Harry Potter e o Herói de Mil Faces
by Mione Potter BR
Summary: Com a aproximação do dia do casamento de Harry e Hermione, eles têm que desvendar a misteriosa reaparição em suas vidas de... Rony? Pra qualquer um que viu essa estória por acidente, não leia a não ser que já tenha lido as duas anteriores “O Paradigma da
1. Cem anos de solidão

**Harry Potter e o Herói de Mil Faces  
Capítulo 1: Cem anos de Solidão**

_"A person doesn't die when he should, but when he can."_  
--Gabriel Garcia Marquez, _One Hundred Years of Solitude_

* * *

_3:00 p.m.  
20 de setembro 2008_

* * *

Rony Weasley estava sentado no mesmo lugar, contemplando as cortinas de sua sala, há vários minutos. 

-Ou essas cortinas saem ou saio eu – ele disse. Há muito tempo já tinha perdido qualquer constrangimento de falar sozinho, afinal, quase nunca havia outra pessoa com quem conversar. – Ótimo, Weasley. Uma frase de Oscar Wilde para todas as ocasiões.

As cortinas estavam tirando sarro dele. Penduradas ali, cheias de listras e com seu puxador enfeitado... Elas se acham tão boas. Não seriam tão arrogantes se soubessem que nem mesmo havia uma janela atrás delas. Simplesmente ficavam penduradas em seu suporte bem polidos com as bordas decoradas, fechadas sobre uma parede branca. Ilusão de uma janela onde não poderia haver uma. Não havia janelas no apartamento dele. Era difícil ter uma janela quando se morava vinte metros embaixo da terra.

E ainda assim as cortinas estavam penduradas, sempre fechadas, sempre bem alinhadas. Elas acham que estão enganando alguém? Ele pensou. Dá pra ver claramente que não há peitoral.

-O que está fazendo? – veio uma voz curiosa atrás dele. Rony não se assustou, era apenas Bob. Estava esperando-o, ele vinha todos os dias na mesma hora, sem falta.

-Odeio essas cortinas – ele disse.

Bob olhou pra elas. –Hã. Elas são bonitas, eu acho.

-Claro que são bonitas. É só que são tão... Mentirosas – ele levantou. –É tão claro. Não podemos ter janelas, então vamos pendurar algumas cortinas inúteis para fingir que temos. Preferia ter uma paisagem de Monet, ou uma daquelas fotografias artísticas de Londres vista de cima.

Bob apoiou a entrega diária de Rony, vinda como sempre numa caixa de papelão tampada. –Consegui o jornal que queria.

-Ah, ótimo – Rony disse, interrompendo o exame de suas cortinas. –Já estava ficando sem.

-Quer que eu leve o último pra plastificar?

-Claro – Rony cruzou a sala até sua biblioteca, onde pegou uma pilha considerável de jornais e colocou cuidadosamente em uma caixa vazia. Entregou a Bob. –Aqui está.

-Trago de volta pra você em alguns dias.

-Ótimo – Rony, já voltando aos próprios pensamentos, pegou sua entrega e se afastou devagar, olhando o conteúdo da caixa. Bob acharia a saída sozinho, como sempre, e voltaria para... Onde quer que ele ficasse quando não estava fazendo a entrega diária. Em algum lugar deste dormitório subterrâneo ficava o apartamento de Bob, que Rony achava que era similar ao dele, com uma diferença chave.

Bob podia entrar e sair quando quisesse. Rony não colocava os pés fora do apartamento há dez anos.

* * *

_7:43 pm._

* * *

Na hora que Harry saiu do banheiro, seu rosto mais branco que papel, Hermione já tinha conseguido colocar pra fora basicamente o que ela vira pra Jorge. Ele balançava a cabeça enfaticamente. 

-Não. Não. Isso não está certo. – ele disse.

-Jorge, escute...

-Não! –gritou, interrompendo o que ela ia dizer. –Pare, Hermione! Meu irmão está morto! Por que está fazendo isso?

-Só quero saber a verdade sobre meu amigo! – ela respondeu, sentindo que chegava cada vez mais perto da histeria.

-A _verdade?_ – Jorge gritou. –A verdade é que ele saiu do castelo porque achou que vocês dois precisavam de ajuda e pagou por essa preocupação com a vida! – Hermione fez um som de choque. Essa era a primeira vez que ouvia qualquer membro da família Weasley sugerir mesmo remotamente culpa dela e de Harry na morte de Rony. –Não pode olhar em uma penseira idiota e chegar a essa conclusão!

-Está enganado, Jorge – Harry disse baixo. –Acredito que o que ela viu é verdade.

-Mas... É só uma memória! Não consigo lembrar nem o que tomei no café!

-Não é apenas uma memória, é uma memória de penseira. Posso não lembrar de tudo que aconteceu naquela noite, mas meu cérebro gravou toda cena com exatidão, até o último detalhe. A memória que Hermione viu é verdadeira. – ele avançou, parecendo um tanto hesitante em seus passos. –Jorge, sei que a possibilidade dele estar vivo todos estes anos é... quase horrível demais pra se compreender. Mas se houver a menor das possibilidades, então temos que seguí-la.

Os músculos do rosto de Jorge trabalharam, fazendo que dezenas de expressões conflitantes aparecessem em sucessão. –Sim, temos sim. Mas como sabemos que é real?

Harry suspirou. –Tem uma forma de termos certeza.

* * *

_2:49am  
21 de setembro de 2008_

* * *

Hermione estava sentada em um banco baixo de pedra no jardim atrás da Toca, os joelhos contra o peito, olhando pras estrelas que brilhavam no céu escuro, sem lua. Lá dentro, os filhos Weasley descobriam sobre as dúvidas em relação a morte do irmão. Harry ficou lá dentro para dar apoio a Arthur e Molly enquanto tentavam explicar, mas ela escapara para o jardim, sem conseguir encarar outra cena desesperadora por enquanto. 

Levou um tempo pra ela e Harry explicarem a Arthur e Molly o que acreditavam ser verdade. As reações dele foram como ela esperava. Ficaram chocados, horrorizados e devastados... E ainda, quando essas reações iniciais passaram, esperançosos. Poderia mesmo o caçula deles estar vivo? Hermione simpatizava, pois sentia o mesmo. Seu coração pulava com idéia de poder vê-lo novamente um dia e ainda assim o pensamento inescapável do que poderia ter acontecido com sua vida nesse tempo logo espantava qualquer euforia que pudesse sentir.

Arthur e Molly concordaram na mesma hora que o corpo encontrado na clareira deveria ser examinado, para descobrir sem dúvidas se era mesmo de Rony Weasley. Eles imediatamente chamaram seus outros filhos, sem contar o que acontecera, mas dizendo que deveriam vir pra casa imediatamente. Agora, nas horas mais escuras que ocorriam entre a noite e a madrugada, todos chegaram e era hora de saberem a verdade.

Ela ouviu uma agitação repentina de exclamações e gritos de surpresa de dentro da casa. Ela ouviu uma voz aumentar com raiva, parecia Carlinhos. Ela ouviu Gina gritando alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu distinguir as palavras. Podia ouviu Molly chorando e depois ouviu a voz implacável de Harry, baixa e equilibrada enquanto ele tentava manter o controle da situação.

Ela não sabia como Harry conseguia ficar tão calmo. Desde que voltara até ela e Jorge depois de sua ida ao banheiro, ele estava quase artificialmente contido e racional. A princípio foi... um tanto horrível. Harry era uma pessoa emocional, e ela estava acostumado a vê-lo dessa forma... mas tinha que se lembrar que provavelmente era a única pessoa que o via dessa forma. Para maior parte do mundo, Harry mantinha vigorosamente sua fachada fria. Seu controle o permitira sobreviver a uma infância horrível, e ela achava que ele teve que cultivar ainda mais este lado em sua linha de trabalho.

De certa forma, o comportamento dele a deixava orgulhosa e impressionada. Ela não via com freqüência o verdadeiro bruxo que ele era; pois pra ela, ele era apenas Harry, seu amigo e companheiro escolhido pra passar sua existência. Ela se perguntou se nessa situação seu comportamento profissional tomara uma forma de auto-preservação, pra permitir que funcionasse sem se desesperar. Manter o controle era uma habilidade necessária pra ele fazer o que tinha que fazer. A primeira vez que ela leu o histórico dos serviços dele, a descrição de seus vários atos de liderança calmos e corajosos a impressionaram, que já achava que ele era o mundo. Esse era o homem descrito naquele histórico.

Ela ouviu a porta dos fundos abrir e fechar de novo, e depois passos na grama. –Como foi? – ela perguntou enquanto ele se aproximava pra parar atrás do banco ela estava.

-Quem pode saber? – Harry respondeu. –Como posso julgar uma reação a uma notícia desse tamanho? Como se espera que uma pessoa deva responder? Eles estão lidando com isso. Achei que deviam ter um tempo pra eles.

Ela concordou, repousando o queixo nos joelhos. –O que acontece agora?

Ele suspirou. –Falei com Sukesh, ele vai arranjar as coisas para que o corpo seja desinterrado e trazido para o necrotério da DI. Ele vai examiná-lo lá. Disse que devemos tentar levar a família pra lá ás cinco que ele estará pronto.

Ela ficou em silêncio algum tempo. –Parece que vou explodir em mil pedaços - finalmente disse. –Sinto como se estivesse louca.

-Eu sei.

-Está tão calmo – ela disse. –Queria me sentir tão calma quanto você parece estar.

-Estou calmo porque preciso estar – ele disse, a voz apertada. –Acredite, por dentro estou andando em círculos e puxando os cabelos.

-Harry... E se for verdade? E se ele estiver realmente vivo? Meu deus, onde ele está? O que foi feito dele? – ela poderia continuar fazendo uma pergunta atrás da outra, mas as conteve.

-Vamos dar um passo de cada vez – Harry repondeu. –Precisamos examinar o corpo primeiro. Depois poderemos ter umas perguntas interessantes a fazer.

* * *

_5:35 am_

* * *

Hermione estremeceu apesar do cômodo não estar frio. O caixão estava sobre a mesa diante dela, um cheiro de lama e musgo. Ela esperava fervorosamente que não precisasse olhar o que estava lá dentro, mesmo que não fosse o corpo de seu amigo. 

Harry estava de pé de frente pra ela, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Os Weasley estavam agrupados perto da cabeça do caixão, todos se tocando de uma forma ou de outra. Gina estava pálida e em silêncio, parecendo amassada como se tivesse pulado da cama, o que Hermione imaginava ser o caso. Arthur e Molly se apoiavam, e Molly tinha o outro braço em volta de Carlinhos. A família fora trazida até a DI sob condições de segredo estrito, ao que Hermione achava que todos já estavam acostumados.

Argo estava à direita da Hermione. Ela estava a par da situação, discretamente, e informara a Harry e Hermione que poderiam contar com seu total apoio. Os Weasleys com certeza não tinham idéia de quem ela era e não pareciam se importar.

A porta abriu e Sukesh entrou, carregando diante de si uma grande e polida caixa prateada. Ele colocou a caixa numa mesa próxima e virou para os Weasley. –Ministro – ele disse, com sua voz mais calma. –Sra Weasley, todos vocês. Sou o Dr. Subramaniam. Entendo que esta seja um momento muito difícil. É importante que entendam o que vou fazer – ele colocou uma mão sobre a caixa. –Este é um artefato que chamamos de Oráculo. É um amuleto de identificação, muito poderoso. Na verdade, é o único desse tipo em todo o mundo. Pode ver através de qualquer poção, qualquer feitiço, e qualquer disfarce criado por meios mágicos ou físicos. Não pode ser enganado, não pode ser coagido. Seus poderes se estendem além do fim da vida física; o que quero dizer é que ele é igualmente confiável para identificar corpos. Não temos mortos não-identificados no Corpo de Executores, o Oráculo nos diz que era sem importar como foram encontrados. Entendem? – todos fizeram que sim. –Vou demonstrar seu funcionamento brevemente.

Sukesh abriu a caixa e o Oráculo prateado e brilhante emergiu, um cubo girando no ar. Sukesh o guiou até sobre a cabeça de Gina, que estava mais próxima dele. O Oráculo girou por um momento. –Weasley, Virgínia Catherine – pronunciou com sua voz irrefutável, sem gênero. –Fundadora e editora-chefe da revista Circe – ficou em silêncio. Sukesh guiou o Oráculo sobre a cabeça de Arthur. Novamente, aquele momento de consideração. –Weasley, Arthur Allen – pronunciou. –Ministro da Magia, Ministério do Reino Unido – Sukesh trouxe o Oráculo de volta.

-Vou agora fazer a identificação do corpo do homem – Sukesh disse, movendo o Oráculo até o caixão.

-Precisa... Abrir? – Arthur perguntou.

-Não é necessário – Sukesh respondeu. –O Oráculo pode ver através da madeira – ele posicionou o Oráculo e recuou.

Hermione passou os braços por cima do abdome, a ansiedade revirando seu estômago. Ninguém se mexia, ninguém fazia barulho, parecia que ninguém nem mesmo respirava enquanto o Oráculo girava por um tempo um pouco mais longo do que fora para Gina e Arthur. Está pensando, ela concluiu.

Finalmente o Oráculo deu sua resposta. Duas palavras que atravessaram a vida de Hermione, como uma guilhotina, separando sua vida em "antes" e "depois". Apenas duas palavras e ela sabia que nada seria o mesmo novamente.

-Identidade desconhecida.

Apesar de não ser tanta surpresa pra ela, a confirmação oficial ainda parecia como um bom chute no queixo. Ela ouviu Molly dar um grito estrangulado e viu Gina se encolher contra o peito de Fred, seus ombros tremendo. Todos os Weasley pareciam ter apanhado feio. Hermione olhou para o outro lado pra Harry, que estava completamente parado com os olhos fechados. Sentiu Argo colocando uma mão confortante sobre seu ombro e ficou feliz por isso. Estava congelada, paralisada, e ainda assim se tremia toda como seus músculos não conseguissem ficar quietos sob sua pele.

Harry avançou, e ela quase podia vê-lo colocando sobre si aquele manto de "Tomando Controle". –Certo – ele disse. –Agora sabemos.

-Não sabemos _de nada_ – Gui exclamou. –Harry... como pudemos deixar que isso acontecesse? Como isso aconteceu?

-Onde ele está? – Arthur exigiu saber, apesar de com certeza saber que ninguém neste cômodo poderia responder esta pergunta. –Onde está nosso filho?

-Todos, me escutem – Harry disse, esticando as mãos. –Sei como se sentem. Sinto o mesmo... No momento, mal posso juntar as coisas em minha cabeça. Mas todos vocês, por um momento, vamos manter a calma. Olhem pra mim e escutem – ele olhou cada um deles nos olhos. –Vou encontrá-lo. Me ouviram? Não importa quanto tempo leve ou o que eu tenha que fazer, eu vou descobrir o que aconteceu com ele. Agora, a coisa mais importante que todos precisam entender é que _ninguém_ deve saber sobre isso.

Isso causou um pequeno rebuliço. –O que está falando? – Percy disse indignado. –Temos que alertar as autoridades responsáveis, começar uma investigação, temos que...

Harry o interrompeu com um olhar sério. –Certo, escute. Nenhum de vocês sabe no que eu e Hermione trabalhamos. Bem, acho que já tem alguma idéia, não é? O fato é que nós _somos_ as autoridades responsáveis. Haverá uma investigação, mas nós que a conduziremos. – ele olhou para Arthur e Molly. –eu vou encontrá-lo – ele repetiu mais suave. –Confiam que posso encontrá-lo?

-Bem, claro que confiamos em você, Harry, mas... é nosso filho, precisamos nos envolver.

-Não – Harry disse firme.-Não podem se envolver. – mais protestos. –Ouçam! – Harry disse novamente, silenciando as perguntas. –Me escutem. Certo, posso supor alguns cenários do que aconteceu com Rony. Entretanto, o mais provável é que ele tenha sido levado na noite de sua suposta morte, mantido preso e esteja preso desde então. Quem quer que o tenha levado tinha um motivo pra isso. Se ouvirem rumores que estamos atrás deles, que sabemos a verdade... Podem decidir diminuir os prejuízos e matá-lo ou então começar a mudar seu cativeiro e nunca o encontraremos. Entendem? Temos que manter isso bem, bem secreto ou então colocamos Rony em perigo. – Os Weasley trocavam olhares preocupados, mas Hermione podia ver que os argumentos de Harry foram bem recebidos. –Certo. Eis o que vamos fazer. Todos devem voltar a suas vidas e agir de forma normal, como se nada disso tivesse acontecido. O que preciso saber é se podem fazer isso. Podem continuar como sempre? Podem manter em segredo? Se acham que não podem, precisam me dizer agora e sejam sinceros, porque a vida de Rony está em jogo aqui. Prefiro fazer um feitiço na memória de cada um de vocês do que deixar que um deslize coloque em risco nossas chances de recuperá-lo com segurança.

Foi Molly quem respondeu por toda família, seu maxilar firme e o rosto manchado de lágrimas determinado. –Podemos fazer isso, Harry. Podemos fazer o que for preciso se ajudar a proteger Rony. Mas... Não há nenhuma forma da gente ajudar? Qualquer jeito?

Harry balançou a cabeça que não. –Não. Vocês são muito visados, todos vocês. O Ministro da Magia e sua família são observados de perto. A única forma de nos ajudar é continuando com suas vidas. Devem confiar em nós.

-Confiamos – disse Arthur. –Mas tem que nos prometer que vai nos manter informados, Harry. Temos que saber o que estão fazendo e o que descobriram. Não acho isso pedir demais.

-Não, não é. Vamos mantê-los informados – ele suspirou e olhou em volta. –Temos tempos difíceis a nossa frente, e não posso prometer um final feliz. Mas posso prometer que Hermione e eu vamos estar com vocês a cada passo do caminho. Nos dois amávamos Rony, como vocês amavam e nada vai nos impedir de descobrir a verdade.

-Harry? – Gina disse, sua voz estranhamente baixa e hesitante.

-Sim, Gina?

-Como sabemos... – Gina parou e limpou a garganta. –Se Rony não morreu naquela noite... Bem, como sabemos que... – ela não podia continuar.

-Que ele ainda está vivo? – Harry terminou gentilmente. Gina fez que sim, pressionando as costas da mão no nariz. –Não sabemos. Por pior que seja penas nisso, há uma possibilidade distinta de Rony ter sobrevivido naquela noite e ter morrido depois. Mas temos que presumir que ele ainda está vivo, Gina. Não podemos, bem, não podemos _não_ procurar por ele, não é mesmo? Temos que tentar. Eu... – Harry virou a cabeça pro lado por um momento e Hermione o viu lutando contra suas emoções. –Tudo que sabemos com certeza é que ele não morreu da forma que pensávamos. Eu _acredito_ que meu amigo está vivo. – ele disse com a voz rouca. –Vou continuar acreditando nisso até que me provem o contrário.

Os Weasleys saíram então, uma confusão de abraços e lágrimas derramadas enquanto partiam. Harry se conteve, ficando perto do caixão, enquanto Hermione saía entre a família e oferecia palavras de confiança quando podia. Ela abraçou Gina com força, nenhuma palavra necessária entre as duas amigas de longa data. Jorge ficou mais tempo. –Vou voltar para Toca hoje com todo mundo – ele disse. –Mas estarei em casa amanhã. Vamos esconder isso do resto do pessoal da casa também? – ele perguntou.

Hermione fez que sim. –Por enquanto, vamos esconder de todos – ela disse.

Jorge saiu seguido por Sukesh e Argo, que acompanhariam os Weasleys até a Toca. Hermione fechou a porta atrás deles e se apoiou nela, recuperando o fôlego. Ela virou, sozinha no cômodo com Harry e o caixão. Ele olhou pra ela e a encarou pela primeira vez e ela viu no olhar dele a confirmação do que suspeitava: não importava no que tinham se metido, isso seria mais difícil pra ele do que pra ela. Ela era, possivelmente, mais próxima de Rony na época em que ele morreu, mas ela sabia que Harry passaria por uma situação pior com essa revelação do que ela. Harry tinha seus defeitos, um dos mais pronunciados era tendência de carregar muito peso nos ombros. Tudo geralmente era culpa _dele_ e responsabilidade _dele_ e a cruz que _ele_ tinha que carregar. Podia ser bem irritante e às vezes fazia com que outros o acusassem de egocentrismo quando na verdade refletia justamente a inclinação oposta. Ele colocava a culpa em si por isso e por tudo e tentaria protegê-la das piores implicações como tentava protegê-la de tudo... Outra faceta de sua personalidade que ela achava infinitamente irritante.

E ainda assim, apesar de tudo isso, ela via em seu rosto o reflexo do mesmo choque e confusão que sentia. Ele tentou dar um pequeno sorriso. –Nunca temos tempo de respirar, hein? – ele disse.

Ela balançou a cabeça que não, sentindo uma pontada de ressentimento pela verdade desta afirmação. Não já passamos pelo suficiente? Uma voz em sua cabeça sussurrou. Não já ganhei o direito de um tempo de paz sério com o homem que amo? E então veio a vergonha, pois parecia tão pequeno estar pensando em si mesma numa hora dessas. Ela sabia que se significava ter Rony de volta ela devia passar por isso com satisfação... E ainda assim, droga, não era justo.

Nenhuma resposta que ela pudesse pensar parecia adequada então ela apenas esticou a mão pra ele. –Venha cá – disse simplesmente. Harry rapidamente cruzou o cômodo e a puxou pra perto, dando um suspiro tremido enquanto isso, como se estivesse esperando para abraçá-la há muito tempo. Ela passou os braços em volta dele e repousou o rosto contra seu pescoço, deixando que seus olhos fechassem. A expressão que ela apresentava para outras pessoas desapareceu e levando com ela suas inibições normais, ela virou uma versão mais verdadeira de si, uma versão que somente Harry era capaz de ver. Suas emoções estavam sempre mais próximas da superfície quando estava sozinha com ele, e as coisas que eram mais difíceis de articular ou expressar outras vezes eram mais fáceis quando estavam apenas os dois. Ela várias vezes ficava impressionada com como ela era diferente quando estava perto dele e se perguntava se era isso que fazia o amor dos dois tão distinto e talvez valesse a pena a verdade modificada... Não era simplesmente o que ela sentia por ele, mas também o que sentia por si mesma quando estava com ele.

Esses pensamentos vagavam em algum lugar logo abaixo de sua consciência, que estava muito mais ocupada com um monte de perguntas e ansiedade. Ela percebeu de repente que Harry tremia, e que a abraçava com força de mais pra ser confortável. – Harry – ela sussurrou. –Está me apertando.

Ele recurou, mantendo os braços em volta da cintura dela, e a olhou direto nos olhos. Uma estranha urgência iluminou o rosto dele. Sua testa franziu numa expressão de concentração; ele levantou os braços e a segurou pelos ombros. –Diga que me ama – ele disse rápido, como se a resposta dela fosse de extrema importância e de séria dúvida.

Ela piscou, surpresa – Harry, eu... claro que te amo, sabe que sim.

Isso não pareceu satisfazê-lo. –Me diga o quanto.

Ela balançou a cabeça, confusa e então levantou as mãos e as colocou no rosto dele. Ele parecia desesperadamente precisar ouvir isso de repente, então ela ia atender seu pedido. –Não existe uma palavra pra quanto eu te amo – ela disse. –O que isso significa? Por que está me perguntando isso? E por que agora?

Ele suspirou e baixou a cabeça até o peito, de forma que ela não podia mais ver seu rosto. –Se ao menos eu tivesse deixado você ver aquele corpo... – ele disse. –Se não tivesse te segurado... você teria visto, não teríamos, Rony estaria...

-Pare bem aí – ela disse, ela disse, mentalmente parando o cronômetro interno no qual inconscientemente marcava "quanto tempo até ele se culpar". –Mesmo se eu tivesse visto o corpo, não há garantias que notaria o hematoma. Tive muito mais tempo pra olhar na penseira do que teria naquela noite e estava num estado quando o encontramos... não acha que já pensei nisso? E se eu tivesse insistido para vê-lo? Se eu não tivesse deixado que me impedisse? Pare de monopolizar a culpa toda, Harry, nós podemos dividi-la! – ela se inclinou, tentando fazer com que olhasse pra ela. –Nunca vamos saber o que aconteceria ou o que poderia ter acontecido. Você não sabia, não poderia saber. Estava apenas tentando me proteger.

-É isso – ele disse, levantando os olhos. –Não a impedi de vê-lo para que te protegesse, mas pra me proteger. Não podia deixar que você visse aquela marca na testa dele, porque se visse poderia me odiar por aquilo. Poderia me culpar por aquilo e não suportaria te perder também. Fui egoísta e por causa disso, nos enganaram. Eles nos enganaram por dez malditos anos e não posso suportar pensar o que Rony sofreu por causa de meu egoísmo!

-Pare, Harry! – ela disse, balançando-o. –Não vou deixar que se afunde em auto-piedade por causa disso! O que passou, passou e não podemos mudar o que aconteceu naquela noite. Tudo o que podemos fazer agora é consertar! Pelo amor de Deus, eu amava Rony e você também! Por mais que a gente seja importante um para o outro, não estávamos totalmente completos sem ele, nunca estivemos! Agora temos a chance de acertar as coisas!

Ela viu a expressão dele mudar quando colocou sua culpa de lado com um esforço quase visível, sendo substituída por uma forte determinação-. –Está certa – ele disse – Desculpe, eu só... – ele suspirou. –Me levou por um minuto.

-Eu sei – ela disse, apertando a mão dele. –Mas agora temos um trabalho a fazer.

-Então vamos trabalhar – ele voltou até o caixão, Hermione indo para o outro lado. –Eu admito, estou um pouco incerto de como começar.

-Então me permita – ela pegou as anotações de Sukesh e olhou para o Oráculo, ainda flutuando sobre o caixão, esperando instruções. –Oráculo – ela disse. Girou um pouco mais rápido. –Confirme a identidade.

-Identidade desconhecida.

-Verifique se o desconhecido não é Ronald Weasley.

Giros. –Verificado.

-Hora da morte?

Gira, gira, gira. –Hora da morte: 4:46 da tarde, sábado, 12 de março de 1997 – Hermione anotou as palavras do oráculo.

-A data está certa, mas a hora não – Harry disse.

-Eu sei. Às quinze pras cinco você e eu tínhamos acabado de sair da Torre da Grifinória pra pratica duelo. Rony não recebeu o bilhete de Voldemort até uns vinte minutos depois.

Harry mordia seu lábio inferior, seus olhos estreitados enquanto pensava. –Eles mataram o Rony falso antes, pegaram o Rony verdadeiro e substituíram os corpos.

Hermione concordou. –Certo, uma possibilidade. – ela virou pro Oráculo. –Idade na hora da morte.

Gira, gira, gira. –Vinte e oito dias, cinco horas.

Os dois agentes trocaram olhares, balançando a cabeça com horror mútuo. –Se nós tivéssemos usado isso na época – Hermione disse, a voz apertada.

-Não tínhamos razão para suspeitar de nada além do que parecia óbvio.

-Por que mais ninguém notou que o hematoma tinha sumido? Eu não era a única que sabia que ele estava machucado. Você sabia, Madame Pomfrey sabia, os investigadores com certeza sabiam.

-Sim, mas todos também sabiam que ele foi tratado da clavícula quebrada. Tenho certeza que qualquer outro machucado também fosse tratado. – Ele franziu a testa, e então olhou pra ela por cima do caixão. –Por que não foi mesmo, falando nisso?

Ela suspirou. –Rony não queria esperar Madame Pomfrey misturar a poção para hematomas porque ia se atrasar pra aula. Ela tratou a fratura, mas ele teve que sair antes dela tratar o hematoma. Ele pensou em ir lá mais tarde e tomar a poção ou até deixar que se curasse sozinho.

-Eu não sabia disso, e tenho certeza que mais ninguém pensou em perguntar. Se eu ao menos tivesse notado na época que o hematoma sumira, que admito não percebi, teria presumido que ele tivesse tratado também. Sabe, você provavelmente era a única pessoa que sabia com certeza que ele _ainda _tinha o hematoma antes de morrer.

-E eu fui a única pessoa que não viu o corpo – ela balançou a cabeça. –Que conveniente – ela colocou as anotações de lado e guiou o Oráculo de volta a sua caixa prateada. Se endireitou e olhou pra Harry que estava inclinado sobre o caixão com uma expressão pensativa no rosto. –Como vamos encontrá-lo depois de tanto tempo, Harry? Por onde começamos?

-Começamos aqui – ele disse batendo no caixão. –Vamos analisar esse corpo com um pente fino e procurar qualquer coisa que possa sugerir onde estava antes de ser morto, quem o criou, onde e como.

-Vamos precisar de ajuda nisso. Muita ajuda.

-Eu sei – ele olhou rapidamente pra ela e ela viu a mesma preocupação que ela ia falar no rosto dele... mas mesmo assim precisava dizer.

-Harry... precisamos manter isso em sigilo, pra evitar colocar Rony em risco...

-Eu sei.

-Se há um agente duplo aqui na DI não há como impedir isso de vazar.

Ele balançou a cabeça. –Vamos ter que fazer o melhor que pudermos. Vamos manter nossa investigação pequena e limitar quem saiba dela a um pequeno grupo, só as pessoas em quem realmente confiamos. Argo e Sukesh já sabem. Remo, Henry e Napoleon.

-Diz?

Harry suspirou. –Não tenho certeza se confio completamente nela ainda. O histórico dela fala por si, mas pra essa missão... Preciso ter mais certeza pra ir em frente.

Hermione assentiu. –Concordo. Sirius também precisa ser informado, mesmo que não possa ajudar.

-Sim – Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos, deixando-o ainda mais bagunçado que o de costume. –Mas temos que tomar cuidado, e manter os olhos abertos, mesmo com nossos amigos mais próximos.

-Vamos nos tornar um bando de malucos paranóicos se não nos cuidarmos.

-Um de meus instrutores uma vez disse que um pouco de paranóia é uma coisa saudável em tempos incertos.

-Isso é muito sábio. Lefty te ensinou isso?

Harry balançou a cabeça, dando um pequeno sorriso amargo. –Allegra.

* * *

_8:17 am_

* * *

O silêncio na pequena sala de reuniões perdurou alguns momentos. –Mil vezes merda – Napoleon sussurrou. –Dez anos. 

Harry balançou a cabeça que sim. –Estou tentando não pensar nisso pra conseguir me concentrar. Vamos focar no que será feito agora. – ele olhou em volta para o grupo reunido, que estava sendo atualizado dos acontecimentos da noite. –Acima de tudo, nossa prioridade é o segredo. Quem quer que esteja mantendo Rony, não pode saber que estamos atrás deles. Qualquer coisa que deva ser feita, será feita apenas por nós. Sem ordens, sem delegações, sem ajuda.

-Posso fazer uma análise do corpo – Sukesh disse. – Se houver alguma evidência a ser encontrada, eu encontrarei.

-Bom.

Henry balançava a cabeça. –Não tenho muita confiança nessa abordagem, Harry. Depois de dez anos, qualquer traço de evidência estará praticamente impossível de ser recuperada dado ao grau de decomposição. Acho que teremos que usar a inteligência para encontrá-lo,

-Certo, vamos falar nisso – Harry disse. –Vamos ouvir algumas idéias.

-Se ele está vivo e mantido contra a vontade – Remo disse. – Então alguém, em algum lugar sabe disso.

-Não é certo que esteja preso em algum lugar – Hermione disse. –E se ele teve a memória apagada e está vivendo em algum lugar completamente ignorante? E se ele foi mandando pra trás no tempo ou para frente?

Harry levantou a mão. –Podemos ficar malucos pensando nos cenários mais diferentes que podem ter ocorrido, Hermione. Em um caso como esse, a coisa mais produtiva a fazer é se concentrar na explicação mais simples, mais provável. Então o que sabemos? Sabemos que esse tipo de operação já foi feita.

-Sim, quando mandaram o corpo do falso Harry durante sua ausência – Hermione disse.

-E não sabemos quem mandou ou como.

Hermione se remexeu em sua cadeira. –Na verdade... Sim, sabemos. – todas as cabeças viraram para encará-la. – ou melhor, eu sei.

-Sabe? – Harry disse, franzindo a testa. –Nunca disse nada sobre isso.

-Não podia – ela respondeu. –É... Coisa do Guardião.

-Pode ser mais especifica? – Henry perguntou, se inclinando pra frente.

Hermione sentou em silêncio por um momento, em conflito. Theo nunca dissera especificamente que não podia discutir aspectos sobre o Guardião e Eternos com outros mortais, mas ficara implícito. O que ela sabia era que nenhuma das pessoas presentes quando Harry foi curado, nem Sirius, Sukesh ou Napoleon, manteve a lembrança de ter visto Theo e North na cela de Harry no Confinamento. As memórias de Napoleon de ter ido ao Domínio estavam intactas, mas confusas. Ela parecia ser a única que lembrava claramente todos os eventos e conversas do tempo deles lá... Incluindo o fato de que Seth quem enviara o corpo falso, ou pelo menos quem ordenara o envio. As implicações disso no desaparecimento de Rony não passaram batidas por ela. Entre a escolha de revelar a existência de outro mundo além desse ou permitir que seu melhor amigo continuasse perdido, bem... Não havia muita escolha na verdade.

-É assim – ela disse, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa. –Existe um Guardião. Não se lembram, mas alguns de vocês a viram. Ela é uma força do bem... Mas ela também vive em um universo equilibrado, onde para cada bem também precisa existir um mal.

* * *

_Enquanto isso..._

* * *

Os olhos de Allegra se abriram bruscamente, a consciência voltando a ela num instante. Ela sentou, percebendo de imediato que estava na própria cama em seu próprio quarto em Lexa Kor... E que não estava sozinha. 

O Mestre estava sentado numa cadeira que puxara para o lado da cama dela, olhando-a intensamente. –Ah, está acordada. Me desculpe se te choquei. Devo dizer que não esperava que desmaiasse tão teatralmente.

Ela olhou pra ele, as últimas palavras que ele dissera antes dela desmaiar ainda ecoando em seus ouvidos. –Quem...quem é você? – perguntou.

-Sabe quem sou eu, mãe.

-Não me chame assim! Não sou sua mãe!

-Claro que é. Se prefere te chamo de Allegra. Devo dizer que também prefiro assim.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas hesitou. Queria negar a linhagem dele novamente, tirar do leque de possibilidades a idéia de que esse homem adulto que parecia ter dez anos mais que ela poderia ser a criança dela, uma criança que... mas não, não era possível. –Não pode ser – ela disse. –Você não é. Não acredito.

-Ah, qual é. Olhe pra mim. Vi fotos de seus parentes. Lembro muito os homens em sua família. Seu irmão mais velho e eu poderíamos ser gêmeos. E nem mesmo você pode negar que tenho os olhos de meu pai – ele sorriu pra ela, mas não havia nenhum calor nele.

Ela balançou a cabeça negando, mesmo quando sentia que acreditava nisso e mesmo esperando que fosse verdade. -Mas você... Você morreu –sussurrou – Eu te perdi.

-Sim, perdeu, mas não para morte – ele disse, trocando de lugar e sentando na beirada da cama. –Sei que isso deve estar te confundindo. Parece tão vulnerável agora... Devo dizer que é um visual contrastante com o da mulher que comecei a conhecer e respeitar como uma formidável força da natureza.

-Não fale como seu fosse uma criança – ela retrucou.

O sorriso dele se alargou. –Essa é minha garota. Agora, por que não me diz o que aconteceu... ou pelo menos o que você acha que aconteceu... oito anos atrás.

Ela amoleceu contra a cabeceira, voltando a mente para uma época que tentara com todas as forças esquecer. –Tinha acabado de retornar ao Círculo quando descobri que estava grávida –murmurou, quase apenas pra si mesma. –Estava carregando o filho de Harry. Não devia ser possível, nós dois estávamos sob feitiços, mas mesmo assim... Lá estava. A princípio fiquei horrorizada. Depois comecei a me acostumar com a idéia e até mesmo...

-Começou a me amar – ela concordou, desviando os olhos. –Como amava meu pai.

Ao ouvir isso, ela virou bruscamente. –O quê? Nunca...

-Lembre com quem está falando, por favor. Não pode me enganar. Vejo todos seus segredos mais escondidos, toda sua vergonha, toda sua culpa. Você foi seduzir Harry Potter, descobrir tudo sobre ele para que pudesse destruí-lo. Você o enganou completamente e no processo, enganou a si mesma. Que chato, que típico e que previsível: você se apaixonou por ele.

-Esse é um monte de loucura além da imaginação – ela disse. –Até a idéia é ofensiva.

-Talvez, mas isso não faz disso menos verdade – o sorriso frio nunca deixou o rosto dele enquanto falava. –Então começou a gostar da idéia de ter o filho dele, uma parte dele que poderia manter com você, uma criança que cresceria e seria como você.

Ela suspirou. –Acho que é da natureza humana, e sou apenas humana.

-Mas não foi desse jeito.

Ela levantou a cabeça e encontrou os olhos deles, aqueles mesmos olhos. –Você morreu no parto – sussurrou. –Nunca pude entender, porque você estava bem até o final. Ouvi você chorar uma vez e depois apenas o silêncio. Foi como se você de repente tivesse... sumido – ela sentiu os olhos enchendo de lágrimas ao lembrar da dor que nunca compartilhara com ninguém. Ela tinha passado pelas contrações do trabalho de parto praticamente sozinha, exceto pela medibruxa que a atendera e dera a luz sozinha... E sozinha segurara a pequena forma sem vida e chorara. O olhar dela endureceu então quando, virou para o rosto estranho. –Se é meu filho, então diga como é possível estar ao mesmo tempo vivo e morto.

-Deve saber a resposta disso, Allegra. O Círculo tem um histórico próprio desse tipo de operação. Acredito que você própria está em posse de um... um de bichinho muito bem guardado, não é? Um que herdou de seu antecessor? – os olhos dela se estreitaram. Poucas pessoas sabiam disso, apenas ela, alguns poucos bruxos de sua mais alta confiança e é claro Bob. –Mas não vamos falar disso, eu sei. Entretanto, deve saber que substituições podem ser feitas para aqueles que queremos que acreditem estar mortos.

-Não fui eu que fiz isso. Voldemort...

-Voldemort era um tolo, e aqueles que o ajudaram a se erguer até sua posição não ficaram muito felizes com como ele desempenhou sua função. Eles estão, no entanto, muito mais satisfeitos com você.

-Quem está satisfeito? Do que está falando?

-Abra os olhos, minha querida mãe, pois há mundos maiores que esse – ele se inclinou mais pra perto. –Eu, também, tenho um mentor. Ele me criou, me mostrou meu destino. O poder dele é... bem, é melhor não entrar neste ponto. Mas tais barreiras como alguns feitiços contraceptivos não são dificuldades verdadeiras. Se ele queria que você concebesse um filho, você concebeu. Se ele queria a criança pra si, ele a tomou.

Allegra sentia como se tivesse entrado num profundo vaso de mentiras negras onde a realidade que ela conhecia era uma fina linha. –Quem? Quem, droga?

-Tudo em seu tempo – ele disse. –Não seria bom pra mim te dar todas as respostas de cara, não é mesmo?

-Mas... você deve ser do futuro, certo? Nasceu apenas há oito anos.

-Pela maneira que conhecem o tempo, tenho quarenta e oito anos. E acho que sou futuro, de uma forma e de outra forma, não sou nenhum um pouco do futuro.

-Está tentando me confundir? – ela perguntou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e arqueando uma sobrancelha. Se ele estava, fazia um bom trabalho.

-Não, de maneira nenhuma. Tudo ficará claro. Realmente importa agora?

Ela olhou no rosto dele, a mente dela só agora registrando a verdade que ele era, de fato, seu filho. Supunha que ainda podia ser um esquema elaborado, mas sabia que não era. Sabia por instinto, por algum centro maternal há muito tempo esquecido e em desuso, que reconhecia seu filho num nível mais profundo que transcendia a lógica e racionalidade. Ela balançou a cabeça que não. –Pode esperar – ela disse. Apesar de tudo, seu coração inflava com a visão dele. Ela se esforçara muito para deixar para trás a morte de seu filho, pra negar que ele significara alguma coisa pra ela e que sua perda não a devastara. Se fosse questionada, dissiparia o assunto simplesmente balançando a mão... E ainda assim, lá no fundo onde ela estava nunca tinha superado de verdade. E agora, aqui estava ele, vivo. Mesmo se ele fosse algo que ela não compreendia e algo que ela devia até mesmo temer, ele ainda era filho dela. –Posso... – ela começou, depois desviou os olhos, desconfortável. Ela queria perguntar se podia tocá-lo, mas não encontrava as palavras.

Ele pareceu sentir o desconforto dela e um toque de humanidade apareceu em seu rosto pela primeira vez. Ele esticou a mão e segurou a dela. –Fico feliz que a gente finalmente se conheceu, Allegra – disse, num tom gentil.

Ela sorriu um pouco balançada. –Eu também –sussurrou, apertando os dedos dele.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer mais qualquer coisa, a porta de sua câmara se abriu de vez. –Temos um problema – Lynch, um bruxo do Círculo que ela pensava em termos gerais como o segundo no comando.

-O que? – ela disse, considerando e depois rejeitando o impulso de gritar para reclamar com ele por entrar assim. Ele não teria feito isso se não fosse importante.

-Lynch olhou dela para o Mestre, a quem não reconheceu. –É sobre... o prisioneiro – ele não detalhou - nem era necessário.

Allegra engoliu em seco. Ela tinha a sensação que o momento que vinha adiando estava chegando. –O que tem ele? – ela disse, colocando um tom calmo na voz.

A expressão de Lynch era de determinação, e com suas duas palavras seguintes tirou todos os pensamentos gentis e maternos de sua mente de uma vez só. –Eles sabem

* * *

_10:18 am_

* * *

Harry estava sentando em sua sala, as mãos na cabeça uma xícara de café esfriando intocada na mesa diante dele. Ele achava que nunca tinha se sentido tão sobrecarregado na vida. A tensão pra se controlar estava começando a cansá-lo; seus nervos pareciam estar a flor da pele e prestes a gritar. 

A pequena equipe que reunira tinha se designado tarefas e estavam cumprindo-as. Ele tinha alguns minutos para si agora, apesar de não ter certeza se ficar quieto era uma boa idéia. Mantendo-se ocupado ao menos podia evitar ser esmagado pelo peso das emoções confusas e novas ansiedades que se acumulavam sobre ele.

A porta abriu e Hermione entrou, grandes círculos escuros sob os olhos. Doía em seu coração vê-la tão tensa e infeliz... E ainda assim, mesmo nesse estado, ela ainda parecia linda pra ele e ainda era uma visão bem-vinda a seus olhos cansados. –Oi – ele disse.

Ela sentou na cadeira do escritório dele. –Oi – por alguns segundos eles apenas ficaram sentados se olhando. Harry observou o rosto dela, e ela mal precisava falar pra ele saber o que se passava na cabeça dela. Os traços dela eram tão bem-conhecidos pra ele que suas expressões diziam muito. Finalmente, ela falou. –Sou uma pessoa terrível, Harry.

Ele suspirou uma irritação subindo em seu peito. –Sim, claro que é. Uma pessoa terrível, horrível, pavorosa. Não sei por que fico por perto. Temos que te mandar pra o Lar das Pessoas Terríveis. Fico impressionado de você ter convivido tanto tempo conosco, as pessoas não-terríveis.

Ela deu um olhar paralisante na direção dele. –O sarcasmo não leva a lugar nenhum.

-É meio que um fim por si mesmo, na verdade.

-Certo, esqueça tudo.

-Bem, o que espera quando faz uma declaração dessas do nada? Só quer que eu diga que não é uma pessoa terrível.

-É tão difícil assim?

-O que te fez pensar essas coisas sobre você? – ela piscou algumas vezes, rapidamente, e ele se arrependeu da brincadeira. Ela estava à flor da pele, como ele, e viera até ele buscando algum conforto. E o que ele fez? Afastou-a. E por quê? Porque ele mesmo precisava de conforto e ela fora mais rápida que ele, forçando-o a assumir o papel de apoiador e não de apoiado. Tudo bem, eles iam se revezar como sempre faziam. Ele levantou e se abaixou ao lado da cadeira dela, esticando o braço pra segurar a mão dela. –Me desculpe –disse baixo. –Estou a um piscar de olhos de ter um ataque nervoso, só isso.

-Eu também – ela sussurrou.

-Como posso te ajudar? Me diga.

-Eu me sinto tão... Egoísta.

-Por quê?

-Porque estamos todos aqui e Rony pode estar vivo em algum lugar, talvez sofrendo muito, talvez se perguntando por que a gente levou dez anos pra regatá-lo. Não vou parar até descobrir onde ele está e o que aconteceu com ele.

-Nem eu.

-Eu sei, e é justamente isso! Se estou tão dedicada a encontrar meu amigo e ajudá-lo então porque não paro de pensar que... – ela hesitou e então recomeçou. –Fico ouvindo essa pequena vozinha que não vai embora e não importa o quanto eu tente me concentrar em encontrar Rony e no quanto não quero pensar em nada além dele, essa voz idiota fica gritando "claro, mas isso vai estragar o casamento?".

Harry quase riu, mas conseguiu se conter a tempo. –Isso não te faz uma pessoa ruim, Hermione. Apenas um ser humano. Talvez num filme melodramático não pensaríamos em nada além dele, mas essa é a realidade. É perfeitamente natural considerar as implicações práticas.

-Eu só não quero que ninguém, especialmente os Weasley, ache que qualquer coisa agora é mais importante do que encontrar Rony, porque não é. No que depender de mim, tudo vai ficar de lado. Se tivermos que adiar, vamos adiar. Mas droga, nós esperamos tanto...

Ele levantou a mão para interrompê-la. –Deixa eu te mostrar uma coisa – ele disse, levantando e indo até sua capa pendurada no cabide atrás da porta do escritório. Ele tirou uma pequena caixa de um dos bolsos e voltou pro lado dela.

-O que é isso? – ela perguntou.

-Comprei esses anéis anteontem – ele disse. Ele não tinha planejado mostrar a ela até muito depois, mas agora parecia a hora certa. Os olhos dela se abriram um pouco e ela olhou para caixa. Ele abriu a tampa, olhando o rosto dela.

Lá, presos numa almofada de veludo, estavam as duas alianças, uma um pouco mais larga que a outra. Eram douradas com linhas prateadas formando ondas abstratas. Ele as encomendou em uma joalheria de Londres. Mais tarde receberiam uma inscrição, mas ele ainda estava pensando sobre as palavras. –Oh – ela disse, esticando a mão para tocá-las gentilmente. –São lindas – ela olhou pra ele. –Por que está me mostrando isso agora?

Ele deu um olhar firme pra ela, esperando que sua sinceridade ficasse completamente clara – Esse anel vai pra seu dedo em 15 de novembro. Quer a gente tenha encontrado Rony, quer não. Não me importo com o que a gente esteja fazendo ou onde estejamos. Se for numa vila distante no Himalaia, então droga, eu vou encontrar um xamã ou algo assim, vamos tirar 15minutos e fazer nossos votos um ao outro. – ele sorriu e se inclinou mais pra perto. –Está certa, temos que ter prioridades e Rony é nossa prioridade agora, mas não quer dizer que tenhamos que deixar de lado todos nossos planos por tempo indeterminado. Vou desistir de nossa cerimônia de casamento se for necessário, mas me recuso a desistir de ser seu marido. Então não faça outros planos porque em 15 de novembro pretendo me casar com você de modo que é melhor aparecer. Certo?

Ela sorriu em resposta. –Certo.

-Promete?

Ela se inclinou e o beijou. –Prometo.

-Ótimo. Vou cobrar essa promessa, sabe.

A porta da sala de Harry se abriu e Napoleon entrou, trazendo duas caixas de arquivo de tamanho considerável. Ele hesitou, vendo os dois tão próximos, a mão de Hermione no rosto de Harry. –Desculpe, estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

Harry levantou e pegou uma das caixas. –Não, só conversa sobre o casamento. São relatórios?

-É – Napoleon colocou a outra caixa na mesa de Harry.

-O que é tudo isso? – Hermione perguntou.

-Desde o desaparecimento de Rony a DI teve vinte e sete agentes diferentes infiltrados trabalhando no Círculo em varias épocas e por intervalos variados. – Harry disse. –Espero que algum deles tenha ouvido ou visto algo sobre Rony e não tenha percebido na época o que significava – Harry olhou para Napoleon. –Comece a dar ordens a cada um desses agentes para que se apresentem a mim imediatamente para entrevistas. Mande uma coruja de convocação sumária para os que não são daqui. – ele olhou para Hermione, abrindo a boca pra falar. Ela levantou a mão, interrompendo-o.

-Deixa eu adivinhar. Quer que eu olhe estes relatórios e procure alguma coisa que possa ser uma referência a Rony.

-Você está bem adiantada.

Ela colocou uma das caixas debaixo do braço. –Bem, vejo vocês em alguns dias.

-Napoleon vai te ajudar depois de mandar as convocações – Harry olhou os papéis em cima de sua mesa, lutando contra a fadiga. Hermione hesitou na porta.

-Harry, não dorme há mais de 24 horas.

-Nem você.

-Estou bem – ele não se enganou. Ela estava pálida e abatida, o cabelo caído limply em seu rosto e sua pele usualmente limpa estava manchada. Ele não achava que estava em melhor estado.

-Eu também.

Ele quase podia ver as engrenagens da mente dela trabalhando enquanto ela decidia se discutia ou não com ele sobre isso. Aparentemente decidiu que não, talvez sabendo que se tentasse fazê-lo descansar ele a obrigaria a fazer o mesmo. –O que vai fazer?

-Quatro desses agentes infiltrados estão no momento trabalhando na sede, vou começar com a entrevista deles agora mesmo.

-Harry... não disse nada sobre... O que eu disse a você sobre o outro corpo falso. O Guardião acha que Seth o enviou. E se foi ele que...

Harry a interrompeu. –Não podemos lidar com isso agora. Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte _estavam_ envolvidos com o desaparecimento de Rony, sabemos disso. Então se esse Seth... Como vamos chamá-los, de "anti-Guardião"?... estava tramando alguma coisa, então estava usando Voldemort. Se esse foi o caso, então provavelmente ainda está operando através do Círculo. Essa deve ser a abordagem pro caso. Acho que a maioria do Círculo nem sabe que tem um patrão muito mais poderoso e não seria muito esperto deixá-los saber que _nós_ sabemos dele. Não podemos lutar contra alguém como Seth, está alem de nós. Temos que lidar com o Círculo no nível deles.

-Acha que Seth pode ser o Mestre de Allegra?

-Parece a conclusão óbvia, o que me faz achar que é totalmente errada.

Ela fez que sim e saiu para o corredor. –Napoleon, pode trazer aquela outra caixa para meu escritório quando estiver pronto? – ela pediu.

-Certo – ele disse, distraído, enquanto ela fechava a porta atrás de si. Ele olhou a lista de agentes infiltrados e Harry os olhos dele se arregalarem – Forth Chism trabalhou infiltrado no Círculo? Tá brincando, né?

-Não, ficou lá dentro por mais de um ano.

-O sujeitinho com cara de doninha da Estratégia? Não seria o mesmo que assustar um rato? Estou pensando no cara certo?

-É ele mesmo, não o subestime. Por baixo daquela fachada de cobrador, Forth Chism é um dos agentes mais inteligentes que conheço. O cérebro dele coloca o de nós dois no chinelo, com certeza. A única pessoa que poderia equiparar seu intelecto talvez seja Hermione. – Harry podia sentir os olhos de Napoleon presos nele enquanto olhava o conteúdo da caixa, de cabeça baixa. Ele não sabia por que tinha mencionado ela. As coisas sempre eram mais fáceis entre ele e seu vice quando o nome dela permanecia intocado. Só o som dele lembrava aos dois a rivalidade latente. Harry e Napoleon muito tempo atrás chegaram a um acordo sobre Hermione, ao menos superficialmente. Ele tinha certeza de sua posição na vida dela, mas não estava acima de admitir que sua possessividade masculina interior surgia só de saber que outro homem tinha planos pra ela, por assim dizer.

Mas agora Napoleon simplesmente comentou com neutralidade. –Acha mesmo que ela é o mundo, não é?

Ele levantou os olhos, franzindo a testa para o tom de dúvida na voz de Napoleon quando o que dissera era tão óbvio. –Bem, claro que sim. Por que você...

Napoleon deu de ombros, interrompendo-o. –Ah, deixa pra lá. É só... Você é o único cara que conheço que nunca vi fazer alguma piadinha sobre a patroa nas costas dela. Mesmo caras que conheço que realmente amam as esposas ou namoradas parecem ter vontade de fazer piadas sobre elas quando não estão por perto, sabe? Acho que algum tipo de ritual de ligação masculina. Postura de macho. Fazer parecer que não precisamos dela o tanto que precisamos.

Harry pensou sobre isso, ficando impressionado com jeito sempre surpreendente de Napoleon de fazer uma observação perspicaz, e então deu de ombros. –Sei o que quer dizer, mas... Acho que não entendo essa ligação masculina. Rony e eu nunca... – ele parou de repente, o som do nome de seu amigo puxando sua mente de volta a tarefa em mãos. Ele se encontrou imediatamente sem poder continuar, a garganta fechando. Napoleon franziu um pouco a sobrancelha.

-Hei. Não se preocupe. Vamos encontrar seu amigo, parceiro. Vou te ajudar, todos vamos. Vamos encontrá-lo e tudo vai ficar bem e então, bem... vamos encontrá-lo, é isso.

O incentivo sincero de Napoleon, mesmo que sem-jeito ajudou. Harry limpou a garganta e piscou, concordando. –Sim. Obrigado. Hã.. pode...

Ele pegou a lista de agentes. –Vou terminar essas ordens e depois ajudar a Granger a olhar os relatórios, certo?

-Perfeito, é – Harry sentou, pensando nas entrevistas que ia conduzir. –E diga a Forth Chism pra se reportar em quinze minutos, ele é o primeiro.

Napoleon foi para porta e então hesitou e virou. – Ouça, Harry. Vocês dois podem dizer que estão bem, mas você e Hermione precisam descansar logo. Não quero carregar nenhum dos dois até a enfermaria.

Harry concordou, relutante em abandonar a busca por um momento sequer, mas ciente de que trabalhar até um ataque induzido por exaustão não ajudaria ninguém. –Depois dessas quatro entrevistas vou pra casa dormir um pouco. Você e Remo podem continuar as entrevistas com os agentes que responderem a convocação.

-Sim, senhor – Napoleon disse sorrindo e parodiando uma continência, sua amostra casual do conhecimento militar tirando qualquer tensão formal. Harry o olhou saindo, pensando nos amigos improváveis que a vida colocara em seu caminho durante os anos.

* * *

_1:19pm_

* * *

Hermione já tinha olhado uma pilha de mais ou menos 5 centímetros de relatórios quando Napoleon se juntou a ela, sentando do outro lado da mesa e começando imediatamente. –Tem um truque – ela disse –Ouça meu conselho, sou perita em busca em textos. Pule a parte de Status pessoal, olhe rapidamente as anotações sobre Novos Contatos, passe os olhos nas Atualizações e então leia a seção de Anotações e Observações. Não abra as Transcrições a não ser que o agente se refira a alguma que tenha neles que possa ser relevante ou vamos ficar aqui até o fim dos tempos. 

-Aqui – ele disse, colocando uma xícara fumegante na frente dela. – Achei que agora era uma boa hora de quebrar a regra de "sem café depois do almoço".

-Obrigada – ela disse, soprando a superfície quente.

-Harry disse que depois que terminar algumas das entrevistas vocês vão pra casa dormir um pouco.

-Isso é o que ele pensa.

-Se você não for por vontade própria, tenho certeza que ele vai adorar te carregar. Ou eu vou.

-Tenho trabalho a fazer – ela inclinou a cabeça sobre os relatórios de novo, seus olhos se mexendo rapidamente sobre as palavras. Napoleon não quis insistir, apenas começou a olhar os relatórios em silêncio.

Hermione tinha que fazer um grande esforço constantemente para que seus olhos focassem as páginas, pois eles desviavam, embaçavam e fechavam toda hora. O café ajudou um pouco, mas logo foi gasto, o que na verdade era como ela se sentia, gasta.

Por horas, ficaram lendo em silêncio enquanto a tarde se arrastava até a noite. A fatiga tentava invadir o corpo de Hermione, mas ela lutava contra isso com determinação, mantendo seu objetivo firme em mente... Encontrar Rony. Nada mais importava. Nem suas pálpebras pesadas ou seu corpo dolorido ou seu estômago roncando. Finalmente Napoleon falou, assustando-a um pouco. –Precisa de mais café? –perguntou.

Ela balançou a cabeça que não. –Não, preciso de uma distração. Fale comigo.

-Uma distração?

-Alguma coisa pra manter minha mente aqui nessa sala. Sou boa em fazer coisas ao mesmo tempo, posso ler relatórios e ouvir ao mesmo tempo. Fale comigo.

-O que quer que eu diga?

-Ah, qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa que não seja ligado a isso. Me diga, ah, não sei. Fale sobre sua infância. Cresceu na Austrália, não foi?

-Não, no leste de Londres. Estava certo de ir pra Hogwarts quando meus pais se mudaram pra Alice Springs – ele continuou, falando sobre sua educação em Swingarten, uma escola de magia no nordeste australiano. A sua falta de habilidade em quadribol dele, como foi capitão do Clube de Duelos, seu jeito pra perder pontos da casa e então recuperá-los no dia seguinte. Ele parecia sentir o que ela precisava e tagarelou sobre coisas que ela poderia ouvir ao longe e entender enquanto se debruçava sobre os relatórios. Ele continuou a própria leitura enquanto falava, apesar de ter diminuído um pouco a velocidade pois sacrificou um pouco de sua concentração em seu discurso.

Depois de mais de uma hora, ele parou, sem ter mais o que dizer. Ela olhou pra ele. –Não pare, isso está me ajudando a me concentrar. Se tiver que fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo me impede de ficar distraída.

-Não sei mais o que dizer.

-Me diga uma coisa que não sei sobre você.

Ele hesitou. –Terk e eu nos divorciamos porque ela se apaixonou por outro cara – ele disse de repente. Hermione parou ao ouvir essa abrupta revelação, a resposta à pergunta que ela há muito tempo queria fazer tirando-a do ritmo. Ele balançou a cabeça. –Desculpe. Isso não foi exatamente apropriado, não é?

-Ela se apaixonou? – a opinião dela sobre Terk estava quase descendo o ralo, um fato que Napoleon não deixou de perceber.

-Não pense menos dela por causa disso. Não escolhemos quem nós amamos um fato que nós dois conhecemos muito bem. E devia ver o cara. Ele era maravilhoso. Eu também meio que me apaixonei por ele. Ele era um amigo nosso, apenas aconteceu. Não guardo mágoas. Nosso relacionamento nunca foi o que se poderia chamar de harmonioso. Ficamos amigos. Não é que deixamos de nos amar, é só que... Bem, ele veio e pronto.

Hermione expirou entre os dentes. –Uau. Você é bem mais compreensivo em relação a isso do que eu seria em seu lugar. Se Harry se apaixonasse por outra pessoa, acho que teria dificuldades em não matá-la enquanto dormia.

-A amargura não é amiga de ninguém.

-Por que ela não está com ele agora?

Napoleon suspirou. – Ele morreu. Alguns meses depois do nosso divórcio, e um pouco antes da data marcada para casarem.

-Ele morreu?

-Foi assassinado. – Hermione fez um barulho de surpresa. –É, eu sei.

-Que horrível!

-E fica pior. Ele foi assassinado por alguém que foi atrás dela e o encontrou no lugar. Morto como um aviso para ela. Ela não foi a mesma desde então. Pegou o cara que fez isso, mas se recusa a se envolver seriamente com qualquer outra pessoa. Sei que nós dois já pensamos em voltar, mas... Acho que ela tem medo. Por que acha que ela mantém Tax tão perto? Tem medo de algo acontecer a ele... Apesar de nem precisar dizer que se alguém tentasse matar Tax teria um trabalhão.

Antes que Hermione pudesse responder, a porta de sua sala se abriu e Harry estava lá. –Hermione, vamos pra casa dormir um pouco – ele disse.

-Não – ela disse enfaticamente, mantendo os olhos nos relatórios. Eles estavam mais ou menos três quartos encaminhados e o fim já estava à vista. –Quero terminar isso.

-Napoleon pode terminar. Está prestes a desmaiar e eu também.

-Estou bem. Quero...

-Não – Harry disse. –Voltaremos logo. Vamos deixar os outros tomarem conta disso por enquanto, não tem que fazer tudo você mesma. Deixe aí, já fez o suficiente por hora.

-Disse que estou bem! Eu posso...

Ele a interrompeu novamente. –É uma ordem, tenente – o tom dele era direto e imperativo. Claramente não estava disposto a discutir sobre isso.

Raiva embaçou a visão dela, que levantou detrás de sua mesa. –Como você _se atreve_ – ela disse. –Como se atreve a usar patentes com isso! Não pode me ordenar como uma subordinada, Harry.

Napoleon se inclinou pra frente. –Na verdade, ele pode – ele sussurrou. –Ele é tipo Major e você não é e ele...

-Cala boca, Jones – ela retrucou irritada. –Obedeceria as ordens dele numa boa se isso fosse uma operação da Agência na qual nós dois estivéssemos participando, mas não com isso. Isso não é assunto da DI, é pessoal e se tem uma coisa que ele absolutamente _não_ pode fazer é me dar ordens em nossas vidas pessoais! – ela encarou séria Harry, que não parecia nem um pouco surpreso com a raiva dela... parecia simplesmente resignado como se esperasse isso e estivesse preparado pra resolver o caso.

-Certo, esta é minha deixa. – Napoleon disse. –Papai e mamãe estão brigando, vou me esconder na minha sala e esperar – ele pegou a caixa de arquivos e saiu. Hermione mal notou.

-Vai retirar o que disse? – ela perguntou. –E se desculpar por ter falado comigo como uma subordinada?

Ele deu a volta na mesa e ficou perto dela, entrando no seu espaço pessoal e falando baixo. –Nossa busca por Rony pode envolver muita coisa pessoal, mas _isso_ é assunto da DI – ele disse, indicando a caixa de arquivo diante dela. –Foi você que sempre insistiu que mantivéssemos nosso relacionamento pessoal distante do profissional e nesse prédio, com esses arquivos você _é_ subordinada. Mantenho minha ordem de passar a tarefa pra outra pessoa. Sabe que estou certo – ele disse, tentando olhar nos olhos dela. –Está cansada demais pra trabalhar eficientemente. Nós dois estamos num turno de trinta e seis horas. Sabe que odeio usar a patente com qualquer um, especialmente você. Então, por favor, Hermione, estou te _pedindo_ pra vir pra casa comigo. Admito, preciso dormir. Vou pra casa, pra cama e não quero ficar lá sozinho. Não quero estar sozinho em lugar nenhum agora. Preciso de você. – ela se sentiu fraquejar quando ele se inclinou e beijou o pescoço dela, no ponto onde encontrava seu ombro. Ela tentou manter a postura firme e irritada, mas os efeitos dele sobre ela eram como um imã puxando pedaços de ferro. –Precisamos nos apoiar um no outro – ele disse baixo, no ouvido dela, sua respiração quente contra sua bochecha.

-Ah, está certo – ela finalmente disse. Ele não deu nenhum sinal de satisfação ou triunfo, apenas segurou a capa dela que devia ter pego quando cruzou a sala. Ela colocou os braços na capa. –Mas isso não quer dizer que te perdoei. – ela completou. Esse fato estabelecido, ele podia deixar-se relaxar ao lado dele, a cabeça repousando sobre seu ombro e os braços dele ao redor dela.

-Pode me punir mais tarde – ele disse enquanto saiam da sala dela.

* * *

_2:38 am  
22 de setembro de 2008_

* * *

Hermione ficou surpresa com a recusa teimosa de sua mente em pensar em qualquer coisa além do destino de Rony. Preocupações obsessivas com a situação dele não a deixavam nem agora enquanto ela e Harry estavam deitados em sua grande cama, fazendo amor.. ou tentando. 

Ao chegar em casa os dois caíram na cama quase sem falar nada um ao outro, mal tendo tempo de tirar a roupa e foram direto dormir. O descanso dela fora desconfortável, entretanto. Visões de um pesadelo se entremearam em seu cérebro adormecido e a atormentaram com imagens de Rony sendo torturado, aprisionado, desfigurado, morto, várias e várias vezes em centenas de maneiras que a chocavam e aterrorizavam e então a acordaram de seu sono, despertando Harry com seus gritos e assustando-a ao ouvir a própria voz no quarto.

Ele a abraçou e confortou e ela começou a relaxar de novo, se aproximando mais dele, querendo um conforto seguro. Quando ele começou a beijá-la e acariciá-la, ela se deixou levar, apesar de sexo não estar em primeiro na lista de escolha do que queria fazer. Ela precisou do toque reconfortante dele quando acordara assustada, talvez ele precisasse do dela também. Se dependesse dela, preferia voltar a dormir, mas se Harry precisava disso, ela daria a ele com satisfação.

E por isso que ela se encontrava ali, sem dar ao ato sua completa atenção como de costume. Eles estavam em uma de suas posições favoritas com Hermione deitada sobre seu lado direito e Harry de conchinha atrás dela. Os braços dele a seguravam com força contra seu peito, suas mãos moldando os seios dela enquanto se movia dentro dela, uma situação que comumente apagava todos pensamentos da mente dela com eficiência, mas não hoje. Ela nem conseguia reunir concentração suficiente pra fingir uma resposta convincente. Esperava que ele não notasse, mas receava pelo oposto. Ele parecia um tanto constrangido, seus movimentos menos relaxados e espontâneos e ele não a beijava tanto quanto costumava.

De repente, sem nenhum aviso, ele recuou e deitou de costas, expirando com força. –Desculpe, querida – ele disse. –Não consigo.

Ela mudou o lado para que pudesse olhar pra ele, confusa. –Não consegue o que?

-Não consigo. Estou cansado.

Ela deixou a cabeça cair no travesseiro. –Graças a Deus. Sexo era a última coisa que tinha em mente agora.

Ele virou a cabeça, franzindo a testa. –Mas... Só estava fazendo isso porque achei que você precisasse.

Ela piscou. –Eu só estava fazendo porque achei que _você_ precisasse! – depois de uma curta causa pra absorver a besteira mútua, eles sorriram sem graça um para o outro.

-Nossa– ele disse. –Talvez a gente deva discutir antes da próxima vez.

-Desculpe, eu só... nunca me senti menos sexy em minha vida.

-Nem eu. Sinceramente, não ia acreditar nos pensamentos safados que tive que passar pela cabeça só para... acordar a besta, do jeito que estava.

Ela riu. –Não tenho certeza como devo reagir. Estou aqui na cama com você, toda nua e tudo mais e você tem que pensar em coisas safados para ficar excitado.

Ele sorriu em resposta. –Por favor. Quem você acha que estava nesses pensamentos?

Ela se inclinou para frente e o beijou gentilmente. –Eu devia ter dito algo, mas não estava preparada. Geralmente te quero tanto que é estranho ter... outros pensamentos atrapalhando.

-Pensando em Rony?

Ela fez que sim, mordendo o lábio. –Sei que está também.

Ele levantou uma mão para segurar o rosto dela, o polegar acariciando a bochecha. Ela viu nos olhos dele um entendimento completo, e uma dor empática que combinava com a dela. Ele esticou os braços e a puxou contra ele, ela foi com satisfação, aconchegando o corpo nu ao lado do dele e imergindo no cheiro familiar da pele dele. Havia um aperto carente no abraço dele, os dedos de uma mão emaranhados do cabelo dela e segurando sua nuca. Ele beijou a testa dela, deixando seus lábios se demorarem ali, a respiração dele fazendo cócegas no cabelo dela quando ele falou. –Vamos encontrá-lo – sussurrou, repetindo mais uma vez. –Estaremos todos juntos de novo. Vai ser como os velhos tempos.

Ele ficou em silêncio então e ela não ofereceu uma resposta. O que mais poderia ser dito quando os dois sabiam que nunca seria como os velhos tempos, que nunca poderia ser daquela forma de novo? O trio deles era especial e único. Ainda seria depois de todo esse tempo? Um triângulo eqüilátero tinha um tipo de misticismo mágico em torno de si, uma figura de simetria perfeita, com todos três pontos eqüidistantes. Quanto teria mudado quando dois de seus vértices tinham se aproximado tanto? A simetria estava perdida, o formato do triangulo se tornara embaçado e pouco definido, seus ângulos diferentes, alguns obtusos outros agudos.

Já seria ruim se eles não conseguissem encontrar Rony ou se encontrassem não ele, mas evidencia de uma morte mais recente. Ainda assim, não era isso que assombrava seus pensamentos. O medo que mais pesava era assegurar seu retorno são e salvo e encontrar um estranho, alienado deles, seus anos afastado continuamente separando-os mesmo quando estivessem fisicamente reunidos. Supondo que ele quisesse continuar com ela de onde pararam? A modéstia dela fazia muito para descontar essa possibilidade, mas e se ele tivesse sofrido por ela durante sua ausência? Como ele reagiria ao encontrá-la não apenas dormindo com seu melhor amigo, mas também prestes a se tornar sua esposa? Uma escolha pra ela entre Rony e Harry era uma conclusão impensável. Harry era a vida dela, fim de papo. O mero prospecto dela ser forçada a articular tão escolha a fazia tremer.

Ela não ousava perguntar a ele, mas sabia que Harry devia estar tendo esses mesmo pensamentos. Eles pareciam estar concentrados numa conspiração mútua de silêncio para negar a existência deles. Se não falarmos em voz alta, talvez possamos fingir que não estamos nos preocupando com isso, eles diziam um ao outro em centenas de olhares silenciosos e com a comunicação não-verbal. Vamos nos concentrar em encontrá-lo e não vamos nem admitir que estamos pensando no que acontece quando o encontrarmos.

* * *

_5:29 pm  
25 de setembro de 2008_

* * *

Hermione entrou na sala de Harry atendendo a sua convocação e não o encontrou sozinho. Sentado diante da mesa dele estava um homem usando uma capa cumprida, o capuz levantado. Os dois viraram quando ela entrou. –Hermione, este é Sabian – Harry dsse. 

Uma animação imediata por finalmente conhecer o misterioso Sabian foi diminuída pelo fato dela não poder ver nada do homem. A capa o cobria dos pés a cabeça, as mãos estavam escondidas em luvas de couro. O capuz formava uma escuridão tão impenetrável diante do rosto dele que ela suspeitou que ele utilizava um Feitiço de Ilusão para se esconder ainda mais. –É um prazer te conhecer – ela disse simplesmente, oferecendo a mão.

Ele a apertou com firmeza. –O prazer é meu Drª. Granger – ele respondeu, sua voz grossa familiar devido aos inúmeros relatórios via bolha.

Ela sentou na outra cadeira da sala de Harry. –Pedi a Sabian que integrasse nossa investigação – Harry disse. Ela não ficou surpresa. Se havia um agente na divisão dele que Harry confiaria incondicionalmente, era este homem. –Ele passou a maior parte dos últimos dias fazendo umas perguntas pra mim. – Harry olhou para o agente encapuzado, um sinal ilegível em seus olhos. –E ele já estava de saída, não é?

Sabian levantou, a cabeça se inclinando em reconhecimento. –Vou manter contato, Chefe – ele disse. Virou e saiu pela porta, parecendo flutuar ao fazer isso. –Drª Granger – ele disse baixo e sumiu, deixando um leve odor de incenso no caminho.

Ela virou para encarar Harry. –Assustador.

-Ele é. Mas eficiente.

-Sabe por que ele se esconde com tanto cuidado?

-Não exatamente. Preferência pessoal, acho. Faz com que seja impossível identificá-lo e o permite se misturar em qualquer lugar.

-Mesmo assim. Ele parece o Fantasma do Natal Futuro.

Harry colocou seu lápis sobre a mesa e a encarou. –Ah meu Deus. É _exatamente_ com quem ele parece. Isso me incomoda há anos. _Obrigado._ – ele levantou. –Venha, temos uma reunião.

Eles andaram em silêncio até a sala de conferências de Sukesh, onde o pequeno grupo de investigação se encontrava em segredo. Os passos de Hermione estavam cansados e sem ânimo. Sabia que _ela_ não tinha nada de interessante a dizer, e achava que mais ninguém teria.

Não estava errada. Quando se reuniram na mesa, viu apenas expressões deprimidas e frustradas. –Entrevistei cada agente que se infiltrou no Círculo e nenhum deles se lembra de nada que seja remotamente ligado a Rony – Harry disse.

-Remo e eu olhamos todos os relatórios de campo duas vezes e não achamos nada – Napoleon disse.

Sukesh passou as folhas de seu caderno. –Não consegui tirar nenhuma evidência física útil do corpo. Descobri que sua última refeição foi um sanduíche de frango e purê de batatas, não que esta informação possa ajudar.

-Bem... Suponho que isso sugere que não o mantiveram preso até que fosse necessário – Harry disse.

Henry falou em seguida. –Reexaminei os relatórios e anotações do time que investigou a morte de Rony em 98 e entrevistei todos menos um. Não havia nada que sugerisse que o crime fosse algo além do que parecia ser e nenhum dos Aurores ou Executores sentiu nada suspeito com nada.

-Como instruído, os dois agentes que tenho atualmente no Círculo fizeram algumas perguntas muito discretas – Isobel disse. –Um deles relatou que vem surgindo rumores entre os bruxos do Círculo que Allegra tem um esconderijo secreto, mas o que ela mantém lá... Bem, alguns dizem que é um tesouro, outros que é o coração ainda pulsando de Voldemort e alguns dizem que são presos políticos secretos. Nenhuma fonte muito confiável.

Harry suspirou. –Talvez a notícia mais decepcionante é que apesar dos dois dias de esforços, Sabian não conseguiu nada também. – Todos presentes se encolheram um pouco. As habilidades de Sabian como agente da inteligência eram tão lendárias que a crença prevalecente era que se Sabian não podia descobrir alguma coisa, ela não existia. –Mas ele não desistiu.

Remo virou pra Hermione. –Algum progresso no uso de meios mágicos para localizar Rony?

Ela balançou a cabeça. –Feitiços de ligação ao lar são inúteis, já que nenhum deles funciona sem um preparo anterior do alvo. Um feitiço de Localização parecia ter chance, mas requer uma imagem relativamente recente. Uma foto de dez anos atrás não serve. Os dragonhounds podem funcionar, mas não temos idéia de onde começar a procurar.

O silêncio caiu sobre a mesa. –Como estão Molly e Arthur? – Sukesh perguntou baixo.

Harry suspirou. –Como você estaria? Estão inquietos. Estou começando a achar que vou ter que fazer um feitiço da memória neles, pelo bem da própria sanidade deles e da segurança da investigação.

-Nossa investigação não vai a lugar nenhum tão rápido – Napoleon disse. –Estamos ficando sem opções rápido demais.

-Ah, nós temos opções – Henry disse. –Muitas opções. O problema é que todas elas mostrariam nossa mão ao Círculo. Estamos atados pela necessidade de manter segredo.

-Talvez estejamos preocupados demais com isso –Remo disse. –Se nos mexermos rápido o suficiente...

-É muito arriscado – Harry disse direto. Ele estava sentado na cabeceira da mesa, sentado meio torto, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. –Vou considerar isso apenas como última opção.

-Acho que já chegamos nisso.

-Não, não chegamos não. Ainda não.

Hermione limpou a garganta. –Eu... posso ter uma idéia – todas cabeças viraram pra olhar pra ela. –Podemos usar um Feitiço Phenomorbius – olhares vazios a encararam de todos lados, exceto Sukesh. O chefe da equipe médica sentou tenso e um olhar de alarme aparecendo em sua bela expressão.

-Absolutamente não – ele disse firme.

-Pode nos dar exatamente o que precisamos.

Harry levantou a mão. –Não estou familiarizado com esse feitiço.

-Por um bom motivo – Sukesh disse. –É um feitiço restrito de classe D, muito perigoso e possivelmente letal. Eles nem _ensinam_ em lugar nenhum a não ser em treinamento médico avançado, para reforçar seu perigo.

-O que ele faz? – Napoleon perguntou.

-Quem se importa – Sukesh exclamou. Hermione raramente o tinha visto tão agitado. –Não podemos utilizá-lo.

-Sukesh – Harry disse baixo. –Hermione, por favor, nos fale desse feitiço.

Ela respirou fundo. –O feitiço induz a um tipo de transe no qual a mente do conjurador é aberta, possibilitando que os pensamentos e experiências de um indivíduo alvo sejam puxados para mente do conjurador.

-Pelo grande fantasma de Merlim – Remo murmurou. –Tal feitiço deve ser extremamente difícil.

-Sim. É classe D por seu extensivo envolvimento cerebral. Qualquer feitiço que modifique o cérebro é perigoso, mesmo o velho feitiço da memória de classe B só deve ser feito por bruxos treinados. Muitos bruxos o fazem, mas pergunte a Gilderoy Lockhart como pode ser perigoso. Ele passou cinco anos no Confinamento reconstruindo sua identidade depois que um deles falhou.

Sukesh se intrometeu nesse ponto. –Mas os efeitos de um feitiço da Memória errado são nada comparados com os do Phenomorbius. Quando a mente de alguém é aberta a entradas externas, fica muito vulnerável. A dificuldade não é abrir a mente do conjurador, mas localizar e buscar com sucesso as memórias do alvo. Se o feitiço der só errado, mesmo que só um pouco, pode resultar numa invasão da memória do conjurador por memórias de cada pessoa do planeta. A sobrecarga neural resultante é instantaneamente fatal.

-Mas e se der certo, e então... você acorda e tem as memórias da outra pessoa? – Napoleon disse. –Por que isso _seria_ exatamente o que precisamos.

Hermione suspirou. –Infelizmente não é tão simples. O sucesso relativo do feitiço depende muito do conjurador, além de vários outros fatores que estão longe do controle. Houve casos em que o conjurador de fato, como você disse, acordou lembrando de frações da vida do alvo como se tivessem vivido eles próprios. Em outros casos, o conjurador mantém uma memória acumulada, uma impressão da experiência do alvo. Em outros casos ainda, o conjurador recebe a informação no que pode se chamar de um nível subconsciente. Só acessam as memórias como um instinto ou impressão.

-Isso é Magia Negra? – Henry perguntou.

-Não – Hermione disse com firmeza. –Absolutamente não. O Phenomorbius não pode ser utilizado para machucar ou controlar outro, então não é magia negra. O único perigo é pra quem a conjura.

Harry já não falava a um tempo. Ele simplesmente ficou sentado na cabeceira da mesa, olhando-a. devagar, ele balançou a cabeça. –Não.

-Harry, quero fazer isso – ela disse. –Pode ser nossa melhor chance de encontrá-lo.

-É muito perigoso.

-Sabe que precisamos disso. Posso conseguir. – ele não disse nada. –Pode ser nossa melhor possibilidade.

-Não vou deixar que arrisque sua própria vida por isso.

-Sou eu quem toma essa decisão – os outros olhavam de um para o outro como se assistissem a uma partida de tênis. Nenhum dos dois levantou a voz, falando em tom simples, declarativo como se o final já estivesse decidido, e talvez já estivesse. Hermione olhou para os outros. –Vamos precisar fazer alguns preparativos.

-Não vou participar disso! – Sukesh exclamou.

-Você a ouviu, é nossa melhor chance! – Napoleon disse.

Imediatamente, todos membros do time falavam alto, gesticulavam e intervindo. –A literatura é incompleta...

-... horas, talvez dias, e se ela...

-... Fiz um juramento e me recuso a assistir um procedimento que...

-..Ainda tenho algumas opções da inteligência que acho...

-... acabando e isso pode ser um atalho...

Nem Hermione, nem Harry tomaram parte nessa confusão, apenas ficaram sentados em lados opostos da mesa, em silêncio e parados, se encarando firmemente. Hermione não poderia descrever a expressão de Harry nem se tivesse cem anos pra pensar sobre ela. Ela podia ver toda a historia da vida dela ali no rosto dele. Ela sentiu como se uma forte corrente tivesse puxado os dois pelos tornozelos e o carregasse até uma conclusão, um futuro que se aproximava rapidamente, um formato que podia ser sentido mesmo que não fosse visto. Tudo que ela podia fazer era ir com a maré e manter a cabeça acima da água, e se segurar nele com toda sua força.

Nenhum dos outros se importava com eles, ou estavam conscientes que eles compartilhavam o que começava a parecer um momento profundo; estavam ocupados nos próprios debates e perguntas. Tudo o que Hermione via era o rosto de Harry, sua expressão resignada, o inevitável em seus olhos e então o pequeno movimento de seus lábios quando formaram três palavras silenciosas que eram apenas pra ela ver: _eu te amo_.

Ela desviou o olhar rapidamente, piscando. Harry estava levantando, puxando Sukesh de lado. Ela reuniu suas anotações e gesticulou para Napoleon e então a ação voltou. O momento, o que quer que tenha significado e o que quer que tivesse ocorrido nele, tinha acabado.

* * *

_Enquanto isso..._

* * *

O dia começara como qualquer outro, Rony se lembraria mais tarde. Levantar, comer alguma coisa, um pouco de tempo na esteira, ler alguma coisa, esperar pela entrega diária. Ele não sabia como esse dia seria diferente, nem suspeitava que ao fim dele teria deixado seu apartamento prisão, pra nunca mais vê-lo. 

Ele estava em sua escrivaninha quando ouviu a porta abrir... Só que era cedo demais pra Bob. Uma coisa diferente então. Qualquer coisa diferente era boa.

Quando viu Allegra entrar, teve que duvidar desse sentimento. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto ela ficou na porta, os quadris pro lado. –Bem, bem... – ele disse. –Você nunca bate?

-Pegue sua escova de dente, Rony. Vai fazer uma pequena viagem.

Ele riu e bateu as palmas. –Ah, que lindo! Fui um garoto tão bom nos últimos dez anos e agora o Papai Noel atendeu minhas preces e a mamãe vai me levar pra Disney finalmente! Ah, que alegria, que felicidade. – o sorriso sumiu do rosto dele abruptamente e ele voltou a escrever com um riso irônico. –O que você quer?

-Não me ouviu? Vou te tirar daqui.

Ele apenas a encarou feio. Alguns momentos se passaram em silêncio. –Nossa, essa brincadeira já está longa demais.

-Estou falando sério.

-Aham. Como você disse que ia me deixar ir cem vezes durante esses anos todos. Desculpe se não estou dando uma festa.

-Não disse que ia te soltar. Vou te colocar num local mais seguro.

Rony franziu a testa. Agora estava ficando preocupado. O jeito dela estava tão... não era seu tom de costume de brincadeira cruel. –Mais seguro? O que, recebi ameaças de morte de novo?

-Não é você. É Potter. – ela disse, cuspindo o nome.

O estômago de Rony esfriou. –Harry? –perguntou baixo. –O que... Do que está falando?

Os olhos de Allegra se estreitaram. –Ele sabe.

Por um momento, Rony se perguntou se sua cabeça ia realmente explodir. Ele esperava ouvir estas palavras há dez nos. Vagarosamente levantou detrás de sua mesa, a cor subindo para seu rosto sardento. –Então não importa onde você me levar – ele disse. –Se Harry sabe que estou vivo, vai me encontrar. Não vai desistir.

-Eu sei. Mas isso não significa que tenho que facilitar as coisas pra ele. – ela esticou a mão e pegou o braço dele. Com rodopiar da magia de Desaparatação, desapareceram, deixando apenas uma prisão vazia e a pena de Rony derramando tinta num pedaço de pergaminho.

* * *

_"Uma pessoa não more quando deve, mas quando pode."  
_--Gabriel Garcia Marquez, _Cem anos de solidão._

**NA: **Já estamos em maio?? O tempo está passando depressa demais!! Desculpa pela demora desse capítulo, mas ele foi um tanto problemático (e azarado). Primeiro, eu me ocupei demais durante as férias e demorei pra fazer a tradução, dar uma corrigida básica e mandar pra betar. Quando consegui terminar, foi a vez da beta estar ocupada e pra completar a situação o pc dela quebrou. Como já estava demorando mais que demais pra sair, resolvi só rever o que eu tinha marcado como duvidoso e postar mesmo assim. Então... Perdoem qualquer erro! Foi pra não demorar mais do que já demorou, ok?

Essa terceira fic da série traz algumas respostas que ficaram pendentes, novas perguntas e mais algumas respostas. Pelo menos por enquanto, afinal ela ainda não está terminada. Lori (a autora, pra quem não sabe) não atualiza tem um bom tempo, mas no grupo dela (que é por onde tenho informações sobre a fic, não tenho contato direto com ela) já deixou bem claro que não vai desistir e inclusive pretende fazer uma quarta fic (num formato diferente pra não ocorrer essas demoras).  
Os capítulos dessa fic começam com trechos de livros... Como não sei se pra todos tem uma tradução oficial, preferi deixar o trecho original no começo e colocar a tradução no fim.

Enfim... espero que vocês gostem dessa continuação. Fiquem a vontade pra deixar comentários com dúvidas, sugestões, reclamações, declarações de amor, teorias etc. Próximo capítulo... Sem previsão, mas esse demorou tanto que dá pra dizer que vai sair mais rápido. Eu acho P. Bjos!


	2. Em Busca do Tempo Perdido

**Harry Potter e O Herói de Mil Faces  
Capítulo 2: Em Busca do Tempo Perdido**

_

* * *

_

Marcel Proust, Remembrance of Things Past

* * *

Rony achava que não tinha se sentido tão aterrorizado desde a noite que saíra para resgatar os amigos e ao invés disso fora cercado por Comensais da Morte encapuzados e levado para seu apartamento.

Não era só por ser arrastado e sacudido por Allegra pelos úmidos corredores de pedra que fediam à tortura medieval e pareciam suar o sangue dos prisioneiros que vieram antes dele. Era apenas pelo fato de estar fora de seu apartamento pela primeira vez depois de uma eternidade, algo que sempre achara que ia amar, não importando as circunstâncias. A hipótese de ele desenvolver uma pequena agorafobia devido a seu longo confinamento nunca lhe passou pela cabeça, mas devia ter passado... Leu sobre essas coisas. Tudo parecia grande demais, e com certeza havia pessoas demais por perto, mesmo sendo apenas ele, Allegra e dois outros bruxos do Círculo. –Aonde está me levando? –perguntou, sem esperar muito uma resposta.

-Vou te guardar num cantinho seguro – Allegra respondeu.

Rony olhou em volta. – Aqui é Lexa Kor, não é?

Ela olhou duro na direção dele. – Como sabe disso?

- Ah, é impressionante o que se pode descobrir de dentro de uma prisão.

Allegra pareceu pensar em fazer mais perguntas, mas deixou de lado. –Sim, bem... Se conheço Harry, vai desconfiar que te trouxe pra cá, mas ninguém sabe como chegar até aqui. Claro que temos que nos preocupar com a maldita Granger, nunca se sabe o que ela vai inventar.

Rony parou de caminhar. –Conhece Hermione também?

Allegra sorriu pra ele. –Meu querido Sr. Weasley, tenho um cantinho especial em minha mente onde mantenho um catálogo de maneiras como gostaria de matá-la. Visito esse canto regularmente. – ela puxou o braço de Rony, forçando-o a acompanhar o passo. Rony não sabia o que pensar. Ouvira Allegra mencionar Hary antes, mas nunca Hermione. Nem suspeitava que sua melhor amiga possuía qualquer histórico com sua captora. Nem sabia se Harry e Hermione ainda eram tão próximos quanto na escola ou mesmo se ainda eram amigos. Era algo que sempre se perguntava. Tinha esperanças deles ainda manterem contato, mas quem poderia saber como a suposta morte dele os tinha afetado? Só podia tentar adivinhar como o tempo deles em Hogwarts terminara, o que fizeram depois da formatura, onde moravam, que empregos tinham tomado. As pessoas mudam, seguem a vida, deixam pra trás as amizades da juventude.

Pensar que seus dois melhores amigos teriam se afastado o encheu com uma profunda tristeza e desejava ardorosamente que este não fosse o caso, mas não tinha como saber de verdade. Passara muitas horas imaginando os destinos deles. Algum dos dois estaria casado? Talvez um deles ou os dois tivesse filhos. Hermione fora monitora-chefe como todos previam? Harry jogava quadribol profissionalmente? Pelo jeito que Allegra falava nele, Rony suspeitava que na verdade trabalhava em alguma profissão de combate ao mal. Talvez fosse um Auror ou um Executor. Hermione estava na mesma linha de trabalho? Deve ter feito alguma coisa pra despertar a ira de Allegra. Talvez ajudasse Harry em suas cruzadas como sempre fazia... Como os dois faziam. Isso dera esperanças a Rony deles ainda serem amigos se estavam trabalhando juntos, como deviam estar... Era demais imaginar que os dois estavam lutando contra o mal independente um do outro.

Ele sempre soube que sua família e seus amigos acreditavam que ele estava morto. Allegra se certificou que ele soubesse disso, de modo que não se permitia nem ter esperança de um resgate para manter durante seu aprisionamento, que ela indicava que seria por tempo indefinido. Não tinha idéia do por que ela o mantinha. Ele encontrou outras formas para manter sua sanidade e se reconciliar com sua solidão infinita, mas em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente sempre se perguntou quanto tempo demoraria antes que enlouquecesse completamente.

Chegaram a uma câmara larga, vazia com vários corredores em direções diferentes. Allegra puxou a varinha e murmurou alguma coisa. Mais à frente, uma porta estreita apareceu na parede e se abriu. Ela o empurrou na direção da escuridão. Ele olhou lá dentro, seu coração afundando. –Isso não é uma prisão – disse. –É um maldito depósito de vassouras.

-E é todo seu – Allegra disse, empurrando-o lá dentro e tirando as correntes dele enquanto fazia isso. A cela escondida tinha menos de um metro quadrado, com espaço suficiente apenas para ficar em pé. Rony percebeu com um horror crescente que não poderia nem mesmo sentar. A porta fechou na cara dele e ele viu que uma boa parte era na verdade de tela, invisível pelo lado de fora, apesar dele poder ver a câmara e o rosto de Allegra.

Ele balançou a cabeça. –Não vou durar muito tempo aqui, sabe.

-Não vai precisar. Estou arrumando um pequeno subterfúgio para seus amigos. Vão te encontrar, com certeza, mas tragicamente, vão chegar tarde demais pra salvar sua vida.

Rony suspirou. – Preparando mais um pseudo-eu, não é?

- Este vai ser perfeito. Então nem imagine que está prestes a sentir o gosto da doce liberdade, Weasley.

- Não vai enganá-los.

- Bem, talvez não. Mas mesmo que não engane, quando perceberem a verdade você vai estar guardado em outro lugar, bem escondido.

- Algum dia vai me contar por que tem tanto trabalho pra me esconder? O que, quer um bichinho bruxo seu? Não que eu seja mais um bruxo, nem de longe.

- Não foi idéia minha. Se quiser minha opinião, você é dá mais trabalho do que vale a pena. Mas sei quando seguir ordens – ela suspirou, de repente parecendo muito exausta e sem ânimo. – Vou deixar um grupo de capangas trouxas aqui pra tomar conta de você.

- Se está tão preocupada com meu bem-estar podia ter me dado uma cela um pouco maior – ele disse amargo, sem querer imaginar como estaria depois de passar ali mesmo um dia só.

- Essa cela é pra armazenamento emergencial, temporário e seguro.

- É tudo o que sou? Um móvel pra ser colocado em um depósito?

- Como quiser. – Allegra virou e saiu sem dizer mais nada, o que era estranho. Ela geralmente partia dizendo uma ou duas frase bem-escolhidas.

Rony suspirou, olhando em volta de sua pequena prisão. Uma bela queda depois do conforto, e relativamente, luxo no qual vivera durante os últimos dez anos.

_Bem, Harry_, ele pensou, _se está me procurando espero por Deus que seja rápido_.

* * *

- Qual é o caso com os travesseiros?- Napoleon perguntou.

Sukesh olhou feio pra ele. – Quando Hermione estiver no transe induzido pelo feitiço, não estará ciente de si e de seus arredores. É melhor se ela ficar sentada ou deitada em alguma coisa macia para que não se machuque sem querer.

Harry olhou em volta para a pequena sala de exames que fora convertida numa câmara para que o feitiço Phenomorbius fosse realizado. Os móveis foram removidos e o chão coberto com almofadas e travesseiros. Os preparativos estavam sendo arranjados para a realização do feitiço, que Sukesh relutantemente concordou em administrar. Hermione passara a maior parte do dia anterior pesquisando tudo o que se sabia sobre o uso do feitiço.

- Quanto tempo vai demorar? – Lupin perguntou.

- Depois que o feitiço for feito, o estado de transe durará o suficiente para que ela acesse a memória de Rony. Pode levar horas, dias até.

Hermione perambulava nos perímetros da sala, os braços cruzados sobre o estômago, olhando em volta para tudo. Parecia calma, mas Harry a conhecia bem demais. Só por sua postura podia dizer que ela estava nervosa com a situação... Não que isso fosse impedi-la. Ele a observava silenciosamente enquanto os outros conferenciavam entre si. Ele aprendera mais sobre esse feitiço nas últimas vinte e quatro horas e nada do que descobrira o fazia sentir melhor por ter permitido que ela o fizesse. Ele queria proibir. Queria insistir. Era tão perigoso, tantas coisas podiam dar errado. Nunca diria isso a ela ou a ninguém, mas a segurança dela era mais importante que encontrar Rony. Não podia evitar essa sensação. Sentia falta de Rony e queria desesperadamente ajudá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo amava Hermione com uma profundidade que às vezes o assustava e ela tinha que vir em primeiro lugar. Mesmo assim, não conseguia se obrigar a impedi-la. Não podia fazer isso com ela, não quando significava tanto. Mas havia uma coisa que podia fazer.

- Sukesh, mais de uma pessoa pode fazer esse feitiço? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, mas é mais perigoso. É... – ele parou quando percebeu as implicações da pergunta de Harry.

Hermione levantou os olhos e encontrou os dele. – Não – disse baixo.

- Eu vou com você. – respondeu.

- Harry, não. Pense nisso. Não faz nenhum sentido estratégico. Não se manda duas pessoas numa missão perigosa quando uma só pode fazer o mesmo trabalho. Não podemos arriscar nós dois.

- Somos mais fortes juntos, sabe disso.

- Você importante demais! – ela exclamou. –Pra DI, pra todos os bruxos, pra nosso mundo! Harry, eles precisam que você lute as batalhas deles e diminua seus pesadelos. Não precisam de mim.

-Mas _eu_ preciso de você. Vou com você.

-O feitiço é mais arriscado com duas pessoas conjurando. Não vou deixar que arrisque sua vida. – ela disse, uma ponta de histeria aparecendo em sua voz.

-Talvez não – Sukesh disse. –Hermione, a afinidade mágica inerente a Mages dele pode amplificar o poder do feitiço.

-Ou pode tirar tudo de controle. – ela respondeu. – Ninguém pode prever como o fator Mage vai interferir em feitiços padrões. Nunca foi estudado.

-Já perguntei à Sociedade – Harry disse. –Eles acham que no caso deste feitiço, minhas habilidades vão aumentá-lo. Deixe-me ajudá-la nisso.

Ela balançou a cabeça, jogando as mãos pra frente num gesto de negação. Harry reconhecia os sinais; ela estava teimando e jogando a razão pela janela. Ele suspeitava que o estresse finalmente estava influenciando. Ela se jogara nesse feitiço como algo que podia fazer pra ajudar, algo concreto em que se concentrar. A sugestão dele de se juntar jogara a compostura dela fora e agora tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era em mantê-lo longe. – Não, Harry! Se eu não sair disso tenho que saber que pelo menos você estará bem, que ainda estará aqui pra achá-lo e seguir em frente! – Harry jogou a prancheta de lado e deu largos passos na direção dela. Em sua agitação, ela mal registrou sua aproximação. –Vou fazer isso sozinha, droga, e não vai mmmpphh...

As palavras de Hermione foram interrompidas quando Harry a alcançou, segurou seu rosto nas mãos e a beijou. Ela ficou tensa e largou suas anotações, seu lápis fazendo barulho quando alcançou o chão. Harry não desistiu, apenas a segurou com força pela cabeça, pressionando os lábios insistentemente contra os dela. De repente, o pescoço dela relaxou e sua boca abriu sob a dele, um suspiro escapando da garganta. Harry podia ouvir os outros se remexendo desconfortáveis. Apesar de não esconderem seus sentimentos, ele e Hermione não eram conhecidos por exibições desse tipo na frente dos outros. Eles ficavam de mãos dadas com alguma regularidade e um beijo rápido não era tão raro, mas algumas das pessoas que estavam ali mal tinham os visto se beijando de qualquer forma, muito menos um beijo desses, como se fosse a última vez.

Harry afastou o rosto e abriu os olhos e a viu olhando de volta confusa. –Não vou deixar você fazer isto sozinha – ele sussurrou, ainda segurando o rosto dela.

O rosto dela mudou, passando por várias expressões conflitantes. –Certo – ela finalmente disse. –Vamos juntos.

Ele balançou a cabeça que sim. – Ótimo – ele começou a se afastar, mas ela o segurou.

- Só não ache que pode ganhar qualquer discussão enfiando a língua em mim, gostosão.

Ele deu um sorriso. – Bem, em todo caso é uma boa distração.

* * *

Quando o feitiço ficou pronto, Harry e Hermione sentaram de costas um para o outro na câmara preparada. Os dois usavam uma quantidade mínima de roupas pra evitar qualquer restrição física; ele usava calça de corrida e uma camisa e ela leggins e um top. Sukesh estava sentado de pernas cruzadas, com uma fila de livros e papéis a sua frente. –Agora – ele disse – depois que eu fizer o feitiço em vocês, devem entrar em transe imediatamente. De acordo com relatos de outros que fizeram, parece com estar flutuando em um grande oceano onde é possível fazer contato de mente para mente. Como vocês são dois, a primeira tarefa é localizar a mente um do outro para que possam procurar Rony juntos.

- E como procuramos por Rony? – Hermione perguntou.

Sukesh piscou. – Não sei. Nunca fiz isso antes. Acho que simplesmente... Passeiam por aí até que o encontrem.

Harry suspirou. – Certo, estou entendendo agora porque esse feitiço pode demorar dias.

-Apenas segurem firme na mente um do outro – Sukesh disse. – Caso se percam, talvez não consigam voltar.

-Não vamos esquecer – Hermione disse. Ela virou o pescoço para procurar por Harry. –Está pronto?

Ele esticou a mão do lado para que ela pudesse entrelaçar os dedos nos seus. – Pronto.

Sukesh fez um sinal com a cabeça para Lupin e Napoleon, que deixaram a câmara e se juntaram aos outros na câmara de observação adjunta onde todos podiam olhar o procedimento através de um vidro. – Certo. Relaxem e respirem normalmente. – ele deu um momento para se prepararem e então disse as palavras do feitiço. - _Phenomorbius incantatem, ad massonias et vitalae_.

Um brilho roxo suave emanou da varinha de Sukesh e se partiu em dois fios que circularam os rostos deles e então afundaram na pele. Os dois amoleceram como se estivessem inconscientes, só ficando direitos por estarem apoiados um contra o outro. Sukesh levantou a mão. Apoiando a mão num grande cristal branco que começou a brilhar suavemente; flutuou de sua mão até o ar, mais ou menos um metro acima da cabeça deles. Sukesh levantou e foi para câmara de observação.

- Pra que o cristal? – Napoleon perguntou.

- Monitora o transe. – Enquanto estiver brilhando branco, estamos bem.

- E então... o que agora?

Sukesh sentou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. – Agora, nós esperamos.

_

* * *

Segunda hora..._

* * *

Quando Napoleon retornou para câmara de observação com os braços cheios de lanches, o grupo não tinha mudado muito. Sukesh estava sentado na mesma cadeira, os braços cruzados tensos. Lupin estava com os pés em cima da mesa e olhava o teto. Isobel não estava à vista e Henry estava esticado num sofá contra a parede. –Alguma mudança? – Napoleon perguntou, jogando pacotes de salgadinho e alguns sapos de chocolate.

Sukesh suspirou. – Bem, Hermione saiu do canto, o que parece um bom sinal Harry parou de estalar os dedos, o que com certeza é bom porque estava começando a me irritar. E então sentou reto e disse "bacia". O que foi assustador, posso te garantir.

A primeira coisa que os espectadores aprenderam sobre o feitiço _Phenomorbius _foi que o transe não era pacifico. Harry e Hermione não ficavam sentados quietos enquanto resolviam seus negócios. Eles levantaram, se mexeram, às vezes resmungaram, gemeram, falaram coisas incompreensíveis, e às vezes xingavam. Era no mínimo perturbador. Napoleon suspeitava que onde que estivessem, não estavam felizes. Todos mantinham um olho no cristal branco flutuando no ar, mas até então não tinha mudado.

Napoleon beliscava um sapo de chocolate, automaticamente puxando o cartão do pacote. Numa confluência estranha dos eventos, o bruxo do cartão era Harry. Ele virou o cartão, apesar de saber o que dizia. "Harry Potter, 1980 –" O cartão dizia ainda: "Também conhecido como o menino que sobreviveu, Potter ganhou fama ainda bebê, quando Lorde Voldemort não conseguiu matá-lo, colocando fim, assim, aos tempos obscuros. Ele é conhecido como co-campeão do Torneio Tribruxo de 1994 e por derrotar Voldermort em 1998. O apanhador mais novo num time das casas de Hogwarts do século, Potter quebrou três vezes o próprio recorde de captura mais rápida do pomo-de-ouro.O sr. Potter gosta de jardinagem, literatura e dança swing." Napoleon jogou o cartão no lixo. Já tinha uns três desse. Foi até a janela de observação e olhou na câmara de transe. Hermione estava deitada de bruços virada pro lado e Harry estava sentado com os joelhos contra o peito, balançando devagar pra frente e para trás.

- Talvez a gente deva fazer alguma coisa. – Napoleon disse. –Sinto como se estivéssemos perdendo tempo aqui, só sentados, olhando. Não podemos ajudá-los.

- Eu vou ficar – Sukesh disse. – Eles podem precisar de mim.

- Talvez nós possamos ficar com você, revezando os turnos – Lupin sugeriu.

Henry suspirou. – É, essa é uma boa idéia.

Ninguém se mexeu.

_

* * *

Quinta hora…

* * *

_- Então eu disse "Não deixe esse relacionamento escorrer pelo ralo só porque não quer dar o braço torcer". 

- Não fez isso.

- Fiz sim.

- Merda - o leve xingamento pareceu estranho no melódico sotaque indiano de Sukesh.

- Bem, eu já estava de saco cheio.

- Todos estávamos.

- Sinceramente, estou impressionado que funcionou.

- Não acho que possa levar todos os créditos por fazê-los voltar, Jones.

- Algum crédito?

-Talvez um pouco.

Napoleon riu. – Irônico, não é? Que eu ainda acabei tentando fazer esses dois voltarem.

Sukesh olhou pra ele com uma expressão especuladora. – Sente algo por ela, não é?

- Achei que todos soubessem disso.

- Ah, sempre sou o último a saber qualquer coisa. Fico preso aqui nessa masmorra médica.

- Bem, é mesmo.

- É bem clichê, não é mesmo? Se apaixonar pela noiva de seu chefe? Ficar sofrendo pela mulher que nunca poderá ter?

- Claro que sim. Mesmo assim, há algo de atraente no amor não retribuído. O sofrimento pode ser meio... Terapêutico. Nenhum cara devia passar a vida sem uma boa dose de sofrimento.

Sukesh deu de ombros. – Se você diz.

- Não me diga que nunca sofreu por uma mulher que não pudesse ter... ah, espere, não há nenhuma mulher que _você_ não pudesse ter. Até a rainha provavelmente se ajoelharia diante de você só de você olhar pra ela.

Então Sukesh riu alto, algo que raramente fazer. – Imagem mental interessante, mas duvido muito. Além disso, não sofro por mulheres.

Napoleon piscou, alerta por algo no tom de voz dele. – Sukesh, você é gay?

O médico-chefe limpou a garganta. – Eu não anuncio por aí, mas sou sim.

- Minha nossa. Que perda para as mulheres do mundo. – ele piscou os olhos. – Posso te interessar com um corpinho magro, sotaque do leste e cabelos criativos?

Sukesh o empurrou. – Sai pra lá. Você não gosta de homens.

- Não, mas é bom saber que está lá. E mesmo assim, por você eu posso reconsiderar.

- Fico honrado.

- Você tem um namorado igualmente lindo escondido em algum lugar?

- Não, no momento estou extremamente solteiro. – ele olhou pra direita e pra esquerda e então falou num tom baixo e conspirador. – Confesso que quando comecei aqui me interessei pelo lobisomem residente.

- Lupin?

- Temos algum outro lobisomem trabalhando aqui?

- Deus, espero que não. Nossa. Lupin, hein? Acho que ele é bonito, de um jeito meio desgrenhado e peludo.

- Eu com certeza achei que sim.

- Diz parece muito interessada nele.

- Parece mesmo, não é? Bem, mais sorte pra ela. Nunca consegui reunir coragem de dizer mais do que "oi" pra ele.

- E quanto a Harry? Parece um ritual de passagem por aqui, se apaixonar por ele.

- Não, nunca me interessei. Não é meu tipo na verdade.

- Sorte sua. Ela pode dizer que não, mas Hermione é ciumenta. Ela te separaria com prazer de sua laringe.

Suresh suspirou. – Invejo o que eles têm.

Napoleon repousou a cabeça nos braços que estavam sobre a mesa. – É, todos invejamos.

_

* * *

Oitava hora...

* * *

_

- Como eles estão? – Argo perguntou, entrando na câmara de observação pela primeira vez. Sukesh e Lupin estavam vigiando.

- Até agora tudo bem – Sukesh disse. – O transe parece estável, até pacífico – ela se juntou a ele diante da janela. Na câmara do feitiço, os dois bruxos inconscientes estavam deitados entre travesseiros e almofadas. Durante as oito horas sob o feitiço Phenomorbius, variaram entre estar sentados, deitados, até em pé, mas alguns minutos antes se procuraram cegamente como se o corpo necessitasse do contato. Agora Hermione estava curvada de lado em posição fetal e Harry a segurava contra o peito, os braços em volta de todo corpo dela. O rosto dele estava pressionado contra as costas dela. De vez em quando um deles se remexia, gemia ou até dizia alguma palavra sem sentido.

- Esse feitiço... É assombroso – Lupin disse. – Se me permite a caracterização tão não-científica.

- Concordo – Argo disse, estremecendo um pouco. – E perigoso. Nunca teria permitido se... bem, se eles não estivessem tão determinados e a vida de um homem não estivesse em risco.

- Não acho que seja prazeroso o que eles estão fazendo agora.

- Não parece ser, não é?

Sukesh suspirou, balançando a cabeça. – Espero que ele valha tudo isso.

Lupin virou e olhou pra ele. – Vale pra eles. Ele vale muito, muito mais que isso. Iriam muito mais longe para salvá-lo.

Argo ficou olhando por um tempo mais e então virou para sair. – Me mantenham informada, senhores.

_

* * *

... Décima quinta hora_...

* * *

- Você devia dormir um pouco.

- Não – Sukesh disse, esvaziando sua oitava xícara de café desde o início da noite, umas seis horas atrás. – Vou passar a noite aqui – batia os dedos rapidamente sobre a mesa, imerso na vibração do excesso de cafeína.

Isobel olhou pra ele curiosa. – Sua devoção ao trabalho é admirável, Sukesh.

- Sou devotado aos meus pacientes. Meu trabalho não passa de mantê-los bem.

- Falou como um verdadeiro médico. – ela foi até a janela e ficou ao lado de Sukesh. Na câmara do feitiço, Harry estava deitado de costas, todo esticado, o corpo dele coberto por uma camada de suor. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, sua cabeça virava para um lado e para o outro como se estivesse no meio de um pesadelo. Hermione estava sentada de pernas cruzadas ao lado dele, segurando sua mão, a cabeça dela pendendo sobre o ombro e o suor se acumulando sobre suas sobrancelhas. – O quanto esse feitiço é perigoso? A verdade.

- Não quer saber.

- Isso é loucura. – ela disse entre os dentes cerrados. – Quanto mais podem agüentar desse jeito? Parece tão... Exaustivo.

- E é. E eles vão continuar pelo tempo que for necessário.

Isobel balançou a cabeça. – Não devíamos ter concordado com isso.

- Foi o que eu disse desde o começo.

- Então por que aceitou?

- Porque sim! – ele exclamou. – Eu os conheço! Teriam feito do mesmo jeito, e as chances deles são maiores com minha ajuda do que sem. Acho que eu... – ele parou de falar de repente. Isobel franziu a testa.

- Que foi?

Ele acenou na direção da câmara. – Olhe – o cristão flutuando acima deles ainda estava brilhando, mas a cor mudou de branco para vermelho.

- É muito ruim?

- Não, significa que eles estão saindo do feitiço. – ele olhou pra ela. – Vá buscar os outros, rápido! – Isobel correu da sala e Sukesh se apressou pra entrar na câmara do feitiço. O ar estava abafado com suor e um leve odor de ozônio. Ele se abaixou do lado deles, checando o pulso enquanto mantinha um olho no cristal e na cor vermelha que se avivava.

A porta da câmara se abriu e Lupin entrou, seguido alguns segundos depois por Napoleon e Henry. – O que aconteceu? – Napoleon perguntou.

Sukesh apontou para Hermione. – Deite ela, rápido.

Napoleon a deitou gentilmente sobre as almofadas. Todos os olhos se levantaram para o cristal, sua cor vermelha se intensificando e um pequeno zumbido começando a emanar dele. Flutuou suavemente até o chão. Sukesh esticou a mão para pegá-lo. O brilho dele pulou para um vermelho ofuscante e então com um pequeno ranger ficou repentinamente escuro.

Os olhos de Harry se abriram e ele respirou engasgado. Sentou reto, parecendo totalmente alerta e olhou em volta até que viu Hermione deitada ali do lado. Ela ainda parecia estar em transe. Ele se inclinou sobre ela, quase sem perceber os outros. – Me perdi dela no fim – ele disse, a voz apertada. – Ela se perdeu.

De repente, Hermione começou a convulsionar, seu corpo ficou rígido e sua cabeça ia de um lado para o outro. Sukesh empurrou Harry pro lado. - Pegue meu kit – disse por cima do ombro. Henry saiu correndo para pegar. Harry tentava abrir caminho de volta para onde estava ao lado de Hermione. – Harry, fique fora do meu caminho.

Harry levantou a mão e Sukesh se sentiu sendo empurrado para trás, por metade da sala. – Posso trazê-la de volta. – Harry disse, se inclinando sobre ela novamente. Ele colocou as mãos sobre o rosto dela, forçou para que os olhos dela se abrissem e olhou intensamente dentro deles, seu rosto a centímetros do dela. Uma intensa luz verde saiu dos olhos de Harry enquanto ele se concentrava no rosto dela, segurando sua cabeça para mantê-la quieta enquanto o resto de seu corpo se debatia.

Vagarosamente o ataque passou e o corpo dela relaxou. Ela ofegava e tremia, mas a consciência voltava ao olhar dela. Harry relaxou um pouco. Ela piscou e olhou pra ele, zonza. – Rony? – ela sussurrou e então caiu inconsciente antes que ele pudesse responder.

Sukesh se apressou pra lado dela. – Certo, vamos levá-la para ala médica – Harry a segurou e saiu apressado da câmara, o resto do time seguindo logo atrás.

* * *

Ele estava sentado ao lado da cama dela e segurava sua mão, esperando que acordasse. Ele não pensava na distinta possibilidade dela nunca acordar, que o feitiço pudesse ter lesionado seu cérebro irreparavelmente. Ela ficaria bem. Tinha certeza disso, principalmente porque era a única forma que podia pensar nisso.

Sukesh entrava periodicamente para checá-la, resmungando baixo sobre como o feitiço era insano e seus riscos terríveis e na idiotice geral de todos, incluindo ele próprio. Harry não respondeu a ele, apenas continuava sentado quieto até que ele saísse do quarto de novo. Sukesh era um homem bom, Harry agora começa a notar o quanto tinha de bondade, e se Hermione nunca mais acordasse ou ficasse com danos cerebrais o médico nunca se perdoaria por ter permitido que fizessem o feitiço.

Apesar de não estar considerando a possibilidade dela nunca se recuperar, Harry ainda podia ver um pouco da magnitude da própria culpa caso o impensável acontecesse. Se havia uma constante em sua vida, era a culpa. Ele carregava o peso de dezenas de culpas em seus ombros, algumas delas antigas e confortáveis, algumas ainda novas e irritantes. A culpa o levava anualmente até o túmulo de Cedrico pra deixar flores e pedir desculpas novamente por não ter sido forte ou bom o suficiente para salvá-lo. A culpa pela morte de Rony quase o deixara louco e por pouco não custara a própria vida, assim como a vida de outras pessoas, em sua busca por vingança de Voldemort. O fardo de culpa mais pesado até agora, entretanto, era que seus pais tiveram que pagar com as vidas por terem a falta de sorte de gerar um filho que era uma aberração, uma combinação rara de genes, e uma ameaça a todos aqueles contra quem poderia um dia lutar. Então foram executados sumariamente, e a aberração de sua natureza que causou a morte deles nem mesmo permitiu que morresse com eles.

Hermione brigaria com ele se soubesse que estava, como ela diria, se deprimindo. Não foi sua culpa, ela diria. Você sempre pensa que é tudo sobre você. Ela levantaria e iria até a porta. Se vai ficar se lamentando, não espere que fique aqui sentada te olhando... Mas os olhos delas estariam confortantes e eventualmente ela voltaria e colocaria os braços em volta dele e consolaria. Não deve lutar contra o passado, meu amor, ela diria. O que passou, passou. Tem que pensar no futuro, nosso futuro.

Ele levantou a mão dela até seus lábios e beijou suavemente, e então a segurou apertada contra o peito enquanto passava a outra mão pelo braço dela. Ela parecia menor deitada ali na cama. Hermione não era particularmente pequena, tinha um metro e setenta, com um corpo atlético, mas ele não estava acostumado a vê-la tão frágil. Ele geralmente pensava nela como a mais forte dos dois, sem contar os poderes Mage dele. Se estivessem em perigo, ela acharia uma saída. Se houvesse um problema, ela pensaria em uma solução. Se ele estivesse fraco, ela era forte o suficiente pelos dois. Se ele tropeçasse, ela estaria lá para segurá-lo. A vaga noção que na verdade ele dava o mesmo apoio a ela não importava no momento.

Harry sentiu um nó garganta e o engoliu. Ele uma vez dissera a ela, muito tempo atrás, que não sabia como ser Harry Potter sem ela. O que devia ter dito era que não sabia como _ser_ sem ela.

Hermione se mexeu, os olhos viraram por trás das pálpebras. Harry sentou tenso, apertando mais a mão dela. Ela murmurou no sono enquanto acordava. – hummm... Rony?...

- Hermione? – Harry sussurrou, se inclinando sobre ela.

Os olhos dela se abriram e focalizaram no rosto dele. – Harry?

- Estou bem aqui, querida. – ele beijou a mão dela de novo, duas vezes. – Como se sente?

- Ohh – ela gemeu, a outra mão indo até sua testa. – Estou com uma dor de cabeça horrível.

Sukesh entrou apressado, sem dúvidas alertado por seus feitiços de monitoramento que ela havia acordado. Ele foi pro outro lado da cama e se ocupou checando seus sinais vitais. – Está bem? – ele perguntou a ela.

Ela piscou. –Acho que sim. – a mão dela de repente apertou a de Harry e ela virou pra olhar pra ele, alarmada. – O feitiço! Ele...

- Acabou – Harry disse. – Acabou tudo.

- O que aconteceu comigo?

- Não temos certeza. – Harry disse. – Perto do fim, quando estávamos saindo... Perdi você. Acordei, mas você teve um tipo de ataque.

- Eu lembro... Uma luz verde... Vi seus olhos.

- Eu voltei pra te buscar.

Ela franziu a testa. – Como fez isso?

- Eu... Não tenho certeza.

Sukesh falou a resposta. – Parece que ele usou um tipo primitivo de telepatia pra chamar sua mente de volta pra seu corpo.

Ela sorriu pra Harry. – Meu herói – ela disse.

Ele riu. – Foi você quem teve a coragem pra fazer esse feitiço pra começo de conversa. Eu só fui com a maré.

Ela ficou séria. – E... Funcionou?

- Boa pergunta – Sukesh disse, olhando pra Harry. Até agora tinha evitado discutir o que aconteceu de verdade durante o transe enquanto Hermione se recuperava. Os outros estavam, é claro, morrendo de curiosidade.

- Nós o encontramos – Hermione disse, se sentando. Ela olhou pra Harry. – Nós o encontramos, não foi?

Harry fez que sim. –Não foi fácil. Tantas mentes, e todas elas tão ocupadas, mas o encontramos. – ele pegou a outra mão dela, agora segurando as duas. – Pelo menos agora sabemos que ele está vivo.

A expressão dela mudou. – Não se lembra de nada, não é?

Ele balançou a cabeça que não. – Não. Não lembro de nada. E você?

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. – Então foi em vão. Eu toquei a mente dele, Harry – ela disse, puxando as mãos e colocando-as sobre o rosto. – Eu o senti, mas foi tão rápido. Tentei pegar as memórias dele, como o feitiço dizia, mas... ah droga. Achei que tivesse conseguido. Mas não lembro de nada.

Harry escorregou para frente e a abraçou, alisando os cabelos desgrenhados dela. Ele beijou a têmpora dela. – Está tudo bem, vamos encontrá-lo. Vamos achá-lo de outra forma.

Os braços de Hermione levantaram para abraçar os ombros dele e ele sentiu que ela relaxava de novo. – Sim vamos encontrá-lo – ela repetiu.

-Certo – Sukesh disse, sua voz firme de médico de volta. –Vocês dois estão sob ordem de tirar uma folga. Um dia inteiro descansando em casa. Não me importa o que vocês façam, só que não tenha nada a ver com isso. O feitiço tirou muito de você dois e não quero ver vocês aqui. Entendido?

Pra variar, Harry não discutiu. – Certo – ele disse. – Posso levá-la pra casa.

- Sim, leve ela pra casa. Deite e leia um livro ou qualquer coisa assim. Vamos continuar trabalhando nisso, não se preocupem – ele sorriu e saiu do quarto.

Hermione recuou, os olhos ainda cheios de lágrimas. – Lamento Harry. Eu falhei.

- Não se desculpe pra mim. Também estava lá, se lembra?

- Mas... Foi minha idéia... Tinha tanta certeza que ia funcionar...

- Não é importante.

- Não é importante? Mas Rony... e a gente...

- Shhh. A primeira coisa com que me preocupo é com você. Vamos encontrar Rony, prometo... Mas temos que cuidar um do outro primeiro, certo?

Ela concordou, colocando a mão no rosto dele. – Eu te amo – ela disse, se inclinando pra frente pra beijá-lo. Inclinou a cabeça pro lado e olhou pra ele. – Sabe que é a 764ª vez que te digo isso?

O queixo de Harry caiu. – Você está _contando?_

Ela deu de ombros. – Acho que é só como minha mente funciona.

- Sim, sua mente é um lugar esquisito e maravilhoso. – ele arqueou a sobrancelha. – Está contando pra mim também?

- Claro.

- E? estou na frente ou atrás?

- Acredite ou não, estamos empatados.

Ele pensou por um momento. –Acho que está do jeito que deve ser. Eu digo, você diz em resposta e vice-versa. – ele beijou a testa dela -765 – ela sorriu pra ele então, um sorriso doce e quente, e quase desviou os pensamentos dele do primeiro nome que ela disse quando acordou... Quase.

* * *

Harry estava lendo na biblioteca quando a casa caiu.

Tinham vindo direto do trabalho depois que Sukesh deu licença do trabalho a eles. Hermione estava quieta e retraída. Quando entraram em casa, ela o mandou se afastar irritada, provavelmente enjoada do tanto que ele tomou conta dela. Ela subira, dizendo que precisa de um cochilo. Harry ficou tentado a segui-la, mas pensou melhor. Ela não era exatamente introvertida, mas Hermione precisava de um tempo de vez em quando. Não era algo novo na personalidade dela, mas depois que o relacionamento deles mudou, Harry começou a tomar isso pessoalmente quando ela queria ficar longe dos outros, inclusive dele. Depois de algumas tentativas frustradas de se intrometer na solidão dela, aprendeu que não é que ela não queria que ele estivesse por perto, às vezes ela só não queria a companhia de ninguém além da própria. Além disso, essas rápidas jornadas solitárias geralmente terminavam com ela procurando por ele e se aninhando em seu colo ou se aconchegando a seu lado.

Então ele foi pra biblioteca ler. O prospecto de um tempo de paz sozinho parecendo melhor a cada segundo. Talvez ele estivesse pegando alguns dos hábitos dela. Ele riu para se enquanto olhava as filas de livros. Havia um pouco de dúvida nisso, na verdade. Ele não começara a vida como um leitor voraz, mas certamente virara um. Provavelmente não era possível passar tanto tempo com uma mulher e não ficar com alguns hábitos em comum.

Estava passando pelas ultimas obras de José Saramago, e ia começar uma nova depois de ter acabado "All the names". Ele pegou "Blindness" da estante e se ajeitou em umas das poltronas de couro.

Quase três horas depois, foi puxado da narrativa pelo barulho de uma porta batendo. Ele pulou, levantando os olhos pra ver Hermione na frente da porta da biblioteca, que ela acabara de fechar atrás de si. Parecia furiosa.

-O quê? – ele perguntou, marcando a página e colocando o livro de lado.

Ela mostrou um papel... Levou um momento pra que ele reconhecesse como um dos cartões de confirmação de presença no casamento. Ela vinha dizendo que queria dar uma olhada neles, mas ainda não o tinham feito. Parecia que tinha decidido fazer isso hoje. – Pode me explicar isso, por favor? – ela disse, sua voz uma leve camada de controle por cima da raiva que escondia. Ele ficava mais alarmado a cada segundo. Hermione era uma pessoa equilibrada, e era necessária alguma coisa séria pra deixá-la furiosa.

- Hã... posso tentar se você disser o que é.

Ela puxou o cartão de confirmação diante dos olhos e leu em voz alta. "Queridos Harry e Hermione, soube do noivado de vocês uns meses atrás e fiquei feliz de finalmente ter acontecido pra vocês. Devo dizer que fiquei surpresa, mas muito satisfeita de ter recebido um convite. Ficarei muito feliz de comparecer. Estou ansiosa para revê-los e dar os parabéns. Atenciosamente, Ronin Savage. – ela olhou duro pra ele. – Isso. É isso que é.

Harry estava num mato sem cachorro. – E? – ele disse, arrastando a palavra, esperando que isso comunicasse sua profunda confusão.

- Harry Tiago Potter! Você convidou a maldita _Ronin_ pra nosso casamento?

- Bem, sim! _Nós_ a convidamos! Ela estava na lista de convidados!

Hermione arregalou os olhos e ficou encarando ele. – Não estava _não!_

Ele levantou. – Estava sim! Eu a acrescentei na lista umas três versões atrás! Você não notou?

- Não! Se tivesse notado teria dito umas coisinhas! Não te passou pela cabeça que seria uma boa idéia _mencionar_ que ia acrescentar ela?

- Você não mencionou quando acrescentou sua tia-avó Hortense e seus _oito_ filhos!

- Tia Hortense é família!

- Bem, Ronin é uma velha amiga.

- Ela é sua _ex-namorada!_ – o rosto de Hermione estava num alarmante tom roxo.

- Sim. E?

As mãos de Hermione fizeram gestos sem sentido no ar, como se estivesse tentando pegar as palavras perfeitas para dizer o tamanho da estupidez do que ele fez. – Você não pensou que eu _poderia_ ter uma opinião sobre ela ser convidada?

- Pelo amor de Deus, Hermione! Duas de minhas ex-namoradas vão estar ao seu lado! – ele exclamou. – Como eu podia saber que há uma divisão sutil de aceitabilidade entre as mulheres com quem namorei?

- Porque há!

- Então tudo bem com Cho e Gina, mas não com Ronin? – os dois gritavam agora.

- Sim!

- Por quê?

- Porque sim! – Hermione gritou e então ficou em silêncio.

- Por que o que? – ele perguntou mais gentilmente.

Hermione colocou a mão sobre a testa como se tivesse com dor-de-cabeça e então suspirou fundo e foi adiante, falando rápido. – Porque ela é a única com quem ainda consigo te ver. – ela disse. – Não posso te imaginar mais tendo interesse em Cho ou Gina, mas posso imaginar que ainda se sinta atraído por Ronin. – Harry relaxou, percebendo que o ridículo dessa teoria não diminuía seu poder. Ele também conseguia simpatizar com a sensação. Ele tivera quase a mesma reação quando ela considerou brevemente convidar Abel Kilroy. Ele era o único dos ex-namorados que ainda parecia uma ameaça. Ele deu um passo na direção dela. Hermione deu de ombros, parecendo constrangida, mas ainda chateada. – Ela era tão exótica e misteriosa e sexy...

Ele a segurou pelos braços. – Ei – murmurou. – Não tenho nenhum interesse em Ronin, certo? – colocou um dedo sob o queixo dela e levantou seu rosto. Ela lutou, mas finalmente o olhou nos olhos. – Queria que ela estivesse aqui pela mesma razão que quero todos os outros. Vou me casar com você, e isso é meio que um milagre. – disse tocando o rosto dela gentilmente enquanto falava – e quero todo mundo que teve algum significado em minha vida esteja lá pra ver acontecer. Quero que o mundo inteiro saiba, sairia gritando nos telhados se pudesse. – Hermione suspirou e pareceu relaxar um pouco... pelo menos as linhas de preocupação em sua testa suavizaram. – Não vejo Ronin há um bom tempo. Tenho certeza que ela ainda é exótica e misteriosa e sexy, mas não importa se ela for Helena de Tróia, está no passado. A gente teve um namoro legal, mas não é nada comparado com o que nós dois temos.

Hermione desviou os olhos, ainda em dúvida... Mas parecia querer ser convencida. –Mesmo? – ela disse, olhando rápido pra ele. Harry estava perplexo que realmente existisse alguma dúvida, mas ao mesmo tempo o envaidecia um pouco. Era reconfortante para as próprias inseguranças saber que os sentimentos dela eram fortes o bastante pra despertar ciúmes.

- É claro. Você é a única pessoa com quem já considerei passar o resto da vida. Mesmo quando namorava Gina ou Ronin, nunca pensei nelas como possíveis companheiras, mas você... – ele sorriu. - Antes de finalmente acordar pro fato que te amava, ainda assim imaginava nós dois ficando velhos juntos. Morando em casas vizinhas a vida inteira, sentados na varanda quando tivéssemos noventa anos, lembrando os bons velhos tempos e reclamando como as crianças de hoje são erradas. – Hermione riu. –Você foi tudo que tive em minha vida. Ainda é. Certo?

Ela olhou pra ele por um momento e então corou e remexeu os pés. – Certo – ela olhou nos olhos dele rapidamente, constrangida. – Nossa, você deve achar que eu sou tão reclamona...

- Ah não – ele disse. – Vou te contar um segredo sobre os homens. Amamos quando as mulheres ficam com ciúmes. Faz-nos sentir mais masculinos... e amados.

- Bem, você deve estar se sentindo muito másculo agora.

- Na verdade, estou me sentindo um idiota. Devia ter dito que adicionei o nome de Ronin a lista de convidados. Quando você não fez nenhuma objeção, pensei que tinha visto e que estava tudo bem. Minha mente esperançosa, sem dúvidas. – ele olhou pra ela. – Se você quiser, posso desfazer o convite, se realmente não a quiser aqui.

Hermione pensou e então balançou a cabeça que não. –Não, não é necessário. Ela é bem-vinda. – ela olhou pra ele, uma expressão de alarme no rosto. –Ah, Harry... Eu realmente fui dura com você, não fui? Desculpe-me... Não sei o que há comigo...

Ela a abraçou com força. – Não se desculpe comigo pelo _meu_ erro... Mas concordo que realmente foi dura comigo.

Ela enfiou a cabeça no ombro dele, a voz abafada. – Não sei o que deu em mim...

Os ombros dela começaram a tremer e Harry percebeu com uma preocupação crescente que ela estava chorando. – Ei... Tudo bem, de verdade... tudo...

Ela recuou abruptamente e balançou a cabeça. – Droga, aquele feitiço tinha que funcionar... Algo deve ter saído errado. Agora perdemos todo esse tempo, tempo que Rony pode não ter...

Harry franziu a testa, percebendo que a frustração pelo feitiço Phenomorbius fora a verdadeira causa da briga, mas preocupado dela estar se remoendo muito por isso. –Querida, por que não senta e...

- Não! – ela exclamou, empurrando as mãos dele e começando a andar de um lado para o outro. – Não consigo parar de pensar nisso! Falhamos com ele durante dez anos e continuamos a falhar! – Harry ficou olhando enquanto ela ia de um lado para o outro, cada vez mais rápido. – Não suporto pensar nele lá, sozinho... Sozinho naquele apartamento, sem ninguém pra conversar... – Harry olhou atento pra ela. Na distração, as palavras dela saíam sem que pensasse. - ... Nada pra fazer além de ler e olhar pras paredes e jogar xadrez e escrever, escrever... – ela de repente pareceu ouvir o que dizia e parou de repente. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes.

- Hermione, do que... do que você lembra? – Harry perguntou gentilmente.

Ela tentou falar, tentou pegar o fio da meada, mas só encontrava o vazio em suas tentativas. – Eu... eu não sei – finalmente disse.

- Como sabe que ele estava em um apartamento? E escrevendo... Escrevendo o que?

Ela virou com uma expressão angustiada no rosto. – Eu não sei! – gritou. – Meu Deus, Harry... O que eu estava dizendo? De onde veio isso?

- Acho que talvez o feitiço não saiu tão errado assim – ele disse. Segurou a mão dela e a puxou pra fora da biblioteca. –Venha. Vamos ver Sukesh.

* * *

Sukesh franziu a testa enquanto olhava os olhos de Hermione com uma lanterninha. –E você realmente não lembra de nada?

- Não. – Hermione disse. – Mas parece que tenho alguma lembrança de... Alguma coisa.

- Hum. Bem, você pode ter recebido memórias de Rony num nível subconsciente. Isso já foi relatado, como você nos informou.

Harry estava próximo, olhando Sukesh examiná-la. – Então ela pode ter uma sensação instintiva das experiências de Rony.

- Sim, talvez.

- Como podemos acessar isso?

Hermione ficou atenta. – Pode me hipnotizar?

- Não, absolutamente não. – Sukesh disse. – Te submeter a um novo transe tão rápido depois de sua experiência com o feitiço Phenomorbius seria extremamente perigoso.

Harry deu a volta de trás dela e sentou. – Hermione, qual foi a primeira coisa que lembra de quando acordou do transe?

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso. – Você estava segurando minha mão.

- E quem mais estava lá?

- A principio ninguém, e então Sukesh entrou.

- O que ele te disse?

- Que eu devia ir pra casa e você também.

- E onde Rony está morando todo esse tempo?

- Em um apartamento, um bem grande, é... – ela parou de repente, arregalando os olhos. – Hã... eu... – ela esfregou a testa, sua expressão se enrugando de frustração. – Droga! Não consigo lembrar de nada!

Harry virou para Sukesh. – Viu? Quando ela pensa nisso, se perde. Não pode lembrar de nada diretamente, mas se você chegar pela portas dos fundos, meio que flui. – ele olhou pra Hermione, o rosto dela mostrando esperança pela primeira vez. – Eu te distraí com algumas perguntas simples e então te fiz sobre Rony quando não esperava.

- Faça de novo!

- Ei, espere. Temos que planejar isso. Podemos usar isso pra obter algumas informações, mas vai precisar de alguns preparos. Preciso escrever uma série de perguntas simples para fazer, pra que eu não precise parar pra pensar na hora.

- Bem? O que estão esperando? Vamos lá! – ela pulou de pé, mas Harry fez um gesto para que sentasse de novo.

- Calma aí. Você precisa estar bem relaxada, acho. Então... não pense muito.

Hermione fez uma careta. – Parar de pensar. Isso não é muito fácil pra mim.

- Exatamente meu ponto.

Sukesh se intrometeu. – Talvez um feitiço sedativo leve possa ajudar. Não o suficiente para afetar seu pensamento, apenas para tirar sua ansiedade e nervosismo. – ele olhou pra Harry. – Talvez a gente deva pedir a Johns pra fazer isso.

- Não, eu faço – Harry disse. – Eu a conheço melhor, e Rony também. Posso fazer perguntas melhores, ela conhece minha voz.

- Concordo – Hermione disse. – Vou ficar mais à vontade se Harry conduzir as perguntas.

Sukesh aquiesceu. – Certo então. Harry, vá fazer suas perguntas. Vou preparar um sedativo para Hermione.

* * *

-Então. Aqui estamos novamente. – Napoleon disse. Realmente, encontravam-se todos novamente na mesma câmara de observação em que haviam ficado durante a vigília do feitiço Phenomorbius, só que a câmara em si havia sido revertida ao seu estado original. Uma poltrona reclinável de couro, uma mesa e uma cadeira estavam arrumadas num circulo com iluminação suave. Hermione estava sentada na poltrona, Harry olhava alguns papéis sobre a mesa.

- A transcrição está pronta? – Sukesh perguntou quando entrou na sala.

- Tudo certo – Lupin disse, indicando uma pena pronta sobre um rolo de pergaminho, posicionada para anotar tudo que era dito dentro da câmara de exame.

Eles ficaram olhando quando Harry tirou a jaqueta, enrolou as mangas. Ele levantou e foi até a cadeira de Hermione. – Confortável? – ele perguntou.

Ela fez que sim. – Estou bem – ela olhou pra ele. – Isso vai dar certo.

- Espero que sim.

Ela esticou a mão e segurou o braço dele. -766 – ela sussurrou.

- É, eu também – ele sussurrou de volta, sorrindo, deixando a mão alisar o rosto dela enquanto se ajeitava. Os observadores se entreolharam.

- O que isso quer dizer? – Henry perguntou.

Napoleon deu de ombros. – Não tenho idéia.

Harry voltou para mesa. – Certo, vou começar as perguntas – ele disse. –Apenas relaxe, deixe sua mente limpa e responda o mais rápido possível. Não se preocupe se está certo... Sei que isso vai ser difícil, mas não é importante. Quando eu fizer uma pergunta sobre Rony, vai ter que lutar contra o impulso de parar e pensar sobre que disse. Não pense. Mantenha sua mente limpa, não pense em suas respostas. Se eu perceber que sua mente está se intrometendo, vou voltar pra perguntas fáceis e automáticas, certo?

Ela concordou, fechando os olhos. O feitiço sedativo de Suesh parecia ter deixado ela mais relaxada.

- Certo. Vamos lá.

_

* * *

As perguntas_...

* * *

Qual seu nome?

Hermione Anne Granger.

Quantos anos tem?

28.

Onde nos conhecemos?

No expresso de Hogwarts.

Como?

Eu estava ajudando Neville a procurar Trevor.

O que Rony estava tentando fazer?

Deixar perebas amarelo com um feitiço que Jorge tinha dito a ele.

Funcionou?

Claro que não.

Qual era o endereço de nosso primeiro apartamento?

Rua Denbigh, 18D, Shepherd Bush.

Quem eram os cinco garotos da Grifinória no nosso ano?

Você, Rony, Simas, Dino e Neville.

O que Dino faz agora?

Mora na Alemanha. Está treinando pra ser mestre em poções.

E Neville?

Um executor da lei. Detetive.

O que Simas faz?

Trabalha no Ministério. Esqueci qual divisão.

E eu?

Você é um espião.

Onde eu moro?

Em Bailicroft, comigo.

Dino é casado?

Não.

Neville?

Sim. A mulher dele se chama Amélia.

Simas?

Não.

E eu?

Ainda não.

O que Rony faz agora?

Ele lê.

O que ele lê?

Qualquer coisa que arranje.

O que mais ele faz?

Joga xadrez.

Com quem?

Eu...eu não...

Você tem algum animal?

Sim. Uma cadela chamada Lily.

Onde a conseguiu?

Foi um presente seu.

O nome dela é em homenagem a quem?

Sua mãe.

Quem é o mais velho dos irmãos Weasley?

Gui.

E depois?

Carlinhos.

Quem é caçula?

Gina.

Onde Rony mora?

Num apartamento, bem grande.

Onde é o apartamento?

No subsolo.

Ele está sozinho?

Sim.

Quem o mantém lá?

Allegra. E... Bob.

Quem é Bob?

Eu não sei.

Rony está doente?

Não.

Machucado?

Não.

Com raiva?

Não. Eu... não tenho certeza...

Qual o seu nome?

Hermione Anne Granger.

É solteira?

Não. Estou noiva.

De quem?

De você.

E quem sou eu?

Harry Potter.

Há quanto tempo estamos noivos?

Mais de um ano.

Quando fiz o pedido?

Agosto do ano passado.

Onde?

No baile de amigos e ex-alunos.

Você disse sim?

É claro.

Por que?

Porque eu te amo.

E onde está Rony?

No apartamento dele.

Sozinho?

Sempre.

Ele é prisioneiro?

Sim.

Ele é maltratado?

Não.

Ele pode ler?

Sim.

E escrever?

Sim.

O que mais?

Fazer exercícios. Jogar xadrez.

O que mais?

Ver filmes. Ouvir música.

Onde podemos encontrá-lo?

Não sei.

Quem sabe onde ele está?

Allegra. E Bob.

Ele está com a varinha?

Não. Sem magia.

Nenhuma?

Não.

[pausa

Ele sabe que achávamos que ele estava morto?

Sim.

* * *

Ficaram olhando enquanto Harry permanecia em silêncio, e então colocou a cabeça nas mãos. Hermione olhou em volta. – É tudo? – ela perguntou.

-É tudo que tenho. Você só sabe o que ele sabe e ele não parece saber muita coisa.

-O que eu disse? Eu lembro um pouco, mas...

-Vamos olhar a transcrição.

Os dois levantaram e foram até a sala de observação, se amontoando sobre a pena mágica de transcrição que estava lá. – Hum... – Hermione disse. –Um apartamento e Allegra... Não posso dizer que é uma surpresa. Quem é esse Bob?

Harry deu de ombros. – Eu não sei.

Ela suspirou. – Ele sabe que pensávamos que ele estava morto. – ela sorriu. – Fico feliz com isso. Ao menos não se preocupou por que não fomos a seu resgate.

Harry franziu a testa. – Você falou duas vezes em xadrez.

- E daí?

- Isso parece estranho. Com quem ele joga xadrez? Não ficaria satisfeito com um adversário que não fosse bom.

- Outro prisioneiro?

- Duvido que existam outros. Se ela queria mantê-lo tão escondido, Allegra não deixaria que mais ninguém chegasse perto dele.

- Talvez esteja jogando contra ele mesmo.

- O xadrez sempre instigou o lado competitivo de Rony. Ele ia precisar de um adversário à altura – Harry andava de um lado para o outro devagar, pensando. – Ele não tem magia, nem varinha. Tem um apartamento grande, confortável como prisão. Vive como um trouxa, ao que parece. E sozinho. Então como um trouxa que está sozinho joga xadrez?

Ele a olhou nos olhos e viu a resposta aparecendo na mente dela ao mesmo tempo que na dele. – Online – ela disse. – Ele deve jogar online.

- Isso... Parece certo pra você?

- Sim, parece extremamente certo.

Harry virou e saiu da sala apressado, chamando sua bolha. Podia ouvir os outros o seguindo. – Peyton! – ele rosnou para Bolha.

- O que? – respondeu uma voz irritada. Peyton era um tipo de pessoa diferente. Trabalhava para DI como um consultor e era um trouxa. Pelos conhecimentos de Harry, era o único trouxa no mundo empregado por uma instituição bruxa. Seu trabalho era saber tudo que havia pra se saber sobre os trouxas, ou ter meios de descobrir. Não era a pessoa mais sociável, mas era útil. Uma grande porcentagem de seu trabalho envolvia a Internet, um sistema que era totalmente estranho aos bruxos, mas com uma utilidade que não podiam negar. Uma das razões para ele ter sido contratado fora sua vida prévia como conhecido hacker.

- Estou levando um trabalhinho pra você. Largue todo resto.

- Mas que porra, Harry, estou no meio de uma busca por um registro genealógico para...

- Pode esperar. Quanto você sabe sobre competição de xadrez online?

- Até a hora que você chegar aqui embaixo, vou saber o suficiente.

De fato, quando Harry e o resto do time chegaram ao habitat parecido com uma masmorra que Peyton ocupava, ele tinha todos os três computadores na tarefa. – O que você tem? – Hermione perguntou, indo a frente. A tecnologia dos computadores trouxa a fascinavam apesar dela entender disso tanto quanto Harry.

* * *

- Bem, existe uma comunidade de xadrez bem ativa na rede – Peyton disse. – Já sabia disso. Mas aqui, veja, também existe uma série de torneios online organizados. Achei alguns nomes de jogadores famosos nesses sites. Parece que usam os torneios pra jogar um contra o outro mesmo que não tenham a chance de jogar na vida real – ele olhou pra eles. – O que estão procurando?

- Alguém misterioso, que ninguém mais conheça. Alguém que possa ser um bruxo.

- Certo, me dê um pouco de tempo. Pra trás.

O time se afastou para dar tempo de Peyton trabalhar. – O que está pensando, patrão? – Napoleon perguntou.

- Se ele está jogando xadrez na Internet... Bem, não sei muito sobre computadores, mas deve haver uma maneira de rastrear.

- Acho que permitiriam esse tipo de contato com o mundo exterior? – Henry disse. – Ele não poderia usar pra pedir ajuda? Alertar alguém de sua presença?

- Não tenho certeza. – Harry respondeu. – Vou repetir... Eu e os computadores não somos amigos, isso é apenas um instinto. Pode não levar a nada. Talvez seja uma caçada em vão. Mas confio nos instintos de Hermione.

- Harry, _você_ tem algum instinto sobre Rony? – Hermione perguntou a ele, colocando a mão em seu braço. – Afinal, você estava comigo. Talvez tenha recebido alguma das lembranças dele também.

- Não sei. Acho que não. Não tive nenhuma sensação relacionada a memórias dele depois do feitiço – ele disse.

A porta da sala de Peyton abriu e Diz colocou a cabeça lá dentro. Todos ficaram em silêncio. – Aí está você – ela disse pra Harry. – Estive procurando por você em toda parte. – ela avançou, trazendo uma pilha de pergaminhos.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, agradecido pela distração.

- Estou com os relatórios de campo que você pediu que eu pegasse. Preciso que você os assine. – ela entregou os documentos e a pena pra ele. Ele foi até uma mesa no canto e começou a assinar o nome na parte de baixo de cada pedido, ouvindo os outros se remexendo e murmurando atrás dele. Diz não era parte da investigação dele e não tinha como saber o que eles estavam fazendo, então se forçaram a agir naturalmente, como se todos tivessem aparecido na sala de Peyton sem nenhum motivo especial.

Diz pegou os pedidos assinados e virou pra Remo com um sorriso. – Como você está? – perguntou.

Ele sorriu em resposta. – Bem – olhou em volta para os rostos curiosos dos colegas. – Me diverti muito ontem a noite. – ele disse em voz baixa.

O sorriso de Diz se alargou. –Eu também. Te vejo mais tarde?

- Sim. Mais tarde.

Ela esticou a mão e deu um aperto sorrateiro na dele e depois saiu da sala. Remo virou novamente pros outros, todos olhavam pra ele com sorrisos cínicos de quem sabia alguma coisa e arqueou a sobrancelha. –Hoje? – Hermione disse, num tom interrogativo cheio de insinuações.

Remo se retraiu – O que? Nós… estamos meio que... saindo juntos, acho.

- Graças a Deus, boas notícias. – Harry disse.

- Verdade – Napoleon completou. – Não dá pra conseguir um peixão, assim como você conseguiu, enfiados num escritório empoeirado.

Remo corou. – Não é nada sério. Saímos juntos algumas vezes, só isso.

- O que fizeram na noite passada pra passarem um tempo tão maravilhoso? – Napoleon perguntou, não era alguém que deixava as coisas mais fáceis. Harry podia ver o desconforto de Remo, mas não interferiu. Ele próprio estava curioso, além disso, estava distraindo eles da investigação cada vez mais desesperadora e matando tempo enquanto Peyton fazia sua mágica trouxa.

- Bem.. Nós fomos ao zoológico.

Hermione suspirou. – Que adorável!

Remo fez uma careta. – Não é a palavra que eu escolheria.

- Você gosta dela então? – Isobel perguntou.

- Eu gosto dela, sim.

- Ah, qual é! Pára de enrolar, já estão fazendo neném ou não?

- Napoleon! – Harry falou, se segurando pra não rir. – Isso é completamente inapropriado para um local de trabalho!

Remo colocou a mão nos quadris e olhou feio para Napoleon. – Se eu estivesse, Jones, você seria a última pessoa a quem confessaria – ele limpou a garganta e casualmente olhou as unhas. – Além disso, um cavalheiro não beija e sai espalhando.

Entre os risos que seguiram a última declaração, Peyton não foi ouvido em sua primeira tentativa de chamar atenção. – Hei! – ele repetiu, gritando dessa vez. Todos pararam e viraram pra ele. – Acho que tenho algo – ele gesticulou para quem se aproximassem de seu computador. – Certo. Descobri algumas discussões nesses fóruns sobre uma pessoa misteriosa, do tipo que você pediu pra procurar. Fiz uma busca rápida dos registros de torneios online e tem um jogador freqüente, cujo perfil de usuário não inclui nome verdadeiro ou nenhuma informação pessoal. Acredita-se que o nome que ele usa é um apelido, e os outros jogadores se referem a ele, ironicamente, como o Bruxo.

- Por quê?

- Porque ele usa jogadas e estratégias originais que não fazem parte do arsenal de xadrez rotineiro de um jogador e porque ninguém parece saber quem ele é. Num mundo tão ligado como o do xadrez, isso é incomum. Eles poderiam nem ter notado se não fosse o fato que ele quase sempre ganha. Já derrotou alguns dos jogadores mais bem colocados no ranking do mundo. Só no mês passado, venceu Bruce Pandolfini numa partida online que durou cinco horas. Alguém com esse nível certamente deve ser conhecido no mundo real.

- Quem é ele na verdade?

- Acabei de dizer, eu não sei. Ele cedeu e começou a usar o nome "Bruxo" em algum ponto, mas seu nome de usuário originalmente era... – ele apertou algumas teclas e uma sucessão de telas abriu e fechou, a tela trocando e recarregando enquanto ele trabalhava. – Aqui. Esse era o login original dele.

Ver as palavras ali na tela fez alguma coisa no estômago de Harry que ele não conseguiria explicar. Ele esticou a mão cegamente na direção de Hermione, encontrando a mão dela no meio do caminho, pois ela também procurava por ele. Os dedos deles se encaixaram e apertaram com força. – Conferência – ele disse, gesticulando para que o resto do time se afastasse da mesa de Peyton. Eles se amontoaram em um canto e falaram e voz baixa. – É ele – Harry disse, mantendo a voz o mais firme possível.

Os outros trocaram olhares confusos. – Como você sabe?

- O nome – Hermione disse. – O login. Arthur James Douglas.

- O que tem?

Harry suspirou. – É o nome dos nossos pais. O dele, o meu e o de Hermione. – não parecia haver muito a se responder. Harry se endireitou e virou para Peyton.

- Então esse é seu cara ou não? – Peyton perguntou.

- É sim.

- Que bom. Quem quer que seja, está sendo vigiado de perto.

Harry franziu a testa. – Como sabe disso?

- Bem... o servidor dele é protegido por uma série bem complicada de firewalls e lockouts de segurança, e há um sinal alternativo o que significa que o acesso dele à Internet é extremamente limitado. Ele provavelmente não pode mandar absolutamente nada. Todas suas atividades são monitoradas remotamente.

- Como podemos encontrá-lo? – Podemos... Não sei... Rastreá-lo de alguma forma? Mandar algum tipo de sinal com retorno?

-Deve haver alguma maneira de rastrear o acesso dele – Henry disse. - Ou talvez possamos achar uma maneira mágica agora que temos mais informação.

Peyton limpou a garganta. – O endereço dele ajudaria? – Todos pararam e viraram para ele. Ele sorriu e segurou um papel que saiu da impressora. – Rastreei o isp dele. O cara de vocês tem acesso via satélite.

- Então o que é isso? – Harry disse olhando o papel que Peyton tinha lhe entregado.

- As coordenadas GPS do servidor.

Harry olhou para a impressão, atordoado. De repente, Hermione se inclinou para frente e segurou Peyton pelos ombros, e então deu um grande beijo em seu rosto barbudo. – Ahh, não foi nada, madame. – Peyton disse, mas parecia satisfeito.

Harry entregou o papel a Napoleon, que saiu correndo da sala com ele, seguido pelo resto do time. – Peyton, me lembre de te comprar um carro no seu aniversário – Harry disse, abraçando Hermione com um braço enquanto iam para porta.

- Espere um segundo – Peyton disse. Todos viraram. Ele hesitou por um momento e então falou num tom mais sério. – A primeira discussão online que achei sobre o cara de vocês falava sobre o fato de ninguém ter visto ele há um tempo. Ele entrava regularmente, aparecendo ao menos uma vez por dia, há anos. Eu chequei, ele não entrou nos últimos cinco dias.

Harry olhou para Hermione, a animação deixando o rosto dela e sendo substituída por preocupação. O estômago de Harry revirou. Ah não, ele pensou. Não deixe que estejamos atrasados.

* * *

O interior do pequeno chalé estava vazio, exceto por um pequeno banco de equipamentos de computador sofisticados e uma antena. Harry girou no meio da sala vazia como se uma resposta pudesse aparecer de repente na parede.

Hermione esmurrou o umbral da porta. – Não acredito que ele pudesse estar todo esse tempo tão perto – ela disse.

Harry balançou a cabeça em concordância. As coordenadas de GPS que Peyton conseguira, os levaram até uma localidade tão próxima que doía o coração, menos de 100km ao norte de Londres. Tudo o que encontraram foi esse chalé e o servidor que os levara até ali. –Você disse que o apartamento dele era no subsolo – Harry falou.

- Isso não quer dizer que seja _aqui_ – ela respondeu. –Peyton disse que eles poderiam ligar este servidor a qualquer lugar do mundo através de linhas telefônicas.

- Não há linhas telefônicas – Henry disse, vindo do lado de fora. – Essa casa não está conectada. Por isso precisavam da antena.

- Então o computador de Rony devia ser ligado diretamente a esse servidor – Harry disse, se sentindo incerto dentro de um mundo tecnológico que ele não conhecia. Queria poder pedir a Peyton pra vir com eles. –Eu acho. Isso está certo? – perguntou a Hermione.

- Por que está me perguntando?

- Porque sim. Sempre pergunto a você.

- Bem, eu não sei. Mas parece sensato pra mim. Se o apartamento dele é no subsolo pode haver um acesso aqui pelo porão.

O time fez uma busca completa na casa e no telhado e não encontrou nada. Nenhuma porta escondida, nenhuma escada secreta. Finalmente Harry fez um feitiço localizador que revelaria qualquer coisa escondida deliberadamente. Encontraram um pote de moedas velhas enterrado no quintal por algum antigo morador, mas nada que pudesse levar ao apartamento no subsolo. Eles se reuniram na varanda, confusos e frustrados.

Harry começava a se sentir bastante fatalista em relação a situação toda. Levantou os olhos e viu Hermione encarando-o atentamente e sabia que ela lia seu rosto como um livro, como sempre fora capaz. – Não acha que ele ainda está lá embaixo, não é?

- Eu sei que ele não está lá embaixo.

- Como?

- Porque se ele estivesse, já teríamos algum confronto. Mesmo que o apartamento dele seja subterrâneo, pode ter certeza que esse prédio na superfície está sendo vigiado. Explica porque dele não ter entrado nos últimos cinco dias. Ele foi movido.

- Mas... isso implica que...

- Que eles descobriram que sabemos. – ele completou. Todos se entreolharam incertos. – De alguma forma, eles descobriram e o moveram antes que pudéssemos nos aproximar. Mesmo com todas nossas preocupações com segredos, todas nossas investigações cautelosas, eles descobriram. – ele balançou a cabeça. – Eu devia prever isso.

- Como? – Napoleon perguntou. – Como, pelo nome de Merlin, eles descobriram?

- Vamos ter que nos preocupar com isso depois. Ainda temos que descer até o apartamento dele. Quem sabe que tipo de evidência que podemos encontrar?

- O que nos leva de volta ao problema de _chegar_ até lá – Remo disse.

- Vamos ter que aparatar – Hermione disse.

- Aparatar para o subsolo pode ser perigoso – Isobel resmingou. –Especialmente quando você não sabe pra onde vai. Se não pode visualizar sua localização-alvo, vai se separar em mil pedacinhos.

- Eu consigo – Hermione disse. – Tenho memórias do apartamento de Rony.

- Memórias que você não pode acessar diretamente.

Ela fez uma careta. – Talvez se eu apenas... pensar com vontade...

- Não – Harry disse. – Se você tentar pensar nisso, vai perder. Tem que _não_ pensar sobre isso.

- Como vou conseguir isso? – ela gritou. –Não consigo pensar em outra coisa! – ela deu um passo na direção dele. – Podemos tentar as perguntas novamente? Alguma coisa, qualquer coisa!

- Certo – ele disse, levantando as mãos. – Vou te distrair, mas vai ter que aparatar depressa enquanto ainda tem a memória na cabeça. Então é melhor planejarmos isso. Presumindo que você chegue lá embaixo, como vamos seguir? – ele virou para Napoleon. –Está com o kit padrão de campo na mala do carro?

- Claro – Napoleon disse, correndo pra ir buscar.

- Harry, vai ter que me aparatar até lá – Hermione disse. – Não posso conseguir sozinha. No minuto que eu começar, vou ter que pensar aonde estou indo e vou me perder. Distraia-me, então me aparate. Com sorte, na hora que eu ouvir você falar a palavra, vou me lembrar instintivamente do apartamento de Rony e pra onde estou indo.

- Certo – Napoleon voltou segurando uma maleta de couro, que ele colocou no chão e abriu. Tinha uma variedade de feitiços, talismãs e livros úteis, uma varinha de reserva e algumas pulseiras anti-maldição de executores e vários frascos de poções padrão.

- Creio que é isso que quer – ele disse, puxando um saco de veludo.

Harry pegou e colocou os localizadores de aparatação na mão. Prendeu um na capa de Hermione. – Só temos mais três – ele disse, olhando em volta para os outros cinco membros do time. – Vamos ter que dividir – ele olhou pra Hermione. –Por favor, tente não se espalhar por aí, certo?

- Vou fazer meu melhor. Consegue me fazer perguntas rápido o suficiente sem uma lista?

- Vou fazer _meu_ melhor. Só me dê um momento pra me preparar – Ele recuou um pouco e ficou pensando, mordendo o lábio inferior. Hermione se apoiava no peito dos pés, nervosa.

-Vamos lá – ela disse – vamos logo com...

Sem nenhum tipo de aviso, Harry de repente pulou sobre ela, fazendo um largo arco com o braço. Hermione respirou de vez e desviou, se posicionando bem a tempo de bloquear o golpe seguinte que veio do lado oposto. Harry não lhe deu tempo para recuperar, simplesmente começou a lançar golpe atrás de golpe numa rápida sucessão. Ele não estava tentando acertá-la, eram os golpes padrão, muito utilizados durante os treinos e ela conhecia muito bem. De fato, os braços dela se mexiam no ar, com ela defendendo cada golpe com um movimento rápido e ágil. Harry foi mais rápido, olhando o rosto dela enquanto as linhas de preocupação e ansiedade desapareciam numa onda de concentração. Não dava pra pensar enquanto lutava, tinha simplesmente que reagir, e era exatamente o que ele queria que ela fizesse enquanto a aparatava... Reagir.

Os outros ficaram olhando enquanto ele aumentava o ritmo ainda mais, empurrando-a ainda mais para o modo automático. Nessa velocidade não havia tempo para analisar, nenhum tempo para ponderar e prever. Ele continuou assim por pelo menos um minuto até que o rosto dela ficou quase completamente vazio de expressão. A mente dela tinha se desligado e com sorte isso permitiria que ela seguisse suas memórias instintivas dos últimos dez anos de Rony e aparatasse de volta pra onde ele estava... ou esteve.

De repente, sem se permitir nenhum tempo para hesitação, Harry a empurrou pra longe e puxou a varinha – _Apparatium_! Ele disse, apontando pra ela. Ela ficou tensa e fechou os olhos e então desapareceu no meio da luz vinda da varinha dele.

Por um momento nenhum deles se mexeu, mal parecia que havia alguém respirando. Harry parou completamente imóvel, os olhos fechados, implorando a qualquer entidade que pudesse estar ouvindo para se assegurara que ela estava bem. Sem abrir os olhos, ele chamou sua bolha, que ele ouviu aparecer com seu costumeiro "pop" – Hermione? – ele disse pra bolha.

- Sim, estou aqui. – ela respondeu imediatamente.

Harry respirou fundo e abriu os olhos a tempo de ver todos os outros relaxando. – Onde você está?

- Estou em um tipo de corredor. Não é um apartamento. É melhor virem aqui.

Os outros formaram pares e usaram os localizadores de aparatação para se juntar a ela lá embaixo. Harry olhou em volta do corredor, que parecia feito diretamente na pedra, com muita habilidade. As paredes eram suaves e curvadas e piscavam com pedaços brilhantes de mica natural. Sob os pés deles havia uma rede suspensa sobre o chão desigual, tochas estavam separadas a cada poucos metros, iluminando o longo corredor. Harry podia ver três portas saindo do hall onde estava, mas sua atenção foi logo atraída pra uma no lado oposto, a uns vinte metros de distância. Era maior que as outras, sólida e parecendo segura.

O time se aproximou com cuidado, as varinhas em punho, mantendo os olhos em todos os cantos. Enquanto Harry se aproximava, podia ver que a porta estava fechada com barras pesadas. Ele apontou a varinha na direção delas, mas a ponta não se aproximava mais do que alguns centímetros. – Está enfeitiçada – ele disse, dando um passo para trás.

Remo avançou. – _Renuncio_ – ele disse, apontando sua varinha pelo ar na direção da porta. O feitiço para abrir foi refletido sem nenhum efeito. – Hunf – ele disse. – Feitiço forte.

Harry não agüentava mais. –Todos, pra trás – ele disse. Guardou a varinha e ficou a uns dois metros da porta. Concentrou-se como Lefty havia lhe ensinado, puxando o máximo de magia dentro de si que podia. Estava fazendo um treinamento informal de Mage com a sociedade desde o verão, e já podia ver um progresso notável. Sabia que só tinha acesso a uma pequena porção do poder que lhe estava disponível, mas mesmo essa pequena parte que ele podia alcançar às vezes o impressionava.

Agora, ele torcia que fosse o suficiente. Esticou os braços pra frente e a magia passou por seus ombros até seus braços e explodiu de suas mãos. A porta foi arrancada das dobradiças e caiu para trás, no meio de fumaça. Ele abaixou os braços, sentindo-se meio esgotado. Hermione veio para seu lado. – Esteve se metendo com os sinistros poderes Mage de novo, pelo que vejo – ela comentou secamente.

- Que bom, não acha? Passaríamos horas tirando esse feitiço.

- Ah, sim. O maior objetivo de qualquer Mage. Eficiência. – o sarcasmo dela era pra mascarar o desconforto, ele sabia disso. Essa não era a hora pra outra interação sobre esse tópico.

- Podemos deixar pra lá? – ele disse baixo. Hermione não respondeu, apenas olhou através da fumaça, que dispersava, para dentro do apartamento. Olhou para ele, sua irritação substituída por apreensão. Harry sentia também. Estavam prestes a entrar na prisão do melhor amigo. Ele respirou fundo e passou pela porta.

O apartamento não era o que ele esperava, um local de seqüestro útil com algumas amenidades. Na verdade, era grande e bem decorado, quase luxuoso. A entrada onde estavam era decorada com um cabide duplo para casacos e uma mesa de hall bem polida. Um vaso cheio de flores estava ali, algumas pétalas curvadas sobre a mesa brilhante sobre a qual caíram.

Depois vinha a sala. Móveis combinando, um sofá, várias cadeiras confortáveis e uma extensa parede de equipamentos eletrônicos. Uma área que combinava cozinha e sala de jantar se abriu de um lado da sala. Eletrodomésticos novos brilhavam, pratos coloridos estavam nos armários de porta de vidro.

Eles andaram pelo apartamento, em silêncio, pensando. Havia uma biblioteca maior do que a sala, cheia de livros do chão até o teto. Um escritório, quase cheio pela mesa coberta por material pra escrever e livros de referências. Uma sala de exercícios com luz artificial. Um grande quarto com um igualmente artístico banheiro feito de vidro e azulejos cintilantes.

O time se encontrou no quarto para comparar anotações. Harry se sentia apertado em um nó. Podia sentir a presença de Rony, era palpável, jurava que quase podia vê-lo. Um lado do sofá estava mais amassado que o outro... Ali era onde costumava sentar. Alguns pratos sujos estavam na pia da cozinha, esperando para serem lavados. Rascunhos em um caderno no escritório. Ele realmente esteve ali. Não era um sonho ou uma visão ou uma viagem boba em um pensamento desejoso. Os traços físicos do homem que ficara preso ali eram mais poderosos que cem feitiços phenomorbius ou pronunciamentos do oráculo. Pela primeira vez Harry _sabia_ que se amigo estava vivo.

- Tudo o que ele poderia querer estava aqui – Remo disse. – Parece que ele estava bem confortável.

- Sim, tirando o pequeno detalhe dele não poder sair – Napoleon disse.

- Ele se manteve em forma. – Hermione disse.

- Como sabe disso? – Sukesh perguntou.

- A esteira estava gasta no centro – Harry respondeu.

- E alguns botões estavam usados também.

- Ele usava a luz artificial regularmente...

- Porque o carpete em volta da cadeira estava desbotado pela luz UV.

- Que bom também.

- Sem isso ele ficaria fraco por deficiência de vitamina D.

Harry viu os outros olhando dele para Hermione enquanto eles completavam essa troca num raro momento de objetividade pessoal, perceberam o que os outros deviam estar pensando deles. Era de se esperar que as pessoas perguntassem se podemos ler a mente um do outro, ele pensou. Às vezes me pergunto se realmente podemos.

Henry, que fora mandado para inspecionar o restante do corredor, voltou correndo nesse instante. – Harry, achei uma coisa. Um cara que mora no final do corredor. Parece que ele pode ser o carcereiro.

Harry balançou a cabeça que sim. – Segure-o. Vou fazer umas perguntas depois – ele olhou em volta do apartamento, ainda recuperando a compostura. Hermione se afastou do grupo, seus passos devagar e deliberados, parecendo impressionada e horrorizada. Ele a viu indo, sabendo que ela sentia o mesmo que ele. A presença física de Rony nesse apartamento era esmagadora. Fazia-o querer se curvar numa bola e chorar, e ao mesmo tempo sair correndo desta masmorra e bater em cada membro do Círculo que encontrasse até que dissesse onde poderia encontrar o amigo.

- Bom, ele não está mais aqui, isso é certo – Napoleon disse. – Parece que foi bem de repente. Nenhum sinal de malas prontas, chá numa xícara na cozinha e parece que foi interrompido enquanto escrevia alguma coisa.

Harry concordou. – Vá e fale com o carcereiro. Talvez a gente consiga alguma resposta dele. Vou pra lá daqui a pouco. – os outros saíram, ansiosos por algum progresso novamente, mas a atenção de Harry estava concentrada em Hermione. Ela foi até uma pequena estante e pegou uma foto emoldurada que estava ali. Agora olhava pra foto com uma expressão indescritível no rosto. Ela levantou os olhos e olhou nos dele então e ele viu que ela lutava contra lágrimas. Nos olhos dela estava tristeza de dez anos e uma quantidade igual de esperança.

Ele foi até o lado dela e olhou pra foto que ela segurava pra que ele pudesse ver. A respiração dele ficou presa na garganta ele instintivamente puxou Hermione pra mais perto, os braços dele envolvendo-a para apoiar ela, ou ele ou talvez os dois. Ele olhou sem forças pra a foto sem conseguir tirar os olhos dela.

Era Rony.

A foto parecia ter sido tirada com uma câmera trouxa, nesse apartamento. Um selo vermelho impresso com a data no canto dizia que o momento em que a foto fora tirada ocorrera há menos de um ano. Rony estava sentado na mesa que viram na biblioteca, olhando para câmera com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso um tanto irritado, um tanto divertido no rosto, como se tivesse sido interrompido no meio do trabalho. O cabelo dele estava cheio e vermelho brilhante, nem tão curto como costumava ser, mas ainda não chegando aos ombros. Estava de barba feita e seu rosto estampava o distinto selo da maturidade. Parecia muito com Gui, Harry percebeu, apesar de ter os olhos castanhos de Molly.

Nenhum dos dois falou enquanto olhavam para fotografia. As palavras eram inadequadas para o momento. Ali estava uma prova tangível da existência dele e pela primeira vez em dez anos, olharam o rosto dele, um rosto que só viam em suas memórias. Eles viram seu rosto adulto, que só podiam imaginar até agora. Hermione levantou os dedos tremendo e tocou a imagem, um suspiro instável escapando de seus lábios. Ela inclinou a cabeça contra a de Harry e eles seguraram a foto juntos, mais perto de Rony do que já estiveram desde a morte dele e ainda assim dolorosamente longe.

- Ah, Harry – ela sussurrou e então parou. Ele concordou, sem dar resposta. Não havia mais nada a dizer.

* * *

"_E antes mesmo que minha mente, ainda considerando quando as coisas aconteceram e como elas parecuam, tivesse coletado impressões suficientes para que pudesse identificar o quarto, ele, meu corpo, se lembraria de cada auarto em sucessão de como era a cama, onde estavam as portas, como a luz do dia atravessava as janelas, se havia uma saída para fora, o que havia em minha mente na hora em que eu ia dormir e encontrava ali na hora que acordava."_

Marcel Proust,

* * *

**NT.:** Sei que já virou rotina, mas não posso deixar de me desculpar pela demora... Combine capítulos grandes a serem traduzidos com uma tradutora sem tempo ou cansada quando havia tempo e você obtém capítulos que demoram uma eternidade pra ficarem prontos... Vou ter que dizer que continuo contando com a paciência de vocês daqui pra frente. Aproveitando... Meu muito obrigada a Maíra que betou esse capítulo. Do jeito que eu estava enjoada de ver a cara dele, ia demorar um monte pra consertar tudo que precisava ser consertado.

Ah! Ontem Lori deu uma notícia não muito legal no grupo... Ela colocou em dúvida a conclusão dessa fic. Pretendo traduzir a mensagem dela na integra e postar na comunidade do orkut (quem não faz parte, é só procurar "paradigm of uncertainty"), mas basicamente ela diz que está com pouco interesse em HP e que a coisa mais sensata a fazer é dizer que a possibilidade maior é não terminar essa fic, mas que não garante que esse realmente será o caso. Porém, mesmo que ela não complete, vai colocar um resumo do que aconteceria nos capítulos restantes pra gente pelo saber a história toda da fic.

_Lelymarques:_ valeu pelo apoio e por ter deixado uma review, mesmo não lendo a tradução!  
_Livinha:_ eu demorei, mas ainda assim quero ver suas teorias XD  
_carlos bert:_ espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também...  
_Renatakovac: _fics com certeza são uma excelente forma de praticar o inglês... e quanto mais você ler, mais fácil vai ficando. E review sempre é bom, não importa o tamanho!  
_Sandy Leah:_ o mesmo que eu disse pra renatakovac: vai ficando mais fácil a cada tentativa de leitura. A atualização demorou, mas chegou. Espero que tenha gostado...  
_Sweet lie:_ mais um capítulo com buscas por Rony... mas acho que posso adiantar que ele volta ao convívio mais cedo do que você imagina...  
_Pati.nha:_ muito obrigada! Espero que também tenha gostado deste  
_Srta Granger Potter: _Eu sei que demorou, mas foi o mais rápido que pude P  
_PatyGranger: _Oi! Espero que este capítulo tenha ficado à altura  
_Vivis Dreco: _você achou um ponto interessante: como Hermione vai se sentir quando descobrir quando descobrir a história do filho de Harry (pra mim, é a parte mais marcante dessa 3ª fic. Mas ainda é cedo pra se falar disso). Nada de Laura nesse capítulo também (não lembro se ela aparece no 3º, creio que sim) e Sukesh... Era perfeito demais pra ser verdade! Uhauhauhauh. Apesar das surpresas, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. bjos  
_Fernanda:_ desculpe a demora! E como você pediu no orkut, vou avisar que o capítulo foi postado! Espero que goste...  
_MiaGranger28_: Não betou o outro, mas betou esse \o/ Muito agradecida!  
_Marga McGonagall: _Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo... Quando tiver qualquer teoria, sinta-se a vontade pra postar! É muito legal ver o que as pessoas imaginam sobre a fic! Bjo  
_SammyGranger:_ Oi! Demorei pra atualizar, mas finalmente chegou o capítulo novo... Qualquer sugestão/correção pode dizer, viu? E a espera agora virou torcia pra Lori ser atingida por um raio de inspiração!  
_Nina: _isso de trazer mais dúvida do que resposta é quase constante nas fics de Lori P. De nada... Demorou um pouco, mas depois que comecei, peguei gosto por essa coisa de tradução. Bjos!  
_morenadf_: bem.. cenas H² frequinhas pra quando vier o livro! Eu queria já ter terminado a fic antes do livro, mas fui devagar demais... Mas fiquem tranqüilos que o 7º livro não muda minha intenção de traduzir a fic toda.  
_thati: _pode contar que eu vou até onde Lori for com essa fic. Vai demorar um pouco, mas eu chego lá!_  
Monique: _Bom... Se vc demorou de ver que estava atualizado pra você esse capítulo saiu super rápido! Rs. Suas duvidas são bem pertinentes e serão respondidas mais tarde na fic. Vou mandar um email avisando da atualização agora '_  
_

Fico por aqui pessoas... Espero que a gente se veja em breve. Eu já comecei a tradução do capítulo 3 e ele é grande. Mas digo que acontecem coisas muito interessantes... É isso!

E que o sétimo livro seja acima de tudo bom. Que seja um fim inesquecível, daqueles que a gente fica pensando e com aquela sensação de vazio e gostinho de quero mais. E se não for, pra mim pelo menos a série valeu (e muito) por tudo, sobretudo pelas pessoas que eu conheci por causa dela. Beijos pra todos!


	3. Dia da Independência

**Harry Potter e o Herói de Mil Faces  
Capítulo 3: Dia da Independência**

* * *

**NA.:** Aviso_: esse capítulo contém uma cena de sexo bem quente. A fic toda tem classificação adulta. __Essa cena em especial tem classificação adulta._

_ Maybe the thing you see coming from far away is not the real thing, the thing that scares you, but its aftermath._

--Richard Ford, _Independence Day_

* * *

Rony respirava profundamente, devagar, sua mente flutuando para algum lugar fora de seu crânio, ligado ao corpo apenas por um frouxo fio de consciência. Sua situação deixara de importar, seus pensamentos ganharam uma independência amorfa e iam pra onde queriam, com vontade própria. 

Ele estava de pé na cela pelo que parecia uma eternidade, apesar de saber que só tinham passado alguns dias... Não que alguns dias não fosse tempo suficiente. A cela estava enfeitiçada, tinha que estar. Não tinha sentido vontade de se aliviar em nenhum momento, nem sentira fome. Estava, entretanto, com muita sede, apesar não ser no grau que deveria estar depois de passar tanto tempo sem consumir água.

A real dificuldade era sua forçada posição em pé. As penas começaram a ter câimbras e ficaram duras depois de apenas seis horas. Ele conseguira mantê-las funcionando com movimentos alternados de levantar e flexioná-las, e apoiando seu peso se inclinando na parede atrás dele, encostando os joelhos na porta diante dele. Mesmo com essas medidas, o desconforto era tão grande que logo se tornou uma tortura.

Então ele escapou da única maneira que podia, através da meditação. Era uma prática que aprendera, como o fizera com tudo mais, através dos livros. Tornou-se muito útil no apartamento, quando a simples solidão e desespero ameaçavam tomar conta dele. Não podia procurar alívio e conforto externamente, então fora forçado a procurar internamente.

Perdera toda perspectiva há muito tempo, mas em algum nível estava consciente que era uma pessoa marcadamente diferente da que era quando entrara no apartamento... Apesar de não ter a moldura de referência das pessoas a sua volta, não podia dizer em que sentido mudou. Tinham tirado tudo dele. A família, os amigos, até sua identidade. Uma das coisas mais importantes que o definia, sua natureza bruxa, também lhe fora tirada. Tentara de tempos em tempos fazer alguma magia sem varinha, como Harry sempre pudera fazer, mas simplesmente não possuía a habilidade. Se tivesse continuado sua educação talvez fosse capaz de fazer isso, como muitos bruxos faziam depois de praticar, mas parecia que somente sua força de vontade não era forte o suficiente.

Deixou seus pensamentos irem à direção que desejassem. Não foi muita surpresa que fossem em direção dos amigos; amigos que desejava que não tivessem perdido seu rastro, amigos que ele talvez visse novamente. A animação e esperança ameaçavam perturbar sua tranqüilidade, então ele afastou esses pensamentos, precisando mais de sua tranqüilidade do que precisava de qualquer animação ou esperança. Pergunto-me como Hermione está agora, pensou. Aposto que está linda. Aposto que é confiante e bem-sucedida. Aposto que conseguiu tudo o que queria da vida, porque ela simplesmente é assim. Tudo saiu perfeito pra ela. Tem o trabalho de pesquisa que sempre sonhou, vai estar com outros bruxos e bruxas tão inteligentes quanto ela. Espero que esteja feliz. Espero que tenha encontrado alguém pra amá-la tanto quanto merece ser amada. Se não pôde ser eu, então que seja alguém que a admire. Sei que encontrou. Sei que ela não está sozinha.

Mas temo que Harry esteja sozinho. Temo que ele sempre fique sozinho. Sei que derrotou Voldemort... Allegra fez algumas referências veladas. Sei que vingou minha morte. Ainda assim... Tenho medo que ele nunca aceite a felicidade, por achar que não a merece. Temo que depois de terminada sua jornada, ele tenha achado outras e outras. Temo que ainda ache que só é bom em lutar contra o mal. Temo que ainda esteja... Afundando. Temo que ele tenha se retraído, se afastado dos outros, dos amigos que se importam. Temo que tenha sacrificado demais em sua cruzada. Tem que tenha se afastado até mesmo dela, a única pessoa que sempre entendia o que ele estava passando

Ela não está sozinha, tenho certeza disso... mas acho que ele está. Como ele se sente com isso? Tem inveja? Fica constrangido perto dela? Olha a felicidade dela, a vida dela e se vê como um estrangeiro, sem poder participar?

Rony imaginara dezenas de cenários pra vida de seus amigos desde que os deixara, mas era sempre pra este que voltava, este que parecia mais correto. Várias vezes se perguntava o que dizia de si mesmo, o fato de sempre imaginar o melhor para Hermione e o pior para Harry, mas achava que tinha descoberto. Ele via o melhor pr ela, pois acreditava na força dela. Via o pior para Harry porque ele _não_ acreditava no resto do mundo. Harry podia ser visto como o grande herói do trio, mas, de certa forma, ele e Hermione sempre tomaram conta dele. Ela cuidava dele pelo lado prático e Rony cuidava dele emocionalmente. Hermione conseguiu assumir os dois papéis depois que ele sumiu? Ele achava que não. Harry era a pessoa mais leal que conhecera, e de seu jeito era inocente e confiava demais, mesmo conhecendo tanto o mal. Rony aprendera muito bem que o mundo não se importava com pessoas assim e, na verdade, parecia esmagá-las sob seus calcanhares. Temia esse destino para Harry. Como não confiava em ninguém para cuidar de Harry, além dele mesmo, e dado sua ausência prolongada, via apenas as calamidades que podiam se abater sobre Harry sem o melhor amigo ao lado para protegê-lo.

Queria poder acreditar que Harry encontrara o amor, felicidade e segurança. Só não conseguir imaginar a figura de alguém que pudesse lhe dar essas coisas.

* * *

Hermione seguiu Harry pelo corredor, pararam do lado fora da porta do apartamento do outro lado. Essa porta não estava trancada. Henry saiu, passando o peso de um pé para o outro. –O que foi? – Harry perguntou. 

-Acho que devia falar com esse cara Harry. Ele é... assombroso.

-Quem ele é?

-Diz que seu nome é Bob – Henry levantou uma sobrancelha quando Harry e Hermione trocaram um olhar. O mesmo Bob sobre quem ela falara durante as perguntas? Tinha que ser. Henry deu de ombros. –É tudo que diz.

-Ele é bruxo?

-Sim. Aparentemente um bruxo do círculo, apesar de não parecer saber muito sobre os eventos mais recentes. Ele está bem fechado. Não tenho certeza se vai falar.

Ela viu o queixo de Harry endurecer, um brilho perigoso aparecendo em seus olhos. –Ele vai falar.

Ela o seguiu para dentro do apartamento, que era notavelmente similar ao de Rony, tirando os móveis diferentes. Um homem de uns 40 anos estava sentado na mesa de jantar, os ombros caídos, parecendo arrasado. Harry se aproximou dele, um ar de autoridade em sua volta... Uma aura que Hermione definia como atitude "Não mexa com o garoto que sobreviveu", que ficava ainda mais ameaçadora pela raridade com que ele a utilizava. Ela ficou mais pra trás, sem querer interferir. O homem, Bob, parecia tão ameaçador quanto Cyrus, o hamster de Gina. Ele olhou pra seu visitante e empalideceu.

-Sabe quem eu sou? – Harry perguntou sem enrolação.

Bob engoliu seco. –Harry Potter. Nossa. Perguntava-me quando você ia aparecer.

-Estava me esperando, não é?

-Eu sabia. Sabia que viria atrás dele.

-Quem?

-Rony, é claro.

Harry estreitou os olhos. –Como conhece Rony, exatamente?

Bob suspirou. –Sou seu guardião. Seu supervisor.

-Carcereiro.

-Acho que sim – ele suspirou. –Não vai encontrá-lo.

-Vamos encontrá-lo – Harry disse, a voz firme.

-Não pode. Allegra o levou embora. Sua nova localização está segura com um feitiço Fidelius.

-Então encontrarei o fiel segredo.

-Bem, pode tentar – o homem disse, seu tom monótono estava começando a irritar Hermione.

-Encontrei esse lugar, não é mesmo?

-Como conseguiu, já que estamos falando nisso?

-Um feitiço difícil e um pouco de bom trabalho investigativo.

-Vou poupar seu trabalho. Eu sou o fiel segredo.

Hermione ficou espantada. Revelar esse fato era a coisa mais estúpida que Bob poderia fazer. A expressão de Harry cruzava a barreira de "com raiva" para "furioso". Ele esticou a mão, segurou Bob pela frente das vestes e o puxou de pé. –Então eu vou descobrir onde Rony está, mesmo que tenha que te bater, e não ache que não faria isso.

-Não precisa. Eu te digo.

Harry piscou, franzindo a testa. Hermione ficou perdida. –Como é? – Harry perguntou.

-Eu digo pra onde ela o levou.

Harry colocou Bob no chão. –Por que faria isso?

Hermione parou ao lado de Harry. –Com licença – disse para Bob, puxando Harry pelo braço. Ela se inclinou e sibilou no ouvido dele. –Por que não está perguntando onde Rony está?

-Porque ele quer me dizer – Harry sussurrou em resposta.

-Hã?

-Hermione, a primeira coisa que aprendi como espião foi que quando alguém se mostra sem poder esperar pra te dar uma informação exata que precisa, bem na hora que mais precisa, então você tem que ficar muito, muito alerta! Não vou perguntar a ele a melhor notícia até que tenha certeza das intenções dele.

-Mas... se ele sabe... estamos perdendo tempo...

-Vamos perder mais tempo se sairmos numa caçada selvagem, atrás de uma informação falsa que ele nos dê. Vou tirar isso dele, me dê uma chance.

Hermione ainda estava receosa, mas concordou. Harry voltou para frente de Bob. –Desculpe pela interrupção. Agora. Você foi carcereiro de Rony por quanto tempo?

-Mais de dez anos – ele piscou e Hermione ficou surpresa ao ver que os olhos do homem estavam embaçado por lágrimas. –Ela o levou. Não sabe do que ela é capaz.

-Está enganado sobre isso.

Hermione se inclinou para frente, uma suspeita crescendo em sua mente. –Rony era seu amigo, não é mesmo?

Bob acenou que sim. –Estou preocupado com ele. Tem que encontrá-lo logo, Harry, antes que ela tenha tempo de achar outro lugar pra ele.

Harry parecia extremamente cético. –Certo, Bob. Quer que eu acredite que você passou dez anos como carcereiro de Rony e durante esse tempo, ficou seu amigo e agora quer ajudá-lo. Estou me perguntando por que simplesmente não o deixou escapar, ou contou a alguém... A mim, por exemplo... onde ele estava. Também me perguntou por que Allegra permitiria que você continuasse como seu carcereiro se tinha tanta pena da condição dele. Ela tem seus defeitos, mas burrice com certeza não é um deles.

-Essas são perguntas que eu esperava que fizesse, Harry.

-Como? Você não me conhece.

-Sei que você é bom e forte. Conheço você melhor do que pode pensar. Conheço você porque Rony te conhece. – ele inclinou a cabeça na direção de Hermione. –Conheço ela também.

-Rony falou sobre a gente? Com _você?_

-Talvez seja melhor eu começar do começo. – ele se endireitou um pouco. –Meu nome completo é Robert Blackburn-Dwyer. – esperou pela reação deles e continuou. –Allegra é minha irmã mais nova. Ela e eu nos juntamos ao Círculo na mesma época. Éramos um time, imbatíveis. Subimos rápido na hierarquia, e quando o Mestre começou a organizar seus seguidores, estávamos no topo. Tive a infelicidade de estar mais perto do topo que ela. Minha irmã ficou com inveja de meu sucesso e eu me tornei uma ameaça para sua ambição. Ela armou pra eu arruinar uma missão e caí em desgraça. Quando seu amigo foi seqüestrado, foi a oportunidade perfeita pra ela se livrar de mim. Ela convenceu o mestre a me exilar aqui como carcereiro de Rony. O Mestre confiava nela para preparar a prisão dele, e ela não poupou nada. Ela o instalou neste apartamento, que estava completamente desprovido de qualquer objeto ou texto mágico. A área inteira, bem como Rony, estava seguros por uns seis tipos diferentes de feitiço. Pra completar, Rony estava amaldiçoado; se ele saísse do prédio, sozinho ou com alguém além de Allegra, bem... Sua liberdade seria curta.

Bob respirou fundo e continuou. Hermione tinha a sensação que ele esteve esperando muito tempo pra contar esta história. –Quanto a mim, estava preso por um Voto Obscuro para manter meu silêncio, mas me certifiquei que houvesse um furo nele, senão não poderia falar sobre isso agora. Quando fiz meu voto, acrescentei uma palavra. Ao invés de estar preso ao silêncio enquanto Rony estivesse preso, fiquei preso ao silêncio enquanto Rony estivesse preso _aqui_.

-Então, se ele fosse movido, estaria livre pra falar – Harry disse.

-Exatamente. Não sabia quanto tempo ficaria aqui como carcereiro dele ou quanto tempo ele ficaria aqui, mas queria uma maneira de me vingar de Allegra no fim das contas.

-Parece que suas mãos estavam completamente atadas –Hermione disse.

-Isso é um eufemismo, Drª Granger. Eu estava inútil. Obrigado por vários meios mágicos e não mágicos a sentar aqui e olhar meu prisioneiro definhando, sem poder fazer ou dizer nada. Só que encontrei uma forma de ajudá-lo assim mesmo.

Harry franziu a testa. –Que forma?

-Sabia que se pudesse fazer Allegra levá-lo pra algum lugar, estaria livre de meu juramento e poderia te contar o que sabia. O problema é que ela só o tiraria daqui se precisasse. Só podia pensar em um motivo que a levaria a tirá-lo daqui antes que chegasse a hora... se vocês descobrissem que ele não estava realmente morto e começassem a procurar por ele.

Harry estava olhando Bob com os olhos estreitados. ­–_Você_ disse a Allegra que estávamos investigando o desaparecimento de Rony.

Bob aquiesceu. –Mandei pra Lynch um relatório de inteligência falso das atividades do grupo de vocês.

-Mas... Como _você_ sabia.

-Planejamento cuidadoso. Uns oito anos atrás. Durante uma de minhas visitas infreqüentes à superfície, visitei o túmulo de Rony e plantei algumas escutas. Fiquei pronto pra ouvir tudo o que fosse dito acima do túmulo de Rony. Ouvi quando exumaram o corpo - ele olhou pra Harry. –Esperei dez anos pra que tivessem alguma pista, Harry. Estava começando a perder a esperança. Tentei centenas de vezes dar dicas pra vocês, mas meu Voto sempre atrapalhava.

-Bem, você pode agradecer a Hermione. Foi ela quem descobriu – Harry esfregou a testa. –E Allegra nunca percebeu que sua lealdade tinha mudado?

Bob sorriu. –Conheça o maior ator do mundo.

Harry se abaixou diante de Bob, examinando seu rosto cuidadosamente. –Quero acreditar em você, de verdade. Certamente entende minha hesitação.

-Claro. Pelo que você sabe, posso ser o servo mais leal de Allegra, ansioso para te mandar para uma emboscada, dar tempo pra ela mudá-lo de lugar de novo. Posso dizer que Rony acreditava que eu queria ajudar – ele olhou pra Hermione, ficando de pé pela primeira vez. –Uma das lembranças mais queridas de Rony foi da última vez que te viu, no jardim de Hogwarts – Hermione colocou a mão na garganta, o coração batendo forte. –Lembra como foi? – ela fez que sim. –ele costumava sonhar com você, quase todas as noites. Ele desejava ter tido a chance de dizer quanto significava pra ele, que você tenha compartilhado um pouco de si com ele. – ele olhou pra Harry, o rosto triste. –Acha que Rony divulgaria detalhes tão íntimos a alguém que não considerava um amigo? Se não confia em mim, então não confia nele. – por alguns segundos, ninguém falou. –Se quiser, me submeto à administração de veritaserum.

Harry respirou fundo. –Não preciso fazer isso. Pode me dizer onde ele está, por favor?

Bob relaxou. –Bom. Que ótimo. Ela o levou para Lexa Kor, mas vai ter que se apressar. Ela só o manterá lá temporariamente, até que planeje outra coisa. Quando o mover de novo, não saberei mais de sua localização.

Hermione e Harry trocaram olhares alarmados. –Vamos ter que nos apressar, mas não sei como chegar lá. Lexa Kor é irrastreável.

Bob sorriu. –Tem uma chave de portal escondida em uma de minhas estantes, uma cópia de "Um dia na vida de Ivan Denisovitch", na prateleira de cima.

Hermione ouviu Henry ir até a biblioteca de Bob pegar o livro. Harry balançava a cabeça. –Bob, espero que não ligue para falta de confiança que tenho. Passei a maior parte de minha vida adulta com a premissa que as pessoas que parecem boas demais pra ser verdade, geralmente são realmente boas demais pra ser verdade.

-Como eu disse, pode me dar veritaserum se quiser.

Harry hesitou. –Gostaria dessa confirmação, mas infelizmente levaria algumas horas pra arranjar e não temos esse tempo. Vou ter que confiar em você. – ele virou. –Jones!

-Sim?

-Volte para DI. Quero um esquadrão de bruxos pronto em dez minutos. Agora que já sabem nosso segredo, vamos com força total. Entendido?

-Na hora – Napoleon disse, desaparecendo pela porta até o corredor.

* * *

Remo tateou em cima de sua mesa, desarrumando a superfície geralmente arrumada. Ele resmungou baixo, abrindo uma gaveta atrás da outra, frustrado. 

-Procurando alguma coisa?

Ele levantou os olhos e viu Diz de pé na porta, sorrindo pra ele. –Hã.. Sim, meu bracelete anti-maldição. Jurava que tinha colocado na gaveta de cima...

Diz casualmente esticou a mão atrás da porta e puxou os braceletes do gancho onde estavam penduradas. –Estava falando disso daqui?

Ele sorriu e expirou aliviado. –Sim, obrigado. – ele pegou dela, de repente consciente que ela não devia vê-lo fazendo esses preparativos. O segredo da investigação deles não era mais um problema, mas simplesmente levaria tempo demais para explicar.

-O que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou, uma ansiedade aparecendo na voz dela. –Parece que está se preparando para batalha.

-Não! Não... Só... uma coisa apareceu, tenho que lidar com uma situação.

Ela suspirou. –Acho que isso significa que não vamos sair hoje.

Ele ficou tenso de repente, se sentindo o maior canalha do mundo, por ter esquecido completamente do encontro que tinham marcado. –Ah, lamento, Diz. Não posso... Realmente preciso...

-Ah, não se preocupe. Tudo bem. Podemos deixar pra outro dia. – ela sorriu. –Vai me dar chance de limpar a geladeira.

Ele sorriu em resposta. –Lamento muito mesmo. Vou explicar tudo isso quando voltar – ele começou a sair, mas ela o segurou.

-Cuidado, certo? – ela tentou manter o tom casual mesmo que seus olhos traíssem sua preocupação. –Não queremos que você se machuque, não é?

Ele balançou a cabeça. –Vou tomar cuidado.

Diz concordou, e então ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou rapidamente nos lábios. –Bom.

Remo olhou pra ela, surpreso. Ela virou para sair, mas ele segurou o braço dela e a puxou de volta. Antes que ele pudesse se convencer a não fazer isso, se inclinou e a beijou de novo, mais profundamente, os braços enlaçando a cintura dela e puxando-a mais pra perto. Diz respondeu, levantando a mão para o peito dele.

Quando ela recuou e depois de um longo momento o rosto dela era de reprovação. –Isso não está me ajudando a superar meu desapontamento por você estar me dando o cano hoje.

-Por que não?

-Ficar sentada sozinha em casa vai ser ainda mais deprimente agora que sei o que estou perdendo.

* * *

Hermione amarrou o cinto de operações em volta da cintura de Harry pra ele, arrumando o porta-varinha na coxa dele. –Está sem granadas _confundus_. 

-Vou ter que ir sem. Não há tempo para reabastecer. – ele virou e pegou o cinto dela da mesa dele. Ela levantou a capa e virou pra que ele pudesse colocar. –Isso não vai ser fácil, sabe.

-Eu sei.

-Ela vai ter deixado guardas, provavelmente mais daqueles malditos mercenários trouxas. Juro que ela deve estar criando aqueles caras em alguma fazenda, parece que nunca fica sem.

-Vamos passar por eles, não importa como.

Harry terminou com o cinto dela e então se aproximou por trás e passou os braços em volta da cintura dela, inclinando a cabeça sobre seu ombro. -Pode se machucar. Eu posso me machucar.

-Eu sei – ela disse de novo, mais suavemente, se apoiando contra o peito dele.

Ele hesitou, se perguntando se devia continuar, e então decidiu que precisava. Precisava ser dito. –Se eu tiver que escolher entre sua vida e a de Rony, eu...

-Shh – ela o interrompeu. –Não. Não diga isso. Eu tive dez anos, anos que você teve e todos tivemos, mas Rony não. Ele merece uma chance de viver no mundo.

-Não importa o resto, você é minha prioridade. Fiz um compromisso com você e pretendo honrá-lo. Se vou ser seu marido, se em algum sentido já sou, então você sempre vem em primeiro. Antes do trabalho, antes de meu dever, antes de Rony, antes de qualquer coisa.

Hermione suspirou. –Me preocupo com você, Harry. Essa devoção pode te custar pessoas queridas um dia. Amo você pelo que disse, mas se sempre me colocar em primeiro lugar, pode sofrer por isso. E eu não suportaria ser a causa.

Parecia não haver resposta para isso. Harry a abraçou com mais força, sabendo que estava perdendo tempo precioso. Ela virou nos braços dele e o olhou. –Me beije logo e depois vamos encontrá-lo.

Ele a beijou logo, mas fez valer a pena.

* * *

Quando chegaram, Lexa Kor era exatamente como ele lembrava. Escura, opressiva, enterrada em séculos de segredos e sofrimento. Poderia ter algo a ver com o fato da última vez que estivera ali fora aprisionado, apunhalado, quase ficou sem poderes e forçado a assistir a Allegra matando a mulher que acabara de descobrir que amava, mas ele realmente odiava o lugar. 

Ele tocou a chave de portal com a varinha e mandou de volta para DI e então os dez agentes que esperavam se juntaram a eles. Hermione olhava em volta, a expressão apreensiva. Segurava a varinha na posição padrão de "pronto", abaixada do lado, o punho tenso para qualquer movimento brusco.

Napoleon estava atrás de Harry, olhando as redondezas para algum sinal de um ataque iminente. Ninguém sabia ainda que Bob havia aberto o bico, mas não parecia significar que a instalação não estava fortemente guardada. Houve um tempo em que esta era a base das operações de Allegra, cheia de bruxos das trevas prontos para lutar, mas os relatórios de inteligência diziam a Harry que a antiga prisão fora largamente abandonada. Deixava Harry surpreso que Allegra aprisionasse Rony ali, onde seria mais difícil de escondê-lo. Mesmo com Lexa Kor deserta e que a estadia de Rony fosse curta, ela teria que usar muitas babás.

Com um "woosh" de algo sendo sugado, o esquadrão de bruxos convocados para ajudar apareceu no corredor, todos se amontoando para segurar a cópia usada de capa de couro de "Um dia na vida de Ivan Denisovitch". Olharam pra Harry, esperando as ordens. Ele fez um gesto para que esperassem um pouco.

-Onde estamos? – Harry sussurrou para Hermione. Ela estudara as plantas do castelo desde a última visita deles e estava tão familiarizada com a disposição quanto alguém que só estivera ali uma vez poderia estar.

-Estamos no corredor superior oeste – ela sussurrou em resposta.

Bob não sabia onde na prisão Allegra levaria Rony, mas isso não importava. –Certo – ele disse para Isobel. –Depende de Smedley agora.

Eles viraram e olharam a arma secreta, que pareceria muito mais ameaçadora quando parasse de abanar o rabo.

Dragonhounds não se equiparavam à imagem formada pelo nome. Na verdade, eles eram cães pequenos e amigáveis com pelo arrepiado e brilhantes olhos azuis. Harry achava que ele lembrava muito dashchunds. Um dragonhound trabalhava em equipe com um bruxo, que geralmente mantinha o animal em casa como bicho de estimação bem como parceiro profissional. Os hounds eram muito inteligentes e sensíveis à magia, tanto que não trabalhavam com alguém que praticasse magia negra porque era simplesmente deprimente demais para eles. Isobel começara a carreira na Inteligência como treinadora de dragonhound, e ainda oferecia seus serviços sempre que uma operação de procura e busca era necessária. O hound dela, Smedley, era famoso por sua habilidade e profissionalismo.

Isobel pegou Smedley e o segurou diante dela, olhando em seus olhos. –Certo, amigo – ela disse – está na hora de encontrar alguém. Está pronto? – Smedley lambeu o rosto dela. –Bom. Agora, vamos ter que ficar quietos hoje então sem latidos. Quieto. – quando disse quieto, gentilmente fechou o focinho dele com dois dedos, para que entendesse. Ela repetiu o comando de "quieto" algumas vezes e então colocou Smedley no chão. Percebendo que era hora do trabalho, Smedley parou de balançar o rabo e olhou para Isobel com uma expressão alerta. Ela enfiou a mão na mochila e puxou um cartão de dia dos namorados antigo e surrado.

Harry olhou para o cartão, engolindo o desconforto que sentia com ele. Um dragonhound podia farejar alguém por sua magia, tudo que precisavam era um item que a pessoa tivesse encontrar um objeto desses não foi fácil, mas finalmente Hermione foi em seu malão e puxou esse cartão, evitando olhar nos olhos de Harry. Nunca tinha mostrado a ele nada que tivesse guardado de Rony nem ele perguntara o que ela guardava como lembrança desse relacionamento. Até o momento que ela pegou esse cartão, nunca passara na cabeça dele que ela tivesse guardado alguma coisa.

O cartão era feito de um papel vermelho pesado. A parte da frente dizia "Para minha namorada" com uma tinta dourada brilhante. Na parte de dentro havia uma foto bruxa de Hermione e Rony no natal antes da morte dele. Harry olhou o cartão por um bom tempo, vendo enquanto Rony beijava Hermione sob o visgo, várias e várias vezes. Ele viu os braços dela ao redor do pescoço dele, viu o encontro dos lábios, viu Rony tocar o cabelo dela com a facilidade nascida da familiaridade. A parte útil do cartão era a inscrição da parte de dentro. Uma tinta brilhante colorida fora encantada para formar e reformar as palavras. Primeiro dizia "Hermione" e então as letras se separavam e formavam as palavras "Com amor, Rony".

O cartão era tão Rony, um tanto desajeitado, mas cheio da doçura essencial dele, aquela natureza de coração mole que sempre escondia atrás de sarcasmo e declarações de desinteresse. Hermione deixou Rony livre para aproveitar seu centro delicado e romântico e ele abraçou o desafio de coração. Depois que eles ficaram juntos, ele se tornou gentil e amoroso em situações que antes era distante e ausente. O que expressava era simples, mas sincero, às vezes tomando forma de lembranças feitas à mão, como essa. Harry achava que lembrava esse dia dos namorados em particular, que _ele_ dera a Hermione um de seus deveres para que corrigisse. _Sim, mas você não a amava na época_ – disse a si mesmo –_ ah, não amava?_ – outra voz sussurrou em resposta.

Bem, ele a amava agora e o sentimento era retribuído. Nada poderia mudar isso. _Ninguém_ poderia mudar isso. Ele olhou rapidamente para ela, mas ela olhava Isobel e Smedley. Provavelmente ficaria com raiva dele se soubesse que ele estava tendo esses pensamentos inseguros que apareciam de repente e se recusavam a ir embora. –O que eu tenho que fazer, Harry – ela diria. –Tenho que alugar um avião e escrever no céu "Te amo, Harry Potter" durante a copa do mundo de quadribol? Tenho que me ajoelhar a seus pés, gritar e rasgar minha roupa? Não é suficiente dizer que te amo todos os dias? – e ela dizia mais do que ele dizia a ela. Estava no jeito que ela fazia chá sem que ele pedisse e sabia quanto de mel colocar, e no jeito que conversava com ele, falando livremente sobre as próprias inseguranças, seus medos, seus sonhos não realizados, compartilhando si própria sem resumir. Ele sentia quando ela dava bronca nele, quando ela cantava no chuveiro, quando ela beijava a parte de cima da cabeça dele quando estava passando. Ele sabia pelo modo que ela aliviava a culpa dele e suas dores, como ela silenciava seus pensamentos e como ela se movia com ele quando faziam amor. Ela fez tanto por mim, pensou. O que eu fiz por ela? O que eu fiz para mostrar que a quero comigo? Ela sabe que eu sinto o mesmo que sei que ela sente? Eu demonstro o suficiente, digo o suficiente? Essa mulher salvou minha vida, desistiu de uma boa parte da própria vida por mim. O que fiz por ela para que possa ser comparado a um gesto como esse?

No fundo, ele sabia que estava sendo ridículo. Ele sabia que estava sendo irracional e muito injusto consigo mesmo. Sabia que Hermione não precisava de provas de seus sentimentos e que ele dizia a ela e mostrava a ela como se sentia. O amor não era nada menos que um ato de fé e não conseqüência de evidencias empíricas. Também sabia que estava sendo totalmente alarmista. Na realidade, não acreditava sinceramente que perderia Hermione para Rony quando o encontrassem. Ia além dos limites da credibilidade, sem falar de duvidar do caráter dela, pensar que ela o abandonaria por um homem a quem não amava há dez anos. Mas a razão e o realismo não tinham lugar em suas reações. A intensidade das inseguranças dele era ampliada largamente pela magnitude das conseqüências se o impensável acontecesse. Sabia que ela não o deixaria e ainda assim, não podia parar de pensar sobre o fato que se ela o abandonasse, não tinha idéia de como suportaria. Ele a perdera uma vez e fora a coisa mais dolorosa por qual passara. Mesmo assim, durante os três meses de separação ele sempre tinha uma certeza por dentro que seria apenas temporário, que as dificuldades eventualmente seriam resolvidas. Se ele tivesse que passar por uma coisa dessas novamente sem a confiança de uma reconciliação... Não agüentava pensar sobre isso, era muito ruim.

Só passara um ano e meio desde que o relacionamento deles mudara (só isso? Parecia muito mais), mas na mente dele, esse tempo já sobrepunha tudo que viera antes. Mal podia lembrar como era ser apenas amigo dela, tocá-la apenas platonicamente, olhar pra ela e ver apenas uma companheira. Nunca poderia voltar a essa ignorância pacífica, essa cegueira confortável. Enquanto vivesse, quando olhasse para ela veria a mulher que amava, que sempre amaria... Mesmo que não a visse olhando de volta.

Isobel estava segurando o cartão para Smedley, que o tocou com a parte de cima da cabeça, farejando e esfregando a cabeça peluda contra o papel. Todos estavam um pouco duvidosos quanto a esta tática. Ninguém sabia se seria fácil para um dragonhound localizar alguém que não fazia mágica há mais de dez anos. O rastro diminuía com o tempo? A magia da pessoa perdia potencia se não fosse usada? Ninguém sabia, nunca fora estudado até onde ele sabia.

Smedley virou a cabeça para um lado e para o outro, cheirando o ar. Ele deu um pequeno pulo, parecendo que ia latir, mas sabia que não podia, e então começou a puxar a coleira. Isobel deu de ombros. –Ele achou alguma coisa, com certeza.

Harry virou para o esquadrão. –Vocês três, vão pelo leste. Vocês três, oeste. Fiquem na espreita e façam reconhecimento da instalação. O resto, com a gente.

O esquadrão se dividiu e o time começou a passar pelos corredores, guiados por Smedley, sua cauda balançando furiosamente e sua cabeça peluda indo de um lado para o outro. A adrenalina corria nas veias de Harry, e ele podia ver a animação no rosto de Hermione. Smedley sentira a presença de Rony. Ele realmente estava ali e eles estavam sendo guiados até ele. Breve, talvez muito em breve, o veriam novamente, o libertariam e o levariam para casa e o devolveriam para sua família e amigos que o amavam e sentiram sua falta. Ele esticou a mão e segurou a de Hermione, sem se preocupar se era impróprio para situação, sabendo que não podia se segurar. Queria fazer isso com ela. Se havia uma coisa que precisavam fazer juntos era regatar Rony, o melhor amigo, o terceiro que faltava para completar o todo. Ela parecia sentir o mesmo, apertando os dedos deles enquanto passavam pelos corredores, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.

* * *

Rony se sentia sumindo. Estava enlouquecendo, tinha certeza. Sua consciência estava escorregando de suas mãos, flores negras aparecendo em sua visão, o mundo a seu redor ficando cinza e girando em círculos em cima de sua cabeça. 

O tempo se esticava até a eternidade, seu movimento infinito parou subitamente. _Pode me ver, Harry? _Pensou selvagemente. _Pode me ouvir gritando? _ Só que ele não estava gritando, nao tinha força. Ele sentia como se tivesse gritado o tempo inteiro.

A dor em suas pernas passara de torturante há muito tempo atrás. Agora ele simplesmente existia na dor, ela preenchia todo seu mundo, como uma névoa vermelha atrapalhando sua visão e bloqueando todas as outras sensações. De uma estranha maneira, a dor se tornara sua amiga e aliada. Mantinha-o acordado, moderadamente alerta quando tudo o que desejava era cair desmaiado. _A dor faz com que saiba que ainda não está morto_, insistiu uma voz em sua mente. Tinha certeza que ouvira ou lera em algum lugar, mas a fonte lhe escapou da lembrança. _Não devo estar morto ainda, acho que é uma coisa boa._

Allegra não retornara à cela dele. Ele se perguntou o que diabos ela estava fazendo. Preparando outro corpo falso pra ele? Ótimo. Na cama do Mestre idiota? Do jeito que falava dele, parecia uma daquelas fãs que quase desmaiavam por causa dos Beatles. Parecia que estava levando um tempo extremamente longo pra preparar o que tinha em mente. Ela não tinha medo que Harry pudesse encontrá-lo nesse tempo? Provavelmente não. Na mente dela, ninguém poderia encontrá-lo e ele tinha que dizer que sabia porque. Esse lugar era irrastreável e guardado num bolso espacial. Ele não sabia nem como conseguiram achar o caminho até seu antigo apartamento, quanto mais até aqui. Quase não tinha esperança de escapar, e ainda assim uma vozinha otimista em sua cabeça insistia que agora que seus amigos sabiam que estava vivo, eles o encontrariam de alguma forma. Mas como? Dez anos de solidão deixaram seus poderes de criatividade e imaginação afiados e ainda assim ele não conseguia construir um cenário racional que permitiria Harry e Hermione encontrá-lo.

Só a possibilidade dele talvez ser resgatado agora era quase mais torturante que a dor em suas pernas. Ter essa esperança agora depois de todo esse tempo era aterrorizante, mesmo porque se perdesse essa esperança de novo, achava que finalmente perderia a cabeça de uma vez. Depois de se conformar com sua prisão anos atrás, a idéia de ver seus amigos de novo, sua família, era quase maravilhosa demais para agüentar. Como não podia racionalmente esperar ser resgatado, a esperança que recebera agora não significava nada além de um futuro amargo onde essa esperança era destruída junto com o que restava de sua sanidade.

* * *

Smedley os guiava cada vez mais adentro nos cantos obscuros da prisão Harry mantinha a varinha preparada, apesar de conhecer Allegra muito bem e saber que ela não manteria bruxos de guarda ali. Um grupo de oito seguia o cachorro: ele, Hermione, Napoleon, Remo, Isobel e os outros três agentes que os acompanhavam. Henry e Sukesh haviam ficado para trás, no quartel general, para o caso de precisarem de reforços. 

A sua nuca estava pinicando, seus pêlos se arrepiando. Estavam sendo observados, tinha certeza disso. A mão de Hermione apertou mais a dele, e sabia que ela também teve a mesma sensação. O pequeno grupo silenciosamente ficou mais próximo, Isobel puxando a guia de Smedley para que ele ficasse mais perto dela. Ele não ouviu nada, não viu nada.

Harry abriu caminho até a frente do grupo, olhando em frente. Provavelmente ia parecer como se estivesse procurando algum lugar onde Rony pudesse estar escondido, mas na verdade estava olhando se havia algum lugar para uma emboscada. Ele sabia que os outros estariam pensando o mesmo, eles haviam tido o mesmo treinamento.

Eles saíram do corredor em um saguão que tinha dois andares. O andar de cima tinha plataformas dos dois lados com mais corredores acima deles. Harry ficou tenso. Lugar perfeito. Ele o olhou para os outros e recebeu olhares entendidos de Napoleon e Remo.

Quando a emboscada veio, estavam preparados. Os mercenários pularam de cima, claramente com intenção de cair no meio, separar o grupo e pegar um por um... Só que eles mal tinham saído do chão quando os bruxos se dividiram em dois grupos e e rapidamente se esconderam embaixo das plataformas de cada lado. Os mercenários caíram no centro e ficaram perplexos por se encontrarem cercados e não fazendo o cerco.

Os bruxos atacaram em silêncio. Harry rapidamente viu que estavam em menor número, mas não por muito. Sem precisar receber a ordem, Isobel pegou Smedley e entrou num canto seguro, protegendo-o com a varinha; ele tinha que ser protegido, não só era indefeso, mas também era a única forma de encontrar Rony.

Harry sabia que haveria luta nessa missão. Naturalmente, seu primeiro instinto foi proteger Hermione, e era difícil suprimir. Ela era mais que capaz, e se queria que fossem bem sucedidos, precisava dela envolvida nas coisas e não protegida a uma distância segura. Então ele fez o que pôde para não olhar pra ela, não ver quando ela foi cercada por dois homens com o dobro do seu tamanho.

Além disso, ele tinha seus próprios problemas. Os capangas acertaram ao defini-lo como líder, fosse por instinto ou por informação fornecida pela empregadora, e concentraram muitos esforços nele. Harry não conseguiria descrever os detalhes da luta depois. Ele entrou em modo automático, reagindo a golpes destinados a ele e revidando com os seus ataques rápidos e eficientes. Allegra devia investir em qualidade, não quantidade, em relação a seus capangas, ele pensou em um momento. Como sempre eles eram fortes e leais (desde que fossem bem pagos), porém desastrados e sem habilidade como lutadores. Não era nada difícil prever seus golpes, e ainda mais fácil localizar o ponto fraco e neutralizá-los. Todos estavam armados, mas Harry não tinha tempo para se perguntar porque não usavam suas armas, algo de que se arrependeria depois. A idéia de roubar algumas das armas e usá-las passou pela cabeça dele, mas foi rejeitada. Sem o Toque da Sabedoria, ficaria todo sem jeito. Provavelmente acertaria o próprio pé.

Harry abaixou e girou, acertando a perna contra os joelhos do adversário. O homem caiu no chão e num rápido movimento, Harry se inclinou e enfiou o cotovelo no pescoço do adversário, deixando-o inconsciente. Ele se preparou para outro ataque, mas não veio. Olhou em volta, ofegando, a tempo de ver Remo se levantar do chão e desviar de uma adaga arremessada em sua direção com a varinha. Hermione lutava contra um asiático que tinha quase seu tamanho, o que estranhamente deixava mais difícil. Um homem grande geralmente podia ter o próprio tamanho usado contra si. Um lutador menor era mais eficiente e tinha uma área de alvo menor.

O homem fez uma finta muito convincente e ela caiu. Fez um bloqueio e homem atacou em outra direção, enfiando a adaga no braço dela, até o cabo. Ela gritou e recuou alguns passos.

Raiva explodiu no crânio de Harry ao ver o sangue saindo do braço dela. Ele se jogou em cima do asiático e pegou o homem de surpresa, agarrando-o pela cintura e derrubando-o no chão. Harry levantou e puxou o homem de pé pela camisa, percebendo pela visão periférica que Napoleon fora atender o ferimento de Hermione. –Onde ele está? – Harry gritou no rosto de homem. –Onde ela está escondendo ele?

-Sai fora! – o homem sibilou pra ele.

Harry o sacudiu. –ONDE ELE ESTÁ?

O homem deu um sorriso de escárnio. – Orgulho até o fim – ele disse.

Sem paciência, Harry o jogou e o amarrou apertado, com cordas da varinha. Ainda tinham Smedley para levá-los até Rony. Os outros prendiam o resto dos mercenários inconscientes. Harry virou e se apressou até onde Napoleon colocara Hermione contra um dos pilares que apoiava as plataformas. Ele retirara a adaga e fazia pressão no ferimento. Ela não estava prestando muita atenção à Napoleon, seus olhos seguiam Harry e se aproximava deles. –Está bem? – ela perguntou quando ele se abaixou ao lado dela.

-Eu? Estou bem, e você? – perguntou, sem acreditar, puxando-a mais pra perto.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso. –Estou bem, não é tão ruim.

Napoleon olhou a ferida, balançou a cabeça que sim e puxou a varinha. Em algum tempo um feitiço de cura estava brilhando no bíceps de Hermione. –vai levar um tempinho pra completar o serviço – Napoleon disse.

-Harry! – Remo chamou. Parecia alarmado. Harry virou e seu estômago gelou quando viu Remo voltar à câmara com Isobel nos braço. Ela parecia estar inconsciente. Num segundo, soube porque os trouxas não atiraram neles. A luta não fora exatamente uma embosca, mas sim uma distração.

-Ah não – Hermione disse. Smedley não estava à vista.

* * *

Rony podia ouvir uma luta lá fora, perto o suficiente para ser ouvida, mas só suficiente pra ser um pequeno barulho. Os dois mercenários trouxas que estavam do lado de fora de sua porta nem piscaram. Ele ouviu gritos, golpes e barulhos preocupantes. Houve uma pausa... E então uma voz de homem gritou: "Onde ele está?". 

A voz o tocou profundamente porque era Harry. Ele reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Estava um pouco mais profunda e rouca com maturidade, mas era inconfundível. A esperança pulou em seu peito, a esperança que ele vinha suprimindo por achar displicente. Harry estava aqui. Ele o encontrara. De alguma forma, ele o encontrara e agora tudo ficaria bem.

-Harry – falou rouco. –Estou aqui! – ele sentia como se estivesse gritando do fundo do peito, mas tudo que saiu foi um sussurro rouco, tão baixo que nem os dois guardas bem do outro lado da porta o ouviram.

Cinco outros capangas de Allegra (onde ela os arranjava? Tinha uma colônia de reprodução em algum lugar?) entraram na câmara, sem perder tempo, mas sem exatamente estarem muito apressados. Vieram algumas palavras baixas, um conferencia abafada e um deles correu novamente, deixando seis do lado de fora da cela dele.

Algo estava acontecendo. Eles vieram me buscar. E ainda assim, os capangas não pareciam preocupados... Como se tivessem planejado isso. Como se soubessem exatamente o que fazer.

-Harry! Cuidado! Eles... eles estão esperando vocês! – tentou gritar... não que isso fosse ajudar, mesmo que ele conseguisse dizer mais do que alguns sussurros.

Ele deixou a cabeça pender contra parede atrás dele. Se Harry tinha chegado tão perto, só para ser morto na tentativa de resgatá-lo, Rony achava que seu coração pararia por pura infelicidade. Não poderia suportar. Finalmente seria demais.

* * *

Uma conferência surgiu imediatamente ao redor de onde Hermione estava sentada contra a pilastra. Depois de uma inspeção, descobriram que Isobel quase não estava machucada, exceto por um hematoma feio na têmpora que parecia uma concussão. Harry colocou o braço em volta de Hermione, os olhos observando ansiosos as duas entradas do andar de cima enquanto falava. 

-Isso foi mais que uma simples emboscada – ele sussurrou. –Foi uma armadilha.

-Pra tirar Smedley de nós...

-Isso pode ser mais difícil do que eles pensam – Remo disse. –Dragonhounds são espertos e muito protetores. Se ele puder, vai escapar e tentar continuar a busca.

-Vamos torcer para que ele encontre o caminho até nós, mas temos problemas maiores. – Harry disse. –Acho que estamos presos aqui. Se foram inteligentes o suficiente pra preparar isso, são inteligentes o bastante para fazer um perímetro. Estão atrás e na nossa frente nesse momento. Tudo que precisam fazer é nos manter aqui e depois nos pegar como peixes num tanque. Estamos sem reforço, sem possibilidade de recuo. Vai demorar um pouco até que os times reservas percebam o que aconteceu.

-O que acha que eles vão fazer? – Napoleon perguntou.

Antes que Harry pudesse falar, a resposta pra pergunta dele veio de cima. Uma arma disparou alto, ecoando no corredor de pedra e uma bala acertou Napoleon no peito. Sangue escorreu por sua pele e com um gemido ele caiu de costas no chão. Não se mexeu de novo.

Instantaneamente os agentes se apressaram pra se esconder embaixo das plataformas. Harry segurou Hermione pelo peito e a arrastou até uma das sombras, sem se importar com seus gritos de dor. Ele a posicionou contra uma parede do corredor, se colocando na frente dela. Ela segurou os ombros dele e ele podia sentir que ela tremia. –Ah, Deus, Napoleon – ela soluçou baixo. Os olhos de Harry foram puxados pela imagem de seu vice, deitado sem se mexer no chão onde caíra.

Remo colocou Isobel perto da parede e tomou posição atrás de uma das pilastras. Um dos agentes do esquadrão estava a sua direita, os outros dois do outro lado do corredor. –Quantos? – Harry sibilou.

Remo balançou a cabeça. –Não dá pra dizer. No mínimo três. Tem vários becos e buracos lá em cima, podem ser dez.

Harry começou a levantar, mas Hermione o puxou pra trás. –Harry, não!

-Não podemos ficar aqui, vai virar um cerco!

-Você vai levar um tiro!

-Posso desviar uma bala.

-Só se estiver de frente pra ela! Eles nos cercaram!

Harry não tinha resposta. –Ela está certa – Remo disse.

-Ele está morto? – Hermione perguntou num tom distante, seus dedos deixando marcar no braço de Harry. Ele não precisa perguntar de quem ela estava falando.

-Eu não sei – Harry disse apertado. –Não podemos fazer nada por ele com um bando de trouxas atirando na gente. Mas Rony está em algum lugar dessa prisão e precisamos encontrá-lo antes que tirem ele daqui! Cada segundo conta!

-O que sugere? – Remo disse.

Harry suspirou. –Vou estuporar todos eles.

-Harry... Isso é contra lei – Hermione sussurrou.

-Francamente, já parei de ligar pra isso.

-Vai perder seu emprego e sua patente. Pode até ir para Azkaban.

-E isso é pior do que Rony passou nos últimos dez anos? Eu _devo_ isso a ele!

-Não vou deixar. Não posso te perder de novo, Harry! - ela disse, seu sussurro ficando mais alto e mais agitado. –Vamos encontrar outro jeito!

-Que outro jeito? Esperar um anjo descer do céu e acabar com os malfeitores?

De repente, um barulho veio de cima, um disparo e um grito agudo. Uma forma humana saiu voando pela plataforma por cima da cabeça deles e caiu no chão... Era um dos atiradores trouxas, mascarado e de capa. Mais barulho, mais ruídos surdos, dos dois lados do corredor. Mais gritos e alguns tiros.

Uma forma iluminada caiu graciosamente da plataforma, pousando agachada e sorriu para eles. Harry suspirou aliviado. Era McHugh, um dos bruxos da DI que ele mandara pra reconhecer a prisão. –Precisam de uma mãozinha? – perguntou.

Harry teve que se segurar para não abraçar o salvador. Saiu apressado de onde estava e foi até Napoleon, procurando seu pulso. Hermione foi em seguida. –Ele ainda está vivo –disse. Olhou par McHugh. –Qual nosso status?

-Seguimos alguns desses perdedores até essa emboscada e nos encontramos com o outro time, seguindo outros. Demos uma olhada na armadilha e esperamos.

-O que, estavam simplesmente esperando algum sinal para fazer alguma coisa?

-Tínhamos que fazer isso, Harry. Tínhamos que esperar até que eles tivessem prendido vocês ou então eles simplesmente teriam avançado e feito de novo. – engoliu seco. –Esperava ter a posição correta antes deles atirarem em alguém. Desculpe.

-Deixa pra lá. Como estamos agora?

-À frente e atrás está tudo limpo. Colocamos alguns feitiços pra impedir que nos seguissem.

-Bom trabalho. Lembre-me de te promover a general quando voltarmos.

-Sim, senhor.

-Este homem precisa de atenção médica imediatamente. A capitã Hyde-White também foi ferida. Seu time está equipado com talismãs de ligação ao lar?

-Claro.

-Escolha um homem pra voltar à DI com a chave de portal, precisamos de mais reforços. Diga a eles que precisamos de um time médico imediatamente. Vocês três fiquem aqui e guardem Jones e Isobel. O resto vai avançar. – ele virou para Hermione. –Você fica aqui também.

-Sem chance. Estou bem. – ela flexionou o braço para demonstrar, o feitiço ainda brilhava sobre a ferida que cicatrizava.

-Aquele feitiço vai levar pelo menos uma hora para...

-Estou bem, Harry. – o tom dela não admitia recusas. –Vou com vocês.

Ele suspirou. –Mas fique mais atrás, entendeu?

-Tudo bem.

Harry virou para McHugh. –Não viu algum mercenário com nosso dragonhound por aí, viu?

-Não, lamento. O que? Eles o seqüestraram?

-Sim. Ele era nosso caminho até Rony – ele levantou. –Mas tenho outra idéia.

Harry voltou até onde o pequeno asiático que atacara Hermione ainda estava sentado, preso contra parede. Ele era o único ainda consciente. Harry se abaixou na frente dele. –Vai me dizer onde estão mantendo Rony – ele disse.

-Vai se lascar– o homem cuspiu.

-Você me diz ou então eu te mato – Harry disse, simples e mortal. Hermione olhava por cima do ombro dele. Ele sabia que ela provavelmente estava se perguntando se era uma ameaça vazia... Sinceramente, ele também estava um pouco curioso sobre isso.

O homem deu um sorriso irônico. –Não pode fazer isso. É um bruxo. Não pode usar magia contra mim senão vai passar o resto da vida na cadeia.

Um sorriso vagaroso se formou nos lábios de Harry. –Quem falou em usar magia? – ele mostrou a adaga do homem. A lâmina ainda estava manchada com o sangue de Hermione. Harry se inclinou mais pra perto. –Não sou muito bom com facas. –sussurrou, esperando parecer malvado o suficiente. –Quem sabe o que posso arrancar sem querer? – ele balançou a adaga, fazendo arcos. O asiático ficou olhando, a apreensão aparecendo em sua expressão pela primeira vez. Harry se inclinou mais pra perto e sussurrou no ouvido do homem. –Você esfaqueou minha esposa, é melhor estar preparado para as conseqüências.

O mercenário fez uma careta. –Sua... O que?

-Um homem que tem a família ameaçada é muito perigoso. – Harry continuou. –Esse prisioneiro também é da família – os olhos de Harry se fixaram na ponta brilhante da lâmina enquanto ele falava devagar, deliberadamente. –Então a questão que tenho pra você é... onde quer primeiro? – passou a lâmina pela pele do homem, de leve. –No braço, onde a acertou? Que tal na coxa? Um homem pode sangrar até a morte com um ferimento desses. Talvez...

-Certo – o homem sibilou. –Droga. Não vou levar uma facada por dez mil. – olhou para Harry. –Mas se eu te contar, vai ter que me dar proteção ou coisa assim. –ela vai me despedaçar, já a vi fazer isso.

-Certo – Harry levantou. –Onde ele está?

* * *

Os sons de luta pararam depois de outra agitação. Os seis trouxas na câmara lá fora se posicionavam num intervalo regular... para que não parecesse, Rony percebeu, que estavam guardando um único lugar. 

Um deles olhou o relógio furtivamente. –Eles já deviam ter voltado – ele sussurrou para o homem ao lado dele.

Um tiro, muito mais perto e mais barulhos. Um grito baixo e algo caindo e então silêncio. Os seis mercenários ficaram tensos, esperando. Finalmente um deles deu um passo pra frente. –Jonas? – outro chamou. Provavelmente a ronda deles.

Uma risada baixa respondeu, ameaçadora e confiante. –Estou dando a vocês uma chance de ir embora – disse uma voz familiar vinda da escuridão. Poderia ser de qualquer um dos quatro corredores que chegavam à câmara, a acústica estranha enganava os ouvidos.

Rony sorriu, animação e esperança lavando toda sua exaustão e a dor em suas pernas. Harry estava perto, escondido na escuridão, pronto para atacar. Ele passara pela armadilha que prepararam pra ele. _Claro que passou!_ A mente dele gritou feliz. _Ele é Harry! Veio me buscar e espero que suas vidas estejam todas resolvidas! Ele está aqui e está pronto pra arrasar e conseguir alguns nomes!_

Rony suspeitava que estava ficando um pouco agitado.

-Potter? – um dos capangas chamou, com raiva.

-Se saírem imediatamente, deixo vocês irem. Fique e vai terminar atrás das grades... Ou coisa pior.

-Vá se lascar! – um dos capangas gritou, mas sua voz tremeu um pouco. Rony não o culpava. Harry parecia perfeitamente capaz de cumprir sua ameaça, e até ansioso pra fazer isso. O que, exatamente seu amigo se tornara nesses últimos dez anos?

-Vamos, vamos. – pausa. –Certo, não diga que não avisei.

Uma chama entrou na câmara, vindo de um corredor e tomou vida na parte de cima da câmara, banhando toda área com uma luz vermelha. Rony viu pelo canto de olho que várias sombras negras entraram na câmara enquanto a atenção dos capangas estava dispersa... Mas não por muito tempo. –Cuidado! – um deles gritou e a luta começou.

Rony fez uma careta. Seus quase-resgatadores não podiam usar nenhuma magia para lutar contra os trouxas, o que sem dúvidas explicava por que Allegra os usava tanto. Ele não queria pensar em como Harry ia se virar contra um monte de trogloditas que lutavam pra viver.

Havia mais três bruxos na câmara. Um, ele não reconheceu. Outro era... meu deus, seu antigo professor, Remo Lupin. Parecia mais velho, mas ainda muito capaz de inspirar medo. O terceiro era... era...

O terceiro bruxo virou e um grito feliz, quase indigno escapou da boca de Rony quando ele viu Harry com os próprios olhos pela primeira vez em mais de dez nos. Ele parecia basicamente o mesmo: o mesmo cabelo preto, os mesmos óculos e olhos verdes... Só que estava diferente. Rony ficou imediatamente impressionado com a mudança dele, apesar de dizer exatamente qual era a mudança ser bem mais difícil. O rosto dele estava mais fino, um pouco mais maduro. Não projetava mais aquela vulnerabilidade que tinha quando criança. Sua essência parecia gritar "Herói". Ele crescera, projetava uma aura inconfundível de liderança. Era alto e magro e bonito... E estava lutando. Todos estavam.

O queixo de Rony caiu quando seguiu os movimentos de Harry. –Nossa – ele sussurrou. –Harry sabe kung fu. – os capangas vieram atrás dele e rapidamente foram derrotados. Ele atacava forte, com experiência, as mãos e os pés se mexiam numa velocidade quase rápida demais pros olhos de Rony. Os trouxas devem ter considerado que ele era a maior ameaça porque concentravam as forças nele, os quatro atacando-o de uma vez. Rony ficou besta quando Harry pulou no ar por cima da cabeça deles, pousando atrás. Pegou um dos capangas e o virou e então deu um murro em seu rosto, seguindo o próprio punho num círculo para atingir o homem novamente com as costas da outra mão.

Ele viu Harry parar e olhar rapidamente em volta. –Rony! – ele gritou. –Está aqui?

-Estou aqui – ele falou rouco, mas sabia que ninguém podia ouvi-lo. Levantou a mão e tentou bater na porta da cela, mas estava tenso e não se mexia. Harry ainda lutava com os guardas de Allegra, mas Rony não se preocupava mais com o sucesso dele. Claramente, nesse pouco tempo vira que Harry aprendera a lutar, e aprendeu bem.

Lupin, livre para se mexer, corria em volta do perímetro da câmara, procurando pelas paredes, provavelmente uma porta escondida. –Professor – Rony tentou gritar. Ele de fato conseguiu fazer um som dessa vez, mas foi perdido no tumulto.

Um novo barulho apareceu... A princípio, não conseguia distinguir o que era, mas então ficou mais alto. Era o latido de um cachorro, vindo de um dos corredores. Uma pequena figura marrom correu pela câmara, indo direto para porta da cela dele, latindo. Era um dragonhound, o resto de uma rede em volta de seu pescoço. Eles devem ter trazido pra me encontrar, Rony pensou. –Bom garoto – sussurrou, esticando a mão para o cão. –Ah, um garoto muito bom! – o animal arranhava e latia para parede perto do pé de Rony, ainda sem ser notado.

Lupin viu e se apressou para o lugar onde o animal arranhava. Havia apenas um capanga de pé ainda, mas estava lutando com Harry. Rony não achava que ele tinha chance de vencer seu amigo. Lupin colocou o rosto contra a porta da cela dele, que devia parecer como outra parede qualquer pra ele. –Rony! – chamou. –está aí?

Rony respirou fundo e gritou. –Sim! – ainda era fraco, mas mais alto. Os olhos de Lupin se arregalaram e ele balançou a cabeça que sim.

-Certo, vou tirar você daí! Pra trás! – Rony olhou atrás dele, para Harry, ainda lutando contra aquele trouxa teimoso, aparentemente sem perceber que Lupin o encontrar.

Lupin puxou a varinha e apontou para parede. –_Revelorum alohomora_! – ele disse. O feitiço acertou a parede e a porta da cela de Rony se abriu.

Rony já passara do ponto de sentir alívio e alegria. Sua mente girava de exaustão, seu corpo à beira de um colapso. Parte dele temia que essa fosse uma ilusão, uma alucinação febril, derivada da privação que Allegra o fez passar junto com esperanças tolas. Lupin não estava ali de verdade. Harry não estava ali pra ele. A porta da cela dele não estava aberta. Logo ele abriria os olhos e talvez, se tivesse sorte, voltaria para seu apartamento com Bob e não estaria pior que antes.

Lupin esticou a mão e o puxou pelo braço. –Te peguei, Rony. Está bem? Meu Deus, parece passou pelos sete infernos.

Rony olhou pra ele. –Você é real? – falou baixo.

Lupin sorriu. –Sim, com certeza somos. Harry! – gritou.

O último capanga se recusava a cair. Harry o segurou pela gola e dava golpe atrás de golpe no rosto do homem. –Quer! Parar! Com! Isso! – Harry dava um soco a cada palavra, finalmente sentindo-o parar na última palavra. Ele expirou com força, e virou para encará-los.

-Olha quem eu encontrei – Lupin disse simples.

Rony olhou nos olhos de Harry e sentiu a própria resignação se quebrar em milhões de pedaços. Ele não teria que ficar em paz. Ele não teria que ficar se perguntando e se conformar e tentar não desejar muita coisa. Harry estava ali, ele o encontrara. –Harry? – ele sussurrou.

A expressão nos olhos de Harry era um espelho para dele. –Rony? – ele disse, sua voz tremida. Rony viu lágrimas surgindo nos olhos do amigo. Os ombros dele caíram e ele expirou, o queixo tremendo. –Ah, graças a Deus.

E então Harry cruzou a câmara até ele com alguns passos largos e o pegou de Lupin, envolvendo-o em um abraço apertado. Rony respirou aliviado e relaxou, suas pernas torturadas falhando sob si. Ele caiu de joelhos e Harry o seguiu, se ajoelhando no chão de pedra e o segurando com força. Os braços dele pareciam tão fortes em volta dele, e ele parecia real e tangível e sólido. Sentia-se em casa. –Harry – ele disse. –Sabia que viria.

-Graças a Deus você está vivo – Harry falou. –Graças a Deus. – ele não podia continuar porque, Rony ficou surpreso ao ver, ele estava chorando. Tentou levantar os braços para abraçar Harry de volta, mas eles estavam pesados demais. Ele simplesmente se apoiou contra o amigo e disse a si mesmo várias e várias vezes que isso não era um sonho, não era um sonho, não era.

Realmente não era.

* * *

Harry ouviu ao fundo Lupin chamar seu nome, mas estava ocupado o suficiente com esse último maldito mercenário, cujo queixo parecia feito de ferro. Ele cambaleou depois de levar outro golpe no plexo solar e devolveu com uma joelhada no rim. Ele segurou o homem pela camisa e o puxou contra seu punho. –Quer! Parar! Com! Isso! – gritou incoerente, esmurrando o capanga para pontuar cada palavra. Finalmente, o homem caiu com um gratificante barulho. 

Ele virou pra ver o que Lupin precisava, e pra perguntar se havia algum sinal de Rony, mas congelou no lugar antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

Lupin estava a alguns metros de distância, a porta de uma cela aberta atrás dele. –Olha quem eu encontrei – ele disse. Ao lado dele, se apoiando totalmente em seu antigo professor, estava Rony.

O coração de Harry pulou para garganta ao vê-lo, tanto por ele realmente estar ali e realmente vivo e porque ele estava horrível. Qualquer que tenha sido o tempo que tenha ficado longe de seu apartamento, não fez bem pra ele. Estava pálido e com a barba por fazer, seus cabelos ruivos embaraçados na testa, suas pernas pareciam fracas e cambaleantes. Ele levantou os olhos, e o olhar dele quase fez Harry recuar. Parecia que sua alma tinha envelhecido muito mais que seu corpo. –Harry? – ele sussurrou, esperança e alivio aparecendo em seu rosto.

Harry continuou pregado no lugar, quase sem conseguir acreditar que estava realmente vendo seu velho amigo. Com certeza não era uma alucinação, ou outro dos truques cruéis de Allegra. Mas não. Era ele. –Rony? – ele sussurrou. Sentiu lágrimas subindo pela garganta e seus olhos marejando, mas não importava. A tensão dessa longa e frustrante busca deixou seu corpo e ele relaxou, o alívio caindo sobre ele como água fria. –Ah, graças a Deus – ele disse.

Não sabia como atravessou a câmara, mas imediatamente ele tinha Rony em seus braços e o abraçava o mais apertado que podia. Ele parecia tão frágil, como se pudesse quebrar com qualquer movimento súbito. Sentiu Rony relaxando contra ele, e então as pernas dele cederam e seu peso puxou Harry para o chão junto com ele. Ele ajoelhou gentilmente, mantendo os braços em volta do amigo, se perguntando se conseguiria largar. –Harry – Rony falou rouco. Uma voz tão fraca, tão rouca e ainda assim tão familiar. –Sabia que viria.

Essa confiança simples, essa crença que ele sempre teve. Acertou Harry como uma tonelada de tijolos que Rony realmente estava ali, ele estava vivo e estava de volta. Não podia evitar, caiu em prantos. –Graças a deus você está vivo – conseguiu dizer. –Graças a deus...

Ficou ajoelhado no chão abraçado a Rony e era perfeito.

Só faltava uma coisa.

* * *

Hermione ficara para trás quando o resto do grupo atacou a câmara. Dois dos bruxos da DI foram feridos em outra luta depois que saíram do corredor da emboscada. Um, que não se machucara com gravidade, voltou por onde tinham vindo para fazer guarda. O outro foi seriamente ferido e Hermione ficou para fazer os primeiros socorros. Ela queria desesperadamente continuar com Harry, ajudá-lo a libertar Rony, mas sabia que de um ponto de vista tático ela deveria ficar pra trás e ajudar o homem ferido. Ela estava ferida e não cem por cento. A câmara onde o capanga asiático dissera que Rony estava não era muito longe, tinha certeza que ouviria o que estava acontecendo dali. 

Ela ouviu um tiro, uma breve luta e algo caindo quando Harry derrubou a guarda avançada trouxa e então o ouviu gritar um aviso para os guardas ainda na câmara... Eram seis, de acordo com o informante deles. Sem surpresa, eles não aceitaram a oferta dele e alguns momentos depois uma luta furiosa se instalou lá na frente.

Ela mordeu o lábio enquanto administrava os feitiços médicos nos ferimentos da agente, a preocupação pela segurança de Harry enevoando sua visão. Suas emoções estavam tomando sua mente como uma horda de vespas zumbindo e ela começava a se sentir desorientada e desatenta. Concentra, Hermione disse a si mesma. Um pânico pelo estado de Hermione pairava pelo canto de sua percepção. Um pânico por Rony circulava sem parar. Um pânico por Harry, seu pânico de sempre, estava extra-persistente. Um pânico pela própria segurança olhava lá detrás de tudo.

A luta parou e ela ouviu vozes, mas não conseguia distinguir palavra alguma. Ela se concentrou novamente no agente no chão a sua frente, um homem que precisava de sua ajuda, não importando o que ela tivesse em mente.

Passos corridos se aproximavam. Ela ficou tensa e pegou a varinha, mas era apenas McHugh, que viera na frente de Harry e Remo. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado do parceiro. –Eles encontraram seu amigo – falou.

Hermione deu um pulo como se tivesse recebido um choque. –O que?

-Seu amigo, eles encontraram. É melhor ir lá. Eu cuido disso.

Ela pulou de pé, murmurou um rápido agradecimento a McHugh e saiu correndo pelo corredor até que alcançou a câmara. Havia evidência de uma luta furiosa por toda parte, na forma de trouxas inconscientes, mas ela mal os viu. Sua atenção estava presa totalmente pela visão no centro da câmara.

Harry e Rony estavam ajoelhados sobre as pedras, num abraço apertado. Harry estava chorando enquanto o abraçava, Rony parecia estar tentando abraçar Harry, mas não tinha forças. Lupin estava por perto, protegendo a reunião. O peito de Hermione apertou com mais emoção, seu coração tão cheio que quase explodia. Ao menos seu pânico tinha sumido, substituído com uma alegria cega e um alivio tão forte que a deixava aérea. –Rony! – ela gritou. Correu pela câmara, deslizando de joelhos até o lado deles e jogando seus braços em volta dos dois. Harry imediatamente passou um de seus braços por trás dela e Rony fez o mesmo.

-Hermione? – ela o ouviu sussurrar. –Está aqui também?

-Claro. Aqui estou. – ela soluçou. Inclinou-se e beijou a bochecha dele, deixando a testa contra sua têmpora.

-Estamos todos aqui agora – Harry sussurrou.

Por um longo e mágico momento, eles ficaram assim, ajoelhados no chão em um apertado abraço de três pessoas. Hermione quase podia ouvir um "click" quando o pedaço que faltava voltou ao lugar, aquele buraco no formato de Rony que só poderia ser preenchido pelo próprio Rony. Agora ele estava ali, e aquela ausência era apenas uma lembrança. Ela não tinha idéia de como ele estava, ou como se sentia ou como ele era, mas nesse instante isso não importava. Tinha os braços em volta dos dois homens que mais amava no mundo e nada podia estar errado da forma que estava quando ele estava longe.

A alegria dela estava manchada de preocupação. Ele parecia tão tremulo e fraco sob o braço dela, a respiração difícil e a pele fria. Finalmente, Rony se afastou um pouco, olhando primeiro pra ela e então para Harry. Ele sorriu. –Não estou sonhando – murmurou... e então seus olhos reviraram e ele caiu para frente, mole.

-Rony! – Hermione gritou. Harry o segurou quando ele caiu.

-Ele está bem – ele disse depois de checar rapidamente. –Acho que está apenas exausto. Ficou naquele armário de vassouras por alguns dias. Temos que tira-lo daqui.

Passos se aproximaram da câmara e Hermione imaginou ter ouvido um pomposo toque de trombetas quando meia dúzia de agentes entraram na câmara guiados por Henry Ubigando e, graças a Deus, Sukesh. Hermione apoiou a cabeça de Rony quando Harry o pegou e levantou, fazendo uma pequena careta de esforço. Harry era mais forte do que parecia e conseguia levantá-la facilmente, mas Rony era bem maior do que ela. Sukesh estava ao lado deles em um instante.

-Como está Napoleon? – ela perguntou a ele.

-Foi levado para DI – Sukesh disse distraído. –A condição dele é bem séria. Mal o examinei.

Isso não diminuiu nada a preocupação de Hermione pelo amigo ferido. Com dificuldade, voltou sua atenção para Rony. –Ele está bem? – Harry perguntou.

-Só está exausto e desidratado. – Sukesh disse. Os olhos dele se arregalaram quando viu a pequena cela aberta. –Ele ficou _ali_ durante dias? Meu deus, era de se esperar –olhou para Harry. –Trouxemos uma chave de portal pro caso dele estar inconsciente. Deixei no corredor da emboscada. Vou levitá-lo até lá e vamos...

-Não – Harry disse. – Eu o carrego – ele olhou para o rosto relaxado de Rony e ela reconheceu a atitude "Homem Protetor" imediatamente, afinal já tinha sido a protegida mais vezes do que gostaria. Ele saiu pelo corredor, Hermione bem a seu lado. Ela mantinha uma mão no braço de Rony, alisando o cabelo dele, quase sem conseguir acreditar que ele estava ali. Harry falou por cima do ombro para Lupin. –Chame todos os Weasley. – disse. –Diga o que aconteceu, a gente se encontra na ala de segurança do hospital do Ministério.

-Não vamos levá-lo para DI?

-Não podemos arriscar o prédio. O retorno dele vai chamar muita atenção, não podemos mantê-lo em uma localização secreta.

Eles voltaram para o corredor da emboscada e foram recebidos sob uma rodada calorosa de aplausos dos agentes que vieram ajudá-los. Hermione viu aliviada que Isobel estava de pé, e veio com prazer receber Smedley de Lupin. Eles estavam cercados por outros agentes, alguns conhecidos, outros estranhos, mas todos tinham arriscado a própria segurança para ajudá-los a resgatar o amigo deles. Ela sentiu as lágrimas ameaçando no canto do olho de novo, mas tudo que conseguia fazer era sorrir. Sukesh pegou a nova chave de portal que os levaria de volta para o hospital e eles a seguraram com alguma dificuldade. Harry tocava a chave de portal apenas com um dedo, tudo que podia já que ainda segurava Rony. Sukesh ativou com sua varinha e eles se foram.

* * *

Harry estava sentado em sua mesa, franzindo a testa enquanto lia a pilha de relatórios preliminares dos participantes da operação, cada um em um nível diferente de complexidade e legibilidade. Diante dele, Hermione mordia o lábio enquanto se concentrava na burocracia do caso de Rony. 

A última hora passara voando, quase que na velocidade da luz. Eles chegaram na ala de seguraça do hospital do ministério, uma área restrita e abençoadamente longe do caos, da imprensa, estagiários ou pessoal extra. Tudo era quieto e eficiente lá, e era isso que o filho perdido do ministro, que por acaso também era amigo do menino-que-sobreviveu, precisava.

Assim que apareceram, Rony foi colocado numa maca e levado, Sukesh assegurando que iam tomar conta dele direito e deixando-os a sós no corredor... Mas não ficaram muito tempo sozinhos. Arthur e Molly chegaram alguns instantes depois, logo esmagando-s com abraços e exigindo ver o filho, uma exigência que ainda não podia ser atendida. Dera muito trabalho convencer os dois a sentar, mas finalmente aceitaram. Harry contou a eles uma versão editada da investigação, busca e resgate do filho deles. Eles ficaram impressionados e gratos. Molly chorou sem parar, levantando duas vezes para abraçá-los novamente.

Um a um, os outros Weasleys chegaram, cada novo membro da família que chegava começava uma nova rodada abraços, lágrimas e recontagem da história do resgate de Rony. Impacientes, todos se reuniram numa sala próxima e esperaram até que Sukesh reaparecesse, sendo imediatamente cercado. Ele esperou pacientemente até que fizessem silêncio antes de dizer que Rony estava bem, apenas exausto e sofrendo de fadiga muscular. Estavam tratando as pernas com câimbra e tensas dele e permitindo que ele descansasse enquanto administravam fluido e nutrientes em seu corpo estressado. Sukesh disse que ele provavelmente acordaria em algumas horas.

Depois de aplausos e outra rodada de abraços, Harry e Hermione pediram licença. –Nós dois achamos que na hora que Rony acordar deve estar com a família – ela disse. –Já o vimos, sabemos que está bem. Precisam de um tempo em família. Vamos estar por perto e voltamos logo para vê-lo – _além disso_, Harry completou pra si mesmo_, vocês não acreditam quantos relatórios temos que fazer_. O clã Weasley relutantemente permitiu que fossem, mas não até que fossem abraçados, beijados e de uma forma geral banhados em lágrimas outras vezes.

Eles voltaram para DI, esgotados. Não tinham discutido o destino, não precisavam. Seguraram um na mão do outro e foram até enfermaria.

-Chefe – disse a Dra. Manon Van Schock, o vice-chefe do setor médico. –Vieram ver Jones?

-Como ele está? – Hermione perguntou.

-Venha comigo – ela disse, guiando-os até uma sala de tratamento privada. Harry sentiu Hermione ficar tensa ao seu lado quando olharam através da janela onde Napoleon estava inconsciente. O cabelo dele, hoje um verde néon tipo bola de tênis, parecia brilhar sob as luzes da sala de trauma. A pele estava quase tão pálida quanto as cobertas sobre ele, seu rosto parecendo estranhamente frágil sem os piercings. Harry se inclinou contra o vidro, suspirando. Napoleon parecia bem mal. O peito dele estava coberto com várias camadas de bandagens. Amuletos médicos e campos de monitoramento pulsavam e zuniam em volta dele, e uma enfermeira misturava uma poção numa vasilha larga e rasa ao lado dele. –Se fossemos limitados à medicina trouxa ele provavelmente já estaria morto. – Manon disse, a voz dela baixa e respeitosa. –Mesmo com tudo que estamos fazendo por ele, não posso prometer que sobreviverá.

Um pequeno soluço escapou da garganta de Hermione. Harry esticou a mão e a puxou contra o peito, apertando o maxilar. –É muito ruim? – ele perguntou.

-Bem, a bala acertou sua aorta ascendente e ele sangrou muito rápido. A sorte foi que um dos bruxos que você designou para ficar com ele sabe alguma magia médica e conseguiu parar o sangramento temporariamente até que o trouxessem aqui, ou então ele não teria sobrevivido até o inicio do tratamento. Mesmo assim, ele pode ter perdido sangue demais. Não posso abrir e consertar as lesões internas até que ele tenha recuperado volume sanguíneo suficiente para sobreviver ao procedimento. Espero poder operá-lo em algumas horas. – ela colocou uma mão sobre o braço de Harry. –Ele é jovem e forte e está em excelente saúde. É uma lesão muito séria, não vou mentir pra você. Eu... acho que probabilidade dele sobreviver é menor que 50. Vou fazer tudo que posso por ele.

-Por favor, faça isso, doutora – Harry disse. Parte dele queria que Sukesh tomasse conta dele. Ele não conhecia muito Manon, apesar de todos falarem bem dela, inclusive o próprio Sukesh. Ele teria que confiar em suas habilidades.

-Podemos vê-lo? – Hermione perguntou.

Manon assentiu. –Só por alguns minutos.

Hermione ficou sentada alguns minutos ao lado da cama de Napoleon, segurando sua mão e chorando lágrimas silenciosas. Harry ficou do outro lado da cama, alternando entre olhá-la e olhar o rosto pálido de Napoleon. Era tão profundamente errado que um amigo retornasse enquanto outro talvez lhes fosse tirado. Harry estava completamente dividido. Sentia alegria pelo retorno de Rony, tristeza pelo problema de Napoleon, que ele não teria se não tivesse se voluntariado para busca deles. Ele podia ter dito não, Harry pensou. Devia. Esse era nosso problema, não devíamos ter deixado mais ninguém arriscar a vida. Napoleon podia morrer. Isobel teve sorte, podia ter se machucado de verdade. Harry ficou olhando o peito de Napoleon subir e descer, sabendo que sua autoflagelação não adiantava. Apesar do início relutante, conhecia Napoleon e descobriu que por baixo daquela fachada e atitude de sarcasmo, ele era em essência um bom homem com um grande coração. Não poderia ficar ali sem fazer nada, não quando pessoas que ele gostavam precisavam de sua ajuda.

Finalmente, eles voltaram à paz e silêncio da sala de Harry. Havia, inevitavelmente, muita burocracia a ser resolvida. Essa operação teve tantos feridos, alocação de recursos e envolvimento trouxa que teriam sorte se terminassem tudo antes do dia juízo final. Havia também algumas pendências em relação a Rony.

Hermione jogou a pena. –Não tinha idéia que era tão difícil fazer alguém ser declarado não morto – ela disse. –Não é como se existisse alguma dúvida sobre... bem, sobre seu grau de vida.

-Grau de vida?

-Me dê um tempo, já fui esfaqueada hoje. – ela suspirou. –Tivemos sorte de Allegra não ter aparecido enquanto bagunçávamos o lugar.

-Acho que não foi sorte.

Ela franziu a testa. –Como assim?

-Ela _devia_ ter aparecido no meio de tudo. Por isso que eu queria entrar e sair mais rápido do que conseguimos. Ela devia estar monitorando aquela prisão, não devia ter deixado um monte de trouxas vagabundos e achar que tudo certo. E isso deixando de lado o fato de na hora que eles fossem atacados, teriam avisado.

-Então... Por que...

-Bem, essa é a pergunta de dez mil galeões, não é? Ou ela decidiu que era arriscado demais ou... Recebeu ordens para não interferir. – ele deu de ombros. –Problemas pra depois. Não vamos pensar nisso agora.

Ela sorriu pra ele por cima da mesa. –Nós o trouxemos de volta, Harry.

Ele devolveu o sorriso, a lembrança muito bem vinda. –Com certeza – ele levantou. –Venha, vamos comer alguma coisa antes de voltar para o hospital.

-Boa idéia, estou faminta. – ela levantou quando ele deu a volta na mesa e começou a passar por ela, mas algo o fez parar quando estava na frente da cadeira dela. A conversa, tão executiva. O apoio, tão natural, tão casual. Os relatórios distraíam tanto, consumiam tanta atenção. O que eles estavam evitando falar? Ela virou a cabeça e o olhou nos olhos e ele soube. Negação, puro e simples. Ele pensava já ter experimentado todas emoções ampliadas conhecidas pela humanidade naquele dia. Vira Hermione ser esfaqueada, vira seu vice ser baleado, talvez mortalmente. Segurara seu melhor amigo depois de uma ausência de dez anos. Ele estava em frangalhos, mas não queria admitir. Não queria parecer nada além de estar no controle total, porque isso era o que a missão requeria.

Só que agora a odisséia terminara e quando ele olhou nos olhos dela viu que ela estava no mesmo estado que ele e igualmente com medo de encarar isso, de soltar. Ele gentilmente segurou a mão dela. –Acabou – sussurrou.

Isso bastou. Ela se inclinou contra ele e ele passou os braços em volta dela, apertado, os dois expirando com força, como se estivessem prendendo a respiração há dias. Ele sentiu os braços dela em volta dele apertado, quando ele enfiou o rosto nos cabelos dela. Eles se abraçaram e se deixaram relaxar – estou bem – ele disse baixo. –você está bem. Passamos por isso.

Ele recuou e beijou a testa dela, tirando algumas mechas do cabelo que tinham escapado. Ele a olhou nos olhos de novo e de repente o clima na sala mudou sutilmente. Ela o olhava tão estranho, as mãos dela se moviam devagar nas costas dele. Ele beijou uma bochecha e depois a outra, de leve, e depois os lábios dela. Ele se afastou de novo e olhou nos olhos dela, os narizes quase se tocando.

Bruscamente, o clima mudou mais ainda, atacando com força dessa vez, e eles se beijaram novamente, mas não havia nada de suave ou gentil. Hermione segurou a nuca dele, puxando os cabeços quando as mãos dele escorregaram para puxar os quadris dela contra o dele. As cabeças se inclinaram, a língua dela entrando na boca dele, pequenos sons de urgência escapando da garganta dela.

Eles giraram na sala dele, agarrados um ao outro. Harry cambaleou para frente, empurrando as costas dela contra parede, se apoiando com uma mão quando a boca dele trabalhava sobre a pele branca do pescoço dela. Ela segurou os ombros dele com forçam mantendo-o mais perto possível. –Harry – ela gemeu.

Ele não parou, com medo que ela estivesse prestes a dizer para parar, mas moveu os lábios mais para baixo até v da gola da camisa dela. –Hum? – disse.

Ela levantou o rosto dele para que pudesse olhá-lo. –Agora. Bem aqui.

Ele engoliu seco, querendo se certificar que entendera certo. –Você... hã...

Ela abruptamente o puxou pra perto de novo, inclinando a cabeça para beijar a garganta dele. –Quero você – a voz dela estava rouca e estranha. Ela virou a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos de novo. –Quero você aqui, agora. – disse novamente, parecendo na acreditar que estava dizendo aquilo. Ele mal podia acreditar também, apesar de não ser tão surpreendente. Os dois estavam emocionalmente confusos no momento, parecia natural se agarrar a algo físico, algo intenso, algo em que confiavam. Alem disso, tinha o fato de não terem feito sexo (com sucesso) há quase uma semana, e parecia ter passado tempo demais.

O efeito das palavras dela foi instantâneo e de dar tonturas, a excitação dele aumentou a um nível de girar a cabeça. Ele achava que era universal. Não havia afrodisíaco como ouvir da mulher que se ama que seu desejo é tão grande que ela precisa te ter, e tem que ser _agora_.

Ele a empurrou contra parede de novo, beijando-a com uma paixão selvagem sem limites. As mãos dela estavam em todo canto. Ela puxou com urgência as vestes dele até que caíram e então puxou a camisa dele até que pudesse passar as mãos sob ela, seus dedos sedentos para sentir a pele dele. Ele segurou a frente da camisa dela e abruptamente puxou com força para abrir, os botões voando para todos lados. Ela ofegou, mas não fez nenhum protesto, na verdade, ela arqueou as costas na direção dele e a ferocidade da sua boca na dele pareceu dobrar. Harry tirou o sutiã dos ombros dela e passou a mão sobre os seios macios, acariciando e apertando possessivamente. Os mamilos dela endureceram e coraram contra a mão dele, e ele a sentiu estremecer quando passou o polegar sobre eles.

As coisas andavam alarmantemente rápidas. Antes que ele soubesse o que estava acontecendo, os dedos de Hermione se moviam freneticamente no cinto dele e depois nos botões de sua braguilha. Harry respirava com dificuldade, ofegando contra os lábios dela quando ela empurrou a calça e o boxer dele juntos por suas pernas até os joelhos. Ele segurou a saia dela, puxando para cima até pudesse enfiar sua mão por baixo. Ela enganchou os dedos no elástico da calcinha e rapidamente a tirou. Ele segurou as nádegas dela e a puxou para cima, as costas ainda contra parede. Ela passou as pernas na cintura dele e o puxou para frente. Ele avançou até a parede e inclinou os quadris para cima; com um rápido movimento estava dentro dela e devia ser contra a lei duas pessoas estarem tão excitadas.

O desejo que sentia por ela era indecente. Tamanha intensidade não era para o mundo, com certeza, seu consolo é que se ele era indecente, ela era igualmente. Ele pensava que já a tinha visto em todos estados de humor sexual possíveis durante os dezoito meses de história sexual juntos. Já a vira brincalhona, apaixonada, tórrida, gentil, provocativa, até fogosa... Mas nunca a vira_ assim._ Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu para o teto, passando as mãos por trás do pescoço dele para ter equilíbrio. Ela balançava a pelve contra ele, sem palavras pedindo para que fosse mais fundo, mais rápido. Harry estava impressionado e em certo nível motivado pela abertura desinibida dela. Mais do que qualquer coisa que ela pudesse lhe dizer, este ato comunicava o quanto ela estava à vontade com ele, que ela conseguia se soltar completamente e mostrar a ele seu eu cru, sem se preocupar se isso era ou não algo que a versão pública de Hermione Granger faria.

Foi rápido e maravilhoso. Ele mal tinha começado e ela já gritava de prazer, seu corpo estremecendo e seus dedos marcando as costas dele embaixo de sua camisa. Ele sabia como ela se sentia, não levava muito quando o encontro todo era tão fisicamente intenso como esse. –Sim, Harry – ela disse sibilou no ouvido dele, um sussurrou rouco que arrepiou todo seu corpo – Mais, mais rápido – ele aumentou o ritmo, o rosto dele pressionado na garganta dela, e ele podia ouvir o pulso dela sob seus lábios. As mãos escorregaram pelas costas dele e seguraram seu traseiro, os quadris dela roçando contra o dele quando ele chegou ao orgasmo, estremecendo contra ela e gemendo.

Moveram-se gentilmente no circulo do abraço deles, estremecendo com o depois, os lábios´e gentilmente no circulo do abraço deles, estremecendo com o depois, os lp contra s, ele, que ela conseguia se soltar completam procurando os rostos, pescoço, garganta um do outro. Vagarosamente a respiração deles voltou ao normal e ficaram ali contra a parede, ainda unidos, se beijando com uma incredulidade terna. -Grande fantasma de Merlin - ela suspirou, deixando a cabeça cair contra parede. De repente ocorreu a Harry que o ocupando da sala ao lado dele provavelmente desejava ter ido pra casa mais cedo hoje.

-Santo Deus, Hermione - ele ofegou. -Isso foi... bem, maravilhoso não é o suficiente.

Ele a sentiu balançar a cabeça que sim contra seu ombro. -Um novo número um - ela disse, ainda sem fôlego. Ele não entendeu essa frase, mas deixou passar sem perguntar.

Ele gentilmente a colocou no chão, imaginando se conseguiria olhar pra ela de novo sem ouvir sua voz dizendo "Mais" naquele sussurro rouco e sexy. Talvez não fosse uma coisa ruim. Ela colocou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele e o abraçou enquanto ele olhava as coisas na sala voltarem ao lugar. –Bem – ele disse finalmente depois de um longo intervalo de uma recuperação silenciosa, nos braços um do outro. –Nunca vamos poder contar a nossos netos _essa_ história.

Ela riu e levantou a cabeça, sorrindo pra ele. –Não acredito no que acabamos de fazer.

-Sabe, foi idéia sua.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, um brilho malicioso nos olhos. –Sim, foi mesmo.

-Nunca percebi que você era uma maníaca sexual tão sem vergonha.

Ele falou de brincadeira, mas ela ficou séria, levantando os dedos pra gentilmente acariciar os lábios dele. –Porque é você, posso ser qualquer coisa que eu queira – disse.

Ele beijou os dedos, comovido. Ela acabara de deixar que visse um lado dela que poucos suspeitariam da existência. Ele mesmo só tinha visto algumas coisas. _Ela confia em mim, _elepensou. _Confia até ela própria a mim._ Ele sorriu, passando o polegar sobre os lábios notavelmente inchados dela. –Isso vai parecer pomposo, mas estou realmente honrado de te conhecer.

Ela o olhou por um momento. –Está certo, pareceu pomposo.

-Sério. É uma honra que me deixe te conhecer. Você _completa._

-Até as partes safadas?

-Especialmente as partes safadas.

-Hum... Ainda foi pomposo, mas obrigada. – ela piscou pra ele e ele de repente sentiu uma mão escorregando por cima de seu estômago. Ele respirou fundo quando ela lhe deu um aperto amigável. –E obrigada pelo serviço imediato e de confiança. Em cima da hora, também.

-Bem, obrigada _você_ pela escolha. Os gerentes esperam uma nova visita em breve.

-Pode contar com isso – ela o beijou de novo, devagar e completamente. –Te amo tanto – ela sussurrou contra os lábios dele.

-E eu te amo. Você e suas partes safadas.

Ela deu um suspiro contente, e então recuou e olhou para si mesma. –Por deus, estamos um bagaço.

-Parecemos duas pessoas que acabaram de dar uma rapidinha no escritório, isso sim.

-Foi isso? Uma rapidinha?

-Acho que este é o termo mais aceito, sim.

-Hum. Minha primeira rapidinha.

Ele pensou por um momento. –A minha também – ele sorriu. –Espero que não seja a última – ela devolveu o sorriso, pegou a varinha e começou a acertar os dois com alguns feitiços. Harry consertou as roupas, contemplando o que acabara de acontecer. Uma coisa era certa: teve um motivo maior. Ele se sentia no controle de novo, religado a si mesmo e ao mundo depois de quase uma semana vendo tudo girar, procurando lugar. Mais importante, se sentia ligado a Hermione. No meio de todas distrações e do puro impacto emocional da busca e da dor compartilhada por Rony, foram forçados a lidar um com o outro de uma certa distância ou isso esmagaria os dois. Ele estava aliviado e muito, de puxá-la mais pra perto de novo. Não tinha certeza se conseguiria encarar o que com certeza seria no mínimo trabalhoso, a tarefa de reintegrar Rony em suas vidas sem sentir que Hermione estava realmente com ele, emocionalmente e espiritualmente.

Hermione olhou para si e para ele. –Pronto. Estamos apresentáveis agora?

-Acho que sim. Nenhum sinal de uma rapidinha quente. Então. O que estávamos fazendo antes de sermos memoravelmente interrompidos?

-Íamos comer alguma coisa antes de voltar para o hospital. E agora estou com mais fome que antes, então vamos logo.

Saíram da sala dele, a bolha dele guiando os dois na direção da lanchonete. Eles se deram as mãos automaticamente, os dedos se entrelaçando. –Certo, tenho uma pergunta – ele disse enquanto andavam pelo corredor.

-O que?

-Depois de... você sabe;;;

-Sim? – ele podia ouvir o sorriso na voz dela.

-Você disse "Um novo número um". O que isso significa?

Ela riu. –Ah, nossa. Acho que você não aceitar um "não te interessa" como resposta, não é?

-Bem, agora você _tem_ que me contar.

-Certo, se você insiste. Eu meio que... – ela limpou a garganta. –Tenho uma lista informal na cabeça.

-Lista de que?

-Minhas cinco melhores experiências eróticas.

Ele parou de andar e ficou olhando pra ela. –Você tem uma _lista_?

-Harry Potter, o fato de eu manter uma lista não devia mais te surpreender!

Ele voltou a andar e riu. –Não, acho que não. – uma pequena pausa. –Ah, entendi! Então o que acabamos de fazer...

-A nova número um. Por deus, por um quilômetro na frente das outras.

Ele olhou rápido pra ela. –Então, hã... quer dizer... Em quantos destes pequenos episódios da sua lista eu estava presente?

-Se quer saber, estava em três. Agora são quatro.

-Há! Tirei alguém da lista foi?

-Não fique tão convencido, ainda resta uma.

-Meu Deus. Vou ter que resolver isso.

Ela apertou a mão dele. –Francamente, já tivemos tantas experiências _memoráveis_ que eu talvez tenha que aumentar a lista para dez.

Ele estufou o peito um pouco, se sentindo satisfeito consigo mesmo. –Bem, parabéns pra mim! – ele balançou a cabeça. –Agora você vai me fazer ficar pensando em mais jogos de sedução e cenários para completar meu monopólio.

-Certamente serei muito beneficiada com isso. Então vemos a insidiosa beleza da lista. – ela disse aérea. –A competitividade inata dos machos mais algum tipo de avaliação igual a tempos felizes para mulheres que conseguiram combinar os dois.

Harry tentou manter uma expressão indiferente apesar de sua mente já estar girando com idéias. –Bem, me sinto manipulado.

-Vai superar – ela sorriu feliz e colocou o braço em volta dele, puxando-o mais pra perto enquanto se aproximavam da lanchonete. Quando ela falou novamente, a levianidade deixara sua voz. –Harry... isso tudo é muito divertido e estou feliz que possamos aproveitar a companhia do outro de novo. Senti falta disso, e sabia que a gente ia ter que se afastar um pouco no meio de tudo isso. Mas temos coisas mais importantes a discutir agora.

-Eu sei. Vamos jantar e sentar pra conversar sério. –Certo? – ele colocou o braço por cima dos ombros dela. –E depois vamos ver Rony.

-Sim – ela disse, parecendo ansiosa. –Mal posso esperar pra sentar e conversar com ele de verdade. Há tanto a se dizer, por onde vamos começar?

-A gente vai saber. Ele vai deixar a gente saber – entraram na fila da lanchonete. –Então... – ele começou depois de um momento silencioso. –Quais são?

-Quais são o que?

-Seus cinco melhores. Ou melhor, quais são os outros quatro? – ela não disse nada, olhando em volta da lanchonete com uma expressão sonsa. –Qual é. Tem que me contar.

-Olha, querido, tem torta de carne hoje.

-Hermione!

-E creme de groselha, seu favorito.

-Está me matando aqui.

-Acho que vou pegar uma boa porção de pudim para sobremesa. Estou me sentindo sem açúcar por algum motivo.

Pausa e então um baixo: -Você é má, sabia disso?

Ela apenas sorriu. Malvada.

* * *

Lupin andava rápido pelo corredor, sua bolha guiando-o até a sala de Diz. Não tinha certeza do porquê, mas sentia que era importante ir vê-la. Certamente a uma hora dessas ela já sabia o motivo dele ter saído de manhã, e sobre a investigação secreta; 

Ele alcançou a porta dela, uma águia de asas abertas como emblema. Bateu e imediatamente teve concessão para entrar.

Ela estava de pé perto da janela, olhando o jardim, os braços cruzados sobre o peito e uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Ela virou quando ele entrou e a preocupação desapareceu imediatamente, substituída por um sorriso aliviado. –Remo – ela disse com uma satisfação óbvia. Ela rapidamente cruzou a sala e ele se achou num abraço entusiasmado, sem restrição. Depois de um momento para reagir ao abraço, ele o retribuiu. Por que mais ele viera? –Graças a Deus está bem, estava preocupada. – ela recuou e o guiou até um pequeno sofá que ficava contra uma das paredes. Eles sentaram e Diz segurou a mão dele. A desinibição dela era um tanto assustadora, mas ele ficava feliz. Se ela fosse menos direta, ele ainda estaria vagando pelos corredores, se pergunto se ele devia convidá-la pra tomar um café. –Por que não me contou que iam montar uma invasão a Lexa Kor? Teria ido junto, poderia ajudar! Entendo porque a investigação tinha que ser secreta, mas as cartas já estavam na mesa quando saíram hoje de manhã.

-Eu sei, mas eu... Não tinha muito tempo e demoraria demais pra te passar as informações. Harry já tinha um esquadrão de agentes pronto para nos dar reforços, ele não queria arriscar mais ninguém.

Ela balançou a cabeça que não. –Quando soube o que aconteceu a Napoleon e que Isobel se feriu... Fiquei com medo de você ter se machucado também.

-Estou bem.

-Bom – ela relaxou um pouco. –Harry não confia em mim, não é?

Ele franziu a testa. –Como assim?

-Se confiasse, teria me colocado pra ajudar nessa investigação. Jones estava envolvido, por que não eu? Tenho uma patente maior!

Remo não tinha certeza do que dizer, ou se devia dizer qualquer coisa. –Talvez você deva perguntar a Harry.

-Estou perguntando a você.

Ele suspirou. –Diz, não é pessoal. Lembre que Harry mal te conhece. Não consigo nem descrever o quanto isso era importante pra ele e Hermione. Rony Weasley era o melhor amigo deles no mundo. Os três eram inseparáveis na escola. Eles nunca superaram a morte dele. Nem sonhando iriam arriscar a segurança dele agora. Harry só contou às pessoas que ele conhece e confia. Tenho certeza que ele confia em você aqui dentro. Olhe quanta responsabilidade já te deu, mais do que o trabalho requer na verdade. Só que ele precisa de um sentimento mais pessoal pra tomar essas decisões que envolvem pessoas que ele gosta.

Ela pensou por um momento e então concordou. –Acho que entendo. E vou falar com ele sobre isso.

-Ótimo. Não quero ficar no meio de nenhum problema entre você e Harry, sabe. Sou amigo dele e não estou em sua divisão.

-Eu sei. Não queria jogar isso em cima de você. É só que... bem, sinceramente, fiquei um pouco magoada.

Ele sorriu e apertou a mão dela. –Tenho certeza que ele vai gostar de saber que você queria ajudar.

Ficaram sentados em silêncio um tempo. –Ei, ainda são seis horas! – ela disse.

-Sim?

-Então não é muito tarde. Ainda podemos sair hoje.

-Agora, isso é uma idéia.

-Ah, mas você deve estar exausto. É melhor ir pra casa descansar.

Ele balançou a cabeça que não. –Prefiro sair com você. –dissera mesmo isso em voz alta? O sorriso dela dizia que sim, tinha dito. –Pra onde quer ir?

-Acho que não devemos ir a lugar nenhum.

-Mesmo?

-Acho que é melhor se acomodar em algum lugar, pedir comida e conversar. Quero ouvir suas histórias. Quero contar algumas das minhas.

Ele sorriu, se perguntando se ela estava escondendo algum dom de leitura de mentes. –Isso parece perfeito. Só que... nem todas minhas historias tem um final feliz.

-Mais uma coisa que temos em comum então – ela suspirou.-Mas se as coisas ficarem muito depressivas, eu conto a história da sueca que não gostava de almôndegas. Sempre funciona.

Ele riu. –Ótimo então. Está marcado. Vamos nos encontrar na minha sala em... uma hora?

Ela aquiesceu. –Perfeito.

-Certo.

A conversa parecia ter acabado. _Hora de levantar e ir, Remo._ Disse a si mesmo. _Saia da sala... bom garoto..._ e ainda assim ele não estava levantando. Na verdade, estava se inclinando na direção dela. _Ah, nossa, o que está fazendo agora? Acho que vai beijá-la de novo. Talvez não seja a melhor hora pra isso. Talvez deva pensar sobre isso antes de..._

Ah, bem. Tarde demais.

* * *

Rony acordou gradualmente, despertando satisfeito por um sono abençoado, sem sonhos, sem pesadelos, sem gritos desesperados por liberdade e durante o qual pode ficar _deitado_. Soube imediatamente que estava em um hospital, provavelmente o hospital do Ministério. Manteve os olhos fechados, saboreando saber que estava livre, seu desejo mais reprimido foi concedido. Ouviu vozes baixas no quarto com ele e sabia que sua família estava ali. Queria poder pular da cama e abraçar a todos, mas ainda se sentia pesado e letárgico. Teria que ficar deitado e deixar que viessem até ele. 

Abriu um pouco os olhos. Queria dar uma olhada neles antes que percebessem que estava acordado e o terremoto começasse. Com cuidado para não alertá-los, olhou em volta do quarto.

A mãe dele estava sentada a sua direta, seu pai de pé ao lado dela. Pareciam iguais, só que mais... bem cuidados. O cabelo de sua mãe tinha um corte profissional e as vestes de seu pai eram bem cortadas. Papai finalmente deve ter conseguido uma promoção, imaginou. Percy estava sentado ao lado de Molly, ainda meticulosamente arrumado, um verdadeiro bruxo burocrata. Rony viu que a idade combinava com Percy. Ele devia estar com trinta e dois agora, e os ângulos fortes e seriedade que eram tão estranhos em um adolescente, davam uma confiança elegante ao homem maduro.

Gui e Carlinhos conversavam em um canto. Carlinhos tinha distintos fios grisalhos nas têmporas e estava um pouco mais barrigudo. Parecia com um atleta que deixara de praticar pra se transformar em técnico, relaxando com o tempo, mas ainda forte e durão. A cabeça de Gui estava completamente raspada, provavelmente pra adiantar a natureza. Os cabelos dele já estavam diminuindo da ultima vez que o vira, e agora ele já tinha quase quarenta. Combinou com ele, por mais estranho que fosse. Rony devia saber que se alguém podia ficar bem completamente careca, tinha que ser seu irmão Gui.

Fred e Jorge sentava lado a lado em um pequeno sofá de couro, sem falar muito. Pareciam tão maduros... Rony ferventemente esperava que não tivessem esquecido _todos_ seus impulsos juvenis. Haviam aberto o negócio deles? Ainda tinham esse negocio? Ele viu que Fred agora usava óculos e Jorge não. O cabelo de Fred estava um pouco mais comprido, quase na altura dos ombros, em ondas vermelhas.

O grande choque veio quando ele chegou à mulher sentada à esquerda de sua cama. Não podia ser Gina. Mas tinha que ser, claro. Era o rosto dela, o cabelo dela, as sardas dela. Ela estava... estonteante. Quando ele se fora, ela era uma adolescente de quinze anos, desajeitada e tímida, que ainda não crescera pra ser ela mesma. Agora tinha crescido. Ela parecia sociável e confiante, como se tivesse controle de tudo. A garganta de Rony apertou ao vê-la, ao ver todos eles. Tanto tempo passara para todos eles enquanto estava parado para ele. Como ele poderia alcançá-los? Algum dia conheceria as pessoas que se tornaram como conhecia as pessoas que eles foram?

Abriu completamente os olhos e suspirou. –Mãe? – falou rouco. Sua voz parecia arranhada, mas o efeito foi instantâneo.

Todos falaram ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo e se reunindo em volta da cama, esticaram as mãos para tocar qualquer parte que pudessem alcançar. A mãe dele esticou os braços e o envolveu, chorando. –Ah, Rony, meu bebê – soluçou. –Graças a Deus está salvo – essas palavras foram apenas parcialmente inteligíveis, mas ele entendeu o sentido.

Seu pai segurou uma de suas mãos entre as dele, lágrimas começando a lhe encher os olhos, sorrindo. –É um milagre, filho. – ele disse, a voz apertada. –É um verdadeiro milagre te ter de volta com a gente.

-Não tem idéia do quanto sentimos sua falta – Gina disse, segurando sua outra mão, com Molly ainda mantendo os braços em volta dele, soluçando suavemente nos cabelos dele.

-Ah, acho que sei sim – Rony conseguiu dizer. Ele queria se curvar nos braços de sua mãe e chorar até que não restassem mais lágrimas, mas isso não seria nada produtivo. –Senti saudades de todos vocês.

Depois de longos momentos de simples contentamento, sua mãe finalmente o soltou. Cada membro da família teve sua vez de ir até lá e abraçá-lo, e foi maravilhoso. Ele notou imediatamente que sua preocupação de achá-los estranhos ou deles o acharem estranho, fora precipitada. Fazia dez anos, mas parecia que tudo acontecera ontem. Suas formas e vozes eram tão familiares, ainda mais depois de passar anos sozinho lembrando deles.

Finalmente, deixando a recepção lacrimosa para trás, todos puxaram as cadeiras mais pra perto da cama dele. Ele se perguntou se eles tinham medo que ele desaparecesse novamente se tirassem os olhos dele. Provavelmente sim, ele pensou. –Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu? – Gui perguntou.

-Não – Rony disse, apesar de até aquele momento ele achar que queria falar. –Ainda não. Mas vou. É só que... bem, não tem muito o que dizer. Minha vida foi tão chata esses últimos dez anos, afinal.

Molly ofegou. –Como pode brincar sobre uma experiência tão horrível? – ela disse, colocando uma mão sobre o peito.

-Era brincar ou enlouquecer, mãe. E francamente, não foi tão horrível assim. Cuidaram muito bem de mim. Não queria nada, sempre me davam o que eu pedia. Só havia o pequeno problema de não poder sair.

-Mas... eles disseram que você estava num tipo de masmorra pequena...

Ele olhou pra ela de queixo caído. –Não por dez _anos_, mãe! Pelo amor de deus, nunca teria sobrevivido. Não, só me colocaram lá uns dias atrás. Até então eu morava num apartamento muito confortável, no subsolo. Tenho certeza que vão saber os mínimos detalhes por alguém oficial logo. Até, vamos deixar quieto.

-Não acredito no quanto está calmo – Gina disse, numa voz intrigada. –Achei que estaria louco de raiva.

-Talvez eu esteja – risadas nervosas responderam. Rony se lembrou que sabiam há pouco tempo de sua prisão. Ele teve dez anos pra se acostumar com a idéia, mas pra eles, deve ter sido um choque tremendo, depois de acreditar que estava morto tanto tempo. –E se estou calmo, Gina, é porque me eduquei a ser assim. Sobrevivi aprendendo a... meio que existir distante de tudo.

-Não virou todo zen, não é, irmãozinho? – Fred brincou, rindo. Todos riram também.

-Se virei, tenho que agradecer. Sempre achei que se ficasse preso tempo demais, uma hora ficaria louco. Estou... _aliviado_ de não ter chegado a esse ponto. –Ele sorriu pra todos a sua volta. –Tem tanto pra falar que nem sei por onde começar.

-Não temos que começar agora – Arthur disse. –Acabou de acordar, filho. Ainda está fraco e cansado. O médico disse que vai ficar aqui até amanhã e então vai precisar descansar alguns dias em casa. Temos muito tempo pra atualizações.

Rony concordou. Por mais que estivesse ansioso pra ouvir as histórias da vida deles, não tinha certeza se estava pronto. Apenas vê-lo já era exaustivo. Todos eram sua família e amava todos eles, mas... bom Deus, eles eram demais. Gente demais. –Está certo, pai. – ele franziu a testa subitamente, percebendo as ausências óbvias. –Digam.. Onde estão Harry e Hermione? Eu os vi... Quer dizer, quando vieram me resgatar, mas...

-Estão ajeitando algumas coisas pra você – Molly disse. – Hermione achou que devíamos ter um tempo em família quando acordasse, só a gente. Mas... Podemos pedir que venham, se você...

-Não – Rony disse, cortando-a. Na verdade estava grato de não estarem ali. Quando os pudesse ver de verdade, preferia que fossem só os três, como os velhos tempos. –Não, está certa. Família primeiro. Mas me digam uma coisa, sim?

-Claro.

-Eles estão bem?

-Ah, sim. Estão bem. Acho que Hermione se arranhou um pouco, mas ela...

-Não, quero dizer... na vida. Estão indo bem? – ele observou quando todos se entreolharam, expressões idênticas de desconforto no rosto. _Ah Deus, o que foi? O que há de errado? _ Todos os olhos viraram pra Gina. Ela olhou pra ele, segurando sua mão com força.

-Bem... Sim, eles estão muito bem – ela disse, sorrindo.

-É só que... Eu mal os vi e sempre me perguntou... diga, eles ainda são amigos? – ele sorriu esperançoso. –Ainda são melhores amigos, como eram?

Mais daqueles olhares desconfortáveis. _É pior do que eu imaginava. _Sua mente divagou. _Eles tiveram alguma briga terrível. Talvez tenham declarado uma trégua para vir me resgatar... ah não, não tenho certeza se posso encarar isso. Eles nem se falam mais e virão me visitar separados, vou ter que dividir meu tempo entre eles e como vou..._

Mas então Gina respondeu sua pergunta. –Sim, são amigos. – disse apenas. –Ainda são melhores amigos, com certeza. – Um alívio o inundou, mas ela não tinha acabado. –é só que... Bem, tem mais que isso. Muito mais.

Do que ela estava falando? –O que quer dizer?

Ela respirou fundo, consertando um pouco a postura como se preparasse pra alguma coisa. –A verdade é que, Rony... Eles estão noivos.

Rony nunca ficara tão feliz em estar errado. _Viu, Harry_ riu pra si mesmo. _Eu estava enganado sobre você! Não está sozinho! Realmente encontrou alguém, da mesma forma que ela! Sempre tive medo que não encontrasse. _–Mesmo? – ele disse, sorrindo. –Que maravilha! Os dois estão noivos, que ótimo! Maravilha! – a família inteira o encarava. Ele olhou a sua volta. –De quem? Alguém que eu conheço?

Uma espécie de gemido silencioso coletivo veio deles. Nunca teria percebido se não já tivesse sido alguém a dar o mesmo gemido. Gina balançava a cabeça. –Não, não, não. – ela murmurou. Levantou a cabeça e o olhando nos olhos, falando clara e deliberadamente, ainda segurando sua mão. –Rony, me ouça. Eles estão _noivos_. Um do outro.

Tudo parou. Rony piscou, se sentindo muito estúpido de repente. –Ah, bem, hã... – ele parou e balançou a cabeça com força como para se livrar das teias de aranha. –Desculpe Gina, podia jurar que você disse que...

-Isso mesmo – ela falou, sorrindo novamente. –Você ouviu certo.

A garganta dele estava apertando. _Seu grande idiota _ ele pensou. –É só que... quero dizer, nossa, isso é muito.. hã... – ele estava sem palavras, algo que ele lera sobre e sempre considerou uma hipérbole. Como alguém podia estar sem palavras? Sempre havia _alguma coisa_ a se dizer... só que no momento ele estava conhecendo um contra-exemplo dessa teoria.

Os outros Weasley se olhavam, algum tipo de concordância mútua passando entre eles. Molly levantou. –Rony, acho que você devia descansar um pouco. Passou por tanta coisa, precisa de um pouco de paz e silêncio. Vamos estar logo aí fora se precisar da gente. – ela se inclinou e o beijou na testa, mas ele mal notou.

-Se importa de ficar um pouco mais, Gina? – ele disse, no que ele esperava ser uma voz normal. –Eu quero... conversar com você, se puder.

-Não me importo nem um pouco. – ela acenou para os outros enquanto saiam do quarto, se despedindo e tocando nele enquanto saiam.

A porta fechou atrás deles e Rony se sentiu aliviado de estar a sós com Gina. Ele sempre fora mais próximo dela, ela era a companheira mais próxima em idade e sempre estivera no seu circulo mais próximo de amizade, diferente de Fred e Jorge. Também estava claro pelo modo que os outros delegaram a ela essa espantosa revelação, sobre a qual ele tentava não pensar, que ela também era quem mais sabia da história de seus amigos, uma história que eles aparentemente compartilhavam de várias formas.

Por algum tempo, ficaram sentados em silêncio. Gina apenas observava a expressão dele, segurando suas mãos entre as dela. Finalmente ele olhou pra ela. –Mesmo? – ele perguntou baixo. –Mesmo, mesmo?

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça que sim. –Mesmo.

Uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça. –Espera um momento. Eles fizeram um daqueles pactos em que se nenhum dos dois casasse até completar trinta anos, então...

Gina riu, interrompendo-o. -Ah não, nada disso.

Ele balançou a cabeça. –Só não consigo acreditar.

-É verdade – ele piscou, ainda tentando integrar essa informação à sua mente, que teimosamente se recusava em aceitar. –Rony... Eles vão se casar em seis semanas. Eu sou uma das madrinhas de Hermione. Jorge é um dos padrinhos de Harry. – ela inclinou a cabeça, franzindo a testa. –Queria poder ler sua mente. Seu rosto está tão vazio... Como está se sentindo? Isso está te chateando? Está com raiva?

Era uma pergunta simples, mas ele não tinha uma resposta pra ela. Estava se sentindo estranho... Distante, como se tivesse lido sobre o noivado de um personagem de um livro. Não era real. –acho que não – ele disse. –Nossa... Não sei como me sinto.

-Precisa de um tempo pra se acostumar com a idéia – ela hesitou e então seu rosto de repente ficou preocupado. –Ah, nossa... você estava... Bem, Hermione era sua namorada quando sumiu. Esse tempo todo, ainda...

Agora foi a vez dele de interrompê-la com uma risada gentil. –Está me perguntando se fiquei chorando por ela esses dez anos? Não, não fiquei. Foi difícil no começo. Pensava nela muito durante o primeiro ano. Sabia que todos achavam que estava morto, então não estava nem esperando vê-la novamente, ou tinha esperança que ela me esperasse. Claro, ainda a amo, sempre amarei. Mas não é isso.

-O que é então?

Ele pensou por um momento. –Não sei. Mas o que estou me perguntando nesse momento é porque nunca nem pensei nisso acontecer.

-Não estou entendendo.

-Bem... Passei muito tempo imaginando o que tinha acontecido com eles, com você e com todo mundo. Faz-se quase qualquer coisa para passar o tempo quando está preso, e eu imaginar cenários para a vida de meus amigos era algo que fazia com freqüência. Mas nesse tempo todo nunca nem considerei que eles iam... – ele balançou a cabeça. –Parece algo que eu devia ter pensado.

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando. –Me pergunto por que isso.

-Tudo o que eu tinha para me basear era o que já sabia sobre eles. Nunca houve nada entre eles além da amizade. Se eu tivesse que caracterizar o relacionamento, provavelmente diria que eram como irmãos. Não pensaria neles juntos mais do que pensaria em você e Percy.

-Ah, Deus. Nunca mais diga _isso_.

-Desculpe – ele suspirou. –Acho que é mais uma coisa com a qual preciso me acostumar. – a mente dele girava em mil direções diferentes, imaginando como raios isso acontecera. Presumia que descobriria logo. Gina provavelmente lhe contaria de bom grado, mas ele estava estranhamente relutante em perguntar. No fim das contas, achava que queria ouvir a historia deles dois.

Mas, Rony... Isso é muito importante pra ser apenas mais uma coisa – ela sorriu e apertou a mão dele. –Devia saber que... Bem, eles estão muito e verdadeiramente apaixonados.

As palavras foram duras pra ele. _Estão apaixonados _repetiu pra si mesmo. _Harry e Hermione, meus dois melhores amigos, se amam. _ Ele sentiu um sorriso no rosto. –Estão?

-Sim. Pode-se dizer que são famosos por isso.

-Há quanto tempo? Quando tudo isso aconteceu? O sorriso dele diminuiu um pouco. –Foi desde... desde depois que eu morri, eles;;; - a idéia que tinham se apaixonado imediatamente depois dele ser enterrado, parecia um balde de água fria nos sentimentos quentes que aumentavam.

-Ah, não – ela disse rápido. –Não foi nada assim. Na verdade, não tem tanto tempo... Acho que mais ou menos um ano e meio agora.

-E antes disso?

-Antes eles eram melhore amigos, como sempre. Simplesmente dividiam apartamento. Só que sempre houve algo especial nisso, algo único neles. As pessoas que namoravam geralmente tinham ciúmes da amizade deles. Quando eu namorava Harry, até eu...

Rony sentou direito. –_Você_ namorou Harry? – perguntou.

Ela riu. –Ah, Rony, tem tanta coisa pra te contar. Sim, nós namoramos por um ano quando eu tinha vinte anos.

-Acho que a persistência vale a pena, hein, Gina? – ele brincou com ela, um pouco constrangido por dentro. –ele Finalmente esqueceu daquela história do sapo, não foi?

-Não, com certeza lembra ainda! Na verdade ele ainda tira onda de minha cara por causa disso. – ela disse, indignada. –Mas você não me pediu pra ficar pra saber de minha história de namoros. – ela ficou séria, falando sinceramente. –Realmente espero que fique feliz por eles. Ainda não disseram em voz alta, mas posso sentir que os dois estão preocupados com como você vai reagir. Eles querem tanto que vocês três continuem tão próximos quanto era, Rony. – ele sentiu um nó na garganta ao ouvir isso. Ele ainda não tinha admitido pra si mesmo seu pior medo... Que seus amigos tivessem seguido em frente e estivessem contentes lá, e ele não ganhasse um lugar onde estavam. –Eles querem que você seja uma parte de suas vidas novamente.

Ele pensou nisso e então concordou, sorrindo para sua irmã, com que estava mais impressionado agora. –Estou feliz – ele disse. –Estou feliz simplesmente por ter uma vida.

* * *

Hermione estava sentada conversando com Jorge na sala de visitas, que se transformara na Central Weasley. Ela e Harry chegaram algum tempo antes para visitar Rony, mas ele estava sendo examinado por Sukesh e tiveram que esperar. Molly e Arthur foram pra casa dormir um pouco e não viram Gina, que teve que dar um pulo em Londres para uma reunião de negócios que não conseguira remarcar. Todos irmãos de Rony ficaram, entretanto, e o clima era de festa. O único momento de constrangimento foi quando todos, como uma unidade, ficaram relutantes a contar a Harry e Hermione sobre os momentos com Rony na hora que ele acordou. Hermione não insistiu no assunto, compreendendo que queriam manter esse momento tão especial em família, dentro da família. 

Ter Fred e Jorge no mesmo local inevitavelmente levou a uma longa sessão de histórias e constrangimento para todos nas redondezas. Percy, sempre a vítima favorita, no momento sofria de um rosto vermelho por ouvir a narração de seu conto sobre sua recente visita de aniversario à Snake e Barrel, um famoso bar bruxo em Sheffield. –Então apostei com Perce cinco galeões que ele não conseguiria três números de flu. – Fred riu. –Não sei porque ele aceitou a aposta.

-Orgulho de família – Percy disse, o canto da boca repuxando.

-Está mais pra estupidez de família – Jorge disse. –Você pode ser bom com caldeirões, Percy, mas não é um Don Juan com as mulheres.

-Então ele chega nessa morena linda – Fred disse. –E fala, não estou brincando, ele diz "Sabe o que ficaria bem em você? Eu..

O grupo todo começou a rir, não pela cantada em si, que era velha e cafona, mas pela imagem de Percy dizendo isso.

Percy agora estava roxo. –Foi uma tentativa válida – resmungou. –Draco disse que funcionou pra ele!

-Talvez, mas ele é... bem, ele é _Draco._

Hermione deu um tapinha no braço de Percy ainda rindo. –Não se sinta mal, Percy. Não precisa ser bom em cantadas pra ser um humano decente.

-De acordo com meus irmãos, preciso sim.

-E quanto a Harry? – ela disse apontando com o polegar por cima do ombro pra onde Harry estava sentado num banco atrás dela.

-Ei! Que tem eu? – ele respondeu.

-Ele não conseguiria dar uma cantada convincente pra salvar a vida e nunca teve problemas em arrumar encontros.

-Ele não _precisa _de cantada! – Percy falou. –Tudo que precisa é andar por aí com a _testa_ à mostra que elas fazem fila.

-Não fazem não, isso é ridículo. – Harry disse. –E eu me magoei com o ataque às minhas cantadas.

-Admita, você nunca deu uma cantada bem-sucedida na vida – Hermione disse.

-Talvez eu esteja praticando.

-Ah, mesmo? – ela disse, arqueando a sobrancelha. –Vamos ver então!

-Bem, certo! – ele disse. Todos o olhavam, rindo. Harry ajeitou a jaqueta e caminhou casualmente em volta da cadeira de Hermione e então se apoiou no braço para que pudesse se inclinar sobre ela. Acenou confiante pra ela com a mão livre, piscando. –Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – ele disse, numa voz baixa, charmosa.

Ela piscou pra ele e jogou os cabelos. –Claro que pode, lindo estranho que eu nunca vi antes. O que foi?

-Doeu?

Ela franziu a testa, intrigada. –O que doeu?

Ele deu um meio sorriso, mostrando sua atração pra ela. –Quando você caiu na terra?

Os Weasleys gritaram e assoviaram, batendo palmas. Hermione não conseguiu ficar séria. Harry ficou esperando, ainda com o meio sorriso. Ela balançou a cabeça pra ele, imaginando se ele poderia ser ainda mais adorável. –Harry, querido, você realmente está no caminho. Por que não volta ali pra trás, como um bom garoto.

O rosto dele mudou para um desapontamento cômico e ele afundou de volta no banco. Fez um bico teatralmente. –Não consigo cantar nem minha própria namorada. – ele resmungou.

-Aww, não se preocupe – ela disse, dando tapinhas no joelho dele. –Não precisa de uma cantada pra mim. Eu... eu já me encantei. Que seja.

-Achei uma cantada muito boa, Harry – Percy interferiu.

Hermione riu. –A defesa encerra.

As risadas diminuíram de volume, mas na hora que Fred ia largar do pé de Percy e começar outra história, Sukesh entrou. –Podem entrar pra vê-lo agora. – disse para Hermione. Ela sentiu a mão de Harry apertando seu ombro e eles levantaram juntos, se despedindo dos Weasleys.

Hermione se sentia distintamente nervosa enquanto ela e Harry andavam pelo corredor em direção ao quarto de Rony. Agora veriam o que ele se tornara, teriam que adaptar o novo Rony para preencher o buraco da forma do antigo Rony. Quando se aproximaram da porta, diminuíram o passo e pararam sem precisar discutir isso. Com um olhar de lado um para o outro e uma concordância silenciosa, largaram-se as mãos antes de continuar.

Antes de chegarem à porta, entretanto, foram interrompidos por uma enfermeira. –Chefe Potter – ela disse, a voz traindo um pouco de urgência. –Tem um correio coruja pra você, está marcado como Urgente. É da Dra. Van Schock, vindo da Divisão.

Trocaram um olhar alarmado. –Napoleon – Harry murmurou. O coração de Hermione pulou pra garganta. _Ah, por favor, não._ –É melhor eu ir ver – ela já ia seguí-lo, mas ele balançou a cabeça que não. –Não, entre e vá vê-lo. Precisa de nós e não importa o que mais esteja acontecendo, temos que lembrar porque fizemos isso tudo. Por ele. Venho daqui a pouco. – ela concordou e o viu sair apressado.

Virou de volta para porta de Rony. _Lembre porque fizemos isso tudo._ Ela o ouviu dizer. _Por Rony_. _Ele está bem e está aqui. _Esse pensamento permitiu que afastasse as preocupações por Napoleon e sorrisse ao abrir a porta.

Para seu alívio, ele parecia bem melhor. Estava de pé,olhando pela janela. Virou quando ouviu a porta e deu um largo sorriso. –Hermione – disse.

Ela não queria chorar mais uma vez, mas sentiu sua garganta apertando e seu peito começando a dar um nó. –Rony – falou engasgada, atravessando apressada o quarto para jogar os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Ele a segurou forte por algum tempo e foi tão bom, tão certo, tê-lo em seus braços de novo. Ela o beijou na bochecha e recuou. –Como está se sentindo? Está bem?

-Aquele seu amigo doutor disse que sim. Me sinto bem. Minhas pernas ainda estão um pouco fracas, na verdade, acho que vou sentar. – ele voltou para cama, um pouco mais devagar que o normal e sentou, colocando as pernas pra cima. Hermione pegou uma cadeira que estava à direita dele, puxou pra mais perto e sentou.

-Onde está Harry? – Rony perguntou.

-Recebeu uma coruja urgente, vem daqui uns minutos – ela disse, sorrindo pra ele. Limpo e descansado, ela podia vê-lo melhor. Estava praticamente o mesmo, só... moldado. Como se a maré estivesse agindo nele durante dez anos, suavizando seus ângulos e expressões mais fortes, deixando o todo mais uniforme. –Rony, não sei por onde começar... Pensei em você todos os dias desde que te perdemos.

-Da mesma forma que eu pensei em você. Em vocês dois. – ele se inclinou um pouco para frente. –Mas admito que a principio, pensava um pouco mais em você que em Harry.

Ela corou, se sentindo nervosa de novo. Com certeza ele não estava... bem, ele tem que saber em pé estamos antes de qualquer coisa. Ela reuniu coragem. –Rony, eu... – foi até onde ela chegou.

Ele esticou a mão, pegando a esquerda dela onde repousava sobre a coberta. Vagarosamente, levantou, fechando os dedos dela entre os dele e olhando, ela notou surpresa, para seu anel de noivado. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, e então tocou o anel com o indicador. Ele já sabia, ela percebeu. Alguém já contara. Provavelmente Gina... Jorge mencionara que eles tiveram uma conversa particular depois que o resto da família saiu. Fez uma anotação mental para agradecer a Gina depois por poupá-la do trabalho.

Ela o observava com atenção enquanto ele olhava seu anel. –Ele te deu isso, não foi? – finalmente perguntou em voz baixa.

Ela concordou, sem tirar os olhos do rosto dele. –Deu sim.

Uma pausa. –Ele ficou de joelhos?

Ela sorriu, a pergunta dele levando-a de volta para aquela noite em Hogwarts. –Ficou.

-Ótimo – ele balançou a cabeça, impressionado. –Uau, com certeza é um belo anel – ele levantou os olhos e olhou nos dela, a expressão dele cheia de tantas emoções que fez com que a respiração dela ficasse presa na garganta. –Harry tem bom gosto – ele disse, olhando não para o anel, mas para ela.

Um alívio a inundou. _Ele está bem com isso_, ela pensou. _Graças a Deus._

A porta abriu e então Harry entrou. Rony sorriu para ele e pulou da cama de novo para abraçá-lo. Hermione os observou se abraçando, grata de ser um abraço de verdade e não um daqueles abraços com tapinhas nas costas de "eu-sou-homem". Quando se separaram, Hermione viu um brilho molhado no rosto de Harry. –Desculpe a gente ter demorado tanto, Rony – ele disse. –Devíamos ter descoberto isso anos atrás.

Rony retomou seu lugar na cama, Harry sentando na cadeira de frente pra ela. Ela queria perguntar a ele sobre Napoleon, mas não parecia apropriado falar nisso agora. –Harry, estou feliz só de vocês terem descoberto. – Rony disse – Foi um plano engenhoso. Não pode saber tudo, achou que eu estava morto.

-Achamos sim. Isso foi horrível – ele olhou por cima da cama pra ela e acabou com o suspense. –Napoleon vai ficar bem – ele disse, baixo. –Manon tem certeza que ele vai sair dessa.

Ela relaxou, respirando aliviada. Rony franzia a testa. –Quem é?

Harry gaguejou um pouco pra respondeu. –Ah... Um amigo nosso que nos ajudou em Lexa Kor. Está tudo bem, não se preocupe...

Rony sentou reto, franzindo as sobrancelhas. –Seu amigo se feriu? – olhou de um para o outro. –Alguém se feriu durante meu resgate? – ele perguntou com mais força. –Me diga a verdade!

Harry balançou a cabeça que sim. –Napoleon levou um tiro de um daqueles guardas trouxas. Foi delicado, mas ele vai superar.

-Ah meu Deus – Rony sussurrou. –Quem mais? Quem mais se machucou? – Hermione viu a relutância de Harry, mas já sabia que Rony não ia deixar isso pra lá. –Harry, eu tenho que saber.

Harry suspirou. –Quatro outros bruxos se machucaram, nenhum tão sério quanto Napoleon. – ele hesitou e então foi em frente. –Hermione foi esfaqueada no braço.

A cabeça de Rony virou de vez na direção dela. –Você foi _esfaqueada?_

-Estou bem – se apressou para acalmá-lo. –Olhe, quase novo – ela disse torcendo o braço.

Rony balançava a cabeça. Estava claramente chateado com a idéia de alguém ter se machucado durante o resgate dele. –Não acredito que... Pessoas que não conheço arriscaram a vida lá. Por quê?

-Porque são pessoas boas – Harry disse baixo. –Porque todos são heróis de seu jeito e uma pessoa inocente estava presa contra a vontade. E também porque sabiam quanto você significava para nós e pra sua família.

Rony concordou. –Esse Napoleon... é um amigo próximo?

-Sim.

-Acho que gostaria de conhecê-lo.

Harry sorriu. –Ah, vai conhecê-lo. Só não sei o que vai achar dele – Rony pareceu relaxar um pouco, mas continuava pensativo. –Vimos seu apartamento – Harry disse.

-Conheceram Bob? – perguntou.

-Sim. Na verdade, temos que agradecê-lo por te ter aqui. Ele nos levou até você.

-Harry, por favor, cuide dele. Foi um bom amigo para mim e você não sabe quanto ele arriscou para me ajudar. A mulher que me prendia... Bem, acho que você a conhece, não é?

-Não vamos falar sobre essas coisas ainda – Hermione disse, ansiosa para não deixar Rony ficar chateado ou pensar muito em Allegra. –Temos tanto pra colocar em dia.

-E muito tempo pra isso – Rony disse, sorrindo. –Agora eu só... mal posso acreditar que realmente estou aqui com vocês dois. – ele olhou para Harry. –Já contei a Hermione, mas deve saber que Gina já me contou sobre... vocês dois.

Harry aquiesceu. –Que bom – ele estava indo leve, ela viu, sem ter certeza de como Rony se sentia sobre isso. Ela também ainda estava incerta.

Os olhos de Rony se desviaram do rosto dela pro dele. –Então... Não foi uma piada, certo? Uma grande brincadeira com o cara que voltou dos mortos? Vocês dois realmente estão noivos.

Harry balançou a cabeça. –Sem piadas.

Rony se inclinou para frente, arqueando uma sobrancelha. –Posso ler sua mente, Harry. Escute. Não vou me jogar em cima de você e te bater por roubar minha namorada. Relaxe. Já tem dez anos. Quando Gina me contou, admito, fiquei surpreso. É uma coisa que nunca considerei. Mas quanto mais penso nisso... bem, acho que vocês se casarem é uma ótima idéia. Vai me poupar da agonia de fingir que gosto de verdade dos cônjuges que tivessem escolhidos se fossem outros.

Hermione achou que o barulho das risadas dos três juntos era a coisa mais linda que já escutara. Com o passar do tempo, sentiu o estranhamento inicial se tornar uma memória distante... E aquele buraco na forma de Rony na vida deles finalmente era preenchido de novo.

* * *

Eles fizeram a enfermeira pedir pizza pra eles. Sentaram no chão para comer, passando a cerveja amanteigada de um lado para o outro e Rony achou que seu coração explodiria de felicidade. Era com isso que sonhara em seu apartamento. Simplesmente ficar com seus amigos de novo, conversando com eles casualmente, dividindo bebida, brincando e rindo. Conversaram por horas, pegando as almofadas do sofá para sentar, a caixa da pizza descartada em um canto. Evitaram a Grande Discussão, o que o deixou aliviado. No momento ele queria as atualizações rápidas. Teria muito tempo para descrições aprofundadas. 

Contaram rapidamente sobre o emprego que tinham (-Vocês são _espiões?_), a casa e os outros moradores (-Não acredito que mora na mesma casa que Cho Chang, Hermione), o que os velhos amigos estavam fazendo (Neville é detetive, hein? Criminosos, cuidado). Ele fez perguntas e eles responderam a maior parte delas, deixando algumas para uma discussão mais tarde, algumas compreensivelmente e outras nem tanto (a resposta de Hermione para a pergunta sobre a vida amorosa de Gina foi "Ah, olha, acabaram as cervejas amanteigadas!).

E tempo inteiro enquanto aproveitava a companhia deles, também os observava sem que soubessem. Via cada gesto, cada olhar, cada movimento. Essa era uma habilidade que desenvolvera durante o cativeiro... Atenção aos detalhes. Procurava por _eles._ Queria ver alguma evidência do relacionamento deles, do novo relacionamento deles.

Não viu nada.

Por um grande espaço de tempo, falaram mais seriamente sobre as coisas que ele precisava ouvir, por mais desagradáveis que fossem. Harry lhe contou em voz baixa sobre a morte de Hagrid e mais tarde a de Dumbledore. Os dois falaram rapidamente o que passaram após a aparente morte dele, os dois prometendo uma descrição mais detalhada quando as coisas se acalmassem.

No começo dessa discussão, Rony silenciosamente segurara a mão de Harry com a mão esquerda e a de Hermione com a direita, segurando-as durante a discussão desses tópicos emocionais. Os dois estavam tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão iguais ao que eram quando os viu pela última vez. Ele apertou os dedos deles, grato simplesmente por estar na presença deles e reunir o trio inseparável mais uma vez. Tudo que faltava para completar o triangula era que um dos dois esticasse a mão para segurar a do outro. Não era tão difícil, estavam sentados próximo o suficiente no chão. Certamente tinham segurado as mãos inúmeras vezes.

Continuaram a conversar. Rony continuou segurando as mãos deles até que ficou decidido que encerrariam a noite, observando-os, esperando para que um dos dois fizesse aquele simples gesto.

Quando eles levantaram para ir embora, ele continuava esperando.

* * *

_Talvez a coisa que você vê chegar de longe não seja a real, a coisa que te assusta, mas sim suas conseqüências.  
-- Richard Ford- Independência/ Dia da Independência_

**NT.: **Finalmente, mais um capítulo dessa fic. E mais uma vez começo as notas pedindo desculpas pela demora (já está virando rotina, né? '). Mil perdões. Dessa vez não vou falar nada em relação ao próximo capítulo. Mas podem ficar despreocupados que ele sai mais cedo ou mais tarde, ok?

_MiaGranger28_: Mais um betado por você... XD  
_Carlos bert_: Eu sei que não parece, mas os capítulos saem o mais rápido que dá... Ainda vou conseguir colocar isso pra sair rápido!  
_mione03_: Vamos torcer pra Lori não desistir mesmo... Até agora ela não mandou nem o resumo do final da fic (que ela disse que colocaria) nem se pronunciou pra dizer se ia terminar mesmo ou não. Continuamos no suspense e na torcida...  
_Sandy Leah:_ Eu já estou acostumando com o tamanho dos capítulos. Sempre que acho um capítulo maiorzinho, lembro que o capítulo 7 (acho) tem mais de 100 páginas. Mas enfim... Desculpa a demora! Vou ter que pedir ao coração de meus leitores que tenham um pouco de paciência...  
_Renata Kovac: _é porque eu demoro tanto que vocês esquecem... rs. Rony foi encontrado finalmente. A dúvida do traidor continua no ar (e persiste por mais um tempo...) Não vou comentar nada em relação a DH pq não sei se tem alguém que não leu e não quer saber o que aconteceu... Mas se você já leu, dá uma olhada na sua review do capítulo passado...  
_Vivis Drecco: _Pois é... Sukesh tinha que ter um defeito. Mas concordo que não precisa ser um tão... limitante. Ri muito com a suposta reação de seu amor com a nova forma de dizer eu te amo... huuhauha. É... Eu ainda não cheguei a reler a parte da reação de Hermione, mas lembro que gostei muito da cena. E sinta-se á vontade pra fazer textos e textos. O fanfiction permitindo, tudo ótimo pra mim. Mais um capítulo sem Laura (e acho que no próximo ela também não aparece), mas não se desanime que em breve ela volta a agitar essa fic. Será que Rony JK? Não duvido de mais nada...uhauhauh bjos  
_Monique:_ o encontro deles foi mais rápido do que se esperava... Agora é ver Rony procurando lugar na vida deles de novo... E nem tem graça responder sua review aqui... bjos!  
_Vivica'7_: Eu que agradeço a review... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que continue acompanhando... Na versão original, essa fic está no capítulo 12 (há mais de 2 anos sem atualização). Bjos  
_nuboza:_ obrigada pela review.. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.  
_Vivvi Prince Rickman:_ capítulo finalmente postado... O que achou? Espero que tenha gostado.  
_Marga McGonagall: _Entendo bem de falta de tempo... Não importa que tenha demorado, é como dizem: antes tarde do que nunca. Gostou deles já terem encontrado o Rony? Acha que ele vai atrapalhar o romance dos dois? Sinta-se a vontade para teorizar...Bjos!

Bom, pessoal... É isso. Acho que vocês já estão cansado de ouvir que o próximo capítulo vai sair o mais rápido _possível _e isso nunca quer dizer que ele vai sair _rápido_. Mas eu continuo tentando... Quem sabe isso não acontece um dia. P

Pra terminar, quero convidar vocês a participarem da comunidade dessa fic no Orkut. É só procurarem por "paradigm of uncertainty" (se não aparecer, seleciona pra mostrar resultado em todas as línguas). Não coloco o link direto porque o fanfiction não permite. A Mariana (dona da comunidade) está organizando o pessoal pra mandar uns presentinhos (imãs de geladeira) pra Lori. Quem estiver interessado, entra lá e vê como vai funcionar isso. Ok?

Já chega por hoje. Beijos e até (espero) breve.


	4. O Estrangeiro

_**AN.:** Bem-vindos "às conseqüências". Depois de um capítulo onde tanta_coisa_ acontece como no capítulo 3, sempre acabamos tendo vários capítulos de conversa na seqüência, enquanto todos lidam com os acontecimentos. Tentei deixar menos chato, espero ter conseguido. Nas próximas partes da história, vamos lidar basicamente com como Rony se encaixa na vida de seus amigos e como eles se ajustam à sua presença. Sem muita ação. Ah bem. Compenso isso mais tarde, com dose extra._

_Uma boa parte desse capítulo é tomada pela conversa em que Harry e Hermione contam a Rony a história deles. Pensei se deveria incluir ou não a conversa na íntegra, em partes, ou nada dela. Optei por incluir a cosia toda, porque no fim das contas, na minha opinião, ficou bem interessante e revelador. Espero que não fique muito monótono como eu temia, por descrever eventos que já ocorreram. __Você decide._

* * *

**Harry Potter e o Herói de Mil Faces  
****C****apítulo 4: O Estrangeiro **

_When I woke up, I was slumped against a soldier who smiled at me and asked if I'd been traveling long. I said 'Yes,' just so I wouldn't have to say anything else.  
_ -Albert Camus, The Stranger

* * *

Allegra tentava, sem sucesso, lembrar se já sentira tanta raiva. A pior parte não era nem a raiva, por maior que ela fosse, mas sim a confusão, a dúvida... E a petulante revolta que sentia por estar tão claramente por fora. 

Ela encontrou o Mestre (_meu filho, ele é meu filho_ sua mente insistia) sentado na sala dos aposentos dela, folheando uma revista. Ela ficou na porta por um momento, seus braços balançando desajeitados e sua boca aberta enquanto pensava como ia se expressar. Ele a olhou calmamente, os dedos continuando a virar as páginas.

Finalmente, ela encontrou a voz. –Então lá estava eu nas masmorras – começou –trabalhando em outra réplica de Rony. Tinha todos os preparativos para sua nova cela prontos. Estava pronta. Estava tudo certo. Sem problemas. Até que recebi um bilhete transtornado de Lynch, perguntando onde diabos eu estava. Parece que, sem que eu soubesse, Harry e seus comparsas entraram em Lexa Kor e derrotaram _todos_ os mercenários que deixei lá e... Escute só, é minha parte preferida... Resgatou Rony! Eles os levaram, sem maiores problemas!

O Mestre não disse nada. Com uma lerdeza deliberada, lambeu o polegar e virou mais uma página.

-Então agora estava imaginando por que não fui informada que a segurança lá foi corrompida e por que aparentemente ninguém fez nada pra tentar impedir isso!

Ele levantou e atravessou a sala, parando atrás dela. Ele se movia como um gato, cobrindo o chão com passos fluidos que pareciam acontecer enquanto você não olhava. –Rony não nos interessa mais – disse, a respiração dele fazendo os cabelos da nuca dela se arrepiarem.

-Você o deixou ir – ela falou, direta.

-Não precisamos dele. Não mais.

Ela balançou a cabeça que não. –É muito difícil concordar com você quando não sei nada de seus planos. Obedeci às suas instruções por mais de dez anos. Fazendo o que você pedia, sem nenhuma pergunta. É como tentar juntar um quebra-cabeças sem saber como a figura final vai ser! – ela virou e o encontrou desconfortavelmente perto. Podia sentir o cheio de café em seu hálito.

-Você faz o que te mandam. É uma de suas melhores qualidades.

-Eles levaram meu _irmão _– ela sibilou pra ele.

-Você odeia seu irmão.

-Não o _odeio_! Ele é um puxa-saco irritante e incompetente, mas não quer dizer que o queira ver em uma cela da DI! – falou.

-Duvido que esteja assim.

Ela franziu a testa. –Hã?

Ele sorriu, um sorriso vagaroso de quem sabe de alguma coisa que a fez ter vontade de esmurrá-lo. –Seu irmão idiota lhe enganou, minha querida. Ele os ajudou a encontrar Rony. _Disse_ onde o encontrá-lo, na verdade. Deu uma chave de portal para que chegassem lá.

Allegra apenas o encarou, essa informação era um dos maiores choques que já tivera. –_Bob_ fez tudo isso?

-Fez sim. Mas só adiantou o inevitável. Harry encontraria Rony de qualquer jeito, de alguma forma.

-Não posso acreditar – ela disse, o choque diminuindo sua raiva. –Não posso acreditar que Bob os ajudaria.

-Talvez ele tenha decidido que a hora da vingança chegou. Acredito que devia algo a ele.

Ela ficou paralisada onde estava, piscando. À primeira vista, tudo parecia estar dando errado e ainda assim tudo fazia estranhamente sentido. Era difícil permanecer agitada diante da calma insensível do Mestre. –Eu... Não sei o que dizer – finalmente conseguiu falar.

-Sente atração por mim? – ele perguntou baixo.

-Não seja depravado.

-Por que isso é depravado?

-Você é meu _filho._

-Não acredita nisso.

-Claro que acredito. Foi provado por...

-Não, não. Você _sabe _disso, em sua mente, mas... não acredita de verdade com seus instintos. – ele andou em pequenos círculos em volta dela, o olhar fixo onde ela estava. –Ficou atraída por mim da primeira vez que entrei em contato. Não sabia porque, mas nunca desafiou minha autoridade apesar de viver para isso. Desafios. Sempre esteve ansiosa pra ver meu rosto, conhecer minha pessoa, experimentar do homem por trás daquela voz sem corpo. Agora conheceu.

-Pare – ela disse, fraco. Manteve os olhos fechados, afastando suas respostas involuntárias à sensualidade que ele parecia emitir a cada passo.

-E se eu não tivesse lhe contado quem eu sou? E se mantivesse meu rosto escondido e disfarçasse esses olhos reveladores com um feitiço? E se eu dissesse que meu nome era... Ah, Christopher? Você já estaria em minha cama.

Ela o empurrou para longe e virou, sentindo repulsa. –Não tente revirar minha cabeça, já tenho princípios tortos o suficiente... Mas não_tão_ tortos. E que diferença faz o nome que você diz ter? Não sei seu nome.

-Sim, sabe sim. Você que me deu, não foi?

Ela virou novamente, sua expressão se suavizando. Ele estava a uma distância segura, aquela expressão predatória havia sumido do rosto. –Manteve o nome que te dei?

-Claro que sim.

Ela suspirou e o falou em voz alta pela primeira vez. –Julian Tiago Potter.

-Por que me deu o sobrenome dele ao invés do seu?

-Ele é seu pai – sorriu. –Além disso, passei a vida toda com dois sobrenomes, não queria que tivesse o mesmo destino.

-E... o Tiago?

-Meu pai, Tiago Dwyer. O pai dele, Tiago Potter. – ela afundou na cadeira, se sentindo cansada de repente. –Tenho certeza que você não é o filho que ele desejava ter.

-Sempre tive curiosidade quanto minha linhagem humana. Sei pouco sobre a tradição familiar dos mortais. Linhagens não importam de onde venho.

-Por que não precisamos mais de Rony? – ela perguntou, mudando de assunto. –Achei que ele era a chave. Ele foi um dos primeiros... Não era importante?

-Temos uma opção melhor agora.

-Quem? Ninguém conhece Harry melhor que... – ela parou, a expressão vazia dele era a confirmação que precisava. Encostou na cadeira, balançando a cabeça. –Ouça sua mãe agora, Julian. Se for atrás dela, ele vai te caçar como um cão. Não pode imaginar a ira dele se machucar Hermione.

-Dá até pra pensar que tem medo dele.

-Não tenho medo dele, mas não o subestimo. Tenho um respeito saudável por Harry como um adversário, e você terá também se for inteligente. – ela o encarou –O que está planejando?

-Quando eu precisar que saiba, saberá – ele deixou a sala sem dizer mais nada. Allegra apoiou a nuca na cadeira e colocou as mãos sobre o rosto. Estava tão cansada. Seria tão mais fácil ficar ali sentada e nunca mais se mexer. Talvez assim não teria que sentir mais nada, nunca mais. Que alívio abençoado, ser tão desligado como ele era, tão distante, tão remoto. Fora do espaço e tempo como ele existia, mantido afastado do mundo por uma fronteira invisível que o cercava como uma segunda pele. Às vezes ela o invejava.

_Nosso filho, Harry, _pensou sem forças. _Algum dia vai conhecê-lo? Algum dia te contarei a verdade e verei seu rosto enquanto começa a acreditar._

* * *

Rony bocejou e se espreguiçou, sentindo o sol brilhando quente em sua pele através da janela, que era virada para o leste. Suspeitava que fora de propósito. A equipe no Hospital do Ministério era tão atenciosa que não parecia impossível o terem colocado em um quarto onde o sol o acordaria, sabendo que tal coisa pareceria o céu para um homem que passara dez anos no subsolo. 

Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu, aproveitando a sensação deliciosa quando lembrou que sim, estava livre e sim, estava de volta entre os vivos. Sonhara com isso tantas vezes e acordara somente para encontrar decepção, tanto que ainda se acostumava com a estranha sensação de acordar como um homem livre.

-Bom dia – disse seu pai, guardando um livro que aparentemente estava lendo. Nem precisavam dizer a Rony que algum parente ficara ao lado dele o tempo todo.

Ele sentou e sorriu. –Oi, pai.

Arthur colocou sua cadeira mais próxima da cama para que pudesse esticar a mão e segurar a de Rony. –Está se sentindo bem?

-Melhor que nunca. Verdade. – seu sorriso se alargou. Não via seu pai desde a noite em que a família o deixara sozinho com Gina. –Ouvi dizer que devo te chamar de Ministro Weasley agora.

Arthur corou um pouco. –Bem, pode continuar me chamando de "pai" se quiser.

Rony riu. –Isso é ótimo. Não consigo pensar em ninguém que mereça mais ou que faria um trabalho melhor.

-Não tinha muita certeza no início, mas parece que estou levando bem. Ao menos ninguém disse nada diferente em público... ainda.

-E tenho certeza que nunca dirão. Você e mamãe se mudaram? Um lugar mais chique?

-Ah, não. Ainda moramos na Toca. Reformamos um pouco, é claro, mas... Lá é nosso lar. É onde vocês cresceram, a única casa que tivemos. Pensamos em nos mudar, mas decidimos que não. Não precisamos de muito, sua mãe e eu.

-Fico feliz. Seria estranho ver vocês morando em um palácio chique de repente.

-Ficaríamos perdidos em um palácio chique. – Arthur disse, rindo.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu e Harry colocou a cabeça pra dentro. –Posso entrar?

-Claro! – Disse Rony, rindo. Harry entrou e sentou no outro lado de sua cama, cumprimentando Arthur.

-Olha quem é uma celebridade – ele disse, jogando uma cópia do Profeta Diário no colo de Rony.

Ele o pegou. "FILHO DO MINISTRO ENCONTRADO VIVO DEPOIS DE LONGA PRISÃO" gritava a manchete. Uma foto dele estava embaixo, uma antiga, tirada em Hogwarts... Provavelmente a única que tinham. Ele passou os olhos no artigo, que era no máximo superficial. Suspeitava que os detalhes de seu resgate eram confidenciais, especialmente pelo pouco que sabia da profissão de Harry. –Bem, olha só. Disse em tom neutro. –Acabei na primeira página.

-Era de se esperar – Harry disse. –É uma grande notícia, Rony. O mundo bruxo inteiro está atônito. Só está tendo paz porque está na ala de Segurança ou estaria até o pescoço de corujas de boas-vindas. Do jeito que as coisas vão, tenho certeza que elas estão se acumulando na Toca.

-Falando nisso - Arthur disse, levantando –Tenho que ir buscar sua mãe. Fiz com que ela ficasse em casa e dormisse um pouco... Não descansou muito nessa última semana. – ele disse. –Ela vai quere vir te visitar – ele bagunçou o cabelo de Rony, a mão ficando um pouco sobre seu ombro no caminho para porta, onde parou um momento. –O médico disse que você vai ter alta amanhã de manhã – ele disse. –Vamos aprontar um quarto pra você em casa.

Rony sorriu. –Perfeito – o pai dele saiu e Rony relaxou um pouco. Por mais feliz que estivesse em vê-lo, ainda era seu pai e o instinto de Rony ainda era de se comportar o melhor possível pra não tomar bronca. –Nossa, essa foi a melhor noite de sono que já tive – disse.

Harry sorriu. –Não tenho duvidas.

-Onde está Hermione?

-Está no escritório. Infelizmente temos empregos pra levar no meio disso tudo. Tenho certeza que vai vir aqui assim que puder.

Uma batida leve na porta e uma enfermeira colocou a cabeça pra dentro. –Chefe? Tem uma bolha pra você na estação de segurança. Alguém chamado Sabian?

Harry assentiu. –Diga a ele que mando uma bolha pra ele mais tarde? Obrigado.

Rony inclinou a cabeça. –Chefe?

-É, é como me chamam.

-Chefe de que? Do Esquadrão de Lerdos?

Harry riu. –Bem, talvez. Mas provavelmente não é o que querem dizer.

-Ah, claro que não. Não pra você, Cara espião Superescorregadio ou algo assim.

-Não sei sobre o escorregadio, mas acho que sou mesmo o cara espião.

Rony olhou seu amigo, pesando sua resposta evasiva. –Não pode falar sobre isso com os civis comuns e chatos, não é?

Harry suspirou. –Tecnicamente, não. Mas você não se encaixa exatamente nessa descrição. Na verdade, tem acesso autorizado à Divisão, então eu _posso_ discutir com você... Não que eu não fosse falar mesmo.

-A Divisão?

-É, a Divisão de Inteligência. É onde eu e Hermione trabalhamos. O professo Lupin também e todos que foram até Lexa Kor.

Rony sentou direito, fascinado. –É uma Divisão do Ministério?

-Não, da Federação. Tecnicamente é parte do Esquadrão de Execução, mas não temos muito a ver com eles. Existem seis seções na DI. Eu, hã... Sou chefe da Contra-Inteligêcia e Operações Secretas.

Rony balançou a cabeça, impressionado. –Então quem entrou em contato?

-Um de meus agentes.

-Hermione é uma de suas agentes também?

-Bom Deus, não. Seria um terrível conflito de interesse eu comandar alguém com quem tenho envolvimento pessoal. Ela trabalha na Vigilância e Captação de Informações. Na verdade ela faz muito mais espionagem que eu.

-Ela é a chefe da seção?

-Ah, não. Ela entrou na DI em março. É meio nova nisso, ainda primeiro tenente.

-E você?

Harry se remexeu no lugar. –Sou major.

-Essa conversa está te deixando desconfortável?

-Não! Não, não é isso... É só... Não sei. Não falo muito sobre isso, é um pouco estranho.

Rony inclinou a cabeça. Tinha mais coisa ali do que Harry estava falando, e achava que sabia o que era. –Vou dizer o que está te deixando desconfortável. Está no jogo da inteligência há muito tempo, mas teve que manter em segredo. Vou chutar que teve que manter em segredo até de Hermione. Ela descobriu em algum momento do ano passado, não foi? Não, não diga. Deixe-me adivinhar. Alguma coisa grande aconteceu, alguma coisa que você não podia esconder. – ele balançou a cabeça quando outra idéia lhe ocorreu. –Algo que juntou vocês dois, certo? Algum evento traumático que fez vocês encararem seus sentimentos? – ele o olhava com uma expressão de espanto, mas Rony não tinha acabado ainda. –E como sempre, ela foi arrastada para o que quer que você estivesse fazendo. Ela tinha outro trabalho, mas depois deste "Grande Evento" decidiu que queria ser espiã também. Você fica dividido quanto a isso porque quer que ela fique salva e se sente culpado que ela esteja em uma profissão perigosa por sua causa. Não quer me contar isso porque está com medo de eu achar que não está protegendo ela o suficiente, que está deixando ela se expor. – ele sorriu. –Como estou indo até agora?

A boca de Harry abriu e fechou algumas vezes. –Nossa, Rony, eu... – levantou uma sobrancelha. –Alguém já te disse isso tudo.

-Não, ninguém.

-Mas... Como você...

-Estou certo então?

-Ah, na mosca!

-Não precisa ser um gênio, Harry. Apenas algumas observações. Sabia que era um espião há um tempo porque só tem 28 anos e já é major e chefe de sua seção. Deve ter entrado nisso logo depois de Hogwarts. Hermione não podia saber disso esse tempo todo ou então já teria se enfiado há muito mais tempo e já estaria mais adiantada na carreira. Sei que vocês dois ficaram juntos em algum momento da primavera do ano passado, certo? E se ela começou na Divisão em março, teria passado por um treinamento antes e isso colocaria o inicio de sua carreira mais ou menos na mesma época. Faz sentido um fato só ter disparado os dois eventos. Ou seja, alguma coisa grande aconteceu. Tenho certeza que vão me contar logo. E quanto a você se sentir dividido, bem, é obvio. Tanto porque te conheço quanto por ter visto sua expressão ontem quando me contou que ela fora apunhalada durante meu resgate.

Harry balançava a cabeça. –Quando se transformou no Mestre das Deduções?

Rony riu. –Fiquei no subsolo dez anos, Harry. Não fiquei simplesmente olhando as paredes, sabe... Bem, talvez tenha ficado um pouco. Não podia exercitar minha magia então exercitava minha mente. Não tinha muito mais o que fazer.

-E o que você fazia?

-Lia, principalmente. E escrevia, muito. Acho que assisti todos filmes trouxas já feitos.

-Deixavam você assistir filme?

-Me deixavam fazer quase tudo que queria, desde que não estivesse relacionado com magia. Li tudo. Romances, poesias, livros-texto, periódicos... Acho que sei pelo menos um pouco sobre qualquer assunto que você falar. – ele suspirou. –Menos magia.

Harry se inclinou para frente, pousando os cotovelos na beira da cama. –Lembra de muita coisa?

-Não, de quase nada. Tenho medo de estar tão perto de ser um trouxa quanto um bruxo pode estar. Provavelmente não conseguiria levitar uma pena idiota se colocasse uma varinha em minha mão.

-Vamos te treinar logo, logo.

Rony concordou, sorrindo. Mudou de assunto. –Então, qual foi o Grande Evento?

Harry suspirou. –É uma longa história.

-Tenho muito tempo.

-Verdade, só que Hermione tem que me ajudar a contar. Nós dois temos versões diferentes.

-Mas estou certo, foi isso que juntou vocês, não foi?

-Sim, está certo.

Ele riu. –Aposto que foi bem dramático. Me diga, tiveram uma ligação romântica repentina, como nos filmes? De repente caíram de amores nos braços um do outro?

Harry riu pelo nariz. –Obviamente em seus estudos pulou o capítulo do "Clichês e Como evitá-los"

-Não mude de assunto. Foi assim?

Ele sorriu, um pouco tímido. –Na verdade, sim.

Rony riu. –Nossa, isso é fantástico. Queria estar lá pra ver.

-Isso poderia acabar com o clima – Harry disse, direto. Eles se olharam por um momento e então começaram a rir loucamente.

* * *

Hermione correu pelo corredor, quase ultrapassando sua bolha que pulava em sua frente. Ela entrou de vez na enfermaria, seu estômago apertado e a cabeça latejando. Sukesh levantou os olhos da prancheta. –Ah, aqui está ela – ele disse. 

-Ele está morto? – perguntou rápido, uma mão no peito. Ainda podia ouvir a convocação que chegara pela Bolha da DI. _Agente Granger, compareça à enfermaria imediatamente. _ E se repetiu de novo, naquela voz inumana, monótona.

Sukesh franziu a testa. –O que?

-Napoleon! Ele morreu? Fui chamada aqui…

Ele se apressou até o lado dela. –Ah, minha nossa! Lamento tanto, o chamado não foi para… Não, ele não morreu. – se apressou em assegurar a ela. Hermione relaxou, a mão escorregando para o lado. –Mandei te chamar aqui porque ele está_acordado_ e pediu pra te chamar.

-Ah – ela disse, sorrindo aliviada. –Ah, que bom ouvir isso. Eu pensei… tinha certeza…

-Peço desculpas – Sukesh disse, uma mão pousando de leve no ombro dela para conduzi-la pelas salas de tratamento. –Não pretendia que o chamado soasse tão… assustador. Ele está aqui. – ele disse, apontando para o mesmo quarto em que ela e Harry o viram no dia anterior. –Não fique muito tempo, ele ainda está muito fraco.

-Não vou ficar. – ela disse, passando pela porta. Napoleon estava deitado tão parado e quieto, seus olhos fechados. Mas havia um pouco de cor em suas bochechas que não estava lá da última vez em que o vira. Ela sentou ao lado da cama dele e segurou sua mão. Viu a garganta dele funcionar quando ele engoliu e a cabeça virou na direção dela, os olhos abrindo apenas um pouco. Ele sorriu fraco quando a viu. –Ei – ela disse numa voz suave. –Você nos preocupou de verdade.

Quando ele falou sua voz estava baixa e rouca, nada parecido com seu tom animado de costume. –O que aconteceu? – ele disse.

-Você levou um tiro. Não tínhamos certeza se ia resistir, mas vai ficar bem agora.

-Tiro, hein? – ele olhou para si mesmo. –Que falta de sorte.

-É, com certeza.

-Vocês… Encontraram Rony?

Ela sorriu. –Com certeza. Ele está bem e ansioso para te conhecer.

-Eu também. O famoso Rony. – ele abriu os olhos um pouco mais, olhando pra ela de cima a baixo. –Como está… Seu braço?

Hermione ficou espantada. Lá estava ele, deitado depois de ter escapado por pouco da morte e perguntava sobre um arranhão dela. –Está bem, não se preocupe. – ela se inclinou mais pra perto, piscando para impedir as lágrimas. –Quando eu... Achei que você pudesse morrer, eu…

-Shh – ele disse, balançando a cabeça um pouco. –Não diga nada que... não seja realmente verdade.

-Como sabe que não é verdade?

-Porque – ele suspirou e inspirou mais fundo, como se reunisse coragem. –Você ama a _ele_. Eu sei, você sabe.

-Isso não quer dizer que eu não te ame também.

-Não da mesma forma.

Ela hesitou. –Não, não da mesma forma.

-Eu sou apenas... Um amigo pra você.

-Não _apenas _um amigo. Eu e você passamos por muita coisa juntos.

-Com certeza – ele disse, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Fez bem a ela ver isso.

Ela olhou para as mãos unidas deles, se perguntando o que mais devia dizer, o que mais _podia_ dizer. Não queria dar falsas esperanças a ele. Estava certo, afinal. Ela gostava muito de Napoleon, mas não se enganava (ou a ele) que o que sentia por ele se comparava ao que sentia por Harry. Ela amava Harry, e era puro, era simples e era inegável. Não havia uma palavra para o que sentia por Napoleon e não era puro ou simples, mas ainda assim era inegável. Ele a elogiava, irritava, frustrava, e apoiava. Ela podia admitir a si mesma que estava, em um certo nível, atraída por ele. Havia algo que chamava atenção em seu jeito, aquele garoto punk com exterior sarcástico e coração sentimental. Ele uma vez dissera que se não houvesse Harry, ainda assim eles não poderiam ter um relacionamento, que não eram o tipo um do outro.Ela não tinha certeza que essa era uma caracterização justa de como teria sido.

Ela também não estava cega para o fato de que ele a lembrava, de várias formas, Rony. Ele até começou a diminuir o vazio que Rony deixara para trás, talvez com intenção de preenchê-lo. Ela não tinha certeza se havia espaço para dois Ronys na vida dela e de Harry.

Pela primeira vez passou por sua cabeça o que Rony e Napoleon achariam um do outro. _Não vamos procurar problemas,_ disse a si mesma.

Antes que pudesse responder a ultima declaração de Napoleon, a porta do quarto abriu novamente e Terk entrou, parecendo apurada e preocupada. Ela relaxou ao vê-lo acordado, expirando com força. Manon deve ter entrado em contato com ela ontem, Hermione percebeu. Deve ter voado a noite inteira pra chegar ali. Ela mal notou Hermione, simplesmente foi direto para o outro lado da cama de Napoleon. Ele virou para ela, seu sorriso se alargando. Hermione largou a mão dele e levantou, recuando um pouco. –Oi – ele disse para Terk.

Ela se inclinou sobre ele, tirando o cabelo dele da testa. –Leo, juro que você ainda vai me matar – ela murmurou com carinho. –Você ou o _jet lag_.

-Fico feliz que esteja aqui – falou rouco.

Ela sentou, limpando os olhos. –Claro que estou aqui, sua besta. Você levou um tiro, onde mais eu estaria? – ela levantou a mão dele e a beijou.

Hermione recuou silenciosamente até a porta e estava quase saindo quando a voz de Terk a impediu. –Hermione?

Ela virou. –Sim?

Terk olhou para Napoleon. –Já volto, certo? – ele assentiu fraco. Ela levantou e gesticulou para Hermione ir com ela até o corredor, fechando a porta.

Hermione virou para encarar Terk, esperando trocar algumas palavras numa discussão aliviada sobre a condição de Napoleon... Mas as palavras secaram em sua garganta quando viu a expressão de pedra de Terk. –Ele chegou na beira da morte – Terk disse, direta.

-Sim – Hermione disse, sem conseguir pensar em outra resposta.

Terk suspirou. –Da próxima vez que sair numa busca pessoal, por favor, deixe-o fora disso.

Hermione se irritou um pouco com essa bronca. –Ele participou por vontade própria.

-Hermione, somos mulheres. Não vamos nos enganar a dizer que um homem faz qualquer coisa por vontade própria – ela olhou Hermione nos olhos, os próprios sem piscar. –Você sabe que ele entraria no inferno por você. Eu agradeceria se você não o encorajasse. Nem todas mulheres podem ter uma fila de adoradores como você tem. Ele não é... minha segunda escolha, como é a sua.

Hermione arqueou a sobrancelha. –Não fui eu quem se divorciou dele – disse.

Os ombros de Terk caíram, sua postura derrotada e Hermione imediatamente se arrependeu da dureza das palavras. O que tinha dado nela pra dizer isso? –Não, você é apenas quem partiu seu coração. Com licença – Terk disse, voltando para o quarto de Napoleon. Hermione ficou na janela por um momento, olhando Terk sentar ao lado da cama dele e lhe falar, a cabeça inclinada e mão no ombro dele. Depois de um tempo, ela virou e saiu, seus passos com um pouco mais de força do que provavelmente era necessário.

* * *

Ela encontrou Harry na sala não oficial dos Weasley no hospital, sozinho por um momento, lendo uma revista. Ele sorriu para cumprimentá-la e ela sentou no sofá ao lado dele, virando o rosto para lhe dar um beijo. –O que foi? – ele perguntou logo. 

Ela suspirou. –Acabei de ver Napoleon, ele acordou.

-Bem... Isso é uma coisa boa, não é?

-Sim, só que... Terk chegou enquanto estava lá – ela contou a Harry sobre sua rápida, mas aborrecedora conversa com a ex-mulher de Napoleon. Uma parte dela esperava que Harry ficasse com raiva por si, já que ela própria não conseguiu, mas ele não ficou.

-Bem, ela está certa – ele disse baixo. –Não devíamos ter deixado que arriscasse a vida por nós. Não devíamos ter envolvido nenhum deles.

-Mas, Harry... Não é como se tivéssemos forçado ninguém. Eles foram voluntários a ajudar. Demos todas as chances para recuarem.

-A responsabilidade ainda é nossa. O que quer que aconteça com Napoleon, Isobel ou qualquer um é por nossa conta.

-Não, não é! Eles fizeram o trabalho deles e nós fizemos o nosso!

-Não era trabalho deles nos ajudar a encontrar Rony!

Ela olhou pra ele de queixo caído. –Claro que era! Harry, somos todos oficiais da mesma corporação, todos fizemos o mesmo juramento. Eu me lembro de uma frase sobre guardar a vida dos inocentes. Isso inclui Rony! Não importa se era nosso amigo, ou que tínhamos emoções envolvidas nesse resgate. Alguém estava preso pelo Círculo e era nosso trabalho ir resgatá-lo! O fato dele se chamar Rony Weasley é coincidência. Nós faríamos o mesmo por qualquer outra pessoa e você sabe muito bem disso.

-Não acho que Napoleon iria se candidatar tão rápido se não soubesse o quanto isso era importante pra você.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Napoleon é um homem adulto. Ele pode se responsabilizar por seus atos, qualquer que tenham sido os motivos. Nem tudo que acontece no mundo é por _nossa_ causa, sabe... Mesmo se às vezes pareça isso.

Ele a olhou nos olhos. –Não se sente nem um pouco culpada pelo ferimento dele?

-Claro que sim. Sinto-me horrível com isso. Mas não quer dizer que lamento que ele tenha nos ajudado ou que eu ache que foi errado. Nosso trabalho tem riscos, Harry. Napoleon aceitou esses riscos, bem como você e eu. Se o prisioneiro fosse Joe McGillicudy do Little Whinging, acha que Napoleon diria "Desculpe, não posso ajudá-los no resgate, posso tomar um tiro..."?

Harry suspirou e balançou a cabeça. –Não, claro que não.

-Bem, então pronto. – ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. –Mas entendo porque Terk se aborreceu comigo. Posso me colocar no lugar dela facilmente – eles ficaram sentados em silêncio por um momento. –Quem está com Rony?

-Fred e Jorge. Estão contando histórias da família. Saí pra entrar em contato com Sabian, achei melhor te esperar antes de voltar. Penso que ele quer ouvir "A História".

-Ah, a História. Bem, tivemos muita prática de contá-la.

-Eu sei, podíamos fazer uma peça. Mas ele facilitou pra gente... Já descobriu metade sozinho.

Ela levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo. –Mesmo?

-Mesmo – ele descreveu as deduções de Rony pra ela. –Foi incrível, queria que estivesse lá. Juntou tudo só por algumas observações e alguns comentários.

-Parece que ele reuniu alguns talentos durante os anos.

-Eu que o diga. Pergunto-me o que mais ele vem estudando – ele beijou-lhe a cabeça, colocando a mão nos joelhos dela. Ela a cobriu com a própria mão, esperando que ele continuasse. –Em algum momento vamos ter que conversar com ele e com os Weasley, sobre onde ele vai morar.

-Você não quer que ele volte para Toca, não é?

-Não. Espero que ele volte pra Bailicroft com a gente. Quero que fique em algum lugar mais seguro, onde possa manter os olhos nele.

-Acha que ele ainda pode estar em perigo?

-Com certeza.

-E é possível que esteja exagerando.

-Não vou arriscar nada. O fato é que o tiramos a força do domínio do Círculo. Eles o mantiveram preso por algum motivo. Podem querê-lo de volta e não tenho nenhuma intenção de deixar isso acontecer fácil.

-Molly e Arthur não vão gostar nada disso.

-Espero que a dedicação à segurança de Rony me ajude a convencê-los. Os dois também serão bem-vindos a ficar lá em casa. Todos eles se quiserem, temos espaço. Mas quero Rony em Bailicroft quando sair daqui.

-Ele pode não gostar disso também.

-Vamos ver – ele levantou, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a levantar. –Vamos, temos uma longa história a contar. – ele sorriu para ela quando saíram pelo corredor.

Hermione se sentiu um pouco nervosa de novo ao se aproximar do quarto dele. A noite anterior fora fácil e familiar, mas ainda havia um clima velado de... Avaliação? Ela se sentia como se Rony cuidadosamente os examinasse, não sabia para quê. Agora estavam prestes a contar a história mais importante para ele. Isso o faria se sentir pior? Lembraria o que ele perdeu?

Na metade do corredor, Harry olhou rápido para ela e depois parou. –Hermione, antes de entrarmos, eu...

Ela levantou a mão, preparada para isso. –Pare bem aí, Harry. Sei o que vai dizer. Mas me deixe falar primeiro. Isso tudo é muito estranho para gente. Eu me sinto estranha com isso, você se sente estranho com isso. Deus sabe como Rony se sente com isso. É um momento emocional, é difícil entender tudo de uma vez. Nunca tivemos que ser um casal na frente dele. Construímos todo nosso relacionamento longe dele. Tenho certeza que ele prefere que a gente não fique esfregando isso na cara dele, já concordamos nisso. As coisas já estão estranhas o suficiente para ele, voltar depois de todos esses anos. Não precisa ser lembrado constantemente da direção inesperada que nossas vidas tomaram. Sei que tem suas inseguranças e eu não posso evitar isso. As coisas estão diferentes para mim também... Mas não quanto ao que eu sinto por você. Não importa que Rony esteja aqui agora, quero dizer novamente que é _você_ quem eu amo, e nada vai mudar isso. – ela respirou fundo, satisfeita de ter dito tudo de primeira. –Certo?

Harry apenas olhou para ela, completamente sem ação. –Bem, aprecio muito isso, querida, mas...

-Mas o que?

Ele piscou. –Só ia dizer que tem uma sujeira em sua bochecha – ele esticou a mão e passou o polegar na bochecha dela. –Pronto. Um pouco de grafite. Já tirei. – ele piscou e continuou pelo corredor. Hermione seguiu um pouco atrás, imaginando quanto sangue tinha que subir até seu rosto antes que sua cabeça explodisse.

* * *

_A História..._

* * *

Hermione: Por onde quer que a gente comece? 

Rony: Comece bem do começo. [risos. Um lugar muito bom para se começar.

Harry: Então acho que o começo seria... Bem, sua morte.

Rony: Não consigo me acostumar a ouvir as pessoas dizendo isso. Minha morte.

Hermione: Não tenho certeza se quero falar nisso. Vamos dizer apenas que foi uma época muito difícil pra gente. Harry, vamos começar com quando deixamos Hogwarts. O último ano e meio da escola... Bem, essa é uma história completamente diferente.

Harry: Muito bem. Nós saímos... Hermione foi primeiro em tudo.

Rony: Grande surpresa... Foi Monitora-chefe também?

Hermione: Sim. E Harry foi Monitor-chefe.

Rony: Nossa... Que Tiago- Lily.

Harry: Acho que nunca pensei nisso. Decidimos nos mudar para Londres. Hermione foi aceita na Universidade de Stonehenge. Eu não sabia o que queria fazer, tive muitas ofertas.

Rony: Quadribol profissional? Ministério? Esquadrão de Execução das Leis?

Harry: Todas essas e outras mais. Arrumamos um apartamento em Shepherd's Bush. Hermione ia pra universidade. Eu...hã... passava muito tempo jardinando. Adiei qualquer decisão sobre minha carreira por mais ou menos um ano, até que fui visitado pela diretora da DI que me disse que fui selecionado para recrutamento. A idéia me pareceu boa, então entrei. Somos encorajados, mas não obrigados a manter nossa profissão em segredo. Escolhi manter o segredo. Fiz um voto muito sério pra mim mesmo... E pra você também... que manteria Hermione longe de qualquer perigo. Queria que ficasse longe de qualquer luta contra bandidos em que me envolvesse.

Rony: Em que ele te disse que trabalhava?

Hermione: Ele não disse nada e eu não perguntei. Sabia que ele me contaria se pudesse. Era um grande mistério. Os horários dele eram bem variados e ele às vezes vinha pra casa machucado. Tentamos levar uma vida normal. Íamos fazer compras, discutíamos de quem era a vez de limpar o banheiro... coisas normais. Nós saíamos com outras pessoas, como solteiros normais. Meu primeiro namorado de verdade depois de você foi um assistente de professor chamado Horácio. Cara legal, nada especial... Mais normal impossível, mas Deus do céu... Que corpo.

Harry[limpa garganta

Hermione: Ah, cale a boca. Como se sua apreciação por Ronin se limitasse à área acima de seus ombros. E então namorei um herbologista chamado Rufus Frost. Ele era um tanto... chorão. Muito mais empolgado comigo do que o inverso.

Rony: Parece que você só escolheu os melhores.

Hermione: Bem, depois que passa é fácil dizer, não é? Sempre soube que Horácio era meio que passageiro, mas Rufus tinha mais potencial para ser sério a princípio. Ele era um homem bom. Estável, maduro, inteligente...

Rony: Chato.

Hermione: Ah, tão chato quanto um quarto bege. [risos. Mas não era esse o problema. Nosso maior problema era o problema que sempre tive. Ele tinha ciúmes de Harry.

Rony: Mas... Vocês só dividiam a casa, certo?

Hermione: Sim, mas ninguém que não nos conhecesse bem parecia compreender o quanto éramos próximos. Podíamos insistir que éramos apenas amigos até ficar sem fôlego... e acredite, a gente insistia diariamente... Ainda assim eles se sentiam ameaçados. Meus namorados sempre achavam e, pra dizer a verdade, estavam certos, que Harry era mais importante que eles. As namoradas de Harry tinham o mesmo problema.

Rony: Talvez tenham se apaixonado porque precisaram. Como podiam manter a amizade de vocês e ainda achar alguém que não se sentisse ameaçado[pausa. Ah, nossa. É um assunto sensível, não é? Intrometi-me em alguma coisa?

Harry: Não, está tudo bem. Sei que isso já passou por minha cabeça, mas... nunca falei nisso.

Hermione [sussurro Também já pensei isso.

Harry: Pode haver um pouco de verdade nisso, mas não vejo as coisas com tanto ceticismo. Acho que prefiro acreditar que o motivo pra sermos tão próximos como amigos e nossas outras relações sempre vinham em segundo porque... Bem, que sempre houve algo entre nós, mas não queríamos admitir. Estávamos tão concentrados no"modo amizade" que pode ser difícil sair desse modo de pensar.

Rony: Acho que não são as primeiras pessoas no mundo a ter esse problema, não é[pausa. E quanto a seu histórico de namoros, Harry? Como terminou namorando minha irmã?

Harry[risos Como alguém termina namorando outra pessoa? Aconteceu naturalmente, mais ou menos quando completei 21 anos. Hermione tinha se formado em Stonehenge. Gina e eu vínhamos meio que... Bem, flertando com a idéia há umas semanas. Na verdade, ela e eu ficamos juntos na mesma noite que Hermione terminou com Rufus.

Rony: Hora ruim.

Hermione: Isso depende de como você vê. Às vezes acho que se Harry não tivesse começado com Gina, poderia ter acontecido entre nós naquela noite.

Harry: Sim, poderia. Acho que foi sorte não ter acontecido. Não estávamos prontos. [suspiro. Era muito cedo. Pra nós, quero dizer. Não estávamos prontos, não éramos maduros o suficiente. Acho que nós dois sabíamos, no subconsciente, que se algo fosse acontecer entre nós, seria pra sempre e tínhamos que, bem...

Rony: Plantar o trigo enquanto havia sol?

Harry [risos Acho que se pode dizer isso.

Rony: Só não consigo imaginar você namorando Gina.

Harry: Foi bom. Não posso dizer que foi um grande caso de amor, mas foi um bom ano.

Rony: Você terminou com ela, Harry? Diga a verdade agora. Você partiu o coração de minha irmã?

Harry: Bem, vai ter que perguntar a ela, mas ela não pareceu de coração partido na época. Terminou mutuamente, amigável. Honestamente, estávamos melhor como amigos do que como outra coisa. Depois de um tempo, era um esforço ter algum romance. Não valia a pena.

Rony: Mas não me diga que Gina foi sua primeira namorada depois de Cho. Volte um pouco, quem mais você namorou[pausa O que? Vi esse olhar. O que foi?

Harry: É... Complicado.

Rony: Não vejo porque.

Harry: Minha primeira namorada de verdade foi Allegra.

Rony: Agora vejo porque. Você namorou a mulher que me manteve preso por dez anos?

Harry. Eu não sabia disso. Não sabia muito sobre ela afinal. Ela foi mandada pelo Circulo para... Bem, o de costume. Me destroçar em pedacinhos e etc. ela foi disfarçada e entrou na DI como instrutora e me seduziu. Não foi difícil, tenho certeza. Foi uma relação muito... Apaixonada, digamos assim. Ela me tocou como um violino. E então me traiu e vi quem ela era na verdade.

Rony[baixo Jesus Cristo, Harry. E ele manteve tudo isso em segredo de você?

Hermione: Sim. Até onde sabia na época, Gina _era _a primeira namorada dele. Eles duraram um ano e então teve outra mulher, Ronin. Ela era muito misteriosa, bem gótica. Tive um relacionamento muito intenso, mas não muito saudável com um escritor chamado Abel Kilroy. Fiz alguns trabalhos para o pós-doutorado e então aceitei o emprego como Instrutora de Feitiços no Instituto de Academia Mágicas.

Rony: Seu emprego dos sonhos.

Hermione: Era o que eu achava também.

Harry: Compramos com os outros Bailicroft e nos mudamos para Kent. Eu estava subindo bem rápido em minha Divisão, e para meu alivio Hermione terminou com Abel.

Rony: Você não gostava dele?

Harry: Eu o odiava. Conhecia o tipo dele e conseguia ver coisas que ela não via. Não gostava muito de nenhum dos namorados dela, na verdade. Dizia a mim mesmo que estava sendo protetor, me certificando que estava com alguém que a merecia. Provavelmente só estava com ciúmes.

Rony: E nesse tempo todo nunca aconteceu nada entre vocês? Nenhum momento sem graça? Sensações esquisitas?

Harry: Na época achávamos que não, mas olhando com mais cuidado... Sim, provavelmente sim. Coisas pequenas. Facilmente deixadas de lado, facilmente esquecidas.

Hermione: O que nos leva a parte da história em que você está interessado. Tudo começou... Quando começou? Começou com Cho, na verdade.

Rony: Cho?

Hermione: Sim. Tudo começou quando descobri o que Harry fazia da vida e foi Cho quem deixou escapar. Ela ainda tinha alguns... Planos para Harry o tempo inteiro e ela jogou na minha cara que sabia qual era o emprego dele e eu ainda não. Então Harry sofreu um ataque mágico que o deixou em um estado programado para proteção dele. Funcionou bem demais, acharam que ele estava morto. Eu o reavivei e confrontei com o que Cho tinha me dito. Ele confessou tudo, e... [suspiro Ele me contou que manteve o trabalho em segredo porque espiões precisam de um espaço sagrado. Ele disse que eu era esse espaço sagrado. Eu não dei toda consideração na época, mas foi naquele momento que as coisas começaram a mudar dentro de mim.

Harry: Como adivinhou mais cedo, ela foi arrastada no caso em que eu estava trabalhando. Envolvia o ataque mágico que eu sofrera. Eventualmente, houve outro ataque. Foi durante tudo isso que eu descobri que Allegra não era apenas uma bruxa do mal, mas também chefe do Círculo. Descobrimos que ela estava abrindo caminho para o Mestre, que na época achávamos que era Voldemort de novo. Allegra começou atacar meus amigos e meus colegas.

Rony: Pra chegar até você.

Harry: Sim. E funcionou também... Mas tudo que podia pensar era que não ia demorar muito pra ela chegar até Hermione. Foi aí que algo se encaixou em minha cabeça. Mandei Hermione pra casa pra esperar noticias minhas e fui pro escritório tentar formar um plano. Sabia que tinha que entrar na ofensiva antes que Allegra chegasse ainda mais perto. Lembro de ficar andando na minha sala, mas não estava pensando no que ia fazer em seguida. Estava pensando sobre todas as maneiras horríveis como mataria Allegra se ela ousasse machucar minha Hermione. Acho que em um momento durante minhas ponderações vingativas eu meio que... Bem, percebi que sentia algo diferente por Hermione do que achava que sentia.

Hermione: Nunca me disse isso.

Harry: Bem, nunca pareceu muito romântico ter descoberto isso enquanto planejava o assassinato grotesco de minha arqui-rival.

Hermione[suave Ainda preferia que você tivesse contato.

Harry: Não foi um grande momento de revelação, foi simplesmente... como uma toalha de mesa que deixei no meio da cozinha e na qual pisava durante anos, mas sempre soube que estava ali mesmo sem olhar. Naquela noite eu olhei pra baixo de verdade e vi a toalha. Não foi até muito mais tarde que me abaixei pra pegar.

Rony: Nesse momento quero registrar que Harry acabou de comparar os sentimentos por você com uma toalha de mesa, Hermione.

[risada geral

Hermione[sarcástica Sim, eu sei. Não é um tesouro? Ele devia escrever cartões.

Harry: Enfim, como eu dizia, fui correndo pra casa porque decidi que não podia ficar. Se ficasse, estaria colocando-a em perigo. Mas ela estava esperando por mim.

Hermione: Fiquei horrorizada dele estar pensando em ir embora. Tivemos uma grande briga sobre isso.

Rony: E no meio dessa briga vocês de repente caíram um nos braços do outro, não foi[pausa Hah! Perfeito. Vocês com certeza gostam de um drama, posso dizer isso. Como foi?

Hermione: Não sei. Foi... Como foi, Harry?

Harry: Foi como a maldita Hiroshima.

Hermione[pausa aí está a sensibilidade digna de um cartão de novo.

Harry: Então esta dizendo que _não foi_ como Hiroshima?

Hermione: Bem, não é a imagem mais romântica que você podia escolher, porém... Sim, vou aceitar isso.

Harry: No dia seguinte eu fui embora. Disse que ia pro escritório, mas na verdade ia procurar Allegra. Deixei um bilhete pra ela... Mas a subestimei.

Rony: Você o seguiu, não foi?

Hermione: Sim, eu estava com medo e na verdade não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas tinha que fazer. Tive a ajuda de uma amiga e depois de um tempo nos encontramos.

Harry: Rastreamos Allegra na Filadélfia, numa catacumba embaixo da cidade. Ela estava planejando... hã... Fazer um certo ritual em mim e precisava de algumas tábulas que estavam escondidas lá. Nos dividimos nas catacumbas e eu fui capturado.

Rony: De propósito, certo? Foi tudo parte de um grande plano pra se aproximar o suficiente e aniquilá-la, não foi?

Harry: Bem, não exatamente. Simplesmente fui capturado. Seria o fim pra mim, só que Hermione veio atrás de mim de novo. Fui levado até Lexa Kor.

Rony: Ah! Meu lugar de férias preferido... Bem, era, mas eles mudaram os _chefs_.

Hermione: Nós dois terminamos em uma das celas de Allegra, mas pela interferência de outro amigo que não sabíamos que tínhamos lá, tudo deu certo no fim. Chegamos em casa vivos, Allegra derrotada por hora... E claro, tínhamos que lidar um com o outro. Não foi fácil, aquelas primeiras semanas. Era como recomeçar. Passamos muito tempo fazendo círculos cuidadosos em torno um do outro, insistindo em ir devagar, tomando cuidado pra dar "espaço" pro outro quando tudo que queríamos era ficar juntos sempre. Engolimos todas nossas pequenas irritações, com medo de ter a primeira briga, e paramos de falar sobre o futuro porque tínhamos medo da famosa "pressão", mesmo sem conseguir esperar pra ter nossas vidas juntas. Foi bem... Desconfortável por um tempo.

Harry: Mas passamos bem por isso e valeu a pena.

Hermione: Alguns meses depois ele me pediu em casamento, no Baile de Amigos e Ex-Alunos. Foi... Deus, foi maravilhoso.

Harry: Eu estava tão nervoso. Achava que ia vomitar. Provavelmente foi sorte não ter vomitado.

Hermione: Escuta isso. Como se eu fosse dizer não.

Harry: Bem, nunca se sabe! Não é fácil, fazer esse pedido sem gaguejar ou derrubar o anel ou qualquer outra calamidade. Tinha certeza que eu ia estragar tudo.

Hermione: Você fez tudo lindo. [pausa. Infelizmente, só nos filmes que se vive feliz para sempre.

Rony: O que aconteceu? Mais Allegra?

Hermione: Ainda não. Não, o que aconteceu foi... Em novembro, Harry desapareceu.

Rony: Você _desapareceu?_

Harry: Ela vai ter que contar essa parte, não lembro de nada.

Hermione: Ele foi trabalhar num domingo e não voltou pra casa. Horas, dias, semanas passaram.

Rony: Meu Deus, quanto tempo ele ficou sumido?

Hermione: Dois meses.

Rony: Minha Nossa! Dois _meses_? Você deve ter ficado... Nem consigo imaginar. Quer dizer, fiquei longe por dez anos, mas vocês sabiam onde eu estava, ou ao menos achavam que sabiam.

Hermione: Ainda não suporto pensar nisso. Quase fiquei louca. Procuramos muito e muito. Eu estava treinando na DI na época e a divisão inteira estava em busca dele. Ele simplesmente desapareceu sem rastros. [pausa. A pior parte, lembrando agora, foi que realmente teve momentos em que desejava encontrar o corpo dele, só pra ter certeza. Desculpe, Harry, mas eu...

Harry [baixo: Não tem que pedir desculpas.

Hermione: Um dia no final de janeiro ele de repente estava em casa. Entrei no _foyer _e lá estava ele, olhando o correio.

Rony: Isso parece algo que David Lynch definiria como um simbolismo alegórico. Você não sabia que tinha sumido, não é?

Harry: Não, de minha perspectiva... E isso é tudo que minha mente insiste que aconteceu, mesmo que eu saiba que não foi assim... saí do trabalho e aparatei pra casa. Entre o trabalho e a casa, dois meses se passaram, mas eu não sabia disso. Cheguei lá e Hermione pulou em mim como se não me visse há tempos, o que era verdade. Fiquei muito confuso.

Rony: E ainda não lembra?

Harry: Não. Eu _sei_ onde estava, mas não lembro.

Rony: Onde você estava?

Hermione[limpa garganta Vamos deixar de lado por enquanto. Vamos voltar a isso.

Rony: Certo. Então ele voltou...

Hermione: Sim. Tudo era estranho, até mesmo surreal. Ninguém conseguia descobrir onde ele estava e eles não conseguiam remover o bloqueio da memória dele. Eventualmente ele voltou pro trabalho, voltamos a nossas vidas e por um tempo tudo ficou quase normal. Logo ficou claro que algo estava errado com ele. Foi uma progressão gradual, mas... Bem, pra simplificar, ele ficou insano.

Rony[balançando cabeça Vocês passaram por maus bocados, não foi?

Hermione: Ah, ainda não cheguei na pior parte ainda! Espere!

Harry: Eu tive... qual o nome que Sukesh está usando? Um surto psicótico, resultante de uma fragmentação da consciência. Algo aconteceu comigo enquanto estive longe, algo que eu não podia lembrar, e partiu minha personalidade. Havia eu e havia outro eu. O outro eu era perigosamente louco, e ele começou a ganhar forças. Ele ficou mais forte e eu mais fraco. Se ele me possuísse completamente, eu morreria... E não havia nada que ninguém pudesse fazer sobre isso. O que no impediu Hermione, pra minha sorte.

Hermione: Parti pra arrumar uma cura pra ele. Pra fazer isso, tinha que encontrar o Guardião. Hã... O Guardião é... como posso..

Rony: Tudo bem sei quem ela é.

Harry [pausa Você sabe?

Rony: Sim. Bob me contou sobre ela. Não sei como ele sabe. Ela é um tipo de... Ser superior, não é?

Hermione: Essencialmente, sim. Tive que negociar com ela pra salvar a vida de Harry. Fiz um sacrifício pra salvá-lo.

Rony: Que sacrifício?

Hermione [suspiro Tempo de minha vida. Não sei quanto, não saberei até... Bem, até depois.

[silêncio

Rony: Minha nossa[pausa. Fez isso por Harry?

Hermione: Faria mais. Ofereci minha vida toda, mas ela recusou. Eu teria dado qualquer coisa que ela pedisse. Não hesitei. Sabia que... Ele faria o mesmo por mim.

Rony: Sabia disso?

Harry: Na época não. E não soube por um tempo.

Hermione: A situação toda me perturbou muito. Me fez encarar muitas questões difíceis que tive com a gente, com nosso relacionamento. Quando voltei e Harry estava curado, fui embora um tempo. Precisava de um tempo pra mim, pra pensar.

Harry: Quando acordei e ela tinha ido, sabia que algo acontecera com ela, mas não sabia o que; não foi fácil. Quando ela voltou, não podia me contar o que tinha feito pra me salvar. Causou... bem...

Rony: Fala logo.

Harry: Nós terminamos.

Rony[pausa Vocês _terminaram_?

Hermione: Sim, terminamos. Foi realmente e profundamente horrível. Foi...

Harry: Hiroshima. De novo.

Rony: Por quanto tempo?

Hermione: Quase três meses.

Rony: Não acredito nisso.

Harry: Nem a gente acreditava. Era complicado, muito mais do que parece agora. Havia esse grande segredo pairando entre nós. Eu ficava imaginando coisas horríveis que ela poderia ter feito pra me salvar, ela só podia se concentrar em impedir que eu soubesse pois tinha medo que peso da culpa me levasse à morte. Levantou um monte de questões sobre confiança e outras coisas e...

Rony: Parece que vocês dois estavam sendo dois teimosos idiotas.

Hermione [rindo Isso resume bem.

Rony: Obviamente resolveram as coisas.

Harry: Sim, em Florença. Ela estava disfarçada em uma missão que deu errado, minha divisão foi chamada pra fazer a limpeza. Ela foi envenenada, eu tive que invadir onde ela estava presa e resgatá-la. Durante a recuperação dela nós... Vivemos juntos num quarto de hotel enquanto eu tomava conta dela. Foi uma semana muito estranha.

Hermione: Não nos falávamos há três meses, quase não nos olhávamos, era muito doloroso. Agora estávamos próximos. Foi meio que... um período de descompressão.

Harry: Depois de uma semana assim, nós voltamos. Nunca fiquei tão aliviado em minha vida.

Rony: Tenho certeza que não foi o único.

Harry: Não. Isso foi... O que, quase dois meses atrás? Depois disso ficamos mais fortes, melhores. Estamos mais juntos que antes.

Hermione: Nos entendemos melhor. É... Não sei. É diferente agora. É quase se como antes de terminarmos, estivéssemos encenando um relacionamento. Agora é mais real, passou por um teste difícil.

[pausa

Harry: Então, essa é A História.

Rony: Deixaram de fora um monte de detalhes, não foi?

Hermione: Se não fizéssemos isso, ficaríamos aqui a noite toda. Tenho certeza que vai acabar sabendo de tudo, sempre se fala nisso.

Harry: Tem mais uma coisa sobre a qual devíamos te contar.

Rony: E o que é?

Hermione: Vários de nossos problemas vêm do fato que... ah, nossa, vamos ver. A coisa é a seguinte, Rony. Harry não é um bruxo como nós.

Rony: Sempre soubemos disso, não foi?

Hermione: Sim, mas não sabíamos como. Só que Harry é algo que chamam de Mage. É algo muito raro entre os bruxos. Meio porcento dos bruxos são portadores do fator Mage, e se dois deles casam e têm um filho, a criança tem uma possibilidade em quatro de ser um Mage completo.

Rony: Então é uma característica mendeliana recessiva?

Harry: Uma o que?

Rony: Esqueça, é o que isso é. Quantos outros existem como você?

Harry: Nenhum. Eu sou o primeiro Mage nos últimos dois mil anos.

[pausa

Rony: Sabia que você era especial, Harry, mas... Grande fantasma de Merlim. O que isso significa? Pra você, quero dizer.

Harry: Principalmente significa que ao invés de chamar a magia dentro de mim, ela existe em mim o tempo todo. Tenho uma afinidade com a magia maior que os outros bruxos. Não preciso de varinha ou talismãs pra fazer mágica, só penso e ela acontece. Com prática, posso ter outras habilidades.

Hermione: Também quer dizer que ele é um alvo. Por isso Voldemort veio atrás dele quando era um bebê e continuou atrás dele. Também é o motivo de terem levado os dois meses que ele perdeu.

Harry: Mas acho que essa é uma historia pra outra hora.

Rony[suspiro Achei que ouvir tudo isso ia me fazer sentir melhor, como se eu não tivesse perdido muito, mas... Agora só consegui uma imagem mais clara do quanto _de fato_ perdi.

Hermione: Não foi só você que perdeu nossas vidas, Rony. Perdemos a sua também.

Rony: Sim, mas não aconteceu nada na minha. [pausa Vou ficar esperando pra ouvir mais. Como disse, Hermione... Sempre se comenta. É muita coisa pra assimilar de uma vez só.

Harry: Sabemos disso. É muito pra falar de uma vez.

Rony [baixo Queria estar com vocês nisso tudo.

Hermione: Mas você estava. Sempre esteve conosco, Rony. Pensávamos em você todos os dias. Sempre que algo era engraçado, ou triste ou comovente... sempre que algo importante acontecia ou mesmo quando nada acontecia. Olhava pra Harry e via que ele estava pensando a mesma coisa: queria que Rony estivesse aqui.

Rony: Eu costumava conversar com vocês. Dizia o que estava sentindo, o que estava fazendo e me perguntava o que vocês estavam fazendo. [pausa. Não tenho mais que ficar me perguntando.

* * *

A voz dele sumiu, um pouco apertada. Silenciosamente, Hermione esticou a mão pra ele, que a segurou. Harry colocou a dele por cima. Eles ficaram nesse silêncio companheiro por algum tempo, a História contada. 

Rony olhou a expressão deles, da mesma forma que fez enquanto eles contavam a história. Ele estava sentado no sofá do quarto dele. Hermione estava sentada de frente pra ele numa cadeira e Harry sentado no chão perto dela. O resultado dessa arrumação era que ele ficou de costas pra ela enquanto contavam a história e mal tinham trocado um olhar durante a narrativa. Rony estava alerta durante toda história, ansioso por ver evidências da proclamada afeição, evidências que ele ainda procurava. Ficara desapontado mais uma vez. A história fora emocionante para cada um deles em certas partes, mas com bastante isolamento. Era como se estivessem narrando pra ele o enredo de uma peça que viram juntos, que afetara cada um deles individualmente. Eles contaram uma história. Infelizmente, não pareceu a história _deles._

Hermione tocara Harry várias vezes enquanto falava. Um breve toque de mãos no ombro deles, no braço. Toques castos, como tocaria um irmão... ou um melhor amigo. Harry manteve as mãos bem controladas perto dele.

-Sukesh disse que você pode ir pela manhã – Harry disse, mudando o assunto.

-É, queria falar com vocês sobre isso – Rony disse, um desconforto subindo ao peito.

-Nós também. Mas você primeiro.

Rony respirou fundo, abaixando a voz pra um sussurro conspiratório. –Harry... Não quero ir para casa de meus pais – ele disse. –Eu os amo e fico muito feliz em vê-los mais uma vez, mas... Se eu voltar para Toca, eles vão me sufocar. E todos meus irmãos ainda estão hospedados lá, menos Jorge, é claro. É gente demais. – ele olhou de um para o outro. –Acha que posso ir com vocês? Para Bailicroft?

Eles trocaram um olhar. –Bem... Você sabe que tem quase o mesmo numero de pessoas morando lá.

-Mas a casa é bem maior, não é? E vocês não vão ficar atrás de mim. Meus pais vão. Não tenho certeza se agüento isso.

Hermione sorriu, aliviada. –Claro que pode vir com a gente, Rony. Nós vínhamos dizendo que era isso que queríamos que acontecesse.

Harry parecia um pouco menos confortável. –Francamente, quero te manter por perto – ele disse. –Pra ficar de olho em você.

-Acho que ainda posso estar em perigo? – Rony perguntou, franzindo a testa. Esse pensamento não tinha lhe passado pela cabeça, mas deveria.

-É possível. Eu me sentiria melhor se Hermione ou eu estivéssemos perto o tempo todo. – Rony olhou para Hermione, um pouco em dúvida. Não tinha dúvidas sobre a inteligência e habilidades dela como espiã, mas se ele estivesse em perigo por um ataque do Círculo, se sentia mais seguro com Harry, o Mage, especialmente depois de vê-lo derrotar facilmente quatro mercenários trouxas. O pequeno olhar não passou despercebido. –Não se preocupe – Harry disse. –Hermione é tão capaz de te proteger quanto eu. Não a viu em ação em Lexa Kor, mas ela tem uma força que deve ser reconhecida. – Ele disse com orgulho na voz. Rony levantou a sobrancelha.

-Uma força que tem que ser reconhecida, é? – disse sorrindo.

-Acho que Harry está exagerando um pouco.

-Não estou. Rony, me lembre de te contar como ela quebrou minha perna pra passar nos exames de admissão da DI.

Rony piscou. –Ah, eu vou sim. De repente, estou desesperado pra ouvir essa. Não tem um vídeo disso por aí, tem? – eles riram. –Mas voltando à moradia... Como vou contar a meus pais sobre isso?

-Talvez seja melhor que eu dê a notícia. – Harry disse. –Posso fazer parecer como uma precaução de segurança necessária, para que eles não achem que você não quer ir pra casa com eles.

Rony relaxou, aliviado. –Beleza, obrigado, parceiro.

Hermione levantou, os dois homens levantando em resposta. –Nesse caso, vou pra casa arrumar um quarto para você. E se prepare, Jorge não vai te sufocar tanto quanto sua mãe, mas provavelmente vai te fazer comer tanto que vai sair rolando. – ela deu um passo e o abraçou. –Volto mais tarde, certo?

-Certo – ele a abraçou em resposta, sorrindo. Ela pegou a capa e olhou para Harry.

-Vem pra casa? – ela disse baixo, seu tom implicando uma conversa particular, apesar dela saber que Rony ainda estava ouvindo.

-Mais tarde – ele respondeu no mesmo tom. –Esqueci de mandar uma coruja para Stephen hoje, é muito ruim?

-Não, faço isso hoje à noite. Pode pegar aquele pacote com Sarah?

-Já peguei, entreguei par Jorge levar para casa.

-Bom – enquanto Rony olhava os dois meio que... fizeram uma cara. Um início de alguma ação, um sinal ilegível que passou entre eles, e então Hermione virou para Rony e deu um sorriso enquanto saía, passando os olhos de relance pelo rosto de Harry. Se não estivesse olhando tão atentamente, ele teria perdido um rápido e sorrateiro apertar de dedos que fora a única despedida deles. Ele percebeu que a cara que observara no início de tudo fora o indício de um beijo casual e instintivo antes de se separarem, um beijo que não compartilharam na frente dele.

Mesmo assim, mesmo na ausência de um prêmio visível, ele sentiu o timbre da rápida interação dos dois. O fato dele não ter idéia do que eles estavam falando era um forte lembrete do fato deles terem uma vida que nada tinha a ver com ele, uma existência inteira da qual ele era uma adição recente.

Esses pensamentos passaram por sua cabeça em meio segundo. Harry estava sorrindo pra ele. –Só a gente, amigo – ele disse, sentando novamente. –Está esperando alguma visita nessa tarde?

-Só a família. Eles vêm e vão. Mamãe passou a maior parte do dia aqui antes de vocês chegarem e acho que Gui e Carlinhos a levaram pra comer. Praticamente tiveram que arrastá-la pra fora do quarto.

-Pode culpá-la?

-Acho que não. –ele sorriu. –Mas agora que você está aqui sozinho comigo, sei o que quero fazer.

* * *

-Quer um pouco de chá? 

-Sim, seria ótimo. – Remo foi até a estante dela, que estava cheia de livros. "Ataques Práticos Mágicos, vol. 2" "Feitiços e Encantamentos de Infiltração". Ele olhou os títulos, procurando livros que não fossem relacionados ao trabalho. Não achou nenhum. –O que lê para se divertir? – perguntou.

Ele a viu olhar pela porta da cozinha. –Isso _é_ o que leio pra me divertir.

Ele puxou um livro da estante. –Você lê "Maldições e Azarações Complexas" para passar o tempo?

-A diversão depende de cada um – ela entrou na sala e entregou uma xícara para ele. Ele olhou pra ela, intrigado. Ela era difícil de desvendar, essa mulher com quem estava supostamente embarcando para um relacionamento. O rosto dela era aberto e ainda assim impassível. Estava reservada, ainda assim amigável. Ela era bem ligada a protocolos, e mesmo assim ele vira um fogo por justiça ardendo dentro dela e que podia fazê-la esquecer todo o resto.

Ele ouviu, quando todos comentavam sobre a chegada dela, que ela era normal, chata e existia apenas para seu emprego. Era verdade que ela existia apenas para seu emprego, mas ele não a achava comum ou chata. Na noite anterior, ficaram acordados até tarde apenas conversando, tomando vários bules de chá e papeando e rindo até ficarem roucos. Eles se separaram um tanto relutantes, se segurando... com dificuldade... apenas a um beijo de boa noite relativamente casto. E aqui ele estava novamente. _O que estou fazendo aqui? _ Pensou. _Não vai dar certo, nunca dá certo... Só que eu posso me apaixonar por essa mulher. Seria tão fácil._

Ele apoiou sua xícara. Ela franziu a testa para expressão séria dele. –O que foi?

-O que estamos fazendo aqui, Diz? – ele perguntou.

Ela suspirou. –Achei que estávamos jantando.

-Não foi isso que quis dizer.

Ela sentou, girando a xícara no pires. –Gosto de você, Remo. Gosto muito de você. Se vai se afastar, é melhor fazer isso agora. Se esperar mais tempo posso começar a usar a palavra com "A" e vai doer muito mais.

-Sabe o que sou. Já foi um problema no passado.

-Não vou ficar sentada aqui e dizer que não importa ou que não ligo. O fato de você ser um lobisomem não é um pequeno detalhe a ser esquecido. Importa sim. – ela o olhou nos olhos. –Mas não quer dizer que seja a _única_coisa que importa. É como qualquer outra coisa, você trabalha nisso. Acha um jeito para lidar com ela... Se valer a pena, claro.

-E vale? – ele engoliu seco, com medo da resposta dela. –Vale a pena?

Ela colocou o pires de lado e levantou. Foi diretamente até ele e o beijou, colocando os braços em volta do seu pescoço. Não foi hesitante, exploratório como os outros que já trocaram. Era possessivo, exigente. Ele quase não teve tempo de pensar em responder antes dela se afastar. Ele piscou, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. A expressão dela era pensativa, especulativa. –Estou muito cansada – disse. –Acho melhor terminar a noite aqui.

Ele se encolheu, uma flecha dura de desapontamento penetrando nele. –Se é o que quer – ele disse, desviando olhar.

-É sim – ela pegou as xícaras e as levou para cozinha, e então voltou para onde ele ainda estava, sabendo que ele devia ir embora agora, mas sem saber exatamente como fazer uma saída graciosa. –Vou para cama – ela disse.

Ele balançou a cabeça. –Certo.

Ela esticou a mão e tocou o braço dele. –Venha quando estiver pronto, certo – ele apenas piscou por um momento, ouvindo as últimas palavras dela na cabeça várias vezes. Ela sorriu e apertou a mão dele. –Demore quanto quiser – ela virou e subiu as escadas. Ele a viu tirar o casaco enquanto ia, expondo seus ombros brancos e musculosos. Ela não olhou para trás.

Remo olhou em volta da sala, surpreso. _Quando estiver pronto. Venha quando estiver pronto. _Ele sorriu para si mesmo, ouvindo o barulho dela andando lá em cima, se preparando para cama. Ele foi para estante folheou um dos livros texto antigo, vendo as anotações dela mais nova nas margens. Ele foi até a lareira e olhou as fotografias ali. Ele viu a irmã gêmea dela, seus pais, seus irmãos e sua outra irmã. Ele viu uma garotinha e um garoto que sabia que eram os filhos de Darwin. Ali, protegidos em caixas, estavam várias medalhas de honra dada a ela pela Federação. Uma recomendação especial do Escritório do Chanceler, emoldurada e pendurada no canto, quase como se fosse uma vergonha. Uma pequena placa, muito parecida com a que ele tinha em sua mesa de trabalho. "Disraeli Taylor, Ordem de Merlim".

_Venha quando estiver pronto._

Depois de um tempo, ele estava.

* * *

-Não acredito que está me obrigando a fazer isso. 

-Relaxe. É o grande-poderoso Mage, vai sobreviver.

-Ser um Mage não está me ajudando com _isso_.

-Pode repetir isso. Cheque.

Harry apertou os lábios, olhando consternado para o tabuleiro de xadrez. Moveu seu rei. –Você jogando xadrez contra mim é como Voldemort puxar briga com um pixie da Cornualha.

-Sem comentários – Rony moveu o bispo. –Então, foi assim quem encontrou, certo?

-É – Harry olhou seu adversário. –Sente falta de seus amigos jogadores online?

-Tenho certeza que eles estão comentando, imaginando onde eu estou. – olhou pra Harry. –Acha que... Pode me conseguir um computador? Gostaria de entrar de novo.

-Rony, consigo o que você quiser. É só falar.

Ele suspirou. –Acho que devo começar a pensar como vou me sustentar no mundo.

-Isso não é necessário – Harry disse baixo.

-O inferno que não é.

-Não tem que se preocupar com nada.

-Aprecio o sentimento, Harry, mas não quero ser seu dependente para sempre. Prefiro sobreviver pelos meus próprios meios. Só não tenho idéia de como.

-Algo vai aparecer – eles continuaram a mover suas peças de xadrez durante a conversa. Ele poderia ter vencido Harry umas oito jogadas atrás, mas o jogo estava sendo uma boa distração, então ele o prolongou. Jogaram alguns minutos em silêncio.

-Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Rony finalmente disse.

-Claro.

Ele hesitou. –Sabe que tenho que perguntar isso.

Harry levantou os olhos e encontrou os dele e Rony viu que ele sabia o que estava por vir. –Vá em frente – disse simplesmente.

Rony se inclinou para frente. –Você realmente a ama? Quero dizer, de verdade? Não tente me enrolar, Harry.

Harry o encarou por um momento e então abaixou os olhos para o tabuleiro. Ele limpou a garganta e se remexeu na cadeira. –Sim, amo Hermione de verdade – respondeu, sua voz cheia de uma certeza silenciosa. Rony esperou que ele continuasse, talvez começasse a dar exaustivos detalhes sobre isso, mas a espera foi em vão. Harry o olhou de novo, sua expressão estranhamente ilegível.

-Bem, tudo certo então. – Rony disse. Ele suspirou. –Desculpe, eu...

-Não se desculpe. Não é a primeira pessoa a me perguntar isso. Quase todo mundo que nós conhecemos perguntou a nós dois mais cedo ou mais tarde. É como se quisessem se certificar que não estávamos nos conformando.

-Sim, acho que é exatamente isso. – ele sorriu. –Então acho que não estão?

-Não.

-Posso perguntar outra coisa?

-Claro.

-É pessoal. – parecia estranho, dar tanto aviso antes de fazer uma pergunta a Harry... Como se nunca tivesse feito uma pergunta pessoal a Harry antes. Era ridículo. Essa era a pessoa com quem ficava acordado até tarde falando de garotas que poderiam beijar bem ou não. Essa era a pessoa a quem diria, se tivesse tido a chance, sobre sua primeira (e última) vez com Hermione na sala do jardim de inverno de Hogwarts. Ficou ansioso para compartilhar a experiência com Harry, mas as circunstâncias não permitiram. Agora o momento passara para _aquela_ confiança, mas não, talvez, para outras.

No aqui e agora, Harry não parecia nervoso com idéia de uma pergunta pessoal. –Vou responder qualquer pergunta que tiver coragem de me fazer – disse.

-Sabe o que vou dizer, não é?

-Tenho uma idéia. Mais uma vez, não vai ser o primeiro a pergunta, apesar de não ter certeza do por que as pessoas precisam que eu confirme o que já devem saber.

-Então responda logo, não me faça perguntar.

Harry levantou a sobrancelha. –Se eu vou responder, acho que você deve me perguntar.

-Bastardo.

-Culpado.

-Então, hã... Acho que vocês dois... hã... você sabe, bem, um... quer dizer que vocês... hã... quero dizer... – _Você pode dizer as palavras, seu perdedor,_ brincou consigo mesmo. _É um homem adulto. Quase virgem, mas um homem adulto ainda assim._

Harry sorriu. –Enquanto ainda sou jovem, Rony.

Ele respirou fundo e conseguiu um tom de voz quase normal. –Vocês dois já fizeram sexo, então?

Para seu alívio, Harry não pareceu irritado com esse inquérito. Na verdade, um brilho quase malicioso apareceu em seus olhos. –Presumo que queira dizer um com o outro?

-Claro, jogue na minha cara, que legal.

-Desculpe, não resisti.

-Naturalmente, um com o outro.

-Sim, Rony, nós fazemos sexo. Não temos quartos separados na casa, não temos há muito tempo. – Harry parecia muito confortável discutindo isso, como se o tópico não fosse novidade pra ele. _Seu retardado, não é novidade para ele _– pensou - _ Provavelmente já fez sexo muitas vezes nos últimos dez anos. Enquanto eu fiz... Bem, nenhuma vez. _

Rony balançou a cabeça, se sentindo um tanto tolo.-Eu peço desculpas, Harry. Não tinha direito de perguntar, é pessoal é...

-Tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso. Acho engraçado que as pessoas precisem desse esclarecimento.

-Ainda estou me ajustando ao conceito como um todo. É um pouco difícil fazer meu cérebro aceitar tudo.

-Posso entender isso. Não sou um puritano, Rony. Não ligo de falar de minha vida sexual, especialmente com você. É meu melhor amigo.

Ele sorriu. –Ainda?

-Sempre.

-Bem... Quando foi a primeira vez? Quer dizer, vocês me contaram quando foi o Grande Momento, mas... Quando foi o outro Grande Momento? Quanto tempo esperaram? – Harry apenas piscou. –Vocês esperaram, não foi?

-Hum... Dois minutos contam?

Rony ficou de queixo caído. –Bem _ali_? vocês simplesmente... Tiveram o grande momento de revelação, a grande ligação emocional e... e você sabe..._Imediatamente_?

-Bem, quando você fala _assim_...

-Uau. Impressionante. Achei que vocês iam ser muito mais... Sabe, torturados. Ficar agonizando com isso, debatendo se era a hora certa.

-Bem, não tínhamos muito tempo pra mandar pra análise, se é que me entende.

Rony riu. –Desculpa, parceiro, não queria parecer tão indiferente. Estou com inveja até o inferno. Todo mundo devia ter momento assim na vida.

-Ainda pode ter – Harry sorriu. –Admito, foi uma noite e tanto. – ele inclinou uma sobrancelha. –Foi uma noite e tanto três vezes, na verdade.

Rony meneou a cabeça. –Cuidado com seu lado maligno –eles riram juntos. –Cara, ela provavelmente ia te matar se ouvisse me contando essas coisas.

-Nah. Ela não é nenhuma puritana. Provavelmente entraria na conversa pra dar os detalhes sórdidos. – Harry colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, empurrando o tabuleiro de lado. Rony não fez nenhuma objeção, o jogo ignorado por enquanto. –Rony... estou um pouco preocupado com você.

-Comigo? Por que?

Harry apenas o olhou como se a resposta fosse obvia. –Você ficou aprisionado por _dez_ _anos_. Todos seus amigos e familiares acharam que estava morto, você provavelmente não tinha muita esperança de escapar. Agora está livre, e... Parece tão normal. Aqui estamos sentando, conversando sem parar como antigamente, e é ótimo, mas... Não pode estar tão despreocupado quanto parece. Passou por muita coisa.

Rony se recostou na cadeira. –É, acho que passei. Olhe, Harry... Você tem que me deixar lidar com as coisas do meu jeito. Tive dez anos pra aperfeiçoar meu controle emocional. Tive que me conformar com fato de que ia ficar no meu apartamento para sempre, ou até que fizessem comigo o que quer que fossem fazer. Sonhava em sair, mas da mesma forma que alguém sonha em ganhar na loteria. Como algo remoto e inalcançável, não como uma coisa que pudesse de fato acontecer. Tudo o que quero é começar a viver de novo. Não posso me concentrar no que perdi, não posso pensar muito no fato de ter perdido mais de dez anos de minha vida. É apenas um fato, algo a se aceitar e seguir em frente.

Harry balançou a cabeça. –Acho que ainda espero que se comporte como se fosse o antigo Rony, o que eu conhecia na escola. Teria soltado tudo o que estivesse sentindo. Não era bom em manter as coisas dentro.

-Esse Rony se foi há muito tempo – disse baixo. –Tive que evoluir a alguém diferente para sobreviver – ele olhou para Harry. –Realmente pareço tão diferente?

Harry sorriu. –Não, não parece. É notável o quanto não está diferente.

-Ótimo. Essa era a única forma de lutar contra o que me aconteceu.

-E que forma era essa?

-Continuar sendo Rony Weasley.

* * *

Hermione suspirou e colocou o copo de vinho vazio na borda da banheira, se inclinando pra trás no lado curvo da enorme banheira. Ela olhou pro outro lado da água coberta de bolhas de sabão para Harry, que olhava pra ela do outro lado, submerso na água até o queixo. Eles estavam sentados na água magicamente morna há uma boa meia hora, quase sem falar, apenas olhando um para o outro. 

Ela presumia que a situação, num livro, teria sentido erótico, mas não era o clima em particular nessa noite. Era simplesmente... aconchegante. A banheira do Cloister era mais que suficiente pra dois, mas eles raramente se aproveitavam desse fato. Depois de contar A História para Rony mais cedo, ela sentiu uma vontade súbita de simplesmente estar perto de Harry nessa noite e ele parecia querer o mesmo.

Na manhã seguinte, Rony se mudaria para casa e moraria com eles. Harry explicara a situação para Molly e Arthur, que surpreendentemente apoiaram a idéia, especialmente depois que ficou bem claro que todos os Weasley eram bem vindos a Bailicroft, a qualquer hora que quisessem ver Rony. Ela e Laura prepararam um quarto para Rony, um dos quartos do segundo andar. Era grande, confortável, com banheiro próprio e seria agora o único quarto ocupado do segundo andar na ala leste. Ela sabia que Rony ia gostar de um pouco mais de privacidade.

Ele viria, se mudaria e teriam que começar a lidar com ele diariamente. Ela e Harry não discutiram a... Hesitação deles, por assim dizer, de se tocarem na frente de Rony. De alguma forma, era o que parecia certo. Ele estava, é claro, ciente do relacionamento deles, e até agora parecia bem com isso; ao mesmo tempo, havia uma sensação de atenção, como se ele estivesse alerta para o menor dos gestos entre eles. Ela apenas sentia que não seria certo ficar esfregando na cara deles. Ele não devia ver até que realmente se acostumasse com a idéia. Ajudaria-o a se acomodar na vida deles agora. Eles só teriam que tomar cuidado, ir devagar, um passo de cada vez.

Tê-lo por perto seria maravilho, apesar das considerações práticas que a presença dele traria. Ela poderia sentar e falar sobre livros com ele, poderiam mostrá-lo a casa deles, podiam levá-lo a Londres e mostrar onde tinham morado. Ele estaria na mesa do jantar no brilho da noite. Nunca teriam que olhar um para o outro de novo com aquele pensamento não dito de "Gostaria que Rony estivesse aqui". Ele estaria aqui.

-Vai ser ótimo tê-lo em casa – Harry disse, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

-Estava pensando isso.

-Quando voltava pra casa hoje, de repente percebi que ele vai estar aqui para o casamento.

Ela piscou. –Grande Deus, o casamento!

Ele riu. –Sim, você lembra. Vai casar comigo muito em breve. Esqueceu?

-Não, é só que... Bem, acabei de me acostumar a não ficar pensando nisso durante a coisa com Rony. Agora que o encontramos, acho que podemos voltar a planejar de verdade.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, se olhando à luz de velas que iluminava o banheiro. –Depois que saiu hoje, ele me fez a pergunta – Harry disse.

-Fala da "ama ela de verdade"?

-Sim.

-Ele tinha que fazer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Melhor tirar logo isso do caminho.

-Foi o que pense, mas só que... – ele se interrompeu.

-O que?

Ele suspirou. –Queria ter uma resposta melhor que apenas um "sim". Parece tão inadequado.

Ela sorriu. –Não é – Harry a encarou um momento e então se sentou. Virou na banheira e apoiou as costas contra o peito dela, aninhando a cabeça em seu ombro. Hermione o abraçou, os braços envolvendo-o por trás. Ela beijou o lado da face dele, alisando seu cabelo com uma mão. –O que foi, querido? – ela sussurrou.

-Eu... Acho que estou com medo.

-De que?

-Rony está em casa. Ele está bem, não está maluco ou com raiva ou loucamente enciumado que você está comigo. Napoleon vai ficar bem. Minhas dores de cabeça acabaram. Meu padrinho está feliz no casamento e seus filhos são saudáveis. Remo está prestes a entrar num relacionamento. Você e eu temos bons trabalhos, que gostamos e vamos nos casar em breve. Os amigos que moram na casa são felizes e se dão bem. Estou ficando melhor em lidar com meus poderes Mage, e te amo tanto que nem consigo ver direito.

Ela o abraçou com mais força. –E o que nisso tudo te dá medo?

Ele suspirou. –Estou aterrorizado que algo aconteça pra estragar tudo.

Ela queria assegurar que nada aconteceria, que tudo sempre estaria bem. Queria dizer que nada poderia estragar tudo, mas ele saberia que ela estava mentindo. –Não vamos procurar por problemas – ela disse. –Vamos ser gratos pelo que temos agora. Talvez nada aconteça.

Ele fungou. –Só se nossa sorte mudar.

-Não acho que todos consigam o que a gente tem, Harry. Talvez um carma um pouco ruim seja o preço que temos que pagar.

-Então eu pago e digo que foi uma barganha – ele virou o rosto para ela e a beijou, colocando uma das mãos atrás do seu pescoço para puxá-la mais pra perto. Ela o beijou em resposta, suspirando, as mãos viajando sobre o peito dele.

Depois de um tempo, saíram do banheiro. Não notaram que deixavam um rastro de poças de água no chão e impressões molhadas nos lençóis. E se tivessem notado, não ligariam.

* * *

Quando acordei, estava encostado contra um soldado que sorriu para mim e perguntou se estava viajando há muito tempo. Respondi "sim" para não ter que dizer mais nada. 

--Albert Camus, _O estrangeiro_

** NT.**: Mais um capítulo no ritmo lerdo de sempre... Acho que depois de tanto tempo vocês já se acostumaram com a demora... P

_Monique_: É.. Daqui pra frente vamos ver essa volta de Rony à vida deles com mais detalhes... Bjoss!  
_Carlos Bert:_ Dessa vez tem sacanagem não... É o Rony mesmo (acho que contando isso não estou estragando nenhuma surpresa... rs). E aí? Que achou do capítulo?  
_Vivvi Prince Snape:_ Gostou do capítulo?? Espero que sim!! Rony de fato surpreende todos com suas mudanças... Mas como vc disse, acho que td foi pra melhor. Pelo menos por enquanto...(tem q fazer um suspense, ne? rs).  
_Flá: _E aí? Terminou a monografia?? A minha tortura vai ser ano que vem... rs  
_Fernanda Leal_: Nem digo se depois explica mais pq foi tão fácil ou não... Por enquanto ficamos com a misteriosa resposta do Mestre que simplesmente "Não precisavam mais dele".  
_nuboza:_ Eu que agradeço a vocês pela paciência... Como eu já disse, traduzir virou uma forma pra desestressar de vez em quando... Acho que no capítulo 5 Napoleão e Rony se encontram... Mas e aí? Gostou do capítulo?? Gostou de EdD?  
_Paty Granger: _Acho que JK criou um universo tão maravilhoso e complexo que no fim das contas ficou difícil controlá-lo e fazer tudo coerente... Meu vínculo com HP agora é só por causa dessa tradução e mais algumas poucas fics que leio (e que não largo). Eu tento não demorar, mas mesmo quando o capítulo tem tudo pra sair rápido (como esse) acontece alguma coisa e atrasa. Mas vou continuar tentando...  
_Renata Kovac: _Eu concordo com vc... Prefiro o foco no H/Hr que no Rony (acho que por isso eu demorei a achar essa fic melhor do que a 2ª e até hj tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a isso). Suas dúvidas serão resolvida em breve... Ou parte delas pelo menos! rs.  
_marieli: _ É... Se ela não completar essa série, com certeza será uma lástima! Mas ela prometeu que se resolver não terminar mesmo, vai fazer um resumo do que aconteceria. Nem de longe é a mesma coisa, mas já é um consolo...  
_dora_: Sim! Esse é um pouco menor, mas capítulos gigantescos virão!! ahhuuha  
_Edilma_: Se ela não terminar, não vai ser por causa do 7° livro, mas sim por falta de tempo/inspiração pra escrever... Todos com os dedos cruzados para ela ter um surto de inspiração e terminar de uma vez!!

Quero dar as boas vindas a Samara, a nova beta da fic! Começou fazendo um ótimo trabalho!

É isso pessoal... Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Já comecei a tradução do capítulo 5, mas deve demorar porque tenho provas e trabalhos pela frente na faculdade... Fica a esperança de eu ter tempo e forças pra terminar logo!! Bjos!


	5. Bem Vindo à casa dos Loucos

**Harry Potter e o Herói de Mil Faces**

_AN.: Certo todo mundo, se preparem. Neste capítulo NADA ACONTECE. Nunca escrevi tantas páginas de nada, nada, nadinha. É tão grande quanto o capítulo 3, no qual **tudo **aconteceu, mas... bem, não tem muita coisa aqui. Não venham reclamar depois que nada aconteceu de verdade, porque foi avisado. E nada demais deve acontecer no próximo capítulo também, se eu seguir meus rascunhos. Nenhuma evolução na história, nenhum aprofundamento nos mistérios, nenhuma surpresa. Talvez nem vejamos o Mestre e Allegra por um tempo. Mas acho que concordam comigo que muita coisa pode acontecer enquanto nada acontece. Espero que gostem desse... nada._

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Bem Vindo à casa dos Loucos­**

* * *

Como era de costume, Johns parou alguns minutos antes de começar a entrevista. Sempre achou esses pequenos momentos de silêncio bastante reveladores. Quando diante de um vácuo e sem idéia do que dizer, as pessoas costumavam reagir de forma iluminadora. Alguns ficavam inquietos, alguns preenchiam o vazio com conversa. Alguns agiam como se não ligassem, como se não os incomodasse nenhum um pouco ficar sentado em silêncio. Alguns ficavam andando. 

Nunca vira uma reação como esta que observava no momento.

Rony estava calmamente sentado diante dele, uma perna cruzada sobre a outra, as mãos dobradas sobre o colo. Ele olhou nos olhos de Johns sem nenhum rastro de desconforto, sua expressão vazia. O homem exalava uma sensação quase anormal de passividade, como se pudesse ficar ali sentado sem se mexer durante horas ou até dias. Pela primeira vez em sua carreira de psiquiatra, Johns sentia como se _ele_ precisasse se mexer.

-Isso funciona pra você? – Rony finalmente disse, a voz deslizando no silêncio sem alarde.

-O que funciona?

-Esperar. Essa pequena chance de fazer algumas observações, não é? A maioria das pessoas não consegue suportar esse nada. Acho que vai descobrir que eu sou diferente.

-Realmente – Johns disse em tom neutro. _Interessante que precisa chamar atenção para este fato, _pensou_. Na verdade, você não é nada diferente. Não conseguiu suportar o nada também. Só porque reconheceu os planos não quer dizer que se tornou imune._

-Não se sinta mal, é um velho truque de xadrez. Deixe seu tempo acabar, ganhe mentalmente de seu adversário.

-Sou seu adversário?

-Espero que não.

Johns abriu seu caderno. –Dr. Subramaniam me disse que você está indo bem.

-Bom saber disso.

-Sabe por que está aqui?

-Acho que querem se assegurar que não estou desenvolvendo uma psicose insidiosa antes que me soltem no mundo.

-E está?

-Novamente, espero que não.

-Me diga o que sentiu desde que foi libertado.

Rony suspirou. –Bem, mentiria se dissesse que me senti eu mesmo. Achei toda essa... liberdade um tanto desconfortável. E sempre parece haver gente demais em volta.

-Um toque de agorafobia seria bem natural após um período tão grande de isolamento.

-Sim.

-O que mais?

Ele deu de ombros. –Estou feliz de ver meus amigos e minha família. Estão me apoiando muito.

-Como _você_ se sente?

-Sabe, achei que seria difícil, mas até agora não foi. Eu me sinto bem. Muito bem na verdade. – sorriu. –È bom estar livre.

Johns sorriu em resposta. –E está muito exaustivo de manter esta fachada?

O rosto de Rony se contraiu um pouco. Seus olhos azuis penetravam os de Johns, mas ele não desviou o olhar. Finalmente Rony se recostou na cadeira e sua expressão relaxou. –Muito, muito exaustivo.

-Não pode...

-Não.

-Por quê?

-Porque não sou eu, não de verdade. É como... – ele sentou mais pra frente, as mãos procurando por palavras no ar. – quando estava preso era mais fácil não olhar. É muito mais difícil agora.

-Não olhar para que?

Ele balançou a cabeça. –Ah, tudo. Doze anos, sete meses, quinze horas. Agora, está em todo lugar. As coisas que não vi. A formatura de minha irmã. O casamento de meu irmão. Meu pai se tornou Ministro da Magia e eu não estava lá. Meus dois melhores amigos se apaixonaram e eu não estava lá.

-Então... Esse caso é sobre o que você perdeu na vida dos outros?

-Não, droga. Tudo isso devia ser parte da _minha _vida. Devia ter me formado em Hogwarts, talvez me apaixonado e me casado. Devia ter um emprego e uma casa também. – sua voz não tinha raiva, apenas resignação. Johns podia sentir o grande poço de amargura no qual esse homem conseguiu de alguma forma não cair. Admirava sua coragem. Rony respirou fundo. –Mas não é bom se concentrar nisso. Ainda sou jovem, posso continuar. Posso começar uma vida nova. Tenho que olhar pra frente. Não há o que olhar atrás.

-Você precisa falar isso com as pessoas que gostam de você.

-Talvez fale. Não agora. Eles arriscaram suas vidas para me trazer de volta e querem que _eu_ esteja de volta. E eu quero _estar_ de volta. Não quero um cara maluco, ressentido e incompleto rangendo os dentes e gritando "você vai ver só" o tempo todo só porque não fui à porra do Baile de despedida. – ele rosnou. –Fiquei meio desequilibrado, com certeza. Mas isso não foi minha culpa.

-Foi culpa _dele_.

Rony olhou nos olhos de Johns. Por um longo tempo não disse nada. –Ele era meu melhor amigo. Por isso me levaram.

-Acha que ele sabe disso?

-Sei que sabe. Também sei que passou os anos desde então se martirizando por isso. Não o culpo por nada.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim. Harry nunca ia querer que nada ruim acontecesse comigo. Sei que ele se culpou por minha morte. Seria um ótimo drama grego se eu pudesse ficar com raiva dele por causa disso, mas não posso. Não era trabalho dele me proteger. Não acha que Hermione e eu conversamos sobre isso? Nós sabíamos. Sabíamos que Voldemort poderia atingi-lo através de nós. Sabíamos que ser amigo dele tinha algum risco, mas aceitamos. Ficamos com ele porque precisava da gente e porque... Bem, a gente o amava. Não poderíamos simplesmente abandoná-lo porque ele não nos abandonaria se fosse o inverso. – ele suspirou. –Isso confirma uma coisa que suspeitava há muito tempo.

-O que?

-Hermione é uma pessoa melhor do que eu.

-Por quê?

Rony levantou os olhos. –Porque se fosse_ ela_ que morresse e não eu... Não tenho certeza se o teria perdoado.

* * *

Laura entrou na cozinha com os pratos que usou para o café, rolou os olhos e os jogou na pia. Os ninfomaníacos da casa estavam de pé na porta que dava pra varanda de fora, se beijando sem pressa. As costas de Hermione estavam contra o umbral, as pernas enlaçadas com as de Harry. –Não têm que estar em algum lugar? – Laura perguntou. 

-Vá embora – Harry disse, as palavras abafadas pelos lábios de Hermione. –Estamos ocupados.

-É, máquina-de-beijos, dá pra ver que estão ocupados. Rony vai receber alta hoje e vocês têm que ir buscá-lo.

-Não até as dez – Hermione disse, sorrindo para Harry enquanto beijava seu queixo.

-Já são nove e quarenta e cinco! – Laura gritou. Os dois pararam, os lábios unidos e olhos arregalados. –Há quanto tempo estão aí?

Eles se afastaram rapidamente. –Maldição – Harry disse. –Acho que perdemos noção do tempo.

-Vamos, senão vamos nos atrasar! – Hermione falou, pegando a capa nas costas de uma cadeira. –Tchau, Laura! Até mais! – falou enquanto Harry segurava sua mão e a puxava correndo para fora. Laura balançou a cabeça, fazendo "tsk" baixo quando ouviu a porta da frente bater e o carro de Hermione funcionar.

Ela entrou na sala. Justino estava lendo o jornal da manhã com os pés em cima da mesa de café. Cho escrevia correio coruja. –O que vocês estão fazendo? – Laura perguntou, incrédula.

Eles trocaram um olhar perplexo. –Hã...

-De pé vocês dois! Rony vai chegar aqui mais ou menos meio dia, temos que arrumar esse lugar!

Justino olhou em volta. –O que tem de errado?

-Ah, por favor! Peguem esses papéis, consertem essas almofadas! Cho, vai varrer a entrada, a madeira está meio sem brilho. Bem, o que estão esperando? Varinhas em mãos, vamos lá! – ela bateu palmas com força.

-Cara, você realmente está com o termômetro de stress em alta hoje, Chant – Justino disse, confuso.

Laura olhou implorando pra eles. –Me ajudem, pessoal. Lembrem que Rony conhece vocês dois, mas não me conhece. Quero deixar uma boa impressão. Sinto como se... Fosse conhecer Elvis, ou algo assim.

Justino balançou a varinha pela sala, vários objetos começando a se ajeitar. –Relaxe. Duvido que ele esteja esperando o palácio de Buckingham. E nenhum de nós dois era exatamente os melhores amigos dele antes. Eu o conhecia pouco, só de oi mesmo.

-Só o conhecia porque ele era o melhor amigo de Harry – Cho disse.

Laura passou de um pé para o outro. Ela entendia a surpresa deles, estava um pouco surpresa também com quanto estava nervosa em conhecer o homem em pessoa. Rony se tornara um tipo de figura mística em sua mente, o exemplo perfeito de amizade e _joi de vivre_, um homem que fora o melhor amigo deles, o mais leal, mais engraçado, mais gentil, mais doce. O primeiro namorado de Hermione, o guia de Harry no mundo bruxo. Ela vira, apesar de indiretamente, como ele sua morte ainda era lamentada lembrado por cada um dos membros da família dele mesmo depois de tanto tempo, vira como sua memória afetava Harry e Hermione.

No dia anterior, enquanto ajudava Hermione a arrumar um dos quartos da ala leste para Rony, ouviu-a falar animada sobre o tempo que passara com ele até ali e como os três estavam se reaproximando. Laura ficou feliz em ouvir isso, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia desconfortável. As coisas não poderiam ser do mesmo jeito agora como eram na escola, era impossível. Deixando de lado o fato de Rony ter ficado longe por muito tempo e tivesse mudado substancialmente no meio tempo, Harry e Hermione não eram as mesmas pessoas. Tinham um relacionamento que não envolvia Rony e ela se perguntava se ele teria dificuldades em se ajustar a isso. Ele entenderia quando quisessem tempo sozinhos? Ele se sentiria de fora quando se deparasse com quanto eles dois eram próximos? Como reagiria quando percebesse que eles vinham em primeiro lugar na vida um do outro, que eles eram uma unidade desse jeito, por definição, não poderiam incluí-lo?

Ela sabia que Hermione descartava a visão enciumada, mas ela não tinha tanta certeza. Hermione era notoriamente alheia a seu próprio encanto e seria difícil pra ela acreditar que um homem podia continuar interessado nela depois de mais dez anos. Não era tão difícil pra Laura acreditar nisso. Era precisamente por Hermione não perceber o quanto era atraente que se tornava ainda mais. Ela não era modelo, nem tinha o corpo perfeito, tinham uma tendência aos livros e uma atenção aos detalhes irritante e ainda assim Laura já vira mais de um homem deixar uma mulher mais bonita de lado para falar com Hermione. Ela era confiante e se portava de forma real, e emitia essa vibração de abertura e gentileza. Era um pacote estranhamente atraente, e se tornava ainda mais com a idade. Claramente Rony já se sentia atraído quando tinha dezesseis anos. Na opinião de Laura, Hermione estava ainda mais atraente agora. Ele poderia concordar com isso.

Ela sabia que os sentimentos de Hermione em relação a Rony davam a ela tanto conforto quanto ansiedade. Laura também sabia que nenhum conforto ou ansiedade seriam capazes de mudar o que ela sentia por Harry. Para sua melhor amiga, não havia escolhas a se fazer. Sua escolha já fora feita. Ela se preocupava, no entanto, que Harry não se sentisse tão confiante com isso e se preocupava que Rony talvez quisesse sua chance agora... Ou pior, ainda tinha chance.

Ela reuniu seus recursos, ou seja, Justino e Cho, e passou por toda casa como um diabo da tasmânia, ajeitando as coisas. Flores apareceram nas mesas, os travesseiros foram amaciados, o mármore reluzia, a madeira brilhava. Ela entrou no _foyer _e encontrou Justino enfeitiçando uma enorme faixa que se esticava na entrada. Dizia "Bem vindo ao lar, Rony" em letras que pareciam pegar fogo. –O que acha? – ele perguntou, recuando para apreciar o trabalho. –Muito gay?

-Hum. Não tenho certeza se as letras pegando fogo são legais. Parece que estamos dando as boas vindas numa casa onde podemos cozinhá-lo.

Justino balançou a varinha e agora as letras pareciam ser feitas de fogos de artifício multicoloridos que queimavam e brilhavam. –Melhor?

Ela sorriu. –Muito – deu um tapinha no braço de Justino. –Não precisamos de mais fogo por aqui, querido.

-Há há há. Isso foi tão engraçado que eu talvez exploda com minha risada falsa bem aqui.

Cho entrou. –Olha o que eu encontrei – ela disse, segurando uma foto emoldurada. Laura e Justino se aproximaram para olhar. Era uma foto de Harry, Rony e Hermione, tirada de um tipo de festa em Hogwarts.

-Onde foi tirada? – Laura perguntou. Eles pareciam tão novos. Hermione estava de pé entre os dois garotos com um braço dado a cada um deles. Eles sorriam e davam risadas, os cabelos de Hermione balançando na brisa.

Justino olhou bem. –Parece o milésimo aniversario de Hogwarts. Nosso sexto ano. Lembro dessa festa.

-Ela e Rony já estavam namorando quando essa foto foi tirada, certo?

-Sim, correto.

Laura olhou para Cho. –Onde encontrou isso?

-Na cômoda de Hermione. Achei que uma foto seria legal. Ah, não me olhe assim! Não estava espionando!

Laura sorriu e tirou a varinha. –Sei exatamente o que fazer com isso – ela disse. Com um balançar da varinha, a foto ficou do tamanho de um pôster e se fixou na parede do _foyer_. –Pronto. Acho que isso está bom.

-E bem na hora – Justino disse, olhando pela janela da porta da frente. –Aqui vem eles.

-Ah nossa – Laura disse, tocando o cabelo. –Hã...

-Apenas relaxe – Cho disse, batendo no braço de Laura. –Seja você mesma, ele vai te adorar, tenho certeza.

Laura ficou ao lado de Cho e Justino, inquieta enquanto as vozes e passos se aproximavam da porta da frente. Ela ouviu a voz de Harry e Jorge e uma estranha. _Deve ser a dele, _pensou.

A porta se abriu e Harry entrou com uma maleta, que colocou no chão. Hermione seguiu e então Jorge e então...

Laura ficou olhando intensamente, finalmente vendo Rony com os próprios olhos. Ele entrou devagar, olhando tudo e todos em sua volta. Ele era alto, mais alto que Harry e que Jorge, magro de uma forma que lembrava tanto Gui quanto Arthur Weasley. Seu cabelo ruivo ondulado era um meio comprido, quase nos ombros e bem cheio. Hermione estava perto dele, olhando brilhante pra ele.

Rony entrou no _foyer_, ainda olhando em volta. –Puta merda, essa casa é maravilhosa! Não me disseram que era uma _mansão!_ Ele disse. Viu o banner e sorriu.

Justino, sempre o anfitrião, avançou. –Bem vindo a casa, Rony! – disse, esticando a mão.

Rony sorriu. –Oi, Justino! – disse, apertando a mão. –Muito obrigado! Você fez isso? – perguntou, apontando o banner.

Justino levantou as mãos. –Não dá pra resistir a uma festa.

Rony olhou para Cho. –E ali está a Cho também – ele disse.

-Oi, Rony – Cho disse, ficando na ponta dos pés pra beijar-lhe a bochecha. –É maravilhoso te ver.

-Obrigado. Estou feliz de estar aqui.

Hermione veio para o lado de Laura. –Rony, esta é Laura – disse. Rony deu um caloroso sorriso para ela. Esticou a mão, que ela ignorou. Algumas das emoções recentes de Harry e Hermione devem ter passado pra ela, por que ela estava se sentindo um tanto comovida.

Antes que pudesse perceber o que estava fazendo, ela avançou e o abraçou. Ela o sentiu rindo e então a abraçou de volta. Percebendo o que fizera, ela o soltou e recuou. –Ah meu deus, me desculpe... É só... tão bom te conhecer – ela segurou a mão dele e apertou entusiasmada.

-Igualmente, tenho certeza – ele disse, rindo. –E olhe... Obrigado por tomar conta de meu pessoal enquanto eu estava longe.

-Ah, bem, você sabe... Eles avistam um problema e lá vão eles. Nunca conseguem ir dormir na hora.

Todos riram. Rony passou os olhos pelo _foyer_, percebendo seu novo lar, e então parou quando viu a foto. –Nossa – ele disse, chegando mais perto para olhar. –Olha só isso.

Hermione virou para Laura com uma expressão comovida no rosto ao ver a foto e os três se aproximaram para olhar. Ficam de frente para foto, falando baixo um com o outro e Laura de repente percebeu que estavam inadvertidamente duplicando a pose da foto. Ela teve uma idéia e pela expressão, Justino pensou a mesma coisa. –_Accio_ câmera – ele disse baixo, levantando a varinha. Depois de alguns segundos sua câmera veio voando pelas escadas até sua mão. –Ei, pessoal – ele disse –Virem pra cá.

O trio virou e viu a câmera, intrigados inicialmente, e então percebendo a posição em que estavam diante da foto ampliada. Hermione passou um braço pelo de Rony e outro pelo de Harry, entre os dois. Laura sentiu a garganta apertar de novo enquanto os olhava posando para câmera de Justino. Não poderiam ter planejado uma foto melhor nem que tivessem pensando nisso por horas. A foto de Hogwarts estava numa altura suficiente na parede para que os rostos adolescentes ficassem perfeitamente visíveis e a ampliação ficara quase do mesmo tamanho que na realidade. Quase parecia que os fantasmas deles mesmos olhavam por cima de seus ombros.

Laura não podia evitar de comparar os rostos com os da foto. Decidiu que dos três, Rony mudara menos, o que não deixava de ser surpreendente... ou talvez deixasse. Harry e Hermione passaram doze anos no mundo, que os cozinhara incessantemente no caldeirão de sua indiferença. Apagara suas inseguranças, definira seus traços, moldara a confiança e habilidade deles. Estampara nos rostos deles o selo da maturidade e da experiência no mundo, destilara os sentimentos que tinham um pelo outro de uma desorganizada mistura de amizade, dependência e uma atração latente no amor notavelmente puro que agora compartilhavam. Fizera com que se sentissem melhores com quem eram, forçara a encarar suas limitações.

Rony não tivera tal exposição. Ele ficara numa bolha, separado do mundo real, exposto somente a versões fictícias dele. Cozinhara apenas em seu próprio caldo, e qualquer refinamento que ocorrera em sua personalidade fora por seu próprio planejamento. Ele não tivera as mesmas lições que os outros. Teve aprender outras completamente diferentes.

Laura sorriu vendo Justino bater fotos deles, falando "vamos comigo, pessoal" enquanto pensava essas coisas. Observou os amigos reunidos brincando, fazendo pose e se cutucando como crianças. Qualquer que tenham sido as diferenças nas experiências que tiveram, começava a acreditar que tudo ficaria bem no fim das contas.

* * *

-Essa é a cozinha – Hermione disse, guiando para um cômodo enorme que tinha poucas semelhanças com as cozinhas que Rony conhecia. Dois fogões de seis bocas, um enorme refrigerador duplex, uma ilha de balcões, com pelo menos dois metros quadrados. Um lado da cozinha era dominado por uma grande mesa redonda que parecia ter lugares suficientes para o time dos Knights. –Esse é o território de Jorge, então cuidado. 

Jorge passou por eles e foi até o refrigerador. –Quer beber alguma coisa, Rony?

-Claro.

Jorge jogou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada pra ele. –Tem algum pedido para o jantar de hoje? Qualquer coisa que queira.

Rony balançou a cabeça que não, maravilhado que seu agitado irmão mais velho tenha se tornado um cara doméstico. Pra todos os efeitos, ele era o "Deus Doméstico" dessa casa e cozinhava extraordinariamente. –Vou deixar com você, Jorge. Desde que não faça minha língua crescer três metros.

-Ah, não. Só porque é você, vou me contentar com um metro.

Eles continuaram o _tour_, Rony se impressionando cada vez mais com cada novo cômodo que viam. Lembrou de fotos que vira de Balmoral e da propriedade de Biltmore nos EUA, só que numa escala menor. Mesmo menor, essa casa ainda era muito maior do que ele esperava. Só o _foyer_ era quase do tamanho de seu apartamento. Eles viram a aconchegante sala de estudos, o elegante jardim de inverno vidrado, o espaçoso terraço dos fundos e o gazebo, a sala de estar e ainda mais confortável sala dos fundos.

Subiram as escadas curvas que davam para o corredor do segundo andar. Hermione apontou para esquerda. –Por ali é a ala oeste – ela disse. –Os quartos de Justino, Jorge e Laura são pra lá.

-E o de vocês?

-Passando por aquele arco. – ela sorriu pra ele. –Quer ver?

-Muito.

Os três passaram pelo arco, alem do qual havia escadas. No topo estava um pequeno corredor que levava até uma porta em arco, que Harry abriu, ficando do lado para deixar Rony e Hermione passarem.

O queixo de Rony caiu ao ver o enorme quarto que ele notara do lado de fora da casa. Pela frente da casa, dava pra ver apenas a torre norte se projetando por trás, uma estrutura arredondada, coberta por um domo de ferro e vidro. Ele se perguntou que cômodo ficaria embaixo daquele domo; devia ter adivinhado que era o quarto deles.

Tinha um formato oval, acompanhando o formato da torre. À sua direta e esquerda as paredes estavam alinhadas com varias janelas com assentos em seqüência, interrompidas por duas lareiras, uma de frente para outra. A cama, grande e com dossel, era do outro lado entre duas grandes janelas. A porta da esquerda parecia levar para o banheiro, outra porta à direita para o closet. Entre a entrada e a cama havia uma área para sentar, com um sofá e duas cadeiras em volta de um centro de madeira.

Seus olhos passaram pelo quarto, colhendo pequenas evidencias da vida deles ali. Uma pilha de livros estava sobre um dos criados-mudos. _Deve ser o lado de Hermione,_ pensou. Um roupão estava no banco ao pé da cama. Uma jaqueta de couro estava pendurada nas costas de uma das cadeiras. Fotos de amigos e familiares estavam organizadas numa estante. Ele viu várias dele. Pendurada na parede estava outra copia da foto que ele já vira na sala de estudos e disseram que era a foto de noivado. Uma foto de Hermione estava no criado-mudo de Harry. O quarto estava arrumado, mas claramente habitado. Um par dos sapatos de Harry estava no chão onde foram tirados; uma pasta de couro usada estava na parede perto da porta do banheiro.

Ele olhou por algum tempo, percebendo que os dois o observavam. –Esse é um belo quarto. – finalmente disse. –De quem era antes de vocês ficarem juntos?

-Era meu – Harry disse. –O de Hermione era no segundo andar, na parte sul. Acima da entrada.

-No melhor ponto para solteiros – Rony brincou.

Harry apenas riu. –Nada disso. Na verdade... nossa, acho que nunca tive nenhuma visita feminina nesse quarto, tirando Hermione, claro. Ronin e eu terminamos antes da gente se mudar pra cá.

-Não teve nenhum encontro depois dela?

-Claro que sim, mas nenhuma pra trazer pra casa. Não levei pra cama todas as mulheres com quem jantei. Que tipo de homem acha que sou?

-Ah, o ápice da virtude masculina, tenho certeza. – Hermione deu um pequeno riso sarcástico.

-Hei! – Harry disse indignado, mas sorrindo.

-Desculpe – ela virou para Rony. –Falando em quartos, que tal ver o seu?

-Claro – ele os seguiu de volta para o corredor e passou por um tipo de portas duplas para a ala leste. Um largo corredor se alongava na frente deles, várias portas saindo dele. Hermione o levou ate a segunda, parando com a mão na maçaneta.

-Agora, se não gostar desse quarto, temos vários outros pra você escolher. Podemos redecorar se você quiser também. – ela abriu a porta e Rony entrou em seu novo lar.

-Uau – ele disse olhando em volta. O quarto era perfeito. Era grande, mas não assustadoramente. A decoração era meio no estilo montanhês, com estampas lisas, cores de madeira e móveis de madeira. A cama ficava entre duas grandes janelas que davam para frente da casa, ficando exposto para o sul. Havia um canto para leitura com duas cadeiras confortáveis e um abajur e contra uma das paredes havia uma bela escrivaninha, bem abastecida. Duas portas em cada canto levavam, presumivelmente, para o banheiro e closet.

-Gostou? – Hermione perguntou, parecendo um pouco ansiosa.

-Gostar? Eu amei! – ele falou. Entrou mais e deu uma volta. –Ah, pessoal. É maravilhoso. Bem eu.

-Queremos que fique confortável aqui – Harry disse. –Quero dizer, estava é sua casa agora, da mesma forma que é nossa.

Rony concordou. –Tenho certeza que vou me sentir em casa. – riu para eles. –Então, quando posso esperar a conta?

Eles riram – Ah, acho que podemos esperar até que arrume um trabalho – Harry disse.

* * *

O jantar naquela noite foi muito mais elaborado do que o pobre Jorge provavelmente previa, já que umas três da tarde a casa estava lotada de invasores ruivos. Eles entraram e arrastaram Rony numa onda de felizes abraços e sorrisos, trazendo álbuns de fotos, memórias e pequenos sobrinhos e sobrinhas que queriam subir no novo Tio Rony. 

Hermione os deixou no quarto da família no fundo e foi para cozinha, onde Jorge contava os convidados para o jantar nos dedos. –Quantos? – ela perguntou.

-Acho que vinte.

-Não vai dar pra todo mundo na cozinha. Vamos ter que comer na sala de jantar.

-É tão formal, odeio fazer isso. Vai ser uma noite tão agradável, pensei em colocar algumas mesas na varanda.

-Ah, boa idéia. Vai ser melhor para Rony também. Não tão... apertado. Ele não gosta disso.

-È, eu sei. Ah, droga. Esqueci de Stephen e Draco, eles vão chegar mais tarde. Vinte e dois. – Jorge olhou pra ela. –Rony sabe que Gina está namorando Draco Malfoy?

Hermione engoliu seco. –Ah, não muito. Ele sabe que Draco não está mais do lado do mal, sabe que ele salvou a minha vida e a de Harry, e só isso.

-Sem falar que saber e aceitar são duas coisas completamente diferentes.

-Rony era quem mais o odiava também – ela suspirou. –Acho que vou deixar pra Gina, é ela quem está namorando o cara – ela deixou Jorge com seus preparativos e saiu para varanda, onde Harry estava, olhando a casa. –O que foi? – ela perguntou, indo parar ao lado dele.

-Por que pergunta?

-Porque está com aquela cara.

-Que cara?

-A de vagamente preocupado.

Ele riu pelo nariz. –Você deu nome a todas minhas expressões faciais?

-Claro. Tem a cara de "Totalmente determinado", a "Super safado", a "Tão furioso", a "Completamente entediado", a...

-Certo, já entendi. – ele virou e olhou na direção do terraço. –Acho que estou vagamente preocupado.

Ela suspirou. –A casa está tão protegida quanto o possível. Ele está salvo aqui.

-Talvez, mas acho que alguma hora ele vai querer sair de casa. Como vamos protegê-lo então?

-Harry, relaxe. Vai sufocá-lo. É pior que Molly, sabia?

Isso conseguiu fazê-lo sorrir. –Por Deus, que pensamento – ele balançou a cabeça. –Só não consigo pensar que agora que temos de volta, alguém tente levá-lo novamente.

-Acho que está sendo um pouco alarmista quanto a isso.

-Por quê?

-Você mesmo disse. Foi fácil demais.

-Fácil? Sofremos baixas, dois ataques, nós...

-Se ela realmente quisesse, teria nos parado. A tática de nos atrasar deles nos deixou devagar o suficiente para Allegra ter tempo de mandar centenas de bruxos do Circulo pra lá e nos fazer virar marmelada.

Ele se remexeu. –É, eu sei.

-Ela o deixou escapar.

-Por que alguém prenderia uma pessoa por dez anos e então simplesmente deixar essa pessoa ser resgatada bem debaixo do seu nariz?

Ela balançou a cabeça. –Eu não sei – olhou a expressão dele, os olhos estreitos, a testa franzida. –Tem uma idéia, não é?

-Em formação.

-Me diga.

Ele suspirou. –Mais tarde. É alarmante demais. Quero mais evidências.

Ela concordou. –Diga se precisar de ajuda.

Ele abaixou os olhos pra ela, um sorriso genuíno aparecendo em seu rosto pela primeira vez. –Eu digo.

* * *

Gina não chegou até quase a hora do jantar, pedindo desculpas e abraçando Rony várias vezes. Ele retribuiu aos abraços, intrigado. Ela recuou e olhou pra ele um momento, hesitando. Ele tentava imaginar o que a deixara nervosa. 

-Rony, eu... antes do jantar, tenho algo a lhe dizer.

-Ah, o que é?

Ela mexia nas pontas do seu cachecol. –É só que... bem...

Ele ficou com pena dela. –É agora que você me diz que está namorando Draco Malfoy?

O queixo dela caiu. –Como você... Hermione te contou?

-Não.

-Harry, então.

Ele conseguiu rir, apesar da confirmação de sua suspeita ser um pouco ruim. Ele meio que torcia pra estar errado nessa. –Ninguém me disse, Gin.

-Então... Como...

-Sempre que a conversa rumava pra namorados antigos, você mudava de assunto e ficava toda agitada e desconfortável. Hermione reagia da mesma forma e tinha... Vamos dizer que ela ficava com um olhar diferente. Era óbvio que você estava namorando alguém que todos achavam que eu não aprovaria. Logo, tinha que ser alguém que eu conheço, o que diminui bastante as possibilidades já que não conheci ninguém novo nesses doze anos. Ainda assim, ninguém _mais_ parecia desaprovar, só preocupados com minha reação. Então devia ser alguém que eu não gostava e que todo mundo estivesse bem. Quando Harry contou que Malfoy mudara seu rumo, imaginei que era ele. Não havia mais ninguém que eu odiasse o suficiente pra deixar todos tão ansiosos, só talvez o professor Snape, e ele é meio velho pra você.

Ela suspirou, parecendo aliviada de não precisar contar essa novidade a ele. –Ah, certo. Muito esperto.

-Tenho meus momentos – ele sorriu pra ela. –Quanto tempo tem?

-Quase um ano.

-E ele é bom pra você?

Ela fez que sim. –É sim – ela se remexeu um pouco. –Você não está... Não é muito estranho pra você?

-Bem, com certeza é inesperado, mas não é a coisa mais estranha que ouvi desde que voltei e tenho certeza que não será a última. Ei, eu sou a última pessoa a contestar a idéia que alguém pode mudar muito em doze anos. Você é adulta, tenho que confiar em seu julgamento. Harry e Hermione parecem bem com isso, confio neles também. E se nossa mãe o aceitou, é melhor eu concordar, não é?

Gina riu. –Bem, ele está aqui... Esperando lá fora. Queria te contar... antes ele...

-Tudo bem ele entrar. Acho que devo um agradecimento a ele por salvar a vida de meus amigos.

Gina correu até a porta e chamou alguém lá fora. Rony se preparou enquanto seu mais odiado inimigo de infância entrava na casa que ele agora chamava de lar, de mãos dadas com sua irmã mais nova.

Ele imediatamente se sentiu confortável com o fato de Malfoy ser mais baixo que ele, por alguns centímetros no mínimo. Ele estava vestido conservadoramente com um terno, gravata e camisa escuros... Não era necessária muita imaginação para descobrir que Malfoy optaria por um visual monocromático. Seu cabelo estava mais escuro, sua pele alva mais bronzeada. Parecia alguém que tinha passado por muita coisa... Ainda assim o andar de desprezo não estava presente em seus passos, o ângulo arrogante sumido de seu queixo. Quando ele caminhava pelo _foyer_ com Gina, Rony viu um homem que ficara mais humilde e forçado a repensar algumas coisas. _Destruo meus inimigos ao torná-los meus amigos, _Rony pensou.

Gina ficou ao lado de Malfoy, ainda parecendo muito ansiosa. Rony tentou fazer uma cara que ao menos lembrasse um sorriso –Malfoy – ele disse.

Draco meneou a cabeça. –Bem-vindo ao lar, Weasley – ele esticou a mão. Rony a apertou rapidamente.

-Obrigado. Ouvi dizer que é um herói agora.

Draco corou um pouco. –Não chega a tanto – isso sozinho já dizia muita cosia. O Draco que Rony lembrava teria tomado o crédito por qualquer coisa que tinha feito e algumas coisas que não fizera, se isso servisse a seus propósitos.

Rony concordou. –Desde que não machuque minha irmã, vai ser o suficiente pra mim.

Draco deu um pequeno sorriso. –De acordo.

Gina guiou seu... namorado (bom Deus) para a cozinha, dando para um Rony um sorriso agradecido enquanto passava. Rony deixou escapar a respiração que prendia, sabendo antes de olhar que Harry se aproximava dele. –Maldito Malfoy – ele disse entre os dentes cerrados.

-É eu sei – Harry falou. –Levou um tempo pra gente se acostumar também.

-Não me diga que são grandes amigos.

Harry fez um barulho não identificável, vindo do fundo da garganta. –Draco e eu nunca seremos amigos – disse simplesmente.

Algo em seu tom fez Rony olhar pra ele. –Isso parece bem definitivo.

- E é.

-Alguma coisa que eu deva saber?

Harry parecia incerto em como responder essa pergunta. Depois de um momento de hesitação, segurou o braço de Rony e o puxou para o jardim de inverno e uma privacidade relativa. –Não queria te dizer isso agora.

-Foi você quem mencionou.

-Eu sei – ele suspirou. – Ele... Fez uma coisa. Pra Hermione. Ela o perdoou, mas eu não. Não posso, nunca.

Uma raiva negra surgiu no peito de Rony. –O quê? O que o bastardo fez?

-Olhe, Rony, pouquíssimas pessoas sabem disso, inclusive Gina. Isso tem que ficar entre nós.

-Certo.

Harry suspirou. –Logo antes de Hermione e eu ficarmos juntos, ela estava namorando um homem chamado Geraldo Van Haven. Ele era jovem, bonito, charmoso e tinha um bom emprego e um gosto impressionante para roupas. Eu ficava maluco ao vê-la com ele, apesar de não saber porque na época.

Rony concordou, sem saber o que isso tinha a ver. –E?

Harry o olhou nos olhos. –Rony, Geraldo era Draco. Disfarçado com um feitiço glamour. O verdadeiro Geraldo Van Haven morrera em um acidente de carro mais de um ano antes. Não havia Geraldo. Draco estava trabalhando infiltrado sob ordens de Allegra de nos espionar.

As palavras de Harry penetraram devagar. Rony apenas ficou parado piscando. Ele realmente achava que já tinha sentido raiva? As pequenas irritações que tivera no passado... como ser seqüestrado, aprisionado, isolado... se comparavam a isso? Ele não sabia o que dizer. Esse homem tinha feito... _aquilo_... e agora o chamavam de _aliado_?

Harry continuou ao vê-lo sem fala. -Na verdade, não estava trabalhando de verdade para Allegra na época. Ele trocou de lado anos antes, e estava trabalhando contra ela, de dentro. Antes de Geraldo namorar Hermione, Draco tinha colocado um plano em ação que sabotaria um esquema muito perigoso dela... Mas para ter sucesso, teria que fingir que ainda trabalhava para ela. Quando o mandou que se disfarçasse de Geraldo e ter um relacionamento com Hermione, não tinha escolha além de obedecer.

Rony balançou a cabeça que sim, entendendo as palavras de Harry, mas estranhamente não se importava. –Ele dormiu com Hermione usando o rosto de outra pessoa. Ela o fez confiar nele, fez com que ela gostasse de alguém que não existia.

Harry suspirou. –Isso é verdade.

-E ela o perdoou por isso?

-Ela é uma pessoa melhor que eu.

-Melhor que eu também.

-Olhe, ela nunca amou o Geraldo de verdade. Ela admite que ele foi apenas um relacionamento casual. Já tinha terminado muito tempo antes da gente descobrir quem ele era de verdade.

-Por que, ela se cansou de sua fabulosa beleza e chame?

-Não, besta, porque nós... Nós começamos... Bem, você sabe da história.

-Graças a Deus por isso.

-Concordo nisso com você. Ele não partiu o coração dela, mas... Bem, o que ele fez na minha cabeça foi quase um estupro.

-Concordo.

-Ela pode perdoá-lo porque pra ela, só quem se prejudicou foi ela. Ela é a única a se machucar. E é pelo mesmo motivo que eu _não posso_ perdoá-lo. – Harry colocou a mão contra a testa. –Olhe, sei como isso parece, sei que você provavelmente tem tanta raiva quanto eu senti. Mas ninguém mais sabe disso. Nem Gina, nem os Weasleys, ninguém de fora dessa casa. Eles não podem saber, entendeu?

Rony respirou fundo, desejando que seus dentes parassem de ranger antes que ele começasse a estragar o esmalte do dente–Certo, entendi.

-Vou dizer isso: porque Draco fez o que Allegra mandou, ele ficou em posição de salvar a vida de Hermione depois, sem falar na minha. Quando a hora chegou, ele não hesitou. Encarou o próprio pai para nos proteger e se colocou em um risco considerável para impedir que Allegra me fizesse algo terrível. Isso não desculpa o que ele fez, mas é algo a se considerar. Ele agora é um aliado, é empregado de Sirius e do Escritório do Chanceler. Ele e Gina têm um longo e sólido relacionamento que parece fazer os dois felizes. Ele e eu conseguimos ser civis um com o outro e trabalhamos juntos com sucesso mais de uma vez. Ele sabe que eu nunca o perdoarei pelo que fez. Ele diz que lamenta ter sido necessário, e tenho que admitir que pediu muitas desculpas quando tudo acabou.

Rony olhou nos olhos de Harry. Harry queria que ele se desse bem com Malfoy, isso estava claro, ao menos pelo bem de Gina e pela paz de uma forma geral. Harry tinha diminuído a raiva que tinha das ações de Malfoy com circunstâncias atenuantes. Harry engoliu o fato de não gostar de Malfoy, o que ficara praticamente óbvio por suas palavras, porque devia sua vida e porque, quisesse ou não, o cara ia ficar por ali algum tempo. Tudo isso era dolorosamente claro. O que também era dolorosamente claro era que por baixo disso tudo, Harry ia querer mais que tudo arrancar o coração de Malfoy do peito pela decepção que fizera a mulher que amava sentir.

Era uma corda bamba a se andar, e Rony não tinha inveja de Harry ter que fazer isso. Ele começava a ver que a vida de Harry era uma série de cordas bambas interligadas. Seu trabalho, sua natureza, seu dever, seus sentimentos, sua vida, seus segredos, sua culpa, sua raiva. Tudo que ele fazia era um ato de equilíbrio, um cambalear precário em uma fina linha formada por uma decisão depois da outra feita somente com sua consciência como guia... E ás vezes nem isso.

-Entendi – ele disse, esses pensamentos rodando desconfortavelmente ao fundo de sua mente. –Havia todo um contexto, etc, não dava pra evitar e por aí vai. Ainda estou horrorizado que este cara está namorando minha irmã.

-Não devia ter te contato?

-Não, não. É melhor que eu saiba tudo logo. Mas dava pra ter esperado até depois do jantar. – ele disse dando um sorriso.

- Desculpe por isso. Acho que meu julgamento não é muito bom com isso.

-Posso acreditar nisso. Eu vou... quero falar com Hermione sobre isso depois. Ela vai ficar chateada?

-Talvez, um pouco. Ela não gosta muito de pensar nisso, fica com calafrios.

-Aposto que sim.

-Mas ela vai falar sobre isso com _você_, tenho certeza. – Harry deu um tapa em seu ombro. –Bem, uma revelação a menos no caminho.

-Me diga quando chegarmos ao fim da lista, certo?

Harry riu, claramente feliz de ter tirado o peso dessa discussão. –Certo. É melhor eu ir ajudar a levar as mesas para varanda ou vou ficar na casa do cachorro.

Rony o olhou ir, parado onde estava no meio do jardim de inverno. Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, ouviu um discreto limpar de garganta atrás dele.

Ele virou pra ver Malfoy parado ali. Simplesmente o encarou, perdido, sem saber como reagir. Malfoy gesticulou com a cabeça para que o seguisse e então virou e saiu pelo corredor. Rony o seguiu passando pela biblioteca e do salão de bilhar até a vazia sala dos fundos. Malfoy segurou a porta para ele passar e então a fechou e trancou. Ele virou para ficarem de frente. Os punhos de Rony estavam fechados, os dentes cerrados para impedir que as palavras que queria dizer saíssem.

Malfoy suspirou. – Vá em frente.

Não precisava de mais nenhum incentivo. Rony lançou o braço num arco atrapalhado e seu punho atingiu o queixo de Malfoy. Um pulso de dor subiu por seu braço e ele recuou, ofegando. Malfoy cambaleou um pouco, mas logo se recuperou. –Droga! – Rony sibilou, segurando a mão.

-Se sente melhor?

-Não! Isso doeu! Nossa, Harry faz parecer tão fácil...

Malfoy sorriu. –Tem que aprender a posicionar a mão. Do jeito que jogou o braço é um milagre não ter quebrado o pulso.

-Te agradeço por não rir. Nunca dei um murro em ninguém antes. – ele franziu a testa. –Por que deixou que eu fizesse isso?

-Vi você e Harry conversando e pela sua expressão, imaginei que ele estivesse te contando sobre Geraldo. Achei que devia te deixar tirar isso do seu sistema antes de voltarmos e sermos cordiais um com o outro.

-Você é um inacreditável filho da puta. Acha que é engraçado?

-Não, não acho. – ele suspirou. –Rony, não posso te pedir desculpas pelo que fiz. Não gostei de ter que fazer, lamento que foi necessário, Hermione e eu chegamos a um tipo de acordo sobre a questão. No fim das contas, era só entre mim e ela. Entendo que você e Harry possam ter problemas com isso, não posso evitar. Tive que mentir muito enquanto estava dentro do Círculo, pra varias pessoas. Acabei com isso. Não estou mentindo pra sua irmã, e o que há entre nós, é problema nosso. – ele parou e respirou fundo. - E você devia se sentir honrado. Esse discurso provavelmente foi o máximo que falei nesse último ano. – Rony não disse nada. –Certo? Estamos bem?

Rony o encarou, massageando a mão. –Não – ele disse baixo. –Mas podemos chegar lá.

-Posso viver com isso.

-Mas me deixe dizer isso – Rony continuou. –Não sou um homem violento, Malfoy. Passei doze anos sozinho em um apartamento. Tive que cultivar ativamente uma atitude de contemplação pacífica. Mas se machucar minha irmã, serei forçado a te matar – ele olhou para própria mão. –Mesmo que tenha que pedir a Harry a me mostrar como.

Draco sorriu. –Vou me considerar avisado – ele abriu a porta e saiu. Rony ficou ali algum tempo, a cabeça girando. Passou-lhe pela cabeça a questão de se poderia ainda se chocar com alguma coisa, mas então pensou melhor. _Não pense nisso, _disse a si mesmo _Na hora que acha que ouviu tudo, alguma outra coisa aparece e se sobressai todas as outras._

* * *

O jantar estava delicioso. Rony achava surpreendente que Jorge realmente tivesse preparado tudo aquilo, apesar de garantirem que era verdade. Era uma noite agradável, quente para setembro e três mesas foram colocadas na espaçosa varanda para acomodar todas as pessoas do jantar. O quintal exposto corria por toda casa, pavimentado com pedras suaves e cercado por um baixo muro de pedras. Grandes plantas e peças arquitetônicos decoravam seus espaços, e degraus desciam para o vasto jardim atrás da casa. A vista lá fora era serena. O jardim parava no bosque que margeava o riacho, interrompido por raízes de altas arvores e pelo gazebo. 

Rony estava na mesa mais próxima dos degraus com sua mãe à sua direita e Hermione à esquerda. Na mesa também estavam Gina e Malfoy, seu pai, Fred e Jorge. Harry estava na mesa ao lado com Gui e Carlinhos, Justino e seu parceiro, Cho e seu namorado e a outra moradora da casa, Laura. A terceira mesa era mais de crianças, e, estranhamente, Percy. Rony ficou um pouco irritado por ter negado mais uma oportunidade para analisar o comportamento dos amigos um com o outro.

Desde que chegaram na casa eles mal pareciam ter conversado um com o outro ou ficaram no mesmo cômodo. Claro, fora um dia ocupado e ele passara uma boa parte dele com sua família, mas ele era o único que notava que algo estava estranho? Ninguém mais parecia prestar atenção. Suspeitava que estava começando a ficar preocupado com eles, ou mais precisamente, com o relacionamento deles. A evidência que o relacionamento existia estava em volta dele, mas ausente onde deveria estar mais aparente.

Ele sentia a cabeça começando a latejar. Todas as pessoas e a cacofonia de vozes o estavam deixando um pouco mal. O terraço era cênico, mas sua abertura o deixava nervoso. Ele se sentiu desejando poder voltar rápido pra casa, pra seu quarto, fechar a porta.

Seu pai levantou e fez um brinde a seu retorno perto do fim do jantar, secando os olhos. Rony queria responder, mas logo descobriu que não tinha nada a dizer, então apenas ficou sentado e aceitou o gesto, segurando com força a mão de Hermione. Ela lhe deu um sorriso gentil. _Ela entende_, pensou. Seu olhar cruzou com o de Harry do outro lado e ele viu a mesma compreensão ali. Q_ue maravilhoso é ser entendido sem ter que explicar._

Logo depois do jantar os vários convidados e membros da família foram numa confusão de muitos abraços, conversas cruzadas e planos apressados. Para seu alivio, a casa estava vazia em pouco tempo, exceto por seus residentes, entre os quais ele ainda estava maravilhado de poder contar a si mesmo.

Eles se retiraram para a confortável sala dos fundos. A paz parecia um balde de água fria para os nervos esquentados de Rony e ele deu boas-vindas à chance de poder conversar em particular com os outros habitantes da casa, três dos quais ele mal conhecia.

Hermione foi a ultima a entrar, tirando os sapatos enquanto entrava com um suspiro aliviado. Ele a viu cruzar o cômodo; houve uma pequena pausa mal perceptível quando ela passou por onde Harry estava sentado no sofá. Ela continuou e tomou um lugar mais perto de Rony na poltrona apesar do fato do lugar ao lado de Harry estar vago. Ninguém pareceu notar.

-Rony, o que acha de uma festa? – Jorge perguntou. –Gina e eu estávamos conversando, e parece que há varias pessoas que te conheciam e que adorariam poder te dar as boas-vindas de volta. Amigos da escola, da família, vizinhos, professores, essas coisas.

-Uma festa?

-Claro. Podemos fazer aqui. Convidar todo mundo, deixar a casa aberta.

Rony pensou por um momento. – Nossa, não sei. Não quero fazer muito barulho com isso.

-Não seria o caso. – Laura disse com um brilho nos olhos, um brilho que ele começava a descobrir que quase sempre estava presente. –Te trazer de volta é a maior história do mundo bruxo, mas ao te ouvir falar sobre isso, qualquer um acha que não foi nada.

-Ah, significou muito, certo. – Rony disse – Pra mim é uma coisa e tanto. Estou apenas me ajustando ao fato que não significa nada para o resto do mundo.

-Não vamos mudar de assunto – Justino disse. –Vamos ter uma festa ou não? Se formos, tenho que começar o planejamento imediatamente!

Todos viraram pra Rony. –Eu... É uma boa idéia, eu só... as pessoas todas.

-Pensamos que isso poderia ser um problema – Laura disse. –Por isso preferimos perguntar a você primeiro. E é claro, não precisa ser agora, podemos esperar um pouco.

Rony suspirou, aliviado. –É, acho que seria melhor. Um tempinho pra mim.

Jorge riu. –Não teve tempo pra você suficiente pra vida inteira? – Todos riram.

-Que engraçado – Rony disse. –Quanto mais tempo pra você, você tem, mais parece precisar.

* * *

Hermione teve sensibilidade suficiente para estocar a escrivaninha de Rony com vários suprimentos de todos os tipos, provavelmente porque ela não sabia qual ele preferia. Ele encontrou rolos de pergaminhos de várias larguras e espessuras, penas de todos os tipos imagináveis e uma variedade enlouquecedora de canetas tinta. 

Ele estava começando a olhar tudo quando uma batida na porta o interrompeu. –Entre.

Hermione entrou, pronta pra cama com pijama de flanela com pequenos pingüins sentados em banheiras de madeira. O rosto dela parecia acabado de ser lavado e seu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo. - Estou te incomodando?

-Claro que não! – ele disse, pulando de pé. –Estou feliz de ter vindo. Sente pra gente conversar. – subiram na cama e sentaram de pernas cruzadas, um de frente para o outro.

-Ainda gosta do quarto? – ela perguntou.

-É maravilhoso. Um pouco vazio ainda.

-Sabe, a DI tomou posse de seu apartamento. Podemos trazer qualquer coisa que queira. A não ser que seja estranho demais. Podemos comprar tudo novo.

-Gostaria de ter meus livros e meus diários. Não tem mais nada lá que eu queria rever.

-Vou providenciar amanhã.

-Como está Bob? Queria perguntar dele o dia todo, mas não tive chance. Posso vê-lo?

Hermione apertou um pouco os lábios. – Ele está na DI. Acho que pode vê-lo em alguns dias se você quiser.

-Eles o estão fritando, não é?

-Ele está sendo interrogado para informações, sim.

O jeito que ela disse fez a pele de Rony se arrepiar um pouco. –Eles não vão... Machucá-lo, não é?

-Ah não. É minha divisão que conduz os interrogatórios e minha chefe, Isobel, está tomando conta de Bob pessoalmente. Ele não é considerado uma fonte hostil. Mesmo se fosse, não torturamos suspeitos. Somos muito mais sutis que isso – ela sorriu. –Ele está sendo bem cuidado, prometo. Mas tem tanto conhecimento do Circulo que precisamos...

-É, entendi. Desde que ele esteja bem.

-Ele está. Já teve concedido asilo pelo Escritório do Chanceler, o que significa que ele agora está oficialmente sob a proteção dos Executores. – ela hesitou. –Harry disse que te contou sobre Geraldo. Achei que você talvez quisesse conversar sobre isso.

Rony ficou um pouco surpreso. –Não queria tocar no assunto imediatamente. Harry disse que você não gosta de lembrar.

-Ele não está errado, mas... Draco está namorando sua irmã, Rony. Isso deve ter sido um grande choque.

-E foi. Sinceramente, estou menos preocupado com Gina do que com você. Observei os dois a noite toda e está muito claro pra mim que há uma afeição genuína entre eles e que Gina não tem problema nenhum com como ele a trata. Ele nunca fez nada a ela tão ruim quanto fez com você.

-Ele não tinha escolha.

-Isso não torna menos pior.

Ela suspirou. –Não. Acho que não. Escute, me levou um bom tempo pra superar isso. Harry me ajudou e...

-Harry te ajudou? – Rony tentou sem sucesso esconder o tom de incredulidade de sua voz.

Ela franziu a testa. –Claro que sim, esse é o trabalho dele. Ele é meu companheiro de vida, se lembra?

Ele balançou um pouco a cabeça. –Sim, claro. Desculpe. É que sabedoria emocional nunca foi exatamente a melhor habilidade dele.

Hermione riu. –Não, de fato. Não estou dizendo que ele me analisou psicologicamente, mas ele me deu apoio e me ouviu enquanto falava e me abraçou quando precisava chorar. Ás vezes é tudo que um companheiro precisa fazer. Nunca vou dizer a ele, mas acho que uma das coisas mais importantes que ele fez por mim foi desprezar Malfoy. E sei que ele ainda despreza, no coração. Parece errado apoiar esse ódio interpessoal, mas não posso evitar. Ver Harry com raiva me ajudou muito. Significou que eu não tinha que odiar Draco. Harry fez isso por mim. Eu podia deixar pra trás, mesmo que ele não, e era eu quem mais precisava deixar pra trás. Ver _o quanto_ Harry ficou com raiva me ajudou de várias formas. Não tenho certeza se posso...

-Explicar? Não precisa. Entendi. Foi um barômetro. Por mais desagradável que seja, sempre nos sentimos mais seguros quando alguém que amamos fica com muita raiva por nós.

Ela concordou. –Parece uma reação desonrosa, mas fico feliz que Harry odeie Malfoy. Se ele odeia, é só porque me ama. – ela pareceu pensativa.-Na verdade, pensando sobre isso, acho que a primeira vez que disse a Harry que o amava foi logo depois de ter contado que Geraldo era apenas o disfarce de um estranho. Não sabíamos na época que era Draco.

-Tenho certeza que ele ficou com raiva mesmo assim.

-Ah, sim. Parece que não deveria haver uma ligação entre amor e raiva, mas não acho que exista uma maneira de contornar isso. Deus sabe o que eu posso simpatizar. Às vezes acho que eu só passei pelo treino de combate visualizando o rosto de Allegra em todos os sacos de pancada e adversários que enfrentei.

-Você a odeia?

Os olhos dela se enevoaram um pouco. – "Ódio" é um termo tão inadequado. Ficou mais fraco pelo uso constante. Odiamos a nova moda de outono, odiamos o clima, odiamos o transporte para o trabalho. O que sinto por Allegra está mais pra definição do dicionário. É algo assustador, poderoso, de coração negro, que aparece nos momentos mais estranhos. E não é por nada que ela fez a mim, é pelo que ela fez pra Harry. Agora posso acrescentar ódio pelo que ela te fez na mistura. Está ficando um tanto esfumaçado e cheio lá embaixo. – ela balançou a cabeça como para dispersar a idéia. –Mas não me lamento por isso. Você passa muito tempo pensando sobre seu próprio ódio e ele começa a te controlar.

Rony olhou para ela. –Vocês passaram por muita coisa.

-Não é nada comparado ao que você passou.

-Pfff. Aconteceu uma coisa ruim e então tive muito tempo para me acostumar com ela. Pra vocês foi uma coisa ruim atrás da outra.

-Nem tudo foi horrível. Teve muitas coisas boas que foram maravilhosas. Fiquei muito boa em ouvi-las em minha cabeça quando Harry sumiu.

-Ouvi um pouco mais sobre essa época de Gina e Jorge e dos outros. Eles disseram que você foi muito forte, determinada e que todos admiravam sua coragem.

Ela revirou os olhos dando um risinho sarcástico. –Gina devia saber mais. Deus sabe que eu chorei muitas vezes no ombro dela.

-Como foi?

Ela apenas olhou pra ele por um momento. –Não acho que possa descrever, mas posso te dar uma coisa que talvez ajude. Logo depois que desapareceu, comecei a escrever um diário. Começou como uma lista das coisas que ele estava perdendo e acabou se transformando no lugar onde eu despejava tudo. Preenchi três volumes em dois meses. Eu os dei a Harry quando ele voltou. Amanhã vou pegá-los, acho que estão no baú dele.

Ele piscou. –Você vai me deixar ler algo tão particular?

-Claro. É você. – ela sorriu pra ele e Rony achou que ele talvez fosse chorar. Hermione deslizou para fora da cama. –Bem, é melhor eu ir dormir. Nos próximos dias Harry e eu vamos alternar quem vai para o trabalho e quem trabalha em casa pra que um de nós fique por aqui o tempo todo. Amanhã é minha vez de ir então a não ser que você acorde cedo, não vai me ver até tarde.

-Eu com certeza _não_ sou de acordar cedo.

Ela sorriu e beijou a bochecha dele. –Boa noite Roniquinho.

-Ah, por Deus, não vamos começar com isso de novo. – ela acenou para ele e saiu. Ele ficou sentado na cama um tempo, pensando.

Sua curiosidade com a história do relacionamento deles parecia não conhecer limites. Estava, é claro, curioso sobre tudo que acontecera enquanto estava longe, mas essa coisa em particular tinha um fascínio especial. Ele achava que era conseqüência do fato dele nunca ter tido um relacionamento de verdade, adulto, então estava interessado em um que envolvia as duas pessoas que amava. Pra complicar, todos sempre estavam se referindo ao Grande Caso de Amor Apaixonado, do qual ele ainda não vira nenhuma evidência direta. Ele não pedia muita coisa. Nada explicito ou sórdido. Iam morrer se segurassem as mãos na frente dele? Um beijo, um olhar apaixonado?

Ele tinha uma teoria, uma na qual confiava mais a cada minuto. Eles estavam fazendo isso de propósito, mas acidentalmente. Se ele perguntasse, provavelmente insistiriam que estavam agindo normalmente. Já sabia que eles estavam longe da timidez um com outro dentro da casa, na verdade a falta de inibição dentro do lar era uma piada interna.

Era ele. Apenas perto dele tinham cuidado. Ele não podia saber de tudo, até onde sabia, na hora que dava as costas, eles se atacavam.

Claramente, mais observações eram necessárias. Parte dele queria confrontá-los, mas o que diria? Podia até imaginar _essa_ conversa. –Harry, Hermione, ficaria muito grato se vocês começassem a se agarrar agora. Muito obrigado. Bem, vamos lá! O que estão esperando? Harry, acredito que sua língua tem hora marcada com as amídalas dela. – Não, talvez não.

Ele esperaria. E observaria.

* * *

Harry ainda não tinha subido quando Hermione chegou ao Cloister. Ele estava conversando com Justino quando ela se recolhera, provavelmente ainda estava conversando. Ela escovou os dentes e foi pra cama. 

Estava quase dormindo quando Harry finalmente entrou. Ela olhou, deitada quieta como se dormisse, enquanto ele se movia devagar pelo quarto para não incomodá-la. Ele se despiu e então pareceu lembrar alguma coisa, foi até sua mesa e começou a procurar algo nas gavetas. –O que está procurando? – ela finalmente perguntou.

Ele olhou rapidamente por cima do ombro pra ela. –Ah, desculpe querida. Não queria te acordar.

-Não estava dormindo. – ela suspirou e se espreguiçou. –O que está procurando? – repetiu.

-Ah, a faixa de meu antigo uniforme. Diz perdeu a dela e quer emprestado.

Ela o olhou por algum tempo, aproveitando um pouco a vista que ele lhe dava. –Harry?

-Hum?

-A não ser que eu esteja muito enganada, acredito que você possua a melhor bunda de toda Inglaterra.

Ele riu, mas continuou procurando. –Esta é uma declaração objetiva Drª Granger?

-Ah, certamente. Não sou nem um pouco tendenciosa.

-Ah-há! – ele disse, puxando a faixa, vitorioso. Ele deixou na cadeira e virou pra ela com uma sobrancelha erguida. –Agora. O que dizia sobre minha bunda?

-Nada importante. Só que obviamente ela no momento está muito distante de mim, fato intolerável.

Ele sorriu e se mexeu um pouco tímido, o que fez Hermione derreter. Ele podia ser simplesmente reservado, às vezes. Em outro homem pareceria afetado, mas nele era simplesmente cativante. Ele se aproximou e subiu na cama ao lado dela, se apoiando em um cotovelo. –Melhor assim? – ele perguntou.

-Muito.

Ele ficou sério. –Como acha que foi hoje?

-Muito bem. Rony pareceu confortável aqui. Acabei de ter uma boa conversa com ele. Acho que está se adaptando.

-Sabe que ele estava nos olhando como um falcão hoje, não é?

-Sim, notei isso. Não imagino o que ele está procurando.

-Não tenho certeza. Talvez ele só esteja tentando adivinhar o que ainda não dissemos. Ele está bem esperto e deve saber que temos muitas histórias que ele ainda não ouviu.

-Acho que ele ainda está estranho em relação a nós. Quero dizer, à idéia. Ele fazia uma cara estranha toda vez que fazia qualquer referencia durante nossa conversa.

-Que tipo de cara?

-Não tenho certeza. Incerto, pensativo. Acho que ele ainda está tentando descobrir o que sente sobre isso. Saber de Gina e Draco também não deve ter ajudado. Um pequeno choque... Mas tenho que dizer que ele aceitou bem.

-Ele realmente pareceu bem com isso. Melhor do que na hora que soube sobre Geraldo.

-Sim, falamos sobre isso.

-Bom. Acho que ele e Draco fizeram algum tipo de trégua. Foram cuidadosos a noite toda um com o outro.

-No fim das contas, acho que temos que tomar mais cuidado ainda. Estou muito nervosa pela possibilidade de deixá-lo desconfortável. Ele tem que se ajustar a tanta coisa, uma nova casa, novos amigos, nova vida de verdade. A última coisa que ele precisa é da gente ser novo também. Temos que tentar ser o mais próximo possível do que éramos. Algo familiar com que ele possa contar enquanto se ajusta.

Harry sorriu; -Então não devo fazer isso... – Hermione respirou com dificuldade. – quando ele estiver perto.

Ela deu um riso ofegante. –Espero que não faça isso com _ninguém _por perto.

-Não, acho que não. O ponto é que...

Ela o interrompeu. –Já chega de Rony. – olhou nos olhos dele, deixando um simples olhar se alongar no tempo. Ele a encarou enquanto o clima no quarto mudava silenciosamente.

Harry sorriu e a puxou mais pra perto. Ele começou a beijar seu rosto devagar, suas mãos se movendo sobre o corpo dela, seu pijama deixando seu corpo espontaneamente. Ele tinha um jeito de fazer isso, de despi-la tão sorrateiramente e com distrações tão eficientes que ela de repente se encontrava nua sem lembrar exatamente como ficara assim.

Ela quase podia acreditar que era mágica.

* * *

Apesar do que disse a Hermione, Rony acabou acordando bem cedo na manhã seguinte. O relógio na parede lhe dizia que eram quase sete horas e ele estava completamente desperto, apesar de ter ficado acordado até depois de uma da manhã, escrevendo em sua nova mesa. 

Ele se espreguiçou e bocejou, desejando voltar a dormir, mas sem conseguir. Relutante, colocou as pernas pra fora da cama e desceu as escadas. A casa estava parada e silenciosa a seu redor, o espaço entre as paredes lhe parecendo de repente muito grande e vazio.

Ele entrou na cozinha e encontrou duas xícaras de café meio vazias na mesa. Agora um barulho chegava a seus ouvidos, vozes no terraço, distantes, mas se aproximando da casa. Ele foi até a varanda e sentou na sombra que o andar de cima projetava.

Assim que o fez, duas pessoas emergiram das árvores perto do lago, correndo em direção da casa. Eram Harry e Hermione voltando, ao que parecia, de uma corrida matinal. Ele observou enquanto alcançavam o meio do quintal onde haviam deixado os casacos num banco. Pararam e andaram em círculos por um tempo, recuperando o fôlego. Rony continuou olhando enquanto alongavam e caminhavam, sem falar um com o outro. A linguagem corporal lhe dizia que isso era uma rotina pra eles.

Depois de um tempo, Hermione pegou uma toalhinha do banco e secou a testa. –Vamos ter luta hoje? – perguntou a Harry.

-Claro. Bastões de novo?

-Temos mesmo?

-Foi tudo o que eu trouxe, então ou bastões ou mão-a-mão.

-Bastões então.

Ele pegou dois longos bastões de madeira e jogou um para ela. Rony sentou mais reto para assistir. Eles começaram a circular, tensos, se olhando. Harry segurava o bastão do lado, Hermione segurava a sua frente, as mãos distantes na extensão. De repente, ela atacou com o bastão, rodando pela cintura. Harry reagiu rápido, colocando o braço pra frente pra bloquear o golpe, e então começaram.

Rony olhava atento, impressionado, quando o som de madeira contra madeira se espalhou alto e rápido na calmaria da manhã. Os pés deles dançavam na grama enquanto a simulação de batalha esquentava. Harry lhe dissera que Hermione se dedicara ao treino de combate com o mesmo fervor que dava aos estudos acadêmicos, e Rony podia ver os resultados. Ela era boa; rápida e esperta mesmo para seu olhar leigo. Mesmo assim, era igualmente visível que ela ainda estava aprendendo. Talvez fosse a habilidade numa arma nova que estivesse adquirindo. Qualquer que fosse o motivo, Harry era obviamente melhor nisso que ela. A primeira vez que o bastão dele acertou o corpo dela, Rony fez uma careta. A primeira vez que a dela acertou o dele, ele fez careta de novo. Depois de um tempo, ele simplesmente deixou a careta no rosto o tempo todo para que não tivesse que repetir a expressão várias e várias vezes. O barulho da madeira contra carne parecia doloroso. Ele imaginou se usavam algum feitiço para impedir que se machucassem, lembrando que os treinos de luta geralmente não tinham intenção de causar danos. Ele também se perguntou como Harry agüentava acertá-la, mesmo que numa situação de treino.

Enquanto continuavam, podia ver que nenhum dos dois parecia estar sentindo dor. Reagiam aos ataques que recebiam, mas se recuperavam rapidamente. Relaxou um pouco. _Eles sabem o que estão fazendo,_ disse a si mesmo._ Fazem isso o tempo todo._

Circularam mais rápido, avançando e recuando e bloqueando um ao outro indo e vindo, indo e vindo. De repente, a varinha de Hermione estava na mão dela. Ela apontou e disse -_Profundiarmus!_ – Harry pulou para trás bem na hora que o feitiço acertou o chão a seus pés, deixando um pequeno buraco no chão.

-Errou – ele disse.

Hermione simplesmente sorriu e então avançou correndo. Ao invés de golpear Harry com o bastão, ela o colocou bem no buraco e apenas o usou como alavanca, o impulso levantando seus pés do chão. Ela jogou a parte de baixo do corpo em volta do bastão e acertou o peito de Harry com os dois pés. Ele voou para trás e caiu de costas no chão, o bastão escorregando de suas mãos. Hermione Hão pese inclinou e pegou o bastão dele e puxou o dela. –Não, não errei – ela disse, de pé ao lado dele segurando os dois bastões.

Harry riu pra ela. –É, essa foi boa – ele disse, direto, levantando. Hermione entregou os bastões pra ele e eles pegaram os casacos, indo em direção a casa.

-Bom dia pra isso – Rony disse quando eles chegaram na varanda. Os dois sorriram pra ele e agora que estavam mais próximos, podia ver que suavam e estavam vermelhos pelo exercício.

-Bom dia – Hermione disse. –Achei que não fosse acordar cedo.

-Normalmente não acordo. Acho que são os novos ares. É difícil relaxar a princípio. – ele olhou para grama. –Fazem isso todo dia?

-Correr? Quase todo dia. Às vezes nós...

-Não, estava falando da luta – Rony disse, interrompendo Harry.

-Ah, sim. Treinamos quase todos os dias, mas nem sempre um com o outro. É mais fácil às vezes conseguir um tempo com um dos instrutores ou com outro agente. Estamos lutando um pouco mais ultimamente porque Hermione está aprendendo a lutar com bastões.

-Ela parecia muito boa daqui.

Hermione riu. –Ah, ele me deixou ganhar. Aquele ataque com o buraco no chão é engenhoso, mas tenho certeza que ele previu muito antes. – Rony _tinha_ notado de fato que Harry simplesmente ficara de pé e a deixou acertá-lo, apesar de ter bastante tempo para reagir. Ele ficou aliviado que isso não escapara da atenção de Hermione.

O barulho de panelas e vasilhas veio de dentro da casa. Harry olhou na direção da porta. O pessoal todo vai descer daqui a pouco para o café. Espere um pouco e vai provar pela primeira vez os bolinhos de canela de Jorge. – Hermione o seguiu para dentro da casa, sorrindo para Rony na passagem.

Jorge estava na cozinha usando um avental sobre o pijama, fazendo o café-da-manhã. –Posso ajudar? – Rony perguntou.

-Claro. Coloque a mesa, sim? Acho que somos oito agora.

-Oito? Quem...

-Stephen está por aqui na maioria das manhãs, apesar de às vezes ter que sair tão cedo que a gente nem o vê.

-Ele parece um cara legal.

-Ele é, bem legal. Inteligente também, e muito bom pra Justino. O pobre rapaz sempre teve um problema de auto-estima. Compensou fazendo melodramas. A história mais velha de todas, realmente. Stephen é satisfeito consigo mesmo. A família dele é bem liberal, não fizeram nenhum drama quando ele saiu do armário. Não foi nada como o terror de Justino. – ele riu. –Não posso falar pelos outros, mas sei que _eu_ fiquei aliviado quando o relacionamento deles ficou sério. Antes de Stephen, nunca se sabia que tipo de criatura ia descer daquelas escadas de manhã com Justino. Às vezes o café da manhã se tornava um espetáculo visual de quem todos trouxeram na noite anterior. – ele piscou e pensou melhor. –Deus, estou fazendo parecer que somos um bando de pervertidos.

Rony riu enquanto colocava os pratos ao redor da mesa. –E não eram então?

-Não. Na verdade só Justino e Cho que conseguiam trazer pra casa o queridinho do mês. Trouxe alguns convidados noturnos, mas não sou exatamente um Casanova. Hermione não namorou ninguém sério até Geraldo, e ele nunca ficava aqui. Fácil de saber porque, quando se olha em retrospecto.

-E quanto a Laura? E Harry?

-Bem, Laura tem Sorry. Ele pode não estar muito por perto, mas ela é do tipo de mulher de um bruxo só. E quanto a Harry... Ele terminou com Ronin antes de nos mudarmos pra cá. Ele teve alguns encontros, mas nada sério, então ninguém que tenha passado a noite. Sei que ele teve muitas oportunidades, mas nos últimos anos ele não pareceu interessado em achar ninguém novo.

-Que estranho.

-Não tenho certeza. Pensando sobre isso, me parece que ele estava esperando. Por ela. Como se uma parte dele soubesse que era só questão do tempo deles, e ele não ia arriscar estar ligado a alguém quando finalmente acontecesse.

Enquanto Rony refletia sobre isso, Stephen desceu as escadas dos fundos, dando o nó da gravata. –Bom dia – disse alegre. Serviu-se de uma xícara de café da grande cafeteira na mesa do canto. –Como foi sua primeira noite em casa? – perguntou a Rony.

-Um pouco difícil de dormir num lugar estranho, mas vou me acostumar.

-Tenho certeza que vai. Tenho o mesmo problema quando saio da cidade a negócios.

Justino desceu a escadas dos fundos afoito, entre suspiros e palpitações, um furacão de vigor matinal. Rony olhou impressionado enquanto no espaço de cinco segundos, Justino deu um beijo de bom dia em Stephen, disse oi para Jorge, pegou uma xícara de café, olhou o que tinha pro café e se serviu de torradas. Foi algo como "Bom dia amor, e aí, G você está horrível, tem creme, não dormiu bem, tem salmão defumado hoje, sabe odeio a porcaria de aveia, olha, marmelada, acho que vai chover hoje, ei passe a manteiga. – Ninguém mais pareceu nenhum pouco perturbado com isso. Stephen continuou sentando ao lado dele, calmamente bebendo seu café.

Pouco tempo depois Laura entrou bem vestida para o trabalho, mas parecendo um pouco cansada. Hermione estava logo atrás dela, refrescada pelo banho, o cabelo ainda molhado. Cho desceu de pijamas, esfregando os olhos de sono. Ela não tinha um trabalho pra ir como os outros, mas parecia que o café da manhã era assunto de família por aqui.

Todos tomaram seus lugares em volta da mesa. Rony acabou entre Jorge e Laura. Harry entrou apressado na hora que Jorge entregou uma grande tigela de ovos para Justino, para que ele passasse pela mesa. –Bom dia a todos – Harry disse, sentando ao lado de Hermione. Rony viu a mão dele pousar um tempo no ombro dela, mas todos estavam ocupados demais com seus pratos e colheres.

-Nossa, quanta coisa – comentou. –Espero que não seja por minha causa.

-Bem, odeio cortar sua onda, mas não é – Jorge disse. –O café-da-manhã é nossa refeição não oficial juntos. Raramente estamos na mesma hora pra jantar e ninguém nunca está para o almoço. O café da manhã é nossa única chance de colocar as novidades em dia.

-Por isso estou aqui e não na minha confortável cama – Cho resmungou, puxando o xale de tricô mais apertado em seus ombros.

O café foi uma bagunça de conversas por todos os lados. Rony falou muito pouco, feliz em observar a interação a sua volta. Algumas coisas eram óbvias. Um, Cho não era uma pessoa matinal. Dois, Justino e Jorge eram melhores amigos, o que já tinham lhe dito, mas ele não tinha pensando até agora. Três, Laura era alegre, mas muito solitária por trás de seu sorriso.

Claro, ele se manteve atento a seu atual experimento de observação. Harry e Hermione passaram boa parte do café conversando baixo um com o outro, parando de vez em quando para interagir e comentar alguma coisa aqui e ali enquanto comiam, mas raramente se olhavam. –Laura – Hermione finalmente disse. –Pode ligar pra costureira hoje? Temos que acertar os ajustes finais com todo mundo.

-Claro. Vou ligar para Sarah e Gina do escritório.

-Tenho que lembrar de mandar uma coruja para Mel hoje também. Acho que estou tão pra trás, preciso de uma atualização. Tenho certeza que ela está cuidado de tudo, mas mesmo assim. É bom estar sabendo das coisas.

Rony percebeu de repente que estavam falando dos planos para o casamento. O casamento mítico, esse evento esperado do qual ainda não acreditava na veracidade. O dia marcado se aproximava rapidamente. De repente se perguntou qual papel teria nas núpcias deles. No frenesi de seu retorno, duvidada que tivessem pensado sobre isso. Presumiu que seria convidado, mas eles iam querem mais? _Ele_ ia querer mais? Estar envolvido de alguma forma? Ele sabia que os dois tinham tudo organizado. Seria muita presunção da parte dele perguntar. No fim das contas, ia depender deles.

Logo, as pessoas estavam se levantando, levando seus pratos até a pia, tomando mais café, voltando para seus lugares à mesa. Hermione, entretanto, não ficou. –Tenho que sair – ela disse – Muita coisa pra fazer hoje – ela olhou para Harry. –Napoleon vai ter alta hoje. Pensei em trazê-lo pra cá, se ele quiser.

-Boa idéia – Harry disse, concordando.

Hermione sorriu pra Rony. –Te vejo mais tarde, certo?

-Tenha um bom dia. Não vá brigar com as outras crianças.

Ela riu. –Vou fazer meu melhor – ela pegou a maleta e foi até a porta, olhando pra Harry. Rony viu Harry piscar pra ela -812 – ela disse por cima do ombro enquanto desaparecia.

-813 – Harry falou em resposta, bebendo o último gole de café. Levantou, olhando Rony nos olhos. –Tenho algumas corujas pra mandar, mas quero te mostrar umas coisas depois. Certo?

-Tudo bem – Rony disse. –Não vou a lugar algum.

Harry saiu da cozinha, colocando os pratos na pia na passagem. Stephen balançou a cabeça; -Qual é a desses números mesmo? – ele perguntou.

Laura deu de ombros. –Ninguém sabe. Sempre achei que fosse algum tipo de senha do trabalho.

-Foi o que pensei também – Justino disse. –Talvez alguma permissão que eles tenham que saber.

Rony olhou para os rostos deles a sua volta. Estavam falando sério? Realmente não sabiam o que significava? Ele limpou a garganta? –Esses números – ele disse, assustando um pouco todos com sua voz, depois de ter ficado tanto tempo em silêncio. –Eles dizem quando vão pro trabalho?

-Às vezes. Nem sempre.

-E eles vão aumentando o número?

-É mesmo, agora que falou.

Rony riu. –È um código.

-Do trabalho? – Justino perguntou.

-Não, pra "eu te amo" – ele olhou em volta e viu as expressões vazias. –Ah, vamos lá – ele disse. –Tem que ser um código particular para que possam, bem, dizer, sem dizer de verdade. Na frente de outras pessoas ou em um momento que não seja apropriado. Deve ser o número de vezes que já disseram, por isso os números vão aumentando. É bem a cara de Hermione ficar contando.

Laura suspirou. –Certo, levante a mão a se você se sente a pessoa mais idiota do mundo – as mãos se levantaram em volta da mesa. –Mas espere um pouco... Porque eles iam precisar de um código na nossa frente? Já os ouvimos dizer várias vezes.

_Porque não querem dizer na minha frente. _Rony pensou, mas não falou. –Ah, códigos como esse têm significado próprio. Uma piada interna, esse tipo de coisa fortalece a intimidade. Os relacionamentos precisam de sua própria mitologia. Ou assim eu soube.

Ele suspirou enquanto os moradores da casa conversavam entre si, discutindo a teoria de Rony. _Claro_, ele pensou_. Espere que eles encontram uma forma de dizer para que eu não possa ouvir de verdade. Não é suficiente que eu saiba que estão dizendo. Preciso ouvir._

* * *

Harry colocou as últimas cartas na bandeja de Fausto, seu olhar se prolongando na que estava em cima da pilha, endereçada ao Escritório do Chanceler, Divisão de Controle de Talismãs. Era um pedido incomum, que fizera apenas depois de refletir muito. Só de fazer o pedido, estava colocando a mão sobre uma suspeita sinistra que crescia em sua mente, suspeita que não compartilhara com ninguém, nem com Hermione. Precisava de mais informações antes de agir. A prisão de Rony sugeria uma possibilidade que ele não podia ignorar, mas precisaria de ajuda... E das ferramentas adequadas. Logo teria que decidir em quem confiava de verdade. 

Ele encontrou Rony em seu quarto. –Está um dia lindo, por que está aqui dentro?

Rony levantou os olhos do livro. –Harry, você tem a melhor biblioteca que já vi! É como... Um paraíso!

-Bem, eu de fato tenho lembranças muito boas dessa biblioteca.

Rony fechou o livro e levantou. –Então. Temos planos pra hoje, ou vamos simplesmente ficar por aí?

-Voto em ficar por aí.

-Eu também, - Rony disse sorrindo.

Harry riu. –Venha, quero te mostrar o terreno.

Desceram o terraço na direção do riacho, seguindo o caminho de terra que passava pelo bosque. Harry notou que Rony relaxou quando estavam embaixo das copas das árvores. Rony olhou rápido pra ele um pouco desconcertado. –Sei, é bobo, mas... Me sinto melhor longe de todo esse... Ar fresco. Espaço demais. – ele suspirou. –Isso é estranho?

-Profundamente.

Rony riu. Andaram em silêncio por uma curta distância antes de Rony falar de novo. –Me fale sobre Allegra.

Harry hesitou. –Quando pergunta isso, presumo que quer saber de meu relacionamento com ela.

-Sim.

Ele suspirou. –Deus, estou feliz que esteja aqui, Rony. Tem coisas que simplesmente não posso contar a Hermione.

-Ah?

-Posso falar quase qualquer coisa a ela, a palavra-chave sendo...

-Quase.

-Sim. Posso contar a ela como me senti com a traição de Allegra, mas não posso contar como foi intenso enquanto durou. Não posso contar como aquela mulher me fazia sentir tão louco que mal conseguia andar direito. Não posso contar a ela que às vezes ainda a vejo, em minha cabeça.

-Ela pode ser má e tudo mais, mas... Pelo fantasma de Merlin, que corpo.

Harry parou de andar por um momento, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos. –Não é só que ela seja má, não é apenas que ela machuque as pessoas que mais me importam. A pior coisa é que...

-Você ainda a quer. Num tipo... De nível animal que não pode controlar.

Ele remexeu os pés. –É, exatamente. _Eu_ não a quero, mas...

-Seu bráulio sim.

Harry riu. –Imagino se as mulheres sabem como é estranho pro homem às vezes. Não é fácil ter uma coisa ligada a seu corpo sobre a qual você tem pouco ou até nenhum controle.

-Seria mais fácil se fosse, você sabe... removível.

Harry começou a rir. –Removível?

-Claro. Você poderia tirar quando estivesse incomodando, colocar numa coleira, levar por aí. Então, quando fosse útil, era só encaixar novamente.

Ainda rindo, Harry voltou a andar, dando cotoveladas em Rony. –Essa foi boa, especialmente vindo de você.

-Por que de mim? – Rony perguntou em tom indignado, porém com um sorriso bobo na cara.

-Um homem que passou anos sozinho em um apartamento? Você deve ter o recorde mundial de todos os tempos de cinco contra um.

-Ah, que legal! Gostei dessa! Tamanha compaixão vinda do homem que passou um ano transando com sua pior inimiga!

-Diga, tem alguma lei que diz que você recupera sua virgindade depois de muito tempo sem conseguir nada?

-Podemos ficar nessa batalha verbal o quanto quisermos, mas ainda tenho a carta vitória.

-E qual é?

-Você dormiu com minha irmã. Por todas as leis não escritas pelos homens, devia te caçar por isso. Não o fiz. Então pronto.

Harry concordou, pensando. –É um ponto interessante.

-E você roubou minha namorada.

Harry limpou a garganta. –Nesse ponto, temo não ter defesa. Jogo-me à mercê da corte.

-Perdedor.

-Otário.

As risadas levaram a conversa, deixando um silêncio tranqüilo, o único barulho era de seus pés nas folhas do caminho e então alguém fungou despreocupado. –Eu, hã... Acho que caiu alguma coisa em meu olho. Desculpe.

-Maldita alergia, aparecendo de novo.

-Tem um lenço?

* * *

Quando Hermione chegou em casa do trabalho, tendo saído o mais cedo possível sem parecer irresponsável, encontrou Harry e Rony na sala dos fundos, assistindo um talismã de aparição da saída deles de Hogwarts. Outros talismãs estavas espalhados em volta do talismã de recuperação. Ela reconheceu alguns deles... Havia o da sua graduação em Stonehenge, a festa de aniversario de 21 anos de Harry, uma viagem que fizeram anos antes para França com os Weasley. Harry apontava as pessoas para Rony e lhe atualizava em relação ao que alguns de seus colegas de classe faziam agora. Quando ela entrou, Harry parou a exibição e sorriu pra ela. 

Fora um longo dia, cheio de burocracia e tarefas confusas e ela estava cansada. Não queria mais nada além de ir direto até Harry e se jogar em seu colo pra receber muito carinho, mas se controlou, indo pro lado de Rony e beijando sua bochecha. –O que estão fazendo? – perguntou.

-Bem, devo dizer – Rony falou. –Nada de bom.

-Suspeitava disso.

-Parece cansada – Harry disse. Ela o olhou nos olhos e viu que ele sentia falta do aconchego tanto quanto ela.

-Estou bem. Um dia meio estranho, na verdade.

-Por quê?

-Bem, fui chamada pra investigar um corpo que foi encontrado próximo de um dos locais de pesquisa da I&R... Infiltração e Reconhecimento, a divisão de Lupin.- ela completou pra deixar Rony por dentro. Ele aquiesceu.

-Um corpo? – Harry disse, franzindo a testa.

-Sim. Um homem de meia idade, sem identificação. Ele foi encontrado num bosque perto do local de pesquisa e ninguém conseguiu determinar como ele foi parar ali ou por que estava por lá. Não tivemos sorte nem em descobrir seu nome.

Rony sentou mais pra frente, claramente interessado. –Não podia usar aquele... Como chama, a coisa que usaram no meu falso eu.

-O Oráculo? Tentei, mas me disseram que está indisponível – uma expressão passou pelo rosto de Harry quando ela disse isso e ela soube imediatamente que era por causa dele que não conseguira usar o Oráculo naquele dia. Ela não quis pressionar sobre o assunto. –A única coisa que tinha com ele era isso – ela disse, tirando um pequeno pedaço de papel. –Estava no bolso de sua camisa, como se tivesse esquecido ali – Rony esticou a mão e pegou dela. Escrito pelo canto esquerdo do papel numa coluna vertical estavam as letras Q, D, N e P e então um espaço e depois os números 1 e 5. Escrito do lado de cada linha estavam números não seqüenciais que variavam de 5500 a 38. –Ninguém sabe o que significa, parece que abreviação ou algum tipo de código, mas não sei o que pode nos dizer.

Rony limpou a garganta. –Quer dizer, alem do fato de seu homem misterioso ser americano, trouxa e trabalhar em uma loja varejista que negocia entre quarenta e cinqüenta mil dólares em vendas por dia?

Hermione piscou, impressionada. Ela olhou pra Harry, que olhava de queixo caído pra Rony, parecendo tão impressionado quanto ela. –Como... O que... Onde conseguiu tudo isso?

-Desse papel. – Rony passou o dedo pela coluna de letras e números na esquerda. –Vê? QDNP... quarters, dimes, nickels e pennies. E depois um e cinco. É moeda corrente americana, não me surpreende que não tenham reconhecido. Esse homem estava contando o troco em um cofre, fazendo anotações. Os números escritos representam a quantidade de dólares de cada um no cofre. Vê que a quantidade de _quarters_ dá múltiplo de dez? os _quarters_ vêm em montes de $10, _dimes_ em $5, etc, como os Galeões vêm em sacos de cinqüenta. Não _tinha_ que ser uma loja, mas é o chute mais seguro... É muito dinheiro trocado pra um restaurante, muito pouco para um banco. Quanto às vendas, bem... Tem muito dinheiro aí, mais de oito mil dólares. A quantidade de dinheiro trocado que uma loja mantém por perto está relacionado com quanto vende diariamente. Quanto maiores as vendas, maior a necessidade de reservas. O valor de quarenta e cinqüenta mil foi mais por chute. – ele viu as expressões dos dois. –Ah... Li alguns livros de gerenciamento de varejo. Uma pesquisa para uma coisa que eu estava escrevendo.

Harry pegou o papel da mão de Rony e o examinou. –Nossa, Rony. Acho que eu não ia adivinhar o que isso significa.

-Claro que sim. Alguém adivinharia. Talvez demorasse um pouco mais, só isso.

-Estou impressionado.

-Eu também! – Hermione falou, encarando Rony.

-Já considerou uma carreira na inteligência? – Harry perguntou, sorrindo.

-Rony levantou as mãos. –Ah não. Não, não faça isso. Não vá me puxando pra sua vida de perigo e intriga. Não, obrigado. Vou deixar a espionagem para os profissionais.

-Talvez a gente te mantenha por perto pra consultas constantes.

-Posso prover serviços de referências em troca de um quarto e cozinha– Rony disse, sorrindo. –Não posso ficar por aí, sugando tudo de vocês pra sempre, não é mesmo?

Harry se inclinou para frente e colocou a mão no braço de Rony – Mas... Você faz isso tão bem!

* * *

Com o avanço da noite, vários Weasley começaram a aparecer para o jantar novamente. Hermione saiu por um tempo, dizendo que precisava pegar uma pessoa no escritório. 

Gina chegou sozinha para alívio de Rony. –Obrigada por ser tão legal com Draco ontem – ela disse baixo, abraçando-o. –Não pode ter sido fácil pra você.

Não tem idéia, Rony pensou, retribuindo o abraço. –Tudo bem, Gina. Desde que você esteja feliz.

Ela sorriu. –Eu estou. – ela beijou-lhe a bochecha e foi para cozinha. Rony ficou mais no _foyer_, olhando a foto em tamanho de pôster dele, Harry e Hermione, ainda pendurada onde Laura colocara nas boas-vindas dele.

A porta da frente abriu de novo e Hermione entrou, mas não estava sozinha.Rony ficou olhando o acompanhante dela, estupefato. Quem quer que fosse, não era o tipo que Rony esperaria encontrar entre seus conhecidos de costume. O homem era alto e magro, sua pele era de um branco-Gótico. Seu cabelo estava pintado com um rosa néon de cegar e retorcido em espinhos que pareciam letais na cabeça. Ele parecia estar usando lápis de olho, e seu rosto tinha pelo menos uma dúzia de piercings. Um de seus antebraços estava coberto com tatuagem abstrata e colorida, seu outro pulso com uma figura pintada de um arame farpado. Usava calças jeans pretas e estranhamente uma camisa pólo convencional. Ele e Hermione pareciam amigos. Ela pegou a capa dele e pendurou, vendo Rony enquanto fazia isso. –Ah, Rony! Que bom que está aqui. – ela guiou o novo convidado até ele.

O amigo de Hermione o olhou de cima a baixo, uma sobrancelha arqueada, as mãos nos quadris. –Então, esse é o homem em pessoa – ele disse com um sotaque do leste de Londres tão pesado que quase parecia falso.

Rony não sabia exatamente o que pensar, então ficou com a socialização ocidental masculina padrão e estendeu a mão. –Hã, olá. Sou Rony Weasley.

O homem apertou sua mão com vigor. –Maldição, que bom te conhecer. Sou Napoleon Jones. Acho que tenho que te agradecer pela bala nas costelas.

O estômago de Rony se revirou um pouco. Esse era o amigo de Harry e Hermione, o que levou um tiro durante seu resgate. Duas coisas ficaram óbvias imediatamente: um, esse homem não lhe culpava em nada pelo machucado e dois, Hermione gostava dele. Mantendo esses fatos em mente, Rony engoliu seu desconforto culpado e sorriu. –Ah, não precisa agradecer – ele disse. –Pra que mais eu vivo alem de pra dar trabalho aos outros?

-Como eu posso ver – Hermione disse, seu sorriso um tanto largo demais.

-Espero que ao menos você ganhe algum tipo de honra por ter sido ferido na linha de batalha.

Napoleon deu de ombro. –Ah, sem duvidas. Eles provavelmente vão me dar a Ordem de qualquer coisa ou a medalha Clyde P. Hokum de honra ao mérito por valentia distinta e distinta valentia meritária ou deus sabe o que mais. Preferia ganhar uma dose comemorativa se dá no mesmo pra eles... Vejo isso como mais uma cicatriz pra completar minha coleção.

Rony riu. _Acho que gosto desse cara_, pensou. – devo dizer que parece muito animado pra alguém que recentemente teve um furo no peito.

-As maravilhas da medicina bruxa, meu caro. Você pode ficar a beira da morte e ainda assim pular alegremente entre as margaridas alguns dias depois... Mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que já me sinto normal.

-Sukesh disse que ia levar um tempo, lembre disse – Hermione falou.

Napoleon sorriu pra ela. –Mulheres. Adoram bancar minha mãe. Minha ex-mulher estava na cidade cuidado de mim em minha convalescença.

-Ah é? Ela vai se juntar a nós? – Rony perguntou.

-Não, ela foi embora hoje pela manhã, tinha que voltar ao trabalho. Por mais que goste dela, não posso dizer que lamente que tenha ido. Ela ia me deixar louco. –Napoleon deu um tapa no ombro de Rony, quase forte o bastante pra que perdesse o equilíbrio. –Minha santa tia, o maravilhoso, divertido, e morto Monsignor Weasley. É como conhecer a realeza! – ele segurou Rony pelo braço e o arrastou para fora do foyer em direção da cozinha. –Vem, figurão. Você e eu vamos inaugurar o capitulo da Sociedade de Volta da Morte, e sei onde Jorge guardou o estoque de suas melhores garrafas do firewhisky maltado do Almirante Beauregarde. Tem uma garrafa com nosso nome lá. –Rony deixou-se ser conduzido, totalmente surpreso, os risos de Hermione seguindo-o para fora do foyer.

* * *

Depois de mais um jantar familiar (esse, menor o suficiente pra ser servido na cozinha) Hermione foi pra seu quarto responder alguns correios-coruja. Quando passou pelo saguão em seu caminho de volta para as escadas, sentiu alguém de repente lhe abraçar por trás. Ela deu um pequeno grito de surpresa quando foi puxada contra o peito de alguém; sentiu o toque quente dos lábios contra seu pescoço. –Ah, Jorge, a gente não devia – ela disse sorrindo. –Não com Harry dentro de casa! 

-Há há – Harry falou atrás dela, virando-a em seu braços. Ela retribuiu ao beijo com vontade, sem ter a chance de fazer muito mais do que lhe dar um beijo na bochecha durante a noite inteira. Ela passou os braços por baixo da camisa de gola alta dele para que suas mãos pudessem sentir o calor de sua pele por cima de sua camiseta. Ela podia vê-lo sorrir mesmo sob a pouca luz do corredor. –Foi um longo dia – ele disse naquela voz baixa, profunda que freqüentemente usava nos momentos mais particulares, a voz que passava por ela deixando um rastro de arrepio de prazer no caminho.

-Muito longo – ela concordou, aninhando a cabeça contra seu ombro e suspirando em contentamento. –Senti sua falta no trabalho hoje.

-Ah, só porque eu sempre deixo você terminar meu sorvete no almoço.

-Isso também – ela beijou o pescoço dele, deixando os lábios repousarem um tempo ali. –Ou talvez eu simplesmente estivesse na esperança de outra rapidinha no escritório.

-Hum. Não tinha pensado nisso.

-Mentiroso.

-Achei que rapidinhas no escritório fossem coisas de pessoas tendo casos ilícitos.

-É muito depravado pra casais bons, respeitáveis e comprometidos como a gente?

-Talvez seja – ele disse. Ela podia ouvir o sorriso na voz dele apesar de não poder ver seu rosto.

-Ah, não acho. Mesmo casais bons, respeitáveis podem se deixar levar pela luxúria.

Ele riu. –Acho que estou ofendido, Drª Granger. É isso que sou pra você? Um objeto sexual?

Ela recuou para que pudesse olhar pra ele, sua leviandade desaparecendo. –Não, Harry. Isso é apenas um item numa lista muito longa do que você é para mim.

Ele a puxou mais pra perto e a beijou de novo. Hermione ficou na ponta dos pés e retribuiu, os dois suspirando no abraço. Ela deixou a mente livre e despreocupada enquanto estavam ali nas sombras, nada em seus pensamentos além dele. Os braços dele em volta dela, suas mãos correndo as costas dela e por dentro de sua camisa, descendo para segurar sua bunda. A boca dele na dela, de repente possessiva e suplicante. O corpo dele pressionado contra o dela, o contorno tão familiar que ela sabia exatamente como o dela se encaixaria em cada ponto. Ela se perguntava, como fazia várias vezes em momento como esse, sobre os pensamentos dele. A mente dele estava tomada por ela como a dela estava por ele? Ele esquecia de tudo exceto como se sentia ao estar com ela? O resto do mundo sumia na escuridão quando ela estava em seus braços? Ela queria saber, mas não tinha certeza de como fazer essa pergunta sem parecer boba.

_Talvez eu não tenha que perguntar, _pensou, seus dedos passando pelos cabelos dele quando ele beijou-lhe a garganta. _Talvez eu já saiba._

Harry segurou a mão dela e a puxou do canto em direção ao arco que levava ao Cloister, de alguma forma conseguindo fazer isso sem separar os lábios do dela. Hermione queria segui-lo... Na verdade, queria _correr_ com ele... Mas agora não era a hora. Ela parou e se afastou. –Agora não, querido. Não com... Todo mundo aí. – era simplesmente claro que por "todo mundo" ela queria dizer "Rony".

Ele encolheu os ombros um pouco, mas concordou. –Você está certa. Estamos sendo anfitriões desatentos.

-Essa é a menor de nossas preocupações. Justino é anfitrião suficiente pela casa toda.

-E não é que é verdade.

Ela olhou além dele, para as escadas vazias. –Onde está Rony?

-Lá fora na varanda, com Jones.

-Bom deus, o que eles podem estar fazendo?

-Acho que eles estão ficando pra lá de Bagdá, como Napoleon com certeza diria.

Ela riu. –E pensar que ficamos preocupados deles se odiarem.

-Estremeço de pensar nas histórias que Jones está contado sobre nós.

-Ah, não seja estraga-prazer. É bom pra ele ouvir coisas de alguém além de nós. Se ele e Napoleon ficarem amigos, bem, eu digo oba.

-Você não vai dizer isso quando Rony chegar com uma ressaca absurda de manhã. Ele não deve ter uma tolerância a álcool muito alta, a não ser que tivesse um mini-bar na prisão.

-Por favor. Jorge conhece cada poção anti-ressaca já inventada e algumas que ainda não foram.

Harry riu. –Verdade. – ele pensou por um momento. –Bem, acho que vou dar uma saída e visitar Sirius.

Ela franziu a testa. –Pra que?

Ele olhou pra ela. –Você sabe pra que.

Depois de um momento de hesitação ela desviou os olhos. –Ah. Pra isso.

-Sim. Já adiei por três dias. Só não tenho idéia do que dizer.

-A aproximação direta sempre é a melhor.

-Sempre? "Olha, Sirius, você liga muito _não _ser meu padrinho de casamento? Sem ofensa, é que outra pessoa melhor apareceu". Tenho calafrio só de dizer isso em minha mente.

-Tenho certeza que ele vai entender, apesar de não recomendar que diga assim. Já falou com Rony?

-Não. Queria ver o que ia acontecer com Sirius primeiro.

-Não acha mesmo que Sirius vai ficar com raiva, acha?

-Não, mas ele talvez fique magoado.

-Só deixe claro que ainda queremos que ele esteja envolvido, muito.

-Claro que queremos. Só que numa função um pouco diferente.

Hermione concordou. –Harry... Estive pensando.

Ele acariciou a bochecha dela. –Sobre o que, querida?

-Se Rony vai ser seu padrinho, bem... Isso é ótimo pra você, mas e eu? Quero que ele esteja envolvido com minha parte das coisas, também.

-Claro que quer, mas ele não pode simplesmente pular pro seu lado, não é?

-Tenho outra coisa em minha mente. – ela suspirou. –Quero perguntar se ele pode me levar no altar.

Harry piscou, parecendo um pouco surpreso. –Mas... E seu pai?

Ela deu de ombros. –Existe alguma regra dizendo que só um homem pode me levar até o altar? Por que os dois não podem me levar? Tenho dois braços. – ele ainda olhava intensamente pra ela. Ela desviou os olhos e se remexeu de um lado para o outro. –A não ser que ache que... Bem, isso é um pouco...

-Acho que seria adorável – Harry disse, sorrindo agora.

Ela relaxou um pouco. –Ah, Bom. Estava com medo de ser inapropriado, ou algo assim.

-Se é o que você quer, então é apropriado.

-Nesse caso, quero que não use nada além de uma fita estrategicamente colocada durante cerimônia.

-Você ama jogar o que eu disse na minha cara, não é?

-Acho que seria uma pena negar a todos os nossos amigos e familiares uma linda vista da bunda mais linda da Inglaterra. – ela brincou, dando um tapa na dita porção da anatomia quando ele passou por ela indo pra escada, balançando a cabeça.

-Às vezes sinto falta daquela garota da escola própria e recatada que eu conhecia.

Ela o segurou pela gravata, interrompendo o progresso dele alguns passos embaixo dela. –Não, não sente.

-Você está certa, não sinto. Gosto mais da versão crescida. – ele a beijou de novo.

-Vá ver Sirius – ela disse, soltando a gravata dele. –E hei, quando você voltar...

-Sim?

Ela desceu até ficar no mesmo nível dele, pegou sua mão e colocou sobre seus seios. –A gente continua de onde paramos.

Ele sorriu um pequeno meio-sorriso perigoso e então inclinou o rosto pra perto do dela, a mão dele onde ela colocara. –Oh, baby – ele disse, provocante, em sua voz falsa de baixo que ele chamava de "voz de Barry White" e que ela pessoalmente chamava de "voz de fumante compulsivo". Ela deu um tapa na nuca dele.

-Vai lá, sai daqui, sua coisa sexy.

Ele desceu as escadas trotando, sorrindo, e então de repente pulou o corrimão e flutuou até o foyer lá embaixo, um ato que sempre fazia o coração dela pular um pouco apesar dela saber muito bem que não era nada perigoso para ele quanto era pro resto da espécie. Ela o ouviu dar tchau para Rony e Napoleon e então para os outros e depois a porta da frente se fechando atrás dele. Ela desceu as escadas de uma maneira mais tradicional, balançando a cabeça.

Ela passou por Laura no _foyer_ dos fundos. –Onde estão Rony e Napoleon?

Laura rolou os olhos. –Você está falando de Ike e Mike? Siga a cantoria bêbada – ela inclinou a cabeça na direção da cozinha, pois suas mãos estavam cheias de pratos a serem lavador.

Hermione foi para cozinha, parando quando ouviu a "cantoria bêbada". Eles não podiam estar tão bêbados assim, ela até conseguia dizer qual era a música. "Eve of destruction". Duas vozes animadas não muito dentro do tom, mas com um inegável entusiasmo.

-So don't tell MEEEE over and over and over and over..."

-Tem over demais, cara.

-Não ligo! Todo mundo junto agora! Over and over again my friend... hei, Hermione! – os dois levantaram os olhos pra ela quando ela deu a volta e ficou de frente pra onde eles estavam sentados lado a lado nas cadeiras de madeira da varanda. Eles deram um sorriso dos homens felizes que conheciam o Almirante.

-Como estão vocês dois? – ela perguntou. Rony estava acenando seu copo de um lado para o outro diante dele, como se saudasse uma platéia invisível. Napoleon estava com a garrafa entre as pernas e seu copo bem preso entre os espinhos de seus cabelos.

-Ouso dizer que estamos um pouco... bêbados! – Napoleon disse. Os dois deram altas risadas com isso. Tudo é engraçado quando se está bêbado, Hermione pensou.

-Bom trabalho, Jones – ela brincou. –Meu pobre amigo saiu da prisão há menos de uma semana, te conhece há três horas e você já foi uma má influencia pra ele.

-É meu dever, querida! Esse pobre rapaz está tão puro e casto quanto um monge beneditino! É questão de honra deixar ele bêbado e depois vou arranjar uma GAROTA!

Rony deu um murro no ar em comemoração, derramando o almirante em seu braço. –Vou beber a isso!

-Vamos _todos_ beber a isso! – os dois tomaram mais uma dose. Hermione queria desaprovar isso, mas não conseguia. Se havia alguém que merecia alguma loucura era Rony, e não conseguia imaginar um tutor mais adequado que Napoleon. Ela e Harry não estavam exatamente no topo da lista de mais loucos e selvagens. Napoleon tentou servir mais uma dose, mas descobriu, pra sua tristeza, que a bebida tinha acabado. Ele levantou a garrafa vazia. –Ah, droga. Não tem mais do Almirante. Maldito desertor, ele devia ser executado.

Rony olhou pra Hermione com os olhos borrados. –Hermione, parece que ficamos sem bebida. Eu queria falar com esse cara... Como é o nome dele?

-Napoleon, querido.

-Isso aí. Dá pra gente não ficar mais bêbado? Você pode fazer isso?

Ela sorriu. –Só um minuto. Já volto. Não saiam daí. – ela voltou para cozinha, onde Jorge esfregava vigorosamente uma mancha em sua panela de sopa favorita.

-O conserto acabou? – ele perguntou sem levantar os olhos.

-Acho que sim.

-Ótimo. Foi como Woodstock. Três dias de cachaça, amor e cantoria fora do tom.

-Não tem nenhum Sardoff por aí, não é?

-Acho que tem uma garrafa no refrigerador. Atrás do molho de soja. Fiz um pouco depois do último jogo de Cho, ainda deve estar boa. Se tiver acabado, tenho uma lata cheia do pó na prateleira de temperos.

Hermione abriu o refrigerador e procurou entre as garrafas até que encontrou o que procurava: um frasco transparente cheio do Desenebriador Único de Sardoff, inconfundivelmente branco e esfumaçado. Levou a garrafa lá pra fora e encheu os copos de Rony e Napoleon com a Sardoff... Pra ter efeito completo, a poção tinha que ser misturada com o que quer você estivesse tomando. Ela balançou os copos e entregou aos dois que continuavam nas cadeiras. –Aqui está. Bebam tudo. – eles viraram o copo, fazendo uma careta. Sardoff podia ser uma benção aos festeiros de todo mundo, mas não significava que tinha um gosto bom. Ela pegou os copos quando eles os largaram, duas cabeças caindo contra as cadeiras. Acordariam em alguns minutos totalmente sóbrios.

Jorge não estava mais na cozinha quando ela passou, sua caçarola secando no escorredor. Ela lavou os copos e subiu pra seu escritório particular, sorrindo quando no canto onde ela fora prazerosamente puxada por Harry.

Na sua mesa ela encontrou um envelope com seu nome na frente. Então era isso que ele estava fazendo por aqui, ela pensou, abrindo com o polegar e tirando a carta que ele deixara pra ela.

_Hermione [_dizia

_Eu me sinto estranho por estar te escrevendo uma carta quando está lá embaixo. Acho que "estranho" é apenas uma palavra pra descrever a semana que tivemos! Tudo está tão diferente e misturado no momento, acho que só quero me grudar naquilo que mais dependo... Você._

_Fico pensando naquela Penseira, aquela que começou toda essa reviravolta. Debati comigo incessantemente durante dias sobre se eu devia te dar ou não. Quase não te dei e se eu não tivesse dado? Rony ainda estaria na sua prisão. Ele talvez nunca fosse libertado durante toda sua vida. Parece errado que uma conseqüência tão grande possa depender de uma decisão tão pequena. E não foi a única. Pense em toda cadeia de eventos que ocorreram pra nos trazer até aqui. E se Rony não tivesse sido atingido por um Balaço? E se ele não tivesse se atrasado para aula e Madame Pomfrey pudesse curar seu machucado? E se você e ele não tivessem chegado até o fim naquele dia? E se eu tivesse te entregado a penseira, mas você nunca tivesse olhado ou se olhasse e não notasse o machucado faltando?_

_Falando nisso... E se eu tivesse chegado na Plataforma 9 ½ dois minutos depois e nunca tivesse conhecido Rony de verdade? E se Neville tivesse segurado Trevo e eu nunca tivesse te conhecido de verdade? Poderia ter acabado amigo de Malfoy, poderia ter feito minha carreira em Hogwarts na Sonserina._

_Desculpe, estou divagando. Só que essa noite eu percebi que... Não sei. Como tudo é frágil. Como são finas as cordas que ligam tudo junto. Puxe uma delas e tudo se desenrola. Isso me deixa ansioso porque odeio pensar como seria fácil eu ter perdido isso que tenho com você. Podemos falar que foi destino, que fomos feitos um para o outro. É uma idéia romântica, mas não é verdade. Todos passamos pela vida aleatoriamente esbarrando com as pessoas, uma depois da outra. Algumas simplesmente se afastam e outras ficam... Mas por quê? Por que nós três ficamos juntos, quando poderíamos facilmente ter nos afastado?_

_O que mais me assusta não é que não consiga imaginar a vida sem você, é que eu consigo. Posso imaginar cem vidas que eu poderia ter, todas elas bem parecidas com a vida que vivi, vidas onde nunca te conheci, nunca te amei. Posso imaginar todos esses outros Harrys levando suas vidas, fazendo qualquer que fosse o trabalho que tivessem, qualquer que fossem os amigos que tivesse. Provavelmente pensariam que eram felizes, mas só porque não sabiam, desconheciam o que lhes fora negado._

_Não sei se tenho um ponto, só que todos esses estranhos pensamentos existenciais estão me fazendo sentir tão feliz que todos eventos de minha vida aconteceram do jeito que aconteceram. Talvez seja isso que querem dizer quando falam em levar uma "vida encantada". Significa que posso viver aqui e agora e tenho Rony de volta e posso casar com você._

_Essa provavelmente não é sua idéia de uma linda carta de amor, é? Acredite ou não, comecei na intenção de te escrever uma. Agora eu reli e vejo que fiquei devaneando sobre esse besta que vos escreve o tempo todo. Esse tipo de coisa não é meu ponto mais forte, acho. Sou melhor pessoalmente, pelo menos espero que seja! Bem... Vou sair agora pra ver Sirius e quando voltar, vou ter pensado em coisas melhores a dizer. Prometo. Então por enquanto vou dizer simplesmente o que vem mais fácil: eu te amo, Hermione. Com tudo que tenho e tudo que poderei ser, cada minuto de cada dia e se eu pudesse te amar mais que isso, eu te amaria._

_Harry._

Hermione dobrou a carta e recolocou no envelope, com cuidado pra não deixar suas lágrimas mancharem enquanto a guardava.

* * *

-Tio Harry! – Charlotte gritou, passando correndo pelas pernas de Sirius para abraçá-lo. Harry e pegou e beijou sua bochecha. –Ian vomitou em meu hipopótamo de pelúcia! – ela anunciou. Harry riu. Ninguém dava noticias como uma criança de cinco anos. 

-Ewww, eca – ele disse, fazendo uma careta. –Espero que não durma com o bichinho.

-Ah, ele já está bom. Mamãe o limpou. E o nome dele é Phoebe!

-Phoebe é nome de garota.

-Papai disse que pode ser nome de garoto também. Eu gosto de Phoebe!

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, não se irrite! Phoebe é um bom nome!

Sirius veio resgatá-lo. –Charlie, por que não vai pro seu quarto escolher a história de hoje?

-Quantas? – Charlotte perguntou quando Harry a colocou no chão.

-Bem, já que você foi boa e dividiu seus brinquedos hoje, pode escolher três.

-Eba! – Charlotte gritou. –Tia Mina pode ler pra mim? – ela olhou em volta na expectativa, presumindo que Hermione viria visitar com Harry como geralmente fazia.

-Tia Mina não veio comigo hoje, querida – Harry disse. O rosto dela ficou extremamente desapontado. –Mas eu posso ler se você quiser.

Charlotte se animou um pouco. –Certo! Mas... Você não faz as vozes, tio Harry – ela ofegou, lembrando de outra coisa. –Você pode fazer as figuras falarem como da ultima vez/

-Claro.

-Eba! – ela gritou novamente enquanto pulava as escadas até seu quarto. Como uma coisa tão pequena pode fazer tanto estardalhaço? Harry se perguntou.

Sirius guiou Harry até a sala. –Ela vai levar uma hora pelo menos. Charlotte não escolhe uma história pra gente ler, ela as lê primeiro. Lógica infantil.

Cordélia estava sentado na mesa da sala de jantar com trabalho, sua pasta a seus pés. Ian brincava no chão com uns blocos encantados que mudavam de cor dependendo de como os arrumasse. Ela olhou com aquela expressão de "estou feliz, mas estou muito cansada" que ela e Sirius tinham a maior parte do tempo, uma expressão comum em pais de crianças pequenas. _Algum dia serei eu, _Harry pensou. _Eu espero. _– Oi, Harry – ela disse. –Quer beber alguma coisa?

-Não obrigado, estou bem. Só preciso conversar com Sirius. – ele limpou a garganta, sentando na sala. Viu um rápido olhar que se passou entre os Black e se perguntou se sua visita era esperada. Ele olhou em volta, adiando o motivo de sua visita. –Você pintou a sala?

-Semana passada.

-Ficou bom.

-Pra mim está igual, mas Cordélia insiste que é uma cor completamente diferente.

-Vejo alguma diferença. Está um pouco mais escuro, não é?

-Supostamente – Sirius falou rápido, antes que Harry tivesse a chance de fazer sua próxima afirmação. –Harry, fico feliz de ter vindo, queria falar com você.

-Ah? – Harry perguntou, as sobrancelhas levantadas.

-Sim, é sobre o casamento. Cordélia e eu conversamos e, bem... Por favor, não se ofenda, mas você ficaria muito chateado se eu recusasse ser seu padrinho?

Harry piscou. –Recusasse?

-Sim. Eu sei que está meio em cima da hora e tudo, mas as semanas antes do casamento vão ser muito cheias no trabalho e na escola e acho que não vou ter tempo pra dedicar aos preparativos. Não é justo pra você e Hermione e odiaria te dar algo menos que uma despedida de solteiro perfeita.

-Eu não espero nada.

-Mas eu espero. Acho que me sentiria mais confortável num... papel mais de observador. Como pai do noivo e tudo. – ele sorriu. –E a não ser que eu esteja enganado, um candidato mais adequado para o trabalho se apresentou.

Harry suspirou. _É claro_ que essa visita era esperada, provavelmente desde o momento que Rony retornou. Ele deu um sorriso triste pra seu padrinho. –Você sabia sobre o que eu vim conversar, não é?

-Sobre o que? – Sirius disse, levantando a sobrancelha.

-Não importa agora e você sabe muito bem disso – eles riram juntos. Harry balançou a cabeça. –Obrigado – ele disse.

-É o que é certo, Harry. É como deve ser.

-Mas do jeito que está, tenho mais uma pergunta pra você.

-O que?

-Se não vai ser meu padrinho, tem uma outra coisa que quero te pedir.

-Vá em frente.

Harry o encarou. –Você pode fazer a cerimônia?

Sirius não disse nada por um momento. –Ah, Harry. Eu... Não sei o que dizer.

-Diga que vai.

-Achei que Argo...

-Queremos que você faça. Se quiser.

-Nunca fiz isso antes. Celebrar uma cerimônia de casamento.

-Mas você pode. Como Vice-Chanceler tem esse poder, não é?

-Bem, sim, mas... Nossa. Ninguém nunca me pediu.

-Eu estou te pedindo. Deixaria as coisas perfeitas, Sirius. Ter Rony ao meu lado enquanto você diz as palavras que me farão marido de Hermione? É praticamente um resumo de toda minha vida, bem ali.

Sirius balançou a cabeça que sim, engolindo seco. –Como eu poderia dizer não?

Harry sorriu. –Ótimo – ele esticou a mão e segurou a de Sirius, e então se inclinou para frente e o abraçou. –Obrigado.

Sirius retribuiu ao abraço. –_Eu_ agradeço, Harry.

* * *

Rony olhou lá fora para o sol se pondo, suspirando de contentamento. –Me sinto ótimo. Quem é esse tal de Sardoff e quando ele inventou essa substância maravilhosa? 

-Ah, um mestre de Poções Finlandês. Chegou ao mercado uns 5 anos atrás.

-Ele deve ser galeonário agora.

-É, ele está rindo daqui até Gringotes. – ficaram sentados em silêncio um tempo. –Então, como é estar de volta? Estranho?

-Não tão estranho quanto achei que seria. Aqueles anos todos já começam a parecer distantes, como se não existissem.

-O que acha de seus amigos? São o que você esperava?

-Não tenho certeza do que esperava.

-Não vem com essa. São?

-Definitivamente não. – Rony riu, dando um olhar de lado com essa pessoa estranha, esse príncipe punk com quem ele se sentia estranhamente à vontade. –Hermione está tão... Adulta. Confiante, muito mais extrovertida.

-E quanto a Harry?

-Harry é apenas... bem... Harry. Não acho que ele mudou tanto. Só... – ele hesitou.

-Só o que?

Rony assoviou entre os dentes, resolvendo falar. –Ele está lindo. Quando isso aconteceu?

Napoleon riu como um louco. –Tenha certeza que vou contar isso a ele! – ele logo ficou sério, se inclinando pra mais perto de Rony. –Você torce pra esse time, cara? Se for o caso, eu simplesmente tenho que te apresentar esse médico amigo meu, ele é absolutamente...

Rony riu. –Não torço pra esse time. Pelo menos acho que não. Não é como se eu tivesse a chance de ter me testado.

-Diga o nome de cinco filmes em que Brad Pitt aparece sem camisa.

-Ah... Certo. Vamos ver. Hum... Bem, ele passa metade de Clube da Luta sem camisa. Tem também, hum...

Napoleon imitou o barulho de uma buzina. –Desculpe, seu tempo acabou. Você é hetero. Teve que pensar demais,

-Muito bem. Mas sinceramente, não tem que ser gay pra notar Harry, quero dizer. Mas ele não se acha bonito, dá pra saber pelo jeito que ele se porta.

-Eu sei.

-E com a fama dele, bem... as mulheres devem...

-Ah, com certeza. Mas ele não acha que elas se jogam. Ele é totalmente indiferente a coisas como essa. – um minuto de pausa. –De qualquer forma, ele só tem olhos pra ela.

-Precisa de um pra reconhecer outro.

Napoleon olhou feio pra ele e então suspirou. –Eles me disseram que você era esperto.

-Quanto tempo?

-Parece que uma eternidade. Mais ou menos um ano, quase desde que a conheci. Já superei. – Silêncio. –Certo, não superei, mas... Estou bem com isso. Tive que ficar, não é fácil sentir algo pela mulher do chefe.

Rony piscou. –Harry é seu _chefe?_

Napoleon o encarou. –Bem, sim. Não sabia disso?

-Não! Eles só disseram que você era um amigo que ajudou no meu resgate!

-Ah. Sim, ele é meu chefe. Eu sou... O braço direito de Harry, se me permite. Segundo Oficial da divisão CIOS.

-Nossa. Que dinâmica. Você parece muito amigo deles.

-Sempre fui amigo dela, mas Harry me odiava. Ele já superou isso, pelo menos acho que sim. Longa história, não é importante. Ele sabe o que sinto por ela, mas também sabe que eu nunca farei nada a respeito. Inferno, eu até ajudei eles a voltarem quando tiveram o probleminha no verão passado. Não que eles não fosse se resolver sozinhos.

Rony olhou para o perfil de seu novo amigo, pensando. Esse homem era mais inteligente do que mostrava ao mundo, escondendo sua mente e seus instintos num exterior meio distante e com um jeito surpreendente. Sensível, também, mas de algum modo menos preocupado com essa parte de seu ser. –Me diga uma coisa sobre meus amigos – ele pediu. –Alguma cosia que eu não sei. Qualquer coisa.

Napoleon pensou por um momento. –Harry fala oito línguas.

-Uau.

-Ele tem um gosto estranho por isso... Mesmo que duas delas sejam línguas mágicas, então não contam de verdade. – ele parou. –Hermione cozinha muito mal. Desistiu anos atrás.

-Estranho, considerando suas habilidades com Poções.

-Harry não sabe assoviar. É a grande vergonha de sua vida.

Rony riu. –O que ele faz quando passa na frente de um cemitério? Apita?

Napoleon riu com ele, gostando desse tópico. –Hermione odeia fazer compras, mas tem um fetiche por chapéus. Deve ter dezenas. Nunca os usa, mas os tem. E Harry perdeu as alianças deles umas semanas atrás.

Rony arregalou os olhos. –Não brinca!

-Ah, ele encontrou de novo. Comprou no mês passado. Um dia ele levou pra me mostrar e colocou em algum lugar e depois não conseguiu encontrá-las por dias. Ele ficou em pânico, não queria dizer a Hermione que tinha perdido.

-Naturalmente – Rony deixou sua cabeça repousar na cadeira. –Todo mundo me fala do relacionamento deles, de como é...

Napoleon o interrompeu. –Ah, não. Não quer sentar aí e ficar falando outra vez sobre o grande caso de amor que eles têm. Não já está cansado de ouvir isso?

-Não, estou fascinado! Eu talvez fique doente se um dia presenciar isso!

Napoleon franziu at testa. –Do que está falando?

-Bem... Se eu fosse Harry e tivesse uma mulher como Hermione, acho que poderia... Você sabe, _beijar_ de vez em quando! Segurar sua mão, ao menos! É tão difícil assim?

-Mas eles fazem isso!

-Não na minha frente, não fazem. Tudo o que vejo são meus dois melhores amigos e eles estão agindo como isso apenas... Amigos. e sim, escuto muito sobre o... Como você disse? O grande caso de amor deles, só que estou começando a achar que é uma grande pegadinha comigo! Há há! Vamos dizer que estamos desesperadamente apaixonados e ver se ele acredita nisso!

-Rony, escute alguém que está prestando muita atenção. Não é uma piada. E não notei eles... Você sabe, se contendo.

-Isso é porque você _não sou eu_. Eles não se importam se _você_ vir... As coisas.

-Talvez eles não queiram te chatear, ou te deixar desconfortável.

-Já estou desconfortável! Já é difícil tentar acompanhar todo mundo de novo, sem que eles tenham que tentar _esconder_ a realidade de suas vidas de mim! Pra que fazem isso?

-Porque... Bem... Como raios eu vou saber? Está perguntando ao cara errado! Eu tenho cara de psicólogo pra você?

Rony suspirou. –Só estou confuso, só isso. Não fiz nada que indicasse que tenho um problema com o relacionamento deles.

-Só ficar observando os dois como um maldito falcão, o que eles devem ter notado. Provavelmente também já estão um pouco atentos. Tem um conselho pra você: _converse_ com eles sobre isso!

Rony deu de ombros. –Não sei se consigo. Só estou de volta entre os vivos há menos de uma semana, não acho que esteja pronto para confrontos. Provavelmente só vai piorar as coisas. Como falar nisso delicadamente?

-Não uso delicadezas, não posso saber.

-Vai se ajeitar sozinho – Rony disse, aquiescendo para enfatizar.

-Se você diz, parceiro.

Rony olhou para Napoleon, sorrindo um pouco. –Somos?

-Somos o que?

-Parceiros?

Napoelon sorriu em resposta. –Acho que podemos ser.

Eles fizeram um brinde... Só cerveja amanteigada dessa vez... e se recostaram nas cadeiras pra olhar a lua aparecendo.

* * *

Hermione estava dormindo quando Harry chegou em casa, tendo demorado na casa de Sirius muito mais que planejava. Primeiro vieram as histórias pra Charlotte e quando ele desceu, Cordelia tinha tirado o tabuleiro de xadrez e Sirius estava preparando pipoca, então ele ficou mais um pouco. 

Ele deu a volta na cama e se inclinou sobre a silhueta adormecida. Ela estava curvada de lado, a luz ainda acesa e um livro aberto ao lado dela, uma mão repousando sobre as páginas. Os dedos de sua outra mão repousavam perto de sua bochecha enquanto seu peito subia e descia numa respiração profunda e ritmada. Harry vagarosamente afastou o livro dela, marcou a página e colocou no criado-mudo. Puxou a coberta e a colocou nos ombros dela e então sentou na beira da cama e simplesmente a olhou por um momento. _Você é tão clichê, Harry._Pensou consigo mesmo. _Olhando sua amada dormir. _Os clichês tinham que surgir de algum lugar e esse vinha de um lugar que ele entendia. Gostava de olhá-la dormir. Era um alivio poder simplesmente olhá-la o quanto quisesse sem que ninguém,nem mesmo ela, se perguntasse o que raios ele estava _fazendo_. Apenas olhando. Apenas observando. Apenas pensando. Apenas esperando e se perguntando e maravilhando e sentindo. O que estou fazendo? Não muito, apenas olhando.

-Harry? – ela de repente sussurrou, seus lábios se curvando num sorriso preguiçoso. Ela deitou de costas e abriu os olhos. –O que foi?

Ele balançou a cabeça, levantando a mão pra tirar um cabelo do rosto dela. –Nada. Só estou... Olhando.

Ela esticou a mão e passou os dedos pelos lábios dele. –Obrigada pela carta.

Ele suspirou. –Eu meio que estava na esperança de você não encontrar pra que eu pudesse escrever uma melhor.

-Fico feliz que não tenha escrito. Estava perfeita – ela virou a cabeça e beijou a palma da mão dele. –Me deixou com algumas lágrimas.

-Foi? – ele ficou em dúvida. Ele lembrou mentalmente da carta. Um monte de "e se" e estranhos pensamentos filosóficos.

Ela sorriu gentilmente, segurando as mãos dele nas dela. –Harry... Você ficou órfão quando era um bebê e então passou onze anos sofrendo abusos verbais e emocionais. Então passou sete anos numa escola onde sua vida sofria ameaças várias vezes por ano e periodicamente era tratado como um pária. Seu melhor amigo e dois de seus mentores foram mortos, e então você foi recrutado numa profissão de segredos, maldade e perigo constante.

-E...?

-E o que me deixa emocionada é que mesmo depois disso tudo, ainda consegue dizer que levou uma vida encantada de verdade, apenas porque... – ela engasgou um pouco, parou e continuou. –Porque me conheceu.

Ele sorriu. –Tudo depende do ponto de vista – ele disse. –Minha vida foi exatamente como você descreveu, parece incrivelmente ruim, mas pra mim não foi. Poderia ser, mas... Tive você pra passar por tudo isso.

Ele viu os olhos dela brilharem e então ela sentou e colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Ele a abraçou apertado, o calor do corpo dela passando pro dele, dando boas-vindas. –Foi uma carta linda – ela sussurrou novamente no ouvido dele. Ela recuou e o beijou, primeiro gentilmente e depois mais profundamente. Harry a apertou com força enquanto o beijo ficava mais quente, mudando de posição na cama de modo que ele podia sentir os seios dela contra o peito dele através do seu pijama. Hermione deitou de novo, puxando-o com ela. Harry tirou os sapatos e colocou as penas em cima da cama, deitando com ela com o lençol ainda entre os dois. –Harry – ela disse baixo.

-Sim?

-Quero fazer amor com você.

Ele sorriu contra a bochecha dela. –Não tem que pedir minha permissão, sabe.

-Laura diz que as mulheres são complacentes demais, que eu devia falar mais na cama, tomar um papel mais ativo. Dizer o que eu quero, perguntar o que você quer, esse tipo de coisa.

-Então o que você quer?

-Só quero você. – o sorriso doce dela se transformou em um safado. –Por enquanto.

-Bem, aqui estou. Sou todo seu. E se quiser mais depois... Bem... vamos pedir uma pizza ou algo assim.

A risada baixa deles se perdeu em murmúrios gentis, sussurrados apenas para o outro ouvir e o barulho das roupas e da cama enquanto ela o puxava pra cama e pra sensualidade familiar de seu corpo de seu abraço. Foi com alívio que ele finalmente entrou no lençol e sentiu a própria pele roçando contra a suave e macia dela. Aqui não havia incertezas, constrangimento, conversas difíceis ou relações limitadas.

* * *

Esse era o único lugar na vida dele onde ele não era nada além dele mesmo, onde nenhuma fachada ou expressão de coragem era necessária. Aqui ele não era nada além de honesto, aqui ele podia sussurrar varias e varias o quanto a amava sem se preocupar se ia parecer que estava num livro de romance barato. Estava tudo certo, era o esperado. Eles podiam acolher as fantasias um do outro, as vontades, aquele lado erótico e selvagem de suas personalidades que mostravam apenas um ao outro. Aqui podiam até ser competitivos, às vezes brigar de brincadeira por quem ficaria por cima... Ele podia se desafiar a fazê-la gritar mais alto que da última vez. Aqui ele podia dar prazer a ela, podia fazê-la esquecer de todas as coisas que ele temia que talvez um dia a afastassem dele. Ele podia encontrar prazer nela, e talvez por um momento ele podia esquecer dessas coisas também.

* * *

Rony parou no saguão no caminho para seu quarto, olhando além do arco que levava até o Cloister. Seus ouvidos estavam atentos a qualquer barulho lá em cima, mas só ouvia silêncio. Não devia nem ter tentado, Jorge lhe dissera que havia feitiços silenciadores no quarto. Eles podiam estar fazendo uma orgia com doze pessoas lá em cima e ele não ouviria nada, mas isso não diminuía sua vontade de ouvir. 

Ele entrou em seu quarto, quieto pra não perturbar os outros moradores da casa. Napoleon acabara de sair, e era muito tarde. Provavelmente já estavam dormindo, amanhã era a vez de Harry ir para o trabalho.

_Vai se resolver_ – ele disser a Napoleon. Mas se resolveria mesmo? Talvez o tempo de deixar as coisas se resolverem sozinhas já tivesse passado. Amanhã seria seu terceiro dia em casa. Apenas algumas horas antes ele dissera que não sabia o que fazer, como agir, o que dizer.

Mas agora ele sabia. Tinha um plano. E amanhã ele o colocaria em ação.

* * *

**NT.**: Mais uma vez: demorou, mas chegou. Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, apesar de como Lori disse acontecer um "nada" relativo...E aos que gostam da época, espero que o natal tenha sido bom e aos que não gostam, que tenha sido pelo menos tolerável. Desejo a todos que o ano que vem seja melhor que este que passou.

Falando do futuro da fic agora... Vou viajar agora em janeiro e fico fora até o meio de fevereiro (vou fazer estágio no rio de janeiro \o/). E com 99,99 de certeza que não vou traduzir nenhuma linha nesse tempo. A boa notícia é que o capítulo 6 já está praticamente pronto pra ser enviado pra beta (e ela corrige rapidão). Se o capítulo 7 não fosse enormemente gigante (mais de 100pg) eu teria me animado pra traduzi antes de viajar, mas seria impossível eu chegar na metade dele e não quero ir colocando capítulos aos pedaços.

O que esse blábláblá todo significa? Que o capítulo 7 muito possivelmente só será postado em março (pelo menos eu espero). E a única coisa que posso fazer por vocês é dar a opção de quando vocês querem que eu poste o capítulo 6: semana que vem (antes de eu viajar); no final de janeiro (deixaria com alguém pra postar se eu não conseguisse por lá) ou quando eu voltar, no meio de fevereiro. Posso dizer que o capítulo 6 encerra algumas coisas e o 7... tem algo que muita gente espera e talvez por isso mesmo ele demore um pouco mais, vou ter q caprichar (nem tá difícil de saber o que é, né rs). A desvantagem de postar o 6 agora seria o espaço de tempo entre ele e o capítulo seguinte. Pensem um pouco e deixem review/mandem email/falem no msn o que acham.

_Monique:_ pronto, postei aqui... Agora é sua vez. rs. E continuando minha postura malvada: vc não perde por esperar o q Julian vai aprontar... O cara é verdadeiramente do mal... Mas lembre que ele só disse que apareceu alguém mais interessante que Rony, não necessariamente que essa pessoa era Hermione ;-)  
_Vivvi Prince Snape:_ Mais um capítulo de pouca ação... Espero que tenha gostado mesmo assim... O Rony de fato mudou muito, mas foram 12 anos isolado do mundo, alguma coisa tinha que mudar na cabeça dele. E você tem toda razão: A relação de Allegra com o Filho é MUITO bizarra (e é disso pra pior)  
_dora:_ Espero que tenha valido a espera novamente!  
_HermiJanePotter.: _Obrigada! Espero que ainda esteja acompanhando e gostando...  
_carlos bert:_ E ai? Que achou desse principio de moradia juntos? Rony vai se encantar por alguém sim... E por enquanto o destino da fic continua indefinido. A última notícia que Lori deu foi aquela de que talvez não terminasse, mas deixaria um resumo do que planejava pra fic e o desfecho das coisas. Mas até agora nada...  
_Flá:_ Não se preocupe que essa paz é mometânea... Ou talvez seja justamente isso que te preocupa nesse período de paz. Estou começando a achar que Napoleon merece uma comunidade no orkut! huauhhau. Também adoro ele. Torço que este tenha sido mais um capítulo que valeu a espera...  
_nuboza:_ Eu amo EdD... Por isso que recomendo, mesmo não estando terminada e de vez em quando passar longos períodos sem atualização. Enfim... Gostou do encontro de Napoleon com Rony? Eu acho legal eles dois amigos, pq Napoleon é uma pessoa nova na vida deles, e a amizade deles dois quer dizer que tem lugar pra todos na vida de Harry e Hermione...  
_Marieli:_ Eu cansei de prometer que os capítulos não vão demorar, então vou ter que pedir desculpas por isso. A tradução mesmo é só uma pessoa que faz (eu, Fran ), mas sempre tem mais uma pessoa ajudando como beta (corrigindo) os capítulos. Nesse sentido, gosto de considerar uma equipe pq ficar relendo capítulo atrás de erro é muiiiiito chato...  
_Nanda Granger Potter:_ Não deu pra postar logo... Mas pelo menos espero que a espera tenha valido a pena...  
_Renata Kovac:_ Mais um capítulo com nada: achou interessante também? Não se preocupa que o Rony vai achar com quem tirar o atraso... E sim, o Mestre é mal e pervertido. Muito. De dar arrepios. Definitivamente não puxou ao pai... Pode ficar despreocupada... como vc viu, Rony não tomou o lugar de Napoleon. Só deslocou Sirius pra outra função... E como eu disse a Monique: ele não disse q vai atrás de Hermione, só que apareceu uma pessoa mais interessante... Mas isso é um mistério pra mais a frente da fic! E vc está certa quanto ao traidor: não é coisa pra agora... Antes disso tem outros segredos a serem levantados e revelados...

É isso pessoal... Mais uma vez feliz ano novo! Que Lori resolva terminar isso (de verdade, não com resumo) ainda em 2008!!! Bjos

* * *


	6. Clube da Luta

**Harry Potter e o Herói de Mil Faces  
Capítulo 6: Clube da luta**

_"A primeira regra do clube da luta é: você não fala do clube da luta. A segunda regra do clube da luta e: você **não** fala do clube da luta.  
_Chuck Palahniuk,_ Clube da luta_

* * *

_Três dias depois..._

* * *

Rony estava sentado em sua escrivaninha, um rolo de pergaminho aberto diante dele, as palavras fluindo de sua pena em linhas retas, bem arrumadas... Mas sua atenção estava apenas parcialmente concentrada no que fazia. 

Ele ficava se distraindo com outro diário. Outros três na verdade. Três grossos volumes com capa de couro que repousavam na mesinha do outro lado do quarto. Por dois dias inteiros ficaram ali, desde que Hermione os tirou do baú de Harry e lhe deu. Três volumes cheios da escrita dela, feitos durante um tempo de grande estresse, a exteriorização muito pessoal dela. Ele ficara tocado por esse gesto deles, mas ainda não abrira os diários. Tinha a permissão deles, mas não tinha coragem. Não tinha certeza se estava pronto pra compartilhar a experiência dela dessa forma, e se fosse completamente sincero consigo mesmo, tinha um pouco mais que medo do que poderia ler. Ele podia imaginar o tipo de coisas que ela poderia ter escrito, e mesmo profundamente honrado que ela confiava que os lesse sem censura, suspeitava que o presente dos diários era mais um gesto do que um convite para ler o conteúdo.

Talvez, em seu tempo. Por enquanto, tinha outras coisas a fazer.

A noite que conhecera Napoleon, que estava a meio caminho de se tornar o novo parceiro no crime de Rony, finalmente resolveu colocar seu Plano em ação. Era um bom Plano, na opinião dele. Ótimo, na verdade. Era a simplicidade pura. Eles não podiam ser eles mesmos perto dele. Ele não conseguia achar uma forma de tocar no assunto, estavam claramente num impasse. Ele precisava de uma forma de quebrar o impasse.

Como? Simples: pegá-los no ato.

Ah, não o ato em si. Isso seria muito, muito constrangedor. Ele precisava pegá-los em _um_ ato, não _no_ ato. E assim era elaborado seu Plano: andar sorrateiramente pela casa te que os pegasse em um momento moderadamente quente e aparecer na frente deles, por acidente ou de propósito, e então agir casualmente como se nada estivesse errado, pra que eles soubesse que isso não o incomodava.

Parecia simples no papel. A única objeção foi levantada por Napoleon, que, ao ouvir o Plano, imediatamente disse "E o que vai fazer se os pegar e descobrir que na verdade isso te incomoda?". Rony ficou momentaneamente perdido; não foi uma situação que ele considerou.

-Acho que vou sair gritando – ele finalmente respondeu.

Napoleon concordou. –Isso deve acabar com qualquer constrangimento na hora – ele disse, uma das sobrancelhas praticamente sumindo no cabelo. Esse comentário rendeu um resto de maçã lançada para cabeça de Napoleon. Não tinha mais nada sábio a dizer sobre o assunto.

Rony confiava em seu Plano. Tinha certeza que era o melhor a se fazer. Quebrar o gelo, transformar um momento comumente embaraçoso em uma maneira de enfrentar um tópico claramente problemático, algo de que poderiam rir depois. Abrir a porta para uma discussão significativa, deixar todos em pé igual novamente. Brilhante.

Só havia um problema. Ele tinha que pegá-lo primeiro.

Nunca em seus sonhos mais loucos achou que seria tão difícil. Dado ao pressuposto alto nível do ardor que tinham um pelo outro, somado com os contos dos outros moradores da casa de terem ouvido sessões de meia-noite no gazebo e interrompido momentos calorosos na biblioteca, ele achou que seria fácil. Até agora, não fora assim.

Seu primeiro passo foi alistar Jorge como seu co-conspirador. Depois de uma dúvida inicial sobre a sabedoria do Plano (Jorge foi porta-voz do já familiar, mas inútil coro de "Apenas _converse_ com eles!") ele foi encantado no fim, como Rony sabia que seria, pelo Plano que envolvia ser sorrateiro. Jorge lhe deu um tour mais detalhado da casa, apontando pequenos cantos e becos. De acordo com ele, o ponto favorito pra Harry e Hermione se agarrarem, além do próprio quarto, era a sala de leitura do segundo andar. Era uma câmara pequena e confortável na frente da ala leste logo na frente do escritório particular de Hermione. Infelizmente, era um local longe da passagem e o fato de ser acessível apenas por um dos dois quartos que ficavam a seu lado, tornava um lugar difícil pra se pegar alguém casualmente. Não havia lugar para se esconder e não era um lugar onde você poderia alegar realisticamente que entrou por acidente.

A biblioteca era mais promissora. Eles foram vistos lá mais de uma vez, de acordo com Jorge, e era muito mais conveniente. O grande cômodo tinha quase a altura de dois andares, exceto na parede leste onde havia um mezanino, essencialmente uma varanda larga onde se chegava através de uma escada de ferro em espiral que ficava em um canto. O que não era tão óbvio era que essa varanda também tinha uma entrada própria do segundo andar da casa... E essa porta era bem ao lado do quarto de Rony. Além disso, a biblioteca tinha vários cantos escondidos, móveis grandes e estantes de livros. Ficar escondido ali? Era difícil _não_ ficar.

Quando se sentiu familiar o suficiente com a casa pra executar seu Plano, começou imediatamente a trabalhar. Mantinha-se constantemente alerta que estava pisando em terreno perigoso. Estava espionando os espiões, e não tinha muita certeza de como fazer isso. No fim das contas, sua primeira (e esperava que última) tentativa em vigilância disfarçada acabou sendo um pouco mais que ficar nos cantos, ouvindo através de portas fechadas e andando nas pontas dos pés.

Às vezes se sentia um pouco bobo. Estava, no entanto, perfeitamente satisfeito em chegar próximo ao absurdo se fosse necessário. Num período impressionantemente curto, o Plano virou uma Missão e a Missão virou sua preocupação. Uma parte dele se perguntava se ficara completamente louco, outra parte sussurrava que o ele estava fazendo era vergonhoso, ainda assim, uma parte dele ria loucamente apenas pela infantilidade de ter uma Missão Super Secreta. Tudo o que precisava era de um palito que fizesse bolas de sabão e uma espada de papelão e estaria pronto para uma grande aventura no quinta ou talvez numa casa da arvore com uma placa na porta dizendo "Garotas: Fiquem Longe!"

Na maior parte, ele tentava se manter racional. Uma coisa era certa: era muito mais difícil do que ele achou que seria.

Não importava o quanto tomasse cuidado ou o quanto sorrateiro achasse que estava sendo, simplesmente não conseguia pegá-los juntos... Pelo menos não juntos de uma forma que ajudasse. Até encontrar os dois no mesmo cômodo era uma grande produção. Os dois pareciam trabalhar em horários insanos e erráticos, e o acordo de alternarem os dias no trabalho para o "bem" dele deixava a situação ainda mais complicada. Sempre deixavam de se cruzar por causa de cinco minutos, comiam sanduíches rápidos juntos na mesa da cozinha e trocavam uma conversa apressada de dois minutos no foyer, um deles tirando a capa enquanto o outro colocava.

-As coisas são sempre tão corridas por aqui? – ele perguntou a Laura uma noite enquanto arrumavam a cozinha depois do jantar.

Ela deu de ombros. –Não, acho que não. Parece que sempre estamos correndo, não é? Eu acho que é esperado. Estamos todos tentando arrumar um casamento pra quatrocentos convidados, não é coisa pouca.

Ela estava certa sobre isso. Desde a noite do fireuísque, a noite em que formulara seu Plano, não houve um intervalo de mais de duas sem que alguém mencionasse o casamento. Se Hermione estava em casa, estava falando com o buffet, com o alfaiate, o fotógrafo de exterior que era tão gay que fazia Justino parecer capitão da Guarda Real. Se Harry estava em casa, estava arrumando a segurança, com a secretaria social de Hogwarts, o bruxo das viagens. Laura tinha organizado as outras madrinhas em forças-tarefa e praticamente marchavam. Nada lhe fora dito sobre qual papel poderia ter casamento. Estava curioso, mas não queria tocar no assunto.

No meio de tudo isso, estava incrivelmente difícil andar despercebido por aí, quanto mais descobrir o momento particular de alguém. Até agora a coisa mais interessante que vira foi Hermione cortando o cabelo de Harry no jardim de inverno, que tinha um piso liso facilmente limpável. A principio, parecia promissor... Ele vira e lera várias cenas nas quais um corte de cabelo iniciava alguma coisa... Então ele observou por algum tempo detrás de uma árvore alta, mas suas esperanças se provaram infrutíferas. Talvez fosse porque a vida real, infelizmente, não tivesse a trilha sonora de baladas pop para que os protagonistas entrassem em clima romântico, mas Harry simplesmente ficou parado de braços cruzados enquanto Hermione cortava eficientemente suas pontas. Eles conversavam sem parar, mas a conversa era desapontadoramente banal. Falaram das atividades do dia no trabalho, as tarefas planejadas pra a manhã referente ao casamento, os problemas maritais da tia Júlia de Hermione, a consulta de Lily no veterinário que estava por vir e uma história engraçada que Harry escutara no trabalho envolvendo um agente da Pesquisa e um frasco de mucilagem fora do lugar. Quando chegaram nessa piada, o corte tinha terminado e eles continuaram simplesmente conversando. Hermione sentou numa cadeira de frente pra ele e logo os dois riam com gosto. A cena o fez sorrir, mas não o ajudou. Ele teve seis anos pra vê-los rindo juntos, conversar sobre o dia e contar histórias aleatórias um para o outro. Enquanto os observava juntos, pareciam o que sempre foram: melhores amigos.

E aí que estava o problema. Tanto do comportamento deles era similar a como lembrava deles. Sim, eles se abraçavam, mas já os vira se abraçar antes. Sim, ela freqüentemente tocava o ombro dele quando passava, mas ela costumava fazer isso o tempo todo e com o próprio Rony também. Sim, eles estavam confortáveis e familiar e claramente muito próximos, mas nada disso era novidade pra ele. Ele era lembrado o tempo todo pelos outros de como o relacionamento deles era novo e diferente do qual ele se lembrava, ainda assim, ao mesmo tempo, tudo o que ele _via_ era um relacionamento que era o mesmo. Ele os via todos os dias, e todos os dias via o anel no dedo de Hermione, mas ainda assim tinha que se lembrar que fora Harry quem o colocara ali. Era Harry quem a amava, Harry quem a pedira em casamento, Harry com quem ela dormia e Harry a quem ela amava. Ele sabia, sabia que era verdade, não tinha dúvidas, e, ainda assim, de alguma forma, não acreditava.

* * *

Depois de morar na casa por pouco mais de uma semana, cinco dias de seu Plano iniciado, a complacência de Rony foi abruptamente quebrada por um evento que seria conhecido em sua cabeça como "O Incidente". 

A noite começou inocente. A maior parte dos moradores da casa estava na biblioteca, que era um lugar de reunião freqüente. Harry estava em sua mesa, Justino espalhado no chão com uma revista. Jorge estava sentado perto da lareira com um novo protótipo de vassoura sobre os joelhos, examinando o material com uma lupa. Cho não estava em casa, nem Hermione. Rony estava no sofá junto a Laura enquanto ela mostrava algumas fotos das reformas que fizeram em Bailicroft, apesar dele conseguir dispensar apenas três quartos de sua atenção a isso... O resto estava ocupado com a mera proximidade a ela.

Laura estava começando a ser uma distração cada vez maior, na verdade. A atenção dele costumava dispersar quando ela estava por perto. Ele se perguntava se estava atraído por ela. Tinha passado tanto tempo desde que experimentou tal sensação que não tinha certeza de como classificar seu estado. Ela era muito bonita, ágil e exótica, seu cabelo escuro na altura da cintura era cheio e denso como a lã de carneiro. Pra piorar as coisas, ela era engraçada, calorosa e agradável de se estar perto. Eles não tiveram tempo de se conhecerem de verdade desde a primeira vez que se viram e ele suspeitava que essa mostra de fotos essa noite era uma tentativa dela de passar um pouco de tempo com ele. Ele recebeu bem a oportunidade, apesar de não ter nenhuma idéia dela como uma possibilidade romântica. Não podia fingir tentar sair com alguém de verdade quando não estava de volta entre os vivos há menos de duas semanas, e de todo jeito ela já estava irrevogavelmente tomada. Fim da história.

Mas isso não significava que ele não podia aproveitar a companhia dela no sofá, então ouvia com interesse enquanto ela falava sobre a mansão e seus cômodos e dos reparos. As histórias dela estavam tão interessantes que na hora que a porta se abriu de vez e Hermione entrou com total brusquidão, ele ficou irritado com a interrupção.

Seu psíquico logo ficou alarmado quando viu a expressão de Hermione; ela estava quase roxa de raiva. Ele a vira com raiva várias vezes, mas nunca tão furiosa. Ela segurava uma folha de papel amassada e ainda usava a capa... O mais alarmante era que desde o momento que entrar seu olhar hostil estava fixado em seu noivo. –Harry! – ela disse, sua voz ríspida e autoritária.

Todos no cômodo prestaram atenção ao ouvir o tom de voz. Harry piscou, uma expressão inconfundível de perplexidade em seu rosto. –O que? – ele perguntou, num tom confuso e apreensivo de um homem que sabia que tinha grandes problemas, mas não tinha idéia do que fizera.

Hermione andou rápida e decisiva até a mesa dele. –Precisamos conversar – ela disse com os lábios apertados.

-Certo, vamos sair...

-Não. Bem aqui. Os outros precisam ouvir isso.

Rony ficava mais alarmado a cada instante. Ela estava tão fria e furiosa; era decepcionante vê-la direcionar isso para Harry, quem ela supostamente amava e com quem Rony nunca vira falar tão ríspida. –O que está acontecendo? – Harry disse, franzindo a testa.

Ela andou de um lado para o outro e então parou e falou, se dirigindo aos outros também. –Eu almocei com Neville hoje e ele disse que os juros estão caindo de novo então foi para o banco pra ver a possibilidade de refinanciar a hipoteca da casa. O gerente de empréstimos e eu estávamos olhando a papelada e ele teve que abrir alguns arquivos antigos porque ele era novo e não conhecia o termo do nosso contrato. – ela parou pra dar um efeito. Rony viu que Harry ficara mais silencioso e quieto, claramente sabia o que ela ia dizer. –Pessoal, lembram o grande acordo que conseguimos pra esse lugar? Porque precisava de reformas e supostamente era assombrado? Bem, parece que o negocio original não era tão bom assim. A casa não foi barata porque estava em péssimo estado, foi barata porque Harry pagou metade do valor original como entrada e então deixou que nós financiássemos o resto sem nos contar.

Os outros moradores da casa se olharam com total surpresa. Jorge levantou. –Harry? Isso é verdade?

Ele balançou a cabeça que sim. –Sim, é verdade. – ele olhou para os rostos deles. –Olhem, eu vi o quanto todo mundo amou essa casa. Todos tínhamos idéias tão boas de como íamos consertar tudo e deixar lindo e consertamos! Nós nunca conseguiríamos pagar o que estavam pedindo então fui mais rápido no banco e fiz um negócio. Queria que todos tivéssemos essa casa.

Justino estava de pé agora e pela primeira vez desde a chegada de Rony, não estava explodindo de alegria. –Nossa, muito obrigado, Harry – disse sarcasticamente. –Não pedimos por sua caridade.

-Caridade? Estava tentando ajudar!

-Talvez – Laura disse. –Mas podia ter feito isso sem que a gente se sentisse com dez centímetros de altura. E podia ter nos contado! Podia ter conversado com a gente sobre isso!

Harry agora começava a ficar com raiva. –Não entendo porque o que eu fiz foi tão terrível! – ele disse. –Tudo o que fiz foi...

-Tudo o que fez foi se dar um direito maior à casa do que o resto de nós – Hermione disse. –Era pra gente ser _sócios iguais_ na posse desse lugar! Isso te torna um... Sócio majoritário! Tem um direito maior de posse, pagou por metade do preço original e mais um sexto do resto! Pode expulsar todos nós se quiser!

-Por que eu faria isso?

-O ponto não é esse, é só que não era assim que as coisas deviam ser! E você sabia que nunca concordaríamos em te deixar pagar tanto sozinho ou não teria feito isso em segredo! – Hermione balançou os papéis que segurava... Papéis da hipoteca, presumivelmente... na cara dele. –Sabe como isso nos faz sentir, Harry? – ela falou. –Como pequenas crianças impotentes que não conseguem fazer as coisas sozinhas... Ou como se fosse assim que você nos visse.

Ele se inclinou pra frente, falando mais diretamente pra ela. –Isso não é sobre você.

-Sim, é! – ela gritou. –achei que não tínhamos mais segredos um com o outro! Prometeu pra mim que já tinha me contado tudo, disse que você...

De repente, Harry bateu o punho contra a mesa, assustando todos. –Não me venha com seu discurso sobre sinceridade comigo – ele disse, sua própria fúria começando a aparecer. O resto dos moradores, Rony incluindo, deixaram de interessar. Eles agora testemunhavam o que tinha se tornado uma briga particular. –Pode gritar o quanto quiser sobre segredos comigo, mas nós dois sabemos muito bem que anda guardando uns pra você!

-O que diabos isso significa?

-Aonde você vai quando não está em sua sala e minha Bolha não consegue te achar? – ele perguntou, sua voz de repente apressada como se estivesse esperando pra perguntar isso a há muito tempo. –Acontece pelo menos uma vez por semana!

Ela parecia perplexa. –Acha que sua divisão é a única que tem reuniões particulares? – ela disse. –Claro que desligamos as Bolhas, você também faz isso!

-Isso não explica!

-Do que está me acusando?

-Me diga você.

-Ah, quer jogar assim? Tenho umas perguntinhas também! O que exatamente aconteceu entre você e Allegra no verão passado antes de Florença?

Harry parecia ter tomado um tapa na cara. –Eu te contei tudo que aconteceu.

-Você _disse_ que me contou. Como posso confiar que me conte as coisas quando mente pra mim sobre uma hipoteca idiota? Sei que ainda se sente atraído por ela. Sei que ela é sexy e sedutora e misteriosa e muitas outras coisas que eu não sou. Talvez o fato dela ser uma vilã deixe as coisas mais animadas, mais proibidas!

A expressão de Harry ficou gélida. –Acho que devia se calar antes que diga algo de que vai se arrepender.

-A única coisa de que me arrependo é ter _acreditado_ de verdade em você quando disse que não tinha mais segredos! Não vou cometer _esse_ erro novamente, te digo isso!

-Sabe, está tomando isso horrivelmente pessoal! Não acredito que ficou tão irritada por causa de um pagamento! Deve ter acertado em um ponto fraco! Talvez tenha algo pesando em sua consciência! Talvez você desligue sua bolha pra que possa conversa com Lloyd Llwellyn!

Ela fez um barulho de indignação, recuando com uma careta ao ouvir as palavras dele, como se a tivessem atingindo fisicamente. –Como se _atreve_? – ela gritou, bem perto das lágrimas agora, as mãos fechadas em punho. –Como se atreve a fazer uma acusação tão insultante e nojenta? Deus, mal posso ficar aqui olhando pra você.

-Então talvez deva simplesmente ir! – ele vociferou. – Você é boa nisso, não é? Teve bastante prática em dar as costas e me deixar! Vá, tire outra folga!

Eles se encaram por um infinito e agonizante momento até que o lábio inferior de Hermione começou a tremer e ela virou e correu pra fora. Todos ficaram quietos e em silêncio, muito chocados para se mexer. Harry ficou parado por algum tempo e então voltou para sua mesa. Ele deu um show, arrumando e mexendo em seus papéis e livros por um momento, sua expressão inquieta. Ele pegou um grosso volume, jogou de volta na mesa fazendo muito barulho e então saiu, levando uma mão à testa no caminho. Rony ouviu uma porta batendo em algum lugar da casa, e então a porta dos fundos da varanda abrindo e fechando.

-Nossa – Laura falou. Jorge e Justino saíram, os dois estranhamente quietos, deixando Rony sentado no sofá com Laura.

Ele ficou tão perplexo com o confronto que acabara de testemunhar que mal podia saber o que pensar sobre isso. Ele não ficaria tão impressionado de vê-los brigando... Todos brigam, afinal de contas... Só que eles estavam tão crus, tão _pessoais_. Pareciam ter rebuscado brigas de tempos atrás, problemas não resolvidos. Ele teve a sensação perturbadora de vê-los agindo baseado num passado que tinha um conhecimento apenas superficial. Essa briga obviamente tinha raízes na história deles juntos, que ainda era um amplo mistério pra ele.

Ele não sabia como reagir, então foi por instinto. Levantou e começou a ir na direção de onde Hermione fora, parando ao sentir a mão de Laura em seu braço. –Não – ela disse baixo.

-Quero ver se Hermione está bem.

-Ela vai ficar bem. Deixe ficar só por enquanto.

Rony saiu na outra direção, atrás de Harry, mas a mão de Laura voltou pra seu braço. –Melhor não – ela disse.

-Tenho que fazer _alguma coisa_! – ele disse.

-Por que? Isso não é de sua conta, nem da minha.

Ele caiu pesado no sofá. –Isso acontece com freqüência? – finalmente perguntou.

-O que, brigas? Não, não tão freqüentemente. Eles brigam de vez em quando, claro... Mas sinceramente, nunca os vi brigando _assim_.

Ele hesitou por um momento e então levantou de novo. –Tenho que falar com eles.

Laura o puxou de volta. –Eu te disse, deixa pra lá. Não é problema seu.

-Pro inferno que não é! São meus dois melhores amigos, tenho...

-Deixe que cuidem deles, isso que tem que fazer. São seus amigos e isso é tudo que sabe que são. Não os conhece como casal. Eu conheço. Estou dizendo, é melhor não interferir. Deixe que vão resolver isso.

-Como sabe que vão resolver?

-Eles vão, sempre resolvem. Só vai complicar se tentar bancar o negociador. Acredite em mim.

-E por que deveria confiar em você? – ele disse, levantando a voz. O tom superior dela estava começando a irritá-lo. Quem ela pensava que era? Algum tipo de especialista? Se existia algum especialista nessas duas pessoas, era ele e não ela.

Ela colocou o álbum de fotos de lado e o encarou, um pouco de irritação aparecendo em sua expressão também. –Porque vivo com eles há quatro anos e os vi passar por cada estágio juntos! Estava com eles quando eram amigos e quando eram amantes e quando estavam juntos e quando não estavam!

-Sou o melhor amigo deles, ninguém os conhece melhor que eu – Rony disse.

-Sabe quem eles _eram_, Rony. Não tem a menor noção de quem eles _são._ Se tivesse, não ia ter que ficar se escondendo pela casa tentando pegar os dois juntos.

Essa resposta o surpreendeu. Ele não tinha idéia que qualquer pessoa soubesse de seu Plano, exceto por Jorge e Napoleon. –Que raios sabe sobre isso? – ele disse, sua ira ultrapassando o constrangimento de ter sido descoberto por ela.

-Mais do que pensa. Hei, não é de minha conta. Se quer agir como um adolescente e se fazer de idiota bancando Eu, espião e andar por aí na ponta dos pés, então eu não vou julgar, mas não tente se passar por um especialista em relacionamentos apenas porque você três costumavam jogar Snap Explosivo no salão comunal da Grifinória!

Ele ficou de queixo caído. –Que grande coisa a se dizer.

-Lamento, é o melhor que posso fazer.

-Fiquei na _prisão_ durante metade de minha vida! Se fiquei um pouco pra trás no tempo, não é muito culpa minha!

-Não disse que é. É perfeitamente compreensível e não há vergonha nisso. O que é vergonhoso é quando você se recusa a aceitar isso e agir como se nada tivesse mudado!

-Não sou _eu_ quem está agindo como se nada tivesse mudado, são eles! Por que não podem ser eles mesmos perto de mim?

-Por que você não pode conversar com eles de uma forma adulta? – ela contra argumentou, seu rosto ficando vermelho.

-Você disse que não estava em posição de julgar.

-Eu menti. Estou julgando e acho estúpido. Olhe, lamento que tenha passado todo esse tempo na prisão, mas está _livre_ agora e não está deixando as coisas mais fáceis, fazendo joguinhos bobos!

-Saímos um pouco do assunto, não foi?

-Não acho. Tem duas pessoas muito chateadas nessa casa agora... Além de nós dois, quero dizer... Com quem nos preocupamos muito. A diferença entre nós é que eu os respeito como adultos com um relacionamento próprio um com o outro que não tem nada a ver comigo. Você ainda está preso à idéia que os conhece de uma forma que não é mais possível e ao invés de aceitar e conhecer quem são agora, você está atrás de briga comigo pra saber quem os conhece mais! – ela levantou jogou o álbum. –E você por querer se perguntar porque está se concentrando tanto _neles_ ao invés de lidar com você! Nem tudo no universo gira em volta deles, sabe... Incluindo sua vida. Devia arranjar uma logo e não ficar se remoendo com a deles. – ela saiu apressada, o cabelo balançando enquanto saia, deixando um Rony irritado atrás dela.

* * *

Harry ficou sentado no gazebo por várias horas, respirando fundo e controlado. Ficou sentado parado, quieto, até que suas pernas ficaram dormentes e suas costas começaram a doer. Ele chorou um pouco a princípio, secando as lágrimas dos olhos assim que caíam, com vergonha e magoado e ainda enfurecido e aterrorizado ao mesmo tempo. 

Em sua mente, ouviu várias e várias vezes o eco das coisas que disseram, as coisas horríveis que ela dissera e as coisas igualmente terríveis que dissera em resposta. Ficou horrorizado consigo mesmo e com ela. Como ele poderia tê-la acusado de infidelidade? Mal podia acreditar.

_Mas ela te acusou primeiro_, uma voz sussurrou pra ele. Isso não importava. Ela tinha mais base para acusação que ele. Ele tinha, como admitira, beijado Allegra. Na hora que contara a Hermione sobre o incidente ela pareceu compreender, mas talvez isso a tivesse perturbado mais do que deixara que ele notasse. Ele sabia que seu irritante medo que ela encontrasse alguém mais atraente não tinha nenhuma base real além de sua própria insegurança e medo de um dia perdê-la. Lloyd Llewrllyn era abertamente interessado nela, mas ela nunca retribuiu suas atenções.

E então ele tinha que falar nela ir. Eles nunca deixariam isso para trás se ficassem remoendo toda hora. Ele passara por grande dor para garantir a ela que não tinha mais nenhum ressentimento por ela ter partido, dores que estavam de volta agora que usara isso como arma numa briga estúpida. E por causa de que? A maldita hipoteca.

Só que não foi só isso que a aborreceu. Foi a mentira que a irritou, não o dinheiro. Ela não ia se importar se ele tivesse contado muito tempo atrás, se tivesse contado a todos. O que o impediu? Não tinha certeza, e não estava com muita disposição para examinar os próprios motivos com atenção no momento. Mesmo considerando sua mentira por omissão, ela pareceu desproporcionalmente com raiva por causa disso. Ele não podia evitar de achar que tinha atingindo um ponto fraco. _Não, _ele disse a si mesmo. _Não comece a especular. Nesse caminho estão a loucura e muitas noites no sofá._

O céu ficou laranja e roxo e um frio se espalhou no ar enquanto o sol se punha. Harry olhou pela janela do Cloister, onde as luzes queimavam. Ele tentou vê-la, mas não conseguia distinguir nenhuma silhueta à distância.

_Vamos lá, amigo_, disse a si mesmo. _Seja homem, dê o primeiro passo._

Ele levantou e foi na direção da casa, uma nuvem negra sobre sua cabeça. –Eu _odeio_ ter que ser homem. – ele resmungou baixo.

* * *

Harry vagarosamente abriu a porta do Cloister, olhando em volta, sem ter certeza que ela estava mesmo ali... Mas ela estava. Hermione estava curvada, formando uma bola em um dos assentos da janela, abraçando um travesseiro contra o peito, sua manta favorita sobre os ombros. Ela não olhou quando ele entrou, ou quando atravessou o quarto e sentou com cuidado na beira do assento, mantendo o mínimo de uma distância segura. 

Por algum tempo, ele simplesmente ficou olhando as próprias mãos, sem conseguir pensar por onde começar. E então decidiu que era melhor começar pelo mais importante. –Desculpe – ele disse baixo.

Ela virou e olhou pra ele; ele viu que o rosto dela estava molhado pelas lágrimas. –Me desculpe também – ela sussurrou.

-Não acredito que eu...

-Shh – ela disse, levantando um dedo para interrompê-lo. –Não. Não vamos reviver. Eu lamento, você lamenta, o resto pode esperar pra depois.

Ele franziu a testa. –Depois de quê?

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e então levantou. Foi devagar até o lado da cama e virou de frente pra ele, sinalizando com os olhos que ele devia levá-la até a cama.

Ele observou enquanto ela desabotoava a camisa e a tirava dos ombros com movimentos decididos. Os olhos dela não perdiam o contato com os dele enquanto tirava o sutiã e o deixava cair; ela ficou ali, nua da cintura pra cima, e então desviou o olhar e virou a cabeça, inclinando o rosto e expondo a garganta... E então parou e esperou.

A mensagem dela era tão clara que ele quase podia ouvir sua voz falando em sua mente. _Você disse coisas que me machucaram, _dizia._Por causa do que fez, _eu _disse coisas que machucaram dizer. E ainda assim me ofereço a você e ainda te recebo. Sou vulnerável a você porque escolhi ser e se quiser me machucar de novo, você pode e eu vou permitir porque te amo... Mas acredito que não vai me machucar porque confio em você._

Harry ficou de pé a alguns metros de distância e olhou para as linhas pálidas e suaves do corpo dela, a sombra incidindo sobre seu pescoço onde a lamparina derramava sobre seus ombros e então ele se mexeu. Pegou a manta que ela descartara e andou até parar diante dela, a cabeça dela virada para o outro lado. Ele embalou a manta sobre os ombros dela para cobrir sua nudez e então segurou seu queixo na mão e inclinou seu rosto para que ela olhasse para ele. Ele esperou até que ela tivesse chance de ver e entender e então a beijou, um beijo longo e devagar. Ele sentiu as mãos dela subindo por sua cintura, mas ele não fez mais nenhuma distração nela.

Eles recuaram alguns centímetros. Hermione olhou pra ele um pouco tímida. –Acha que... – ela limpou a garganta e continuou com a voz mais firme. –Acha que podemos pular direto para o sexo de reconciliação e fazer as pazes de verdade mais tarde?

Ele queria concordar com isso imediatamente, mas discrição o fez hesitar. –Não acha que fazer as pazes de verdade é mais importante que o sexo?- ele perguntou. –Nós... Dissemos algumas coisas sobre as quais temos que conversar.

-Sim. E vamos conversar sobre isso. Mas quero primeiro você. Quero sentir que ainda me quer. Quero me sentir perto de você de novo e quero te mostrar que podemos ter uma briga horrível e ainda se amar – ela desviou os olhos. –Isso provavelmente pareceu tão infantil.

-Não – ele sussurrou –Era exatamente o que eu queria dizer, mas não tinha coragem.

Ela recuou e virou pra cama. Eles se despiram rapidamente e em silêncio, sem ajudar um ao outro. Hermione já estava no meio do caminho então não demorou tanto; ela deitou sob o lençol e ficou olhando enquanto ele tirava o resto das roupas. Harry já tinha deixado há muito tempo de se sentir estranho ao ficar nu na frente dela, mas por algum motivo ele se sentia um pouco nessa noite enquanto tirava a roupa até o que uma vez ela chamara de "Potter Completo". Ele ficou de pé por um momento até que a sensação passasse, fazendo com que ela levantasse a sobrancelha.

-Se mostrando?

Ele corou e se juntou a ela sob as cobertas. –Nada que não tenha visto antes – ele murmurou. Ela não respondeu; parecia que estava direta hoje. Ele não queria questionar a atitude dela; compartilhava a mesma sensação. Estava tão ansioso e ainda na beira que parecia que tinham que tirar logo isso do caminho. Eles geralmente gastavam uma energia considerável nas preliminares; tudo foi jogado pela janela por um acordo mútuo. Os lençóis mal tinham esquentado antes que ela o puxasse pra cima de si e ele estivesse alinhando os quadris.

Por todos elogios que já ouvira sobre sexo de reconciliação, Harry pensaria depois, o deles naquela noite foi insatisfatoriamente rápido e despreocupado. Em cinco minutos tinha acabado e ele estava deitado com a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela. A tensão saiu do corpo deles e se espalhou em direção à beira da cama, um lugar que era quase sagrado pra ele. Quantas horas passaram juntos naquela cama? Uma parte do tempo fora passado com os dois usos primários de uma cama, ou seja, dormir e fazer sexo, mas isso era apenas o começo. Quantas conversas de coração aberto tiveram sentados contra a cabeceira e com as cobertas em seus colos, quantas vezes ficaram sentados em silêncio lado a lado, durante horas, o nariz de cada um enfiado em seus respectivos livros? Quantas horas passaram confortando um ao outro na tristeza, quantas discussões calorosas que às vezes viravam brigas e às vezes não? Quantas brigas de cócegas, quantos cafés da manhã na cama, quantos pesadelos, quantos chamados no meio da madrugada do trabalho? Todas as vezes que ele acordara sentindo o peso agradável do braço dela sobre seu peito, todas as vezes que teve que acordá-la pela manhã, todas as vezes que a ouvira dizer seu nome no escuro. Tudo nessa cama. Estavam profanando o próprio templo ao deitar ali desse jeito, frescos da pior briga que já tiveram, o pulso ainda alto devido ao profundamente fútil sexo para evitar. Se o objetivo disso era reassegurar alguma coisa, fora um experimento fracassado.

Ele começava a achar que talvez teria que levantar e sair da cama quando algo aconteceu, um gesto tão simples e natural que tinha que ser sincero. Hermione levantou a mão e começou a alisar o cabelo dele. Ele podia sentir as unhas raspando de leve seu couro cabeludo enquanto penteava o cabelo com movimentos vagarosos e tranqüilos de sua mão. Ele se sentiu relaxar quando ela o tocou, os dedos dela pararam pra traçar um semicírculo na parte de fora da orelha dele. Ele respirou fundo e a puxou pra mais perto e então subiu no colchão até que ficaram cara a cara.

Ele segurou o pescoço dela e a beijou de leve e então novamente quando sentiu um convite para continuar. Apesar dela não ter se mexido, ele podia senti-la se esticando pra ele, e então ele repetiu. Ela curvou os dedos no cabelo dele e beijou de volta, suspirando na boca dele.

Ele não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ficaram se beijando, tudo que sabia é que era muito, muito bom. Era uma experiência para liberar, simplesmente beijar pelo beijo em si, sem nenhuma expectativa. Apenas aproveitar a suavidade dos lábios dela contra os dele e tocar um ao outro sem nenhum outro motivo alem de quererem. Um beijo poderia ser apenas um beijo para o resto do mundo, mas quando se estava nu, na cama com seu parceiro escolhido pra vida inteira um beijo íntimo era geralmente um primeiro passo numa viagem bem conhecida e que levava ao que Napoleon chamaria de "uma boa trepada". Era um pouco esquisito, mas muito reconfortante, beijar sem estar pensando nessa viagem e imaginando qual caminho escolheria dessa vez.

Beijaram-se por um longo tempo. Nenhum dos dois tentou ir além disso, nem tentaram discutir. Ele sabia que se passava na própria cabeça e também sabia que ela sentia o mesmo que ele. Sabia por que podia sentir como ela estava se mexendo, como estava respondendo. Por um longo tempo, ninguém fez nenhum barulho. Então, quando Harry dava uma série de beijos gentis e devagar no queixo dela, ouviu quando ela exalou profundamente e sussurrou um 'meu Harry'. As palavras foram tão baixas que ele quase não as ouviu e como nenhum dos dois falou nada depois, ele tinha quase certeza que ela não notara que falara em voz alta. Era uma coisa preciosamente incomum pra ela dizer, mas ao mesmo tempo, se encaixava no momento. _Eu _sou_ o Harry dela, _pensou, a idéia fazendo-o se sentir quente por dentro. _Sempre fui o Harry dela e de mais ninguém. Quando estava com Allegra ou Gina ou Ronin... Ainda assim era dela, e todas sabiam. O Harry dela._

Finalmente, depois de um longo intervalo nos beijos, eles recuaram e ficaram se olhando. Ela suspirou, um som contente. –Por que não fizemos isso _primeiro_? – perguntou.

Ele sorriu. –Você estava tão ansiosa pra chegar ao sexo.

-Tenho certeza que não sei por que. O sexo não valeu o problema, mas isso... Isso foi tão maravilhoso, apenas te beijar.

-Concordo. – ele passou a ponta do dedo pelos traços dela, olhando firme em seus olhos. –Me diga que não tem ciúmes de verdade de Allegra.

Ela suspirou de novo, mas um suspiro de frustração. –Queria poder te dizer isso.

-Eu sei que... Você não acha...

-Não, não. Não acho realmente que você teve alguma coisa ela, não mais do que você pensa de verdade que fiz alguma coisa com Lloyd Llewllyn – ele concordou amargurado. –Foi como se todos meus medos de pesadelos viessem à tona e de repente saíssem de minha boca sozinhos – ela deu de ombros. –Você é um ser humano, Harry. Deve sentir pelo menos uma atração física por Allegra.

Ele exalou entre os dentes. –Posso olhar pra ela e ver as curvas onde deviam estar e que pode usar sem preocupações uma roupa colada, mas... Acho que uma parte primitiva de mim se sente atraído. Mas não sou um homem das cavernas e sei o que ela é. Não me sinto atraído por ela.

Hermione rolou de costas, olhando para o teto de vidro com seu cabelo ondulado espalhado no travesseiro. –Eu a odeio – disse com uma voz aguda, engasgada. –às vezes fico assustada com quanto a odeio. Por todas razões universais pelas quais todo mundo a odeia, mas também tenho minhas razões próprias. Odeio-a porque me machucou uma vez, e Rony, mas principalmente porque te machucou. Odeio que ela te faça sentir algo por ela e odeio o fato dela que ela já esteve aqui em meu lugar, junto a você na cama. Não sabia que eu era capaz de odiar tanto alguém como a odeio. Achei que estava acima disso tudo, que era uma das mocinhas e que mocinhas não odiassem assim. E então a odeio ainda mais porque ela me fez sentir algo que não queria e é um ciclo infinito de odiá-la e então me odiar e odiá-la ainda mais porque ela me fez me odiar e fica bastante ridículo. – ela virou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos, ele viu um pequeno brilho nos dela. –Principalmente eu... Eu odeio que já tenha sido dela um dia.

Ele balançou a cabeça que não. –Não fui dela – disse. –Sempre fui seu – ela sorriu, um pouco abalada e ele a abraçou apertado até que sentiu a ansiedade deixar o corpo dela. Ela virou de modo que suas costas ficaram contra o peito dele e eles se aconchegaram juntos sob as agradáveis cobertas. –Desculpe não ter te contado sobre a hipoteca – ele disse.

-Bem, todos sabem agora – ela disse. –Mas isso não foi sobre a hipoteca, não de verdade.

-Ah, eu sei.

-Outro segredo que não me contou – ela hesitou. –Olha só. Vou parar de perguntar se já me contou todos seus segredos, certo? Isso vai ter poupar de ter que mentir pra mim e dizer que já. Se tiver mais alguma coisa que queira que eu saiba, vai me contar quando quiser. Vou fazer o mesmo. Que tal isso?

-Sinceramente? Parece tapar o sol com a peneira.

-Pode ser. Harry, se há um tema nos problemas que temos é segredos e sinceridade. Certo?

-Sim.

-Acho que chegamos a um ponto onde podemos concordar que não é possível saber _todos_ os segredos um do outro e se guardarmos alguma coisa pra gente, bem... É porque temos uma boa razão.

-Não gosto disso. Nossa definição do que é uma boa razão pode ser diferente.

-Então acho que vamos ter que confiar um no outro. E vamos ter que redefinir o que isso significa pra nós.

Ele se inclinou pra ela, que rolou de costas para que pudesse olhá-lo. –Já dissemos várias e várias vezes que confiamos nossas vidas um ao outro – ele disse. –Isso não é o suficiente. Temos poder confiar nossos sentimentos.

Ela sorriu. –É como eu disse a Rony. Devia escrever cartões.

-Então meu primeiro diria "Lamento ter dito aquelas coisas horríveis pra você. Me perdoa?"

Ela ficou séria. –Se você _me _perdoar pelas coisas horríveis que _eu_ disse.

-De acordo – ele a beijou de novo.

Hermione recuou, um brilho familiar e acolhedor em seus olhos. –Que tal dar ao sexo de reconciliação mais uma chance? Fazer certo dessa vez?

A resposta de Harry, como as melhores respostas a esse tipo de pergunta costumam ser, foi não verbal.

* * *

O resto dos moradores da casa estava sentado jantando, sem falar muito. Duas cadeiras vazias eram uma lembrança constante da cena desagradável que tinham presenciado. Mesmo Cho, que não tinha visto nada, estava estranhamente quieta, sentindo a tensão... Tensão que não era apenas entre os dois ausentes. 

Rony sabia que os outros deviam estar se perguntando por que ele e Laura estavam rigorosamente se ignorando. De alguma forma, eles acabaram sentados lado a lado, o que piorava as coisas. Rony esperava que o desentendimento deles já estivesse para trás, mas com o passar das horas o ressentimento dele próprio só aumentava. _Onde ela se baseia? Ela nem me conhece._

Suspeitava que Laura estivesse descontando nele porque se sentia ameaçada. Era a melhor amiga de Hermione e uma das de Harry. A presença dele parecia afastá-la um pouco. Tinha que ser isso. As pessoas diziam as coisas mais loucas quando se sentiam ameaçadas.

Ele abandonou o Plano por essa noite. Pela primeira vez desde a sua chegada, não estava curioso pra saber o que seus amigos estavam fazendo.

-Bom, isso é um bom sinal – Justino disse animado, quebrando o longo silêncio.

-O que? Rony perguntou.

-Eles não vieram jantar, apesar do incentivo oferecido pelo aroma encantador do famoso bolo de carne de Jorge. Isso significa que estão em algum lugar fazendo as pazes, possivelmente transando até perder os sentidos e competindo por quem consegue se desculpar mais.

-Espero que esteja certo – Jorge disse. –Odeio isso.

Cho suspirou. –É, nunca é divertido quando mamãe e papai brigam. – ela olhou em volta, percebendo as expressões confusas de todos. –Ah, qual é. Todos estamos agindo como crianças assustadas num canto porque ouviram os pais gritando um com o outro. Hei, não estou julgando ninguém. Sinto a mesma coisa.

-Me pergunto por que disso – Laura falou.

-Porque nos espelhamos neles – Justino disse, fazendo todos olharem pra ele espantados com a seriedade de sua voz. Ele olhou para o prato, cortando a comida enquanto falava. – Eles são nossos heróis, e de todo mundo também. Eles nos protegem, lutam pra nos manter a salvo e recorremos a eles quando estamos perdidos. – o silêncio respondeu as palavras dele, o silêncio do incontestável. –Todos desejam ter um relacionamento como o deles – Justino continuou, sua voz baixando até quase um sussurro. –Quando isso é ameaçado, nos sentimos ameaçados. É como descobrir que a grama verde do vizinho do outro lado da cerca é apenas maconha.

Ninguém falou depois que Justino disse isso. O bater dos talheres era o único som. Rony refletiu sobre as palavras de Justino. Tivera pouco contato com o resto do mundo bruxo, o que lhe convinha. Sabia que isso só acontecia porque sua família e seus amigos o estavam protegendo disso e também sabia que sua própria história fora _o_ assunto quente desde que a notícia de sua não-morte se espalhara. Mesmo assim, ainda sentia a atitude que inspirara as palavras de Justino e sabia, sem precisar ver nos jornais, que praticamente tudo que Harry e Hermione faziam virava notícia. Mal podia imaginar o furor que causaram quando anunciaram que estavam noivos... E novamente quando se separaram por um tempo.

Passos na escada interromperam seus pensamentos, e por um momento todos olharam em volta quando Harry entrou na cozinha, Hermione logo atrás, amarrando o cabelo no caminho. Ele sentiu a mesa inteira relaxar aliviada, porque apesar de não estarem se tocando nem darem nenhum sinal, ficou imediatamente aparente que tinha, de fato, feito as pazes. Os dois sorriam e a postura estava relaxada. –Está muito quieto aqui embaixo – Harry disse. – Jorge fez uma fornada de bolos de Hagrid ou algum assim?

Hermione se apressou até a mesa. –Ohhh, bolo de carne, meu preferido!

-Fiz especialmente pra você, querida. Cogumelos extra.

Eles tomaram seus lugares na mesa. Como se um interruptor tivesse sido ligado, todos estavam repentinamente vivos com conversas... Apesar de com cuidado, ninguém mencionou o incidente desagradável da tarde. Rony tentou cruzar o olhar com Laura, meio que esperando que ela se inspirasse e efetuassem a própria reconciliação, mas quando finalmente conseguiu, a expressão dela ficou fria de repente. _Certo _ele pensou. _Fique assim. Veja se eu ligo._

* * *

O Plano – Notas de Observação

* * *

Terça-feira, 7 de outubro de 2008  
17:30, GMT 

Os alvos observados estão caminhando juntos no terraço dos fundos. Observador segue a uma distancia segura, se escondendo atrás de móveis e árvores. Os alvos entram no bosque perto do lago. O observador continua, diminuindo a distância até que a conversa pode ser ouvida. Os alvos parecem estar discutindo o desentendimento que ocorreu na segunda, 6 de outubro. O observador se aproxima. Distraído pelo diálogo, o observador entra no rio, molhando as calças até o joelho. Os alvos param e viram, ouvindo o barulho. O observador sai correndo. Insultos são silenciados. O observador se amaldiçoa pela evidente estupidez.

Terça-feira, 7 de outubro de 2008  
21:12, GMT

O observador silenciosamente entra no mezanino da varanda da biblioteca, fazendo reconhecimento da área. Mantendo-se nas sombras, o Observador olha a parte mais baixa do cômodo. O observador nota a presença do Alvo B (fêmea branca) ocupada usando uma das estantes. O observador considera abandonar hipóteses quando Adversária C (fêmea branca), cuja presença não fora notada anteriormente devido a uma camuflagem eficiente, fala alto com o observador, tornando qualquer nova tentativa de continuar se escondendo impossível. O Alvo B saúda o observador, expressando surpresa ao vê-lo ali. O Observador finge uma felicidade amigável e se junta ao Alvo B na porção principal da biblioteca. Adversária C oferece um comentário sarcástico, ao qual o Observador responde com uma expressão não verbal de insatisfação com sua interferência.

Quarta-feira, 8 de outubro de 2008  
12:45, GMT

O observador monitora de dentro da porta parcialmente aberta da biblioteca enquanto o Alvo A tira sua folga após um breve retorno a casa para o almoço. Os Alvos conversam no _foyer_ enquanto o Alvo A se prepara para sair. A distância impede qualquer registro do diálogo, mas baseado nas evidências do contexto e na linguagem corporal o Observador deduz que o tópico discutido está relacionado a planos das núpcias pendentes. Já que a partida do Alvo A é iminente, o Observador vê a possibilidade de chegar a seu Objetivo na forma de uma troca de contato físico antes da separação. Enquanto o Alvo B veste seu casaco e parece se aproximar do Alvo A, o Alvo B é chamado pela Adversária C da cozinha. O Alvo B pede licença enquanto o Alvo A pega sua pasta; ela oferece uma desculpa verbal e expressa sua esperança de ver o Alvo A mais tarde. O Alvo A concorda e parte. O Observador segue o progresso do Alvo B até a cozinha e então nota o Adversário C, ainda visível da porta está ciente de sua presença e de sua observação da cena que ocorria, evidente por ela levantar a sobrancelha e fazer uma expressão de discórdia na direção do Observador. O Observador pede licença da biblioteca, expressando em tom sub-vocal dúvidas em relação ao estado marital dos pais da Adversária C.

Quinta-feira, 9 de outubro de 2008  
19:00, GMT

O observador, não alcançando sucesso através de sua estratégia corrente, adota uma nova metodologia para chegar ao Objetivo. Através de um rearranjo cuidadoso dos móveis da sala de estudos, o Observador pode se sentar em uma cadeira de espaldar alto, colocada de frente para um canto distante, se camuflando e ficando invisível ao resto do cômodo, mas do qual pode observar o cômodo inteiro através dos reflexos numa janela e numa estante de porta de vidro, ambos imediatamente na frente dele. O Observador assume sua postura de observar e espera por uma oportunidade para monitorar os Alvos.

Durante a estadia de três horas do Observador, ele não consegue atingir contato visual nem com o Alvo A nem Alvo B. Ele observa o Neutro D (macho branco) ocupado em experimentos no piano durante 36minutos. Observa a Neutra E (fêmea asiática) escrevendo corujas durante 17 minutos. Observa o Aliado F (macho branco) entrar e sair várias vezes durante dez minutos, evidentemente engajado numa operação de busca e resgate envolvendo a metade de um par de luvas. Durante os outros 77 minutos de sua ocupação da sala, o Observador, não observa mais nada, uma vez que chegou a um estado de inconsciência.

O observador é repentinamente resgatado a sua atividade de observação pela alta voz da Adversária Ccuja cabeça é visível via reflexo na janela diante dela quando ela nota a posição dele. Após interrogada para explicar sua presença, a Adversária C expressa um lamento exagerado pelo antigo estado de insensibilidade do Observador e o informa da recente presença no cômodo dos Alvos A e B, que estiveram num sofá próximo absortos em variados atos de luxúria que não devem ser descritos neste documento oficial. O Observador fica confuso a princípio, mas logo percebe que a Adversária C fabricou tais observações, e logo ele tenta sair. A Adversária C bloqueia seu progresso e exige uma descrição completa da rota de tentativa de observação dos Alvos A e B. O observador lembra a Adversária C que tal informação é altamente restrita àqueles que precisam saber. A Adversária C desafia essa política.

Um debate se inicia.

Sexta-feira, 10 de outubro de 2008  
20:32, GMT

O Observador passa uma noite agradável em companhia dos Alvos A e B, discutindo tópicos variados. O Observador se lembra várias vezes de seu Objetivo, mas teme que sua decisão esteja fraquejando frente a seu fracasso até então. O Observador questiona as justificativas morais de seu Objetivo, mas se reassegura que seu sucesso não pode estar muito longe. Evidenciando gestos de fatiga, o Observador pede licença e progride até as escadas principais, escondendo-se em um armário de onde pode acompanhar o progresso dos Alvos. Depois de checar a ausência insidiosa Adversária C na vizinhança, O Observador se acomoda para esperar e observador os Alvos.

Depois de um curto espaço de tempo, os Alvos seguem até as escadas, conversando em voz baixa. Eles entram no hall do segundo andar, falando de forma geral de lembranças compartilhadas e planos esperançosos. Eles param no centro do hall e o Alvo A vira para o Alvo B. O observador fica mais alerta. O Alvo A expressa sua admiração pelo Alvo B nesta noite; o Alvo B agradece e sorri. O Alvo A levanta uma mão para tocar o rosto do Alvo B e começa a se inclinar.

Os alvos são interrompidos pela chegada de uma grande coruja branca carregando correio-coruja. O Observador fica temporariamente distraído quando esquece que na hora que uma pessoa bate a cabeça contra a parede, é apenas um gesto de frustração e não para causar machucados de verdade. Os Alvos discutem o correio recém chegado, quando o Alvo A volta correndo pelas escadas. O Alvo B parece preocupada, depois de um momento ela continua seu caminho até o quarto.

* * *

-É mesmo necessário que vá nesse segundo? – Hermione perguntou, olhando Harry fazendo uma mala para noite no Cloister. Ela ficou na beira da cama, tentando agir casualmente. 

-Lamento que sim – Harry disse, a voz distraída. Ela sabia que na mente dele, já tinha partido. –É uma situação com reféns, está piorando rápido. Estou na lista de chamada na Força de Emergência de Salvamento de Reféns, tenho que ir.

Ela suspirou. –Certo, vou resistir a tentação de fazer bico.

Ele parou e sorriu pra ela. –Eu agradeço.

-Mas ainda assim... ah, Harry, era pra todos irmos para casa de férias de Arthur e Molly em Devonshire, amanha de manhã! Um fim de semana de diversão da grande família, pra Rony!

-Lamento que vão ter que ir pra diversão da grande família sem mim.

-Não vai ser o mesmo.

-Não posso fazer nada, querida. Desculpe.

Ela fez uma careta. –Queria ter sido chamada também. Aí pelo menos íamos poder ir juntos.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. –Não tem muita função pra vigilância quando o cara já está preso dentro de uma casa.

-Eu sei, eu sei. Mesmo assim. – ela suspirou. –Quando volta?

-Domingo de tarde.

Ela ficou surpresa com a resposta direta, esperava um "eu não sei". –De verdade, domingo de tarde? Como pode ter tanta certeza?

-Porque, mesmo que a situação chegue ao pior, você só pode passar 24 horas no máximo na FESR. Mais que isso e os feitiços anti-maldição começam a afetar sua concentração. Hoje eles vão me informar de tudo e me colocar pra dormir. Vou começar amanhã de manhã. Se a situação não se resolver, mesmo assim vou ser tirado do time domingo de manhã, e repassar as informações. Então, estarei em casa domingo de tarde, no mais tardar. Possivelmente mais cedo. Eu te aviso se sair antes.

Hermione concordou, olhando-o fechar a mala e pegando tudo de vez. Essa não era a primeira vez que ele era chamado às pressas, nem seria a última. Às vezes era ela a chamada. Ela odiava todas as vezes. –Tome cuidado, ta bom?

Ele sorriu, vestindo a capa de missão. –Vou tomar – ele pegou a mala e cruzou a cama para beijá-la. –Te vejo no domingo.

Hermione levantou para vê-lo partir. Na porta, ele hesitou e então colocou a valise no chão e virou pra puxá-la pra mais perto e beijá-la de novo, mais profundamente. –Boa sorte – ela sussurrou contra o ombro dele. –Te amo.

-Eu te amo também.

-Vou estar esperando quando voltar.

Ele pegou a valise de onde a deixara. –Agora, _essa_ é uma boa razão pra voltar mais rápido – disse, piscando enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

* * *

Rony finalmente desistira e foi para seu quarto quando Harry veio procurar por ele, a mala na mão. –Chamado em algum lugar? – ela perguntou a ele. 

-Infelizmente sim. Desculpa parceiro, mas vou ter que perder o fim-de-semana.

-Deixa pra lá. O mundo precisa de você sempre, acho. Piscam o velho Bat-sinal e lá vai você. – Harry apenas sorriu vagamente, parecendo confuso. –Ah, eu acho que você não conhece o bat-sinal. Esqueça. Apenas tome cuidado.

-Eu vou. Diga oi a todos por mim e mande lembranças.

-Faço isso, parceiro. – Harry sorriu e saiu, parecendo um tanto distraído, pelo que Rony tinha certeza que poderia ser perdoado, dado as circunstancias.

Ele esperou até ouvir a porta da frente bater atrás de Harry, e então levantou e subiu as escadas até a porta do Cloister. Bateu suavemente.

–Hermione?

-Entre, Rony – ele a ouviu dizer. Ele entrou no quarto deles, lutando contra a sensação de estar passando os limites. Ela estava sentada em um dos assentos da janela, usando pijamas e escovando o cabelo. Rony atravessou o quarto e sentou na frente dela.

-Acabei de ver Harry – ele disse.

Hermione aquiesceu, forçando um sorriso. –Lamento que ele vá perder a grande escapolida de fim de semana.

-Quando ele volta, então?

Ela suspirou, olhando a escova. –Domingo de tarde. – ela se remexeu um pouco. –Acha que seus pais iam ligar se eu voltasse de Devonshire no domingo de manhã e não na segunda com vocês?

-Não, claro que não.

-Só quero estar aqui quando ele voltar. Tem um tempo que não separamos um tempo pra gente.

-Vai ser bom pra vocês. Vão ter a casa só pra vocês domingo, tenho certeza que precisam de um pouco de paz e silêncio depois de toda essa confusão.

Ela esticou o braço e segurou a mão dele. –Não ligamos pra confusão.

Rony baixou os olhos pros dedos unidos deles. –Você se preocupa quando ele está longe, não é?

Ela deu uma risadinha. –Me preocupo o tempo inteiro, Rony. Quando ele está longe, quando não está longe, quando está bem a meu lado. Eu me preocupo num ciclo sem fim e desgastante e sobre o qual nunca vou conversar com ele. É apenas um fato da vida. Gostar de Harry é me preocupar com ele o tempo todo. São coisas ligadas. Mas olha com quem estou falando... Você sabe tudo isso.

-Ele se preocupa com você da mesma forma, sabe.

-Eu sei. E sim, é pior quando ele está longe. Ele acabou de sair pra ir ajudar a lidar com uma situação perigosa. Tudo bem, não tão perigosa quanto outras, mas já é perigo o suficiente. – ela suspirou. –Ele vai ficar bem, sempre fica.

Rony apertou a mão dela. –Vai conseguir dormir?

Ela sorriu. –É claro. Não se preocupe tanto. Nem de longe é a primeira vez que ele é chamado e, com certeza, não será a ultima. Eu... estou acostumada.

-Bem, você vai ter a diversão de todos loucos do clã Weasley para ajudar a tirar isso da cabeça... e mais Cho, Justino e Laura.

Hermione olhou pra ele um momento, pensantiva. –Tem alguma coisa errada entre você e Laura? Brigaram ou alguma coisa assim?

Ele limpou a garganta. –Por que a pergunta?

-Ah, só senti uma... hã, tensão.

-Acho que ainda estamos nos conhecendo.

Hermione o encarou por um momento. –Aham – ela disse, duvidosa. –Bem, talvez possam conversar esse fim de semana.

-É, hã, claro... Talvez.

* * *

-Onde raios pensa que está indo? – Laura exclamou. 

Rony deu um pulo pra trás, assustado com a súbita aparição. _Já era sair sem ser percebido, _ele pensou. A entrada do jardim da casa de temporada dos pais dele estava vazia, todos os outros tinham ido pra lago, exceto Hermione, que voltara mais cedo para Bailicroft.

–O que está fazendo? – ele sibilou pra ela.

-Eu faço as perguntas por aqui! – ela disse.

-Abaixa a voz, todo mundo vai se perguntar o que está acontecendo!

-Ah, e pra que se preocupar? Eles vão saber que você foi embora. Sabe, achei que seu Plano tinha virado obsessão, mas não tinha idéia que se transformara em um transtorno total!

-Não sei do que está falando! – ele conseguiu dizer, apenar de não saber quem achava que estava enganando. Sair escondido no meio da manhã de domingo estava longe de ser uma atividade inocente.

-Vai voltar para Bailicroft, não é? Harry deve voltar esta tarde e você vai voltar escondido e tentar pegá-los!

-Boa dedução, Sherlock!

-Como vai chegar lá? Não pode aparatar!

-Vou pegar o carro de Jorge emprestado.

-Não sabe dirigir!

-Sei sim, Napoleon me ensinou semana passada.

-Então, vai simplesmente aparecer lá?

Ele se afastou do carro e parou na frente dela, sentindo de repente uma necessidade que ela o entendesse. –Olhe, essa é minha grande chance. Ele vai voltar pra casa depois de estar longe em uma missão. Acham que estão sozinhos! Isso tudo pode terminar hoje!

Ela balançou a cabeça, sem acreditar. –Você perdeu a noção. Está disposto a roubar o primeiro momento particular que eles têm depois de semanas só pra poder superar um bloqueio mental maluco que tem!

-Isso não é sobre _mim_, é sobre nós três. Quando eu me mostrar, vamos finalmente conseguir falar sobre isso, se abrir! Eles têm que saber que tudo bem eles serem eles mesmos na minha frente.

-É você que tem problemas, Rony. Você que tem que os resolver sem arrastar seus amigos pra lama. Isso é tudo tão... sórdido. Vai simplesmente esperar que estejam no clima e então pular na frente deles?

-Não vai ser tão espetacular, mas a essência é essa. – ele jogou a mala no banco detrás do carro de Jorge.

-Como vai ficar escondido até lá? E eles vão ver o carro!

-Vou parar no morro do lado do portão e ir andando até a casa... e tenho isso – ele disse, enfiando a mão no bolso da capa e tirando um material prateado.

O queixo de Laura caiu; - Você _roubou_ a capa de invisibilidade?

-Emprestado! Peguei emprestado! Olhe, ele não vai ligar, estou usando para uma boa causa.

Ela simplesmente ficou piscando, a boca abrindo e fechando algumas vezes. –Tem tanta coisa errada nessa frase que nem sei por onde começar.

-Então nem comece, só me deixe prosseguir.

-Rony, espere... Pense direito. Como vai explicar o porquê de estar lá? Era pra estar aqui com a gente até amanhã de manhã!

-Vou dizer que queria voltar e ver Harry rápido e depois visitar Gina em Londres, já que Draco não pôde vir.

-Então eles vão imaginar por que achou que precisava parar do lado de fora!

-Vou dizer que peguei o noitebus.

Ela parecia querer levantar mais alguma objeção, mas nenhuma apareceu em seus lábios. Finalmente ela encolheu os ombros. –Bem, você certamente parece ter pensado em tudo.

-Vá se juntar aos outros, está um dia bonito demais pra ficar por aí gritando.

-Acredite, o último lugar que eu queria estar agora era um quintal discutindo com você.

-Então o que ainda está fazendo aqui? Vá embora cuidar de suas coisas!

Ela balançou a cabeça triste. –Certo, Rony. Você venceu. Vá o que fazer o que tem que fazer. Mas se tiver sucesso... Bem, Harry e Hermione podem descobrir mais sobre você do que você vai descobrir deles. – ela virou e saiu pisando duro até a casa. Rony não perdeu mais nenhum segundo. Entrou no carro de Jorge e ligou o motor. _Mantenha o Plano, _disse a si mesmo_. Tudo vai terminar logo._

* * *

Na hora que Rony parou o carro de Jorge do lado de fora das grades de Bailicroft e partiu em direção da casa, protegido pela capa de Harry, já passava de meio dia e o sol brilhava forte. Ele se movimentava com rapidez, ficando próximo das árvores que acompanhavam o caminho. A capa da Invisibilidade impedia que você fosse visto, mas não que formasse sombra, então tinha que tomar cuidado ao usá-la exposto ao sol. 

Ele deu a volta nos fundos da casa, pela varanda, olhando através das muitas janelas enquanto passava. Não viu Hermione em lugar nenhum, apesar de saber que ela estava na casa... Ele vira a capa pendurada no cabide quando olhou pela janela ao lado da porta da frente. Seu objetivo era uma porta estreita que abria no corredor entre a cozinha e a sala de jantar. Era escondida e tinha uma janela na parte de cima, para que ele pudesse garantir que não seria visto na entrada.

Silenciosamente entrou e passou pelo hall central, o jardim de inverno no chão de madeira diante dele como um prisma brilhante. Ele parou e inclinou a cabeça, tentando ouvir alguma coisa. Não ouviu nada.

Depois de passar pela casa, Rony finalmente achou Hermione lendo no segundo andar, que, ironicamente, ficava do outro lado do corredor leste do quarto dele. Ele parou na porta e a observou por um momento, relaxada em um canto do sofá de couro, usando leggin e um moletom. Ela parecia tão casual e desguardada, os óculos pendurados na ponta do nariz e o cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo solto, os joelhos dobrados e uma cópia de "Rebecca" na frente do rosto. Uma xícara de chá e um sanduíche meio comido estavam na mesa junto dela.

Rony deu um pequeno sorriso, se sentindo muito tentado a jogar a capa e aparecer bem do lado dela pra uma boa conversa ou talvez ler um livro também, mas manteve o Plano em mente. Harry logo estaria em casa... Tudo o que precisava fazer era ficar fora das vistas até lá.

* * *

Rony ficou sentado numa poltrona confortável numa das salas, de frente par as portas duplas do _foyer_, de onde teria uma visão limpa da chegada de Harry, quando quer que isso ocorresse. Logo depois de chegar ali, ele decidiu que ser um tanto, bem, _assombroso_, simplesmente seguir Hermione pela casa, então ele a deixaria sozinha e parou nesse posto de observação. Ele só levantou uma vez no fim da tarde quando ouviu um movimento lá em cima. 

Ele entrou silenciosamente na galeria do segundo andar a tempo de ver Hermione emergindo das escadas do Cloister, vestindo uma calça jeans e uma blusa de seda, o cabelo penteado. _Ela quer estar bonita quando Harry voltar_, Rony pensou. _Isso é tão... fofo. _ Ele a observou entrar na cozinha e então voltou a seu lugar na poltrona.

Ficou ali, tentando não se mexer muito, apenas por precaução. Sentia-se distintamente estranho por estar ali na casa com uma mulher que acreditava estar sozinha. Era ainda mais estranho estar perto dela, sendo ignorado completamente. Ele meio que acreditava que ela de alguma forma instintiva iria sentir a presença dele mesmo com a capa e começar a conversar com ele, mas até agora ela não falara nada.

Ele estava determinado. Era a melhor chance até então. Podia acabar bem ali. Ele poderia alcançar seu Objetivo e as coisas poderiam voltar ao que eram, com os três totalmente a vontade e sem esconder nada uns dos outros. Ele não ia estragar essa. Ele era um homem com uma missão.

Relembrando depois, ele pensaria que provavelmente era inevitável que ele pegasse no sono no sofá.

Na verdade, ele não percebeu que isso aconteceu até que acordou com o barulho da porta da frente fechando. Ele piscou e levantou rápido, mantendo em mente que precisava deixar a capa cobrindo todo o corpo. Ouviu vozes, mas não viu ninguém. Entrou pela porta do do vestíbulo bem a tempo de ver Harry subindo as escadas, a valise na mão e Hermione na direção da cozinha. –Guarde suas coisas. Vou fazer um chá pra você – ela dizia.

Rony rangeu os dentes de frustração. Inacreditável! Ele perdeu! Harry entrou pela porta da frente e presumivelmente cumprimentou Hermione de alguma forma amorosa e ele dormira e perdeu tudo isso.

_Talvez não seja tarde demais_, ele pensou. _Ele está trazendo chá pra ele... Se eu agir rápido posso ainda salvar as coisas. _Depois de um momento agonizante de indecisão, ele virou e subiu as escadas, o tênis sem fazer nenhum barulho no piso de mármore.

Ele emergiu novamente na galeria do segundo andar, que estava vazia. Ele hesitou, incerto pra onde ir. Estava relutante em subir as escadas para o Cloister. Eram estreitas, bem como o pequeno corredor que levava até o quarto propriamente dito... Se ele encontrasse Harry no meio do caminho, eles se esbarrariam. Por outro lado, ele poderia não sair, Hermione simplesmente ir se juntar a ele. Talvez ele devesse subir para o quarto logo. Mas também, ele _realmente_ queria ficar no _quarto_ com eles? Isso levaria seu Plano a um nível totalmente novo de voyerismo com o qual ele estava desconfortável.

Enquanto ficava ali vacilando, a decisão abruptamente foi tomada por ele. Harry apareceu nas escadas do Cloister, com ar cansado e acabado. Ele virou e passou pelo umbral que levava para ala leste da casa. Rony se apressou para segui-lo. Ele não podia acreditar em sua sorte quando Harry entrou no conservatório.

Era quarto incomum, ditado pela arquitetura da casa. A torre norte só era uma torre fechada no terceiro andar, onde ficava o Cloister. Nos primeiros dois andares, existia apenas um semi-círculo saindo do muro da parede norte da casa, formando dois cômodos sob ele, o conservatório e a sala de jantar, de formatos incomuns. No segundo andar, a porção semi-circular era na verdade tomada por uma varanda, azulejada com um elaborado mosaico e rodeada com colunas de pedra que suportavam a torre de cima. O acesso da varanda era pelo conservatório, um cômodo confortavelmente elegante que os moradores às vezes usavam como um lugar de bate-papo.

A escolha de Harry por este lugar era boa pra Rony porque compartilhava um detalhe arquitetônico incomum com vários outros cômodos da casa... Tinha janelas que davam para o corredor. Significava que Rony poderia observar seus Alvos sem ter que entrar lá, o que tornava muito mais fácil escolher o momento para aparecer na frente deles como no Plano.

Ele ficou de pé em frente a uma das janelas, olhando Harry, que estava perto de uma das portas francesas, olhando além da varanda para o quintal. Os seus ombros estavam um pouco caídos e suas roupas pareciam amassadas, como se tivesse dormido com elas.

Rony ouviu passos atrás dele. Hermione passou por ele e entrou no conservatório, carregando uma bandeja e duas xícaras de chá. Ela colocou na mesa e ofereceu uma para Harry. Ele aceitou, mas não bebeu o chá, simplesmente ficou ali segurando a xícara e olhando pra ela. Hermione se apoiou nas costas de um sofá, olhando-o. – Quer me contar o que aconteceu? – finalmente perguntou.

Ele suspirou e virou pra janela. –Sabe quem foi? O cara mantendo os reféns, quero dizer.

-Quem?

-Doug Tolan.

O queixo de Hermione caiu, o nome claramente significando algo pra ela, apesar de não ser nada para Rony. –Ah, Deus – ela disse. –O que aconteceu com ele?

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça. –Não sei. Da última vez que soube dele, ainda era um regulador em algum lugar da Finlândia. Parece que em algum ponto ele virou a casaca.

-Acha que ele teve alguma ajuda pra dar essa virada?

Ele deu de ombros, o dar de ombros sem vontade de um homem que não queria mais pensar nisso. –Talvez. Tudo que sei é que ele entrou na casa de uma família indefesa em Darbyshire. Um casal e seus três filhos pequenos.

Hermione colocou a xícara de lado. –O que ele estava pedindo?

Os olhos de Harry pareciam confusos, cheios de incompreensão. –É isso. Ele não estava pedindo nada. Não tinha nenhuma exigência nem queria um resgate. Simplesmente se fechou lá dentro e ficou ameaçando matá-los. Cheguei lá e todos estavam perdidos. Ele não falava. Ninguém conseguia passar pelos feitiços seladores que ele colocara em volta da casa... Por isso que me chamaram na verdade.

-Você também não conseguiu atravessar?

-Eu tentei. Tentei quebrá-los, tentei falar com ele... ele não falava. Sentei na porta da frente, falando por horas. Nenhuma resposta. Eu conseguia ouvir gritando e as crianças chorando e os pais suplicando Doug pra deixar as crianças irem e... – ele parou, engolindo seco. Rony já sabia que a situação não terminara bem. Harry estava muito chateado, e se ele tivesse salvado todos, não estaria.

Hermione levantou e ficou ao lado dele, a expressão gentil e compreensiva. –O que aconteceu?

Harry suspirou. –Doug estava gritando como ia matar um deles e dessa vez parecia que ia matar mesmo. O homem estava negociando co Doug pra ser ele, e que ele deixasse sua esposa e filhos vivos. – ele hesitou. – Decidi tentar mais uma vez entrar na casa enquanto Doug estava ocupado com a família. Fechei os olhos e tentei reunir cada gota do poder Mage que conseguia, mas... Antes de eu poder tentar qualquer coisa, veio um grito horroroso de dentro da casa e os feitiços se desfizeram sozinhos. – ele olhou Hermione nos olhos. –Corri para dentro e descobri que Doug matara duas das crianças e se matou.

O queixo de Hermione caiu, as mãos indo a boca. –Ah, Harry. Lamento muito.

-Foi horrível. – Harry sussurrou, olhando o nada, a cena que ele estava lembrando provavelmente revendo tudo diante dos olhos. –Os pais estavam chorando e segurando suas crianças mortas... E a que sobreviveu, a mais velha, estava batendo no corpo de Doug. Um garotinho de uns dez anos, acho. Estava batendo várias e várias vezes com seus pequenos punhos... – ele divagou e suspirou de novo, uma respiração incerta. –Não fui rápido o suficiente.

-Você fez tudo o que podia – Hermione disse suavemente, acariciando o braço dele com uma mão. –Fez o melhor que pode.

-Meu melhor não foi bom o bastante pra salvar aquelas crianças, ou Doug.

Rony observou o rosto do amigo, se sentido pior que um verme. Esse era o tipo de coisa com o qual Harry tinha que lidar com sua vida, e o que _ele_ estava fazendo com o tempo dele? Ficava por aí formulando planos ridículos. _Laura estava certa, _pensou. _Eu **perdi**toda noção_.

No conservatório, Hermione puxou Harry pra mais perto. –Vem cá – ela disse baixo. –Está tudo bem, está em casa agora, acabou. Tire isso de sua mente. – Harry inclinou a cabeça sobre o ombro dela e enlaçou os braços em sua volta, ela alisou seu cabelo e sussurrou palavras de segurança em seu ouvido. Rony os observou, fascinado, a vergonha de poucos momentos antes rapidamente se desfazendo agora que seu Objetivo estava tão perto. Ele ficou impressionado com o _envolvimento_ deles no abraço; transcendia meras partes do corpo e alcançava um novo nível de intimidade exsudada que nada tinha a ver com contato físico e tudo a ver com conexões invisíveis. Ele podia ver Harry começando a relaxar nos braços dela, como se estivesse recarregando através de seu toque.

Hermione recuou e tocou o rosto dele gentilmente, sorrindo. –Estou feliz que esteja em casa – ela disse.

Ele sorriu de volta. –Eu também.

Da primeira vez que eles se beijaram, Rony sentiu uma pequena animação de um voyer, mas rapidamente passou. Da segunda vez que se beijaram, ele sentiu o triunfo pelo sucesso de seu Plano._Há! Peguei!_ Penou. Da terceira e última vez que eles se beijaram, realmente se entregando ao ato, ele não podia acreditar em sua sorte.

O senso de vitória, entretanto, durou pouco. Depois de poucos segundos, Rony recebeu abruptamente a confirmação de uma lição de vida que ouvira pela primeira vez na voz do Sr. Spock, que ter era muitas vezes menos satisfatório que esperar.

Também ficou rapidamente claro que era muito diferente olhar duas pessoas se beijando quando sabiam que estavam sendo observadas do que quando acreditavam que estavam sozinhas. Ele vira (ou achava que tinha visto) beijos apaixonados antes, mas enquanto ficava olhando seus dois melhores amigos esmigalhando seus preconceitos, percebeu todos esse beijos eram ou totalmente fictícios ou tinham algum nível de restrição devido a presença de outras pessoas.

Ele ficou lá com a boca aberta, estupefato. Uma parte dele sabia que ele devia olhar para o outro lado, mas não conseguia se segurar, era tão... tão alguma coisa. A mente dele circulava a palavra correta, mas não conseguia apontar exatamente. Era... _mal-educado. _Um beijo mal educado, que não foi feito para apreciação pública. Esse não era um beijo mais próprio, cortês que vira entre Gina e Draco, Justino e Stephen, Sirius e Cordélia e até seus pais.

Não. Esse era um ato de abandono inconsciente de sozinhos em casa, de quarto fechado, de corpo inteiro, cabeças rolando, rosto colado, roçar de pelve, puxar de cabelo, braços colados, ofegos, puxar de roupas, carente, com gemidos e _mal-educado_. E isso não era o pior. O que mais chamou a atenção de Rony não foi o fato de estarem se beijando assim, era _como_ estavam se beijando, com o conforto total que vem com a familiaridade. Estava absolutamente claro que já tinham feito isso muitas e muitas vezes e estavam completamente à vontade com o ato. Sem hesitação, sem constrangimento, nenhum rápido olhar pra confirmar se estava tudo bem, que não estava avançando demais. Eles eram um _casal_ e pela primeira vez Rony viu isso com uma clareza perfeita. Eles sabiam como se tocar. Era a prova mais forte que poderia ter da realidade do relacionamento deles... Finalmente.

_Agora é minha chance,_ falou consigo mesmo. _Aqui é onde entro e ajo casualmente. Último passo do plano. Vamos, você consegue. Vamos lá._

Ele esticou o braço e colocou a mão na maçaneta, mantendo um olho nos Alvos através da janela. Na hora que ia abrir a porta, ele os viu parar; Harry recuou um pouco e segurou o rosto de Hermione com uma mão, o polegar acariciando sua bochecha. –Eu te amo – ele disse em tom baixo, sincero. –Muito.

-Eu também te amo – ela sussurrou em resposta, onde dedos penteando os cabelos embaraçados dele. Ele repousou a testa contra a dela, fechando os olhos. Ela suspirou. –Só mais um mês.

-Mal posso esperar – ele sorriu pra ela. –Sra. Potter.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha. –Sr. Granger.

Ele riu e a puxou mais pra perto de novo e eles continuaram de onde estavam. Rony suspirou, seu coração doendo com uma vontade dele que não tinha nada a ver com seus amigos. _bastardos sortudos, e_le pensouOlhou novamente para sua mão sobre a maçaneta.

Depois de um longo momento de hesitação, Rony Weasley soltou a maçaneta, virou e saiu o mais rápido que suas pernas podiam levá-lo.

* * *

Seu quarto era perto demais do conservatório, então Rony se enfiou no quarto de jogos no primeiro andar. Ele não estava preocupado em ser descoberto, sabia que possivelmente quando Harry e Hermione terminasse... enfim... eles provavelmente iam jantar e depois passar a noite no escritório ou na sala de estar dos fundos. 

Ele ficou sentado na poltrona de couro com um livro aberto e ignorado no colo, pensando sobre a própria lerderza. _Devia ter ouvido Laura, _ele pensou, constrangido pela idéia. _O que eu estava pensando? Pegá-los no flagra, nossa._

O problema é que ele sabia o que estava pensando. Ele estava pensando apenas nele. Passara muito tempo sozinho, e pensar na necessidade e nos sentimentos dos outros era uma habilidade que ele permitira atrofiar por desuso... Na verdade, sua prisão o forçara a colocar as próprias necessidades em prioridade máxima. Ele teve que tomar conta agressivamente de si mesmo e de seus próprios sentimentos pra manter a sanidade. Ele podia admitir. Até agora, ele realmente só tinha pensando em Harry e Hermione em termos que afetavam a _ele_. Podia ter falado sobre a individualidade deles, mas não acreditava nisso realmente.

Então, o que mudou? Bem, ele testemunhara com uma intensidade visceral a verdadeira natureza do relacionamento um com o outro, mas essa não era a história completa. Ele os vira interagir um com o outro e conversar um com o outro e estava dolorosamente claro para ele que ele não estava em lugar nenhum dos pensamentos deles. Ele temia que sua prisão o tivesse tornado incuravelmente egocêntrico, acreditando lá no fundo, como uma criança, que tudo era por causa _dele_. Claramente não era. Ele não tinha duvidas que era uma parte importante da vida deles e que eles _pensavam_ nele com carinho, mas sua ilusão subconsciente fora quebrada. As deles eram, primeiro e mais importante, um pelo o outro.

_Então onde eu me encaixo?_

* * *

Horas depois, Rony os encontrou na sala dos fundos sentados juntos num sofá. Ele abriu a porta só um pouco e espiou lá dentro, analisando a situação. Harry estava tentando prestar atenção numa partida de quadribol pelo talismã de aparição, mas seu rosto estava distante e distraído. _Provavelmente ainda pensando no desfecho horrível da situação com reféns, _Rony pensou. _Pobre homem_. Hermione estava sentada bem ao lado dele, o nariz enfiado em um livro, as pernas embaixo do corpo. Um dos braços de Harry repousava casualmente na perna dela, a mão apertando o joelho. Eles pareciam tão confortáveis, e davam um ar de união mesmo estando ocupado com atividades diferentes. 

Rony respirou fundo e entrou, sem se preocupar em anunciar sua presença. Os dois levantaram os olhos com expressões surpresas. Para sua perplexidade, a primeira reação que tiveram foi de se afastar um pouco no sofá. Ele levantou as mãos. –Não, não façam isso. Por favor. Fiquem como estão, tudo bem?

Eles trocaram um olhar confusão. –Rony, o que está fazendo aqui? – Harry perguntou, franzindo a testa. –Achei que estivesse na casa de seus...

-E estava. Voltei um pouco mais cedo.

Hermione sorriu. –Bem... Que bom! Não sabíamos que você...

Rony levantou a mão de novo, interrompendo-a. –Não. Não diga nada por enquanto. Apenas me deixe explicar. – ele fechou os olhos um instante e então olhou adiante, falando rápido, porém distintamente. –Certo. Por alguma razão, vocês não estão agindo normalmente perto de mim. Quero dizer, de verdade! Era pra estarem completamente apaixonados e coisa e tal e até hoje não tinha visto sequer vocês se beijando ou de mãos dadas ou nada assim! É ridículo! Jorge e Laura e todo mundo dizem que geralmente são o oposto disso, que mal podem manter as mãos longe um do outro! Então deve ser por minha causa, imaginei. Não devem querer que eu veja. Enquanto isso, eu fico ouvindo toda hora sobre o Grande Relacionamento e não consigo acreditar nele. Tudo o que vejo são meus dois melhores amigos, porque é assim que agem. Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como tocar no assunto então bolei um Plano. Comecei a espionar vocês. Fiquei me escondendo, sorrateiro, vocês sabem. Pensei em pegar vocês no meio de um bom beijo e então aparecer e agir despreocupado só pra vocês saberem que eu estava bem em ver estas coisas. E então achei que pudéssemos conversar sobre isso. – ele respirou fundo. –Mas foi muito difícil! Nunca conseguia pegar vocês dois juntos! Sinceramente, acho que Laura e Sorry ficam mais tempo juntos que vocês dois! Então quando Hermione resolveu ficar nesse fim de semana, vi minha chance. Vim escondido antes do meio dia. Fiquei pela casa e vi vocês dois um tempo atrás no conservatório, conversando e... outras coisas. Mas não contava com como ia me sentir quando visse vocês dois. Percebi que estava sendo estúpido, e desrespeitoso, e imaturo e muitas outras coisas que preferia não ser. Vi como vocês são juntos e realmente entendi pela primeira vez que é especial e poderoso e é... É real. Eu me senti tão envergonhado de ter tratado como um prêmio num parque de diversões a ser perseguido. Então eu lamento pela maneira que agi. Agora podermos, por favor, conversar sobre isso como adultos? – ele parou de falar. Harry e Hermione ficaram sentados no sofá com expressões vazias. –Ah, eu quase esqueci – completou rapidamente. –Peguei sua capa da invisibilidade, Harry. Já coloquei de volta em seu armário.

Eles trocaram um olhar perplexo. Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça, aparentemente perdida. Harry suspirou. –Bem – ele finalmente disse. –Isso... è muita informação pra receber de vez. – ele limpou a garganta. –Você disse que estava _espionando _a gente?

-É, isso sim. É.

-Mas por que simplesmente não perguntou...

Hermione colocou uma mão no braço de Harry. –Não – ela disse. –Nós somos tão culpados quanto ele por isso.

Harry concordou. –Acho que sim – olhou pra Rony. –Sente, Rony. Você está certo, temos que conversar sobre isso como adultos. – Rony sentou diante deles. –Você também está certo quando disse que não estávamos agindo normalmente.

-Por quê? – Rony perguntou. –Por que acharam que tinham que esconder de mim?

-Bem, nós concordamos que seria uma boa idéia, hã... praticar um pouco de limites perto de você. –Harry limpou a garganta de novo, desconfortável com o tema. Olhou pra Hermione procurando ajuda.

Ela interferiu. –Sabíamos que tudo aqui seria novo e estranho pra você, não queríamos piorar. Queríamos parecer familiares e estávamos preocupados que você ficasse desconfortável. Sabíamos que seria um choque quando soubesse da gente e acho que não queríamos esfregar em sua cara o tempo todo.

Harry balançava a cabeça concordando. –Decidimos que não deveria ver até que tivesse algum tempo pra se acostumar com a idéia.

Rony olhou de um para o outro, seus rostos tão cheios de sinceras boas intenções que ele teve que rir. –Ah, essa é ótima.

-O que?

-Vocês dizem que não queriam que eu visse até que eu me acostumasse? O problema é que eu _não podia _me acostumar até que _visse._

Eles ficaram olhando pra ele alguns segundos, atônitos. Hermione olhou pra Harry e então esticou a mão e enlaçou os dedos com os dele. –Querido, é possível que a gente seja os maiores idiotas do planeta? – ela perguntou direta.

Harry apenas concordou. –É possível, mas temos que considerar que esse planeta inclui Gilderoy Lockhart.

-Hum. Bem lembrado. – ela sorriu para Rony. –Nos desculpe, Rony. Presumimos coisas sobre você, você presumiu coisas sobre a gente... E como Napoleon sempre disse, a presunção é a mãe de todas as putarias, desculpe a linguagem. Isso foi um grande erro de comunicação desde o princípio.

Rony tinha que concordar. –A gente costumava se comunicar tão bem, nós três. O que aconteceu?

-O que aconteceu é que se passaram doze anos e muita coisa mudou. – Harry disse. –Estivemos agindo como se nada tivesse mudado, tentamos fingir que era o mesmo. Não é a mesma coisa. Não quer dizer que seja pior ou melhor, é apenas... Diferente. – ele suspirou. –Por mais difícil que seja, acho que isso deixa claro que... bem, as coisas não podem ser como eram. – Hermione concordou.

Rony sorriu, rindo para o tom sério de Harry. –Mas... Isso não é necessariamente uma coisa ruim. Olhe, minha vida não tem mais pra onde ir além de pra melhor. Acabei de ser resgatado de uma prisão depois de uma vida! Descobri que vocês dois acharam algo extraordinário um no outro. Quero ser parte disso, mal posso esperar pra ver o que _eu_ vou descobrir. Sim, não é como antes quando ficávamos lá no salão comunal. Então, vai ser melhor! Somos adultos agora. Pensem como vai ser ótimo agora sermos amigos sem se preocupar se Filch vai nos pegar!

Ele viu sorrisos em resposta nos rosto deles. –Nossa, Rony – Harry disse. –Quando você ficou tão mais esperto que a gente?

-Ah, você sabe... Passei os últimos doze anos estudando enquanto vocês perdiam tempo salvando o mundo e se beijando, ao que parece.

Todos riram dessa vez. –Então estamos concordados. – Harry finalmente disse. – E agora... Sem constrangimento, sem falsidade. Vamos ser nós mesmos. Certo?

-Certo – Hermione disse, concordando.

-Certo mesmo – Rony falou.

Harry sorriu. –Então sei exatamente como começar.

-Como?

-Com você dizendo que vai ser meu padrinho.

O queixo de Rony caiu e por um momento ele ficou lá sentado, perplexo, enquanto Harry e Hermione o olhavam. –Você... quer que eu esteja lá na frente com você?

-Claro que sim, seu besta. Quem mais?

-Mas achei que Sirius...

-Pedimos que ele conduza a cerimônia – Harry esticou a mão e segurou a de Rony. –Sinceramente, Rony. Como poderia me casar sem meu melhor amigo ao meu lado?

Rony sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas e piscou algumas vezes, rapidamente. –Nossa, Harry – ele disse. –Eu... seria uma honra.

-Tem mais – Hermione disse, se inclinando pra frente e segurando a outra mão entre as suas. –Vai ficar lá com Harry, mas... Rony, quero te pedir que me leve até o altar.

Juntando isso com o pedido de Harry era quase demais para o pequeno controle emocional de Rony. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior para que parasse de tremer. –O que? Se eu faria o que?

-Me leve até o altar.

-E quanto a seu pai?

-Serão vocês dois. Pode me levar e depois ficar lá com Harry. Já discutimos isso, Rony, e queremos você envolvido do lado dos dois.

Rony balançou a cabeça. –Não sei o que dizer.

-Aceita?

-O que? É claro que sim! Só estou... bem, estou sem palavras!

Os dois sorriram, apertando as mãos deles e, Rony viu, um do outro também. Ali estava finalmente, o círculo completo que ele esperara em vão no quarto do hospital. Hermione fungou e piscou com os olhos lacrimejando. –De certa forma, esse casamento te envolve também – ela disse. –Vai ser uma parte tão importante de nosso casamento. Tem que estar envolvido o máximo possível.

Rony suspirou, se sentindo quente e derretido por dentro. –Obrigado. – Ele olhou para Harry e sorriu. –Então, aonde vamos na lua-de-mel?

Hermione sorriu, mas Harry apenas o encarou com um olhar ameaçador. –Nem _brinque_ com isso, Weasley.

-Ah, não, o olhar mortal do Potter. Estou tremendo.

Eles riram de novo, a risada fácil do conforto. Hermione se acalmou e olhou de um para o outro. –Sabem, acho que é hora de Rony saber mais uma coisa sobre a gente. – ela disse a Harry.

Ele franziu a testa. –O que? Depois de tanta espionagem não acha que ele já sabe muito?

-Tá, ta – Rony disse.

Ela pulou de pé, puxando Harry com ela. –Venha. Você também, Rony. É hora de um desfecho completo.

* * *

Rony balançou a cabeça. –Nunca vou aprender isso, não adianta. 

-Ah, adianta sim. Está indo bem – Harry disse, ao lado dele. –Tente de novo.

Rony segurou a mão direita de Hermione em sua esquerda. –Eu me perco no meio. Como é mesmo?

-São oito batidas. Passo, passo, passo triplo – Harry disse, batendo palmas pra demonstrar. –E de volta ao começo.

-Mas eu rebolo em qual batida?

Hermione riu. –Você não rebola, _eu _rebolonos primeiros dois passos. Você só dá o passo.

-Ah, entendi! Eu simplesmente dou uns passinhos enquanto você fica com toda diversão se balançando! Isso não parece justo.

Harry deu de ombros. –A maldição por ser homem, Rony. Seu trabalho é fazer que ela apareça bem. Vá em frente, tente de novo.

Rony se atrapalhou no básico de novo, Hermione só faltava arrastá-lo no meio de tudo. Ao fim de dois básicos os três riam feito loucos. Rony jogou as mãos pra cima. –Me mostrem de novo – ele disse. Harry tomou o lugar dele e segurou a mão de Hermione; eles fizeram três básicos de uma vez, mas ou menos no dobro da velocidade que Rony estava tentando.

-Veja isso agora – Harry disse no início do quarto básico. –No meio, seu eu quiser dar uma virada, eu entro assim e então giro ela – ele prosseguiu, girando Hermione duas vezes sob seu braço e de alguma forma terminando na primeira batida. –E então você continua.

Rony balançou a cabeça. –Vocês fazem parecer tão fácil.

-Bem _é_ fácil pra gente – Hermione disse. –Esses são os passos básicos.

Eles o tinham levado, curioso, para o salão de festas depois de saírem da sala, onde deram a surpreendente notícia que o hobby preferido deles era _dançar_. Ele ficou estupefato, especialmente por Harry... Afinal esse era o cara que Parvati Patil tivera praticamente que arrastar até a pista de dança durante o Baile de Inverno no quarto ano. Todas as dúvidas desapareceram, entretanto, no momento em que colocaram a música e demonstraram o que disseram. Ele os viu dançar, impressionado com a habilidade deles. Ficou sentado durante várias músicas, sorrindo como um idiota e batendo palmas loucamente, até que finalmente o chamaram e o fizeram tentar.

-Não tão básico pra mim – Rony resmungou. –Não podem usar magia para me ensinar?

-Ah não, isso é contra as regras – Harry disse. –Sem magia na pista de dança. Isso seria trapaça.

-Você usou uma vez – Hermione disse.

-Fui obrigado, você poderia se machucar.

-Machucar? – Rony perguntou, franzindo a testa.

-Estávamos no meio dessa competição em Londres – Harry disse – mas quem quer que tenha preparado a pista, não sabia o que estava fazendo. Todos competidores estavam reclamando do chão. Estava muito escorregadio e duro. Bem, estávamos nas finais e tínhamos um passo com soltura muito difícil, basicamente, eu jogava Hermione sobre minhas costas e por cima da cabeça. Então eu escorreguei e quase caí de costas. Não caí, mas não ia conseguir segurá-la. Foi um reflexo. Ela cairia se eu não tivesse usado um pouco de mágica. Acho que ninguém notou. Todos trouxas, é claro. E foi bem rápido.

-Competição, hein? – Rony comentou. –Vocês competiam nisso?

-É, o tempo todo. – Hermione disse. –Temos vários troféus. Na verdade, estamos conversando sobre voltar.

-Deviam! São maravilhosos, vocês dois! Já vi várias competições na televisão e pelo que notei, a única diferença entre vocês e eles são um pouco de maquiagem e um pouco de brilho!

Hermione riu. –Ah, não competição profissional de dança de salão. Só o circuito de clubes, competição de swing, esse tipo de coisa. Não conseguiríamos ser profissionais de verdade, lamento dizer! Não somos tão versáteis assim.

Harry estava olhando uma grande pilha de CDs. –Mas estamos tentando ampliar nossos horizontes um pouco. Aprender coisas novas.

-Como o que?

-Estamos aprendendo dança latina, há mais ou menos um ano. Estamos ficando bons, só que é difícil conseguir o tom certo.

-É diferente?

-Muito – Harry disse, voltando para o centro do salão. –O swing se trata de segurar, inclinar e balançar. A latina é mais rolar, rebolar e girar. É como aprender uma nova linguagem corporal. Quando dança swing, a sensação que quer passar é que não existe gravidade, que se não segurar seu parceiro, pode sair voando pelo céu. Com a latina, você precisa se sentir bem no chão e plantado, como se estivesse atraído pelo chão e a cada vez que seu pé o deixa é um grande evento.

-E mais, swing é um amor inocente e divertido. – Hermione disse, segurando as mãos de Harry e virando-o pra ela. –A latina é sobre sexo.

-Isso aí – ele respondeu, sorrindo. Ele puxou Hermione contra ele e Rony sorriu quando começaram a dançar tango pelo salão. Depois de um tempo, ele foi até o som e colocou as músicas pra eles e então começou a olhar. A musica era rápida demais para tango,então eles mudaram para... Bem, Rony não sabia o nome do que eles estavam fazendo, mas era rápida, era sexy e ele estava adorando. Ele batia o pé e aplaudia enquanto eles dançavam pelo chão. Eles conversavam enquanto dançavam, corrigindo os erros um do outros, rindo do que quase saía errado... Mas eles se olhavam nos olhos, uma aura notável de união em volta deles.

_A atividade combina com eles_, Rony pensou. _Harry é tão físico e Hermione tão intelectual, isso tem dos dois. E eles ficam bem dançando_.

Não escapou de sua percepção que essa era mais uma coisa que soubera deles que acabaria por excluí-lo e o colocaria mais uma vez no papel de observador... Mas isso, estava aprendendo, era um papel que ele preferia.

* * *

Rony não voltou a seu quarto até muito depois das três da manhã. Depois de mais algumas danças, eles voltaram para sala e consumiram várias garrafas do vinho de ameixa caseiro de Jorge e uma torta de creme inteira. A conversa fluiu como água, conversa _de verdade_ dessa vez, cheia de emoção e detalhes e sinceridade. Ele ouviu versões melhores de histórias que já conhecia e algumas histórias novas. Ele até ganhou de brinde uma re-encenação improvisada do primeiro beijo deles, apesar do efeito ficar um tanto prejudicado quando Harry resolveu fazer uma personificação estranha de Clark Gable num momento particularmente dramático. 

Eles ficaram em um grande e macio sofá e se espalharam no chão, trocando de lugar e migrando pela sala como uma festa do pijama só com três pessoas, jogando almofadas uns nos outros e lembrando velhas piadas enquanto faziam novas ao mesmo tempo.

Pra Rony, a melhor parte fora observar seus melhores amigos enquanto os três conversavam. A edição forçada da distância fora removida e ele sentia como se estivesse vendo _os dois_ finalmente. Foram poucas as vezes em que não estavam se tocando de alguma forma. Se estivessem sentados um ao lado do outro, as mãos estavam unidas. Se Harry estava deitado, a cabeça dele estava na barriga dela. Se ela estava inclinada, suas pernas estavam no colo dele. Quando um estava falando, Rony freqüentemente veria o outro olhando pra o que falava com uma afeição visível nos olhos. Ele perdeu conta dos beijos rápidos e casuais que trocaram, fazendo isso quase sem perceber.

Quando finalmente decidiram terminar a noite, Rony se sentia no melhor desde o momento que chegara. A sensação de que estava passando pelo mundo, sem senti-lo de verdade tinha desaparecido. Ele recebeu permissão de voltar para a vida deles e agora tudo o que restava a ele era descobri como esculpir a própria... Mas uma coisa de cada vez.

Ele vestiu o pijama, se sentindo contente. Quando atravessou o quarto até sua mesa, seus olhos pousaram mais uma vez nos diários de Hermione, esperando na ponta da mesa. Ele ficou ali um longo momento, olhando em silêncio as capas de couro.

A decisão fora surpreendentemente fácil. Rony foi para seu canto de leitura e sentou, pegando o primeiro diário. Ele respirou fundo e abriu a primeira pagina. Tinha a data de 29 de novembro de 2007... _quatro dias depois do desaparecimento de Harry_, pensou. A escrita regular de Hermione cobria as páginas. Ele viu que os registros tinham forma de cartas para Harry, as palavras dirigidas diretamente a ele.

"Querido Harry", primeiro registro começava, "Já faz quatro dias agora, e você se foi. Não podemos mais fingir que é temporário ou que pode haver uma explicação racional. Você simplesmente desapareceu, e não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso. Como posso lidar com isso, Harry? Você tem que me ajudar. Como posso seguir com minhas coisas, falar com as pessoas, comer, dormir em nossa cama? Como posso fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas quando o homem que eu amo desapareceu da face da terra? A cada minuto que passa, acho que não há como eu viver mais um minuto sem você, e então eu vivo... Mas tudo o que consigo enxergar é mais um minuto pelo qual tenho que passar. Estou dormente, me sinto coberta por um lençol de gelo da cabeça aos pés. Digo a todos o quanto estou determinada a te encontrar, interpreto bem, mas sinceramente... Queria de todo meu coração simplesmente poder me curvar em uma bola na cama e não conversar ou abrir meus olhos até que você voltasse e me dissesse que posso respirar de novo."

Rony levantou os olhos do diário, o peito apertado pela emoção que exalava dessa página a cada traço da pena de Hermione.

Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes e continuou lendo.

* * *

** NT.**: Bom pessoal... Aqui está o capítulo. Confesso que por muito pouco não esqueci de postar. Aviso que não está betado (só fiz a correção que sempre faço). Na confusão do ano novo só mandei pra beta essa semana, acho que ela nem chegou a ver o arquivo. A depender dos erros que teimaram em ficar, quando voltar coloco outro capítulo corrigido. Espero que tenham gostado e que alivie um pouco a curiosidade de vocês...

_carlos bert: _Desejo que tenha um feliz 2008 também! Verdade... Todo mundo quis o capítulo logo, rs. E sim, o capítulo 7 é o do casório! D  
_Mai Pille:_ Seu pedido foi atendido...Eu nem tinha o que discutir, foi unânime, todo mundo pediu o capítulo logo. Espero que tenha gostado.  
_Lila Granger: _Daqui a pouco vou ter que me preocupar com o que vou fazer quando alcançar Lori.. E olha que eu sou devagar na tradução!! Torço pra não ter que passar por isso (até pq não vou ter muito o que fazer..)  
_Monique:_ Menina que faz trabalho todo dia, gostou desse capítulo? Apesar de não ter a ação de costume, eles resolvem bastante coisa nesse capítulo... Pode deixar que eu volto sim!  
_Vivvi Prince Snape:_ Napoleon e Rony... Casal inusitado! Mas seria engraçado... Feliz ano novo pra vc também!  
_Mariah-chan17 n.n_: Bem-vinda a bordo! Devo avisar que os capítulos não costumam sair assim rápido.. Sempre peço pela paciência de vocês! Eu também adoro o estilo de Lori (se não gostasse não tava aqui, né? rs). Traduzi dá um pouco de trabalho sim, mas é legal... Uma forma de fazer alguma coisa útil e relaxar a mente ao mesmo tempo...  
_PatyGranger:_ Concordo... A Lori consegue fazer um capítulo do dia-a-dia bem interessante. É como ela diz: muita coisa pode acontecer enquanto "nada" acontece! Feliz ano novo pra vc tb!  
_CarineCG: _Você entendeu bem: o capítulo 7 tem mais de 100 páginas, mas sim: vale a pena! Jorge e Justino... Outro casal interessante... quem sabe, ne?  
_Pati.nha:_ Até quem não gosta de Rony, no mínimo simpatiza com ele nessa fic... E Harry e Hermione juntos estão mais perfeitos que nunca! Feliz 2008 pra vc também!  
_Flá:_ essa review com certeza compete com outra pra ser a maior entre todas que já recebi! Que bom que você gostou do "capítulo do nada"... De fato é uma ótima oportunidade pra observar as personagens em sua forma normal. Nos próximos capítulos tem mais do desenvolvimento da relação entre Rony e Laura e decide o que espera dos dois. Eu adoro a carta de Harry também... é tão natural, verdadeira, simplesmente fofa... Que achou do plano de Rony? Bem criativo, ne? rs. O Napoleon é uma maravilha!! Se arrumar um pra vc, arranja pra mim também que eu quero! Também desejo que seu 2008 seja muito bom pra você... Acho que suas perguntas ainda não serão respondidas no próximo capítulo, mas em breve temos algumas respostas... E mais algumas perguntas, pra manter o eterno clima de mistério...

É isso pessoal... Daqui algumas horas estarei no Rio de Janeiro, onde ficarei pouco mais de um mês. Juntando com o fato do capítulo 7 ter mais de 100 páginas e ser um capítulo muito importante e merecer um capricho especial, ele vai demorar... Mas vai valer a pena... Pra quem está na espera é o capítulo do casamento (finalmente)!

Beijos a todos e um ótimo 2008 pra todo mundo!!


	7. Tudo se Ilumina, parte 1

**Harry Potter e o Herói de Mil Faces  
Capitulo 7: Tudo se ilumina**

* * *

"_Me amem porque o amor não existe e eu já tentei tudo o que existe". _

JSF – Tudo se ilumina.

* * *

Faltando quatro semanas...

* * *

Rony estava na mesa da cozinha com um bloco de anotações diante dele, batendo a pena contra a mesa. À frente dele estava Laura, religiosamente com o olhar desviado, mas olhando rapidamente pra ele de vez em quando, como se quisesse verificar que ainda estava ali. Estavam sentados neste silêncio de pedra há um bom tempo.

-Sabe – ele finalmente disse, cansado desta situação. –Se vamos fazer isso, vamos precisar _conversar._

Ela suspirou. –Você está certo. Você é o primeiro padrinho, sou a madrinha, vamos ter que cooperar.

Ela ficou em silêncio de novo. Ninguém falou enquanto os segundos passavam. Finalmente, Rony jogou sua pena e se inclinou pra frente. –Olhe. Podemos concordar em ser civis um com o outro enquanto isso durar?

-Não sei, podemos?

-Nem sei por que ainda estamos brigados. Sabe que desisti de meu Plano.

-Porque foi forçado.

-Não, não fui! Você estava certa, fui um bobo! Eu, hã... Vi meus erros! Não posso ser perdoado?

Ela se remexeu um pouco em seu lugar. –Talvez. Uma condição.

-E qual é?

-Tem que me pedir desculpas por ter gritado comigo em Devon.

Ele piscou. –Essa é a coisa mais infantil que já ouvi.

Ela franziu a testa. –Me chamar de infantil não vai te ganhar nenhum ponto, sabe.

-E eu achei que minha _mãe_ fosse teimosa!

-Não sou teimosa! Eu só... sei como me sinto e me mantenho firme!

-É! Que nem uma pessoa que é _teimosa!_

-Ao menos _eu_ não estou sublimando tudo!

-O que _isto_ significa?

-Com certeza toda aquela leitura que você fez enquanto estava longe aprendeu sobre sublimação.

-É um processo físico através do qual um sólido pula a fase líquida e evapora diretamente à sua forma gasosa, usualmente em pressões reduzidas e alta temperatura.

-Ser um espertinho não vai te ganhar nenhum ponto também.

-O que acha que estou sublimando?

-Tudo. Vai ter que simplesmente derreter um dia desses, Ronald Weasley. Deve ter experimentado algumas emoções intensas da sua prisão, mas não as expressou porque tem tanto medo de _decepcionar_ alguém, tem medo de ser um _inconveniente._

-E isso é tão terrível assim?

-Sim! – ela disse com uma veemência abrupta. –Que se lasque a inconveniência, tem que sentir o que sente!

-Como você, certo?

-Por que não?

-Se é uma estrela emocional então por que nunca te escuto falar sobre esse homem com o qual supostamente está comprometida?

Laura piscou e recuou na cadeira. –Porque sim. Não é da sua conta.

-Ah, mas minha sublimação hipotética é da _sua _conta.

Não parecia haver uma resposta para isso. O silêncio se abateu novamente, pontuado apenas pelas batidas da pena de Rony. Finalmente Laura suspirou. –Certo, acho que é seguro dizer que nós dois temos... questões pendentes. Mas você está certo, isso não é sobre nós. Isso é sobre Harry e Hermione e uma coisa que _temos_ em comum é que nós dois gostamos deles. Certo?

-Certo.

-Então você e eu vamos fazer uma trégua se vamos trabalhar juntos pra que este casamento dê todo certo. Então proponho um acordo.

- Pode vir.

-Não me tente.

-Você disse que...

-Certo, certo, eu lamento. Era uma oportunidade boa demais pra deixar de lado. Certo. Primeiro ponto: todas as discussões entre você e eu devem ser adiadas até segunda ordem.

-Certo.

-Segundo ponto: eu estou no comando.

-Quem disse?

-Eu digo. Venho cuidando dessas coisas do casamento há meses, você começou agora. Então digo que isso significa que estou no comando.

-Bem... entendo seu argumento.

-Terceiro ponto: devemos concordar que nosso objetivo é dar a nossos amigos o lindo casamento que eles merecem e fazer dessa experiência o menos estressante possível pra eles.

Rony arqueou uma sobrancelha. –Devemos escrever um contrato formal de missão?

Ela olhou feio pra ele. –Repita depois de mim: "ser espertinho não me ganha nenhum ponto".

-Repita depois de mim "ser teimosa e mandona faz Rony querer ser espertinho".

-Referencio o primeiro ponto.

Rony afundou um pouco em sua cadeira. –Certo. Você é a chefa, você é a rainha de tudo, você comando o mundo e está sentada aí, acima de tudo e todos. Feliz agora?

-Muito. Podemos continuar?

-Sim, mestre.

Ela ignorou o comentário dele, abrindo seu caderno. –Certo então. Tenho uma longa lista de itens pra verificar e espero que esteja pronto.

-Estou pronto.

-Qual o status das roupas dos homens?

-Harry vai usar o uniforme de gala, está cuidado disso pessoalmente. Todo mundo já está com a roupa ajustada, menos eu.

-Você e Napoleon estão preparando uma festa animal pra Harry?

Rony olhou de lado pra ela, desconfiado. –O que te faz perguntar isso?

-Porque conheço Napoleon e estou começando a te conhecer.

-E se a gente estiver?

-Só estou curiosa. Acho que Hermione prefere que o noivo esteja coerente enquanto diz seus votos.

-Não se preocupe com isso.

-Bem, o que quer que façam, não pode ser na véspera do casamento. Sabe que os pais de Hermione vão dar um jantar depois do ensaio?

-Sim, eu sei. Falei com Doug sobre isso no outro dia, disse que ia ajudar nele como pudesse.

-Ótimo.

-A festa depois do ensaio geralmente não é dada pelos... – Rony parou, percebendo o que estava prestes a dizer. –Ah. Certo.

-Muito boa, gênio. Já que Harry já está pagando o casamento, Doug e Claire queriam contribuir de alguma forma. Isso foi idéia deles.

-E quanto a meus pais? Se eu conheço minha mãe, ela vai estar se passando como mãe do noivo.

Laura deu um pequeno sorriso. –Você pode dizer que ela vai estar ao lado de Harry, como mãe, de forma não oficial.

Rony remexeu sua pena. –Os Dursley vêm?

Laura hesitou. –Hermione queria convidá-los, mas Harry a fez prometer que não convidaria.

-Não me diga que ela os convidou assim mesmo.

-Não, não, ela não faria isso com ele. Não, esse casamento será sem a presença dos Dursley. – ela olhou pra ele do outro lado da mesa. –Em que ordem vão ficar?

-Hein? – Rony estava completamente perdido.

-Sabe. São quatro padrinhos. Qual a ordem?

-Como determino isso, exatamente?

Ela suspirou, exasperada. –Geralmente é pela altura, com o mais alto mais perto do meio. Claro que você e eu seremos os mais centrais. Do nosso lado vamos ficar eu, depois Gina, depois Sarah e Cho por último.

Rony pensou por um momento. –Hum. Quem é mais alto... Deixe-me pensar. Acho que vai ser eu, depois Remo, depois Napoleon e então Jorge. Mas não tenho certeza. Não dá pra dizer se Napoleon é mais baixo que Remo, acho que têm mais ou menos a mesma altura.

Laura sorriu, um toque de malicia nos lábios. –Acho que definitivamente queremos Napoleon no terceiro lugar.

-Por que isso?

-Olhe com que ele forma par assim. Com a prima de Hermione, Sarah... Já a conheceu?

-Sim, conheci quando ela estava visitando Hermione numas férias.

Laura rodou a pena, arqueando uma sobrancelha. –Não acha que seria muito conveniente se ficassem juntos?

Rony sorriu em resposta, entendendo o significando. –Acho que sei aonde quer chegar.

-Eles são como duas peras do mesmo cesto. Vão se dar bem.

-Já se conheceram?

-Hum. Acho que não. Mas os dois são solteiros, definitivamente parecem pensar da mesma forma. A primeira coisa que pensei quando conheci Sarah é que ela seria perfeita pra Napoleon. Não concorda?

-Bem, Napoleon com certeza podia dar uma, isso é tudo que posso dizer.

Laura olhou feio pra ele. –Vocês homens. Sempre pensando com a cabeça de baixo.

- Sincero.

-Hum, ligando para Sra. Tampa, tem um sr. Panela na linha um. Concordamos na questão de Napoleon/Sarah?

-Vocês mulheres. Sempre pensando com o sistema límbico.

Laura só piscou. –Nosso o que?

-Sistema límbico. É a parte primitiva do cérebro que produz emoções e impulsos... entenda, essa é minha resposta inteligente a seu comentário sobre os homens e nossas cabeças foi insinuar que as mulheres sempre pensam com emoção demais, levando a essa tendência de formar pares que você acabou de demonstrar.

-Entendo – ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito. –Um caminho longo demais pra uma piada ruim, não acha?

-Admito que faltou a espontaneidade e linguagem adequada do seu comentário, mas acho que sou o vencedor em termos de erudição.

-Tem que se ir a escola pra aprender a falar assim?

-Não. Doze anos em uma prisão cercada por livros e você começa a falar que nem eu.

-Acho que vou deixar pra próxima então – ela disse, com o menor dos sorrisos, reunindo seus papéis. Rony se permitiu apenas um momento para pensar antes de falar de novo.

-Claro, você está em um tipo de prisão há mais ou menos o mesmo tempo, não é? – Laura rapidamente olhou pra ele, surpresa. –Se mantendo guardada segura como uma porcelana em uma estante, esperando uns dias aqui e ali com esse homem que...

Ela o interrompeu. –Não fale comigo sobre meu relacionamento, certo? Não sabe nada sobre isso. Não conhece Sorry. – ela começou a sair, cerrando os dentes. Ele falou novamente quando ela passou por ele.

-E você conhece?

Ela hesitou apenas um pouco, dando um rápido olhar pra ele e então saiu.

* * *

Mellicent McDaniels organizara muitos casamentos em sua carreira, mas nunca pensou que faria um assim. Ela apreciava a oportunidade, é claro. Era um impulso tremendo em sua carreira. Estava encarregada de um Casamento Evento. Era o que todos em seu tipo de trabalho sonhavam... Organizar um casamento que tinha significado para mais gente além dos noivos. Celebridades, realeza, chefes de estado, figuras políticas... O casamento dessas pessoas eram o topo. Ela, de alguma forma, conseguira fisgar o casamento entre duas pessoas que eram isso tudo. Todo mundo bruxo estaria ansioso para os detalhes desse, e apesar de nem todo mundo ouvir o nome dela, um número suficiente garantiria uma agenda cheia durante alguns anos.

Para seu alivio, esse casamento não seria um evento grande e pomposo demais, cheio de grandes arranjos florais nauseantes, música cafona e vestidos parecendo suspiros gigantes. A única parte do casamento Potter/Granger que seria grande era a lista de convidados. Tudo mais seria bem simples e elegante, o que geralmente significava caro. Por sorte, essa tarefa também veio com algo que geralmente era apenas surrado com inveja... Um cliente com bolsos bem fundos.

Harry parecia ter uma fonte inesgotável. Ela sabia que ele era rico, mas nunca adivinharia o quanto pela maneira simples com que vivia. Ela tinha a impressão que ele era muito de esbanjar em nada, o que provavelmente o colocou em uma excelente posição pra esbanjar nisso... E como ele gastara. Ela ainda estava esperando pra ver qualquer perturbação quando o apresentava as contas, mas tudo o que ele fazia era pegar o talão de cheques e pagar. Particularmente, ela achava uma fofura. Tudo o que Hermione queria, ela teria.

Em sua carreira, ela também já vira desentendimentos entre os noivos com decisões em relação ao casamento, mas não entre esses dois. Harry não estava se ausentando do planejamento como muitos noivos fazem. Ele tinha opiniões, sugestões. A maioria das decisões foi feita em comum acordo. Até agora, o único ponto delicado que detectara envolvia a mãe de Hermione, que aparentemente estava começando a irritar. Mel já vira isso milhares de vezes. A mãe vê o casamento da filha como a última chance de exercer qualquer influência em sua vida antes dela virar metade de um casal e suas prioridades mudassem... O marido primeiro, a família em segundo. Numa última tentativa de manter algum controle, muitas mães alienavam as filhas, às vezes ficava além de reparos. Ela não achava que tinha ido tão longe com a mãe de Hermione, mas havia uma tensão distinta no assunto.

Faltando apenas um mês agora, as coisas realmente começavam a andar em marcha rápida. Era hora de finalizar os pedidos, fazer as últimas provas de roupas, organizar todas confirmações de presença, arranjar coisas como transporte e lugares durante a recepção. Hoje, Mel estava sentada em sua mesa com uma planta do Salão Principal de Hogwarts, imaginando o tamanho do palco que a banda precisaria para poder mandar uma coruja para equipe de infra-estrutura.

Ela estava calculando a área para palcos de formatos diferentes quando alguém bateu à porta. –Entre – ela disse, distraída. A porta abriu e Harry entrou, sorrindo. –Oi, Harry. Tínhamos algo marcado?

-Não, estou só de passagem. – ele sentou na frente da mesa dela. –Como está indo?

-Ah, bem. O que foi?

-Eu, hã... queria pedir sua ajuda com uma coisa.

-Claro, o que é?

-Queria que me ajudasse com um presentinho de casamento para Hermione. Meio que surpresa.

Mel olhou pra ele, em duvida. –Não aconselho isso, Harry. A última coisa que a noiva quer nesse dia em particular é uma surpresa.

-Acho que essa ela vai gostar. Escute.

-O que tem em mente?

-Só me diga antes se ela já tem as jóias pra usar com o vestido.

-Nã-nã. Sabe que estou em ordens estritas de não discutir o vestido.

Ele revirou os olhos, rindo. –Um simples "sim" ou "não" vai ser suficiente.

Mel sorriu –Acho que sim. Mas não tenho certeza.

-Conhece Lex Petrak?

Mel arregalou os olhos. –Ah, meu Deus – ela disse. –Hã... Bem, na verdade não. Eu conheço o nome, é claro. Todo mundo conhece. – Lex Petrak era um joalheiro muito famoso, um dos comerciantes que negociavam tanto com bruxos quanto trouxas. Seus designs eram muito famosos, suas peças eram astronomicamente caras. Ele negociava com os ricos, os famosos, a realeza. –Você o conhece?

Harry apenas sorriu. Ele tirou um cartão e entregou a ela. Era um dos cartões de visita de Petrak. No verso, estava escrito "Harry – qualquer coisa, qualquer hora." Eu o conheço um pouco. Vamos dizer apenas que ele me deve um favor. Gostaria que você entregasse este cartão a ele e diga que quero uma jóia pra Hermione usar com seu vestido de casamento. Algo realmente espetacular, algo que a faça se sentir como uma rainha. Vou deixar com você e Lex escolher a peça, já que não tenho idéia de como é o vestido ou o que seria apropriado.

Mel ficou sem fala. –Harry... Está me dizendo que ele vai te dar uma jóia?

Harry riu. –Infelizmente, não. Ele não me deve um favor _tão_ grande assim. Ele me venderia o que eu quisesse a um preço "especial", mas temo que mesmo assim seria um preço alto demais pra mim. Não, vai ser um empréstimo. Vamos ter que devolver depois, mas não acha que vai valer a pena?

-Com certeza! Nossa, quem não amaria usar diamantes de verdade como aqueles, mesmo que só por uma noite!

-Ótimo, estava com medo de ser uma idéia terrível.

-Acho que é maravilhoso. Mas... O que faço se Hermione decidir usar outra coisa?

-Vou confiar em seu convencimento. Talvez possa arrumar uma substituição de última hora. Só não deixe que ela compre nada caro pra usar, que ela se arrependa depois.

-Deixe comigo. Sou esperta.

-Achei que seria.

Ela riu pra ele. –Posso perguntar que favor Petrak te deve?

Harry deu de ombros. –Eu desmanchei uma quadrilha de ladrões de jóias e recuperei três milhões de galeões em diamantes brutos que pertenciam a ele. Ele ficou... grato.

-Acho que sim.

-Ele suspirou e levantou. –Bom, está certo então. Tenho que ir, mas falo com você depois.

-Hermione tem sorte – Mel disse enquanto ele saía. Harry virou quando chegou na porta.

-Bem, ela merece um colar realmente lindo e eu...

-Não, não foi isso que quis dizer – Mel olhou pra ele, sorrindo. –Ela tem sorte.

Harry corou. –Ah, eu... hã... obrigado. – ele gaguejou, oferecendo um sorriso tímido enquanto saia acanhado.

Mel guardou o cartão de visitas na carteira. Recentemente, uma florista com quem ela negociava a perguntara, de brincadeira, se ela podia pegar o telefone de Harry caso as coisas não dessem certo com Hermione. Mel riu sozinha. _A fila vai ficar à direita, querida. Fila única e sem empurrões._

* * *

Faltando três semanas e cinco dias...

* * *

Allegra estava deitada na cama, olhando teto, distraída, pensamentos no Mestre.- não conseguia pensar nele como Julian, por mais que tentasse - estavam sempre com ela, mesmo agora. Não o via há três dias, o que não era incomum. Ele era conhecido por desaparecer durante dias e voltar sem nenhuma explicação, apenas afirmações que ela devia confiar nele. _Ele pensar melhor, _ela pensou. _Ele não confia em mim, por que deveria confiar nele?_

Ela olhou para baixo, para o bruxo do Círculo que no momento tinha a cabeça entre as pernas dela, sentindo uma ânsia de impaciência intolerável. Era tudo tão... cansativo. Ela esticou o braço e o empurrou, rolando de lado. –O que? – ele perguntou, uma expressão de rejeição cômica em seu rosto.

-Vá embora – ela disse. –Hã... Como era mesmo seu nome?

Ele sentou, fazendo bico com sua pequena boca escultural. –Eric.

-Certo. Eric. Por que não é Jameson?

-Ele ainda está no acampamento. Pediu que eu tomasse o lugar dele. – ele fungou um pouco. –Ele pensou que fosse gostar de mim.

-Não estou no clima.

-Hei, acha que era meu objetivo de vida estar te servindo hoje?

Allegra sentou e agarrou o rosto dele, virando na direção dela. –Olha aqui, bebezinho – ela sibilou. –A maioria considera um privilégio.

Ele fungou de novo, mas dessa vez foi de sarcasmo e não de mágoa. –É, com certeza. Todos estamos morrendo de vontade de vir aqui e trepar com você enquanto fecha os olhos e nos chama de Harry.

Ela recuou, surpresa. –Eu não... como... isso não é verdade.

-Ah, não? Pergunte a Jameson – o homem estreitou os olhos um pouco. –Ele jura que você o chamou de Julian uma vez. Um tanto pervertido, até pra você, não é? Imaginar seu próprio filho?

Allegra o empurrou pra fora da cama e jogou as roupas dele. –Saia daqui agora. Espero que aproveite o próximo ano de sua vida... Vai passar um bom tempo em nosso acampamento da Islândia.

Ele saiu correndo pela porta, o traseiro nu balançando divertidamente, deixando uma meia solitária no chão atrás dele. Allegra caiu de costas na cama, deprimida e insatisfeita. _Maldito seja, Potter. _Pensou. _Não pode nem me deixar gozar em paz? Por que tem que ser tão insidioso?_

Ela ficou lá deitada, remoendo as preocupações até que cochilou, um braço cobrindo os olhos.

Um tempo indeterminado depois, ela acordou com um movimento na cama. Abriu os olhos e viu o Mestre sentado na borda do colchão, olhando para seu corpo nu sem mais interesse do que olharia para um animal morto na estrada. Ela piscou, confusa. –Por que sai por aí com esses garotinhos botinhos acéfalos quando tem a mim? – ele perguntou, dando um sorriso cínico.

Ela pegou a coberta e puxou sobre si, recuando pra o mais longe dele possível, o que era ainda desconfortavelmente próximo. –Não tem vergonha? – reclamou com ele.

-Parece que não, não é? Esses tabus humanos não têm significado algum pra mim. Se eu quisesse, dormiria com quem escolhesse. Uma mulher é tão desejável quanto qualquer outra... é claro que isso te inclui, minha querida.

-O que você quer?

-Não posso passar só pra te dizer oi? Fiquei longe uns dias, não sentiu minha falta?

-Não – ela respondeu irritada. Claro que tinha sentido a falta dele, mas nunca admitiria. A verdade que dependia dele começava a assustá-la. Nunca fora tão ligada a ninguém quanto era a ele. Sempre fora intensamente solitária. Mesmo quando recebia ordens dele de longe, antes de vê-lo em pessoa, nunca havia pensado que ele a controlava ou que estava se subordinando a ele. Agora que ele estava aqui, em carne e osso, ela quase podia sentir as próprias vontades se esvaindo e indo na direção dele. Ela até imaginou se ele estava usando algum tipo de magia nela. Não se sentia ela própria quando ele não estava perto. Não sabia o que fazer ou o que vinha depois. Não se sentia mais poderosa, como sempre sentira. Ela via o Círculo indo na direção dele, como um girassol na direção da luz. Agora quando ela dava ordens, via os olhos se dirigindo rapidamente ao Mestre como se checassem que estava tudo bem obedecê-la. Houve um tempo ali em que cada palavra dela, cada olhar era lei.

Esse tempo era passado. Agora, ele apenas sorria pra ela com uma magnanimidade exagerada. –Bom – ele disse. –Não devia confiar muito em mim. É tão forte e poderosa, não precisa de mim. – o que queria dizer de verdade, como sempre, era justamente o oposto. Ao invés de serem de apoio, suas palavras viraram de chacota. Era um truque de oratória que ele parecia ter elevado a uma forma de arte. –Agora então. Vista-se e venha comigo até a câmara. Tenho algumas ordens novas pra você. – ele começou a levantar, mas então sentou de novo. –Ah, acaba de me ocorrer que há um evento interessante chegando.

-E qual é? – ela disse, mantendo os olhos firmemente desviados, apesar de saber exatamente ao que ele se referia.

-Acredito que a raiz de minha existência logo se casará. Estou certo?

-Sim, está.

-E como se sente com isso?

Ela deu de ombros. –Então, ele está se atando ao grande amor de sua vida, grande coisa.

-Não gosta muito desta mulher, não é mesmo? Minha-quase-madrasta-má.

-Ela é um ratinho tolo. Ele merece mais que isso.

-Você, por exemplo?

-Eu realmente gostaria que parasse com isso. Por que as pessoas sempre presumem que ainda sinto algo por Harry?

-Hum. As pessoas podem ser perceptivas. – ele subitamente se inclinou mais pra frente. Allegra afundou pra trás, mas não podia ir muito longe; a cama estava no canto do quarto e ela estava pressionada contra parede. –É uma pena que viva no passado –sussurrou no ouvido dela. Ele passou uma mão sob a coberta que ela segurava diante de si e apertou seu seio nu; ela fechou os olhos e esperou que isso acabasse logo. –É no nosso futuro que devia se concentrar. – ela sentiu a respiração dele contra seu pescoço enquanto ele vagarosamente acariciava seu seio, passando o polegar sobre o mamilo traidor que endureceu sob os dedos dele. Era uma sensação estranha. O toque podia ser íntimo, porém não havia nada dele presente. Era apenas mais uma arma em seu arsenal contra a independência dela, outro meio para demonstrar que podia fazê-la sentir qualquer coisa que desejasse, mesmo se ela não quisesse sentir.

De repente, ele recuou e levantou, olhando pra ele com o que ele provavelmente achava ser um sorriso gentil. –Entretanto, se quer preparar alguma coisa pra fazer o dia dele mais especial, vamos dizer, _memorável_, estou aberto a sugestões. – ele foi até a porta. –Vista-se e desça.

Allegra relaxou quando a porta fechou atrás dele. A pele dela formigava onde a mão dele a tocara. Ela estremeceu com uma mistura desconfortável de repulsa e excitação involuntária. Ela levantou e começou a colocar as roupas, reprimindo si mesma. A verdade era que apesar de seus esforços para negar, ela o queria. Não importava quem ele era. Ela podia até saber em sua mente que era seu filho, mas quando o olhava a primeira coisa que via era um atraente homem mais velho que a lembrava muito de Harry e que tinha um carisma magnético que seduzira todos seus ex-leais soldados para que o servissem. Ela sempre tinha que lembrar a si mesma quem ele era na verdade. Infelizmente, as emoções de uma pessoa não esperam pela lembrança dos centros racionais de sua mente, elas simplesmente se apresentavam sem olhar pro lado.

Ela tirou isso da cabeça enquanto amarrava o calo, pensando no casamento de Harry que estava por vir. Mais memorável, o Mestre dissera. Hum. Vou ter que pensar seriamente nisso.

* * *

Faltando três semanas e dois dias...

* * *

Quando Harry chegou de volta em casa, no final da tarde, a primeira coisa que viu foi um garotinho de uns sete anos correndo na direção dele usando uma camisa, sem calças e um enorme sombreiro com sinos em volta das abas. Ele passou pelo foyer e entrou com os sinos tocando, no corredor leste, seguido de perto pela prima de Hermione, Sarah. –Volte aqui, seu pequeno tarado! – ela gritou, disparando atrás dele, o piso estalando sob o impacto de suas botas, seus saltos num ritmo absurdamente harmonioso com os sinos do sombreiro do fugitivo.

Harry ficou parado um momento, piscando e olhando em volta com pura confusão. Aparentemente o circo tinha chegado enquanto ele estava no trabalho. A casa estava cheia de gente e do barulho resultante de todos falando ao mesmo tempo. Parecia que estavam ali todos os moradores da casa, seus parceiros mais significantes, a maioria da família de Hermione, outros amigos mais próximos de Hogwarts e todos os Weasley que moravam num raio de cem quilômetros.

Ele tentou ativar a memória para lembrar se tinham lhe dito sobre alguma reunião essa noite, mas não lembrou de nada... não que parecesse uma reunião, parecia mais um canteiro de obras. Ele colocou a maleta no chão. –Harry! – chamou uma voz familiar. Ele levantou os olhos a tempo de ver Hermione e Rony se materializarem do meio da confusão. –Oi, querido – ela disse, beijando sua bochecha.

-Oi, querido – Rony repetiu, fingindo que ia beijar a outra bochecha de Harry. Harry lhe deu uma cotovelada no peito, rindo.

-Desculpe, amigo, namorei uma ruiva e já foi o suficiente. – ele olhou para Hermione. –Que movimento todo é esse?

-Decidimos fazer a grande festa de boas vindas de Rony nesse domingo! Não é ótimo?

-Domingo! É meio cedo! Isso só nos dá três dias para os preparativos!

-Bem, por isso chamamos as tropas – ela disse, mencionando a multidão que estava por aí.

-Quem era o Señor Cuecas que eu vi passando por aqui?

Hermione riu. –Ah, aquele é Nathan. Ele é o garoto do Stuart.

-Que Stuart, o irmão de Sarah?

-Conhecemos outro Stuart?

-O meio-irmao de sua mãe, querida.

Hermione fez uma careta. –Ah. Certo. Esqueci dele.

-Então, qual exatamente é o plano aqui?

-Bem, precisamos terminar os cômodos aqui no térreo que ainda não preparamos. É uma boa desculpa pra fazer isso, não acha?

-Ótima.

-O terraço está horrível. Deve ficar quente esse fim de semana, então provavelmente vamos poder usá-lo. Tudo ficou cheio de ervas e estranho, vamos ter que limpar tudo. E quero finalmente abrir o salão de festas.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas. Eles usaram o salão de festas algumas poucas vezes pra os ensaios deles, mas nunca fora usado de verdade. –Tem certeza? Não vai ser uma tarefa fácil. Vamos ter que esfregar cada centímetro, e todos aqueles vidros das portas e da varanda... está tudo entulhada e empoeirada...

-De novo, por isso chamamos reforços. Também vamos precisar da decoração e...

-Quantas pessoas vamos convidar pra esse pequeno improviso?

-É uma casa aberta, qualquer um pode vir. Podem ser centenas.

Harry olhou para Rony. –Tem certeza que quer isso? Não parecia certo quando mencionamos isso pela primeira vez.

Ele suspirou. –Vai ser um pouco irritante, mas acho que consigo. É hora de lidar com o mundo grande de novo, não acha? Além disso, esse pode ser tipo um aquecimento para aquele outro grande evento que está por vir. Posso me livrar logo disso. Vai ser divertido!

Harry sorriu. –Certo, se você diz. – ele olhou para Hermione e depois de volta para Rony. –Nos dá licença um momento, certo? – ele segurou o cotovelo de Hermione e a guiou até uma sala vazia.

-O que? – ela disse, parecendo meio preocupada, como se quisesse voltar lá e fazer alguma coisa.

Harry abriu as mãos. –Devo me perguntar por que você não me pediu nada disso?

-Como assim? Você disse que a gente devia fazer uma festa pra Rony qualquer dia.

-Mas por que esse fim de semana? E se eu tivesse que sair da cidade ou algo assim?

-Não tem, tem? – ela perguntou, parecendo horrorizada.

-Não, mas e se tivesse? Por que não fui consultado? Você foi em frente e fez todos esses planos e... – ele suspirou exasperado. –Eu gostaria que você tivesse falado comigo antes.

Ele tinha a atenção completa dela agora. –O que, pedir permissão?

-Ah, espera. Não é permissão, apenas uma cortesia! Também moro aqui, sabe!

-Todos os outros acharam uma ótima idéia!

-Então eu fui o único de fora? Você gostaria se eu fizesse todos esses planos grandiosos sem consultar _você?_

-Mas... Harry... Achei que fosse isso que quisesse.

-Aí, está vendo? Você sempre faz isso! Sempre presume que o que você planejou e o que você pensou é melhor e o que todos tem que fazer também.

-Não faço isso, isso é golpe baixo!

-Mas é verdade. Velocidade máxima, esse é seu lema.

-Por que está sendo tão irritante com isso?

Ele suspirou e recuou um pouco. –Estou chateado, pois não parece ter passado por sua mente que você tinha que perguntar o que eu achava disso antes de chamar todo mundo e a família de todo mundo aqui pra planejar.

-Não era pra gente fazer as coisas juntos agora?

-Isso não significa que não vamos mais ter identidades próprias! Podemos estar unindo nossas vidas, mas até onde eu sei, ainda temos custódia individual de nossos cérebros. Você sempre foi mais sensível à questão de ser apenas um apêndice meu... bem, eu também não sou um apêndice seu. Não estou dizendo que esta festa é má idéia, ou que esse fim de semana seja uma hora ruim... Mas e se fosse? Não teria chance de dizer antes de você arrumar tudo!

Ela levantou as mãos em um gesto apaziguador. –Certo, me desculpe!

Harry estreitou os olhos. –Está dizendo isso porque se arrepende de verdade ou por quer que eu deixe isso pra lá?

-Não pode ser os dois? – ela respondeu, exasperada. –Lamento que esteja se sentindo de fora, Harry, mas tenho muito em minha mente agora! Esse é nosso último fim de semana livre, se não fizéssemos isso agora, teríamos que esperar até depois do casamento e já que você não me _diz_ quais são os planos de nossa lua de mel não sei quanto tempo vamos passar fora! Então, sim, eu me adiantei e tomei uma decisão unilateral porque não me passou pela cabeça que você fosse ter alguma objeção a fazer uma festa pra nosso melhor amigo que voltou depois de passar doze anos longe!

**-**Não está entendendo o ponto. Não teria levado mais de alguns minutos me chamar pela bolha e perguntar o que eu achava!

-Acho que simplesmente não pensei nisso – agora ela parecia arrependida.- Desculpe. Só fiquei tão animada de Rony querer essa festa e estava tão ansiosa pra começar o planejamento... Tudo que pude pensar é que você ficaria animado também.

Ele segurou a mão dela. –Estou animado. Vai ser uma festa maravilhosa, tenho certeza.

-Então, não está mais com raiva de mim?

-Não estava com raiva, só... irritado. Me dê um beijo de verdade e tudo será esquecido.

Ela se inclinou para frente e o beijou, devagar e incitante, acariciando de leve o lábio inferior dele, da maneira que ela sabia que o deixava louco. –Melhor? – disse em seu ouvido, seu tom baixo e sugestivo.

-Em todos os sentidos – ele respondeu, escorregando a mão até a bunda dela para uma rápida apalpada antes de soltá-la. –Reúna as tropas. Vou trocar de roupa e ficarei às suas ordens para trabalhos manuais.

Ela saiu da sala, dando um olhar de flerte por cima do ombro enquanto entrava. Harry passou pelas portas do foyer e pendurou a capa.

A segunda tentativa dele passar pelo foyer não teve mais sucesso que a primeira. Tão logo ele guardou a capa, Claire Granger o encurralava no escritório, uma aparência corada e apressada no rosto que Harry começava a conhecer e temer. –O que foi, Claire? – ele perguntou, conseguindo manter o tom de arrepio longe da voz.

-Tenho uma surpresa maravilhosa para Hermione! – Claire disse, puxando uma caixa de seu bolso. –Eu estava guardando, queria te mostrar pra que você e eu pudéssemos dar a ela juntos.

Os alarmes começaram a apitar na cabeça de Harry. -O que é então? – ele perguntou, se inclinando por cima do ombro dela. Ela abriu a caixa e revelou duas alianças, uma de tamanho pra um homem e a outra pra uma mulher. Eram claramente antigas e muito lindas. A da mulher tinha três diamantes alinhados, a do homem era lisa.

Claire suspirou feliz. –Essas eram as alianças de meus pais.

Harry sentiu o estômago afundar até seus joelhos. –De Lillian e Clive? – ele perguntou.

-Sim. Você sabe como Hermione amava a avó. Não são lindos? Eu herdei, mas... – ela hesitou com ar de alguém sentindo-se muito honrado. –Gostaria que você e Hermione ficassem com elas como suas alianças. Já mandei ajeitar pro tamanho de vocês. – ela esperou, provavelmente se preparando para um agradecimento efusivo de Harry.

Ele afundou em uma cadeira, um cansaço se abatendo em seus ombros como uma pesada capa de lã molhada. –Isso foi terrivelmente gentil de sua parte, Claire, mas... já compramos nossas alianças. – ele ficou abismado que Claire tivesse a impressão que não tivessem cuidado de algo tão importante a essa altura.

-Ah, bem – ela gaguejou. –Pode devolvê-las, não é?

-Pra falar a verdade, não, foram feitas sob medida. Mesmo se pudesse, acho que não deveria.

-O que? Harry, essas são jóias sem preço da família! Com certeza ia preferia essas do que o lixo de uma joalheria qualquer!

-Tenho certeza que Hermione amaria ter esses anéis um dia, mas nossas alianças vão ser as que compramos. Ela e eu já discutimos isso. Hermione sabe que você herdou essas alianças, e em uma ocasião ela pensou em te pedir, mas decidimos que preferiríamos ter as nossas que sempre nos pertenceram, que seriam especiais e únicas, como nós – pra assombro dele, sua sogra parecia cada vez irritada.

-Mandei mudar essas alianças pra que coubessem em vocês! Não foi barato, sabe, são muito frágeis!

-Odeio dizer isso pra você, mas não pedimos pra fazer isso, Claire. Se viesse me perguntar antes, teria te dito que já tínhamos escolhido as alianças.

-Me impressiona que você ache que Hermione não queira as alianças da avó!

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Se quer presenteá-la com esses anéis, vá em frente. Ela ficaria honrada em tê-los, tenho certeza. Mas a aliança dela vai ser aquela que vou dar, não a que você vai dar.

Agora uma pontada de teimosia aparecia na expressão de Claire. Claramente, a expressão dela dizia, ele não teria bom senso nessa questão então ela não perderia o fôlego tentando convencê-lo. –Bem, se é assim que se sente, vou ter que ver o que Hermione pensa e...

Harry ficou na frente dela quando ela tentou sair do escritório. –Não.

Ela olhou pra ele boquiaberta. –Não?

-Não, Claire. Não vou deixar você ir até Hermione com essa questão.

-Por que... eu... do que raios está falando?

Ele respirou fundo. –Desde que começamos a planejar isso, vem sendo sempre a mesma coisa. Hermione e eu tomamos uma decisão, você não gosta e começa a encher a cabeça dela pra que faça do jeito que você acha que deve ser. Primeiro foi o lugar do casamento, depois a festa depois foi pra incluir a prima de segundo grau Briget no casamento...

-Bem, Hermione estava no casamento de Briget!

-Quando tinha quatorze anos! Não vê Briget há dez! Depois foram as fotos, e o vestido... Ah meu Deus, que horror infinito foi o vestido!

-Eu queria que o vestido fosse perfeito!

-Mas você sabe que toda vez que ela briga com você por causa de uma coisa sou eu quem tem acalmá-la? Sou eu quem seca as lágrimas dela e digo que vai ficar tudo bem? Não tenho certeza se você percebe o que está fazendo! Hermione quer tanto te agradar e não brigar com você, mas ao mesmo tempo ela quer que nosso casamento seja do jeito que a gente quer e isso a deixa confusa! Claire. Quando ela se magoa, eu me magôo. Não vou deixar que faça isso novamente com ela, não dessa vez. Isso acaba agora. Todas nossas decisões foram tomadas. Tudo está pronto. Se tem alguma opinião sobre alguma coisa, não importa o que seja, a única coisa que quero ouvir você dizer a Hermione daqui pra frente é "isso parece adorável, querida. Como posso ajudar?" Certo?

Harry percebeu de repente que sua voz tinha aumentado mais do que pretendia. No final, ele estava praticamente gritando com ela. Claire parecia paralisada, magoada e enfurecida ao mesmo tempo. –Não me diga como falar com minha própria filha, Harry Potter! – ela falou. –Se eu quiser dizer o que penso sobre qualquer coisa, não tem nenhum direito de impedir!

-Ah, aí que se engana. Tenho todo direito de impedir Hermione de ser magoada e chateada e é assim que ela vai ficar se lhe mostrar essas alianças. Você mesma disse, sabe o quanto ela amava Lillian. Fico chocado que você usaria esse amor pra que ela concordasse com o que você quer.

-Você só quer que ela use as alianças que _você_ fez!

-Não são _minhas_ alianças, são _nossas!_ Esse é o ponto! Você está tentando minar as decisões que eu e ela fizemos juntos!

-E por que não deveria? Sou a mãe dela! Fazia a comida dela e a ninava muito antes dela saber que existia uma pessoa como você!

Harry sentiu sua raiva ir a níveis ainda maiores, o controle que se impunha pelo bem de Hermione quase esgotando. –Claire, espero que possa me ouvir. Hermione é uma mulher adulta. Não pode mais tomar decisões por ela. O que ela faz não depende mais de sua aprovação ou não. A lealdade dela é primeiramente a mim e à vida que estamos tentando construir juntos. Ela sempre será sua filha, mas antes disso é minha agora.

-Não pode falar por ela!

-Bem, acabo de fazer isso.

-Como sabe todas essas coisas?

Ele ficou abismado. –Como você acha? Ela me contou!

-Harry! - Veio uma nova voz. Os dois viraram pra ver Hermione de pé na porta, a expressão claramente chocada. –O que está acontecendo? Por que está gritando com a mamãe?

Harry suspirou. –Isso é entre mim e sua mãe, Hermione.

Claire, aparentemente, não concordava. –Ele não quer que eu fale com você sobre o casamento! – ela gritou, indo pro lado de Hermione.

Harry se encolheu, esperando pelo inevitável. Claire contaria sua história em prantos, Hermione se sentiria culpada e concordaria com ela e depois acharia meios de deixar as coisas de volta do jeito que queriam sem desapontar a mãe dela.

Foi uma surpresa, então, quando ele ouviu a exasperação no tom de Hermione quando ela disse. –Bem, mãe, dá pra pôr a culpa nele? Toda vez que falamos nisso acabamos brigando.

-Isso não é verdade!

-Talvez não, mas é o que parece. Harry só está tomando conta de mim, sem falar que ele não se diverte nem um pouco pra ajudar a colher os caquinhos depois que eu e você temos nossas grandes discussões. Qual foi a gota d'água dessa vez?

-Bem, eu queria... – Claire parou de repente, olhando pra Harry. Ele apenas a olhou de volta. –Hum, eu queria dizer que ouvi falar de um excelente florista. –ele viu Claire colocar a caixa com as alianças de volta no bolso. Ele suspirou aliviado, sentido que talvez tivesse vencido uma pequena batalha.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. –Ah, mãe, não seja ridícula. Todas flores já foram encomendadas, é tarde demais pra fazer pesquisas.

-Está certa, foi só uma idéia.

Hermione olhou rapidamente de sua mãe para seu noivo, parecendo um pouco confusa. –Bem, certo então. Vou... Voltar pro trabalho. – ela deu um vago sorriso e saiu.

Claire ficou parada um momento, e então foi adiante e sentou ao lado de Harry no divã. Pode algum tempo, ficaram sentados em silêncio. –Gostaria de me desculpar por meu comportamento.- ela finalmente disse.

-Não tem que fazer isso. – Harry disse.

-Mas gostaria mesmo assim – ela hesitou. –É difícil pra uma mãe ver sua garotinha como uma adulta. Significa que ela não precisa mais de mim.

-Ela sempre vai precisar de você.

-Lamento que eu tenha essa natureza intrometida.

-Tem coisas piores pra ser – Harry disse, dando um pequeno sorriso.

Claire riu. –Acho que sim. – ela olhou pra ele. –Você ama muito minha filha, não é?

Harry se ajeitou um pouco. Ele e Claire nunca conversaram sobre o relacionamento dele com Hermione, sempre ficara implícito. –Sim, amo. – respondeu.

-Tudo o que sempre quis foi que ela fosse feliz. Você a faz muito feliz.

-Espero que sim – ele deixou alguns segundos passarem. –Desculpe ter gritado com você.

-Tudo bem. É possível que eu tenha merecido. Só... Eu realmente queria ver o brilho nos olhos dela quando lhe desse essas alianças.

-Se você os desse agora, não teria o brilho que quer.

-Eu sei. Talvez... Eles fossem um bom presente de bodas. – ela entregou a ele a pequena caixa. –Posso confiar que vai mantê-los a salvo?

Ele olhou pras alianças, comovido. –Sim, pode. Mas não quer entregá-las a ela?

Ela balançou a cabeça. –Não. São muito especiais. Ela deve recebê-los de alguém igualmente especial. – ela limpou a garganta. –Acho que é hora de eu encarar o fato que não sou mais a pessoa mais importante a lhe dar um presente. Ela não vai abrir o meu primeiro daqui em diante. – ela deu um sorriso tremido e então saiu, andando rápido e secando os olhos.

Harry ficou sentado por um tempo, retomando seu equilíbrio. Odiava brigar com qualquer pessoa, e agora tinha discutido com duas num espaço de dez minutos.

Ele levantou e voltou ao foyer pra tentar mais uma vez. Dessa vez, chegou até a cozinha, com a intenção de fazer um chá antes de mudar de roupa e se juntar aos trabalhos.

Gina entrou bem na hora que ele estava colocando água pra ferver. –Hei, Gin – ele disse... Então viu a expressão dela. _Bom Deus, o que foi a gora?_ Ele pensou.

-Harry, acabo de ouvir algo que eu espero ser uma mentira deslavada – ela disse, seu rosto obscuro e perigoso.

-O que?

-Por favor, me diga que não convidou Ronin Savage para o casamento.

Ele suspirou. –Na verdade, convidei... Apesar de tecnicamente o convite ter sido de nós dois.

Gina deu de ombros, abrindo os braços, sua expressão de completa estupefação. –Não acredito! Não tem nenhum instinto de auto-preservação?

-Hermione sabe, se é nisso que quer chegar.

-Ah, tenho certeza que ela foi completamente compreensiva e madura sobre isso, por isso que ela tem a mim! Como pode ter sido tão insensível? Ah, espere, me desculpe, insensibilidade é seu nome do meio. Harry Insensibilidade Potter.

-Acho que isso é um pouco demais!

-Isso vindo do homem que se envolveu com outra pessoa quando sua melhor amiga estava obviamente a ponto de terminar com o namorado!

-A outra pessoa em questão era _você_, então estamos no mesmo barco!

-Não é o ponto! Hermione merece um casamento livre de ex-namoradas de seu novo marido!

Harry esperou. Gina ficou lá fumaçando. Ele suspirou. –E os limites do que conhecemos como ironia são redefinidos mais uma vez. Eu sou um verdadeiro privilegiado por presenciar isso.

-Não seja engraçadinho, Harry.

-Posso salientar que metade das damas de honra de Hermione são de minhas ex-namoradas.

-Isso é diferente.

-Por que?

-Cho e eu somos amigas dela.

-Existe alguma razão para que Ronin e Hermione não se tornassem amigas, se tivessem a oportunidade?

-Mas ela não é _agora_, e assim a única razão para ela estar no casamento é você!

-Bem, não precisa ficar toda nervosinha por causa disso.

-Se estou nervosinha é porque esperava mais de você, Harry. Parecia tão... Sigiloso. Você simplesmente colocou o nome dela na lista de convidados e torceu pra que Hermione não notasse até que fosse tarde demais, e foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Como isso parece para alguém olhando de fora? Nada bom!

Harry sentiu sua ira aumentar novamente. –Se você está sugerindo de alguma forma que estou planejando alguma escapada com Ronin no meu _casamento_ então você deve... – ele parou. –Você deve pensar muito pouco de mim.

-É isso. Esperava o mundo de você. Por isso que foi uma surpresa tão ruim. Fiquei chocada de te achar agindo como o típico homem avoado, especialmente porque você é um dos exemplos que uso pra provar às pessoas que existem outros tipo. Você está minando seriamente minha habilidade de defender o gênero masculino diante de seus acusadores...

-Se Hermione não se opõe à presença de Ronin então eu devo dizer que você está sendo imprudente em fazer esse estardalhaço!

-Estou? Talvez. Mas pense por um instante. Lá vai estar você, na frente do Salão Principal. Sirius acabou de declarar vocês marido e mulher. Hermione vai estar a seu lado naquele vestido que é... bem. Vai ter que esperar pra ver, vamos ter que tirar seu queixo do chão. Ela vai olhar pra todos seus amigos e família, pensando em como é o dia mais feliz de sua vida e quem ela vai ver? Uma mulher com quem você costumava dormir. Meio que estraga a imagem, não é?

-Bem, sabe o que mais? – Harry falou ríspido, cansado de toda a conversa. –Esse casamento não é uma imagem pra mim. Não é um quadro a ser feito cuidadosamente e preservado como uma exibição de um museu. É um momento entre mim e Hermione, quando vamos dizer algumas palavras e trocar alianças, mas o que realmente estaremos fazendo é concordando que enquanto estivermos pulando de um mesmo penhasco, vamos fazer isso juntos. Não importa quem mais esteja lá ou o que quer que esteja acontecendo ou quem vai vestir o que ou sentando com quem. Se ela estiver lá, é tudo que me importa e espero que ela sinta a mesma coisa. E sabe o que mais, já que estamos falando nisso? Estou cansando de todo mundo se referir a esse casamento como se fosse só para Hermione! Da última vez que chequei, essa cerimônia precisava de minha presença, mas às vezes acho que ninguém notaria se eu nem aparecesse! Então sim, convidei minha ex-namorada para o casamento. Hermione ficou chateada, agora você está chateada. Todo mundo fica ansioso em achar motivos nefastos pra eu ter feito isso. Alguém pensou que eu posso tê-la convidado para que pudesse ver que eu estou feliz? Para que ela pudesse se sentir vingada por estar certa sobre mim e Hermione o tempo todo? Não queria convidá-la de verdade, nosso relacionamento não terminou muito bem, mas eu me senti na obrigação porque perdi nossa aposta!

Gina olhou de queixo caído. –Ela... _Apostou_ com você?

-É, isso mesmo – Harry disse, jogando pratos na pia com mais força do que provavelmente devia. –Ela achava que eu amava Hermione... Não que ela fosse a primeira pessoa a ter essa teoria, claro... E quando eu insisti que não amava, ela me desafiou com uma aposta. Apostou que eu casaria com Hermione em menos de dez anos. Se eu ganhasse, ela voltaria de onde quer que estivesse depois dos dez anos e me levaria até as Cavernas de Cristal de Malthus.

Gina ficou abismada. –Ela pode entrar nas Cavernas? Como?

-O tio dela faz os feitiços pra eles, ela pode de vez em quando persuadi-lo a levar um visitante.

-E... Se ela ganhasse?

-Eu teria que convidá-la para o casamento, claro. Eu sou um homem de palavra.

Gina ainda parecia surpresa. –Por que não disse nada disso a Hermione?

Ele deu de ombros. –Ela me diria que estou sendo estúpido.

-Bem, _eu_ acho que está sendo estúpido.

-Não ligo se _você_ acha que sou estúpido, Gina.

Gina revirou os olhos. –Ah, Harry. O quanto Hermione te conhece?

-Melhor que qualquer um.

-Exatamente. E ainda assim você está preocupado em impressioná-la e com medo de parecer bobo.

Ele deu de ombros. –A opinião que Hermione tem de mim é equivalente a minha auto-estima, sempre foi. – ele levantou uma sobrancelha. –Estou perdoado do horrível pecado de convidar Ronin para o casamento?

Gina fez uma careta. –Acho que sim.

-E vai ser educada com ela?

-Aí já não prometo – Gina deu outro pesado suspiro para a falta de noção dele e saiu da cozinha, balançando a cabeça.

Harry ficou de pé um momento, se perguntando o que dera em todo mundo de repente. –A maldição da água está fervendo! – a chaleira gritou, assustando-o.

-Ah, não, nem vem você agora! – gritou para chaleira, que se retirara do fogo e então Harry saiu pisando duro no foyer, onde Hermione organizava suas tropas de ajudantes em forças-tarefa. Ele cruzou para o lado dela quando as tropas se dispersaram. Ela, Rony e Napoleon discutiam o salão de festas, mas pararam quando ele se aproximou.

-O que foi? – ela perguntou, vendo a expressão abatida dele.

-Ah, nada. Devo ter perdido a circular que dizia que hoje é o dia do "Pegue um pedaço do Potter". Rony, quer brigar comigo? Já estive em três hoje.

-Não, valeu amigo. Talvez mais tarde.

-Napoleon, com certeza fiz alguma coisa pra te irritar ultimamente.

Napoleon pensou um momento. –Bem, sempre podemos falar do nosso caso rápido, porém amargo.

Harry revirou os olhos e suspirou. –Vou para meu quarto – ele virou pra ir.

-Harry, espere... – Hermione começou, indo na direção dele.

Harry levantou uma mão. –Não, fique longe provavelmente vou acabar dizendo alguma coisa insensível e inapropriada. Melhor manter uma mínima distância de segurança – ele correu as escadas, se sentindo cansado, mas sabendo que logo passaria. As brigas com Hermione e sua mãe foram resolvidas e forma positiva e apesar de Gina ainda parecer irritada quando saiu, ele sabia que ela ia deixar de lado. Era só o fato de ter discutido com todas ela que ainda deixava o gosto ruim em sua boca.

Ele vestiu roupas mais apropriadas para o trabalho no quintal e começava a amarrar os sapatos quando alguém bateu à porta. –Entre – ele disse, demorando um segundo pra imaginar quem seria. Não podia ser Hermione, ela não teria batido.

Napoleon entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Harry podia dizer por sua expressão que vinha a negócios. –Alguma novidade hoje? – perguntou.

Harry balançou a cabeça. –Nada encorajador.

-Quando vai ficar pronto?

-Não deram estimativas. Tiveram alguns problemas com a duplicação. Todos feitiços originais se perderam, você sabe. São magia antiga, são... difíceis.

-Bem, sabíamos que poderia ser um problema, não é?

-Sim, mas não contávamos que demoraria tanto tempo. Pode ser amanhã, pode ser daqui a duas semanas, quem sabe?

Napoleon assoviou. –Cara, eles estão demorando. Se não for logo, não vai poder estar por aqui para supervisionar o teste.

-Então você vai ter que supervisionar.

Napoleon sorriu. –Você me deixaria coordenar uma operação tão grande?

-Jones, você _tem que _superar essa idéia que não confio em você. Já dei alguma indicação que tenho menos de uma confiança completa em você?

-É só... Você tem mantido isso tão sigiloso, nem contou a Hermione...

-Não quero criar pânico. Não até ter certeza. – Harry levantou. –Espero por Deus que esteja enganado com isso.

-Eu também. – Napoleon suspirou. –Mal posso pensar sobre isso.

Harry passou por ele. –Sim – ele disse, o tom amargo.

-Mas não devia pensar nenhum um pouco sobre isso. –Napoleon disse, forçando um sorriso. –Deve pensar sobre flores e sol e todas as coisas felizes e matriarcais.

Harry sorriu. –Não quer dizer "matrimoniais"?

Napoleon franziu a testa. –E o que eu disse?

-Matriarcais.

-Ah, bem, isso vale também. Pessoalmente, gosto de receber ordens de uma mulher.

Harry riu. –Se gosta de mulheres mandonas, então acho que isso explica porque achou Hermione tão fascinante.

-Vou contar a ela que disse isso, haha.

-Vai ser engraçado se disser. Posso ver as manchetes. "Agente da Inteligência morre em estranho acidente com "A cabeça no próprio traseiro".

* * *

Faltando três semanas...

* * *

O dia da festa de Rony amanheceu ensolarado e quente, como era previsto. Os moradores da casa ficaram agitados toda a manhã com acertos de última hora enquanto Jorge cozinhava, ajudado por Gina e Stephen.

O convidado de honra se sentia um tanto inútil. Ninguém parecia inclinado a deixá-lo ajudar com os preparativos, todas suas tentativas de se envolver foram dispensadas, então ele ficou passeando tentando parecer despreocupado.

Ele encontrou Harry no terraço, de pé ao lado de algumas pilhas de cadeira e mesas dobráveis, emprestadas por uma igreja local. Ele consultava o desenho do diagrama onde as coisas deveriam ser colocadas. Rony se aproximou dele, esperando encontrar uma tarefa pra se manter ocupado. –Posso ajudar a arrumar, parceiro?

-Não precisa. Já estou quase acabando.

Rony franziu a testa. –Ainda nem começou.

Harry lhe entregou o diagrama. –Só um pouco –ele virou para as pilhas e apertou as mãos atrás das costas, fechando os olhos. Enquanto Rony olhava impressionado, o lote todo levantou do chão e saiu de vez, se separando em grupos e sozinhos, rapidamente passando por cima da grama e se arrumando. Uma caixa ali perto se abriu e uma horda de toalhas de mesa brancas voaram pelo quintal, se espalhando organizadamente sobre as mesas. Harry abriu os olhos e deu meia volta pra ficar de frente para casa. Rony fez uma careta quando aqueles olhos passaram por ele; pareciam acesos por dentro, estalando com eletricidade e brilhando como fogo. Harry não falou nada, seu rosto estava calmo e composto, suas mãos sempre atrás das costas. Uma dúzia de caixas se empilharam perto dos degraus que levavam à varanda; suas tampas se abriram e de dentro voaram grandes lanternas chinesas, flores e guirlandas, luzes e faixas. O olhar de Harry percorreu sutilmente o quintal e as decorações saíram voando, se pendurando e arrumando até que todo terraço estava coberto por decorações de festa.

-Isso foi brilhante – Rony disse, se sentindo um tanto maravilhado. Harry respirou fundo e sua postura relaxou um pouco. Ele virou e seus olhos pareciam normais de novo.

-Eu sou útil de ter em uma casa – ele disse.

-Parece. Isso não te cansa?

-Não, na verdade não. Cansaria um ano atrás. Eu tenho... bem, treinado, pode-se dizer. Aprendendo a usar meus poderes Mage de forma mais eficiente.

-O que fez foi algo Mage?

-De certa forma. Qualquer um pode levitar uma mesa, mas precisa de um "extra" pra controlar todos objetos ao mesmo tempo. Comecei com uns dez e trabalhei pra mais desde então. – ele virou pra Rony e deu um tapinha em seu ombro. –Pronto para o Grande Festival do Rony?

-Acho que é tarde demais pra cancelar tudo.

Harry ficou sério. –Tudo que precisa é dizer e eu levanto as grades.

-Agradeço isso, chapa, mas estava só brincando. Estou tão pronto quanto posso estar. Já está na hora de parar de brincar de recluso misterioso, não acha?

-Isso, não sou quem pode dizer – Harry olhava pra ele com uma expressão especulativa, como se ainda decidisse se o que Rony falava era sério ou não.

-Estou bem, sério. Estou ansioso por isso, na verdade. Vai ser bom ver algumas pessoas que não vejo desde Hogwarts. Além disso, estou cansado de vocês. É hora de ver umas caras novas.

* * *

Por insistência própria, Laura fez o papel de anfitriã para a casa aberta, argumentando que Harry e Hermione tinham que aproveitar a festa... A maioria dos convidados seria de amigos deles dois e parentes. Qualquer um que quisesse dar as boas vindas a Rony era bem vindo, exceto pela imprensa. Rony concordara em bater um papo com Davis Wilpott do Profeta e um dos melhores repórteres da Circe, de Gina e só.

O círculo mais próximo de amigos e familiares já tinha chegado antes do meio dia e mais pessoas começaram a entrar antes de uma hora. Às duas já havia cem pessoas. Às três, duzentas. Às quatro, Laura estimava haver trezentas e cinqüenta pessoas dentro da casa e no terreno.

Rony manteve-se no terraço enquanto as pessoas chegavam, sua família por perto, enquanto Harry e Hermione circulavam. Laura se mantinha ocupada, supervisionando o pequeno pelotão contratado e atendendo as pessoas na porta, lembrando que assinassem o livro de visitas que colocaram no foyer.

Para surpresa dela, quase todos trouxeram presentes para Rony, formando uma pequena comissão para levar uma mesa no quintal para que pudessem ser empilhados. Música e conversa se espalhava pela casa, junto com o cheiro da comida que Jorge preparara para ocasião.

Ela perdeu as contas das pessoas que chegaram. Muitos amigos da escola, alguns que ela já conhecia outros ainda não. Alguns professores de Hogwarts vieram, bem como amigos da família Weasley. Ela ficou impressionada com a distância que alguns viajaram, e com quantas pessoas vieram que nem conheciam Rony, mas queriam lhe desejar boas vindas. Parecia que cada Ministério do mundo mandara um representante. A lista de celebridades presentes aumentava cada vez mais e Laura ficou várias vezes grata pelo fato da imprensa estar proibida na festa. A maior reação veio com a chegada de Storey Severance, a extrovertida e colorida Ministra da Magia Americana. Ela era uma raridade entre oficiais de alta patente... A favor da unificação, alguém que acreditava que o mundo mágico e trouxa não deviam permanecer separados. Storey ganhara um quase status de mito quando como Auror conseguiu sozinha a maior prisão de Comensais da Morte da história da corporação. Ela era bem conhecida como única bruxa de todos os tempos a se manter invicta em competições de duelo.

Quando as chegadas diminuíram, Laura começou a se movimentar mais pela festa, puxando conversa e mantendo um olho em Rony. Ela se perguntava se era demais para ele, se o pressionaram demais em pouco tempo. Ele concordara com isso, até parecera ansioso, mas quanto dessa reação era parte de sua necessidade de se encaixar, de ir com a maré? Eventualmente, ele deixou seu lugar no sofá e se aventurou a sair por aí, conversando com seus convidados. Sua voz parecia tranqüila e informal, sua postura era relaxada.

Ela manteve a distância, observando-o. Algo estava diferente. Ela ficou na porta da cozinha onde podia vê-lo no quintal. O sol estava brilhando e era um dia lindo, não podiam ter pedido por um dia melhor... Ainda assim ela estava esperando, sem saber pelo que. Os olhos de Rony passaram por ela sem registrar sua presença, mas não era da forma de costume deles se evitarem. Na verdade, durante os preparativos para festa eles conseguiram chegar até a um nível que poderia ser chamado de civil. Não, esse era simplesmente um olhar perdido em mil metros além. Ela franziu a testa. O que estava diferente nele?

Pela meia hora seguinte, ela se manteve atenta a ele de uma distância segura. Ele continuou a andar e conversar, mas ela podia ver que seu sorriso ficava cada vez mais forçado, sua postura mais tensa e então completamente tensa. Uma pequena camada de suor apareceu em sua testa. Ele não parecia bem. Ela o viu passar repetidamente a mãos pelos lábios, pela testa.

Ela acabara de decidir ir conversar com ele quando viu seu olhar fixo em alguma coisa. Ela seguiu o olhar dele e viu Harry e Hermione na varanda, conversando com Neville Longbottom e sua esposa, Amélia. Neville segurava sua filha mais nova, alheia a tudo em sua volta e dormindo, seu rostinho rosa amassado contra o ombro de Neville. Harry tinha um braço em volta da cintura de Hermione, sua mão casualmente acariciando seu braço.

Laura voltou a olhar para Rony. Ele estava tremendo. _Meu Deus, ninguém está vendo isso? _ Ela pensou. Ninguém com quem ele estava conversando parecia ter notado que nada estava estranho. Ele apoiou a bebida que segurava e pediu licença, rápido, mas sutilmente e passou pela porta da cozinha. Laura olhou de volta para varanda... Harry e Hermione não viram Rony saindo, ainda falavam com Neville e Amelia. Ela brincou um pouco com a idéia de alertá-los, mas então descartou. Ela seguiu Rony pra dentro da casa.

Ela ouviu seus passos nas escadas de trás e então descendo pelo corredor leste acima da cabeça dela. Hesitou novamente e então seguiu.

Ela o encontrou no conservatório olhando pra fora da varanda vazia, os braços cruzados. Ela entrou de mansinho e fechou a porta com cuidado atrás dela. –Por favor, me deixe em paz, Laura – ele disse sem virar. Ela não perdeu nenhum tempo se perguntando como ele sabia que era ela.

-O que há de errado?

-Errado? Nada.

-Por que... Você saiu tão de repente. Está se sentindo bem?

-Sim, estou me sentindo bem.

-É esse tanto de gente? Gente demais? O espaço aberto, isso te incomoda?

-Não.

Ela suspirou. –Finalmente terminou?

Agora ele virou. –Terminou o que?

-De sublimar. Você lembra. Aquele processo pelo qual um sólido evapora até gás.

Ele não disse nada por um longo momento e quando falou de novo sua voz era calma e medida. –É uma coisa engraçada, a sublimação. Como quase tudo na natureza, o processo também funciona de modo reverso. Todo o gás que sublimou retorna à fase sólida, dadas as condições próprias. Sabe como se chama isso?

-Não, como?

-Fusão.

Ela encarou a nuca dele por um momento. –Rony, você está me assustando um pouco.

-Eles têm vidas, olhe só. – ele disse baixo. –Todos têm vidas. Todos têm empregos e contas e filhos. Todos fazem jantar, têm consulta com o dentista.

-Sim, acho que sim. Vidas comuns.

Ele virou de repente. –Mas é isso. Elas _devem_ ser comuns, mas não são. É tudo tão maravilhoso, e não entendo nada disso. Não sei como é pagar contas ou precisar de babás ou reclamar do chefe. Acho tudo isso incrivelmente extraordinário.

-Bem, claro que acha, você...

-Claro que eu acho! Sim, por que não acharia? Não entende? Estou _preso, _Laura! Totalmente parado! Olho em volta e tudo que vejo são vidas comuns que me impressionam e só porque estou preso e eles não! – o peito dele arfava, a cor aparecendo em manchas desiguais em suas pele pálida.

-Tudo o que isso significa é que ficou muito tempo longe, Rony, não é sua culpa.

-Mas por que eu? – ele disse. –Tenho vinte e oito anos! Não devia me impressionar o fato que meus colegas de escola tenham filhos! Não devia ficar sem fala ao ver Dino Thomas de cabelos grisalhos! Droga, eu podia ter filhos, podia ter cabelo grisalho! – ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro em pequenos trotes. Laura se sentiu pedida,.tudo o que podia fazer era olhar pra ele e ouvi-lo. –Por que tinha que ser _eu?_

-Não sei como responder.

-Sabe sim, só não quer dizer. Ninguém quer. Ninguém quer aparecer e dizer que fui levado por que era... sou... melhor amigo dele. Ninguém quer colocar nenhuma culpa nos ombros dele, não é?

-Você quer?

-Gostaria de querer. Queria poder culpá-lo, odiá-lo até. Não posso. Sabia do risco que estava assumindo, nós dois sabíamos. Posso me enganar que sempre acreditei que tudo daria certo, mas sabia no fundo que algum dia um de nós pagaria um preço terrível por sermos amigos dele, por amá-lo. Acho que perdi no palitinho.

-Ela pagou de sua própria forma.

-Eu sei. Às vezes não sei qual de nós ficou com o pior. – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos. –Não sei por que isso me pegou agora.

-Está vendo muita gente que conhecia. Deve ser muito... potente.

-Ver como eles viveram nos últimos doze anos enquanto eu fiquei fazendo exatamente nada? É, potente é a palavra certa. – ele parou de andar e ficou quieto, a cabeça curvada. –Há quanto tempo acha que ela o ama?

-Não faça isso consigo mesmo?

-Quanto tempo?

-Ela diz que não sabe, mas eu acho... que sempre. Desde o primeiro dia.

-Eu sempre fui descartável?

-Você nunca foi descartável. – ela se aproximou. –Não tem idéia de como eles lamentaram por você. Não viu como isso os assombrou, como os seguia, da hora que acordavam até quando dormiam. Isso os manteve afastados por um bom tempo, sabe. – ela colocou a mão no braço dele. –Mas isso não é sobre eles. É sobre _você. _Permita que isso seja sobre você. Está tudo bem em parar de se preocupar com todo mundo – ele olhou pra ele, os olhos arregalados e cheio de confusão. –Esqueça-os. Como _você_ se sente?

-Eu... eu não sei se posso... – ele parou pelo meio.

Laura de repente se sentiu deslocada. –Talvez prefira conversar com outra pessoa. Harry, talvez... Vou lá buscá-lo...

-Não! – ele disse, segurando o braço dela pra mantê-la ali. –Não, não quero falar com ele ou com ela. Por favor, fique. Você é... segura.

-Sou segura?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. –Você e Napoleon, são os únicos seguros.

Laura encolheu, entendendo de repente. –Porque não nos conhecia antes. Você não se lembra de nenhum de nós antes e como éramos.

-Não sei, talvez. – ele recuou. –Não sei como me sinto.

-Só está com medo.

Ele balançou a cabeça enfaticamente. –Estou com medo de tanta coisa que nem sei por onde começar.

-Não parece com medo.

-Bom. Minha atuação foi boa.

-Me diga do que tem medo.

Ele levantou de costas pra ele e com a cabeça baixa por um longo tempo. –Tenho medo deles – disse. –Todos eles, de suas vidas, de tudo que experimentaram. Não posso olhá-los sem pensar nisso. As pessoas que amo, que odeio, pessoas que nem conheço. Eles viveram enquanto eu não fazia nada. – sua voz estava aumentando, ficando tremida e cheia de amargura. –Podia ter uma vida, sabe. Podia ter uma carreira. Podia ter pessoas em minha vida, alguém pra mim. Podia ter alguém quem _ser_ ao invés desse... desse... nada! Não sei quem sou, mas principalmente não sei quem fui se foi tirado tão completamente. Quem eu era? Um amigo? Um irmão? Um bruxo? Quem sou eu agora? – ele estava gritando agora, se retorcendo como se quisesse agarrar alguma coisa até espremer a vida. Sua garganta se mexeu como se estivesse sob o ataque de mil palavras não ditas. Ele tentou agarrar no ar os pensamentos que não aceitariam as limitações de um simples discurso. O rosto dele corou, seus dentes cerraram em frustração.

Laura viu o que ele ia fazer um milésimo de segundo antes dele fazer; muito tarde para pará-lo, mas não tarde demais para que garantisse que ele não chamasse a atenção da festa. Ela esticou a mão e fechou os olhos. – _Fenestrum immobilius_! – ela disse bem na hora que ele lançou um dos punhos pelo vidro das portas francesas que levavam à varanda. Rony recuou segurando a mão; os caquinhos do vidro ficaram no meio do ar, suspensos pelo feitiço de Laura.

Rony caiu de joelhos, escorrendo sangue da mão. –Ah Deus – Laura murmurou, se ajoelhando ao lado dele. –Me deixa ver – ele tremia e ofegava alto como se tivesse corrido uma longa maratona. Ele prontamente esticou a mão; estava cortada em vários lugares. Laura tirou o lenço e enrolou em sua mão. –Vai levar alguns minutos, você realmente deu um show – Rony balançava a cabeça. –Mas realmente matou a janela má. Se sente melhor?

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou pra ela; a exposição nua nos olhos deles fez com que ela se arrependesse o tom de brincadeira. –Não – ele sussurrou. Ela viu o lábio dele tremer. Ele tentou virar, mas ela segurou os ombros dele.

-Tudo bem – murmurou. –Vá em frente.

Rony se inclinou pra frente e Laura colocou os braços em volta dele, aninhando-o gentilmente em seu colo, quando suas lágrimas finalmente vieram em soluços silenciosos que balançavam todo seu corpo como uma convulsão. Ela se sentia envergonhada de si mesma. Passara um tempo considerável discutindo com esse homem, reclamando com ele por enterrar suas emoções quando tudo o que realmente precisava era de um ouvido amigo relativamente neutro para falar, alguém com quem não tivesse a necessidade de ser forte, alguém com quem não se preocupasse em impressionar com sua força diante dessa adversidade. Alguém pra quem não existisse um "antes". _Eu poderia ter ajudado semanas atrás_, ela pensou. Mas como podia saber que era necessária?

Tudo o que podia fazer agora era tentar consolá-lo e deixa-lo ter este momento de liberação. Ele quebrar a janela fora tão abrupto, tão dramático... e ainda assim ela entendia. _Ele só queria se ver sangrar_ – pensou. – _Pra ter certeza que ainda podia._

* * *

Rony achou que depois de sua catarse emocional, era pra se sentir limpo ou desinfetado ou algum outro termo normalmente associado com produtos de limpeza. Ele não sentia nada disso, apenas com um pouco de dor de cabeça e congesto, sem falar em constrangido.

Estava, entretanto, grato que ninguém de sua família ou amigos tinha presenciado seu súbito ataque de melodrama. Só Laura estava lá e isso estava de alguma forma bem. Ele meio esperava que ela jogasse isso em sua cara, mas ela foi bastante compreensiva durante todo episódio. Depois que a tempestade passou, ela limpou o conservatório e toda a bagunça dele com alguns feitiços. Ela o deixou ali sem nenhum conforto vazio ou obviedade açucarada, para seu alívio, apenas dizendo que ele voltasse para festa antes que alguém o procurassem alguém que ele talvez não quisesse ver.

E foi o que ele fez. Ele desceu de alguma forma, casualmente, quase esperando ser confrontado e interrogado sobre sua localização na última meia hora, mas a festa ainda corria bem.

Ele entrou na cozinha, onde encontrou Napoleon roubando pedaços da alta torre de bolos que Jorge passara metade da manhã arrumando. –Se divertindo, parceiro? – ele perguntou.

-Por onde esteve? – Napoleon perguntou. –Não se arrumou com ninguém, não foi, seu tarado de uma figa?

-Não. Não sabia que isso era parte dos planejamentos.

-Numa festa? Sempre. Se precisar de uma mão, avistei várias garotas atraentes dando olhares lascivos em sua direção.

-Obrigado, mas não estou disposto a nada lascivo por enquanto... Falando nisso, não vou conhecer sua ex hoje? Você disse que ela estaria aqui.

-Lamento, ela e Tax não conseguiram vir. Vai conhecê-los no casamento.

-Quem é Tax? Segundo marido?

-Que nada. Irmão gêmeo. Um grande pedaço de carne que anda como homem.

-Belas imagens, como sempre.

Nesse momento, Harry entrou pela porta dos fundos. –Ah, aqui está você. Napoleon, o que te disse sobre corromper o convidado de honra?

-Não estava fazendo nada, hã... corruptivo.

-Sim, bem, sua mera presença é mais que o suficiente. Rony, Storey Severance quer te conhecer.

Napoleon ficou direito, uma expressão ofendida no rosto. –Hei, por que _ele_ se qualifica? Fui eu que heroicamente levei um tiro na linha de fogo.

Harry o ignorou. –Venha para o terraço, Rony. Sua platéia te espera.

Rony sorriu e deixou Harry arrastá-lo até a porta dos fundos. Ele sentiu um alívio em ser guiado e mostrado como um bebe recém-nascido em uma reunião de família. Ele profissionalmente conheceu Sorey Severance, apesar de não se sentir tão impressionado quanto os outros pareciam; ele nunca ouvira nem falar dela até hoje.

Ele meio que esperava se sentir oprimido ou desconsertado por toda essa atenção ou, como Laura suspeitara, pelo simples volume de pessoas, mas com o progresso da tarde, ele sentia cada vez mais a vontade. Ele colocou de lado o stress que o levara até o conservatório para o canto de sua mente e se concentrou em ser ele mesmo.

Com o céu noturno ficando cada vez mais aparente, a festa ficava cada vez mais animada. Uma banda de jazz de cinco músicos apareceu mais ou menos às cinco horas e Harry conjurou uma grande pista de dança no meio do gramado para que as pessoas pudessem dançar se quisessem. A grande mesa do buffet teve os salgadinhos substituídos por sanduíches, saladas e outros lanches. A reunião ficava cada vez mais com aquela sensação de conforto de uma festa grande que já durava um bom tempo. Pequenos grupos se formavam em várias atividades: um jogo de pôquer na sala dos fundos, sinuca no salão de jogos, uma partida de croquet atrás do gazebo. A família e amigos se juntavam em mesas ou em algum lugar na grama, se assentavam e então saiam em expedições sociais. As crianças tomaram um canto do quintal e começaram sua pequena sociedade ali. Cabelos eram soltos, gravatas retiradas, casacos e sapatos descartados.

As lanternas nas árvores foram acesas e todo quintal se iluminou. A musica enchia o ar, e Rony ficou prazerosamente surpreso com como não se sentia sufocado. Não era exatamente o centro das atenções, ainda assim nunca estava sozinho.

Em um certo momento, Harry levantou em uma cadeira e pediu a atenção de todos, chamando Rony para seu lado, quando Jorge e Justino emergiram da cozinha carregando um bolo enorme com as palavras "Bem-vindo ao lar Rony". Justino fez todos cantarem "ele é um bom companheiro" e Rony ficou de pé bastante corado, enquanto era aplaudido e brindado por todos. Ele olhou a sua volta, para todos batendo palmas, para sua mãe chorando e seus irmãos, para Hermione gritando alto e para o sorriso compreensivo de Harry. Ele olhou em volta para Laura, imaginando se ele veria o costumeiro sarcasmo antagônico ou qualquer vestígio de compreensão que mostrara antes... Mas ela virou os olhos rapidamente antes dele poder ver qualquer coisa.

* * *

Gradualmente, as pessoas começaram a ir enquanto a escuridão caía sobre o quintal. Todos se despediam dele antes de sair, desejando boa sorte e expressando novamente a alegria pelo retorno a salvo. Rony ouviu isso centenas de vezes durante o dia e ainda assim não parecia se cansar de ouvir, nem duvidava da sinceridade de ninguém que fizesse essas afirmações. Ele ficou tocado que seu resgate tivesse afetado tantas pessoas, até mesmo algumas que não conhecia.

Essa noite também foi um pequeno marco inesperado pra ele. Quando a banda estava guardando seus instrumentos, Rony se encontrou ajudando a desmontar o jogo de croquet. Ele carregava maletas até o depósito no fim do quintal quando ouviu um barulho estranho. Achando que era alguém que tinha passado da conta e caído em insensibilidade parcial, Rony colocou a maleta no depósito e foi investigar. Ele deu a volta no canto da construção, congelou e rapidamente saiu de vista... Mas não rápido o suficiente para evitar de ver Harry e Hermione engajados em um abraço constrangedoramente explícito. Ele se perguntou como eles tinham a coragem de se encontrarem em um local público, onde qualquer um, ele por exemplo, poderia passar e vê-los beijando com as mãos em locais impróprios. Não foi como a observação do conservatório relacionada ao Plano, também. Pra começar, ele tinha a intenção de vê-los, segundo eles achavam que eram os únicos na casa e por fim, todas as roupas deles estavam no lugar, o que era mais do que ele podia dizer no momento. A imagem ficou impregnada em seus olhos enquanto ele voltava pro quintal, rindo da ironia dele ver tal coisa acidentalmente agora que seu Plano estava extinto. Tanto tempo ele duvidou da insistência de seus amigos que seus dois melhores amigos eram conhecidos por serem vistos pela casa, mas agora começava a ver o que queriam dizer.

Rindo, ele entrou na cozinha onde a maioria dos moradores da casa ajudava Jorge com a limpeza; -O que há com você? – Cho perguntou. –Está mais vermelho que um pimentão!

Rony engasgou novamente com a típica imagem crua, porém adequada de Cho. –Eu só... – ele teve outra crise de risos, e então se controlou. –Acabei de ver Harry e Hermione dando uns malhos atrás do depósito!

Os outros se olharam por um momento e então, para surpresa de Rony, começaram uma comemoração. Jorge lhe deu um tapinha nas costas. –Parabéns, irmãozinho! Bem-vindo a casa!

-Eu não estava na casa antes?

-Ah, não completamente – Justino disse contente. –Ninguém é um membro oficial da nossa querida família de Bailicroft até que tenha visto aqueles dois em posição comprometedora. Claro, você sabe o que isso significa, Jorge.

-Temos que ensiná-lo o sistema.- Jorge olhou para Rony. –Eles estavam se beijando?

-Sim.

-De língua?

-Hã, sim – Rony não sabia aonde isso ia, mas foi com a maré.

-De pé, sentados ou deitados?

-De pé.

-Mãos?

-Jorge, que inferno...

-Apenas responda a pergunta.

-Tá bom! As dele estava... hã, aqui... e as dela... bem, aqui. E aqui.

-Alguma parte imprópria aparecendo?

-Várias.

Alguns olhares se passaram entre os outros moradores. –Parece um nível 5. – Laura disse.

-Possivelmente um 5, apesar de eu geralmente só classificar assim quando tem alguém meio nu.

Rony sorriu. –Vocês têm um sistema pra isso?

-Claro. É útil pra nos alertarmos. Se Justino me diz "Biblioteca, nível dois", sei que é melhor não entrar lá por pelo menos meia hora. Se ele diz que é nível seis, vai estar limpo em dez minutos.

Justino apontou para Cho. –Ele viu o nível nove uma vez.

Cho levantou uma mão. –Nunca vamos falar disso.

Rony ficou fascinado. –Claramente preciso de informações!

-Ah, vai pegar o jeito.

-Existe um nível dez?

-Ainda não. Estamos guardando isso pro caso deles decidirem ficar pervertidos um dia.

* * *

Hermione andava pelo corredor de meias, procurando por Harry. Todos finalmente já tinham ido embora e a casa estava mais ou menos no lugar depois de alguns feitiços de limpeza. Harry pedira licença mais ou menos meia hora antes, alegando que precisava resolver algumas coisas do trabalho que não podiam esperar, mas não estava no escritório.

Ela passara a meia hora no quarto de Rony, conversando. Ela se preocupara se seria demais pra ele ou se ficaria de alguma forma irritado com toda atenção, mas não parecia ser o caso. Quando ela saía, ele a abraçou com força e agradeceu pela festa. Foi um sucesso maior do que ela esperava.

Finalmente encontrou Harry na sala de leitura do segundo andar, onde mantinha alguns arquivos do trabalho. Ela ficou um tempo na escuridão do umbral da porta, observando-o em silêncio sem alertar de sua presença. Ele estava sentado na mesa do canto, de costas para porta. Havia papéis e correios coruja na mesa diante dele, mas ela podia ver pela posição dele que não estava lendo, apenas pensando. Os ombros dele estavam curvados, os dois cotovelos plantados na mesa, a testa repousando em uma mão enquanto os dedos da outra massageavam lentamente a têmpora. Hermione se apoiou na porta, se sentindo a milhões de quilômetros de distancia dele. Ela se perguntou se alguém, incluindo ela, podia saber como era pra ele, dia após dia, simplesmente ser ele. Ela queria poder esticar as mãos e tirar o peso dos ombros dele. As costas dele eram fortes, mas ela temia que algum dia o peso o faria se inclinar de modo que não pudesse mais andar reto como sempre fazia. Levara tempo e não foi fácil, mas ela aceitara que não podia fazer nada por ele em relação a isso; só podia amá-lo o melhor possível e isso ela faria.

-O mundo está mais pesado que o de costume hoje? –ela finalmente disse.

Ele deu um pequeno pulo e virou. –Ah, não te vi aí. Que horas são?

-Quase uma. Não vem pra cama?

-Não percebi que era tão tarde. – ele limpou a garganta. – Minha, hã... mente deve ter divagado.

Ela avançou, fingindo não notar como ele discretamente colocara os papéis de lado para que ela não os visse. Ela se abaixou ao lado da cadeira dele e olhou para cima, pro rosto dele. –Queria poder parar pra você – ela disse baixo. Ele não respondeu. Não precisava perguntar a que ela estava se referindo. –Queria te dar uma vida comum, uma onde outra pessoa fosse o garoto que sobreviveu – ela suspirou. –Você vai à frente de todos, abrindo caminho. Você carrega a lanterna que ilumina a estrada e uma espada para lutar contra as cosias que esperam por nós. Queria poder abaixar suas armas e deixar você finalmente descansar. Queria poder pegá-las pra mim, mas não foram feitas pra minhas mãos. – ela passou uma mão pelo rosto dele. –Queria poder te dar paz – ela sussurrou.

Ele segurou as mãos dela entre as dele. –Você me dá – ele sussurrou em resposta. –Não sabe o quanto você faz. Não pode carregar a lanterna ou a espada então você me carrega.

-Pode me dizer o que passa em sua mente hoje?

-Não, não posso. Ainda não. Desculpe.

Ela aquiesceu. –Certo. Então me diga como posso te ajudar.

Ele a olhou nos olhos e ela teve um rápido vislumbre do que ele não podia contar a ela ainda, se escondendo ali atrás de seus olhos e os enchendo de medo e ansiedade... E então sumiu, e ele colocou sua expressão normal no rosto, a que dizia que estava tudo bem, não se preocupe. –Me leve pra cama – ele respondeu.

Ela levantou e o puxou de pé, guiando o caminho até o quarto sem mais nenhuma palavra.

* * *

Faltando duas semanas e cinco dias...

* * *

Rony avaliou seu exército sentado diante dele no sofá da sala dos fundos. Seus tenentes: Napoleon, Jorge e Remo. Seus conselheiros civis: Justino, Stephen, Fred, Draco. E é claro o general em pessoa: Sirius.

-Bem, cavalheiros, - ele começou. –Está chegando a hora e ainda temos muito o que fazer.

-Por favor, sem mais das malditas provas de roupa! – Napoleon gritou para o teto, como se implorassem que salvassem sua alma. –Se aquele alfaiate tarado colocar a mão nas minhas partes mais uma vez...

-Sem mais provas, a não ser que você de repente ganhe dez quilos – Rony disse. –Então fique tranqüilo – ele pegou suas anotações. –Tenho um trabalho específico pra cada um de vocês, espero que prestem atenção. Justino, semana que vem você confirma tudo com os músicos. Se for ter ensaio, você marca.

-Certo.

-Jorge, você fica com os detalhes trouxas. Você e Fred estarão encarregados de pegar os vários parentes no aeroporto e levá-los até onde precisam estar. Tenho uma lista pra você da hora da chegada de todos, onde vão ficar e se eles sabem.

-Sabem o que?

-Sobre bruxos, besta.

-Ah. Certo.

-Napoleon... Certo, não queremos pensar que a segurança seja um problema, mas temos. Pra mim faz todo sentido que você se encarregue de todas precauções. Não ouvi Harry falar, mas com certeza é algo que me preocupa.

-É, a mim também – Napoleon disse. –Casamento bem atendido, duas pessoas insanemente famosas, o Vice-Chanceler oficializando e tantos cidadãos honrados que não daria nem pra passar um gerbil por lá sem se esbarrar em alguém. Parece dia de promoção para o Mercado Assassino. É melhor pendurar uma placa de "Ataque Hoje! Bebida livre para todos bruxos do Círculo!".

-Exatamente. Posso deixar com você?

-Considere feito. Mas tenho um pequeno pedido.

-Qual?

-Podemos pular a parte do fale agora ou cale-se para sempre? Não precisa dar a dica pra alguém aparecer de repente e começar a devastar o lugar. – isso gerou uma risada calorosa. Até Rony, que estava mais ansioso com isso do que admitia, teve que rir.

-Vamos ver – ele colocou as anotações de lado. –O resto de vocês também terá tarefas, mas no momento tem uma coisa que preciso falar. – ele limpou a garganta. –Isso pode ser uma surpresa... Especialmente pra Jorge e Justino.

Os dois trocaram olhares. –Por que pra gente?

-Porque... Bem, vou dizer o que é. Hermione enfiou na cabeça a idéia que ela e Harry não devem morar na mesma casa... E entendam por isso que quero dizer dormirem juntos... antes do casamento. Então ela está obrigando que ele se mude.

Todos trocaram olhares surpresos. –Quando? – Jorge perguntou.

-No outro sábado. Mas não é só isso. Ela e as outras garotas falaram sobre isso e de alguma forma decidiram que todas as garotas devem acampar aqui na última semana, as que vão participar, as da família, amigas, todas. Agora estão imaginando esta grande semana de ligação feminina e preparativos para o grande ritual de matrimonio e cremes e penteados e Deus sabe o que mais, então... Bem, não tem uma maneira fácil de dizer isso. Nós também fomos expulsos.

Justino pulou de pé. –O que? Temos que sair da casa?

-Só por uma semana! E olhe, você realmente quer ficar em um lugar completamente dominado por nossas amigas menos peludas?

-Olhe a quem está perguntando? – Napoleon resmungou.

-Então nós quatro caras levamos um pé na bunda de casa, como dizem na colônia americana.

Justino ainda falava indignado. –Por... mas... Pra onde vamos? Hotéis? Por uma _semana?_ Não, obrigado!

-Bem, esta é a questão diante do júri. – Rony disse. –Gina disse que podemos ficar no apartamento dela, mas é pequeno demais pra todos nós. Não podemos ficar nA Toca, já vai estar lotado. Não queremos ficar muito longe também, deixaria as coisas inconvenientes demais.

-Vocês todos podem ficar em Glyn Cynwyd. – disse outra voz. Por um momento de surpresa Rony não reconheceu a voz... E então percebeu que Draco falara. Todos pararam de falar e olharam surpresos. Draco falava tão raramente que o som da voz dele era um pouco chocante.

-Glyn Cynwyd? – Rony repetiu estupidamente. Levara um momento pra processar do que Draco estava falando. Alguns meses antes, Draco herdara Glyn Cynwyd, uma grande mansão num terreno de tamanho considerável, de uma tia-avó que vinha de um ramo diferente da família Malfoy. Ela era uma mulher decente, e muito perturbada pelos aspectos desagradáveis de sua árvore genealógica. Ela morreu sem deixar herdeiros, e providenciou que suas terras fossem para o parente mais próximo que mostrasse ter alguma integridade moral. O executor de seu testamento finalmente decidiu que Draco se encaixava nessa decisão, então depois de anos morando num apartamento, alienado das posses e fortuna de sua família, Draco se encontrou mais uma vez rico. Ele se mudara pra lá há dois meses.

-Claro. Estou só lá, afinal. Há espaço suficiente. Localização conveniente.

-Isso aí! – Napoleon falou. –Essa é uma idéia fantástica!

-Porque se importa, _você_ não está sendo expulso de sua casa! – Justino falou ríspido com ele.

-Ah, sem chance de eu perder essa excursão – Napoleon disse. –Se as mulheres vão passar a semana aproveitando a ausência de cromossomos Y e discutindo nossas ações então digo que temos que ter nossa semana de aproximação. Podemos contratar umas strippers, tomar umas e ficar sentados o dia inteiro coçando o saco.

Rony levantou uma sobrancelha. –Por melhor que isso não pareça, Glyn Cynwyd parece a solução ideal. Tem certeza, Draco? Ficaríamos te devendo.

-Tenho certeza. Só peço uma coisa em troca.

-O que?

-Quero planejar a despedida de solteiro.

Por um momento, Rony sinceramente tinha certeza que não ouvira Draco certo, mas as expressões de espanto nos rostos dos outros confirmaram. Mesmo assim, a frase quase se recusava a computar. Ele não ficaria mais surpreso se Draco tivesse calmamente anunciado que estava desistindo de seus poderes e embarcando em uma carreira de modelo. –Desculpe, achei que disse...

-Sim, ouviu certo. Quero planejar a despedida de solteiro de Harry. Se estiver tudo bem com você.

Rony piscou. –Posso perguntar por que?

Draco suspirou. –Sempre quis dar uma despedida de solteiro. Quem sabe quando vou ter essa chance de novo?

* * *

Faltando uma semana...

* * *

-Encontrei – Hermione disse, voltando para o quarto.

Harry levantou os olhos, aliviado. –Ah, ótimo. Estava começando a ficar nervoso de verdade.

Ela entregou a ele o longa e estreita bainha. Era realmente muito bonita, o couro trabalhado com camadas douradas. O sabre em si era aço inox bem entalhado. –Estava no compartimento de seu malão reserva. Era de se esperar que não encontrasse. Há quanto tempo não usa?

-Hum... A última vez que usei meu uniforme de gala foi... nossa, nem consigo lembrar. Um jantar de Estado ou uns anos antes disso. Espero que ainda sirva.

Ele cuidadosamente guardou o sabre dentro da mala que protegia seu uniforme.Espalhadas na cama estavam várias malas em vários estágios de organização. Ele escolheu uma e então guardou. –Ainda não acredito que está me obrigando a fazer isso – ele disse, dando um olhar de lado pra Hermione.

-Você concordou.

-E você não ia fazer eu me sentir culpado se não concordasse? – ele respondeu, os olhos brilhando.

-Sei que é um tanto extremo, mas acho que é nossa última chance de imaturidade antes de nos acomodarmos na vida de casados. Uma chance de ficar acordados até tarde com nossos amigos, beber demais, fazer piadas sem graça e possivelmente olhar abertamente para membros do sexo oposto.

-Não precisa esfregar na cara. Está olhando pro homem que terá a despedida de solteiro planejada por Draco Malfoy. De alguma forma, duvido que strippers estejam no menu.

-Com Laura e Gina planejando a minha, tenho que considerar sortuda se houver _apenas_ strippers.

Harry riu. –Isso é bem nossa cara, não é? Na noite antes do nosso casamento, você provavelmente vai ganhar uma dança sensual de um cara musculoso enquanto eu vou estar preso em um salão de festas elegante, tentando apreciar um conhaque ridiculamente caro.

-Draco pode te surpreender.

-É disso que tenho medo.

Ela sentou na cama e se reclinou entre as pilhas de roupa de Harry. –Não te incomoda se eu ganhar uma dança sensual de um cara musculoso?

Harry riu. –Napoleon me deu uma frase pra repetir. – ele se endireitou e levantou a mão direita como se fizesse um juramento. –"Estou seguro de minha masculinidade. Estou seguro de minha masculinidade. Estou seguro de minha masculinidade." Repita até que o _rigor mortis _se instale. – ele continuou a arrumar a mala. –Está dizendo que _você_ se incomodaria se Draco de fato arrumasse umas garotas nuas pra ficarem minhas amigas?

Ela sorriu. –Ah, eu posso ficar sossegada, pois tenho uma coisa que você não tem.

-O que?

-Um homem infiltrado. Lembre, Rony é bem protetor de minha honra. E ele vai estar sentado bem a seu lado.

Harry aquiesceu. –Bem pensando – ele olhou o relógio. –Rony e eu temos que pegar Napoleon daqui a uma hora.

-E quanto a Jorge e Justino?

-Vão na Toca pegar Fred. Agora, quantas pessoas está esperando pra mais tarde?

-Deixa eu ver. Além de nós três que já estaremos aqui, tem Gina, Sarah e mamãe, mas ela só vai dormir aqui na véspera. Cordelia se juntará a nós na terça depois que as crianças forem pra casa de Kate.

-Uma semana inteira com coisas de garotas. Acha que vai sobreviver?

-Hei, só porque não é sempre que eu embarco nessas "coisas de garotas" como você diz, não quer dizer que não goste de vez em quando. Se há uma hora pra coisas de garotas, é um casamento. É a maior coisa de garotas que pode existir. Ela olhou pra ele, ficando séria de repente. –Vou sentir muito sua falta.

-Eu vou pra Glyn Cynwyd, não para África selvagem. Vai me ver todos os dias.

-Eu sei, mas... – ela suspirou. –Essa cama é horrivelmente grande e fria só comigo aqui.

Ele hesitou um momento e então sentou na cama e se esticou ao lado dele. Ele a puxou em seus braços e a abraçou. –Por mais que eu já tenha dito o oposto uma vez, eu... eu realmente meio que gosto que estejamos fazendo isso. Passar um tempo afastados, mesmo que seja só uma semana. Vai deixar tudo tão mais especial quando eu vir você andar naquele altar se não tiver acordado com você na mesma manhã.

-Muitos casais fazem isso, sabe. Mel diz que é uma moda. Ela chama de "revirginização".

Harry refletiu sobre isso. –Humm. Bem, odeio estourar sua bolha, mas eu não era virgem quando te conheci.

Ela riu. –Nem eu... antes de você, quero dizer. Mas não está aliviado da gente estar por dentro da moda?

-Sim. Claro. Essa era minha maior preocupação. Não importa o que esteja acontecendo, ao menos estamos na moda.

* * *

Faltando três dias...

* * *

-Harry? Harry! Deus, ainda está dormindo? – Rony cruzou o quarto até a grande cama, que estava situada diante de uma janela marrom, no quarto que Harry estava hospedado em Glyn Cynwyd. Tudo que ele podia ver diante dele era um bolo de cabelo desarrumado. Ele chacoalhou a cabeceira perto do que ele achava que era o ombro de Harry. –Levante! Nossa hora é em uma hora!

-Hummf – veio a resposta. –Hora do chá? Eu dormi até a hora do chá?

-Do chá não, _jogar!_ Golfe, dois times de quatro, dezoito buracos! Vamos lá, levante pra derrotá-los!

Harry sentou, muito grogue. –Mais golfe? Não me leve a mal, gosto de golfe, mas... jogamos um round todo dia desde que chegamos. Existe alguma coisa parecida com golfe em excesso?

-Pra mim? Absolutamente não. Golfe nunca é demais. – Harry fez uma careta quando Rony abriu as cortinas, deixando o sol brilhante de novembro se espalhar no quarto.

-Achei que não ia gostar. Todo aquele espaço livre.

-Parece que estou superando isso. Talvez seja a concentração no jogo, não tenho chance de sentir agorafobia.

Harry se arrumou entre as cobertas novamente. –Me deixe dormir.

-Vamos lá, Harry. Preciso da fortificação do golfe. Tenho que ir a um casamento com A Garota do Grito mais tarde.

-Que bom que você e Laura tem apelidos um pro outro. Ela te chama de A Fera, sabe.

-Se eu sei? Eu que sugeri!

A porta do quarto de harry abriu e um dos serviçais da casa entrou, carregando uma bandeja. –Café-da-manhã, para o senhor, sr. Potter. – ele arrumou discretamente perto do pé da cama e saiu.

Ele sentou, piscando. –Obrigado. Hum... Como sabia que era pra trazer?

-O Sr. Malfoy disse que o senhor estaria acordado.

-E como _ele _sabia?

O homem hesitou por um momento. –Ele sabe de tudo, senhor. – ele disse, seu tom implicando que aceitar este fato era uma condição para manter seu emprego. O serviçal se curvou e saiu do quarto. Harry puxou a bandeja pra seu colo e avançou, ver e sentir o cheiro da comida de repente lhe lembrando que estava faminto.

-Ainda fico surpreso de você ter ficado tão entusiasmado com golfe. – Harry disse para Rony, que olhava pela janela. –Só joga há um mês. Costumava ficar empolgado assim com quadribol e nada mais.

Rony olhou rápido pra ele. –Bem, não posso jogar quadribol. Harry. – disse baixo. Harry se repreendeu internamente.

-Poderia reaprender a montar uma vassoura. Na verdade, não está na hora de pegar sua varinha de novo?

Rony suspirou. –Acho que sim.

-Não parece muito animado.

-É só... Vivi muito tempo sem magia. Tive que descobrir quem eu era sem ela. Agora... Não tenho certeza de quem seria com ela.

-Bem, não tem pressa. Leve o tempo que precisar. – passou manteiga em sua torrada. –Mas não tenho certeza se posso jogar golfe hoje. Talvez tenha que ir no trabalho rapidinho.

-Era pra você ter essa semana de folga!

-O mal não espera por ninguém. Nem o casamento de ninguém.

-Talvez, mas o período de conexão masculina ante-matrimonial tem que ser respeitado.

* * *

Hermione estava deitada em seu banho de lama, fatias de pepino nos olhos, uma das mãos sendo massageada e esfoliada enquanto a outra estava de molho. Ela suspirou. –Acho que nunca estive tão relaxada – disse.

-Essa é a idéia. – disse Gina, de seu banho de lama à direita de Hermione.

-Não sei – Laura disse de seu banho à esquerda de Hermione. –Acho que estou com lama em uns lugares.

-Não se preocupe. Próxima parada, hidroterapia.

-Hermione?

-Sim, Mamãe?

-Você lembrou de chamar... – Claire foi interrompida por um coro indignado de todos os banhos de lama.

-Claire, shh! – Sarah falou. –Sem conversas do casamento hoje! Esse foi o trato!

-Eu sei, mas... acho que não consigo parar! Ajuda! Preciso de ajuda profissional! – ela gritou, rindo.

-Rápido, achem um Desprogramador de Planos de casamento! – Laura riu.

-Deus, queria um desses antes do _meu_ casamento – Cordelia disse.

Uma das funcionárias do spa entrou segurando um celular. –Srta. Granger? – ela disse.

-Aqui – Hermione disse, levantando uma mão molhada e cheia de lama.

-Telefone pra você – ela disse, entregando o telefone a Hermione.

-Se for Mel, desliga na cara dela – Gina disse. –E se ela falar mais alguma coisa sobre os arranjos dos lugares, juro por tudo que é sagrado que vou tirar aquele lenço Dior do pescoço dela e estrangulá-la com ele.

-Alô? Oi querido – Hermione disse. Suas parceiras de banho de lama ficaram brincando com ela.

-Ah, é o _próprio_! – disse Sarah. –O sr. Perfeito.

-Estou com lama até o pescoço, querido. Não pode esperar? – ela ouviu por um momento. –Ah. Bem, está certo. Não vamos demorar até chegar em casa, podemos nos encontrar lá. Sim. Também te amo – ela desligou.

-O que foi isso? – Laura perguntou.

-Ele queria perguntar se temos tempo para algumas coisas antes da noite das despedidas na quinta – eles optaram por fazer as despedidas de solteiro duas noites antes do casamento ao invés da véspera. Deixaria livre a noite anterior para o jantar de ensaio dos Granger e cortar a presença de pessoas com ressaca no dia do casamento.

Gina levantou a cabeça um pouco. –Espero que esteja pensando no que vai dizer em seu "Béquer de Bile". Sei que eu estou esperando muita sujeira.

Hermione piscou. –Meu o que? Béquer de...que? isso parece... desagradável.

-Não sabe sobre o Béquer de Bile?

-Hei, _eu_ não sei disso! – Laura falou. –Achei que estivéssemos planejando isso juntas! Qual é a surpresa desse béquer de bile?

-Tenho que beber bile? – Hermione disse, fazendo uma cara de surpresa. –Lembrar sempre de ler o rótulo antes de beber.

-Não, não – Gina balançou a cabeça, irritada. –Esqueci as duas cresceram como trouxas. Cho, me ajude aqui. Sabe do que estou falando, não é?

-Claro. Minha irmã ficou falando bem meia hora. Já estávamos ficando preocupadas no fim.

-Deixa eu adivinhar – Hermione começou, revirando os olhos. –É uma antiga tradição bruxa.

-Não tão antiga. Estritamente de despedida de solteira. O Béquer de Bile é quando você tem ir na frente de suas amigas e nos dizer as coisas que realmente te irritam no homem com quem vai casar.

Hermione começou a rir. –Tem certeza que não está inventando?

-Honra de Grifinória. Minha mãe passou por isso.

-Certo, entendi a parte da bile, mas por que béquer? Além do importante fato da sonoridade?

-Por que – Cho disse, rindo. –Quando tudo terminar, temos que classificar o potencial de Harry como marido, baseado no quanto falou mal dele, numa escala de um a dez. O número que a gente decidir, vai ser o número de doses de bebida que vai ter que tomar.

-Isso é uma tradição só das garotas?

-Ah, não. Tenho certeza que vão fazer Harry passar por isso também. Especialmente se conheço meus irmãos.

-Humm. – Hermione disse. –Todas as coisas que me irritam, não é?

-Ah, garotas, se preparem para uma noite chata. – disse Sarah em uma sarcástica voz cantante. –Aposto que ela não vai conseguir pensar em nenhuma coisinha errada com seu Fabuloso.

-Ah, não é esse o problema – Hermione disse.

-O que é, então?

-Decidir por onde começar.

* * *

Faltando dois dias...

* * *

-Alianças?

-Estão com Rony. Ele não as perde de vista. Acho que seu deixasse ele as grampearia no braço.

-Licença?

-Está com Sirius. Ele disse que temos que assinar depois da cerimônia.

-Você ligou para...

-Sim. Eles disseram que podemos ir à corte de Chelsea na segunda antes de viajarmos, e que não precisamos marcar.

-Quem vai conosco? Precisamos de duas testemunhas, certo?

-Achei que Sirius e Cordélia estava bom. Já que eles vão nos levar... Bem, de onde quer que a gente vá partir. – Harry disse a última parte com um sorriso no rosto.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. –Não vai nem dizer de onde vamos _partir_?

-Desculpe. Confidencial.

Ela respirou fundo. –Certo. Agora a parte mais difícil. Me diga seu esquema.

Harry abriu um pequeno caderno que tirou do seu bolso. –Napoleon vai de carro pegar os Cavendish e sua prima Bridget no sul de Londres. Tem três coletas no Heathrow. Jorge vai às nove, eu vou ao meio dia e Fred às cinco já que ele não precisa estar no ensaio.

-Ótimo. Mamãe e papai vão pegar a vó Granger, ela vai ficar na casa deles. Eu vou até o hotel pra tentar determinar quem está lá e quem não está.

Harry olhou em volta. –Parece tão quieto aqui. Onde estão todas as damas de honra?

-Laura foi com Mel até Hogwarts com todos e vestidos e essas coisas e elas tinham que pegar meu colar da formatura na joalheria, tive que mandar limpar. Gina, Cho e Sarah estão planejando deus sabe o que pra minha despedida de solteira. – ela sorriu. –Alguma idéia do que Draco está planejando pra você?

-Nenhuma. Todo mundo sabe; só está escondendo de mim e Rony. Devia ver Justino, ele está praticamente explodindo de vontade de dizer. Eles andam rindo como se tivessem colocado uma folha com "me chute" nas minhas costas. Eu estou quase com medo.

-Eles te falaram dessa coisa da bile?

Ele deu um longo e sofrível suspiro. –Sim, falaram. Acho que eles vão ter um grande desapontamento. Vou ficar lá fazendo comentários sem graça de como você mastiga demais ou deixa as unhas um tanto curtas.

Ela sorriu. –Isso é doce de sua parte e uma grande mentira.

-Bem, o que você esperava? Só devo confessar minhas lamentações a meus companheiros de festa bêbados. – ele sorriu de volta. –Só _depois _do casamento que vou despejá-las em você.

-Ah, você é tão engraçado, posso até morrer de rir. – ela olhou pra ele. –O que? Que foi? Está com uma expressão estranha.

Ele esticou a mão por cima da mesa e segurou a dela. –Eu só... Mal posso acreditar. Todo esse tempo, todo planejamento e agora finalmente está acontecendo.

Ela apertou os dedos dele. –Sim. É fácil perder isso de vista com tantos detalhes.

Ele inclinou a cabeça. –Mas?

Ela suspirou. –Desculpe. Por favor não ache que estou com duvidas, porque não estou. Estou delirantemente feliz. Mas ainda estou... esperando.

-Pelo que?

Ela o olhou nos olhos. –Você sabe. Por... Aquilo.

Um músculo no queixo dele contraiu. –Você quer dizer a grande catástrofe que vai estragar tudo?

-Bem? Pode me culpar? Não me diga que não está olhando por cima do ombro de vez em quando, porque não acreditaria.

-Estou. Estou quase chegando ao ponto de ficar acordado à noite, olhando pro teto e esperando que caia em minha cabeça.

-Não é só risco. É ela. Harry, ela sabe que estamos fazendo isso. Ela sabe de tudo, deve saber. Não pode me dizer que ela vai resistir à oportunidade de dar um grande show em pessoa e destruir tudo o que esperamos por... – Hermione engasgou um pouco e parou.

-Pensei nisso – ele disse baixo. –Mas não podemos nos deixar paralisar pelo medo do que ela pode fazer. Sabe, pode ser que dê tudo certo. Francamente, ela pode ser cruel e cheia de ódio, mas não é idiota. Metade da DI vai estar lá. Se ela tentar alguma coisa, vai ser esmagada até virar uma poça de sujeira. Justino nem teria tempo de gritar.

Hermione aquiesceu, querendo se sentir segura. –Acho que sim. Mesmo assim, fico nervosa.

-Olhe, se te faz sentir melhor, não é a única que pensa nisso. Napoleon tem um detalhe especial de proteção pra garantir uma segurança discreta. Ele está paranóico o suficiente por nós dois, certo? Temos coisas melhores a fazer esse fim de semana do que perder um segundo pensando em Allegra.

Ela sorriu de verdade agora. –Isso aí. – ela colocou o caderno de lado. –Bem, já cansei de estratégias para o casamento. a essa altura ou vai dar certo ou não. – ela pensou por um momento. –Acho que não vou te ver até amanhã à noite, não é? Nós dois temos nossas festas de despedidas obrigatórias e então a correria da véspera do casamento e então... só o ensaio.

-É, acho que está certa. – Harry olhou o relógio. –Ah, nossa, acho melhor voltar pra Glyn Cynwyd. Rony e eu recebemos ordens de irmos jantar em outro lugar... ou algo assim. Acho que pra nos tirar da casa enquanto Draco faz o que quer que tenha planejado.

-A festa vai ser em Glyn Cynwyd? Gina e Laura vão nos levar até Londres.

Ele levantou. –Bem, acho que nós dois teremos uma noite interessante – Hermione o acompanhou até a porta. Já que ele e os outros homens de Bailicroft tinham se mudado, estavam se comportando quase como um casal puro e casto se cortejando. Segurando as mãos, beijos inocentes na bochecha, abraços amigáveis antes da separação. Enquanto andavam juntos até o foyer, Harry ficou de repente e agudamente excitado. Conhecia a linguagem corporal bem o suficiente pra dizer que ela estava em humor similar. Ele não queria mais nada além de puxá-la em seus braços e sentir sua pele contra a dela.

Eles chegaram à porta Harry virou e se inclinou pra beijar Hermione nos lábios, suavemente. A mão dela apertou a blusa dele quando ele o fez, sem deixá-lo se afastar muito. Ele podia dizer que ela estava lutando contra a vontade de puxá-lo pra perto de novo. Ele podia sentir a respiração dela em sua bochecha. Eles ficaram parados um momento. –Hora de ir agora – ele sussurrou.

Ela o olhou nos olhos. –Eu não quero.

-Eu sei – ele a beijou de novo, com força, uma mão no cabelo dela. Ela o apertou e retribuiu ao beijo. Eles ficaram ali no foyer por um tempo, se beijando como se isso fosse sair de moda. Foi com grande relutância que Harry finalmente recuou. –Não é pra gente fazer isso, lembra? Sua idéia, se não estou enganado.

Hermione concordou, suspirando. –Eu e minhas idéias idiotas. O que eu estava pensando?

Ele riu e esticou a mão pra acariciar a bochecha dela. –Sim, você e suas idéias idiotas. Mas concordamos e vamos manter a decisão. – ele abriu a porta da frente. –Você se comporte hoje.

-Você também – ele começou a sair. –Harry?

-Sim?

-934.

Ele sorriu. –Eu também te amo.

* * *

Harry e Rony chegaram em Glyn Cynwyd às oito horas, como as rigorosas instruções diziam. Foram até a porta da frente (ou melhor, tiveram a permissão de fazê-lo por Jasen, o mordomo). Harry meio que esperava uma festa barulhenta, meio esperava uma festa elegante, mas definitivamente não esperava o que encontrou... Nada. A casa parecia deserta e quieta. Ele e Rony se olharam confusos.

-Senhores, o sr. Malfoy pede que se recolham a seus aposentos. Em breve serão chamados.

-Acho que o sr. Malfoy tem planos para nós – Rony disse. –É melhor fazermos o que nos mandam. Vai ser um bom exercício pra você em seu novo papel de bom e obediente marido.

-Há há – Harry disse, fazendo uma careta pra ele enquanto subiam as escadas, se separando lá em cima.

Harry abriu a porta do quarto dele, um dos maiores e mais elegantes da casa, pelo que lhe disseram. Ele, particularmente, achava um tanto austero e intimidador, mas sabia que estar ali era uma cortesia, para se sentir honrado e ele tomou como isso.

Ele parou de repente. Em cima da cama estava um smoking preto, com um bilhete. Ele pegou. "Vista isso e encontre Rony no corredor oeste às oito e trinta."Dizia, com a letra fina e elegante de Draco.

Harry suspirou e olhou para o smoking. –Parece que aquela noite tediosa de conhaque caro não está muito longe- ele murmurou. Passou os dedos pela roupa, sabendo que seria de um ótimo tecido e de melhor corte. –Espero que sirva – ele disse. Olhou para o bilhete que lhe deixaram. A mensagem anterior sumira e agora estava escrito. "Serve".

-Que fofo, Draco – com um dar de ombros mental, ele começou a desabotoar a camisa.

As oito e trinta em ponto Harry entrou no corredor oeste. Rony já estava lá, também vestido de smoking. –Bem – Rony disse sorrindo. –Não está todo parecendo um agente secreto.

Harry se sentia um pouco ridículo, apesar de usar um smoking ali não parecer estranho. O bilhete não mentira, a roupa servia como se fosse feita para ele, o que até onde sabia, era o caso. O smoking de Rony parecia muito elegante em sua silhueta alta e magra. –Olha quem fala – ele disse.

-E agora?

-Jensen disse que seriamos chamados.

Nesse momento, um outro mordomo apareceu. –Senhores, se puderem me seguir – ele disse, se dirigindo à porta. Eles seguiram.

-Ele estava esperando do lado de fora pra alguma deixa? – Rony sussurrou enquanto seguiam.

-Só podemos supor.

Eles andaram pela casa até chegar no escritório. Uma grande pintura da tia-avó beneficente estava pendurada na parede. Era até essa pintura que mordomo os levava agora. Ele pegou uma pequena varinha de utilidade e disse um rápido feitiço. A pintura se partiu no meio e abriu como uma porta e a parede atrás dela se rearrumou como um arco, revelando um lance de escadas para baixo. O serviçal deu um passo para o lado. –Vocês serão recebidos lá embaixo – ele disse.

Harry e Rony trocaram um olhar e passaram pela porta, Harry na frente. Na parede acima das escadas estava um tocha, de verdade. Um bilhete ao lado dizia "Acenda isso". –Harry pegou e obedientemente o objeto se inflamou, iluminando a passagem enquanto o arco atrás deles se fechava. –Bem, aqui vamos nós – Harry disse e começou a descer as escadas, que começou a se curvar espirais.

-Aonde isso vai dar? –Rony perguntou.

-Não tenho certeza. Ouvi rumores sobre masmorras sob o lugar. E também há rumores sobre uma passagem secreta até a doca no rio.

-É tarde demais pra dar meu voto contra "masmorras"?

-Acho que sim.

-Ah. Certo.

-De alguma forma, duvido que Draco nos vestiu assim pra ficar em uma masmorra velha e lamacenta.

-Então o que acha?

-Acho que vamos sair nas docas e talvez haja um barco pra nos levar em algum lugar elegante. Ou algo assim.

-É, deve ser isso. Quem, com uma mente normal, ouve "despedida de solteiro" e pensa "masmorra"?

Nesse momento, chegaram ao fim das escadas. Um grande par de portas duplas de madeira estava na frente deles. Outro bilhete estava preso à elas. Dizia: "Bata três vezes."

-No teto, se quiser? – Rony resmungou.

-Hã?

-Esqueça. Vá em frente, bata – Harry esticou a mão bateu o punho na porta três vezes. A porta se abriu em uma pequena antecâmara de pedra, de frente para outra porta, essa quadrada e de aço e fechada com parafusos do tamanho do punho de um homem. Na sua superfície, estava escrito. "Abandonem a esperança todos os que entram aqui".

Diante da porta estava Jensen, o mordomo de Draco. Ele não usava sei terno escuro de costume, mas sim um tipo de uniforme com botas pretas brilhando. Por um momento, Harry teve o alarmante pensamento que Draco organizara algum tipo de festa sadomasoquista, com couro e chicotes, mas logo a verdade se revelou.

-Bem-vindo, sr. Potter – disse Jensen. –Mas não pra primeira noite do resto da sua vida. Bem-vindo para última noite do melhor de sua vida - ele apontou a varinha pra ele. –Revestimentio!

O smoking de Harry sumiu, aparecendo no lugar um chamativo macacão de listras horizontais preta e branca. –Mas que... – Rony começou, mas parou. –Harry, olhe.

Harry levantou os olhos e de repente percebeu o que Draco planejara. Gravado acima das portas de metal estavam as palavras "Prisão Memorial Granger". Ele começou a rir.

-O que? – Rony disse. –Não entendi.

-Ah, minha nossa – Harry disse, ainda rindo. –Bem a cara do Draco. Só ele daria uma festa de despedida de solteiro com tema "Prisão".

* * *

-Não olhe. Está olhando? Sem olhar!!

-Sarah, estou com um saco preto na cabeça. Não posso ver nada! – Hermione estava cercada por sua barulhenta turma da pesada, como Harry as chamava, que a guiavam cegamente pra frente e dando ordens que tomasse cuidado com degrau, com a cabeça. –Mas posso ouvir bem! – Claramente estavam em Londres, e no centro pelo som. Ela podia ouvir o trânsito e as vozes e sentir o cheio da cidade. Gasolina, neblina e concreto. Ouvia várias músicas diferentes vindo de direções diferentes e de vez em quando o aroma de curry passava por seu nariz. –Já estamos chegando?

-Quase – disse Gina, que segurava firme seu cotovelo esquerdo.

Hermione imaginava o quanto estava ridícula com esse capuz preto na cabeça. _Provavelmente pareço estar sendo seqüestrada por um círculo de renegadas do clube de costura_, ela pensou.

-Venha aqui – disse Laura do seu outro lado. –Suba o passeio– Hermione subiu e então Gina e Laura a pararam. –Certo, chegamos. Está pronta?

-Estou pronta, com certeza! – ela sentiu Gina tirando o capuz que cobria se rosto, parar e então puxá-lo de vez de forma dramática.

Um tremendo barulho a recebeu e flash dispararam no rosto perplexo de Hermione. Ela ficou de boca aberta. –Ah, meu Deus – ela falou.

Eles estavam no inicio de um longo tapete vermelho que levava para longe da rua. Em cada lado do caminho estavam reunidas dezenas de mulheres... Todas amigas ou da família, ela percebeu de repente. Estavam Minerva e Amélia e, ah meu Deus, ali era Drª Rousseau? Todas aplaudiam e sorriam e a maioria segurava presentes. Hermione levantou os olhos e ficou de queixo caído de novo. O longo tapete vermelho levava até as portas do Juno, uma casa noturna extremamente elegante que estava tão na moda que havia rumores de terem deixado o Príncipe William esperando na fila e que retiraram Donatella Versace por usar xadrez com listrado.

-Pelo fantasma de Merlim – Hermione disse. –Como nos colocou _aqui?_

-É melhor que isso – Laura disse. –É nosso. Alugamos pela noite.

-O dono é meu amigo – Gina disse. –Me deve alguns favores.

Elas andaram com Hermione como uma rainha, devagar para que ela pudesse cumprimentar todas amigas e familiares que vieram para ocasião. Flashes de câmeras disparavam, brilhos de varinha iluminavam o céu acima do clube. Finalmente chegaram até as portas que foram abertas por dois homens impressionantemente fortes. Hermione ficou perplexa com o interior do clube, cheio de luzes e faixas e enfeites. O palco estava aberto e claramente preparado para algum tipo de diversão sobre a qual Hermione preferia não pensar muito. Em volta dele estavam pequenas mesas redondas e uma grande. Todas as mesas estavam com comidas da festa e decoração.

Hermione foi empurrada para dentro do clube por uma enxurrada de mulheres entusiasmadas que vieram atrás dela. Todos batiam palmas e gritavam enquanto achavam seus lugares no interior do clube. Hermione só faltou ser carregada até a mesa central e colocada no lugar de honra. Laura e Gina ficaram perto do palco olhando enquanto todos achavam lugar. Hermione virou o pescoço, tentando ver todos que estavam ali. Ela viu várias amigas de Hogwarts, algumas do trabalho, várias parentes e até algumas professoras antigas.

Finalmente Laura sinalizou para que fizessem silêncio e falou, sua voz amplificada magicamente. –Bem, garotas, bem-vindas! Estamos muito felizes que puderam vir esta noite para lamentarmos a passagem de nossa amiga Hermione Granger! – essa frase não foi dita no tom sombrio de lamentação, mas num grito apenas metade coerente de júbilo. Foi recebido com aplausos frenéticos e assovios. Laura continuou – Aquelas entre nós que continuam livres e desempedidas...- aqui ela e Gina trocaram um breve aperto de mãos. -...tentarão dar a ela uma noite de diversão final antes que as que infelizmente estão carregando o peso de maridos dêem boas vindas a ela no time... mais uma idiota a se enlaçar! – mais barulho frenético.

Gina quem falou agora. –Então Laura e eu, quando planejamos esse evento, tentamos pensar em uma diversão apropriada para nossa Hermione, a quem amamos muito. É claro, logo estaremos livres para nos encher de comida, consumir quantidades obscenas de álcool e dançar até de manhã, mas antes... Achamos que seria hora de um showzinho. – mais aplausos e barulho. Hermione sentiu o sangue subir a seu rosto diante da ostentosa demonstração de poder feminino, mas era infeccioso. –Então nos perguntamos, quais são as duas coisas que uma mulher tem direito antes de pendurar a calcinha de estampa de oncinha e ir pro chuveiro? – Gina gesticulou pra que as pessoas respondessem. Vozes vieram de todos os lados do salão.

-Diamantes!

-Chocolate!

-Massagem de corpo inteiro!

-Sexo com Jude Law!

Risos e gritos de "isso, isso!" receberam essa sugestões. –Todas respostas excelentes, garotas – Gina continuou –mas não foi isso que escolhemos. Decidimos que as duas coisas que queríamos pra Hermione eram, uma: homens com escandalosamente pouca roupa dançado para o prazer dela e dois, o ritual da humilhação de cada homem que não foi bom suficiente pra ela. Mas então, bem, não conseguimos decidir qual dos dois queríamos. Ficamos num verdadeiro dilema.

Laura entrou. –Então decidimos combinar os dois!

Elas pularam do palco, a deixa muito bem feita e a música começou a tocar de algum lugar atrás das cortinas vermelhas do palco. As luzes diminuíram e as mulheres começaram a se aglomerar na frente. Hermione levantou com todo mundo, lutando contra o impulso de sair correndo. _Meu deus, o que elas fizeram?_ Se perguntava. Não teria que imaginar por muito tempo.

Na hora certa da musica, as cortinas se abriram e revelaram e homem negro bem musculoso com calças coladas de cetim e uma pequena gravata borboleta branca. Ele entrou no palco e começou a dançar de forma sugestiva. Os olhos de Hermione quase pularam. Todas que participariam do casamento observavam sua reação. O queixo dela caiu. –Horace?? – ela gritou, se perguntando se seus olhos a enganavam... mas não. O homem no palco, ondulando a pélvis e sorrindo era seu ex-namorado Horace Robbins. –É Horace! – ela gritou para Gina por cima do barulho. –É... Meu Deus...como vocês... por que ele... quanto pagaram a ele?

-Nossa, Hermione – disse Sarah – você disse que ele tinha um corpo maravilhoso e garota, não estava brincando.

A surpresa era mais que suficiente para Hermione, mas parecia que ainda não tinha acabado. Depois de alguns minutos de Horace com sua dança as cortinas se abriram novamente e outro dançarino se juntou a ele no palco. Hermione pensou por um momento que ela de fato fosse desmaiar. –AH meu Deus... É Rufus! – e era. Outro de seus ex-namorados, aqui no palco, quase sem roupa e dançando para o prazer dela, bem como Laura e Gina prometeram. Ela segurou as duas conspiradoras pelos ombros. –Como fizeram isso? Como conseguiram que... – ela parou de repente quando a resposta obvia apareceu em sua mente, sua perplexidade sumindo. –Ah. Poção Polissuco, não é? Não são realmente Horace e Rufus.

Gina deu de ombros. –Brincamos com a idéia de conseguir os originais, mas duvido que eles pudessem dançar daquele jeito – ela disse apontando com a cabeça para o palco onde dançarino Horace e Rufus viravam e balançavam em sincronia.

-Não, não está enganada – Hermione disse. –Só não consigo acreditar!

-Devo dizer, eles levaram na boa quando fomos pegar o cabelo. Acharam terrivelmente engraçado. Acho que Horace queria vir pra se ver dançando como stripper.

-Está tudo bem com isso? – Laura disse, parecendo preocupada.

-Laura, a única errada com isso é que eles claramente usando ROUPAS DEMAIS! – ela disse, gritando a última parte. Ela abriu caminho até a frente do palco. –Vamos lá, garotos! Mostrem as partes interessantes! – os dançarinos, obviamente avisados de quem era a convidada de honra da noite, vieram mais pra perto. Alguém colocou uma nota de dez knuts na mão dela e Hermione esticou o braço para colocar nas calças apertadas de Horace.

A música mudou e um alto grito veio quando um novo dançarino se juntou ao grupinho. Como Hermione imaginara, esse recebera a poção para parecer Abel Kilroy, que parecia completamente a vontade com suas calças de cetim e gravata borboleta. Os outros lhe deram o centro do palco por um momento e então se juntaram a ele num sincronizado balançar dos traseiros para gritos e assovios da platéia. O dançarino Abel foi recompensado com algumas notas das mãos de Hermione e de várias outras.

Hermione não esperava mais nada... Sabia que nem Laura nem Gina seria insensível o suficiente para incluir Geraldo Van Haven na Parada dos Antigos namorados, mas pra sua surpresa a música mudou novamente. Os três dançarinos que já estavam no palco apontaram pra trás, na direção da cortina que se abriu para revelar outro dançarino, que fez antes de entrar no processo de mais uma rodada de rebolados. Gina deu um grito de horror e virou pra trás, dando um tapa no braço de Laura. –Você disse que não ia pegar de Rony! Não preciso ver meu irmão como um _stripper_, muito obrigada!

-Qual é, não deu pra resistir – Laura disse. –Coloque na conta da terapia para as damas de honra.

Hermione nem percebeu muito isso, estava ocupada demais incentivando seu entretenimento. Quem quer que fossem esses dançarinos, eram muito bons, apesar de estarem sendo forçados a trabalhar em circunstancias que não eram ideais... De seus ex-namorados, só Horace realmente tinha um corpo que se podia comparar com de um stripper.

A Tropa da Vergonha continuou seu show por mais alguns minutos, com a platéia gritando para encorajar e os chamando para borda do palco para que pudessem colocar mais dinheiro em suas cinturas. Hermione olhou em volta para suas amigas e familiares... Algumas delas eram normalmente bem reservadas, educadas e aqui estavam, gritando ao máximo e dando dinheiro a dançarinos para tirarem a roupa. Ela viu Quinn segurando com vontade o traseiro do dançarino-Horace e do outro lado do palco Molly Wasley aproveitava os movimentos do dançarino-Abel.

Depois de um tempo, a música mudou de novo. _Deve ser hora do strip de verdade_, Hermione pensou, mas suas maquiavélicas damas tinham mais um truque na manga. Os quatro falsos ex-namorados se alinharam dos dois lados da cortina que se abriram pra revelar um último dançarino.

Hermione deu pulos, gritando em puro modo de delírio mental quando viu uma cópia assustadoramente precisa do homem com quem estava prestes a se casar fazer o movimento com pélvis no meio do palco. As mulheres reunidas trocaram de lugares para ficarem mais perto do palco, gritando. –Minha nossa – Laura gritou. –É assim que ele é debaixo das roupas? Hermione, estou impressionada! Pegou um dos bons, hein!

O dançarino-Harry era o melhor dos quatro, Hermione duvidava que o verdadeiro Harry pudesse fazer muito melhor que aquilo... Mas ele estaria corado com uma celebração tão flagrante de sua área inferior. Ele foi direto até ela, sorrindo e mostrando sua mercadoria pra inspeção dela. Ele se ajoelhou diante dela. As outras todas gritavam e a incentivavam quando ela começou a colocar o dinheiro na calça dele... E então no último segundo, num impulso, ela a segurou pela gravata borboleta e puxou sua cabeça pra baixo, e então deu um grande e molhado beijo nele. Ele ficou surpreso no inicio, mas depois deixou. Ela ouviu gritos e aplausos ao fundo quando largou. Ele levantou graciosamente, dando um giro fofo, como se o beijo o tivesse deixado zonzo.

-Hermione, sua garota má! Não sabia que era dessas! – Sarah gritou, sorrindo. –E eu vi mesmo um pouco de ação lingual?

Hermione deu de ombros, piscando inocentemente. –Força do hábito.

* * *

Harry foi levado até o cômodo seguinte, que era sinistro e cinza e de pedra e tinha uma listra branca pintada em toda sua extensão. Do outro lado da linha, em um grupo disperso estavam Jorge, Justino, Sirius, Napoleon e Remo, todos usando smokings maravilhosos, como o dele até recentemente. Justino avançou. –Certo, se alinhem aqui, cavalheiros.

-Eu protesto – Harry disse. –Não é contra a lei que o prisioneiro vá para penitenciária sem um julgamento? Onde está meu defensor?

-Ah, essa é apenas a detenção pré-julgamento, parceiro. Tudo perfeitamente legal.

-E quanto a mim? – Rony perguntou. Harry duvidava que ele fosse subjugado às mesmas humilhações, afinal, ele ainda estava de smoking.

Justino abanou a mão pra ele. –Você é um co-conspirador não indiciado.

-Que ótimo, pode continuar então.

Justino estufou o peito. –Então, sr. Potter. Parece que você foi um garoto muito mal.

-Fui?

-Sim. Você idealizou um plano inteligente para privar as mulheres do mundo... e alguns homens também, é claro... de sua fabulosa pessoa e restringir as alegrias de sua sutil, porém viril masculinidade a apenas _uma mulher!_ – os outros fingiram surpresa e levaram a mão à boca. Napoleon fingiu desmaiar; Sirius e Remo o seguraram e levantaram novamente. –As evidências mostrarão que não só você pediu essa sortuda para casar com você, mas também tem toda intenção de ir em frente com isso. Como se alega?

Harry suspirou. –Inocente, por insanidade mental.

-Isso está totalmente claro, meu bom homem. Não só está traindo a nação solteira espalhada pelo mundo ao fazer essa promessa, mas também está fazendo o resto de nós ficarmos feio na fita.

-Menos eu!

-Menos Sirius. Ele já é casado. – Justino virou-se para sua tropa. –O que dizem, senhores? Culpado?

-Ah, sim, culpado.

-Cem porcento culpado.

-Se ele fosse mais culpado, seria... bem, mais culpado ainda.

Justino virou. –É unânime então. Inacreditavelmente culpado. – ele esticou a mão e Napoleon lhe entregou uma caixa grande. Todos avançaram e o cercaram. –E aqui está sua punição.

Justino abriu a caixa e Harry olhou dentro. –Ah, isso é totalmente, completamente impagável – ele disse, balançando a cabeça e rindo.

Dentro da caixa estava bola e corrente à moda antiga. Gravadas na bola estavam as palavras "Propriedade de Hermione Granger".

Harry levantou os olhos para os amigos, que sorriam pra ele. –Já que vai colocar isso de verdade daqui uns dias, achamos que já poderia ir praticando – Justino disse. Ele levantou a bola e corrente da caixa e começou a se ajoelhar, mas Harry o interrompeu. Justino olhou confuso. Harry pegou a bola e corrente dele, se ajoelhou e trancou em volta do próprio tornozelo. Levantou de novo, satisfeito consigo mesmo. A chance de fazer uma afirmação tão claramente sem dizer nada não era tão freqüente. Ele olhou em volta para expressão dos outros e viu que todos entenderam.

Sirius sorriu. –Bem, então. Tudo o que resta é a sentença. Harry, poderia tirar sua camisa? – Harry o fez, parando pra se perguntar apenas durante um segundo o que raios eles tinham em mente. –Quem quer começar?

Remo avançou, puxando a varinha. –Te sentencio a uma vida de honra e de satisfação que vem com a dificuldade compartilhada com um companheiro valioso – ele apontou a varinha para o bíceps esquerdo de Harry e um rápido raio de luz acertou a pele. Harry olhou e viu a palavra "HONRA" tatuada lá com letras elaboradas sobre uma imagem de fundo de uma lua cheia atrás de nuvens. –Não se preocupe, elas vão sumir amanhã – Remo sussurrou antes de ir para trás.

Justino foi o seguinte. –Harry, te sentencio a ter muita diversão todos os dias e a não levar nada tão a sério – sua tatuagem foi para o outro bíceps, uma caricatura do rosto de Justino com um largo sorriso, só que no lugar dos dentes estava a palavra "DIVERSÃO" em letras estilizadas.

-Eu te sentencio à companhia de uma família amorosa – Jorge disse. –Quer seja a que você próprio construa ou a que você já tem – a tatuagem dele foi no antebraço esquerdo de Harry, a palavra "FAMÍLIA" meio pichada, o F maiúsculo com o vermelho intenso do cabelo Weasley.

Harry quase tinha medo do que Napoleon diria. –Harry, camarada, alguém tem que fazer isso, e pode ser eu. Eu te sentencio a quanto sexo maravilhoso que você suportar – a tatuagem foi no antebraço direito de Harry, letras góticas com arame farpado circulando a palavra "SEXO", o S e o X com vários pierciengs e _loopings_.

Siriu parou diante dele, sorrindo. –Filho, minha sentença pra você é a alegria que só vem de um matrimonio forte, baseado em amor, confiança e respeito. É a mesma sentença que cumpro e desejo apenas o mesmo pra você – sua tatuagem foi para o lado esquerdo do peito de Harry, a palavra "ALEGRIA" em letras de forma maiúsculas, uma brilhante estrela de seis pontas sobre ela.

Harry olhou para eles, tocado. –Obrigado, pessoal – ele disse, sua voz um pouco engasgada. –De verdade.

Justino sorriu. –Pronto. Harry. Agora está todo pronto. O que é um prisioneiro sem uma bela coleção de tatuagens da prisão? – ele olhou para Rony. –Sei que não sabia sobre isso, Rony, mas... tem alguma sentença de recomendação que gostaria de fazer neste momento?

Rony deu de ombros. –Nossa, eu... – pareceu lembrar de alguma coisa então e virou para encarar Harry. –Vou te sentenciar a viver feliz para sempre. E sem oportunidade para condicional.

Aplausos de concordância vieram dos outros. Atrás deles, uma porta abriu e Draco entrou. –Acabaram?

Sirius riu. –Acabamos sim.

-Ótimo. Agora que a porção sentimental e comovente da noite está concluída... – ele gesticulou para Harry, que acabara de reabotoar a camisa, e jogava a bola e corrente por cima do braço (não pesava mais que alguns gramas) e avançou para encontrar Draco na porta. –Em alguns dias suas sentenças começaram. Meu conselho a você, então, é que aproveite sua liberdade enquanto ela dura. – ele abriu outra porta um pouco mais à frente e recuou com um ar de satisfação.

Assim que as portas se abriram, um grande barulho veio e Harry ficou cego de repente por uma onda de luzes brilhantes. Seu queixo caiu e ele ficou lá, chocado.

Diante deles, estava uma câmara baixa com no mínimo o tamanho de um campo de quadribol. Estava decorado como um clube. Luzes multicoloridas se alinhavam nas paredes e teto. Um longo bar se estendia por todo comprimento do salão, com comida e bebidas e garçons e bartenders vestidos como guardas de prisão. O perímetro do salão estava alinhado por grades de cela... Harry viu que as celas estavam ocupadas com mulheres usando escandalosamente pouca roupa, dançando e mostrando o físico. O barulho viera pelos mais ou menos cem homens reunidos ali. Harry olhou seus rostos e viu amigos da escola, trabalho, amigos de amigos e membros da família dele e de Hermione. Parecia que ali estavam todos os homens que já conhecera. Ele viu garçonetes servindo drinks com uniformes de guarda de prisão muito curtos, circulando com bandejas; do outro lado uma cela arqueada maior era ocupada por uma banda que tocava uma musica animada.

-Ah meu Deus – Harry disse. –Draco, você fez isso tudo pra _mim?_

Draco deu um sorriso irônico. –Que nunca seja dito que os Malfoy não dão festas estupendas.

* * *

**Continua no capítulo 8 do fanfiction pq não consegui colocar tudo em um documento só aqui... sorry '**


	8. Tudo se Ilumina, parte 2

* * *

Hermione estava se divertindo muito. Depois do muito memorável show, a festa se assentou numa atmosfera animada de música alta, bastante bebida e piadas sujas. Ela estava se sentindo satisfatoriamente alta quando sentou em seu lugar de honra, com seu copo sempre cheio pelos garçons semi-nus.

Depois de um tempo, Gina foi até o palco e sinalizou que fizessem silêncio. A música parou. –Bem, garotas... Está na hora.

-Que hora é? – respondeu um coro sincronizado. _Deve ser parte da tradição,_ Hermione deduziu.

-É hora da BILE! – Gina gritou. Uma algazarra respondeu. Hermione foi erguida com a cadeira e levada até o palco, de onde...

* * *

... Podia ver lá embaixo a multidão de homens de seu lugar precário em cima do bar. –E quanto de bile existe? – Napoleon gritou, colocando a mão no ouvido pra escutar a resposta.

-Um Béquer de BILE! – veio a resposta gritada

* * *

Napoleon sinalizou que se aquietassem novamente. –E quando você elimina sua bile...

-... Vem uma PILHA de BILE! – foi a resposta.

-E se a bile não for forte...

-Então você BEBE até a MORTE!

* * *

-E se a bile não for verdadeira... – Gina gritou.

-Então VEM a BEBEDEIRA! – gritou a multidão de mulheres. Uma grande algazarra se seguiu. Hermione ficou lá de pé, se sentindo tola, mas nem ligando pra isso, um grande sorriso no rosto.

-Agora – Gina disse. –Nossas estimadas juradas, a honrável Laura, a honrável Sarah e a honrável Molly decidirão o quanto você vai ficar bêbada no fim de tudo isso. Lembre, quanto melhor o marido, mais você tem que beber.

* * *

-Então não seja muito condescendente – Napoleon continuou. –Ou então Remo, Rony e Justino vão ter que te carregar daqui! – Mais aplausos e gritos. –Agora, então Harry... Está pronto pra eliminar sua bile?

Harry colocou os polegares pra cima. –Pronto!

-Então vamos lá! – mais barulho, mas logo se aquietou enquanto esperavam pela primeira declaração de bile.

Harry limpou a garganta, pensando rápido. Tinha se preparado pra isso, mas ainda não tinha certeza do que dizer. –Certo então. A primeira coisa que irrita em Hermione é... que ela é tão linda que me faz sentir feio!

Um coro de vaias respondeu essa declaração. –Besteira! – alguém gritou. Harry sorriu. –Ele está trapaceando!

* * *

Hermione parou pra dar um efeito dramático. –Certo! Vamos ver... a primeira coisa que odeio em Harry é... ele tem tanta disposição na cama que me deixa acabada!

Risos e vaias se espalharam no clube. –Falso! Não vale! – Sarah gritou. –Posso fazer ela beber por isso?

-Não! – Gina disse, rindo. –Só no final.- ela virou pra Hermione. –Mas _você_ vai ter que fazer melhor que isso.

-Bem, certo então! - Hermione gritou. –Que tal essa? Harry _nunca_ enxágua a pia depois de fazer a barba e eu odeio encontrar a pia cheia daqueles pelinhos!

A resposta pra essa bile foi de mais aprovação, e ela ouviu várias mulheres gritando –Odeio isso também!

* * *

-Qual é, Harry...vamos ouvir umas coisas ruins de verdade! – Napoleon disse.

Harry olhou para os convidados. –Certo, se querem saber mesmo... Hermione range os dentes quando está lendo e isso me deixa louco, mas ela insiste que não faz isso!

Essa afirmação foi recebida com aplausos relutantes, mas Harry sabia que teria que dizer coisas piores se não quisesse entrar em coma alcoólico.

* * *

- Ele mastiga as penas e eu não _suporto!_ Uma vez ele atravessou e nem notou, simplesmente ficou por aí com uma mancha de tinta na boca!

* * *

-Ela mastiga o cabelo. É nojento. Ela fica lá sentada com uma mecha na boca, mastigando várias e varias vezes... é uma surpresa muito desagradável... estar se sentindo romântico, colocar o rosto no cabelo da pessoa e sentir o cheiro do almoço dela.

* * *

- Ele liga o talismã de alarme quando não tem que levantar de manhã! Dá pra acreditar? Ele diz que adora a sensação de poder desligar e voltar a dormir! Eu digo que durmo lá também e não quero ser acordada, mas ele continua fazendo isso! Acho que vou ter que esconder o alarme!

* * *

- Ela deixa toalhas molhadas em qualquer lugar! Não pendura, nem coloca na lavanderia... diz que elas vão secar, onde quer que estejam. Agora, eu pergunto. Qual a lógica nisso?

* * *

-Já falei dele roer unhas?

* * *

-Não vão acreditar no corte de unha do pé...

* * *

-Ah, essa é boa. Ele morreria se soubesse que estou contando isso. Harry tem uma fixação por sapatos. Roupas não, só sapatos. Tem mais pares que eu. Ele ama aqueles malditos sapatos. Odeia gastar em roupas, mas sapatos? Ele gastaria _tudo_ nos sapatos se eu deixasse. É ridículo. Ele tem três ternos e dezoito pares de sapatos pra usar com eles.

* * *

-Estão prontos pra isso? Hermione é obcecada com os dentes. É um tipo de ritual sagrado, a escovação e fio dental e gargarejo e branqueamento. Não me entenda mal, sou totalmente a favor de higiene oral, mas demora tanto que diminui minha disposição de viver! Uma vez sugeri que ela fosse um pouco menos rigorosa com a rotina dentária e pela cara dela parecia que tinha sugerido que ela começasse a fumar!

* * *

-Odeio Stone Roses. Nunca gostei dos Stone Roses, mas agora realmente odeio. Sabem por que? Porque Harry tem todos os discos e insiste em tocá-los várias e várias vezes...

* * *

-Sabem quem foi o ator convidado do episodio 8 da quarta temporada de Arquivo-X? Bem _eu_ sei! E não é por escolha! Ela tem a série completa em DVD! E não sei como ela pode assistir um episodio mais de uma vez, mas ela assiste. Ás vezes ouço aquela musica estranha em meus pesadelos.

* * *

-... E sei que parece exagero, mas não agüento quando ele...

* * *

-..Acredite, eu tentei,mas ela não consegue parar de..

* * *

-... Me deixa completamente louco...

* * *

-... É tão frustrante que qualquer dia eu...

* * *

-...irritante e...

* * *

-.. uma chatice, mas...

* * *

-.. é o limite máximo! – Hermione gritou vitoriosa, se sentindo exorcizada. Aplausos calorosos da platéia. Ficaram quietas depois, esperando. Ela pensou por um momento. –Eu... Acho que é isso.

* * *

Napoleon virou para os juizes. –Bem, então, chegamos a uma decisão? Qual o veredicto da perfeição de Hermione como uma parceira potencial? – Harry ficou olhando enquanto Remo, Rony e Justino decidiam, as cabeças juntas. Eles esperava ter pintado um quadro vilanesco o suficiente da mulher que amava pra continuar de pé no final da festa.

Os juizes se separaram e encararam Harry. –Determinamos que apesar de tudo que disse, ainda achamos Hermione uma pessoal amável e adorável – Justino disse. Uma vaia sarcástica, com surpresa fingida veio dos convidados.

-E podemos ver porque está casando com ela – Rony continuou.

-Mas pra gente, pessoalmente – Remo disse. –Bem... Nenhum de nós gostaria de tocá-la nem com uma vara de três metros. – aplausos e assovios.

-Aquela coisa do dedão me fez estremecer – Justino disse.

-E eu detesto David Duchovny – Rony completou.

-Então nós, seus amigos estimados, numa escala de um a dez de "esposabilidade' a nota que demos a Hermione... – Remo pausou pra dar um efeito. -... um TRÊS!

O lugar explodiu em apreciação ao sucesso da bile de Harry. Com grande balburdia, Napoleon pulou atrás do bar e colocou para Harry três doses fartas do uísque. Ele os colocou numa bandeja e segurou diante do convidado de honra.

-Bem – Harry gritou. –Acho que é minha penitência por ter uma esposa tão desafiadora. Espero que suas preces estejam comigo – ele pegou o primeiro copo de dose e esvaziou para aplausos delirantes. Sem parar, rapidamente virou o segundo e depois o terceiro. Os aplausos e gritos afogaram a contribuição da banda. Harry balançou a cabeça rápido Napoleon o ajudou a descer do bar. Bem! Isso foi legal! Bem... isso é uma festa ou o que? – ele gritou.

* * *

Hermione segurou seu copo de Sardoff, tonta, seus ombros caídos presos entre Laura e Cho. –Não acredito que me fizeram beber sete doses – ela falou embolado.

Gina entrou na limusine e bateu na divisão do motorista. –Pra casa, Jeeves! – ela virou pra Hermione. –Sinceramente, Hermione. Não podia esperar mesmo, não depois das juizas terem visto de perto a bunda do Harry falso. Nenhuma quantidade de bile do mundo poderia contrabalançar aquilo

-Imagino quanto ele teve que beber – ela disse enquanto Laura adicionava algumas gotas do conhaque de ameixa à poção Sardoff. –Que horas são?

-Quase três. Melhor dormir um pouco. Amanhã será um dia cheio. Vamos, beba sua poção, isso, boa garota.

Hermione bebeu a poção e caiu no sono imediatamente. As outras esperaram pacientemente que ela acordasse sóbria, sem dizer muito... Estavam cansadas também.

Ela se esticou e piscou. –Ah, bem melhor assim. – disse. –Aqui estou eu.

-Que os magos abençoem Samuel Sardoff.

-Tenho certeza que Gringotes o abençoou o suficiente por uma vida.

A limosine aparatou de volta para Bailicroft assim que saiu dos limites da cidade, encurtando a viagem em várias horas. As damas de honras cansadas saíram, indo em caminhos diferentes na casa. Hermione deu um beijo de boa noite em sua mãe e então em Molly e Cordelia e subiu as escadas até o hall do segundo andar e então o Cloister. O quarto ainda parecia enorme apenas com ela morando ali. Ela correu os dedos pela jaqueta de Harry que estava pendurada, dando um pequeno sorriso. Ela colocou sua bolsa no closet, parando pra olhar o lado de Harry. Algumas gavetas de camisas e casacos, calças e jaquetas penduradas, quatro vestes, alguns ternos e várias caixas de sapatos. Ela riu e entrou no banheiro.

* * *

Hermione estava se acomodando na cama, a escova na mão quando alguém bateu á porta. –Entre – ela disse, franzindo a testa. _Quem poderia ser?_

A porta abriu e suas quatro damas de honra entraram, vestidas com seus pijamas e pantufas, os rostos limpos da maquiagem, os cabelos amarrados. Laura carregava uma bandeja de chá. –Desculpe te perturbar, querida. – ela disse.

-Podemos invadir? – Gina perguntou, sentando na cama.

-Claro – Hermione disse, puxando as pernas. – O que foi?

Todas se acomodaram ao redor dela, produzindo chocolate e biscoito e um pequeno frasco tinha cheio de algo docemente alcoólico para adicionar ao chá que Laura trouxera. –Bem, você ainda não terminou as tradições depois da festa – Cho disse.

-Não?

Gina sorriu, mas não foi um sorriso maquiavélico da pessoa que organizara a despedida de solteira dela. –esse é o verdadeiro béquer de bile, Hermione – ela disse. –A parte onde você pode falar das coisas que _realmente _te preocupam com seu casamento, não aquelas besteiras que disse na festa. Só a gente aqui. Não tem nenhum segredo para suas amigas. É melhor deixar essas cartas na mesa logo, e não cinco minutos antes da hora de você entrar no altar.

Hermione anuiu. Em alguma parte de sua mente, estava esperando por isso. –Certo.

-Quer falar? Porque não precisa...

Ela olhou para os rostos delas e viu somente apoio neles. –Eu quero.

* * *

Harry bebeu um gole do café doce que Remo fizera e apoiou os cotovelos na estação na cozinha, que tinha verdadeiras proporções heróicas. Os cinco estavam sentadas em volta da estação e nem sequer tocavam os cotovelos.

Eles esperaram por ele sem falar, dando tempo para que organizasse seus pensamento -Me pergunto se não sou possessivo demais – Harry finalmente começou. –É natural? Quer dizer... Hermione ainda tem as cartas de amor que recebeu de Abel Kilroy... Realmente me incomoda.

-Já falou nisso com ela? – Rony perguntou.

-Não. Não quero que ela pense que sou mais inseguro do que ela já sabe que sou. E é tão idiota. Ela não o vê há anos, digo a mim mesmo. Ela não se importa com ele mais, eu digo. Mas se isso é verdade, por que manter as cartas dele? – ele balançou a cabeça. –Acho que não é sobre as cartas estúpidas – ele suspirou. –E ela é... inconseqüente.

-Em que sentido? – Napoleon franziu a testa.

-No sentido que ela não tem cuidado. No trabalho. Quero dizer, ela toma cuidado, mas está _mais _ansiosa pra se provar. Acho que é por ter entrado tarde, mais tarde que eu, quero dizer, que ela... acho que tem que compensar por alguma coisa. Que ela tem que me mostrar que pode ser tão boa como se sempre tivesse feito isso. Juro que está diminuindo anos de minha vida, saber que ela não toma cuidado como deveria e que não posso fazer nada sobre isso.

Eles não responderam. O objetivo dessa tradição não era que o noivo recebesse conselhos sábios dos homens que estavam ali com ele, mas sim que ele falasse livremente. Ele continuou. –Estou preocupado que o dinheiro se torne um problema.

-Harry, você é...

-Rico, eu sei. Mas não é isso. A razão de eu ser rico é que sou prudente. Tomei cuidado com o que meus pais deixaram. Os pais de Hermione são bem de vida, ela cresceu bem confortavelmente.

-Você também.

-Não, não cresci. Os Dursley eram confortáveis, eu não. Cresci na pobreza. Não tinha nada, e aprendi a respeitar o pouco que tinha que me pertencia. Não acho que ela tenha aprendido isso. Não estou sugerindo que ela seja ruim com dinheiro, não é. Ela não é uma máquina de gastar, mas é um pouco... como dizer... nobre demais pra meu gosto. Como se não fosse algo que merecesse ser discutido. – ele colocou o café de lado e cruzou os braços sobre a estação. –Hermione e eu somos mais parecidos do que somos diferentes. Há coisas nela que me incomodam como tenho certeza que há coisas em mim que a incomodam. Mas... Tem uma coisa sobre a qual nunca pensei, não até a gente ficar noivo.

-E o que é?

-Ela ainda se identifica como anglicana. Ela não é especificamente religiosa e não vai a igreja, mas ela não está disposta a largar isso. Sou ateu, sempre fui. Me preocupa, principalmente por não entender isso e não é algo que possamos compartilhar. E se a gente tiver filhos? Não tenho certeza se vou querer que coloquem um monte de coisa na cabeça deles. O mundo bruxo é tão secular, que esquecemos que os trouxas têm ligações muito fortes com suas igrejas. Não posso nem descrever a batalha que foi com a mãe quando soube que íamos nos casar com um juiz de paz e não um clérigo.

Os outros homens trocaram olhares. –E o que Hermione diz sobre isso? – Jorge perguntou.

Harry abaixou os olhos. –Nós nunca falamos sobre isso. – ele levantou a mão. –Eu sei, eu sei, devíamos ter falado. Mas nunca surgiu o assunto. A briga pelo casamento acabou porque queríamos que fosse em Hogwarts e não na igreja, nossos sentimentos em relação à religião não foi um problema. – um longo silêncio seguiu. Harry parecia perdido em seus pensamentos. Depois de um tempo, ele falou de novo. –Mas isso é apenas a cortina de fumaça. Minha maior preocupação com meu casamento não tem nada a ver com ela. É isso – ele disse, levantando uma mão para cicatriz. –Sou eu. Ser eu tem certos riscos, riscos com que já me conformei, mas são riscos que ela não pediu e não merece. É possível que eu esteja sendo muito egoísta em casar com ela. Às vezes acho que se realmente a amasse, a deixaria. Diria que estava terminando tudo, que não me importo, qualquer coisa que tivesse que dizer pra fazer com que ficasse o mais longe de mim o possível, onde ela estaria a salvo, onde o grande alvo pintado em meu peito não se estenderia até ela – ele olhou para as expressões sérias dos outros. –Claro que nunca faria uma coisa dessas. Sem ela, eu no duraria muito.

* * *

Hermione enlaçou os braços enquanto falava. –Ele se preocupa demais comigo. Ele acha que não dou conta, sei disso. Ele pode dizer que confia em minhas habilidades, mas ele mente. Tenta passar como se fosse culpa minha, que sou inconseqüente ou algo do tipo, mas na verdade, não sou nada inconseqüente. Sigo instruções de segurança e cuidado da agencia à risca, claro. Se sou inconseqüente, não sou mais do que qualquer outro agente na divisão, inclusive ele. Não sou inconseqüente, ele que é superprotetor e não apenas de minha segurança física. Ele tenta me proteger de tudo, até de coisas que preciso participar. Ele não me diz coisas, coisas importantes às vezes, porque tem medo de me chatear ou preocupar ou Merlim sabe o que mais. Ele não consegue colocar na cabeça que esse é meu trabalho agora. Ouvir coisas que chateiam que acontecessem com ele, ajudar a carregar a cruz. Infelizmente, ele não me vê assim.

Ela escovava o cabelo enquanto falava, sem olhar para sua platéia silenciosa, as palavras baixas porem firmes. –ele não gosta de falar sobre o futuro. Ah, ele fala sobre isso de forma geral, mas coisas específicas o deixam inquieto. Achava que poderia ser porque ele não tinha certeza que teríamos um futuro juntos, mas agora sei porque. Ele tem medo de fazer planos concretos porque não quer se azarar. Ele não gosta de falar sobre quando podemos comprar uma casa porque está secretamente convencido que se comprarmos uma, vai cair um raio em cima dela e vai pegar fogo em tudo, provavelmente com a gente lá dentro. – ela balançou a cabeça. –Mas isso eu posso perdoar. Metade do tempo sinto a mesma coisa.

As outras aquiesceram, entendendo. Hermione continuou. –Ele não entende minha relação com meus pais _nenhum_ pouco. Para ele, pais são um conceito abstrato. Pessoas míticas idealizadas que te fizeram e então desapareceram e nunca podem te afetar de verdade novamente a não ser como objetos que você deseja e gostaria de ter. parte meu coração às vezes, vê-lo me olhar com meus pais com aquele olhar perdido... E ainda assim ele não entende. Ele não entende como a relação de uma pessoa com os pais pode ser bagunçada e complicada. Ele aprendeu a simplesmente deixar seus sentimentos em relação a seus pais de lado e continuar com sua vida como se não importava e ele parece pensar que é tão fácil assim pra mim fazer o mesmo.

Hermione repousou o queixo nos joelhos, pensando. –Mas sabe o que? Tudo isso é importante, mas não é o pior. Não é minha maior preocupação.

-E qual é?

-Só que... bem, é ele. Ele é Harry Potter. É complicado, _ele_ é complicado. E a coisa me mais me faz ficar acordada à noite é o medo de perdê-lo jovem.

* * *

Dia anterior...

* * *

Música baixa, digna

ES.: boa tarde. Vocês estão ouvindo a rede bruxa. Bem vindos a Transfiguração, o programa de notícias e discussão para praticantes de magia conscientes. Sou Elizabeth Selkirk. Donlar Leavy, nosso outro apresentador está fazendo pesquisa de campo.

Hoje trazemos pra vocês no Transfiguração com exclusividade, uma convidada muito especial. Amanhã toda a comunidade bruxa estará unida em comemoração do casamento de nossos maiores heróis. Essa tarde, estou transmitindo a vocês direto do Castelo de Hogwarts, onde em menos de vinte e quatro horas, nosso lendários Harry Potter se casará com sua amiga Hermione Granger. Drª Granger, uma heroína por seus próprios feitos,concedeu à Transfiguração uma entrevista exclusiva e rara. Ela está comigo aqui no momento, no salão comunal da Torre da Grifinória, onde ela encontrou pela primeira vez um garoto com uma cicatriz. Drª Granger, nosso mais sincero obrigado. Bem-vinda ao show.

HG: Obrigada,Elizabeth. Estou feliz de estar aqui. Por favor me chame de Hermione.

ES: Hermione, claro. Permita que elogie sua compostura. No dia anterior a _meu_ casamento não conseguia me concentrar o suficiente para jogar jogo da velha, muito menos conceder uma entrevista.

HG: Fui abençoada com damas-de-honra energéticas. Francamente, fico grata pela oportunidade de escapar pra uma hora de uma paz relativa.

ES: você e o senhor Potter são conhecidos por serem tímidos com a imprensa. O que te fez concordar com nosso pedido de falar com você?

HG: Bem, como não vamos permitir nenhuma cobertura de nosso casamento, sempre planejamos dar algumas entrevistas antes. A razão de sermos tímidos com a imprensa, como você disse, é que muitas publicações e programas espalham rumores e boatos sobre ele. Harry e eu sempre nos impressionamos com a discrição que seu programa apresenta, então quando seu pedido chegou, decidimos aceitar.

ES: Novamente obrigada.

HG: Por nada.

ES: Hermione,a essa hora amanhã, será a sra Potter.

HG: pequeno riso Sim, apesar de preferir Granger.

ES: Vai manter o sobrenome, então?

HG: Profissionalmente.

ES: Entendo. Odeio ter que te contar isso, mas está condenada a ser chamada pelo resto da vida de Sra Potter.

HG: risos Tudo bem. Posso viver com isso.

ES: Me conte sobre os eventos que te trouxeram até aqui. Alguma vez em seu sonhos mais loucos achou que um dia casaria com o homem mais famoso do mundo?

HG: Veja, bem aí, na mosca, logo de início contra a percepção do público. Não vejo Harry assim. Ainda me impressiona o nível geral de interesse nesse casamento. Fico continuamente perplexa,. Harry é... bem, isso pode soar estranho, mas ele é a pessoa mais comum do mundo pra mim. Estou mais acostumada com ele do que qualquer outra pessoa. Somos amigos desde os 11 anos. Estudamos na mesma escola durante sete anos, e então dividimos apartamento durante mais oito. É difícil pensar em alguém como uma figura mítica quando você divide um banheiro há tanto tempo quanto a gente.

ES: Faz sentido. E ainda assim a sombra dele te seguiu o tempo todo, até influenciou você. Por quase toda sua vida, você foi quase tão famosa quanto ele, simplesmente por ser sua amiga.

HG: Sim.

ES: Peço desculpas por essa pergunta chata, mas tenho que perguntar: como ele é de verdade?

HG: Bem, ele... isso não é fácil de responder. Ele é complicado. É quase impossível pra eu dizer, porque o Harry que a maior parte das pessoas, mesmo seus amigos, não é meu Harry. Ele é diferente comigo,porque ele sabe que está a salvo e pode ficar completamente aberto.

ES: Eu já o vi duas vezes, rapidamente, em atividades no Ministério, e devo dize que definitivamente havia uma aura de poder em volta dele. Outros já comentaram isso, também.

HG: Já ouvi isso também.

ES: E você sabe que há muitos rumores que ele não é como os outros bruxos, que tem poderes especiais. Alguns dizem que por isso ele derrotou você-sabe-quem quando era bebe e depois novamente quando era jovem. Pode comentar sobre estes rumores.

HG: Já ouvi sobre eles.

ES: Talvez deva perguntar de outra forma: pode comentar sobre a veracidade deles?

HG: Temo que não.O que posso dizer é que as várias vitórias de Harry sobre o mal não são coincidências. Há uma razão pra isso. Não vou negar que ele é especial. Não posso dizer como.

ES: Você teve uma parte importante sobre estas vitórias, estando ao lado dele em quase todas elas. E quanto a você? É especial?

HG: Não da mesma forma que ele. Se tive sucesso, foi por muito treinamento e trabalho duro, se estive ao lado dele durante o conflito, bem... foi porque não suportaria estar em outro lugar.

ES.: Como estudantes, você não foi a única ao lado de Harry.

HG: Não, éramos três: harry, eu e Rony Weasley.

ES: O senhor Weasley foi dado como morto pelo Senhor das Trevas durante o sexto ano da escola. Pode nos contar sobre essa época da vida de vocês?

HG: Ficamos devastados, pura e simplesmente. Isso nos acabou. Foi quase o período mais sinistro de minha vida.

ES: E agora Rony retornou,resgatado por você e Harry alguns meses atrás. Como tem sido?

HG: Pra isso, acho que não tenho as palavras adequadas. Ter Rony de volta é como ter um sonho maravilhoso e então acordar e descobrir que é verdade. Me sinto completa agora, estamos completos novamente. Harry e eu estamos mais alegres do que poderíamos expressar que ele estará aqui para nosso casamento.

ES: Ele vai tomar parte da cerimônia?

HG: Claro. Ele vai ser o padrinho de Harry. Ele também vai levar até o altar, junto com meu pai.

ES: Hermione,deve estar acostumada a ouvir perguntas sobre Harry, mas agora quero perguntar de você. É uma mulher famosa, e ainda assim, muito pouco se sabe sobre sua vida mais nova. Você é nascida trouxa.

HG: Sim.

ES: Conte a nossos ouvintes sobre sua infância.

HG: Bem, nasci e fui criada em Londres. Meus pais são dentistas e tive uma infância bem feliz. Não lembro de nenhum trauma grande,exceto o conhecimento que sou diferente das outras crianças.

ES: Por causa de sua habilidade mágica.

HG: Sim. Lembro de transformar o cabelo de meu professor em azul, depois de ficar imaginando como ficaria dessa forma. Em casa, perdia as coisas sempre, e não da forma que as pessoas comuns perdem. Eu realmente perdia as coisas da palma de minha mão e virara pra encontrá-la do outro lado da casa alguns dias mais tarde. Meus pais não discutiam esses eventos, mas sabia que eles estavam preocupados. Foi quase um alivio quando recebi minha carta de Hogwarts, junto com as informações que vêem para os pais de nascidos trouxas, explicou muito.

ES: Como se sentiu ao descobrir que é uma bruxa?

HG: Fiquei empolgada. Parecia a resposta a uma pergunta que vinha me fazendo durante toda minha vida sem perceber. Fiz meus pais me levarem para o Beco Diagonal assim que pude e comprei todos os livros e materiais que pude colocar as mãos. Sempre fui muito estudiosa e acabava de descobrir um mundo inteiro de tópicos novos para explorar. Não podia esperar para chegar até a escola, mal podia esperar para conhecer outros como eu e aprender sobre o mundo deles. Estava tão ansiosa pra me provar. Talvez um pouco demais. Cheguei um pouco forte demais à escola, eu sei. Às vezes relembro como eu era naquele primeiro ano especificamente e fico constrangida por mim. Tive muita sorte de achar amigos como Harry e Rony.

ES: ficou preocupada de ser diferente, por ser nascida trouxa?

HG: Não na época. Havia algumas pistas no que eu li, mas nunca parei pra pensar que existiam bruxos com opiniões tão fortes sobre o assunto. Só quando entrei na escola e conheci bruxos de sangue puro que comecei a entender a idéia. Sabia que muito da campanha de Voldemort foi relacionada com expulsão dos não puros, mas tinha a idéia idiota que isso estava no passado. Devia saber que uma coisa dessas nunca vai embora de verdade.

ES: Encontrou muito preconceito desse tipo em sua vida?

HG: Por sorte, não por um bom tempo. Desde a derrota de Voldemort, a batalha que lutamos contra o mal é menos relacionada a preconceito racial e mais sobre poder. Ficou difícil para muitos bruxos de sangue puro manter o preconceito depois que Harry salvou o mundo. Muito.

ES: Harry não é nascido trouxa.

HG: Não, mas a mãe dele era.

ES: Hogwarts deve ter sido uma época muito especial pra você.

HG: Foi. Maravilho, porém difícil também. Admito que teve momentos em que desejei nunca ter sido amiga de Harry. Como meus anos de escola poderiam ter sido mais pacíficos! Passei tanto tempo me preocupando com ele e lidando com os problemas que pareciam segui-los, fico impressionada de ter achado tempo de estudar.

ES: Já se arrependeu de seu relacionamento com ele? Te trouxe tanta dor.

HG: pausa Sim, acho que trouxe. Mas também me trouxe alegria. As pessoas pensam tanto em Harry como um simples catalisador, um objeto, uma figura que manda efeitos em ondas àqueles em sua volta, que atrai tragédia e vitória,que efetua mudanças. As pessoas esquecem que ele é uma pessoa normal. Quando lembro de nossos anos na escola, geralmente não penso nos grandes eventos em que nos envolvemos. Penso em quando sentava com ele e Rony no salão comunal, penso na gente rindo juntos, penso em ir assistir ao jogo de quadribol dele. Não é porque ele é o garoto que sobreviveu que fui amiga dele. Foi o riso dele, seu senso de humor, sua timidez, sua gentileza. Foi porque quando ele se preocupa com você, Harry sempre estará presente pra você...E ele sempre precisa de você.

ES: Alguns minutos atrás você disse que a morte de Rony foi quase o período mais obscuro de sua vida. Acho que consigo adivinhar qual foi o mais obscuro. No verão passado você e Harry ficaram afastados por um tempo.

HG suspirando: Sim.

ES: Isso foi logo depois do tempo que se disse que Harry estava gravemente doente, que veio logo atrás de seu dois meses de desaparecimento, os detalhes nunca vieram a publico. Foi um ano difícil pra você, cheio de dificuldades bem como alegrias.

HG: Isso, Elizabeth, pode ser o eufemismo do século.

ES: Me diga como foi pra você quando ele sumiu no inverno passado.

HG: Tento não pensar muito nessa época. Em retrospecto, pareceu como um pesadelo horrível.

ES: Você e Harry só se apaixonaram recentemente depois de muitos anos de uma amizade próxima.

HG: Correto. Ele me pediu em casamento em agosto e em novembro desapareceu. Antes que pergunte, não, não posso discutir detalhes desses eventos, nem sobre a doença dele, só posso dizer que foi grave e que foi de natureza mágica.

ES: Alguns dizem que você procurou meios para cura dele, possivelmente através de um sacrifício pessoal.

HG: hesitando Harry estava sob cuidados médicos, excelentes cuidados. Ele se recuperou completamente. Qualquer que tenha sido meu papel na recuperação dele, faria tudo o que eu fiz e mil vezes mais para salvar a vida dele. Faria o que fosse preciso.

ES: Hermione, meus parabéns. Você é melhor em responder minhas perguntas sem de fato respondê-las do que quase qualquer um que já entrevistei.

HG: Lamento, mas isso vem de necessidade.

ES: Então Harry ficou curado e ainda assim isso os separou.

HG: Por um tempo, sim. Acredite, Elizabeth, nenhuma explicação que eu poderia oferecer faria mais sentido pra qualquer um que não estivesse por dentro da situação. Foi extraordinariamente doloroso pra nós ficarmos separados. E não foi apenas não estar juntos romanticamente, ficamos sem nos falar durante dois meses inteiros. Foi um estado pelo qual nunca passara com ele desde que o conheci. Estava afastada não apenas do homem que amava como também de meu melhor amigo. Nunca me senti tão sem rumo na vida.

ES: Ainda bem, não durou.

HG: Sim, ainda bem. Mas, pensando na época, não poderíamos manter isso. Harry e eu somos ligados demais, muito interdependentes pra conseguir funcionar eficientemente afastados por muito tempo. E no longo prazo, acho que nos ajudou. Estávamos vivendo uma fantasia, um tipo de sonho "como seria estar apaixonados". Esses eventos nos trouxeram de vez de volta para terra. pausa. Muitas pessoas que me perguntam do meu relacionamento com Harry tratam ela como se fosse nossa antiga amizade com alguns extras. Não é assim pra gente. Fazer a transição de melhores amigos para agora marido e mulher foi difícil. Não é como se simplesmente pegássemos nossa amizade e colocássemos amor sobre ela. Quando Harry e eu nos apaixonamos, o relacionamento que tínhamos no passado foi partido em milhões de pedaços. Tivemos que reconstruir do zero, usando alguns pedaços antigos e jogando outros fora.

ES: Isso é muito eloqüente.

HG: Obrigada. Tive muito tempo pra pensar nisso.

ES: E agora... Aqui estamos! É a véspera de seu casamento! Não está animada?

HG: Me pergunte como é difícil ficar sentada quieta no momento.

ES: Me diga rapidamente o que vai acontecer hoje e amanhã.

HG: Bem, em uma hora mais ou menos vamos fazer nosso ensaio aqui e depois vamos para Londres. Meus pais vão dar um grande jantar comemorativo.

ES: Alguma despedida de solteiro em andamento?

HG risos: cuidamos disso ontem.

ES: E amanha então?

HG: O casamento e a recepção serão aqui na escola. Sirius Black vai oficializar e depois esperamos um monte de gente.

ES: Vão viajar direto pra lua-de-mel?

HG: Eu, hã... não sei. Harry planejou nossa lua de mel sozinho e se recusa a me dizer qualquer coisa sobre ela.

ES: Pelos céus! Como vai saber o que levar?

HG: Ele fica dizendo que já cuidou de tudo! Estou morrendo de curiosidade, mas confio nele.

ES: Por um longo tempo Harry foi considerado o solteiro disponível mais cobiçado no mundo bruxo.

HG: Solteiro, não posso discordar, mas posso dizer que ele não está disponível há um bom tempo.

ES: risos Entendi. Ainda assim, não pode discordar que ele está partindo alguns corações pelo globo ao se retirar do mercado, por assim dizer.

HG: Não vou discordar, mas ele provavelmente discordaria. Ele nunca conseguiu se ver como um objeto de admiração feminina. Isso o surpreende demais.

ES: Não posso imaginar porque. Ele _é_ muito bonito.

HG: Bem, eu acho.

ES: Houve rumores que você recebeu ameaças de morte de mulheres desoladas.

HG: Bom Deus, quem te contou isso? Muito melodramático, não é?

ES: Não quer dizer que não seja verdade.

HG: Nunca recebi nenhuma ameaça, mas tenho que admitir que recebi alguns olhares feios quando saí com ele. Só paixonites passageiras. Logo alguém vai vir pra fazer o mundo se derreter, tenho certeza.

ES: Mas _você_ não precisa de mais ninguém pra se derreter, não é?

HG: Com certeza que não.

ES: Hermione, gostaria de agradecer mais uma vez por ter tirado tempo do que deve ser um dia muito ocupado pra você, pra falar conosco hoje. Foi uma honra conhecer uma bruxa tão distinta quanto você.

HG: O prazer foi meu.

ES: Posso ver pela conversa que ama muito Harry. Meus calorosos parabéns, e nosso desejo da maior felicidade pra você e Harry.

HG: Obrigada. De nós dois.

ES: Eu sou Elizabeth Selkirk direto de Hogwarts, indo embora. Fiquem ligado para as noticias às cinco.

* * *

O Dia...

* * *

Hermione abriu os olhos devagar, os raios de sol passando pelo telhado e janelas. A mãe estava inclinada sobre ela, balançando seu ombro gentilmente. –Mãe?

-Bom dia, querida. São oito horas. Trouxe seu café-da-manhã.

Ela rolou e sentou, esfregando os olhos. Sua mãe preparara uma mesinha ao lado da cama e estava sentada ali, arrumando torradas e ovos e aveia, suco e café. Hermione sorriu. –Isso é bom.

Claire sorriu em resposta. –Pensei em passar um tempo sozinha com você essa manhã. Pode ser nossa última chance. – sua voz tremeu um pouco nas últimas palavras. Hermione esticou a mão e segurou a da mãe. –Desculpe, querida. Mas é o dia do seu casamento. – uma sensação calorosa lavou Hermione quando ela lembrou que sim, era mesmo. Finalmente chegara. –Depois de hoje você realmente terá ido.

-Mãe, vou me casar, não vou morrer nem nada.

-Ah, eu sei, mas... Depois disso você vai ser dele e não nossa.

Hermione limpou a garganta, segurando a outra mão da mãe. –Mãe, me diga a verdade. Você... aprova nós dois, não é? Acha que fiz uma escolha inteligente? Está feliz? Quero saber.

Claire piscou rápido. –Ah, Hermione. Harry é um homem maravilhoso. Seu pai e eu o adoramos. Ele te ama tanto, te faz tão feliz. Estamos contentes por você.

Hermione sorriu e pegou uma torrada. –òtimo.

-Mas queria que nunca o tivesse conhecido.

A torrada parou no meio do caminho da boca de hermione. –O que?

Claire pareceu perceber que ela de fato falara aquilo em voz alta. O rosto dela corou e ela gaguejou. –Ah, não quero dizer... não quis... esqueça. Não devia, não hoje. É só... quer um pouco de café, querida?

Hermione esticou o braço e interrompeu as mãos de Hermione na garrafa de café. –Mãe. O que quer dizer? Não pode falar uma coisa dessas e me deixar no ar!

Claire não disse nada por um bom tempo, os olhos desviado, e então pareceu abruptamente decidir ir em frente. Ela virou pra Hermione e a olhou nos olhos. –È só que... ele tem tantos inimigos. E poderosos. Inimigos que podem tentar chegar até ele machucando você. Eles _já_ tentaram. Quantas vezes já passou por um perigo mortal por causa dele? Quantas vezes vai passar? E deixando isso de lado... Ele sobreviveu a muitos ataques à própria vida. Quantos mais pode sobreviver? Eu vivo com medo, é tudo em que consigo pensar. Algum dia, se eu nunca receber aquela ligação dizendo que você foi ferida ou morta, vou receber uma ligação que _ele _foi? Tenho tanto medo, tanto medo que ele vai te deixar com uma tristeza terrível.

Hermione estava quase sem fala. Quase. –Mãe, eu... eu não sei o que dizer. Não posso acreditar que está me dizendo essas coisas hoje, de todos os dias!

-Me desculpe! – Claire quase soluçou. –Não queria dizer nada disso! Não sei o que me deu! Seu pai e eu conversamos sobre isso tantas vezes e concordamos que não falaríamos nisso, nada de bom poderia sair dessa conversa. Sei que está acostumada ao perigo, mas não tenho certeza se vai ser tão fácil pra gente! Ás vezes queria que simplesmente tivesse encontrado um bruxo bom, que ninguém nunca tivesse ouvido falar e se acomodado em uma vida de completamente anônima!

Hermione se encolheu contra os travesseiros. –Ah, mãe. Você não sabe? Ás vezes desejo a mesma cosia.

Mãe e filha se olharam intensamente sob a luz do sol matutino por um longo momento. Uma expressão de entendimento passou pelo rosto de Claire. –Sabe, nunca pensei nisso dessa forme – Claire disse. –Nunca me ocorreu pelo que você deve passar. Sempre pensei que você não via o perigo, ou não se importava, que você estava simplesmente ignorando. Mas você vê, não é? Você sabe. Lutou a mesma batalha consigo mesma. – os olhos dela de repente se arregalaram. –Por isso decidiu ir embora na primavera passada, não foi? Depois que ele ficou doente! Foi embora para decidir!

Ela concordou devagar. –Sim. Foi por isso. E eu vejo. A coisa é... não dá pra evitar. Eu me preocupo também, mãe; com ele, comigo, e muito com nossos filhos, se viemos a tê-los. Já teve horas que quis dar as costas, esquecê-lo, correr pra mais longe e o mais rápido que pudesse. Ele até me disse para ir, ele tentou dar as costas também. Mas não podemos. Eu não posso. Ele é minha alma, mãe. Não é só que eu o ame, e nem que tenhamos tanta história. É que Harry é parte de quem sou. Nós nos formamos em volta um do outro. E se isso significa que um de nós ou os dois morrerão cedo, bem, é inevitável. Prefiro ter qualquer tempo que possa com ele que viver cem anos em outro lugar. É simples assim. Lamento que magoe você e papai. Sei que se preocupam. Tudo o que posso dizer é que nos preparamos pra enfrentar qualquer ameaça que chegue, e nos preparamos bem. Quase posso prometer que no futuro alguém vai vir atrás da gene. Mas eles não vão nos pegar sem uma boa briga.

Claire ouviu tudo isso e então balançou a cabeça em concordância. –E então lute as lutas que precisar, querida. Você se agarre a isso o mais forte que puder.

Hermione sorriu. –Pode deixar, Mamãe.

-Ouvi outras bruxas e bruxos te chamar de heroína, querida. É difícil ver minha garotinha dessa forma, mas sabe o que mais? Você é _minha _heroína_. _E tenho tanto orgulho de você.

Elas comeram o café em silêncio, a conversa terminada por enquanto.

* * *

Quando Sirius entrou na cozinha de Glyn Cynwyd, encontrou Harry andando em círculos em volta do balcão. Ele não disse nada, foi direto para cafeteira no fogão.

-E se eu for um marido horrível? – Harry finalmente disse, seus passos diminuindo.

-Não vai ser.

-E se eu morrer novo?

-Tente não morrer.

-E se alguém mal tentar raptá-la?

-Nunca subestime o valor terapêutico de umas boas porradas.

-E se eu ficar pobre?

-Vai ser um mendigo charmoso.

-E se brigarmos o tempo todo?

-Compre fones de ouvido.

-E se nossos filhos forem monstros horríveis?

-Duas palavras: colégio interno.

-E se ela se apaixonar por outra pessoa?

-Você é um bruxo. Transforme-o em sapo.

-E se ela enjoar de mim?

-Comece a dobrar os turnos de trabalho.

-E se eu nunca der em nada?

-Tarde demais.

-E se eu...

Sirius o interrompeu. –Harry. Relaxe.

-Mas, Sirius... – Harry parou de andar e piscou para o padrinho. Sirius esperou. –E se eu ficar com disfunção erétil?

Sirius deu de ombros. –Se mate. – ele pegou seu café e voltou para o solarium, onde os outros homens tomavam café, deixando Harry pensando sobre seus conselhos na cozinha deserta.

* * *

Allegra estava diante do espelho, ajustando o decote. Usava um vestido azul escuro de bom gosto que apertava em suas curvas nos lugares certos, os cabelos negros presos em cachos elegantes. –Está adorável – veio a voz do mestre detrás dela.

-Obrigada – ela disse sem virar.

-Não vai me dizer o que está planejando? Estou inquieto de curiosidade.

-Pode vir comigo, se quiser.

-Vou ter que recusar. A idéia de assistir a meu pai e sua princesa trocando votos melosos, no salão principal meloso, cercados por melosos amigos e amados faz meu pâncreas se contorcer.

-Imagem interessante.

-Mas confio que leve meus sentimentos.

-Certamente.

Ele suspirou. –Vou ouvir sobre suas aventuras no jornal de amanhã?

-Duvido.

-De você, não espero nada menos que pura depravação. – ele deslizou para frente e parou atrás dela, colocando as mãos em seus quadris. –É uma de suas qualidades mais atraentes – ele começou a beijar seu pescoço. Allegra se afastou.

-Se comporte, Julian.

Ele a abraçou pela cintura e repousou o queixo em seu ombro, olhando nos olhos pelo espelho. Allegra ficou tensa, tolerando mais essa nova ordem, cada vez mais exigentes, que ele dava a ela. –Se não te conhecesse melhor, diria que estava indo ao casamento como mais uma dos melosos convidados. Certamente não parece preparada para o caos.

-O caos pode ser superestimado.

-Mas é sempre estiloso.

-O que faço é problema meu. Deixou bem claro que bagunçar esse casamento não era parte de seu Grande Esquema. Farei como quiser – ela se afastou completamente dele e pegou uma capa de veludo longa, jogando-a sobre os ombros.

-Como sempre – ela foi até a porta. -Deseja a meu pai toda alegria que ele merece, não é?

Ela hesitou. –Quando eu voltar, Julian, você e eu vamos ter uma conversinha.

-Novamente...inquieto de curiosidade.

* * *

O salão principal sempre fazia Harry se sentir em casa. Ele lembrava de atravessá-lo no primeiro ano, aterrorizado além da imaginação, Rony a seu lado e cada olhar na sala fixado em sua testa.

Estava um pouco diferente hoje. As mesas foram substituídas por cadeiras arrumadas em fila de cada lado de um corredor central. A mesa dos professores sumira;em seu lugar estava um palco onde se chegava por quatro degraus cobertos por tapete. No fundo, a direita, havia outro palco para os músicos. Uma equipe de meia dúzia estava organizando flores, colocando os tapetes.

-Nossa, é brilhante – Rony disso, olhando em volta. As velas flutuantes foram substituídas por globos simples de vidro transparente, com um pequeno brilho flutuando lá dentro. –Um lugar e tanto para se casar. Imagino porque ninguém usou.

Harry olhou pra ele. –Eles usam, o tempo todo. Tem mais ou menos um casamento por mês aqui.

-Não lembro de nenhum casamento quando estávamos na escola.

-Rony... Nunca se perguntou sobre todos aqueles sábados que jantávamos no salão comunal? Quando há um evento eles colocam um Feitiço de Distração em volta do salão. Os alunos não vêem pra cá, se tentarem, simplesmente ficam distraídos e acabam na biblioteca ou algo do tipo.

-Hã. Acho que nunca pensei sobre isso.

-Não se sinta mal, também nunca tinha pensado até ser Monitor-Chefe e eles me contarem.

A Professora McGonagall se aproximou, um garoto magro usando uniforme de Hogwarts a seu lado. –Acho que tudo está em ordem, Harry. – ela disse,olhando em volta.-O professor Flitwick acabou de colocar o feitiço, não serão perturbados. – o garoto estava se retorcendo um pouco, olhando diretamente para Harry em franca fascinação. –Esse é Julius McSchane, nosso monitor-chefe.

Harry apertou a mão do garoto.-Prazer em te conhecer, Julius. – McShane apertou a mão de Harry com a familiar expressão de "Não acredito que estou te conhecendo".

-Ah, é um honra conhecer o senhor, sr. Potter, é tão empolgante que vá fazer seu casamento aqui e estamos muito satisfeito e garanto que tudo vai ficar no lugar e todos monitores estão alertas e nenhum aluno sai de nada e fico tão feliz de poder ajudar...

Julius continuou apertando a mão durante seu discurso. –Julius – Harry finalmente disse. O garoto calou-se de repente. –Vá devagar.

Ele largou a mão de Harry. –Claro, eu... desculpe, senhor. – os olhos dele se arregalaram quando notou Rony de pé ao lado. –Ah... Você é... Rony Weasley?

-Ah, sim, sou… - foi até onde Rony conseguiu chegar antes que Julius segurasse sua mão e a balançasse pra cima e para baixo com entusiasmo, soltando a língua novamente. Minerva revirou os olhos, exasperada.

-Psst.- Harry ouviu alguém dizer. Ele virou e viu Napoleon chamando-o na porta. Ele pediu licença e se juntou a ele.

-O que foi?

Napoleon o puxou para um canto, o rosto todo negócios. Harry assumiu seu ar de Major Potter sem nem perceber que estava fazendo isso. –Bem, é final. Nada estará pronto até pelo menos semana que vem.

Harry aquiesceu. –Esperava isso. Bem, já sabíamos disso, mas vai ter que supervisionar a operação.

-Estou pronto Harry. Tudo está no lugar.

Harry engoliu seco. –Não tenho que dizer quem quero que cheque primeiro, preciso?

Napoleon balançou a cabeça; -Não, não precisa.

-Quando descobrir... mande uma coruja imediatamente. Use uma coruja expressa. Posso estar muito longe, mas quero saber logo quando descobrir. Então pode prosseguir e só me dizer o resto quando voltar.

-Quem devo por no time?

-Diz, é claro. Pode pedir a Remo também. Mas não Sabian. Não o perturbe.

-Por que não? Ele seria...

-Ele está ocupado no momento.

Harry viu o entendimento passar nos olhos de Napoleon. –Ah.entendi. Nossa, somos espertos, não é?

-Espero que sejamos tão esperto quanto achamos – Harry balançou a cabeça.-Odeio que vou ficar longe tanto tempo. Quer dizer, fico feliz de estar indo, mas... Odeio estar longe, especialmente agora.

-Sei o que quer dizer.

-Ouça, se achar necessário...Pode contar a Rony sobre o projeto. Sei que ele não é da divisão,mas isso é do interesse dele também. É por causa dele que tivemos nossa primeira pista, isso não é pouca coisa. E ele é inteligente, pode ajudar. Mas sob qualquer circunstância, ele não pode ser colocado em perigo. Vou te deixar pessoalmente responsável pela segurança dele.

-Entendido.

Harry sorriu deu um tapinha no ombro de Napoleon. –Ótimo. Terminamos?

-Sim. Sem mais negócios hoje – ele olhou mais atentamente o rosto de Harry. –Como se sente?

O sorriso de Harry não hesitou. –Estou totalmente apavorado.

-Já estive no lugar, cara. Mantenha isso em mente: "Hoje eu vou transar".

Harry começou a rir.-Obrigado, vou fazer isso. Apesar de que vou ter sorte se tiver energia.

-Acredite,vai ter.

* * *

As mulheres invadiram uma das salas vazias no corredor que dava acesso ao Salão. Mel, sempre preparada, viera no dia anterior e arrumou espelhos, cadeiras e penteadeiras e colocou na sala tudo o que poderiam precisar no último minuto. Hoje os elfo-domésticos haviam colocado uma mesa com comida para beliscarem enquanto se arrumavam. Os vestidos estavam em cabides na parede, as flores aguardavam sob refrigeração e tudo estava no lugar.

Hermione estava sentada em frente a seu espelho, olhando-se enquanto as madrinhas se agitavam, conversando como um bando de pombos. Eram doze e trinta. A cerimônia estava marcada para as duas. Em três horas estarei casada, disse a seu reflexo. Ainda não parece real.

Ela e Harry se separaram com dificuldade depois do jantar na noite anterior, sabendo que real e verdadeiramente só se veriam quando se encontrassem no altar. Sarah estava muito atenta a seu espectro preferido de azar. Hermione sabia que Harry estava em algum lugar no castelo agora, mas sabia que não se encontraria com ele. Os Monitores chefes foram recrutados a ficar cada um com um lado do casamento como cola e sempre manter o outro informado para evitar tais encontros. A monitora-chefe, uma doce garota gordinha e inteligente chamada Dorothy tomara seu dever de corpo e alma... apesar de Hermione se perguntar se ela e o monitor-chefe invisível não estavam usando a bolha emprestada especialmente para paquera ao invés de informações.

Ela se perguntou como os homens passaram a manhã. Rony disseram que planejavam dormir até tarde, tomar um café sossegado e talvez ir correr pra se acalmar. Depois de seu café da manhã emocional com a mãe, as mulheres fizeram uma pequena viagem à Madame Desdemona, um spa bem caro nos arredores de Shefield, onde passaram uma manhã maravilhosa sendo massageadas, esfoliadas, esfregadas e cuidadas até quase perderem a sensibilidade. Agora elas estavam no castelo de roupão, o extensivo sistema de lingerie em ordem, pronto para o pequeno exército de estilistas que Mel contratara para transformá-las em criaturas de pura beleza. Hermione se sentia um tanto boba.

Sarah olhava as flores. –Devemos levar pros caras as flores pra colocarem na lapela?

Hermione e Gina trocaram um olhar.-Sim – Gina disse.-Pode fazer isso? Entregar a Napoleon?

-Ah, claro. Por que ele?

-Ah, por nada... ele ficou responsável pelos detalhes das flores.

Sarah riu, colocando a pequena flor em outra caixa. –Bem conveniente. Já volto. – ela saiu.

Gina riu. –Ah não, não somos nada óbvias.

-Acha que está funcionando? – Cho perguntou, escovando o cabelo com movimentos rápidos.

-Não sei. Eles pareciam estar se dando muito bem no jantar de ontem.

-Eles tem que se dar, vocês os sentou de modo que ficassem quase no colo um do outro.

-Assim são os artifícios do amor, Chang. Isso é uma ciência exata.

Mel entrou, os estilistas atrás dela como um batalhão. Ela bateu palmas. –Certo, garotas. Prontas para batalha?

-A seus postos! – Gina gritou, rindo. Todo mundo sentou diante de seu espelho. Mel dirigiu os estilistas a cada uma de suas madrinhas destinadas. Ela levou uma mulher muito elegante até Hermione.

-Hermione, esta é Geneva. –Geneva ficou atrás de Hermione, avaliando-a com uma sobrancelha bem definida arqueada.

-Você é noiva, sssim? – ela disse com um sotaque europeu não definido.

-Sim – Hermione respondeu, resistindo à vontade de se encolher.

-Bem. Nóss vamos te deixarrr parecendo rainha!- Ela abriu uma caixa com ferramentas impressionantes e assustadoras e se pôs a trabalhar. Hermione decidira mais cedo que não assistiria, então baixou o olhar para penteadeira.

De repente ela franziu a sobrancelha. –Mel?

-Sim? – Mel veio correndo para o lado dela.

-Onde está meu colar? E meus brincos? Eles estavam... Juro que estavam aqui!

Mel se remexeu. –Hum.. Eles não estão aqui agora?

Hermione tirou frascos e pinceis, um pânico subindo pela garganta. –Você os viu?

Mel suspirou. –Certo, estava querendo adiar isso até que estivesse de vestido, mas.. – ela colocou a mão na bolsa e puxou uma caixa de veludo que só poderia conter uma jóia. As outras mulheres imediatamente levantaram e a cercaram. Mel sorriu para Hermione pelo espelho. –Devo dar isso pra você hoje. É um presente de Harry.

Hermione piscou, o pânico esquecido, substituído por uma confusão. Ela pegou a caixa. –Abra o cartão – Gina disse, apontando.

Hermione puxou o cartão e o abriu. –Te vejo em breve. Eu te amo. – ela se preparou e abriu a caixa de veludo.

Ela ouviu a respiração cortada das outras mulheres, mas não podia tirar os olhos. Por um momento não tinha certeza se podia _respirar_. Brilhando contra o veludo no interior da caixa estava uma gargantilha de diamantes linda, várias fileiras de pedras grandes em formato de lágrima pendiam a cada dois centímetros. Um discreto par de brincos combinando estava preso no interior do círculo. A caixa tinha o familiar logotipo de Lex Petrak, famoso e rico joalheiro.

-Ah meu Deus – Gina falou. –Hermione... Combina perfeitamente com seu vestido!

-Essas coisas são de verdade? – Laura conseguiu falar.

-Sim, com certeza são – Mel falou, sorrindo. –Vinte e cinco quilates no total.

Hermione conseguiu encontrar a voz. –Não acredito nisso – ela disse. –Ele..Ele comprou isso pra mim?

-Na verdade, é emprestado. – Mel disse. –Mas não é todo mundo que conseguiria um colar desse com Lex Petrak emprestado.

Hermione só ficou consciente por um momento do alívio que Harry não tivesse gasto a fortuna toda nessa jóia. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. –Ah, droga – ela finamente falou engasgada. –Isso é típico dele.

-O que, docinho? – Gina disse, entregando um lenço a ela.

-Tudo o que comprei pra ele foi um mísero par de abotoadeiras!

* * *

Napoleon fechou a porta atrás de Sarah, uma caixa com as flores em sua mão. –Essa é uma trouxa bem legal – ele comentou, voltando para câmara de professor vazio que os homens pegaram emprestado para o dia.

-Que bom que pensa assim – Rony disse. –já que todos estão determinados a fazer par de vocês dois.

-Notou isso também? Achei que fosse só eu.

-Reconheço o trabalho de minha irmã quando o vejo.

Nesse momento, Harry saiu do banheiro conjugado e todos pararam para encará-lo. –Nossa, Harry – Napoleon disse. –Pode ser _eu _a casar com você?

Harry corou e olhou para si mesmo. –Meio pomposo, não é?

-Não, diria que está na medida certa – Rony disse com um sorriso. O uniforme de gala de Harry não era muito mais que uma versão incrementada do normal. As calças eram idênticas às do uniforme normal, mas a túnica era um pouco diferente. Tinha a mesma gola levantada e os botões na frente, escondidos, mas era um violeta forte e não preto e o corte na cintura permitia que se usasse um cinto fino, com propósito de prender o sabre ornamental que estava no lado esquerdo de Harry e o porta-varinha na direta. Uma larga faixa dourada cruzava seu peito da esquerda para direita; o colarinho, punhos e bainha da túnica eram alinhavados com trançados de ouro. Suas medalhas estavam presas do lado esquerdo do peito, o brasão de sua insígnia no colarinho. A faixa era fixada no centro do peito com a insígnia prateada da Ordem de Merlin.

Harry sentou para colocar os sapatos, engraxados até brilharem. Os outros homens estavam em vários estágios de se vestir, partes dos smokings de cada um espalhados pelo quarto. Por sorte, Mel, sempre organizada, marcara cada peça de roupa com a inicial de cada um pra que não trocassem. –Que horas são? – Harry perguntou.

-Quinze pra uma.

-Ah, nossa. O tempo está acabando!

-Tudo o que temos que fazer é nos vestir, cara. Não leva horas.

-Bem, quero estar pronto uma e meia. É quando vão começar a chegar os convidados no Hall. Tenho que estar... vocês sabem, visível.

-Pra que todos saibam que não fugiu para as montanhas?

-Algo assim.

-Alguém viu Justino?

-Ele está acertando os músicos.

-E como ele estava?

-Na escala geral de histeria de Justino, diria que em oito. Stephen está com ele, sem problemas.

Harry olhou para Sirius, muito real em suas vestes oficiais de vice-Chanceler. –Como conseguiu passar por isso sem vomitar?

-Quem disse que consegui? Vomitar é um verdadeiro aliviador de stress, não o despreze enquanto não tentar.

-Obrigado, fica pra próxima. – ele levantou. –Fico muito feliz de estar aqui – ele disse a Sirius, sorrindo. –È como uma rocha em que posso me apoiar.

-Fico feliz também. E não se preocupe, vai ficar bem. Não está começando a se arrepender, está?

-Hum.. Acho que não. Só estou nervoso. Quero que tudo corra bem. Preferencialmente sem ataques de forças malignas.

-Teria que ser alguém bem idiota pra tentar qualquer coisa aqui.

-Bem, todos sabemos quantas mentes são necessárias pra fazer o mal.

-Vai ficar tudo bem Harry. Tomamos todas precauções e mais algumas extra.

-E essas precauções incluem sal amargo para o noivo?

Sirius sorriu. –No meu bolso.

* * *

-Não, não, _você_ senta aqui, _você _ali. O que, em nome de Deus, você está usando? O que te possuiu pra usar aqua em um casamento em novembro? E você, qual seu nome mesmo?

-Raymond –disse o pianista, pasmo.

-Raymond, certo. Acha que pode fazer mais barulho quando virar as páginas da partitura? Porque acho que não dá pra ouvir na Torre de Astronomia!

-Justino – disse Stephen na beira do palco.

Ele virou. –Ah, desculpe. Não te vi aí.

-Tudo bem?

-Ah, claro. Ótimo, sem problema. Só queria ter mais tempo para ensaiar.

-Ensaiaram a manhã inteira.

Justino desceu do palco. –Como estou?

Stephen esticou os braços e ajeitou a gravata de Justino. –Está muito lindo.

-Ah, muito bem, pode continuar.

-Relaxe, vai ser maravilhoso.

-Espero que sim. É meu primeiro show em casamento, sabe. Nada como começar com uma cerimônia pequena como essa.

Stephen sorriu. –Acho muito fofo que quer que tudo seja perfeito.

-Bem, você sabe... são eles. Eles são especiais, e confiaram em mim pra organizar isso pra ele. Só não quero desapontá-los. – Justino levantou os olhos para onde os músicos voltavam para seus instrumentos, conversando em tom baixo. Ele mordeu o lábio.

-Eu te amo – Stephen disse baixo. Justino virou pra ele, incrédulo.

-O ... o que?

-Acho que me ouviu.

-Sim, eu só... – ele olhou para o chão, o lábio inferior tremendo um pouco. –Ninguém nunca me disse isso antes.

-Então é melhor dizer de novo – Stephen segurou as mãos de Justino. –Eu te amo.

Justino sorriu e então o abraçou com força. –Ah, Stephen... Eu te amo também.

Infelizmente, o momento deles foi interrompido por uma rodada de aplausos e "ohhhs" dos músicos que os olhavam. Eles se afastaram abruptamente. Justino lançou um olhar metade furioso metade feliz para eles. –Cuidem de suas vidas, vocês aí! – ele falou. Ninguém ligou pra ele. –Bem certo então. Vou dar uma coisa pra vocês olharem. – ele puxou Stephen pra mais perto e o beijou, conseguindo mais torcedores direto do palco.

-Pode beijar a noiva – disse Napoleon, chegando atrás deles. Justino pulou pra trás, assustado.

-Ah, desculpe, só estávamos, hum...

Napoleon riu do rosto simultaneamente corado dos dois. –É, dá pra ver que só estavam. Já são uma e quinze, tudo pronto.

-Claro.

-Então vão começar a música "todo mundo sentado e calado" à uma e meia, certo?

-Assim que abrirem as portas.

-Beleza – ele olhou pra Stephen. –Podem continuar então...

* * *

Hermione estava sentada quieta em uma poltrona, olhando através de uma das janelas para um dos várias campos de Hogwarts. Os alunos caminhavam aqui e ali em pequenos grupos, os cachecóis das casas brilhantes e coloridos. Se ela apertasse os olhos, com certeza veria... sim, ali estavam. Um garoto ruivo, uma garota com uma mochila e um garoto de cabelos pretos andando como um, as cabeças juntas, discutindo assuntos de grande importância para o futuro. Ou talvez só discutissem a partida de quadribol de hoje. Não importava do que falavam. Dois deles estavam se apaixonando. Quais dois, esse era a verdadeira questão.

Ela estava vestida. Estava arrumada. Seu rosto estava perfeito. Sua garganta brilhava com diamantes que valiam uma fortuna. Ela estava pronta. Agora, ela estava esperando. Por um momento, também estava sozinha. Suas madrinhas, usando vestidos roxos escuros, tinham saído para "olhar umas coisas" e sua mãe fora buscar seu pai. Ela suspeitava que isso fora planejado pra lhe dar um momento de contemplação pacifica, sem duvidas o último pelo resto do dia.

Alguém bateu suavemente na porta. –Entre – ela disse, ficando de pé.

A porta abriu e Rony entrou, fechando-a atrás dele. Ele levantou os olhos e a viu e então parou. Parecia que o tempo tinha parado. Hermione sentiu seu coração bater desigual ao ver o rosto dele, meu Deus, o rosto dele. O passado deles cresceu entre eles como uma floresta densa de sentimentos relembrados até que fosse tudo que ela podia ver através do prisma das lágrimas em seus olhos. As versões mais novas se olharam através dos anos que interferiram e ela os viu no trem, no salão comunal, cruzando a linha juntos no jardim de inverno de Hogwarts. O corpo morto estava entre eles também, o corpo que ela nunca vira e mais tarde, o corpo que ela vira com clareza suficiente para salvá-lo. O futuro que eles poderia ter gritava em seus ouvidos. E se, e se. Eu usaria este vestido pra ele? Já estaria tudo acabado? Se, se.

Ele avançou e parou a alguns passos dela, lindo em seu smoking, as mãos nos bolsos e lágrimas nos olhos. –Oi – ele disse.

-Oi – ela respondeu.

Ele suspirou. –Você é a coisa mais linda que já vi.

Ela olhou para si mesma. –Obrigada. Precisou de um time de profissionais altamente treinados – seu vestido era branco, é claro, justo no tronco, com linhas seguindo suavemente e sem costura pela cintura e quadril até chão, sustentado por uma armação, as grandes mangas caindo até quase seus joelhos. O decote era reto pelo peito, em volta dos braços, deixando os ombros nus, e alinhado com uma fila dupla de cristais prateados brilhantes, assim como as bainhas das mangas. Curvas prateadas feitas de filas simples de cristal flutuavam no vestido, até a altura dos joelhos do chão para cima, onde um grupo mais largo de cristais e bordados prateados ladeavam a saia. "Importado da Finlândia" Mel se gabara quando as damas de honra viram e admiraram os pequenos cristais, iridescentes e prateados para brilharem. Os cabelos estavam presos em um grupo de curvas suaves, entrelaçado com linhas prateadas e folhas, uma pequena peça de cristal se acomodava em sua cabeça como uma coroa.

-Sem véu? – Rony perguntou, sorrindo.

Hermione balançou a cabeça que não. -Vou entrar nesse casamento com minha vista clara, obrigada – ela esticou as mãos e ajeitou a lapela dele. –Você está muito bonito.

-Obrigado. Você escolheu o smoking.

-Combina com você. – ela levantou a cabeça e o olhou nos olhos pela primeira vez. Sem saber como aconteceu, de repente ela o estava abraçando, grata pelos feitiços que os estilistas aplicaram no cabelo e maquiagem para que não saíssem do lugar. Rony a abraçou de volta. –Rony, fico tão feliz que esteja aqui – ela conseguiu falar.

-É por sua causa que estou – ele disse. –Devo tudo a você, Hermione. Minha liberdade, minha vida... Tudo.

-Não me deve nada. Sinto como se tivesse te enganado com uma coisa que sempre devia ter sido sua.

-Não – ele disse, recuando e segurando-a pelos braços para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos. –Não pense isso, nunca. Nós dois sabemos o que é certo, e isso é certo.

-Mas se você não... se nós não...

-Se eu não – Rony disse. –Se eu tivesse, não importaria. É aqui que estamos. Hermione, você sempre o amou. Você me deu o que podia de você, mas se deu a ele primeiro – Hermione o olhou nos olhos, ouvindo o eco de centenas de outras pessoas nas palavras dele. –E eu não me importei, porque foi o mesmo pra mim. – ele sorriu. –Eu te amo Hermione. Sempre amarei. Mas nosso tempo acabou há muito, se é que foi realmente nosso.

Ela passou a mão pelo rosto. –Antes da gente te encontrar, tinha tanto medo de como você estaria, se ficaria com ciúmes ou com raiva ou amargo ou milhões de outras coisas. Eu só... Fico constantemente impressionada com você.

-Fico constantemente impressionado com tudo. Todo dia acho que nada vai me impressionar mais de novo e então alguma outra coisa acontece e eu descubro mais um novo nível para ficar impressionado.

Ela respirou fundo e eles sentaram no pequeno sofá, de mãos dadas e recuperando o fôlego. –Bem – ela disse. –Fico feliz deste dia finalmente ter chegado. Está tudo bem? Harry está sobrevivendo?

-Ele está bem. Um pouco nervoso. Nossa, mas aquele uniforme é maravilhoso, não é?

-Nunca o vi usando, mas só de ver pendurado, tenho que concordar.

-Ele viu este vestido pendurado?

-Ah, não. Sarah teria um ataque.

-Que bom que Remo vai estar lá então. Pra segurá-lo de pé.

* * *

Rony podia ouvir a música da banda de oito músicos vindo lá de dentro do Salão, bem como o barulho da grande multidão que viera testemunhar o que alguns disseram ser o Casamento do Século. Ele e Doug estavam perto da porta, Hermione entre eles. Faltava apenas um minuto para as duas. Tudo estava em seu lugar. Hora de ir.

Ele olhou para Hermione. Ela não parecia nervos, apenas ansiosa pra terminar logo com isso. - Pronta? – ele sussurrou.

Ela sorriu pra ele. –Pronta.

De repente, a música mudou e Mel fez um sinal para alguém que ele não via. As grandes portas duplas se abriram e ele ouviu o gigante barulho quando as quatrocentas pessoas viraram em seus lugares para olhar. Ao sinal, Cho começou a andar pelo corredor central, coberto por um tapete vermelho para ocasião. Alguns segundos depois, Sarah seguiu, tentando parecer confortável com seu vestido e sapatos. Gina deu um beijo apressado na bochecha dele e depois na de Hermione e então seguiu seu caminho. Laura segurou a mão de Hermione com força enquanto esperava sua vez, e então foi. Ela esperou a música mudar de novo, sinalizando que as quatro mulheres já estavam lá na frente.

Hermione olhou para seu pai. –Bem, pai, é isso aí. Pronto pra me entregar?

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso incerto em resposta.-Não, não estou... Mas vou. – ele beijou sua bochecha. Ela passou sua mão direita pelo cotovelo de Rony e a esquerda pelo do pai.

A música mudou de novo. –última chance de desistir. – Rony sussurrou.

Mel fez o sinal para eles, que pararam na frente do corredor. –Tarde demais – Hermione sussurrou em resposta e eles começaram a andar, todos reunidos ficando de pé, fazendo o mesmo barulho de antes.

A caminhada até o altar foi um borrão. Rostos passavam, muitos deles familiares. A mão de Hermione estava firme em seu braço. Ele quase podia sentir o pulso dela acelerado pelos seus dedos. Era um corredor longo e havia muitas pessoas; eles só conseguiram ver Harry de verdade na metade do caminho. Ele soube o momento exato que Hermione o vira, porque ela de repente apertou seu braço.

Harry ficou lá de pé, esperando, quase exatamente como Rony o vira da última vez, só que ele havia colocado a última peça de seu uniforme: a capa. Era uma capa impressionante, na altura dos joelhos e de colarinho alto para acompanhar a túnica, feita de lã preta com linhas roxas. Era cortada dos lados para permitir que os braços passassem, e um dos lados estava jogado para tas por cima do ombro como era de costume, para que seu sabre ficasse visível. Ele olhava pelo corredor, olhando a aproximação deles uma expressão de maravilhamento no rosto, que seria cômica se não fosse tão obviamente sincera. Rony ouviu um estranho ruído abafado e percebeu que era Hermione heroicamente segurando o choro.

Enfim, eles chegaram na frente, bem na hora que música terminou, sincronia perfeita. Sirius estava diante deles, segurando um livro de lado. –Quem abençoa essa união? – ele perguntou.

Doug, preparado para as tradições de um casamento mágico, disse. –Em nome da família dela, eu abençôo. – ele apertou a mão de Harry, beijou Hermione e recuou para se juntar a Claire, que já chorava em seu assento de honra.

Rony respirou fundo. _Minha vez_, ele pensou. –E em nome de seus amigos, eu abençôo. – ele disse. Ele olhou de Harry para Hermione, os dois olhando para ele. Ele colocou uma mão de Harry na de Hermione. Pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, mas que provavelmente não foi mais que um segundo, eles ficaram ali unidos, um trio igualitário pela última vez. Rony beijou a bochecha de Hermione e então a de Harry. Ele recuou, os puxando pra perto um do outro. Os olhos deles deixaram seu rosto e então se olharam.

-Oi – Harry sussurrou para ela, tão baixo que Rony sabia que só ele podia ouvir.

-Oi – ela sussurrou em resposta, e então tomou o braço dele. Rony tomou seu lugar do outro lado de Harry quando Laura entregou as flores de Hermione e os quatro subiram as pequenas escadas e pararam na frente de Sirius.

Da cerimônia, Rony quase não podia dizer o que aconteceu. Ele estava quase num estado hipnose. Algumas palavras, um pouco de música. Teve um ato com as varinhas que ele só ficou parcialmente consciente que não estava sendo visto nas pessoas no Salão que não tinham consciência da magia. Sirius disse algumas coisas que pareciam oficiais. As preliminares não eram tão importantes. Ele teve um momento muito ruim quando de repente teve certeza que deixara as alianças no quarto, mas se forçou a permanecer calmo e confirmar que sim, elas estavam em seu bolso, exatamente onde deveriam estar.

Ele ouviu seus dois melhores amigos dizendo as coisas que preferiram memorizar do que repetir após Sirius. Os votos não foram originais, ele sabia. Os dois concordavam em seu aborrecimento com casais que escreviam os próprios votos. Eles escolheram usar os mesmos votos usados pelos pais de Harry, uma das muitas versões dos tradicionais votos maritais bruxos. Rony lera, eram bons. Ele quase não os ouviu. Ele se viu focalizando nos rostos deles. Hermione estava, em uma palavra, radiante. Ela nunca tirava os olhos de Harry, exceto quando Sirius pedia sua atenção. Quanto a Harry, ele parecia que ia entrar em supernova a qualquer momento.

Ele não ouviu. Não importava. O que quer que tenham dito, era apenas a vitrine. De repente, tudo pareceu um tanto ridículo. As roupas, a festa, os votos, as alianças. O que isso tudo significava? Eles estariam tão casados se fizessem o mesmo de pijamas, no quintal. Um pronunciamento de uma autoridade realmente significava tanto? Um casamento não era um acordo estritamente pessoal? Pela lógica, eles poderiam estar casados já há meses, talvez mais. Ele supunha que era uma regra da sociedade, reconhecer uniões para propósitos formais. E quanto aquelas uniões que não eram reconhecidas? Justino e Stephen poderiam se casar se quisessem, mas não poderiam se fossem trouxas. O que isso queria dizer?

De repente ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos filosóficos quando percebeu que não estava prestando atenção a seu trabalho. –Posso ter as alianças, por favor? –Sirius lhe dizia.

Rony as pegou, segurando-as na palma da mão, como fora ensinado. Sirius as levitou da palma da mão e as suspendeu entre os receptores, que as pegaram do ar. Pela primeira vez ele ouviu um pequeno tremor na voz de Hermione, quando ela colocou a aliança no dedo de Harry. –Tome este anel e lembre de seu significado – ela disse, de cor. –Enquanto o usar, estou com você. Junto com ele, dou meu amor e minha companhia – Harry repetiu as mesmas palavras com a ação. Rony viu uma lágrima, a única que ela derramaria, rolar pela bochecha dela enquanto ele fazia isso.

A certa altura, eles foram para um lado fazer o feitiço que selaria o casamento deles ao juntar os talismãs de nomes dos dois. No instante que uma criança mágica nascia em qualquer lugar do mundo, um talismã que a representava era gerado no Salão dos Nomes, uma câmara pequena no escritório da Chancelaria. Os talismãs eram mantidos pela Federação durante a vida deles e os eventos maiores na vida de um bruxo eram gravados por um feitiço posto nos talismãs. Para um casamento entre duas pessoas mágicas, os talismãs eram buscados do Salão. Enquanto Rony olhava, Harry e Hermione disseram um rápido feitiço acima das pequenas esferas cristalinas; elas derreteram imediatamente, se juntaram formando uma esfera maior que se dividira então em duas metades iguais. De agora em diante, eles não seriam talismãs individuais, mas cada um representaria metade de um todo.

E então, estavam no fim. Sirius, sorrindo loucamente, se preparou para o pronunciamento final. –Bem então. Em nome da Federação Internacional de Bruxos, sendo um representante total dela, reconheço que você, Harry e você, Hermione, como marido e mulher. – ele parou para dar efeito. Todos ficaram esperando ansiosos. –Ah, desculpe. – ele disse. –Você quer beijá-la?

Harry revirou os olhos. –Sim, por favor – risos na platéia.

-Então vá em frente.

Rony observou enquanto seus dois melhores amigos se beijavam, rindo contra os lábios um do outro e murmurando coisas que ele não entendia. O Salão explodiu em aplausos e gritos na hora que a orquestra de Justino começou uma fanfarra. Rony reluzia, esperando que eles virassem e caminhassem pelo corredor, mas para sua surpresa, eles viraram para ele. Ele piscou, vendo que tinham planejado isso. O aplauso aumentou de novo e os dois avançaram para abraçá-lo. Rony sentiu seu coração inchar no peito enquanto os abraçava, um braço de cada um em volta dele, tocado deles terem escolhido o primeiro momento de casados pra ficar com _ele._

* * *

Como eles desceram as escadas e acabaram no corredor, Harry não sabia dizer. Eles soltaram Rony, que parecia prestes a chorar e ele sentiu Hermione segurar seu braço e lá estavam eles, andando e depois havia música e mais passos. Ele sorria e sorria e provavelmente parecia um maldito tolo, mas não podia evitar. A sensação da aliança em seu dedo parecia escurecer quase tudo mais.

Ele olhou para Hermione, que reluzia pra ele. Eles pararam pra abraçar os Granger e os Weasleys (Molly estava incoerente pelos soluços) e Cordelia e então estavam no caminho do corredor. _Ah, Jesus_, ele pensou. _Estou casado. Minha nossa, sou o marido de alguém. Minha nossa._

-Você está bem? – ele ouviu Hermione dizer por trás dos lábios sorridentes.

-Estou eufórico – ele disse.

-Você parece um pouco chocado.

-É essa a palavra? – ele se inclinou e a beijou de novo. –Vai passar.

Todos os rostos se misturavam, enquanto as portas se aproximavam. Harry passou os olhos pela multidão, vendo amigos, colegas de escola, do trabalho, estranhos e...

Abruptamente tudo ficou em câmera lenta. _Não_, ele pensou. _Não, estou vendo coisas. _Eles deram mais alguns passos e de repente ele sabia que não estava vendo coisas. Na fila dos fundos, lá perto da parede, estava uma mulher sozinha, usando uma capa preta, o capuz levantando. Ele não precisava ver seu rosto todo para identificá-la, só seus lábios e seu queixo eram suficientes. –Ah, Deus – ele murmurou. Ele olhou pra Hermione, que não o ouvira no meio da confusão.

Seu olhar não deixou a mulher estranha enquanto caminhavam. Ele a viu ficar de pé e todo seu corpo ficou tenso, preparando-se para se jogar na frente de Hermione ou talvez na mulher, ou talvez só se jogar. A mulher puxou o capuz da capa para trás e olhou diretamente em seus olhos como se apenas estivesse esperando que ele a notasse. Ele viu seus lábios se curvarem em um pequeno sorriso e então... de repente ela se foi. Desaparatou. Ele nem ficou surpreso dela poder fazer isso de dentro de Hogwarts. Mas por que ela estava aqui? Ela tinha... feito alguma coisa? Os feitiços de proteção eram fortes e sensíveis demais pra permitir que ela saísse deixando uma armadilha ou alguma outra surpresa desagradável. Parecia que ela viera... Assistir. Testemunhar o casamento, como todo mundo. Mas isso não podia estar certo. Podia?

Nos dias seguintes, ele passaria um bom tempo tentando se convencer que ele não vira Allegra em seu casamento. Ele não disse a ninguém, e era fácil pensar que fora um fingimento de sua mente hiperativa num momento emocional quando ele menos queria uma invasão hostil. E ainda assim, o tempo inteiro ele sabia que a _tinha_ visto. Levaria um longo tempo antes de vê-la de novo, mas quando visse, ele sabia que estaria esperando.

Mas nesse dia, na hora que chegaram nas portas do Salão, ele tinha esquecido. Assim que pode, ele pegou Hermione em seus braços, rodando com ela, os dois rindo feito loucos. Ele a colocou no chão e a beijou de novo. Ela o abraçou com força. –Ah, Harry – ela disse, sua voz abafada contra a capa dele. –Conseguimos. Conseguimos mesmo. Passamos por isso e conseguimos.

-Graças a Deus, - ele disse, segurando-a perto. –Meus nervos estão em frangalhos – ele olhou pra ela. –Meu Deus, Hermione... Você está tão linda. Olhe só pra você. Vi você vindo naquele corredor e achei que eu ia morrer de orgulho.

Ela segurou a frente da capa dele e o puxou pra perto de novo. –Você está tão sexy nesse uniforme. Tive sorte de ter dois braços pra me segurar, por que eu estava quase desmaiando.

Os outros participantes do casamento começaram a sair do Salão neste momento e a a louca confusão de abraços começou, e então os pais apareceram e ficou pior ainda. Harry começou a se preocupar vagamente se iria acertar a perna de alguém com o sabre. Mel de repente se materializou do nada. –Sim, parabéns, muito bem, maravilha, agora vamos fazer fila aqui, têm convidados para cumprimentar.

-Ah, temos que fazer a maldita coisa de fila de recepção? – Harry gemeu, a idéia de repente lhe aborrecendo.

-Sim, temos que fazer essa coisa maldita. – ela disse. –É tradição. Alem disso, temos que tirar todo mundo pra que possam arrumar o Salão para o jantar. Não quer cumprimentar todos que foram gentis o suficiente para aparecer em seu dia especial?

Não havia discussão aí, então eles ficaram organizados em fila e então tudo começou. Harry logo mudou sua opinião sobre fila pra receber cumprimentos de "tudo bem" para "totalmente torturante". A principio ele ficou feliz de ver todos seus amigos e todo mundo e os penetras que vieram, mas quando continuaram a aparecer e o fim não estava nem um pouco a vista, ele começou a se perguntar quantas vezes podia ser abraçado antes de ter sérios danos aos órgãos. A fila era curta, apenas eles, os pais de Hermione, Molly e Arthur. Era mais lógico não fazer os convidados cumprimentarem todos os padrinhos, a maioria seria estranhos para eles, então foram utilizados de maneira melhor, guiando todo mundo fazendo a coisa andar.

A única surpresa de toda a experiência veio na metade. Harry olhou para o convidado seguinte e viu Ronin Savage diante de si. Pequena e graciosa como sempre, ela estava como de costume usando preto gótico com seus longos cabelos platinados em uma trança. –Bem, fico feliz que tenha mantido sua parte do acordo – ela disse, seu tom de brincadeira. Harry não pode evitar o sorriso.

-Obrigado por vir, Ro – ele disse, abraçando-a.

-Parabéns, Hermione – Ronin disse com o que pareceu um entusiasmo verdadeiro. – E eu agradeço ter deixado Harry me convidar. Não é toda mulher que deixa as ex-namoradas do noivo virem para o casamento.

Hermione teve o bom humor para rir. –Bem, duas de minhas madrinhas são ex-namoradas dele. Não tenho preconceitos. – as duas mulheres apertaram as mãos.

-Já conhecem meu acompanhante? – Ronin disse, puxando a manga de um homem virado para o outro lado, conversando com outro convidado. Ele virou e o queixo de Harry caiu indelicadamente. Ele sentiu Hermione ficar tensa a seu lado.

-Abel? – Hermione falou engasgada, levando uma mão ao peito.

Pois era ele, o lendário Abel Kilroy. Alto, sutil, distinto, vestido impecavelmente como sempre, e parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. –Hermione, querida, que maravilha te ver – ele disse, segurando-a pelos ombros e beijando-a com falta de propriedade suficiente para Harry sentir sua pressão subir um pouco. Hermione estava chocada demais para reagir. –Que adorável te ver. Meus mais calorosos parabéns. – ele virou para Hermione e seu sorriso ficou gélido. –E você também, Potter. Que prazer te ver aqui depois de todos aqueles insistentes protestos que vocês dois eram apenas amigos.

Harry apertou a mão dele, com mais força do que era necessário, e falando através de um sorriso congelado. –Ah, sim, que engraçado, tão irônico, tenho certeza, encoste em minha mulher de novo e vou te bater com uma pá até te matar.

Kilroy olhou feio pra ele e então continuou pela fila. Harry olhou para Hermione, ainda um pouco chocada. –Desculpe – ele disse. Ela apenas deu de ombros, fazendo uma careta e então a fila continuou.

* * *

O jantar foi servido ás quatro horas no Salão Principal, que fora completamente redecorado depois da cerimônia. A mesa dos professores estava de volta, pronta para o cortejo do casamento, e os outros convidados ficariam sentados em mais ou menos cinqüenta mesas redondas para dez pessoas, com os nomes indicados. Depois de um longo período de perambulação nas câmaras e nos corredores, todos estavam felizes em sentar.

Hermione se sentia flutuando em uma nuvem. Com a possível exceção de Abel Kilroy se materializando do nada, tudo correra em completa perfeição até agora. Ela estava sentada na mesa ao lado de Harry e aproveitando o serviço. Seu copo foi enchido com um champanhe delicioso, suficiente vezes para ela se sentir um pouco lenta, e o jantar estava delicioso. E claro, teve os brindes. Rony levantou e falou com tanta eloqüência sobre os seus longos anos longe e sobre o tempo desde seu retorno que deixou todos no salão fungando. Seu pai levantou e fez um brinde rápido que a deixou chorando _de novo_. Laura fez um rápido discurso que fez todos rirem muito e o de Sirius foi digno e sincero, como sempre.

Mesmo assim, ela ficou feliz quando o jantar acabou. Essa a parte do plano. Jantar das quatro às cinco e então um intervalo e depois a festa começaria às sete. Isso dava chance dos convidados irem se quisessem, se enturmarem entre si, andar pelos terrenos, visitar a escola e até ir em Hogsmeade se quisessem. O objetivo maior, entretanto, era os recém-casados respirarem. Os dois planejavam mudar de roupa, as roupas do casamento não combinariam com uma noite de dança e diversão.

Os convidados começaram a dispersar, e ela percebeu que o intervalo tinha um outro objetivo, que provavelmente Mel tinha em mente quando o sugeriu. Ela estava casada com Harry há umas duas horas agora e ainda não havia conseguido um momento em particular com ele. Mesmo durante o jantar eles mal conversaram, ocupados com as outras pessoas. Ela queria um momento e respirar fundo e _falar_ com ele. Ela também queria beijá-lo até que ele implorasse para ela parar.

Enquanto saiam juntos, era beijar e não falar que parecia mais urgente. Eles praticamente apostaram corrida até a sala vazia onde as mulheres haviam se aprontado e agora onde as roupas da festa esperavam por eles. Harry mal fechara a porta e eles já estavam em cima um do outro. Depois de alguns instantes, Hermione respirou fundo e pediu que ele parasse um minuto. –Vamos tirar essas roupas primeiro. – ela disse. –Me sinto tão...grande.

-Boa idéia – ele disse, o que levou a eles ficarem espalhados no sofá, na metade do caminho de tirarem as roupas. O vestido de Hermione estava pendurado em um cabide, mas ela ainda estava de anaguas. A capa e jaqueta de Harry estavam jogadas no chão. Ela sabia que estavam chegando muito perto do ponto sem volta. –Talvez não devêssemos fazer isso. – ele disse, recuando um pouco. –Parece tão... Não sei. Inapropriado?

Ela o olhou de queixo caído. –Inapropriado? Harry Tiago Potter, estou dormindo sozinha há uma semana. Acabamos de nos casar. Ver você nesse uniforme foi quase suficiente para me dar um orgasmo espontâneo e agora temos duas horas juntos em um quarto fechado e se você não fizer amor comigo e quero dizer _agora_ vou pedir o divorcio!

-Pelo fantasma de Merlim – ele falou baixo. –Tenho a melhor mulher do universo.

-E nunca esqueça disso – ela o puxou pra baixo de novo, mas parou depois de um momento.

-O que? – ele gemeu.

-Talvez a gente _deva_ mesmo repensar. Se consumarmos, não podemos conseguir anulação se quisermos.

Ele fingiu pensar nisso com cuidado, e então deu de ombro. –Vou arriscar.

* * *

-Gostou de meu presentinho? – ele disse, um bom tempo depois, enquanto ela guardava a jóia na caixa de veludo.

-Ah, foi maravilhoso – ela o beijou. –Me senti casando com um déspota milionário ou algo assim. Tão opulento. Mas era tão você, pensar em um presente pro dia do casamento tão perfeito. Obrigada, querida.

-Ótimo. Mas me senti mal pelo colar. Deve ser difícil ser tão bonito e ficar em segundo plano pela mulher que está te usando.

Hermione riu alto. –Olha só você, sr. Elogios Sutis.

-É um dom.

-E há quanto tempo está esperando pra usar essa frase?

-Ah, estou guardando há um tempo. Mas não faz disso menos verdade. – ele ficou olhando Hermione escovando o cabelo e o prender com uma rede branca. Ele vestira um terno e gravata e estava sentado no sofá com os pés pra cima. Ela trocara para um vestido branco, ainda meio "noiva", mas mais informal, com a saia solta, na altura dos joelhos. Ela deslizou com os pés cobertos pela meia-calça e sentou, se aninhado ao lado dele. Ele colocou os dois braços em volta dela e beijou sua cabeça.

-Já caiu a ficha? – ela perguntou. Ela esticou a mão esquerda onde sua nova aliança brilhava. –Acho que ainda não acredito.

-Sei o que quer dizer. – ficaram sentados em um silêncio companheiro por um tempo. –Não pude deixar de notar que o Chanceler não fez uso do lugar reservado a ele.

Hermione deu de ombros. –Bem, o que esperávamos? Como se o Chanceler pudesse aparecer e testemunhar nosso casamento. É impossível. Pense na exposição.

-Está certa, é claro. Mesmo assim... acho que decidi ficar ofendido.

Ela riu. –Pobrezinho. O chanceler mal te magoou?

Ele fez biquinho. –Sim. Acho que vou chorar um pouco.

-Pronto, pronto. Vou deixar tudo melhor. – ela o beijou de novo, passando a mão sob o paletó dele e deslizando pelo seu peito.

Ele recuou um pouco e sorriu para ela. _Para minha esposa_.ele pensou. Imagina só. Ele respirou fundo. –Bem, acho que é aquela hora.

-Que hora, querido?

-Hora de te contar.

-Me contar o q... – ela de repente sentou direito e virou pra ele. –sobre a lua de mel? Sim! Sim! Me conte! – ela estava quase pulando de ansiedade, batendo as mãos animadamente, como uma criança em manhã de natal. Harry estava quase ficando sem palavras pra o quanto ela estava fofa.

-Certo. Hoje nós vamos para Londres, onde temos uma suíte no Ritz até segunda de manhã. Sem planos... Pensei que poderíamos achar um jeito de preencher as horas. E então, segunda, Sirius e Cordelia vão nos levar ao cartório em Chelsea. – Hermione balançava a cabeça. Essa parte ela já sabia. Dada a natureza de Hermione, eles decidiram fazer um casamento legal trouxa também, então na segunda eles fariam uma cerimônia civil simples diante de um juiz. –De lá, eles vão nos levar a Southamptom. Lá vamos embarcar no HMS Borealis.

-Ohhh! Vamos a algum lugar de barco?

Ele sorriu. –Não exatamente. Não conseguia decidir onde queria te levar para nossa viagem. Nenhum lugar que eu pensava parecia suficiente. Então... Bem, decidi te levar em todos os lugares. – ela franziu a testa, confusa. Ele segurou as mãos dela, esperando que ela gostasse da idéia. Se ela não gostasse, não era tarde demais para mudar os planos. –O Borealis _é_ aonde vamos, querida. Vamos viajar ao redor do mundo nele.

Ela ficou de queixo caído e olhos arregalados. –Nós vamos... em volta do _mundo?_

-Sim.

-Uma volta _completa_?

-Acho que este é o jeito tradicional.

Harry, como... nossa... quanto tempo vamos ficar longe?

-Dois meses.

-Dois _meses_? – ela ria animada. –Ah, Harry! Isso... é... estou sem palavras! Não sei o que dizer!

-Você... Tudo bem com isso?

-Bem? – ela quase gritou. –Bem, ele diz! Está mais que bem, é inacreditável, é maravilhoso! Achei, ah talvez uma semana em Paris. Duas semanas no Caribe, talvez. Mas não, _meu _marido vai me levar em um cruzeiro de dois meses em volta do mundo!

-Dois meses na cabine mais elegante, tendo serviço completo e vendo os lugares mais maravilhosos do mundo.

Ela balançava a cabeça pra ele. –Você me impressiona, de verdade. Há quanto tempo está planejando isso?

-Desde que marcamos a data. Fiz a reserva logo.

Ela franziu a testa de repente. –Ah, mas.. Temos que fazer as malas. Muitas!

-Por isso deixei amanhã livre, pra gente poder fazer as malas.

-Como conseguiu dois meses de férias pra gente?

-Posso ser bem persuasivo quando necessário.

-E... Ah, vamos estar longe no natal!

-Tenho um plano pra isso também. Não se preocupe, já arrumei tudo.

Ela o abraçou, com força, e então recuou e começou a dar beijos no rosto dele todo. –Eu mal posso esperar para ir. – ela disse entre os beijos. –Podemos ir agora? Vamos agora.

-Acho que nossos convidados sentirão nossa falta.

-Quem se importa com eles, vamos!

-Bem, poderíamos, mas o barco só parte na segunda de noite. Ficaríamos lá sentados no porto.

Ela fez um biquinho de teimosia. –Bem, certo. Acho que vamos esperar. Ela o beijou de novo, um beijo longo e demorado. –Obrigada, meu amor. Que presente maravilhoso.

-É totalmente egoísta. Pense nisso apenas em um jeito de eu ficar sozinho com você por dois meses sem interrupções.

Ela riu e se aninhou nos braços dele de novo. –Estou tão feliz que poderia... Não sei. Não consigo pensar em nada tão feliz assim que eu poderia fazer.

Ele riu e a abraçou mais forte contra o peito, sabendo exatamente o que ela queria dizer.

* * *

Para a festa, o Salão Principal fora transformado mais uma vez. A mesa dos professores foi substituída por um palco para banda, e metade das mesas redondas foram retiradas pra deixar espaço para pista de dança e as que ficaram, colocadas para o lado. Um bar fora armado no canto e uma mesa longa com salgados tomava uma parede. Perto da frente do salão, sozinho na mesa estava um magnífico bolo de casamento, esculturado e perfeito.

A entrada dos recém-casados foi anunciado pelo animado maestro da banda e recebida com muito barulho. De repente um mar de gente apareceu e eles foram imediatamente levados em direções separadas. –Até mais tarde! – Hermione gritou para Harry enquanto ele desaparecia na multidão.

Depois de algum tempo, Hermione percebeu que estava se divertindo bastante. Longe da pressão da cerimônia e da formalidade do jantar, ela podia relaxar e conversar com as pessoas que vieram compartilhar seu dia especial. Uma boa parte dos convidados fora embora depois do jantar, deixando um confortável espaço para mais ou menos duzentos e cinqüenta pessoas aproveitarem a música e dança. Foi relaxado e livre, com as pessoas indo e vindo e dançando e conversando e comendo. Laura, ainda levando a sério a responsabilidade de dama-de-honra, prestava atenção a Hermione e garantia que ela sentasse de vez em quando, mantinha seu copo cheio e trazia comida quando estava com fome. Sorry estava por perto, incerto do que fazer, sem conhecer muita gente e parecendo desconfortável.

Hermione estava na mesa de salgados, de repente faminta e comendo um prato de azeitonas pretas, quando alguém se aproximou atrás dela. –Desculpe – disse Ronin.

-Por que?

-Não percebi que trazer Abel seria uma idéia tão ruim – Hermione olhou para a expressão de sua ex-rival. Parecia bastante sincera. –Pelo que ele disse, achei que vocês ainda eram amigos.

-Não tenho certeza se caracterizaria assim.

-Notei isso. Desculpe.

Hermione abanou a mão. –Ah, não se preocupe. Mas devo perguntar... Vocês estão namorando?

-Sim. Já tem uns seis meses.

-Como raios vocês se conheceram?

-Em Nova Iorque. Ele estava em uma sessão de autógrafos do livro. Sabia quem ele era, é claro, mas também sabia que tínhamos algo em comum pelo fato dele ter namorado você e eu, Harry. Cheguei lá no finzinho da sessão, quando ele estava se preparando pra ir. Começamos a conversar... Sobre vocês dois, principalmente... e começamos daí. Quando recebi meu convite, ele estava tão animado pra vir também. Acho que não me ocorreu que poderia não ser uma idéia tão boa. Sou uma idiota.

-Não se culpe. Abel pode ser bem... confuso. – Antes que Ronin pudesse pedir que ela explicasse essa afirmação, Rony parou ao lado de Hermione, se inclinando pra beijar sua bochecha antes de colocar um braço em volta de seu ombro. –Ah, Rony. Essa é Ronin Savage, ex-namorada de Harry. Ronin, este é nosso amigo Rony Weasley. – eles apertaram as mãos.

-Ah, um prazer te conhecer - Rony disse. –Ela não parece uma bruxa Gótica assustadora – ele disse para Hermione, que corou, enquanto Ronin riu.

-Me lembre de te bater mais tarde – Hermione disse, mortificada.

-Eu era muito mais gótica do que sou agora – Ronin disse, ainda rindo. –E quanto a assustadora? Bem, se seu namorado passasse o dia todo falando de outra mulher, você também seria um pouco assustadora com ela, também. – Hermione riu com ela, a situação toda de repente parecendo absurda. Rony pediu licença e foi em direção ao bar.

-Whisky e cerveja, por favor – ele disse. Enquanto esperava por sua bebida, sentiu um tapa em seu braço e virou, vendo Laura atrás dele. Ela estava especialmente adorável em seu vestido de dama-de-honra, ele pensou. A cor caia bem nela. Mas ela não estava sozinha.

-Rony, quero que conheça Sorry - ela disse, gesticulando para o homem com ela. Ele era alto, loiro e muito bonito. Ele sorriu para Rony, mostrando os dentes brancos. Rony o odiou na mesma hora.

-Rony, que bom te conhecer. Laura me falou muito de você – ele disse.

-Idem – Rony disse, balançando a mão dele um tanto brusco. –Então. Que bom que conseguiu escapar do que quer que faça por uns dias.

Laura franziu a testa. –Rony, isso foi mal-educado.

-Tudo bem, Chant, ele está certo –Sorry disse. –Devia mesmo prestar mais atenção ao que acontece aqui com você – Mas ele não estava olhando pra ela quando disse isso, encarava Rony.

-Não acho que devia ser trabalhoso – Rony respondeu. –Uma mulher como Laura, qualquer um acharia que devia visitá-la em toda chance que tivesse.

-Sei o quanto ela é extraordinária, a conheço há mais de dez anos – Sorry disse, seu olhar ficando cada vez mais frio. –Há quanto tempo se conhecem mesmo? Dois meses, não é?

Os olhos de Laura agora pulavam de um para o outro, uma expressão alarmante aparecendo em seu olhar. –Sorry, pode pegar um prato pra mim com queijo e cenoura? Estou faminta – ela disse.

-É pra já – Sorry disse gentilmente, indo. Assim que ele saiu do campo de audição, Laura virou para Rony.

-Que raios foi isso?

-Não sei do que está falando.

-O inferno que não sabe. O que te dá o direito de atacar _meu_ namorado?

-Namorado, é claro. Um namorado é alguém que passa tempo com você e conhece sua vida e se preocupa com o que você esta fazendo e está _por perto _de vez em quando! Por que ainda está com ele, Laura? Por que? Inércia?

Laura levantou a mão. –Cansei de falar com você. O casamento passou sem nenhum problema, não temos que fingir que somos legais. A trégua acabou.

-Tudo bem pra mim.

-Ótimo – ela virou e saiu pisando forte, fumaçando. _Maldito ruivo intrometido, sabichão, metido a sabe-tudo..._

Os pensamentos dela foram interrompidos quando esbarrou em Harry, que recuava de algumas pessoas que ela nunca vira antes e praticamente o perseguiam pelo salão. Ele virou. –Ah, Laura, graças a Deus. – ele sibilou, puxando-a pra longo. –Isso é pior que no trabalho. Todos querem ter uma conversa intima rápida comigo!

-Bem, todos vieram aqui pra te ver, afinal.

-Tem o suficiente de mim pra todo mundo – ele olhou pra ela. –Está tudo bem? Parece um pouco irritada.

-Ah, tudo bem. Só.. você viu Sorry?

-Acho que está na mesa do buffet.

-Já o vi. Obrigada, Harry. – ela foi na direção do buffet, deixando Harry sozinho, apesar dele saber que não ficaria assim por muito tempo.

-Champanhe? – disse uma aguda voz feminina. Ele virou e viu uma loira, atraente e distrativa, garçonete, diante dele carregando uma bandeja de champanhe.

-Obrigado – ele disse, pegando uma taça e esvaziando em um gole só. A garçonete estava olhando pra ele com um olhar predatório.

-Ah, você é Harry Potter, não é? Nossa, você é muito mais bonito na vida real... E alto. – ela colocou a bandeja de lado e se aproximou para vê-lo. Harry começou a recuar, piscando, alarmado. –Quer ver um truque que consigo fazer com a língua e uma cereja?

-Ah, nossa... você... você sabe que está na festa do meu casamento?

-Desculpe, estou te deixando desconfortável?

-Muito.

De repente, a voz da garçonete ficou uma oitava mais grave. –Convincente, não é? – ela disse, num tom grave e baixo que Harry conhecia muito bem. Ele parou de recuar e olhou sem acreditar.

-Sabian?

A garçonete, cujo crachá dizia "Cíntia", piscou pra ele. –Gostou do meu disfarce? – ela disse, de novo com a voz de mulher.

-É você mesmo aí?

-Qual é, Harry. Não achou que ia perder seu casamento, não é? A cerimônia foi linda, falando nisso.

Harry ria agora. –Fico muito feliz que tenha vindo! Não esperava, você é tão avesso a multidão.

-Sempre se pode evitar, como pode ver. Agora, se me dá licença, devo voltar ao trabalho. Não podemos deixar que uma garçonete seja vista monopolizando o tempo do noivo. – Cíntia pegou sua bandeja de novo e continuou seu caminho, deixando Harry tentando não encarar, entregando assim o pequeno segredo.

Ela continuou o caminho pelo salão, mas parou perto de Napoleon, que pegou suas duas últimas taças de champanhe. –Obrigado – ele disse, seguindo adiante. Sorrindo pra si mesmo, Sabian se misturou na multidão e desapareceu.

Napoleon seguiu até onde Sarah esperava por sua bebida em uma das mesas perto da pista de dança. –O que há com a Chant? – ele perguntou. –Acabei de vê-la no buffet e ela parecia muito puta.

Sarah olhou pra ele. –Não tenho idéia. Mas você viu o namorado dela? Ele é lindo!

-Acho que sim, se você gosta do tipo.

-Que tipo, caras lindos? Não, não é pra mim, obrigado.

-Ótimo – eles brindaram. –A Harry e Hermione.

-Tim tim – Sarah esvaziou seu gin e Tonica em dois goles, ele notou com admiração. –Mas soube que você não estava muito animado com isso a principio.

-Tenho certos sentimentos em relação a Hermione. Estou cuidando disso.

-Que bom, já que ela acabou de se amarrar.

-È. – ele brincou com seu copo um momento. –Então, quem está nos olhando agora?

-Gina. Perto das portas.

-Deus, é como um ataque coordenado de forças. Operação Wombat, parte dois.

-Acho meio fofo. É tão obvio.

-Não posso dizer que os culpe. Somos meio que... parecidos, se me dá licença de dizer.

-Não, está certo. Nós somos. – ela o encarou. –Que tal essa. Eu gosto de você, mesmo, gosto. Mas não estou procurando um relacionamento agora. Estou feliz solteira.

-Eu também. Gosto de você também, mas... Gosto de estar sozinho. Não quero um relacionamento agora, também.

-Bem... Que bom que acertamos isso então. – eles ficaram quietos por um tempo. Sarah estava olhando as pessoas dançando enquanto Napoleon encarava sua bebida. –Topa uma transa rápida? – ela disse de repente.

Napoleon olhou pra ela. Não era uma decisão difícil. –É, claro.

-Vestiário masculino?

-Dez minutos.

-Te vejo lá.

Ela levantou e saiu, piscando no caminho. Napoleon sorriu, levantou e foi na direção das portas, mas foi interrompido antes que chegasse lá. –Jones!

-Ah, hei, Remo – Lupin passou pela multidão pra chegar até ele. Diz estava a seu lado. –Você está bem bonita aí, Diz – ela realmente estava. O grande sorriso de estar ali com Lupin era grande parte disso.

-Obrigada, Jones.

-O que foi?

-Ouça, odeio falar nisso agora na festa, mas Harry disse que você tinha que se reunir comigo assim que possível, sobre...bem, alguma coisa.

Napoelon ficou sério. –Sim, preciso. Mas pode esperar até segunda.

-O que é? Não pode me dizer nada?

-Não, agora não. Vai estar nessa também Diz. Só posso dizer que é grande. Serio mesmo.

-È sobre o traidor? – Lupin perguntou, surrando a ultima palavra.

-Não, não, não é.

-Ah. Certo. A gente se fala depois.

-É, a gente se vê.

Remo e Diz o olharam enquanto saia do salão. –Aposto que ele foi se encontrar com alguém – ela disse.

-Cara tarado – Remo murmurou, apertando a mão dela. Ele virou e sorriu pra ela. –Quer dançar?

-Adoraria – eles foram até a pista de dança, a banda tocava uma valsa lenta. Remo ficou aliviado. Uma valsa, ele conseguia. –Você está adorável esta noite – ele disse.

Ela sorriu. –Obrigada – eles dançaram um tempo. –Foi um casamento lindo.

-Sim, foi. Muito tocante.

-Estou muito feliz por eles.

-Todos estamos. Foi uma jornada muito longa. Anos e anos. É como terminar um livro que gostou muito de ler e descobrir que o fim é a coisa mais satisfatória pela qual poderia esperar.

-Só que este livro ainda não acabou, não é?

-Com certeza.

Ela olhou pra ele. –E quanto a gente? – ela disse baixo. –Como nosso livro está saindo?

Ele suspirou. – Fico feliz só de saber que ainda posso ler. – eles deram um beijo gentil.

-Hei – disse uma voz ali perto. –Sem beijos na pista de dança – Remo olhou e viu Sirius e Cordelia dançando.

-Quem disse, Almofadinhas?

-Eu. Sou vice-Chanceler, é melhor fazer o que digo.

-Ah, é? Bem, senhor poderoso, vou beijar minha namorada onde eu quiser – ele disse, demonstrando sua rebelião ao repetir o gesto. Sirius podia ver Diz corando de satisfação ao ser chamada de namorada por Remo. Isso o fez sorrir.

-Nossa, arrumem um quarto – ele brincou, muito feliz.

-Bem, talvez a gente faça isso!

-Bem talvez devessem mesmo!

-Certo então!

-Só se certifique que não te coloquem perto da maquina de gelo! – os quatro riram juntos, Remo e Diz continuaram dançando, sorrindo um para o outro daquele jeito secreto que os casais tinham.

Cordelia suspirou. –Se lembra desses dias?

-Vagamente. Acho que você estava lá. Ah, e eu estava também.

-Você se saiu muito bem hoje, querido.

-Obrigado. Eu estava uma pilha de nervos. Primeira vez e tal.

-E sendo Harry, bem...

-Queria que fosse perfeito.

-E foi. – ela passou os braços pelos ombros dele. –Quase tão perfeito quanto nosso casamento.

-Hum. Mais um vez, memória distante. Acho que você estava lá...

Ela deu um tapa de brincadeira no braço dele. –Bem, de qualquer forma, estou feliz que finalmente tenha passado.

Sirius ficou com uma expressão estranha então, parte feliz, parte uma careta. –Algo me diz que absolutamente tudo que aconteceu aqui está longe de ter passado.

Aplausos vieram de algum lugar ali perto, e multidão se afastou pra deixar Harry e Hermione passarem em seu caminho até a pista de dança. Harry fez um sinal para a banda. –Pode tocar nossa musica, amigo?

- Com certeza – o homem respondeu, inclinando o chapéu na direção deles. A pista de dança ficou limpa e a musica começou. Sirius esperava algum swing pra eles, mas era uma musica lenta que ele reconheceu; "At last".

Os convidados do casamento se reuniram em volta dos recém-casados que dançavam, com graça e habilidade como sempre, deslizando pela pista de dança. Eles se olhavam com uma adoração evidente, se abraçando, a linguagem corporal dizendo a todos que até onde sabiam, estavam sozinhos nesse Salão Principal de suas juventudes. Os amigos e familiares os olhavam, abraçados aos próprios cônjuges, parceiros, namorados e namorados, o amor que vieram celebrar hoje tocando os próprios corações.

O que quer que estivesse esperando, o que quer que tivesse que enfrentar quando retornasse, Harry não tinha medo, não nesse momento, talvez nunca mais. Ele estava dançando com sua esposa e ela olharia por ele e ele olharia por ela. Essa era idéia, não era? E isso significava que nada poderia machucá-los de novo.

Não era?

* * *

A recepção durou horas. Harry e Hermione vieram preparados e conscientes das expectativas de seus convidados; eles dançaram juntos, música depois de música, parecendo nunca cansar. Muito swing, claro, mas também salsa, tango, foxtrote, rumba. O maestro entrou no espírito da coisa e começou a tocar em ritmo cada vez mais desafiador pra eles. Eles dançaram com outros convidados, dançaram com os familiares, eles pegaram todo mundo e os ensinaram uma dança em linha cruelmente complicada que acabou em pilha de gente de altura considerável do lado da pista de dança.

Já passava das duas da manhã quando o Sr. e a Sra. Potter finalmente subiram na carruagem para estação de Hogsmeade e depois para Londres. Os sobreviventes mais corajosos da festa se despediram com muitos abraços, beijos e desejos de tudo de bom.

-Não é como se a gente não fosse vê-los amanhã – Justino resmungou. –Eles têm que vir pra casa pegar as coisas.

-É o espírito do momento, J. – Jorge disse. –Entre no clima, pelo amor de deus.

-Estou quase caindo morto de exaustão, não tenho espírito, sou sem-espírito.

-Bem, aqui, prove isso.

-O que é isso?

-Goma espírito. – um coro de gemidos.

-Ah, nossa Weasley. Essa é pior piada ruim da longa e triste historia de piadas ruins.

A carruagem dobrou uma esquina e desapareceu. Laura estava se abraçando, sentindo o frio de novembro da capa de Sorry em volta de seus ombros. –Bem – ela disse. –Agora o que?

-Agora a gente pega nossas coisas e vai pra casa – Rony disse.

-E depois o que?

-Depois... Bem, acho que a gente segue com nossas vidas. – todos se entreolharam.

-Quer dizer... que _temos_ vidas que não envolvem esses dois? – Gina perguntou.

-Eu _acho _que sim. – disse Napoleon. –A gente tem que ter, de qualquer forma.

-Dois meses inteiros – disse Rony. –Acho que vamos descobrir.

* * *

**N.B. (notas da beta)** Bem, só pra deixar esclarecido, a expressão "Pipeta de Bile" é do original "Vial of Bile" Vial é o mesmo que recipiente e a bile é produto do seu fígado. Quando você vomita demais, você acaba liberando bile tbm. O que a expressão realmente quer dizer é que o noivo vai "vomitar" tantas coisas sobre o outro q chegaria de fato à bile. Vial seria também um recipiente q é comumente usado para medir, como um copo medidor. A mesma função da pipeta.

Ah, sim. E Harry pergunta para Sirius sobre sal amargo. Não sei se é o nome nacional pra isso, mas aqui na minha região sal amargo serve para melhorar a azia, do original "sal de cheiro" ou algo do tipo. E perdoem a piada da goma espírito. Não há nenhum trocadilho em português pra traduzir a piada.

* * *

**NT**: Olá, pessoas! Já estavam com saudades, ne? Bom... Diferente das outras vezes, não vou pedir desculpas pela demora... Sei que pra vcs deve ter sido um longa espera, mas considerando o tamanhos e as dificuldades do capítulo, acho que o tempo foi razoável. E a qualidade também... Particularmente, fiquei orgulhosa com esse capítulo. Mudei a parte da "pipeta" pra "bequer", mas preferi deixar o comentario da beta sobre isso, pois além de explcar algumas coisas, só pensei em bequer depois que vi a pipeta, então devo isso a ela.  
Desculpe ter essa divisão, mas não consegui colocar o capítulo todo em um documento so aqui no ffnet... E deve haver um erro ou outro perdido por aí; relevem: impossível fazer uma correção mega profunda em um capítulo desse tamanho. Acredite, leva um século só pra ler...No mais, espero que tenham gostado dos acontececimentos...

_carlos bert: _pronto! a fic pra vc matar a saudade! rs Gostou? Não pintou clima, mas Rony e Laura estão cada vez mais próximos...  
_Su.Snape:_ Oi! H² até depois do fim! Isso aí! Que bom que está gostando! Que achou do casamento?  
_Mariah-chan17 n.n:_ Bom... Pode dar pulinhos de alegria, o capítulo chegou! Não sei se você já leu ou se é seu estilo, mas dá uma olhada em "Espada dos Deuses" de Mary Massafera, tem aqui no ffnet. Só não se assuste com o tamanho...  
_LiLa Granger_: o próximo chegou! Partir pro 8 agora...  
_Tiiza_: (pode me chamar de fran, sim ) É... Review é sempre bom! Mas entendo completamente essa coisa de não saber o que escrever ao certo... tenho este mesmo problema rs. E aí? Gostou do casório?  
_Renata Kovac: _Desculpe pela rapidez (??) huauhahua. É... O poder da Lori está na paciencia de desenvolver as coisas... Assim, os acontecimentos e reações a eles sempre fazem todo sentido. E aí? Comentários pra esse capítulo? Lua-de-mel só no proximo!  
_Sammy Granger:_ Valeu pelo trabalho que está fazendo!! Os resutados estão muito bons!!  
_mione03: _com certeza que a comunicação é imporante! Laura e Rony... E aí? Acha que eles se acertam? Bjos!  
_Monique: _Fui e voltei rapidinho, foi não? Nem arrumei um carioca pra me prender por lá... rs. Exijo comentário pra esse capítulo, só pq vc me chamou de malvada! Bjo  
_Flá:_ E aí? Esse capítulo influenciou alguma coisa em relação a seu posicionamento sobre Rony e Laura? Gostou da participação de Napoleon? E do casamento (se eu tivesse que chutar, diria que sim). Um capítulo tão grande e a lua-de-mel só no próximo (também, com duração de dois meses, tinha que ser um capítulo a parte mesmo rs). E dei uma olhada no capítulo 8... Apesar de Harry estar longe, Napoleon começa a trabalhar nas suspeitas de Harry e finalmente saberão do que se trata! Não vou responder com o tamanho da sua review pq ainda quero dormir hoje... rs  
_Mariana: _Obrigada pelo elogio.. Espero que tenha gostado do casamento e de todos eventos associados!  
_Cynthia Malfoy:_ Eu não consigo ler fic com casal que eu não gosto (ou seja, RH) então fico lisonjeada que goste dessa! Espero que tenha gostado do casamento, apesar dos noivos!  
_Dany POtter: _que bom que você gostou da fic! Daqui a pouco vou falar sobre o final dela...  
_Paty Granger: _Acabou a demora! rs espero que tenha valido o tempo de espera  
_W.Granger.Potter: _muito obrigada pelo comentário... Lamento pelo intervalo grande e pela espera de vocês, mas fiz no (quase) menor tempo que podia. Só espero que tenha valido a espera.

Bom... Acho que pra todos que chegaram aqui esse aviso vai ter chegado tarde demais e ser completamente frustrante (pra mim foi). Lori acabou a série com resumo. Acho que um mês atrás (ou por aí) depois de muita briga lá pelo grupo, ela tomou uma decisão, escreveu e postou o que já tinha escrito do capítulo 13 e do resto ela disse o que pretendia fazer acontecer. Eu ainda não tive coragem de ler o resumo, só li o inicio do 13 e posso dizer que estava no caminho de ser um capitulo realmente maravilhoso. Eela foi bem categórica: se desligou totalmente da fic (e creio que do fandom de HP de um modo geral) e não vai mais escrever nada dela, nem autorizou ninguém a terminar a fic por ela. No máximo deu permissão pra quem quisesse fazer fics derivadas da fic dela, mas não o fim propriamente dito, mesmo seguindo o "roteiro"/resumo.

E se alguém quiser saber o que eu vou fazer... Não tenho talento nem intenção pra terminar a fic então não vou fazer isso, ainda mais porque estaria contrariando a vontade de Lori. Vou traduzir tudo, inclusive o resumo e só. E infelizmente, vamos acabar assim.

Próximo capítulo sem previsão porque estou MUITO enrolada lá pela faculdade e ele também é bem grandinhos... Mas como disse em resposta à Flá, saberemos finalmente qual é a suspeita de Harry...  
Beijos a todos e um obrigada todo especial à Raquel, minha amiga do RJ que me levou pra passear, pra ver um jogo e foi super legal comigo! Bjão! Saudades de sua terra!


	9. Minha vida como homem

**Harry Potter e o Herói de Mil Faces  
Capítulo 8**

* * *

**Parte 1: Minha vida como homem**

Mas o ponto era que haveria muito mais dor, o experimento que ainda não terminara estava apenas começando – Philip Roth – _Minha vida como homem._

* * *

Rony só estivera no apartamento de Napoleon uma vez, mas não teve problemas para encontrar o lugar. Tudo que precisou fazer foi seguir a grande nuvem de fumaça e chamas.

Ele parou a um quarteirão de distância e pulou do carro, se apressando até onde estava uma pequena multidão de pé olhando estupefata para os bombeiros como se nunca tivessem presenciado o milagre da combustão antes desta noite. Ele avistou Napoleon um pouco afastado. –Hei – disse, se aproximando. –Cheguei o mais rápido que pude.

Napoleon balançou a cabeça. –Tudo o que tenho nesse maldito mundo – resmungou. –Retornando seus átomos ao estado natural de entropia.

-Acho que essa é uma forma de ver isso. Não apenas fogo, mas uma pequena contribuição a eventual morte do universo pelo calor.

-Era pra isso me fazer sentir melhor?

-Você que começou, cara – Rony suspirou. –Você está bem? Saiu a tempo? Respirou muita fumaça?

-Não estava em casa. Fui para o bar. Quando voltei, o lugar era um inferno.

Rony não sabia ao certo o que dizer. –Lamento muito mesmo, cara. Que azar.

Ele deu de ombros. –Bem-vindo a meu mundo. Não é tão ruim assim. Eu sempre vivo me mudando depois de uns poucos anos mesmo. Isso só vai deixar tudo menos traumático.

-Vai se mudar? – A idéia deixou Rony triste. Não queria perder o amigo.

-Bem, não tinha planejado. Me apeguei bastante ao emprego esses dias. Na verdade achava que tinha encontrado um lugar pra me assentar e sossegar.

-Ainda pode.

-Isso parece um sinal bem claro lá de cima – ele disse, gesticulando vagamente para ruína de seu prédio.

-Pfff. Vamos, você vem pra casa comigo. Não é como se não tivéssemos dez quartos vazios. Pode até escolher.

Napoleon deixou Rony guiá-lo com um braço companheiro sobre o ombro. –Obrigado, parceiro – ele disse baixo. –É difícil admitir que preciso disso.

-Precisa de que?

-De alguém que apareça e cuide de mim.

* * *

Napoleon ficou grato pela população da casa estar consideravelmente menor. Harry e Hermione, é claro, estavam viajando em lua de mel. Justino estava na casa de Stephen e Cho estava fora, torcendo por uns amigos numa série de jogos. Isso deixava um desconfortável trio formado por Laura, Jorge e Rony na casa, todos pareciam contentes em tê-lo ali pra ficar. Quando chegou, ninguém ofereceu uma explicação da presença de Lupin e Diz, apesar dele ter a idéia deles terem ido jantar ali quando a notícia sobre o seu lar atrapalhou uma agradável noite entre amigos. Também suspeitava que Harry deixara algumas ordens discretas que Rony não deveria ficar desprotegido enquanto ele e Hermione estivessem fora.

Ainda havia gente suficiente para sufocá-lo efetivamente com palavras de conforto e segurança quando passou pela porta. Foi com gratidão que deixou Rony puxá-lo e instalá-lo em um dos quartos do segundo andar que não era usado no dia a dia.

-Quer falar sobre isso? – Rony perguntou.

-Tudo o que quero é um banho quente, cara – Napoleon respondeu.

Rony sorriu. –Isso você pode fazer sozinho.

-É, vou tentar não cair e quebrar o quadril pra completar.

-Te vejo de manhã.

-Valeu, parceiro.

Depois que lavou a fuligem da cara, saiu do banheiro fumegante se sentindo um pouco mais si mesmo. Ele sentou e esperou.

Não teve que aguardar muito. Cinco minutos depois, ouviu uma batida suave. Foi até a porta e a abriu pra deixar Remo e Diz entrarem. –Entrem.

Eles sentaram no sofá. Remo parecia sério, Diz apenas preocupada. –Foi deliberadamente armado? – Remo perguntou.

Napoleon balançou a cabeça que sim. –Ah, sim. Nem tentaram esconder.

-Como sabe?

-Bem, tirando os feitiços incendiários que usaram e as toras de madeira seca que espalharam, devo dizer que o que entregou tudo provavelmente foram os três bruxos encapados que me amarraram na cadeira e tentaram me azarar até que ficasse inconsciente.

Diz fez uma careta. –Sutil. – ela olhou pra ele. –Você os deixou lá dentro?

-Nem. Joguei pra fora da janela, em cima dos arbustos de flores. Provavelmente acordaram bem rápido. E eu na torcida que um deles pelo menos quebrasse a perna ou algo assim.

-Não disse nada disso a Rony, não foi?

-Pareço um idiota pra você?

-Quer que responda isso?

-Não contei nada a ele. Mas não acho que eu deva ficar muito tempo aqui. Pode ser perigoso.

-Não sabemos nem do que eles estão atrás.

-Alguém sabe de nosso projeto. – Napoleon falou, esfregando a testa.

-Alguns de nós nesse quarto não sabem nem do que "nosso" projeto se trata ainda – Remo falou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Os materiais ainda não estão prontos. Descobri hoje que posso pegá-los amanhã. E então, posso contar a vocês. Lamento por todo esse segredo, amigos. Tudo que posso dizer é que depois que souberem, vão entender.

-Alguém deve saber além de você.

-Só Harry. Ele está em paranóia total e completa com isso e não posso dizer que o culpo. – ele suspirou. –Vou ter que arrumar uns lugares novos. Não devo ficar aqui mais do que uma noite. Posso ligar pra minha irmã. Ela está atrás de mim pra dividir apartamento com ela por um tempo. Eu não estava muito a fim, mas depois dessa...

-Onde ela mora?

-Na cidade. – um pensamento passou pela cabeça dele. –Talvez você a conheça, na verdade. Ela era Auror. Você era desse pessoal, na época.

Lupin balançou a cabeça. –Nunca fui um auror na verdade, mas conheci alguns. Mas nenhuma se chamava Jones.

-Não, esse não é nome dela. Na verdade, também não é o meu. Mudei anos atrás. Jones é o nome de solteira de nossa mãe. Não queria nada de meu pai, nem o nome dele.

-Então como... – Lupin parou de repente, a expressão de um homem que ficava sem respirar depois de tomar um tapa na cara. –Pelo fantasma de Merlin, Jones... _Nymphadora Tonks_ é sua irmã?

-É. Tenho duas na verdade. A mais nova é uma chata de galocha. Casada com dois filhos. Tonks é mais divertida.

Lupin estava rindo. –Por isso nunca me tornei Auror. Não acredito que nunca percebi isso.

-Você a conhece, então.

-Se conheço? Ela estava na Ordem.

-Ah, é, a _Ordem_. – Jones disse, a voz cheia do tom duvidoso agridoce reservado aos jovens demais para terem sido membros. –A lendária _Ordem_.

-Então é um metamorfomago também?

Napoleon arqueou a sobrancelha, apontado para os espinhos laranja e azul de seu cabelo hoje. –Claro que você não achou que eu gastava horas todo dia com isso?

* * *

Na manhã seguinte uma suave batida em sua porta acordou Napoleon. Ele levantou as cobertas e viu Rony enfiando a cabeça dentro do quarto. –Pode dormir o quanto quiser, mas Jorge está preparando o café agora então se quiser um pouco, a hora é essa.

Ele saiu novamente e Napoleon passou alguns minutos debatendo consigo mesmo. _Dormir... por outro lado, humm, café da manhã. Mas, hummm, dormir. Café? Dormir._

Seus olhos fecharam de novo, mas então seu estômago roncou. _Certo, café da manhã. _ Ele levantou e jogou uma camiseta por cima dos boxers, se sentindo confortável com as outras pessoas que vira lá embaixo e entrou de pés descalços na cozinha.

Jorge estava colocando o prato de panquecas na mesa. Laura e Rony estavam sentados, algumas cadeiras os separando, sem falar. Napoleon não perguntara a Rony que tipo de briga ele e Laura tiveram que resultou nesse tratamento silencioso, mas suspeitava que saberia logo, especialmente porque os dois ouvintes de costume no momento estavam no meio de algum oceano, provavelmente transando um com o outro até perderem os sentidos.

Jorge estava todo amigável como sempre. –Bom dia, convidado perdido! – ele disse. –Venha aproveitar de meus poderosos talentos culinários.

-Poderosos, com certeza – Napoleon disse, pegando o bacon. –Humm, crocante.

-Dormiu bem? – Rony perguntou.

-Com certeza. Aquela cama é fora de série.

Todos olharam perplexos. –Fora de que série?

Ele sorriu. –Quer dizer que é realmente maravilhosa. É uma coisa que os americanos dizem. Aprendi com a Terk.

-Os americanos dizem coisas estúpidas – Rony disse, balançando a cabeça.

-Bem, não podemos atirar a primeira pedra, não quando comemos coisas chamadas de "pé-de-moleque" e "arroz de puta"*.

-Eu gosto de arroz de puta.

-Não disse que era ruim, só estou dizendo que tem um nome engraçado.

-Como está a Terk esses dias? Não que eu já a tenha conhecido nem nada do tipo – Rony falou.

-Está bem, eu acho. Ela e Tax estão fazendo um treinamento em Seattle, então não está ficando muito em casa – ele se serviu de ovos. –Já tiveram notícias dos casados?

-Dois cartões-postais – Laura disse. –Aqui, dê uma olhada. – ela levantou e foi até a geladeira, voltando com dois cartões. Os dois eram personalizados e com selo postal do barco. Fotografias trouxas deles dois. A primeira era Hermione enrolada, dormindo numa cama que parecia a da cabine deles, completamente vestida, no meio de pilhas de roupas ainda não guardadas. Atrás dizia "_O barco é incrível, mas até agora estamos cansados demais de toda agitação para aproveitar! Já estamos com saudades. Com amor, nós"._ O outro era mais ativo. Era a foto de um oceano impossivelmente claro e azul, com a areia branca da praia visível ao fundo. Harry estava de pé com água até o peito, com Hermione usando biquíni, sentada no ombro dele, as mãos dele segurando as pernas dela. Eles pareciam bronzeados e felizes. Hermione estava no meio da onda, a outra mão dela segurando seus cabelos. Napoleon olhou a foto um momento, sentindo um puxão familiar em seu coração e se perguntando, como sempre, exatamente que conjunto de circunstâncias deveriam ter ocorrido para ser ele ali na água, carregando-a em seus ombros.

Ele baniu estes pensamentos e virou o cartão. O verso tinha a letra pequena e pontuda de Harry. "_Um dia "muito chato" na Grécia. Até agora o casamento não é muito diferente de antes, a não ser pelas alianças que ficam presas nas coisas e eu fico procurando desculpas pra dizer "esposa". H está se perguntando se já esqueci o nome dela, de tanto que a chamo de "minha esposa". Ainda estou esperando uma grande briga... vou mantê-los informados. Somos objeto de muito mistério e especulação no barco, por sermos jovens demais pra estar na grande e cara cabine sem ter uma grande herança. Estou pensando em passar por barões do petróleo árabe, incomumente pálidos. Acha que a gente consegue disfarçar? Estamos nos divertindo muito. Gostaríamos que estivessem aqui, mas também muito felizes que não estão. Com amor, H &H"._

Napoleon sorriu e devolveu o cartão para Laura, que os colocou de volta na frente da geladeira. –É, acho que todos estamos felizes de não estar lá também. Muito meloso. Eca.

-Você está louco. – Laura disse. –Eu mataria pra ficar no meio de um oceano azul, em um luxuoso cruzeiro.

-Com eles? Para esse tipo de coisa que a expressão "segurar vela" foi inventada.

Eles comeram em silêncio por um tempo. –Foi realmente um casamento maravilhoso, não foi? – Napoleon disse, quase pra si mesmo.

Rony sorriu. –Um em um milhão.

-Ainda assim, o fato de ninguém ter tentando espalhar algum tipo de caos me deixa muito nervoso.

-Como se estivessem guardando pra depois?

-Acho que simplesmente devemos nos considerar sortudos por todo tempo que gastei arrumando a segurança especial ter sido desnecessário. – Napoleon disse, revirando os olhos.

-Não sei se diria isso – Rony disse. –Talvez os bandidos tenham visto toda sua segurança cuidadosa e decidiram que não valia o risco.

-Os bandidos são notórios por aceitarem os riscos, parceiro. Toda segurança no mundo não os pára por muito tempo, depois que eles decidem pelo desastre.

Rony o olhou por um momento. –O que está dizendo?

-Não sei. Talvez nada. Só acho estranho que esse era o maior dos eventos para as maiores pessoas e Allegra nem apareceu.

-Ela deve gostar que seus órgãos vitais fiquem onde estão.

Napoleon suspirou. –Acho que sou aquele cara pessimista. Fico imaginando se ela simplesmente não estava ocupada demais planejando outra coisa pior.

-Certo, relaxe. Vamos lembrar que é uma coisa _boa_ ninguém ter montado um ataque surpresa no casamento de nossos amigos. Não há porque ler todo tipo de motivos sinistros na coisa toda – Laura disse, falando pela primeira vez em quase meia hora. Depois desse pronunciamento, ela levantou e carregou os pratos até a pia. –E dito isso, tenho que ir pro trabalho. Napoleon, lamento por seu apartamento.

-Obrigado.

-E claro que você é bem-vindo aqui pelo tempo que desejar.

-Eu agradeço.

Ela sorriu e deu um tapinha no ombro dele enquanto saía, ignorando Rony. Napoleon observou enquanto ela ia, sem dizer nada até que ouviu a porta da frente abrir e fechar e então virou para Rony. –O que você fez, matou o cachorro dela?

Rony lançou um olhar pra ele se cuidar. –Não entre nesse caminho, parceiro.

-Só estou perguntando.

-Estou tentando, mas não a entendo.

-Bem, aí está seu problema, bem aí. Qualquer homem com meio cérebro na cabeça sabe que entender uma mulher é um exercício inútil. Só tem que aceitar isso, cara.

-Não é bom o suficiente. Preciso de razão, preciso encontrar algum tipo de racionalidade.

-Comparada a essa busca, a procura pelo santo Graal parece uma brincadeira de esconde-esconde.

Rony ficou mexendo em seus ovos, seu apetite lhe abandonando de repente. –Quanto tempo acha que vai ficar?

-Não sei. Acho que vou ligar pra minha irmã. Ela pode querer dividir comigo um lugar novo na cidade.

-Poderia ficar aqui, você sabe.

-Achei que já estava aqui.

-Não, quero dizer... Pra sempre. Pode se mudar pra cá.

Napoleon parou e olhou para Rony, surpreso. Ele acabara de ser convidado pra se tornar um dos famosos moradores de Bailicroft? Parecia que sim. –Está falando sério?

-Claro, por que não? Temos bastante lugar. Além disso, cá entre nós... – ele continuou, se inclinando mais pra perto e abaixando a voz. –Tenho uma grande suspeita que Justino pode não continuar conosco por muito tempo.

-Acha que ele pode se mudar com o amor dele?

-Stephen está sondando. Não acho que Justino tenha percebido, mas dá pra dizer – ele deu de ombros. –Mesmo que eu esteja enganado, temos lugar suficiente. Quase não usamos o terceiro andar, exceto pelo quarto de Harry e Hermione. Poderia ficar com a ala oeste inteira pra você.

Napoleon pensou por um instante. –Melhor pensar nisso antes de oferecer, parceiro. Porque eu posso aceitar. E não acha melhor discutir isso com os outros moradores? Especialmente seus dois melhores amigos?

Rony suspirou. –É, acho que não posso fazer esse tipo de proposta sozinho, mas não acho que ninguém se oporia.

-Harry, talvez. Ele pode se sentir estranho em me ver só de calção na cozinha dele, já que eu trabalho pra ele e tudo mais.

-Hun. Não pensei nisso.

-E tem a coisa toda de Hermione.

-Não achei que havia uma coisa.

Napoleon limpou a garganta. –Oficialmente, não há.

Rony piscou. -E não oficialmente?

Napoleon ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo antes de falar e quando o fez, manteve os olhos em seu prato vazio. –Está aqui. Não falamos nisso, nenhum de nós. Não mais. Estamos sob uma compreendida ordem mútua de silêncio. Acho que Harry pode se sentir um pouco mal, de me ter dormindo no final do corredor quando sabe que eu amo sua esposa.

-E ama? Ainda?

Ele engoliu seco. –Eu finjo que não. Digo que superei. Ajo como se estivesse bem com isso. Pena que é tudo um tetrinho de marionetes. Fico surpreso que dê certo, francamente.

Rony o olhou com atenção – Mas... você parece tão normal. Perto dela, perto dele, perto deles dois juntos. Não consigo acreditar.

Napoleon sorriu. –Quero agradecer pelo Oscar – ele balançou a cabeça, e então levantou os olhos e encarou Rony. –Isso me mata, cara. Todo dia. Nunca fica melhor... Na verdade, piorou. Eu a amo. Tentei não amar, tentei me convencer a sair dessa tantas vezes que perdi as contas, mas todo dia ainda está lá. Vê-la com ele é como se alguém passasse a unha comprida por dentro de meu peito. Ficar de pé naquele altar foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que já fiz, mas fiz porque ela queria e eu queria que ela tivesse o que ela quisesse. Ela me quer como amigo, então sou amigo dela. Ela me quer como amigo de Harry, então sou amigo de Harry. Se ela quisesse que eu fizesse dança alemã e me tornasse um instrutor profissional de iodelei eu estaria ali com aquelas roupas típicas da Alemanha e um chapéu de tirolês. Acho que simplesmente sou um grande idiota por me deixar cair nessa – ele respirou desigual. –Terk me chamou pra voltar pros Estados Unidos com ela, depois que levei um tiro. Ela sentou ao lado de meu leito no hospital e segurou minha mão e me disse que ainda me amava e que queria tentar de novo. Ela me pediu pra voltar e eu disse não. Por causa dela. Porque não agüentaria deixá-la. Poderia ser feliz de novo com Terk. Ainda a amo também, mas... não tanto quanto amo Hermione – ele se encurvou, como se dizer isso o tivesse cansado.

Rony ficou estupefato. –Nossa, cara. Eu... eu não sabia. Não tinha idéia.

-Bom. É assim que eu quero. Ninguém sabe que é assim. Bem... quase ninguém.

-Ela sabe?

-Não. Ele sabe. Harry sabe. Ele sabe, pois não posso esconder dele. Ele vê em mim o que ele próprio sente e não posso fingir com ele. É estranho, porque de certa forma, nos fez amigos. Temos essa enorme coisa em comum.

-Mas você acha que ele não ia querer que você morasse aqui?

-Somos amigos, mas ele é apenas humano, apesar do que o Profeta Diario diz. Ele pode saber racionalmente que tem a garota e que eu nunca tentaria nada, mas...

-É. Mesmo assim. Apenas humano. – Rony suspirou. –Acho que tudo que resta é perguntar a eles.

-Pena que eles estão meio que incomunicáveis.

-Pode esperar, não é? Pode ficar aqui até eles voltarem. Não é como se você tivesse algum lugar pra se mudar.

-Acertou nisso – Napoleon disso, rindo. –O resumo de minhas posses terrenas estão lá em cima, no chão ao lado de minha cama. Tudo mais virou fumaça. – ele ficou sério. –Tudo mais virou fumaça, - ele repetiu, a verdade por trás dessa declaração acertando-o em cheio pela primeira vez. –Droga. Tudo. Meus diplomas da escola. Minha varinha, meu uniforme de gala, meu documentos de patente. Minhas malditas fotos de casamento, a coberta que minha mãe tricotou pra mim quando fui pra escola. – ele suspirou.

-O importante é que você está bem - Rony disse baixo. –Tudo mais... São apenas coisas. Podem ser substituídas.

-Não, não podem! Não posso substituir o cartão de natal que minha primeira namorada me mandou ou as fotos de minha sobrinha bebe! – ele levantou, cheio de raiva. –Maldito Círculo! Droga! Como se não fosse suficiente estarem tentando dominar o mundo, eles tinham que queimar meus álbuns do Clash, também?

-Por que você? – Rony perguntou. –Por que vieram atrás de você? E não muito de você, mas de seu apartamento? – os olhos deles estreitaram e ele largou o garfo. –Está sendo sincero comigo? Estava mesmo no bar quando colocaram fogo em seu apartamento?

-Hã? – Napoleon conseguiu dizer, um pouco fora de si. Ele estava arrumando bons argumentos de auto-piedade quando Rony desviou os pensamentos disso. –O que?

-Bem... Por que eles simplesmente iriam queimar seu apartamento? Me chame de louco, mas não parece que eles se dariam a esse trabalho por causa de coisas pessoais. Eles deviam estar atrás de você. Se é assim, por que não esperaram até você estar de fato lá? – Rony estava olhando pra ele com uma expressão especulativa pra qual Napoleon não se importava. _Ele é esperto, _pensou. _Esperto até demais. _–Você _estava_ lá, não foi? Só não quis me deixar preocupado.

Napoleon suspirou. –É, estava lá.

-O que fizeram com você?

-Tem certeza que quer ouvir isso?

-Quero ouvir.

-Eles me amarraram em uma cadeira e tentaram me amaldiçoar pra deixar inconsciente enquanto colocavam fogo no lugar.

Rony ficou apenas olhando pra ele por um momento e então cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e desviou os olhos. –Bom Deus, Napoleon.

-É. Uma droga, não é mesmo?

-Por quê?

Ele se apoiou na pia. –Não posso falar sobre isso, parceiro. Sei que não vai te satisfazer, mas é realmente importante. Talvez em breve.

-Não entendo.

-Tudo que posso dizer é que estou trabalhando em uma coisa. Ninguém pode saber sobre isso, mas se uma certa pessoa malvada teve a idéia de que estamos fazendo uma surpresinha, poderia ficar inclinada a me parar.

Rony revirou os olhos. –Nossa, pode deixar ainda mais vago?

-Não posso te dizer mais nada, parceiro. Harry iria colocar minha cabeça na bandeja.

Rony fez uma careta. –Ele disse pra vocês ficarem de babá enquanto ele estivesse fora?

-Não tão diretamente.

-Não preciso de um guarda-costas.

-Tem certeza disso?

-Deixa eu falar de outra forma. Não quero um guarda-costas.

-Bem, é como os Stones disseram. Não dá pra ter sempre o que quer. Mas se tentar, às vezes, bem...

-Você tem o que precisa, é. Eu sei. –Rony sorriu. –Acho que Harry está um pouco paranóico.

-Ele tem bons motivos. Não quer que nada _mais_ aconteça com você.

-Enquanto isso, as pessoas estão tentando matar _você_ de todos os lados e você não parece precisar de um guarda-costas.

-Sou um profissional treinado, parceiro. Claro, tentaram me matar. Mas não se saíram tão bem. É, eles colocaram fogo no meu canto, mas foram jogados da janela do segundo andar por isso. E eu escapei. – ele apertou o queixo. –E eles não vão me parar, parceiro. Não hoje.

* * *

Os passos de Napoleon pareciam pesados enquanto seguia sua bolha pelos corredores até sua sala. Os rostos de seus colegas agentes passavam como um borrão, as vozes abafadas. Sua mente parecia envolvida por uma camada de algodão. Na guarita de segurança, ele fora informado que um pacote lhe esperava em seu escritório.

Ele sabia o que era. Espera por isso há semanas, e antes disso, Harry já esperava por isso há semanas. Sua presença significava muitas coisas, mas numa análise definitiva, representava o ponto de virada para ele e muitos outros. Depois que desse o próximo passo, teria colocado o próprio pé e o de alguns outros agentes que se envolveriam num caminho que inevitavelmente levaria a um confronto terrível.

Se as suspeitas de Harry estivessem certas, era isso. Napoleon torcia que não estivessem.

Ele abriu a porta de sua sala e ali estava, sobre sua mesa. Era uma caixa grande, retangular, feita de aço e fechada com várias travas.

Ele ficou parar e olhando por um tempo, e então chamou sua Bolha. –Remo Lupin – disse pra ela.

Depois de uma pausa, Remo respondeu. –Lupin aqui.

-Remo, é Napoleon. Você e Diz podem vir até meu escritório, por favor?

Ele achou ter sentindo uma pequena pausa. –Estamos a caminho.

Enquanto esperava que chegassem, Napoleon sentou e olhou para caixa em sua mesa, com a expressão vazia. _Eu poderia abrir_, ele pensou. Não havia motivos para demorar. Tinha a autorização completa de Harry para proceder com o projeto, mas por algum motivo, não quis abrir ali sentado sozinho. As implicações eram horripilantes demais.

Não teve que esperar muito. Remo e Diz vieram correndo, fechando a porta quando passaram. Seus olhos imediatamente repousaram sobre a caixa na mesa dele. –O que é isso? –Diz perguntou.

-Vou contar em um minuto – Sentem. – levantou e deu a volta na mesa de modo que pudessem olhar pra ele sem a caixa no meio do caminho. Ele suspirou e se perguntou como poderia explicar todo a situação de forma rápida. Aqui estavam, olhando pra ele com expressões de expectativas. -Certo – ele começou. –Sabem que Harry e eu estávamos ocupados com uma coisa que mantínhamos bem silenciosa. Estamos prontos pra prosseguir com o passo seguinte, e pra isso preciso de agentes em quem confiar. O que vou dizer vai além do top-secreto, entenderam?

-Entendemos – Remo disse.

-Certo – ele se apoiou na borda da mesa. –Quando descobrimos o apartamento onde Rony estava, nada na situação não pareceu... estranho?

-Estranho? O que nisso tudo _não_ pareceu estranho?

-Não tiveram nenhuma idéia sobre isso?

-Não sei o que quer dizer.

-Isso deu idéias a Harry. Pense nisso. Eles tinham tudo pronto lá embaixo. Calçadas construídas, portas especiais, perímetro de segurança... Era tudo lindo e perfeito. Não era armengado. Era bem planejado. Um sistema completo. – ele hesitou. –E agora pensem _nisso_: o Mestre tem a habilidade de tirar alguém bem debaixo do nariz de Alvo Dumbledore e substituí-lo por uma duplicata tão convincente que enganou não apenas os investigadores, mas também amigos e amados de Rony. O que isso lhes diz?

Ele esperou enquanto observava os olhos dele e quando eles perceberam, ele viu o horror se instalar em seus rostos. As sardas de Diz ficavam mais evidentes enquanto ela empalidecia cada vez mais.

Napoleon continuou, falando ainda mais baixo. –A abdução e o cativeiro de Rony Weasley eram operações muito bem praticadas.

Remo respirou descompassado. –Como se já tivessem feito antes. – ele sussurrou.

Napoleon concordou. –Exatamente. E se o mestre pode fazer o que fez com Rony tão facilmente, quais as chances de ter feito apenas uma vez? – ele andou para trás da caixa em sua mesa e pegou a varinha. Abriu as trancas e a tampa. Vários cubos prateados flutuaram de lá e ficaram em fila única, esperando instruções. Eram replicas exatas do Oráculo, só que menores. Napoleon olhou para Remo e Diz, que olhavam pra ele com ar dormente.

Ele limpou a garganta, as implicações do que estava prestes a dizer pesando muito sobre ele. –Quantos de nossos mortos estão realmente mortos? – ele disse. –Quantos ele tem? Quantos tirou de nós?

-Meu Deus – Diz sussurrou. – Podem ser dezenas. Centenas, até.

Napoleon aquiesceu. –É isso que vamos descobrir – ele gesticulou para um dos pequenos Oráculos diante dele. –Harry e eu conseguimos que o Laboratório de Talismãs da Federação duplicasse o Oráculo pra gente, e não foi fácil. Era por isso que estávamos esperando. Temos um trabalho difícil diante de nós, parceiros. Temos que testar cada cova até saber quem está onde deveria estar... e se tem alguém que não está. – ele suspirou. –E não acho que preciso dizer quem Harry quer testado primeiro.

Remo balançou a cabeça. –Estão enterrados em Godric's Hollow. Vamos. Agora.

* * *

O pequeno grupo andou em silêncio por um estreito caminho, até um cemitério pequeno, escondido. Napoleon pegou um dos novos oraclinhos (um termo dado aos novos talismãs por um dos participantes do time que os fabricara) do bolso.

Foi Diz quem quebrou o longo silêncio. –Sabem, a probabilidade de ter alguma coisa errada aqui é pequena. Eles morreram há quase trinta anos. O Mestre pode estar operando há tanto tempo assim?

-Não sabemos nada sobre ele – Remo disse. –Ele podia estar manipulando Voldemort por trás dos panos. Não há com saber.

-Mesmo assim, trinta anos é muito tempo pra esperar um plano vilanesco ficar pronto, mesmo pra um adversário como esse.

-Concordo, mas o que sugere? Que a gente acredite que Tiago e Líly estão realmente mortos? Como posso dormir à noite a não ser que me certifique disso?

Napoleon se intrometeu. –O fim das contas é que Harry queria que fossem checados em primeiro lugar, então a gente checa. – ele puxou a varinha. –Lumos – a pequena luz apareceu na ponta de sua varinha e envolveu os três bruxos. –Onde está?

-Aqui – Remo disse, a voz apertada. Ele os guiou até uma única lápide, um pouco afastada das outras. Duas inscrições estavam nela, lado a lado.

Napoleon ficou de pé um momento e olhou o par de datas, parênteses dos lados das duas vidas encurtadas. Os primeiros números diferentes, os segundos iguais. _Lílian Evans Potter, amada esposa e mãe. Tiago Theodore Potter, amado marido e pai._

Ele sentiu a garganta apertar um pouco enquanto olhava o nome deles. Não conhecera essas pessoas, mas o eco da morte deles mudara o mundo bruxo para sempre. A conseqüência mais óbvia disso, naturalmente, foi Harry não ter mesmo destino deles. Os eventos daquela noite o tornaram outra coisa, alguma coisa que eles precisavam, alguém em quem se espelhavam.

Napoleon nunca contara isso a Harry, mas ele fantasiara durante toda sua vida em conhecê-lo, e nesse ponto, não achava que ele fosse diferente de qualquer outro bruxo ou bruxa de sua idade. O grande Harry Potter. Na escola, na Austrália, ouvira reportagens sobre as vitórias de Harry, a derrota de Voldemort, a morte de seu melhor amigo, do sofrimento dele e seus triunfos. Parecia que ao menos uma vez por semana havia uma nova história sobre o garoto que sobreviveu e o que ele fizera, o que ele ainda fazia.

Ele lembrava de quando o primeiro cartão de Potter apareceu num sapo de chocolate. Meu Deus, quanta confusão por causa disso. Todo mundo queria um cartão Potter pra adicionar à coleção. Tentou lembrar de quando foi isso... Deve ter sido logo depois de Harry ter derrotado Voldermort no sétimo ano. Devia ser no quinto ano dele na escola. Depois disso, não importava se tinha uma dúzia dos raros cartões de Merlin, se não tinha um Potter, sua coleção não valia nada.

Ele balançou a cabeça, pensando na estranheza da vida. Como era interessante ele não só ter conhecido Harry, mas trabalhava pra ele, morava em sua casa, ficou ao seu lado no seu casamento e estava apaixonado por sua esposa.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando seus olhos caíram sobre um pequeno objeto colocado na base da lápide. Ele se curvou e pegou para poder ver o que era. –Ah, cara – ele sussurrou.

Era uma pequena foto emoldurada de Harry e Hermione andando da volta do altar, recém-casados. O braço dela estava passando pelo dele e estavam radiantes um com o outro. A felicidade reluzia a sua volta enquanto Napoleon os olhava se beijarem rapidamente e continuar andando. Remo sorriu e pegou a foto. –Aposto que Sirius trouxe isso. – ele disse.

-Harry vem aqui? – Napoleon perguntou.

Remo aquiesceu. –Sim. Freqüentemente. Sei que ele veio aqui na noite anterior ao casamento –ajoelhou-se e colocou a foto no lugar. –Se eles não estiverem aqui... – ele parou e meio estremeceu os ombros.

Napoleon enfiou a mão no bolso. –Vamos descobrir.

Remo recuou e Napoleon o viu segurar a mão de Diz. Eles ficaram lado a lado enquanto Napoleon acionava o Oraclinho sobre o lado direito da cova dupla. Ele girou várias vezes, parecia girar pra sempre. Napoleon segurou o fôlego, fechou os olhos, imaginando como raios poderia dizer a Harry que sua mãe e seu pai não estavam mortos, mas eram prisioneiros há trinta anos.

Finalmente, o silêncio foi quebrado. –Potter, Tiago Theodore. Morto em 31 de outubro de 1981.

Napoleon suspirou, deixando a cabeça pender. Ele ouviu Remo expirar. –Verifique ela – Remo disse. –Certifique-se.

Napoleon guiou o Oraclinho sobre o outro lado da cova e eles esperaram de novo enquanto girava, avaliando a identidade da pessoa sob a terra. –Potter, Lílian Evans. Morta em 31 de outubro de 1981.

Remo riu, um rápido meio riso aliviado. Diz o abraçou. –Graças a Deus – ele murmurou. –Nunca pensei que fosse ficar tão feliz deles estarem mortos.

Napoleon colocou o Oraclinho no bolso e se juntou a eles. –Eles estão. Com certeza – colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Remo. –Tenho que mandar uma coruja para Harry agora, e vou ficar muito feliz em fazer isso. Mas não tenho que dizer que agora que nosso trabalho começa de verdade.

* * *

Eles não esperaram. Voltaram direto para DI e se trancaram na sala de Napoleon. –Precisamos de uma história pra cobrir – Diz disse.

-Como assim?

-Bem... Considere quantos túmulos temos que testar. Milhares, centenas de milhares. Não podemos fazer só nos, apenas nós três. Temos doze oraclinhos, precisamos arrumar times, cronograma de testes. Não podemos contar a mais ninguém porque estamos fazendo isso de verdade, então o que vamos dizer? Que estamos verificando erros ortográficos nas lápides?

Napoleon franziu a testa. –Não, mas alguma variação disso pode funcionar. E se dissermos que há evidência que alguns túmulos estão em covas erradas, e que estamos testando pra ver se todos estão onde deveriam?

-É uma boa história, mas eles vão se perguntar por que a DI se incomodaria com isso.

-Não podemos terceirizar? Conseguir outra pessoa pra fazer esses testes e dar essa explicação a eles?

Napoleon balançou a cabeça. –Só agentes são autorizados a usar os Oraclinhos.

Remo franziu o cenho. –Há alguma maneira de enfeitiçar os Oraclinhos pra eles fazerem os testes sozinhos?

Napoleon levantou as sobrancelhas. –Não sei. Isso é interessante.

-É algo a se pensar.

-Podemos envolver alguém do Encantos e Feitiços? Alguém em quem confiamos lá embaixo?

Os três agentes se entreolharam, mas nenhuma resposta apareceu de imediato. Napoleon puxou um pedaço de pergaminho em sua direção. –Bem, escutem. Tenho que mandar uma coruja pra Harry e contar a ele que seus pais estão realmente mortos. Vou perguntar o que ele acha – ele levantou os olhos. –Vocês dois deviam ir pra casa descansar. Temos um longo trabalho a nossa frente.

* * *

Napoleon seguiu sua bolha por uma seção estranha da DI. Tinha um dos Oraclinhos em seu bolso e nada além de um nome, fornecido por seu chefe, para continuar.

Eventualmente, ele chegou até uma porta onde estava escrito "Feitiços e Encantos Especializados". A porta se abriu quando ele se aproximou.

Havia uma recepcionista. –Posso ajudá-lo, Agente Jones?

-Estou procurando por Kate Salvatore.

-Ela está em seu escritório. – a agente apontou. –Pode ir entrando.

Napoleon abriu a porta indicada, mas não viu ninguém apenas um escritório irremediavelmente entulhado. _Como ela consegue andar aqui dentro? _Ele pensou. –Agente Salvatore?

-Só um segundo! – veio uma rouca voz feminina de algum lugar. Um momento depois, cabelos lanzudos apareceram atrás de uma pilha de papéis. –Quem é você?

-Hã... Sou Agente Jones.

-Ah, você é... – ela estalou os dedos algumas vezes. –O vice de Potter, certo. – ela jogou papéis de um lado pra o outro, fazendo gesto vago na direção de uma cadeira... Só que ele não via uma. –Sente-se.

-Onde?

-Qualquer lugar. Tire uma pilha do lugar.

Levantando uma sobrancelha, Napoleon tirou uma pilha de correios-coruja fechada e encontrou um banco. Essa era a gente que Harry disse que ele podia confiar? As vestes dela eram amassadas e pareciam saídas do lixo. O rosto dela estava parcialmente escondido por imensos óculos de armação roxa e o cabelo preto dela parecia o maior bombril do mundo. Ela sentou e ficou olhando pra ele. –O que posso fazer por você?

-Bem, tenho uma... situação bastante sensível, e Harry disse que poderia confiar em você.

-Isso você pode. Tenho um triplo-A de liberação de segurança.

Napoleon ficou um pouco surpreso. Ele próprio tinha apenas um duplo-A e achava que apenas Harry e Argo tinham triplo-A. –Certo, aqui está meu problema – ele tirou o oraclinho do bolso. –Essa é uma pequena versão do Oráculo. Preciso que funcione independente. Preciso que se mexa sistematicamente por um cemitério e verifique as identidades de todos mortos e de alguma forma grave essa informação.

Ela esticou a mão e pegou o Oraclinho. Ele esperou pelo inevitável "isso é impossível" ou "vai levar cinco semanas". Ela sorriu pra ele. –Sem problema. Hoje à noite é cedo suficiente pra você?

Ele piscou. –Sério?

-Claro. Vou fazer um detalhado feitiço Imperatrix e um de transcrição associada a talismã.

-Um... Que tipo de feitiço? Império?

-Não, império só funciona em seres conscientes. O imperatrix é para objetos inanimados.

-E... Isso vai fazer com que teste todos os túmulos, um por um?

-Claro. Não vai ter nem que ir lá. Quantos desse você tem?

-Doze.

-Tudo que tem que fazer é dar as instruções. Aparatar com eles até o cemitério que quiser testado e eles irão retornar com um relatório transcrito dos achados.

Napoleon estava estupefato. Era mais do que esperava. –Harry disse que poderia me ajudar.

-Bem, como sabe, Harry nunca está enganado.

-Não desde que trabalho com ele.

Ela jogou o oraclinho no ar e o pegou de novo. –Vou estar com isso pronto pra você hoje. Vou escrever algumas instruções de como programar os talismãs e como pegá-los quando o trabalho deles estiver completo.

Napoleon se inclinou pra frente e balançou a cabeça. –Kate, tenho que dizer... Você é minha heroína. Sério. Não estou brincando. Vou fazer uma tatuagem de seu rosto em minha bunda.

-Ótimo. Me mande uma foto disso. Agora vá embora. Tenho muito o que fazer – ela o expulsou, impaciente. Napoleon não precisava ouvir a segunda vez.

* * *

Kate Salvatore cumpriu sua palavra. Os oraclinhos podiam agora funcionar independentemente, e cada um era acompanhado de uma Bolha modificada que armazenava todos seus achados. Quando retornassem, a Bolha automaticamente transcrevia todos os nomes e datas em um pergaminho de espera para o exame posterior de um dos três membros da pequena equipe. Esse sistema tinha a vantagem da discrição... dois pequenos talismãs eram muito menos chamativos do que um bruxo adulto andando por um cemitério. Os dois pequenos dispositivos podiam ser enviados e chamados de volta da DI, aumentando a segurança da missão.

Napoleon pensava em adicionar mais gente no time. Tinha certeza que poderia confiar em Sukesh, Isobel e Henry, mas algo o segurava. Enquanto fosse apenas ele, Remo e Diz, se sentia seguro. Não queria estragar isso.

Concordaram em se encontrar todas as noites e olhar as transcrições juntos. Na primeira noite, Napoleon sentia o estômago revirar um pouco enquanto ia na direção do escritório de Diz, onde decidiram se reunir. O que encontraria? Ele dissera a Kate que Harry nunca errava. Se tivessem sorte, essa declaração se tornaria falsa, porque rezava pra Deus que Harry estivesse enganado sobre isso.

Remo e Diz já estavam lá quando ele chegou. As doze bolhas flutuavam sobre doze pedaços de pergaminho que giravam sob eles, as palavras sendo gravadas em suas páginas mais rápido do que os olhos poderiam acompanhar. –Acabaram de começar – Remo disse. –Vai ficar pronto logo, logo. – Cada Oraclinho vasculhara dezenas de cemitérios no dia, levaria algum tempo para transcrever todos os resultados.

Napoleon sentou, os dedos imediatamente começando a tamborilar sobre a mesa. Finalmente Diz esticou a mão sobre a mesa e colocou sobre a dele. –Relaxe – ela sibilou.

Ele aquiesceu, mas não relaxou.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, as transcrições estavam prontas. Remo passou as listas e com uma rápida olhada de um para o outro, eles inclinaram as cabeças e começaram a ler.

Uma hora se passou. Napoleon não tinha certeza de em que momento poderia se deixar ter esperança que Harry estava enganado sobre isso. E se não encontrassem nada hoje? Isso significava alguma coisa? E se o Mestre tivesse seqüestrado cinco pessoas? Eles poderiam esperar passar vários dias sem encontrar nada. Mas se ele tivesse seqüestrado centenas... não queria pensar nisso. _Apenas faça o trabalho_, disse a si mesmo.

Outra hora se passou. Diz saiu pra pegar chá para todos, e então voltou. O clima era sombrio e concentrado. Ninguém queria deixar nada passar.

Perto de meia noite, Remo recuou na cadeira e tirou os olhos de sua transcrição. Diz e Napoleon olharam pra ele. –O que? – Napoleon perguntou.

-Achei um – ele disse, sua voz cheia de um horror implícito. Ele não parecia surpreso, apenas... Decepcionado.

-Deixa eu ver – Napoleon disse, pegando a transcrição dele. E com certeza, ali estava. Entre dois nomes comuns, as palavras "Identidade desconhecida". Diz inclinou a cabeça pra poder ver com os próprios olhos.

-Oh, meu Deus – ela murmurou.

-Bem – Napoleon disse. –Isso responde aquela pergunta.

-Temos que averiguar – Remo disse. –Nós temos que averiguar.

-Primeiro, de quem é esse túmulo? – Diz perguntou.

Essa perguntou levou a um pouco de confusão, e a percepção que o esquema esperto deles tinha uma falha. Levou um tempo para determinar de quem era o túmulo que continha o corpo falso. Eles tiveram que cruzar as informações com a do cemitério e descobrir de quem era o nome que faltava. Napoleon fez uma anotação mental para alterar as instruções dos Oraclinhos para que pudesse gravar não só os nomes, como também os números das covas.

Enfim, conseguiram o nome. Remo franziu a testa. –Quem raios é Donovan Lafferty?

-De acordo com os registros do cemitério, ele morreu em 2002, com 67 anos. Era um historiador... hã, escreveu um livro sobre o inicio das práticas de bruxaria. Aparentemente era tipo um especialista nos Progenitores e mágica pré-histórica.

Um silêncio seguiu, enquanto contemplavam a vida do Sr. Lafferty, que não estava morto.

Remo passou sua pilha de transcrições para Napoleon. –Guarde isso. Vou verificar os achados do Oraclinho.

-Certo – Napoleon disse, sua voz sem nenhuma convicção. Ele se sentia perdido e incapaz. Isso já estava grande demais pra ele e era apenas uma pessoa. Tinha uma forte sensação que esse não seria o fim. Eles continuariam a encontrá-los, sabia disso. Eles encontrariam dezenas e dezenas deles, de prisioneiros que acreditavam estarem mortos, mantidos pelo Mestre e ele teria que lidar com isso.

Desejava desesperadamente que Harry estivesse ali, mas nunca falaria isso. Ele estava no comando aqui, e era melhor agir como se estivesse bem com isso. –Remo, espere. Eu vou averiguar. Você e Diz fiquem aqui e continuem olhando as transcrições.

Remo hesitou e então concordou. Napoleon levantou e saiu da sala, esfregando a testa. Ele pegaria o Oráculo de verdade pra isso. Esse era o primeiro achado aberrante e ele queria verificar independentemente antes que começassem a confiar completamente nos Oraclinhos.

* * *

_São três horas da maldita madrugada, cara. _Napoleon disse a si mesmo. _Vá pra casa._

Mas ele não queria ir pra Bailicroft. Não queria encarar Laura e Jorge e quem mais estivesse acordado. Principalmente, não queria encarar Rony, porque não queria mais anda além de contar tudo a ele, mas não podia, ainda não.

Ele levantou a mão e bateu à porta do apartamento de Sarah. Ele ouviu barulho de arraste e de batidas lá dentro e então a voz dela. –Maldição, quem raios está batendo as três da manhã? - ela abriu a porta de vez e viu a expressão dele e a dela passou de irritada para preocupada. –Jesus, Leo. O que... o que está errado? Ah, Deus, o que foi? É Hermione?

Ele balançou a cabeça. –Não, tudo está bem – essa foi a pior mentira que já contara, talvez, mas era tudo que podia dizer a ela. –Só tive uma noite muito difícil, só isso. – É. Difícil. O Oráculo verdadeiro confirmara a descoberta do Oraclinho. O Professor Lafferty não estava no chão onde deveria estar. –Desculpe, não queria...

-Não, tudo bem, entre – ela disse, puxando-o para dentro de fechando a porta. –Você parece um morto.

Ele deu um riso sarcástico; -Ah, que ótimo. Eu pareço um morto e tem pelo menos uma pessoa e provavelmente muitas outras que eu queria que estivessem um _pouco mais_ mortas.

-Não está fazendo sentido.

-Eu sei, querida. Não sei o que estou fazendo aqui.

-Eu sei – ela o segurou pelos ombros e empurrou contra a parede e então o beijou com força.

-Isso não foi muito educado – ele disse, desfazendo o nó do roupão dela.

-Fiz isso com você semana passada.

-Não foi educado semana passada também.

Ela tirou a capa dele pelos ombros. –Essa é a vantagem de ter um amigo de cama, Jones. Delicadezas não são necessárias – ela insinuou uma tentadora perna desnuda entre as dele e pressionou o corpo contra o dele. –Deus, você é um poço de tensão.

-Não quero falar sobre isso – ele disse, traçando um caminho pelo pescoço dela. –Na verdade, não quero falar nada.

-Bônus.

* * *

Allegra virou de um lado para o outro, admirando o próprio reflexo. _É, eu boto pra quebrar, _disse a si mesma. _Estou com quase quarenta e ainda fico maravilhosa em uma roupa de couro justa._

Um pequeno movimento lhe chamou atenção e ela virou pra ver o Mestre apoiado contra porta, olhando pra ela com um brilho predatório no olhar. –Muito bom – ele disse –Colocou isso só pra mim? Fico honrado.

-Nunca coloquei nada só pra satisfazer um homem em minha vida – ela resmungou. –Não tenho nenhuma intenção de começar agora.

-Que liberal de sua parte. Você é uma mulher, escutem seu rugido. – a risada foi silenciosa, mas estava presente. Ela ignorou.

Ela pegou a capa e passou andando por ele. –Tenho coisas a fazer.

-Como o que? – ele perguntou, seguindo-a, as mãos unidas nas costas.

-Tenho que verificar as coisas no campo de Praga...

-Resolvido. Vão mandar os relatórios amanhã.

-Tenho que entrar em contato com um de meus ajudantes trouxas que...

-Feito. Ele vem aqui esse final de semana pra contar os detalhes.

Ela parou e virou para encará-lo. –Não pedi sua ajuda.

-Você ficará sabendo quando _eu_ precisar da _sua_ – ele disse, levantando a mãos e traçando o queixo dela com o indicador. Ele continuou andando, passando por ela no corredor, forçando-a a se apressar para acompanhá-lo.

-O Círculo é meu, Julian.

-Nunca foi seu. Sempre foi dele.

-Dele? Está falando...

-Sim. Meu pai verdadeiro. Aquele que me criou.

-Quem é ele?

-Não está pronta pra saber. O que importa é que tudo que você é, ele planejou. Tudo o que você faz, faz para o prazer dele. Todos aqui, até você, até eu... Todos servimos a ele.

-Não sirvo a ninguém – ela sibilou.

Ele riu. –É assim que o serve, minha querida. Sua independência tão charmosa e, ah, tão iludida é útil a ele. Esse é o único motivo de você ter permissão de manter essa independência... e o Círculo. – ele parou e virou para encará-la. –Não sabe o que significa pra ele, pra mim – ele disse. Ele esticou a mão e a puxou pra ele, seu braço forte em volta da cintura dela. Allegra virou a parte de cima do corpo pra longe, mas ele era tão forte, mais forte que alguém totalmente humano poderia ser. Sem avisos, inclinou o rosto para frente e lambeu seu pescoço. Ela estremeceu, era um gesto repulsivo, como se ele a marcasse como seu território.

-Isso é nojento – ela falou. –Mostre algum respeito. Sou sua mãe.

-Não significa nada – ele disse, respirando contra o rosto dela. –Pra você, bem como pra mim. Sou um estranho pra você – de repente o zíper da frente da roupa dela abriu sozinho e a mão dele estava lá dentro, acariciando o seio dela. Ela tentou se afastar, mas não conseguiu se mexer muito, era como se estivesse acorrentada a ele. O lábio dele estava bem perto do ouvido dela quando falou. –Não me contou sobre o casamento de meu querido pai – ele disse. –Mas não pude deixar de notar que de acordo com os jornais, o evento transcorreu sem complicações. Perdeu seu vôo?

-Não perdi nada – ela disse através de dentes cerrados. _Encontre seu lugar feliz, encontre seu lugar feliz..._ era muito difícil encontrar seu lugar feliz enquanto era molestada pelo seu filhos paradoxalmente mais velho que você.

-Foi lindo? Ele estava bonito? Ela estava radiante e brilhante e reluzindo por dentro e tudo isso?

-É, ela era uma maldita lanterna de halloween, é isso que quer ouvir? Eles pareciam ridiculamente felizes e todos estavam soluçando de chorar e eles fizeram a maldita dança da felicidade psicótica um no outro, está satisfeito?

-Ficou com ciúmes?- perguntou, forte e sibilante contra o ouvido dela. Seus dedos rolavam seu mamilo sem descanso. –Se arrependeu de ter traído ele?

-Não pode trair alguém se nunca foi seu amigo de verdade.

-Ah, acho que se perguntar a ele, vai dizer que você o traiu – Agora ele beijava a pele do pescoço dela. –Acho que ele ficaria ainda mais chateado se soubesse que carregou o filho dele.

Ela levantou a mão e empurrou o peito dele, o que deve tê-lo surpreendido suficiente pra quebrar sua concentração porque ele cambaleou para trás, sorrindo e satisfeito consigo mesmo. –Está vermelha, querida – ele zombou. –Eu te deixo embriagada?

-Você me enoja – ela esfregou o rosto dela como se pudesse tirar a vermelhidão pela excitação como um blush que parecia lindo no pincel, mas ficava terrível em seu rosto.

-Belas palavras, meu bichinho. Se me dá licença, tenho trabalho a fazer – ele a deixou em pé no corredor, seu zíper de volta a sua posição fechada. _Meu bichinho_, ela pensou, _É isso que sou pra ele. Um bichinho._

Ela colocou a capa em volta dos ombros e saiu a passos largos para o outro lado.

* * *

Remo abriu a porta da frente de Diz com a chave que ela lhe dera, mais cansado e deprimido do que achou que poderia ficar na vida, e isso incluía seu ano na Hungria como um caça-vampiros faminto e desempregado.

Faltavam quatro dias pra o natal e não tirava um dia de folga há quatro semanas. Estava tão exausto que piscar parecia uma tarefa de proporções épicas.

Fechou e trancou a porta atrás dele, parando por um momento pra repousar a testa contra a madeira. Um som suave chegou a seus ouvidos então, um baixo sussurro lá de cima. Ele sabia o que era imediatamente; era um som que ouvira muitas vezes nesse último mês.

Pendurou sua capa subiu as escadas até o quarto, onde encontrou Diz na cama, encolhida e chorando baixo nos braços. Ele deitou e se aninhou em volta dela, repousando a bochecha contra sua nuca. Ela chegara em casa apenas uma hora antes dele e ela tinha o ar que ele e Napoleon reconheciam como "Preciso cair fora e me dar o prazer de chorar". Diz não era muito de ataques emocionais, e o fato dela tê-los agora era uma boa medida do quanto estavam sob um estresse extraordinário.

Ela fungou e passou os braços pela boca. –Quantos hoje? – ela perguntou, sua voz tremendo.

Ele suspirou. –Oito. Dia ruim. Isso dá um total de...

-Centro e trinta e quatro – ela completou. Como se ele precisasse ser lembrado. Os números estavam impregnados em sua mente, aumentando a cada dia quando os Oraclinhos voltavam ao quartel general e relatavam nome após nem após nome destacados por aquelas duas palavras implacáveis: "identidade desconhecida". Nenhum dia passara desde o primeiro em que não encontrassem pelo menos um.

Diz virou e afundou no abraço de Remo. –Desculpe– ela sussurrou. –Estou chorosa.

-Não se atreva a pedir desculpas a mim, ou a ninguém – ele disse, olhando-a com atenção.

-Era pra eu conseguir agüentar coisas como essa.

-Você está agüentando. Só porque precisa chorar por isso de vez em quando não significa que não está agüentando.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. –Algum padrão? – ela perguntou, apesar dela provavelmente já saber a resposta. Desde o segundo dia de testes quando determinaram que Donovan Lafferty não estava sozinho, lutavam pra descobrir algum padrão naqueles que foram levados. Até agora nenhuma evidência, mas Napoleon estava cada vez mais obcecado com a idéia que havia um padrão, tinha que haver... Eles simplesmente não estavam enxergando.

-Claro que não – Remo disse. –Isso seria fácil demais. Isso faria _sentido._

-Nada disso faz sentido. Por quê? Porque seqüestrar pessoas e então... Não fazer nada?

-Não sabemos se não fizeram nada. Não sabemos nada além do fato dessas pessoas não estarem onde estão.

-Onde está Napoleon?

-Ainda está na divisão. Eu disse que ele devia ir pra casa. Rony me mandou uma coruja hoje e me perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Acho que está preocupado. Não pode me dizer que Napoleon parece o mesmo de sempre esses dias.

-Não – ela sussurrou. Napoleon estava levando essa missão com muita dificuldade. O peso de suas implicações estava chegando perigosamente perto de esmagá-lo. Tanto Remo quanto Diz tocaram na idéia de chamar Harry, mas Napoleon se recusou até mesmo de pensar nisso. Ele dava conta, dizia, e por nada interromperia a lua-de-mel deles.

Remo a olhou nos olhos, uma mão acariciando sua bochecha. –Napoleon é um homem bom e um bom agente, mas não tem tanta experiência. Odeio dizer que isso é demais pra ele, mas... Precisamos de ajuda. Precisamos de Harry.

-Não sei do que precisamos – ela disse. –Como começamos a achar essas pessoas? Só encontramos Rony através do Phenomorbius e não há chance de tentar usá-lo pra encontrar tanta gente. Eles estão escondidos há tanto tempo, nenhum rumor disso vazou pelos canais da Inteligência... Quem quer que esteja por trás disso, está levando muito, muito a sério. Temos que tomar mais cuidado que nunca.

-E não sabemos em quem podemos confiar – Remo disse. –Se pedimos ajuda... Como teremos certeza que não vai contar direto pro Mestre?

-O melhor que podemos esperar é que depois de termos completo a lista dos desaparecidos, algum padrão que nos ajude apareça. Se ao menos pudéssemos encontrar um, poderia nos levar aos outros.

Ela balançou a cabeça – É uma diferença muito grande – ela aninhou a cabeça no ombro dele. –Não consigo parar de pensar neles – ela disse depois de uma longa pausa. –Nos apartamentos deles, sem janelas, sem ninguém com quem conversar, sabendo que o mundo inteiro acredita que estão mortos, sabendo que não há futuro, não há esperança.

Ele segurou o rosto dela e o levantou um pouco. –Há esperança. E o mundo inteiro não acredita que estão mortos, não mais – ele a beijou, gentil e incerto como era seu jeito. Os braços dela o envolveram imediatamente, puxando-o pra perto, carente e desesperada.

-Remo – ela sussurrou quando os dedos dele desfaziam os botões dela, um e cada vez.

-Sim? – ele disse contra a pele do pescoço dela.

-Eu... eu te amo.

Ele parou e olhou pra ela. Ainda não tinham dito. Ficara na ponta da língua várias vezes, mas algo sempre o impedia. –Não me ame – ele disse antes que pudesse parar.

Pra sua surpresa, ela sorriu. –Se não queria que eu te amasse, então... Bem, você não deveria ser você.

Ele imaginou seu coração poderia literalmente partir. –Não posso evitar.

-Então eu também não – dessa vez _ela_ beijou _ele_, com força e insistente, forçando-o a deitar de costas. –E tudo bem se você não disser – ela falou. –Eu entendo.

-Eu... Não é que... Não posso...

-Eu sei. Quieto. – ela o beijou de novo. –Faça amor comigo e isso será suficiente.

* * *

Napoleon silenciosamente fechou a porta atrás de si e tentou ouvir qualquer barulho na casa. Prendeu a respiração, olhando em volta no foyer escuro, a cabeça inclinada.

Estava quieto. Achou que estaria, uma vez que era mais e meia noite e quase todos ali trabalhavam. Ele subiu cuidadosamente pela escada, rezando pra não encontrar ninguém... Rony, por exemplo.

Ficava cada vez mais difícil desviar das perguntas e dos olhares preocupados dos co-habitantes da casa. Ele não queria falar com eles. Não queria falar com ninguém. Não podia contar nada a eles de qualquer jeito, mas mesmo assim, tinha medo de conversar com Rony. Ele era sagaz demais, observador demais. Poderia descobrir alguma coisa mesmo que Napoleon não dissesse nada. Não podia arriscar, ainda não.

Ele não discutira com Remo e Diz, mas estava plenamente consciente que esse projeto no qual trabalhavam os colocava em um risco pessoal considerável. Qualquer que fosse o plano do Mestre, qualquer que fosse o objetivo dos seqüestros e de simular as mortes de dezenas de bruxos, ele tivera muito trabalho pra manter em segredo. Até agora, funcionara. Se vazasse que o plano dele não era mais tão secreto assim... Ele poderia entrar em ação e silenciar permanentemente aqueles que sabiam.

O outro risco que nem se atreviam a falar em voz alta, apesar de estar pesando muito sobre os três era sobre o risco para os seqüestrados. Se o Mestre descobrisse que a prisão deles havia sido descoberta, isso os colocaria em perigo. Napoleon não queria pensar nisso.

Ele viu o stress no rosto de Remo. A primeira vez que vira Diz chorar, ele mal podia acreditar, mas entendia. Ele sentia como se estivesse sonâmbulo pela própria vida, e a necessidade de realizar suas tarefas regulares como se nada estivesse acontecendo era quase insuportável. Era tudo em que conseguia pensar, tudo mais parecia trivial e pouco importante.

Ele se viu odiando Harry, relaxando em algum lugar num navio com sua nova mulher, provavelmente sendo servido e mimado e tomando sol. Ele não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo aqui, não tinha idéia de como era ruim e do quando seu mal pressentimento estava certo.

_Você poderia convocá-lo pra voltar. Ele voltaria se soubesse o que está acontecendo. Se ele soubesse que há mais de cem sumidos, voltaria tão rápido que você ficaria tonto. _Napoleon sabia que isso era verdade, mas não queria fazer isso. Não queria arruinar o respeito que merecia tanto... E, tinha que admitir, não queria mandar uma mensagem a Harry dizendo que era incapaz de lidar com uma operação dessa magnitude.

_Isso é idiota, _pensou, _Isso é grande demais pra qualquer um resolver sozinho. Não significa que é incompetente se precisar de ajuda. _ Isso poderia ser verdade, mas ele não interromperia o tempo deles juntos. Demoraria um bom tempo até que estivessem prontos pra fazer algo sobre suas descobertas mesmo. Não estavam nem na metade dos testes dos cemitérios e já começavam a encontrar algumas dificuldades. Túmulos marcados errados faziam a comprovação dos corpos sumidos problemática. Tinham que voltar pessoalmente e reavaliar alguns dos achados e isso os deixava mais lentos. Não podiam prosseguir logicamente com os planos de encontrar e resgatar os prisioneiros antes de terem uma lista completa dos nomes e saber quantos eles eram.

Ele se arrastou pelo corredor da sala do segundo andar, os passos pesados. _Quando Harry voltar, ele pode ficar com raiva por não ter contado o que está acontecendo a ele._

A idéia o fez parar e olhar em volta, como se a resposta para seu dilema pudesse estar escrita nas paredes de Bailicroft. Ele não pensara nisso. Bem, se Harry ficasse com raiva, ele teria que ficar com raiva. Tinha mais com que lidar do que ficar irritado com seu vice.

Ele poderia ter uma guerra para lutar.

Napoleon andou pelo corredor em direção à escada norte. Ele tomara uma residência semi-permanente em um dos quartos do terceiro andar, apesar de duvidar que ficasse lá, mesmo que se mudasse de vez para casa... Era logo ao lado do Cloister e achava que não agüentaria.

Estava com um pé na escada quando ouviu um barulho à sua direita. Era um barulho surdo, como se algo tivesse caído sobre o carpete ou a perna de alguém tivesse batido em um móvel. Imediatamente, sua guarda estava armada e sua varinha em punho. A casa estava protegida, mas ele estava muito paranóico com colocar alguém em perigo por causa dos malfeitores que estavam atrás dele, o que com certeza estavam.

Ele se esgueirou pela parede até a ala leste. O quarto de Rony era por ali, bem como a sala de livros e a alcova. O conservatório estava à sua esquerda e tinha janelas que davam para o corredor. Napoleon hesitou e então devagar olhou por trás da janela, pra dentro do conservatório.

Ele olhou, fechou os olhos com força e então olhou de novo. É, ele estava certo da primeira vez, tinha visto mesmo o que achara que vira.

Rony e Laura estavam no meio do salão, se beijando. Não, esqueça isso... Espere, _estavam _se beijando? Ele olhou com mais cuidado. Sim, tecnicamente estavam se beijando. Os lábios estavam se tocando, logo estavam se beijando por definição; entretanto, parecia mais que estavam _brigando_ e simplesmente ficaram sem armas então decidiram usar os lábios ao invés dos punhos ou frigideiras. As mãos estavam se segurando e Napoleon não sabia se estavam tentando se empurrar ou puxar pra mais perto. Laura tinha lágrimas nos olhos e seus dedos afundavam nos ombros dele.

Antes que Napoleon pudesse começar a se remoer por estar espionando, Laura de repente empurrou Rony pra longe e recuou alguns passos. Os olhos dela estavam arregalados e chocados, seu queixo tremia. Ela levantou a mão e a esfregou nos lábios como se sentisse o gosto de algo desagradável. A boca de Rony abria e fechava, uma mão no ar entre os dois. Ele tinha o ar de um homem que não conseguiria começar a descrever como viera parar onde estava e não queria pensar nisso.

Laura de repente virou e correu para porta. Napoleon ficou colado na porta enquanto ela passava correndo por ele; ele podia ouvir a respiração ofegante e os passos apressados dela. Ele voltou para o corredor enquanto Rony aparecia. Ele levantou os olhos e viu Napoleon ali.

-Rony, o que... Que inferno?

Ele levantou uma mão. –Não. Não pergunte.

Napoleon apontou com o dedão para trás, na direção de Laura. –Mas.. ela...

Rony balançou a cabeça. –Não. Não pergunte. Você não viu nada, certo? Só... Deixe pra lá. – ele virou e foi para seu quarto, fechando a porta com força atrás de si e deixando Napoleon sozinho no corredor, abismado.

Ele virou de novo para as escadas e subiu para seu quarto, imaginando que raios estava acontecendo ali. Não via Justino há semanas, ele passava a maior parte do tempo na casa de Stephen. Jorge parecia estar sempre trabalhando, indo de uma conferência para outra, convencendo clientes, trabalhando em sua loja. Cho estava sempre em treinos ou viajando com o time e ele evitava ativamente estar perto de qualquer um que pudesse lhe perguntar por que andava tão distante.

O que estava acontecendo entre Laura e Rony enquanto todos estavam ocupados com alguma outra coisa? Ele não queria especular. Metade dele queria marchar de volta para o quarto de Rony e fazê-lo confessar, mas a expressão de Rony... ele não parecia feliz. Ele parecia abatido. Não podia ser bom.

No fim, Napoleon achou que não ia agüentar carregar outro problema. Talvez fosse covardia, talvez não fosse a ação de um melhor amigo, mas ele era apenas humano. Cuidariam disso sem a ajuda dele.

* * *

O dia da véspera de natal amanheceu um pouco frio. O céu estava tão azul que doía olhar pra ele, e uma camada fresca de neve intocada cobria o chão. Napoleon estava em seu quarto, olhando para o teto do gazebo, que parecia absurdamente com um bolinho deixando por um gigante no jardim deles.

Queria poder ir trabalhar, mas Argo acreditava fervorosamente em tirar tempo pra si mesmo e proibira todos, exceto alguns funcionários de setores essenciais, de colocar o pé no prédio. Era péssimo, pois tudo o que ele queria era se trancar em sua sala com A Lista com Os Nomes. Os nomes eram as únicas companhias que ele queria no momento. Cento e noventa e oito nomes. Noventa mulheres e cento e oito homens. A idade deles variava de 19 a 87 anos. Viveram e morreram por todos os cantos do mundo. Tinha famílias, esposas, maridos e filhos. Foram professores e trabalhadores e lutadores e atletas e todos morreram de repente. Nenhum deles estava em seus túmulos.

Napoleon tinha foto dos 198. Os rostos deles o assombravam nessa véspera de natal. Onde estavam agora? O apartamento deles era como o de Rony? Estavam olhando para suas quatro paredes, imaginando o que suas famílias estavam fazendo, imaginando se ainda sentiam falta deles e relembrando? Escreviam obsessivamente como Rony fizera? Eles sonhavam em escapar ou tinham perdido a esperança que alguém pudesse um dia descobrir o destino deles?

Eles choravam sozinhos em suas prisões? Imaginavam estar com seus amados nesse feriado?

Napoleon esfregou os olhos com as mãos, removendo as quase-lágrimas que sempre pareciam prontas a aparecer e surpreende-lo esses dias. Era muito difícil manter sua objetividade e proceder com extrema cautela que ele era obrigado a manter. Não queria mais nada além de começar a chutar alguns traseiros e bater muito em alguém. O_nde eles estão? Mostre-me onde eles estão. Mostre-me para que eu possa chamar os maiores e mais fortes bruxos que existem e entrar com tudo e derrubar as portas e tirá-los de lá para que voltem a suas vidas. _

_E então, quando eu tiver feito isso, talvez possa voltar pra minha._

Ele tomou banho e se vestiu e então desceu. Rony estava na cozinha bebendo café. Jorge cozinhava alguma coisa. Para surpresa de Napoleon, Justino estava sentado na mesa também, mas parecia desconfortável. –Bom dia – Napoleon disse.

Recebeu respostas murmuradas. Rony parecia se sentir mal. Ele e Napoleon não conversavam de verdade desde a noite que ele viu Laura e ele se beijando no conservatório. Isso era mais porque Napoleon estivera muito ausente da casa, voltando apenas para dormir e tomar banho, mas também nas raras ocasiões que ele Rony ficavam no mesmo cômodo, Rony passava a mensagem de "Não quero falar sobre isso". Laura só faltava tropeçar tentando evitar Rony, pelo que Napoleon podia ver. A tensão na cozinha era como uma névoa, e não havia ninguém ali oficialmente lutando contra isso.

-Feliz Natal, parceiro - Napoleon disse, dando um tapinha no ombro de Rony.

Rony ofereceu um sorriso distante em resposta. -Feliz natal – disse.

Napoleon sentou. –Então. Que alegrias natalinas podemos esperar amanhã?

Rony suspirou. –Bem, mamãe e papai e Fred virão, e Gina também, até onde sei. Sirius e Cordélia vão com as crianças pra casa da mãe dela. Remo e Diz virão pra cá?

-Não, ele vai passar o feriado com a família dela.

Rony deu um pequeno sorriso. –Ah. Devem estar ficando sério. Conhecer a família e tudo mais.

-Acho que sim. E quanto à família de Hermione?

-Bem, como Hermione não está aqui, vão fazer a festa deles em Londres.

Laura entrou, com cara de sono e usando pijamas. –Do que estamos falando?

-Da lista de convidados de amanhã.

Ela aquiesceu, um bocejo interrompendo. –Alguém tem noticias de Cho?

-Tenho – Jorge disse, trazendo café para Laura. –Ela disse que vem pra casa hoje.

Justino se remexia desconfortável durante essa conversa. –Não vou estar aqui amanhã – as palavras deles ditas de forma apressada. Todos pararam e viraram pra ele.

-O que? – Jorge disse, parando ao lado com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Justino olhou para eles. –Eu... eu... Vou para casa, pra Glasgow com Stephen.

-Você podia ter dito antes de eu ter ficado ontem a noite toda fazendo seu prato preferido! – Jorge disse, parecendo irritado.

-Me desculpe! – Justino falou. –Eu só... Me sentia estranho com isso, é a primeira vez que não vou estar aqui pro natal...

-Todos estão saindo, maldição – Laura resmungou. –Talvez eu devesse ir pra casa visitar minha mãe.

-Não pode ir também! – Napoleon disse.

-Mamãe e papai ainda vêm para cá, não é? –Rony perguntou.

-Sim, acho que sim.

-Vai ser estranho sem Harry e Hermione aqui – Laura disse. Ela olhou pra Napoleon. –Você vai estar aqui, não é?

-Onde mais eu iria?

-Como diabos posso saber? – Laura respondeu irritada. –Talvez você tenha uma família que queira visitar!

-Eles são um pesadelo no fim de ano – ele disse. –mas se essa manhã é uma indicação de alguma coisa, talvez nessa casa não seja tão melhor assim!

-Bem, me desculpe pelo incomodo! – ela falou. _Frustração sexual não combina com ela_, Napoleon pensou.

-Napoleon e eu achamos que ele devia mudar pra cá de uma vez – Rony disse de atropelado. Todos viraram pra ele. Napoleon ficou perplexo com o que tinha dado nele pra falar isso _agora._ –Sabem, já que o apartamento dele pegou fogo e temos espaço.

-Isso foi completamente do nada – Jorge disse, as mãos nos quadris e parecendo irritado.

-Ah, não seja besta, Jorge. – Rony disse. – Ele está aqui há semanas. Não me diga que isso não passou por sua cabeça.

-Passou na minha cabeça que se ele vai ficar indefinidamente, devia pagar a parte dele – Jorge resmungou.

-Sabe, se quiserem falar disso sem minha presença, posso sair – Napoleon disse. Ninguém parecia ter ouvido.

Laura encarava Jorge. –Jorge Weasley, que coisa horrível pra se dizer! O homem teve a casa queimada e você quer que ele rache o _aluguel_?

-É tão horrível assim? Só estou sendo prático.

-Não acho que devemos discutir isso sem Harry e Hermione e Cho aqui. – Justino disse.

-Você quase não mora mais aqui, do jeito que está! – Laura disse. –Se você está morando com Stephen, o mínimo que podia fazer era nos contar logo.

Justino levantou o queixo. –Quem disse que estou morando com ele?

-Ninguém! Você simplesmente está lá toda noite!

-Você nem me contou que tinha ficado tão sério assim – Jorge falou, parecendo magoado.

-Como sabe que ficou?

-Ah, qual é! – Rony exclamou. –Tinha que ser cego e surdo pra não saber.

Jorge virou para Rony. –Ah, então se não somos todos Mestres da Observação como você então somos completos idiotas, não é, Ronequinho?

-Não foi isso que quis dizer!

Napoleon saiu despercebidamente da cozinha, os gritos ficando cada vez mais baixos enquanto ele subia para seu quarto. _O Cinema das Lembranças desagradáveis apresenta: "Flashbacks do divórcio dos meus pais"_, ele pensou. _Não preciso dessa merda._

* * *

Napoleon se esquivou a noite inteira, indo escondido jantar quando tinha quase certeza que ninguém estava por perto. Começou a descer quando Cho chegou em casa e parou no meio do caminho quando seus ouvidos lhe contaram que outra briga se iniciara sobre quem guardara os enfeites da árvore de natal, sem embrulhá-los com cuidado, fazendo com que alguns quebrassem. Ficou perto da sala, ouvindo, em parte porque estava entediado, parte porque queria saber se iam brigar por causa dele de novo.

Não teve que esperar muito. Previsivelmente, Rony falou nisso novamente numa tentativa de mudar o assunto. –Estávamos conversando mais cedo sobre Napoleon se mudar de vez pra cá.

-_Você_ estava falando sobre isso – Laura disse.

-O que você acha? – Rony perguntou.

Houve uma longa pausa antes de Cho responder. –Não acho que a gente deva decidir qualquer coisa sem todos da casa presente.

-Estou cansado da idéia da gente não poder fazer nada sem aqueles dois – Jorge disse, parecendo estranhamente irritado. –Eles não cuidam da nossa vida, sabem. Temos a maior parte dos moradores aqui, temos que dar ao cara algum tipo de decisão! Eles está em um limbo, deve ser estressante! Fazer com que espere mais um mês... Isso é simplesmente cruel!

-Não é justo com Harry e Hermione, deixá-los fora dessa – Cho disse. –Especialmente porque eles são quem mais o conhecem.

-Acho que devemos decidir agora – Jorge repetiu.

-Concordo com Cho – Justino disse.

-Se vai se mudar, não tem direito a voto! – Jorge disse.

-Jorge, quando se tornou o Idiota Oficial da Casa? – Rony perguntou. –Você está agindo estranho!

-Você não vem sendo o sr. Simpatia esses dias também!

-Ah, para com isso, você dois! – Laura gritou. –O que há com todos nós hoje? Estamos nos atacando desde o café da manhã!

_Ela não está errada. _Napoleon pensou. E isso _era_ estranho. Os moradores de Bailicroft eram famosos por se darem bem em circunstancias normais. Ele suspeitava que a tensão fora de escala entre Rony e Laura estava refletindo nos outros, mesmo que não estivessem conscientes disso. Ele também achava que a ausência de Justino não ajudava, e não podia descontar a ausência de Harry e Hermione também.

Eventualmente, todos foram para seus respectivos quartos. Ouviu os passos por todos lados da casa, passos fortes junto com resmungos, e tinha quase certeza que ouvira um barulho surdo como se Laura tivesse jogado alguma coisa.

Ele tirou a camisa e se enfiou embaixo das cobertas, puxando a pesada manta por cima da cabeça. Apesar de Bailicroft estar equipada com os mais modernos sistemas mágicos de aquecimento, ainda assim era uma velha casa de pedra e tendia a ficar frio. Além disso, a manta fazia um excelente trabalho em isolar o resto do mundo. Ali, protegido em sua pequena caverna aquecida, podia fingir que estava em outro lugar, ou que era outra pessoa. Alguém que não tinha a vida de quase duzentas pairando sobre sua cabeça.

* * *

A manhã de natal estava ainda mais fria e congelante que a manhã anterior. Napoleon estava deitado acordado na cama e olhava para a forte luz branca que atravessava sua janela, refletida pelos flocos de neve lá fora. Ele imaginou se todos conseguiriam ser civis uns com os outros pelo menos nesse dia. Era Natal, pelo amor de Deus. Era pra todos serem legais com os outros no natal. Mas também, os feriados familiares também podiam ser um tempo para terrores interpessoais. A coisa toda era uma grande merda, até onde ele sabia.

Essa casa merecia um feliz natal, isso com certeza. Ele não estava lá no ano anterior, mas podia imaginar como fora. Harry estava desaparecido e muitas pessoas começavam a achar que estava morto. Não devia ter sido um dia fácil para os familiares e amigos de Harry e Hermione. Então agora, um ano depois, era de se esperar que as coisas estivem melhores. Harry estava vivo e bem localizado, ele e Hermione estavam casados e viajando em lua de mel, as coisas tinham que ser mais animadas por aqui.

Ele estava totalmente consciente que não podia ser o primeiro a atirar uma pedra, quando falava do humor dos outros. Tinha que se culpar em parte. Sabia que estava mais distante e tenso, mas podia realmente ser culpado por isso? Tinha muita coisa na cabeça e ninguém com quem falar. _Queria que Hermione estivesse aqui_, ele pensou. Podia falar com ela sobre seus problemas, e então poderia observar aquelas pequenas "linhas de pensamento" aparecer entre as sobrancelhas dela enquanto sua mente começava a trabalhar em uma solução. Ele podia esquecer sua ansiedade e simplesmente aproveitar a visão dela enrolando uma mecha do cabelo em um dedo ou mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ele revirou os olhos e empurrou as cobertas. _Se controla_, reclamou consigo mesmo. Olhou pra o relógio... Oito e meia. Um pouco cedo. Ainda assim, não achava que conseguiria dormir mais então colocou as pernas pra fora da cama e saiu do meio dos lençóis. O ar frio bateu sobre ele como um tapa, fazendo sua pele tremer e os pelos eriçarem e os mamilos endurecerem. Ele colocou a calça jeans e se olhou no espelho. Ficou se olhando enquanto seu cabelo se arrumava em mechas festivas verdes e vermelhas. Ao menos podia tentar contribuir para as festividades.

Desceu as escadas até a cozinha, em parte sem querer a companhia de quem quer que pudesse encontrar lá embaixo. Quando chegou, só estava Rony sentado na mesa, olhando para uma fumegante xícara de alguma coisa. Ele levantou os olhos e sorriu. –Feliz Natal, parceiro – ele disse. –Quer um pouco desse chocolate? Deixa eu te dar um pouco. Manhã fria, não é? – ele levantou e foi até o fogão.

Napoleon de repente sentiu uma onda calorosa de apreciação por Rony. _Ele vai pegar chocolate pra mim, _pensou. _Isso é inacreditável. Esse homem é um milagre. Ele perdeu dez anos de sua vida e agora tem que encarar todas as formas com que o mundo continuou sem ele. As duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida são uma unidade própria e sempre serão. Ele não tem trabalho, nenhuma conexão real com o mundo e seu futuro é incerto. Agora ele pode estar passando por algum tipo de trauma com uma nova mulher em sua vida. Ele tem todo direito de ser amargo. Ninguém o culparia se estivesse cheio de desprezo e ressentimento, mas ele está? Não. Ele está presente e é inteligente e é um maldito candidato à santidade. E agora é manhã de natal e ele deve se sentir completamente sozinho no mundo e o que ele está pensando? Que eu talvez queira um pouco de chocolate e que ele deve me dar um pouco._

Rony virou do forno, chocolate na mão. Antes de poder dizer uma palavra, Napoleon avançou e o abraçou, com força. –Feliz natal, Rony! – disse, lágrimas brotando dos olhos. Ele sentiu Rony pular de surpresa, e então colocou a xícara de chocolate de lado e o abraçou de volta. –É uma maravilha que esteja aqui.

Rony recuou e sorriu, um sorriso verdadeiro dessa vez. –Eu concordo.

-Sabe que sempre estarei aqui pra você, certo? Se precisar conversar ou sair da casa ou... qualquer coisa. Sou seu amigo, certo?

Rony começava a olhar estranho pra ele. –É, claro. O que deu em você hoje?

Napoleon secou os olhos. –Ah, o inferno que eu sei. Acho que emoções pelo feriado. – ele pegou seu café e sentaram novamente. –Mas sério. Quer me contar dessa coisa com Laura?

Rony ficou um pouco tenso. –Eu não sei. Mal sei o que dizer.

-Podia começar me contando como acabaram se beijando no conservatório.

Rony olhou rápido pra ele. –Queria saber. Não é como se tivéssemos planejado aquilo – ele suspirou e relaxou. –Certo. Acho que não posso implicar pra sempre.

-Bem, você pode, mas não recomendo.

-Desde o casamento eu mal posso falar com ela. Conheci Sorry na festa e... Eu não fui legal com ele, o que a deixou com raiva.

-Por que não foi legal com ele? – Rony simplesmente olhou direto pra ele. Napoleon riu. –Ciúmes, hein?

-Como um primata pré-hominídeo.

Napoleon franziu a testa. –Primatas pré-hominídeos sentem ciúmes?

-Territorialistas.

-E como Laura é território seu?

-Pois é, ela não é. E nossa, como ela ficou louca com isso. Mais do que ela deveria ter ficado.

-Como se talvez você tivesse encontrado um ponto fraco?

-Meu pensamento, exatamente. Olhe, ela... Bem, ela é linda e inteligente e gentil, quando não está gritando comigo e eu sempre me incomodei dela estar nesse suposto compromisso com esse cara que parece não achar um tempo pra visitar, ligar ou escrever e aparentemente prefere estar em qualquer lugar menos onde ela está.

-É, eu sei.

-E ela queria que todos pensassem que não importava ou que não a incomodava, mas isso _incomoda_ e eu só queria que ela admitisse!

-Ela já tem dez anos investidos nele, não é fácil deixar pra lá.

-Se ela não deixar agora, nunca vai deixar. Ela merece algo melhor.

-Você, por exemplo?

-Eu não disse isso.

-Estava pensando isso. E da mesma forma, eu acho, que ela.

Rony piscou. –O que?

-Qual é. Ela não ficaria tão na defensiva com a santidade do relacionamento se ela própria não tivesse suas duvidas. E ela gosta de você, isso é muito claro. Pra mim, pelo menos. Hermione já comentou algo comigo também.

Rony deixou a cabeça cair entre as mãos. –Como as coisas ficaram tão bagunçadas? Não consigo lidar com isso, ainda não. Não posso ter um tempinho para reassimilar antes de mergulhar novamente nas profundezas da grande piscina da angústia?

-A piscina da angústia não espera por homem nenhum. Ela te chama quando quer, no momento que fica decidido que você parece feliz demais.

-Obrigado, vou escrever isso no meu livro de citações memoráveis.

-Ainda não explicou a coisa do beijo.

-Bem... Eu poderia falar sobre todas as brigas que tivemos desde o casamento, mas ficaríamos aqui até o ano que vem. Basta dizer que ainda não conseguimos ter uma conversa normal desde então. Na outra noite, cheguei da casa de meus pais e Laura estava na sala lendo uma carta. Ela estava chorando baixo e eu perguntei o que acontecera. Ela quase me mordeu, claro, o que me disse na hora que era uma carta de Sorry.

-Que foi? Ele largou ela?

-Não. Parece que era uma carta normal com "hei, quais as novidades?". Mas acho que ela realmente estava esperando que depois deles se encontrarem no casamento, ele teria alguma revelação profunda sobre relacionamentos e anunciaria que vinha morar aqui pra que pudessem ficar juntos. Mas pra ele, tudo ia como sempre. – Rony passou a mão pelos cabelos. –Vê-la chorar por isso realmente me atingiu, e eu meio que deixei que ela soubesse o quanto. Perguntei se ela se odiava tanto ao ponto de se deixar ficar num relacionamento desses.

-Ai.

-É. Bem, ela não reagiu muito bem a isso. Quem você pensa que é, e não sabe do que está falando e blá, blá, blá. Ela saiu correndo e eu a segui até o conservatório e mal lembro o que disséssemos. Acho que ela me chamou de intrometido, enxerido e acho que a chamei de masoquista iludida e essa é apenas a parte que eu lembro... Ela perguntou por que eu me importava tanto e eu disse "porque me importo com você". E ela meio que parou por um segundo e disse que eu tinha um jeito muito maluco de mostrar isso. E a gente começou de novo e então... Eu não sei. Então estávamos nos beijando. Mas não foi gentil nem nada assim.

-Eu sei, parceiro. Eu vi, se lembra?

-É. Bem, ela não fala comigo desde então. Ela deixa o cômodo assim que eu entro. Ela nem mesmo olha pra mim.

-Dê um tempo.

-Tempo eu tenho – ele deu um sorriso triste. –Mas não agüento muita hostilidade. Vou explodir ou algo assim. Vou ter um desses ataques de nervos que as pessoas vivem esperando que eu tenha.

Napoleon olhou para os olhos abaixados de Rony. –Hei – Rony levantou os olhos. –O que sente por ela?

Rony balançou a cabeça. –Não tenho idéia. Emoções assim são um pouco estranhas pra mim. Eu sei que estou atraído por ela... Não se esquece como _isso_ é de qualquer jeito... Mas além disso, quem sabe. Sei que não quero vê-la machucada. Sei que odeio Sorry e eu nem conheço o cara.

-Bem, isso me diz muita coisa.

Os dois levantaram os olhos e viram Justino entrando, uma cara de sono, mas sorrindo. –Bom dia – ele disse. –Feliz Natal.

-Digo o mesmo – Rony falou, sorrindo. –Temos chocolate quente.

-Ótimo. Estou congelando.

Um a um, os outros moradores da casa apareceram. Todos tomaram chocolate e logo todo estavam sentados em volta da mesa. Sonolentos, falando "bom dia" e sem dizer muito mais, se arrastando com seus roupões.

Napoleon esperava que a tensão começasse, mas não começou. Todos estavam relaxados. Gradualmente, percebeu que todos também esperavam pela tensão e estavam igualmente aliviados que não estivesse acontecendo. Jorge colocara o braço em volta de seu irmão e o abraçou. Laura esticou a mão e segurou a de Cho. Napoleon bagunçou o cabelo de Justino.

Não demorou muito até que Jorge estivesse no forno, fazendo ovos e rolinhos de canela e esquentando a cidra. Justino tocava piano na sala ao lado e Laura e Cho arrumavam uns presentes de última hora na mesa. Napoleon puxou os joelhos e bebeu sua cidra, relaxando no calor que estivera ausente dessa casa por um tempo e escolhera o dia mais apropriado pra voltar. Ele se perguntou por que, mas no fim, não importava de verdade, não é?

* * *

Os convidados eram esperados para o início da tarde, então ficaram com a manhã livre pra relaxar de pijamas, se deliciando com os rolinhos de canela caseiros de Jorge e abrindo alguns presentes. Justino encantou o piano para que a música de natal continuasse sem a participação dele e Rony ficou impressionado por este ser o mesmo grupo que na noite anterior não paravam de gritar uns com os outros.

Ele se sentia melhor por ter conversado com Napoleon naquela manhã, apesar de ainda não saber direito o que se passava entre ele e Laura. Eles não tinham trocado palavras hoje de verdade, apesar da trégua tácita.

Parte dele queria tirar vantagem da festividade do dia, mas outra parte queria deixar isso quieto. A decisão se fez necessária quando Laura pediu licença para pegar alguns presentes no quarto dela. _Acho que nunca fui uma pessoa de deixar nada quieto, _ele disse a si mesmo, levantando para segui-la.

-Laura? – ele chamou, alcançando-a no corredor perto do quarto dela. Ela parou e virou.

-Sim? – Incerto, mas não hostil.

Ele sorriu. –Hã... Feliz Natal.

-Pra você também, Rony.

Ele abaixou os olhos pros próprios pés, se remexendo um pouco. –Eu... hum...

Para surpresa dele, ela o interrompeu com um aceno, e então andou até ele. –Ouça – ela disse, sua voz baixa, porém determinada. –Eu sei que nós... Temos umas coisas pra conversar. Mas agora não, certo? Vamos apenas aproveitar o dia.

-Então não está mais com raiva de mim?

Ela suspirou. –Nunca estive com raiva _de você_, Rony. Você só estava lá. Mas... isso é pra depois. Deixe pra lá.

Ele aquiesceu. –Certo – olhou pro rosto dela e queria beijá-la. Mesmo quando ela começou a virar, ele queria tomá-la em seus braços e puxá-la pra si e beijá-la, e ele viu no rosto dela que ela deixaria. Que ela até corresponderia, que ela queria beijá-lo também.

Então ele não fez nada. –Te vejo lá embaixo. – ele disse. Ela sorriu e concordou, e então foi para seu quarto.

Rony ficou lá por um momento, mordendo seu lábio inferior e então se juntou novamente aos outros na sala.

* * *

Eventualmente, todos conseguiram tomar banho e trocar de roupa, tirando sua letargia sonolenta da manhã e começar o trabalho. Colocar a mesa, acender as lareiras, arrumar a árvore, colocar mais lenha, acender mais velas. Por toda casa havia passos e vozes e ainda o som do piano encantado na sua décima oitava repetição do acervo natalino que Justino instruíra para que tocasse.

Jorge estava dando ordens, mas aliviava sua severidade com chocolate como recompensa. –Rony, pode pegar a toalha de mesa? Napoleon, preciso que me ajude com os pratos e...

-Podemos ajudar?

Todos pararam ao ouvir o som das novas vozes na casa, mas vozes familiares. Napoleon levantou os olhos dos pratos e seu queixo caiu.

Harry e Hermione estavam no foyer, cheios de bagagens, com largos sorrisos.

A pausa pra processar foi curta e a confusão começou. Napoleon ficou olhando, sorrindo, enquanto esses convidados surpresa eram atacados de todos os lados por abraços com intenção de deixá-los sem oxigênio suficiente para sobrevivência. O barulho era ensurdecedor. Ele se aproximou, esperando sua vez.

-Então, decidiram encurtar a lua de mel, hein? – ele disse, piscando pra Hermione. –Cansaram daquela vida de preguiça?

-Não – ela disse rindo. –Vamos voltar e nem ouse tentar nos impedir. Só achamos que seria divertido se aparatássemos pra cá e fizéssemos uma surpresa.

-E que surpresa! – Rony exclamou, quase reluzindo de alegria. –Venham, sentem aqui! Aqui, me dê um desses – ele disse, pegando os pacotes deles. A festa inteira se desviou para a sala.

Napoleon ficou mais pra trás enquanto os moradores da casa riam e conversavam, miraculosamente levando umas cinco conversas ao mesmo tempo. Ele ficou observando, um debate começando em sua mente.

Os recém-casados pareciam felizes, ridiculamente felizes até. Os dois estavam bronzeados e vibrantes e sem conseguir ficar sem se tocar de alguma forma. Ele observou a expressão deles enquanto contavam acontecimentos da viagem até agora e distribuíam algumas lembranças... Um chapéu de gondoleiro verdadeiro para Justino, um kimono de seda para Laura, uma caixa de um caro chocolate em pó holandês para Jorge.

Não demorou muito até que o debate terminasse. _Devo dizer a ele? Prefiro morrer._

* * *

O dia passou rápido demais. Os Weasley chegaram e outra rodada de surpresas pela presença de Harry e Hermione começou. Era uma pena que a maioria dos outros amigos e familiares deles tivessem feito outros planos, mas eles não tinham como saber.

-Como está a lua-de-mel até agora? – Molly perguntou enquanto o grupo estava sentado em volta da mesa do jantar.

Eles trocaram um curto, porém significativo, olhar. –Maravilhosa – Harry disse. –Eles te servem de todas as formas. E nossa cabine é linda.

Hermione sorriu. –Que bom que casei com um cara rico.

-Já tiveram alguma aventura? – Rony perguntou.

Harry fez uma exagerada expressão pensativa. –Bem, semana passada nos envolvemos em um plano do crime organizado para matar um casal de testemunhas – todos riram... Menos Harry e Hermione.

-Espere – Rony disse. –Está falando sério.

-Perfeitamente. Acho que podem nos tirar de nosso trabalho, mas não podem tirar o trabalho de nós;

-Suponho que tenham salvo o dia e deixado mundo mais seguro para democracia mais uma vez – Laura disse, mas ela sorria para suavizar o sarcasmo.

-Naturalmente – Hermione disse, mostrando a língua pra ela. –Como podia esperar algo menos?

-Esperava que deixassem o trabalho pra trás quando estivessem na lua de mel, querida!

-Acredite, a gente preferia se fosse assim – Harry disse, revirando os olhos. –Mas quando as coisas acontecem, o que fazemos? Ficamos por perto e olhamos quando temos a habilidade para ajudar? Nunca se está fora do trabalho nesse emprego. É como ser um médico.

-Bem, vocês dois estão maravilhosos – Gina disse. –O casamento deve combinar com vocês.

Hermione sorriu pra Harry.-Sim, combina – ele colocou um braço em volta dela e beijou a têmpora dela. –Francamente, não achei que ia me sentir tão diferente – ela continuou –mas é. Faz uma grande diferença. Não sei por que, mas tenho essa tremenda noção de unidade agora.

Harry concordou. –Como se antes, fosse eu e fosse Hermione e era também eu e Hermione... Mas agora é apenas nós. Somos um nós.

-Mas já não eram antes? – Rony perguntou.

-De uma forma sim, mas não assim –Hermione disse. – é simplesmente diferente. Não tenho certeza se posso explicar.

-Sei exatamente do que está falando, querida – Molly disse.

-Eu também – Napoleon disse. –Lembro de ter sentido o mesmo quando casei. Me sentia como se fosse parte de alguma coisa.

Hermione concordou. –É, é isso aí. Enfim, é maravilhoso.

-Então – Harry começou. –O que vem acontecendo por aqui?

Napoleon ficou olhando enquanto os moradores se entreolhavam. _Muita coisa pra contar... agora, pelo menos. _–Não muito – Rony disse. –Tudo velho. – Ele sabia que Harry algum momento o puxaria de lado e perguntaria sobre o projeto. Ele teria algum tempo pra decidir exatamente quanto mentiria pra ele.

* * *

Com pensamentos de cidra quente na cabeça, Rony foi até a cozinha enquanto o sol se punha, neste dia de natal completamente surpreendente. A maior parte de sua família estava reunida na sala, entre um monte e papel descartado, bebendo gemada caseira perto da lareira e Laura parecia ter decidido colocar de lado a animosidade entre eles, pelo menos por hoje. A vida era boa. Por hora.

Ele chegou até a cozinha e parou. Harry estava de pé na porta que levava até a varanda, os braços em volta de Hermione, a cabeça dela apoiada no ombro dele. Eles olhavam para o quintal, que estava coberto por uma perfeita e intocada camada de neve, e mais caia do céu púrpura numa carícia gentil, silenciosa.

Rony os observou por um momento, sorrindo. As mãos de Harry se moviam pra cima e pra baixo nos ombros dela. Rony viu os ombros dela subindo e descendo com um suspiro. Ela virou e olhou pra ele, as mãos na cintura dele. –Feliz natal, Harry. – ela sussurrou.

Ele levantou a mão e colocou os cabelos dela pra trás e então se inclinou para frente e beijou-lhe a testa. –O natal que deveríamos ter ano passado.

-Parece um milhão de anos atrás.

-Relembrando, fico impressionado de termos sobrevivido o ano que tivemos.

Ela sorriu. –Ajuda quando tem um motivo pra sobreviver – ela tocou o rosto dele. –Alguém por quem sobreviver – ela completou.

Ele levantou a mão dela e a pressionou contra os lábios, mantendo-a assim por um longo momento. –Eu te amo – ele disse, tão baixo que Rony mal o ouviu.

Hermione simplesmente o abraçou, a bochecha pressionada contra o ombro dele. Ela abriu os olhos e viu Rony ali. Ela sorriu e acenou para que se aproximasse. Ele foi, mas um pouco hesitante... Parecia um momento tão particular. Ela esticou a mão e tomou a dele.

-Não acredito que fizeram isso – Rony disse. Agora Harry segurava sua outra mão. –Não acredito que interromperam sua lua-de-mel maravilhosa pra vir pra cá e beber gemada conosco.

-Qual é – Harry disse. –Não podíamos perder nosso primeiro natal em casa – ele disse, a voz parecendo um pouco engasgada no fim.

Rony piscou um pouco, rapidamente. –Bem... Significa muito. Pra mim.

-Só de ter você aqui significa muito pra gente – Hermione disse, seus olhos brilhando.

Rony riu. –Vamos, vamos ter nosso momento em grupo ates que a gente abra o berreiro.

-Tarde demais pra isso – Harry disse, rindo.

* * *

Napoleon se escondeu na varanda da frente da entrada, esperando. Ele podia ouvir os convidados surpresa agora dando adeus a todos, abraçando e beijando, e trocando vários desejos de feliz natal e feliz ano novo.

Ele observou o corredor que dava pra entrada da sala e logo Harry apareceu, andando decidido. Ele parou no foyer, olhando em volta. –Jones? – ele sussurrou.

-Estou aqui – Napoleon disse, chamando-o para varanda. Harry entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Napoleon sempre se impressionava com como a própria postura de Harry mudava de acordo com o que ele estava vestindo... O marido, amigo gentil e jovial se fora. Napoleon sabia que agora falava com seu chefe, o agente, o bruxo, o Mage.

-Como nosso projeto vai? – ele perguntou.

-Está indo bem.

Harry olhou pra ele, uma expressão de especulação no rosto. –Não vim aqui pra retomar meu trabalho, mas... tem alguma coisa que eu deva saber?

Napoleon não hesitou. –Não.

-Porque basta dizer uma coisa e eu fico.

-Volte pra sua lua-de-mel, chefe. Deixe tudo comigo. – ele se perguntou se algum dia conseguiria dizer adequadamente a Harry como foi difícil dizer isso, quando tudo o que queria era implorar para que Harry ficasse e ajudasse, tomasse parte do peso para si, assumisse a responsabilidade de estar no comando de novo.

Harry ficou parado olhando pra ele, a mesma expressão no rosto. –Tem alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que queira que eu saiba?

_Sim, _Napoleon pensou. _Há quase duzentos desaparecidos. Não temos nem idéia de onde possam estar, e por falar nisso não estamos nem perto de achar o traidor então não podemos contar a mais ninguém. Tudo que consigo pensar é nessas pessoas desaparecidas e acho que estou tendo um colapso nervoso._

Ele sorriu. –Não. Pode ir e aproveitar as últimas semanas de sua viagem, Harry. Fique com sua esposa e aproveite a paz e o relaxamento enquanto duram.

A expressão de Harry finalmente relaxou e ele sorriu. –Vou sim – ele deu um tapa no ombro de Napoleon. –Sabia que podia depender de você, Jones. Vamos falar quando eu voltar.

-Pode apostar.

Eles saíram para o foyer onde Hermione esperava. Ela deu um abraço de despedida nele e então ela e Harry saíram pela porta.

* * *

Rony passou mais tempo que o de costume escrevendo naquela noite. Havia muito a ser processado. Era, como disseram, seu primeiro natal entre os outros em mais de dez anos e ele estava se sentindo esmagado...e não apenas por causa de todo amor a que foi submetido hoje.

Contar a Napoleon de sua experiência com Laura fora tanto catártico quanto perturbador. Catártico porque fora bom tirar isso do peito, mas perturbador porque o fez pensar de fato no que isso significava.

Ele se enfiara na cama para ler um pouco quando alguém bateu em sua porta; ele presumiu que fosse Napoleon. –Entre! – ele disse. Mas não era Napoleon.

Laura entrou, vestida com seu roupão. Ela evitou os olhos dele quando avançou para sentar nos pés na cama dele, o mais longe dele que ela poderia ficar. –Oi – ele disse, sentando um pouco mais reto.

-Oi.

-O que te traz a essa parte da cidade?

Ela suspirou. –Eu disse depois, não foi?

-Bem... É depois.

Ele esperou. Finalmente ela respirou fundo e falou rápido, como se estivesse com medo de perder a coragem. –Sempre que criticava Sorry, me deixava com muita raiva, não porque eu achava que estava errado, mas porque sabia que estava certo. Passei tanto tempo nestes últimos anos negando que não estava conseguindo nada de meu relacionamento que pra mim, admitir que você falava a verdade era muito dolorido. Não podia encarar a perda de Sorry, ele foi meu primeiro amor. Se eu tivesse colocado metade da minha vida nisso e não tivesse dado certo... Então o que isso diz sobre mim? – ela de repente ficou sem força e olhou pra ele, que viu que havia lágrimas brilhando nos olhos dela.

-Não diz nada ruim sobre você – ele disse baixo. –Diz algo bom. Diz que você tem fé e esperança e que não desiste. Mas... Deve ter alguma coisa boa quando pensa em seus próprios sentimentos e no que é melhor pra você.

Ela aquiesceu. –É simplesmente difícil. Muito difícil.

-Eu sei.

-E também, se eu perdesse o único homem com quem já estive... bem, quem eu teria? Ninguém! – ela suspirou e virou o rosto. –Acho que está tudo aparecendo agora, porque pela primeira vez posso ver... – Ela parou e respirou incerta mais uma vez. –Posso ver uma possibilidade. De outra pessoa.

Rony não disse nada. O que poderia dizer?

Ela virou na direção dele, mas ainda não o olhou nos olhos. –Você tentou ser meu amigo e eu tentei ser sua e tudo o que fizemos foi brigar. Por que não funcionou?

-Não sei.

-Acho que eu sei. – ela se aproximou. –Talvez... Eu não queira ser sua amiga – agora, ela olhou pra ele.

Rony se sentiu congelado, sentado ali contra a cabeceira da cama. Ele não se moveu quando Laura se inclinou de vagar pra frente e o beijou, gentilmente.

Ela recuou e olhou nos olhos, e quando eles se beijaram de novo, foi mútuo. Rony mal podia acreditar que estava sentado ali em sua própria cama, seus braços cheios com a mulher com quem passara boa parte do tempo fantasiando, sentindo seus contornos através de seu roupão, sentindo o cheiro vagamente apimentado de seus cabelos cheios. Já tinha muito tempo desde que tocara uma mulher, e mesmo na época, o sentimento era diferente.

De alguma forma, o roupão dela estava desamarrado e as mãos dele escorregavam diretamente sobre a pele dela... ela não usava nada por baixo, ele percebeu de repente. Ele recuou, franzindo a testa. –Laura... O que você quer? Por que veio aqui?

Ela piscou, respirando um pouco pesado. –Eu... só conversar.

-Por isso está nua por baixo disso?

Ela desviou os olhos por um longo tempo e então voltou. –Rony, quero ficar aqui com você. Quero fazer amor com você e não falar de mais nada.

Ele esticou a mão e segurou a dela. –Ah, cara. Você não tem idéia do quanto quero fazer amor com você – ela sorriu. –Mas não vou, não hoje. – o sorriso dela se desfez.

-Por que não?

Ele suspirou. –Laura, eu não vou ser aquele cara. Aquele outro cara. Não importa qual a situação atual de seu relacionamento com Sorry, ele acha que está tudo bem. Se quer que algo aconteça entre nós, então eu amaria explorar isso... Mas não até que você decida o que vai fazer sobre Sorry. Se precisar de alguém pra conversar sobre isso, estou aqui pra você. Mas não pode haver um "nós" até que esteja livre, de uma maneira ou de outra.

Dada à história, ele meio que esperava que ela ficasse com raiva, mas não estava. Ela apenas apertou a mão dele e suspirou. –Por mais que odeie admitir isso, você está certo – ela olhou pra ele de novo. –Espero que não ache que sou uma piranha.

Ele riu. –Nem de longe.

-Só queria estar com alguém, alguém que se importasse e que estivesse envolvido de verdade. Não é errado, é?

-Claro que não.

Ela balançou a cabeça e riu. –Sabe, não é todo homem que passou dez anos preso que recusaria a oportunidade de dar uma.

Ele riu com ela. –Acho que não sou como todo homem.

Ela ficou séria. –Isso com certeza.

Eles ficaram sentados por um tempo. –Sabe – ele finalmente disse. –Não tem que ir. Pode ficar aqui comigo se quiser.

-Só que sem toques, certo?

Ele concordou. –Sem toques.

Ela sorriu. – Eu quero.

Ele olhou em volta. –O que quer fazer? Conversar? Sei lá... jogar cartas? Xadrez? Vou acabar com você, vou logo avisando.

Ela viu o caderno no criado mudo dele. –O que está escrevendo agora?

-Hoje estava terminando uma história que comecei quando estava preso.

Laura soltou a mão dele e engatinhou até seu lado. Ela se curvou contra ele, puxando as cobertas pra cima dos ombros. –Lê pra mim?

Ele sorriu. –Claro – ele olhou pra ela, perplexo com como as coisas correram... Mas no fim, o que poderia fazer além de deixar as coisas seguirem seu próprio ritmo? Ele passou o braço em volta dos ombros dela, pegou seu caderno e começou a ler.

* * *

**Parte 2: Um interlúdio para lua-de-mel**

Hermione pressionou a orelha contra parede com mais força, ficando tensa em concentração. –Eles estão trazendo mais _malas!_ Quem são essas pessoas, os Rockefellers?

-Duvido que os Rockefellers naveguem em navios de cruzeiros, querida. Eles compram os próprios navios.

-Venha cá, ouça isso!

Harry tirou os olhos do livro que lia para dar um rápido olhar pra ela. –Me recuso a participar dessa demonstração indigna de bisbilhotagem.

-Isso vindo do homem que fez O Limbo** ontem à noite.

-Não posso confirmar ou negar a notícia sobre O Limbo.

-Ruth Weatherby do final do corredor viu você. Poderia ter vindo comigo e Vivian para piscina, mas nãaaao, tinha que deixar Jason te arrastar para festa de margarita no Deck C e ser convencido a fazer O Limbo...

-Hei, não sou eu que estou com a orelha grudada na parede.

-Não diga que não está se coçando de curiosidade.

-Se coçar é uma coisa, isso aí é outra. Além disso, poderíamos simplesmente ir lá e nos apresentar.

Hermione deixou a parede e foi até onde Harry estava sentado no sofá da sala da suíte de três cômodos deles. Ela sentou em seu colo de frente para ele, montando em suas pernas. Harry jogou o livro de lado e correu as mãos pela cintura dela. Ela estava usando um biquíni e uma saída de praia em volta da cintura. O navio estava atracado em Fiji, preparando para zarpar em sua longa jornada através do oceano pacífico, onde pararia por um dia no Havaí, antes de continuar até São Francisco. –Foi legal ter a mesa de jantar só pra gente desde que os Palmers saíram – ela murmurou, os dedos brincando nos cabelos dele. Ele inclinou a cabeça contra o sofá e olhou para ela, suas mãos acariciando a pele nua da barriga dela.

Harry e Hermione estavam na metade de sua viagem e tinham se alojado confortavelmente em sua cabine quase constrangedoramente opulenta. Os seus vizinhos desde que embarcaram eram os Palmers, um prazeroso casal de meia idade que também era a companhia na mesa de jantar. Eles preenchiam as refeições com histórias exageradas sobre suas vidas alegres e não faziam segredo que estavam adotando os vizinhos recém-casados como membros honorários da família. Eles desembarcaram em Delhi, uma semana atrás depois de uma despedida cheia de lágrimas e promessas de correspondências e visitas. Novos passageiros estavam embarcando hoje, tomando residência na cabine dos Palmer e, presumivelmente, seus lugares na mesa de jantar.

-Sim, foi legal – Harry disse. –Não precisávamos nos policiar por ficar nos olhando adorando um ao outro e por dar lagosta na boca.

-Não que a gente tenha feito essas coisas na mesa de jantar.

-Mas se tivéssemos feito, não precisaríamos nos policiar.

-Mas, está tudo acabando. Novos companheiros de mesa. E bem ricos, pelo número de malas que trouxeram.

-O que acha que vão pensar de nós?

-Quem sabe? Tenho certeza que vão escolher uma das teorias e concordar com ela. – os dois achavam infinitamente divertido com fato de serem alvo de muita da especulação no barco. Numa viagem como essa, onde a maioria das pessoas estava pelo tempo completo, os passageiros acabavam fazendo amizades, alianças, colegas e conhecidos. A fofoca era inevitável. Quem estava em lua de mel (havia quatro casais, sem contar eles dois), quem estava tentando salvar o casamento, quem estava comemorando bodas, quem estava secretamente mantendo a amante no navio, bem embaixo do nariz da esposa (esse senhor era alvo de _muito_ desprezo). Havia algumas famílias a bordo e quase nenhuma criança, mas havia alguns pequenos grupos de jovens privilegiados aproveitando as férias e alguns profissionais solteiros em férias estendidas. As ligações eram numerosas e bem variadas. Harry e Hermione ficavam um bem perto do outro, fingindo não ouvir o monte de fofocas sobre _eles_. Um belo e jovem casal britânico, de recém-casados, sem profissão evidente, e ainda assim rico suficiente para ocupar uma das cabines mais caras a bordo do navio de cruzeiro mais longo que essa linha oferecia.

A teoria mais popular parecia ser que um deles ou os dois eram herdeiros de uma grande fortuna, apesar do nome deles não ser conhecido... Pelo menos não aqui.

Hermione começou a desabotoar a camisa de Harry. –Cal Schiefelbein me cantou hoje de novo.

-Com um nome de Schiefelbein, fico impressionado do cara ainda ter auto-estima para cantar qualquer um – Harry respondeu, sua voz um pouco apertada, sem dúvida como resultado do modo como Hermione se mexia em seu colo. Ele desamarrou a saída de praia em volta da cintura dela e jogou de lado. –O que disse a ele?

-Eu disse que era melhor ele tomar cuidado porque tenho um marido muito ciumento. – ela se inclinou e começou a beijar o pescoço dele. – Ele riu. Disse que você não parecia uma ameaça muito grande. Então eu disse que você sabia king fu. – Harry puxou a alça do biquíni dela pelos braços e passou as mãos em seus seios nus.

-Eu sei mesmo kung fu.

-Sim, você sabe com certeza – ela sussurrou, o tópico se tornando irrelevante num segundo.

* * *

Quando entraram na sala de jantar para a ceia, viram que seus novos vizinhos já estavam sentados. Os dois pararam um segundo para examiná-los. –Bem, ao menos eles não sentaram no nosso lado da mesa – Hermione murmurou.

-Eles parecem bem finos– Harry disse. Os novos companheiros de mesa não eram jovens, mas também não pareciam velhos... talvez no meio dos quarenta. O homem tinha um ar sério com traços romanos bronzeados e distintas mechas grisalhas em suas têmporas. A mulher não era exatamente maravilhosa, mas o que mais comumente se chamava de "bonita", vestida impecavelmente e bem produzida. Hermione segurou os dedos de Harry.

-Ele me parece familiar – ela disse. –Você o reconhece?

-Não, acho que não. Você o conhece?

-Não sei de onde. Ele só parece vagamente familiar. Bem... talvez depois eu lembre. – eles avançaram pelo salão. –Francamente, estou um pouco intimidada. Eles parecem tão esnobes. Não sinto nenhuma ligação.

-Apenas lembre... Nós lutamos kung fu.

Ela riu um pouco, se sentindo melhor. Enquanto se aproximavam, seus novos vizinhos levantaram os olhos com sorrisos genuínos que fez ambos parecerem muito menos distantes. –Ah, vocês devem ser os Potter! – disse a mulher.

-Sim, somos nós. Sou Harry – ele disse, apertando a mão do homem. –Esta é minha esposa, Hermione.

-Sou Margot McCloud, esse é meu marido, Jack.

Depois de uma rodada de apertos de mãos e "prazer em conhecer", todos se sentaram novamente. –Há quanto tempo estão a bordo? – Margot perguntou.

-Um mês. Embarcamos em Southampton.

-Vão fazer a viagem completa?

-Ah, sim, dar a volta até em casa de novo.

-E onde é "em casa"?

Hermione sorriu, imaginando se Margot fizera algum curso de interrogatório na DI. –Moramos a uma hora para o norte de Londres.

-Achei que sim – Jack falou. –Com esses adoráveis sotaques culturais.

-De onde vocês vêem? – Harry perguntou, colocando creme em seu café.

-Ah, a gente se muda muito. Acho que se você quiser nos dar um endereço, nossa casa verdadeira é em Florença. – Margot não deixou escapar o olhar que os dois trocaram quando falou isso. –O que foi?

-Não é nada – Hermione disse, sorrindo. –Só que... Florença é um lugar especial para nós.

-Mesmo? É um adorável lugar antigo, não é? Ficaram muito tempo por lá?

-Umas duas semanas – Harry disse. –Foi tipo férias – Hermione se prendeu para não reagir a essa descrição completamente imprecisa da estadia deles em Florença no verão anterior.

-Infelizmente, não vamos lá há algum tempo – Margot disse, sua expressão ficando um pouco tensa por um momento. Ela sorriu novamente. –Passamos um bom tempo em Amsterdã agora.

-Eu amo Amsterdã – Harry disse. – Há tanta energia por lá.

-O que vocês fazem? – Hermione perguntou. –Parece que viajam bastante.

-Trabalho com logística – Jack disse, seu sorriso um pouco forçado. Hermione trocou um olhar quase imperceptível com Harry; essa resposta disparou algo em seu radar. Quando alguém estava envolvido em uma atividade ilícita que lhe rendia muito mais dinheiro do que ele poderia explicar legitimamente, eles sempre respondiam a perguntas como essa com "trabalho com logística". Era vago e difícil de refutar. –E vocês? Em que tipo de negócios estão? – Jack perguntou. _Claro, _Hermione pensou. _Mude de assunto._

Para sua surpresa, Harry lhe contou a verdade. –Trabalhamos para o governo – ele disse.

-Ah? – Margot falou, com um interesse exagerado – Em que setor?

-Inteligência, na verdade – Harry disse, deixando Hermione ainda mais perplexa. Mas também, essas pessoas eram trouxas. Eles nunca os ligariam a nada que lembrasse remotamente seus trabalhos. Ela viu o interesse dos McCloud aumentar um pouco em reação à resposta de Harry. Eles se inclinaram um pouco pra frente.

-Mesmo? – Margot disse, quase sussurrando. –Quer dizer como... espiões?

Hermione olhou rápido pra Harry, decidindo deixar que ele conduzisse esse tópico. – Algo assim – ele disse, dando um pequeno sorriso.

-Vocês carregam armas? – Margot falou em um sussurro conspiratório.

Harry riu. –Não para mesa de jantar.

-Estou fascinada! – Margot deu um gritinho. –Acho que não pode nos contar nada muito específico. Ou poderiam, mas aí teriam que nos matar.

-Ah, vejo que leu nosso kit de imprensa – Harry disse, seco. Todos riram.

Jack falou. –Então, essa é uma viagem de trabalho? – ele perguntou.

_Deus, espero que não. _Hermione pensou. Harry sorriu. –Lamento informar que sua esposa está certa, Jack. Não posso entrar em detalhes. Mas posso dizer que não estamos, nem de longe, "de plantão". – ele encarou Jack com um olhar enigmático por alguns segundos antes de desviar.

Hermione se concentrou em sua salada. Harry estava aprontando alguma. Ela se perguntou se tinha alguma coisa a ver com o fato de estarem sendo observados por um homem e uma mulher que nunca vira antes, sentados em uma mesa do outro lado do salão. Não tinha certeza se Harry havia notado, mas os observadores não estavam sendo exatamente discretos.

Ela olhou rapidamente para Jack e Margot, que provavelmente eram o alvo dessa vigilância. Se alguém queria observar ela e Harry, já teriam feito isso há um mês.

-Vocês embarcaram em Fiji, então? – Harry perguntava.

-Hum, sim – Margot falou, bebendo seu vinho. –Passamos duas divinas semanas por lá. – Hermione duvidava da veracidade dessa afirmação. Os dois estavam brancos e pálidos e se havia uma coisa difícil de se evitar em Fiji era o sol. –Mas estamos prontos para seguir adiante, então vamos para um tempo no _flat_ de Jack em Nova Iorque.

-De onde você é, Margot? Originalmente. – Hermione perguntou.

Ela hesitou um pouco. –Ah, nenhum lugar de onde já tenha ouvido falar. Apenas uma cidadezinha no Arizona.

-Mesmo? Não me parece americana;

-Acho que não! Com todos os lugares que já vivi, é impressionante eu ainda lembrar de onde vim! – ela riu, o tom agradável de alguém que vive socializando.

-Devo dizer que ouvimos várias histórias a respeito de vocês dois desde que embarcamos – Jack disse, bem na hora que o garçom trouxe o prato principal.

-Ah, não tenho duvidas. – Harry disse. –Tenho certeza que não sei o que todos acham tão fascinante.

-Dizem que são muito habilidosos na pista de dança – Jack sorria, um brilho escondido no canto de seus olhos. Hermione se sentiu mais simpatia com Jack do que com Margot. Ele parecia mais genuíno. Ela era legal o suficiente, mas estava claro que estava acostumada a usar uma fachada social apropriada que necessitava de verossimilhança para um observador cuidadoso.

Harry corou um pouco. –Acho que isso não é exatamente um segredo.

-Conheci uma mulher logo antes do jantar que era muito... Qual a palavra que estou procurando? Efusiva. Falou um bom tempo em como devíamos perguntar tudo de vocês e contar tudo a ela depois. Qual era mesmo o nome dela?

Hermione riu. –Ela tinha um sotaque sulista bem acentuado?

-Ah, nossa, sim. A princípio achei que fosse falso.

-Essa é Patsy LaMont, a fofoqueira residente. Ela é viúva, uma típica beleza do sul. Está fazendo essa viagem com um grupo de amigas. Elas... são quase onipresentes. Nunca falou diretamente com a gente, mas já falou mais que o suficiente _sobre _a gente_._

Margot assentiu. –Nesse caso, acho que vou encontrar com ela mais tarde e dizer que você é a filha ilegítima do Príncipe Charles, viajando com dinheiro da coroa pra ficar de bico calado.

Harry riu. –Bem, isso não seria tão mais estranho do que as outras histórias que ouvimos sobre nós.

-Por que acha que estão todos tão curiosos? – Jack perguntou.

-Quem sabe? – Harry continuou. –A gente fica quieto, discretos e não espalhamos a história de nossas vidas pra qualquer um que nos conheça.

-A clássica discrição Britânica. – Margot disse. -Tão particulares.

_Seria discreta também, se fosse o homem mais famoso do mundo. _Hermione pensou. –Temos nossas razões pra nos mantermos quietos.

-Mas é verdade que estão em lua de mel?

Hermione olhou para Harry. Ele a encarou de volta e segurou sua mão sob a mesa. –Sim, isso é verdade – ele disse, sorrindo pra ela. –Essa parte fico feliz em gritar pra todo mundo.

* * *

-Companhia interessante no jantar – Harry finalmente disse. Eles estavam passeando pelo convés, como faziam freqüentemente durante as noites. Até agora, estavam num silêncio confortável.

-Humrum – ela concordou.

Uma longa pausa. –Muito mais acontecendo ali do que com os Palmer.

-Certamente.

Outra pausa. –Eles estão sendo seguidos.

-Não passaram duas semanas em Fiji, isso é certo.

-Ele não trabalha com logística.

-E acho que ela é britânica. Ou pelo menos da Europa – ele levantou uma sobrancelha pra ela, que deu de ombros. –Ela disse flat e não apartamento.

-Ela pode ter aprendido isso.

-Por que contou a eles que somos espiões?

-Não tenho certeza. – ele disse, a voz pensativa. –Acho que porque... algo me diz que eles estão com medo. Pode ser o jeito que estavam vestidos. Muito arrumados, pode-se dizer, com todos os sinais de prosperidade bem à mostra. Como se estivessem se armando com seus bens materiais.

-Estamos tirando muitas conclusões, baseados em muito pouco – ela disse, passando o braço por dentro do cotovelo dele. Ela suspirou. –Não sei, querido. Acha que... bem...

-Que estamos com saudades do trabalho então começamos a inventar uma intriga? – ele disse, um sorriso perceptível na voz dele.

Ela riu. –Algo assim.

-Acho que não. Tenho certeza que não inventei Ike e Mike de olho neles do outro lado do salão.

-Então você os viu.

-Difícil não ver.

Ela pensou por um momento. –Você... Talvez queria que eles soubessem que há ajuda disponível se eles precisarem?

-Talvez.

-Mas, Harry... E se eles forem os vilões? E se eles forem fugitivos, ou escondendo alguma atividade ilegal?

-Acho que não. O homem e a mulher os vigiando eram bem amadores. Olhando por cima do cardápio, tomando o caminho mais longo até o banheiro para que pudessem passar por nossa mesa... a mulher usou de verdade o pó-compacto pra olhar por cima do ombro. Dá pra acreditar? Não eram bem treinados. Se fosse alguma agência do governo espiando disfarçados, seriam mais sutis. Aqueles dois estão apenas um passinho na frente dos capangas que Allegra adora jogar pra cima da gente, e um passinho bem pequeno. – ele balançou a cabeça. –Não, tenho a sensação que se tem algo errado acontecendo, os McCloud estão no lado das vítimas – ele olhou pra ela. –Achou que já o conhecia. Ainda acha isso?

Ela deu de ombros. –Eu não sei. Pensei que sim, mas ainda hesito. Talvez ele simplesmente me lembre alguém. Difícil dizer.

Harry sorriu. –Não vamos mais falar nisso. – ele largou a mão dela e passou o braço por cima de seus ombros. –Devíamos estar trocando olhares apaixonados e lambendo chocolate do corpo um do outro. Devíamos estar _de férias._

Hermione suspirou. –Acho que as pessoas não gostam que a gente tire férias, Harry. Não férias de verdade. Não é como se pudéssemos fechar nossas mentes e pensar apenas em pinas coladas e o suspiros no lanche da noite.

-Não seria legal se pudéssemos?

Ela concordou. –Além disso, nosso casamento foi perfeito e lindo, sem falar alegremente sem interrupções da maldade inconveniente. Acho que é pedir demais do destino por férias pacíficas também.

* * *

Mais tarde nessa noite, Hermione escovava os dentes na pia do pequeno banheiro. –Me pergunto o que está acontecendo em casa – ela disse com a boca cheia de pasta de dente.

Ela ouviu Harry suspirar. –Não sei. Não me importo. – ela olhou para o quarto e o viu deitado de barriga pra cima, os braços sob a cabeça. Ele deu de ombros. –Não quero pensar em casa, trabalho, ou no pessoal, ou ninguém. Voltaremos em breve.

-Acha que devemos avisar a alguém sobre nossa surpresa de natal? Talvez só Rony?

-Não! – ele exclamou. –A palavra-chave é "surpresa"! Não podemos contar a ninguém, porque... bem, senão não será uma surpresa!

Ela sorriu. –Sim, querido, conheço o conceito. Mas se eles tiverem um monte de planos e a gente estragar tudo quando aparecermos do nada?

-Qual a possibilidade disso? Os natais têm sido os mesmo desde sempre, não consigo pensar em nada novo que eles decidam fazer e que a gente possa estragar simplesmente por estarmos presente. – ele levantou e foi até o banheiro enquanto Hermione enxaguava a boca. Ele passou os braços em volta da cintura dela e inclinou a cabeça para beijar seu pescoço. Hermione suspirou e se apoiou contra o peito dele, olhando o reflexo dos dois no espelho. Ele levantou os olhos e a encarou pelo espelho. –Vai fazer um mês amanha – ele disse baixo.

-Eu sei – ela disse.

Ele sorriu. –Já enjoou de mim?

Ela virou nos braços dele e colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço dele. –Sim. Mal posso suportar sua mera visão.

O sorriso malicioso dele se desfez. –Então feche os olhos – ele disse, sua voz quase um ronronar.

Hermione sentiu um tremor subir pela espinha ao detectar as promessas implícitas em suas palavras. Ela fez o que ele disse e esperou de olhos fechados, seus braços em volta dos ombros de Harry. A princípio ele apenas a abraçou, as mãos subindo e descendo por suas costas, por baixo de sua camisola. Ela sentiu os lábios dele em suas sobrancelhas e depois em suas bochechas. Ela tentou inclinar o rosto para confrontar a boca dele com a sua, mas ele não cooperou, virando o rosto pro outro lado para beijar o queixo e o nariz dela. Ela deu um risinho. –Pare com isso – ela disse.

-Achei que não pudesse me suportar – ele sussurrou, suas mãos descendo pelas costas dela. Ele puxou os quadris dela contra os seus.

-Não consigo. Você é insuportável – ela murmurou, pressionando o corpo contra o dele. Ela deu um sorriso maroto. –Mas com certeza parece que você me acha bem atraente – ele estava beijando o pescoço dela agora. Hermione deixou a cabeça cair para trás. Harry não estava mais falando. Ele tinha acabado a provocação. Estava dirigindo todas suas energias em fazer todos os ossos dela virarem manteiga, algo em que ele era muito bom. Finalmente ela não agüentava mais. Ela segurou a cabeça dele e o deixou quieto para poder beijá-lo.

Depois de um tempo, eles foram para o quarto da suíte. Não falaram enquanto se despiam e deitavam na cama. Hermione permitiu feliz que todos seus pensamentos voassem de sua mente, até que um que era novo e estranho voltou e se fez notar. Ela recuou um pouco.

Harry inclinou a cabeça. –O que há de errado?

-Nada... Só percebi uma coisa.

-O que?

-Quando fazemos amor, você nunca... Bem, você nunca diz o que quer.

-Deveria?

-Claro! É justo, não é?

Ele sentou, franzindo a testa, as cobertas se amontoando em seu colo. –Não sei. Nunca pensei sobre isso – Harry deu de ombros, sorrindo pra ela. –Acho que nunca quis nada que já não estivéssemos fazendo.

-Isso não pode ser verdade. Tem que haver _alguma coisa_ que você gostaria de fazer, ou que eu fizesse, que ainda não fizemos.

-Não tenho certeza. Já fizemos muita coisa – ele disse, sorrindo safado.

Hermione colocou a cabeça no colo dele pra que pudesse olhar o rosto dele. –Mas... não tem nenhuma fantasia? Nenhum cenário erótico?

-Por quê?

Ela revirou os olhos. –É pra gente _dividir_ esse tipo de coisa. Se você me contar, eu posso... você sabe, fazer por você.

-Você nunca _me_ disse nenhum de seus cenários eróticos.

-Eu não tenho nenhum.

-Então porque presumiu que eu tenho?

-Porque você é homem! Mulheres gostam de estabilidade, não gostamos muito de atuações, geralmente. Os homens gostam mais de variedade, sempre têm pequenos desejos secretos! Os homens sempre querem fingir que suas esposas são enfermeiras e eles são o paciente safado ou que são ladrões que entram pela janela e encontram uma mulher inocente com sua lingerie sexy... – ela não conseguiu continuar porque Harry estava rindo.

-Minha nossa, é isso que os homens fazem? Que bobagem. Tira um pouco da espontaneidade se você precisa de um script e acessórios pro sexo, não? Por que colocar tanta complicação em algo tão simples? – ele a puxou pra perto e deitou de novo. –Claro que tenho fantasias. A maioria envolve você. Não vou mentir, algumas não são. Claro que você sabe de minha paixão incurável por Catherina Zeta-Jone.

-Sim, claro.

-Mas sincera e honestamente, se você quer saber o que eu quero... Não sei o que dizer. Tenho uma mulher linda e sexy que acaba de me dizer que mal pode esperar pra realizar cada um de meus desejos secretos. Tenho tudo o que eu quero bem aqui.

* * *

As cadeiras do deck situadas do lado de desembarque do deck B ficavam em posição ideal para espionar, Hermione refletiu enquanto se acomodava. Desse vantajoso ponto dava pra ver a principal passagem dos decks superiores do navio espalhados diante de si, e as pessoas tinham que passar na sua frente pra chegar aos restaurantes. Ela tinha a vista perfeita da piscina do outro lado do deck sem ficar muito óbvio que estava olhando.

Ela abriu o livro em seu colo e ajustou os óculos escuros. Às vezes os velhos truques realmente eram os melhores. Onde os espiões como ela estariam sem os óculos escuros? Ela tentou imaginar a vida como um agente da inteligência tentando trabalhar num mundo onde você nunca podia esconder pra onde estava olhando. Pensamento terrível.

Margot e Jack estavam passando tempo perto da piscina, tomando drinques coloridos que eram periodicamente preenchidos por garçons que passavam e quase pareciam ter habilidades telepáticas para sentir quando um dos passageiros precisava de atenção. Hermione se perguntou várias vezes se a tripulação ia a algum tipo de escola especial para aprender como antecipar as necessidades de cada um.

Como se estivesse apenas esperando ali perto para que se sentasse, um tripulante apareceu do nada e colocou uma mesinha ao lado dela e serviu com sua bebida de fruta favorita. –Aqui está, Sra. Granger – ele disse com um sorriso.

-Obrigada- ela disse. Como eles lembravam o preferido de todos, ela nunca saberia. Com habilidades como essa, eles provavelmente seriam bons espiões.

Hermione bebericou seu drinque e observou Margot e Jack enquanto seus dedos viravam as páginas de seu livro automaticamente depois de um tempo. Eles pareciam perfeitamente alheios ao fato de que as babás da noite anterior os observavam da sacada do deck A, acima de onde estavam. Estavam sendo completamente óbvios. Quando Jack levantou para esticar as pernas, o homem se inclinou sobre a grade para observá-lo partindo. Não faziam a menor tentativa para fingir outra atividade como uma conversa. Isso ofendia Hermione em seu senso de profissionalismo, o fato de qualquer um mesmo remotamente ligado à industria de espionagem poder ser tão amador.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, ela não tinha visto ou aprendido nada novo, exceto qual a marca de protetor solar que Margot usava. Estava pensando em guardar tudo e entrar na piscina quando uma sombra a encobriu.

-Se importa se eu sentar aqui, querida? – disse a sombra com uma voz cheia de sotaque sulista.

Hermione levantou os olhos, protegendo a visão com uma das mãos. Era... ah, droga, ela não conseguia lembrar o nome da mulher. Era uma das discípulas de Patsy LaMont, que tinha cabelos ruivos e uma pequena tatuagem de rosa no tornozelo. Ela tentou, sem sucesso, pensar numa desculpa. –Hmm... por favor. Fique a vontade.

A mulher abriu sua toalha e deitou ao lado de Hermione. –Não está o dia mais lindo de todos? Juro que poderia sentar numa dessas cadeiras por dias e dias claro que ficaria totalmente queimada loguinho sabia que todas as mulheres de minha família têm a pele tão clara que a gente se queima num piscar de olhos se não usarmos protetor fator 60 e minha nossa, você está conseguindo um bronzeado e tanto!

Hermione piscou. –Obrigada – não tinha muita certeza de como reagir.

A mulher lhe estendeu a mão. –Acho que ainda não fomos apresentadas corretamente, querida. Sou Gina – ela disse.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, um pouco desorientada. –Sou Hermione.

-Ah, claro que é, e um nome tão bonito também e você é inglesa, não é, olha só se não tem o sotaque mais lindo que já ouvi eu poderia ficar aqui sentada o dia todo ouvindo você falar.

Com esforço, Hermione se controlou para não fazer o que seria um comentário rude sobre a vontade dessa mulher deixar Hermione dizer uma palavra sequer com seu dito sotaque lindo. Ela simplesmente sorriu. –Obrigada.

-Sei que nunca tivemos a chance de conversar propriamente, mas vi você sentada aqui e pensei que poderia sentar e me apresentar e talvez a gente possa conversar e se conhecer!

Hermione sorriu. –Perdeu no cara ou coroa, né? – ela inclinou a cabeça na direção onde Patsy e o resto de seu grupo estavam sentadas relaxadas em uma mesa de bridge, ostentosamente não observando o pequeno sucesso da missionária em fazer um primeiro contato com Hermione. Ela sabia que era apenas questão de tempo antes que a curiosidade fosse mais forte do que Patsy e ela mandasse alguém pegar o histórico completo dela e Harry para as tropas.

Gina hesitou um pouco – Ah, bem... Acho que você poderia... – ela deu uma risadinha. –Você deve achar que somos totalmente tolas.

-Claro que não – Hermione disse, sentindo-se um pouco culpada por sua aspereza. O que esta mulher tinha feito, no fim das contas? Ela colocou o livro de lado. –É um prazer te conhecer, Gina.

Gina se inclinou mais pra perto. –Vocês são tão misteriosos, vão ter que nos perdoar se ficamos curiosas.

-Bem, que não haja mais mistérios. – Hermione disse, cansada dessa coisa toda. –Vou dizer qualquer coisa que queira saber.

-Ah, seus assuntos não são de minha conta, tenho certeza – Gina disse, fazendo um fraco protesto.

-Numa viagem longa como essa, num navio desses, não há muito lugar pra privacidade, não é? – Hermione falou.

-Não é que é verdade! Meu deus, nunca vi tanta gente viajando e a conversa às vezes é meio baixa e as histórias que circulam por aí, devo dizer que não sei o que pensar na metade das vezes, quer dizer nunca sei o que é verdade e o que é simplesmente uma mentira!

-Não, nunca se sabe.

Gina olhou em volta, dando um vago sorriso, como se pensasse o que dizer em seguida. Ela alargou o sorriso e apontou pro outro lado da piscina. –Ah, não é seu marido ali?

Hermione seguiu o olhar dela e viu Harry falando com David e Gloria Wrightmire, um casal da Califórnia de quem ficaram amigos. Quando ela desceu para o deck, Harry foi para academia e evidentemente acabara de voltar; ele parecia um pouco suado e tinha uma toalha sobre o ombro. –Sim, é ele – ela sorriu pra si mesma. _Sim, este é meu marido. Pelo fantasma de Merlin, ainda estou me acostumando com a idéia que de fato tenho um marido._

-Qual é o nome dele mesmo? Juro que ouvi uma vez, mas não consigo lembrar o nome de ninguém, nem que minha vida dependa disso, não tenho certeza se lembraria o meu se não estivesse na minha identidade.

Hermione sorriu. As frases em seqüência de Gina não eram nada engraçadas. –O nome dele é Harry.

-E o que ele faz da vida?

Ela lembrou que esta mulher vinha de uma cultura que ainda perguntava o que seu marido fazia da vida, mas não o que você fazia. –Ele trabalha para o governo. Eu também. Na verdade, trabalhamos no mesmo departamento.

-Que interessante! Se conheceram no trabalho então?

-Ah não. Conheço Harry desde meus onze anos. Nos conhecemos na escola.

-Namoradinhos da escola! – Gina exclamou. Hermione ficou impressionada com o entusiasmo dela. _A pobre mulher deve estar faminta por alguma diversão, se a história da minha vida é tão animada. _ Ela pensou. –Que romanticamente perfeito!

-Não éramos namorados na escola – Hermione explicou, imaginando se devia começar a contar quantas vezes narrava essa mesma história. –Éramos melhores amigos. Não éramos.. namorados... até uns dois anos atrás.

-Mas assim é ainda melhor! Ficaram amigos a vida toda e de repente se olharam e viram o verdadeiro amor!

Hermione riu. –Acho que você deve ver muitos filmes.

-Sou uma manteiga derretida por uma boa história de amor, querida. Deus sabe que todos podemos usar um pouco mais de romance em nossas vidas!

-E quanto a você? É casada?

Gina fez um gesto pra deixar pra lá. –Ah claro. Ele era de uma boa linhagem e tinha dinheiro e eu tinha cinqüenta centímetros de cintura e nossos pais se conheciam.

Hermione ficou horrorizada. –Você teve um casamento arranjado? – estava incrédula. Não achava que esse tipo de coisa acontecia nos EUA.

Gina riu. –Ah, Deus, não! Mas poderia ter sido. Entrei na sociedade quando tinha dezesseis anos, e fui criada para me casar e manter uma casa e uma família de um homem honrado e bem mantido e fui isso que fiz. – ela suspirou. –Não me entenda mal. Amo meu marido, ele é um bom homem, como marido. Meus filhos estão criados e partiram e ele e eu não temos muito o que dizer um ao outro. – ela deu de ombros como se fosse algo mais que natural. – O objetivo do nosso casamento era ter uma família e a casa mais linda do quarteirão. Fiquei grávida logo no primeiro mês de casamento. Agora que somos só nós de novo... bem, nem lembro sobre o que conversávamos.

Hermione olhou para seu livro, perturbada. Ela não podia imaginar não poder conversar com Harry. Ela pensou em um tempo futuro, quando seus filhos estivessem crescidos e partido e estariam sozinhos de novo e se veriam como estranhos... mas isso nunca aconteceria. Não a eles. –Isso é horrível.

-Não é tão horrível. Tenho minha vida. Tenho amigos e meus clubes e meu trabalho voluntário e agora tenho netos também.

-Isso é bom, mas... Não sei o que faria se não fosse tão próxima a meu marido.

-É diferente pra vocês agora – Gina disse –Na minha época, era simplesmente como as cosias eram.

Hermione virou e olhou pra ela. –Mesmo? Sempre tive a impressão que na sua parte do mundo as pessoas sempre se casavam por amor.

-Ah, meus céus! – Gina disse, sorrindo. –Claro que casamos, querida. É só que... o amor precisa de uma ajuda, não acha?

Hermione pensou por um momento. –Não, na verdade. É tudo mais que precisa de ajuda. Às vezes acho que meu relacionamento com meu marido é a única coisa que está certa.

Gina sorriu pra ela, um sorriso verdadeiro. –Então você tem sorte.

-Sim, eu tenho.

Gina desviou os olhos de novo. –Por mais de um motivo. Ele é muito bonito, se me permite dizer.

Hermione sorriu. –Não ligo quando as pessoas falam a verdade.

Como se sentisse que estavam falando dele, Harry se afastou dos Wrightmire e foi até elas. Ele tomou o lugar ao lado de Hermione. –Boa tarde, senhoras – ele disse, sorrindo educadamente para Gina. Ele deu um sorriso mais genuíno para Hermione e se inclinou pra lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. –Tomando uns raios de sol?

-Harry, esta é Gina – ela disse. –Gina, este é meu marido, Harry.

-Tão bom te conhecer – Gina disse, balançando a mão de Harry por cima da barriga de Hermione.

-Gina e eu estávamos conversando – ela disse, lhe dando um olhar significativo. Ela viu os olhos dele se desviando rapidamente para mesa onde Patsy e sua tropa estavam aglomeradas e sabia que ele compreendera.

-Parece que você estava aproveitando a vista – ele disse, inclinando a cabeça na direção onde os seguidores de Margot e Jack estavam no deck superior.

Ela suspirou – Infelizmente, tudo parece igual depois de um tempo.

* * *

Hermione arqueou as costas e expirou, tanto seus olhos quanto sua mente prazerosamente sem foco. Só estar deitada nua sobre os lençóis de seda já era uma experiência sexual, mas quando se adicionava a sensação erótica da pele nua de Harry contra a sua, não precisava muito pra deixá-la num estado de excitação relaxada. _Estou sendo paga por todos problemas e traumas de minha vida – _ela pensou – _com juros._

Fazia anos... não, uma eternidade... desde que não tinha nada com que se preocupar. Ela não estava preocupada com suas notas, ou seu trabalho, sua família, ou sua casa ou seus amigos. E mais importante, ela não estava preocupada com Harry, a não ser o fato de quanto tempo ela podia suportar sob suas mãos até que estivesse gritando para o teto.

Eles tinham seus altos e baixos na cama, como qualquer casal. Teve algumas agonizantes semanas quando Harry se convenceu que ela gostava de lambidas em vários lugares e ela ainda estava muito tímida para corrigi-lo por ter assumido erroneamente isso. Houve uma ocasião memorável quando ela adormeceu enquanto ele fazia amor com ela, um incidente que ele nunca (e nunca mais, ela tinha certeza) ia deixar passar. Uma vez, ela perdera o equilíbrio com a boca em volta de uma parte bastante delicada da anatomia de Harry e fizera um belo arranhão com o dente. Ela se sentiu horrível... Não só pelo que fizera, mas porque enquanto ele estava gemendo de dor no banheiro ela estava no quarto, fingindo uma crise de tosse para que não soubesse que ela estava rindo.

Esses infortúnios de lado, ela estava particularmente orgulhosa da qualidade de sua vida sexual e com absoluta certeza que ninguém mais, certamente nenhuma mulher que ela conhecia, estava recebendo tão bem quanto ela. Isso, ela mantinha pra si mesma. Não havia motivos pra deixar as outras garotas com inveja.

Ela não tinha idéia de como Harry soubera de algumas das coisas com qual contribuía para as relações físicas deles; honestamente, não era algo que gostasse de imaginar. O fato inescapável de que ele provavelmente aprendera um bom número de técnicas com Allegra lhe dava arrepios. Ela não conseguia pensar nela e em sua relação anterior com Harry; se pensasse, começaria a sentir como se a mulher ainda estivesse por perto e na cama deles, e no fim deste caminho havia a loucura.

Hermione suspirou e olhou para o topo da cabeça de Harry enquanto ele beijava o caminho abaixo do estômago dela, as mãos dele acariciando sua pele e deixando trilhas quentes; Ela esticou os braços e enlaçou os dedos dele entre os dela. Ele olhou pra ela, repousando o queixo sobre sua barriga, seus olhos irradiando o tipo de energia sexual suave, própria dele. Ele beijou os dedos dela. –Eu te amo – ele sussurrou. –Você sabe que nunca disse isso pra ninguém além de você?

Ela sorriu. –Não sabia disso.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça. –Nunca quis dizer a não ser que tivesse certeza que era verdade.

-Você nunca amou mais ninguém? Eu sei, sei que nunca disse antes, mas... Sinceramente, Harry. Estamos casados agora, sei que me ama, está bem se você já sentiu isso por outra pessoa. Pode me dizer a verdade.

Ele subiu até que deitou ao lado dela, as pernas entrelaçadas, o rosto dele apoiado nos cabelos dela. –A verdade? A verdade é que eu era seu antes de saber o que isso significava. Podia olhar em voltar, pude me deixar experimentar com outras, mas... tinha que voltar no fim das contas. Tinha que voltar pra casa, pra você e rezar que você me amasse também.

Ela alisou o rosto dele. –E se eu não amasse?

-Tento não pensar nisso.

Ficaram deitados em silêncio por um tempo. –Esperei por nós por um longo tempo – ela finalmente sussurrou. –Sem saber pelo que estava esperando.

Ele concordou. –Eu também.

Ela se inclinou pra frente e o beijou. Os braços dele a envolveram e ele respondia aos beijos, voltando pelo seu caminho anterior sobre a barriga dela. Enquanto ele escorregava pra baixo na cama, os olhos de Hermione fecharam. Ela teve relances dos momentos mais memoráveis das vezes que ela e Harry fizeram amor. A primeira vez, tão apaixonada, tão inesperada, tão dolorosamente certa e perfeita. Sob o céu de Hogwarts no chão, onde eles achavam que a vida escorrera do corpo de Rony. No Marquis, em Florença, a primeira vez depois de muito tempo separados.

Florença. Suas lembranças do tempo que passaram lá eram das mais dolorosas e também das que mais apreciava. A expressão de Harry enquanto ele gritava pra ela na praça deserta. A sensação dele sob o corpo dela enquanto executavam os acasalamentos tensos e sem emoção no hotel. A primeira vez que o vira na casa de Wainwright enquanto ela estava perto da morte, como ficou feliz em vê-lo, como ele parecia uma miragem...

De repente, os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram e ela ofegou. Harry parou e olhou pra ela. –Que foi? – ele perguntou. –Algo errado?

Ela sentou e o empurrou. –Ah, Deus! – ela pulou da cama e começou a andar em círculos, sem nenhum motivo, apenas porque ela precisava andar, pra qualquer lugar.

Harry jogou as pernas pra borda da cama e ficou olhando, o rosto preocupado. –O que foi?

Ela parou e o encarou. –Harry... Lembrei onde já vi Jack McCloud antes.

-Onde?

Ela respirou fundo. –Eu não o vi. Apenas um foto dele. Patrick Wainwright tinha essa foto. – ao mencionar o nome de Wainwright, ela viu a expressão de Harry mudar, ficando tensa. – ele tinha várias fotos e as derrubou no corredor e eu ajudei a pegar. – ela colocou uma mão na testa. –Uma dessas fotos era de um homem que acabou morto uma semana depois, executado pelos D'Agostinos.

Harry levantou, devagar. –Está dizendo que... D'Agostinos tem um contrato pra Margot e Jack?

-Faz sentido! Eles estão fugindo! Aqueles dois vigiando eles devem ser soldados rasos da família! – ela balançou a cabeça. –Mas... Margot e Jack são trouxas! Por que a máfia de bruxos iria se importar com uns trouxas?

-Ah, eles devem se importar – Harry disse. –D'Agostinos não limita suas opções. Ele é conhecido por usar trouxas para lavar dinheiro e obter recursos e informações. Mesmo se Jack nunca tiver feito nada pra ele, pode ter testemunhado alguma coisa ou ouvido alguma coisa que o tornaria perigoso pra família. – os olhos dele se mexiam agora, e ela quase podia ver a mente dele trabalhando. –Explica algumas coisas.

-É um milagre terem sobrevivido esse tempo todo se são alvos – Hermione disse. –Eles não perdem tempo quando decidem se livrar de alguém.

-O que acha que devemos fazer?

-Bem, temos que ajudá-los! – ela exclamou. –Podemos... Não sei o que podemos fazer, na verdade. Mas temos que fazer alguma coisa.

Harry roía as unhas, pensando. –Primeiro, temos que conseguir a verdade. – ele pegou suas calças.-Venha, vamos fazer uma visita amigável a nossos vizinhos.

-Não – ela disse, segurando-o. –Acho que temos que cuidar das babás primeiro.

Ele pensou um instante e enquanto aquiesceu. –Está certa – ele pulou da cama e se inclinou sobre sua mala, dando a Hermione uma bela vista de sua bunda nua. Ela se inclinou pra trás e sorriu, olhando enquanto ele revirava suas coisas, mentalmente pedindo que ele não se apressasse.

Depois de um tempo, ele se endireitou e virou. –Aha! – exclamou.

Hermione franziu a testa. –Você trouxe sua capa da invisibilidade? Por quê?

Ele deu de ombros. –Não saia de casa sem ela – ele olhou pra ela com um sorriso nos lábios. –Talvez eu tenha trazido pensando que poderíamos usá-la se a gente estivesse com espírito aventureiro.

Ela sorriu. –Ah... você quer dizer se esconder sob a capa e fazer amor em local muito publico em plena luz do dia?

Ele fez "tsk" pra ela. –Nossa, Sra. Potter. Se não te conhecesse melhor, acharia que teve essa idéia também.

-Mantenha isso em mente.

-Mas tem outros usos, é claro.

-Espiar os espiões?

Ele fez um barulho bem sarcástico. –Pff. Eles não são espiões de verdade. Precisam de lições de como os profissionais fazem.

-O que você acha, feitiço localizador?

-Conveniente, fácil de conjurar.

-Você tem que plantar. Com a capa, pode entrar facilmente.

-É arriscado ainda assim. Temos que encenar alguma distração.

Ela sorriu. –Posso fazer isso. Você os segue, vou te dar sua oportunidade. Fique esperando.

-Sim, senhora.

Hermione se inclinou para trás em seu cotovelo, a mão passando por sua barriga nua, arqueando os ombros de uma forma que tinha certeza que mostrava o melhor de seus seios. Harry ficou ali, o olhar fixo, a capa esquecida em sua mão. Ela dobrou um pouco um joelho, fazendo as pernas deslizarem sensualmente uma contra a outra. –Mas não podemos fazer nada até amanhã, então... Onde estávamos?

-Hã... eu... éee. Hummm...

-Muito eloqüente, querido. Venha cá.

* * *

Harry flutuava ao lado navio enquanto este deslizava sobre as águas, tomando cuidado pra sua capa de invisibilidade não se afastar demais e não ficasse exposto... Mas não iria ser visto se isso acontecesse. Estava flutuando logo abaixo do nível do deck, sem nada abaixo dos pés além do oceano... O que era, pra falar a verdade, desconcertante, então estava se esforçando pra não olhar pra baixo.

Diretamente acima dele no deck estavam os dois babás dos McClouds, andando e conversando sobre o trabalho deles em tom ridiculamente audível. –Não sei porque não podemos cuidar disso sozinhos – a mulher falou.

-Recebo ordens. – o homem disse. –Só temos que ficar de olho neles até que cheguem no Hawaii. Wainwright já alistou alguém pra terminar o serviço lá. Não pode apagar alguém num navio no meio do oceano, não tem pra onde fugir depois de feito o trabalho.

-É uma chatice. Se tiver que comer mais um coquetel de camarão...

-Apenas fique na sua. Se eu fosse você, não estaria tão ansiosa pra acabar com alguém.

- Que seja. Temos que ser cuidadosos. E aqueles ingleses, os amigos de mesa deles? – a mulher perguntou. Harry aguçou os ouvidos. Esses dois com certeza eram trouxas então ele não estava preocupado em ser reconhecido, porém estava interessado em saber o que tinham a dizer sobre ele e Hermione.

-Que tem eles?

-Tem algo estranho neles.

-Não te entendo. Eles são apenas um casal em lua-de-mel, não tem olhos pra nada além um do outro – Harry ficou feliz deles pensarem assim. –Não sou... – o homem parou, olhando pra cima do deck, a sua direita. –Santo Deus – ele murmurou.

Harry arriscou olhar e viu a distração que Hermione prometera andando na direção deles. Era uma mulher, alta e bronzeada e lambuzada de óleo, no que possivelmente era o menor biquíni que ele já vira. O cabelo dela estava penteado para trás, óculos escuros protegendo seus olhos, e ela usava salto alto que marcava seus passos no deck e contraia seus músculos das pernas, até a altura da cintura. Ele piscou. _Uau_ – ele pensou – _vou ter que dar os parabéns para Hermione. Ela falou sério quanto a uma distração._

Todos, homem ou mulher, pararam pra olhar o progresso dela pelo deck, alguns discretamente, outros de forma aberta. Assovios a seguiam enquanto passava, um pequeno sorriso curvando seus lábios, seus quadris balançando a cada passo.

Harry não perdeu a oportunidade. Desviou os olhos, esticou os braços e rapidamente plantou uma pequena e clara esfera no queixo do homem. Ele olhou enquanto derretia e desaparecia através da pele. Essa tarefa cumprida, ele recuou e ficou assistindo a mulher de biquíni enquanto ela dava seu show. Ela estava se aproximando deles. _Me pergunto onde Hermione a encontrou. Talvez tenha pago alguém pra... _Os pensamentos de Harry foram interrompidos quando finalmente olhou de perto o rosto da mulher, a parte que podia ver.

_Minha nossa, _a mente dele exclamou. _Essa é minha mulher!_

Ele encarou, os olhos do tamanho de pratos, enquanto ela continuava a andar. Ah, sim, era ela, com certeza. Como não percebeu antes?

Harry foi para baixo do nível do deck e ficou flutuando ali. Não podia acreditar. Ele balançou a cabeça e riu consigo mesmo e então disparou e passou a grade de proteção, sem ser visto e sem chamar a atenção. Ele voou por cima da cabeça de Hermione enquanto ela completava sua viagem pelo deck. Ela virou um canto e então entrou em um salão vazio.

Ela tirou os óculos escuros e tentou andar rápido pelo salão, mas se bateu contra um nada. Ela recuou, revirando os olhos. –Lindo, Harry.

-Gostei da roupa.

-O que acha?

-Acho que fica mais alta que eu com esses sapatos e não gosto nada disso.

-Viu alguma coisa que _tenha _gostado? – ela falou, dando um sorriso safado.

-Não te reconheci logo de cara.

-É incrível o que alguns feitiços bronzeadores e um biquíni pequeno podem fazer por você.

-Foi só isso?

-O que quer dizer?

Harry, ainda invisível, esticou a mão e segurou um de seus seios. Ela pulou. –Com certeza não são seus.

-Como sabe?

-Acha que eu não conheço o formato de seus peitos? Eu sou homem!

-Certo, eu... aumentei eles um pouco. Foi tudo pra dar um efeito. Não prometi uma distração?

-Sim, mas o plano era deixar _eles_ distraídos, e não a mim.

-E aqui estava eu pensando que você era algum tipo mais evoluído de espécime masculino. Achei que estaria menos suscetível ao charme mais óbvio.

-Agora está simplesmente dando uma de espertinha – ele tirou a capa de invisibilidade, sorrindo. –Você gostou disso.

-Bem... talvez um pouco. – ela se aproximou. –Plantou o localizador?

-Sim.

-Então fizemos nosso trabalho por enquanto?

-Sim – ele disse, arrastando a palavra. Ela estava se inclinando mais pra perto e ele podia sentir a respiração dela em sua bochecha.

Hermione acariciou o braço dele com um dedo. –Lembra do outro uso para essa capa que discutimos?

Ele sorriu. –Ah, sim.

Hermione pegou a capa dele e jogou por cima dos dois, enlaçando os braços por trás do pescoço dele ao mesmo tempo. –Vamos encontrar um canto ensolarado – antes que Harry pudesse responder, a boca de Hermione estava sobre a dele e então descobriu que na verdade não tinha muito a dizer.

* * *

_É uma pena que não da pra ter uma lareira num navio,_ Hermione pensou. Só uma lareira poderia completar o cenário. Do jeito que estava, a forte luz da lua ia ter que dar conta. Passava pela porta da varanda deles e iluminava o quarto com os românticos tons da pálida luz branca, incidindo diretamente sobre a cama como se todos os móveis tivessem sido colocados para dar esse efeito.

Hermione sorriu quando Harry deu outro suspiro de contentamento. Ela estava sentada na parte de trás das pernas dele, massageando suas costas, deitado de bruços sob ela, apesar de que, em algum ponto, ela passara de massagear ele para apenas tocá-lo porque ela gostava de sentir a pele dele sob suas mãos. Ela se inclinou pra frente e deu um beijo entre seus ombros, seus seios nus acariciando suas costas.

-Posso _por favor, _me virar agora? – ele disse, sua voz parcialmente abafada pelo travesseiro.

-Por que? Não está gostando disso?

-Muito, mas não posso te ver. Gosto de te ver.

-Isso é lindo, só que se você se virar, vou perder essa vista maravilhosa de sua bunda.

Harry riu. –Estou começando a pensar que você tem um fetiche com minha bunda.

-Melhor bunda da Inglaterra, e discuto com qualquer um que disser o contrário.

Ele limpou a garganta. –Gostaria de pensar que tenho alguns atributos valiosos na minha parte da frente também.

-Hmm. Ok. Você me convenceu. Vire. – ela levantou o corpo o suficiente para que ele pudesse virar de costas e então se acomodou novamente sobre os quadris dele. Ele olhou pra ela, sem se preocupar em esconder seu desejo, o que seria ridículo já que ela podia senti-lo contra sua coxa. Hermione percorreu o peito dele com as mãos, se forçando a ir o mais devagar possível, olhando-o nos olhos. As mãos de Harry vagarosamente alisavam as pernas dela e depois seus braços.

Por um longo tempo, nada aconteceu. Eles não falaram ou tentaram ir adiante. Simplesmente continuaram a fazer o que faziam, languidamente passando a mãos sobre o corpo do outro. Harry trouxe uma das mãos dela até seu rosto e beijou-lhe a palma, deixando seus lábios demorarem ali. Hermione estremeceu um pouco e de repente decidiu que cansara das preliminares. Ela se virou um pouco, tudo o que era necessário, e Harry respirou fundo quando ela se acomodou sobre ele, um suspiro profundo escapando dos lábios dela. Ele enlaçou os dedos com os dela, Hermione deixou a cabeça pender para trás e que seus instintos básicos tomassem conta.

Hermione achava interessante que virtualmente todas as pessoas sexualmente ativas tinham permanentemente um intervalo esquizofrênico de suas consciê era fascinante que a mesma pessoa pudesse ter uma conversa normalmente, discutir grandes problemas filosóficos ou de importância pessoal e numa situação diferente ser reduzido a nada além de gemidos não-verbais e gritos. E ver alguém ativo no dia-a-dia, vê-los jogar xadrez ou cozinhar o jantar ou dirigir e saber, lá no fundo de sua mente, que essa mesma pessoa, quando sozinha na cama com seu parceiro, seria capaz de uma gama de ações e expressões completamente diferente.

Ela não se excluía desse fenômeno. Tinha certeza que muitas pessoas ficariam chocadas, acostumadas a Hermione profissional, que gostava de livros, ver como ela era na cama com Harry, onde se tornava uma criatura ofegante e de suspiros e gemidos que apertava e arranhava e se contorcia quando podia. Da mesma forma, tinha certeza que ninguém que conhecia o doce e honesto Harry acreditaria que ele seria capaz de olhar pra ela da forma que olhava nos momentos mais íntimos dos dois, o jeito que ele olhava agora, essa expressão de cama, com os olhos semi-cerrados que dizia tão claramente "estou prestes a te comer e você vai querer chorar porque sabe que uma hora vai ter que acabar".

Talvez fosse essa duplicidade, e não o ato em si, que fazia do sexo tamanha expressão de intimidade... Uma vez que via a expressão de orgasmo no rosto de uma pessoa, não havia volta. Quando estavam fazendo sexo, as pessoas inteligentes, racionais que ficavam coradas em público podiam ser reduzidas a criaturas primais, babonas que faziam barulhos muito estranhos e expressões faciais ainda mais estranhas.

Humanos. Vai entender.

Harry sentou, abraçou o corpo dela e os girou, um barulho rouco vindo do fundo de seu peito quando fez isso. Hermione passou as pernas em volta dele e o apertou com mais força. Ela estava se preparando pra um longo uivo...

...quando o dispositivo que monitorava o localizador de repente começou a apitar. Harry parou no meio do movimento, e então deixou a cabeça cair sobre o ombro dela. –Porra – ele resmungou.

-Na. verdade, no momento está mais pra falta da porra – ela brincou.

-Há há – ele disse, recuando e sentando. Ele pegou seu roupão e foi até o dispositivo, que estava flutuando sobre a cômoda, brilhando com um sólido azul claro. Hermione se apoiou sobre um cotovelo e olhou, rezando que não fosse nada importante que fosse mantê-lo longe da cama por mais de trinta segundos. Ele tocou o dispositivo com sua varinha.

- O alvo entrou numa localização de alerta vermelho – o dispositivo relatou. Hermione fez uma careta. Napoleon inventara esse tipo de dispositivo localizador, então usava a voz dele. Era quase a última voz que queria ouvir enquanto estava nua numa cama, esperando Harry voltar, superada apenas pela mãe dela e possivelmente por Severo Snape. O relato do dispositivo significava que os babás dos McCloud (pelo menos o homem, que estava com o feitiço) entrara em algum lugar suspeito. Hermione dera ao dispositivo uma lista de lugares onde poderiam estar sem problemas, como a própria cabine, ou a sala de jantar. Também fornecera uma lista de alerta-vermelho, que tinha lugares onde não tinham assuntos a tratar além de vigiar os McClouds, como a cabine de Margot e Jack.

-Especifique – Harry falou.

-O alvo entrou na localização de alerta-vermelho 3.

Hermione levantou da cama, sem se importar em colocar o roupão e pegou as anotações que fizera quando programou o feitiço. –É a varanda de Margot e Jack – ela disse, alarmada. –Estão do lado de fora do quarto deles.

-Como chegaram lá?

-Provavelmente pelo quarto ao lado. Está desocupado. Podem ter subido de lá.

Harry virou para o dispositivo. –Áudio.

O dispositivo pulsou e a voz das babás saíram dele. –Não estão aqui – disse a mulher.

-Devem estar naquela festa do Deck-D – o homem disse. Hermione sabia a qual festa se referiam. Ela e Harry pensaram em ir, mas as atividades da mão dele na perna dela sob a mesa do jantar deram a ela uma idéia melhor. –Podemos colocar na bolsa dela ou algo assim?

-Tem que ser algo que vai estar com eles no Hawaii.

-Hawaii de novo. – Harry disse. –Eles falaram sobre isso no deck hoje.

-Espere – o homem disse. –Vamos encontrar os óculos escuros deles. Podemos colocar nas caixas. Não vão estar usando agora, mas com certeza levarão com eles quando descerem.

-Ótimo. Vamos lá.

-Devemos impedi-los? – Hermione perguntou.

-Não – Harry respondeu de imediato. –Vamos deixar que plantem o que quer que seja. Eles não podem saber ainda que estamos de olhos neles. O que quer que vá acontecer no Hawaii, é isso que temos que impedir. Além disso, talvez a gente precise de provas pra convencer Margot e Jack.

Ficaram ouvindo enquanto os dois revistavam a cabine de seus vizinhos até que encontraram a caixa dos óculos escuros de alguém. Não perderam mais tempo, apenas saíram rapidamente da cabine. Harry e Hermione se entreolharam. –Devemos ir procurar o a escuta? – ela perguntou.

-Vamos esperar até que voltem. Já é hora de termos uma conversa com eles de qualquer jeito.

Ela se aproximou. –Podemos terminar o que começamos, então? – ela disse, as mãos indo para o nó do roupão dele. Ele olhou pra ela com a mesma expressão quando ela desfez o nó e colocou as mãos naquela parte dele que declarava como dela desde a primeira vez que se beijaram.

Como resposta, Harry apenas a pegou e carregou de volta para cama.

* * *

Quando Margot e Jack McCloud retornaram da festa do Deck-D, rindo e corados pela animação e um pouco de álcool, não registraram imediatamente a presença de duas pessoas sentadas na sala, vestidas de preto.

-Hei – Margot disse, notando-os primeiro. Hermione estava sentada em uma poltrona, Harry de pé ao lado dela. –O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? – ela sorria, mas Jack não. Ele nem parecia muito surpreso. Não pediu uma explicação para a presença deles, como ela esperava que fizesse.

-Temos que conversar – Harry disse. –Estão sóbrios?

Os McCloud trocaram um olhar, as expressões de felicidades desaparecendo imediatamente. A rápida mudança de um clima de festa para um de seriedade e alarme dizia muito a Hermione sobre a vida deles e confirmava muitas de suas suspeitas. Apenas pessoas que viviam olhando por cima do ombro podiam mudar de humor tão rápido. –Sóbrios o suficiente – Jack disse. Eles sentaram no sofá.

Harry sentou na cadeira diante deles. –Estão encrencados, não é?

Margot manteve o olhar desviado, mas esticou a mão e segurou a do marido. Jack suspirou. –Não acho que posso explicar.

Harry hesitou por um momento e tentou outra tática. –Sabe que está sendo vigiado? Aqui, no navio?

Agora os McCloud trocaram um olhar de pânico. –Não, isso é impossível – Jack disse.

Hermione pegou o estojo dos óculos de Margot. Ela abriu e tirou uma pequena linha prateada de um dos encaixes. –Isso é uma escuta caseira – ela disse. –Plantaram aqui essa noite. Estávamos vigiando a cabine de vocês, vimos tudo.

-Por que não os impediram? – Margot perguntou.

-Porque não queríamos que soubessem que estamos cientes deles – Harry disse.

Jack balançava a cabeça em uma negação constante. –Não, não. Nós os despistamos. Eles ficaram em Atenas.

-Achávamos que tinham ficado pra trás em Paris também! – Margot gritou. E antes disso, em Chicago! Sempre estamos deixando eles pra trás e eles nos acham! – ela colocou as mãos no rosto. Jack a puxou pra perto de si. Ele olhou para Harry, o olhar cheio de desesperança.

-Não sei o que fazer – ele disse. –Eles nos encontram em lugares que não tinha jeito de nos encontrarem. É como se pudessem ler mentes, estar em três lugares ao mesmo tempo! Não entendo como... – ele parou e colocou o rosto contra o cabelo de Margaret por um momento. –Não sei como fazem isso.

Harry suspirou. –Margot, Jack... vou contar uma coisa a vocês que vai ser difícil de aceitar.

Eles olharam pra ele. –Quer dizer que... você o conhece? Sabe o que está acontecendo? – Margot perguntou.

-Tenho uma boa idéia. E eles sempre conseguem encontrar vocês... Agora, estamos falando sobre os D'Agostinos, certo? – Jack hesitou, e então balançou a cabeça que sim, derrotado, seus olhos abaixados. –Certo. Sei que eles parecem fazer coisas e saber de coisas impossíveis. Tem uma razão pra isso.

-O que? O que, em nome de Deus, é?

-Os D'Agostinos não são como outras pessoas. Não são como vocês.

-Claro que não! – Jack exclamou. –Eles são criminosos e assassinos e capangas covardes que se escondem nas sombras e atiram pelas costas!

-Não é o que quero dizer. – Harry suspirou. Hermione não invejava a posição dele de ter que explicar isso. –O fato é que... eles são bruxos.

Silêncio. Margot e Jack simplesmente o olharam. –O... O que você disse?

-Eles são bruxos. Pessoas mágicas. Na verdade... Nós também.

Jack estava piscando, olhando de Harry e Hermione repetidas vezes. Hermione reconhecia a expressão. Era de um homem que acabara de perceber que estava conversando com loucos varridos, e não tinha certeza de como sair dessa.

-Bruxos? Tipos... com chapéus pontudos? – ele disse, tentando fazer piada.

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso. –Só usamos chapéus pontudos em ocasiões especiais.

-Harry, não sei o que acha que somos, mas se está tentando...

Harry o interrompeu. –Sei que é difícil de aceitar. Estou preparado pra provar para você.

Jack concordou. –Vá em frente! Prove!

Hermione olhou a expressão dos McCloud enquanto Harry desaparecia. Eles piscaram, como se não tivessem certeza do que estavam vendo, e então começaram a olhar em volta como se ele simplesmente tivesse levantando muito rápido. Depois de alguns segundos, eles viraram pra ela. –Ele já volta – ela falou.

Harry reapareceu depois de uns cinco segundos. Margot e Jack deram um pulo. –Como... como... fez isso? – Jack quis saber.

-Sou um bruxo. É algo que podemos fazer.

-Para onde foi?

-Na nossa cabine e depois voltei.

Jack balançava a cabeça. –Mágicos fazem as coisas desaparecerem e reaparecerem há séculos, Harry.

Hermione puxou a varinha. –Accio bolsa de Margot – ela disse. A bolsa obediente pulou do sofá para mão de Hermione.

Harry puxou a própria varinha. –Wingardium leviosa... – ele disse e então a bolsa flutuou no ar.

-_Exortatium et revorso _– Hermione disse e a bolsa imediatamente se esvaziou e se encheu novamente.

Os McCloud observaram essa cena breve, de olhos arregalados. Não disseram nada. Hermione não sabia se estavam em choque ou ainda não acreditavam ou simplesmente não sabiam o que dizer.

Harry suspirou. –Certo. Precisam de mais provas? Venham cá. – ele disse, chamando-os. Ele saiu na varanda, que era idêntica à dele e de Hermione. Verificou se os três tinham vindo atrás dele e sem parar os passos colocou a mão na grade de proteção e pulou.

Hermione ouviu Margot engasgar. Jack correu até a grade, mas logo eles viram que Harry estava lá no nada, o vento batendo em seu cabelo. Ele levantou as mãos. –Já estão convencidos?

-Eu... como.. o que... – eles ainda não conseguiam falar.

Harry olhou em volta. –Como posso estar fazendo isso? Que truque de mágica plausível poderia me fazer flutuar ao lado de um navio navegando a doze nós sem nenhuma preparação prévia?

-Mas... está dizendo que é mágica de verdade? – Jack falou. –Isso é impossível! Simplesmente... Não existe isso!

Harry deu de ombros. –Certo – ele levantou as duas mãos e puxou os braços, e Hermione sentiu seu corpo sendo levantado e carregado para a lateral do navio. Pelos gritos dos McCloud, o mesmo estava acontecendo com eles e então os três estavam flutuando ao lado de Harry. Imediatamente, o navio começou a deixá-los pra trás. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso... Seria um ótimo argumento pro caso dele se o navio começasse a ir e eles ficassem flutuando no meio do nada.

Margot e Jack se agarravam um ao outro, olhando para Harry com expressões de terror. Ele esticou uma mão. - Não fiquem assustados. Não vou deixá-los cair. – ele disse. –E não se preocupem, podemos alcançar o navio.

Jack o encarou com franca fascinação. –Como está fazendo isso? – ele perguntou.

Harry sorriu. –Eu te disse. Magia.

Margot balançava a cabeça. O navio estava se distanciando à frente deles e rápido. Hermione tinha que admitir que era uma sensação aterrorizante, ficar pendurado ali, a algumas centenas de metros acima da água sem nada a sua volta além de vento e céu. –Não acredito.

Harry os aproximou um pouco mais. –Acredite – ele disse, encarando-os com uma expressão séria e falando com um tom que exigia sua atenção completa. –E me escutem. Magia é real e existe. Está em volta de vocês. Mais que isso, há um mundo mágico inteiro que vocês desconhecem, apesar de viver lado a lado com seu mundo. Hermione e eu somos parte desse mundo e, infelizmente pra vocês, os D'Agostinos também.

-Então vocês... não trabalham para o governo?

-Sim, trabalhamos. Pra nosso governo, o governo bruxo.

-Existe um governo?

-Existe um universo inteiro, contido e independente de bruxos dentro e entre seu mundo, Jack. Sei que é difícil pra mente de vocês entenderem, mas é melhor se simplesmente aceitarem. Prefiro não dar muitos detalhes se eu puder evitar.

Ele concordou. –Certo.

Harry olhou de um rosto para outro, avaliando suas expressões. –Acredita em mim? Consegue fazer isso?

Margot suspirou, um suspiro agitado e assustado. –Acredito em você. Não tenho escolha – Jack concordou.

-Ótimo. Vamos sair desse vento. – de uma vez, eles foram puxados atrás dele enquanto voava através da noite quente de volta para varanda dos McCloud, onde gentilmente os colocou de volta e se juntou a eles. O episódio completo parecia surreal quando estavam de volta à cabine, sentados no sofá, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Harry permaneceu de pé. –Podemos ajudá-los – ele disse, olhando pra Hermione. –Mas só se forem sinceros com a gente.

-Não podem nos ajudar – Margot disse. Sua voz era deprimentemente direta e sem emoção. –Ele está em todos lugares.

-Só parece que é assim porque está usando magia contra você e não tem defesas contra isso. Agora vocês têm. Podem me dizer por que eles estão perseguindo vocês?

Margot empalidecera durante esse diálogo e Hermione agora via que ela estava tremendo. Começou a desconfiar que qualquer rixa que D'Agostinos tivesse com esses dois, era por causa de Margot e não de Jack, como suspeitara a principio.

Jack levantou. –Harry, posso te falar em particular?

Harry olhou rapidamente para ela. _Vá em frente_, ela disse, sem falar uma palavra em voz alta. _Eu cuido dela._

* * *

Harry fechou a porta da varanda atrás de si. Jack estava de frente para a grade, segurando com força como se estivesse com medo de voar novamente. –O que é?

Jack virou. –Não se vai entender o que vou te dizer.

-Tente.

-Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

-Vá em frente.

-O quanto você ama sua esposa?

Harry franziu a testa. –Não entendi.

-O que faria para protegê-la, ou defendê-la? – Jack procurava mais que uma resposta sobre o estado emocional de Harry, ele podia ver isso. Procurava por validação de algo que havia feito.

Harry se juntou a ele diante da grade. –Faria o que fosse preciso fazer.

-Iria contra tudo em que sempre acreditou? Arriscaria sua existência por completo? – ele encarou Harry. –Mataria?

_Como era complexa a resposta a essa pergunta. _Harry pensou. O que ele _faria_ por Hermione? Instintivamente, a primeira resposta era um "sim" verdadeiro, ele faria qualquer coisa. Mas e se algum dia ele encarasse uma daquelas escolhas impossíveis... a vida dela ou a vida de outros milhares? E então? Não importava o quanto a amava, ele poderia sacrificar tanto para salvar apenas ela?

O que o perturbava mais nesse pensamento era perceber que ele não tinha certeza completa que tomaria o caminho heróico nessa situação. O que o amedrontava era que se isso acontecesse, suspeitava que simplesmente não iria se importar com os incontáveis milhares, não quando comparados a ela.

Jack suspirou e olhou para o oceano. –O pai de Margot era um homem muito rico. Há muito tempo eu suspeitava que ele tinha algumas ligações imorais, mas isso não se confirmou até depois de sua morte. Aparentemente, ele devia algum dinheiro ou parcelas... não sei muito bem os detalhes. Ele se fora, então os soldados rasos de D'Agostinos tentaram tirar o dinheiro de Margot. Como ela não podia dar o que eles queriam, bateram nela. Quando cheguei em casa, eles a estavam estuprando. – Harry fechou os olhos. A voz de Jack engasgou um pouco. –Nunca soube que eu tinha essa raiva dentro de mim – ele disse baixo. –Peguei a primeira coisa que consegui segurar... era uma barra de metal usada pra fechar a porta, e com ela matei três homens, Harry. –olhou para ele, e Harry pode ver como esse ato ainda o assombrava. –Ainda consigo ver a cena em minha mente. Tinha tanto sangue. Você já... Já matou alguém?

Harry acenou a cabeça que sim. –Sim. Em meu trabalho.

-Eu não me arrependi. Ainda não me arrependo. Mas tenho medo de mim mesmo, um pouco. – os ombros dele caíram. –Enfim, disse pra Margot fazer as malas. Peguei todo dinheiro que consegui, pedi para meu advogado esconder o resto e nós fugimos. Isso foi há dois anos.

Harry colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Jack. – É hora de parar de fugir – Jack concordou, parecendo exausto e uns dez anos mais velho que uma hora antes. –Venha, vamos voltar pra dentro.

Quando voltaram a cabine, Margot chorava no sofá. Hermione a abraçava e dava tapinhas em suas costas. Um olhar dela disse a Harry que Margot recontara o lado dela da mesma história. Jack tomou o lugar de Hermione no sofá, abraçando Margot com uma preocupação protetora que Harry reconhecia. Ela vagarosamente se acalmava.

-O que acontece agora? – Margot finalmente perguntou depois de se controlar.

Harry sentou diante deles de novo. –Posso proteger vocês. Podemos escondê-los de modo que ninguém os encontre se não quiserem. Mas há problemas mais imediatos com os quais temos que lidar. Tem dois capangas da família aqui no navio vigiando vocês e...

Jack sentou direito, alarmado. -Isso significa que eles podem saber que estão aqui?

Hermione balançou a cabeça. –Não. Eles não são bruxos. A Família muitas vezes usa trouxas para fazer o trabalho sujo. É bem fácil despistarmos eles. – isso pareceu convencê-los.

Harry continuou. –Ouvimos os dois discutindo um plano que deve se iniciar amanhã, quando atracarmos em Honolulu. Acho que D'Agostinos mandou um time operacional para interceptá-los lá.

-E nos matar.

Harry suspirou. –É provável. Mas não vamos deixar isso acontecer. – ele completou rapidamente, levantando a mão. –Eles não sabem que mais gente está ciente de seu plano e isso é meio caminho para vitória. Hermione e eu vamos... hm... desabilitar qualquer um que tenha sido mandado para pegá-los, antes de ajudá-los a ir para um lugar seguro.

-O que vão fazer? – Jack perguntou.

Harry sorriu. –Vai ter que confiar na gente. Nós diremos o que vão precisar fazer.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, os passageiros foram recebidos pela vista impossivelmente linda do território havaiano ascendendo no oceano como um monstro que vem à superfície para pegar um pouco de sol em sua pele rochosa.

Hermione ficou olhando da grade de seus aposentos privados, o vento pacífico levantando seu vestido em sua volta. Ela ouviu Harry sair, e então sentiu o calor de sua presença logo atrás dela. Ela se inclinou para trás e imediatamente se aninhou nos braços dele. Ele beijou seu ombro. –Bom dia – ele sussurrou.

-É um bom dia mesmo – ela sussurrou em resposta, enlaçando os dedos com os deles, onde estavam sobre sua barriga. Ela sorriu ao ver que as alianças deles estavam lado a lado, brilhando à luz da manhã. –Não temos nada além de bons dias por aqui – ela virou em seus braços e o beijou, devagar e sem pressa. –Não podemos ficar aqui para sempre?

Ele tocou seu rosto gentilmente, seus dedos mal passando em sua pele. –Queria poder.

Ela afundou em seus braços, sua bochecha contra a pele quente do pescoço dele. –Acho que não quero ir embora nunca. De volta, tem o trabalho e o stress e outras pessoas e vou ter que... – ela parou, suspirando. –Tem tanta coisa a fazer lá.

-Eu sei – ele disse, sua voz um pouco apertada. –Mas um dia teremos que voltar a nossas vidas.

Ela recuou e o encarou. –Posso dizer uma coisa que me faz sentir um pouco estranha?

-Pode me dizer qualquer coisa, boba.

Ela aquiesceu e respirou fundo. –Bem, minha vida inteira planejei e esperei e pensei o que eu seria, quem eu seria, o que faria com minha vida. E estou feliz com o que estou fazendo. Tenho um bom lugar no mundo, e posso usar minhas habilidades para o bem.

-Certo – ele disse, um pouco incerto. –E o que há de estranho nisso?

-Não é isso. O que percebi é que... – ela desviou os olhos por um momento, e então reuniu sua determinação e o encarou novamente. –Eu desistiria de tudo por você. Se fosse preciso.

Ela viu o músculo do queixo dele apertar um pouco. Os olhos deles passearam por todo rosto dela. –Ah, Hermione.

-Eu sei! – ela exclamou. –Nunca pensei que seria do tipo disposta a jogar tudo fora por "Seu Homem"! Isso me faz sentir como se não me conhecesse de verdade, que não sei do que sou capaz.

-Então somos dois – ele disse, um sorriso triste nos lábios.

-Como assim?

-Eu faria a mesma coisa.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, suspirando. –Os homens dizem isso o tempo todo e eles nem sempre estão falando de verdade.

-Está sugerindo que estou mentindo?

Ela o encarou com um olhar duvidoso. –Está dizendo que desistiria de seu trabalho, suas responsabilidades, e todas as coisinhas de sua vida só por mim?

-_Só _por você? – ele disse, levantando as sobrancelhas. –Não existe esse _só. _Existe você, e existe todo resto. Tudo mais é secundário. E sim, eu desistiria de tudo em um piscar de olhos . – ele deu um sorriso, mais verdadeiro dessa vez. –Hermione, são apenas trabalhos. Todas as coisinhas, como você disse, são apenas janelas que nos preparam para o que é importante. – ele segurou a mão dela e a segurou junto ao peito. –Isso... _isso_ é o que é importante. Quem somos, e o que somos juntos. – ele beijou os dedos dela. –Eu te conheço. Sei que é defensora de sua independência, de sua identidade.

Ela concordou, lágrimas subindo aos olhos. –E agora tudo o que penso é nós dois. Quero me sentir bem por nos colocar em primeiro lugar, é como deveria ser, mas... Tem essa vozinha que fica dizendo que estou me traindo se estou disposta a sacrificar tanto.

-Pra outra pessoa, isso poderia ser um problema – ele disse. –Porque é possível desistir de muita coisa, e então você estaria se traindo.

-Por que isso não é um problema pra mim então?

-Porque eu nunca deixaria que fizesse isso.

Ela sorriu – É bom saber que alguém está cuidando da retaguarda.

-Sempre – ele disse, beijando-a de novo. –Falando nisso, temos um trabalho a fazer hoje.

O sorriso dela se alargou. –Vou aproveitar a oportunidade de chutar uns traseiros – como Napoleon diria.

-Tenho certeza que terá sua chance. Vamos nos vestir, não queremos perder Margot e Jack. – ele voltou para cabine e então olhou pra trás, pra ela. –Use sapatos pesados.

* * *

Margot e Jack pareciam pouco à vontade. –Relaxem – Hermione disse através de um largo sorriso. –Parece que estão indo para o abate.

-Mas... _estamos! _– Jack disse.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupem.

Eles saíram da lancha para o porto. Harry deixou Jack na frente, querendo evitar que parecesse que eles estavam guiando o caminho. Os babás dos McCloud estavam logo atrás deles no barco. –E agora? – Margot disse quando se juntaram à multidão na rua.

-Agora a gente caminha por aí como qualquer grupo de turistas – Harry disse baixo. –Vamos ficar de olho no pessoal de D'Agostinos, não se preocupem. Apenas esqueçam que eles estão aqui.

Jack riu. –Esqueça, ele disse. Claro, apenas coloque de lado em sua mente que você pode ser assassinado a qualquer momento.

Assim mesmo, eles quase conseguiram chegar a esse ponto. Os dois casais seguiram as direções para praia local, e então para um mercado, uma trilha natural e no meio do caminho eles se divertiam de verdade. Harry matinha um discreto olhar sobre a companhia deles, que sempre matinha uma distância segura, mas nunca o suficiente para esconder sua presença.

Quando estavam olhando uma banca de revistas ele acabou encarando Hermione. Ela fez um rápido sinal e então virou para as revistas. Ele esperou um momento e olhou em volta. Os dois soldados familiares se encontraram com outros dois, dois homens, ambos parecendo muito deslocados no ensolarado Hawaii.

_Ótimo. Já cobrimos isso_. A única tarefa restante era colocar todo mundo em um local seguro onde poderiam lidar com os seguidores sem chamar atenção. Ele olhou em volta e então achou a solução ideal. Um sorriso se alargou em seu rosto. –Margot, Jack... Que acham de uma rápida partida de golfe?

* * *

-Jogue mais devagar – Harry murmurou quando Jack preparou sua segunda tacada no quinto buraco. Jack não respondeu à instrução, mas imediatamente deu um passo para trás e deu algumas tacadas no ar, e então ficou ensaiando na bola pelo que pareceu uma eternidade e, finalmente, deu sua tacada após uma interminável preparação.

Como ele sabia que aconteceria, os capangas que os seguiam formaram um grupo de quatro logo atrás deles. O campo estava quase deserto, o que era bom, pois os poupava de ter que achar um local escondido.

Eles diminuíram gradativamente o ritmo até que os bandidos foram forçados a literalmente esperar por eles, coisa que Harry achou engraçada. Finalmente, ele colocou suas cartas na mesa. Recuou e fez um gesto com o braço, o sinal universal de "podem passar na frente".

Ele e Hermione ficaram olhando enquanto uma conferência apressada se formava perto do início do buraco. Teriam que passar na frente, pois não havia nenhuma razão _legítima_ para eles continuarem atrás. Harry olhou para frente e para trás. Ninguém mais estava à vista nos buracos seguinte e anterior e essa parte era bem escondida por árvores e uma depressão natural. Perfeito. Ele guiou seu grupo para grama, permitindo que o grupo detrás passasse, o que eles fizeram depois de discutir entre eles.

Observaram enquanto os quatro capangas deram suas tacadas e então começaram a andar pelo campo, em direção a suas bolas. –Fique aqui – Harry disse para Margot e Jack. Ele e Hermione foram para o centro do campo para encontrar com o outro grupo.

-Oi! - Harry disse, dando o sorriso mais largo, bobo de um turista –Desculpe por isso, acho que somos um pouco lerdos!

A mulher que conheciam do navio deu um pequeno sorriso. –Sem problema – ela disse.

-Então, de onde vocês são? Também estão de férias?

-É, sim, claro.

-Sempre é bom conhecer companheiros de viagem! – Harry falou entusiasmado, esticando a mão. O homem do navio apertou, parecendo confuso. –Está meio morto por aqui hoje, não é? Meio estranho, acho melhor a gente ficar perto! – seu sorriso já estava começando a doer, mas ele o alargou ainda mais.

-È. Estranho. – os dois novatos do grupo, até agora mudos, olhavam pra ele com suspeita.

Harry concordou. –Bem, vou dar um conselho amigável, de um turista para o outro – ele avançou um passo. –Olhem bem os McCloud porque isso é o mais próximo que vão chegar deles. – os capangas trocaram olhares alarmados. –É, isso mesmo. Continuem sorrindo, só estamos nos divertindo aqui, apenas turistas inocentes em um campo de golfe. Então, mantenham isso em mente, queremos deixar as coisas agradáveis, por que não nos poupam tempo e dizem pra quem trabalham e quais são suas ordens?

A mulher riu. –Não sei do que está falando, senhor.

Harry deu de ombros. –Claro, podemos brincar assim se quiser. Mas cansa rápido. – ele desfez o sorriso e deu mais um passo adiante. Hermione estava perto de seu cotovelo, esperando por sua vez. –Sabem, quase nem ligo pra quem trabalham ou quais são suas ordens, mas vou perguntar mais uma vez. Se forem espertos, vão dizer.

-Ou você vai fazer o que? – a mulher perguntou.

-Eu? Não vou fazer nada. – ele olhou para Hermione. –Mas minha mulher vai dar uma porrada em vocês.

Os quatro viraram para Hermione, e então começaram a rir. _Perfeito. _Harry pensou. –Sua esposa? Vai dar uma porrada na gente? - o homem que estava no navio falou.

-Você me ouviu.

-Bem, senhor quem-quer-que-seja, é uma boa ameaça. Já ouvi boas ameaças, mas essa... realmente supera.

-Que bom que gostou.

O homem avançou até que estava cara a cara com Harry. –Vou _te _dizer o que vai acontecer. _Nós_ vamos dar uma porrada em _você, _e depois em sua esposa e depois vamos em cima dos McCloud. Certo?

Harry balançou a cabeça, com uma expressão triste. –Se é como querem – ele deu as costas e começou a andar pela grama. Hermione ficou. –Tudo sob controle? – ele perguntou a ela enquanto passava.

-Sem problema.

Harry se juntou a Margot e Jack, que não ouviram a conversa, mas provavelmente podiam adivinhar os acontecimentos básicos. –O que está fazendo? – Jack sibilou para ele.

-Sei exatamente o que estou fazendo.

-Vai deixar ela lá sozinha?

Harry olhou duro para ele. –Você e Margot são o mais importante aqui. É uma estratégia básica de proteção. Coloque o lutador mais forte perto dos alvos. Ou seja, fico aqui com vocês. Hermione pode se cuidar.

Eles olharam os quatro capangas ainda com Hermione mais afastados no campo. Um dos dois novatos decidiu que estava cansado de esperar e avançou, seus olhos em Margot e Jack, mas ele não foi muito longe. Quando chegou em Hermione, sentiu três golpes... Garganta, virilha, queixo... e ele estava caído.

Os outros três imediatamente ficaram tensos, voltando o foco para Hermione e não para os McCloud. Harry viu quando os três pularam nela ao mesmo tempo. Jack fazia uma careta e fazia barulhos surpreso. –Meu Deus, homem, vá ajudá-la!

Harry sorriu. –Ela está se saindo bem.

-Mas... são _três_ contra ela.!

Ele de um suspiro longo, sonhador –É, eu sei – ele disse, sem conseguir conter o orgulho em sua voz. –Está tudo bem, querida? – ele gritou.

-Ótimo! - ela respondeu, e então jogou a mulher por cima de sua cintura, em cima de um de seus parceiros, derrubando os dois como pinos de boliche.

A preocupação de Jack se transformava em surpresa. –Uau, ela... ela é boa.

-É. Em tudo. Irritante, isso é. – Harry disse, cruzando os braços e aproveitando o show. Hermione tinha nocauteado mais dois capangas e agora só restava a mulher, que se mostrava o adversário mais difícil.

Enquanto olhavam, a mulher de repente começou a fazer uma série de movimentos de artes marciais, com direito a efeitos sonoros. Hermione ficou parada e olhou, preparada, mas sem reagir. –Que raios foi aquilo? – ela finalmente perguntou quando sua adversária pareceu ter acabado.

-Sou faixa preta – a mulher disse, dando um sorrisinho.

Hermione levantou direito e balançou a cabeça que sim. –Ah, isso é muito... hei, o que é aquilo? – ela disse, apontando para o outro lado. A mulher virou para olhar e quando virou, Hermione deu um murro em seu rosto. Ela caiu como papel-machê molhado.

Hermione puxou sua varinha e imobilizou os quatro capangas no campo e então se juntou aos outros. –Faixa preta, hein? – Harry perguntou.

Hermione deu de ombros. –Não sabia que davam faixa preta em estupidez.

Harry levantou a mão e os quatro "amigos" foram levitando sobre a grama até a sombra de uma árvore próxima. Ele os deixou em uma pilha, fora das vistas por enquanto. –Harry, não sei como isso funciona – Jack disse. –Por que se importar com esses caras? Se vão nos ajudar a escapar, por não simplesmente fazer isso?

-Porque se desaparecessem debaixo do nariz deles, teriam que reportar - Hermione falou. –D'Agostinos estaria atrás de vocês imediatamente. Desse jeito, não vão mandar notícias por um tempo. Vai dar uma boa frente para vocês.

-Frente para onde? – Margot disse, falando pela primeira vez desde o confronto. Ela parecia assustada, mas controlada.

-Disse que podíamos ajudar a começar de novo – Harry falou. –E não estava brincando. Fiz contato com um agente no escritório de campo de Los Angeles, ela vai colocar vocês em... Bem, pra entenderem mais fácil, é nossa versão do Programa de Proteção à Testemunhas.

-Novas identidades? Novo lugar? Tentamos isso dezenas de vezes, sempre nos encontram.

-Não dessa vez, não vão. Lembre que estão sob a proteção de bruxos agora, e isso tem certas vantagens. Assim que seus novos nomes e nova casa estiverem certos, colocaremos um feitiço chamado Fidelius. Uma pessoa será designada como Fiel Segredo. Desde que ele não diga onde estão, D'Agostinos nunca encontrará vocês. Pode estar sentado na sua sala, tomando chá e ainda assim não saberia que são vocês a não ser que o Fiel Segredo conte, o que não vai acontecer porque assim que colocarem o feitiço, a memória dele será apagada. A melhor parte é que podem contar a seus amigos e familiares onde estão. Não precisam se preocupar em manter o segredo. Estão a salvo de qualquer mal enquanto o feitiço estiver ativo.

Margot e Jack ficaram pasmos com isso. –Está falando sério? Podem fazer isso?

-Fazemos todos os dias. Temos testemunhas a proteger assim como vocês.

Jack pegou a mão de Harry e balançou vigorosamente. –Não sei como te agradecer, Harry, Hermione. Não posso... – seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ele colocou o braço em volta de Margot, que parecia um pouco chorosa também. –Já tem muito tempo que não temos nenhuma paz.

-Ficamos felizes em ajudar.

-Posso perguntar por que? Por que nos ajudar, quando nem nos conhecem?

Harry olhou para sua esposa, que acabara de segurar sua mão. –Tenho minhas razões para querer dar um golpe em D'Agostinos – ele disse. –Não fizeram nada para merecerem que eles te matem. É nosso dever lutar com pessoas como ele, sempre que podemos.

Jack aquiesceu. –Bem... Obrigado, não importam quais são as razões.

-De nada.

Uma pausa, um tanto desconfortável caiu sobre eles. –E agora o que? – Margot perguntou.

-Agora, preciso que se preparem, porque pode ser um pouco desconfortável.

-O que?

-Preciso transportá-los até nosso escritório em Los Angeles. Viram quando desapareci ontem à noite? Chamamos aquilo de aparatar.

-Você... vai fazer aquilo com a gente? – Margot disse, parecendo duvidar.

-Sim. Podem se sentir um pouco estranhos.

Eles se aproximaram um do outro. –Se vai nos dar nossa vida de volta, faça o que for preciso – Jack disse.

-Boa sorte – Hermione disse. –Tomem cuidado.

-Vamos tomar – Margot disse, sorrido para Hermione.

Harry fechou os olhos e se concentrou no escritório de Los Angeles, e então os aparatou. Ele pôde sentir que chegaram inteiros, então se permitiu relaxar. Abriu os olhos e apertou os dedos de Hermione. –Bem – ele disse – isso foi um dia de trabalho bem feito.

-E quanto ao bando de baderneiros? – ela disse, indicando os quatro capangas dormindo pacificamente sob a sombra.

-Por quanto tempo os imobilizou?

-Um dia mais ou menos.

Harry sorriu. –Vamos colocá-los escondidos e deixá-los aí. É bem feito.

-Você é um bastardo sem coração, Harry Potter. – ela disse, dando um sorriso brincalhão.

-Pronto, viu? Meu segredo foi descoberto.

-Não, ele está a salvo comigo. – ela disse. –Bem melhor usar como chantagem depois.

* * *

-Você está linda - Harry murmurou em seu ouvido enquanto dançavam.

Ela sorriu. –Obrigada.

-Ninguém no salão consegue tirar os olhos de você, sabia disso?

-Agora você está me deixando sem graça.

Eles deslizavam pela pista de dança, Harry levando com a certeza e confiança de sempre. Ele a girou e a jogou para trás antes de voltar para os passos básicos. Estava mais vazio que o de costume essa noite, provavelmente porque muitos dos passageiros estavam na ilha. Eles fizeram seu tour depois de sua pequena aventura e depois voltaram para o navio, esperando a partida na manhã seguinte. –Recebi uma bolha do escritório de Los Angeles – ele disse baixo. –Os McCloud estão pronto, o feitiço foi feito, estão a salvo agora.

-Ótimo – ela inclinou a cabeça contra a dele quando a música mudou para uma mais lenta. –É tão conveniente poder lutar contra o mal enquanto estamos de férias.

Ela sentiu os lábios dele formando um sorriso contra os cabelos dela. –Fico que feliz que pudemos ajudá-los.

-Eu também – ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, pensando. –Eles estavam fazendo, sabe.

-Fazendo o que?

-Sobre o que falamos hoje de manhã. Eles desistiram de tudo um pelo outro, pra ficarem juntos, pra manter o outro a salvo.

-É, eles fizeram mesmo.

-Jack nunca pareceu se arrepender do que fez, apesar de ter lhe custado quase tudo.

-Mas isso a salvou, e é tudo com que ele se importa.

Hermione recuou e o olhou nos olhos. –Sei que deveria estar feliz por eles, é bom que tenham suas prioridades tão definidas, mas... me deixa triste também. É quase como se o amor deles fosse uma prisão.

A expressão dele era difícil de ler. –O amor é sempre uma prisão, Hermione. Uma prisão que arrumamos pra nós mesmos. Quando duas pessoas se amam, estão presas juntas e nunca podem escapar, mesmo que queiram, mesmo que outros tentem tirá-los de lá.

Ela balançou a cabeça. –Parece uma maneira terrível de descrever algo lindo.

-Tudo que é lindo também pode ser terrível.

-E quanto a nós?

-Quanto a nós o que?

-Também estamos em uma prisão, Harry?

Por um longo tempo, ele não respondeu, apenas a encarou sem piscar. Ele a puxou pra mais perto e pressionou a bochecha contra o cabelo dela enquanto dançavam. –Sim, estamos – ele finalmente sussurrou.

Hermione balançou a cabeça concordando. –Eu sei – ela o abraçou com mais força.

Por vários minutos, dançaram em silêncio, se movimentando no espaço delimitado pelos braços um do outro, os pés se mexendo em sincronia sobre o piso. –Então quer a gente queira ou não – ele finalmente disse. –estamos empacados aqui.

Ela sorriu. –Sim. – ela ficou séria quando olhou nos olhos dele. –Porque está tudo em nossas mentes.

Ele franziu a testa. –O que é isso?

Ela balançou a cabeça, como se para limpar as teias. –Não tenho certeza. É algo que a Guardiã me disse da última vez que a vi, logo depois que ela te curou. Ainda estou tentando decifrar o significado.

-Algum progresso?

-Talvez. Vou te manter informado. – ela esticou a mão e acariciou a bochecha dele com as costas dos dedos. –Mas vou dizer isso. Se eu tinha que estar empacada em uma prisão com alguém, ah, Harry... Graças a deus que é com você.

Ele sorriu, virou o rosto e beijou-lhe a palma da mão. –Queria poder dizer o quanto você me faz feliz.

-Não pode?

-Meu vocabulário não é suficiente.

-Há formas melhores de se comunicar do que com palavras – ela demonstrou seu argumento ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo até que a boca dele se abriu sob a dela e ela sentiu a respiração dele dentro dos próprios pulmões.

Não disseram mais nada, o argumento de Hermione vencendo. Harry os guiou para fora do salão e retornaram para cabine deles, onde todas as barreiras que os separavam como indivíduos se tornaram insignificantes e a única prisão era suas formas físicas, da qual uma fuga ainda era possível.

* * *

_Let me watch by the fire and remember my days, and it may be a trick of the firelight  
But the flickering pages that trouble my sight is a book I'm afraid to write _

_It's the book of my days, it's the book of my life, and it's cut like a fruit on the blade of a knife  
And it's all there to see as the section reveals: there's some sorrow in every life  
There are promises broken and promises kept, angry words that were spoken when I should have wept  
There's a chapter of secrets and words to confess if I lose everything that I possess _

_There's a chapter on loss and a ghost who won't die  
There's a chapter on love where the ink's never dry  
There are sentences served in a prison I built out of lies  
There's a chapter on fathers a chapter on sons, there are pages of conflict that nobody won  
And the battles you lost and your bitter defeat...there's a page where we fail to meet _

_Though the pages are numbered, I can't see where they lead  
For the end is a mystery no one can read, in the book of my life. _

_Now the daylight's returning  
And if one sentence is true  
All these pages are burning  
And all that's left is you _

_************_

_Deixe-me observar perto da fogueira enquanto lembro de meus dias, e talvez seja um truque do fogo  
Mas as páginas esvoaçantes que perturbam minha visão são um livro que tenho medo de escrever_

_É o livro de meus dias, o livro de minha vida, e tem cortes como uma fruta sob o fio de uma faca_

_Há promessas quebradas e promessas mantidas, palavras de raiva que falei quando deveria ter chorado_

_  
Há um capítulo de segredos e confissões a serem feitas caso perca tudo que possuo_

_Há um capítulo sobre perdas e um fantasma que não morre  
Há um capítulo sobre amor, onde a tinta nunca seca  
Há sentenças pagas numa prisão que construí de mentiras  
Há um capítulo sobre pais e filhos, há páginas sobre conflitos que ninguém venceu  
E as batalhas que você perdeu e sua derrota amarga... há uma página onde não nos conhecemos_

_Apesar das páginas estarem numeradas, não sei aonde levam  
Pois o fim é um mistério que ninguém pode ler, no livro de minha vida_

_Agora a luz do dia retona  
E se uma frase é verdadeira  
Todas as páginas estão queimando  
E tudo que resta é você_

Notas de Tradução:

* "Pé-de-moleque" e "arroz de puta" foram nomes de dois pratos que achei... interessantes pra traduzir. Preferi tentar adaptar do que a tradução literal (que ficaria algo como "pinto manchado" e "sapo no buraco").

** O "limbo" é aquela brincadeira/dança que alguém segura uma corda ou um bastão e a pessoa passa por baixo, dançando. Não sei se tem nome específico, nem achei nenhum na pesquisa que fiz.

Harry Potter e o Herói de Mil Faces  
Capítulo 8

* * *

**Parte 1: Minha vida como homem**

Mas o ponto era que haveria muito mais dor, o experimento que ainda não terminara estava apenas começando – Philip Roth – _Minha vida como homem._

* * *

Rony só estivera no apartamento de Napoleon uma vez, mas não teve problemas para encontrar o lugar. Tudo que precisou fazer foi seguir a grande nuvem de fumaça e chamas.

Ele parou a um quarteirão de distância e pulou do carro, se apressando até onde estava uma pequena multidão de pé olhando estupefata para os bombeiros como se nunca tivessem presenciado o milagre da combustão antes desta noite. Ele avistou Napoleon um pouco afastado. –Hei – disse, se aproximando. –Cheguei o mais rápido que pude.

Napoleon balançou a cabeça. –Tudo o que tenho nesse maldito mundo – resmungou. –Retornando seus átomos ao estado natural de entropia.

-Acho que essa é uma forma de ver isso. Não apenas fogo, mas uma pequena contribuição a eventual morte do universo pelo calor.

-Era pra isso me fazer sentir melhor?

-Você que começou, cara – Rony suspirou. –Você está bem? Saiu a tempo? Respirou muita fumaça?

-Não estava em casa. Fui para o bar. Quando voltei, o lugar era um inferno.

Rony não sabia ao certo o que dizer. –Lamento muito mesmo, cara. Que azar.

Ele deu de ombros. –Bem-vindo a meu mundo. Não é tão ruim assim. Eu sempre vivo me mudando depois de uns poucos anos mesmo. Isso só vai deixar tudo menos traumático.

-Vai se mudar? – A idéia deixou Rony triste. Não queria perder o amigo.

-Bem, não tinha planejado. Me apeguei bastante ao emprego esses dias. Na verdade achava que tinha encontrado um lugar pra me assentar e sossegar.

-Ainda pode.

-Isso parece um sinal bem claro lá de cima – ele disse, gesticulando vagamente para ruína de seu prédio.

-Pfff. Vamos, você vem pra casa comigo. Não é como se não tivéssemos dez quartos vazios. Pode até escolher.

Napoleon deixou Rony guiá-lo com um braço companheiro sobre o ombro. –Obrigado, parceiro – ele disse baixo. –É difícil admitir que preciso disso.

-Precisa de que?

-De alguém que apareça e cuide de mim.

* * *

Napoleon ficou grato pela população da casa estar consideravelmente menor. Harry e Hermione, é claro, estavam viajando em lua de mel. Justino estava na casa de Stephen e Cho estava fora, torcendo por uns amigos numa série de jogos. Isso deixava um desconfortável trio formado por Laura, Jorge e Rony na casa, todos pareciam contentes em tê-lo ali pra ficar. Quando chegou, ninguém ofereceu uma explicação da presença de Lupin e Diz, apesar dele ter a idéia deles terem ido jantar ali quando a notícia sobre o seu lar atrapalhou uma agradável noite entre amigos. Também suspeitava que Harry deixara algumas ordens discretas que Rony não deveria ficar desprotegido enquanto ele e Hermione estivessem fora.

Ainda havia gente suficiente para sufocá-lo efetivamente com palavras de conforto e segurança quando passou pela porta. Foi com gratidão que deixou Rony puxá-lo e instalá-lo em um dos quartos do segundo andar que não era usado no dia a dia.

-Quer falar sobre isso? – Rony perguntou.

-Tudo o que quero é um banho quente, cara – Napoleon respondeu.

Rony sorriu. –Isso você pode fazer sozinho.

-É, vou tentar não cair e quebrar o quadril pra completar.

-Te vejo de manhã.

-Valeu, parceiro.

Depois que lavou a fuligem da cara, saiu do banheiro fumegante se sentindo um pouco mais si mesmo. Ele sentou e esperou.

Não teve que aguardar muito. Cinco minutos depois, ouviu uma batida suave. Foi até a porta e a abriu pra deixar Remo e Diz entrarem. –Entrem.

Eles sentaram no sofá. Remo parecia sério, Diz apenas preocupada. –Foi deliberadamente armado? – Remo perguntou.

Napoleon balançou a cabeça que sim. –Ah, sim. Nem tentaram esconder.

-Como sabe?

-Bem, tirando os feitiços incendiários que usaram e as toras de madeira seca que espalharam, devo dizer que o que entregou tudo provavelmente foram os três bruxos encapados que me amarraram na cadeira e tentaram me azarar até que ficasse inconsciente.

Diz fez uma careta. –Sutil. – ela olhou pra ele. –Você os deixou lá dentro?

-Nem. Joguei pra fora da janela, em cima dos arbustos de flores. Provavelmente acordaram bem rápido. E eu na torcida que um deles pelo menos quebrasse a perna ou algo assim.

-Não disse nada disso a Rony, não foi?

-Pareço um idiota pra você?

-Quer que responda isso?

-Não contei nada a ele. Mas não acho que eu deva ficar muito tempo aqui. Pode ser perigoso.

-Não sabemos nem do que eles estão atrás.

-Alguém sabe de nosso projeto. – Napoleon falou, esfregando a testa.

-Alguns de nós nesse quarto não sabem nem do que "nosso" projeto se trata ainda – Remo falou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Os materiais ainda não estão prontos. Descobri hoje que posso pegá-los amanhã. E então, posso contar a vocês. Lamento por todo esse segredo, amigos. Tudo que posso dizer é que depois que souberem, vão entender.

-Alguém deve saber além de você.

-Só Harry. Ele está em paranóia total e completa com isso e não posso dizer que o culpo. – ele suspirou. –Vou ter que arrumar uns lugares novos. Não devo ficar aqui mais do que uma noite. Posso ligar pra minha irmã. Ela está atrás de mim pra dividir apartamento com ela por um tempo. Eu não estava muito a fim, mas depois dessa...

-Onde ela mora?

-Na cidade. – um pensamento passou pela cabeça dele. –Talvez você a conheça, na verdade. Ela era Auror. Você era desse pessoal, na época.

Lupin balançou a cabeça. –Nunca fui um auror na verdade, mas conheci alguns. Mas nenhuma se chamava Jones.

-Não, esse não é nome dela. Na verdade, também não é o meu. Mudei anos atrás. Jones é o nome de solteira de nossa mãe. Não queria nada de meu pai, nem o nome dele.

-Então como... – Lupin parou de repente, a expressão de um homem que ficava sem respirar depois de tomar um tapa na cara. –Pelo fantasma de Merlin, Jones... _Nymphadora Tonks_ é sua irmã?

-É. Tenho duas na verdade. A mais nova é uma chata de galocha. Casada com dois filhos. Tonks é mais divertida.

Lupin estava rindo. –Por isso nunca me tornei Auror. Não acredito que nunca percebi isso.

-Você a conhece, então.

-Se conheço? Ela estava na Ordem.

-Ah, é, a _Ordem_. – Jones disse, a voz cheia do tom duvidoso agridoce reservado aos jovens demais para terem sido membros. –A lendária _Ordem_.

-Então é um metamorfomago também?

Napoleon arqueou a sobrancelha, apontado para os espinhos laranja e azul de seu cabelo hoje. –Claro que você não achou que eu gastava horas todo dia com isso?

* * *

Na manhã seguinte uma suave batida em sua porta acordou Napoleon. Ele levantou as cobertas e viu Rony enfiando a cabeça dentro do quarto. –Pode dormir o quanto quiser, mas Jorge está preparando o café agora então se quiser um pouco, a hora é essa.

Ele saiu novamente e Napoleon passou alguns minutos debatendo consigo mesmo. _Dormir... por outro lado, humm, café da manhã. Mas, hummm, dormir. Café? Dormir._

Seus olhos fecharam de novo, mas então seu estômago roncou. _Certo, café da manhã. _ Ele levantou e jogou uma camiseta por cima dos boxers, se sentindo confortável com as outras pessoas que vira lá embaixo e entrou de pés descalços na cozinha.

Jorge estava colocando o prato de panquecas na mesa. Laura e Rony estavam sentados, algumas cadeiras os separando, sem falar. Napoleon não perguntara a Rony que tipo de briga ele e Laura tiveram que resultou nesse tratamento silencioso, mas suspeitava que saberia logo, especialmente porque os dois ouvintes de costume no momento estavam no meio de algum oceano, provavelmente transando um com o outro até perderem os sentidos.

Jorge estava todo amigável como sempre. –Bom dia, convidado perdido! – ele disse. –Venha aproveitar de meus poderosos talentos culinários.

-Poderosos, com certeza – Napoleon disse, pegando o bacon. –Humm, crocante.

-Dormiu bem? – Rony perguntou.

-Com certeza. Aquela cama é fora de série.

Todos olharam perplexos. –Fora de que série?

Ele sorriu. –Quer dizer que é realmente maravilhosa. É uma coisa que os americanos dizem. Aprendi com a Terk.

-Os americanos dizem coisas estúpidas – Rony disse, balançando a cabeça.

-Bem, não podemos atirar a primeira pedra, não quando comemos coisas chamadas de "pé-de-moleque" e "arroz de puta"*.

-Eu gosto de arroz de puta.

-Não disse que era ruim, só estou dizendo que tem um nome engraçado.

-Como está a Terk esses dias? Não que eu já a tenha conhecido nem nada do tipo – Rony falou.

-Está bem, eu acho. Ela e Tax estão fazendo um treinamento em Seattle, então não está ficando muito em casa – ele se serviu de ovos. –Já tiveram notícias dos casados?

-Dois cartões-postais – Laura disse. –Aqui, dê uma olhada. – ela levantou e foi até a geladeira, voltando com dois cartões. Os dois eram personalizados e com selo postal do barco. Fotografias trouxas deles dois. A primeira era Hermione enrolada, dormindo numa cama que parecia a da cabine deles, completamente vestida, no meio de pilhas de roupas ainda não guardadas. Atrás dizia "_O barco é incrível, mas até agora estamos cansados demais de toda agitação para aproveitar! Já estamos com saudades. Com amor, nós"._ O outro era mais ativo. Era a foto de um oceano impossivelmente claro e azul, com a areia branca da praia visível ao fundo. Harry estava de pé com água até o peito, com Hermione usando biquíni, sentada no ombro dele, as mãos dele segurando as pernas dela. Eles pareciam bronzeados e felizes. Hermione estava no meio da onda, a outra mão dela segurando seus cabelos. Napoleon olhou a foto um momento, sentindo um puxão familiar em seu coração e se perguntando, como sempre, exatamente que conjunto de circunstâncias deveriam ter ocorrido para ser ele ali na água, carregando-a em seus ombros.

Ele baniu estes pensamentos e virou o cartão. O verso tinha a letra pequena e pontuda de Harry. "_Um dia "muito chato" na Grécia. Até agora o casamento não é muito diferente de antes, a não ser pelas alianças que ficam presas nas coisas e eu fico procurando desculpas pra dizer "esposa". H está se perguntando se já esqueci o nome dela, de tanto que a chamo de "minha esposa". Ainda estou esperando uma grande briga... vou mantê-los informados. Somos objeto de muito mistério e especulação no barco, por sermos jovens demais pra estar na grande e cara cabine sem ter uma grande herança. Estou pensando em passar por barões do petróleo árabe, incomumente pálidos. Acha que a gente consegue disfarçar? Estamos nos divertindo muito. Gostaríamos que estivessem aqui, mas também muito felizes que não estão. Com amor, H &H"._

Napoleon sorriu e devolveu o cartão para Laura, que os colocou de volta na frente da geladeira. –É, acho que todos estamos felizes de não estar lá também. Muito meloso. Eca.

-Você está louco. – Laura disse. –Eu mataria pra ficar no meio de um oceano azul, em um luxuoso cruzeiro.

-Com eles? Para esse tipo de coisa que a expressão "segurar vela" foi inventada.

Eles comeram em silêncio por um tempo. –Foi realmente um casamento maravilhoso, não foi? – Napoleon disse, quase pra si mesmo.

Rony sorriu. –Um em um milhão.

-Ainda assim, o fato de ninguém ter tentando espalhar algum tipo de caos me deixa muito nervoso.

-Como se estivessem guardando pra depois?

-Acho que simplesmente devemos nos considerar sortudos por todo tempo que gastei arrumando a segurança especial ter sido desnecessário. – Napoleon disse, revirando os olhos.

-Não sei se diria isso – Rony disse. –Talvez os bandidos tenham visto toda sua segurança cuidadosa e decidiram que não valia o risco.

-Os bandidos são notórios por aceitarem os riscos, parceiro. Toda segurança no mundo não os pára por muito tempo, depois que eles decidem pelo desastre.

Rony o olhou por um momento. –O que está dizendo?

-Não sei. Talvez nada. Só acho estranho que esse era o maior dos eventos para as maiores pessoas e Allegra nem apareceu.

-Ela deve gostar que seus órgãos vitais fiquem onde estão.

Napoleon suspirou. –Acho que sou aquele cara pessimista. Fico imaginando se ela simplesmente não estava ocupada demais planejando outra coisa pior.

-Certo, relaxe. Vamos lembrar que é uma coisa _boa_ ninguém ter montado um ataque surpresa no casamento de nossos amigos. Não há porque ler todo tipo de motivos sinistros na coisa toda – Laura disse, falando pela primeira vez em quase meia hora. Depois desse pronunciamento, ela levantou e carregou os pratos até a pia. –E dito isso, tenho que ir pro trabalho. Napoleon, lamento por seu apartamento.

-Obrigado.

-E claro que você é bem-vindo aqui pelo tempo que desejar.

-Eu agradeço.

Ela sorriu e deu um tapinha no ombro dele enquanto saía, ignorando Rony. Napoleon observou enquanto ela ia, sem dizer nada até que ouviu a porta da frente abrir e fechar e então virou para Rony. –O que você fez, matou o cachorro dela?

Rony lançou um olhar pra ele se cuidar. –Não entre nesse caminho, parceiro.

-Só estou perguntando.

-Estou tentando, mas não a entendo.

-Bem, aí está seu problema, bem aí. Qualquer homem com meio cérebro na cabeça sabe que entender uma mulher é um exercício inútil. Só tem que aceitar isso, cara.

-Não é bom o suficiente. Preciso de razão, preciso encontrar algum tipo de racionalidade.

-Comparada a essa busca, a procura pelo santo Graal parece uma brincadeira de esconde-esconde.

Rony ficou mexendo em seus ovos, seu apetite lhe abandonando de repente. –Quanto tempo acha que vai ficar?

-Não sei. Acho que vou ligar pra minha irmã. Ela pode querer dividir comigo um lugar novo na cidade.

-Poderia ficar aqui, você sabe.

-Achei que já estava aqui.

-Não, quero dizer... Pra sempre. Pode se mudar pra cá.

Napoleon parou e olhou para Rony, surpreso. Ele acabara de ser convidado pra se tornar um dos famosos moradores de Bailicroft? Parecia que sim. –Está falando sério?

-Claro, por que não? Temos bastante lugar. Além disso, cá entre nós... – ele continuou, se inclinando mais pra perto e abaixando a voz. –Tenho uma grande suspeita que Justino pode não continuar conosco por muito tempo.

-Acha que ele pode se mudar com o amor dele?

-Stephen está sondando. Não acho que Justino tenha percebido, mas dá pra dizer – ele deu de ombros. –Mesmo que eu esteja enganado, temos lugar suficiente. Quase não usamos o terceiro andar, exceto pelo quarto de Harry e Hermione. Poderia ficar com a ala oeste inteira pra você.

Napoleon pensou por um instante. –Melhor pensar nisso antes de oferecer, parceiro. Porque eu posso aceitar. E não acha melhor discutir isso com os outros moradores? Especialmente seus dois melhores amigos?

Rony suspirou. –É, acho que não posso fazer esse tipo de proposta sozinho, mas não acho que ninguém se oporia.

-Harry, talvez. Ele pode se sentir estranho em me ver só de calção na cozinha dele, já que eu trabalho pra ele e tudo mais.

-Hun. Não pensei nisso.

-E tem a coisa toda de Hermione.

-Não achei que havia uma coisa.

Napoleon limpou a garganta. –Oficialmente, não há.

Rony piscou. -E não oficialmente?

Napoleon ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo antes de falar e quando o fez, manteve os olhos em seu prato vazio. –Está aqui. Não falamos nisso, nenhum de nós. Não mais. Estamos sob uma compreendida ordem mútua de silêncio. Acho que Harry pode se sentir um pouco mal, de me ter dormindo no final do corredor quando sabe que eu amo sua esposa.

-E ama? Ainda?

Ele engoliu seco. –Eu finjo que não. Digo que superei. Ajo como se estivesse bem com isso. Pena que é tudo um tetrinho de marionetes. Fico surpreso que dê certo, francamente.

Rony o olhou com atenção – Mas... você parece tão normal. Perto dela, perto dele, perto deles dois juntos. Não consigo acreditar.

Napoleon sorriu. –Quero agradecer pelo Oscar – ele balançou a cabeça, e então levantou os olhos e encarou Rony. –Isso me mata, cara. Todo dia. Nunca fica melhor... Na verdade, piorou. Eu a amo. Tentei não amar, tentei me convencer a sair dessa tantas vezes que perdi as contas, mas todo dia ainda está lá. Vê-la com ele é como se alguém passasse a unha comprida por dentro de meu peito. Ficar de pé naquele altar foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que já fiz, mas fiz porque ela queria e eu queria que ela tivesse o que ela quisesse. Ela me quer como amigo, então sou amigo dela. Ela me quer como amigo de Harry, então sou amigo de Harry. Se ela quisesse que eu fizesse dança alemã e me tornasse um instrutor profissional de iodelei eu estaria ali com aquelas roupas típicas da Alemanha e um chapéu de tirolês. Acho que simplesmente sou um grande idiota por me deixar cair nessa – ele respirou desigual. –Terk me chamou pra voltar pros Estados Unidos com ela, depois que levei um tiro. Ela sentou ao lado de meu leito no hospital e segurou minha mão e me disse que ainda me amava e que queria tentar de novo. Ela me pediu pra voltar e eu disse não. Por causa dela. Porque não agüentaria deixá-la. Poderia ser feliz de novo com Terk. Ainda a amo também, mas... não tanto quanto amo Hermione – ele se encurvou, como se dizer isso o tivesse cansado.

Rony ficou estupefato. –Nossa, cara. Eu... eu não sabia. Não tinha idéia.

-Bom. É assim que eu quero. Ninguém sabe que é assim. Bem... quase ninguém.

-Ela sabe?

-Não. Ele sabe. Harry sabe. Ele sabe, pois não posso esconder dele. Ele vê em mim o que ele próprio sente e não posso fingir com ele. É estranho, porque de certa forma, nos fez amigos. Temos essa enorme coisa em comum.

-Mas você acha que ele não ia querer que você morasse aqui?

-Somos amigos, mas ele é apenas humano, apesar do que o Profeta Diario diz. Ele pode saber racionalmente que tem a garota e que eu nunca tentaria nada, mas...

-É. Mesmo assim. Apenas humano. – Rony suspirou. –Acho que tudo que resta é perguntar a eles.

-Pena que eles estão meio que incomunicáveis.

-Pode esperar, não é? Pode ficar aqui até eles voltarem. Não é como se você tivesse algum lugar pra se mudar.

-Acertou nisso – Napoleon disso, rindo. –O resumo de minhas posses terrenas estão lá em cima, no chão ao lado de minha cama. Tudo mais virou fumaça. – ele ficou sério. –Tudo mais virou fumaça, - ele repetiu, a verdade por trás dessa declaração acertando-o em cheio pela primeira vez. –Droga. Tudo. Meus diplomas da escola. Minha varinha, meu uniforme de gala, meu documentos de patente. Minhas malditas fotos de casamento, a coberta que minha mãe tricotou pra mim quando fui pra escola. – ele suspirou.

-O importante é que você está bem - Rony disse baixo. –Tudo mais... São apenas coisas. Podem ser substituídas.

-Não, não podem! Não posso substituir o cartão de natal que minha primeira namorada me mandou ou as fotos de minha sobrinha bebe! – ele levantou, cheio de raiva. –Maldito Círculo! Droga! Como se não fosse suficiente estarem tentando dominar o mundo, eles tinham que queimar meus álbuns do Clash, também?

-Por que você? – Rony perguntou. –Por que vieram atrás de você? E não muito de você, mas de seu apartamento? – os olhos deles estreitaram e ele largou o garfo. –Está sendo sincero comigo? Estava mesmo no bar quando colocaram fogo em seu apartamento?

-Hã? – Napoleon conseguiu dizer, um pouco fora de si. Ele estava arrumando bons argumentos de auto-piedade quando Rony desviou os pensamentos disso. –O que?

-Bem... Por que eles simplesmente iriam queimar seu apartamento? Me chame de louco, mas não parece que eles se dariam a esse trabalho por causa de coisas pessoais. Eles deviam estar atrás de você. Se é assim, por que não esperaram até você estar de fato lá? – Rony estava olhando pra ele com uma expressão especulativa pra qual Napoleon não se importava. _Ele é esperto, _pensou. _Esperto até demais. _–Você _estava_ lá, não foi? Só não quis me deixar preocupado.

Napoleon suspirou. –É, estava lá.

-O que fizeram com você?

-Tem certeza que quer ouvir isso?

-Quero ouvir.

-Eles me amarraram em uma cadeira e tentaram me amaldiçoar pra deixar inconsciente enquanto colocavam fogo no lugar.

Rony ficou apenas olhando pra ele por um momento e então cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e desviou os olhos. –Bom Deus, Napoleon.

-É. Uma droga, não é mesmo?

-Por quê?

Ele se apoiou na pia. –Não posso falar sobre isso, parceiro. Sei que não vai te satisfazer, mas é realmente importante. Talvez em breve.

-Não entendo.

-Tudo que posso dizer é que estou trabalhando em uma coisa. Ninguém pode saber sobre isso, mas se uma certa pessoa malvada teve a idéia de que estamos fazendo uma surpresinha, poderia ficar inclinada a me parar.

Rony revirou os olhos. –Nossa, pode deixar ainda mais vago?

-Não posso te dizer mais nada, parceiro. Harry iria colocar minha cabeça na bandeja.

Rony fez uma careta. –Ele disse pra vocês ficarem de babá enquanto ele estivesse fora?

-Não tão diretamente.

-Não preciso de um guarda-costas.

-Tem certeza disso?

-Deixa eu falar de outra forma. Não quero um guarda-costas.

-Bem, é como os Stones disseram. Não dá pra ter sempre o que quer. Mas se tentar, às vezes, bem...

-Você tem o que precisa, é. Eu sei. –Rony sorriu. –Acho que Harry está um pouco paranóico.

-Ele tem bons motivos. Não quer que nada _mais_ aconteça com você.

-Enquanto isso, as pessoas estão tentando matar _você_ de todos os lados e você não parece precisar de um guarda-costas.

-Sou um profissional treinado, parceiro. Claro, tentaram me matar. Mas não se saíram tão bem. É, eles colocaram fogo no meu canto, mas foram jogados da janela do segundo andar por isso. E eu escapei. – ele apertou o queixo. –E eles não vão me parar, parceiro. Não hoje.

* * *

Os passos de Napoleon pareciam pesados enquanto seguia sua bolha pelos corredores até sua sala. Os rostos de seus colegas agentes passavam como um borrão, as vozes abafadas. Sua mente parecia envolvida por uma camada de algodão. Na guarita de segurança, ele fora informado que um pacote lhe esperava em seu escritório.

Ele sabia o que era. Espera por isso há semanas, e antes disso, Harry já esperava por isso há semanas. Sua presença significava muitas coisas, mas numa análise definitiva, representava o ponto de virada para ele e muitos outros. Depois que desse o próximo passo, teria colocado o próprio pé e o de alguns outros agentes que se envolveriam num caminho que inevitavelmente levaria a um confronto terrível.

Se as suspeitas de Harry estivessem certas, era isso. Napoleon torcia que não estivessem.

Ele abriu a porta de sua sala e ali estava, sobre sua mesa. Era uma caixa grande, retangular, feita de aço e fechada com várias travas.

Ele ficou parar e olhando por um tempo, e então chamou sua Bolha. –Remo Lupin – disse pra ela.

Depois de uma pausa, Remo respondeu. –Lupin aqui.

-Remo, é Napoleon. Você e Diz podem vir até meu escritório, por favor?

Ele achou ter sentindo uma pequena pausa. –Estamos a caminho.

Enquanto esperava que chegassem, Napoleon sentou e olhou para caixa em sua mesa, com a expressão vazia. _Eu poderia abrir_, ele pensou. Não havia motivos para demorar. Tinha a autorização completa de Harry para proceder com o projeto, mas por algum motivo, não quis abrir ali sentado sozinho. As implicações eram horripilantes demais.

Não teve que esperar muito. Remo e Diz vieram correndo, fechando a porta quando passaram. Seus olhos imediatamente repousaram sobre a caixa na mesa dele. –O que é isso? –Diz perguntou.

-Vou contar em um minuto – Sentem. – levantou e deu a volta na mesa de modo que pudessem olhar pra ele sem a caixa no meio do caminho. Ele suspirou e se perguntou como poderia explicar todo a situação de forma rápida. Aqui estavam, olhando pra ele com expressões de expectativas. -Certo – ele começou. –Sabem que Harry e eu estávamos ocupados com uma coisa que mantínhamos bem silenciosa. Estamos prontos pra prosseguir com o passo seguinte, e pra isso preciso de agentes em quem confiar. O que vou dizer vai além do top-secreto, entenderam?

-Entendemos – Remo disse.

-Certo – ele se apoiou na borda da mesa. –Quando descobrimos o apartamento onde Rony estava, nada na situação não pareceu... estranho?

-Estranho? O que nisso tudo _não_ pareceu estranho?

-Não tiveram nenhuma idéia sobre isso?

-Não sei o que quer dizer.

-Isso deu idéias a Harry. Pense nisso. Eles tinham tudo pronto lá embaixo. Calçadas construídas, portas especiais, perímetro de segurança... Era tudo lindo e perfeito. Não era armengado. Era bem planejado. Um sistema completo. – ele hesitou. –E agora pensem _nisso_: o Mestre tem a habilidade de tirar alguém bem debaixo do nariz de Alvo Dumbledore e substituí-lo por uma duplicata tão convincente que enganou não apenas os investigadores, mas também amigos e amados de Rony. O que isso lhes diz?

Ele esperou enquanto observava os olhos dele e quando eles perceberam, ele viu o horror se instalar em seus rostos. As sardas de Diz ficavam mais evidentes enquanto ela empalidecia cada vez mais.

Napoleon continuou, falando ainda mais baixo. –A abdução e o cativeiro de Rony Weasley eram operações muito bem praticadas.

Remo respirou descompassado. –Como se já tivessem feito antes. – ele sussurrou.

Napoleon concordou. –Exatamente. E se o mestre pode fazer o que fez com Rony tão facilmente, quais as chances de ter feito apenas uma vez? – ele andou para trás da caixa em sua mesa e pegou a varinha. Abriu as trancas e a tampa. Vários cubos prateados flutuaram de lá e ficaram em fila única, esperando instruções. Eram replicas exatas do Oráculo, só que menores. Napoleon olhou para Remo e Diz, que olhavam pra ele com ar dormente.

Ele limpou a garganta, as implicações do que estava prestes a dizer pesando muito sobre ele. –Quantos de nossos mortos estão realmente mortos? – ele disse. –Quantos ele tem? Quantos tirou de nós?

-Meu Deus – Diz sussurrou. – Podem ser dezenas. Centenas, até.

Napoleon aquiesceu. –É isso que vamos descobrir – ele gesticulou para um dos pequenos Oráculos diante dele. –Harry e eu conseguimos que o Laboratório de Talismãs da Federação duplicasse o Oráculo pra gente, e não foi fácil. Era por isso que estávamos esperando. Temos um trabalho difícil diante de nós, parceiros. Temos que testar cada cova até saber quem está onde deveria estar... e se tem alguém que não está. – ele suspirou. –E não acho que preciso dizer quem Harry quer testado primeiro.

Remo balançou a cabeça. –Estão enterrados em Godric's Hollow. Vamos. Agora.

* * *

O pequeno grupo andou em silêncio por um estreito caminho, até um cemitério pequeno, escondido. Napoleon pegou um dos novos oraclinhos (um termo dado aos novos talismãs por um dos participantes do time que os fabricara) do bolso.

Foi Diz quem quebrou o longo silêncio. –Sabem, a probabilidade de ter alguma coisa errada aqui é pequena. Eles morreram há quase trinta anos. O Mestre pode estar operando há tanto tempo assim?

-Não sabemos nada sobre ele – Remo disse. –Ele podia estar manipulando Voldemort por trás dos panos. Não há com saber.

-Mesmo assim, trinta anos é muito tempo pra esperar um plano vilanesco ficar pronto, mesmo pra um adversário como esse.

-Concordo, mas o que sugere? Que a gente acredite que Tiago e Líly estão realmente mortos? Como posso dormir à noite a não ser que me certifique disso?

Napoleon se intrometeu. –O fim das contas é que Harry queria que fossem checados em primeiro lugar, então a gente checa. – ele puxou a varinha. –Lumos – a pequena luz apareceu na ponta de sua varinha e envolveu os três bruxos. –Onde está?

-Aqui – Remo disse, a voz apertada. Ele os guiou até uma única lápide, um pouco afastada das outras. Duas inscrições estavam nela, lado a lado.

Napoleon ficou de pé um momento e olhou o par de datas, parênteses dos lados das duas vidas encurtadas. Os primeiros números diferentes, os segundos iguais. _Lílian Evans Potter, amada esposa e mãe. Tiago Theodore Potter, amado marido e pai._

Ele sentiu a garganta apertar um pouco enquanto olhava o nome deles. Não conhecera essas pessoas, mas o eco da morte deles mudara o mundo bruxo para sempre. A conseqüência mais óbvia disso, naturalmente, foi Harry não ter mesmo destino deles. Os eventos daquela noite o tornaram outra coisa, alguma coisa que eles precisavam, alguém em quem se espelhavam.

Napoleon nunca contara isso a Harry, mas ele fantasiara durante toda sua vida em conhecê-lo, e nesse ponto, não achava que ele fosse diferente de qualquer outro bruxo ou bruxa de sua idade. O grande Harry Potter. Na escola, na Austrália, ouvira reportagens sobre as vitórias de Harry, a derrota de Voldemort, a morte de seu melhor amigo, do sofrimento dele e seus triunfos. Parecia que ao menos uma vez por semana havia uma nova história sobre o garoto que sobreviveu e o que ele fizera, o que ele ainda fazia.

Ele lembrava de quando o primeiro cartão de Potter apareceu num sapo de chocolate. Meu Deus, quanta confusão por causa disso. Todo mundo queria um cartão Potter pra adicionar à coleção. Tentou lembrar de quando foi isso... Deve ter sido logo depois de Harry ter derrotado Voldermort no sétimo ano. Devia ser no quinto ano dele na escola. Depois disso, não importava se tinha uma dúzia dos raros cartões de Merlin, se não tinha um Potter, sua coleção não valia nada.

Ele balançou a cabeça, pensando na estranheza da vida. Como era interessante ele não só ter conhecido Harry, mas trabalhava pra ele, morava em sua casa, ficou ao seu lado no seu casamento e estava apaixonado por sua esposa.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando seus olhos caíram sobre um pequeno objeto colocado na base da lápide. Ele se curvou e pegou para poder ver o que era. –Ah, cara – ele sussurrou.

Era uma pequena foto emoldurada de Harry e Hermione andando da volta do altar, recém-casados. O braço dela estava passando pelo dele e estavam radiantes um com o outro. A felicidade reluzia a sua volta enquanto Napoleon os olhava se beijarem rapidamente e continuar andando. Remo sorriu e pegou a foto. –Aposto que Sirius trouxe isso. – ele disse.

-Harry vem aqui? – Napoleon perguntou.

Remo aquiesceu. –Sim. Freqüentemente. Sei que ele veio aqui na noite anterior ao casamento –ajoelhou-se e colocou a foto no lugar. –Se eles não estiverem aqui... – ele parou e meio estremeceu os ombros.

Napoleon enfiou a mão no bolso. –Vamos descobrir.

Remo recuou e Napoleon o viu segurar a mão de Diz. Eles ficaram lado a lado enquanto Napoleon acionava o Oraclinho sobre o lado direito da cova dupla. Ele girou várias vezes, parecia girar pra sempre. Napoleon segurou o fôlego, fechou os olhos, imaginando como raios poderia dizer a Harry que sua mãe e seu pai não estavam mortos, mas eram prisioneiros há trinta anos.

Finalmente, o silêncio foi quebrado. –Potter, Tiago Theodore. Morto em 31 de outubro de 1981.

Napoleon suspirou, deixando a cabeça pender. Ele ouviu Remo expirar. –Verifique ela – Remo disse. –Certifique-se.

Napoleon guiou o Oraclinho sobre o outro lado da cova e eles esperaram de novo enquanto girava, avaliando a identidade da pessoa sob a terra. –Potter, Lílian Evans. Morta em 31 de outubro de 1981.

Remo riu, um rápido meio riso aliviado. Diz o abraçou. –Graças a Deus – ele murmurou. –Nunca pensei que fosse ficar tão feliz deles estarem mortos.

Napoleon colocou o Oraclinho no bolso e se juntou a eles. –Eles estão. Com certeza – colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Remo. –Tenho que mandar uma coruja para Harry agora, e vou ficar muito feliz em fazer isso. Mas não tenho que dizer que agora que nosso trabalho começa de verdade.

* * *

Eles não esperaram. Voltaram direto para DI e se trancaram na sala de Napoleon. –Precisamos de uma história pra cobrir – Diz disse.

-Como assim?

-Bem... Considere quantos túmulos temos que testar. Milhares, centenas de milhares. Não podemos fazer só nos, apenas nós três. Temos doze oraclinhos, precisamos arrumar times, cronograma de testes. Não podemos contar a mais ninguém porque estamos fazendo isso de verdade, então o que vamos dizer? Que estamos verificando erros ortográficos nas lápides?

Napoleon franziu a testa. –Não, mas alguma variação disso pode funcionar. E se dissermos que há evidência que alguns túmulos estão em covas erradas, e que estamos testando pra ver se todos estão onde deveriam?

-É uma boa história, mas eles vão se perguntar por que a DI se incomodaria com isso.

-Não podemos terceirizar? Conseguir outra pessoa pra fazer esses testes e dar essa explicação a eles?

Napoleon balançou a cabeça. –Só agentes são autorizados a usar os Oraclinhos.

Remo franziu o cenho. –Há alguma maneira de enfeitiçar os Oraclinhos pra eles fazerem os testes sozinhos?

Napoleon levantou as sobrancelhas. –Não sei. Isso é interessante.

-É algo a se pensar.

-Podemos envolver alguém do Encantos e Feitiços? Alguém em quem confiamos lá embaixo?

Os três agentes se entreolharam, mas nenhuma resposta apareceu de imediato. Napoleon puxou um pedaço de pergaminho em sua direção. –Bem, escutem. Tenho que mandar uma coruja pra Harry e contar a ele que seus pais estão realmente mortos. Vou perguntar o que ele acha – ele levantou os olhos. –Vocês dois deviam ir pra casa descansar. Temos um longo trabalho a nossa frente.

* * *

Napoleon seguiu sua bolha por uma seção estranha da DI. Tinha um dos Oraclinhos em seu bolso e nada além de um nome, fornecido por seu chefe, para continuar.

Eventualmente, ele chegou até uma porta onde estava escrito "Feitiços e Encantos Especializados". A porta se abriu quando ele se aproximou.

Havia uma recepcionista. –Posso ajudá-lo, Agente Jones?

-Estou procurando por Kate Salvatore.

-Ela está em seu escritório. – a agente apontou. –Pode ir entrando.

Napoleon abriu a porta indicada, mas não viu ninguém apenas um escritório irremediavelmente entulhado. _Como ela consegue andar aqui dentro? _Ele pensou. –Agente Salvatore?

-Só um segundo! – veio uma rouca voz feminina de algum lugar. Um momento depois, cabelos lanzudos apareceram atrás de uma pilha de papéis. –Quem é você?

-Hã... Sou Agente Jones.

-Ah, você é... – ela estalou os dedos algumas vezes. –O vice de Potter, certo. – ela jogou papéis de um lado pra o outro, fazendo gesto vago na direção de uma cadeira... Só que ele não via uma. –Sente-se.

-Onde?

-Qualquer lugar. Tire uma pilha do lugar.

Levantando uma sobrancelha, Napoleon tirou uma pilha de correios-coruja fechada e encontrou um banco. Essa era a gente que Harry disse que ele podia confiar? As vestes dela eram amassadas e pareciam saídas do lixo. O rosto dela estava parcialmente escondido por imensos óculos de armação roxa e o cabelo preto dela parecia o maior bombril do mundo. Ela sentou e ficou olhando pra ele. –O que posso fazer por você?

-Bem, tenho uma... situação bastante sensível, e Harry disse que poderia confiar em você.

-Isso você pode. Tenho um triplo-A de liberação de segurança.

Napoleon ficou um pouco surpreso. Ele próprio tinha apenas um duplo-A e achava que apenas Harry e Argo tinham triplo-A. –Certo, aqui está meu problema – ele tirou o oraclinho do bolso. –Essa é uma pequena versão do Oráculo. Preciso que funcione independente. Preciso que se mexa sistematicamente por um cemitério e verifique as identidades de todos mortos e de alguma forma grave essa informação.

Ela esticou a mão e pegou o Oraclinho. Ele esperou pelo inevitável "isso é impossível" ou "vai levar cinco semanas". Ela sorriu pra ele. –Sem problema. Hoje à noite é cedo suficiente pra você?

Ele piscou. –Sério?

-Claro. Vou fazer um detalhado feitiço Imperatrix e um de transcrição associada a talismã.

-Um... Que tipo de feitiço? Império?

-Não, império só funciona em seres conscientes. O imperatrix é para objetos inanimados.

-E... Isso vai fazer com que teste todos os túmulos, um por um?

-Claro. Não vai ter nem que ir lá. Quantos desse você tem?

-Doze.

-Tudo que tem que fazer é dar as instruções. Aparatar com eles até o cemitério que quiser testado e eles irão retornar com um relatório transcrito dos achados.

Napoleon estava estupefato. Era mais do que esperava. –Harry disse que poderia me ajudar.

-Bem, como sabe, Harry nunca está enganado.

-Não desde que trabalho com ele.

Ela jogou o oraclinho no ar e o pegou de novo. –Vou estar com isso pronto pra você hoje. Vou escrever algumas instruções de como programar os talismãs e como pegá-los quando o trabalho deles estiver completo.

Napoleon se inclinou pra frente e balançou a cabeça. –Kate, tenho que dizer... Você é minha heroína. Sério. Não estou brincando. Vou fazer uma tatuagem de seu rosto em minha bunda.

-Ótimo. Me mande uma foto disso. Agora vá embora. Tenho muito o que fazer – ela o expulsou, impaciente. Napoleon não precisava ouvir a segunda vez.

* * *

Kate Salvatore cumpriu sua palavra. Os oraclinhos podiam agora funcionar independentemente, e cada um era acompanhado de uma Bolha modificada que armazenava todos seus achados. Quando retornassem, a Bolha automaticamente transcrevia todos os nomes e datas em um pergaminho de espera para o exame posterior de um dos três membros da pequena equipe. Esse sistema tinha a vantagem da discrição... dois pequenos talismãs eram muito menos chamativos do que um bruxo adulto andando por um cemitério. Os dois pequenos dispositivos podiam ser enviados e chamados de volta da DI, aumentando a segurança da missão.

Napoleon pensava em adicionar mais gente no time. Tinha certeza que poderia confiar em Sukesh, Isobel e Henry, mas algo o segurava. Enquanto fosse apenas ele, Remo e Diz, se sentia seguro. Não queria estragar isso.

Concordaram em se encontrar todas as noites e olhar as transcrições juntos. Na primeira noite, Napoleon sentia o estômago revirar um pouco enquanto ia na direção do escritório de Diz, onde decidiram se reunir. O que encontraria? Ele dissera a Kate que Harry nunca errava. Se tivessem sorte, essa declaração se tornaria falsa, porque rezava pra Deus que Harry estivesse enganado sobre isso.

Remo e Diz já estavam lá quando ele chegou. As doze bolhas flutuavam sobre doze pedaços de pergaminho que giravam sob eles, as palavras sendo gravadas em suas páginas mais rápido do que os olhos poderiam acompanhar. –Acabaram de começar – Remo disse. –Vai ficar pronto logo, logo. – Cada Oraclinho vasculhara dezenas de cemitérios no dia, levaria algum tempo para transcrever todos os resultados.

Napoleon sentou, os dedos imediatamente começando a tamborilar sobre a mesa. Finalmente Diz esticou a mão sobre a mesa e colocou sobre a dele. –Relaxe – ela sibilou.

Ele aquiesceu, mas não relaxou.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, as transcrições estavam prontas. Remo passou as listas e com uma rápida olhada de um para o outro, eles inclinaram as cabeças e começaram a ler.

Uma hora se passou. Napoleon não tinha certeza de em que momento poderia se deixar ter esperança que Harry estava enganado sobre isso. E se não encontrassem nada hoje? Isso significava alguma coisa? E se o Mestre tivesse seqüestrado cinco pessoas? Eles poderiam esperar passar vários dias sem encontrar nada. Mas se ele tivesse seqüestrado centenas... não queria pensar nisso. _Apenas faça o trabalho_, disse a si mesmo.

Outra hora se passou. Diz saiu pra pegar chá para todos, e então voltou. O clima era sombrio e concentrado. Ninguém queria deixar nada passar.

Perto de meia noite, Remo recuou na cadeira e tirou os olhos de sua transcrição. Diz e Napoleon olharam pra ele. –O que? – Napoleon perguntou.

-Achei um – ele disse, sua voz cheia de um horror implícito. Ele não parecia surpreso, apenas... Decepcionado.

-Deixa eu ver – Napoleon disse, pegando a transcrição dele. E com certeza, ali estava. Entre dois nomes comuns, as palavras "Identidade desconhecida". Diz inclinou a cabeça pra poder ver com os próprios olhos.

-Oh, meu Deus – ela murmurou.

-Bem – Napoleon disse. –Isso responde aquela pergunta.

-Temos que averiguar – Remo disse. –Nós temos que averiguar.

-Primeiro, de quem é esse túmulo? – Diz perguntou.

Essa perguntou levou a um pouco de confusão, e a percepção que o esquema esperto deles tinha uma falha. Levou um tempo para determinar de quem era o túmulo que continha o corpo falso. Eles tiveram que cruzar as informações com a do cemitério e descobrir de quem era o nome que faltava. Napoleon fez uma anotação mental para alterar as instruções dos Oraclinhos para que pudesse gravar não só os nomes, como também os números das covas.

Enfim, conseguiram o nome. Remo franziu a testa. –Quem raios é Donovan Lafferty?

-De acordo com os registros do cemitério, ele morreu em 2002, com 67 anos. Era um historiador... hã, escreveu um livro sobre o inicio das práticas de bruxaria. Aparentemente era tipo um especialista nos Progenitores e mágica pré-histórica.

Um silêncio seguiu, enquanto contemplavam a vida do Sr. Lafferty, que não estava morto.

Remo passou sua pilha de transcrições para Napoleon. –Guarde isso. Vou verificar os achados do Oraclinho.

-Certo – Napoleon disse, sua voz sem nenhuma convicção. Ele se sentia perdido e incapaz. Isso já estava grande demais pra ele e era apenas uma pessoa. Tinha uma forte sensação que esse não seria o fim. Eles continuariam a encontrá-los, sabia disso. Eles encontrariam dezenas e dezenas deles, de prisioneiros que acreditavam estarem mortos, mantidos pelo Mestre e ele teria que lidar com isso.

Desejava desesperadamente que Harry estivesse ali, mas nunca falaria isso. Ele estava no comando aqui, e era melhor agir como se estivesse bem com isso. –Remo, espere. Eu vou averiguar. Você e Diz fiquem aqui e continuem olhando as transcrições.

Remo hesitou e então concordou. Napoleon levantou e saiu da sala, esfregando a testa. Ele pegaria o Oráculo de verdade pra isso. Esse era o primeiro achado aberrante e ele queria verificar independentemente antes que começassem a confiar completamente nos Oraclinhos.

* * *

_São três horas da maldita madrugada, cara. _Napoleon disse a si mesmo. _Vá pra casa._

Mas ele não queria ir pra Bailicroft. Não queria encarar Laura e Jorge e quem mais estivesse acordado. Principalmente, não queria encarar Rony, porque não queria mais anda além de contar tudo a ele, mas não podia, ainda não.

Ele levantou a mão e bateu à porta do apartamento de Sarah. Ele ouviu barulho de arraste e de batidas lá dentro e então a voz dela. –Maldição, quem raios está batendo as três da manhã? - ela abriu a porta de vez e viu a expressão dele e a dela passou de irritada para preocupada. –Jesus, Leo. O que... o que está errado? Ah, Deus, o que foi? É Hermione?

Ele balançou a cabeça. –Não, tudo está bem – essa foi a pior mentira que já contara, talvez, mas era tudo que podia dizer a ela. –Só tive uma noite muito difícil, só isso. – É. Difícil. O Oráculo verdadeiro confirmara a descoberta do Oraclinho. O Professor Lafferty não estava no chão onde deveria estar. –Desculpe, não queria...

-Não, tudo bem, entre – ela disse, puxando-o para dentro de fechando a porta. –Você parece um morto.

Ele deu um riso sarcástico; -Ah, que ótimo. Eu pareço um morto e tem pelo menos uma pessoa e provavelmente muitas outras que eu queria que estivessem um _pouco mais_ mortas.

-Não está fazendo sentido.

-Eu sei, querida. Não sei o que estou fazendo aqui.

-Eu sei – ela o segurou pelos ombros e empurrou contra a parede e então o beijou com força.

-Isso não foi muito educado – ele disse, desfazendo o nó do roupão dela.

-Fiz isso com você semana passada.

-Não foi educado semana passada também.

Ela tirou a capa dele pelos ombros. –Essa é a vantagem de ter um amigo de cama, Jones. Delicadezas não são necessárias – ela insinuou uma tentadora perna desnuda entre as dele e pressionou o corpo contra o dele. –Deus, você é um poço de tensão.

-Não quero falar sobre isso – ele disse, traçando um caminho pelo pescoço dela. –Na verdade, não quero falar nada.

-Bônus.

* * *

Allegra virou de um lado para o outro, admirando o próprio reflexo. _É, eu boto pra quebrar, _disse a si mesma. _Estou com quase quarenta e ainda fico maravilhosa em uma roupa de couro justa._

Um pequeno movimento lhe chamou atenção e ela virou pra ver o Mestre apoiado contra porta, olhando pra ela com um brilho predatório no olhar. –Muito bom – ele disse –Colocou isso só pra mim? Fico honrado.

-Nunca coloquei nada só pra satisfazer um homem em minha vida – ela resmungou. –Não tenho nenhuma intenção de começar agora.

-Que liberal de sua parte. Você é uma mulher, escutem seu rugido. – a risada foi silenciosa, mas estava presente. Ela ignorou.

Ela pegou a capa e passou andando por ele. –Tenho coisas a fazer.

-Como o que? – ele perguntou, seguindo-a, as mãos unidas nas costas.

-Tenho que verificar as coisas no campo de Praga...

-Resolvido. Vão mandar os relatórios amanhã.

-Tenho que entrar em contato com um de meus ajudantes trouxas que...

-Feito. Ele vem aqui esse final de semana pra contar os detalhes.

Ela parou e virou para encará-lo. –Não pedi sua ajuda.

-Você ficará sabendo quando _eu_ precisar da _sua_ – ele disse, levantando a mãos e traçando o queixo dela com o indicador. Ele continuou andando, passando por ela no corredor, forçando-a a se apressar para acompanhá-lo.

-O Círculo é meu, Julian.

-Nunca foi seu. Sempre foi dele.

-Dele? Está falando...

-Sim. Meu pai verdadeiro. Aquele que me criou.

-Quem é ele?

-Não está pronta pra saber. O que importa é que tudo que você é, ele planejou. Tudo o que você faz, faz para o prazer dele. Todos aqui, até você, até eu... Todos servimos a ele.

-Não sirvo a ninguém – ela sibilou.

Ele riu. –É assim que o serve, minha querida. Sua independência tão charmosa e, ah, tão iludida é útil a ele. Esse é o único motivo de você ter permissão de manter essa independência... e o Círculo. – ele parou e virou para encará-la. –Não sabe o que significa pra ele, pra mim – ele disse. Ele esticou a mão e a puxou pra ele, seu braço forte em volta da cintura dela. Allegra virou a parte de cima do corpo pra longe, mas ele era tão forte, mais forte que alguém totalmente humano poderia ser. Sem avisos, inclinou o rosto para frente e lambeu seu pescoço. Ela estremeceu, era um gesto repulsivo, como se ele a marcasse como seu território.

-Isso é nojento – ela falou. –Mostre algum respeito. Sou sua mãe.

-Não significa nada – ele disse, respirando contra o rosto dela. –Pra você, bem como pra mim. Sou um estranho pra você – de repente o zíper da frente da roupa dela abriu sozinho e a mão dele estava lá dentro, acariciando o seio dela. Ela tentou se afastar, mas não conseguiu se mexer muito, era como se estivesse acorrentada a ele. O lábio dele estava bem perto do ouvido dela quando falou. –Não me contou sobre o casamento de meu querido pai – ele disse. –Mas não pude deixar de notar que de acordo com os jornais, o evento transcorreu sem complicações. Perdeu seu vôo?

-Não perdi nada – ela disse através de dentes cerrados. _Encontre seu lugar feliz, encontre seu lugar feliz..._ era muito difícil encontrar seu lugar feliz enquanto era molestada pelo seu filhos paradoxalmente mais velho que você.

-Foi lindo? Ele estava bonito? Ela estava radiante e brilhante e reluzindo por dentro e tudo isso?

-É, ela era uma maldita lanterna de halloween, é isso que quer ouvir? Eles pareciam ridiculamente felizes e todos estavam soluçando de chorar e eles fizeram a maldita dança da felicidade psicótica um no outro, está satisfeito?

-Ficou com ciúmes?- perguntou, forte e sibilante contra o ouvido dela. Seus dedos rolavam seu mamilo sem descanso. –Se arrependeu de ter traído ele?

-Não pode trair alguém se nunca foi seu amigo de verdade.

-Ah, acho que se perguntar a ele, vai dizer que você o traiu – Agora ele beijava a pele do pescoço dela. –Acho que ele ficaria ainda mais chateado se soubesse que carregou o filho dele.

Ela levantou a mão e empurrou o peito dele, o que deve tê-lo surpreendido suficiente pra quebrar sua concentração porque ele cambaleou para trás, sorrindo e satisfeito consigo mesmo. –Está vermelha, querida – ele zombou. –Eu te deixo embriagada?

-Você me enoja – ela esfregou o rosto dela como se pudesse tirar a vermelhidão pela excitação como um blush que parecia lindo no pincel, mas ficava terrível em seu rosto.

-Belas palavras, meu bichinho. Se me dá licença, tenho trabalho a fazer – ele a deixou em pé no corredor, seu zíper de volta a sua posição fechada. _Meu bichinho_, ela pensou, _É isso que sou pra ele. Um bichinho._

Ela colocou a capa em volta dos ombros e saiu a passos largos para o outro lado.

* * *

Remo abriu a porta da frente de Diz com a chave que ela lhe dera, mais cansado e deprimido do que achou que poderia ficar na vida, e isso incluía seu ano na Hungria como um caça-vampiros faminto e desempregado.

Faltavam quatro dias pra o natal e não tirava um dia de folga há quatro semanas. Estava tão exausto que piscar parecia uma tarefa de proporções épicas.

Fechou e trancou a porta atrás dele, parando por um momento pra repousar a testa contra a madeira. Um som suave chegou a seus ouvidos então, um baixo sussurro lá de cima. Ele sabia o que era imediatamente; era um som que ouvira muitas vezes nesse último mês.

Pendurou sua capa subiu as escadas até o quarto, onde encontrou Diz na cama, encolhida e chorando baixo nos braços. Ele deitou e se aninhou em volta dela, repousando a bochecha contra sua nuca. Ela chegara em casa apenas uma hora antes dele e ela tinha o ar que ele e Napoleon reconheciam como "Preciso cair fora e me dar o prazer de chorar". Diz não era muito de ataques emocionais, e o fato dela tê-los agora era uma boa medida do quanto estavam sob um estresse extraordinário.

Ela fungou e passou os braços pela boca. –Quantos hoje? – ela perguntou, sua voz tremendo.

Ele suspirou. –Oito. Dia ruim. Isso dá um total de...

-Centro e trinta e quatro – ela completou. Como se ele precisasse ser lembrado. Os números estavam impregnados em sua mente, aumentando a cada dia quando os Oraclinhos voltavam ao quartel general e relatavam nome após nem após nome destacados por aquelas duas palavras implacáveis: "identidade desconhecida". Nenhum dia passara desde o primeiro em que não encontrassem pelo menos um.

Diz virou e afundou no abraço de Remo. –Desculpe– ela sussurrou. –Estou chorosa.

-Não se atreva a pedir desculpas a mim, ou a ninguém – ele disse, olhando-a com atenção.

-Era pra eu conseguir agüentar coisas como essa.

-Você está agüentando. Só porque precisa chorar por isso de vez em quando não significa que não está agüentando.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. –Algum padrão? – ela perguntou, apesar dela provavelmente já saber a resposta. Desde o segundo dia de testes quando determinaram que Donovan Lafferty não estava sozinho, lutavam pra descobrir algum padrão naqueles que foram levados. Até agora nenhuma evidência, mas Napoleon estava cada vez mais obcecado com a idéia que havia um padrão, tinha que haver... Eles simplesmente não estavam enxergando.

-Claro que não – Remo disse. –Isso seria fácil demais. Isso faria _sentido._

-Nada disso faz sentido. Por quê? Porque seqüestrar pessoas e então... Não fazer nada?

-Não sabemos se não fizeram nada. Não sabemos nada além do fato dessas pessoas não estarem onde estão.

-Onde está Napoleon?

-Ainda está na divisão. Eu disse que ele devia ir pra casa. Rony me mandou uma coruja hoje e me perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Acho que está preocupado. Não pode me dizer que Napoleon parece o mesmo de sempre esses dias.

-Não – ela sussurrou. Napoleon estava levando essa missão com muita dificuldade. O peso de suas implicações estava chegando perigosamente perto de esmagá-lo. Tanto Remo quanto Diz tocaram na idéia de chamar Harry, mas Napoleon se recusou até mesmo de pensar nisso. Ele dava conta, dizia, e por nada interromperia a lua-de-mel deles.

Remo a olhou nos olhos, uma mão acariciando sua bochecha. –Napoleon é um homem bom e um bom agente, mas não tem tanta experiência. Odeio dizer que isso é demais pra ele, mas... Precisamos de ajuda. Precisamos de Harry.

-Não sei do que precisamos – ela disse. –Como começamos a achar essas pessoas? Só encontramos Rony através do Phenomorbius e não há chance de tentar usá-lo pra encontrar tanta gente. Eles estão escondidos há tanto tempo, nenhum rumor disso vazou pelos canais da Inteligência... Quem quer que esteja por trás disso, está levando muito, muito a sério. Temos que tomar mais cuidado que nunca.

-E não sabemos em quem podemos confiar – Remo disse. –Se pedimos ajuda... Como teremos certeza que não vai contar direto pro Mestre?

-O melhor que podemos esperar é que depois de termos completo a lista dos desaparecidos, algum padrão que nos ajude apareça. Se ao menos pudéssemos encontrar um, poderia nos levar aos outros.

Ela balançou a cabeça – É uma diferença muito grande – ela aninhou a cabeça no ombro dele. –Não consigo parar de pensar neles – ela disse depois de uma longa pausa. –Nos apartamentos deles, sem janelas, sem ninguém com quem conversar, sabendo que o mundo inteiro acredita que estão mortos, sabendo que não há futuro, não há esperança.

Ele segurou o rosto dela e o levantou um pouco. –Há esperança. E o mundo inteiro não acredita que estão mortos, não mais – ele a beijou, gentil e incerto como era seu jeito. Os braços dela o envolveram imediatamente, puxando-o pra perto, carente e desesperada.

-Remo – ela sussurrou quando os dedos dele desfaziam os botões dela, um e cada vez.

-Sim? – ele disse contra a pele do pescoço dela.

-Eu... eu te amo.

Ele parou e olhou pra ela. Ainda não tinham dito. Ficara na ponta da língua várias vezes, mas algo sempre o impedia. –Não me ame – ele disse antes que pudesse parar.

Pra sua surpresa, ela sorriu. –Se não queria que eu te amasse, então... Bem, você não deveria ser você.

Ele imaginou seu coração poderia literalmente partir. –Não posso evitar.

-Então eu também não – dessa vez _ela_ beijou _ele_, com força e insistente, forçando-o a deitar de costas. –E tudo bem se você não disser – ela falou. –Eu entendo.

-Eu... Não é que... Não posso...

-Eu sei. Quieto. – ela o beijou de novo. –Faça amor comigo e isso será suficiente.

* * *

Napoleon silenciosamente fechou a porta atrás de si e tentou ouvir qualquer barulho na casa. Prendeu a respiração, olhando em volta no foyer escuro, a cabeça inclinada.

Estava quieto. Achou que estaria, uma vez que era mais e meia noite e quase todos ali trabalhavam. Ele subiu cuidadosamente pela escada, rezando pra não encontrar ninguém... Rony, por exemplo.

Ficava cada vez mais difícil desviar das perguntas e dos olhares preocupados dos co-habitantes da casa. Ele não queria falar com eles. Não queria falar com ninguém. Não podia contar nada a eles de qualquer jeito, mas mesmo assim, tinha medo de conversar com Rony. Ele era sagaz demais, observador demais. Poderia descobrir alguma coisa mesmo que Napoleon não dissesse nada. Não podia arriscar, ainda não.

Ele não discutira com Remo e Diz, mas estava plenamente consciente que esse projeto no qual trabalhavam os colocava em um risco pessoal considerável. Qualquer que fosse o plano do Mestre, qualquer que fosse o objetivo dos seqüestros e de simular as mortes de dezenas de bruxos, ele tivera muito trabalho pra manter em segredo. Até agora, funcionara. Se vazasse que o plano dele não era mais tão secreto assim... Ele poderia entrar em ação e silenciar permanentemente aqueles que sabiam.

O outro risco que nem se atreviam a falar em voz alta, apesar de estar pesando muito sobre os três era sobre o risco para os seqüestrados. Se o Mestre descobrisse que a prisão deles havia sido descoberta, isso os colocaria em perigo. Napoleon não queria pensar nisso.

Ele viu o stress no rosto de Remo. A primeira vez que vira Diz chorar, ele mal podia acreditar, mas entendia. Ele sentia como se estivesse sonâmbulo pela própria vida, e a necessidade de realizar suas tarefas regulares como se nada estivesse acontecendo era quase insuportável. Era tudo em que conseguia pensar, tudo mais parecia trivial e pouco importante.

Ele se viu odiando Harry, relaxando em algum lugar num navio com sua nova mulher, provavelmente sendo servido e mimado e tomando sol. Ele não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo aqui, não tinha idéia de como era ruim e do quando seu mal pressentimento estava certo.

_Você poderia convocá-lo pra voltar. Ele voltaria se soubesse o que está acontecendo. Se ele soubesse que há mais de cem sumidos, voltaria tão rápido que você ficaria tonto. _Napoleon sabia que isso era verdade, mas não queria fazer isso. Não queria arruinar o respeito que merecia tanto... E, tinha que admitir, não queria mandar uma mensagem a Harry dizendo que era incapaz de lidar com uma operação dessa magnitude.

_Isso é idiota, _pensou, _Isso é grande demais pra qualquer um resolver sozinho. Não significa que é incompetente se precisar de ajuda. _ Isso poderia ser verdade, mas ele não interromperia o tempo deles juntos. Demoraria um bom tempo até que estivessem prontos pra fazer algo sobre suas descobertas mesmo. Não estavam nem na metade dos testes dos cemitérios e já começavam a encontrar algumas dificuldades. Túmulos marcados errados faziam a comprovação dos corpos sumidos problemática. Tinham que voltar pessoalmente e reavaliar alguns dos achados e isso os deixava mais lentos. Não podiam prosseguir logicamente com os planos de encontrar e resgatar os prisioneiros antes de terem uma lista completa dos nomes e saber quantos eles eram.

Ele se arrastou pelo corredor da sala do segundo andar, os passos pesados. _Quando Harry voltar, ele pode ficar com raiva por não ter contado o que está acontecendo a ele._

A idéia o fez parar e olhar em volta, como se a resposta para seu dilema pudesse estar escrita nas paredes de Bailicroft. Ele não pensara nisso. Bem, se Harry ficasse com raiva, ele teria que ficar com raiva. Tinha mais com que lidar do que ficar irritado com seu vice.

Ele poderia ter uma guerra para lutar.

Napoleon andou pelo corredor em direção à escada norte. Ele tomara uma residência semi-permanente em um dos quartos do terceiro andar, apesar de duvidar que ficasse lá, mesmo que se mudasse de vez para casa... Era logo ao lado do Cloister e achava que não agüentaria.

Estava com um pé na escada quando ouviu um barulho à sua direita. Era um barulho surdo, como se algo tivesse caído sobre o carpete ou a perna de alguém tivesse batido em um móvel. Imediatamente, sua guarda estava armada e sua varinha em punho. A casa estava protegida, mas ele estava muito paranóico com colocar alguém em perigo por causa dos malfeitores que estavam atrás dele, o que com certeza estavam.

Ele se esgueirou pela parede até a ala leste. O quarto de Rony era por ali, bem como a sala de livros e a alcova. O conservatório estava à sua esquerda e tinha janelas que davam para o corredor. Napoleon hesitou e então devagar olhou por trás da janela, pra dentro do conservatório.

Ele olhou, fechou os olhos com força e então olhou de novo. É, ele estava certo da primeira vez, tinha visto mesmo o que achara que vira.

Rony e Laura estavam no meio do salão, se beijando. Não, esqueça isso... Espere, _estavam _se beijando? Ele olhou com mais cuidado. Sim, tecnicamente estavam se beijando. Os lábios estavam se tocando, logo estavam se beijando por definição; entretanto, parecia mais que estavam _brigando_ e simplesmente ficaram sem armas então decidiram usar os lábios ao invés dos punhos ou frigideiras. As mãos estavam se segurando e Napoleon não sabia se estavam tentando se empurrar ou puxar pra mais perto. Laura tinha lágrimas nos olhos e seus dedos afundavam nos ombros dele.

Antes que Napoleon pudesse começar a se remoer por estar espionando, Laura de repente empurrou Rony pra longe e recuou alguns passos. Os olhos dela estavam arregalados e chocados, seu queixo tremia. Ela levantou a mão e a esfregou nos lábios como se sentisse o gosto de algo desagradável. A boca de Rony abria e fechava, uma mão no ar entre os dois. Ele tinha o ar de um homem que não conseguiria começar a descrever como viera parar onde estava e não queria pensar nisso.

Laura de repente virou e correu para porta. Napoleon ficou colado na porta enquanto ela passava correndo por ele; ele podia ouvir a respiração ofegante e os passos apressados dela. Ele voltou para o corredor enquanto Rony aparecia. Ele levantou os olhos e viu Napoleon ali.

-Rony, o que... Que inferno?

Ele levantou uma mão. –Não. Não pergunte.

Napoleon apontou com o dedão para trás, na direção de Laura. –Mas.. ela...

Rony balançou a cabeça. –Não. Não pergunte. Você não viu nada, certo? Só... Deixe pra lá. – ele virou e foi para seu quarto, fechando a porta com força atrás de si e deixando Napoleon sozinho no corredor, abismado.

Ele virou de novo para as escadas e subiu para seu quarto, imaginando que raios estava acontecendo ali. Não via Justino há semanas, ele passava a maior parte do tempo na casa de Stephen. Jorge parecia estar sempre trabalhando, indo de uma conferência para outra, convencendo clientes, trabalhando em sua loja. Cho estava sempre em treinos ou viajando com o time e ele evitava ativamente estar perto de qualquer um que pudesse lhe perguntar por que andava tão distante.

O que estava acontecendo entre Laura e Rony enquanto todos estavam ocupados com alguma outra coisa? Ele não queria especular. Metade dele queria marchar de volta para o quarto de Rony e fazê-lo confessar, mas a expressão de Rony... ele não parecia feliz. Ele parecia abatido. Não podia ser bom.

No fim, Napoleon achou que não ia agüentar carregar outro problema. Talvez fosse covardia, talvez não fosse a ação de um melhor amigo, mas ele era apenas humano. Cuidariam disso sem a ajuda dele.

* * *

O dia da véspera de natal amanheceu um pouco frio. O céu estava tão azul que doía olhar pra ele, e uma camada fresca de neve intocada cobria o chão. Napoleon estava em seu quarto, olhando para o teto do gazebo, que parecia absurdamente com um bolinho deixando por um gigante no jardim deles.

Queria poder ir trabalhar, mas Argo acreditava fervorosamente em tirar tempo pra si mesmo e proibira todos, exceto alguns funcionários de setores essenciais, de colocar o pé no prédio. Era péssimo, pois tudo o que ele queria era se trancar em sua sala com A Lista com Os Nomes. Os nomes eram as únicas companhias que ele queria no momento. Cento e noventa e oito nomes. Noventa mulheres e cento e oito homens. A idade deles variava de 19 a 87 anos. Viveram e morreram por todos os cantos do mundo. Tinha famílias, esposas, maridos e filhos. Foram professores e trabalhadores e lutadores e atletas e todos morreram de repente. Nenhum deles estava em seus túmulos.

Napoleon tinha foto dos 198. Os rostos deles o assombravam nessa véspera de natal. Onde estavam agora? O apartamento deles era como o de Rony? Estavam olhando para suas quatro paredes, imaginando o que suas famílias estavam fazendo, imaginando se ainda sentiam falta deles e relembrando? Escreviam obsessivamente como Rony fizera? Eles sonhavam em escapar ou tinham perdido a esperança que alguém pudesse um dia descobrir o destino deles?

Eles choravam sozinhos em suas prisões? Imaginavam estar com seus amados nesse feriado?

Napoleon esfregou os olhos com as mãos, removendo as quase-lágrimas que sempre pareciam prontas a aparecer e surpreende-lo esses dias. Era muito difícil manter sua objetividade e proceder com extrema cautela que ele era obrigado a manter. Não queria mais nada além de começar a chutar alguns traseiros e bater muito em alguém. O_nde eles estão? Mostre-me onde eles estão. Mostre-me para que eu possa chamar os maiores e mais fortes bruxos que existem e entrar com tudo e derrubar as portas e tirá-los de lá para que voltem a suas vidas. _

_E então, quando eu tiver feito isso, talvez possa voltar pra minha._

Ele tomou banho e se vestiu e então desceu. Rony estava na cozinha bebendo café. Jorge cozinhava alguma coisa. Para surpresa de Napoleon, Justino estava sentado na mesa também, mas parecia desconfortável. –Bom dia – Napoleon disse.

Recebeu respostas murmuradas. Rony parecia se sentir mal. Ele e Napoleon não conversavam de verdade desde a noite que ele viu Laura e ele se beijando no conservatório. Isso era mais porque Napoleon estivera muito ausente da casa, voltando apenas para dormir e tomar banho, mas também nas raras ocasiões que ele Rony ficavam no mesmo cômodo, Rony passava a mensagem de "Não quero falar sobre isso". Laura só faltava tropeçar tentando evitar Rony, pelo que Napoleon podia ver. A tensão na cozinha era como uma névoa, e não havia ninguém ali oficialmente lutando contra isso.

-Feliz Natal, parceiro - Napoleon disse, dando um tapinha no ombro de Rony.

Rony ofereceu um sorriso distante em resposta. -Feliz natal – disse.

Napoleon sentou. –Então. Que alegrias natalinas podemos esperar amanhã?

Rony suspirou. –Bem, mamãe e papai e Fred virão, e Gina também, até onde sei. Sirius e Cordélia vão com as crianças pra casa da mãe dela. Remo e Diz virão pra cá?

-Não, ele vai passar o feriado com a família dela.

Rony deu um pequeno sorriso. –Ah. Devem estar ficando sério. Conhecer a família e tudo mais.

-Acho que sim. E quanto à família de Hermione?

-Bem, como Hermione não está aqui, vão fazer a festa deles em Londres.

Laura entrou, com cara de sono e usando pijamas. –Do que estamos falando?

-Da lista de convidados de amanhã.

Ela aquiesceu, um bocejo interrompendo. –Alguém tem noticias de Cho?

-Tenho – Jorge disse, trazendo café para Laura. –Ela disse que vem pra casa hoje.

Justino se remexia desconfortável durante essa conversa. –Não vou estar aqui amanhã – as palavras deles ditas de forma apressada. Todos pararam e viraram pra ele.

-O que? – Jorge disse, parando ao lado com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Justino olhou para eles. –Eu... eu... Vou para casa, pra Glasgow com Stephen.

-Você podia ter dito antes de eu ter ficado ontem a noite toda fazendo seu prato preferido! – Jorge disse, parecendo irritado.

-Me desculpe! – Justino falou. –Eu só... Me sentia estranho com isso, é a primeira vez que não vou estar aqui pro natal...

-Todos estão saindo, maldição – Laura resmungou. –Talvez eu devesse ir pra casa visitar minha mãe.

-Não pode ir também! – Napoleon disse.

-Mamãe e papai ainda vêm para cá, não é? –Rony perguntou.

-Sim, acho que sim.

-Vai ser estranho sem Harry e Hermione aqui – Laura disse. Ela olhou pra Napoleon. –Você vai estar aqui, não é?

-Onde mais eu iria?

-Como diabos posso saber? – Laura respondeu irritada. –Talvez você tenha uma família que queira visitar!

-Eles são um pesadelo no fim de ano – ele disse. –mas se essa manhã é uma indicação de alguma coisa, talvez nessa casa não seja tão melhor assim!

-Bem, me desculpe pelo incomodo! – ela falou. _Frustração sexual não combina com ela_, Napoleon pensou.

-Napoleon e eu achamos que ele devia mudar pra cá de uma vez – Rony disse de atropelado. Todos viraram pra ele. Napoleon ficou perplexo com o que tinha dado nele pra falar isso _agora._ –Sabem, já que o apartamento dele pegou fogo e temos espaço.

-Isso foi completamente do nada – Jorge disse, as mãos nos quadris e parecendo irritado.

-Ah, não seja besta, Jorge. – Rony disse. – Ele está aqui há semanas. Não me diga que isso não passou por sua cabeça.

-Passou na minha cabeça que se ele vai ficar indefinidamente, devia pagar a parte dele – Jorge resmungou.

-Sabe, se quiserem falar disso sem minha presença, posso sair – Napoleon disse. Ninguém parecia ter ouvido.

Laura encarava Jorge. –Jorge Weasley, que coisa horrível pra se dizer! O homem teve a casa queimada e você quer que ele rache o _aluguel_?

-É tão horrível assim? Só estou sendo prático.

-Não acho que devemos discutir isso sem Harry e Hermione e Cho aqui. – Justino disse.

-Você quase não mora mais aqui, do jeito que está! – Laura disse. –Se você está morando com Stephen, o mínimo que podia fazer era nos contar logo.

Justino levantou o queixo. –Quem disse que estou morando com ele?

-Ninguém! Você simplesmente está lá toda noite!

-Você nem me contou que tinha ficado tão sério assim – Jorge falou, parecendo magoado.

-Como sabe que ficou?

-Ah, qual é! – Rony exclamou. –Tinha que ser cego e surdo pra não saber.

Jorge virou para Rony. –Ah, então se não somos todos Mestres da Observação como você então somos completos idiotas, não é, Ronequinho?

-Não foi isso que quis dizer!

Napoleon saiu despercebidamente da cozinha, os gritos ficando cada vez mais baixos enquanto ele subia para seu quarto. _O Cinema das Lembranças desagradáveis apresenta: "Flashbacks do divórcio dos meus pais"_, ele pensou. _Não preciso dessa merda._

* * *

Napoleon se esquivou a noite inteira, indo escondido jantar quando tinha quase certeza que ninguém estava por perto. Começou a descer quando Cho chegou em casa e parou no meio do caminho quando seus ouvidos lhe contaram que outra briga se iniciara sobre quem guardara os enfeites da árvore de natal, sem embrulhá-los com cuidado, fazendo com que alguns quebrassem. Ficou perto da sala, ouvindo, em parte porque estava entediado, parte porque queria saber se iam brigar por causa dele de novo.

Não teve que esperar muito. Previsivelmente, Rony falou nisso novamente numa tentativa de mudar o assunto. –Estávamos conversando mais cedo sobre Napoleon se mudar de vez pra cá.

-_Você_ estava falando sobre isso – Laura disse.

-O que você acha? – Rony perguntou.

Houve uma longa pausa antes de Cho responder. –Não acho que a gente deva decidir qualquer coisa sem todos da casa presente.

-Estou cansado da idéia da gente não poder fazer nada sem aqueles dois – Jorge disse, parecendo estranhamente irritado. –Eles não cuidam da nossa vida, sabem. Temos a maior parte dos moradores aqui, temos que dar ao cara algum tipo de decisão! Eles está em um limbo, deve ser estressante! Fazer com que espere mais um mês... Isso é simplesmente cruel!

-Não é justo com Harry e Hermione, deixá-los fora dessa – Cho disse. –Especialmente porque eles são quem mais o conhecem.

-Acho que devemos decidir agora – Jorge repetiu.

-Concordo com Cho – Justino disse.

-Se vai se mudar, não tem direito a voto! – Jorge disse.

-Jorge, quando se tornou o Idiota Oficial da Casa? – Rony perguntou. –Você está agindo estranho!

-Você não vem sendo o sr. Simpatia esses dias também!

-Ah, para com isso, você dois! – Laura gritou. –O que há com todos nós hoje? Estamos nos atacando desde o café da manhã!

_Ela não está errada. _Napoleon pensou. E isso _era_ estranho. Os moradores de Bailicroft eram famosos por se darem bem em circunstancias normais. Ele suspeitava que a tensão fora de escala entre Rony e Laura estava refletindo nos outros, mesmo que não estivessem conscientes disso. Ele também achava que a ausência de Justino não ajudava, e não podia descontar a ausência de Harry e Hermione também.

Eventualmente, todos foram para seus respectivos quartos. Ouviu os passos por todos lados da casa, passos fortes junto com resmungos, e tinha quase certeza que ouvira um barulho surdo como se Laura tivesse jogado alguma coisa.

Ele tirou a camisa e se enfiou embaixo das cobertas, puxando a pesada manta por cima da cabeça. Apesar de Bailicroft estar equipada com os mais modernos sistemas mágicos de aquecimento, ainda assim era uma velha casa de pedra e tendia a ficar frio. Além disso, a manta fazia um excelente trabalho em isolar o resto do mundo. Ali, protegido em sua pequena caverna aquecida, podia fingir que estava em outro lugar, ou que era outra pessoa. Alguém que não tinha a vida de quase duzentas pairando sobre sua cabeça.

* * *

A manhã de natal estava ainda mais fria e congelante que a manhã anterior. Napoleon estava deitado acordado na cama e olhava para a forte luz branca que atravessava sua janela, refletida pelos flocos de neve lá fora. Ele imaginou se todos conseguiriam ser civis uns com os outros pelo menos nesse dia. Era Natal, pelo amor de Deus. Era pra todos serem legais com os outros no natal. Mas também, os feriados familiares também podiam ser um tempo para terrores interpessoais. A coisa toda era uma grande merda, até onde ele sabia.

Essa casa merecia um feliz natal, isso com certeza. Ele não estava lá no ano anterior, mas podia imaginar como fora. Harry estava desaparecido e muitas pessoas começavam a achar que estava morto. Não devia ter sido um dia fácil para os familiares e amigos de Harry e Hermione. Então agora, um ano depois, era de se esperar que as coisas estivem melhores. Harry estava vivo e bem localizado, ele e Hermione estavam casados e viajando em lua de mel, as coisas tinham que ser mais animadas por aqui.

Ele estava totalmente consciente que não podia ser o primeiro a atirar uma pedra, quando falava do humor dos outros. Tinha que se culpar em parte. Sabia que estava mais distante e tenso, mas podia realmente ser culpado por isso? Tinha muita coisa na cabeça e ninguém com quem falar. _Queria que Hermione estivesse aqui_, ele pensou. Podia falar com ela sobre seus problemas, e então poderia observar aquelas pequenas "linhas de pensamento" aparecer entre as sobrancelhas dela enquanto sua mente começava a trabalhar em uma solução. Ele podia esquecer sua ansiedade e simplesmente aproveitar a visão dela enrolando uma mecha do cabelo em um dedo ou mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ele revirou os olhos e empurrou as cobertas. _Se controla_, reclamou consigo mesmo. Olhou pra o relógio... Oito e meia. Um pouco cedo. Ainda assim, não achava que conseguiria dormir mais então colocou as pernas pra fora da cama e saiu do meio dos lençóis. O ar frio bateu sobre ele como um tapa, fazendo sua pele tremer e os pelos eriçarem e os mamilos endurecerem. Ele colocou a calça jeans e se olhou no espelho. Ficou se olhando enquanto seu cabelo se arrumava em mechas festivas verdes e vermelhas. Ao menos podia tentar contribuir para as festividades.

Desceu as escadas até a cozinha, em parte sem querer a companhia de quem quer que pudesse encontrar lá embaixo. Quando chegou, só estava Rony sentado na mesa, olhando para uma fumegante xícara de alguma coisa. Ele levantou os olhos e sorriu. –Feliz Natal, parceiro – ele disse. –Quer um pouco desse chocolate? Deixa eu te dar um pouco. Manhã fria, não é? – ele levantou e foi até o fogão.

Napoleon de repente sentiu uma onda calorosa de apreciação por Rony. _Ele vai pegar chocolate pra mim, _pensou. _Isso é inacreditável. Esse homem é um milagre. Ele perdeu dez anos de sua vida e agora tem que encarar todas as formas com que o mundo continuou sem ele. As duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida são uma unidade própria e sempre serão. Ele não tem trabalho, nenhuma conexão real com o mundo e seu futuro é incerto. Agora ele pode estar passando por algum tipo de trauma com uma nova mulher em sua vida. Ele tem todo direito de ser amargo. Ninguém o culparia se estivesse cheio de desprezo e ressentimento, mas ele está? Não. Ele está presente e é inteligente e é um maldito candidato à santidade. E agora é manhã de natal e ele deve se sentir completamente sozinho no mundo e o que ele está pensando? Que eu talvez queira um pouco de chocolate e que ele deve me dar um pouco._

Rony virou do forno, chocolate na mão. Antes de poder dizer uma palavra, Napoleon avançou e o abraçou, com força. –Feliz natal, Rony! – disse, lágrimas brotando dos olhos. Ele sentiu Rony pular de surpresa, e então colocou a xícara de chocolate de lado e o abraçou de volta. –É uma maravilha que esteja aqui.

Rony recuou e sorriu, um sorriso verdadeiro dessa vez. –Eu concordo.

-Sabe que sempre estarei aqui pra você, certo? Se precisar conversar ou sair da casa ou... qualquer coisa. Sou seu amigo, certo?

Rony começava a olhar estranho pra ele. –É, claro. O que deu em você hoje?

Napoleon secou os olhos. –Ah, o inferno que eu sei. Acho que emoções pelo feriado. – ele pegou seu café e sentaram novamente. –Mas sério. Quer me contar dessa coisa com Laura?

Rony ficou um pouco tenso. –Eu não sei. Mal sei o que dizer.

-Podia começar me contando como acabaram se beijando no conservatório.

Rony olhou rápido pra ele. –Queria saber. Não é como se tivéssemos planejado aquilo – ele suspirou e relaxou. –Certo. Acho que não posso implicar pra sempre.

-Bem, você pode, mas não recomendo.

-Desde o casamento eu mal posso falar com ela. Conheci Sorry na festa e... Eu não fui legal com ele, o que a deixou com raiva.

-Por que não foi legal com ele? – Rony simplesmente olhou direto pra ele. Napoleon riu. –Ciúmes, hein?

-Como um primata pré-hominídeo.

Napoleon franziu a testa. –Primatas pré-hominídeos sentem ciúmes?

-Territorialistas.

-E como Laura é território seu?

-Pois é, ela não é. E nossa, como ela ficou louca com isso. Mais do que ela deveria ter ficado.

-Como se talvez você tivesse encontrado um ponto fraco?

-Meu pensamento, exatamente. Olhe, ela... Bem, ela é linda e inteligente e gentil, quando não está gritando comigo e eu sempre me incomodei dela estar nesse suposto compromisso com esse cara que parece não achar um tempo pra visitar, ligar ou escrever e aparentemente prefere estar em qualquer lugar menos onde ela está.

-É, eu sei.

-E ela queria que todos pensassem que não importava ou que não a incomodava, mas isso _incomoda_ e eu só queria que ela admitisse!

-Ela já tem dez anos investidos nele, não é fácil deixar pra lá.

-Se ela não deixar agora, nunca vai deixar. Ela merece algo melhor.

-Você, por exemplo?

-Eu não disse isso.

-Estava pensando isso. E da mesma forma, eu acho, que ela.

Rony piscou. –O que?

-Qual é. Ela não ficaria tão na defensiva com a santidade do relacionamento se ela própria não tivesse suas duvidas. E ela gosta de você, isso é muito claro. Pra mim, pelo menos. Hermione já comentou algo comigo também.

Rony deixou a cabeça cair entre as mãos. –Como as coisas ficaram tão bagunçadas? Não consigo lidar com isso, ainda não. Não posso ter um tempinho para reassimilar antes de mergulhar novamente nas profundezas da grande piscina da angústia?

-A piscina da angústia não espera por homem nenhum. Ela te chama quando quer, no momento que fica decidido que você parece feliz demais.

-Obrigado, vou escrever isso no meu livro de citações memoráveis.

-Ainda não explicou a coisa do beijo.

-Bem... Eu poderia falar sobre todas as brigas que tivemos desde o casamento, mas ficaríamos aqui até o ano que vem. Basta dizer que ainda não conseguimos ter uma conversa normal desde então. Na outra noite, cheguei da casa de meus pais e Laura estava na sala lendo uma carta. Ela estava chorando baixo e eu perguntei o que acontecera. Ela quase me mordeu, claro, o que me disse na hora que era uma carta de Sorry.

-Que foi? Ele largou ela?

-Não. Parece que era uma carta normal com "hei, quais as novidades?". Mas acho que ela realmente estava esperando que depois deles se encontrarem no casamento, ele teria alguma revelação profunda sobre relacionamentos e anunciaria que vinha morar aqui pra que pudessem ficar juntos. Mas pra ele, tudo ia como sempre. – Rony passou a mão pelos cabelos. –Vê-la chorar por isso realmente me atingiu, e eu meio que deixei que ela soubesse o quanto. Perguntei se ela se odiava tanto ao ponto de se deixar ficar num relacionamento desses.

-Ai.

-É. Bem, ela não reagiu muito bem a isso. Quem você pensa que é, e não sabe do que está falando e blá, blá, blá. Ela saiu correndo e eu a segui até o conservatório e mal lembro o que disséssemos. Acho que ela me chamou de intrometido, enxerido e acho que a chamei de masoquista iludida e essa é apenas a parte que eu lembro... Ela perguntou por que eu me importava tanto e eu disse "porque me importo com você". E ela meio que parou por um segundo e disse que eu tinha um jeito muito maluco de mostrar isso. E a gente começou de novo e então... Eu não sei. Então estávamos nos beijando. Mas não foi gentil nem nada assim.

-Eu sei, parceiro. Eu vi, se lembra?

-É. Bem, ela não fala comigo desde então. Ela deixa o cômodo assim que eu entro. Ela nem mesmo olha pra mim.

-Dê um tempo.

-Tempo eu tenho – ele deu um sorriso triste. –Mas não agüento muita hostilidade. Vou explodir ou algo assim. Vou ter um desses ataques de nervos que as pessoas vivem esperando que eu tenha.

Napoleon olhou para os olhos abaixados de Rony. –Hei – Rony levantou os olhos. –O que sente por ela?

Rony balançou a cabeça. –Não tenho idéia. Emoções assim são um pouco estranhas pra mim. Eu sei que estou atraído por ela... Não se esquece como _isso_ é de qualquer jeito... Mas além disso, quem sabe. Sei que não quero vê-la machucada. Sei que odeio Sorry e eu nem conheço o cara.

-Bem, isso me diz muita coisa.

Os dois levantaram os olhos e viram Justino entrando, uma cara de sono, mas sorrindo. –Bom dia – ele disse. –Feliz Natal.

-Digo o mesmo – Rony falou, sorrindo. –Temos chocolate quente.

-Ótimo. Estou congelando.

Um a um, os outros moradores da casa apareceram. Todos tomaram chocolate e logo todo estavam sentados em volta da mesa. Sonolentos, falando "bom dia" e sem dizer muito mais, se arrastando com seus roupões.

Napoleon esperava que a tensão começasse, mas não começou. Todos estavam relaxados. Gradualmente, percebeu que todos também esperavam pela tensão e estavam igualmente aliviados que não estivesse acontecendo. Jorge colocara o braço em volta de seu irmão e o abraçou. Laura esticou a mão e segurou a de Cho. Napoleon bagunçou o cabelo de Justino.

Não demorou muito até que Jorge estivesse no forno, fazendo ovos e rolinhos de canela e esquentando a cidra. Justino tocava piano na sala ao lado e Laura e Cho arrumavam uns presentes de última hora na mesa. Napoleon puxou os joelhos e bebeu sua cidra, relaxando no calor que estivera ausente dessa casa por um tempo e escolhera o dia mais apropriado pra voltar. Ele se perguntou por que, mas no fim, não importava de verdade, não é?

* * *

Os convidados eram esperados para o início da tarde, então ficaram com a manhã livre pra relaxar de pijamas, se deliciando com os rolinhos de canela caseiros de Jorge e abrindo alguns presentes. Justino encantou o piano para que a música de natal continuasse sem a participação dele e Rony ficou impressionado por este ser o mesmo grupo que na noite anterior não paravam de gritar uns com os outros.

Ele se sentia melhor por ter conversado com Napoleon naquela manhã, apesar de ainda não saber direito o que se passava entre ele e Laura. Eles não tinham trocado palavras hoje de verdade, apesar da trégua tácita.

Parte dele queria tirar vantagem da festividade do dia, mas outra parte queria deixar isso quieto. A decisão se fez necessária quando Laura pediu licença para pegar alguns presentes no quarto dela. _Acho que nunca fui uma pessoa de deixar nada quieto, _ele disse a si mesmo, levantando para segui-la.

-Laura? – ele chamou, alcançando-a no corredor perto do quarto dela. Ela parou e virou.

-Sim? – Incerto, mas não hostil.

Ele sorriu. –Hã... Feliz Natal.

-Pra você também, Rony.

Ele abaixou os olhos pros próprios pés, se remexendo um pouco. –Eu... hum...

Para surpresa dele, ela o interrompeu com um aceno, e então andou até ele. –Ouça – ela disse, sua voz baixa, porém determinada. –Eu sei que nós... Temos umas coisas pra conversar. Mas agora não, certo? Vamos apenas aproveitar o dia.

-Então não está mais com raiva de mim?

Ela suspirou. –Nunca estive com raiva _de você_, Rony. Você só estava lá. Mas... isso é pra depois. Deixe pra lá.

Ele aquiesceu. –Certo – olhou pro rosto dela e queria beijá-la. Mesmo quando ela começou a virar, ele queria tomá-la em seus braços e puxá-la pra si e beijá-la, e ele viu no rosto dela que ela deixaria. Que ela até corresponderia, que ela queria beijá-lo também.

Então ele não fez nada. –Te vejo lá embaixo. – ele disse. Ela sorriu e concordou, e então foi para seu quarto.

Rony ficou lá por um momento, mordendo seu lábio inferior e então se juntou novamente aos outros na sala.

* * *

Eventualmente, todos conseguiram tomar banho e trocar de roupa, tirando sua letargia sonolenta da manhã e começar o trabalho. Colocar a mesa, acender as lareiras, arrumar a árvore, colocar mais lenha, acender mais velas. Por toda casa havia passos e vozes e ainda o som do piano encantado na sua décima oitava repetição do acervo natalino que Justino instruíra para que tocasse.

Jorge estava dando ordens, mas aliviava sua severidade com chocolate como recompensa. –Rony, pode pegar a toalha de mesa? Napoleon, preciso que me ajude com os pratos e...

-Podemos ajudar?

Todos pararam ao ouvir o som das novas vozes na casa, mas vozes familiares. Napoleon levantou os olhos dos pratos e seu queixo caiu.

Harry e Hermione estavam no foyer, cheios de bagagens, com largos sorrisos.

A pausa pra processar foi curta e a confusão começou. Napoleon ficou olhando, sorrindo, enquanto esses convidados surpresa eram atacados de todos os lados por abraços com intenção de deixá-los sem oxigênio suficiente para sobrevivência. O barulho era ensurdecedor. Ele se aproximou, esperando sua vez.

-Então, decidiram encurtar a lua de mel, hein? – ele disse, piscando pra Hermione. –Cansaram daquela vida de preguiça?

-Não – ela disse rindo. –Vamos voltar e nem ouse tentar nos impedir. Só achamos que seria divertido se aparatássemos pra cá e fizéssemos uma surpresa.

-E que surpresa! – Rony exclamou, quase reluzindo de alegria. –Venham, sentem aqui! Aqui, me dê um desses – ele disse, pegando os pacotes deles. A festa inteira se desviou para a sala.

Napoleon ficou mais pra trás enquanto os moradores da casa riam e conversavam, miraculosamente levando umas cinco conversas ao mesmo tempo. Ele ficou observando, um debate começando em sua mente.

Os recém-casados pareciam felizes, ridiculamente felizes até. Os dois estavam bronzeados e vibrantes e sem conseguir ficar sem se tocar de alguma forma. Ele observou a expressão deles enquanto contavam acontecimentos da viagem até agora e distribuíam algumas lembranças... Um chapéu de gondoleiro verdadeiro para Justino, um kimono de seda para Laura, uma caixa de um caro chocolate em pó holandês para Jorge.

Não demorou muito até que o debate terminasse. _Devo dizer a ele? Prefiro morrer._

* * *

O dia passou rápido demais. Os Weasley chegaram e outra rodada de surpresas pela presença de Harry e Hermione começou. Era uma pena que a maioria dos outros amigos e familiares deles tivessem feito outros planos, mas eles não tinham como saber.

-Como está a lua-de-mel até agora? – Molly perguntou enquanto o grupo estava sentado em volta da mesa do jantar.

Eles trocaram um curto, porém significativo, olhar. –Maravilhosa – Harry disse. –Eles te servem de todas as formas. E nossa cabine é linda.

Hermione sorriu. –Que bom que casei com um cara rico.

-Já tiveram alguma aventura? – Rony perguntou.

Harry fez uma exagerada expressão pensativa. –Bem, semana passada nos envolvemos em um plano do crime organizado para matar um casal de testemunhas – todos riram... Menos Harry e Hermione.

-Espere – Rony disse. –Está falando sério.

-Perfeitamente. Acho que podem nos tirar de nosso trabalho, mas não podem tirar o trabalho de nós;

-Suponho que tenham salvo o dia e deixado mundo mais seguro para democracia mais uma vez – Laura disse, mas ela sorria para suavizar o sarcasmo.

-Naturalmente – Hermione disse, mostrando a língua pra ela. –Como podia esperar algo menos?

-Esperava que deixassem o trabalho pra trás quando estivessem na lua de mel, querida!

-Acredite, a gente preferia se fosse assim – Harry disse, revirando os olhos. –Mas quando as coisas acontecem, o que fazemos? Ficamos por perto e olhamos quando temos a habilidade para ajudar? Nunca se está fora do trabalho nesse emprego. É como ser um médico.

-Bem, vocês dois estão maravilhosos – Gina disse. –O casamento deve combinar com vocês.

Hermione sorriu pra Harry.-Sim, combina – ele colocou um braço em volta dela e beijou a têmpora dela. –Francamente, não achei que ia me sentir tão diferente – ela continuou –mas é. Faz uma grande diferença. Não sei por que, mas tenho essa tremenda noção de unidade agora.

Harry concordou. –Como se antes, fosse eu e fosse Hermione e era também eu e Hermione... Mas agora é apenas nós. Somos um nós.

-Mas já não eram antes? – Rony perguntou.

-De uma forma sim, mas não assim –Hermione disse. – é simplesmente diferente. Não tenho certeza se posso explicar.

-Sei exatamente do que está falando, querida – Molly disse.

-Eu também – Napoleon disse. –Lembro de ter sentido o mesmo quando casei. Me sentia como se fosse parte de alguma coisa.

Hermione concordou. –É, é isso aí. Enfim, é maravilhoso.

-Então – Harry começou. –O que vem acontecendo por aqui?

Napoleon ficou olhando enquanto os moradores se entreolhavam. _Muita coisa pra contar... agora, pelo menos. _–Não muito – Rony disse. –Tudo velho. – Ele sabia que Harry algum momento o puxaria de lado e perguntaria sobre o projeto. Ele teria algum tempo pra decidir exatamente quanto mentiria pra ele.

* * *

Com pensamentos de cidra quente na cabeça, Rony foi até a cozinha enquanto o sol se punha, neste dia de natal completamente surpreendente. A maior parte de sua família estava reunida na sala, entre um monte e papel descartado, bebendo gemada caseira perto da lareira e Laura parecia ter decidido colocar de lado a animosidade entre eles, pelo menos por hoje. A vida era boa. Por hora.

Ele chegou até a cozinha e parou. Harry estava de pé na porta que levava até a varanda, os braços em volta de Hermione, a cabeça dela apoiada no ombro dele. Eles olhavam para o quintal, que estava coberto por uma perfeita e intocada camada de neve, e mais caia do céu púrpura numa carícia gentil, silenciosa.

Rony os observou por um momento, sorrindo. As mãos de Harry se moviam pra cima e pra baixo nos ombros dela. Rony viu os ombros dela subindo e descendo com um suspiro. Ela virou e olhou pra ele, as mãos na cintura dele. –Feliz natal, Harry. – ela sussurrou.

Ele levantou a mão e colocou os cabelos dela pra trás e então se inclinou para frente e beijou-lhe a testa. –O natal que deveríamos ter ano passado.

-Parece um milhão de anos atrás.

-Relembrando, fico impressionado de termos sobrevivido o ano que tivemos.

Ela sorriu. –Ajuda quando tem um motivo pra sobreviver – ela tocou o rosto dele. –Alguém por quem sobreviver – ela completou.

Ele levantou a mão dela e a pressionou contra os lábios, mantendo-a assim por um longo momento. –Eu te amo – ele disse, tão baixo que Rony mal o ouviu.

Hermione simplesmente o abraçou, a bochecha pressionada contra o ombro dele. Ela abriu os olhos e viu Rony ali. Ela sorriu e acenou para que se aproximasse. Ele foi, mas um pouco hesitante... Parecia um momento tão particular. Ela esticou a mão e tomou a dele.

-Não acredito que fizeram isso – Rony disse. Agora Harry segurava sua outra mão. –Não acredito que interromperam sua lua-de-mel maravilhosa pra vir pra cá e beber gemada conosco.

-Qual é – Harry disse. –Não podíamos perder nosso primeiro natal em casa – ele disse, a voz parecendo um pouco engasgada no fim.

Rony piscou um pouco, rapidamente. –Bem... Significa muito. Pra mim.

-Só de ter você aqui significa muito pra gente – Hermione disse, seus olhos brilhando.

Rony riu. –Vamos, vamos ter nosso momento em grupo ates que a gente abra o berreiro.

-Tarde demais pra isso – Harry disse, rindo.

* * *

Napoleon se escondeu na varanda da frente da entrada, esperando. Ele podia ouvir os convidados surpresa agora dando adeus a todos, abraçando e beijando, e trocando vários desejos de feliz natal e feliz ano novo.

Ele observou o corredor que dava pra entrada da sala e logo Harry apareceu, andando decidido. Ele parou no foyer, olhando em volta. –Jones? – ele sussurrou.

-Estou aqui – Napoleon disse, chamando-o para varanda. Harry entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Napoleon sempre se impressionava com como a própria postura de Harry mudava de acordo com o que ele estava vestindo... O marido, amigo gentil e jovial se fora. Napoleon sabia que agora falava com seu chefe, o agente, o bruxo, o Mage.

-Como nosso projeto vai? – ele perguntou.

-Está indo bem.

Harry olhou pra ele, uma expressão de especulação no rosto. –Não vim aqui pra retomar meu trabalho, mas... tem alguma coisa que eu deva saber?

Napoleon não hesitou. –Não.

-Porque basta dizer uma coisa e eu fico.

-Volte pra sua lua-de-mel, chefe. Deixe tudo comigo. – ele se perguntou se algum dia conseguiria dizer adequadamente a Harry como foi difícil dizer isso, quando tudo o que queria era implorar para que Harry ficasse e ajudasse, tomasse parte do peso para si, assumisse a responsabilidade de estar no comando de novo.

Harry ficou parado olhando pra ele, a mesma expressão no rosto. –Tem alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que queira que eu saiba?

_Sim, _Napoleon pensou. _Há quase duzentos desaparecidos. Não temos nem idéia de onde possam estar, e por falar nisso não estamos nem perto de achar o traidor então não podemos contar a mais ninguém. Tudo que consigo pensar é nessas pessoas desaparecidas e acho que estou tendo um colapso nervoso._

Ele sorriu. –Não. Pode ir e aproveitar as últimas semanas de sua viagem, Harry. Fique com sua esposa e aproveite a paz e o relaxamento enquanto duram.

A expressão de Harry finalmente relaxou e ele sorriu. –Vou sim – ele deu um tapa no ombro de Napoleon. –Sabia que podia depender de você, Jones. Vamos falar quando eu voltar.

-Pode apostar.

Eles saíram para o foyer onde Hermione esperava. Ela deu um abraço de despedida nele e então ela e Harry saíram pela porta.

* * *

Rony passou mais tempo que o de costume escrevendo naquela noite. Havia muito a ser processado. Era, como disseram, seu primeiro natal entre os outros em mais de dez anos e ele estava se sentindo esmagado...e não apenas por causa de todo amor a que foi submetido hoje.

Contar a Napoleon de sua experiência com Laura fora tanto catártico quanto perturbador. Catártico porque fora bom tirar isso do peito, mas perturbador porque o fez pensar de fato no que isso significava.

Ele se enfiara na cama para ler um pouco quando alguém bateu em sua porta; ele presumiu que fosse Napoleon. –Entre! – ele disse. Mas não era Napoleon.

Laura entrou, vestida com seu roupão. Ela evitou os olhos dele quando avançou para sentar nos pés na cama dele, o mais longe dele que ela poderia ficar. –Oi – ele disse, sentando um pouco mais reto.

-Oi.

-O que te traz a essa parte da cidade?

Ela suspirou. –Eu disse depois, não foi?

-Bem... É depois.

Ele esperou. Finalmente ela respirou fundo e falou rápido, como se estivesse com medo de perder a coragem. –Sempre que criticava Sorry, me deixava com muita raiva, não porque eu achava que estava errado, mas porque sabia que estava certo. Passei tanto tempo nestes últimos anos negando que não estava conseguindo nada de meu relacionamento que pra mim, admitir que você falava a verdade era muito dolorido. Não podia encarar a perda de Sorry, ele foi meu primeiro amor. Se eu tivesse colocado metade da minha vida nisso e não tivesse dado certo... Então o que isso diz sobre mim? – ela de repente ficou sem força e olhou pra ele, que viu que havia lágrimas brilhando nos olhos dela.

-Não diz nada ruim sobre você – ele disse baixo. –Diz algo bom. Diz que você tem fé e esperança e que não desiste. Mas... Deve ter alguma coisa boa quando pensa em seus próprios sentimentos e no que é melhor pra você.

Ela aquiesceu. –É simplesmente difícil. Muito difícil.

-Eu sei.

-E também, se eu perdesse o único homem com quem já estive... bem, quem eu teria? Ninguém! – ela suspirou e virou o rosto. –Acho que está tudo aparecendo agora, porque pela primeira vez posso ver... – Ela parou e respirou incerta mais uma vez. –Posso ver uma possibilidade. De outra pessoa.

Rony não disse nada. O que poderia dizer?

Ela virou na direção dele, mas ainda não o olhou nos olhos. –Você tentou ser meu amigo e eu tentei ser sua e tudo o que fizemos foi brigar. Por que não funcionou?

-Não sei.

-Acho que eu sei. – ela se aproximou. –Talvez... Eu não queira ser sua amiga – agora, ela olhou pra ele.

Rony se sentiu congelado, sentado ali contra a cabeceira da cama. Ele não se moveu quando Laura se inclinou de vagar pra frente e o beijou, gentilmente.

Ela recuou e olhou nos olhos, e quando eles se beijaram de novo, foi mútuo. Rony mal podia acreditar que estava sentado ali em sua própria cama, seus braços cheios com a mulher com quem passara boa parte do tempo fantasiando, sentindo seus contornos através de seu roupão, sentindo o cheiro vagamente apimentado de seus cabelos cheios. Já tinha muito tempo desde que tocara uma mulher, e mesmo na época, o sentimento era diferente.

De alguma forma, o roupão dela estava desamarrado e as mãos dele escorregavam diretamente sobre a pele dela... ela não usava nada por baixo, ele percebeu de repente. Ele recuou, franzindo a testa. –Laura... O que você quer? Por que veio aqui?

Ela piscou, respirando um pouco pesado. –Eu... só conversar.

-Por isso está nua por baixo disso?

Ela desviou os olhos por um longo tempo e então voltou. –Rony, quero ficar aqui com você. Quero fazer amor com você e não falar de mais nada.

Ele esticou a mão e segurou a dela. –Ah, cara. Você não tem idéia do quanto quero fazer amor com você – ela sorriu. –Mas não vou, não hoje. – o sorriso dela se desfez.

-Por que não?

Ele suspirou. –Laura, eu não vou ser aquele cara. Aquele outro cara. Não importa qual a situação atual de seu relacionamento com Sorry, ele acha que está tudo bem. Se quer que algo aconteça entre nós, então eu amaria explorar isso... Mas não até que você decida o que vai fazer sobre Sorry. Se precisar de alguém pra conversar sobre isso, estou aqui pra você. Mas não pode haver um "nós" até que esteja livre, de uma maneira ou de outra.

Dada à história, ele meio que esperava que ela ficasse com raiva, mas não estava. Ela apenas apertou a mão dele e suspirou. –Por mais que odeie admitir isso, você está certo – ela olhou pra ele de novo. –Espero que não ache que sou uma piranha.

Ele riu. –Nem de longe.

-Só queria estar com alguém, alguém que se importasse e que estivesse envolvido de verdade. Não é errado, é?

-Claro que não.

Ela balançou a cabeça e riu. –Sabe, não é todo homem que passou dez anos preso que recusaria a oportunidade de dar uma.

Ele riu com ela. –Acho que não sou como todo homem.

Ela ficou séria. –Isso com certeza.

Eles ficaram sentados por um tempo. –Sabe – ele finalmente disse. –Não tem que ir. Pode ficar aqui comigo se quiser.

-Só que sem toques, certo?

Ele concordou. –Sem toques.

Ela sorriu. – Eu quero.

Ele olhou em volta. –O que quer fazer? Conversar? Sei lá... jogar cartas? Xadrez? Vou acabar com você, vou logo avisando.

Ela viu o caderno no criado mudo dele. –O que está escrevendo agora?

-Hoje estava terminando uma história que comecei quando estava preso.

Laura soltou a mão dele e engatinhou até seu lado. Ela se curvou contra ele, puxando as cobertas pra cima dos ombros. –Lê pra mim?

Ele sorriu. –Claro – ele olhou pra ela, perplexo com como as coisas correram... Mas no fim, o que poderia fazer além de deixar as coisas seguirem seu próprio ritmo? Ele passou o braço em volta dos ombros dela, pegou seu caderno e começou a ler.

* * *

**Parte 2: Um interlúdio para lua-de-mel**

Hermione pressionou a orelha contra parede com mais força, ficando tensa em concentração. –Eles estão trazendo mais _malas!_ Quem são essas pessoas, os Rockefellers?

-Duvido que os Rockefellers naveguem em navios de cruzeiros, querida. Eles compram os próprios navios.

-Venha cá, ouça isso!

Harry tirou os olhos do livro que lia para dar um rápido olhar pra ela. –Me recuso a participar dessa demonstração indigna de bisbilhotagem.

-Isso vindo do homem que fez O Limbo** ontem à noite.

-Não posso confirmar ou negar a notícia sobre O Limbo.

-Ruth Weatherby do final do corredor viu você. Poderia ter vindo comigo e Vivian para piscina, mas nãaaao, tinha que deixar Jason te arrastar para festa de margarita no Deck C e ser convencido a fazer O Limbo...

-Hei, não sou eu que estou com a orelha grudada na parede.

-Não diga que não está se coçando de curiosidade.

-Se coçar é uma coisa, isso aí é outra. Além disso, poderíamos simplesmente ir lá e nos apresentar.

Hermione deixou a parede e foi até onde Harry estava sentado no sofá da sala da suíte de três cômodos deles. Ela sentou em seu colo de frente para ele, montando em suas pernas. Harry jogou o livro de lado e correu as mãos pela cintura dela. Ela estava usando um biquíni e uma saída de praia em volta da cintura. O navio estava atracado em Fiji, preparando para zarpar em sua longa jornada através do oceano pacífico, onde pararia por um dia no Havaí, antes de continuar até São Francisco. –Foi legal ter a mesa de jantar só pra gente desde que os Palmers saíram – ela murmurou, os dedos brincando nos cabelos dele. Ele inclinou a cabeça contra o sofá e olhou para ela, suas mãos acariciando a pele nua da barriga dela.

Harry e Hermione estavam na metade de sua viagem e tinham se alojado confortavelmente em sua cabine quase constrangedoramente opulenta. Os seus vizinhos desde que embarcaram eram os Palmers, um prazeroso casal de meia idade que também era a companhia na mesa de jantar. Eles preenchiam as refeições com histórias exageradas sobre suas vidas alegres e não faziam segredo que estavam adotando os vizinhos recém-casados como membros honorários da família. Eles desembarcaram em Delhi, uma semana atrás depois de uma despedida cheia de lágrimas e promessas de correspondências e visitas. Novos passageiros estavam embarcando hoje, tomando residência na cabine dos Palmer e, presumivelmente, seus lugares na mesa de jantar.

-Sim, foi legal – Harry disse. –Não precisávamos nos policiar por ficar nos olhando adorando um ao outro e por dar lagosta na boca.

-Não que a gente tenha feito essas coisas na mesa de jantar.

-Mas se tivéssemos feito, não precisaríamos nos policiar.

-Mas, está tudo acabando. Novos companheiros de mesa. E bem ricos, pelo número de malas que trouxeram.

-O que acha que vão pensar de nós?

-Quem sabe? Tenho certeza que vão escolher uma das teorias e concordar com ela. – os dois achavam infinitamente divertido com fato de serem alvo de muita da especulação no barco. Numa viagem como essa, onde a maioria das pessoas estava pelo tempo completo, os passageiros acabavam fazendo amizades, alianças, colegas e conhecidos. A fofoca era inevitável. Quem estava em lua de mel (havia quatro casais, sem contar eles dois), quem estava tentando salvar o casamento, quem estava comemorando bodas, quem estava secretamente mantendo a amante no navio, bem embaixo do nariz da esposa (esse senhor era alvo de _muito_ desprezo). Havia algumas famílias a bordo e quase nenhuma criança, mas havia alguns pequenos grupos de jovens privilegiados aproveitando as férias e alguns profissionais solteiros em férias estendidas. As ligações eram numerosas e bem variadas. Harry e Hermione ficavam um bem perto do outro, fingindo não ouvir o monte de fofocas sobre _eles_. Um belo e jovem casal britânico, de recém-casados, sem profissão evidente, e ainda assim rico suficiente para ocupar uma das cabines mais caras a bordo do navio de cruzeiro mais longo que essa linha oferecia.

A teoria mais popular parecia ser que um deles ou os dois eram herdeiros de uma grande fortuna, apesar do nome deles não ser conhecido... Pelo menos não aqui.

Hermione começou a desabotoar a camisa de Harry. –Cal Schiefelbein me cantou hoje de novo.

-Com um nome de Schiefelbein, fico impressionado do cara ainda ter auto-estima para cantar qualquer um – Harry respondeu, sua voz um pouco apertada, sem dúvida como resultado do modo como Hermione se mexia em seu colo. Ele desamarrou a saída de praia em volta da cintura dela e jogou de lado. –O que disse a ele?

-Eu disse que era melhor ele tomar cuidado porque tenho um marido muito ciumento. – ela se inclinou e começou a beijar o pescoço dele. – Ele riu. Disse que você não parecia uma ameaça muito grande. Então eu disse que você sabia king fu. – Harry puxou a alça do biquíni dela pelos braços e passou as mãos em seus seios nus.

-Eu sei mesmo kung fu.

-Sim, você sabe com certeza – ela sussurrou, o tópico se tornando irrelevante num segundo.

* * *

Quando entraram na sala de jantar para a ceia, viram que seus novos vizinhos já estavam sentados. Os dois pararam um segundo para examiná-los. –Bem, ao menos eles não sentaram no nosso lado da mesa – Hermione murmurou.

-Eles parecem bem finos– Harry disse. Os novos companheiros de mesa não eram jovens, mas também não pareciam velhos... talvez no meio dos quarenta. O homem tinha um ar sério com traços romanos bronzeados e distintas mechas grisalhas em suas têmporas. A mulher não era exatamente maravilhosa, mas o que mais comumente se chamava de "bonita", vestida impecavelmente e bem produzida. Hermione segurou os dedos de Harry.

-Ele me parece familiar – ela disse. –Você o reconhece?

-Não, acho que não. Você o conhece?

-Não sei de onde. Ele só parece vagamente familiar. Bem... talvez depois eu lembre. – eles avançaram pelo salão. –Francamente, estou um pouco intimidada. Eles parecem tão esnobes. Não sinto nenhuma ligação.

-Apenas lembre... Nós lutamos kung fu.

Ela riu um pouco, se sentindo melhor. Enquanto se aproximavam, seus novos vizinhos levantaram os olhos com sorrisos genuínos que fez ambos parecerem muito menos distantes. –Ah, vocês devem ser os Potter! – disse a mulher.

-Sim, somos nós. Sou Harry – ele disse, apertando a mão do homem. –Esta é minha esposa, Hermione.

-Sou Margot McCloud, esse é meu marido, Jack.

Depois de uma rodada de apertos de mãos e "prazer em conhecer", todos se sentaram novamente. –Há quanto tempo estão a bordo? – Margot perguntou.

-Um mês. Embarcamos em Southampton.

-Vão fazer a viagem completa?

-Ah, sim, dar a volta até em casa de novo.

-E onde é "em casa"?

Hermione sorriu, imaginando se Margot fizera algum curso de interrogatório na DI. –Moramos a uma hora para o norte de Londres.

-Achei que sim – Jack falou. –Com esses adoráveis sotaques culturais.

-De onde vocês vêem? – Harry perguntou, colocando creme em seu café.

-Ah, a gente se muda muito. Acho que se você quiser nos dar um endereço, nossa casa verdadeira é em Florença. – Margot não deixou escapar o olhar que os dois trocaram quando falou isso. –O que foi?

-Não é nada – Hermione disse, sorrindo. –Só que... Florença é um lugar especial para nós.

-Mesmo? É um adorável lugar antigo, não é? Ficaram muito tempo por lá?

-Umas duas semanas – Harry disse. –Foi tipo férias – Hermione se prendeu para não reagir a essa descrição completamente imprecisa da estadia deles em Florença no verão anterior.

-Infelizmente, não vamos lá há algum tempo – Margot disse, sua expressão ficando um pouco tensa por um momento. Ela sorriu novamente. –Passamos um bom tempo em Amsterdã agora.

-Eu amo Amsterdã – Harry disse. – Há tanta energia por lá.

-O que vocês fazem? – Hermione perguntou. –Parece que viajam bastante.

-Trabalho com logística – Jack disse, seu sorriso um pouco forçado. Hermione trocou um olhar quase imperceptível com Harry; essa resposta disparou algo em seu radar. Quando alguém estava envolvido em uma atividade ilícita que lhe rendia muito mais dinheiro do que ele poderia explicar legitimamente, eles sempre respondiam a perguntas como essa com "trabalho com logística". Era vago e difícil de refutar. –E vocês? Em que tipo de negócios estão? – Jack perguntou. _Claro, _Hermione pensou. _Mude de assunto._

Para sua surpresa, Harry lhe contou a verdade. –Trabalhamos para o governo – ele disse.

-Ah? – Margot falou, com um interesse exagerado – Em que setor?

-Inteligência, na verdade – Harry disse, deixando Hermione ainda mais perplexa. Mas também, essas pessoas eram trouxas. Eles nunca os ligariam a nada que lembrasse remotamente seus trabalhos. Ela viu o interesse dos McCloud aumentar um pouco em reação à resposta de Harry. Eles se inclinaram um pouco pra frente.

-Mesmo? – Margot disse, quase sussurrando. –Quer dizer como... espiões?

Hermione olhou rápido pra Harry, decidindo deixar que ele conduzisse esse tópico. – Algo assim – ele disse, dando um pequeno sorriso.

-Vocês carregam armas? – Margot falou em um sussurro conspiratório.

Harry riu. –Não para mesa de jantar.

-Estou fascinada! – Margot deu um gritinho. –Acho que não pode nos contar nada muito específico. Ou poderiam, mas aí teriam que nos matar.

-Ah, vejo que leu nosso kit de imprensa – Harry disse, seco. Todos riram.

Jack falou. –Então, essa é uma viagem de trabalho? – ele perguntou.

_Deus, espero que não. _Hermione pensou. Harry sorriu. –Lamento informar que sua esposa está certa, Jack. Não posso entrar em detalhes. Mas posso dizer que não estamos, nem de longe, "de plantão". – ele encarou Jack com um olhar enigmático por alguns segundos antes de desviar.

Hermione se concentrou em sua salada. Harry estava aprontando alguma. Ela se perguntou se tinha alguma coisa a ver com o fato de estarem sendo observados por um homem e uma mulher que nunca vira antes, sentados em uma mesa do outro lado do salão. Não tinha certeza se Harry havia notado, mas os observadores não estavam sendo exatamente discretos.

Ela olhou rapidamente para Jack e Margot, que provavelmente eram o alvo dessa vigilância. Se alguém queria observar ela e Harry, já teriam feito isso há um mês.

-Vocês embarcaram em Fiji, então? – Harry perguntava.

-Hum, sim – Margot falou, bebendo seu vinho. –Passamos duas divinas semanas por lá. – Hermione duvidava da veracidade dessa afirmação. Os dois estavam brancos e pálidos e se havia uma coisa difícil de se evitar em Fiji era o sol. –Mas estamos prontos para seguir adiante, então vamos para um tempo no _flat_ de Jack em Nova Iorque.

-De onde você é, Margot? Originalmente. – Hermione perguntou.

Ela hesitou um pouco. –Ah, nenhum lugar de onde já tenha ouvido falar. Apenas uma cidadezinha no Arizona.

-Mesmo? Não me parece americana;

-Acho que não! Com todos os lugares que já vivi, é impressionante eu ainda lembrar de onde vim! – ela riu, o tom agradável de alguém que vive socializando.

-Devo dizer que ouvimos várias histórias a respeito de vocês dois desde que embarcamos – Jack disse, bem na hora que o garçom trouxe o prato principal.

-Ah, não tenho duvidas. – Harry disse. –Tenho certeza que não sei o que todos acham tão fascinante.

-Dizem que são muito habilidosos na pista de dança – Jack sorria, um brilho escondido no canto de seus olhos. Hermione se sentiu mais simpatia com Jack do que com Margot. Ele parecia mais genuíno. Ela era legal o suficiente, mas estava claro que estava acostumada a usar uma fachada social apropriada que necessitava de verossimilhança para um observador cuidadoso.

Harry corou um pouco. –Acho que isso não é exatamente um segredo.

-Conheci uma mulher logo antes do jantar que era muito... Qual a palavra que estou procurando? Efusiva. Falou um bom tempo em como devíamos perguntar tudo de vocês e contar tudo a ela depois. Qual era mesmo o nome dela?

Hermione riu. –Ela tinha um sotaque sulista bem acentuado?

-Ah, nossa, sim. A princípio achei que fosse falso.

-Essa é Patsy LaMont, a fofoqueira residente. Ela é viúva, uma típica beleza do sul. Está fazendo essa viagem com um grupo de amigas. Elas... são quase onipresentes. Nunca falou diretamente com a gente, mas já falou mais que o suficiente _sobre _a gente_._

Margot assentiu. –Nesse caso, acho que vou encontrar com ela mais tarde e dizer que você é a filha ilegítima do Príncipe Charles, viajando com dinheiro da coroa pra ficar de bico calado.

Harry riu. –Bem, isso não seria tão mais estranho do que as outras histórias que ouvimos sobre nós.

-Por que acha que estão todos tão curiosos? – Jack perguntou.

-Quem sabe? – Harry continuou. –A gente fica quieto, discretos e não espalhamos a história de nossas vidas pra qualquer um que nos conheça.

-A clássica discrição Britânica. – Margot disse. -Tão particulares.

_Seria discreta também, se fosse o homem mais famoso do mundo. _Hermione pensou. –Temos nossas razões pra nos mantermos quietos.

-Mas é verdade que estão em lua de mel?

Hermione olhou para Harry. Ele a encarou de volta e segurou sua mão sob a mesa. –Sim, isso é verdade – ele disse, sorrindo pra ela. –Essa parte fico feliz em gritar pra todo mundo.

* * *

-Companhia interessante no jantar – Harry finalmente disse. Eles estavam passeando pelo convés, como faziam freqüentemente durante as noites. Até agora, estavam num silêncio confortável.

-Humrum – ela concordou.

Uma longa pausa. –Muito mais acontecendo ali do que com os Palmer.

-Certamente.

Outra pausa. –Eles estão sendo seguidos.

-Não passaram duas semanas em Fiji, isso é certo.

-Ele não trabalha com logística.

-E acho que ela é britânica. Ou pelo menos da Europa – ele levantou uma sobrancelha pra ela, que deu de ombros. –Ela disse flat e não apartamento.

-Ela pode ter aprendido isso.

-Por que contou a eles que somos espiões?

-Não tenho certeza. – ele disse, a voz pensativa. –Acho que porque... algo me diz que eles estão com medo. Pode ser o jeito que estavam vestidos. Muito arrumados, pode-se dizer, com todos os sinais de prosperidade bem à mostra. Como se estivessem se armando com seus bens materiais.

-Estamos tirando muitas conclusões, baseados em muito pouco – ela disse, passando o braço por dentro do cotovelo dele. Ela suspirou. –Não sei, querido. Acha que... bem...

-Que estamos com saudades do trabalho então começamos a inventar uma intriga? – ele disse, um sorriso perceptível na voz dele.

Ela riu. –Algo assim.

-Acho que não. Tenho certeza que não inventei Ike e Mike de olho neles do outro lado do salão.

-Então você os viu.

-Difícil não ver.

Ela pensou por um momento. –Você... Talvez queria que eles soubessem que há ajuda disponível se eles precisarem?

-Talvez.

-Mas, Harry... E se eles forem os vilões? E se eles forem fugitivos, ou escondendo alguma atividade ilegal?

-Acho que não. O homem e a mulher os vigiando eram bem amadores. Olhando por cima do cardápio, tomando o caminho mais longo até o banheiro para que pudessem passar por nossa mesa... a mulher usou de verdade o pó-compacto pra olhar por cima do ombro. Dá pra acreditar? Não eram bem treinados. Se fosse alguma agência do governo espiando disfarçados, seriam mais sutis. Aqueles dois estão apenas um passinho na frente dos capangas que Allegra adora jogar pra cima da gente, e um passinho bem pequeno. – ele balançou a cabeça. –Não, tenho a sensação que se tem algo errado acontecendo, os McCloud estão no lado das vítimas – ele olhou pra ela. –Achou que já o conhecia. Ainda acha isso?

Ela deu de ombros. –Eu não sei. Pensei que sim, mas ainda hesito. Talvez ele simplesmente me lembre alguém. Difícil dizer.

Harry sorriu. –Não vamos mais falar nisso. – ele largou a mão dela e passou o braço por cima de seus ombros. –Devíamos estar trocando olhares apaixonados e lambendo chocolate do corpo um do outro. Devíamos estar _de férias._

Hermione suspirou. –Acho que as pessoas não gostam que a gente tire férias, Harry. Não férias de verdade. Não é como se pudéssemos fechar nossas mentes e pensar apenas em pinas coladas e o suspiros no lanche da noite.

-Não seria legal se pudéssemos?

Ela concordou. –Além disso, nosso casamento foi perfeito e lindo, sem falar alegremente sem interrupções da maldade inconveniente. Acho que é pedir demais do destino por férias pacíficas também.

* * *

Mais tarde nessa noite, Hermione escovava os dentes na pia do pequeno banheiro. –Me pergunto o que está acontecendo em casa – ela disse com a boca cheia de pasta de dente.

Ela ouviu Harry suspirar. –Não sei. Não me importo. – ela olhou para o quarto e o viu deitado de barriga pra cima, os braços sob a cabeça. Ele deu de ombros. –Não quero pensar em casa, trabalho, ou no pessoal, ou ninguém. Voltaremos em breve.

-Acha que devemos avisar a alguém sobre nossa surpresa de natal? Talvez só Rony?

-Não! – ele exclamou. –A palavra-chave é "surpresa"! Não podemos contar a ninguém, porque... bem, senão não será uma surpresa!

Ela sorriu. –Sim, querido, conheço o conceito. Mas se eles tiverem um monte de planos e a gente estragar tudo quando aparecermos do nada?

-Qual a possibilidade disso? Os natais têm sido os mesmo desde sempre, não consigo pensar em nada novo que eles decidam fazer e que a gente possa estragar simplesmente por estarmos presente. – ele levantou e foi até o banheiro enquanto Hermione enxaguava a boca. Ele passou os braços em volta da cintura dela e inclinou a cabeça para beijar seu pescoço. Hermione suspirou e se apoiou contra o peito dele, olhando o reflexo dos dois no espelho. Ele levantou os olhos e a encarou pelo espelho. –Vai fazer um mês amanha – ele disse baixo.

-Eu sei – ela disse.

Ele sorriu. –Já enjoou de mim?

Ela virou nos braços dele e colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço dele. –Sim. Mal posso suportar sua mera visão.

O sorriso malicioso dele se desfez. –Então feche os olhos – ele disse, sua voz quase um ronronar.

Hermione sentiu um tremor subir pela espinha ao detectar as promessas implícitas em suas palavras. Ela fez o que ele disse e esperou de olhos fechados, seus braços em volta dos ombros de Harry. A princípio ele apenas a abraçou, as mãos subindo e descendo por suas costas, por baixo de sua camisola. Ela sentiu os lábios dele em suas sobrancelhas e depois em suas bochechas. Ela tentou inclinar o rosto para confrontar a boca dele com a sua, mas ele não cooperou, virando o rosto pro outro lado para beijar o queixo e o nariz dela. Ela deu um risinho. –Pare com isso – ela disse.

-Achei que não pudesse me suportar – ele sussurrou, suas mãos descendo pelas costas dela. Ele puxou os quadris dela contra os seus.

-Não consigo. Você é insuportável – ela murmurou, pressionando o corpo contra o dele. Ela deu um sorriso maroto. –Mas com certeza parece que você me acha bem atraente – ele estava beijando o pescoço dela agora. Hermione deixou a cabeça cair para trás. Harry não estava mais falando. Ele tinha acabado a provocação. Estava dirigindo todas suas energias em fazer todos os ossos dela virarem manteiga, algo em que ele era muito bom. Finalmente ela não agüentava mais. Ela segurou a cabeça dele e o deixou quieto para poder beijá-lo.

Depois de um tempo, eles foram para o quarto da suíte. Não falaram enquanto se despiam e deitavam na cama. Hermione permitiu feliz que todos seus pensamentos voassem de sua mente, até que um que era novo e estranho voltou e se fez notar. Ela recuou um pouco.

Harry inclinou a cabeça. –O que há de errado?

-Nada... Só percebi uma coisa.

-O que?

-Quando fazemos amor, você nunca... Bem, você nunca diz o que quer.

-Deveria?

-Claro! É justo, não é?

Ele sentou, franzindo a testa, as cobertas se amontoando em seu colo. –Não sei. Nunca pensei sobre isso – Harry deu de ombros, sorrindo pra ela. –Acho que nunca quis nada que já não estivéssemos fazendo.

-Isso não pode ser verdade. Tem que haver _alguma coisa_ que você gostaria de fazer, ou que eu fizesse, que ainda não fizemos.

-Não tenho certeza. Já fizemos muita coisa – ele disse, sorrindo safado.

Hermione colocou a cabeça no colo dele pra que pudesse olhar o rosto dele. –Mas... não tem nenhuma fantasia? Nenhum cenário erótico?

-Por quê?

Ela revirou os olhos. –É pra gente _dividir_ esse tipo de coisa. Se você me contar, eu posso... você sabe, fazer por você.

-Você nunca _me_ disse nenhum de seus cenários eróticos.

-Eu não tenho nenhum.

-Então porque presumiu que eu tenho?

-Porque você é homem! Mulheres gostam de estabilidade, não gostamos muito de atuações, geralmente. Os homens gostam mais de variedade, sempre têm pequenos desejos secretos! Os homens sempre querem fingir que suas esposas são enfermeiras e eles são o paciente safado ou que são ladrões que entram pela janela e encontram uma mulher inocente com sua lingerie sexy... – ela não conseguiu continuar porque Harry estava rindo.

-Minha nossa, é isso que os homens fazem? Que bobagem. Tira um pouco da espontaneidade se você precisa de um script e acessórios pro sexo, não? Por que colocar tanta complicação em algo tão simples? – ele a puxou pra perto e deitou de novo. –Claro que tenho fantasias. A maioria envolve você. Não vou mentir, algumas não são. Claro que você sabe de minha paixão incurável por Catherina Zeta-Jone.

-Sim, claro.

-Mas sincera e honestamente, se você quer saber o que eu quero... Não sei o que dizer. Tenho uma mulher linda e sexy que acaba de me dizer que mal pode esperar pra realizar cada um de meus desejos secretos. Tenho tudo o que eu quero bem aqui.

* * *

As cadeiras do deck situadas do lado de desembarque do deck B ficavam em posição ideal para espionar, Hermione refletiu enquanto se acomodava. Desse vantajoso ponto dava pra ver a principal passagem dos decks superiores do navio espalhados diante de si, e as pessoas tinham que passar na sua frente pra chegar aos restaurantes. Ela tinha a vista perfeita da piscina do outro lado do deck sem ficar muito óbvio que estava olhando.

Ela abriu o livro em seu colo e ajustou os óculos escuros. Às vezes os velhos truques realmente eram os melhores. Onde os espiões como ela estariam sem os óculos escuros? Ela tentou imaginar a vida como um agente da inteligência tentando trabalhar num mundo onde você nunca podia esconder pra onde estava olhando. Pensamento terrível.

Margot e Jack estavam passando tempo perto da piscina, tomando drinques coloridos que eram periodicamente preenchidos por garçons que passavam e quase pareciam ter habilidades telepáticas para sentir quando um dos passageiros precisava de atenção. Hermione se perguntou várias vezes se a tripulação ia a algum tipo de escola especial para aprender como antecipar as necessidades de cada um.

Como se estivesse apenas esperando ali perto para que se sentasse, um tripulante apareceu do nada e colocou uma mesinha ao lado dela e serviu com sua bebida de fruta favorita. –Aqui está, Sra. Granger – ele disse com um sorriso.

-Obrigada- ela disse. Como eles lembravam o preferido de todos, ela nunca saberia. Com habilidades como essa, eles provavelmente seriam bons espiões.

Hermione bebericou seu drinque e observou Margot e Jack enquanto seus dedos viravam as páginas de seu livro automaticamente depois de um tempo. Eles pareciam perfeitamente alheios ao fato de que as babás da noite anterior os observavam da sacada do deck A, acima de onde estavam. Estavam sendo completamente óbvios. Quando Jack levantou para esticar as pernas, o homem se inclinou sobre a grade para observá-lo partindo. Não faziam a menor tentativa para fingir outra atividade como uma conversa. Isso ofendia Hermione em seu senso de profissionalismo, o fato de qualquer um mesmo remotamente ligado à industria de espionagem poder ser tão amador.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, ela não tinha visto ou aprendido nada novo, exceto qual a marca de protetor solar que Margot usava. Estava pensando em guardar tudo e entrar na piscina quando uma sombra a encobriu.

-Se importa se eu sentar aqui, querida? – disse a sombra com uma voz cheia de sotaque sulista.

Hermione levantou os olhos, protegendo a visão com uma das mãos. Era... ah, droga, ela não conseguia lembrar o nome da mulher. Era uma das discípulas de Patsy LaMont, que tinha cabelos ruivos e uma pequena tatuagem de rosa no tornozelo. Ela tentou, sem sucesso, pensar numa desculpa. –Hmm... por favor. Fique a vontade.

A mulher abriu sua toalha e deitou ao lado de Hermione. –Não está o dia mais lindo de todos? Juro que poderia sentar numa dessas cadeiras por dias e dias claro que ficaria totalmente queimada loguinho sabia que todas as mulheres de minha família têm a pele tão clara que a gente se queima num piscar de olhos se não usarmos protetor fator 60 e minha nossa, você está conseguindo um bronzeado e tanto!

Hermione piscou. –Obrigada – não tinha muita certeza de como reagir.

A mulher lhe estendeu a mão. –Acho que ainda não fomos apresentadas corretamente, querida. Sou Gina – ela disse.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, um pouco desorientada. –Sou Hermione.

-Ah, claro que é, e um nome tão bonito também e você é inglesa, não é, olha só se não tem o sotaque mais lindo que já ouvi eu poderia ficar aqui sentada o dia todo ouvindo você falar.

Com esforço, Hermione se controlou para não fazer o que seria um comentário rude sobre a vontade dessa mulher deixar Hermione dizer uma palavra sequer com seu dito sotaque lindo. Ela simplesmente sorriu. –Obrigada.

-Sei que nunca tivemos a chance de conversar propriamente, mas vi você sentada aqui e pensei que poderia sentar e me apresentar e talvez a gente possa conversar e se conhecer!

Hermione sorriu. –Perdeu no cara ou coroa, né? – ela inclinou a cabeça na direção onde Patsy e o resto de seu grupo estavam sentadas relaxadas em uma mesa de bridge, ostentosamente não observando o pequeno sucesso da missionária em fazer um primeiro contato com Hermione. Ela sabia que era apenas questão de tempo antes que a curiosidade fosse mais forte do que Patsy e ela mandasse alguém pegar o histórico completo dela e Harry para as tropas.

Gina hesitou um pouco – Ah, bem... Acho que você poderia... – ela deu uma risadinha. –Você deve achar que somos totalmente tolas.

-Claro que não – Hermione disse, sentindo-se um pouco culpada por sua aspereza. O que esta mulher tinha feito, no fim das contas? Ela colocou o livro de lado. –É um prazer te conhecer, Gina.

Gina se inclinou mais pra perto. –Vocês são tão misteriosos, vão ter que nos perdoar se ficamos curiosas.

-Bem, que não haja mais mistérios. – Hermione disse, cansada dessa coisa toda. –Vou dizer qualquer coisa que queira saber.

-Ah, seus assuntos não são de minha conta, tenho certeza – Gina disse, fazendo um fraco protesto.

-Numa viagem longa como essa, num navio desses, não há muito lugar pra privacidade, não é? – Hermione falou.

-Não é que é verdade! Meu deus, nunca vi tanta gente viajando e a conversa às vezes é meio baixa e as histórias que circulam por aí, devo dizer que não sei o que pensar na metade das vezes, quer dizer nunca sei o que é verdade e o que é simplesmente uma mentira!

-Não, nunca se sabe.

Gina olhou em volta, dando um vago sorriso, como se pensasse o que dizer em seguida. Ela alargou o sorriso e apontou pro outro lado da piscina. –Ah, não é seu marido ali?

Hermione seguiu o olhar dela e viu Harry falando com David e Gloria Wrightmire, um casal da Califórnia de quem ficaram amigos. Quando ela desceu para o deck, Harry foi para academia e evidentemente acabara de voltar; ele parecia um pouco suado e tinha uma toalha sobre o ombro. –Sim, é ele – ela sorriu pra si mesma. _Sim, este é meu marido. Pelo fantasma de Merlin, ainda estou me acostumando com a idéia que de fato tenho um marido._

-Qual é o nome dele mesmo? Juro que ouvi uma vez, mas não consigo lembrar o nome de ninguém, nem que minha vida dependa disso, não tenho certeza se lembraria o meu se não estivesse na minha identidade.

Hermione sorriu. As frases em seqüência de Gina não eram nada engraçadas. –O nome dele é Harry.

-E o que ele faz da vida?

Ela lembrou que esta mulher vinha de uma cultura que ainda perguntava o que seu marido fazia da vida, mas não o que você fazia. –Ele trabalha para o governo. Eu também. Na verdade, trabalhamos no mesmo departamento.

-Que interessante! Se conheceram no trabalho então?

-Ah não. Conheço Harry desde meus onze anos. Nos conhecemos na escola.

-Namoradinhos da escola! – Gina exclamou. Hermione ficou impressionada com o entusiasmo dela. _A pobre mulher deve estar faminta por alguma diversão, se a história da minha vida é tão animada. _ Ela pensou. –Que romanticamente perfeito!

-Não éramos namorados na escola – Hermione explicou, imaginando se devia começar a contar quantas vezes narrava essa mesma história. –Éramos melhores amigos. Não éramos.. namorados... até uns dois anos atrás.

-Mas assim é ainda melhor! Ficaram amigos a vida toda e de repente se olharam e viram o verdadeiro amor!

Hermione riu. –Acho que você deve ver muitos filmes.

-Sou uma manteiga derretida por uma boa história de amor, querida. Deus sabe que todos podemos usar um pouco mais de romance em nossas vidas!

-E quanto a você? É casada?

Gina fez um gesto pra deixar pra lá. –Ah claro. Ele era de uma boa linhagem e tinha dinheiro e eu tinha cinqüenta centímetros de cintura e nossos pais se conheciam.

Hermione ficou horrorizada. –Você teve um casamento arranjado? – estava incrédula. Não achava que esse tipo de coisa acontecia nos EUA.

Gina riu. –Ah, Deus, não! Mas poderia ter sido. Entrei na sociedade quando tinha dezesseis anos, e fui criada para me casar e manter uma casa e uma família de um homem honrado e bem mantido e fui isso que fiz. – ela suspirou. –Não me entenda mal. Amo meu marido, ele é um bom homem, como marido. Meus filhos estão criados e partiram e ele e eu não temos muito o que dizer um ao outro. – ela deu de ombros como se fosse algo mais que natural. – O objetivo do nosso casamento era ter uma família e a casa mais linda do quarteirão. Fiquei grávida logo no primeiro mês de casamento. Agora que somos só nós de novo... bem, nem lembro sobre o que conversávamos.

Hermione olhou para seu livro, perturbada. Ela não podia imaginar não poder conversar com Harry. Ela pensou em um tempo futuro, quando seus filhos estivessem crescidos e partido e estariam sozinhos de novo e se veriam como estranhos... mas isso nunca aconteceria. Não a eles. –Isso é horrível.

-Não é tão horrível. Tenho minha vida. Tenho amigos e meus clubes e meu trabalho voluntário e agora tenho netos também.

-Isso é bom, mas... Não sei o que faria se não fosse tão próxima a meu marido.

-É diferente pra vocês agora – Gina disse –Na minha época, era simplesmente como as cosias eram.

Hermione virou e olhou pra ela. –Mesmo? Sempre tive a impressão que na sua parte do mundo as pessoas sempre se casavam por amor.

-Ah, meus céus! – Gina disse, sorrindo. –Claro que casamos, querida. É só que... o amor precisa de uma ajuda, não acha?

Hermione pensou por um momento. –Não, na verdade. É tudo mais que precisa de ajuda. Às vezes acho que meu relacionamento com meu marido é a única coisa que está certa.

Gina sorriu pra ela, um sorriso verdadeiro. –Então você tem sorte.

-Sim, eu tenho.

Gina desviou os olhos de novo. –Por mais de um motivo. Ele é muito bonito, se me permite dizer.

Hermione sorriu. –Não ligo quando as pessoas falam a verdade.

Como se sentisse que estavam falando dele, Harry se afastou dos Wrightmire e foi até elas. Ele tomou o lugar ao lado de Hermione. –Boa tarde, senhoras – ele disse, sorrindo educadamente para Gina. Ele deu um sorriso mais genuíno para Hermione e se inclinou pra lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. –Tomando uns raios de sol?

-Harry, esta é Gina – ela disse. –Gina, este é meu marido, Harry.

-Tão bom te conhecer – Gina disse, balançando a mão de Harry por cima da barriga de Hermione.

-Gina e eu estávamos conversando – ela disse, lhe dando um olhar significativo. Ela viu os olhos dele se desviando rapidamente para mesa onde Patsy e sua tropa estavam aglomeradas e sabia que ele compreendera.

-Parece que você estava aproveitando a vista – ele disse, inclinando a cabeça na direção onde os seguidores de Margot e Jack estavam no deck superior.

Ela suspirou – Infelizmente, tudo parece igual depois de um tempo.

* * *

Hermione arqueou as costas e expirou, tanto seus olhos quanto sua mente prazerosamente sem foco. Só estar deitada nua sobre os lençóis de seda já era uma experiência sexual, mas quando se adicionava a sensação erótica da pele nua de Harry contra a sua, não precisava muito pra deixá-la num estado de excitação relaxada. _Estou sendo paga por todos problemas e traumas de minha vida – _ela pensou – _com juros._

Fazia anos... não, uma eternidade... desde que não tinha nada com que se preocupar. Ela não estava preocupada com suas notas, ou seu trabalho, sua família, ou sua casa ou seus amigos. E mais importante, ela não estava preocupada com Harry, a não ser o fato de quanto tempo ela podia suportar sob suas mãos até que estivesse gritando para o teto.

Eles tinham seus altos e baixos na cama, como qualquer casal. Teve algumas agonizantes semanas quando Harry se convenceu que ela gostava de lambidas em vários lugares e ela ainda estava muito tímida para corrigi-lo por ter assumido erroneamente isso. Houve uma ocasião memorável quando ela adormeceu enquanto ele fazia amor com ela, um incidente que ele nunca (e nunca mais, ela tinha certeza) ia deixar passar. Uma vez, ela perdera o equilíbrio com a boca em volta de uma parte bastante delicada da anatomia de Harry e fizera um belo arranhão com o dente. Ela se sentiu horrível... Não só pelo que fizera, mas porque enquanto ele estava gemendo de dor no banheiro ela estava no quarto, fingindo uma crise de tosse para que não soubesse que ela estava rindo.

Esses infortúnios de lado, ela estava particularmente orgulhosa da qualidade de sua vida sexual e com absoluta certeza que ninguém mais, certamente nenhuma mulher que ela conhecia, estava recebendo tão bem quanto ela. Isso, ela mantinha pra si mesma. Não havia motivos pra deixar as outras garotas com inveja.

Ela não tinha idéia de como Harry soubera de algumas das coisas com qual contribuía para as relações físicas deles; honestamente, não era algo que gostasse de imaginar. O fato inescapável de que ele provavelmente aprendera um bom número de técnicas com Allegra lhe dava arrepios. Ela não conseguia pensar nela e em sua relação anterior com Harry; se pensasse, começaria a sentir como se a mulher ainda estivesse por perto e na cama deles, e no fim deste caminho havia a loucura.

Hermione suspirou e olhou para o topo da cabeça de Harry enquanto ele beijava o caminho abaixo do estômago dela, as mãos dele acariciando sua pele e deixando trilhas quentes; Ela esticou os braços e enlaçou os dedos dele entre os dela. Ele olhou pra ela, repousando o queixo sobre sua barriga, seus olhos irradiando o tipo de energia sexual suave, própria dele. Ele beijou os dedos dela. –Eu te amo – ele sussurrou. –Você sabe que nunca disse isso pra ninguém além de você?

Ela sorriu. –Não sabia disso.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça. –Nunca quis dizer a não ser que tivesse certeza que era verdade.

-Você nunca amou mais ninguém? Eu sei, sei que nunca disse antes, mas... Sinceramente, Harry. Estamos casados agora, sei que me ama, está bem se você já sentiu isso por outra pessoa. Pode me dizer a verdade.

Ele subiu até que deitou ao lado dela, as pernas entrelaçadas, o rosto dele apoiado nos cabelos dela. –A verdade? A verdade é que eu era seu antes de saber o que isso significava. Podia olhar em voltar, pude me deixar experimentar com outras, mas... tinha que voltar no fim das contas. Tinha que voltar pra casa, pra você e rezar que você me amasse também.

Ela alisou o rosto dele. –E se eu não amasse?

-Tento não pensar nisso.

Ficaram deitados em silêncio por um tempo. –Esperei por nós por um longo tempo – ela finalmente sussurrou. –Sem saber pelo que estava esperando.

Ele concordou. –Eu também.

Ela se inclinou pra frente e o beijou. Os braços dele a envolveram e ele respondia aos beijos, voltando pelo seu caminho anterior sobre a barriga dela. Enquanto ele escorregava pra baixo na cama, os olhos de Hermione fecharam. Ela teve relances dos momentos mais memoráveis das vezes que ela e Harry fizeram amor. A primeira vez, tão apaixonada, tão inesperada, tão dolorosamente certa e perfeita. Sob o céu de Hogwarts no chão, onde eles achavam que a vida escorrera do corpo de Rony. No Marquis, em Florença, a primeira vez depois de muito tempo separados.

Florença. Suas lembranças do tempo que passaram lá eram das mais dolorosas e também das que mais apreciava. A expressão de Harry enquanto ele gritava pra ela na praça deserta. A sensação dele sob o corpo dela enquanto executavam os acasalamentos tensos e sem emoção no hotel. A primeira vez que o vira na casa de Wainwright enquanto ela estava perto da morte, como ficou feliz em vê-lo, como ele parecia uma miragem...

De repente, os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram e ela ofegou. Harry parou e olhou pra ela. –Que foi? – ele perguntou. –Algo errado?

Ela sentou e o empurrou. –Ah, Deus! – ela pulou da cama e começou a andar em círculos, sem nenhum motivo, apenas porque ela precisava andar, pra qualquer lugar.

Harry jogou as pernas pra borda da cama e ficou olhando, o rosto preocupado. –O que foi?

Ela parou e o encarou. –Harry... Lembrei onde já vi Jack McCloud antes.

-Onde?

Ela respirou fundo. –Eu não o vi. Apenas um foto dele. Patrick Wainwright tinha essa foto. – ao mencionar o nome de Wainwright, ela viu a expressão de Harry mudar, ficando tensa. – ele tinha várias fotos e as derrubou no corredor e eu ajudei a pegar. – ela colocou uma mão na testa. –Uma dessas fotos era de um homem que acabou morto uma semana depois, executado pelos D'Agostinos.

Harry levantou, devagar. –Está dizendo que... D'Agostinos tem um contrato pra Margot e Jack?

-Faz sentido! Eles estão fugindo! Aqueles dois vigiando eles devem ser soldados rasos da família! – ela balançou a cabeça. –Mas... Margot e Jack são trouxas! Por que a máfia de bruxos iria se importar com uns trouxas?

-Ah, eles devem se importar – Harry disse. –D'Agostinos não limita suas opções. Ele é conhecido por usar trouxas para lavar dinheiro e obter recursos e informações. Mesmo se Jack nunca tiver feito nada pra ele, pode ter testemunhado alguma coisa ou ouvido alguma coisa que o tornaria perigoso pra família. – os olhos dele se mexiam agora, e ela quase podia ver a mente dele trabalhando. –Explica algumas coisas.

-É um milagre terem sobrevivido esse tempo todo se são alvos – Hermione disse. –Eles não perdem tempo quando decidem se livrar de alguém.

-O que acha que devemos fazer?

-Bem, temos que ajudá-los! – ela exclamou. –Podemos... Não sei o que podemos fazer, na verdade. Mas temos que fazer alguma coisa.

Harry roía as unhas, pensando. –Primeiro, temos que conseguir a verdade. – ele pegou suas calças.-Venha, vamos fazer uma visita amigável a nossos vizinhos.

-Não – ela disse, segurando-o. –Acho que temos que cuidar das babás primeiro.

Ele pensou um instante e enquanto aquiesceu. –Está certa – ele pulou da cama e se inclinou sobre sua mala, dando a Hermione uma bela vista de sua bunda nua. Ela se inclinou pra trás e sorriu, olhando enquanto ele revirava suas coisas, mentalmente pedindo que ele não se apressasse.

Depois de um tempo, ele se endireitou e virou. –Aha! – exclamou.

Hermione franziu a testa. –Você trouxe sua capa da invisibilidade? Por quê?

Ele deu de ombros. –Não saia de casa sem ela – ele olhou pra ela com um sorriso nos lábios. –Talvez eu tenha trazido pensando que poderíamos usá-la se a gente estivesse com espírito aventureiro.

Ela sorriu. –Ah... você quer dizer se esconder sob a capa e fazer amor em local muito publico em plena luz do dia?

Ele fez "tsk" pra ela. –Nossa, Sra. Potter. Se não te conhecesse melhor, acharia que teve essa idéia também.

-Mantenha isso em mente.

-Mas tem outros usos, é claro.

-Espiar os espiões?

Ele fez um barulho bem sarcástico. –Pff. Eles não são espiões de verdade. Precisam de lições de como os profissionais fazem.

-O que você acha, feitiço localizador?

-Conveniente, fácil de conjurar.

-Você tem que plantar. Com a capa, pode entrar facilmente.

-É arriscado ainda assim. Temos que encenar alguma distração.

Ela sorriu. –Posso fazer isso. Você os segue, vou te dar sua oportunidade. Fique esperando.

-Sim, senhora.

Hermione se inclinou para trás em seu cotovelo, a mão passando por sua barriga nua, arqueando os ombros de uma forma que tinha certeza que mostrava o melhor de seus seios. Harry ficou ali, o olhar fixo, a capa esquecida em sua mão. Ela dobrou um pouco um joelho, fazendo as pernas deslizarem sensualmente uma contra a outra. –Mas não podemos fazer nada até amanhã, então... Onde estávamos?

-Hã... eu... éee. Hummm...

-Muito eloqüente, querido. Venha cá.

* * *

Harry flutuava ao lado navio enquanto este deslizava sobre as águas, tomando cuidado pra sua capa de invisibilidade não se afastar demais e não ficasse exposto... Mas não iria ser visto se isso acontecesse. Estava flutuando logo abaixo do nível do deck, sem nada abaixo dos pés além do oceano... O que era, pra falar a verdade, desconcertante, então estava se esforçando pra não olhar pra baixo.

Diretamente acima dele no deck estavam os dois babás dos McClouds, andando e conversando sobre o trabalho deles em tom ridiculamente audível. –Não sei porque não podemos cuidar disso sozinhos – a mulher falou.

-Recebo ordens. – o homem disse. –Só temos que ficar de olho neles até que cheguem no Hawaii. Wainwright já alistou alguém pra terminar o serviço lá. Não pode apagar alguém num navio no meio do oceano, não tem pra onde fugir depois de feito o trabalho.

-É uma chatice. Se tiver que comer mais um coquetel de camarão...

-Apenas fique na sua. Se eu fosse você, não estaria tão ansiosa pra acabar com alguém.

- Que seja. Temos que ser cuidadosos. E aqueles ingleses, os amigos de mesa deles? – a mulher perguntou. Harry aguçou os ouvidos. Esses dois com certeza eram trouxas então ele não estava preocupado em ser reconhecido, porém estava interessado em saber o que tinham a dizer sobre ele e Hermione.

-Que tem eles?

-Tem algo estranho neles.

-Não te entendo. Eles são apenas um casal em lua-de-mel, não tem olhos pra nada além um do outro – Harry ficou feliz deles pensarem assim. –Não sou... – o homem parou, olhando pra cima do deck, a sua direita. –Santo Deus – ele murmurou.

Harry arriscou olhar e viu a distração que Hermione prometera andando na direção deles. Era uma mulher, alta e bronzeada e lambuzada de óleo, no que possivelmente era o menor biquíni que ele já vira. O cabelo dela estava penteado para trás, óculos escuros protegendo seus olhos, e ela usava salto alto que marcava seus passos no deck e contraia seus músculos das pernas, até a altura da cintura. Ele piscou. _Uau_ – ele pensou – _vou ter que dar os parabéns para Hermione. Ela falou sério quanto a uma distração._

Todos, homem ou mulher, pararam pra olhar o progresso dela pelo deck, alguns discretamente, outros de forma aberta. Assovios a seguiam enquanto passava, um pequeno sorriso curvando seus lábios, seus quadris balançando a cada passo.

Harry não perdeu a oportunidade. Desviou os olhos, esticou os braços e rapidamente plantou uma pequena e clara esfera no queixo do homem. Ele olhou enquanto derretia e desaparecia através da pele. Essa tarefa cumprida, ele recuou e ficou assistindo a mulher de biquíni enquanto ela dava seu show. Ela estava se aproximando deles. _Me pergunto onde Hermione a encontrou. Talvez tenha pago alguém pra... _Os pensamentos de Harry foram interrompidos quando finalmente olhou de perto o rosto da mulher, a parte que podia ver.

_Minha nossa, _a mente dele exclamou. _Essa é minha mulher!_

Ele encarou, os olhos do tamanho de pratos, enquanto ela continuava a andar. Ah, sim, era ela, com certeza. Como não percebeu antes?

Harry foi para baixo do nível do deck e ficou flutuando ali. Não podia acreditar. Ele balançou a cabeça e riu consigo mesmo e então disparou e passou a grade de proteção, sem ser visto e sem chamar a atenção. Ele voou por cima da cabeça de Hermione enquanto ela completava sua viagem pelo deck. Ela virou um canto e então entrou em um salão vazio.

Ela tirou os óculos escuros e tentou andar rápido pelo salão, mas se bateu contra um nada. Ela recuou, revirando os olhos. –Lindo, Harry.

-Gostei da roupa.

-O que acha?

-Acho que fica mais alta que eu com esses sapatos e não gosto nada disso.

-Viu alguma coisa que _tenha _gostado? – ela falou, dando um sorriso safado.

-Não te reconheci logo de cara.

-É incrível o que alguns feitiços bronzeadores e um biquíni pequeno podem fazer por você.

-Foi só isso?

-O que quer dizer?

Harry, ainda invisível, esticou a mão e segurou um de seus seios. Ela pulou. –Com certeza não são seus.

-Como sabe?

-Acha que eu não conheço o formato de seus peitos? Eu sou homem!

-Certo, eu... aumentei eles um pouco. Foi tudo pra dar um efeito. Não prometi uma distração?

-Sim, mas o plano era deixar _eles_ distraídos, e não a mim.

-E aqui estava eu pensando que você era algum tipo mais evoluído de espécime masculino. Achei que estaria menos suscetível ao charme mais óbvio.

-Agora está simplesmente dando uma de espertinha – ele tirou a capa de invisibilidade, sorrindo. –Você gostou disso.

-Bem... talvez um pouco. – ela se aproximou. –Plantou o localizador?

-Sim.

-Então fizemos nosso trabalho por enquanto?

-Sim – ele disse, arrastando a palavra. Ela estava se inclinando mais pra perto e ele podia sentir a respiração dela em sua bochecha.

Hermione acariciou o braço dele com um dedo. –Lembra do outro uso para essa capa que discutimos?

Ele sorriu. –Ah, sim.

Hermione pegou a capa dele e jogou por cima dos dois, enlaçando os braços por trás do pescoço dele ao mesmo tempo. –Vamos encontrar um canto ensolarado – antes que Harry pudesse responder, a boca de Hermione estava sobre a dele e então descobriu que na verdade não tinha muito a dizer.

* * *

_É uma pena que não da pra ter uma lareira num navio,_ Hermione pensou. Só uma lareira poderia completar o cenário. Do jeito que estava, a forte luz da lua ia ter que dar conta. Passava pela porta da varanda deles e iluminava o quarto com os românticos tons da pálida luz branca, incidindo diretamente sobre a cama como se todos os móveis tivessem sido colocados para dar esse efeito.

Hermione sorriu quando Harry deu outro suspiro de contentamento. Ela estava sentada na parte de trás das pernas dele, massageando suas costas, deitado de bruços sob ela, apesar de que, em algum ponto, ela passara de massagear ele para apenas tocá-lo porque ela gostava de sentir a pele dele sob suas mãos. Ela se inclinou pra frente e deu um beijo entre seus ombros, seus seios nus acariciando suas costas.

-Posso _por favor, _me virar agora? – ele disse, sua voz parcialmente abafada pelo travesseiro.

-Por que? Não está gostando disso?

-Muito, mas não posso te ver. Gosto de te ver.

-Isso é lindo, só que se você se virar, vou perder essa vista maravilhosa de sua bunda.

Harry riu. –Estou começando a pensar que você tem um fetiche com minha bunda.

-Melhor bunda da Inglaterra, e discuto com qualquer um que disser o contrário.

Ele limpou a garganta. –Gostaria de pensar que tenho alguns atributos valiosos na minha parte da frente também.

-Hmm. Ok. Você me convenceu. Vire. – ela levantou o corpo o suficiente para que ele pudesse virar de costas e então se acomodou novamente sobre os quadris dele. Ele olhou pra ela, sem se preocupar em esconder seu desejo, o que seria ridículo já que ela podia senti-lo contra sua coxa. Hermione percorreu o peito dele com as mãos, se forçando a ir o mais devagar possível, olhando-o nos olhos. As mãos de Harry vagarosamente alisavam as pernas dela e depois seus braços.

Por um longo tempo, nada aconteceu. Eles não falaram ou tentaram ir adiante. Simplesmente continuaram a fazer o que faziam, languidamente passando a mãos sobre o corpo do outro. Harry trouxe uma das mãos dela até seu rosto e beijou-lhe a palma, deixando seus lábios demorarem ali. Hermione estremeceu um pouco e de repente decidiu que cansara das preliminares. Ela se virou um pouco, tudo o que era necessário, e Harry respirou fundo quando ela se acomodou sobre ele, um suspiro profundo escapando dos lábios dela. Ele enlaçou os dedos com os dela, Hermione deixou a cabeça pender para trás e que seus instintos básicos tomassem conta.

Hermione achava interessante que virtualmente todas as pessoas sexualmente ativas tinham permanentemente um intervalo esquizofrênico de suas consciê era fascinante que a mesma pessoa pudesse ter uma conversa normalmente, discutir grandes problemas filosóficos ou de importância pessoal e numa situação diferente ser reduzido a nada além de gemidos não-verbais e gritos. E ver alguém ativo no dia-a-dia, vê-los jogar xadrez ou cozinhar o jantar ou dirigir e saber, lá no fundo de sua mente, que essa mesma pessoa, quando sozinha na cama com seu parceiro, seria capaz de uma gama de ações e expressões completamente diferente.

Ela não se excluía desse fenômeno. Tinha certeza que muitas pessoas ficariam chocadas, acostumadas a Hermione profissional, que gostava de livros, ver como ela era na cama com Harry, onde se tornava uma criatura ofegante e de suspiros e gemidos que apertava e arranhava e se contorcia quando podia. Da mesma forma, tinha certeza que ninguém que conhecia o doce e honesto Harry acreditaria que ele seria capaz de olhar pra ela da forma que olhava nos momentos mais íntimos dos dois, o jeito que ele olhava agora, essa expressão de cama, com os olhos semi-cerrados que dizia tão claramente "estou prestes a te comer e você vai querer chorar porque sabe que uma hora vai ter que acabar".

Talvez fosse essa duplicidade, e não o ato em si, que fazia do sexo tamanha expressão de intimidade... Uma vez que via a expressão de orgasmo no rosto de uma pessoa, não havia volta. Quando estavam fazendo sexo, as pessoas inteligentes, racionais que ficavam coradas em público podiam ser reduzidas a criaturas primais, babonas que faziam barulhos muito estranhos e expressões faciais ainda mais estranhas.

Humanos. Vai entender.

Harry sentou, abraçou o corpo dela e os girou, um barulho rouco vindo do fundo de seu peito quando fez isso. Hermione passou as pernas em volta dele e o apertou com mais força. Ela estava se preparando pra um longo uivo...

...quando o dispositivo que monitorava o localizador de repente começou a apitar. Harry parou no meio do movimento, e então deixou a cabeça cair sobre o ombro dela. –Porra – ele resmungou.

-Na. verdade, no momento está mais pra falta da porra – ela brincou.

-Há há – ele disse, recuando e sentando. Ele pegou seu roupão e foi até o dispositivo, que estava flutuando sobre a cômoda, brilhando com um sólido azul claro. Hermione se apoiou sobre um cotovelo e olhou, rezando que não fosse nada importante que fosse mantê-lo longe da cama por mais de trinta segundos. Ele tocou o dispositivo com sua varinha.

- O alvo entrou numa localização de alerta vermelho – o dispositivo relatou. Hermione fez uma careta. Napoleon inventara esse tipo de dispositivo localizador, então usava a voz dele. Era quase a última voz que queria ouvir enquanto estava nua numa cama, esperando Harry voltar, superada apenas pela mãe dela e possivelmente por Severo Snape. O relato do dispositivo significava que os babás dos McCloud (pelo menos o homem, que estava com o feitiço) entrara em algum lugar suspeito. Hermione dera ao dispositivo uma lista de lugares onde poderiam estar sem problemas, como a própria cabine, ou a sala de jantar. Também fornecera uma lista de alerta-vermelho, que tinha lugares onde não tinham assuntos a tratar além de vigiar os McClouds, como a cabine de Margot e Jack.

-Especifique – Harry falou.

-O alvo entrou na localização de alerta-vermelho 3.

Hermione levantou da cama, sem se importar em colocar o roupão e pegou as anotações que fizera quando programou o feitiço. –É a varanda de Margot e Jack – ela disse, alarmada. –Estão do lado de fora do quarto deles.

-Como chegaram lá?

-Provavelmente pelo quarto ao lado. Está desocupado. Podem ter subido de lá.

Harry virou para o dispositivo. –Áudio.

O dispositivo pulsou e a voz das babás saíram dele. –Não estão aqui – disse a mulher.

-Devem estar naquela festa do Deck-D – o homem disse. Hermione sabia a qual festa se referiam. Ela e Harry pensaram em ir, mas as atividades da mão dele na perna dela sob a mesa do jantar deram a ela uma idéia melhor. –Podemos colocar na bolsa dela ou algo assim?

-Tem que ser algo que vai estar com eles no Hawaii.

-Hawaii de novo. – Harry disse. –Eles falaram sobre isso no deck hoje.

-Espere – o homem disse. –Vamos encontrar os óculos escuros deles. Podemos colocar nas caixas. Não vão estar usando agora, mas com certeza levarão com eles quando descerem.

-Ótimo. Vamos lá.

-Devemos impedi-los? – Hermione perguntou.

-Não – Harry respondeu de imediato. –Vamos deixar que plantem o que quer que seja. Eles não podem saber ainda que estamos de olhos neles. O que quer que vá acontecer no Hawaii, é isso que temos que impedir. Além disso, talvez a gente precise de provas pra convencer Margot e Jack.

Ficaram ouvindo enquanto os dois revistavam a cabine de seus vizinhos até que encontraram a caixa dos óculos escuros de alguém. Não perderam mais tempo, apenas saíram rapidamente da cabine. Harry e Hermione se entreolharam. –Devemos ir procurar o a escuta? – ela perguntou.

-Vamos esperar até que voltem. Já é hora de termos uma conversa com eles de qualquer jeito.

Ela se aproximou. –Podemos terminar o que começamos, então? – ela disse, as mãos indo para o nó do roupão dele. Ele olhou pra ela com a mesma expressão quando ela desfez o nó e colocou as mãos naquela parte dele que declarava como dela desde a primeira vez que se beijaram.

Como resposta, Harry apenas a pegou e carregou de volta para cama.

* * *

Quando Margot e Jack McCloud retornaram da festa do Deck-D, rindo e corados pela animação e um pouco de álcool, não registraram imediatamente a presença de duas pessoas sentadas na sala, vestidas de preto.

-Hei – Margot disse, notando-os primeiro. Hermione estava sentada em uma poltrona, Harry de pé ao lado dela. –O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? – ela sorria, mas Jack não. Ele nem parecia muito surpreso. Não pediu uma explicação para a presença deles, como ela esperava que fizesse.

-Temos que conversar – Harry disse. –Estão sóbrios?

Os McCloud trocaram um olhar, as expressões de felicidades desaparecendo imediatamente. A rápida mudança de um clima de festa para um de seriedade e alarme dizia muito a Hermione sobre a vida deles e confirmava muitas de suas suspeitas. Apenas pessoas que viviam olhando por cima do ombro podiam mudar de humor tão rápido. –Sóbrios o suficiente – Jack disse. Eles sentaram no sofá.

Harry sentou na cadeira diante deles. –Estão encrencados, não é?

Margot manteve o olhar desviado, mas esticou a mão e segurou a do marido. Jack suspirou. –Não acho que posso explicar.

Harry hesitou por um momento e tentou outra tática. –Sabe que está sendo vigiado? Aqui, no navio?

Agora os McCloud trocaram um olhar de pânico. –Não, isso é impossível – Jack disse.

Hermione pegou o estojo dos óculos de Margot. Ela abriu e tirou uma pequena linha prateada de um dos encaixes. –Isso é uma escuta caseira – ela disse. –Plantaram aqui essa noite. Estávamos vigiando a cabine de vocês, vimos tudo.

-Por que não os impediram? – Margot perguntou.

-Porque não queríamos que soubessem que estamos cientes deles – Harry disse.

Jack balançava a cabeça em uma negação constante. –Não, não. Nós os despistamos. Eles ficaram em Atenas.

-Achávamos que tinham ficado pra trás em Paris também! – Margot gritou. E antes disso, em Chicago! Sempre estamos deixando eles pra trás e eles nos acham! – ela colocou as mãos no rosto. Jack a puxou pra perto de si. Ele olhou para Harry, o olhar cheio de desesperança.

-Não sei o que fazer – ele disse. –Eles nos encontram em lugares que não tinha jeito de nos encontrarem. É como se pudessem ler mentes, estar em três lugares ao mesmo tempo! Não entendo como... – ele parou e colocou o rosto contra o cabelo de Margaret por um momento. –Não sei como fazem isso.

Harry suspirou. –Margot, Jack... vou contar uma coisa a vocês que vai ser difícil de aceitar.

Eles olharam pra ele. –Quer dizer que... você o conhece? Sabe o que está acontecendo? – Margot perguntou.

-Tenho uma boa idéia. E eles sempre conseguem encontrar vocês... Agora, estamos falando sobre os D'Agostinos, certo? – Jack hesitou, e então balançou a cabeça que sim, derrotado, seus olhos abaixados. –Certo. Sei que eles parecem fazer coisas e saber de coisas impossíveis. Tem uma razão pra isso.

-O que? O que, em nome de Deus, é?

-Os D'Agostinos não são como outras pessoas. Não são como vocês.

-Claro que não! – Jack exclamou. –Eles são criminosos e assassinos e capangas covardes que se escondem nas sombras e atiram pelas costas!

-Não é o que quero dizer. – Harry suspirou. Hermione não invejava a posição dele de ter que explicar isso. –O fato é que... eles são bruxos.

Silêncio. Margot e Jack simplesmente o olharam. –O... O que você disse?

-Eles são bruxos. Pessoas mágicas. Na verdade... Nós também.

Jack estava piscando, olhando de Harry e Hermione repetidas vezes. Hermione reconhecia a expressão. Era de um homem que acabara de perceber que estava conversando com loucos varridos, e não tinha certeza de como sair dessa.

-Bruxos? Tipos... com chapéus pontudos? – ele disse, tentando fazer piada.

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso. –Só usamos chapéus pontudos em ocasiões especiais.

-Harry, não sei o que acha que somos, mas se está tentando...

Harry o interrompeu. –Sei que é difícil de aceitar. Estou preparado pra provar para você.

Jack concordou. –Vá em frente! Prove!

Hermione olhou a expressão dos McCloud enquanto Harry desaparecia. Eles piscaram, como se não tivessem certeza do que estavam vendo, e então começaram a olhar em volta como se ele simplesmente tivesse levantando muito rápido. Depois de alguns segundos, eles viraram pra ela. –Ele já volta – ela falou.

Harry reapareceu depois de uns cinco segundos. Margot e Jack deram um pulo. –Como... como... fez isso? – Jack quis saber.

-Sou um bruxo. É algo que podemos fazer.

-Para onde foi?

-Na nossa cabine e depois voltei.

Jack balançava a cabeça. –Mágicos fazem as coisas desaparecerem e reaparecerem há séculos, Harry.

Hermione puxou a varinha. –Accio bolsa de Margot – ela disse. A bolsa obediente pulou do sofá para mão de Hermione.

Harry puxou a própria varinha. –Wingardium leviosa... – ele disse e então a bolsa flutuou no ar.

-_Exortatium et revorso _– Hermione disse e a bolsa imediatamente se esvaziou e se encheu novamente.

Os McCloud observaram essa cena breve, de olhos arregalados. Não disseram nada. Hermione não sabia se estavam em choque ou ainda não acreditavam ou simplesmente não sabiam o que dizer.

Harry suspirou. –Certo. Precisam de mais provas? Venham cá. – ele disse, chamando-os. Ele saiu na varanda, que era idêntica à dele e de Hermione. Verificou se os três tinham vindo atrás dele e sem parar os passos colocou a mão na grade de proteção e pulou.

Hermione ouviu Margot engasgar. Jack correu até a grade, mas logo eles viram que Harry estava lá no nada, o vento batendo em seu cabelo. Ele levantou as mãos. –Já estão convencidos?

-Eu... como.. o que... – eles ainda não conseguiam falar.

Harry olhou em volta. –Como posso estar fazendo isso? Que truque de mágica plausível poderia me fazer flutuar ao lado de um navio navegando a doze nós sem nenhuma preparação prévia?

-Mas... está dizendo que é mágica de verdade? – Jack falou. –Isso é impossível! Simplesmente... Não existe isso!

Harry deu de ombros. –Certo – ele levantou as duas mãos e puxou os braços, e Hermione sentiu seu corpo sendo levantado e carregado para a lateral do navio. Pelos gritos dos McCloud, o mesmo estava acontecendo com eles e então os três estavam flutuando ao lado de Harry. Imediatamente, o navio começou a deixá-los pra trás. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso... Seria um ótimo argumento pro caso dele se o navio começasse a ir e eles ficassem flutuando no meio do nada.

Margot e Jack se agarravam um ao outro, olhando para Harry com expressões de terror. Ele esticou uma mão. - Não fiquem assustados. Não vou deixá-los cair. – ele disse. –E não se preocupem, podemos alcançar o navio.

Jack o encarou com franca fascinação. –Como está fazendo isso? – ele perguntou.

Harry sorriu. –Eu te disse. Magia.

Margot balançava a cabeça. O navio estava se distanciando à frente deles e rápido. Hermione tinha que admitir que era uma sensação aterrorizante, ficar pendurado ali, a algumas centenas de metros acima da água sem nada a sua volta além de vento e céu. –Não acredito.

Harry os aproximou um pouco mais. –Acredite – ele disse, encarando-os com uma expressão séria e falando com um tom que exigia sua atenção completa. –E me escutem. Magia é real e existe. Está em volta de vocês. Mais que isso, há um mundo mágico inteiro que vocês desconhecem, apesar de viver lado a lado com seu mundo. Hermione e eu somos parte desse mundo e, infelizmente pra vocês, os D'Agostinos também.

-Então vocês... não trabalham para o governo?

-Sim, trabalhamos. Pra nosso governo, o governo bruxo.

-Existe um governo?

-Existe um universo inteiro, contido e independente de bruxos dentro e entre seu mundo, Jack. Sei que é difícil pra mente de vocês entenderem, mas é melhor se simplesmente aceitarem. Prefiro não dar muitos detalhes se eu puder evitar.

Ele concordou. –Certo.

Harry olhou de um rosto para outro, avaliando suas expressões. –Acredita em mim? Consegue fazer isso?

Margot suspirou, um suspiro agitado e assustado. –Acredito em você. Não tenho escolha – Jack concordou.

-Ótimo. Vamos sair desse vento. – de uma vez, eles foram puxados atrás dele enquanto voava através da noite quente de volta para varanda dos McCloud, onde gentilmente os colocou de volta e se juntou a eles. O episódio completo parecia surreal quando estavam de volta à cabine, sentados no sofá, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Harry permaneceu de pé. –Podemos ajudá-los – ele disse, olhando pra Hermione. –Mas só se forem sinceros com a gente.

-Não podem nos ajudar – Margot disse. Sua voz era deprimentemente direta e sem emoção. –Ele está em todos lugares.

-Só parece que é assim porque está usando magia contra você e não tem defesas contra isso. Agora vocês têm. Podem me dizer por que eles estão perseguindo vocês?

Margot empalidecera durante esse diálogo e Hermione agora via que ela estava tremendo. Começou a desconfiar que qualquer rixa que D'Agostinos tivesse com esses dois, era por causa de Margot e não de Jack, como suspeitara a principio.

Jack levantou. –Harry, posso te falar em particular?

Harry olhou rapidamente para ela. _Vá em frente_, ela disse, sem falar uma palavra em voz alta. _Eu cuido dela._

* * *

Harry fechou a porta da varanda atrás de si. Jack estava de frente para a grade, segurando com força como se estivesse com medo de voar novamente. –O que é?

Jack virou. –Não se vai entender o que vou te dizer.

-Tente.

-Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

-Vá em frente.

-O quanto você ama sua esposa?

Harry franziu a testa. –Não entendi.

-O que faria para protegê-la, ou defendê-la? – Jack procurava mais que uma resposta sobre o estado emocional de Harry, ele podia ver isso. Procurava por validação de algo que havia feito.

Harry se juntou a ele diante da grade. –Faria o que fosse preciso fazer.

-Iria contra tudo em que sempre acreditou? Arriscaria sua existência por completo? – ele encarou Harry. –Mataria?

_Como era complexa a resposta a essa pergunta. _Harry pensou. O que ele _faria_ por Hermione? Instintivamente, a primeira resposta era um "sim" verdadeiro, ele faria qualquer coisa. Mas e se algum dia ele encarasse uma daquelas escolhas impossíveis... a vida dela ou a vida de outros milhares? E então? Não importava o quanto a amava, ele poderia sacrificar tanto para salvar apenas ela?

O que o perturbava mais nesse pensamento era perceber que ele não tinha certeza completa que tomaria o caminho heróico nessa situação. O que o amedrontava era que se isso acontecesse, suspeitava que simplesmente não iria se importar com os incontáveis milhares, não quando comparados a ela.

Jack suspirou e olhou para o oceano. –O pai de Margot era um homem muito rico. Há muito tempo eu suspeitava que ele tinha algumas ligações imorais, mas isso não se confirmou até depois de sua morte. Aparentemente, ele devia algum dinheiro ou parcelas... não sei muito bem os detalhes. Ele se fora, então os soldados rasos de D'Agostinos tentaram tirar o dinheiro de Margot. Como ela não podia dar o que eles queriam, bateram nela. Quando cheguei em casa, eles a estavam estuprando. – Harry fechou os olhos. A voz de Jack engasgou um pouco. –Nunca soube que eu tinha essa raiva dentro de mim – ele disse baixo. –Peguei a primeira coisa que consegui segurar... era uma barra de metal usada pra fechar a porta, e com ela matei três homens, Harry. –olhou para ele, e Harry pode ver como esse ato ainda o assombrava. –Ainda consigo ver a cena em minha mente. Tinha tanto sangue. Você já... Já matou alguém?

Harry acenou a cabeça que sim. –Sim. Em meu trabalho.

-Eu não me arrependi. Ainda não me arrependo. Mas tenho medo de mim mesmo, um pouco. – os ombros dele caíram. –Enfim, disse pra Margot fazer as malas. Peguei todo dinheiro que consegui, pedi para meu advogado esconder o resto e nós fugimos. Isso foi há dois anos.

Harry colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Jack. – É hora de parar de fugir – Jack concordou, parecendo exausto e uns dez anos mais velho que uma hora antes. –Venha, vamos voltar pra dentro.

Quando voltaram a cabine, Margot chorava no sofá. Hermione a abraçava e dava tapinhas em suas costas. Um olhar dela disse a Harry que Margot recontara o lado dela da mesma história. Jack tomou o lugar de Hermione no sofá, abraçando Margot com uma preocupação protetora que Harry reconhecia. Ela vagarosamente se acalmava.

-O que acontece agora? – Margot finalmente perguntou depois de se controlar.

Harry sentou diante deles de novo. –Posso proteger vocês. Podemos escondê-los de modo que ninguém os encontre se não quiserem. Mas há problemas mais imediatos com os quais temos que lidar. Tem dois capangas da família aqui no navio vigiando vocês e...

Jack sentou direito, alarmado. -Isso significa que eles podem saber que estão aqui?

Hermione balançou a cabeça. –Não. Eles não são bruxos. A Família muitas vezes usa trouxas para fazer o trabalho sujo. É bem fácil despistarmos eles. – isso pareceu convencê-los.

Harry continuou. –Ouvimos os dois discutindo um plano que deve se iniciar amanhã, quando atracarmos em Honolulu. Acho que D'Agostinos mandou um time operacional para interceptá-los lá.

-E nos matar.

Harry suspirou. –É provável. Mas não vamos deixar isso acontecer. – ele completou rapidamente, levantando a mão. –Eles não sabem que mais gente está ciente de seu plano e isso é meio caminho para vitória. Hermione e eu vamos... hm... desabilitar qualquer um que tenha sido mandado para pegá-los, antes de ajudá-los a ir para um lugar seguro.

-O que vão fazer? – Jack perguntou.

Harry sorriu. –Vai ter que confiar na gente. Nós diremos o que vão precisar fazer.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, os passageiros foram recebidos pela vista impossivelmente linda do território havaiano ascendendo no oceano como um monstro que vem à superfície para pegar um pouco de sol em sua pele rochosa.

Hermione ficou olhando da grade de seus aposentos privados, o vento pacífico levantando seu vestido em sua volta. Ela ouviu Harry sair, e então sentiu o calor de sua presença logo atrás dela. Ela se inclinou para trás e imediatamente se aninhou nos braços dele. Ele beijou seu ombro. –Bom dia – ele sussurrou.

-É um bom dia mesmo – ela sussurrou em resposta, enlaçando os dedos com os deles, onde estavam sobre sua barriga. Ela sorriu ao ver que as alianças deles estavam lado a lado, brilhando à luz da manhã. –Não temos nada além de bons dias por aqui – ela virou em seus braços e o beijou, devagar e sem pressa. –Não podemos ficar aqui para sempre?

Ele tocou seu rosto gentilmente, seus dedos mal passando em sua pele. –Queria poder.

Ela afundou em seus braços, sua bochecha contra a pele quente do pescoço dele. –Acho que não quero ir embora nunca. De volta, tem o trabalho e o stress e outras pessoas e vou ter que... – ela parou, suspirando. –Tem tanta coisa a fazer lá.

-Eu sei – ele disse, sua voz um pouco apertada. –Mas um dia teremos que voltar a nossas vidas.

Ela recuou e o encarou. –Posso dizer uma coisa que me faz sentir um pouco estranha?

-Pode me dizer qualquer coisa, boba.

Ela aquiesceu e respirou fundo. –Bem, minha vida inteira planejei e esperei e pensei o que eu seria, quem eu seria, o que faria com minha vida. E estou feliz com o que estou fazendo. Tenho um bom lugar no mundo, e posso usar minhas habilidades para o bem.

-Certo – ele disse, um pouco incerto. –E o que há de estranho nisso?

-Não é isso. O que percebi é que... – ela desviou os olhos por um momento, e então reuniu sua determinação e o encarou novamente. –Eu desistiria de tudo por você. Se fosse preciso.

Ela viu o músculo do queixo dele apertar um pouco. Os olhos deles passearam por todo rosto dela. –Ah, Hermione.

-Eu sei! – ela exclamou. –Nunca pensei que seria do tipo disposta a jogar tudo fora por "Seu Homem"! Isso me faz sentir como se não me conhecesse de verdade, que não sei do que sou capaz.

-Então somos dois – ele disse, um sorriso triste nos lábios.

-Como assim?

-Eu faria a mesma coisa.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, suspirando. –Os homens dizem isso o tempo todo e eles nem sempre estão falando de verdade.

-Está sugerindo que estou mentindo?

Ela o encarou com um olhar duvidoso. –Está dizendo que desistiria de seu trabalho, suas responsabilidades, e todas as coisinhas de sua vida só por mim?

-_Só _por você? – ele disse, levantando as sobrancelhas. –Não existe esse _só. _Existe você, e existe todo resto. Tudo mais é secundário. E sim, eu desistiria de tudo em um piscar de olhos . – ele deu um sorriso, mais verdadeiro dessa vez. –Hermione, são apenas trabalhos. Todas as coisinhas, como você disse, são apenas janelas que nos preparam para o que é importante. – ele segurou a mão dela e a segurou junto ao peito. –Isso... _isso_ é o que é importante. Quem somos, e o que somos juntos. – ele beijou os dedos dela. –Eu te conheço. Sei que é defensora de sua independência, de sua identidade.

Ela concordou, lágrimas subindo aos olhos. –E agora tudo o que penso é nós dois. Quero me sentir bem por nos colocar em primeiro lugar, é como deveria ser, mas... Tem essa vozinha que fica dizendo que estou me traindo se estou disposta a sacrificar tanto.

-Pra outra pessoa, isso poderia ser um problema – ele disse. –Porque é possível desistir de muita coisa, e então você estaria se traindo.

-Por que isso não é um problema pra mim então?

-Porque eu nunca deixaria que fizesse isso.

Ela sorriu – É bom saber que alguém está cuidando da retaguarda.

-Sempre – ele disse, beijando-a de novo. –Falando nisso, temos um trabalho a fazer hoje.

O sorriso dela se alargou. –Vou aproveitar a oportunidade de chutar uns traseiros – como Napoleon diria.

-Tenho certeza que terá sua chance. Vamos nos vestir, não queremos perder Margot e Jack. – ele voltou para cabine e então olhou pra trás, pra ela. –Use sapatos pesados.

* * *

Margot e Jack pareciam pouco à vontade. –Relaxem – Hermione disse através de um largo sorriso. –Parece que estão indo para o abate.

-Mas... _estamos! _– Jack disse.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupem.

Eles saíram da lancha para o porto. Harry deixou Jack na frente, querendo evitar que parecesse que eles estavam guiando o caminho. Os babás dos McCloud estavam logo atrás deles no barco. –E agora? – Margot disse quando se juntaram à multidão na rua.

-Agora a gente caminha por aí como qualquer grupo de turistas – Harry disse baixo. –Vamos ficar de olho no pessoal de D'Agostinos, não se preocupem. Apenas esqueçam que eles estão aqui.

Jack riu. –Esqueça, ele disse. Claro, apenas coloque de lado em sua mente que você pode ser assassinado a qualquer momento.

Assim mesmo, eles quase conseguiram chegar a esse ponto. Os dois casais seguiram as direções para praia local, e então para um mercado, uma trilha natural e no meio do caminho eles se divertiam de verdade. Harry matinha um discreto olhar sobre a companhia deles, que sempre matinha uma distância segura, mas nunca o suficiente para esconder sua presença.

Quando estavam olhando uma banca de revistas ele acabou encarando Hermione. Ela fez um rápido sinal e então virou para as revistas. Ele esperou um momento e olhou em volta. Os dois soldados familiares se encontraram com outros dois, dois homens, ambos parecendo muito deslocados no ensolarado Hawaii.

_Ótimo. Já cobrimos isso_. A única tarefa restante era colocar todo mundo em um local seguro onde poderiam lidar com os seguidores sem chamar atenção. Ele olhou em volta e então achou a solução ideal. Um sorriso se alargou em seu rosto. –Margot, Jack... Que acham de uma rápida partida de golfe?

* * *

-Jogue mais devagar – Harry murmurou quando Jack preparou sua segunda tacada no quinto buraco. Jack não respondeu à instrução, mas imediatamente deu um passo para trás e deu algumas tacadas no ar, e então ficou ensaiando na bola pelo que pareceu uma eternidade e, finalmente, deu sua tacada após uma interminável preparação.

Como ele sabia que aconteceria, os capangas que os seguiam formaram um grupo de quatro logo atrás deles. O campo estava quase deserto, o que era bom, pois os poupava de ter que achar um local escondido.

Eles diminuíram gradativamente o ritmo até que os bandidos foram forçados a literalmente esperar por eles, coisa que Harry achou engraçada. Finalmente, ele colocou suas cartas na mesa. Recuou e fez um gesto com o braço, o sinal universal de "podem passar na frente".

Ele e Hermione ficaram olhando enquanto uma conferência apressada se formava perto do início do buraco. Teriam que passar na frente, pois não havia nenhuma razão _legítima_ para eles continuarem atrás. Harry olhou para frente e para trás. Ninguém mais estava à vista nos buracos seguinte e anterior e essa parte era bem escondida por árvores e uma depressão natural. Perfeito. Ele guiou seu grupo para grama, permitindo que o grupo detrás passasse, o que eles fizeram depois de discutir entre eles.

Observaram enquanto os quatro capangas deram suas tacadas e então começaram a andar pelo campo, em direção a suas bolas. –Fique aqui – Harry disse para Margot e Jack. Ele e Hermione foram para o centro do campo para encontrar com o outro grupo.

-Oi! - Harry disse, dando o sorriso mais largo, bobo de um turista –Desculpe por isso, acho que somos um pouco lerdos!

A mulher que conheciam do navio deu um pequeno sorriso. –Sem problema – ela disse.

-Então, de onde vocês são? Também estão de férias?

-É, sim, claro.

-Sempre é bom conhecer companheiros de viagem! – Harry falou entusiasmado, esticando a mão. O homem do navio apertou, parecendo confuso. –Está meio morto por aqui hoje, não é? Meio estranho, acho melhor a gente ficar perto! – seu sorriso já estava começando a doer, mas ele o alargou ainda mais.

-È. Estranho. – os dois novatos do grupo, até agora mudos, olhavam pra ele com suspeita.

Harry concordou. –Bem, vou dar um conselho amigável, de um turista para o outro – ele avançou um passo. –Olhem bem os McCloud porque isso é o mais próximo que vão chegar deles. – os capangas trocaram olhares alarmados. –É, isso mesmo. Continuem sorrindo, só estamos nos divertindo aqui, apenas turistas inocentes em um campo de golfe. Então, mantenham isso em mente, queremos deixar as coisas agradáveis, por que não nos poupam tempo e dizem pra quem trabalham e quais são suas ordens?

A mulher riu. –Não sei do que está falando, senhor.

Harry deu de ombros. –Claro, podemos brincar assim se quiser. Mas cansa rápido. – ele desfez o sorriso e deu mais um passo adiante. Hermione estava perto de seu cotovelo, esperando por sua vez. –Sabem, quase nem ligo pra quem trabalham ou quais são suas ordens, mas vou perguntar mais uma vez. Se forem espertos, vão dizer.

-Ou você vai fazer o que? – a mulher perguntou.

-Eu? Não vou fazer nada. – ele olhou para Hermione. –Mas minha mulher vai dar uma porrada em vocês.

Os quatro viraram para Hermione, e então começaram a rir. _Perfeito. _Harry pensou. –Sua esposa? Vai dar uma porrada na gente? - o homem que estava no navio falou.

-Você me ouviu.

-Bem, senhor quem-quer-que-seja, é uma boa ameaça. Já ouvi boas ameaças, mas essa... realmente supera.

-Que bom que gostou.

O homem avançou até que estava cara a cara com Harry. –Vou _te _dizer o que vai acontecer. _Nós_ vamos dar uma porrada em _você, _e depois em sua esposa e depois vamos em cima dos McCloud. Certo?

Harry balançou a cabeça, com uma expressão triste. –Se é como querem – ele deu as costas e começou a andar pela grama. Hermione ficou. –Tudo sob controle? – ele perguntou a ela enquanto passava.

-Sem problema.

Harry se juntou a Margot e Jack, que não ouviram a conversa, mas provavelmente podiam adivinhar os acontecimentos básicos. –O que está fazendo? – Jack sibilou para ele.

-Sei exatamente o que estou fazendo.

-Vai deixar ela lá sozinha?

Harry olhou duro para ele. –Você e Margot são o mais importante aqui. É uma estratégia básica de proteção. Coloque o lutador mais forte perto dos alvos. Ou seja, fico aqui com vocês. Hermione pode se cuidar.

Eles olharam os quatro capangas ainda com Hermione mais afastados no campo. Um dos dois novatos decidiu que estava cansado de esperar e avançou, seus olhos em Margot e Jack, mas ele não foi muito longe. Quando chegou em Hermione, sentiu três golpes... Garganta, virilha, queixo... e ele estava caído.

Os outros três imediatamente ficaram tensos, voltando o foco para Hermione e não para os McCloud. Harry viu quando os três pularam nela ao mesmo tempo. Jack fazia uma careta e fazia barulhos surpreso. –Meu Deus, homem, vá ajudá-la!

Harry sorriu. –Ela está se saindo bem.

-Mas... são _três_ contra ela.!

Ele de um suspiro longo, sonhador –É, eu sei – ele disse, sem conseguir conter o orgulho em sua voz. –Está tudo bem, querida? – ele gritou.

-Ótimo! - ela respondeu, e então jogou a mulher por cima de sua cintura, em cima de um de seus parceiros, derrubando os dois como pinos de boliche.

A preocupação de Jack se transformava em surpresa. –Uau, ela... ela é boa.

-É. Em tudo. Irritante, isso é. – Harry disse, cruzando os braços e aproveitando o show. Hermione tinha nocauteado mais dois capangas e agora só restava a mulher, que se mostrava o adversário mais difícil.

Enquanto olhavam, a mulher de repente começou a fazer uma série de movimentos de artes marciais, com direito a efeitos sonoros. Hermione ficou parada e olhou, preparada, mas sem reagir. –Que raios foi aquilo? – ela finalmente perguntou quando sua adversária pareceu ter acabado.

-Sou faixa preta – a mulher disse, dando um sorrisinho.

Hermione levantou direito e balançou a cabeça que sim. –Ah, isso é muito... hei, o que é aquilo? – ela disse, apontando para o outro lado. A mulher virou para olhar e quando virou, Hermione deu um murro em seu rosto. Ela caiu como papel-machê molhado.

Hermione puxou sua varinha e imobilizou os quatro capangas no campo e então se juntou aos outros. –Faixa preta, hein? – Harry perguntou.

Hermione deu de ombros. –Não sabia que davam faixa preta em estupidez.

Harry levantou a mão e os quatro "amigos" foram levitando sobre a grama até a sombra de uma árvore próxima. Ele os deixou em uma pilha, fora das vistas por enquanto. –Harry, não sei como isso funciona – Jack disse. –Por que se importar com esses caras? Se vão nos ajudar a escapar, por não simplesmente fazer isso?

-Porque se desaparecessem debaixo do nariz deles, teriam que reportar - Hermione falou. –D'Agostinos estaria atrás de vocês imediatamente. Desse jeito, não vão mandar notícias por um tempo. Vai dar uma boa frente para vocês.

-Frente para onde? – Margot disse, falando pela primeira vez desde o confronto. Ela parecia assustada, mas controlada.

-Disse que podíamos ajudar a começar de novo – Harry falou. –E não estava brincando. Fiz contato com um agente no escritório de campo de Los Angeles, ela vai colocar vocês em... Bem, pra entenderem mais fácil, é nossa versão do Programa de Proteção à Testemunhas.

-Novas identidades? Novo lugar? Tentamos isso dezenas de vezes, sempre nos encontram.

-Não dessa vez, não vão. Lembre que estão sob a proteção de bruxos agora, e isso tem certas vantagens. Assim que seus novos nomes e nova casa estiverem certos, colocaremos um feitiço chamado Fidelius. Uma pessoa será designada como Fiel Segredo. Desde que ele não diga onde estão, D'Agostinos nunca encontrará vocês. Pode estar sentado na sua sala, tomando chá e ainda assim não saberia que são vocês a não ser que o Fiel Segredo conte, o que não vai acontecer porque assim que colocarem o feitiço, a memória dele será apagada. A melhor parte é que podem contar a seus amigos e familiares onde estão. Não precisam se preocupar em manter o segredo. Estão a salvo de qualquer mal enquanto o feitiço estiver ativo.

Margot e Jack ficaram pasmos com isso. –Está falando sério? Podem fazer isso?

-Fazemos todos os dias. Temos testemunhas a proteger assim como vocês.

Jack pegou a mão de Harry e balançou vigorosamente. –Não sei como te agradecer, Harry, Hermione. Não posso... – seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ele colocou o braço em volta de Margot, que parecia um pouco chorosa também. –Já tem muito tempo que não temos nenhuma paz.

-Ficamos felizes em ajudar.

-Posso perguntar por que? Por que nos ajudar, quando nem nos conhecem?

Harry olhou para sua esposa, que acabara de segurar sua mão. –Tenho minhas razões para querer dar um golpe em D'Agostinos – ele disse. –Não fizeram nada para merecerem que eles te matem. É nosso dever lutar com pessoas como ele, sempre que podemos.

Jack aquiesceu. –Bem... Obrigado, não importam quais são as razões.

-De nada.

Uma pausa, um tanto desconfortável caiu sobre eles. –E agora o que? – Margot perguntou.

-Agora, preciso que se preparem, porque pode ser um pouco desconfortável.

-O que?

-Preciso transportá-los até nosso escritório em Los Angeles. Viram quando desapareci ontem à noite? Chamamos aquilo de aparatar.

-Você... vai fazer aquilo com a gente? – Margot disse, parecendo duvidar.

-Sim. Podem se sentir um pouco estranhos.

Eles se aproximaram um do outro. –Se vai nos dar nossa vida de volta, faça o que for preciso – Jack disse.

-Boa sorte – Hermione disse. –Tomem cuidado.

-Vamos tomar – Margot disse, sorrido para Hermione.

Harry fechou os olhos e se concentrou no escritório de Los Angeles, e então os aparatou. Ele pôde sentir que chegaram inteiros, então se permitiu relaxar. Abriu os olhos e apertou os dedos de Hermione. –Bem – ele disse – isso foi um dia de trabalho bem feito.

-E quanto ao bando de baderneiros? – ela disse, indicando os quatro capangas dormindo pacificamente sob a sombra.

-Por quanto tempo os imobilizou?

-Um dia mais ou menos.

Harry sorriu. –Vamos colocá-los escondidos e deixá-los aí. É bem feito.

-Você é um bastardo sem coração, Harry Potter. – ela disse, dando um sorriso brincalhão.

-Pronto, viu? Meu segredo foi descoberto.

-Não, ele está a salvo comigo. – ela disse. –Bem melhor usar como chantagem depois.

* * *

-Você está linda - Harry murmurou em seu ouvido enquanto dançavam.

Ela sorriu. –Obrigada.

-Ninguém no salão consegue tirar os olhos de você, sabia disso?

-Agora você está me deixando sem graça.

Eles deslizavam pela pista de dança, Harry levando com a certeza e confiança de sempre. Ele a girou e a jogou para trás antes de voltar para os passos básicos. Estava mais vazio que o de costume essa noite, provavelmente porque muitos dos passageiros estavam na ilha. Eles fizeram seu tour depois de sua pequena aventura e depois voltaram para o navio, esperando a partida na manhã seguinte. –Recebi uma bolha do escritório de Los Angeles – ele disse baixo. –Os McCloud estão pronto, o feitiço foi feito, estão a salvo agora.

-Ótimo – ela inclinou a cabeça contra a dele quando a música mudou para uma mais lenta. –É tão conveniente poder lutar contra o mal enquanto estamos de férias.

Ela sentiu os lábios dele formando um sorriso contra os cabelos dela. –Fico que feliz que pudemos ajudá-los.

-Eu também – ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, pensando. –Eles estavam fazendo, sabe.

-Fazendo o que?

-Sobre o que falamos hoje de manhã. Eles desistiram de tudo um pelo outro, pra ficarem juntos, pra manter o outro a salvo.

-É, eles fizeram mesmo.

-Jack nunca pareceu se arrepender do que fez, apesar de ter lhe custado quase tudo.

-Mas isso a salvou, e é tudo com que ele se importa.

Hermione recuou e o olhou nos olhos. –Sei que deveria estar feliz por eles, é bom que tenham suas prioridades tão definidas, mas... me deixa triste também. É quase como se o amor deles fosse uma prisão.

A expressão dele era difícil de ler. –O amor é sempre uma prisão, Hermione. Uma prisão que arrumamos pra nós mesmos. Quando duas pessoas se amam, estão presas juntas e nunca podem escapar, mesmo que queiram, mesmo que outros tentem tirá-los de lá.

Ela balançou a cabeça. –Parece uma maneira terrível de descrever algo lindo.

-Tudo que é lindo também pode ser terrível.

-E quanto a nós?

-Quanto a nós o que?

-Também estamos em uma prisão, Harry?

Por um longo tempo, ele não respondeu, apenas a encarou sem piscar. Ele a puxou pra mais perto e pressionou a bochecha contra o cabelo dela enquanto dançavam. –Sim, estamos – ele finalmente sussurrou.

Hermione balançou a cabeça concordando. –Eu sei – ela o abraçou com mais força.

Por vários minutos, dançaram em silêncio, se movimentando no espaço delimitado pelos braços um do outro, os pés se mexendo em sincronia sobre o piso. –Então quer a gente queira ou não – ele finalmente disse. –estamos empacados aqui.

Ela sorriu. –Sim. – ela ficou séria quando olhou nos olhos dele. –Porque está tudo em nossas mentes.

Ele franziu a testa. –O que é isso?

Ela balançou a cabeça, como se para limpar as teias. –Não tenho certeza. É algo que a Guardiã me disse da última vez que a vi, logo depois que ela te curou. Ainda estou tentando decifrar o significado.

-Algum progresso?

-Talvez. Vou te manter informado. – ela esticou a mão e acariciou a bochecha dele com as costas dos dedos. –Mas vou dizer isso. Se eu tinha que estar empacada em uma prisão com alguém, ah, Harry... Graças a deus que é com você.

Ele sorriu, virou o rosto e beijou-lhe a palma da mão. –Queria poder dizer o quanto você me faz feliz.

-Não pode?

-Meu vocabulário não é suficiente.

-Há formas melhores de se comunicar do que com palavras – ela demonstrou seu argumento ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo até que a boca dele se abriu sob a dela e ela sentiu a respiração dele dentro dos próprios pulmões.

Não disseram mais nada, o argumento de Hermione vencendo. Harry os guiou para fora do salão e retornaram para cabine deles, onde todas as barreiras que os separavam como indivíduos se tornaram insignificantes e a única prisão era suas formas físicas, da qual uma fuga ainda era possível.

* * *

_Let me watch by the fire and remember my days, and it may be a trick of the firelight  
But the flickering pages that trouble my sight is a book I'm afraid to write _

_It's the book of my days, it's the book of my life, and it's cut like a fruit on the blade of a knife  
And it's all there to see as the section reveals: there's some sorrow in every life  
There are promises broken and promises kept, angry words that were spoken when I should have wept  
There's a chapter of secrets and words to confess if I lose everything that I possess _

_There's a chapter on loss and a ghost who won't die  
There's a chapter on love where the ink's never dry  
There are sentences served in a prison I built out of lies  
There's a chapter on fathers a chapter on sons, there are pages of conflict that nobody won  
And the battles you lost and your bitter defeat...there's a page where we fail to meet _

_Though the pages are numbered, I can't see where they lead  
For the end is a mystery no one can read, in the book of my life. _

_Now the daylight's returning  
And if one sentence is true  
All these pages are burning  
And all that's left is you _

_************_

_Deixe-me observar perto da fogueira enquanto lembro de meus dias, e talvez seja um truque do fogo  
Mas as páginas esvoaçantes que perturbam minha visão são um livro que tenho medo de escrever_

_É o livro de meus dias, o livro de minha vida, e tem cortes como uma fruta sob o fio de uma faca_

_Há promessas quebradas e promessas mantidas, palavras de raiva que falei quando deveria ter chorado_

_  
Há um capítulo de segredos e confissões a serem feitas caso perca tudo que possuo_

_Há um capítulo sobre perdas e um fantasma que não morre  
Há um capítulo sobre amor, onde a tinta nunca seca  
Há sentenças pagas numa prisão que construí de mentiras  
Há um capítulo sobre pais e filhos, há páginas sobre conflitos que ninguém venceu  
E as batalhas que você perdeu e sua derrota amarga... há uma página onde não nos conhecemos_

_Apesar das páginas estarem numeradas, não sei aonde levam  
Pois o fim é um mistério que ninguém pode ler, no livro de minha vida_

_Agora a luz do dia retona  
E se uma frase é verdadeira  
Todas as páginas estão queimando  
E tudo que resta é você_

* * *

Notas de Tradução:

* "Pé-de-moleque" e "arroz de puta" foram nomes de dois pratos que achei... interessantes pra traduzir. Preferi tentar adaptar do que a tradução literal (que ficaria algo como "pinto manchado" e "sapo no buraco").

** O "limbo" é aquela brincadeira/dança que alguém segura uma corda ou um bastão e a pessoa passa por baixo, dançando. Não sei se tem nome específico, nem achei nenhum na pesquisa que fiz.

* * *

Não, seus olhos não estão enganados. Finalmente essa fic foi atualizada. Quero começar pedindo desculpas pela demora toda. Ano passado foi bem corrido pra mim, pois estava no último ano da faculdade e tudo mais. E, pra completar, esse capítulo também é grande e apesar de ter a revelação sobre a grande suspeita de Harry, acho que ele não precisava ser tão comprido (apesar de agora entender os motivos de Lori pra história de Margot/Jack). Por fim, 2008 também marcou meu interesse por outro fandom (alguém assiste grey's anatomy?) e apesar de não traduzir nenhuma fic de lá (só vou fazer traduções de outras fics grandes depois que terminar essa) ser fã de alguma coisa toma um bom tempo (e justamente do tempo livre, que é o mesmo usado pra traduzir).

Quero avisar que qualquer erro absurdo nesse capítulo é exclusivamente meu; não mandei pra beta porque não quis atrasar ainda mais. Afinal, daqui a pouco a última atualização já vai fazer aniversário...

Enfim... Agradeço àqueles que tiveram a paciência de esperar (se é que ainda restou alguém ^^') e vou tentar apressar as atualizações, especialmente porque a partir de agora a história ganha mais ação.

Ah! Dedico esse capítulo especialmente a **Monique**, que eu tive o prazer de conhecer esse fim de semana!

E agora, respondendo as reviews pra não perder o costume:

_Lin Argabash_: oi! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também... E que não tenha perdido as esperanças de uma atualização.  
_Monique: _Viu? Não pegou tanto no meu pé pela atualização e acabei demorando quase um ano... rs. Mas você estava certa... Rony é apaixonado por Laura, num típico "entre tapas e beijos".  
_Bitriz:_ obrigada... espero que tenha gostado desse também.

_Nanda Granger Potter: _Esse eu demorei MUITO, mas postei também.  
_Maria Cristina: _obrigada por comentar... Acho que já falei uma vez que não sou um exemplo de boa leitora... Quase nunca deixo review. É realmente uma pena Lori não ter terminado essa fic... E torço que a espera por esse capítulo tenha valido a pena. Bjos e obrigada mais uma vez.

_carlos bert: _fiel leitor... Desculpe pela demora de atualização... peço que continue com sua paciência pelos capítulos. Vou tentar não demorar dessa forma de novo. Muito obrigada pelos comentários sempre presentes. Ah! Finalmente o segredo revelado...  
_PatyGranger: _Eu que agradeço a paciência e os elogios. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também.  
_: _rs. Obrigada pelo elogio. É um prazer muito grande traduzir, sabe. Por vocês mesmos... Já fiz muitos amigos através de minhas traduções. E sempre aprendo. Obrigada pela review e pela paciência.

_Renata Kovac:_ Nem tinha reparado nisso de não descrever a reação de Harry ao ver o vestido de Hermione. Quanto a Allegra... Não se preocupe... Ela tem aparições bem surpreendentes mais pra frente (pelo que eu lembro, já tem um tempo que li a fic). Sabe que eu nem sei quem é o traidor ainda? Na verdade, ainda não li o resumo final... Acho que só vou ler quando for traduzir. Devo estar em negação, esperando que Lori volte atrás e escreva o capítulo de verdade.  
_W. Granger Potter: _ Desculpe pela demora! Espero que a demora tenha sido suficiente pra você esquecver dessa fic e que tenha conseguido escrever as suas. Será que ainda acredita que vou tentar não demorar tanto assim?

_Mah.G.P: _Eu posso demorar o tempo que for, mas não vou desistir de terminar a fic. Quanto a isso podem ficar sossegados. Foi algo que eu me prometi: só começar traduções que eu fosse terminar. Espero que não tenha desistido da fic ainda. Não vou mais demorar tanto assim.

_Shammy: _ Quando eu li sua review eu pensei no quanto realmente eu estava demorando. Mil desculpas e agradeço muito a preocupação de vocês. Não aconteceu nada de ruim, mas terminar a faculdade e depois resolver os detalhes da formatura deu um trabalhinho bom. E no meu caminho ainda apareceu grey's anatomy ^^. Mas espero sinceramente pegar o ritmo e terminar logo a tradução.

Bom... Mais uma vez obrigada a todos que ainda acompanham essa fic. Vou dizer que o próximo capítulo tem bastante ação e já começa com eventos bombásticos. Podem começar a esperar surpresas e reviravoltas. E mais rapidez dessa tradutora aqui. Beijos!


	10. As horas

**Harry Potter e o Herói de Mil Faces  
Capítulo 9: As horas **

* * *

_"Não acho que duas pessoas podem ser mais felizes do que fomos"  
Do bilhete suicida de Virginia Wolf_

* * *

-Como é possível viajar pra lua-de-mel com quatro malas e voltar com dez, já que _não comprei nada?_ – Hermione exclamou, olhando pra área desastrosa em que tinha se transformado seu quarto.

Laura deu de ombros, separando a roupa em pilhas pra lavar. –É sempre assim – ela disse. –Você sai de casa e suas coisas frutificam e multiplicam enquanto estão longe de suas outras coisas.

Hermione suspirou. –Nunca vou arrumar isso tudo.

-Claro que vai. – Laura balançou a cabeça. –Sabe, está em casa há uma hora e já está perdendo a eerHxpressão relaxada, feliz de férias que tinha quando passou pela porta.

-Eu sei, dá pra sentir isso saindo de mim. Não quero que saia! – Hermione resmungou, se jogando na cama no meio de suas coisas e das de Harry. –Não consigo evitar de pensar sobre a enorme pilha de papéis que vai estar na minha mesa na segunda.

-Então, quanto tempo vou ter que esperar por um relatório completo de suas viagem?

-Estou cansada demais. Além disso, levaria horas pra te contar tudo.

-Então me dê só as manchetes.

-Ah, não sei por onde começar – ela suspirou. –Vimos lugares maravilhosos, ficamos tomando sol e não nos preocupamos com nada e comemos comidas deliciosas... Foi um paraíso.

-Não era isso que queria saber. Me dê as manchetes _boas._

-Você é um monstro louco por sexo, sabia disso?

-Não tenho escolha! Das duas mulheres aqui, qual das duas tem uma vida sexual? Pronto, viu?! Tenho que viver indiretamente, através de você.

Hermione virou e apoiou o queixo sobre as mãos, sorrindo pra sua amiga. –Minhas explorações no quarto são superlativas demais pra serem compartilhadas. Não seria justo com ninguém que tivesse tantas expectativas irreais.

Laura deu língua pra ela. –Ótimo, seja assim.

Hermione pulou. –Ah, deixe isso tudo aí. Vamos tomar um vinho e sentar no jardim de inverno e fingir que é verão.

-Pode guiar o caminho.

As duas mulheres saíram do Cloister e desceram as escadas, pensando em sangria. Quando chegaram ao foyer, alguém bateu à porta.

Pra surpresa de Hermione, quando ela abriu a porta havia um carteiro lá. Ela tentou lembrar se alguma vez receberam correio trouxa ali na casa e não tinha recordação disso. Os pais dela sabiam como usar uma coruja. –Oi – ela disse, se perguntando porque ele bateu e simplesmente não deixou o que tinha pra entregar.

-Entrega registrada para Harry Potter – ele disse.

-Ah, lamento, mas ele não está aqui agora – Hermione disse.

-Sra. Potter, então?

Hermione franziu a testa. –Bem, ela morreu muito tempo atrás, não tem... – Laura deu um riso de chacota atrás dela e Hermione parou, seu rosto corando. –Ah, certo. Sim, claro. Quer dizer... hã.. Eu sou a sra. Potter.

-Assine aqui, por favor – o carteiro disse, segurando o pacote e uma prancheta. Hermione pegou e assinou seu nome. O carteiro aquiesceu, sorriu e voltou para seu pequeno caminhão.

Hermione virou da porta. –Não fale nada – ela disse pra Laura, que cobria a boca com a mão. –O que é isso? – ela tirou o papel que embrulhava o pacote e olhou pra ele, surpresa. –Não acredito.

-O que é? – Laura perguntou, se aproximando.

Hermione virou o pacote em suas mão. –É de Petúnia Dursley.

Laura olhou pra ela, chocada. –Está brincando.

-Bem, é o que diz.

-Abre!

Hermione abriu a caixa e retirou um globo de cristal preso em um suporte de prata. Era um globo de neve, um muito caro. Dentro estava uma pequena, linda miniatura da cidade de esmeraldas do mágico de Oz.

O queixo de Laura caiu. –Ah, minha nossa, isso é lindo!

Hermione abriu um pequeno bilhete que estava no pacote. –Querido Harry, - ela leu. –Vi nos jornais que se casou recentemente. Não vou perguntar por que escolheu nos excluir desse evento depois de temos te criado com toda nossa bondade... ou talvez eu não tenha que perguntar. Mesmo assim, mando essa lembrança para você. Pertenceu a sua mãe, é uma das poucas coisas dela que ainda tenho. Foi um presente de casamento de nossa avó. Pensei que pudesse querer dar a sua nova esposa. Talvez um dia possa conhecê-la. Sinceramente, Tia Petúnia.

-Ah, Deus – Laura disse baixo.

Hermione fungou. –Queria que ele não tivesse me convencido a não convidá-los!

-Era o que ele queria, querida.

-Talvez Petúnia esteja se sentindo culpada pela forma que o tratou. Talvez esteja tentando se desculpar – ela deu de ombros. –Qualquer que seja a razão, Harry vai ficar feliz em ter isso se era da mãe dele – ela colocou o presente cuidadosamente na mesa do corredor e foram pra cozinha.

-Então, ainda se acostumando com a mudança de nome, hein? – Laura disse, pegando a garrafa de vinho.

Hermione serviu, um pouco envergonhada. –Me sinto uma boba. Ainda não fui chamada muito por sra Potter.

-Gosto de Granger. Combina mais com Hermione – ela levaram suas bebidas até o jardim de inverno e se esticaram nas cadeiras. –É muito importante que os nomes de uma pessoa soem bem juntos. Potter fica bem com Harry, mas nem tanto com Hermione.

-Concordo. Prefiro Hermione Granger, mas admito que quando penso em meu nome como "Hermione Potter" sinto um arrepio.

-Por que?

-Acho que é... uma lembrança. Faz parecer real. Que sou, você sabe, casada com ele.

-Bem, eu nunca vou mudar meu nome. Sempre gostei de como meu nome soa. Laura Chant. – ela falou, balançando a mão no ritmo de uma valsa de três sílabas.

-É bem lírico. Flui naturalmente – Hermione disse, fazendo um gesto de fluir com a mão livre.

-Não consigo me imaginar com outro sobrenome. Quer dizer, sério mesmo. Laura Weasley? Não parece nada certo.

Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas, mas não disse nada. Ela olhou para Laura, que repousa a cabeça na cadeira e não parecia perceber o que dissera. Hermione limpou a garganta. –Não quer dizer... Carlisle?

Laura olhou pra ela. –Hein? – ela de repente arregalou os olhos. –Merda, o que eu disse?

-Você falou Weasley, querida.

Laura cobriu os olhos com as mãos. –Ah, mega-merda.

Hermione sorriu, apesar de sua mente estar correndo. O que exatamente estava se passando aqui durante a ausência deles? –Então... quer me falar sobre isso?

Laura parecia estar tentando se curvar em uma bolinha. –Estou tão envergonhada.

-Não fique com vergonha! O que está acontecendo? Tem algo acontecendo? Com George?

Laura sentou direito e olhou pra Hermione com os olhos arregalados. –Não! Com o George não!

O queixo de Hermione caiu e foi a vez dela de sentar direito. –Com _Rony?_ Algo está acontecendo entre você e Rony?

Laura balançou a cabeça que sim. –Não está com raiva de mim, não é? Quer dizer... Não achei que...

Hermione a interrompeu. –Não, não estou com raiva, estou apenas surpresa! Achei que vocês não se dessem muito bem.

-Não nos dávamos, mas... é complicado. Ele disse muitas coisas pra mim sobre Sorry que me chatearam, principalmente porque eram verdadeiras. Não sei o que fazer!

-Vocês dois estão... Mas e quanto ao Sorry? Ainda está...

-Eu não sei! – Laura lamentou. –Ah, Hermione, estou tão feliz que tenha voltado. Preciso falar sobre isso, muito.

-Então fale!

-Ainda não terminei com Sorry, não oficialmente. Na noite do natal, depois que vocês saíram, percebi que estava sendo hostil com Rony porque ele via a verdade sobre mim e Sorry e porque ele me chamou a atenção pra ela. Ele não me deixou negar como todo mundo faz. – ela desviou os olhos, um rubor tímido aparecendo em seu rosto. –Fui para o quarto dele. Estava me sentindo vulnerável e sozinha...

-Ah, nossa – Hermione falou –Vocês não fizeram, ou fizeram?

-Não, mas só por causa dele. Ele é maravilhoso – ela disse, a voz dela engasgando um pouco. –Nós nos beijamos, mas ele não foi além disso, apesar de eu querer. Ele disse que não seria o outro cara, e enquanto Sorry for uma questão, seremos apenas amigos. Então somos... mais ou menos.

-Mais ou menos?

-Bem, começou como um aconchego. Na primeira noite, fiquei lá e ele apenas leu pra mim. Já leu o que ele escreve? É incrível! – Hermione deixou os ombros caírem um pouco, porque ela pedira pra ler os escritos de Rony, mas ele negara. –Comecei a ir ao quarto dele quase toda noite. Por um tempo, ele apenas lia pra mim e então começamos a conversar, e então foi ficando cada vez mais pessoal. Sinto como se pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a ele – Laura sorriu e seus olhos brilharam com uma expressão que Hermione conhecia muito bem. –Por algumas semanas, estamos... bem, acho que tecnicamente estamos dormindo juntos. Mas sem o sexo. Apenas na mesma cama. É tão maravilhoso ter alguém ali de manhã quando acordo e ele me abraça e está sempre _presente_... Nunca tive alguém na minha vida que estivesse ali de verdade, alguém que não estivesse me abraçando e olhando por cima de meu ombro aonde vai depois – ela parou, passando a mãos pelos olhos. –Mas ainda estou sendo desonesta com Sorry.

-Ah, _esquece_ o Sorry! – Hermione falou firme, liberando toda sua frustração com o homem, que ela sempre mantivera guardada pelo bem de Laura. –Tudo o que ele pode fazer é te mandar uma coruja por mês! Você merece tão mais de um relacionamento, merece alguém que esteja comprometido, alguém que vai te colocar em primeiro lugar!

Laura a encarou, um pouco surpresa com a veemência de Hermione. –Nossa, Hermione... Há quanto tempo espera pra me dizer isso?

-Tempo demais, e não sou a única. Sempre quis respeitar o que você queria, mas nunca entendi como pode ficar nesse relacionamento quando claramente não estava ganhando nada com ele.

-É complicado. Sorry e eu somos ligados de uma forma que não posso explicar de verdade.

-E sempre estarão ligados. Isso não te obriga a ficar presa a ele a vida inteira. Um relacionamento deve dar apoio e felicidade e companhia, não é uma coisa que tenha que agendar seis meses antes.

Laura suspirou. –Está certa. Só é difícil. Rony está me pressionando a escrever pra Sorry e pedir que venha aqui pra gente conversar sobre isso, cara a cara.

-Acho que é uma boa idéia.

Laura olhou pra Hermione com uma hesitação no olhar. –E se ele não vier?

Hermione deu de ombros – Então é a resposta que precisa, não é?

A porta da frente se abriu e fechou de novo. Provavelmente era Harry, que fora até a Toca deixar algumas lembranças e pegar Rony. Hermione levantou e foi até o foyer. –Oi! – Rony exclamou, avançando para abraçá-la. –Bem-vinda ao lar.

Ela o beijou na bochecha. –Obrigada. É bom estar em casa.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. –Mesmo?

Ela suspirou. –Não, na verdade não. Se as coisas fossem como eu queria, ficaria naquele navio para sempre, mas tenho certeza que ficaria chato depois de um tempo. – ela o abraçou de novo sorrindo para Harry por cima do ombro dele. Ele piscou pra ela. –Sentiu nossa falta?

-Muito, mas devo dizer que é bom poder caminhar livremente pela casa sem medo de interromper algum evento sórdido.

Hermione riu, indo até Harry e passando um braço pela cintura dele. –Bem, somos um casal de velhos casados agora. Não deve mais haver eventos sórdidos.

Harry fez uma careta. –Nunca concordei com isso!

-Pssiu, querido – ela disse baixo. –Só teremos que ser mais discretos.

-Ah, - ele falou. –Tudo bem então.

Ela viu o globo de neve na mesa do corredor e lembrou do presente surpresa de Petúnia. –Ah, um presente chegou pra você – ela disse, esticando o braço para pegar. –Olha isso, não é lindo?

Harry pegou o globo de neve e virou em suas mãos. –Sim, é bonito. Quem me mandou isso, então? – ele balançou e pequenos flocos verdes se espalharam pela Cidade de Esmeralda. Ele colocou na mesa para que pudessem observar a miniatura de uma tempestade de neve.

-É de sua tia Petúnia.

Harry olhou pra ela. –Sério, de quem é?

-Sério, é de sua tia Petúnia! Ela leu nos jornais que estávamos casando e quis que ficasse com isso, era de sua mãe. Ela disse que foi um presente de casamento da avó delas.

-A avó delas? – Harry disse, franzindo a testa. –Mas... – ele se interrompeu, ficou reto e começou a recuar. –Hermione... A avó de minha mãe morreu quando ela tinha quatorze anos.

Todos os olhos viraram para o globo de neve. –Harry... – Hermione começou, um frio se espalhando a partir de seu estômago.

-Todo mundo pra fora. Agora – Harry disse.

A mente de Hermione ainda tentava acompanhar; ela podia prever o terror que estava prestes a sentir subindo como um foguete por sua espinha. _Com certeza não pode começar tão rápido assim, _ela pensou. _Só estamos em casa há uma hora!_

Ela sentiu a mão de Harry segurar seu braço, sua mão apertando com força, doendo. O ar se transformara em água, e era um esforço muito grande se mover através dele enquanto ele a arrastava até a porta. Ela viu em sua visão periférica Laura empurrando Rony na frente dela.

A luz do dia inundou seus olhos quando eles continuaram se mexendo em câmera lenta até o pórtico e depois na grama. Ela ainda nem tivera tempo de sentir medo quando explodiu.

Ela não chegou a ver a explosão, apenas sentiu; uma onda de magia pressionando como um foguete para fora da casa. Parecia que tinha sido atingida por uma bola de ferro nas costas. Os pés dela deixaram o chão e então ouviu um grito rouco e um murro e tosse e então o estouro cristalino de dezenas de janelas. De repente um manto de dor envolveu seu lado direito e algo que não pertencia a seu corpo estava lá.

Quando ela atingiu o chão, o que era simplesmente uma dor horrível se tornou uma agonia cegante que tomou toda sua consciência. A visão dela ficou branca com a sensação e sua garganta lutou para gritar alto o suficiente para se equipara com sua dor, mas nada saiu de sua boca. Ela viu através do olhar borrado a fumaça negra passando no céu e ouviu as lambidas das chamas. Ela pensou ter ouvido a voz de Harry chamando seu nome, em algum lugar... ele parecia muito distante.

-Harry – Ela falou arranhado. Não podia se mexer. Ele estava _gritando_ o nome dela agora e ela ouviu passos. Queria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas antes que pudesse pensar no que, um pesado manto de escuridão caiu do céu sobre ela; estava grudada no chão e afundava nele; em suas profundezas onde nenhum som ou visão ou dor podia seguí-la.

* * *

Quando Rony acordou, a primeira coisa que fez foi cobrir os olhos com as mãos, na esperança de que pudesse apagar as últimas imagens que chegaram até eles, quando essas imagens pareciam não querer nada mais além de voltar em cores.

Ele relembrara a parte da frente inteira da casa se abrir numa explosão e ser envolvida por chamas, até que Laura cambaleou de pé e apagou o fogo com sua varinha. Ele sentiu as mãos delas sobre ele e ela dizia algo que ele não entendia... parecia haver algo errado com suas pernas, elas estavam dormentes e insensíveis.

Pior de tudo, ele ouvira o grito angustiado de Harry e olhara, inútil e chocado pelo terror, enquanto ele estava sentado na grama e puxou Hermione para seu colo. Ela estava inconsciente, mas a imagem que Rony esperava poder um dia apagar de sua mente era do ferro da varanda de meio metro de comprimento que estava claramente atravessando o abdome dela, a frente do corpo dela manchada com o sangue vermelho que inundava as mãos de Harry e pingava sobre o chão. Ele sentiu Laura tremendo quando ela alisou seu rosto, dizendo que ele ficaria bem. Ele queria ir até Harry, mas não conseguia se mover, tudo o que podia fazer era ficar ali como um pedaço de carne inútil e olhar enquanto seu melhor amigo gritava palavras incoerentes, apertando a forma de sua mulher há dois meses, que possivelmente estava morrendo em seus braços.

Em algum momento, ele ficara inconsciente. Não tinha certeza de como chegara ali... onde quer que "ali" fosse. Alguém deve ter pedido ajuda, ele não lembrava. Deve ter sido Laura, certamente não fora Harry. Quanto tempo eles esperaram nos escombros até que a ajuda chegasse? Chegara rápido suficiente para ajudar Hermione? Ela parecia gravemente ferida.

Com certeza ela não podia estar morta. O universo não podia ser tão cruel... e se fosse, ele não queria mais fazer parte dele.

A porta abriu e uma enfermeira entrou, seguida por Laura. Ela parecia bem, exceto por uma mancha roxa em sua testa. Ela se apressou até o lado dele e o abraçou. –Você vai ficar bem – ela disse, em parte para si mesma. –Foi ferido, mas está bem agora.

-Hermione? – ele perguntou, se apoiando nela e se preparando para as piores notícias.

Laura recuou, os olhos cheios de lágrimas e seu queixo começou a tremer. Rony gelou. –Eles... estão trabalhando nela agora. Não tem certeza se... ela.. não sabem se podem salvá-la.

Eles se encararam por um momento e Rony viu o quanto era ruim pelos olhos dela. Ela sentou na beira da cama dele, que esticou a mão pra ela e quando as lágrimas dele escorreram, ficou feliz dela não poder ver seu rosto.

* * *

Não deixaram que saíssem da cama por mais uma hora, não até que o médico tivesse checado suas coluna, que aparentemente quebrara e fora consertada. As pernas dele estavam normais agora e obedeciam a seu comando, apesar de na hora de levantar, elas parecerem meio bambas. –Não deveria estar de pé – sua mãe lhe deu uma bronca, apoiando seu braço. Ela chegara um pouco depois dele ter acordado, e graças a deus estava calma e não histérica, o que era surpreendente, mas um enorme alívio.

-Tenho que vê-lo – Rony disse. –Tenho que ficar com ele.

-Ele tem gente suficiente com ele. Você se machucou também.

-Estou bem. Vamos.

Ela e Laura o guiaram pelos corredores até um quarto de espera privativo. A cena que o recebeu foi uma digna de seus piores pesadelos.

O quarto estava cheio. Ele viu os outros moradores da casa, todos pálidos e distantes. Ele viu seus irmãos e seu pai. Viu Napoleon, que parecia perdido no pensamento em quem pudesse ter sua vingança, alguém cujo pescoço pudesse torcer. Ele viu Remo e Diz, sentados próximos e de mãos dadas tão forte que os dedos de Diz estavam brancos.

Harry estava sentado no sofá central. Estava inclinado para frente com os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, a cabeça repousando sobre as mãos. Sirius estava ao lado dele, a cabeça curvada, uma das mãos apertando o ombro de Harry. Os pais de Hermione estavam sentados do outro lado de Harry, a face sem expressão devido ao choque, se apoiando um no outro.

Rony viu seus irmãos virem em sua direção, mas ele balançou a cabeça pra eles, esperando que compreendessem. Eles aquiesceram e recuaram. –Harry? – ele chamou.

Harry levantou os olhos e Rony ficou chocado com a aparência dele. Estava tão pálido que Rony achava que podia ver as veias azuis em suas bochechas e seus olhos estavam inundados com medo e exaustão. Ele sorriu ao ver Rony e então levantou e avançou. –Você está bem? Me disseram que você estava descansando.

-Estou bem, sem problemas. – Ele esticou o braço e colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Harry. –Harry... eu... – ele não sabia como continuar, ou o que queria dizer.

Harry balançou a cabeça, como se concordasse com o que quer que Rony não tivesse dito. –É... eu... estou...- ele não podia continuar. Engoliu seco e sua cabeça começou a balançar em sua própria negação do que não queria contemplar.

Rony colocou os braços em volta de Harry no momento em que seus soluços ultrapassaram a camada de estoicismo. Ele o abraçou com força e fez sons de conforto sem sentido enquanto o peito de Harry se contraía e tremia sob suas mãos. Ele viu Sirius secando os olhos e Claire inclinando sua cabeça sobre o ombro de Doug, fechando os olhos para o som de desespero de seu genro. As lágrimas de Harry quebravam a fachada de calma de todos. Gina chorava baixo. Justino apoiara a cabeça nas mãos. Napoleon ficou de pé num canto, se apoiando com uma mão na parede, a cabeça abaixada e seus ombros caídos.

Rony sentiu a mão de Laura em suas costas e ficou grata por ela. Ele poderia precisar de um apoio pra ele próprio se ia ficar com Harry durante o tempo todo, e estava determinado a ficar, não importando quanto tempo demorasse ou quanto ficasse horrível.

* * *

As horas passavam sem nenhuma notícia. Rony descobriu que estavam no hospital do Corpo Policial, e não numa instituição do Ministério como pensara. Soube que Hermione recebia tratamento de vários medibruxos famosos e que Sukesh cuidava pessoalmente do caso dela. Soube que ela já fora ressuscitada duas vezes na mesa de operação. Todas as informações vieram de Remo, sussurradas baixinho entre os amigos e familiares que esperavam , todos tomando cuidado para que Harry não ouvisse.

Rony tomara lugar no sofá em frente a Harry, Laura a seu lado e sua mãe do outro lado. Harry ficou apenas sentado, olhando para o nada, seus olhos vazios. Em um momento, ele virou para Sirius e quase falou, mas as palavras pareceram morrer em sua garganta. Sirius balançara a cabeça como se entendesse e Harry se inclinou para trás e deixou sua cabeça cair sobre o ombro do padrinho. Sirius o abraçou com gentileza, encontrando o olhar preocupado de Rony por cima da cabeça de Harry.

Em um momento, já no fim da tarde, Harry levantou e saiu da sala sem dizer nada. Ninguém mais parecia saber se deviam segui-lo ou não, mas Rony não hesitou.

Ele o encontrou de pé olhando por uma janela no fim do corredor, olhando o sol se pôr lá fora. Parou ao lado dele, sem ter certeza do que dizer. Ele esticou a mão e pegou a mão dele; Harry apertou seus dedos imediatamente, um suspiro longo e temoroso lhe escapando. –O que tenho que fazer, Rony? – ele sussurrou.

Rony franziu a testa. –Pra que?

-Pra quem devo implorar que me leve no lugar dela? Tem que haver alguém que possa consertar isso, se eu soubesse a quem posso pedir.

-Ela vai ficar bem. Ela é forte – parecia tão forçado até aos ouvidos de Rony, mas era tudo que podia pensar em dizer.

-Não importa o quanto sejamos fortes, o mal sempre é mais forte – Harry disse. –É mais forte porque não se importa com quem ele machuca. A gente agoniza por tudo. Eles simplesmente fazem, e que se danem as conseqüências.

-Harry... Por que... quem você acha que...

-Não posso pensar nisso agora.

-Claro que não – mas se ele conhecia Harry, já estava pensando sobre o que deveria ser feito em seguida, e quem pagaria por ferir Hermione... Porque alguém _tinha_ que pagar, e pagar caro.

Harry não falou novamente. Rony ficou apenas ali olhando o rosto dele e segurando sua mão, na esperança que sua mera presença pudesse lhe dar algum conforto, porque Merlin sabia que ele não estava fazendo muito mais pra ajudar. A cabeça de Harry caiu um pouco e Rony viu seus lábios se curvarem naquela contorção involuntária de tristeza que se recusa a parar depois que começa. Lágrimas escorriam sob suas pálpebras e deixavam rastros brilhantes em suas bochechas.

Rony soltou a mão de Harry e colocou os braços em sua volta, sentindo as lágrimas pinicando em seus próprios olhos. A garganta se fechando enquanto a verdade de que Hermione poderia morrer de repente se tornou real. Ele percebeu que desde que acordara, estivera pensando em como os ferimentos dela estavam afetando Harry e como Harry ficaria destruído caso o pior acontecesse... Mas a idéia de Hermione morrer também lhe afetava, independente de Harry. Ele a amava por si só, e o medo de perdê-la agora tomava conta de seu peito como um ser vivo, engolindo-o até que tivesse medo que sua pele não pudesse mais conter esse medo. –Por favor – ele disse num sussurro rouco, sem saber a quem se dirigia. –Por favor, por favor, permita que ela fique bem.

Eles ficaram ali ao lado da janela enquanto o sol se punha, se apoiando um no outro. Harry não falava, apenas olhava para o céu escurecendo enquanto as lágrimas deslizavam silenciosas e constantes por seu rosto. Rony não chorava, apenas deixou que seus olhos fechassem e ficou repetindo seu pedido várias vezes em sua mente, pensando que talvez se dissesse o suficiente, se desejasse o suficiente, ela viveria.

* * *

Remo ficou olhando enquanto Rony seguia Harry para fora da sala. Depois que eles saíram, levantou, puxando Diz consigo. Silenciosamente, foi até o canto onde Napoleon estava de costas para todos. –Então? – ele sussurrou.

Napoleon virou, sua expressão distante e sem vida.-Então o que?

-Já contou a ele?

Napoleon o olhou como se não merecesse nenhum respeito. –Sim, Remo, por que _esse_ é o momento que escolheria contar a meu chefe que não só temos 200 pessoas desaparecidas e não temos idéia do que fazer sobre isso, mas também apenas o fato da gente _saber _disso pode ter custado a vida de sua esposa.

Remo abriu a boca para responder, mas Diz levantou a mão. –Não devíamos falar disso aqui – ela olhou em volta - Venham – eles saíram da sala de espera; ninguém pareceu notar. Diz os guiou pelo corredor até que encontraram um quarto vazio.

Quando entraram, voltaram ao assunto de imediato. –Você realmente acha que este ataque está ligado a nosso projeto? – Remo disse.

Napoleon arregalou os olhos. –Você duvida mesmo?

-Sim, duvido. Que propósito teriam em explodir a casa de Harry, talvez com ele junto? Ele nem sabe de nossos resultados ainda, e esse ataque foi feito cedo demais depois de seu retorno que quem o encomendou deve saber que ele ainda não teve tempo de saber dos resultados.

-Você acha que ele era o alvo, e não ela?

-Bem, Harry disse que o pacote estava endereçado a ele. Saberemos mais quando examinarmos o dispositivo.

-Já o encontraram?

-Ainda procurando nos escombros. Quem quer que tenha feito, deve saber sobre os tipos de proteção que colocamos na casa. Nada hostil pode entrar sozinho. O único meio para colocar a bomba lá dentro seria um residente aceitar por vontade própria. Por isso o esquema de entrega.

-Já sabemos que Allegra conhece os feitiços. Lembra que quando ela apareceu lá no verão passado?

Remo franziu a testa. –Você suspeita de Allegra?

-Parceiro, você está ignorando todas as conclusões obvias.

-Acho altamente improvável que ela seja responsável por isso.

-Por que?

-Ela nunca mataria Harry assim... À distância. Se ela decidisse matá-lo, faria cara a cara, para que pudesse vê-lo morrer. Sua animosidade com Harry é pessoal, você sabe disso. Isso... isso seria completamente insatisfatório pra ela.

-Talvez ela tenha decidido que eficiência é melhor que sentimento.

Remo ainda balançava a cabeça. –Acho que temos que olhar além das conclusões óbvias aqui, Napoleon. Quem quer que tenha feito isso queria simplesmente se livrar dele sem se preocupar com o quanto ele sabia ou quais eram seus planos, ou quanto já descobrimos. Quase como se ele fosse apenas um incomodo, e não o alvo principal.

-Talvez ele não seja o alvo – Diz disse. –Ou talvez... talvez haja um motivo para esse ataque que não estejamos vendo.

* * *

Allegra estava sentada em sua mesa há duas horas, olhando para a lista de ordens que escrevia. Não escrevera nenhuma palavra. Parara de ver o pergaminho diante de si; ela não sentia mais a pena entre seus dedos. A tinta em seu interior tinha secado há muito tempo.

Não levantou os olhos quando a porta abriu, ou quando ele sentou diante de sua mesa e colocou os pés sobre ela com um suspiro satisfeito. –Não foi um dia de trabalho ruim – ele finalmente disse.

Allegra colocou a pena de lado, com cuidado, e dobrou as mãos sobre a mesa. –Por que? – perguntou.

-Por que, o que?

-Você tentou matá-lo hoje. Sem me dizer. Por que?

-Por que não?

Ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, as palavras certas lhe abandonando. –Não sei como dizer isso, Julian.

-Então deixe que eu digo. Você estava sentada aqui em sua mesa, olhando essa lista inacabada de ordens, tentando descobrir exatamente o que meus planos envolvem. Você também está se perguntando por que eu deixei você com algumas presunções sobre meus motivos, presunções que você acabou de perceber são totalmente incorretas.

-Presunções, sim. Por exemplo, que Harry era uma parte importante de seu plano.

O Mestre sorriu. –O que te faz pensar que não é?

-Porque tentou acabar com ele como se fosse um mosquito. Estava simplesmente tirando ele do caminho. Não ia trazê-lo até aqui e interrogá-lo ou tentar fazer com que fizesse alguma coisa, ia? Só queria que... ele não existisse mais.

-Bem, ele sempre foi um incomodo maldito.

Allegra balançou a cabeça. –Devia ter me dito. Podia ter te avisado.

-Me avisado? O que?

-Você fez um cálculo muito errado. Não o matou, mas soube que pode tê-la matado. Se tiver matado, então "incomodo" não vai ser nem o começo da descrição do que ele vai ser pra você e pra qualquer que seja o plano que está escondendo de mim.

A expressão super confiante do Mestre vacilou um pouco. Ela ficou feliz em ver isso. –Não posso negar que as ações de hoje não saíram exatamente como planejado, mas talvez tenha sido melhor assim.

-Como assim?

-Se tivermos muita sorte, ela morrerá e não vou ter que me importar com outro plano para me livrar dele. Ele virá até mim. A vítima com entrega em domicílio – ele sorriu. –às vezes eu amo esse trabalho.

-Ele vai vir atrás de você, quer ela morra quer não. O fato dela ter se ferido desse jeito é o suficiente.

-Ótimo. Viu, não pode ficar choramingando quando seu plano não sai exatamente do jeito que queria. Tem que ver o lado bom das coisas. Olhar a vida da sua forma não faz bem, querida. Um erro é apenas uma oportunidade disfarçada.

Ela deu um sorriso cínico, levantando pra sair. –Vou mandar bordar isso em um travesseiro, um sentimento tão sábio.

-É algo que vale a pena lembrar. – ele levantou a mão quando ela passou. Ela parou, sem olhar pra ele, mantendo os olhos firmes à sua frente. –Mas não é por isso tudo que está chateada comigo.

-Por que, então?

-Só esta com raiva porque tomei uma atitude contra ele sozinho. Esse é seu maior defeito, Allegra. Permitiu que sua rivalidade com Potter fosse dominada por emoções. Não o vê como um obstáculo para o que quer alcançar, o vê como um inimigo pessoal e tem questões igualmente pessoais em derrubá-lo. Eu me intrometi nesse ciclo e fui em frente sem te consultar.

Quando ela falou novamente, foi entre os dentes cerrados. –Passei grande parte de dez anos lutando contra o homem, Julian. Não mereço ser excluída agora.

Ele a puxou um passo mais perto. –Mas esse não é nem o motivo real – ele a puxou pra baixo, para seu colo, sua mão segurando os cabelos dela enquanto falava diretamente em seu ouvido. –A verdadeira razão é que em algum lugar aí dentro, você não o quer ver morto de verdade.

Allegra deu um pulo e sem pensar puxou o braço de vez e deu um tapa no rosto dele o mais forte que pode. A cabeça dele virou para o lado e quando virou de volta, ele estava sorrindo. –Como pensei – ele falou. –Imagino o que tenho que fazer para tirá-lo de sua mente... – ele disse, levantando.

Uma sensação estranha soprou pelo coração de Allegra... Medo. Ele estava entre Allegra e a porta. Ela nunca enfrentara nenhuma pessoa, homem ou mulher, que achasse que não podia superar mágica ou fisicamente. Era uma sensação desconcertante se encontrar acuada por alguém em quem não podia confiar.

Finalmente, ela simplesmente andou em direção à porta como se não tivesse notado o brilho predatório nos olhos dele, com a esperança que se fizesse barulho enquanto passava pelo cemitério o fantasma não a incomodasse.

Poderia ter funcionado nos fantasmas, mas não com o Mestre.

Ele se moveu mais rápido do que ela poderia ver. De repente ela foi atingida por trás, e então o teto e chão trocavam de lugar e então ela estava no chão e ele prendia seus pulsos acima de sua cabeça. Ela o olhou nos olhos, tão parecidos com o do pai... mas então ela empurrou esse pensamento de lado assim que chegou em sua mente. Ela não queria ter Harry nem de longe em sua mente enquanto suportava o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Ele queria vê-la vacilar. Ele queria vê-la sem poder. Queria uma reação. Ela não podia lutar contra ele, então o mínimo que podia fazer era negá-lo do que queria.

Quando ele rasgou as roupas dela, ela olhou para o teto. Quando ele afastou as pernas dela, contou os morros da textura da parede de seu escritório. Quando ele a penetrou, ela apertou os punhos e o queixo e seu corpo inteiro e fez planos. Quando ele gozou, gemendo e ofegando com o rosto contra o pescoço dela, ela mal notou, pois não estava ali de verdade.

E quando ele a deixou ali, murmurando palavras condescendes em seu ouvido e dando tapinhas em sua pele nua como em um animal de estimação, ela ficou onde estava mesmo depois que ele se fora. Ela ficou ali no chão e fez planos e não se levantou até que soubesse exatamente o que devia fazer.

* * *

Era quase meia noite quando a porta da sala de espera abriu e Sukesh entrou, vestido com a roupa cirúrgica azul. Harry levantou devagar, procrastinação em seu rosto. A aparência de Sukesh não inspirava confiança; ele parecia cansado e derrotado. _Ah, Deus. _Rony pensou. _Não vou agüentar ouvir. _Sua mente correu à frente de Sukesh; imaginando como ficaria a expressão de Harry ao ouvir. _Lamento tanto, Harry... fizemos tudo o que podíamos... os ferimentos dela eram profundos demais... ela não sofreu..._

Sukesh foi até Harry e colocou a mão sobre o braço dele. –Sukesh – Harry sussurrou. –O que... por favor, me diga.

Um pequeno sorriso se curvou nos lábios do médico. –Ela vai ficar bem, Harry.

Rony levantou devagar, suas pernas parecendo bambas de novo. Harry piscava, surpreso. –O que? – sussurrou. –O que? – Rony podia ver pelo choque no rosto de Harry que ele já tinha se conformado em sair dessa sala como um viúvo. Ele foi até o lado de Harry e colocou uma mão no ombro dele.

Sukesh balançou a cabeça que sim. –Foi um dia difícil, um procedimento longo, mas... ela vai se recuperar.

A respiração de Harry ficou engasgada no peito e ele colocou a mão sobre sua boca. Sukesh sorriu e recuou. Rony segurou Harry e o abraçou, o alívio forte demais pra ser expressado. Ele sentiu o amigo ainda tenso com a surpresa, e então ele relaxou e um soluço explodiu de dentro dele. Ele abraçou Rony em retorno e então todos na sala estavam de pé, se abraçando e chorando e o ar se encheu de palavras e exclamações que todos estiveram muito ansiosos pra dizer antes disso.

Harry abraçou Doug e Claire e Sirius e então recobrou sua serenidade e virou para Sukesh. –Sukesh, não posso te agradecer o suficiente. Não sei o que dizer.

-Só estou feliz da gente ter conseguido salvá-la. – Sukesh falou. Harry segurou a mão dele entre as suas e a balançou.

-Não foi só a ela que salvou – ele disse, secando os olhos. –Posso vê-la? Onde ela está?

Sukesh suspirou. –Temo que não possa permitir que ninguém a veja por enquanto. Ela está sendo observada cuidadosamente. Teremos tempos difíceis; devemos ter cuidado. Ela está na nossa câmara de recuperação e os outros médicos estão com ela, então não se preocupe. – ele encarou Harry com um olhar severo. –Mas ela vai precisar de você mais tarde, então sugiro fortemente que vá pra algum lugar seguro e confortável. Coma alguma coisa e durma um pouco. Não há nada que possa fazer por ela ficando aqui, mas se não cuidar de si mesmo, pode tornar as coisas mais difíceis pra vocês dois. Diga que entendeu o que disse.

Harry acenou com a cabeça. –Entendi.

-Mando uma bolha se alguma coisa mudar, e no minuto que puder vê-la, eu te aviso. Agora, se me dão licença, preciso voltar.

-Obrigado, Sukesh – Harry disse de novo. Sukesh apenas balançou a cabeça, a própria exaustão evidente, e saiu da sala. Harry virou para seus amigos e enfrentou outra rodada de abraços animados e comentários aliviados.

Rony o deixou com o resto do pessoal e sentou ao lado de Laura, que chorava baixo num lenço. Ele colocou os braços em volta dela e a puxou mais pra perto. –Desculpe, te negligenciei.

Ela deu um tapa no ombro dele. –Ah, sou a menor de suas preocupações, seu louco. Estou bem, não perca nenhum segundo se preocupando comigo agora – ela olhou pra ele com lágrimas nos olhos. –Graças a Deus ela está bem... Não sei o que faria se. Não sei o que _ele _ faria.

Rony balançou a cabeça, apertando o queixo. Agora que não ia acontecer de verdade, ele podia se permitir contemplar o que poderia ter acontecido se ela morresse. –Ele seguiria em frente, de alguma forma. O resto de nós teria esse trabalho. Mas acho que ele nunca se recuperaria de verdade.

-Eu sei – ela disse, concordando. Ela recuou e olhou pra ele, sorrindo. –Olha só pra gente. Preocupados com eles. Onde está o amor pra gente? A gente quase morreu também!

Ele sorriu de volta. –Quases só contam em jogos de ferraduras e armas nucleares*, minha querida.

* * *

Harry olhou em volta na sala. Todos começavam a relaxar, ir atrás de algo para comer, sorrindo. Alguns discutiam quem deveria ficar e quem deveria ir pra casa e voltar mais tarde. Doug e Claire brigavam de verdade por isso.

Ele se sentia como um pano de chão depois de muitas lavagens. Não poderia haver mais nada dentro dele, não depois desse dia infinito. Ele não tinha idéia de que horas eram, só que já era noite. Ele caiu de volta no sofá e deixou sua cabeça cair pra trás, de modo que ficou olhando o teto. Sua mão direita girava sua aliança várias e várias vezes no dedo até que começou a sentir a pele um pouco irritada.

Sua mente ficava tentando levá-lo de volta para jardim da frente da casa antes da ajuda ter chegado... Ele resistia a essa cena o máximo que podia, mas era tão persistente. Ele nunca se sentira dessa forma em sua vida. Tinha perdido milhares de anos de evolução, ficando reduzido a uma criatura não-verbal de reações cruas. Primeiro a explosão. Ele vira Rony voar e aterrissar com as costas num ângulo estranho. Vira Laura ser jogada no chão como uma boneca de pano. Sentiu quando ele próprio atingiu o chão, abalado, mas sem ferimentos... e então ele sentou e viu Hermione caída ali, o sangue já se espalhando sobre ela, um barra metálica claramente atravessada por ela.

Por um momento, ele sinceramente achou que tivesse ficado inconsciente e estava alucinando. Desde que Allegra o enganara, fazendo-o acreditar que ela estava morta, ele tinha pesadelos recorrentes de Hermione apunhalada ou esfaqueada de uma forma horrível... talvez estivesse revivendo seu medo em seu inconsciente. Mas era muito real, o cheiro de fumaça, seus olhos ardendo, a dor em seu peito por ter o ar tirado dos pulmões.

Ele não fora ele mesmo enquanto ficava sentado ali no chão e tentava abraçá-la sem machucá-la mais. Ele não sabia o que dissera ou fizera ou gritara ou parecera. Ele não lembrava. Laura apagando o fogo, ele quase não recordava o time de resposta da DI chegando. Ele lembrava de Lupin puxando-o pra trás enquanto os medibruxos aparatavam Hermione, ele vagamente lembrava de ter chegado ali no hospital e ser examinado. Sua primeira lembrança clara era de entrar nessa sala de espera e encontrar Napoleon ali, de ver o choque no rosto do amigo e do horror e raiva que se abateram sobre ele quando começou a absorver o que acontecera.

Mas agora tudo acabara. Nada mais importava enquanto ele esperava por notícias dela. O tempo não passara, nenhuma outra pessoa existia, nenhum pensamento passava por sua cabeça. Agora que ela fora poupada, ele podia ouvir pensamentos mais racionais começando a borbulhar novamente como uma vitrola ligada com a agulha sobre o disco, pulando de um ritmo lento para uma cacofonia furiosa.

_Meu Deus, Laura e Rony poderiam ter morrido também. Rony se machucou... certo, ele parece bem. Laura esta com uma mancha roxa no rosto. Estou machucado? Nem sei. Me sinto bem. Aha não, a casa... A casa explodiu. Onde vamos morar? Onde os outros vão morar? Talvez eu possa... não consigo nem pensar nisso agora. Quem, e por que? Estavam atrás de mim? Se isso aconteceu por minha causa... idiota, claro que foi._

Esse pensamento fez com que parasse. _Quase fiz com que minha mulher morresse._

Ele piscou e balançou a cabeça. Ele queria desesperadamente se culpar, como sempre, mas depois de tanto tempo fazendo isso, começava a aprender que esse caminho levava a um beco sem saída. Além disso, quando acordasse, Hermione lhe daria uma senhora bronca se descobrisse que mais uma vez ele se julgava responsável por tudo. Ela dizia que era o ego dele, e ele começava a imaginar se ela não estava certa. As vidas deles estavam em perigo e ela sabia... e ainda assim escolhera estar com ele. Ela ficara diante de todo mundo e proclamou que o amava e que o aceitava como dela, e tudo junto que isso representava. _Não sei o que fiz pra merecer tal devoção, _pensou, _mas vou aceitar e não vou questionar._

Um caminho mais produtivo a tomar era o que o levaria a quem quer que tenha feito isso. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, mas não foi um sorriso feliz ou aliviado. Um sorriso perigoso. O sorriso de um homem contemplando maneiras muito criativas de ter uma vingança.

Ele suspirou e levantou. Napoleon, Remo e Diz estavam sentados juntos no outro lado do quarto, conversando sérios. Eles pararam quando ele se aproximou.

-Boas noticias, Harry – Napoleon disse.

-Foram sim. E agora acho que e hora de mais noticias.

-Não vai descansar um pouco como Sukesh disse?

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. –Esta brincando? Se acha que posso ir tirar um cochilo em algum lugar, esta maluco. Não, acho que não. Tenho uma idéia melhor. Vamos voltar para DI e você vai me dizer exatamente o que aconteceu aqui enquanto eu estava longe.

* * *

O silêncio no escritório de Harry era daqueles que você só escuta quando está do lado de fora da sala do diretor, esperando pra ser chamado... Não que Napoleon tivesse qualquer experiência desse tipo.

Ele, Remo e Diz estavam sentados numa fileira na frente da mesa de Harry. Ele estava em pé, de costas pra eles, olhando através da janela com uma mão apoiada na parede. Ele não falou nada nos últimos minutos, não desde que Napoleon terminara de contar sobre os resultados do projeto.

Não podia saber o que Harry estava pensando ou sentindo. Ele absorvera toda a informação e olhara para lista e então virou para olhar através da janela e não dissera mais nada.

Napoleon estremeceu ao pensar no estado em Harry deveria estar no momento. Ele não conseguia nem imaginar. Doze horas atrás, estava em sua lua-de-mel, pelo amor de deus. Ele voltara pra casa feliz e cheio de boas lembranças de seu tempo com Hermione. Em uma hora, sua casa explodiu, seu melhor amigo quase ficou paralítico e sua esposa atravessada por uma barra de ferro e ficara à beira da morte. Agora ele descobria que a responsabilidade de encontrar e resgatar mais de 200 reféns e derrotar aquele que os levara caíra bem no seu colo.

Ele fez uma anotação mental de fazer um estoque de poção de dor de cabeça.

Eles esperaram. Esperaram por uma resposta dele. Napoleon não podia falar pelos outros, mas estava com grandes esperanças de que Harry virasse e dissesse exatamente o que eles fariam, exatamente como iriam encontrar esses reféns e como deixariam o Mestre furioso com tudo isso. Ele queria que Harry pensasse uns minutos e chegasse ao plano perfeito, para que pudessem esquematizar tudo e executá-lo. Ele não queria nada além de poder dizer "Vamos conseguir" e seguir aonde quer que Harry os levasse.

A resposta de Harry, quando chegou, não foi nada do que ele esperava.

Num minuto, ele estava ali olhando pela janela. No momento seguinte, ele virou de vez, pegou um peso de papel de sua mesa e num movimento só o jogou contra parede onde ele se quebrou em mil pedaços. Todos os três pularam de pé e ele viu pelo canto de olho a mão de Diz subindo até sua garganta. Harry ficou ali parado, as mãos no quadril, cerrando os dentes. –E temos certeza disso? – ele disse, sua voz tão baixa e calculada que era quase difícil acreditar que ele acabara de jogar uma coisa.

-Ah, sim – Napoleon disse. –Fizemos alguns testes amostrais com o Oráculo verdadeiro. Sukesh exumou um dos corpos e confirmou nossos achados.

-Já terminaram os testes?

-Sim, terminamos anteontem.

Harry pegou a lista. –Então essa é a lista completa de quem está sumido?

-Bem, acho que não temos como ter certeza – Napoleon disse, olhando para seus colegas. –Testamos todas as covas, mas nem todos enterram os seus em cemitérios.

Harry concordou. –Acho que podemos cruzar as informações dessa lista com os talismãs no Hall dos Nomes. Isso nos daria uma lista completamente correta de todos que estão perdidos, mas vai dar trabalho. Vou procurar algumas soluções – ele disse sentou na sua cadeira, olhando para lista. Napoleon reconhecia a expressão em seu rosto. Como ele, estava lendo esses nomes e imaginando suas vidas e seus cativeiros, há semanas, Harry começava a fazer o mesmo.

Alguns momentos se passaram. –Harry? – Napoleon chamou.

Harry levantou os olhos. –O que?

-Bem... O que fazemos?

Harry suspirou. –Não sei, Jones. Realmente não sei. – ele passou uma mão pelo cabelo. –Isso está tão além meus piores medos que nem consigo assimilar tudo. – ele olhou para Napoleon. – Você já sabia disso no natal, não foi?

-Sim. Uma parte.

-E não me contou.

Napoleon suspirou. –Não precisava ouvir, não na época. Estava em lua de mel, e tínhamos tudo sob controle.

Harry olhou para cada um deles. –Só posso imaginar o que vocês três passaram durante esse projeto. Tiveram que continuar com suas vidas normalmente com esse grande segredo pairando sobre vocês o tempo todo.

-Não foi nada fácil – Diz disse baixo. –Fizemos o nosso melhor.

-Tenho certeza que sim. – ele colocou a lista na mesa. –Nosso primeiro passo tem que ser conseguir uma lista completa de quem está desaparecido. Pra isso, precisamos descobrir algumas coisas. Até que ano vão esses desaparecimentos?

-O mais antigo que encontramos ainda é o de Rony. Estávamos nos perguntando se ele poderia ter sido um teste, pra ver se realmente daria certo. Faz algum sentido... se pode forjar a morte do melhor amigo de Harry Potter bem embaixo do nariz de Alvo Dumbledore então você pode confiar em sua habilidade.

-Então vamos usar esse ano como nosso marco inicial. Vou precisar que vocês compilem os registros de morte começando em primeiro de janeiro de 1997. Vamos precisar dos nomes de todas pessoas mágicas que morreram nos últimos doze anos. A Federação mantém um registro centralizado das mortes, mas terão que ir pelo Ministério para conseguir acesso. Remo, pode levar Diz e cuidar disso?

-Pode deixar.

-Tenho outro trabalho pra Napoleon – ele olhou para Remo e Diz. –Dispensados. – eles levantaram e saíram. Harry sentou na cadeira Remo acabara de vagar, virando para encarar seu vice. Ele não disse nada por um momento. Napoleon o olhou; sua cabeça estava um pouco inclinada, sua mão direita mexendo incansavelmente em seu anel de casamento.

-O que foi, chefe?

-Preciso que descubra o que aconteceu na minha casa hoje – Harry disse baixo. –Assuma o controle da investigação do ataque. Acho que as Forças de Execução da Lei tem a jurisdição no momento, mas quero você nisso.

-Claro.

-Não acho que esse ataque tenha sido pelo nosso projeto, ou por nada que tenha sido descoberto.

-Estávamos discutindo sobre isso hoje e não achamos que foi por isso também. Eu achei, a principio, felizmente a cabeça fria prevaleceu.

Harry aquiesceu. –Parece que eu era o alvo – ele ficou em silêncio e Napoleon sabia que estava contemplando a própria culpa pelos ferimentos de Hermione.

-Não se acabe por isso, chefe – Napoleon disse.

Harry balançou a cabeça, engolindo seco. –Se alguém pode entender, esse alguém é você.

-É – Napoleon murmurou. –Hei, se você quiser, não tenho problema nenhum em te culpar.

Harry sorriu. –Talvez. Vou me sentir menos culpado se souber que _alguém_ está me culpando. – ele levantou os olhos para seu vice. – Você está bem? Quer dizer... deve ter sido um dia difícil pra você também.

Napoleon balançou a cabeça que sim. –Estou bem. Obrigado por perguntar.

-Bem, você me conhece. Lido com minhas frustrações e autoflagelação me engajando em comportamentos preocupados e de auto-sacrifício.

Napoleon riu. –Cuidado, parceiro. Só está casado há dois meses. Não quer ficar _tão_ parecido assim com sua esposa tão cedo no jogo.

Harry não sorriu em resposta. –Teria sorte se pudesse ser mais parecido com ela.

* * *

Ao final da primeira semana, Allegra já sabia que não adiantava fingir que estava dormindo. Ele simplesmente a acordava. Sabia que não adiantava usar roupas pra ir dormir. Ele simplesmente as rasgava. Ela sabia que não adiantava lutar contra ele. Tinha forças que não vinham de seus músculos. Ele só permitia que ela visse uma pequena parte de seus poderes, e ela era mulher suficiente pra admitir que ele a aterrorizava. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela se sentia impotente.

Por enquanto.

Ela não tinha ilusões em relação aos motivos dele. Ela não significava nada pra ele, e ele queria que soubesse disso. Ela não era significante. Ela não tinha controle. Ela não tinha influencia nem mandava em suas próprias tropas.

Então ela permitiu que ele continuasse a acreditar que ele a subjugara, que a conquistara. Seria ótimo se pudesse fazê-lo se sentir seguro de seu domínio sobre a mente dela, que era, é claro, a única coisa que ele nunca poderia controlar.

Todas as noites, ela deitava na cama e esperava por ele. Ele vinha quando queria. Às vezes brincava com ela, às vezes bancava o sedutor. Às vezes a tomava selvagem, como se fosse um objeto. Às vezes era gentil, carinhoso até. Não havia padrão. Tudo que ela podia fazer era seguir com a maré. Ela inclusive respondia, pouco ou muito, a depender do que sentia que ele queria. Melhor deixar que ele pensasse que sua vitória sobre ela estava completa. Melhor se fingir de mulher subjugada. Ele não era um homem, mal era humano. Ele não tinha idéia do que estava dentro dela, e se pensava que a conhecia, ela seguiria deixando que pensasse assim.

Todos sabiam o que ele estava fazendo com ela. Ele não conseguia manter isso em segredo. Aqueles capangas que sempre quiseram a posição dela olhavam-na com desdém e diversão. Aqueles que lhe eram leais a olhavam com pena, e para o Mestre com fúria... Não que se atrevessem a se opor a ele. Era esses olhares que ela precisava, esses olhares que faziam quase valer a pena ser vítima do mostro ao qual ela deu a luz. Ela precisava saber quem ainda estava com ela e quem estava com ele. Era uma informação que poderia usar.

Mas não era a hora.

Agora era hora de suportar, e ela iria suportar. Todas as noites, ela o suportava, ao seu lado, em cima dela, dentro dela. Era obsceno e ainda assim inevitável. De certa forma, estava quase agradecida. Ao menos agora ela sabia qual era sua posição, e ela podia reagir.

E não se engane, ela com certeza ia reagir. Ela pensava em sua resposta enquanto olhava para o teto, suas pernas em volta da cintura dele enquanto ele fazia o que queria com ele. _ Ninguém fode comigo, _ela pensou_, _apertando o queixo. _Nem mesmo meu próprio filho... E você vai se arrepender profundamente. Isso é uma promessa._

_Espere até seu pai saber disso._

* * *

Quando Harry voltou ao hospital, a sala de espera não estava mais tão cheia quanto na noite anterior. Doug e Claire estavam lá, aparentemente tinham chegado a algum acordo na discussão sobre quem ficaria ali. Sarah Forester se juntara a eles, e pulou e o abraçou quando ele entrou. –Ah, Harry, eu lamento tanto – ela disse, um pouco rouca.

-Vai ficar tudo bem – ele disse, abraçando-a também. –Ela está bem.

Sarah balançou a cabeça, assoando o nariz em um lenço, fazendo o barulho de um cervo selvagem. –Não vou fingir que sei o que se passa em seu mundo, mas... Isso é normal? Isso vai continuar acontecendo? – agora os olhos dela tinham um traço de acusação, a mesma acusação que ele esperava ver na expressão de outros, mas não vira.

Ele suspirou. –Queria poder dizer não. Queria dizer que ela sempre estará segura.

Ela mordeu o lábio. –Eu amo Hermione. E o único motivo de eu não estar em cima de você com duas pedras na mão é porque você também a ama. Mas isso não aconteceu a ela por causa dela, e você sabe disso. – Harry não disse nada. –Acho que saber disso já é o suficiente, não preciso dizer mais nada não é?

-É, já é ruim o suficiente.

Ela sorriu e apertou a mão dele. –Ela vai ficar bem – ela retomou o seu lugar ao lado de Claire.

Harry procurou por Rony. Ele o viu em um sofá encostado na parede, sentado com Laura. Ela tinha as pernas enroladas sob si e sua cabeça apoiada no ombro dele, uma das mãos repousando sobre o joelho dele. Ele tinha o braço em volta dela.

Harry piscou. _Perdi alguma coisa? _ Pensou. Mas também, talvez não tivesse perdido. Ele estava em casa há uma hora quando o mundo desabou. Rony não dissera nada sobre Laura quando o encontrou na Toca. Uma parte de sua mente agora reprisava os eventos desde a explosão e ele percebeu que eles estavam bem próximos durante o tempo todo, mas ele estava muito distraído pra notar.

Rony o viu olhando e deu um pequeno aceno. Harry levantou a sobrancelha e Rony levantou para se juntar a ele, deixando Laura no sofá. –O que está acontecendo? – Rony perguntou.

-Só... umas coisas do trabalho. Sukesh apareceu por aqui?

-Não desde que você saiu.

Harry olhou para Laura. –Talvez eu deva te perguntar o que está acontecendo.

Rony suspirou. –Bem que eu queria saber, parceiro.

-Vocês pareciam bem confortáveis ali.

-Confortáveis, claro. Estamos em um maldito limbo, isso sim.

-E quanto a Sorry?

-Esse que é o limbo.

-Ah.

-É, na noite de natal as coisas meio que começaram a acontecer, mas eu disse que não queria entrar nisso até que a coisa com Sorry estivesse resolvida.

-Olha se não é o cavalheiro perfeito.

-Gosto de pensar que sim. Enfim... Nem sei o que ela fez disso. Estou tentando não ser muito insistente.

-Então o que?

-A gente só conversa. E lê. E... Bem, não vou mentir pra você, ficou um pouco físico.

Harry levantou um pouco a sobrancelha. –Vocês... você sabe... chegaram lá?

-Não! Ah, não. Mas ela passa quase todas as noites em meu quarto. Nada aconteceu. É só... bem confortável, como você disse.

Harry balançou a cabeça. –Você está andando em uma linha muito fina, meu amigo.

Rony passou a mão pelo cabelo dele. –Estou tão confuso, parceiro. Não sei o que fazer. Eu acho que posso... – ele suspirou e então diminuiu a voz para um sussurro. –Acho que eu talvez esteja apaixonado por ela.

-Mesmo?

-Bem, como é que eu sei? Não sei nada sobre isso!

-Você simplesmente sabe. Não é uma ciência exata.

-Ciência exata eu agüento. Isso é mais difícil. Não quero me enfiar num grande triângulo amoroso, mas tem horas que mal posso agüentar a vontade de simplesmente agarrar ela e... – ele expirou entre os dentes. –E não vamos esquecer que passei doze anos sozinho. Já tem um tempo, você sabe?

Harry sorriu. –Eu sei.

-Não quero estragar tudo.

-Então não estrague.

-Olha quem ta falando, o sr. Bem-casado. É fácil pra você ser legal e todo sábio. Nós, meros mortais temos um pouco mais de dificuldade com o "felizes para sempre".

Harry ficou sério. –Se você não notou, o felizes para sempre não está indo tão bem pra mim hoje também.

Rony ficou sem graça. –Desculpe, Harry. Isso foi muito insensível de minha parte.

-Tudo bem. Ouça, se você e Laura acham que pode ter algo entre vocês, estou feliz. Eu amo Laura, nós dois amamos. Ela é ótima. Acho que ela pode ser exatamente o que você precisa.

Um sorriso incerto tocou os cantos da boca de Rony. –Acho isso também.

-Mas acho que você fez certo em querer a coisa com Sorry esclarecida antes de pular nisso.

-É. Estou tentando. – ele apertou o ombro de Harry e se juntou novamente a Laura no sofá.

Harry já ia se acomodar para lamentar quando a porta se abriu e Sukesh entrou, parecendo mais descansado que na noite anterior. Todos imediatamente se concentraram nele, todas conversas cessando.

Ele sorriu. –Posso deixar que vejam Hermione agora – ele disse - mas só uma visita de cada vez, por favor.

Claire pulou de pé e foi em direção à porta. Harry trocou um olhar confuso com Doug. Se ela achava que ia entrar primeiro, ia ter uma grande surpresa. –Claire – Harry disse, levantando a mão. –Aonde você vai?

-Preciso ver minha garotinha – ela disse, a voz um pouco trêmula.

-Você vai ver. Eu vou primeiro.

Os olhos dela correram rapidamente pra ele. –Ela precisa de mim e eu tenho que vê-la!

-Eu sei, e você vai vê-la, prometo.

-Eu sou a _mãe_ dela, Harry!

-Eu sei disso, Claire, mas eu sou o marido dela, lembra? Venho buscar você daqui a pouco, certo? – ele se obrigou a manter sua decisão, mas não queria brigar com ela. Ele entendia a necessidade dela de ver Hermione, e queria que ela tivesse a chance... mas, droga, ele ia ver ela primeiro.

Ele viu Claire querendo discutir, mas também percebeu que ela estava errada. O queixo dela tremeu.-Certo – ela finalmente disse baixo. –Por favor, se apresse.

Harry seguiu Sukesh pra fora da sala, seu estômago gelando. Ele queria correr na frente dele, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria ver o que o esperava. Ele imaginou como ela estava fisicamente, como estaria mal. Como estaria o ferimento? Ela estava acordada? Ela estava com dor? Ele não sabia se podia suportar isso.

Sukesh o levou para a ala de "Cuidados Intensivos" ele parou do lado de fora da porta e virou para Harry. –Ela está dormindo. Pode ser que acorde, não tenho certeza. Se acordar, é um bom sinal, mas não deixe que fale muito ou que se agite. No momento, ela está sendo mantida por vários feitiços para que seu corpo possa se curar e eles podem ser facilmente interrompidos.

-Posso... – Harry parou e limpou a garganta. –Posso tocar nela?

-Sim, você pode segurar a mão dela se quiser. Não se assuste com a aparência dela. Lembre o que ela passou – Harry aquiesceu dormente. Sukesh abriu a porta e ficou de lado.

Harry parou na porta, congelando os passos. Ele podia sentir Sukesh observando e ele queria ser o Grande e Forte Herói quer devia ser. Ele queria chegar ao lado da cama dela sem hesitar ou tropeçar ou cambalear. Ele queria ser tudo o que todos esperavam.

Se fosse tão simples. Era o resto do mundo que achava que ele era o Grande e Forte Herói. Dentro de sua própria mente, ele era apenas Harry. O Harry que ele sabia que era apenas um homem com alguma habilidade mágica, que ainda não se sentia merecedor de quase tudo e que ainda não acreditava que a mulher que sempre amou, realmente o amava também. Apenas um homem que estava com tanto medo da vida sem ela que isso o mantinha acordado durante noites. Apenas um homem que teve seu pior pesadelo quase se realizando e que agora tinha que lidar com as desagradáveis conseqüências disso.

-Você está bem? – Sukesh perguntou baixo.

Harry percebeu que estava ali parado há um tempo. Ele respirou fundo. –Se ela está, eu estou.

Ele entrou no quarto e se aproximou da cama dela, um nó dolorido subindo por sua garganta. O quarto de Hermione era privado e silencioso, a cama no centro, as luzes baixas. Suspenso sobre sua cama estava um grande frasco de vidro em forma de lágrima invertida, que estava cheio de uma poção cor âmbar. O liquido fluía constantemente da ponta do frasco e caia sobre o rosto de Hermione, vaporizando assim que tocava nela, envolvendo sua boca e nariz com qualquer que fosse seu efeito terapêutico. Um largo talismã cobre estava montado sobre a cabeça dela, frascos em sua frente girando em diferentes direções e velocidades.

Ela estava quieta em um sono tranqüilo, sua cabeça levemente elevada. O rosto dela estava virado para o lado, as mãos dobradas sobre a barriga. A pele dela estava muito pálida e seu cabelo estava preso e trançado pelas enfermeiras para não atrapalhar. A coberta estava na altura do peito, mas Harry podia ver o feitiço para curar seu ferimento brilhando laranja em sua barriga apesar do tecido cobrir.

Ele sentou no banco que Sukesh deixara ao lado da cama dela. –Hermione? – ele sussurrou, se inclinando mais pra perto. Ele esticou a mão e segurou a dela. A pele estava fria, os dedos mole quando ele os apertou. –Sou eu – ele levantou a mão para seu rosto e pressionou os lábios contra os dedos dela, segurando-os ali por um longo momento. –Você esta bem – ele disse, as palavras abafadas pela mão dela. Ele parecia não poder soltar a mão dela ou mesmo abaixá-la da frente de seu rosto. Ele a segurou ali e acariciou o antebraço dela com sua outra mão. –Você esta bem – ele repetiu. Queria poder pensar em outra coisa melhor a dizer a ela, algo profundo e cheio de significado e que a inspirasse a se recuperar logo, mas estar ali sentado já era demais, sentindo seu pulso em seus dedos e não tinha força mental suficiente pra dar um discurso que tocasse o coração.

Ele se inclinou mais pra perto e olhou o rosto dela. Ele passara uma parte significante de sua vida olhando pra esse rosto e ainda assim ele não sentia como se tivesse apreciado por completo. Ele podia passar o _resto_ de sua vida olhando pra ele e nunca veria tudo. O rosto dela era tão variável de acordo com seu humor e expressão que agora, completamente solto e relaxado, quase não parecia ela. Não era o rosto de Hermione sem aquele pequeno arco na sobrancelha quando ela lhe dizia poucas e boas ou aquela curva em seus lábios quando ela estava flertando ou aquela linha em sua testa quando estava concentrada. Ele colocou a mão na sobrancelha dela, colocando para trás um pequeno cacho que pertencia a seu cabelo. Ele sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos, mas não queria chorar, não com ela. Ela podia sentir isso de alguma forma e achar que estava desesperançada, condenada. Então ele sentou ali e ficou olhando o peito dela levantando e descendo num ritmo constante.

Talvez tivesse falado palavras que vieram na cabeça. Ele pode ter dito que lamentava. Talvez tivesse falado que a ama e que todas as outras pessoas que a amavam estava ali e mal podiam esperar para vê-la. Ele pode ter dito que encontraria que fez isso e o faria pagar.

Ou talvez ele simplesmente tenha segurado a mão dela e esperado pra falar quando ela pudesse responder.

* * *

Rony retornou à sala de espera com uma sacola cheia de sanduíches e encontrou os amigos que moravam na casa juntos em um canto, numa conversa séria. Laura o chamou até eles.

-Alguma novidade? – ele perguntou.

-Harry ainda está com ela. Acho que Claire está começando a ficar impaciente. – Laura disse, fazendo uma careta.

-Maldição, ela pode esperar – Rony disse. –Desculpe por falar isso.

-Está desculpado.

-O que está havendo? – ele perguntou, olhando a expressão de todos.

Justino limpou a garganta. –Só estávamos falando que... bem, em algum momento vamos ter que falar da casa.

Rony aquiesceu. –Acho que sim. Onde vocês dormiram ontem? – ele e Laura não tinham saído do hospital.

-Fiquei na casa de Stephen. Jorge foi pra Toca. Cho ficou na casa da irmã. Não sei o que Napoleon fez. – Napoleon não estava por ali. Rony supôs que estivesse na DI.

-Ele ficou aqui a noite inteira com a gente.

-Bem, eu não vi o estrago. Foi muito ruim?

Rony e Laura se olharam. –É ruim – Rony disse. – A parte do meio toda foi completamente explodida.

Jorge suspirou. –Nossa. Tem conserto?

-Tenho certeza que sim, mas vai levar tempo. Vamos ter que resolver onde ficaremos enquanto isso.

-Não vão ter que se preocupar com isso – veio uma nova voz. Rony olhou e viu que Gina tinha se juntado a eles. –Draco está oferecendo todos os quartos em Glyn Cynwyd. Vocês podem ficar lá.

Rony ficou sem palavras. –Está brincando.

-Não, claro que não. Tem espaço suficiente.

-Mas, Gina... Pode ser um tempão! Meses até!

-Ele sabe – ela sorriu. Rony suspeitava que ela estava se sentindo orgulhosa da generosidade do namorado. Rony tentou, mas não conseguiu, achar a solução perfeita para que não precisassem morar na casa de Draco. A única opção que via era todos ficarem na Toca e ele não podia pedir que seus pais aceitassem sete convidados pelo que podia ser um longo tempo... e seriam oito, assim que Hermione recebesse alta. Glyn Cynwyd tinha o contra de um dono com o qual ele se sentia desconfortável, mas era ideal em todos os outros aspectos.

-Bem... diga que agradecemos a oferta – Rony disse.

A porta da sala de espera abriu e Harry entrou. Rony olhou sua expressão, procurando pistas do estado do amigo, mas ele simplesmente parecia exausto. Ele sabia que Harry não tinha descansado nada desde a explosão. Ele e Laura ao menos tinham dormido um pouco no sofá, mas Harry estava sempre ou sentado ali ou no trabalho desde que chegaram no dia anterior. Ele viu quando Harry foi até Claire. Eles falaram baixo uns segundos e então Claire saiu apressada até o quarto, Doug a seguindo.

Harry os viu sentados num canto se juntou a eles. –Reunião da casa? – perguntou.

-Estávamos falando em onde vamos ficar enquanto a casa é consertada. Hm. Draco ofereceu lugar pra todos nós em Glyn Cynwyd pelo tempo que precisarmos – Rony disse, esperando que Harry pudesse perceber a gratidão pelo gesto bem como seu desgosto involuntário com isso.

-Ah – Harry disse, assegurando apenas com uma sílaba que entendeu tudo. –Bem, isso é muito legal da parte dele, mas não vai ser necessário.

Os outros trocaram olhares. –Acho que é necessário – Justino disse. –Não podemos ficar na nossa casa se o estrago foi como Rony descreveu.

-Então acho que vamos ter que ir até lá e dar uma olhada – Harry disse. –É hora de vocês olharem os estragos com seus próprios olhos.

* * *

Rony ficou um pouco separado dos outros enquanto eles estavam no pátio da frente e olhavam as ruínas da casa. A maior parte das janelas da frente tinha explodido, e afiados pedaços de vidro enchiam a grama e o caminho da entrada. Boa parte da grande escadaria da frente tinha sumido; pedaços dela estavam espalhados pelos escombros. O domo de vidro do jardim de inverno caíra pra dentro e torre sul tinha desabado em cima do que sobrara do foyer.

Laura estava chorando, segurando o lenço contra seus lábios. Os olhos de Jorge estavam tão abertos quanto possível enquanto olhava para os estragos. Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Justino, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio.

-Por Deus, - Jorge finalmente disse. –Olha essa bagunça.

-Nunca vamos conseguir consertar isso – Justino disse. –É perda total. É melhor a gente se mudar e nos considerarmos sortudos por ninguém ter morrido.

-Ninguém vai se mudar – Harry disse, vindo dos fundos, onde ele estivera olhando e lamentando.

-Harry, abre seus olhos. A casa está arruinada. Vamos contabilizar as perdas e ligar pra empresa de seguro, certo?

Harry hesitou por um momento, de pé na frente do grupo, as mãos nos bolsos. –Acho que não me ouviu, Justino. Ninguém tem que se mudar.

Justino ia protestar novamente, mas Rony o interrompeu com um gesto, seus olhos concentrados na expressão de Harry. –Harry, o que está pegando?

Harry olhava para casa com uma expressão estranha no rosto. –Rony, venha cá. – ele disse esticando a mão. Rony se aproximou. –Fique na minha frente. –Rony estava confuso, mas não questionou. Desde que voltara, ele descobrira que Harry às vezes falava de um jeito que não fazer o que ele estava dizendo de alguma forma violaria a sincronia do universo. Isso era novo, ele nunca falara assim antes. Deve ter sido algo que conquistou com a maturidade.

Rony parou na frente de Harry, um pouco para o lado. Harry esticou os braços e colocou as mãos nos ombros de Rony, apertando os dedos sobre eles com cuidado, deliberado. Ele sentiu Harry dar um passo, ficando logo atrás dele. –Agora – ele disse com a voz baixa. –Quero que olhe bem para casa. E pense em como ela era. Não tem que tentar lembrar de todos os detalhes. Só o que lhe vier a mente.

-Certo – Rony disse. Ele olhou para casa que já tinha começado a parecer um lar para ele. Apertava seu coração vê-la desse jeito. Não tinha idéia do que Harry estava planejando... algum tipo de catarse? Uma forma de todo mundo superar isso para que pudessem se mudar pra outro lugar? O que quer que fosse, ele fez o que foi pedido. Pensou na casa, que ele conheceu muito bem durante a execução de seu fatídico Plano.

Ele sentiu os dedos de Harry apertando seus ombros. Ele olhou em volta e viu que Harry não olhava para casa, mas para o chão.

Por algum tempo, nada aconteceu.

Rony ficou olhando a fachada destruída e ele ficou ciente que podia sentir uma sutil vibração nos dedos de Harry. E então a vibração não estava apenas em seus ombros... Podia sentir em seus pés.

A vibração virou um zumbido. Os outros se aproximavam deles com cuidado, sem ter certeza do que fazer ou dizer. Rony podia ver pela expressão deles que também sentiam a vibração.

Eles ficaram olhando pra casa, esperando que algo acontecesse, pois claramente algo ia acontecer. O aperto de Harry nos ombros de Rony se tornava doloroso, mas ele não se mexeu. Ele não ousou.

Mais tarde, ele seria duramente pressionado para contar o que acontecera ali na frente da casa. O tremor continuou e ficava cada vez mais intenso. E então... tudo aconteceu de repente.

A casa se reconstruiu.

Verdade, era tudo que ele conseguia dizer. Como acontecera, ele não conseguia descrever com palavras que fizessem justiça ao milagre que acabara de testemunhar. Ele ficou ali e observou; seu cérebro quase se negava a acreditar no que via. Ele viu a pedra e a madeira voando no ar. Ele viu as janelas derreterem e se reconstruírem. Ele viu os móveis danificados crescerem de novo e se recolocarem em seus lugares. Parecia que um feroz ciclone caíra sobre a casa, mas estava consertando e não destruindo.

As marcas de queimado ficaram menores até sumirem, a madeira queimada mudou por uma nova a partir do nada e estava inteira novamente. Com um toque musical, o domo do jardim de inverno inchou para cima e o sol brilhou sobre sua superfície inteira, curada.

E então acabou. Como se nada tivesse acontecido. A casa estava ali intocada e inteira. Rony virou e olhou para Harry, maravilhado. Harry largou seus ombros e levantou a cabeça, um suspiro lhe escapando dos lábios e um leve aperto em seu queixo eram os únicos sinais da grande quantidade de magia que ele conseguira.

-Uau – Justino disse e ninguém comentou o quanto isso era pouco pra expressar a sensação.

Rony esticou a mão e a colocou sobre o braço de Harry. –Você está bem?

Ele fez que sim. –Estou. Vamos dar uma olhada, certo?

Ele guiou o grupo até o foyer. Era exatamente o mesmo, das fotos na mesa do hall até o pôster em tamanho natural de Harry, Rony e Hermione que Laura colocara nas boas vindas de Rony. Eles ficaram ali olhando maravilhados a mansão curada.

-Harry, isso foi... não sei por onde começar – Rony falou.

Harry suspirou. –Não tinha certeza se eu ia conseguir. É muito grande.

-Nunca vi nada assim – Jorge disse e ele parecia chocado.

-Estive praticando – Harry disse, um pequeno sorriso aparecendo nos lábios. –Se não posso consertar Hermione, ao menos posso consertar a casa para que ela possa voltar.

* * *

Quando Harry e Rony voltaram ao hospital, Claire estava na sala de espera sozinha. Doug devia estar com Hermione lá dentro. Os olhos de Claire estavam vermelhos e ela segurava um lenço. Ela levantou quando entraram; a expressão em seu rosto não era nada reconfortante. Harry parou assim que entrou na sala.-Está tudo bem, Claire?

-Ah, sim – ela respondeu. –Por que não estaria? Minha filha está inconsciente numa cama de hospital depois de explodirem sua casa e uma barra gigante de metal atravessar seu corpo! – Harry abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu falar nada. –Deus! – Claire gritou, apertando os punhos. –Por que, Harry? Por que tinha que ser _você_? Por que ela tinha que amar apenas você? Por que não podia ter encontrado um bruxo bom, normal, que ninguém odiasse, alguém seguro que nunca a magoaria, alguém sem inimigos pra explodir sua casa? – as palavras dela saiam cada vez mais rápidas e engasgadas com as lágrimas agora. Rony se perguntou quanto tempo ela manteve isso tudo preso na garganta. –Eu disse a mim mesma que ficaria tudo bem. Disse a mim mesma que nada aconteceria, mas vai acontecer, não é? E vai _continuar acontecendo_! Ela nunca estará a salvo, nunca vai ter uma vida normal! – Rony olhou a expressão de Harry. Ele olhava para sogra, o rosto vazio com o choque. Enquanto ela falava, Harry apertou o queixo e seus olhos lacrimejaram. –Pelo amor de Deus, Harry! – Claire gritou. A essa altura, todos na sala olhavam esse diálogo. –Como pode deixar isso acontecer? Você fica dizendo que a ama. Se a ama mesmo, por que deixou que isso acontecesse?

Harry balançou a cabeça. –Eu não podia... me pegou de surpresa...

-Não, não a explosão! Por que deixou que ela casasse com você? Por que deixou que ela ficasse _perto_ de você? – Claire avançou até ele, apontando um dedo acusador, a mão tremendo e sua face toda se contorcendo. –Se realmente a amava devia ter ficado o mais longe possível dela. Devia ter deixando que encontrasse outra pessoa. Devia querer que ela tivesse uma vida normal, uma vida _segura!_ – Rony se intrometeu e puxou Claire pra longe.

-Pare, Claire – ele disse. –Não acha que ele já não se sente mal o suficiente? Olha pra ele, isso o está matando!

-Está matando _ele?_ – Claire disse. –Engraçado, ele parece bem saudável pra mim! Podemos falar sobre como isso o está matando quando _ele_ estiver à beira da morte em um hospital! – ela chorou no ombro de Rony.

-Claire – Harry finalmente conseguiu dizer. –Você realmente me odeia? Sinceramente.

Ela respirou fundo, tremendo e o encarou. –Não – ela disse. –Mas odeio que esteja com ela. Devo parecer horrível pra você, mas... ela é minha garotinha. Só quero que ela esteja feliz e segura. Ela pode ser feliz com você, mas nunca estará segura. Como pode deixar que ela fique em perigo? Não se importa?

Rony viu raiva aparecer nos olhos de Harry pela primeira vez. Ele de um passo mais perto. –Claire, nunca sugira que não me importo com Hermione ou com o que acontece com ela. Isso é _ tudo_ com que me preocupo, entendeu? E se quer saber como deixei isso acontecer, eu te digo. Eu não _queria_ que isso acontecesse. Eu tentei evitar. Tentei me afastar, pra que ela ficasse segura.

Claire olhou pra ele de queixo caído. –Por que não conseguiu? O que te impediu?

_-Ela_ me impediu. Ela não deixou, simplesmente. E agora é tarde demais. Estamos presos um ao outro. E se acha que é fácil pra mim, olhar pra ela e saber que o que sou a coloca em perigo, você deve pensar que sou um canalha de coração frio.

Claire se encolheu. – Não acho.

-Ótimo. Olhe, entendo que seja difícil pra você aceitar isso, mas Hermione é uma adulta. Você e eu não somos os únicos a ver o perigo, ela também vê. Ela me escolheu assim mesmo. Eu não pude impedir. Nunca consegui fazer com que mudasse de idéia em nada, ela decidiu por si só. Ela pode ser tão teimosa.

-É, ela pode mesmo – Claire disse, um pequeno sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios.

Harry colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela. –Você e eu somos mais parecidos do que somos diferentes, Claire. Nós dois a amamos e nós dois queremos que ela fique segura. Sei que se sente impotente, e às vezes eu também... mas não estou sem ação. Não sei se te faz se sentir melhor, mas luto todos os dias para derrotar as pessoas que podem nos machucar e ela também. Não estamos sentados de braços cruzados esperando até uma tragédia caia sobre nós, sabe.

Ela concordou. Era claro para Rony que ela queria muito achar que tudo ficaria bem. –Eu sei.

-E ela... – os lábios de Harry começaram a tremer um pouco. –Ela vai ficar bem.

-Por enquanto – Claire disse, encarando Harry.

-É só o que temos. É só o que todos nós temos.

Ela suspirou. –È só que é tão difícil.

-É, nem me fale.

Ela sorriu pra ele, um pouco vacilante. –Acho... talvez eu tenha um pouco de inveja de você, Harry. Ao menos você pode lutar. Pode ser ativo e fazer algo pra protegê-la. Tudo que posso fazer é sentar em casa e pular quando o telefone toca e ter pesadelos nos quais meu bebe morre e eu não fiz nada pra impedir – ela secou os olhos.

-Tem uma coisa que pode fazer por Hermione, Claire. Você pode apoiar as decisões que ela tomou para vida dela. Pode ficar feliz dela ter um lar e um ótimo trabalho e amigos que se importam com ela e um marido que ela ama e que faria qualquer coisa pra fazê-la feliz. Você pode deixar mais fácil pra ela fazer o que tem que fazer, sabendo que sua família a apóia, em qualquer circunstância.

O sorriso de Claire se alargou um pouco e ela balançou a cabeça que sim. –Posso fazer isso.

-Ótimo. – Harry abriu os braços. –Paz?

Ela hesitou e então o abraçou. –Paz – ela recuou. – Você sabe... não tem que me chamar de Claire, Harry.

-E como devo te chamar?

-Que tal "mãe"?

Harry pareceu tocado, mas em conflito. Rony sabia sem precisar de explicações que Harry podia se sentir um pouco desconfortável em chamar alguém por esse nome, mas ele apreciava o gesto. Ele concordou. –Acho que gostaria disso.

* * *

A primeira sensação que veio à mente de Hermione foi que ela estava com frio. Onde quer que ali fosse, estava frio. Seus braços estavam descobertos e havia um vento de algum lugar.

Seus olhos não queriam abrir. _Onde estou?_ Ela se perguntou. Conseguiu dar um tipo de gemido e finalmente abriu suas pálpebras. –Harry? – ela se ouviu falar rouca.

Sua mãe estava inclinada sobre ela, os olhos brilhando. –Querida, é a mamãe! Ah, graças a Deus... pode me ver?

-Eu te vejo, mãe... Onde está Harry? – e com essas três palavras, o conhecimento do que acontecera a si voltou de vez para sua mente. A explosão, a dor, as chamas, a escuridão. Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco. –Ele está machucado? Mãe, por favor me diga... ele está morto?

A mãe dela rapidamente balançou a cabeça que não, acariciando suas bochechas. –Ah, não, querida, ele não está machucado. Vou chamá-lo pra você. – ela olhou por cima do ombro e falou com alguém que Hermione não conseguia ver. –Vá buscar Harry, Hermione está chamando por ele – ela virou para Hermione. –Como se sente? Consegue se mexer?

Hermione não tinha certeza. Tentou fazer uma rápida checagem física. Claramente estava num quarto de hospital; podia ver os talismãs e poções pingando suspensos sobre sua cabeça. Ela deve ter se machucado, provavelmente com gravidade, dado o grau de ansiedade de sua mãe. Ela não sentia nenhuma dor, mas seu corpo parecia tenso e fraco, como se tivesse dormido profundamente e não tivesse se mexido e seus músculos esquecessem como se mexer. –Acho que estou bem – ela disse. –Quanto tempo fiquei aqui?

-Três dias – a mãe dela disse. –O acidente... foi na segunda de tarde. Já é noite de quinta. – ela sentou numa cadeira junto a cama. –Tenho certeza que Harry estará aqui logo, querida. Ele quase não saiu de seu lado, finalmente o convencemos a ir pra casa dormir um pouco.

-Mas ele não se machucou?

-Não. Só ficou doente de preocupação por você.

-E quanto a Rony e Laura?

-Laura não se machucou, mas Rony quebrou a coluna. Mas já o consertaram, novinho em folha.

Antes que Hermione pudesse responder a isso, Harry apareceu na porta de seu quarto. O coração dela pulou só de vê-lo, apesar dele parecer horrível. Tinha olheiras sob os olhos e estava pálido e abatido. Ele deu um largo sorriso ao vê-la acordada e se apressou até seu lado. A mãe dela recuou pra dar espaço a ele, e então saiu do quarto pra dar privacidade. –Hermione – ele murmurou, segurando a mão dela e se inclinando pra mais perto. Lágrimas apareceram nos olhos dela ao ver as emoções tão expostas dele.

-Hei – ela sussurrou, sorrindo. –Não te conheço de algum lugar?

Ele beijou a mão dele. –Talvez. Não nos vimos num baile uma vez?

-Tenho certeza. Uma garota nunca esquece esses olhos.

Ele manteve a mão dela contra seu peito, a outra mão acariciando a testa dela. –É bom ver seus olhos de novo. – ele olhou pra ela. –Está se sentindo bem?

-Não tenho certeza. O que aconteceu comigo?

Ele hesitou. –O quanto se lembra?

-Eu lembro... do globo de neve. Explodiu. Lembro de uma dor horrível e... acho que algo me acertou. Ouvi você me chamar, e então mais nada.

Ele segurou a mão dela entre as suas. –Uma parte do corrimão da varanda atravessou você. Bem aqui. – ele disse, tocando o estomago dela.

Ela estremeceu, uma lembrança daquele metal atravessando seu corpo passando por sua mente. –Ah.

-É – ele suspirou. –Sei que já passamos perto da morte antes, mas... você realmente quase morreu dessa vez. Sem exageros.

-Eu acredito – ela puxou a mão, sua fraqueza fazendo com a mão tremesse no ar, e então a colocou sobre a bochecha dele. –Você está bem?

-Estou agora. Não se preocupe comigo, ou com ninguém. Só relaxe e melhore. Vai estar cem por cento logo, logo.

Ela viu a própria mão sobre a bochecha dele. –Ah, não!

Ele franziu a testa. –que foi?

-Minha aliança... onde está minha aliança? – ela levantou a mão e a colocou na frente do próprio rosto. Seu dedo anelar estava vazio.

-Ah – Harry disse, relaxando. –Eles tiraram tudo antes de sua cirurgia – ele levantou a própria mão e ela viu a aliança no dedo mindinho dele. –Sukesh me entregou. Aqui, pode colocar de novo. – ele tirou a aliança e recolocou no dedo dela. –Pronto.

A idéia de estar deitada ali se recuperando sem sua aliança deixou Hermione ansiosa e um tanto supersticiosa de uma forma inquieta. –Ah, por que eles tiveram que tirar? – ela disse franzindo a testa. –É tão pequena, não pode ter atrapalhado.

Harry balançou a cabeça. –Não é importante.

-É importante sim! Prometi nunca tirar!

-Não, você prometeu estar comigo pra sempre, pro melhor e pro pior. Não quebrou essa promessa, não é mesmo? – ele disse, provocando.

-Bem, não...

-São apenas símbolos – ele disse, tocando a aliança dela e depois a dele. –O que é importante é o que eles representam.

Ela fez uma careta. –Acho que sim. Mesmo assim... ainda não gosto do fato de estar aqui por três dias sem usá-la. – ela suspirou. –Acho que estou sendo boba.

Harry deu um sorriso de partir o coração. –Obrigado.

Ela franziu a testa. –Pelo que?

-Por estar viva. Por ser você. Por ser minha.

* * *

Laura encontrou Rony no quarto dele, escrevendo em sua escrivaninha. Ele não levantou os olhos quando ela entrou; ela sabia pela postura inclinada dos ombros dele que estava concentrado no que quer que estivesse escrevendo. Ela parou atrás dele e colocou as mãos sobre seus ombros. Ele deu um pequeno pulo, mas então relaxou quando percebeu que era ela.

-Quando voltou pra casa? – ele perguntou.

-Mais ou menos uma hora. – Rony voltara mais cedo para casa, pra tirar um cochilo; ela foi até seu escritório pra tentar trabalhar um pouco. Só ver o tamanho da pilha de papéis sobre sua mesa quando chegou lá, quase foi suficiente para deixar tudo pra lá.

-Por que não veio me dar um oi?

-Tinha que cuidar de uma coisa importante – ela se inclinou sobre o ombro dele e largou uma carta selada sobre sua mesa.

Rony a pegou. Estava endereçada a Sorenson Carlisle. Ele virou o pescoço e olhou pra ela. –Isso é o que eu acho que é?

Laura suspirou. Ele achava que era uma carta para Sorry, pedindo que ele viesse falar com ela para que eles determinassem o que raios estava acontecendo no relacionamento deles? Se achava isso, então sim, era. Ele achava que era a série mais difícil de palavras que já saiu de sua pena, e que escrever isso custara uma quantidade de significante de lágrimas e agonia? Era isso também. –Escrevi pra ele – foi tudo que ela disse. Não precisava explicar para Rony todo subtexto emocional atrás dessas três palavras; ele já entendia.

Rony balançou a cabeça que sim e colocou a carta na mesa. –Fico feliz.

-Desculpe ter adiado por tanto tempo.

-Não é algo fácil de se fazer. Tinha que esperar seu tempo. Ter certeza que era certo. Deu a ele dez anos de sua vida. Não é muito pedir que passe um mês pensando no que quer fazer depois.

Laura colocou a mão sob o queixo dele e inclinou a cabeça dele para cima. –É muito a pedir pra _você._

Ele sorriu. –Não se preocupe comigo.

-Sempre diz isso. Pra todo mundo. Rony, você merece que se preocupem com você, tanto quanto eu ou Harry ou Hermione ou Napoleon ou qualquer outro. Talvez você mereça ainda mais. Passou por muita coisa.

-Não, não passei. Não passei por _nada_, esse é o problema. Vivi doze anos sem passar por absolutamente nada, e tenho medo de não estar preparado pras coisas que as pessoas enfrentam todos os dias.

-Está se saindo bem até agora.

-Obrigado.

-Eu eu me preocupo com você sim. Não porque acho que você precisa ou porque acho que não pode cuidar das coisas, mas por que gosto. É isso que as pessoas fazem quando gostam... elas se preocupam. – ela deixou os braços caírem até os ombros dele e o abraçou, colocando a bochecha contra a dele.

-É isso que elas fazem?

Ela sorriu. –Bem, sim... E outras coisas também. – ela sentiu o sorriso que Rony deu como resposta ao ouvir essa resposta de duplo sentido e sentiu o peito dele balançar com os risos.

_Imagino se devo beijá-lo. _Ela pensou, mas antes que a conclusão desse pensamento chegasse a sua mente, eles já estavam se beijando. Ela não sabia quem virara a cabeça primeiro, mas de repente ela estava inclinada sobre ele, e a mão dele estava em sua nuca e os lábios dele estavam um pouco secos, mas nossa, ele estava cheiroso. Como lareiras ou o campo ou pinheiros ou a combinação de tudo isso.

Eles não se beijavam desde a noite de natal, quando as coisas começaram a ficar diferentes entre eles. Por um acordo mútuo, eles se abraçavam, faziam carinho um no outro, davam as mãos, já deitaram juntos na cama, mas foi aí que parou. Nenhum dos dois fez nenhuma tentativa até outras áreas mais sensíveis. Foi tudo muito... casto.

Isso não era tão casto. Mas era, no entanto, um ângulo estranho. Laura recuou e deu a volta na cadeira, mas quando ela fez isso, ele levantou e deu um passo para trás. –Não devemos - ele disse.

Laura queria protestar... de verdade, ela queria se jogar nele, mas não o fez. –Eu sei. Não vim aqui para isso. Não sei o que aconteceu.

-A gente se deixou levar um pouco – ele disse baixo.

-Certo – ela ficou ali olhando para o chão, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

-Eu quero você – ela o ouviu sussurrar. Ela levantou os olhos, mas ele não olhava para ela. –Costumava ter vergonha do quanto eu te quero, mas não estou agora.

Laura suspirou. –Também te quero – agora ele olhou pra ela. –E não devíamos ter vergonha se sentimos isso. Devíamos sentir vergonha se fizéssemos alguma coisa enquanto eu não estou livre. Estava certo sobre isso. Eu só... faz muito tempo que não tenho ninguém com quem contar, alguém quem eu gostasse e quisesse ficar de uma forma intima.

Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico . –Já faz um tempo pra mim também.

Ela riu. –Claro que faz.

Ele pegou a carta. –Acho que tudo que nos resta a fazer é ver o quanto você está livre – ele a encarou. –Devo levar isso pra bandeja do correio coruja?

Ela foi até ele e pegou a carta. –Não, eu vou fazer isso – ela foi até a porta e então hesitou. –Sabe... não é só uma coisa física – ela olhou pra ele e se perguntou se realmente ia dizer a ele. Era cruel? Verdadeiro? –Acho... acho... acho...

Ele levantou a mão. –Não. Não diga isso, ainda não – ele deve ter visto a expressão dela porque se apressou em mudar a declaração. –Não que não fosse amar ouvir isso ou que não fosse dizer também. Mas é que... não é a hora. Mande essa carta. Ajeite as coisas. Não pode andar pra frente se ainda está olhando para trás.

Ela concordou, o coração ainda na boca, e saiu do quarto.

* * *

-Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Sarah disse, colocando os cotovelos sobre a cama de Hermione.

-Claro – Hermione disse, folheando uma das revistas que Sarah trouxera pra ela.

Sarah se remexeu um pouco. –É pessoal.

Hermione revirou os olhos. –Você estava comigo quando menstruei pela primeira vez, Sarah. Não temos segredos.

-Bem... certo. – ela respirou fundo. –Como as pessoas mágicas lidam com controle de natalidade?

Hermione a encarou, uma sobrancelha levantada. –Tenho uma estranha sensação que essa pergunta tem algum significado pessoal.

-Claro que você sabe que... bem, Napoleon e eu estamos...

-Se encontrando?

-Não tenho certeza se é assim que chamaria.

-Hm... Transando um com o outro.

-Mais perto. Enfim, eu sempre o faço usar camisinha. Ele jura que não é necessário, mas sou uma garota segura. Então, qual é a verdade mesmo?

Hermione suspirou. –Bem, tem várias maneiras de lidar com isso. Depende de sua... acho que seu estado na vida. Há feitiços e encantamentos que pode usar a depender do caso. No momento, logo antes ou logo depois. Há varias escolhas. Jovens, as pessoas que estão solteiras, geralmente usam um desses.

-Claro.

-Mas quando fica mais velho, tem algumas poções que duram um mês ou mais que você pode tomar. Algumas delas te protegem de outras coisas além de gravidez. Agora, você é uma trouxa, mas tem várias coisas que Napoleon pode fazer pra te proteger. Ou você pode continuar a pedir que ele use camisinha. Tenho certeza que não o machuca.

-Posso... pedir que façam alguma coisa comigo? Me enfeitiçar, ou qualquer que seja o nome disso.

-Isso é ilegal. Quem quer que fizesse isso, poderia ir pra cadeia.

Sarah fez uma careta. –Acho que esta opção está descartada então – ela suspirou. –O que você usa?

Hermione sorriu. –É meio que... Bem, os bruxos têm uma tradição quanto a isso. É parte de seu relacionamento.

-Como assim?

-Quando você está em um relacionamento e não quer engravidar, vai a seu médico e pede que lhe enfeitice com um encanto contraceptivo permanente. Os dois fazem isso. Não são feitiços que você possa colocar em você mesmo, alguém treinado tem que fazê-lo. Depois de feitos, são para sempre.

-Pra sempre?

-Até que vocês decidam que estão prontos pra começar uma família.

-E então o que?

Hermione sorriu. –Bem, este é um momento muito significante para o casal. Virou uma ocasião especial para celebrar, como um aniversário de casamento ou até mesmo a renovação de votos. Entenda, os feitiços tem que ser feitos por profissionais, mas tirá-los não é tão difícil. Então quando um casal decide ter uma criança, tipicamente eles fazem uma viagem de fim de semana. Eles conversam, fazem jantares especiais, vão dançar ou o que quer que gostem de fazer juntos... e então quando estão prontos, vão para o quarto e acendem velas e fazem massagem um no outro ou algo assim e então eles tiram suas varinhas e cada um retira o feitiço contraceptivo do outro.

-E então eles fazem amor como doninhas loucas?

Hermione sorriu. –Sim, depois fazem amor como doninhas loucas.

Sarah sorria sonhadora. –Isso é tão romântico. É tão melhor do que como fazemos, o que se resume apenas a jogar a pílula fora e continuar a vida.

-A indústria hoteleira teve um pouco de influência nessa tradição. Há resorts e hotéis especializados em pacotes do "fim de semana do Feitiço" – é assim que chamamos – para casais que estão prontos a ter filhos. As pessoas várias vezes dão presentes de boa sorte antes do casal viajar; às vezes fazem festa antes de ir ou logo quando voltam. Tem muitas tradições diferentes a depender de sua cultura e de onde você cresceu.

-Acha que você e arry devem ir em um desses finais de semana logo?

Hermione riu. –Talvez um dia.

-Não por enquanto, hein?

-Não, ainda não. Não tenho certeza se quero ter filhos, nem ele. Ainda estamos nos acostumando a estarmos casados – ela colocou a revista de lado. –Mas prefiro ouvir mais de Napoleon. Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo?

-Desde o casamento?

-E? Você gosta dele?

-Claro, eu gosto dele. Não _ desse_ jeito, necessariamente.

-Então vocês estão apenas... quais são os termos?

-Amigos com benefícios?

-É o suficiente.

-Isso aí então, somos amigos com benefícios.

Hermione suspirou. –Que pena. Fico esperando que ele ache alguém.

-Eu não contaria com isso. Você é difícil de substituir.

Hermione abanou a mão, dispersando a idéia. –Ele não gosta mais de mim.

-Isso é o que você pensa – Sarah levantou. –Bem, não quero tomar muito do seu tempo.

-Sim, como pode ver estou completamente ocupada.

-Quando vão deixar que vá pra casa?

-Não até segunda. Sinceramente, estou bem. Ainda estou muito fraca, mas... só queria estar em casa, em minha cama. – ela sorriu para Sarah. –Obrigada pela visita.

Sarah beijou a testa dela. –Sem problema. Te vejo amanhã.

* * *

Diz largou uma grossa pasta na mesa de Harry. –Bem, aqui está. Registro completo das mortes dos últimos doze anos.

Harry piscou. –Nossa.

-Eu cubro seu "nossa" e acrescento um "inferno maldito" – Napoleon resmungou. –O que vamos fazer com isso?

-Acho que posso usar pra compilar uma lista completa dos desaparecidos. O talismã do nome se auto-destrói quando o bruxo que representa morre. Se eu for até o Hall dos Nomes, devo conseguir cruzar as informações da lista com os talismãs ativos.

-Ah – Remo disse, finalmente compreendendo. –Então alguém cujo nome estiver neste registro de morte e ainda tiver talismã...

-Não está morto de verdade – Harry completou.

Napoleon estava franzindo a testa – Por que não teriam notado que as pessoas que supostamente estão mortas ainda têm o talismã?

-Você tem idéia de quantos talismãs existem e quanta atividade acontece com eles? Cruzar referencia entre registros de morte e o talismã não e algo que eles fazem nunca. Ninguém teve motivo para checar ate agora.

-Não vai conseguir fazer isso sem ser percebido – Remo falou.

-Eu sei – Harry suspirou. –Vou ter que colocar Sirius por dentro disso. Ele e o único que pode me dar acesso ao Hall dos Nomes. – ele sentou ali e olhou para pasta, mas não a abriu. Ele olhou para seu time base. –Vou colocar isso em votação, vamos lá?

-Você é o agente no comando aqui, Harry – Diz falou – Não precisa nossa permissão para conduzir essa investigação.

-Talvez, mas vocês três colocaram a vida em jogo por esse projeto e não vou tomar nenhuma decisão maior ou proceder sem ao menos ouvir a opinião de vocês. – ele suspirou. –Tem uma coisa que preciso para dirigir esse projeto efetivamente. Uma pessoa na verdade.

-Você quer dizer a Hermione – Napoleon falou.

Harry balançou a cabeça que não. –Quero contar a Rony.

Os outros três agentes se entreolharam. –Rony? Ele não é um agente.

-Não, não é.

- Por que ele?

-Porque ele pode nos ajudar. A lista de nomes... só vai ficar mais longa e mais complicada. Se não entendermos essas pessoas por completo, suas vidas e o que quer que seja que tenham em comum, então qualquer plano que criemos não será melhor que a força bruta... e se vamos confrontar Allegra e o Mestre, precisamos muito mais que força bruta. – Harry hesitou. –Sei que vocês três não tem a visão completa disso, mas creio que Rony é a pessoa que precisamos. Napoleon, Diz, vocês não o conheciam antes e Remo, você não o conhecia tão bem. O que quer que ele tenha passado, isso o mudou. Ele tem uma mente extraordinária para detalhes, e tem a paciência e profundidade de pegar nossa lista de nomes e encontrar o que precisamos pra ir adiante – Harry sorriu pra si mesmo. –Às vezes fico zonzo ao pensar que cheguei a um lugar no universo onde Hermione é minha parceira no combate mão a mão e Rony está na biblioteca.

-Não quer contar a Hermione, então?

Harry ficou em silêncio por um momento. –Não quero que ela trabalhe nisso. Ela tem várias semanas de recuperação pela frente, e me aconselharam que ela não seja recolocada em atividade até que esse período esteja completo – ele levantou os olhos para os outros. –Vou contar a ela porque ela precisa saber, e a quero no nosso time... Mas não até que tenha se recuperado.

-Ela não vai conseguir ficar afastada assim que souber, Harry. Sabe disso.

Ele sorriu. –Sim, claro que sei. Mas isso é assunto meu.

Napoleon estava andando de um lado para o outro no canto da sala. –Não gosto disso. Sinto que estamos perdendo tempo valioso. A cada minuto que atrasamos é outro minuto que a vida deles está cativa. Ele pode estar planejando levar mais alguém. Ele já pode ter feito isso!

-O que quer que faça? – Harry disse. –Marchar com as varinhas a postos, e exigir que sejam soltos? – Napoleon não disse nada. –Não, acho que não. Cada minuto que passamos na preparação aumenta nossa chance de uma ofensiva bem-sucedida.

-Ele sabe que estamos de olho nele. Ele pode estar matando gente agora. Ele pode estar abortando o plano todo, qualquer que seja.

-Duvido disso. Se ele passou doze ou mais anos arrumando isso, não vai abandonar tão rápido. É mais provável que ele venha até nós. – Harry abaixou os olhos para mesa. –Ele já fez isso – ele disse baixo – E eu não vou esquecer.

* * *

Harry fechou a porta do quarto de Hermione no hospital atrás de si. Ela estava sentada na cama, seus cabelos cacheados sobre o ombro e Harry achou que ela era a coisa mais linda que ele já vira. Rony estava sentado do outro lado da cama, olhando a expressão de Harry.

Harry ficou sentado ao lado da cama dela e tomou sua mão. –Desculpe por todo esse mistério – ele disse.

-Tem algo a nos dizer? – Hermione perguntou.

-Sim, tenho. Não tem uma forma melhor de falar isso, então vou ser o mais breve possível. – ele respirou fundo. O nível de segredo em volta desse projeto é muito alto e é vital que vocês dois entendam isso.

-Tem certeza que eu posso ouvir isso? – Rony perguntou, franzindo a testa.

-Você pode sim. E preciso que ouça isso.

-Certo então.

-Entendemos sua preocupação com segurança – Hermione falou. –Continue.

Harry concordou. –Certo. Última chance de pular fora. – nenhum dos dois falou, apenas ficaram olhando pra ele, com expressões ansiosas. – Certo.

Ele levantou e foi até a janela. –A forma e as circunstâncias do aprisionamento de Rony nos levou a formular algumas teorias que decidimos testar. Enquanto estávamos viajando, Napoleon conduziu uma longa série de testes instruídos por mim. – ele virou e os encarou. –Descobrimos que você não foi a única pessoa que o Mestre raptou, Rony. Outras mortes foram falsificadas, pessoas cujos túmulos contêm corpos falsos como o seu.

Hermione e Rony se entreolharam, o alarme aparecendo em suas expressões. –Quantos? – Rony perguntou.

-Até agora, descobrimos mais de duzentos.

Hermione respirou chocada. Rony apenas olhou para o chão, os olhos arregalados. –Ah, meu Deus – ela disse. –_ Duzentas? _

-No mínimo. Ainda estamos trabalhando para ter a lista completa.

-Por que? Porque levou tantos?

-Meu amor, _essa _é a pergunta de cinqüenta mil galeões.

-E onde ele os mantem? Há quanto tempo?

-Parece que Rony foi o primeiro, o mais recente que encontramos foi há alguns meses. – ele respondia a resposta de Hermione, mas seus olhos estavam concentrados na nuca de Rony. Ele ainda estava com a cabeça inclinada. Harry achava que se parasse para escutar, ouviria as engrenagens do cérebro de Rony trabalhando. –Rony – ele disse.

Rony levantou os olhos pra ele. –Sim?

-Quanto disso você já tinha suposto?

-O que te faz pensar que supus alguma coisa?

-Não disse nenhuma palavra. Sabia tudo o que eu já sabia, e sei como sua mente funciona.

Rony levantou e deu alguns passos sem rumo. –Tenho minhas suspeitas. Sempre pensei em como foi fácil pra eles me pegarem e me manter preso e como deve ter sido tentador fazer isso com alguma outra pessoa, talvez alguém mais significante. Se conseguiram me levar, por que não Dumbledore? O Ministro da Magia? Por que não você, Harry?

-Parece que não tentaram nenhum nome grande. Não reconheço ninguém na lista.

-Não importa quem sabia o que e quando. – Hermione falou. –O que interessa é o que vamos fazer sobre isso.

Ele sentou na beira da cama. –Você não vai fazer nada sobre isso. Não está em atividade por pelo menos algumas semanas.

Ela o encarou. –Harry, não posso ficar aqui sentada sem fazer nada!

-Você pode se curar e se cuidar.

A face dela ganhou um ar de reprodução. –Por que me contou se não quer que eu ajude?

-Te contei porque preciso que saiba. Por mim. – ele balançou a cabeça. –Hermione, isso é... é quase alem de mim. Pela primeira vez em minha carreira sinto como se algo fosse demais pra mim. Esse plano está acontecendo há mais tempo do que meu tempo como agente, por mais tempo do que sou um bruxo maior de idade. Meu adversário é alguém sobre quem sei muito pouco além do fato dele parecer conseguir controlar Allegra e não posso imaginar _ninguém_ capaz disso. Ela tem medo dele e isso me faz ter o dobro de cuidado. – ele segurou a mão dela entre as suas. –Ele já nos atacou. Ele quase tirou você de mim, e isso me aterroriza. Não sei como vou derrotá-lo e se tenho alguma chance, então... preciso de seu apoio e cooperação. – ele olhou para Rony, que estava de pé ao lado de seu ombro. –Preciso de vocês dois. Preciso de meus melhores amigos.

-Estamos aqui com você. – Rony disse. –Nunca duvide disso.

Harry concentrou o olhar no rosto de Hermione. –Vou precisar de sua ajuda nesse projeto, não tenha duvidas... mas não é agora. Por favor, Hermione. Até que esteja liberada para suas atividades, quero que fique longe de qualquer envolvimento. Se te pedir pra fazer isso, como um favor pessoal, você vai fazer?

Ela suspirou, considerando, e então levantou a mão e acariciou sua bochecha. –Sim, vou fazer. Vou ficar longe. Mas tenho medo por você, Harry. Eu não era o alvo desse ataque, era _você. _ Você acha que o mestre vai dizer "droga, não deu certo de novo" e continuar a vida?

-Sim, acho que talvez faça isso. Não acho que eu seja tão importante pra ele, na verdade.

Ela franziu a testa. –Como pode dizer isso? Você é... bem, você é seu arqui-inimigo, não é?

-Não tenho tanta certeza. Sim, ele tentou me matar. E como? Ele me mandou uma carta-bomba. É assim que se livra de um incomodo, não de seu arqui-rival. Se ele estivesse realmente preocupado com meu envolvimento, se seu plano tem algo comigo... bem, ele teria tentado me capturar pra que pudesse me interrogar ou torturar ou Merlin sabe o que mais. Tenho certeza que ele está preocupado com o que posso fazer para interrompê-lo, mas claramente ele não me considera uma ameaça maior. Ele não está se concentrando em mim. É alguma outra coisas... nós só não sabemos o que.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. –Estou tão confusa.

-Bem, não está sozinha.

-Quando podemos completar a lista? – Rony perguntou. –Estou ansioso para trabalhar nisso.

-Se você puder ir comigo, podemos ir falar com Sirius.

-Estou pronto! Vamos lá!

Harry aquiesceu. –Pode... me dar um minuto primeiro?

Rony sorriu, olhando de um para o outro. –Só vou pegar minha capa e dizer a Laura o que está acontecendo... em termos muito vagos, claro.

Depois que ele saiu, Harry se encontrou perdido. Ele pediu um tempo a sós para que pudesse falar com Hermione em particular, mas agora ele não sabia o que queria dizer. Talvez fosse porque tinha muito o que dizer e não sabia como começar.

Então ele ficou sentado na beira da cama dela, olhando pra ela. Ela não falou nada também, mas diferente dele, parecia que simplesmente ficar ali sentada em silêncio era o que ela queria mais fazer. Ela esticou a mão e o tocou de novo, seus dedos se movendo sobre suas sobrancelhas, suas bochechas, seu queixo. Harry fez o mesmo, a rispidez masculina das mãos dele parecendo um insulto no rosto dela. A maciez da pele dela nunca falhava em surpreendê-lo, não importava quantas vezes ele a tocasse. Ela ainda estava pálida e tinha perdido alguns quilos, mas os olhos dela estavam brilhantes e ela sorria. _Como ela pode sorrir? Não está com medo? Como ela pode ser tão forte quando eu sou tão frágil?_

Harry desviou os olhos antes que ela pudesse ver as lágrimas neles. Ele levantou as pernas e se esticou ao lado dela na cama do hospital; ela o puxou contra seus braços e puxou a cabeça dela contra seu ombro. –Estou bem – ela disse devagar, deliberadamente. –E eles não podem me levar porque não vou te deixar.

Ele então conseguiu responder sua própria pergunta. _Nesse momento, ela é mais forte _porque _eu estou mais frágil._

Ela não disse nada enquanto ele soluçava contra o peito dela, grandes ondas de choro descontrolado que ele não tinha que censurar, não na frente dela. Ela não ofereceu nenhuma palavra de conforto, nenhuma declaração banal de paz eterna e que tudo estava certo; tudo o que ofereceu foi seu próprio amor, implícito e entendido. Ela o abraçou e acariciou seu cabelo e Harry podia ter incertezas, ele podia ser fraco, ele podia se sentir pequeno. Ele podia deixar O Garoto que Sobreviveu na porta, porque ela estava ali, ele podia ficar com medo e confuso. Ele podia ser apenas Harry, aqui nesse lugar de segurança, aqui nos braços de sua esposa.

* * *

Rony estava tão ocupado olhando à sua volta que ele já se esbarrara em três pessoas e duas paredes. –Olhe por onde anda, parceiro – Harry disse, sorrindo.

-Eu só... Isso não é o que eu esperava – ele disse.

-E o que raios você esperava?

-Não sei! Mármore preto brilhante, talvez... pessoas de capaz preto se esgueirando pelas sombras.

-Sinistro.

-Então... Todo mundo trabalha aqui?

-Não, só as pessoas que são agentes da DI trabalham aqui – Harry disse com um sorriso sarcástico.

-E em que ponto você se tornou um engraçadinho insuportável?

-Alguém tinha que tomar _seu_ lugar, não é mesmo?

-O que eu q_uis_ perguntar era se tinha algum outro prédio ou coisa assim.

-Acho que todos que você conhece trabalham nesse prédio.

-Onde é a sala de Hermione.

-Não tenho certeza.

Rony franziu a testa. –Por que não?

-Bem, dentro dos prédios, as portas mudam de posição. As salas trocam de lugar por questão de segurança. Por isso que temos essas coisas. – Harry disse, indicando sua Bolha. –Eles sabem o caminho e nos guiam por onde vamos. Nem posso te dizer onde é meu próprio escritório no momento. A única coisa que permanece igual é que a sala de Napoleon é sempre do lado da minha. É o que acontece com todos chefes de departamento e seus vices. Então quando preciso culpar alguém, ele é muito útil.

-Culpar alguém? Deve estar falando de mim. – Napoleon falou, aparecendo atrás deles.

-Por estranho que seja, estávamos.

-Bem-vindo à Grande Misteriosa Divisão de Inteligência, amigo – ele disse, dando um tapinha nas costas de Rony. –Como está Hermione? – ele perguntou a Harry.

- Ela está bem. Vai poder voltar pra casa amanhã. Mas vai precisar de ajuda, não pode andar sozinha por mais uma semana.

-E quando ela vai poder voltar ao trabalho? Esse lugar está caindo aos pedaços sem ela.

-Duas semanas, segundo Sukesh, dependendo de como o sistema nervoso dela se recupere.

-Vamos nos reunir em sua sala?

-E aqui estamos – Harry disse enquanto sua Bolha dava a volta numa esquina. Remo e Diz esperavam do lado de fora. Harry olhou rapidamente em volta e abriu a porta. Ele começava a ficar consciente que as pessoas se perguntariam por que os quatro ficavam sempre se reunindo o tempo todo, então se ninguém os visse entrando na sala dele, melhor.

-Quais são as novas do Hall de Nomes? – Rony perguntou assim que a porta se fechou atrás deles. –Quando podemos ir? – ele estava impaciente para começar sua tarefa. No dia anterior, quando ele e Harry foram procurar Sirius sobre o acesso, ele não sabia ao certo qual seria o protocolo para permitir pessoal não autorizado no Hall.

-Bem, acabei de falar com Sirius e infelizmente eu e você não temos permissão pra entrar no Hall. Entretanto, ele pode cruzar as referencias pra nós, na verdade, ele provavelmente está fazendo isso agora. Prometeu me dar uma lista completa perto do fim do dia.

-Ótimo – Rony disse, olhando para os outro em sua volta. –Se eu vou entrar a fundo nessa lista e encontrar um padrão, vou precisar de algumas coisas.

- É só dizer o que.

-Preciso de dados biográficos completos de todos desaparecidos, o quanto puder. Nada pode ser considerado insignificante... se o padrão fosse óbvio, já teria sido encontrado, o menor dos detalhes pode fazer a diferença.

-E se não houver padrão?

-Ah, existe um. Mesmo a seleção aleatória pode ser um padrão em si, mas é muito improvável que essas vitimas sejam selecionadas ao acaso. A duração e complexidade desse plano, qualquer que seja, indica que o Mestre é muito organizado e muito paciente. Se ele quisesse fazer uma seleção aleatória de 200 pessoas não teria levado doze anos para escolhê-las. Não, existe um padrão, é só uma questão de ser um que a gente possa discernir. Se aceitarmos que essas pessoas não foram selecionadas ao acaso, então foram escolhidas porque tinham uma utilidade especifica pra ele. A questão então se torna, qual é essa utilidade? O quê nessas pessoas as fez útil para o Mestre? O que elas têm que ele precisa? – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. –Também temos que considerar que ele deixou pelo menos um prisioneiro escapar.

-Ele não _deixou _você escapar, amigo. A gente foi lá e pegou você – Napoleon falou.

-Se ele realmente quisesse me manter, teria me mantido. Ele não fez nenhum esforço real pra me pegar de volta.

-A gente imaginou se você seria um protótipo. Com certeza sua morte foi uma das mais difíceis de armar. Você estava numa área de alta segurança, era jovem e saudável, e era uma vitima bem guardada.

-Já imaginei o mesmo – ele olhou para Harry. –Já falou com Bob sobre isso?

-Eu ainda não, mas eles já.

-Nós o interrogamos assim que descobrimos da existência de outras vitimas – Remo disse. –Ele insistiu que não tinha idéia que havia outros prisioneiros e eu acredito nele.

-É improvável que ele tenha algum acesso a informações de segurança, considerando que foi designado como meu carcereiro num tipo de exílio. – Rony falou.

A conversa foi interrompida por uma Bolha aparecendo ao lado da cabeça de Harry, -Chefe Potter? Tem uma coruja da Chancelaria.

-Deve ser a lista – Harry falou. –Mande pra cá – ele disse para Bolha.

Depois de um momento, um pergaminho enrolado pareceu na bandeja na mesa de Harry. Ele pegou, respirou fundo e desenrolou. Uma pequena nota de Sirius voou e Harry a olhou rápido, balançando a cabeça que sim. –Sirius disse que encontrou mais de vinte prisioneiros a mais, mas também retirou oito nomes de nossa lista original.

Remo suspirou. Rony olhou em volta, confuso. –O que isso sig... – ele parou ao perceber as implicações. –Ah. Oito morreram no cativeiro.

-Isso nos dá um total de 235 – o silencio se abateu enquanto consideravam esse número.

Remo levantou e pegou a lista nova. –Vamos fazer uma cópia da lista e começar. Temos que conseguir informações da vida completas até amanhã a noite, Rony. Pra onde devemos mandar?

Harry e Rony trocaram um olhar. –Mande pra casa – Harry disse. –É segura. – ele olhou pra Napoleon. –Você instalou novos talismãs de segurança, não foi?

-Com certeza, patrão.

-E quanto aos outros da casa? – Remo disse. –Não vão suspeitar?

-Podemos dizer que Rony está trabalhando em algo sensível. Eles não vão bisbilhotar.

Rony suspirou. –E o que todos vocês vão fazer enquanto estarei enterrados sob pilhas de papel?

Diz levantou e parou ao lado de Remo na porta. –Não podemos esperar que encontrem o padrão. Mesmo se existir algum, não há garantias que vai nos ajudar a encontrar ou que nos dará alguma informação útil. Temos que continuar a tentar encontrar uma forma de saber onde estão os prisioneiros e libertá-los.

-Acho que o mestre sabe que estamos atrás dele? – Rony perguntou.

-Sem dúvida – Harry falou. –A grande pergunta é o quanto ele acha que somos uma ameaça.

* * *

Harry parou no longo caminho que levava até a casa, esperando a reaçãdo a reaççairalongo caminho que levava at de saber onde estao em beça de Harry, -Chefe Potter? o dela.

Hermione, sentada no lugar do passageiro, respirou findo e esticou as mãos. –Ah, meu Deus! A casa! Está boa como nova!

-Eu te disse – ele falou, sorrindo.

-Uau! Eu não acredito! Estava... Ficou totalmente destruída!

-Ficou mesmo – ele parou perto da porta da frente. Hermione ainda estava de queixo caído, olhando pelo pára-brisa a fachada recuperada da casa. Harry saiu e foi para o lado dela. Ela estava com a porta aberta e os braços esticados na direção dele, mas seus olhos ainda estavam nac asa.

-Não dá nem pra dizer aconteceu alguma coisa!

Harry colocou um braço em volta da cintura dela e a ajudou a sair do carro. Ela alegremente deixou o pé descer até chão, segurando a outra mão dele com força. Eles avançaram devagar. A expressão de Hermione era de extrema concentração. –Você está bem? – ele murmurou.

-Aham – ela disse, pressionando os lábios com força. –Estou tentando fazer minhas pernas se mexerem melhor com minha pura força de vontade. Não tenho certeza se minha pura força de vontade é suficiente.

-Sukesh disse que leva tempo.

-Odeio me sentir como uma inválida.

-Não se subestime. Hermione olhou em volta novamente, balançando a cabeça. –Não acredito que fez isso – ela olhou para ele. –Você vem praticando mais do que me conta.

-Bem, todas sessões pra praticar são muito parecidas. Não tem muito o que contar.

-Com _quem_ você pratica? Quer dizer, não existem outros Mages. Quem é qualificado pra te ensinar?

Geralmente pratico com Lefty. Ele não é Mage, mas sabe muito sobre eles. Mas você está certa, ninguém pode me ensinar como ser um. Na maior parte do tempo, eu apenas faço experimentos e pratico fazendo coisas – eles estavam caminhando até as escadas.

-Onde estão todos? – Hermione perguntou, olhando em volta.

-Pedi que todos dessem um tempo até hoje a noite. Não tinha certeza de como você ia se sentir, não queria que você fosse sufocada por um monte de gente. Rony está aqui. Ele está trancado na biblioteca. Remo e Diz trouxeram pra ele a primeira remessa de arquivos biográficos sobre os prisioneiros hoje de manhã.

-Ele está fazendo algum progresso?

-Não perguntei. Na verdade, nem o vi desde hoje de manhã. Ele veio me pediu pra arrumar um computador. – ele olhou pra ela. –Quer ir vê-lo?

Ela balançou a cabeça que não e Harry podia ver o quanto ela estava exausta e não queria dizer. –Não quero perturbá-lo.

-Venha aqui então, vamos te colocar na cama.

Hermione parou na base da escada e olhou para cima, uma expressão de dúvida no rosto. –Harry... acho que não agüento subir as escadas.

Harry sorriu e esticou os braços. Hermione colocou um braço em volta do ombro dele; ele se curvou e a levantou. –Sem problemas – ele disse, começando a subir.

Hermione colocou uma mão no ombro dele. –È tão bom ter um marido tão grande e forte.

-Nem tão forte. Estou usando magia pra te deixar mais leve – ele andou pelo hall do segundo andar.

-Não suporto estar assim tão fraca. Por que é só minha perna? Meus braços estão bem.

-Sukesh disse que o ferro acertou sua medula espinhal na região lombar. Os nervos que controlam suas pernas foram danificados. Eles consertaram, mas ele disse que levaria tempo até que curassem totalmente.

-Ele disse que eu não ficaria com nenhuma seqüela permanente, mas é difícil acreditar no momento. Minhas pernas parecem borracha.

-Elas vão ficar melhor – Harry chegara a porta do Cloister. Ele beijou a testa de Hermione. –Bem vinda ao lar, querida.

-Ah, é tão bom estar de volta. Estou morrendo de vontade de comer a comida de Jorge.

Ele a colocou e arrumou na cama, esperando que ela notasse o que ele fizera. Quando se aproximaram, ele sentiu a confusão dela.

-Harry, o que é isso tudo? – ela perguntou, apontado as caixas ao lado da cama.

-Pra você, é claro. Você não vai poder ficar se movimento na próxima semana e eu não queria que ficasse entediada, então peguei algumas coisas pra ajudar a passar o tempo. Aqui, comprei essa mesinha para que possa escrever ou ler na cama ou em sua cadeira favorita – ele disse, apontando para a pequena mesinha de madeira. –Achei alguns dos livros que você ainda não leu e os trouxe e comprei uma tonelada de lã para seu casaco. Claro, se ainda quiser alguma coisa, só precisa pedir.

Hermione sorriu. –Olha só pra você, tão orgulhoso de si mesmo – ela o abraçou. –Obrigada, querido. Isso é maravilhoso. Não vou me sentir como uma dama vitoriana.

Ele o abraçou em resposta. –Pensei em redecorar o quarto inteiro, como tínhamos conversado, mas vários homens casados me certificaram que fazer qualquer redecoração sem consultar a esposa é um testamento de sabotagem ao casamento.

Hermione riu. –Não posso falar pelas outras esposas, mas acho que ficaria feliz em ter tudo pronto sem ter que organizar ou acabar com tinta no cabelo.

-Não se preocupe. Quando a gente redecorar, só vai levar meia hora. Benefício de ter um marido Mage.

-Um de muitos benefícios. –Hermione disse, seu sorrindo diminuindo um pouco.

-Vamos lá, deve deitar – Harry disse. Era um afirmação do cansaço dela, o fato dela não protestar. Ela sentou e Harry levantou as pernas para o colchão. –Você está sentindo dor?

Ela esfregou a barriga. –Meu estômago dói um pouco. Às vezes sinto dor em volta da área do ferimento.

Harry se ajoelhou ao lado dela e levantou seu suéter um pouco. Ele se inclinou e pressionou os lábios contra o abdome sem marcas. –Aqui – ele disse, virando a cabeça para que sua bochecha repousasse sobre a sua pele quente. Ela estava sorrindo um pouco para ele, passando os dedos nos cabelos dele. –Melhor?

Ela fez que sim. –Muito melhor.

* * *

Hermione parou de pé diante da casa. Ela a encobria, muito mais alta do que ela lembrava. Os andares superiores estavam pegando fogo, a fumaça negra escurecendo o céu e virando o dia em noite.

Ela viu Harry no foyer. A porta da frente estava escancarada e ela podia ver a fumaça passando por ele, mas ele simplesmente continuava parado. –Harry! – ela gritou. –Venha cá, a casa está pegando fogo!

-Atravessou você - ele disse. Estava sussurrando, mas ela o entendia perfeitamente.

A água passava pelos pés de Hermione. Cobria seus tornozelos e depois sua canela e então já passava de sua cintura. Começou a correr com fitas de sangue, brilhantes e vivas, revirando dentro da corrente que empurrava suas roupas e ameaçava derrubá-la.

Ela abriu a boca, mas no lugar de sua voz, uma flecha afiada saiu de sua boca. Ela olhou pra si e viu que seu corpo fora atingido em vários lugares. –Me atravessou – ela disse em volta da flecha que ainda estava em seu pescoço. –Me atravessou...

Hermione acordou de repente, molhada de suor, o fim de seu grito ainda permanecendo no ar. Ela sentiu Harry sentar a seu lado. –Me atravessou! – ela disse, quase sem saber o que estava falando. –Me atravessou! – ela disse, apertando a barriga com os dois braços.

Harry a sentou e abraçou. –Shh... você está bem. Foi só um pesadelo.

Ela o apertou, tremendo e muito assustada. –Me atravessou, - ela soluçou. Sabia o que estava falando agora, mas parecia incapaz de falar qualquer outra coisa.

-Eu sei – Harry murmurou no ouvido dela –Mas acabou agora. Você está bem.

Hermione queria poder dizer algo engraçado ou auto-depreciante para apagar a força de sua reação a este pesadelo, mas sua mente estava branca a não ser pelo puro terror que ainda pairava. Tudo o que podia fazer era se agarrar a Harry como se sua vida dependesse disso, o que neste momento era o que parecia. Os braços dele eram fortes ao redor dela, seu calor se espalhava por ela e espantava o frio do medo que envolvia seu coração. A memória visceral da barra de ferro atravessando sua carne macia era muito forte, logo abaixo do nível consciente de sua mente e seu pesadelo a lembrou abruptamente disso em sua mente consciente. A sensação era tão potente que ela tinha que se assegurar toda hora que não havia um pedaço de metal afiado penetrando seu corpo. –Harry... eu, eu... lamento tanto – ela começou.

-Shush – ele disse, beijando a bochecha dela e vagarosamente acariciando suas costas. –Não se desculpe. Passou por algo terrível. Está a salvo agora – ele disse, Hermione começou a relaxar. –Nunca vou deixar nada de mal te acontecer, prometo.

Ela sabia que essa promessa era absurda. Ele não um deus, não era possível prometer que nada aconteceria a ela... Ainda assim ela acreditava completamente nele, porque sabia que se algo ruim acontecesse a ela, seria apesar de tudo que ele faria pra impedir. Ele nunca simplesmente _deixaria _que algo ruim acontecesse.

-Foi tão horrível – ela respirou contra o ombro dele.

-Sei que deve ter sido – ela recuou um pouco, ainda ficando envolvida nos braços dele. Ela balançou a cabeça que sim, secando os olhos. –Foi bem horrível pra mim, também, e pra todos que te ama. E isso é muita gente.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso. –Estou feliz de ter ficado em casa. Graças a deus que você pode consertar tudo. Não tenho certeza se suportaria ficar em um lugar estranho depois disso tudo.

-Ótimo, foi por isso mesmo que consertei. Queria que seu lugar seguro estivesse aqui pra você.

Ela olhou pra ele. –_esse _ é meu lugar seguro – ela disse, acariciando os braços dele.

Ele se inclinou e a beijou, devagar, sem pressa. Ele recuou e suspirou, olhando em seus olhos com tamanha intensidade que ela não poderia desviar o olhar nem se quisesse. –Eu te amo tanto, Hermione – ele disse baixo. –Não me canso de dizer, nunca consigo pensar numa forma de dizer que seja suficiente.

-Você está dizendo perfeitamente. – ela falou.

Ele esfregou os braços dela onde os arrepios começavam a sumir. –Está melhor? Pesadelo esquecido?

Ela fez que sim. –Com sono agora – Harry deitou novamente, mantendo um braço em volta dos ombros dela, de forma que ela pudesse apoiar a cabeça em seu peito.

-Volte a dormir – ele sussurrou. –E tenha sonhos felizes.

Ela suspirou. –Talvez eu sonhe com o peitoral de Napoleon.

Harry riu. –Bruxa má.

-Hei, _você_ casou comigo.

* * *

Harry não foi para o trabalho no dia seguinte. Ele sabia que devia ter ido, mas não conseguiu se forçar a deixar Hermione. As pernas dela estavam doloridas e ela se sentia fraca e febril na maior parte do tempo. Ele passou a maior parte do dia levando chá para ela e enchendo o saco de Sukesh com corujas perguntando como ele poderia deixá-la mais confortável.

Ela tirou um cochilo durante a tarde, para seu alivio. As olheiras sob os olhos dela eram uma lembrança alarmante de sua fadiga, e sua cura não era ajudada pelo fato dela ficar insistindo em ir além do que Sukesh recomendava. Mais cedo, ele entrara no quarto e a viu andando sobre as pernas cambaleantes, voltando do banheiro. –Era pra me chamar quando precisasse ir a algum lugar! – ele bronqueou, se apressando pro lado dela, ajudando a voltar até a cama.

-Não preciso de ajuda pra fazer xixi! – ela falou irritada.

-Precisa sim! Você sofreu um trauma terrível, não pode aceitar isso?

-Você não é minha babá, sou uma adulta!

-Então aja como uma adulta e reconheça que precisa de ajuda. Por isso que estou aqui, sabe.

Ela suspirou enquanto voltava para cama. –Eu sei. Eu lamento, só está tentando me ajudar. Mas odeio precisar disso. – ela fez becinho e cruzou os braços.

Ele sorriu para ela. –Hei, você passou a vida inteira sendo a supermulher. Tira uma folga.

Ela tirou e logo depois caiu no sono. Harry saiu até a varanda do conservatório pra tomar um ar fresco. Estava um calor fora de estação para janeiro, mas ainda frio o suficiente pra dar energias.

Enquanto estava ali sentado, pensando se entrava pra pegar um casaco, ouviu o barulho distinto das asas de uma coruja, um som que conhecia em qualquer lugar... só que não havia nenhum coruja. Ele levantou os braços e sentiu as garras de uma coruja invisível. –_Reversio _– murmurou e a coruja apareceu no ar. Ele pegou a carta de suas pernas. –_Profundus _– e a coruja desapareceu novamente. Ele sentiu as garras apertar de novo e então soltar quando a coruja bateu as asas e então nada.

Ele olhou para carta. A letra de Argo. Ele queria mesmo marcar uma reunião com ela para que pudesse discutir o progresso tanto no projeto quanto na identificação do traidor; talvez ela tenha sido mais rápida.

_24 de janeiro de 2009,_

_Harry,_

_Lamento por mandar uma coruja de segurança, mas você conhece os motivos. Estamos no meio da noite e ainda estou pensando sobre nosso projeto. Sei que tem as coisas sob controle, mas gostaria de receber uma atualização, se não for comprometer sua segurança. Se precisar, podemos nos reunir em segredo, mas gostaria de não me esgueirar mais que o necessário. Se tiver mais informações sobre o Mestre, por favor, se prepare para me passá-las. Se tiver qualquer novidade sobre o outro projeto, também gostaria de saber._

_Se ainda não disse, lamento muito por Hermione, e estou tranqüila e mais do que aliviada e que ela vai ficar muito bem. Queria poder dar algum tempo livre para você, mas eu tenho certeza que sabe que é impossível no momento._

_Ansiosamente esperando para ouvir seu relatório completo, como geralmente é._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Argo_

_P.S.: por favor, queime esta carta depois de ler._

Harry balançou a cabeça que sim. Ele falaria com Argo no dia seguinte no escritório e marcaria uma hora para conversarem. Ele franziu a testa. Por que ela queria que queimasse a carta? Era um tanto melodramático. _Ah, bem. Não vai machucar. _Ele levantou uma mão. –_Incendio_. – ele falou. Uma chama apareceu em seu indicador e passou para o papel.

Só que ela não queimou.

Harry olhava sem acreditar enquanto as chamas rapidamente envolviam o pergaminho, dando a volta por ele numa camada de fogo azul e dourado. O fogo sumiu, deixando a nota sem nenhum estrago.

Harry deu um pulo e olhou para a escrita de Argo, confuso. Deve ter sido enfeitiçada... mas por que?

A resposta apareceu pra ele praticamente junto com a pergunta. O fogo fizera _alguma coisa_ ao pergaminho, mas não foi o que ele esperava.

As palavras ainda estavam ali, mas agora algumas letras brilhavam laranja. Ele segurou a carta mais perto dos olhos e olhou as linhas com cuidado.

_24 de **janeiro** de **2**00**9**,_

_Harry,_

_Lamento por mandar uma coruja de segurança, mas você conhece os motivos. Estamos no **mei**o d**a** **noite** e ainda estou pensando sobre nosso projeto. Sei que tem as coisas sob controle, mas gostaria de receber uma atualização, se não for comprometer sua segurança. Se **precisa**r, pode**mos nos reunir em segredo**, mas gostaria de não me esgueirar mais que o necessário. Se tiver mais **informações sobre o Mestre**, por favor, se prepare para me passa-las. Se tiver qualquer novidade sobre o outro projeto, também gostaria de saber._

_Se ainda não disse, ** lamento muito por Hermione**, e estou tra**n**qüil**a** e mais d**o** que aliviada e que ela vai **f**ica rm**u**ito bem. Quer**i**a poder dar algum tempo livre para você, mas **eu** tenho certeza que sabe que é impossível no momento._

**_A_**_nsiosamente esperando para ouvir seu re**l**atório comp**le**to, como **g**e**ra**lmente é._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Argo_

_P.S.: por favor, queime esta carta depois de ler._

Seu estômago revirou. Havia uma mensagem escondida nas palavras de Argo... se é que foi ela mesma quem escreveu a carta, o que começava a duvidar.

Seus olhos passaram pela carta, olhando as que estavam brilhando e lendo a mensagem que _de fato_ fora mandada.

Harry sentou rapidamente, um tremo frio subindo por sua espinha. Ele segurou a carta preocupado, muito surpreso por este contato inesperado de seu inimigo.

Enfim, ele colocou a carta de lado. –Bolha – ele disse. –Argo.

Depois de um momento, a voz da diretora o respondeu. –Sim, Harry?

-Argo, você me mandou um bilhete através de uma coruja segura?

-Sim, e aparentemente você não tem nenhuma preocupação com segurança se está me perguntando isso através de uma Bolha aberta.

-Ah.. claro. Desculpe. Deixe pra lá. Falo com você amanhã.

-Certo – a bolha dele desapareceu e ele ficou com mais perguntas. Allegra não falsificara o bilhete, _realmente_ era de Argo. Claro que era que podia ser feito, ele percebeu. A segurança em volta da casa ficara significantemente mais forte. A carta teria que ser de alguém verdadeiramente amigo para conseguir permissão de entrar no terreno sem ativar nenhum alarme.

Isso significava que ela interceptara e enfeitiçara a carta para revelar sua própria mensagem, que ela teve que construir usando as palavras que Argo já tinha escrito no pergaminho. Isso não era nada fácil, interceptar uma coruja segura, mas ele não julgava estar além das habilidades dela.

Não importava como ela fizera, entretanto. Ele só ponderava os métodos dela para que pudesse evitar a pergunta maior. Por que ela estava pedindo uma reunião com ele e mais importante... ele deveria aceitar?

* * *

Rony olhava para a carta, perplexo. –Já contou a Hermione?

-Não – Harry disse rápido. –E nem vou contar. Ela ia fazer uma tempestade de soubesse que estou pensando em encontrar com Allegra.

-Então está pensando em ir.

-Acho que eu devo ir. Ela menciona informações importantes sobre o Mestre. Acho que é possível que ela já tenha perdido a paciência com ele e queira ver sua derrota.

-Sabe que pode ser uma armadilha.

-Claro, mas olhe quanto trabalho ela teve pra mandar essa mensagem escondida, não só dos mocinhos, mas também dos bandidos da história. E ela teve que se certificar que eu receberia. Enfeitiçar essa carta não deve ter sido fácil, mas ela passou por isso tudo pra colocar "lamento muito por Hermione", quando não era necessário.

-Obviamente ela quer que confie nela. Você confia?

-Absolutamente não... mas acho que tenho que arriscar.

Rony franziu a testa. –Ela especifica a hora, mas não o lugar.

Harry esfregou a parte de trás do pescoço. –Sei onde quer que a gente se encontre. O mesmo lugar que nos encontrávamos quando ainda tínhamos um caso, um aluno e uma instrutora namorando em segredo.

-E onde é?

Harry suspirou e olhou Rony nos olhos, imaginando se devia contar a ele.

* * *

_Harry andava nervoso de um lado para o outro, com medo como sempre de ficar muito tempo ali e ou não a encontrar ou ser pego. Estava frio essa noite e ele estava em volta de sua capa mais quente, mesmo assim, seus pés estavam ficando dormentes._

_Ele a sentiu se aproximar antes de vê-la. Ele nunca sabia como isso funcionava, só que era assim. Ele virou e procurou pelo céu negro, avistando o pequeno ponto que ficava maior enquanto se aproximava. Seus cabelos negros voavam atrás dela como uma bandeira enquanto ela avançava até ele. Ela pousou e desceu da vassouras antes que seus pés tocassem o chão de pedras. Ela correu até os braços abertos dele e ela colocou a linha em sua boca antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. –Desculpe por ter demorado tanto – ela murmurou entre os beijos. –Não queria sair correndo da Divisão, fica feio._

_Harry mal a ouvia, ele estava muito distraído pela sensação da bunda dela sob sua mão e seus seios pressionados contra seu peito, mesmo que através de várias camadas de roupas. Ela era a primeira mulher que ele conhecia no sentido bíblico; ele às vezes não acreditava que ela deixava que ele deitasse em sua cama, uma mulher como ela podia ter quem quisesse. –Não podemos ficar nos encontrando aqui – ele sussurrou, beijando o caminho pelo pescoço dela e na esperança, como sempre, que estivesse fazendo isso certo. Ele sempre se sentia como um atrapalhado garoto do ensino médio quando estava com ela. Ainda assim, a única vez que ela reclamara até hoje foi quando ele parou._

_-É seguro, é longe de tudo._

_-É _Hogwarts! – _ele exclamou, olhando em volta para torres em volta deles. Havia um longo caminho de pedras em cima do topo do teto do Salão Principal; no inicio, parecia tão dramático e saído de um filme de romance gótico. Agora ele se sentia simplesmente exposto._

_-Como se alguém fosse vir dar uma caminhada no meio da noite. Vamos lá, vamos para Hogsmeade. Consegui o mesmo quarto que a última vez. Estive excitada o dia inteiro e mal posso esperar pra trepar com você até que peça misericórdia._

_Harry a pegou e apertou os lábios contra os dela novamente, surpreendendo até a si mesmo com o rosnado selvagem que saiu da própria da garganta. Ele sentiu quando ela sorriu e deu uma risada da força dele e então sentiu a mão dela se esgueirando pela frente das calças dele. –Vamos lá – ele disse._

_-Vamos ter que ser rápidos. Não tem planos com Ela hoje? – ela perguntou._

_Harry recuou, um pouco irritado. Sempre que ela mencionava Hermione, a voz sempre tinha um toque desagradável de sarcasmo. –Tinha, mas eles se desfizeram. O namorado dela ligou, ele volta de viagem um dia antes para que ela possa sair com ele e não comigo._

_-Ah, coitadinho. Abandonado como um lixo só pra que ela possa dar uma._

_Harry estreitou os olhos. –Queria que não falasse assim dela._

_Allegra passou um dedo pelos lábios dele. –Assim como?_

_-Como se tivesse ciúmes._

_-Deveria ter?_

_-Qual é. Ela é apenas Hermione. Apenas uma amiga. Você é... – ele puxou os quadris dela com força contra os dele. –Você é maravilhosa._

_Ela sorriu e sorriso sarcástico deixou seus lábios, substituído por um doce sorriso bem diferente do normal. Allegra era muitas coisas que o fascinavam, mas doce não era uma delas. –Posso te mostrar o quanto sou maravilhosa – ela ronronou, e então sem avisos se ajoelhou na frente dele. Já tinha aberto as calças dele antes mesmo dele poder formular um protesto._

_Harry sabia que devia parar. Isso era simplesmente... errado, de alguma forma; infelizmente, antes que ele pudesse reunir forças pra dizer qualquer coisa, sua mente estava além de qualquer pensamento racional._

* * *

A reunião deles desta noite já começou diferente de todas as outras por um detalhe importante... Ela já estava lá quando ele chegou. No passado, era sempre ele quem ficava esperando por ela.

Ela levantou e o encarou enquanto ele pousava no telhado, desobrigado do vôo por usar uma vassoura. Ela parecia muito aliviada. –Estava com medo de você não vir – ela disse.

-Bem, eu vim.

Ela concordou. –Temos que conversar.

-Sobre o que?

-O Mestre.

-Certo – Harry esperou. Ela não disse nada. –Já que não sei nadinha sobre ele, você vai ter que começar.

Allegra tirou os cabelos do rosto e Harry viu que ela parecia vulnerável pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram. –Tem uma coisa que precisa saber sobre ele, Harry.

-Certo, pode esperar um pouco – ele disse, levantando uma mão. –Primeiro, preciso saber porque você de repente resolveu contar o que quer que vá contar. Não somos amigos, lembra? Não trocamos informações, não cuidamos um do outro. Então, por que?

-Porque – ela disse entre os dentes cerrados. –Ele me transformou em algo que não reconheço. Ele me tornou alguém que meu antigo eu esmagaria como um inseto. E ele vai pagar por isso.

-Não posso imaginar ninguém te transformando em uma serva sem poderes.

-Você não o conhece. Por isso estou aqui. Você vai enfrentá-lo em algum momento e é melhor estar preparado, porque ele está. Ele sabe tudo a seu respeito, é bom que você saiba algumas coisas sobre ele.

-De você? Porque devo confiar no que quer que você me diga?

-Porque seu Bisbilhoscópio não está dizendo pra não confiar – ela falou.

Harry sorriu e tirou o bisbilhoscópio do bolso. –Como sabia?

-Você sempre leva essa maldita coisa em situações incertas, Harry. Previsível. – ela andou de um lado para o outro algumas vezes. –Como... está sua esposa?

Harry hesitou – ela está bem, obrigada. Está em casa há quase uma semana agora.

-Aquilo não foi trabalho meu.

-Nunca pensei que fosse.

-Ótimo. Fico feliz que não me ache capaz de um método de assassinato tão distante, impessoal e impreciso.

-Claro que não. Se você me matasse, esperaria uma lamina pelo coração e um ou dois golpes muito bem escolhidos.

-Naturalmente.

Um silêncio desconfortável se abateu. Harry não sabia se ela estava igualmente inclinada as lembranças, mas parecia que ele não podia evitar de lembrar alguns encontros nada formais que tiveram nesse teto. –O que ele fez com você? – ele se ouviu dizer. O que, de fato. Ela parecia distraída e desconfortável, sem falar em ansiosa. Ele quase não reconhecia a Allegra que conhecia na mulher diante dele.

-Não é importante. Mas resumindo, ele deixou bem claro que sou insignificante pra ele. Se ele ganhar, não terei posição melhor que um capanga qualquer nesse novo mundo dele. Recuso a ser marginalizada, me entendeu?

-Então... deixa eu esclarecer as coisas. Você quer me ajudar a derrotar o Mestre porque ele não te deixar ser má o suficiente? E em que isso me ajuda? Eu o derroto e você toma o lugar dele de novo. Frigideira ou forno, qual a diferença?

-Confie em mim, você não quer nada do que ele planejou. Eu posso ser sua inimiga, mas o Mestre é algo muito pior. Aquele homem é... ele não é estável. Ele é realmente perigoso.

-E você é um coelhinho branco fofo, vestida de couro preto sintético?

-Droga, Harry, isso não é sobre mim! Quer minha ajuda ou não?

Harry suspirou. Não tinha muita escolha.-Me conte o que veio aqui dizer.

Ela se encolheu um pouco. –Certo, então. Vamos sentar. – ela apontou para a borda da torre. Harry sentou, permanecendo em alerta. Ela virou na direção dele, puxando as pernas pra cima. –Eu... a coisa é que... – ela parou e desviou o olhar. –Droga, não sei como começar.

-Diz de uma vez.

Ela olhou diretamente pra ele. –Harry, o Mestre é seu filho. Ele é _nosso_ filho.

Harry piscou. Ele esperou. Ela ainda estava _olhando_ pra ele.

O vento estava bem alto lá em cima. Estava mais alto do que ele lembrava estar apenas alguns momentos antes. Era o vento ou o sangue em seus ouvidos? De repente, ele não sentia mais um friozinho como na hora que ele chegara.

_Ele é nosso filho._

De todas as coisas que ele imaginou que ela pudesse dizer, essa estava tão lá embaixo na lista que nem era digna de consideração. Ela estava sentada ali sem dizer mais nada, como se esperasse alguma resposta. Ela estava maluca? Ela realmente acreditava nisso? O que ele estava pensando ao vir pra essa reunião?

Falando nisso, o que estava fazendo com que ficasse? Ele levantou e começou a ir embora. –Onde está indo? – ela perguntou, seguindo-o.

-Embora.

-Por que?

-Você tem mesmo que me perguntar depois de inventar uma historia tão maluca quanto essa que acabou de me contar?

-É verdade.

-Claro! – ele disse, dando uma risada. –Pode dizer que é pegadinha! – ele começou a virar novamente, mas ela segurou seu braço e o fez virar pra ela. A intensidade do olhar dela o prendeu no lugar como um inseto num quadro.

-Harry, me escute. Quando eu te deixei, estava grávida, mas não sabia. Eu carreguei essa criança, nossa criança, mas pensava que ele tinha morrido no parto. Eu vi seu corpo. Mas como você e eu sabemos que algumas pessoas são muito boas em falsificar a morte de outras. – ela olhava nos olhos dele com tanta veemência que Harry foi pego de surpresa. –O bebê foi tirado de mim e trocado por uma duplicada, que eu enterrei e por qual fiquei de luto, porque era minha criança e sua também. Ele foi levado por... Bem, não tenho muita certeza disso. Foi levado por uma entidade que vive fora de nossa linha do tempo e criado por ele e pelos Eternos. Você sabe sobre os Eternos, não é?

Harry concordou. –Sim – ele disse através de lábios dormentes. –Até demais.

-Ele viveu com eles, num lugar onde o tempo não passa. Ele cresceu e se tornou um homem. Ele aprendeu a controlar seus poderes.

-Que poderes?

-Os mesmos que você tem, Harry... Claro que deve saber que sou meio Mage. Você é um Mage completo, bem como nosso filho. – Harry puxou o braço da mão dela e deu as costas a ela. Não queria mais ouvir, podia começar a acreditar. Ela continuou falando. –Eles o levaram, do mesmo jeito que te levaram. Eles deixaram que amadurecesse e se tornasse uma força poderosa... e quando a hora chegou, eles escolheram o momento certo na minha linha do tempo para que ele entrasse em contato comigo e me desse instruções. Eu o obedeci e você também obedeceria. Você não o conhece, ele é elementar, é colossal – ela deu a volta e parou diante dele. –Harry, eu não sabia quem ele era até alguns meses atrás. Ele nunca nem mesmo tinha mostrado o rosto pra mim... Mas ele parece com você. Tem seus olhos. – a cabeça de Harry balançava de um lado para o outro em uma negação silenciosa que ele ainda não conseguia articular. –Ele é mais poderoso do que você pode imaginar. Você só começou a arranhar a superfície de seus poderes Mage. Ele passou quase cinqüenta anos vivendo com eles e usando os poderes, são como uma segunda pele pra ele. Nenhum de nós é páreo pra ele, não separados.

Harry não podia mais ouvir. Ele não tinha palavras fortes o suficiente pra expressar sua negação de cada palavra que ela falara, então ele simplesmente deu o murro mais forte que conseguiu nela. Se não podia encontrar as palavras pra negar suas mentiras, podia ao menos puni-la por fazê-lo ouvir isso. Ela tomou o golpe e o retribuiu, seu punho acertando o estômago com força suficiente para fazê-lo dobrar. Ela o segurou pelos cabelos e puxou a cabeça para cima. –Droga, Harry, _me escute! _Ele é _nosso filho! _Sei que não quer acreditar, mas é a verdade!

-É uma mentira suja! – ele gritou. –Acha que sou idiota? Realmente achou que essa história iria me enganar? Você não podia engravidar, nós dois estávamos sob feitiços contraceptivos!

Ela balançou a cabeça. –Os Eternos queriam que eu concebesse, Harry. Eles arranjaram isso. Alguns feiticinhos não poderiam impedi-los. Eles queriam produzir um Mage que pudessem criar e treinar desde criança. Eles não conseguiram pegar você, então pegaram ele. Você era humano demais pra ser o Encarnado deles, então fizeram um. Eles nos acasalaram como animais! – ela gritou, seu nojo evidente em sua voz. –Eles levaram nosso filho e o transformaram em um... em um... nessa _coisa_ que ele é!

-Mas ele... não pode... – Harry não tinha mais argumentos. Agora era apenas uma questão dele acreditar ou não nela. Não acreditava, claro. Não com sua mente racional, que tinha uma questão emocional significante com a desonestidade dela. Seu corpo, no entanto, estava bem à frente dele. Ele continuou curvado, sua respiração ainda saindo engasgada. Ele se sentia tonto. Allegra segurou o braço dele e o levou até a parede, empurrando-o sentado.

-Sente, tente respirar mais devagar – ela comandou, empurrando a cabeça dele pra baixo, entre os joelhos dele. –Sei como se sente. Quando descobri, eu desmaiei de verdade, como uma dama vitoriana. Me senti tão idiota. – Harry não respondeu, estava incapaz de falar. –Sei que não quer acreditar em mim. Não estou inventando isso. Pode me dar veritaserum, pode me deixar roxa de porrada, mas vou dizer a mesma coisa. Acha que me deixa feliz o fato dele ser minha cria? Acha que eu queria carregar seu filho? Isso também não era parte de meu plano, sabia.

Finalmente Harry conseguiu se endireitar e olhar pra ela. Ela era a campeã da mentira e ele sabia... Mas se isso era uma mentira, era uma mentira na qual ela acreditava. –Você... você sabe.. confirmou isso?

Ela suspirou. –Ah, sim. Usei um feitiço de Paternidade. Exumei e testei o corpo do que eu achava ser meu bebê. Ele é meu filho, o que significa que é seu filho. Não dormi com mais ninguém alem de você enquanto estava disfarçada.

-Mas ele... quantos anos ele tem?

-Tem 48. mas eu te disse como...

-Eu sei, entendi. Só que... – ele levantou e se afastou alguns passos, olhando parar os campos da escola, o lugar que o tornara quem era. Agora esse lugar poderia vê-lo se dividir, bem aqui em seu telhado.

O Mestre era seu filho. Ele tentou encaixar isso. _Eu tenho um filho_. Seu próprio ser negava sua verdade, ainda assim... ele tinha que verificar isso. Independentemente. Ele precisava saber, e não podia esperar.

Ele virou de frente para Allegra e levantou uma mão. –_Accio_ talismã do nome – ele disse. Ela aquiesceu. –Vai levar um minuto – ele disse.

-Ótimo. Sim, por favor, cheque. Não posso ficar aqui tentando de convencer a noite inteira.

Ele esperou. Um talismã do nome de um bruxo gravava os maiores eventos de sua vida. O nascimento de uma criança com certeza estava qualificado.

Dentro de dois minutos, seu talismã flutuava no ar diante dele. Ele esticou a mão e o segurou em sua mão direita. –Me diga sobre minha vida – ele disse para o talismã.

O talismã brilhou e começou a falar, em sua própria voz.

_Você nasceu em 31 de julho de 1980. Foi aceito em Hogwarts em 31 de julho de 1991. deixou a escola em 12 de junho de 1998. Tornou-se agente da inteligência em 23 de maio de 1999. seu filho, Julian James Potter, nasceu de Allegra Blackburn-Dwyer em 17 de setembro de 2002. Você se casou em 15 de novembro de 2008 com Hermione Jane Granger;_

O talismã ficou em silêncio.

Harry olhou Allegra nos olhos. Ela levantara e parara diante dele enquanto o talismã recitava sua vida. Harry o largou e ele ficou no ar e então saiu voando para se juntar aos outros talismãs no Hall dos Nomes. –Julian? – ele disse, baixo.

-Gosto do nome Julian.

Ele concordou. –Eu também. – Harry deixou que seus olhos se fecharem e ele caiu de joelhos sobre o parapeito de pedra. Ele se sentia tão frio e sem vida quanto a pedra sobre a qual ele se ajoelhava. _Hermione_, sua mente sussurrou. _Como é que vou te contar isso?_

Allegra sentou na pedra ao lado dele. –Não queria acreditar também. Mas é verdade.

-Por que me contou agora? – ele sussurrou.

-Porque se eu não contasse, ele contaria. Ele esperaria pelo momento que fosse te causar a distração mais inconveniente. Ele usaria como uma arma contra você. É melhor ficar preparado antes de enfrentá-lo. Isso significa saber o que ele é e quem ele é.

-Ele é um Mage. Como posso derrotá-lo? Como posso ter esperança de ser páreo contra ele?

-Nisso eu não posso te ajudar – ela suspirou. –Mas se aceitar meu conselho... ele pode usar o fato de sua filiação para te machucar de outra forma se você não tiver cuidado.

-Não se preocupe, vou contar a ela antes que ele tenha qualquer chance. – ele suspirou. –Vou contar a ela assim que voltarmos à casa.

-Ótimo. Se ele puder destruir seu casamento, nada mais lhe daria tanto prazer.

Harry levantou se afastou alguns passos, desejando uma máquina do tempo ou uma cápsula de cianeto ou qualquer coisa que permitisse que ele não soubesse disso, qualquer coisa que ajudasse a isso não ser verdade. –Ainda não entendo porque se voltou contra ele.

Ele a ouviu se levantar atrás dele. –O que um dia foi meu, ele tomou. Ele tomou o Círculo, tomou meus seguidores, tomou tudo que era meu. Ele está tomando a mim e nunca pensei que alguém pudesse fazer isso.

Ele aquiesceu, dormente. –Sim. Então é vingança, não é?

-Não, isso é auto-preservação. – ela hesitou. –Ele está me fodendo.

Harry virou pra ela, simples horror ultrapassando a enorme pilha de emoções indesejáveis que passavam por sua cabeça. –O que?

-Ele está me fodendo. Todas as noites. Começou umas semanas atrás. Ele... se forçou pra cima de mim.

Harry fechou os olhos. –Meu Deus.

-Ele não liga para sexo. Ele apenas quer me controlar. Ele quer me ver indefesa. Deixei que pensasse que já estou. – ela levantou o queixo. – Eu _nunca_ estou indefesa. Não importa o que ele faça comigo. Ele nunca me possuirá.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça que não. –E esse... esse monstro... ele é nosso filho?

-Fomos apenas os doadores do DNA, Harry. O que quer que ele seja, nós não o fizemos. – ela avançou e parou ao lado dele. –Mas talvez dependa de você desfazê-lo.

Harry se afastou, indo na direção da beirada do telhado e do grande espaço aberto ali. Não havia mais nada a ser dito... porém ele ainda tinha uma pergunta. –Por que você foi para meu casamento? – ele perguntou baixo. –Você foi e apenas... assistiu. Por que?

O silencio se prolongou o suficiente pra ele se perguntar se ela o ouvira. Finalmente, ela falou. –Eu não sei.

-Você foi pra causar problemas?

-Não.

-Por que, então?

Ele não virou e ela continuou onde estava. –Acho que eu apenas queria ver.

-Isso não é motivo.

-É tudo que eu tenho – ela hesitou. –Você quer mesmo saber por que? Certo. Fui porque eu te odeio, sempre te odiei. Tinha que sentar lá e ver você se casando com ela e pensar em te odiar. Todo mundo lá te amava, e simplesmente era demais. Não podia deixar você se casar com ela sem ao menos haver pelo menos uma pessoa que te odeie tanto quanto eu presente. – a voz dela abaixou um pouco. –Não tem idéia do quanto te odeio. Nunca se esqueça disso, não importa o que aconteça, não importa o que eu diga ou o que eu me obrigue a fazer. Se eu te ajudo, se eu confio em você... não esqueça que sempre te odiarei.

Inesperadamente, Harry sentiu um nó na garganta. Ele reuniu sua coragem e virou... mas ela tinha desaparecido.

* * *

Harry achava que se ela não dissesse alguma coisa logo, ele ia vomitar por puro nervosismo.

Ele contara à sua mulher a verdade sobre o Mestre. Ele voltara de seu encontro com Allegra e acordou Hermione imediatamente. Ele não queria que mais nenhum tempo se passasse antes que lhe contasse. Ele queria que esse período durante o qual tinha que suportar esse conhecimento sozinho fosse o mais curto possível.

Ele surpreendeu a si mesmo com clareza das palavras que saiam de sua boca. Ele não desmoronou, não ficou emotivo. Simplesmente a presenteou com a mesma informação que Allegra lhe passara.

Quase se sentiu acanhado de estar tão composto. Não devia se sentir envergonhado? Ele não devia se sentir horrível, como se tivesse traído a mulher que amava? Não devia implorar pelo perdão dela?

Mas também... Pelo que ele deveria ser perdoado? Do que devia se envergonhar? Isso acontecera sem nenhuma culpa dele. Usara proteção durante seu relacionamento com Allegra como um adulto responsável. Não sabia que ela ficara grávida, apesar das precauções, nem do destino da criança. O que a criança se tornara também não tinha o dedo dele. Não traíra sua esposa. Não escondeu isso dela.

E mesmo assim... O fato da existência do Mestre seria distúrbio demais pra os dois. Não importava como ele acabou existindo, ele _existia_. Era uma força a ser reconhecida, muito mais do que Harry podia imaginar.

Ela ficou ali sentada, olhando para ele.

-Hermione? – ele sussurrou. –Diga alguma coisa, por favor.

-Tem certeza disso? – ela perguntou, sua voz baixa e equilibrada. –Tem certeza que é verdade?

-Sim. A maior certeza possível. – ele contou o que Talismã do nome lhe dissera.

Ela fechou os olhos e levantou, indo até a janela. Ela ficou ali de pé com os braços em volta da barriga, o luar esfriando seu perfil com sua luz brilhante. Ele ficou olhando as próprias mãos cruzadas e esperou. –Sabe – ela finalmente disse depois de um longo silêncio. –Me pergunto se nossa lua-de-mel valeu a pena. O universo está pedindo um preço cármico muito alto por aqueles dois meses de felicidade que tivemos. Primeiro a explosão, depois o projeto e agora isso. – ela deu um risinho sem humor. –Acho que preferia um fim de semana em um motel em Sheffield se isso significasse um pouco de paz em nossa vida de casados.

Havia uma coisa que ele precisava saber antes que mais um segundo passasse. –Está com raiva de mim?

Ela virou e olhou para ele, uma expressão de dar pena passando por seu rosto. –De você? Não, por que estaria? Você não sabia. Não queria que isso acontecesse. Você veio e me disse assim que descobriu. Com raiva de você? – ela balançou a cabeça que não. –Queria que fosse simples assim. – ele levantou e parou ao lado dela, esticando os braços na direção dela, mas ela se afastou um pouco. –Por favor, ainda não. – ela sussurrou. –Me de um momento, só pra pensar. – Harry recuou, vendo as lágrimas não derramadas nos olhos dela. –Como está suportando? – ela perguntou, olhando em seus olhos. –Ele é seu filho, afinal – ela colocou na palavra "seu" uma ênfase sutil que não passou despercebida por ele.

-Eu... eu não sei. Estou dormente. Acho que a ficha ainda não caiu.

Ela aquiesceu. –Então deixa eu dizer o que _eu_ estou sentindo.

-Certo – ele disse, um pouco hesitante.

-Não sei como reagir, Harry. Não sei o que pensar sobre quem o Mestre é. Ela diz que ele é seu filho. Certo, então. Como isso nos afeta? – ela olhou para ele. –A resposta, objetivamente, é que não afeta. Ele não é seu filho em nenhum aspecto significante do termo. Você não o criou, não o conhece e ele não te conhece. Ele é o mesmo bastardo terrível, não importa de quem ele seja filho e sua existência não afeta nosso relacionamento ou nenhuma família que a gente possa vir a ter no futuro. Certo?

Harry concordou – Certo – ele disse, triste, esperando o resto do pensamento.

-O fato dele parecer a maldade personificada não é reflexo da qualidade do seu DNA. Acho que ele puxou à mãe.

Ele ficou olhando a expressão dela enquanto falava. Ela não olhava pra ele, e sim pra fora da janela. Os seus braços ainda estavam em volta do corpo como se estivesse se segurando.

-Então a conclusão à que devemos chegar é que pra gente isso não significa nada – ela completou, a voz apressada e quase um sussurro.

Harry suspirou. –Acho que sim.

Agora ela virou pra encará-lo e ela viu nos olhos dela o quanto ela não estava calma. Ela vagarosamente escorregou pela parede até que estava sentada no chão, os joelhos puxados contra o peito. –Então por que sinto como se significasse _tudo_? – ela disse, a voz tremendo. –Por que, Harry?

Ele curvou a cabeça, desejando ter uma resposta adequada pra ela. Ela estava certa, tanto em sua análise racional quanto em sua resposta mais emocional.

-É _ela._ – Hermione disse. –Isso não é sobre o Mestre, mas sobre _ela_. Ela sempre encontra uma forma de fazer a gente morrer um pouquinho um pelo outro, Harry. – ela começava a chorar um pouco agora, sua voz ficando trêmula de uma forma que não precisaria de muito pra se transformar em soluços. –Não tem idéia do que ela tirou de mim agora.

Ele franziu a testa. –O que?

Hermione ficou de pé e voltou para janela, colocando as mãos no peitoril. –É uma coisa de mulher, tenho certeza que não pensou nisso. Mas agora... não importa o que aconteça no futuro, não importa o tipo de família que a gente decida se tornar... – ela não completou, secando os olhos rapidamente. –Agora, nunca poderei te dar seu primogênito. – Harry engoliu seco, uma dor que quase o fez engasgar subindo em seu peito. – ela tirou isso de mim. – ele a viu fechando os punhos. –Ela tem uma parte de você que eu nunca poderei tocar! – ela gritou, batendo no peitoril na última palavra. –Ela foi sua primeira e agora ela é a mãe de seu primeiro filho. O que isso deixa pra mim?

Ele foi até ela e a segurou pelos braços. –Tudo – ele disse, sua voz apertada. –O que ela tem é insignificante, está me ouvindo? Ela pode ter sido minha primeira, mas você vai ser minha última. E não me diga que não entendo o que isso significa! Nunca imaginei que teria um filho que não te tivesse como mãe! Acha que ia querer isso? Nem em um milhão de anos! Aquele... o que quer que ele seja... ele pode ter meu sangue, mas é um estranho. Ele não é meu filho. Eu... eu me recuso a chamá-lo assim. – ele esticou as mãos e segurou o rosto dela entre elas. –Um dia, eu e você talvez tenhamos um garotinho nosso. Ele vai te chamar de mãe e me chamar de pai. Vamos ler historinhas pra ele dormir e ele vai nos chamar quando tiver um pesadelo e ele irá para Hogwarts e nos escrever corujas contando sobre todas aventuras que está tendo. _Ele_ é meu filho e é o único digno da palavra. Chamar o Mestre pelo mesmo termo é um insulto a este garotinho. – ele a olhou nos olhos. –Ninguém pode ser meu filho, não se não for seu também. Você vai dar a luz a meu primogênito um dia. O Mestre é apenas um impostor.

Hermione fungou. –Vai ter tanta certeza assim quando o enfrentar e ver seus próprios olhos no rosto dele? Eu terei? Ela virou e se afastou alguns passos. –Você terá que enfrentá-lo. Provavelmente mais breve do que pensamos. Você talvez tenha que matá-lo. Você vai conseguir fazer isso, sabendo quem ele é?

-Se eu tiver que matá-lo, será porque ele me forçou. Não vou hesitar.

Ela balançou a cabeça. –Eu te conheço, Harry. Não vai conseguir tirar isso de sua cabeça. Vai começar a pensar que deve ter alguma coisa sua nele, alguma coisa boa que você talvez consiga despertar. Vai imaginar se está matando aquela parte de você que ele deve ter enterrado há muitos anos. Você vai hesitar. E ele vai te matar primeiro.

-Não. Ele não vai. Porque estou preparado agora. Por isso Allegra queria que eu soubesse.

Hermione deu um risinho sarcástico. –Sim, porque ela é totalmente contra você ficar para sempre no escuro. Não confio nela e fico impressionada de você parecer confiar.

-Também não confio nela, mas confio no que ela me disse. E ela não está me dando avisos porque quer me ajudar. O inimigo do seu inimigo é seu amigo.

-O Mestre é inimigo dela?

-Ah, sim. Ele provavelmente não a classificaria dessa forma, mas ela sim. Ela sabe o que vem pela frente e sabe que ele apenas a está usando até que possa executar qualquer que seja o plano que está tramando. – Harry hesitou. –Por que estamos falando dela?

-Porque é mais fácil que ficar imaginando o que isso fará com a gente.

-Eu te digo o que fará: nada – ele disse, enfático. –Nós sabemos agora, e podemos lidar com isso juntos.

Ela virou pra ele. –Tenho medo do que vem depois.

-O que tem depois?

-Isso não vai ser o fim dessa história. Vai ter mais. Isso é apenas o começo. Eu sei que teremos horrores piores em nosso futuro, provavelmente em um futuro próximo. Eu sei que está vindo... talvez seja tarde demais pra parar tudo isso agora. É melhor a gente se segurar com força, Harry. Se a gente se soltar um do outro, ficaremos perdidos.

Harry esticou os braços na direção dela, que deu três longos passos pra ficar em seus braços. Ele a envolveu e encontrou os lábios dela no meio do caminho, grata que ela não mantinha uma distância mínima de segurança.

Mas nem trinta segundos se passaram até ele começar a ficar alarmado. Os beijos dela tinham um quê de desesperados, nervosos. Ela quase o machucava. Ela o empurrou de costas na direção da cama, as lágrimas dela molhando os rostos dos dois. Gritos engolidos viam da garganta dela enquanto puxava as roupas dele. –Hermione... espera... hei, calma aí – ele murmurou.

-Fique quieto – ela sibilou. –Vamos lá, Harry. Faça amor comigo. Não fazemos sexo desde a explosão. Estou bem, estou melhor... quero você. – ela o empurrou de costas e ele viu que o rosto dela estava vermelho e seus olhos inchados. Ela estava com a varinha na mão agora... quando ela pegou? Isso tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido. –Vamos tirar nossos feitiços hoje – ela disse, sua voz com traços de um pânico urgente. –Vamos fazer um bebê. Agora mesmo – ela disse, atropelando as palavras umas nas outras. Harry quase não teve tempo para processar o que ela estava sugerindo antes dela tirar as calças dele e puxar a própria camisola por cima da cabeça. –Não precisamos mais esperar. O que importa? Faça um filho em mim, hoje. – agora ele mal conseguia ouvir as palavras dela, a voz dela estava um pouco ofegante, quase um grito. –Deixe que eu recupere isso – ela gritou. –Me devolva.

Harry sentou e a segurou quieta. –Hermione, pare!

Ela lutava com os botões da blusa dele. –Parar o que? Isso não está certo? Temos que fazer isso! Não precisamos tirar um fim de semana pra viajar, vamos acabar logo com isso. Vamos fazer esse garotinho, _nosso_ garotinho! – ele estava empurrando as mãos para longe, mas ela ficava cada vez mais insistente. Finalmente ela parou de tentar tirar a roupa dele e começou a bater em seu peito. –_Nosso_ filho, _nosso _filho! – ela gritou. –Você não quer ele? Não pode ver? _Maldito _você, você fez com ela, faça comigo!

Ele agarrou os punhos dela e os segurou quietos contra seu peito enquanto o rosto dela se transformava com os soluços e ela desabou nos braços dele. Harry não conseguia mais agüentar tudo isso, ele também começou a derramar as próprias lágrimas. Ele apertou os punhos nos cabelos dela e a segurou, o rosto dele contra a testa dela. –Deus, Hermione, eu lamento tanto – ele chorou. Eles caíram de volta na cama juntos. Ele simplesmente continuou repetindo várias e várias vezes, apesar de não ter certeza dela estar ouvindo nada do que ele dizia. Os dedos dela apertavam a camisa dele e as lágrimas dela molhavam seu peito enquanto ele pedia desculpas até que as palavras perdessem o sentido. Era verdade que nada disso era culpa dele, mas não era por isso que ele pedia desculpas. Ele lamentava por ela estar passando por isso, ele lamentava ter conhecido Allegra, ele lamentava ter uma cicatriz e um talento que o marcavam e roubavam dela até a menor chance de uma vida normal e principalmente, ele lamentava amá-la tanto que não podia deixá-la ir.

Depois de um tempo, as lágrimas acabaram e eles ficaram deitados, abraçados na cama, ofegantes com o "depois" de tudo, em silêncio.

A bochecha de Hermione repousava no peito dele, que ela deixara parcialmente descoberto em suas tentativas de tirar sua roupa, os braços dela em volta da cintura dele. Ele enrolava e desenrolava uma mecha do cabelo dela em volta de seu dedo e o cheiro doce dos cabelos dela preenchia seu nariz, o calor macio do corpo dela pressionado contra ele o levando a um lugar muito mais calmo.

Ele não sabia quanto tempo ficaram ali, mas a lua subiu significantemente através da janela enquanto deixavam o silêncio curá-los. Depois de um tempo, ela se apoiou nos cotovelos e olhou para ele, sua expressão difícil de ler. Ela pegou a varinha e então, deliberadamente, colocou de lado, em seu criado mudo. Ela voltou para ele, se inclinou e o beijou gentilmente. Ele retribuiu ao beijo, deixando que ela comandasse o ritmo. Ela moveu a boca até o queixo e pescoço dele e então seu peito, seus lábios quentes fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse. Ele a tomou em seus braços e virou, de modo que ficassem deitados se encarando, braços e pernas embaralhados. Esse era seu lugar preferido no mundo. Ele amava a sensação das pernas dela misturadas com as suas e as mãos dela passando por sua pele.

Harry não conseguia parar de pedir desculpas, mas ele parou de falar isso. No lugar, seu lamento passava de sua pele para dela, enquanto movia suas mãos e lábios por seu corpo, indo e vindo, seu pesar fluía em ondas de sua respiração para dentro dos pulmões dela enquanto se beijavam, seu lamento foi carregado no seu corpo enquanto se juntava ao dela e então ele não era mais o lamento dele, mas sim deles.

E então nada mais era nem dele ou dela, _tudo_ era deles. O movimento deles, a respiração deles, o coração deles, as palavras não ditas deles. Ele ouvia seus murmúrios, seus sussurros, e então ele ouviu "eu te amo" e não importava quem tinha dito, apenas que era o sentimento _deles_ e nem precisava mais ser dito porque era mais poderoso simplesmente sentido em suas almas. Quando o fim veio, foi com o prazer e liberação deles, e quando o sono os tomou, os segurou pelo conforto e segurança e os levou ate o lugar onde poderiam encontrar seus sonhos.

* * *

Rony Weasley não conseguiria dormir nem pra salvar a própria vida.

Eram quatro horas da manhã, maldição, e ele ainda estava bem acordado. Ele sabia porque e isso não era alívio nenhum. Ele estava deitado acordado ali porque estava deitado ali sozinho.

Laura não estava aqui. Estava numa viagem de um dia para Paris e não voltaria até a noite seguinte. Era a primeira noite sozinho desde que começaram o estranho hábito noturno de abraços platônicos e ele se sentia extraordinariamente solitário, mais do que se sentiu trancado em sua prisão por mais de vinte anos. Ele sentia falta do calor dela, sentia falta do sussurro gentil de sua respiração. Ele não _queria_ dormir de verdade porque não queria acordar e perceber que ela não estava ali. As manhãs não eram divertidas se ela não estava ali pra dar um sorriso sonolento para ele e se aninhar mais em seus braços, quente e sussurrar um sonolento "bom dia" contra seu pescoço.

Ele suspirou e sentou, olhando em volta para o quarto escuro.

Havia uma figura encapuzada em uma das janelas de seu quarto.

Rony tomou um susto e pulou da cama, se escondendo atrás da cama e colocando suas vestes pela cabeça. _Eu vi mesmo isso? _Ele se perguntou. Devagar, olhou por cima da cama... a janela estava vazia.

Mas ele _tinha_ visto mesmo. Não estava maluco e não tivera uma alucinação induzida por falta de sono. Ele vira o que ele vira.

Ele ouviu a voz de Harry em sua cabeça. _Se vir qualquer coisa suspeita pela casa, deve procurar a mim ou a Hermione imediatamente. Não importa nada mais._

Rony levantou e saiu correndo do quarto, arrumando as vestes enquanto ia. Correu ainda mais rápido subindo as escadas do Cloister, se dando apenas um momento para ter esperanças de não interromper nada.

Felizmente, não interrompeu. Os dois estavam dormindo. Ele hesitou quando chegou no pé da cama, olhando pra eles. Apesar da urgência da situação, ele não podia evitar de sentir levemente derretido com a vista. Harry estava deitado de costas, a cabeça virada para janelas. Hermione estava deitada de bruços com a cabeça virada para o outro lado, mas seu braço estava jogado por cima do peito dele e o braço dele repousava sobre o dela, como se quisesse segurá-la ali enquanto dormiam.

Rony foi até o lado de Harry. –Harry – sibilou. Sem resposta. –Harry! – ele disse um pouco mais alto.

Os olhos de Harry se abriram de repente e seu corpo todo pulou na cama. –O.. o que O QUE? – ele gritou. Seus olhos entraram em foco e ele viu Rony ali. –Rony? – Hermione estava sentada ao lado dele... Rony teve uma rápida visão de seus seios nus antes dela puxar o lençol. –O que aconteceu?

-Hã... Desculpe acordar vocês, mas acabei de ver alguém de capuz do lado de fora da janela de meu quarto. – ele não precisava lembrar que isso ficava ainda mais bizarro pelo fato de sua janela ficar a 10 metros do chão.

Rony ficou impressionado com a rapidez da resposta deles. Eles não pararam pra perguntar se ele tinha certeza, se ele poderia estar sonhando, eles não pararam pra conferir ou decidir o que fazer. Sem nem olhar um para o outro, sem parecer se preocupar que os dois estavam completamente nus e colocaram suas vestes. Hermione pegou sua varinha. –Eu fico com a casa – ela disse.

-Vou lá pra fora – Harry respondeu. Ele olhou pra Rony. –Você, fique com Hermione. _Não_ saia do lado dela, entendeu?

-Entendi – ele viu quando Harry abriu uma das janelas do Cloister e sem parar colocou as pernas pra fora e pulou. Rony colocou a cabeça pra fora e viu Harry pousar no chão ao lado da casa e então começar a fazer sua ronda em volta da ala oeste, se mantendo próximo à parede.

-Venha – Hermione falou, gesticulando para ele. Ele a seguiu de perto enquanto deixava o Cloister, a varinha em punho. Os passos dela eram rápidos, porém calculados. Rony simplesmente tentava acompanhar. Eles alcançaram o saguão do segundo andar e ela hesitou. Mesmo Rony podia ver que era uma área difícil de se cobrir... grande e cheia de entradas e cantos.

Eles ficaram próximos à parede norte. Enquanto se aproximavam do corredor da ala oeste, Hermione ficou tensa e se virou. Ela colocou um dedo contra os lábios e esperou. Um segundo depois uma figura escura emergiu do corredor. Hermione segurou seu braço e o puxou para frente e então o jogou de costas e se ajoelhou por cima dele, com o joelho empurrando seu peito, a varinha pressionando sua garganta.

-Oi, Hermione – a figura disse. A voz era distinta, grave e baixa.

Ela deu um longo suspiro e levantou para surpresa de Rony. –Pelo bom Deus. Sabe, não é muito inteligente entrar escondido na casa dos outros logo antes do amanhecer, vestido como um maldito dementador.

O bruxo encapuzado ficava de pé. –Sempre me visto assim.

Nesse momento, Harry entrou apressado no quarto. –Achei uma janela aberta ali... – ele parou. –Ah, vejo que achou nosso visitante.

-Apenas eu.

-Mesmo – Harry revirou os olhos. –Rony, este é Sabian. Meu melhor agente.

-Fico lisonjeado.

-Não deixe que isso suba para cabeça.

Rony ficou olhando para o visitante, fascinado. Sua capa e capuz lhe cobriam completamente. Nenhum traço de seu rosto ou pescoço podiam ser vistos, era como se o capuz possuísse algum tipo de vazio em que nenhuma luz pudesse penetrar. Ele usava longas luvas e botas então nenhuma parte dele era exposta.

-O que raios está fazendo aqui às quatro da manhã? – Harry perguntou, cruzando os braços. –Estava tendo um ótimo sonho com a copa do mundo de quadribol.

-Desculpe interromper, mas não tive escolha. Tenho importantes assuntos de extrema urgência pra discutir com você.

-Não pode esperar até o sol nascer?

-Receio que não.

-Bem, o que é?

Rony mais sentiu do que viu Sabian dar um olhar hesitante na direção dele e de Hermione, antes de continuar. –Harry, acredito que encontrei nosso traidor.

* * *

**NT1: *** Quases só contam em jogos de ferraduras e armas nucleares (original: Almost' only counts in horseshoes and nuclear weapons). provérbio americano que faz referência a um jogo de ferradura, no qual a proximidade do alvo também conta pontos e ao fato de precisão com armas nucleares não ser tão necessário, já que vai destruir uma área grande. Nesses casos, o "quase" tem o mesmo resultado que o acerto. (destaquei essa expressão porque não conhecia e achei interessante =p )

**NT2**.: quatro meses depois, cá estou eu com atualização. Eu fico até sem graça de pedir desculpas pela demora, mas estou com sérios problemas pra administrar meu tempo livre (leia-se viciei em alguns seriados e jogos que não me permitem fazer mais nada, nem traduzir XD). Não vou nem tentar estimar quando vou atualizar de novo... Só digo que não vou parar a tradução no meio, quanto a isso podem ter certeza (vai demorar, mas vai sair até o capítulo e o resumo onde Lori parou).

Falando desse capítulo, eu gosto muito dele. Principalmente a cena que Harry conta a Hermione sobre o Mestre. Não sei se a tradução ficou tão boa, mas no original passa um desespero e uma angústia tão grandes... muito bem escrito mesmo. Sobre a tradução, os erros mais uma vez são todos meus. Até ia mandar betar, mas houve um pequeno problema técnico e preferi só dar uma corrigida e postar assim mesmo. Peço que relevem qualquer absurdo. Comentando...

_Lelymarques: _o tamanho dos capítulos acaba atrasando um pouco... trabalho dá, mas eu gosto e me distrai. Demorei tanto que agora você já deve poder ler, né não? XD  
_Monique: _bom... nem sei o que dizer aqui...capítulo de presente de formatura! (nem vale de presente, você já tinha lido rs).. E pode me cobrar a próxima atualização...  
_ Lin Argabash_: Não demorei meio século... ta mais pra um século e meio, né? A autora não voltou atrás... Parou mesmo no capítulo 13 e completou com as idéias que tinha para os acontecimentos da fic. Uma pena mesmo.  
_Shammy_: Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. E falando como viciada em gre'ys: faltam 9 dias pra nova temporada rsss.  
_Paty Granger: _mais uma vez voltei (eu demoro tanto que cada atualização é uma volta depois de um sumiço). Se alguém tinha duvida sobre a dificuldade de ser Harry... esse capítulo tirou, concorda?  
_Mah GP.:_ não tenho nem o que dizer, além de agradecer os parabéns. Tomara que tenha achado tão bom quanto o anterior. E acho difícil Lori voltar pra terminar, mas realmente... até eu chegar lá ela tem tempo... dá pra ter alguma esperança ainda.  
_Carlos bert.: _espero que dessa vez a demora não tenha te feito desistir da fic. Como leitora, acho péssimo quando o autor demora tanto assim. Sei bem como vocês se sentem...  
_Eric Góes:_ oi, Eric. Deve ter levado mais um susto agora... bom, Lori realmente terminou a fic somente com um resumo com os planos e idéias dela (que eu ainda nem li, pra falar a verdade... Acho que uma parte de mim ainda não aceitou isso completamente). Agora só se ela voltar atrás e tiver uma vontade súbita de fazer as coisas da melhor forma...  
_Maria Crsitina Fassarella_: desculpe por tantos dias sem atualização. Mas antes tarde do que mais tarde... quanto ao fim da fic, pense que pelo menos ela teve a consideração de dizer mais ou menos o que aconteceria. Melhor do que deixar a gente totalmente no ar... bjs  
_JéèH G. Potter_: vou postar o resumo sim, pretendo terminar tudo relacionado com a fic. O fanfiction não permite passar endereço de email nem sites... ele cortou o seu MSN. Se quiser me adicionar, eh fran_brito [arroba] Hotmail [ponto] (com as devidas modificações, claro)  
_Mi: _demorei, mas cheguei..._  
Rina-dono_: A fic foi escrita até o capítulo 12. Depois disso, Lori (a autora) começou e postou o capítulo 13 e depois de mais de dois ano parada nesse capítulo, decidiu que não dava mais pra continuar e então postou um resumo com as idéias que tinha pro futuro da fic e revelando tudo que faltou revelar. Infelizmente, não atualizo com freqüência, mas apesar de demorar, vou traduzir a fic toda. Bjos.

**NT3**.: É isso aí pessoal. Não vou me atrever a fazer previsões sobre o próximo capítulo. Tem quase 60 páginas. Não é dos maiores dessa fic, mas ainda assim é um capítulo grande (e capítulos grande são chatinhos. Até pra dar uma olhada na formatação do capítulo demora. Pra carregar demora. Tudo demora rs. Mas enfim, ele vai sair quando vocês menos esperarem. Não desistam ainda. Só lembrando, todos os erros são meus, não mandei pra ninguém betar (pra variar) por questão de tempo. Bjos a todos que ainda passam por aqui pra ler.


	11. Uma conspiração de papel

**Harry Potter e o Herói de Mil Faces  
Capítulo 10: Uma conspiração de papel**

* * *

"_Foi um tempo bom para um homem cuja vida dependia de crime e confusão"_  
-- David Luss, _Uma conspiração de papel

* * *

_

Remo entrou na casa de Diz um pouco depois das quatro da manhã. Ele disse que estaria em casa antes da meia noite, mas devia saber que era um objetivo otimista e que certamente ia ficar na vontade. Ele torcia que ela não estivesse zangada nem tivesse feito nenhum tipo de plano pra eles... mas isso não era muito provável. Ela parecia muito cansada quando veio embora, um pouco depois das onze.

Os dois começavam a odiar o cheiro da Divisão de Pesquisa. Estavam reunindo informações biográficas de todos desaparecidos para Rony; já tinham entregado uma parte e Remo conseguira ir embora antes do trabalho estar completo, o que, graças a deus, acontecera agora. Os arquivos restantes seriam entregues a Rony em Bailicroft pela manhã. O trabalho fora tedioso e pouco satisfatório. Reuniram uma grande quantidade de fatos para que um homem pudesse examiná-los e esperar achar um padrão.

E então o que? Como isso os ajudaria? Digamos que o padrão fosse encontrado. Digamos que todos estivessem lá por... ele não tinha idéia. Porque todos tinham olhos azuis. Ou todos eram meio-sangue. Ou todos tinham um gêmeo idêntico. Ou todas as acima. Como descobrir isso os ajudaria a _achar_ os prisioneiros?

Sabia que nessa história de Inteligência, o poder absoluto não vinha das varinhas ou punhos, mas do conhecimento. Era a melhor arma que tinham a sua disposição. Ainda assim, ter tal conhecimento às vezes podia parecer inútil.

Ele se esgueirou até o andar de cima da casa escura, tirando sua capa. Ele se acostumara a desejar o silêncio e paz que lhe vinham tão fácil nesta casa de ordem, racionalidade e calma. Isso era o que ela representava pra ele... um santuário, um que ele procurara por anos. Nunca suspeitou que não ficaria em um lugar, mas em uma pessoa.

O quarto dela sempre tinha o cheiro da loção de baunilha que usava em seu corpo pálido, e do aroma agradável de livros velhos. Ela tinha mais livros até que Hermione, algo que ele não acreditava ser possível. Estantes de livros se alinhavam em quase todos os cantos da casa dela, incluindo o quarto. Todos os livros eram muito bem alinhados e organizados por um sistema que ela mantinha em sua mente igualmente ordenada.

Ele parou ao lado da cama para tirar sua roupa. Diz estava deitada meio de lado, seus dedos curvados perto da bochecha. Ela se mexeu quando ele entrou embaixo das cobertas. –Que horas são? – ela murmurou indo para os braços dele.

-Mais de quatro – imediatamente, a sensação do corpo quente e sonolento do corpo dela começou a deixá-lo relaxado.

-Está tão atrasado – ela disse.

-Me desculpe.

-Tudo bem – estava um pouco mais acordada agora. Levantou um pouco e beijou a bochecha dele. –Estou feliz que esteja em casa.

Ele suspirou. –E estou?

-E está o que?

-Estou em casa?

-O que quer dizer? – falou, seus lábio se movendo contra os pêlos da barba por fazer dele.

-Me sinto em casa quando estou aqui, metade de minhas roupas estão aqui.

Ele sentiu um alerta vagarosamente entrando no corpo de Diz. Ela apoiou a cabeça na mão. –Remo, o que está dizendo?

Ele levou um momento pra reunir sua coragem. –Talvez eu devesse me mudar pra cá –disse de uma vez só.

Ela não disse nada por um tempo, os dedos de uma das mãos se movendo pelos pêlos do peito dele. –Esse é um grande passo.

-Eu sei - mas ele não sabia, não de verdade. Nunca estivera em um relacionamento com uma mulher que tivesse ficado tão sério. Nunca tivera oportunidade de propor dividir um lugar.

-Acha que estamos indo um tanto rápido? – perguntou – não estou dizendo que não gosto da idéia. –completou rapidamente – Mas só estamos juntos há quatro meses.

-Parece mais tempo, não é? Quer dizer... sinto como se te conhecesse há muito tempo. - ele corou um pouco. –Isso parece meio do nada, mas é verdade. – ele virou a cabeça e a olhou nos olhos. –Diz, eu... eu nunca fiquei tão confortável ou me senti tão seguro em nenhum lugar no mundo, não desde que sai da escola. Ninguém desde Sirius, Tiago e Pedro já me fizeram sentir tão... _humano_ quanto você me faz. – ele disse, de repente sentindo uma onda de emoção subir à garganta. Ela colocou uma mão sobre a bochecha dele e ouviu. –Eu não sou capaz de expressar - ele disse baixo. Queria _desesperadamente_ expressar e se perguntava se algum dia conseguiria fazer isso propriamente. –Mas eu... é só que eu...

-Shhh – ela disse, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios dele. –Não preciso ouvir.

-Eu sei – falou, de repente falando forte e com raiva de si mesmo – eu sei que não precisa disso, mas eu preciso. Não sei por que é tão difícil.

-É difícil porque você ainda está em dúvida, aqui... – ela disse, colocando a mão sobre o peito dele. –...se eu sou sincera. Ainda não confia em si mesmo ou em mim.

-Confio em você – ele disse, assim que falou, percebeu o quanto isso era verdade. Ele a segurou pelos ombros e a olhou nos olhos. –Diz... eu te amo – ele viu os lábios dela tremerem um pouco e ela sorriu pra ele. –Eu te amo –repetiu, puxando-a pra perto. Agora que conseguira dizer, não conseguia parar – Eu te amo tanto – falou entre os cabelos dela. Diz recuou e começou a beijar-lhe o rosto várias e várias vezes enquanto ele continuava repetindo as palavras contras as quais lutara tanto pra pronunciar.

-Também te amo – ela sussurrou quando ele finalmente parou seu recital. –E acho que seria maravilhoso se você se mudasse pra cá. Poderíamos ser um casal de verdade, todo doméstico e essas coisas.

-Eu poderia cortar a grama.

-Eu lavaria suas vestes.

-Eu cozinharia seu café-da-manhã.

Diz riu. –O que você cozinha?

Ele sorriu. –Sei fazer torradas.

Ela o beijou de novo. –Gosto de torradas.

-Que bom. – ele a puxou pra mais perto, suas mãos indo para a bainha da camisola dela. Ele enfiou os braços sob ela e suspirou contra sua boca. Essa sensação de vir pra casa, pra um lugar de afeto seguro e apoio confiável era tão estranho pra ele que várias vezes se perguntou se ele entendera errado de alguma forma. _Era_ isso o amor? Era isso que Sirius sentia por Cordelia, o que Harry sentia por Hermione? Era diferente pra cada um? Os outros homens sentiam essa total submersão no corpo da mulher que amavam? Todos eles sentiam o que ele sentia... esse desejo de não estar com ninguém além dela e de senti-la de todas formas que pudesse?

Os outros homens podiam se sentir tão _curados_ quanto ele se sentia quando estava com ela?

Diz tirou a camisola e ele acariciou seus seios nus, maravilhado como sempre com sua maciez. Ela enganchou a perna entre as dele e ele retribuiu aos beijos com ardor crescente.

Remo deixou sua mente pensante livre enquanto sua paixão, que era tão nova e estranha a ele, tomasse controle e os carregava até onde podia carregá-los.

E ela os levaria longe de verdade, se não fossem interrompidos. Remo sentiu um tapa em seu ombro e parou. Diz recuou, franzindo a testa. Ele virou a cabeça e viu sua varinha voando acima da cama, brilhando verde. Ela mergulhou e lhe deu um cutucão no ombro de novo. Ele suspirou e sentou, esticando a mão e pegando a varinha do ar. –Quem está chamando a essa hora? – Diz gemeu. A cor da convocação dizia a Remo a resposta pra essa pergunta.

-É Harry. Ele está me chamando. – ele franziu a testa. –Que estranho. Harry geralmente não usa chamadas com varinha. Deve ser algo sério. – levantou e vestiu as calças. –Desculpe, tenho que ir.

-Vai acabar sem dormir– ela falou.

-Vou dormir, em algum momento – ele deu de ombros e colocou sua recém tirada camisola. –Tenho que ir – repetiu.

-Eu sei – ela disse, se jogando de volta nos travesseiros. –Mas não tenho que gostar disso.

-É um tanto estranho que também não esteja sendo chamada. Se é sobre o projeto, você está tão envolvida quanto eu.

-Talvez não seja sobre o projeto.

Ele colocou sua capa e então se inclinou sobre a cama e a beijou de novo. –Tentarei voltar logo, meu amor – ele murmurou.

-Talvez eu caia no sono... mas se você não me acordar quando voltar, vai ser você torrado de manhã.

Ele sorriu. –Tudo bem – ele se endireitou e segurou a varinha pra frente. Quando uma convocação via varinha era feita, o sinal da varinha que recebeu se transformava em uma chave de portal temporária. –Convocação aceita – Remo disse. Ele sentiu o familiar puxão e então o confortável quarto de Diz desaparecendo ao redor dele.

* * *

Por um longo momento, ninguém disse nada. Os quatro ficaram em silêncio, de pé no hall do segundo andar, contemplando as últimas palavras de Sabian, que ainda pairavam no ar. –Acredito que encontrei nosso traidor. – Sabian não dissera nada mais, esperando que alguém tomasse a frente. Finalmente, Harry falou. –Tem certeza? – perguntou.

-Tanta certeza quanto é possível nesse negócio. – Sabian respondeu. – Lembre do...

-Do paradigma da incerteza, sim, eu sei. – Harry falou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. –Essa maldição de paradigma não poderia ter um pouco mais de certeza de vez em quando? Suponho que não tenha fotos dessa pessoa trocando informações confidenciais com Allegra, tem?

-Não tenho tanto.

-Devemos discutir isso em particular.

-Vamos para o quartel general?

-Não, vamos ficar aqui. Não estou me sentindo muito seguro no quartel general esses dias. –Ele virou pra Hermione, que apenas observava. –Pode acordar Napoleon, por favor? Ele deve se envolver com isso. – ela aquiesceu e foi para as escadas. Harry suspirou. –Vamos manter isso entre nós três até que tenha dito o que sabe. E então decidimos o que faremos.

-Você é o chefe.

Harry riu sarcástico. –Sorte a minha.

* * *

Hermione bateu gentilmente na porta de Napoleon. –Napoleon? – não ouviu nada lá dentro. Bateu novamente e então abriu um pouco a porta.

Ele estava deitado de lado, dormindo profundamente. Ela se aproximou pelo lado da cama, devagar. –Napoleon? – sussurrou. –Acorde, Harry precisa de você – ela se inclinou sobre ele. –Napoleon! – falou um pouco mais alto.

Ela já estava com o a mão esticada pra sacudir o ombro dele quando de repente seus olhos abriram. Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, as mãos dele a seguraram pelos braços. Hermione se sentiu saindo do chão e então voando pelo ar quando ele a jogou na cama e se inclinou sobre ela, todo seu corpo tenso como resposta ao ataque. Quando os olhos dele ganharam foco e ele viu quem era, imediatamente recuou, levantando as mãos e se afastando dela. –Ah, por deus, mulher.

-Qual seu problema? – ela disse, recuperando o fôlego depois do susto que tomara.

-Desculpe. Reflexo.O que está fazendo aqui no meio da noite?

-Harry precisa de você, Sabian está aqui. Ele sabe algo sobre o traidor. – isso fez Napoleon parar quieto.

-Não brinca, - ele disse, pegando uma camisa. Hermione saiu da cama, um lugar no qual estava extremamente desconfortável de se encontrar, especialmente vestindo apenas seu roupão, sem nada por baixo. Napoleon, entretanto, não parecia estar prestando atenção na sua falta de roupa.

Ela o seguiu de volta até o hall onde Rony, Harry e Sabian esperavam por eles. Harry fez que sim com a cabeça quando viu Napoleon entrar. –Bom – ele disse –Rony... você deve voltar pra cama. Durma um pouco.

Rony aquiesceu, passando em direção a seu quarto. –Isso não é nem remotamente provável – ela o ouviu resmungar enquanto saía.

Harry virou pra ela. –Você também.

Ela suspirou, mas não protestou. Não só ela prometera a Harry que ficaria longe de ação até que sua recuperação estivesse completa, mas também isso estava muito além dela em termos de acesso de segurança. Não havia motivo para um agente da posição dela estar em uma discussão dessas a não ser pelo fato dela ser casada com o Chefe da CIOS, o que não era um bom motivo. Ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Harry. –Vou esperar por você – sussurrou.

Ele sorriu, mas sua mente estava clara e necessariamente em outras coisas. Ele virou para Sabian e Napoleon. –Vamos para a sala de leitura – ele disse, e todos foram na direção do corredor norte.

Hermione ficou olhando até que a porta do hall se fechou atrás deles e então virou e voltou para o Cloister.

* * *

Harry e Napoleon sentaram no sofá da sala de leitura enquanto Sabian se arrumou na beira da cadeira. –Certo, é melhor dizer logo de uma vez– Harry falou. –Quem é?

Sabian pareceu levar um momento pra reunir os pensamento. –É a capitã Taylor, Harry.

O coração de Harry afundou. Seu desejo mais fervoroso era que não fosse ninguém que conhecesse, ninguém em quem confiasse... e certamente ninguém que um de seus amigos estivesse namorando. Ele trocou um olhar com Napoleon e viu a própria surpresa refletida no rotos de seu vice. –O que te faz achar que é ela? – ele perguntou.

-Um palpite me fez concentrar minhas atenções nela depois que me pediu pra conduzir minhas investigações. – Sabian falou. Realmente, seria um choque pra todo mundo mais que Sabian estivesse procurando o traidor. Até onde todos sabiam, as investigações internas eram conduzidas por Isobel e pela VCI... mas isso era meramente fachada. A investigação de verdade era conduzida por Sabian. As atividades de Isobel eram uma nuvem de fumaça pra despistar a atenção e dar mais liberdade pra ele reunir informações, o que ele fizera com sua costumeira habilidade e velocidade.

-As atividades dela eram altamente suspeitas – Sabian falou. –Como eu indiquei, não posso sentar aqui e garantir que é culpada, mas vou relatar o que eu vi. Ela varias vezes saiu escondida, às vezes se dando muito trabalho pra se disfarçar, indo pra reuniões secretas às quais não consegui acesso. Ela tem encontros regulares e secretos com um homem misterioso que eu não consegui identificar. Segui este homem várias vezes quando ele saía dessas reuniões, porém de alguma forma ele sempre consegue me despistar. E posso lhe dizer que isso não é algo fácil. Várias vezes a vi levando arquivos da sala dela, de tua sala, da sala de Lupin. Ela passou cópias para seu contato; o que ele fez com essas cópias, não posso dizer. A época da transferência dela e alguns fatos que soube de suas atividades na agencia de Nova Iorque apenas apóiam minha teoria.

Harry se sentia enjoado. Ele confiara nessa mulher, todos eles. Lupin até mesmo... mas ele não conseguia nem pensar nisso. –Sabian, e se estiver engando? É tão difícil de aceitar... ela fez tanto pra nos ajudar. Ela sabe tanta coisa; se estiver certo, é um desastre que não consigo nem começar a contabilizar. Eu não _quero_ que seja ela. Quanta certeza tem?

-Não posso te dizer que não estou enganado, Harry. Mas estou te dizendo que em minha opinião, quanto quer que isso valha pra você, é ela quem estamos procurando.

Harry aquiesceu. –Bem, sua opinião sempre foi boa o suficiente pra mim. – ele olhou pra Napoleon. –A pergunta é, o que acontece agora?

-Obviamente temos que restringir o acesso dela. – Napoleon disse. –Conduzir um interrogatório formal. Temos que falar com ela logo. Devíamos fazer agora, não podemos perder mais tempo.

-Você está certo, mas tem uma coisa que temos que fazer primeiro.

* * *

Quando Lupin chegou, respondendo à convocação via varinha, ele parecia perplexo por se encontrar num dos halls de Baillicroft. –Harry, o que está acontecendo? – ele olhou em volta. –Você me chamou aqui, pra sua casa? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Não me diga que houve outro ataque.

-Não, não é isso, Remo... precisamos conversar. – eles seguiram para sala de leitura.

Dizer o que tinha que dizer não foi tão difícil quanto Harry imaginava (ou talvez temesse) que fosse. Ele apenas repetiu o que lhe disseram, referenciando Sabian com os detalhes.

Lupin ficou sentado ouvindo, seu rosto sério, sem trair quase nada com uma reação visível.

-Eu não acredito – foi a resposta que finalmente deu. O seu tom lhes dizia que ele não disse essas palavras como uma exclamação de surpresa, como era seu uso mais comum, mas como uma resposta de verdade. Ele _não_ acreditava neles.

-Remo, sei que é difícil, mas ouça...

-Não, Harry. Não vou escutar, não vou te ouvir. Não acredito. Ela não é capaz desse tipo de decepção que está sugerindo.

-Ela enganou a todos. Você principalmente.

-Não. Eu a _conheço_. Sabe que isso significa. Eu nunca acreditarei nisso. Você acreditaria que Hermione é uma traidora apenas porque alguém a viu agindo suspeitamente?

-Como explica o que Sabian viu? – Napoleon perguntou.

Remo olhou feio para Sabian. –Talvez seja dele que deveria suspeitar. Ele poderia apontar o dedo pra ela pra tirar a suspeita de outras pessoas. Talvez até ele mesmo.

Harry ficou chocado com essa acusação abrupta. –Remo, sei que está chateado, mas isso não é desculpa para acusar um agente leal.

-_Ela_ é um agente leal, Harry! Há quanto tempo ela está te servindo, e servindo a seus predecessores? Quanto tempo de serviço ela dedicou a essa divisão e isso é o que recebe em troca? Algumas observações obscuras e suspeitas de uma pessoa que inspirou algumas especulações ele próprio, e de repente ela é uma traidora! – ele levantou e deu as costas, cruzando os braços. –Eu não acreditaria que ela nos traiu mais que acreditaria que você nos traiu, Harry. Minha opinião conta menos que a dele?

Harry endureceu. Ele não podia se deixar levar por um argumento emotivo de um homem de quem não podia esperar objetividade neste caso. –Sim, lamento, mas conta mesmo menos que a dele. Não passou meses investigando isso, Sabian passou. E Sabian não tem um conflito emocional nisso tudo. Você, infelizmente, tem. – ele deu um passo pra frente. –Remo, queria mais do que posso expressar que isso tudo fosse um grande equivoco. Não quero isso. Não queria que você se magoasse. Se eu pudesse fazer com que não fosse verdade, eu faria. Mas... não posso fingir que não tenho evidencias reais.

-Evidências? Tudo que tem é a palavra dele.

-É tudo o que sempre temos nesse negócio, e você sabe. Já fizemos investigações com menos informações ainda. Não trabalhamos no mundo real de testemunhas e cães farejadores e feitiços de localização. As pessoas contra as quais lutamos não trabalham assim. Eles são muito ardilosos, então temos que ser ardilosos também. – Harry suspirou. –Estou ciente de nossa amizade, Remo. Não tinha que te dizer o que descobri, mas fiz porque te respeito e gosto de você e queria que soubesse como as coisas estão antes de interrogá-la. Mas não imagine que o fato de sermos amigos irá alterar o que farei sobre isso. Tenho razões pra acreditar que Diz não é o que parece. E tenho que agir e se descobri que estou certo, farei tudo em meu poder pra puni-la. Vou te lembrar que se ela é mesmo nossa traidora, então ela sabotou uma operação que você passou muitos meses preparando _e_ ela te custou a vida de quatro de seus agentes. Ela quase custou a vida de Hermione também. Se ela for responsável, serei tão impiedoso quanto possa ser.

Remo aquiesceu. Ele parecia profundamente exausto. –Entendo.

Os olhos de Napoleon iam do rosto de um para o outro. –Então o que, chefe? Convoco ela aqui?

-Sim.

-Agora?

-Você poderia dormir depois disso?

-Quer que responda isso?

Harry pegou sua varinha e fez o chamado. Ele olhou nos olhos de Lupin. –Quer ficar aqui enquanto a confrontamos?

-Sim. Quero ficar aqui e ver.

-Acho que não posso te negar isso, não é?

Eles esperaram. Ninguém falou mais nada.

* * *

Quando Diz chegou, não parecia surpresa. Ela já tinha encarado Harry com um olhar desafiador antes mesmo de terminar de se materializar. Ela olhou rápido em volta da sala de leitura, parando quando viu Remo. Ele ofereceu um sorriso hesitante. –O que quer que eles digam, - ele falou, sua voz baixa, mas firme. –Eu confio em você. – O coração de Napoleon se compadeceu pelo homem. Que posição pra se estar. Era imperdoável. Se Diz era o que Sabian dissera que era, Napoleon ia dar uma surra nela pessoalmente.

Diz concordou, apesar de parecer um pouco confusa.

-Sente-se. – Harry disse, indicando uma cadeira na frente da mesa. Ele sentou, de frente pra ela.

-O que está havendo, Harry? – ela disse. –O que é tão importante pra você convocar primeiro Remo e depois a mim aqui, no meio da madrugada?

Napoleon esperava que Harry soubesse o que estava fazendo, porque ele próprio não tinha idéia. Deviam confrontá-la com o que Sabian falara e dar uma chance de refutar? Começar a fazer perguntas e deixar que ela se enforcasse com suas respostas? Nem ele nem Harry tiveram treinamento com técnicas de interrogatório. Talvez devessem buscar Hermione, afinal, essa era uma de suas especialidades.

Depois de alguns segundos que pareceram horas, Harry aparentemente decidiu ir em frente e dizer o que sabiam. Se necessário, eles dois eram mais que capazes de mantê-la sob custódia sozinhos. –Diz, me disseram que você talvez não seja quem diz.

Ela não esboçou reação alguma. –Em que sentido?

-Sabian vem monitorando suas atividades há algum tempo.

Ela olhou rapidamente para o bruxo encapuzado, escondido nas sombras. –É mesmo?

-Sim, sob minhas ordens. Ele vem procurando nossa fonte interna, a pessoa que vem nos causando tantos problemas.

Ela aquiesceu. –E ele acha que a encontrou, é isso?

Harry hesitou. –Você foi vista agindo de maneira que sugere que vem... trocando informações internas.

Ela continuava balançando a cabeça que sim. –Entendo.

-Você teve encontros com pessoas misteriosas que conseguiram enganar até mesmo um perseguidor habilidoso.

-Certo.

Harry piscou, sem parecer muito confuso com a reação vazia, direta dela. –Se estou entendendo isso errado, deve falar alguma coisa e se explicar.

Ela suspirou novamente. –Não, até agora não entendeu nada errado. – Harry olhou para Lupin, que esfregava as têmporas como se tivesse uma dor de cabeça.

-Então não nega nenhum desses atos suspeitos que Sabian presenciou?

-Não.

Harry hesitou. –Capitã Taylor, nesse momento devo te informar que não é necessário se incriminar. Não é necessário se defender. Se precisar de um advogado, podemos...

Harry parou. A cabeça de Diz estava levemente inclinada pra frente e seus ombros balançavam. _Por favor, não permita que ela esteja chorando. _Napoleon pensou_. _Ele não achava que ela recorreria a uma manipulação emocional tão baixa.

Mas ela não estava chorando. Ela levantou a cabeça e Napoleon viu que ela estava rindo. –Ah, Harry. Você é um em um milhão, sabia?

-Na verdade, sabia sim.

-Ah, erro meu. Um em seis bilhões, na verdade.

-Exatamente.

-Desculpe, mas é que é tão irônico. – ela riu.

Napoleon viu Harry ficar ainda mais sério. –Isso é engraçado pra você? – ele perguntou, entre os dentes cerrados.

Ela limpou a garganta e ficou séria. –Desculpe, vejo humor na situação por motivos próprios.

-Entendo. Quer dizer alguma coisa?

Ela balançou a cabeça que não. –Não te invejo, Harry. Está numa situação impossível. Confiou no pessoal da inteligência que tem, que devo admitir, é excelente. Meus parabéns para Sabian, não que ele precise de elogios. Chegou a conclusões que até eu tenho que concordar são perfeitamente plausíveis. Chamou o pobre Remo aqui antes de mim, assumo, pra avisá-lo que ia me prender, estou certa? É, achei que sim. – ela riu novamente. –É impressionante que alguém possa tomar decisões tão corretas com base em informações tão corretas e ainda assim estar tão completamente enganado.

Harry se recostou na cadeira. – Então você nega.

-Não tenho que negar.

-Não, não tem.

Diz ficou mais certa e encarou Harry diretamente. –As coisas raramente são o que parecem, Harry.

E então ela fez uma coisinha que pareceu calculada, mas Napoleon não pareceu ver motivo pra isso. Ela fez um pequeno gesto com sua mão direita, com dois dedos. Ela os levantou e passou rapidamente em sua têmpora direita, como para ajeitar uma mecha de cabelo ou se estivesse coçando. Era casual e despreocupado, mas pareceu significante. Depois de fazer isso, desviou o olhar, e então abaixou a mão novamente e olhou para Harry com um olhar que claramente dizia _Certo, é isso aí. Agora o que vai fazer?_

Napoleon estava perdido. Ele olhou para Remo, que parecia tão confuso quanto ele. Mas então ele viu o rosto de Harry. Estava congelado com um olhar vazio, como uma máscara. Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, ele baixou a cabeça e a balançou de um lado para o outro, como se não acreditasse. Ele levantou a mão e a colocou no nariz. –Você deve estar brincando comigo, porra. – Napoleon o ouviu dizer, quase para si mesmo. Diz estava lá, esperando. O que quer que seu gesto significasse, Harry entendeu, ainda que mais ninguém tivesse entendido.

Harry levantou. –Desculpe, mas preciso que todo mundo saia dessa sala. Agora. – Seu tom não dava espaço para argumentos. Sabian se esgueirou primeiro e Napoleon segurou a porta para Remo, que encarou os olhos de Diz por um momento e então lhe deu um sorriso. Finalmente, ele virou e saiu. Napoleon o seguiu e fechou a porta atrás de si.

-Que diabos foi isso? – ele disse, quando passaram pelo hall do segundo andar. –Sabian? Reconhece aquele gesto?

-Não – respondeu o bruxo encapuzado. –Mas Harry sim.

-Remo?

Ele balançou a cabeça que não. –Não tenho idéia.

* * *

Harry se recostou em sua cadeira. Ele mal podia pensar. A única coisa que lhe passava na cabeça era um recital ininterrupto de _porraporraporraporra ah inferno da porra..._

Diz sorria pra ele, como se pudesse ouvir suas profanidades mentais. –Desculpe – ela disse. –Não queria alimentar suas esperanças.

-Você está na D-7?

-Lamento que sim.

-Há quanto tempo?

-Não acho que isso seja relevante.

-Uma porra que não é relevante.

Ela suspirou. –Dez anos.

-Foi mandada aqui a trabalho?

-Claro.

-Por que?

Ela apenas lhe deu um olhar direto. –Sabe muito bem que não tenho obrigação alguma de compartilhar detalhes de minhas ordens com você, Harry. Na verdade, sou proibida de fazer isso.

-Não aceito isso.

-Não tem escolha – ela estava certa. Estava muito além do alcance dele. –Mas... se te faz sentir melhor, posso dizer que estou trabalhando em algumas coisas que você está trabalhando. Essa coisa do traidor tem implicações muito maiores que apenas a DI. Não são só vocês que estão prestando atenção.

-Então Sabian realmente viu o que viu.

-Sim, viu. Tenho que reconhecer, Harry. Ele é um gênio. Somos muito bons com a discrição. O fato dele ter me visto em minhas reuniões é... preocupante. Pra meus próprios parâmetros de discrição.

Harry estava sendo puxado em varias direções. Por um lado, estava aliviado dela não ser a traidora, por vários motivos, e o menor deles não era por não querer que Remo tivesse o coração partido, mas a real identidade dela trazia um novo conjunto de variáveis. –Ouça, você vem aqui e se infiltra em minha divisão como se não precisasse de ordens...

Diz levantou e se inclinou sobre a mesa, sua atitude mudando abruptamente. Harry de repente ficou consciente de estar na presença de uma mulher que estava muito acima de si como um espião e talvez em muitas outras áreas. –Não preciso de um passe branco de você, Harry. Não precisamos nem de sansões nem de solicitude. Operamos sozinhos, fora do alcance de você e de todos outros.

Harry balançou a cabeça. –O que vocês fazem? Todos vocês? O que é que vocês _fazem?_

Ela suspirou. –Não tenho a liberdade de discutir isso – ela tirou a varinha. –Harry, estou cansada. Estou voltando pra casa. Espero que tenha respondido todas suas questões e mesmo se você tiver mais, tenho certeza que sabe que não posso respondê-la.

-O que devo dizer aos outros?

-O que quer que você queira. Minha segurança não depende de você. Posso tomar conta de mim mesma.

Harry levantou e estendeu a mão. –Espere um momento. Tenho que saber. Foi tudo parte... _ele _foi parte de seu.... trabalho? Se aproximar de um chefe de divisão?

Ela hesitou. –Sei que tem que perguntar isso, Harry, então não vou me ofender – ela o olhou nos olhos. –Não. Nada no meu relacionamento com Remo tem nada a ver com meu trabalho. Esperava chegar aqui e cumprir minhas ordens. Não esperava chegar aqui e me apaixonar – ela deu um pequeno sorriso. –Mas acho que ninguém nunca espera isso, não é?

Harry suspirou. –Não, nunca se espera.

Diz passou os dedos na varinha. –Posso ir agora?

-Você disse que não precisava de minha permissão pra nada.

-Só estava sendo educada.

-Sim, pode ir.

Ela hesitou e então continuou. –Vou dizer isso. Quem quer que o traidor seja... bem, cheguei a conclusão que não está ciente disso.

Harry concordou. –Eu acabei de chegar à mesma conclusão. – eles se encararam e Harry que ele e Diz, qualquer que fosse sua verdadeira ocupação, estavam no mesmo barco e se perguntavam onde os remos estavam.

* * *

Depois que Diz saiu, Harry levou um momento para juntar seus pensamentos fragmentados antes de sair da sala de leitura. Ele encontrou Napoleon, Remo e Sabian esperando por ele no hall. Parou diante deles, pensando.

-Onde está Diz? – Remo disse, franzindo a testa.

-Voltou pra casa. Disse a ela que ainda preciso falar com você – Remo concordou e sentou de novo. Houve uma longa pausa.

-Bem? – Napoleon falou em tom exigente. –Vai nos dizer o que foi aquilo lá dentro?

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. –Sim, vou. – ele olhou para Remo. –Mas antes... Desculpe por ter suspeitado dela, Remo. Ela não é a pessoa que estamos procurando.

Remo suspirou. –Não precisa se desculpar, Harry. Tinha seus motivos.

Sabian deu dois passos sorrateiros para frente. Apesar de não conseguir ver sua expressão, Harry podia sentir seu rosto velado. –Não entendo. Sei o que vi.

-E você estava certo, Sabian. Só que há outra explicação para suas observações. – ele sentou, pensando como colocar em palavras o que precisava dizer em seguida. Finalmente, olhou para os três homens que o observavam, esperando algum sentido nisso tudo. –Se eu perguntasse quantas Divisões a DI tem, o que diriam?

-Seis – Napoleon falou. –Quer que diga o nome delas também?

-Seis, claro. Essa é a resposta que vai ter de quase todos a quem perguntar. Mas todos esses estariam enganados. – ele parou, olhando em volta para as expressões confusas. –Existem sete divisões na DI.

-Sete?

-Sim. A sétima divisão é secreta. Antes dessa noite, apenas eu e Argo sabíamos de sua existência. O sinal que viram Diz me dar é o gesto de reconhecimento que eles usam.

-Diz é membro da sétima divisão? – Remo perguntou.

-Ela é. Quando pediu para se transferir para cá, fez sob ordens de seus superiores, quem quer que eles sejam.

-O que essa Divisão faz? – Napoleon perguntou.

-Isso, não posso te dizer. Ninguém sabe o que fazem. Sempre suspeitei que eles eram algum tipo de polícia interna da agência, espiando todos nós e não o mundo exterior... mas posso estar completamente enganado quanto a isso, é apenas uma suposição. Diz deu indícios que parte de seu trabalho aqui é conduzir a própria busca de nosso traidor, então talvez eu esteja enganado. Não tenho idéia. Ela não podia me dar mais detalhes. – ele se inclinou para trás, seu corpo se lembrando que eram quase cinco da manhã -E eu não posso perguntar. A divisão sete está além de minha autoridade ou da de Argo. Eles não respondem a ninguém. Ninguém sabe nem de onde recebem as ordens ou a quem se reportam. Não tenho nem idéia de quantos agentes fazem parte dela. Até onde sei, pode haver mais agentes da D-7 em minha divisão, ou na sua Remo – ele olhou para Sabian. –O que você presenciou foram os encontros de Diz com seu contato na D-7. Todas as atividades que levantaram sua suspeita foram legitimas.

-Ah, claro! Legítimas! – Napoleon exclamou. –Um monte de bruxos com afazeres secretos que não respondem a ninguém e vão e vem de acordo com sua vontade? Não, nada suspeito _nisso_ daí, não é? E digamos, que cavalo gigante é esse que estão nos dando? Vamos colocá-lo bem dentro de nosso castelo, sem problemas!

-Estou te ouvindo, Jones, mas não tenho escolha além de aceitar que os agentes da D7 estão em uma missão muito importante... qualquer que essa missão _seja_, eu não sei. – Harry suspirou. –Alguém em quem confio muito disse que a divisão sete são os mocinhos.

-Acho que não vai dizer quem foi?

Ele hesitou. Eles podiam saber. –Sirius.

Remo fez que sim. –Talvez os agentes da D7 respondem a alguém da Federação, alguém no escritório do Chanceler. Talvez se reportem a Sirius.

-Não tive essa impressão dele, mas pode estar certo. O que eu sei? Vocês agora sabem tudo o que eu sei a respeito disso.

Napoleon balançava a cabeça que não. –Isso tudo é muito interessantes, mas no fim das contas isso nos coloca de volta a estaca zero.

-Isso mesmo – Harry falou.

Remo levantou. –Tenho que ir. Acho que... Diz e eu temos algumas coisas a discutir – ele fixou o olhar como se tivesse pensando em algo de repente. –Isso significa que ela não vai mais trabalhar pra você?

-Por que não continuaria? Ninguém mais sabe de sua verdadeira afiliação. Ela fez bons trabalhos pra mim até agora, mesmo sendo da D-7.

Remo concordou, parecendo um pouco zonzo. Harry sabia como ele se sentia. –Certo então. Boa noite.

-Durma um pouco, Remo.

Eles ficaram olhando enquanto Remo levantava a varinha de revertia o feitiço de convocação, que o levaria de volta aonde quer que estivesse quando recebeu a convocação. Um silêncio se abateu sobre o hall. Harry continuou sentado na poltrona, incapaz de formular um pensamento coerente, quanto mais palavras. Finalmente, Sabian avançou. –Devo pedir desculpas pelo meu erro, Chefe. Estou... envergonhado.

-Não há nada para se sentir envergonhado. Você viu o que viu, chegou a uma conclusão coerente e a reportou.

-Mas eu estava enganado.

-Sim, estava. Sei que é uma sensação nova pra você, mas é algo com que o resto de nós tem que se acostumar – Harry disse, dando um pequeno sorriso. Sabian ainda se remexia. –Ah, inferno, homem. Esqueça isso. Tire uma folga. Vá... bem, onde quer que você vá quando não está trabalho. Descanse um pouco.

-Não devo descansar enquanto isso não estiver resolvido, Harry. – Sabian disse. –Pode contar com isso – com essa declaração, ele segurou a borda de sua capa e se envolveu nela. A capa girou, formando um perfeito cone, o envolveu e caiu sobre si mesma antes de deixar de existir.

Napoleon suspirou. –Ele é _tão_ rainha do drama. Não pode desaparatar como uma pessoa normal?

Harry não prestou atenção. Estava repensando. –Simplesmente não posso acreditar.

Napoleon balançou a cabeça. –Vá com a maré, patrão. Já deveríamos saber como nos comportar com essas surpresas, a uma altura dessas.

Harry olhou pra ele. –Eu só... estou tendo uma noite muito estranha.

-Você e eu também. Estava sonhando que usava roupa de tirolês em um barril de creme azedo.

-Bem, por que não volta pra esse sonho?

-Graças a _deus_ – Napoleon disse, dando um suspiro aliviado. –estava com medo de você querer ficar acordado e analisar isso até que a gente caísse morto de exaustão.

-Podemos fazer isso amanhã.

Napoleon levantou e deu um tapa no ombro de Harry. –Boa noite, patrão. Siga seu próprio conselho e vá descansar um pouco.

Harry continuou sentado e observou enquanto Napoleon desaparecia pelo corredor. Ele permaneceu onde estava por algum tempo, se recompondo, e então se colocou de pé e se arrastou pelas escadas.

Como esperava, Hermione caíra no sono. Ele ficou de pé ao lado dela por um momento, se permitindo um momento pra apreciar a visão dela. Ela estava de bruços, os braços envolvendo um travesseiro, um joelho dobrado. Sua pele nua parecia branca e perfeita sob a luz da lua.

Harry tirou seu roupão e sentou na beirada da cama com um suspiro exausto. Ele a sentiu se mexendo e então uma mão em suas costas. –Acabou por hoje? – ela murmurou.

-Deus, espero que sim.

Ela sentou e repousou o queixo no ombro dele, passando os braços em volta de seu peito. –Você está todo tenso e duro.

Ele balançou a cabeça. –Essas, sem dúvida, foram as seis horas consecutivas mais estranhas de minha vida.

Hermione concordou. –Foi muito a se enfrentar antes mesmo de tomar a primeira xícara de café do dia – ela hesitou. –Harry...

-Eu sei. Eu sei que está morrendo de vontade de perguntar.

-Quem é?

-Não sabemos. Ainda.

-Não entendi.

Ele respirou fundo. –Sabian achou que era Diz. Então a chamei aqui. No fim das contas não era Diz, mas ela também não é o que parece ser. Ela não é nosso traidor, é membro da Divisão 7, que é uma divisão secreta da DI que ninguém conhece nem sabe o que faz. Ela foi mandada aqui sob disfarce. – ele esperou pela inevitável onda de perguntas.

-Entendi – foi tudo o que ela disse.

-Só isso?

-O que mais? Você não quer responder minhas milhões de perguntas agora, quer?

-Não de verdade.

-Se ela enganou Remo ou o usou de alguma forma, então ela e eu teremos uma conversinha.

-Ela não fez isso. Realmente o ama. Aconteceu, não era parte do trabalho dela.

Hermione o abraçou mais apertado. –Coitado de meu Harry.

-Por que coitado?

-Não invejo seu trabalho. Não posso imaginar as coisas com as quais terá que lidar amanhã.

-Não posso nem pensar nisso, é demais. Mal poso colocar as idéias no lugar com tudo que aconteceu nessa noite. – ele hesitou. –Devemos contar a alguém sobre... ele?

-Não sei. Parte de mim quer deixar isso só entre nós, mas sei que isso provavelmente será impossível.

Ele balançou a cabeça que não. –Desculpe, não consigo pensar. Em nada. Não agora, ao menos.

Ela o puxou de volta pra cama e o abraçou gentilmente. –Então não pense. Apenas descanse, querido.

Harry se apoiou em um cotovelo e olhou para o rosto dela. –Acabei de perceber algo importante.

Ela sorriu. –O que foi?

Ele respirou fundo. –Hoje descobri que tenho um filho do mal. Descobri que um de meus agentes estava me enganando. Talvez tenha presenciado um de meus melhores amigos ter seu coração partido. Tem mais de duas centenas de pessoas esperando por alguém... ou seja, eu... pra salvá-los e há um inimigo observando cada movimento por trás de um rosto conhecido. – ele esticou a mão e tocou a face dela com um dedo. –Mas estou delirantemente feliz de qualquer jeito. Apenas porque estou aqui com você e a cada cinco segundos lembro que sou seu marido.

Ele viu os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas. –Isso é muita pressão pra mim.

-Como assim?

-Não posso ser responsável por todo seu senso de que está tudo bem o tempo todo, assim como você não pode ser responsável pelo meu.

Harry deitou ao lado dela. –Achei que estava sendo romântico – ele ficou um pouco desapontado, tinha que admitir. Achou que tinha sido uma jogada maravilhosa, uma das melhores confissões direto do coração.

Ela beijou o ombro dele. –E foi, Harry. Mas não posso ser tudo pra você.

-Desculpe, mas é tarde demais, porque você já é.

-Eu só... não posso evitar de me preocupar com você. Me preocupo o tempo todo. Me preocupo de você tomar coisas demais pra você, de você estar sob muita pressão, e principalmente, me preocupo em não poder te ajudar, em não ser suficiente para...

-Shhh – ele a interrompeu e a puxou pra mais perto. –Me preocupo também. Me preocupo que vou me transformar em um vampiro emocional e te deixar seca. E se eu não tiver o suficiente em mim pra te dar em retorno?

-Tem mais em você do que sabe. Sempre está buscando, Harry. Você nunca acha que está à altura do que os outros acreditam que você é.

-E como poderia? As expectativas são meio altas.

-Bem, é verdade. Você não é o que o mundo pensa. É mais – ela virou a cabeça dele, de modo que estivesse olhando em seus olhos. –Queria que o mundo pudesse te conhecer tanto quanto eu, porque há mais força e amor e bondade em você do que eles poderiam suspeitar.

-Agora _você_ está aumentando as apostas - ele suspirou. –Não acredito que está dizendo tudo isso pra mim hoje, depois de tudo que passamos.

-É por isso. Enquanto estava lá embaixo com Sabian... antes de eu pegar no sono... estava aqui deitada pensando.

-Sobre o que?

-Sobre várias coisas. Sobre como seria fácil pra nós dois perder tudo, e não só porque tem várias pessoas que nos querem ver mortas. Há tantas formas do que temos dar errado, Harry. Podemos parar de ouvir. Podemos parar de falar. Podemos nos tornar alienados ou estranhos; podemos deixar tudo o que nos acontece destruir esse pequeno pedaço de paz que conseguimos cavar um do outro. Acho que a única forma da gente impedir que isso aconteça é a gente se agarrar em nossas vidas, não importa o que aconteça. Se a gente se separar por conta do trabalho, se a pressão nos enlouquecer, se a gente perder amigos ou familiares ou tudo o que conhecemos, conseguiremos isso se a gente não desistir – ela colocou a mão na bochecha dele. –Então eu posso ficar aqui deitada e saber que teremos alguns dias difíceis no nosso caminho e tudo o que eu realmente preciso fazer é dizer que te amo e que acho que você é bom e forte e maravilhoso... e tudo o que você precisa fazer é acreditar em mim.

Harry tentava lembrar com o que estava preocupado quando entrou no quarto. Algumas coisas preocupantes aconteceram nessa noite, não foi? Ele mal podia lembrar. Olhando nos olhos dela agora, nada disso parecia importar. –Sabe qual é minha esperança? – ele sussurrou.

-Qual?

-Que algum dia eu tenha a chance de fazer por você o que já fez por mim. Algum dia tenho esperança que possa te dar o apoio e amor que você me dá.

-O que te faz pensar que já não dá?

-Porque você é forte e eu não. Sem mim, você ainda seria Hermione. Você ainda seria inteligente e corajosa e independente. Sem você, eu desmoronaria em milhões de pedacinhos inúteis. É engraçado. As pessoas me chamam de herói, e todo mundo a minha volta é apenas um parceiro ou um ajudante. Como Puff o dragão mágico e seu amigo, o garotinho. – ele fungou. –Se eles ao menos soubessem a verdade.

-E qual é a verdade?

-Que o dragão não pode ser corajoso sem o garotinho. Ele precisa de alguém _por quem _ser corajoso.

* * *

Remo retornou para o quarto que tinha deixado não muito tempo antes, e ainda assim sua partida parecia ter acontecido numa outra era. O quarto estava vazio.

Ele desceu as escadas até a sala, olhando em volta. Estava tudo escuro e ele não via nada... Mas então seus olhos notaram uma forma obscura sentada numa poltrona no canto. Ele parou lá de pé, esperando algo acontecer. Viu um fino trilho de fumaça saindo da forma. Diz havia parado de fumar anos antes, mas ainda acendia um cigarro em raras ocasiões, quando estava bastante chateada ou estressada. Ele viu a fraca luz de brasas quando ela tragou.

Remo não sabia como se sentia. Estava muito confuso pra começar a organizar os pensamentos. Mas sabia onde devia iniciar. –Só tenho uma pergunta – ele disse baixo.

Ela nem precisava ouvir qual era antes de saber qual era a resposta. –Não – ela disse – Você... nós... não era parte disso.

Ele relaxou um pouco. –Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

A forma obscura dela virou uma silhueta definida quando ela levantou. Deu alguns passos adiante na luz fraca. –Entenderia se você me odiasse –disse, sua voz quase tão alta quanto um sussurro. –Tentei me preparar para isso, pro caso de você descobrir. Não vou mentir pra você, partiria meu coração... mas entenderia se você nunca mais quisesse me ver de novo.

-E por que eu ia querer isso?

Ela o olhou nos olhos pela primeira vez e ele viu claramente o medo do que essa nova informação significaria pra eles. –Bem... eu menti pra você, me passei por...

-Me corrija se eu estiver errado, mas os agentes de sua divisão fazem um juramento de segredo, não é?

-Fazem.

-E você trabalha lá... o que quer que seja o que fazem... é muito importante, certo?

-Muito importante, sim.

-Então nunca mentiu para mim.

Ela piscou. –Mas...

-Diz você estava agindo sob ordens. Sou um agente, sei o que isso significa. Não sei qual o objetivo de sua divisão e eu não me importo com isso. Se isso é confidencial, então prefiro continuar sem saber. Você usou o disfarce que lhe deram. Dentro desse disfarce, você agiu de acordo. Você alguma vez mentiu pra _mim_?

-Não entendo.

Ele se aproximou. –Você alguma vez me tocou sem querer? – perguntou, segurando a mão dela. –Alguma vez sorriu pra mim, quando não havia sorriso em seu coração?

Ele viu o brilho molhado escorrendo pela bochecha dela. –Não – ela suspirou.

Remo esticou a mão e secou a lágrima. –Alguma vez me beijou e não queria fazer isso? – ele se inclinou e beijou a bochecha dela, ficando assim para que pudesse lhe falar ao ouvido. –E você disse que me amava sem me amar?

Toda compostura que lhe restava se esvaiu e ela jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. –Não – respondeu com a voz engasgada.

Ele a abraçou com força – então nunca mentiu pra mim –recuou e a beijou – se a mulher por quem me apaixonei é você de verdade, então é isso que importa.

Ela sorriu – Sou mais verdadeira com você do que sempre fui toda minha vida – ela o beijou de volta, seu peito apertado. –Ah, Deus, Remo, estava com tanto medo –disse, apertando-o com força. –Estava com medo de te perder.

-Nunca vai me perder – ele falou, sua respiração mais rápida enquanto seus beijos ficavam mais apaixonados. –Você vai ficar presa a mim por um longo tempo.

-Isso é uma promessa? – ela perguntou.

-Está mais pra uma pergunta.

Diz congelou e então recuou e o olhou nos olhos. –Que pergunta?

-Você sabe qual a pergunta. Aquela que um homem faz à mulher que ama.

Os lábios dela fizeram movimentos parecidos com ondas, como se fosse uma tentativa de sorriso. –mas... eu...

Ele interrompeu o balbucio dela com outro beijo. –Shush –sussurrou contra seus lábios, maravilhado com sua recém descoberta confiança. –Podemos falar nisso depois.

Ela o beijou em resposta. –Remo, eu... mas como... a gente acabou de conversar sobre morar juntos.

-Não me importo. E não quero uma resposta. Só quero que você saiba que estou aqui, não vou a lugar algum e se você me quiser, então sou seu.

Ela estava chorando agora. Baixo e sem alarde, como era seu jeito de fazer a maior parte das coisas. –Claro que te quero – ela segurou a cabeça dele e o beijou de novo. –Eu te quero agora mesmo. – ela ronronou em seu ouvido.

As mãos de Remo foram pras roupas dela e ele se perguntou como fariam pra subir as escadas.

No fim das contas, eles nem tentaram.

* * *

Hoje, ele a tomou contra a parede. As pernas dela estavam presas por cima de seus braços e ela foi forçada a se pendurar em seus ombros, a sua nuca raspando o gesso da parede, no ritmo da junção da pele dele contra a dela, enquanto ele a penetrava sem pena.

Allegra mantinha os olhos fechados. Ela chegara ao ponto de não querer ver nada mais. Nem seus olhos, nem seu corpo, nem a própria carne onde ele a tocava. Ela queria desligar tudo... além disso, ela tinha muito em que pensar.

Ela cobrira seus rastros pra seu encontro secreto com Harry, ou assim esperava. Havia um bruxo em quem sabia que podia confiar: Lynch, seu antigo oficial mais alto. Ele se dera muito trabalho pra alertá-la com sinais sutis e sorrateiros que estava disponível para ajudar se precisasse dele. Três noites antes, ela estava de costas em seu quarto, o Mestre em cima dela como de costume. A porta se entreabriu pouco mais de trinta centímetros e revelou Lynch ali. Ele a encarou por cima do ombro do Mestre e ele levantou uma mão ao peito. Ela ficou alarmada ao ver que ele tinha uma faca, uma pergunta em seus olhos. _Eu posso matá-lo agora se você quiser,_ ele dizia silenciosamente.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça que não e ele se foi. Agora não era a hora. E certamente não acabaria bem pra ela se o Mestre acabasse morto em seu quarto. Ele roubara a lealdade de muito dos seus antigos capangas pra seu serviço. Ela nunca escaparia. Seria necessário muita sutileza.

Lynch, por sorte, era muito bom em jogar nos dois times. Ele conseguira ganhar a confiança do Mestre. A possibilidade preocupante que Lynch talvez fosse realmente leal ao mestre e na verdade estivesse fazendo _ela_ de boba passou por sua cabeça mais de uma vez, mas em algum momento teria que confiar em alguém.

Então pedira que Lynch solicitasse sua presença no centro de detenção na noite anterior. Ele inventou uma história bastante convincente sobre precisar da ajuda dela em um procedimento envolvendo a mudança dos feitiços de segurança e o Mestre não questionou. Ela retornara de Hogwarts antes das duas horas, exausta da sua conversa com Harry e ninguém a confrontara ou quis saber onde _realmente_ ela estivera. O Mestre viera a seu encontro em menos de 1 hora, o que terminara com ela contra a parede, sendo alvo de sexo com força suficiente pra deixar marcas nos tijolos.

Ela devia se sentir aliviada... e ainda assim, estava irrequieta. Tinha quase certeza que fora seguida durante a noite enquanto andava pelo complexo. E os seus aposentos estavam um pouco diferentes. Ela não podia dizer exatamente como... parecia que alguém entrara, tirara tudo e colocara tudo de volta, quase como uma réplica perfeita. Estava diferente o suficiente pra levantar suspeita de seu subconsciente.

Ela reconhecia os sinais. Ele estava quase acabando. Ela apertou os olhos com mais força enquanto ele se enfiava ainda mais profundamente e terminava. Ficou perto dela por um momento e então se afastou, abaixando suas pernas para o chão. Ele deu aquele sorriso confiante, se afastando com um tapa de brincadeira em seu traseiro. –Você é uma excelente transa, minha mãe querida. – ele disse.

Allegra deu de ombros. –E você é um filho da puta inacreditável.

-Pronto, pronto. Não posso deixar que se chame de puta assim. Você é minha melhor garota, não sabe disso?

Ela balançou a cabeça. –Não pode me fazer de criança como faz com todos aqui, Julian. Estamos nisso juntos.

Ele riu. –Sim, claro. Que idiota de minha parte esquecer. – ele parou de se vestir e foi andando até a porta. –Da próxima vez que você for... humhum... numa _excursão no meio da noite_, por favor me traz uma barra de chocolate. Estou viciado nisso. – ele sorriu e a deixou sozinha pra pensar no que raios ele _quis_ dizer com isso.

* * *

Na hora que Harry acordou no dia seguinte, o sol já estava alto. Todo seu corpo protestou, mas ele sentou ainda assim. Hermione ainda estava deitada a seu lado, seu peito subindo e descendo em ondas rítmicas. Pela respiração dela sabia que ainda dormia profundamente, então saiu da cama com cuidado pra não perturbá-la.

Meia hora depois, desceu pelas escadas, vestido e com o cabelo úmido do chuveiro. Ninguém parecia estar ali. Ele ficou na cozinha, bebendo café requentado por um tempo, pensando, e finalmente chamando sua bolha quando chegou a uma decisão.

-Qual foi, patrão? – Napoleão respondeu.

-Estou impressionado de você já ter ido pro escritório, tendo ido dormir aquela hora.

-É, bem alguns de nós tem trabalho a fazer. E Sukesh faz uma poção de acordar maravilhosa.

Só de pensar na quantidade de trabalho que tinha pela frente a cabeça de Harry girava. Não ajudava o fato de ter algo pendente em todas as frontes. Esperando pela análise de Rony, esperando pelo próximo relatório de Sabian, esperando por uma chance de agir. –Diga a todos que voltarei ao escritório amanhã.

-Não te esperam de volta até sexta.

-Há muito pra fazer. Além disso, Hermione não precisa mais de minha ajuda. Ela está bem.

-Estamos pensando em convocar uma reuniãozinha hoje pra fazer _brainstorm _sobre o que fazer enquanto Rony analisa a lista. Pode ir?

Harry sorriu para si. –Desculpe, já tenho planos.

-Planos?

-Vou levar minha esposa pra sair.

-Ela já sabe disso?

-Ainda não. Te vejo mais tarde.

- Certo – sua bolha parou de brilhar. Harry lavou sua xícara e foi até a biblioteca. Ele podia ouvir o barulho do teclado antes mesmo de abrir a porta.

Rony tomara as três maiores mesas da biblioteca para seu projeto. O computador que Harry lhe dera estava armado em uma delas. As outras duas suportavam as pilhas de papeis e arquivos, organizadas perfeitamente e cobertas com anotações. Rony estava curvado sobre o monitor, seus olhos indo de um lado para o outro e da tela para um arquivo na mesa a seu lado. Ele levantou o olhar quando Harry entrou. –Oi, dorminhoco.

-Fiquei acordado até as cinco. Dá um desconto, sim?

-Então... o que aconteceu? – só seus olhos estavam visíveis por cima do monitor.

Harry deu de ombros. –Nada com que precise se preocupar. Um monte de coisas do trabalho. – ele deu a volta na mesa e sentou ao lado de Rony. Podia sentir as palavras se formando em sua mente. _Eu tenho um filho, Rony. O que acha disso? Quem imaginaria que eu seria pai... de um homem que tem o dobro da minha idade. E sabe o que mais? Ele é mal. Por sorte, Hermione parece me amar ainda, mas não tenho certeza se eu também consigo continuar normal. E sabe quem é a mãe dele? A mulher que te manteve longe de nós por doze anos. O que pensa disso? O que acha que devo fazer? Espero que tenha alguma idéia, porque não tenho nenhuma. Me diga o que fazer. Diga que não é minha culpa, só pra eu poder ouvir mais uma vez. E me diga como posso esquecer quem ele é, porque acho que provavelmente vou ter que matá-lo. Me ajude a ser forte o suficiente pra matar meu próprio filho._

O que ele disse foi. –Como a pesquisa está indo?

-Bom, Lupin trouxe os últimos arquivos de biografia essa manhã, então só estou terminando de colocar os dados. Fiz um banco de dados pra poder cruzar as referências, isso vai me permitir comparar as pessoas desaparecidas em diferentes aspectos.

Harry piscou. –Hã... boa sorte com isso então.

Rony sorriu. –É bem técnico. Mas se houver alguma correlação entre eles, deve aparecer. Cruze os dedos.

-Você quer dar uma pausa? Venha, vamos dar uma volta.

-Não, tenho muito o que fazer.

-Está trabalhando há horas.

-Como você sabe? Acabou de acordar!

-Hei, só porque você agora se transformou no grande cérebro, não me tornei um idiota! Você acabou de dizer que Lupin trouxe o resto dos arquivos hoje de manhã e ainda assim você está quase acabando!

Rony suspirou. –É, desculpe – ele sorriu. –Talvez eu precise mesmo de um intervalo. –levantou e andaram até a varanda dos fundos. –mas vamos apenas sentar aqui e pensar sobre nossa mortalidade, certo? Minhas pernas esqueceram como andar, eu acho.

-Certo – Harry disse, sentando na cadeira ao lado da de Rony. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. –Sente falta de Laura? –finalmente perguntou.

-Ela vai chegar hoje – Harry apenas ficou olhando pra ele, até que desistiu, dando um suspiro cansado. –Sim, sinto falta dela, certo? Feliz agora?

-Sim. Muito.

-Como vocês todos se conheceram?

-Na verdade, ela começou como amiga de Justino. Eles se conheceram em uma dessas reuniões entediantes do ministério e acabaram amigos depois de meia dúzia de taças de champanhe enquanto ficavam no canto, tirando sarro das roupas de todo mundo.

Rony riu. –Isso parece certo.

-Justino a trouxe pra jantar uma noite, com a gente, Jorge e Gina. Todos notamos que ela parecia ansiosa pra fazer amigos, por estar tão longe de casa... ela só morava aqui há alguns meses. Então meio que adotamos ela. Acho que dá pra dizer isso. Quando começamos a falar sobre comprar esse lugar, perguntamos se ela estaria interessada em se juntar e ela disse sim. Ela e Hermione ficaram bem próximas.

Rony aquiesceu. –É fantástico, não é? Quando olha pra trás na sua vida e considera as circunstancias aleatórias que tiveram que acontecer pra te levar até onde está. Todos nós pensamos demais nas nossas decisão e agonizamos sobre se estamos no caminho certo e então um dia alguém quem eu mal conhecia na escola toma umas numa festa do escritório e isso muda minha vida.

Harry riu. –Sei exatamente o que quer dizer. Um dia um garoto atrapalhado perde um sapo no trem e eu acabo casando.

Rony riu alto. –A teoria do caos funcionando em nossas vidas – ficou em silêncio, brincando com os barbantes de seu casaco. –Harry... posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Claro.

-Bem, a coisa é que... eu acho... eu talvez esteja prestes a entrar num _relacionamento._

Harry sorriu. –É talvez esteja. E eu te dou boas-vindas ao clube.

-Estou aterrorizado.

-Por que?

-Nunca estive em um antes! Quer dizer... eu e Hermione estávamos juntos na escola, mas isso não conta muito – ele balançou a cabeça. –Posso explicar uma teoria super complicada em cinco minutos, mas não posso nem começar a imaginar como é ter um relacionamento.

-Não é como se existisse um manual que possa ler e aprender como é.

-Ah, maldição! Queria que existisse!

-Então o que exatamente está me perguntando?

-Estou te perguntando como consegue! Como você... como... – ele fez uma careta. –Vê? Não consigo nem pensar em como fazer a pergunta!

-Rony, não posso te dizer como levar sua relação com Laura. Não sou expert.

-Se não é expert em como ter um relacionamento bem sucedido, então não existe expert no assunto.

-Então acho que não existe. Todo relacionamento é diferente. Se quiser saber como eu e Hermione levamos, então talvez eu possa falar sobre isso, mas não posso dizer como fazer que dê certo com Laura – ele riu. – mas também, eu talvez nem consiga dizer como eu e Hermione fazemos funcionar. Mal tivemos duas semanas consecutivas de paz pra começar a ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento normal. Tem sido uma calamidade depois da outra. Esses probleminhas irritantes dos relacionamentos tendem a ser colocados de lado quando está de frente com a morte e insanidade e dois meses de desaparecimento e melhores amigos que voltam da morte.

-Não está facilitando as coisas, sabe.

-Não sabia que queria que facilitasse. – Harry suspirou. –Se tiver perguntas, ficarei feliz em oferecer o pouco de sabedoria que tiver. Não posso prometer que vai valer de alguma coisa.

Rony pensou por um momento. –Você às vezes não fica... irritado?

-Com Hermione? Claro. E ela fica bem irritada comigo também. – ele riu. –Mas você estava na minha despedida de solteiro, sabe o placar.

-Qual é a parte mais difícil? De... você sabe. Em tudo isso.

Harry franziu a testa, pensando. –Não sei. As expectativas tornam as coisas difíceis.

-Que expectativas?

-Que tudo será perfeito se você amar seu parceiro. Que sempre vai conseguir lidar bem com tudo, que sempre fará a coisa certa, que nunca vão se magoar... – ele suspirou. –E isso não é só o que todo mundo espera, a gente também. E sempre existe aquela sensação que temos que compartilhar absolutamente _tudo _que às vezes cansa.

Rony estava meio de frente pra ele parecia absorvido pelo monólogo. Harry não tinha certeza do que ele queria ouvir. Não tinha certeza nem do que mais havia pra se dizer. Rony hesitou um pouco antes de fazer a pergunta seguinte. –Você fica tentado a... você sabe.

-O que?

-Trair.

Harry levantou a sobrancelha. –Tentado? Claro.

-Mesmo? – Rony disse, parecendo um pouco perturbado com isso.

-Não me interprete mal – Harry respondeu, levantando a mão. –Nunca trairia Hermione, não preciso; tenho quem quero. Mas quanto a me sentir tentado... bem, acho que isso vem com o cromossomo Y.

-E as mulheres dão em cima de você o tempo todo.

Harry suspirou. –Se você fosse qualquer outra pessoa, negaria isso. Ou diria que nunca notei. Mas sim, elas dão em cima. – Ele balançou a cabeça. –Achei que melhoraria depois que casasse, mas de alguma forma parece que piorou.

-Naturalmente. Tudo que o casamento fez foi dar um obstáculo para superarem. – Rony deu um tapinha no braço dele. –Só pense que é a forma do universo testar sua força mental.

-Sim, claro. Porque o universo não me colocou em nenhum outro desafio, em minha vida pacifica, sem intercorrências, sem estresse.

-Sim, uma das coisas que nunca poderemos dizer é que nossas vidas foram entediantes – Rony franziu a testa. –Bem, a minha foi, um pouco. Até alguns meses atrás.

Harry deu de ombros. –Olhe, Rony, não tenho respostas sobre relacionamentos. Mas tenho um conselho.

Rony suspirou. –Certo, pode jogar.

-Não sei o que sente por Laura. Talvez seja muito cedo pra saber. Mas só como um aviso... apesar do que as músicas dizem, o amor _não _é tudo que você precisa. O amor é como... – ele pensou por um momento, procurando uma forma de se expressar. –É como uma aposta de pôquer. O amor te coloca no jogo. E então você tem que pegar as cartas que recebeu e jogar sua partida e tentar não perder sua camisa – ele levantou. –E me surpreendi tanto com essa metáfora que vou te deixar pensando nela – ele deu um tapinha no ombro de Rony. –Boa sorte com a análise. Me procure se precisar de alguma coisa.

Quando Harry retornou ao Cloister, a cama estava vazia, mas ele podia ouvir o chuveiro ligado. Entrou no banheiro. –Bom dia – ele disse.

-Boa tarde, você quer dizer. – Hermione lhe respondeu. Ele foi até o boxe e abriu a porta. Ela olhou por cima do ombro pra ele, enquanto enxaguava o cabelo. –Algo errado?

-Tem planos pra hoje de noite?

-Ah, claro. Quase esqueci. A rainha me convidou para o chá, e depois disso vou ao cinema com Pierce Brosnan.

-Pobre de mim. Não posso pedir que desista de tudo isso apenas pra sair com seu velho e chato marido.

Ela virou, tirando o sabão dos olhos. –Sair?

-Claro. Você sabe, um encontro.

-Qual a ocasião?

-Tem que haver uma ocasião?

-Não, mas... tem tanta coisa acontecendo, com Rony trabalhando e o que quer que seja com essa história de traidor, e o projeto...

Ele concordou com a cabeça –Eu sei, mas não tem muito que possamos fazer _hoje de noite_. Rony vai demorar um tempo fazendo suas análises e as notícias de Sabian não eram o que pareciam. – ele sorriu e se apoiou no boxe. –Já percebeu que você e eu nunca saímos juntos de verdade? Nunca pude te pegar às oito, ou ficar me perguntando se levar flores é muito clichê.

Ela fez um barulho sarcástico, inclinando a cabeça para tirar o resto do xampu. –Fico _feliz_ da gente não ter saído em encontros. Nunca tive que te esperar perto da janela, imaginando se você mandaria uma coruja ou se o vestido que escolhi era muito vulgar e te faria pensar que eu sou fácil.

Ele ficou sério. - Hermione, eu quase te perdi. – ele virou e o olhou nos olhos. –Não gosto de pensar nisso, mas de repente não sinto o mínimo de vontade de adiar nenhuma parte de nossas vidas só porque tem muita coisa acontecendo. Não podemos esperar pra começar a viver até que tudo esteja em paz, porque provavelmente nunca estará. É melhor aproveitar cada momento que pudermos ficar juntos – ele piscou, inesperadamente se sentindo engasgado. –Não quero olhar para trás algum dia e desejar ter passado mais tempo com você quando tenho a chance.

Ela sorriu e segurou a mão dele. –Venha cá – ela disse, puxando-o para o chuveiro. A água molhou as roupas dele, mas não ligava. Ela colocou os braços a seu redor e o beijou. Ele beijou de volto, aproveitando a sensação nova de ser beijando completamente vestido enquanto abraçava, molhada e nua. –Eu _amaria_ sair com você hoje – ela murmurou. –O que tem em mente?

-Hmmm – ele disse, fingindo considerar, como se já não tivesse pensando em tudo. –Bem, se estiver interessada, tenho um camarote reservado no Covent Garden pra apresentação de Turandot hoje à noite.

Ela riu e deu um murro em seu braço. –Oh, haha. Fale sério. O que... – ela parou, desfazendo o sorriso. –ah, meu Deus, você _está_ falando sério. – os olhos dela esbugalharam. –está _brincando_ comigo?

-Não.

Ela deu um pulinho esquisito e emitiu um gritinho que provavelmente a faria rir, se ouvisse. –Ah, Harry! É minha ópera preferida.

-Eu sei.

Ela o abraçou. –Nossa, talvez seria melhor se a gente tivesse saído em encontros, se é esse tipo de encontro que você planeja sempre.

-E isso não é tudo – ele disse, aproveitando o momento.

-O que mais? – ela exclamou.

-Que tal um jantar no Gordon Ramsay antes disso?

Hermione colocou a mão na testa e desmaiou teatralmente; -Ah, acho que vou passar mal de puro excesso! – ela disse, sorrindo. –Uma noite ostentosa entre a sociedade de Londres, que extravagante! – ela pulou de novo. –ah, poso usar aquele vestido que comprou pra mim em Nova Iorque.

-Torcia pra que usasse mesmo – Harry falou.

Ela pegou a toalha e saiu do chuveiro. –Tenho que me aprontar! Tenho que depilar as pernas e fazer o cabelo e... ah, que horas são?

-Relaxe, ainda é uma hora.

-A que horas temos que sair?

-Seis deve ser o suficiente.

-Quer dizer que só tenho cinco horas! – ela disse, parecendo nervosa.

Harry levantou a sobrancelha, secando as roupas com um aceno da mão. –Hermione, você é uma bruxa. Não é possível que demore tanto pra se aprontar pra uma noite.

-Levei duas horas pra ficar pronta pra nosso casamento e isso porque tinha cinco profissionais fazendo tudo pra mim. – ela colocou as mãos nas costas dele e o empurrou pra fora do banheiro. –Agora, se manda. Tenho trabalho a fazer. Te encontro lá embaixo às seis.

-Não quer descer e almoçar?

-Almoçar? Está maluco? Se vamos jantar no Gordon Ramsay, não vou comer nada. Quero deixar espaço pra sobremesa! – ela começou a fechar a porta do banheiro na cara dele e então hesitou. Ela colocou a cabeça pra fora e o beijou de novo. –Mal poso esperar. Obrigada por me convidar pra sair...

-Obrigado por dizer sim – ele disse, dando um sorriso bobo, reluzente. Ela fechou a porta e ele virou e saiu do quarto, se sentindo leve como uma pluma e guardando a sensação ainda mais por saber que possivelmente não duraria.

* * *

Laura entrou pela porta, dando um imenso suspiro aliviado. Foi uma noite muito estressante longe do conforto de casa, e os negócios que a levaram para longe não correram muito bem.

Ela também se encontrou surpreendentemente inquieta na cama, sem ter Rony a seu lado. Estava acostumada a presença dele, o que não era muito surpreendente. O estranho pseudo-relacionamento que tinham era a primeira vez que dividia a cama com alguém por mais de três ou quatro dias consecutivos.

Ainda bem que sua noite mal dormida não foi um desperdício completo. Ela passou se preocupando e se sentindo culpada. O fato dela não estar conseguindo dormir por ter se acostumado a _dividir a cama_ _com outro homem_ pesava sobre ela. Tecnicamente, nada acontecera entre ela e Rony, mas duvidava que Sorry entendesse dessa forma se soubesse. Mesmo que não tivessem transado, ela e Rony estavam próximos um do outro de uma forma não precisamente platônica... os dois beijos que compartilharam definitivamente ultrapassavam essa linha. E sentia ainda mais culpa pelo fato de que mesmo se o os aspectos físicos estivessem completamente de lado, ela já traíra Sorry em seu coração. Ela queria ficar com Rony e não havia como evitar isso.

Seus olhos foram direto para bandeja de correio coruja quando chegou, mas estava vazia. Se Sorry lhe enviara uma resposta, não chegara hoje.

-Hei – veio uma voz amigável. Laura sorriu quando Jorge a encontrou no foyer, abraçando-a como se estivesse longe há semanas e não há menos de quarenta e oito horas.

-Droga, é bom estar em casa – ela disse.

-Não gostou de Paris? – Jorge perguntou, guiando-a até a cozinha com um braço em volta de seu ombro.

-Paris? Eu estava em Paris? Tudo o que vi foi o interior de várias salas de reunião – ela olhou em volta, fingindo uma despreocupação que não sentia. –Onde está Rony.

Jorge deu um sorriso de quem sabe algo. –Ele está na biblioteca. Colocaram-no pra trabalhar em algum projeto super confidencial. Ficou lá o dia todo.

-Obrigada – ela disse, esperando não ter soado muito rude em sua pressa de sair dali.

Ela podia ouvir o barulho do teclado enquanto se aproximava. Entrou silenciosa, esperando surpreendê-lo... mas pelo andar da carruagem ela poderia ter aberto a porta de vez, acompanhada por uma bateria e ele não teria notado.

As três maiores mesas da biblioteca estavam cobertas com arquivos, papéis e referências. Um computador foi instalado entre a bagunça e era lá que Rony estava sentado, inclinando, seus olhos cruzando a tela com uma intensa concentração.

Laura foi até o lado dele e colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro. Ela o sentiu dar um pequeno pulo e ele virou, um olhar vazio pela distração no rosto. Quando a viu, esse olhar desapareceu, dando lugar a um caloroso sorriso. –Laura – disse, levantando para abraçá-la. –Bem vinda ao lar.

-Senti sua falta ontem de noite – ela murmurou contra o ombro dele.

-Também senti a sua – ele disse. –mal consegui dormir.

-Nem eu – respondeu, recuando. Eles se olharam por um momento breve, constrangido. Rony sentou novamente. –Trabalho importante, hein?

-Sim – ele disse com um gesto vago na direção do computador – Lamento por parecer tão preocupado, é só que...

-Shush, eu entendo. Enfim, só apareci pra dar oi. Vou deixar você trabalhando.

Ele ficou sentado olhando pra ela por um momento e então balançou a cabeça. – Na verdade, eu já ia dar um intervalo e comer um pouco – ele levantou e estendeu a mão. –Gostaria de me acompanhar?

Laura sentiu o estômago revirar em resposta ao sorriso que ele lhe dava, e então se recriminou por uma atitude tão de segundo grau. _Ah, mas que inferno_, respondeu a seu repressor interno. _Você não agiu como uma aluna de segundo grau quando _estava_ no segundo grau. A vida é curta demais. _Ela segurou a mão dele. –Adoraria.

Eles saíram da biblioteca e foram em direção à cozinha, mas não chegaram lá.

Ela e Rony pararam imediatamente quanto chegaram ao foyer. Laura não pôde evitar o barulho de surpresa. –Nossa – ela murmurou, olhando pra Rony.

Ele apenas encarava com as sobrancelhas erguidas. –Bem, me sinto mal vestido – ele resmungou em resposta. –Jorge não falou que o jantar de hoje seria _black tie. _

Harry estava de pé no foyer, aparentemente esperando alguma coisa... ou mais precisamente, alguém. Ele usava um smoking, e não parecia ter notado a presença deles. Laura não pode se contar. –Harry, acho que vou desmaiar – ela disse, indo na direção dele. Ela podia jurar que seus dedos do pé se curvaram um pouco. Harry não precisava de muito esforço para ficar lindo nessas roupas; ele era alto e angular e as roupas caiam bem nele... especialmente, como tinham o exemplo diante de seus olhos, roupas formais.

Ele corou ao vê-los se aproximando. –Me sinto como um maitre– disse.

Laura riu. –Bem, você não parece com um. Eles usam gravata borboleta, sabia. – Harry usava um lenço de seda preto como gravata e um colete de complexo padrão de fios dourados com uma sutil estampa de diamantes encravados no tecido. Seu smoking bem feito era cortado na altura para ficar perfeito. Era, simplificando, sexy como diabos. –Você está bem na moda.

Harry olhou para si mesmo. –Bem, certamente espero isso. Essa roupa foi feita sob encomenda e não foi barata.

Rony balançava a cabeça. –Está se transformando num debutante? O que te fez investir em roupas de alta costura ?

-Não tenho idéia. Comprei em Nova Iorque no mesmo dia que comprei o anel de noivado de Hermione. Acho que fui tomando por algum vírus das compras.

-Tudo certo para grande noite hoje? – Rony perguntou, mexendo as sobrancelhas.

Harry se remexeu sobre o peito do pé. –Só estou aqui esperando minha acompanhante, que está levando _o tempo que ela quer! _– ele disse, gritando a parte final lá pra cima.

-Estou _indo!_ – veio a resposta de Hermione, ecoando pelas escadas.

-Estou impressionado – Rony disse. –Grande noite fora, restaurante ostentoso, e você se vestiu como o príncipe William. Ninguém pode dizer que não sabe como armar uma noite romântica. – ele se inclinou pra mais perto. –Ei, talvez você dê sorte hoje – ele brincou.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha, seus lábios se curvando num meio sorriso sarcástico. –Sou um homem casado. Meus dias esperando sorte estão acabados.

A risada deles foi interrompida quando ouviram o barulho dos sapatos de Hermione nas escadas de mármore. Todos os três viraram pra olhar. Devido à curva fechada das escadas, só a ouviam, antes de poder ver, o que dava um ar dramática a sua entrada... não que ela precisasse de mais ajuda nessa noite.

Laura vira o vestido, mas só no cabide. Hermione a mostrara com entusiasmo quando retornou da lua-de-mel, em parte em êxtase, em parte assustada por ser dona de uma peça tão cara. Tirara o fôlego de Laura quando ainda estava em seu plástico de proteção, mas sobre o corpo de Hermione, para o qual tinha sido feito, deixou os três perplexos com admiração.

Hermione deslizava sobre as escadas, tomando cuidado como pisava. Ela provavelmente estava um pouco hesitante com seus passos na escada lisa. Laura sentiu seu peito apertar um pouco de tão bonita que ela estava. O vestido azul cobalto não tinha costura, era de seda e caía sobre sua pele com pedaços de tecidos esvoaçantes na parte de baixo das costas que flutuavam atrás dela. Havia pontos brilhantes na bainha na gola e ela arrumara o cabelo em um coque que atravessava suas costas e caia sobre um dos ombros.

Laura olhou para Harry. Ele observava a descida de Hermione, um sorriso vacilante nos lábios e seus olhos cheios de uma expressão que Laura aguardara por toda sua vida para inspirar em um homem. Hermione levantou os olhos depois de alguns passos e o viu no pé da escada. Ela parou, um sorriso se espalhando no rosto. –Olhe só você – ela disse, descendo até o foyer. –Parece um astro de cinema.

Ela balançou a cabeça. –Você parece... eu não sei. Estou perdido. – ele beijou-lhe a bochecha. –Você é uma obra de arte.

-Você está realmente linda – Rony disse. –Quer dizer... uau. Esse é um vestido e tanto.

Hermione sorriu, passando a mão enluvada por dentro do braço que Harry oferecia a ela. –às vezes é bom ser casada com um homem rico. Posso dizer que tenho um Vera Wang original.

-Raios, eu ficaria feliz em dizer que tenho uma réplica de um Vera Wang.- Laura falou.

-Está pronta? – Harry perguntou com os olhos fixos no rosto de Hermione.

Ela apertou o braço dele. –Estou pronta. Vamos.

Laura viu o sorriso particular trocado entre eles e sentiu inveja. Mas também, ela _sempre_ sentiu inveja deles, mas sempre suprimiu isso com sucesso. Quem não teria inveja? Às vezes parecia que eles só existiam pra fazer os outros ficarem cientes da pequenice de suas próprias vidas e relacionamentos.

-Tenham uma ótima noite – Rony falou.

-Teremos – Hermione respondeu, olhando pra trás e acenando pra eles. Harry abriu a porta da frente pra ela e saíram.

Laura e Rony ficaram ali por um momento, imaginando a noite de ópera e jantar fino que seus amigos desfrutariam. –Então – Rony finalmente disse com um sorriso sem graça. –Que acha de comer atum?

* * *

Allegra não conseguia se livrar da sensação de estar sendo observada. Na verdade, era mais que uma sensação. Ela tinha quase certeza que _estava_ sendo observada.

Desde seu encontro a meia noite com Harry, ela seguira com seus negócios normais, como se nada estivesse diferente, o que não poderia estar mais longe da verdade. Por mais normal que tenha tentado ser, seus arredores estavam dando trabalho.

Parecia que sempre via de relance figuras encapuzadas pelo canto do olho, pegando o fim de conversas que paravam de repente enquanto entrava em salas e ouvindo sem querer conferências sussurradas que podiam ou não ter o nome dela.

Já tinham passado três dias desde seu encontro e o Mestre agia um pouco... estranho. Era difícil dizer exatamente o que estava diferente nele, mas algo estava. Ele ainda vinha atrás dela durante a noite, mas quase parecia que só fazia isso pra manter as aparências. Ele era um tanto solícito, fazendo tentativas explicitas de incluí-la nas conversas e de mantê-la atualizada de suas atividades, o que apenas a fazia pensar que ele planejava algo que não queria que ela soubesse e estava tentando fazê-la se sentir incluída para despistar suas suspeitas.

Ela voltava para seus aposentos pela noite quando passou por Lynch no corredor. Ele se bateu nela, fazendo-a derrubar alguns papéis que carregava no chão. Os dois se curvaram para pegar. Quando Lynch se levantou e devolveu os papéis, rapidamente sussurrou três palavras, quase sem mexer os lábios. –Estão vigiando você.

Allegra não olhou pra ele ou fez nenhum gesto de entendimento. A última coisa que queria era colocar em risco o status de Lynch de capanga de confiança do Mestre. Apenas levantou e agradeceu por ajudar com os papéis. Ela sentiu quando ele apertou seus dedos rapidamente e não conseguiu encará-lo por um agonizante segundo. Ele desviou o olhar e continuou pelo corredor.

Allegra se apressou até seus aposentos, trancando a porta atrás de si, seus olhos passando pelas paredes familiares, procurando algum sinal de mais alguém ali. Ela não duvidava que Lynch estava certo. Ela estava sendo vigiada. Também estavam armando pra cima dela. Armando sua morte? Não sabia. O que sabia era que seu tempo aqui estava chegando ao fim.

Pelo menos ela tinha um aliado ali dentro... mas no fim das contas, ela preferiria que Lynch não a ajudasse se isso fosse entregá-lo. Ele seria de maior serventia pra ela se o Mestre ainda confiasse nele.

Ao mesmo tempo, não se sentia nem um pouco confortável até que chegou a seu quarto e trancou a porta atrás de si... não que uma porta trancada fosse uma barreira. Não ali. Não pra ele.

* * *

Rony finalmente se recolheu para seu quarto, pouco antes de meia noite. Ele notou, um pouco decepcionado, que Laura ainda não estava ali. Ficou imaginando por que a demora, mas ela era mesmo um pouco coruja. Não era incomum que ficasse acordada até tarde lendo ou assistindo um filme na sala.

Ele tomou banho e começou a se arrumar para cama, mas estava tão tenso e frustrado por seu longo dia de analises infrutíferas que achava que não pegaria no sono sem a presença reconfortante dela.

Ele colocou o roupão e saiu pra procurá-la. Abriu a porta de seu quarto e deu um pulo, assustado.

Laura estava do lado de fora. Estava apenas... ali em pé. Olhou para ele com uma expressão vazia. Ele percebeu, sentindo algo estranho por dentro, que ela segurava um correio coruja nas mãos.

-Laura, meu Deus... há quanto tempo está aí?

-Uns dez minutos, eu acho.

-Por que não entrou?

Ela balançou a cabeça que não. –Eu... eu não sei. Só queria ficar aqui – ela o encarou, seus olhos cheios de confusão.

Rony começava a se sentir alarmado com suas atitudes incomuns. Ele a segurou pela mão e a puxou pra dentro. –Por que não diz o que está acontecendo?

Ela mostrou a carta, mas não oferecia a ele. Apenas segurava, mostrando como se mostraria a alguém um rato morto que encontrou atrás da porta. Rony não olhou para carta, olhava o rosto dela. Ela estava pálida e parecia... ele não sabia com o que ela parecia, mas tinha certeza que nunca vira essa expressão nela antes.

-recebi uma carta de Sorry – ela murmurou, puxando o correio coruja de volta para si.

Rony aquiesceu, já tendo deduzido isso. –E? O que ele disse?

Ela o encarou novamente e parecia um pouco mais dentro de si. –Tenho vinte e seis anos, Rony – ela falou. Ele não comentou sobre este aparente desvio de assunto, deixando-a dizer o que precisava. –Estou com Sorry desde que tenho catorze. Ele é o único homem com quem já estive, de todas as formas com que você pode estar com alguém. – ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. –Eu o amo há tanto tempo, não consigo me lembrar como era antes. Ele me transformou, da forma mais básica que uma pessoa pode ser transformada. É por causa dele que há magia em minha vida, e isso não é uma hipérbole romanceada como é pra maior parte das mulheres.

Rony concordou. _Aonde isso estava indo? _–Eu sei.

-É só que... achei que soubesse como era sentir amor. Achei que soubesse o que é, porque achei que era isso que tinha com ele – piscou algumas vezes, rapidamente. –Mas nos últimos meses, estive tão confusa. Não sabia o que tinha com ele, porque era tão diferente do que tinha... – ela limpou a garganta e desviou os olhos. –do que sinto pode você.

-Laura...

Ela levantou uma mão. –Não, fique quieto. Me deixe terminar. – ela olhou pra os sapatos. –Então escrevi uma carta pra ele. Pedi que viesse aqui para que pudéssemos conversar sobre onde estamos indo, o que existe entre nós depois de todos esses anos. Disse que se ele realmente gostasse de mim, poderia tirar alguns dias e vim me ver. – ela esticou a carta na direção dele de novo, e suas páginas fizeram barulho, acompanhando suas mãos que tremiam. –E então recebi isso hoje, mais ou menos há uma hora. Ele diz que... que ele está muito ocupado e que não pode arrumar um tempo pra conversar comigo. –Ela deu um risinho irônico. –Então acho que tenho minha resposta, não é?

Rony sentiu uma raiva se formando. –Eu poderia matá-lo – rosnou. –Como ele pode simplesmente te deixar de lado? Está bem? Deve estar...

-Não, você não entendeu. – ela o interrompeu. –Li esta carta e... não senti nada. Não fiquei com raiva ou decepcionada ou magoada ou nada mais. – sua voz saia cada vez mais rápida agora, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. –Como podia amá-lo, e ainda assim não sentir nada agora que acabou? Tudo que sei é que perdi anos de minha vida num relacionamento que está morto há muito tempo e agora que finalmente acabou tudo o que sinto é alívio porque significa que agora posso ficar com você!

Rony a encarou, imaginando se tinha ouvido mesmo ela dizer isso. Mas ela sorria para ele... Sorria como se realmente tivesse dito. –Laura... o que...

-Rony, nos últimos dois meses você me deu mais do que Sorry me deu nos últimos cinco anos. Ele não tem idéia de quem eu sou, quem me tornei. Como poderia? Ele não pode ficar mais que alguns dias comigo. Mas você... – ela largou a carta no chão e avançou um passo. –Você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que conheci. Saiu de um inferno de doze anos e de alguma forma se fez uma pessoa melhor, mais inteligente; você se transformou na pessoa que queria e não em quem eles queriam que fosse. Você me mostrou o que realmente significa ouvir alguém e estar presente pra eles. Não sabia que podia ser assim – ela disse, chorando abertamente agora. –Nunca soube o que é ter alguém na minha vida assim. Alguém que me ajuda a ser a pessoa que pessoa que espero que esteja dentro de mim.

Ele mal conseguia entendê-la agora. Queria ir até ela, mas estava estranhamente congelado no lugar.

Laura balançou a cabeça – Sorry e eu acabamos e tudo que sinto é felicidade... porque eu te amo, Rony – ela disse, sorrindo entre as lágrimas. Ela riu um pouco, como se ter dito a livrasse de algum peso cármico horrível.

Rony não tinha certeza de como, mas sua paralisia deve ter perdido o encanto, pois no momento seguinte ele estava abraçando-a e abraçando a substância quente, viva e que respirava que era ela e era uma sensação esmagadora. Ele a beijou, tentando comunicar sua profunda alegria de como essa noite estava sendo. Apenas a sensação de beijá-la sem aquela pergunta entre eles, aquele fantasma que era seu relacionamento com Sorry banido para longe... subia direto pra cabeça.

E para outros locais de sua pessoa.

Eles deram voltas e mais voltas no quarto dele, cambaleando na direçã deram voltas e mais voltas no quarto dele, cambaleando na direçlacionamento com Sorry bnidoele estava abraçando-a e abraçando o da cama que já dividiam há alguns meses... sempre platonicamente. Até hoje. –Laura – ele falou ofegante, distraído pela sensação da mão dela em seu corpo. –Eu... antes da gente... eu só... – ele a segurou pelos braços e recuou. Ela olhou pra ele, confusa.

-O que foi? Que há de errado?

-quero te dizer uma coisa antes.

-O que? – ela perguntou, a voz cheia de preocupação.

Ele olhou em seus grandes olhos castanhos e sentiu algo derretendo dentro de si, algo cru e forte. Ela era tão amável. –Eu te amo. Só isso. Eu... te amo, também.

Ela sorriu. –Bom – ela o puxou pra perto, seus dedos indo até os botões da blusa dele. –Porque acho que esperamos tempo suficiente.

Ele sorriu em resposta. –Suficiente até demais – ele a beijou de novo, um pouco incerto em como proceder. Ele só fizera isso uma vez antes e já tinha muito tempo.

Logo ficou evidente que a técnica não importava tanto quanto entusiasmo. Ele de alguma forma tirou o casaco dela, mas ela teve que tirar o sutiã. Ele quase se perdeu na sensação dos seios delicados em suas mãos, mas conseguiu se conter. As mãos dela estavam em todo seu corpo e ela o despiu com destreza e a si mesma ao mesmo tempo.

Finalmente chegaram à cama, e Rony perdeu o controle no trem da experiência. Logo se tornou uma confusão de abraços e beijos e mãos em novos lugares e ofegos e gemidos e sensações tão prazerosas que ele não sabia onde colocar tudo isso em sua mente. Ele tentou fazer seu melhor por ela... podia não ter muita experiência com sexo, mas isso não queria dizer que seu interesse no assunto cessara durante sua falta de oportunidade para estudos práticos. No fim das contas, alguém podia mesmo aprender muito sobre fazer amor a partir dos livros.

Julgando pelas respostas, Laura não achava a falta de experiência dele um ponto negativo para seu aproveitamento. Certamente não afetava o dele. Ele achou que ficaria contente apenas em ficar sentado observando-a, mas claro que esse não era o objetivo.

Com cada momento que passava, Rony tinha certeza que estava no maior êxtase de felicidade que poderia alcançar e então vinha outro momento e reordenava toda a escala. Ouvi-la gemendo seu nome, sentir a mão dela em volta de si, senti-la sob si, estar dentro dela e em volta dela e tê-la agarrada a seu corpo e saber que ela o amava e apenas a ele... e ter a sensação espantosa de que ele a amava de volta.

A experiência física de explodir a mente quase sumia em comparação.

Depois de tudo, ele não conseguia segurá-la perto o suficiente. Ela beijou seu peito e murmurou em seu ouvido e se aninhou a seu lado e ele se perguntou se era assim o tempo todo. Como as pessoas enjoavam disso? Ele lera sobre essas coisas e sabia que acontecera, apesar de parecer incompreensível. Como os casais interagiam entre si diariamente sem cair em abraços loucos, apaixonados? Antes disso, ele achava (como tudo mundo) que Harry e Hermione eram muito amostrados, constrangedoramente, pela casa, mas agora ele se achava admirando o auto-controle deles. Como conseguiam?

Ele sentiu o corpo de Laura relaxando até dormir e sabia que logo seguiria. Sabia que amanhã outro dia análise de dados o esperava, mas de alguma forma parecia muito menos intimidado que antes. Talvez fosse simplesmente o fato de no fim do dia, ele ter isso para por que esperar.

* * *

A casa estava quieta quando retornaram. Era compreensível, Hermione pensou, já que era quase uma hora da manhã. Ela esperou um pouco enquanto Harry fechava a porta da frente e então continuaram sua lenta caminhada do foyer até as escadas.

Fora uma noite maravilhosa, perfeita. O jantar no Gordon Ramsey foi delicioso e a ópera magnífica. Seu divertimento do espetáculo foi aumentado várias vezes porque tinha o marido a seu lado... e ainda assim, durante a noite inteira, a inescapável futilidade disso tudo não ficou longe de seus pensamentos. Por mais prazeroso que o encontro tenha sido, não foi real. Não era a vida real deles... e essa vida estaria esperando quando voltassem pra casa.

Não disseram nada enquanto subiam as escadas do segundo andar e então até o arco que levava ao Cloister. Ela fechou a porta do quarto atrás deles e largou a bolsa numa cadeira. Harry virou e a encarou. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

-Obrigado pela linda noite – Hermione sussurrou.

-Por nada – ele disse. Ele virou na direção do closet, levantando a mão até seu lenço.

-Estamos nos enganando, não é – ela falou, ele parou e abaixou um pouco a cabeça.

-Claro que estamos. É isso que fazemos. Fingimos que somos como as outras pessoas e que podemos sair em encontros e fazer reservas e pedir vinho e chamar um táxi.

Hermione sentiu os olhos ardendo e o familiar tremor no canto dos lábios. –Tudo bem fingir de vez em quando.

Harry balançou a cabeça que não. –Não sei quando parar, esse é o problema. – ele foi na direção dela e parou a alguns metros de distância, encarando-a. –Está feliz? Diga a verdade.

-Quer que diga que não estou? Isso faria as coisas mais fáceis pra você, não é? Então talvez pudesse justificar você me deixar e me poupar dessa vida que temos, tão cheia de terror e perigos e incertezas que nem vale a pena tentar vivê-la.

-Não – ele falou. –Já caminhei por essa estrada. Não vou voltar por ela.

-Ótimo. Porque estou feliz, tão feliz quanto possível fora dos livros infantis. Somos pessoas reais, Harry. Não somos fingimento da imaginação de alguém. Não há nada que seja perfeito; não há felicidade infinita. Odeio o fato da gente ter inimigos. Me preocupo se nunca seremos livres. Queria que você tivesse uma vida normal, mas, ás vezes, dou graças que não tenha, porque a vida que levou te fez ser quem é... e eu amo quem você é – ela disse, colocando a mão sobre a bochecha dele. –Se eu estou feliz, é por sua causa.

Harry sorriu e então Hermione deu um suspiro aliviado quando ele finalmente a tomou nos braços. Beijaram-se gentilmente por um tempo e então se separaram para o closet anexo para tirar as roupas... eram caras, afinal, e eles não conseguiam se forçar a despir um ao outro e jogar de lado casualmente, como geralmente faziam.

Hermione sorriu quando Harry beijou seu ombro nu e a ajudou com o zíper. Ela colocou o vestido no cabide especial e então tirou a lingerie, peça por peça, com esperança de conseguir manter a ilusão que não estava dando um showzinho pra Harry, o que, é claro, era o que fazia. Ela deixou o grande closet e foi até sua escrivaninha, cuidadosamente tirando os brincos e os colocando na caixa de jóias.

Ela se assustou quando os braços dele de repente a seguraram pela cintura, e então relaxou contra ele, sentindo a suavidade quente de sua pele nua pressionada contra todo seu corpo. Ela virou e o beijou, empurrando-o contra a cama.

Ele a incentivou a se deitar de costas e então se apoiou com um cotovelo ao dela, encarando-a enquanto vagarosamente acariciava seu corpo, languidamente passando a mão por suas pernas, sua barriga, seus braços. Ela sorriu e se esticou como um gato, relaxando sob seu toque. –Sabe que não tem que fazer isso hoje – ele disse.

Hermione franziu a testa. –Por que eu não ia querer fazer isso?

Ele deu de ombros. –Só não quero que ache que te levei nessa noite elegante pra fazer sexo com você.

Ela riu. –Bem, aprecio isso, mas sinceramente... por que você _precisaria_ de uma noite elegante pra ganhar sexo de mim? Não é como se eu precisasse de horas de convencimento.

-eu sei, eu sei... mesmo assim... não foi por isso que te levei pra sair.

-Ótimo. Mas isso não significa que não quero ficar com você de qualquer jeito – ela disse, enlaçando os dedos com os dele onde estavam, sobre sua barriga. –Harry... se eu não estivesse com vontade diria, está bem?

-Certo – ele sorriu e a beijou e então se deitou e a puxou contra seus braços. Hermione se aninhou contra ele, sentindo que ele estava em um de seus momentos de carinho. Ela suspeitava que a completa falta de afeto durante sua infância o deixara desesperado por isso em sua vida adulta, especialmente agora que tinha alguém com quem se sentia confortável suficiente pra pedir. Às vezes, como agora, era um tipo de aquecimento para o sexo, mas outras vezes suplantava completamente. Ela lembrava mais de uma noite em que estava pronta e ele queria abraçá-la primeiro... e dormira antes mesmo de chegarem ao sexo.

-Sarah veio me ver há alguns dias – ela disse, procurando algo pra falar.

-Onde eu estava?

-acho que tinha saído com Rony.

-Como está a amável Sarah?

-Ela está bem. Sabe sobre ela e Napoleon, certo?

-Bem... sei que estão transando.

-Isso aí. É tudo que há pra saber.

-Então sim, sei sobre ela e Napoleon.

Hermione acariciou os braços de Harry. –acho que ela está se sentindo um pouco solitária. Ficou me perguntando coisas sobre nós.

-Que tipo de coisas?

-Ah, você sabe. Como é, se já enjoamos um do outro, se brigamos. Esse tipo de coisa. – ela hesitou. –ela me perguntou como eu soube que era você. Queria saber há quanto tempo te amava.

Ela o sentiu balançando a cabeça. –Já me perguntaram isso algumas vezes. Mas não sei a resposta. Não é como se pudesse colocar uma marca exata nisso.

-Sei o que quer dizer. E foi isso que disse a ela. Só que... acho que consigo indicar _algo_. Um momento quando algo mudou em minha cabeça.

-Mesmo? – olhou para ela. –Não, não... deixa eu adivinhar – ele fez uma cara pensativa. –Foi quando fiquei todo heróico e vitorioso depois de derrotar Voldemort?

Ela riu. –Não. Só estava fenomenalmente feliz que você não estava morto.

-Foi a primeira vez que me viu com uniforme de quadribol?

-Não, mas isso não atrapalhou em nada.

-Foi quando te resgatei do aterrorizante trasgo da montanha?

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha. –Se minha memória está certa, na verdade foi _Rony _quem incapacitou o trasgo. Tudo o que você fez foi pegar uma carona nas costas dele.

Ele fez uma careta. –Bem, se você quer falar tecnicamente – ele suspirou. –Certo, desisto.

-Lembra da pedra filosofal?

-Claro que sim.

-Quando desvendei a charada das poções... você me mandou voltar. Disse que seguiria sozinho, que eu devia sair e levar Rony com segurança.

Harry aquiesceu. –Eu lembro.

-Você tinha um olhar. Não parecia uma criança, apesar de ter apenas onze anos. Parecia que faria o que fosse preciso e que não se importava com o que teria que encarar. – ela escorregou um pouco pra cima, para poder olhar nos olhos dele. –Eu te seguiria até o inferno naquele momento, acho. Deixar você naquela hora foi a coisa mais difícil que tivera que fazer. Sabia que ficaria ao seu lado não importava o que acontecesse, porque você teria coisas difíceis pela frente na sua vida e precisaria de mim.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. –Eu realmente precisava de você. E ainda preciso.

Ela deu de ombros. –Não vou dizer que comecei a te amar naquele momento. Não sei quando isso aconteceu. Mas quando te deixei lá embaixo, sabia que minha vida nunca seria a mesma... e sabia que nunca seria só minha novamente. – ela sorriu. –Acho que foi sorte ter me apaixonado por você. Seria muito irritante estar ligada a alguém que não amasse.

-Talvez seja por isso que terminamos juntos. – Harry falou. –A amizade que tínhamos não dava espaço pra mais ninguém.

-Importa por que foi?

Ele balançou a cabeça que não. –Não. Não me importo porque começou. Só me importo em manter seguro.

Hermione sorriu, uma curva maliciosa nos lábios. –Pro inferno com segurança. A segurança é para os suburbanos com seus ônibus e suas roseiras.

Ele sorriu em resposta. –Então o que há para nós.

Ela o beijou. –Tudo mais – ela sussurrou. –E talvez sexo? Por favor? Tem sexo em algum lugar de nosso futuro imediato?

Ele riu. –Ah, então é assim? Bem, eu _acho..._

Ela revirou os olhos. –Nossa, se é um trabalho tão grande, então pode esquecer!

-Acho que lembro de você me fazendo implorar um dia. O oposto é justo, sabe.

-Quer que eu implore? Acho que não. – Sem aviso, Hermione segurou os pulsos de Harry e o empurrou de costas, prendendo seus braços à cama e pairando sobre ele, os joelhos de cada lado dos quadris dele. –Vou tomar o que eu quero. Como isso te parece?

Ele sorriu. –Me parece bom. Gostos de mulheres que sabem o que querem.

-Quero você. Porque acredito que você seja meu.

-Acredito que esteja certa – inclinou o pescoço para cima e a beijou. Hermione correspondeu, cobrindo todo corpo dele com o seu, qualquer resposta que tivesse guardada, voando de sua mente, felizmente, pois dentro de instantes qualquer interrupção seria muito mal vista.

* * *

A manhã seguinte chegou um pouco fria. Hermione acordou antes de Harry, como quase sempre fazia. Ela era o tipo de pessoa que acordava facilmente, geralmente entre seis e sete, enquanto Harry praticamente tinha que ser empurrado da cama todos os dias.

Ela desceu as escadas devagar, arrepiando-se. A casa antiga tinha a tendência ficar um pouco úmida, apesar de todos os feitiços aquecedores que Jorge havia espalhado. Ela não esperava encontra mais ninguém acordado ainda, mas quando chegou à cozinha encontrou Laura fazendo café. –Bom dia – ela disse. Laura virou e lhe deu um largo sorriso. Hermione parou de repente, a boca aberta de surpresa. –Você fez sexo ontem, não foi? – perguntou.

Laura piscou e ficou tão vermelha que Hermione soube que estava certa. –Co... como assim?

-Olhe pra você!

Laura fez isso, intrigada. –O que?

-Laura... você não está usando camisola. E sempre faz um rabo de cavalo quando vai dormir, senão seu cabelo se enrola todo! Sem falar que ainda está usando os brincos de ontem. Só existe uma coisa que faz a mulher ir pra cama ainda usando os brincos, quando ela se distrai muito pra lembrar de tirá-los.

Laura sentou levando seu café, parecendo constrangida. –Acho que não tem como negar a uma espiã profissional.

Hermione sorriu, sentando ao lado da amiga. –Ah, me poupe. Nem estava tentando esconder. – ela a cutucou com o cotovelo. –Então? Pode ir falando.

Ela viu um sorriso se espalhar no rosto de Laura. Seus olhos timidamente encararam os de Hermione por um segundo e então se desviaram novamente. –Sim, está certa. Nós... bem... sim. Certo?

Hermione esticou os braços e a abraçou, se surpreendendo com o quanto se sentia emocionada. Ela amava Laura como uma irmã e vê-la se apaixonando por Rony era como dar boas vindas ao círculo mais sagrado que tinha. Apesar de ninguém poder realmente se juntar ao trio que ela, Rony e Harry formavam, Laura provavelmente poderia ficar mais perto do que qualquer mulher que Rony escolhesse.

Laura a abraçou de volta. –Você provavelmente está aliviada – ela disse.

Hermione recuou. –Por que?

-Que foi comigo e não com alguém que não conhece – Laura disse, entendendo os sentimentos de Hermione, como sempre.

-Só quero que vocês dois sejam felizes – foi tudo que respondeu.

Laura suspirou. –Minha cabeça está girando demais pra me sentir feliz – ela disse. –Mas pela primeira vez posso ver alegria em meu futuro, e essa é uma sensação boa – ela segurou a mão de Hemione. –Como foi seu encontro?

-Ah, foi maravilhoso – Hermione suspirou, lembrando da noite. –Mas tenho certeza que seria mortalmente maçante pra qualquer outra pessoa.

-O que? Ouvir você fazer uma rapsódia de como você e Harry se encararam várias e várias vezes durante o jantar e então detalhar exaustivamente como o tenor executou com perfeição o segundo ato de Turandot? O que há de maçante nisso?

-Infelizmente, a felicidade é maçante. Não tem muito a se dizer. Só é interessante para as pessoas que a vivem.

Laura balançou a cabeça. –Se eu fosse você, aproveitaria esses momento chatos enquanto duram. Vocês parecem ter muito pouco deles.

* * *

Quando Hermione entrou novamente no Cloister já eram quase oito e meia e Harry corria pelo quarto com uma expressão irritada. –Por que me deixou dormir até tão tarde? – resmungou.

-Não acho que oito e meia seja tarde – ela disse.

-Você sabia que eu ia voltar para Divisão hoje!

-Sim, mas não achei que iria tão cedo assim.

-Te disse que tinha uma reunião com Diz às nove!

Hermione jogou as mãos pra cima, irritada. –Você tem um alarme, já pensou em ajustá-lo? Não acho que seja meu trabalho te tirar da cama, não sou sua mãe!

-Ah, é isso que as mães fazem? Não tenho como saber!

Ela revirou os olhos. –É apenas uma expressão. Você sabe o que quis dizer. Sei que você não teve mãe, mas esse fato não te dá carta branca pra ser um grosso quando sentir vontade!

Ele deu um longo e sofrido suspiro. –Nossa, deve ser tão bom ser tão perfeito a ponto de poder julgar o resto de nós, pobres mortais.

-Qual é seu _problema_? – ela exclamou, um pouco magoada pelas últimas palavras dele. –Sabe, você _parece _com meu marido...

Ele sentou no sofá e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Quando a encarou novamente, aquela expressão apressada tinha sumido. –Desculpe, querida. É só que... tenho que voltar hoje e encarar tudo que deixei longe de minha mente enquanto você estava em casa se recuperando. Disse pra mim mesmo que se me concentrasse em você, ficaria bem. Mas não consigo mais, agora tenho realmente que lidar com todo resto, e estou com um pouco de medo que seja muita coisa. Agora eu acordo e descubro que dormi demais e quase não pude tomar banho e não vou ter tempo pra me barbear e só estou... irritado.

Ela sentou ao lado dele, animada. –Comigo? – perguntou.

Ele olhou pra ela. –Um pouco, sim. Só queria que tivesse me acordado quando levantou. Pensei que tivesse te pedido isso.

Hermione percebeu, corando de culpa, que ele tinha de fato pedido que o acordasse quando levantasse. Mas isso fora na tarde de ontem e ela esqueceu. –ah, droga. Acho que pediu. Desculpe, me esqueci.

Ele fez que sim. –Bem, acontece. Acho que se a coisa mais assustadora que vissem na DI hoje for a minha cara cheia de pêlos, então será um bom dia. – ele se inclinou e beijou o pescoço dela rapidamente e então levantou e pegou o casaco. –Quando é sua consulta?

-Três horas – ela disse. Tinha que ir ver Sukesh hoje para que ele pudesse reavaliar sua condição física antes que pudesse dar o passe pra voltar ao trabalho.

-Te encontro na sala de Sukesh então.

Ela levantou. –Ah, não precisa. Vai estar tão ocupado.

-Nada disso. Te vejo lá.

-Certo – ela disse, sorrindo.

Com a maleta em mãos ele parou para beijá-la mais uma vez antes de sair. –Tchau – ele murmurou. –Lembre que ainda precisa descansar – ele foi na direção da porta.

-Harry? – ela falou.

Ele virou pra ela. –O que?

-Uma notícia antes de sair?

-Qual?

Ela sorriu. –Rony e Laura – ela viu o entendimento se espalhando pelo rosto dele quando sorriu igual a ela.

-Sério?

-Sim. Ontem à noite.

-Uau – ele disse, balançando a cabeça. –Isso me dá esperança.

-Esperança? De que?

-Bem, se aqueles dois conseguiram dar uma trégua longa o bastante para se apaixonarem, então quem sabe até que ponto pode chegar a humanidade? Podemos viver num mundo sem guerras!

Hermione riu enquanto Harry fechava a porta atrás de si. Quando Harry a deixou, ele muitas vezes a deixava sorrindo. Era uma das coisas nele que amava, mas nunca pensou em comentar.

* * *

Quando Diz chegou para reunião marcada, nem bateu ba porta. Simplesmente entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, sentando na cadeira na frente dele.

-Obrigado por vir.

-Você é o chefe,

-Na verdade, acho que isso nunca foi tão verdade... eu _não_ mando em você.

Ela sorriu. –Enquanto eu estiver aqui, você manda. Mas você não é o _único _que manda.

Ele balançou a cabeça. –Não sei exatamente como lidar com você.

-Não me trate de nenhuma forma diferente.

-Como posso fazer isso? Sou um espião, mas você é... um espião entre os espiões.

-Por isso me chamou pra esta reunião? Pra pontuar a mudança em nossa dinâmica de poder?

Harry respirou fundo e tentou colocar seu desconforto de lado. –Não, não é. Pedi que viesse pra discutirmos nossa situação.

-Certo. Por que só eu?

-Porque de alguma forma... posso ser mais honesto com você agora que sei quem realmente é.

-Honesto sobre o que?

Ele hesitou. –Não tenho a mínima idéia do que fazer sobre essas pessoas desaparecidas.

Ela contraiu os cantos da boca. –Que bom. Somos dois.

-Então vamos discutir logicamente.

-Certo. Quer começar?

-Claro. – ele pensou por um momento. –Nossa primeira suspeita é que os desaparecidos estejam presos pelo Mestre. Isso é certeza?

-Acho que sim. Rony foi preso por Allegra, que admitiu estar trabalhando sob as ordens do Mestre.

-Certo. Vamos continuar então. O que precisamos fazer para encontrá-los?

-Bem, saber onde estão seria um bom começo.

-Impossível estarem todos presos no mesmo lugar – Harry disse, pensando alto. –Se estão todos em lugares parecidos com o de Rony, e não há razão pra pensar que não estão, não podem estar em um prédio só.

-Sem falar no senso tático necessário para espalhá-los.

-Então para resgatá-los temos que descobrir _todas _as localizações.

-E teremos que atacar todos ao mesmo tempo, para que se um resgate seja descoberto, não possam avisar aos outros. – Diz franzia a testa ao pensar em tal tentativa.

-O tamanho de uma operação dessas seria inviável, especialmente se temos um rato dentro de casa. Se de alguma forma descobríssemos todas as localizações teríamos que montar uma operação de resgate envolvendo quinhentos agentes, não há como o Mestre ignorar isso.

-Isso significa que resgatar os reféns é inviável.

-O que nos deixa com apenas uma opção: ir atrás da fonte. O Mestre.

Diz tamborilou as unhas no braço da cadeira. –Quanto sabemos sobre ele?

Um nervosismo tomou conta do estômago de Harry. Quanto deveria contar a ela? Importava quem realmente o Mestre era? –Sabemos que é um Mage, como eu... mas não como eu. Ele foi criado pelos Eternos, usando seus poderes todos os dias. Ele é muito, muito poderoso.

-Poderoso suficiente pra repelir qualquer desafio direto?

-Talvez, não sei. Não sei até que ponto pode chegar o poder de um Mage.

Diz levantou a sobrancelha. –Acho que é hora de descobrir, não acha? Harry... se você tiver que enfrentar este homem, e não acho que ainda exista duvida que você terá, então é melhor tentar despertar um pouco de poder Mage em você. Se ele vai usar, então é melhor que você esteja pronto.

Harry concordou. –Estou trabalhando nisso.

-Bom – ela fez uma careta engraçada quando pensou algo. –Mas esse não é o verdadeiro problema. É como chegar _até_ ele. Como chegar perto o suficiente pra desafiá-lo? E como garantimos que se conseguirmos derrotá-lo ainda poderemos achar os reféns? De alguma forma duvido que ele tenha uma lista à mão, em cima de sua mesa de onde estão escondidos.

-Acho que precisamos fazer a ele um pouco do que nos fez.

-E o que foi?

-Conseguir alguém lá dentro.

Ela franziu a testa. –Isso é possível?

-Sabe... talvez seja.

* * *

Hermione já estava na sala de exames de Sukesh quando Harry chegou. Ela estava sentada na cama, só de sutiã, enquanto Sukesh ouvia seu coração. Ela sorriu quando ele entrou.

-Desculpe, estou atrasado? – Harry perguntou, parando ao lado dela e lhe dando um beijo na têmpora.

-Nada disso – Sukesh falou. –Começamos mais cedo.

-Então? – Harry perguntou, se sentindo ansioso. Para seus olhos leigos, Hermione parecia bem e totalmente recuperada, mas se nunca sabia o que um médico poderia encontrar de errado. –Como está minha cara metade?

Sukesh sorriu pra ele. –Até agora, muito bem – ele deu um tapinha no ombro de Hermione. –Deite-se, por favor.

Hermione colocou as pernas pra cima e deitou. Sukesh começou a apalpar com cuidado seu abdome, onde apenas uma marca rosa traia o fato de uma barra de metal ter atravessado por ali, não muito tempo atrás. –Alguma sensibilidade ou tensão aqui? – ele perguntou.

Hermione balançou a cabeça que não. –Nada.

Sukesh pegou um cristal grande e delicado, do tamanho de uma bola de críquete, mas reta na parte de baixo. Ficou rosa quando tocou a pele de Hermione. Ele o moveu em volta de seu estomago, concentrando o exame perto do sítio da lesão. Harry viu o rosa piscar algumas vezes e ficar meio alaranjado, mas não sabia o que isso significava. –Como suas pernas estão? – Sukesh perguntou.

-Bem – Hermione falou. –Fico esperando senti-las fracas ou inchadas ou algum formigamento, mas... – ela deu de ombros. –Nada, estão bem.

-Certo, então – Sukesh falou. –Pode sentar. – Harry entregou a camisa a Hermione. –Bem, devo dizer que você está completamente recuperada.

-Posso voltar ao trabalho?

-Estou te liberando para voltar a ativa, mas isso não significa que acabou. Precisa ver Nix pra que ele dê a liberação pra combate.

Hermione aquiesceu. –Eu sei. Já marquei minha hora.

Sukesh arqueou uma sobrancelha perfeitamente feita. –Como sabia que ia dar minha liberação?

Ela corou um pouco. –Eu arrisquei.

-Ah ham. – Sukesh disse, rindo. –Bem, vá em frente então. Tenho pessoas doentes de verdade pra ver.

Hermione pulou da cama e esticou a mão pra pegar a de Harry, sorrindo. Eles deixaram a sala de Sukesh e Harry não sabia se falava por Hermione, mas ele mesmo se sentia aliviado. –Estava preocupado, não foi? – Hermione perguntou quando saíram da ala médica, mostrando sua usual habilidade em ler as expressões dele.

Ele fez que sim. –Claro que estava. Você não viu aquela barra enfiada em você. É difícil acreditar que tenha se recuperado completamente daquilo.

-Sou mais forte que pareço.

Ele aquiesceu. –Com certeza é – eles pararam no corredor.

-Bem, é melhor eu ir ver Nix – ela falou. –Como estão... as coisas?

Harry se remexeu. –Progredindo, acho – ele balançou a cabeça. –Só espero que Rony consiga encontrar algo pra seguirmos adiante. No momento temos muitas perguntas sem respostas.

-Sempre tem, não é? – ela ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe beijou, um beijo devagar e gentil, do tipo que ele sentiria nos lábios muito tempo depois que acabasse. –Mais motivos pra tomarmos conta das coisas que temos certeza.

Ele suspirou. –Eu te amo, Hermione.

Ela apertou a mão dele. –Eu sei. Te vejo em casa, certo?

-Certo – ele a viu descendo pelo corredor, chamando sua bolha pra guiá-la. Depois de um momento, chamou a própria e voltou para sua sala.

* * *

Laura lia seu livro pela metade. Na verdade, tinha quase certeza que lera esse mesmo capítulo na noite anterior.

Na realidade, estava apenas esperando que Rony aparecesse. Uma semana se passara desde a emocional primeira vez deles, e parecia que quase não o via mais. Sabia que estava trabalhando em algo muito importante para Harry então ela fazia seu melhor para não o deixar se sentindo culpado por não estar o tempo todo com ela, como gostaria que ele pudesse (ela sabia que ele também gostaria). Não seria bom para o inicio desse novo relacionamento ser uma namorada enjoada e egoísta.

Além disso, um projeto para Harry não era como ajudar alguém a corrigir a tese ou testar vassouras para Jorge. Podia significar impedir algo terrível. Vidas poderiam estar em jogo. Rony certamente parecia ansioso com isso, mesmo que não pudesse contá-la os detalhes.

Finalmente, logo depois da meia noite, a porta do quarto de Rony (na prática o quarto poderia muito bem ser deles) abriu e ele entrou, parecendo um pouco pálido. Ele veio direto pra cama e se jogou de barriga pra baixo, enterrando a cabeça no colo dela. Laura colocou o livro de lado e acariciou os cabelos dele. –Dia difícil? – murmurou.

Ele suspirou. –Estou deixando alguma coisa passar. Sei disso. Tem... alguma coisa logo além de meu alcance.

Ela hesitou e então continuou e perguntou. –O que é que você está fazendo?

Ele virou de lado para que pudesse olha pra ela. –Bem, sem ser muito específico... estou avaliando um monte de informações sobre um monte de pessoas e tentando achar um padrão. É muita informação, e não fiz nada além de olhar pra ela e reorganizar e olhar de novo, esperando que alguma coisa me chame atenção.

-E nada chamou, hein?

-Ainda não. Mas tem alguma coisa que estou deixando passar. Está lá, apenas não estou encontrando. Está me irritando; é como se estivesse na ponta da mente. – Laura sorriu, para mudança que ele fez no ditado. –Finalmente desisti por hoje. Tem um limite pra eu ficar olhando aquilo tudo antes de ficar vesgo. - Ele relaxava agora, ela podia sentir a tensão deixando seus músculos. Ela gentilmente penteava seus cabelos com os dedos enquanto ele apoiava a cabeça contra a barriga dela. –Isso é bom – ele disse, deixando os olhos fecharem.

-Talvez precise de ajuda com isso – ela falou. –às vezes uma nova perspectiva ajuda.

-Estava pensando isso hoje. Amanhã vou pedir a Harry pra agendar algum tipo de conferência. Uma sessão de _brainstorm._ Só falar o que já aprendi até agora pode ajudar – ele sentou e mexeu um dos cachos dos cabelos dela. –Isso não pode estar a altura de suas expectativas de um novo namorado – ele disse, sorrindo... mas Laura podia notar a insegurança em seus olhos. –Finalmente arrumamos as coisas entre nós e eu vou lá e desapareço durante dias seguidos.

-Não é sua culpa. É apenas a época. É verdade, queria que a gente pudesse passar mais tempo juntos, mas... – ela sorriu. – Talvez você tenha sorte de ter uma namorada que está acostumada a namorados distantes.

-Mas eu queria ser _diferente_ de Sorry. Foi isso que eventualmente te afastou dele.

-Você já é diferente de Sorry – ela disse. –Você _se importa_ que não me viu muito na última semana, e você quer mudar isso.

-E é temporário – ele disse. –Até que esse projeto acabe, acho que vou ter apenas que aproveitar cada minuto que a gente consiga.

Ela riu e enfiou a mão por dentro da camisa dele. –Então por que ainda estamos conversando?

Rony retornou o sorriso. –Acho que a gente deve parar imediatamente.

* * *

Allegra deveria saber que o minuto em que começaria a relaxar seria o minuto que as coisas começariam de repente a ir em uma direção preocupante.

Quando deixou a cozinha tarde dessa noite, depois de ter sido atacada por um desejo por chocolate pós-jantar, passou por Lynch no corredor. Ele não mudou o passo ou deu nenhuma indicação que falou alguma coisa, mas quando passou por ela, sussurrou palavras que chegaram a seus ouvidos. –Algo vai acontecer.

Sua guarda estava pronta imediatamente, porém tudo parecia igual. Ela voltou a seus aposentos e deitou na cama, puxando as cobertas até o peito e olhando em volta, ansiosa. Ela xingou o Mestre pela milionésima vez, não apenas por ser quem era e pelo que fizera a ela, mas também por seus poderes, que a deixavam desconfortável e com medo. Ninguém nunca tivera esse poder antes, nem mesmo Voldermort, a quem ela considerava um egomaníaco tagarela com uma obsessão doentia por um garoto cujos pais ele matara.

Ela deve ter cochilado, porque foi acordada por alguém sentando em sua cama. Ela acordou de vez, sentando na cama, se encolhendo para longe dele, como sempre fazia, apesar de odiar isso. Ele parecia muito predador hoje e ela imaginou que variação de perversidade doentia tinha reservado para ela.

-Olá, minha querida – ele ronronou. –Refresque minha memória, por favor? Quando foi mesmo que teve que ir naquele centro de detenção e olhar os feitiços de guarda?

Allegra sentiu um arrepio de frio lhe subindo a espinha. Isso fora na noite que encontrara com Harry em Hogwarts. –Foi quase um mês atrás – ela disse, esperando ter respondido de um modo como se fosse algo normal.

-Ah, claro. Só pergunto porque Frosjlein acabou de fazer uma inspeção mensal de rotina por lá e não lembra de você por lá na noite que mudaram os feitiços.

-Apenas algumas pessoas me viram. É melhor ficar quieto quando está mexendo com feitiços de segurança.

-Claro, está certa. Que alívio. – ele escorregou pra mais perto e enfiou os braços por baixo das cobertas, entre as pernas dela. Allegra fez uma careta quando ele lhe acariciou um pouco ríspido demais pra ser sexual de verdade. –Porque se eu pensasse que esta história foi inventada pra mim, pra esconder outra atividade que te ocupou, alguma coisa com intenção de me derrubar, bem... essa é uma conversa que eu e você devíamos ter em outra circunstancia que não essa.

-Claro – ela disse através dos dentes cerrados. –Por que pensa que derrubaria você?

Ele deu um sorriso cínico. –Se precisa fazer essa pergunta, então deve achar que sou muito idiota mesmo. Há milhares de motivos pra você me derrubar e tantos quanto pra eu me livrar de você. Mas não importam, porque confiamos um no outro, não é?

Com essa pergunta, ele a colocara numa posição impossível. Se respondesse que sim, ele saberia que estava escondendo o fato de não confiar nele e os dois sabiam disso... mas se respondesse que não, bem... isso não daria nada certo.

Então ela utilizou aquela antiga e eficaz tática de distração... segurou a mão dele e colocou em seu seio. Pareceu funcionar, pelo menos temporariamente, e dentro de alguns minutos as coisas estavam, se não melhores, pelo menos mais previsíveis.

Ela se equilibrou segurando os ombros dele quando ele a invadiu com seu nível de vigor de costume, sua mente correndo. O tempo dela se esgotava rapidamente, mas ainda não tinha nenhuma idéia clara de como deveria proceder a partir dali. Onde devia ir e quando?

Só esperava poder formular algum plano antes dele fazer seu jogo e tirar todas suas opções.

Exceto uma, talvez.

* * *

Rony parecia um pouco nervoso e Harry não o culpava. Sentados em volta de seu local de pesquisa na biblioteca estavam Remo, Diz, Napoleon, Sirius e ele... uma representação considerável de poder bruxo e conhecimento de espionagem. Pela manhã, quando discutiram essa reunião, Rony expressara um pouco de trepidação. –Quem sou eu? – ele perguntara. –Quem sou eu pra dizer a vocês como fazer seus trabalhos? Um cara que ficou entediado suficiente durante doze anos pra ter adquirido algumas habilidades arcaicas que se provaram úteis para o mundo exterior, é esse quem sou.

Harry tentou lhe assegurar de sua importância de como tinha contribuído para o projeto, mas não tinha certeza se fora bem sucedido.

-Obrigado por vir – Rony falou. –Acho que preciso dos benefícios de novas perspectivas. Gostaria de compartilhar meus achados até agora... estou começando a ficar vesgo com todos esses arquivos.

-Naturalmente – Remo falou. –Diga o que você sabe.

-Bem, temos 234 pessoas desaparecidas. A proporção entre homens e mulheres é de 60 a 40 por cento. As idades variam de 23 a 131 e as origens geográficas são amplamente variáveis com um pequeno viés para Europa e América do norte. A maneira da falsificação da morte também varia e parece ter sido planejada pra cada um dos reféns. Para os mais jovens, acidentes foram maquinados enquanto para os mais velhos doenças ou causas naturais foram os métodos de escolha. – ele pausou. –Eu os correlacionei com cada um dos pontos que me forneceram e alguns que deduzi e não consigo encontrar nenhuma conexão entre eles.

Diz suspirou. –Então é isso.

-Talvez não – Rony respondeu.

-Como assim?

-Acho que estou enganado – ele olhou a expressão deles. –Sinto que há algo aqui que ainda não consigo enxergar. E tem algumas coisas que me incomodam. Está bem perto, mas... tem algo que não está correto.

-Pode falar mais sobre isso? – Harry perguntou, se inclinando para frente.

-Sim. – Rony parou em frente a um quadro negro onde escrevera várias listas e diagramas, a maioria muito pequena pra ser lida. –Veja... estou certo que essas pessoas não foram escolhidas aleatoriamente. Se fossem, existiriam padrões que não estão presentes.

-Que tipo de padrões? – Napoleon perguntou.

-Bem, vou perguntar uma coisa. Qual é o maior empregador de bruxos e bruxas pelo mundo?

-Os Ministérios – Remo respondeu.

-Exatamente. Se essas pessoas fossem escolhidas ao acaso, esperaria uma proporção muito maior de empregados do Ministério do que vejo aqui, e mesmo daqueles que estão aqui, não são da mesma área. O segundo maior empregador do mundo bruxo é a educação, mas é a mesma história... menos professores e mestres do que esperaria de uma seleção aleatória.

-Talvez não tenha nada a ver com a profissão deles – Sirius falou.

-Possivelmente, mas se aceitarmos que essas pessoas foram seqüestradas para um uso específico do Mestre, então esse uso provavelmente cai em uma de duas categorias: foram levados ou por alguma coisa que são ou porque _sabem_ alguma coisa. Quantificar alguma coisa que eles _são_ é difícil e não encontrei nenhum padrão que seja significativo, então estou me concentrando em algo que eles podem saber ou possam fazer. Isso me levou a estudar as profissões deles, a educação e suas experiências de vida.

Diz balançava a cabeça que não. –Isso é inútil. Devíamos nos concentrar em achar um jeito de chegar mais perto da operação do Mestre.

-Não! – Rony exclamou. –Isso não é inútil, tem algo aqui significante. – ele abruptamente levantou as mãos e puxou os cabelos, grunhido de frustração. –Droga, está tão perto... posso quase sentir aqui – ele disse, dando um tapa no quadro, apagando parte de suas anotações. –Está aqui, está bem aqui.

-E quanto os outros oito? – Napoleon perguntou. –Os que morreram.

Rony virou. –O que? Que oito? – ele olhou de Harry para Remo. –O que ele está falando, os que morreram?

Harry piscou, pego com a guarda baixa. –Bem... encontramos oito pessoas cujos corpos não estavam nas covas, mas os talismãs não estavam no Hall, o que nos levou a concluir que morreram enquanto estavam aprisionados pelo Mestre.

Rony olhava pra eles de boca aberta. –Por que eu não sabia disso?

-Não achamos que você precisava...

-Maldição, Harry! Essas oito pessoas são parte do padrão do mesmo jeito, talvez ainda mais porque... porque... – ele parou. Seus olhos ficavam ainda mais pra fora até que Harry começou a temer que eles fossem sair das órbitas. –Eles não podem ter nada em comum. Não há nada comum – ele falava consigo mesmo agora e não com eles. Ele deu a volta e olhou para o quadro. –É como eles são _únicos, _e não o que tem em comum. Eles... eles... é como um tipo de receita....

Ele deu a volta de novo. –Esses outros oito. Agora, preciso saber o que eles faziam pra viver e o que estudavam. – ele estalou os dedos, a expressão de urgência no rosto.-Vamos!

Remo remexia em sua maleta. –Tenho algumas informações brutas sobre eles aqui em minhas notas... ah, aqui estão. – ele abriu o caderno, mas Rony tomou da mão dele antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

Rony jogou o caderno com força sobre a mesa e começou a virar as paginas freneticamente. –Ah, aqui estão. Winslow Stepframson cultivava parreiras sussurrantes... – ele levantou os olhos. –Tem outro herbologista na lista que é especialista em parreiras sussurrantes– Harry estava perdido. Não via a relevância disso. Claramente os outros deixaram de existir para Rony; estava perdido em seu mundinho. –Aposto que ele morreu logo antes do outro... espere... ah, aqui está – ele respirou. –Pelo registro do Hall, Stepframson morreu no cativeiro em maio de 1998. O outro herbologista foi seqüestrado um mês depois – ele olhou em volta, pras expressões vazias. –Não estão vendo? Não entendem? Ele morreu e foi _substituído. _Mas por que... por que ele...

Rony de repente parou e fez um pequeno círculo enquanto andava, as mãos diante de si, como se estivesse prestes a cair. –Certo... espere... é... – ele ofegou e olhou para os outros. –Ah Deus! Ah, meu Deus! - Ele disse, se inclinando para frente e apertando a borda da mesa. Harry avançou, alarmado. Rony parecia estar prestes a vomitar. Seu peito se encheu uma vez. –Eu descobri, ah, grande fantasma de Merlin, aqui está...

-O que? _O que??_ – Harry perguntou, com medo de tocá-lo e afastar essa revelação.

Rony estava recompondo sua compostura. Finalmente, avançou até seu quadro e apontou pra um nome atrás do outro. –É uma coleção! – ele gritou. –O Mestre está _colecionando _bruxos! Ele precisa de um de cada tipo! Por isso que não há nenhuma conexão, é porque ele precisa que cada um seja único pra completar sua coleção! Ele até substituiu os que morreram com outros que possuíam o mesmo conhecimento! Se formos adiante e olharmos os oito que morreram, aposto qualquer coisa que vamos descobrir que cada um deles foi substituído logo depois da morte com outro bruxo ou bruxa que possuísse um conhecimento similar ou tivesse um trabalho parecido.

A cabeça de Harry doía, mas a conclusão de Rony parecia certa. Ele olhou em volta para os outros e viu a mesma expressão em seus rostos. Estavam chegando em algum lugar agora.

Rony ainda não tinha terminado. Ele correu para uma de suas mesas e pegou um monte de papéis que reunira durante dias – todas essas informações estão me dizendo uma coisa: essas pessoas foram escolhidas muito especificamente, muito cuidadosamente, por conhecimentos e habilidades que possuíam. E ele está tentando completar uma coleção de bruxos. Um Mestre de Poções, um Auror, um engenheiro de vassouras.

-Mas... Por que? – Napoleon perguntou.

Rony hesitou. –Eu não sei.

-Eu sei – Harry falou. –Ele deve ter alguma forma, mágica ou outra qualquer, de acessar todo esse conhecimento e todas essas habilidades que está colecionando.

Rony concordava. –Sim, isso faz sentido. E quando ele completar a coleção, se ele conseguir de alguma forma absorver tudo que está na mente dos reféns... – ele parou e olhou em volta deles. –Meu Deus, ele vai saber tudo. Cada senha, cada passagem secreta, tudo que mantemos em segredo, ele saberá. A soma de toda sabedoria bruxa que conhecemos será dele – parou e pegou a lista origina. –Harry, tem um Inominável na lista. Tem um antigo Vice-Chanceler.

Harry cruzou os braços. –Se ele encontrar uma forma de saber tudo que se há pra saber, então ele vai nos possuir. Não haverá como detê-lo.

O silêncio caiu na biblioteca quando todos entenderam o que isso significava.

-Tem outra pergunta que precisamos nos fazer – Diz falou. Todos olharam pra ela. –Quantos ainda faltam para completar sua coleção e quem é o próximo da lista?

Ninguém teve a chance de responder, porque nesse momento alguém bateu à porta da frente. Na verdade não foi tanto uma batida e sim um boom estrondoso. E então outro e outro... e então silêncio.

Harry franziu a testa e foi até a porta. –O que maldição foi isso? – ele ouviu Napoleon resmungando.

O pequeno grupo entrou no foyer. Hermione descia as escadas. –Acho que Deus está na porta, ou algo assim. – ela disse, parecendo um pouco preocupada.

Harry fez um gesto para que os outros ficassem para trás. Ele puxou a varinha e colocou a mão na maçaneta, respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

Ele não podia estar pronto para isso, nem que tivesse sido avisado.

Allegra estava de pé no degrau da frente. Ele quase não a reconheceu. Um olho estava inchado e seu rosto estava cortado e sangrava por vários locais. Ela apoiava um braço contra o peito como se estivesse quebrado e sua roupa estava torta e cortada, revelando ferimentos horríveis e hematomas em todo seu corpo.

Ela estava, literalmente, em frangalhos.

-Ah, meu Deus – Harry sussurrou.

Ela fungou uma vez e pareceu tentar sorrir. –Harry – ela falou engasgada. Sua tentativa de sorriso desapareceu de repente e deixou apenas marcas de terror em seu rosto. –Ajuda – ela conseguiu falar. Seus olhos rolaram para trás e ela caiu pra frente. Harry esticou os braços e a segurou antes que pudesse atingir o chão. Ele se ajoelhou e a segurou nos braços e levou pra dentro de casa. Os outros estavam em volta, expressões de surpresa nos rostos. Napoleon fechou a porta atrás dele com um olhar apreensivo lá pra fora.

Harry ficou parado de pé, segurando o corpo abatido dela. Ele levantou os olhos e viu Hermione observando do terceiro degrau da escada. Ele olhou os olhos de Diz e viu nos olhos dela a mesma idéia que se formava em sua mente.

-Certo – ele disse – pequena mudança de planos.

* * *

**_Notas da Autora:_**

Peguei emprestada a idéia do gesto da D7 do filme Twin peaks. É o sinal dos garotos Bookhouse. O sonho de Napoleon de estar usando roupa de tirolês em um barril de creme azedo é do tema de abertura da série de vida curta "Weird Al Yankovic". Eu sou uma garota-Al e me orgulho disso. A analogia de Harry com Puff de magic dragon é do Doctor Who. Um dos livros, não lembro qual deles.  
Sim, Gordon Ramsay é um restaurante francês cinco estrelas que fica em Londres. Viram, eu faço meu dever de casa!

**_Notas da tradutora:_**

Cá estou eu, mais uma vez depois de uma longa demora. Mais uma vez peço desculpas, porém devo alertar que dificilmente os próximos capítulos sairão mais rápido que isso. Desculpas antecipadas pelo futuro. Continuo garantido que não vou parar pelo meio, especialmente agora que só faltam dois capítulos mais a metade do outro e o resumo (que até hoje eu não tive coragem de ler todo). Acho que termino antes de Harry Potter acabar nos cinemas... Enfim, respostas aos comentários:

_Lin Argabash: _Mulan! Eu gostei de Mulan... Mas pra mim o campeão de felicidade total e então muita tristeza é Moulin rouge. Esse capítulo é mais leve, mais preparação da ação dos capítulos finais. Espero que tenha gostado também.  
_Shammy:_ que está achando de greys?? Apesar de todos os eventos, estou gostando dessa temporada, de forma geral. Não é a melhor, mas ainda me deixa com gosto de quero mais.  
_Lilá Granger: _eu perco a paciência também, às vezes. Principalmente quando penso que estou há mais de seis anos. É muito tempo num projeto... Mas eu gosto e é uma forma de manter num mundo que me cativou bastante e me colocou no caminho de vários amigos que tenho hoje. E que melhor forma de me manter nesse mundo que com uma série muito bem escrita em que meu casal preferido está feliz?  
_Maria Cristina Fassarella_: Pois é... o traidor continua desconhecido, apesar de toda habilidade de Sabian. E Diz ser da D7 está relacionado com uma das maiores surpresas dessa fic (eu sei que não devia fazer ainda mais mistério, mas não resisti). Você pode encontrar a fic original no ficionalley (não vou colocar o link pq o fanficion corta). Mas é só entrar e procurar por autor: Lori. Tem todas as fics da série mais duas ou três one-shots do futuro.  
: que bom que a demora não importa muito, visto que isso sempre acaba acontecendo... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também.  
_Eric Góes: _ Dessa vez foram "só" 5 meses. Vou tentar não manter essa progressão e demorar menos da próxima. São doze capítulos completos mais metade do 13 e mais o resumo. E acho que ela realmente não volta pra escrever o resto... Uma pena mesmo. Eu aceito a proposta de beta...  
_la kariin: _torço que este tenha ficado tão bom quanto o anterior.  
_cknies: _Merlim continua me dando forças pra terminar. Demorou cinco meses, mas o capítulo veio!  
_Monique: _também não vou muito com a cara de Sabian... Adoro suas reviews... e pode continuar me cobrando e perguntando da tradução... rs  
_Rina-dono_: Demorou um pouco, torço que a espera tenha valido a pena mais uma vez.  
_Kel_: que bom que continua lendo por aqui. Não perca as esperanças que eu demoro, mas traduzo...  
_Paty Granger: _como já disse, abandonar vocês eu não vou! Mas continuo pedindo paciência (nem sempre pouca) com minha constante demora...  
A_nny Ruas:_ e aí, moça? Depois de várias tentativas consegui te passar o link original... Então? Já leu? Comentários?  
_Lua: _adorei suas filosofias... também adoraria ver um final escrito da melhor forma e não apenas um resumo, mas como você bem disse, não podemos ter tudo...  
_eu: _feliz 2010 pra todos nós! Espero que seja o último ano de tradução dessa fic XD  
_H²:_hum... pelo epílogo (que era o tal capítulo escrito desde o início), minha teoria é que Hermione cresceu de uma forma que JK não esperava enquanto desenrolava a série e acabou tomando o lugar que na cabeça dela seria de Gina. E a intenção dela pelo jeito era realmente fazer a grande família feliz... A própria JK (que concordou durante uma entrevista após o 6º livro que quem via H² nos livros era um iludido) depois que releu (acho que ela releu antes de comentar isso, não tenho mais certeza) seus livros admitiu que eles dois juntos não era algo tão absurdo... Mas não descarto uma possível jogada de plubicidade, já que H² é um casal forte nos , já falei demais e tinha me prometido não me envolver mais com essas teorias e discussão do mundo potteriano.  
_carol: _ aqui, demorou, mas chegou...  
_Marga: _obrigada! Preciso de toda sorte e de tudo mais que me desejarem! (só não vale me xingar pela demora, rs).  
_Jéssica: _Não, não desiste. Nem cogito essa possibilidade, depois de todo esse caminho percorrido, não vou abandonar essa história antes de terminar! (mas vai demorar...)

Ufa! Acho que respondi a todos... Como sempre, próximo capítulo sem previsão. Ele é um pouquinho maior que esse... Beijos a todos e até breve! (espero!)

OBS: Agradeço a Tai por ter me alertado que o fanfiction tinha bagunçado todo o capítulo! (espero que não faça isso de novo)


	12. Reconhecimento de Padroes, parte 1

**Harry Potter e o Herói de Mil Faces  
Capítulo 11: Reconhecimento de Padrões**

"_Almas não podem se movimentar tão rápido e são deixadas para trás e devem se esperar que cheguem, como uma bagagem perdida"  
– William Gibson, Reconhecimento de Padrões._

* * *

Levou um momento para Hermione verificar que sim, estava vendo o que estava vendo. Não estava alucinando, nem tendo um tipo de pesadelo enquanto acordada.

No momento seguinte mil emoções passavam por sua mente com força suficiente pra deixá-la um pouco tonta. Era de se esperar, quando confrontada com uma cena como a de Harry, seu próprio marido, carregando o corpo da mulher que mais odiava em todo universo.

Ela entrou no foyer e se juntou ao pequeno grupo, todos eles remoendo os recentes acontecimentos. Sua mente estava principalmente com raiva só de ver Allegra, e a raiva não diminuía por perceber que a mulher obviamente fora espancada. Logo atrás da raiva, sentia ciúmes que chegava a cegar. _Ele não te carrega, _não podia evitar o pensamento. _Ele só ME carrega._

Harry agora deixava o foyer, seus passos apressados. Os outros acompanhavam numa pequena confusão sincrônica. Ela ia logo atrás, se sentindo deslocada. Harry foi até o quarto de hóspedes na parte de trás do primeiro piso e colocou Allegra na cama e então virou para os outros. –Certo... Conferência. Vamos lá.

Todos saíram, exceto por Hermione, porque ela sabia o que vinha. Harry a mantinha no lugar com seus olhos. Ele se aproximou. –Fique com ela, pode? Hã... Cuidar de seus ferimentos?

Hermione continuou onde estava. Seu pedido não a pegou de surpresa exatamente, mas ouvi-lo parecia um tapa na cara. _Tem idéia do que está me pedindo? _Ela pensou. _Me dê algum sinal que entende como foi pra mim, ter que ver você carregando ela._

Mas ele não deu. Apenas olhou esperando. Agora não era a hora. –Vou fazer o que posso – ela murmurou.

Harry sorriu, um sorriso distraído que estava metade em algum outro lugar. –Você é a melhor – respondeu, beijando sua bochecha antes de se apressar atrás dos outros agentes.

Hermione ficou observando-o ir com um suspiro. –Sim, sou a melhor, acho – ela murmurou, entrando no quarto de hóspedes.

* * *

Harry olhou as expressões dos outros a sua volta. Sirius parecia cuidadosamente sem expressão. Napoleon balançava a cabeça como se não acreditasse. Remo e Diz tinham expressões idênticas de uma hesitação duvidosa, e Rony parecia apenas esperando a realidade voltar para o lugar. –Alguém tem algum pensamento em mente? Os meus parecem ter me abandonado – Harry falou.

-Alguém a largou aí – Rony falou.

-Hein?

-Ouviu as batidas na porta? Parecia Hagrid depois de tomar muito café turco. Não foi ela quem bateu, mal podia fica de pé. Alguém a largou ali, bateu na porta, se certificando que ouviríamos e saiu correndo antes que pudéssemos abrir a porta.

Diz fez um barulho desaprovador. –Hum. É tão juvenil.

-Bem, pra presentes deixados na porta, é melhor do que um saco de cocô de cachorro – Napoleon falou.

-Independente de quem a trouxe aqui, alguém com certeza bateu nela com vontade – Remo falou. –A quem temos que agradecer por isso?

-Talvez um daqueles capangas trouxas que ela gosta tanto de usar como soldados descartáveis. – Harry disse. –Se um bruxo a quisesse fora do cenário, duvido que usaria os punhos.

-Acha que o Mestre se cansou dela? – Napoleon perguntou. –Sei que é difícil imaginar, dado sua personalidade super simpática, mas...

-Tenho certeza que ele está por trás disso – Harry interrompeu. – Mas a questão é quais eram suas intenções. Ele queria matá-la? Se sim, porque ela _não está_ morta? Escapou? Alguém a resgatou e a trouxe aqui por pena? Ou ele apenas queria espancá-la? Ele a trouxe aqui de propósito, pra se infiltrar? – isso levantou rapidamente reações dos outros agentes, sucessivamente.

-Passar informações falsas pra gente, talvez.

-Ou descobrir quanto sabemos.

-Temos que mandá-la diretamente pra detenção, agora mesmo. Só por ela estar aqui, já acho melhor fazermos um exame na cabeça.

-Não é necessário, a casa está segura e ela não é uma ameaça em sua condição.

-Não estou falando de ameaça física; só dela ver todos nós aqui juntos, já deve saber que estamos trabalhos em _alguma coisa_ grande.

Harry levantou as mãos pra interromper a onda de consciência. –Olhe, não vamos tomar qualquer tipo de decisão antes de ouvir o que ela tem a dizer. Hermione está com ela agora, quando acordar... Perguntamos o que aconteceu.

-E claro, ela vai ser completamente sincera e honesta com a gente – Rony falou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. –Está esquecendo que esta é a mulher que namorou você por mais de um ano e esqueceu de te contar que seu melhor amigo estava preso em um apartamento subterrâneo? E que também deixou de lado a parte de ser do mal?

-Não estou dizendo que vou acreditar em tudo que ela disser – Harry respondeu. –Mas tenho minhas razões pra achar que ela ama o Mestre tanto quanto nós.

-Pode compartilhar essas razões com o grupo? – Sirius perguntou, falando pela primeira vez. Ele tendia ficar quieto em discussões como essa, mas sempre que falava parecia uma Voz da Autoridade.

Harry ficou um pouco tenso. –Não, não posso. Olha, temos coisas mais importantes em que pensar. Napoleon, procure lá fora por algum sinal de vigilância e veja se encontra vestígio de quem quer que tenha deixado ela aqui e depois quero você do lado de fora do quarto dela. Vigie ela e não economize nos feitiços. Diz, Remo, voltem pra DI e tragam alguns talismãs de contenção e um pouco de veritasserum se disponível. Certo, vamos lá.

O grupo se dividiu, quando os três agentes da DI foram para porta da frente, deixando Rony e Sirius pra trás junto com Harry. Assim que a porta fechou novamente, os dois o cercaram. –Certo, somos só nós agora. Pode nos dizer o que está havendo? – Rony falou. –Desde quando Allegra é remotamente sua aliada?

-Nunca disse que ela é uma aliada.

-Você com certeza não está demorando nada pra confiar nela. – Sirius falou.

-Quem disse qualquer coisa sobre confiar nela? Só quero saber o que aconteceu! – Harry exclamou. –Olhe, se ela quer que o Mestre seja derrotado e está disposta a nos ajudar com isso, então eu sou totalmente a favor!

-Claro, para que depois que ele suma, ela tomar seu lugar de novo.

Harry suspirou. –É uma possibilidade, mas... Acho que ela talvez esteja pensando em parar.

-Depois de todo esse tempo? Não é muito provável.

-As coisas mudam.

-Algumas coisas nunca mudam. – Rony falou, sua voz neutra e implacável.

-Bom, sei que ela não vai mudar a não ser que tenha uma chance. – Harry disse. –Ela é muito poderosa, Rony. Se tivermos qualquer chance de trazê-la para nosso lado, então temos que agarrá-la com as duas mãos. Pense em tudo que ela sabe sobre o outro lado e que boa adição seria pra gente.

-Pense em todas as formas novas e animadoras que ela poderia te trair _de novo_ se a deixar – Rony replicou. –Ela quer te ferir, Harry. Se não for parte de algum tipo de plano, é pessoal.

Harry balançou a cabeça. –Eu sei. – falou. – Só nunca entendi porque.

-Você a fez se sentir fora de controle e vulnerável – Rony disse. –Isso nunca pode ser permitido.

Harry franziu a testa. –Rony, desde quando sabe tanto sobre Allegra?

-Ela costumava... Conversar comigo. Passava no meu apartamento pra bater papo. Acho que a intenção dela era mostrar quanto eu insignificante e quanto todos _não estavam_ procurando por mim. Ficava satisfeitíssima em me contar como estava transando com você – Rony falou, sua voz engasgando um pouco de emoção. –Ela ria de como você não tinha idéia de quem realmente era. Ria de muitas coisas suas... mas com o passar do tempo, ria cada vez menos e ficava cada vez mais irritada e na defensiva. Eu ficava apenas sentando e ouvia e ela me falava muito mais do que pensava. – ele suspirou. – eu a vi se gabando de como mal podia esperar pra te matar, e sabia que era apenas porque tinha se apaixonado por você.

Harry estava enjoado. Ele sentou devagar, buscando a ponta da mesa para se apoiar. –Eu sabia disso – falou. –Em algum nível. Mas Rony, por que nunca me disse isso antes?

Ele deu de ombros. –É historia antiga. Não achei que havia motivo pra esfregar isso na sua cara.

Harry aquiesceu. –Essa história pode não ser tão antiga no fim das contas.

Eles olharam pra trás quando a porta da sala se abriu e Hermione entrou. –Como ela está? – Sirius perguntou. A expressão de Hermione estava calma e profissional, o que era um tremendo alívio.

-Está dormindo. Foi espancada brutalmente, mas acho que não está em perigo, nem pelos ferimentos na cabeça. –hesitou. –Ela precisa de cuidados médicos – disse, encarando Harry significantemente.

Ele balançou a cabeça que não. Essa era a última coisa que precisava... mais pessoas se intrometendo. –Não, eu não posso arriscar. Preciso manter o número de pessoas que sabem que ela está aqui o menor possível. Você vai ter que cuidar disso por enquanto, Hermione.

Os lábios dela se apertaram, mas concordou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. –Tem alguns ossos quebrados. Preciso de suprimentos. Volto lá daqui alguns minutos quando a poção analgésica que dei tiver tempo de funcionar.

-Bom – um silêncio constrangido se seguiu. Hermione estava ali parada, olhando para o vazio.

-Vou voltar para minha análise, depois da nova teoria – Rony falou.

-A não ser que ainda precise de mim, vou voltar pra Chancelaria. – Sirius falou.

-Vá em frente. – Harry disse. –Tenho mais do que suficiente pra fazer aqui. Rony, vou lá em alguns minutos. Só quero checar com Napoleon.

-Está certo – Rony falou, saindo dando uma olhada pra Hermione.

-E quanto a mim? – ela perguntou. –Também tem ordens pra mim?

-Hã... apenas fique de olho em Allegra pra mim, por favor? Não queremos que ela entre em coma antes de poder nos dizer o que aconteceu. – ele levantou os olhos de sua mesa e a viu olhando estranho pra ele, um olhar que o deixou nervoso. –Que foi?

Ela piscou. –Nada. Só vou fazer isso então, não e?

-Hã, sim, pode ir.

-Sim, senhor – ela disse, enchendo a segunda palavra de ênfase. Virou e saiu da sala. Harry se perguntou o que exatamente _aquilo_ significou, mas não tinha tempo de ficar remoendo.

* * *

Allegra abriu os olhos devagar, se preparando para um ataque de agonia, que não chegou. Sentia dor, mas era tolerável... exceto em seu braço, que doía muito. Claramente alguém havia cuidado dela.

Já fazia tanto tempo desde que alguém a atacara fisicamente, e não magicamente, que estava mal preparada para as conseqüências. O Mestre se forçara sobre ela, mas ele não infligira nenhum ferimento... Nenhum físico, ao menos.

_Onde estou? _ Pensou vagamente. _Onde acabei chegando? _ Ela olhou em volta. Parecia ser o quarto de hospedes de alguém. _De quem eu fui atrás? Quem existe no mundo que eu poderia procurar? _A memória a inundou em um momento terrível.

_Ah, Harry. É claro._

Havia alguém sentado próximo a cama, segurando uma varinha e misturando alguma coisa. Era Hermione. –Ah, droga – Allegra resmungou. Hermione virou, seu rosto sem expressão.

-Fique quieta deitada – ela falou. –Você foi espancada praticamente até a morte– sua voz não trazia nem simpatia ou nenhum sinal de preocupação; apenas relatava os fatos. Ela puxou a cadeira mais perto da cama e começou a colocar uma poção num pano sobre o braço de Allegra, que era apenas um pedaço de agonia do ombro até o cotovelo. A dor começou a se abater e enquanto Hermione movia a varinha sobre o braço, ela sentia a coceira enlouquecedora dos ossos se remendando.

-Você está... me ajudando?

Hermione parou, olhando pra ela pela primeira vez. –Não foi por isso que veio até aqui? Requisitou asilo.

-Foi?

-Sim, depois de um show.

Allegra olhou em volta. Pareciam estar sozinhas. –Onde é... somos apenas...

Hermione suspirou. –Os outros ainda estão debatendo o que deve ser feito com você.

-O que você acha?

Hermione apertou um pouco os lábios. –Isso não cabe a mim.

-Você deve ter uma opinião.

-Nenhuma que você queira ouvir.

Allegra engoliu seco, o desconforto e vulnerabilidade caindo sobre ela como uma névoa. –Então... estou em prisão domiciliar?

Hermione parou seus cuidados médicos e encarou Allegra diretamente nos olhos. –Não se atreva a dar uma de esperta comigo, Allegra. Nesse momento, nesta casa, na _nossa_ casa, Harry está tentando convencer nossos colegas que devem confiar em você. Sim, _Harry,_ a quem você seduziu e traiu e tentou _matar_, mas só depois de ter partido seu coração. Ele está te defendendo mesmo. – Allegra viu claramente o quanto Hermione a desprezava e isso era reconfortante. –Tenho minhas dúvidas, pessoalmente. Não tenho idéia do que é que tem em você que faz Harry querer confiar em você depois de tudo que fez, mas quero que saiba duas coisas.

-Primeira?

-Que Harry vai convencê-los. Você vai conseguir seu asilo e ele vai te dar sua chance.

Allegra engoliu seco. –E segunda?

-Eu vou estar de olho em você, bem de perto – Hermione virou de novo para mesa ao lado da cama e se curvou sobre sua poção.

Allegra revirou os olhos. –Obrigada, vou levar isso como um conselho... – ela nem terminou de dizer a última palavra porque de repente Hermione simplesmente estava _ali,_ antes mesmo de Allegra vê-la se mexer, suas mãos estavam em volta da garganta de Allegra com uma força que estava um dedo além do confortável, mas tinha a promessa de uma força letal se fosse minimamente provocada. O rosto de Hermione estava sobre o dela, a apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Seus olhos não estavam cheios da raiva previsível, mas sim com uma determinação de ferro que despertou em Allegra uma emoção que nunca imaginara sentir na presença de Hermione: medo. Quem era essa mulher e o que acontecera com a pequena ajudante que conhecera antes?

-Não pense que eu não seria capaz – ela disse, seu tom baixo.

-Certo. – Allegra conseguiu dizer.

Hermione a examinava com um interesse desligado que alguém daria para uma cobaia. –Você é uma mulher infeliz e frustrada, Allegra – ela murmurou. – e sei que odeia Harry porque não pode tê-lo. – ela se inclinou ainda mais pra frente. –Agora, me escute. Não vou deixar você fazer mais nada que machuque meu marido. Se você pensar em virar pra direção dele, vou fazer com que se arrependa. Estamos entendidas?

Allegra fez que sim e a mão em volta de sua garganta relaxou. Hermione sentou direito, voltando seus cuidados aos machucados na barriga de Allegra. –Bem – ela exalou. –Isso foi animador.

-Quer ver de novo?

-Eu passo – ela viu o perfil de Hermione enquanto se concentrava nos feitiços que fazia. Ela parecia tão despretensiosa com seu rabo-de-cavalo castanho e seus óculos na beira do nariz. –Você está se transformando em alguém, sabia disso, Hermione?

-E em quem estou me tornando?

-Não sei. Apenas... em alguém não é qualquer um que me interrompe assim. Eu respeito isso.

-Você não está exatamente no seu melhor momento.

-Mesmo assim. Estou começando a... – ela quase parou aí, mas continuou, jogando todas precauções pela janela. –Começo a ver o que Harry vê de tão fascinante em você.

-Não sou um objeto passivo pra ele ficar admirando, sabe.

Allegra fungou. –Viu, você fez de novo.

-Não foi difícil. – ela avançou e começou a mexer a varinha sobre a clavícula quebrada de Allegra. –Mulheres como você... É tudo mistério e complexo e intrigante. Você acha que isso é tudo? – ela sentou apoiada na cadeira e a olhou pensativa. –Costumava ter inveja do seu tipo. Sexy, encantadora... Pisque um olho, estale o dedo e eles vêm correndo. – ela se inclinou pra frente, uma sobrancelha arqueada e nos lábios o princípio de um sorriso irônico. –Mas isso cansa. Logo. E então eles precisam de alguém com quem podem de fato conversar, alguém que retribua. Não entende? Mulheres como você podem deixá-los loucos... Mas são mulheres como eu que mandam no mundo – parou e abaixou o olhar pra outra. –Você vai viver – ela virou e foi para porta. –Ouça. Se puder ajudar, fico grata. Mas se você o magoar de novo, vou te matar com minhas mãos.

-Eu acredito em você.

Hermione aquiesceu. – Ótimo – ela fechou a porta atrás de si e Allegra ouviu seus passos sumindo. Só então soltou a respiração que estava presa.

* * *

Quando Harry entrou no quarto, Hermione estava sentada lendo um livro. Napoleon vigiava Allegra, que dormia no quarto de hospedes lá embaixo.

-Noite cheia – ele disse, ansioso para conversar sobre os eventos. Ela não disse nada, apenas virou a página. Nem olhou pra ele. O Medidor de "Marido em Perigo" interno de Harry pulou para zona vermelha. –Hermione?

Hermione colocou o livro de lado e olhou para ele... E de repente o Medidor de Perigo não tinha limite suficiente. Teria que pensar em recalibrar a escala.

Harry suspirou. –Isso tem a ver com Allegra?

Hermione revirou os olhos. –Não Harry, tem a ver com o fato de ter deixado suas meias no banheiro no chão hoje. Claro que é sobre Allegra.

-Ela está detida. Você trabalhou bem nos ferimentos dela, vai ficar bem.

-Ótimo – ela balançava uma perna e parecia não saber como começar a dizer tudo que tinha a dizer. –Não acredito que você me pediu mesmo pra ajudar sem conversar comigo antes.

-Alguém tinha que ajudar.

-Por que eu? Qualquer um poderia ter prestado os primeiros-socorros. Ou quem sabe, sei lá... você podia ter chamado Sukesh! Mas não, você tinha que pedir _a mim_, sabendo muito bem o que sinto por aquela mulher.

-Mas você _ajudou_.

-Sim. Fiz por que você me pediu, e sabia que não era hora de debater o problema. Mas _agora_ posso te perguntar porque meus sentimentos são tão insignificantes pra você.

-Insignificantes? – ele perguntou, incrédulo.

Hermione lançou as pernas pra fora da cama e levantou. –Sim, insignificantes! Como mais você poderia me pedir pra _ajudar_ aquela mulher? Tem alguma noção do que estava me pedindo pra fazer? Sabe como foi pra mim te ver com aquela mulher em seus braços?

-Não notei que prestar primeiros socorros simples estava além de suas capacidades – Harry disse, a própria raiva aumentando.

-Besteira!- Hermione gritou, seu auto-controle desaparecendo. –Ela _não_ está aqui buscando amigos, Harry! Alguém te fez um "Obliviate" por engano? Esqueceu que ela tentou matar nós dois? Já _esqueceu_ que ela já te enganou antes?

-Eu era jovem e idiota! – Harry falou. –Não vou cair nos truques dela de novo!

-Você _já _esta caindo neles! – bradou – Não entende? Ela sabe que você _sempre_ vai querer acreditar que há algo de bom nela, porque isso te faz um pouco menos besta por ter caído nos truques dela antes!

-Acho que não quero mais falar sobre isso – ele disse conciso, levantando uma mão.

-Não, não, não. Não vai escapar tão fácil. Harry... aquela mulher te magoou de tantas maneiras que nem sabe quantas. Ela manteve Rony longe de nós por doze anos! Ela nos quer _mortos_ e ela teve seu filho! Hoje, mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, você me perguntou se não me importaria em fazê-la ficar super confortável!

Harry virou para encará-la de frente. –Eu pedi para oferecer um pouco de assistência humanitária a um ser humano severamente machucado. Eu _pensei_ que você fosse capaz de separar suas emoções de suas responsabilidades profissionais! Não vou cometer esse erro de novo, te garanto!

Hermione apontou pra ele, seus olhos arregalados e furiosos. –Não _ouse_ sugerir que qualquer coisa envolvendo a mim, você e ela nessa casa tem algo remotamente profissional. Tudo que te envolve é pessoal pra ela, não vê isso? É _pessoal_ e é assim que ela vai chegar até você, porque ela sabe que você é vulnerável. Não vou fazer nada para ajudá-la a te magoar novamente!

-Ela veio até mim procurando _ajuda!_ – Harry bradou. –Ela pode significar a diferença entre vitória ou derrota! Devia ter jogado ela na rua? Acho que você preferia que eu tivesse dito "Nossa, desculpe, mas pode levar suas informações de dentro e todo seu valoroso conhecimento pra outro lugar, porque minha _esposa_ não fica muito confortável em te ter aqui em casa".

-Deveria ter levado ela pra um prédio de segurança imediatamente, sabe muito bem disso – Hermione disse entre os dentes cerrados. –Tudo o que fez hoje foi me deixar saber o quanto respeita meus sentimentos.

-Você _sabe_ que respeito e valorizo seus sentimentos – Harry falou, impressionado dela pensar diferente.

Hermione jogou as mãos para o ar. –Homens! Todos vocês, sempre acham que é suficiente a gente _saber_ como vocês se sentem de uma forma abstrata, perpétua, só porque dizem! – Harry viu que ela estava quase em prantos. –Harry, não é suficiente que eu saiba. Tem que demonstrar as coisas, pelas suas ações, todos os dias. As palavras valem pouco! Você _sabe_ que eu tive um momento terrível, tendo que lidar de todas as formas perturbadoras com o que sinto por Allegra, e ainda assim você foi em frente e me pediu pra ajudá-la sem nem pensar! Isso, pra mim, diz que você talvez saiba como me sinto, e talvez você até respeite isso, mas tudo isso será alegremente jogado pela janela quando é pra valer! – ela balançou a cabeça. –Não peço que tome suas decisões baseando-se em como me sinto, mas peço que ao menos _reconheça_ que percebe que talvez seja difícil pra mim!

-Acha que isso foi fácil pra _mim_? – ele gritou. –Acha que vou dormir sabendo que ela está ali, sob nosso teto?

-Então por que ela ainda está sob nosso teto, hein? – Hermione perguntou. –Por que a mantém aqui?

-Porque sim! – ele sibilou, se aproximando. –Não posso deixar de esquecer que ela pediu asilo! Se alguém a quer morta ou se alguém acha que ela está morta então é melhor mantê-la trancafiada e longe de olhos intrometidos. Acredite, se segurança não fosse uma questão importante, já teria colocado ela na Detenção, tão rápido que você ficaria zonza. É isso que acha de mim? Que estou todo feliz e contente por tê-la por perto de novo? Deus, Hermione, às vezes acho que você realmente acredita que ela é uma ameaça a nosso relacionamento!

-Não acho que ela seja uma ameaça pra gente, mas você sabe muito bem que tenho medo da parte de você que ainda a quer – Hermione falou, sem mudar o tom. –Já te disse isso, lembra?

-Eu esperava que não estivesse falando de verdade.

-Bem, acho que essa é a diferença entre nós. Eu sempre falo de verdade. – ela virou e se deitou na cama. –Saia.

-Saia de onde?

-Desse quarto. Agora, por favor.

-Está mesmo me expulsando de meu quarto?

-Com que parte do "saia" você está tendo problemas?

-Com a parte que eu saio mesmo! – ele estorou.

-Vá achar um sofá. Ou o chão. Ou vá ver se Allegra está se sentindo sozinha, se quiser.

-Ah, essa é muito boa.

-Não vai dormir neste quarto hoje! – ela gritou.

-Certo! – ele gritou.

-Maravilhoso!

-Bons sonhos! – ele disse enquanto saia, batendo a porta atrás de si. Ele parou do lado de fora e fechou a porta e ficou ali por um momento, se recompondo. Um resmungo sem parar passava por sua cabeça. _Droga de reação emocional paranóica não acredito que ela me expulsou, por deus, isso é constrangedor, maldita Allegra porque ela tinha que vir pra cá que briga estúpida estou com tanta raiva que podia partir..._

Ele ouviu um barulho do lado de dentro do quarto e se inclinou para porta, colocando o ouvido contra a madeira. Ele encolheu os ombros quando reconheceu o barulho de Hermione chorando. Ela realmente estava liberando tudo, com soluços ilimitados, daqueles que enchem um quarto e só se mostram quando estamos sós. Ele sentiu um aperto de tristeza em seu coração, mas não podia entrar. Não agora.

Harry passou pelo hall e entrou em um dos quartos extras, dos quais havia pelo menos uma dúzia só no terceiro andar. O quarto estava mobiliado, mas não ocupado. Tinha o ar parado e o espírito de vago que vinha com seu vazio.

Ele se esticou na cama sem tirar a roupa, se sentindo sozinho e vazio. Esse quarto não tinha o cheiro da loção de Hermione. Essa cama não estava aquecida pela proximidade do corpo dela. Esse ar não estava cheio com o som de sua respiração enquanto dormia.

E ele sabia que o sono não viria rápido pra ele também. Ele estava preocupado, não apenas com a briga que acabaram de ter, mas pela verdade por trás das palavras de Hermione.

O que ele não pudera admitir é que ela estava certa. Quando pediu que ela ajudasse Allegra, não passou por sua mente que fazer isso pudesse lhe trazer alguma dificuldade emocional. Ele vira a necessidade de primeiros socorros, Hermione estava ali e ela sabia alguma magia médica básica. Logo, ele pediu a ela. Não levara seus sentimentos em consideração.

Ele ainda não achava que errara. A necessidade existia e ele não podia evitar de achar que Hermione tinha uma tendência a exagerar quando Allegra estava envolvida. _Posso culpá-la? _Pensou. _E se nossos lugares fossem o reverso? Como me sentiria?_

Suponha que alguém do passado de Hermione... Abel Kilroy, só por exemplo... virasse do mal. Ele fosse responsável por centenas de mortes. Ele tentasse matar Hermione e depois ele. E então aparecesse nocauteado e ensangüentado sem nenhuma explicação. Como _ele_ se sentiria se Hermione imediatamente o carregasse pra algum lugar seguro e pedisse que cuidasse dos ferimentos de Abel?

Ele suspirou. _Ficaria furioso. _Tudo o que ele pensara quando Allegra chegou foi na potencia vantagem tática. Sua mente imediatamente pulou na frente com as possibilidades e com tudo de bom que poderia tirar disso. Só queria que cuidassem dela e que sua presença continuasse despercebida. Por que _não_ chamara Sukesh? Ele podia confiar em Sukesh. Por que virara imediatamente pra Hermione?

Porque confiava nela implicitamente e sabia que podia contar com ela. E ela deixara tudo de lado por ele, como sempre

Mas ele percebeu com um pulo nesse momento que estava pensando em Hermione como se ela ainda fosse sua confiável melhor amiga. Alguém a quem recorrer no momento de crise porque sabia que ela teria a resposta. Ele confiava em sua experiência e usou disso sem pensar no que custaria emocionalmente pra ela.

Por isso ela estava decepcionada, mais que tudo. Porque ele esquecera completamente que ela não era apenas mais sua melhor amiga. Ela era sua esposa e era responsabilidade dele levar os sentimentos dela em consideração ou pelo menos se dar conta que eles existiam. Tudo que ele tinha que dizer era "sei que isso é difícil pra você, mas..."

Quanto mais pensava nisso, pior se sentia.

A princípio, tinha intenção de honrar o pedido dela e ficar longe do Cloister por aquela noite, mas enquanto ficava ali deitado olhando o teto e dormir continuava sendo uma idéia distante, sua intenção diminuía. Depois de mais ou menos uma hora ele levantou e voltou para o quarto deles.

Abriu um pouco a porta e entrou devagar, tentando não fazer barulho. Hermione estava curvada de lado, abraçando um travesseiro. Ela parecia estar dormindo. Ele rapidamente vestiu a calça do pijama.e se enfiou nas cobertas, torcendo pra não acordá-la. Sem sorte.

Ela se mexeu e então congelou. –Achei que tivesse te pedido pra sair – ela sussurrou.

Ele se inclinou pra frente, tendo cuidado pra respeitar o espaço dela nesse momento delicado. –Se você vai brigar sobre Allegra, certo. Vamos brigar. Mas não vou deixar que ela fique entre nós. – ele suspirou. –Desculpe. Não pensei como você poderia se sentir quando te pedi pra ajudá-la. Só estava pensando nas implicações, sobre o que isso poderia significar.

O rosto dela relaxou um pouco. –Você tinha muito na cabeça.

-Você deveria estar na minha cabeça... mais do que já fica, pelo menos.

-Reagiu como um comandante, Harry. Como devia. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. –Mas isso não alivia as coisas pra seu lado, sabe.

Ele deu um sorriso hesitante. –Eu sei.

Ela começou a responder com um sorriso, mas foi interrompido e derreteu, -Ela.. está aqui. Em nossa casa. Dormindo lá embaixo. – ela virou o rosto na direção da janela. –Não consigo parar de pensar nisso.

Ele passou a mão pelo braço dela, subindo e descendo, sentindo os pêlos se arrepiando. –Posso te ajudar a parar de pensar nisso?

Ela suspirou. –Acho que não. Não estou me sentindo muito íntima. E... ainda estou muito chateada com você, pensando bem. – o tom dela não tinha nenhuma recriminação. Era apenas um fato, e ela não estava colocando a culpa nele.

-Certo. Posso lidar com isso – ele deitou e olhou pra cima, pras estrelas, através do vidro do teto. –Acha que vai ter me perdoado de manhã?

-Talvez – ela disse, mas ele achou ter ouvido um sorriso na voz dela. Ela deitou de costas, puxando a coberta acima do peito. –Harry?

-Hum?

-Apesar de estar chateada com você... sabe que ainda te amo, certo?

Ele sorriu. –Eu sei.

-Ótimo. – ela virou de novo de lado e se aconchegou nos travesseiros. Depois de alguns minutos Harry podia ouvir a respiração dela calma, longa, rítmica, do sono.

* * *

Ainda estava escuro quando Hermione acordou; a cama parecia vazia e fria. Ela virou e descobriu que estava deitada sozinha. Sentou, piscou para ajustar à fraca luz do quarto. –Harry? – ela não o via em lugar algum. O banheiro estava escuro e vazio... Onde ele estava?

Saiu da cama e foi até a janela, pensando que ele talvez tivesse saído pra caminhar. Claro, ela viu a silhueta dele, sentado no deck superior do gazebo, sua forma prateada à luz da lua. Ela colocou o roupão, calçou um par de pantufas bem macio e foi pra fora, ignorando o frio do ar de fevereiro.

Ele estava de costas pra casa, então não a viu chegando, mas deve ter ouvido seus passos na escada. Ele virou enquanto ela se aproximava. Ela viu que Lily estava sentada no colo dele, os olhos fechados, se deliciando com o carinho que Harry fazia entre suas orelhas. –Oi – ele disse baixo.

Hermione sentou ao lado dele. –Oi – ela esticou a mão e esfregou a barriga de Lily. –Querem ficar sozinhos? – ele não sorriu, nem reagiu. Hermione suspirou. –Harry, o que está fazendo aqui fora, três da manhã?

Ele desviou o olhar para grama, seus dedos ainda acariciando a cabeça de Lily. –Só precisava de um pouco de ar.

-Pensamentos ruins? Pesadelo?

Ele olhou pra ela. – Foi mais que um sonho. Eu estava _lá_ de novo. Na grama da entrada, logo depois da explosão. Eu vi, e parecia que estava acontecendo de novo – ele pausou. –Levou um tempo pra me lembrar o que aconteceu de verdade, mas agora que lembrei... Queria poder esquecer – ele olhou para Lily, que levantou a cabeça e lambeu o queixo dele. –Lembro de seu sangue por cima de mim. Vi em minhas mãos e nas minhas roupas e no chão e tudo que conseguia pensar é que essa era uma parte sua que eu não deveria tocar, que nunca gostaria de tocar. Era pra ficar _dentro_ de você, não era pra sair e esparramar e estar morto e frio, por não estar mais em seu corpo. – Hermione observou o perfil dele, sem querer interrompê-lo. –Podia ver a barra de ferro saindo de sua barriga. Quando segurei você... Podia sentir te atravessando. Eu estava tão, tão... _ofendido. _ – ela franziu a testa. –Eu sei, é um termo estranho pra isso, mas se encaixa. Fiquei ofendido por algo tão precioso pra mim ter sido profanado dessa maneira. Tinha essa... coisa... saindo de seu corpo e eu não conseguia consertar.

Ela se aproximou mais dele, para que pudesse colocar a cabeça em seu ombro. –Você conseguiu consertar.

-Não, não consegui. Sukesh e os outros médicos salvaram sua vida. Tudo que fiz foi consertar a casa.

Hermione passou o braço pelo dele. –Já pensou que talvez tenha sido seu pensamento que me fez passar dessa? Eu sabia que não podia desistir, porque você precisava de mim. Eu tinha que escapar, porque não podia te deixar. Tinha que te ver de novo.

Ele olhou pra ela. –È uma coisa boa pra se dizer. Mas você não estava consciente quando estavam te atendendo. Não é possível que tenha usado isso pra se motivar.

Ela sorriu. –O que te faz pensar que minha mente inconsciente também não te ama?

Harry suspirou. –Você tem resposta pra tudo, não é?

-Bem, eu sou Hermione Granger, sabe-tudo irritante.

-Sim, é mesmo. – ele pressionou os lábios contra a cabeça dela.

Hermione apertou o braço dele, a fúria que sentira mais cedo parecendo muito distante. –Vamos voltar pra cama, Harry. Está frio.

-Desculpe ter te arrastado até aqui. Você deve estar cansada.

-Não estou tão cansada – ela disse, com esperança de ter soado como um flerte, o suficiente pra que ele não deixasse passar o que ela quis dizer.

Ele não deixou. –Ahh, acho que deve ter me perdoado então?

Ela levantou a cabeça e esfregou o nariz contra o dele. –Bem, não tenho tanta certeza. Mas você é fofo demais pra se ficar com raiva por muito tempo.

* * *

Quando Allegra acordou, ficou alerta _instantaneamente. _Por anos, cultivou a habilidade de fazer a transição entre estar num sono profundo e estar acordada, pronta pra batalha, em menos de um segundo. Salvou sua vida mais de uma vez.

No momento, entretanto, não havia ameaça a ser repelida, nenhuma batalha em jogo. Ela estava segura numa cama num quarto na casa de Harry, onde nenhum mal lhe aconteceria. Ela tentou, mas não conseguiu lembrar, a última vez que estava num lugar onde nenhum mal podia lhe atingir.

Mas também, talvez estivesse superestimando sua própria segurança. Hermione ameaçara arrancar seus membros, um a um, se fizesse qualquer movimento brusco perto de seu homem. Sob circunstancias normais, Allegra não acharia que Hermione era uma ameaça de fato, mas ela não estava cem por cento agora. E mais preocupante era o fato de quanto mais interagia com ela, mais Hermione parecia uma ameaça real.

Qualquer que fosse seu status de inimigo, Hermione certamente era habilidosa como médica. Allegra ainda sentia os machucados, mas pouco. Ela sentou para experimentar. Ficou tonta por um momento, mas logo passou. Afastou os pensamentos da experiência na noite anterior... eram muito pertubadores... e pensou em sua situação atual. Harry a acolhera. Ela mal tinha esperança que ele fizesse isso. Quando pediu a Lynch que a trouxesse aqui, podia confiar que Harry não a mataria a sangue frio. Ele não era esse tipo de homem.

Ela se sentia inquieta e fora de seu lugar. Não tinha o mapa do lugar na cabeça, e isso sempre a deixava desconfortável. Queria sair e explorar a casa, mas sabia que Napoleon estava sentado do outro lado da porta, ela o vira na noite anterior quando Hermione saiu. Talvez tivesse sorte se ele estivesse cochilando. Colocou a mão na porta. _–Clariis permanente – _murmurou e a área ao redor de sua mão ficou transparente a seus olhos. Infelizmente, ele não estava dormindo, estava lendo um livro. Estava bem alerta e não dava sinais de estar prestes a cochilar. Droga de homem. Por que ele não poderia cair no sono durante o trabalho, como qualquer vigia noturno? Mas _naaão, _ele tinha que ser o cara confiável.

Isso não era um obstáculo insuperável. Ela estava totalmente ciente que Bailicroft era protegida por vários feitiços anti-Aparatação que impediriam quase qualquer outra pessoa, mas ela passara boa parte de sua vida adulta cultivando a habilidade pra superar tal dificuldade. Ela levantou e juntou suas forças, aparatando para o quintal. Ela olhou para a fachada de pedra da casa. Era realmente uma linda estrutura. Ela saiu caminhando pelo perímetro do prédio, apenas pra se familiarizar com seu tamanho e formato.

A noite estava fria, mas não chegava a ser um frio desconfortável. O sereno caía em sua pele como o suor de um fantasma enquanto caminhava pela grama do lado leste da casa. As janelas mostravam quartos e corredores escuros. Ela viu uma luz numa das janelas acima de onde estava. Alguém estava lendo, talvez.

Quando deu a volta para os fundos da casa viu a torre norte lá atrás, coberto por aquele domo improvável de ferro e vidro. Era o quarto dele. O quarto que dividia com _ela._ Tinha dificuldade em pensar em Hermione como a esposa de Harry, mesmo tendo ficado entre centenas de pessoas e visto enquanto declaravam exatamente isso.

Ela ficou ali na base da torre, o pensamento inevitável passando por sua mente. _Só uma olhadinha, _disse a si mesma. Seria tão fácil.

Allegra freqüentemente agradecia aos deuses da magia, quem quer que fossem, por sua forma Animaga. Não havia melhor disfarce, nenhuma forma mais útil a se ter, do que aquela que agora assumia. Seu corpo se contraiu e ficou mais leve, seu olhos se iluminaram e ficaram dourados enquanto sua pele e roupa derretiam e se transformavam e penas de uma grande coruja marrom. Ela bateu as asas uma vez, aproveitando o poder de suas penas, como sempre, e voou em direção a uma das janelas que revelavam o Cloister.

_Claro, que grande emoção, olhar os dois dormindo. _Brincou consigo mesma. _Sua tolinha._

Ela aliviou o vôo perto da janela e olhou pra dentro. Naturalmente, não estavam dormindo. Isso seria fácil demais.

Claro, que estavam fazendo sexo. Que sorte a dela. Allegra ficou olhando, transfixada. _A curiosidade matou um gato, _pensou. Onde ouvira isso? Não importava. Era um bom conselho. Não saia olhando onde não deve. Vai se arrepender.

Hermione estava por cima. Grande surpresa. Ela estava diretamente de frente pra janela onde Allegra espiava e tudo que podia ver de Harry era a parte de cima de sua cabeça, mas tinha uma ótima visão do copo de Hermione levantando da cama. Ela jogara a cabeça pra trás, os cotovelos de Harry estavam apoiados no colchão e os dedos dele se enlaçavam com os dela. Ela balançava contra ele, usando os braços dele como apoio, seus quadris se mexendo em movimentos lentos e em ondas sobre os dele. Ela soltou a mão dele e se inclinou sobre ele; ele levantou a mão pra acariciar seus seios.

Hermione inclinou para beijá-lo, e então levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente para janela, diretamente nos olhos dela, ao que parecia. Allegra congelou, quase perdendo o controle de sua forma momentânea; ficou concentrada com muita dificuldade. _Ah Deus, _ela pensou. _Ela sabe que sou eu._ O pensamento parecia ridículo, mas ainda assim era inegável. Como Hermione sabia que era ela? E mesmo assim, tinha certeza que sabia. Ao menos, tinha que saber que algo não estava muito certo ali. Corujas não ficavam paradas na janela das pessoas e ficavam olhando enquanto elas transavam com seus maridos.

Esperou pelo grito, pela agitação da procura por roupas, pelo pulo da cama em busca da varinha, por alguma coisa. _Devia ir agora, _ela pensou, mas estava presa no lugar. Tinha que saber o que Hermione faria.

Por alguns segundos intermináveis, Hermione apenas a encarou, avaliando a situação... e então, incrivelmente, ela sorriu. Não era um sorriso amigável, completo, típico de Hermione. Era mais um sorriso que se oferecia em consolo para um perdedor, fracassado e acabado, pelo campeão vencedor arrogante.

Allegra conhecia aquele sorriso. Ela o via no espelho todos os dias.

-O que foi? – Harry perguntava agora. Ele notou sua súbita distração.

Hermione olhou para ele e então acariciou sua bochecha. –Nada, amor – murmurou e se inclinou para beijá-lo de novo, voltando para o ponto onde parara... Mas enquanto atacava a boca dele, seus olhos levantaram de novo para janela. _Coma seu coração,_ o olhar dizia. _Quer olhar? Olhe bem. Não, sério, Dê uma olhada com gosto._

Allegra vira o suficiente. Bateu as asas e voou, aparatando de volta para seu quarto antes mesmo de retornar ao chão, reaparecendo em sua forma humana.

Ela sentou na cama, tremendo. De repente a promessa de Hermione de matá-la se ousasse magoar Harry, parecia a ameaça mais real que já recebera.

* * *

Napoleon não estava dormindo quando Hermione entrou no quarto de hóspedes, pra seu grande alívio. - Noite longa? – perguntou, lhe entregando uma xícara de café.

Ele colocou o livro de lado. –Nenhuma aparição de sua majestade, a duquesa da Lixolândia – ele disse, inclinando a cabeça na direção da porta.

-É mesmo? – ela disse, olhando para porta. Tinha quase certeza que Allegra estivera espiando ontem à noite, na forma de uma grande coruja marrom que vira do lado de fora da janela. Esse quarto tinha segurança, mas não ficaria surpresa em descobrir que os feitiços não conseguiram contê-la. Ela demonstrara o desdém por feitiços protetores várias vezes no passado. –Bem, eu assumo. Harry quer que eu veja como ela está, e depois levar pra biblioteca. Hora de uma conversinha.

-Tenho tempo pra comer alguma coisa?

-Claro. Jorge fez waffles. – Napoleon a deixou sozinha e saiu.

Hermione entrou no quarto de hóspedes, sem bater. Allegra estava sentada, testando o braço quebrado. –o braço está bom – ela disse, sem encarar Hermione. –Você até que não é tão ruim nessa área médica.

-Nossa, obrigada. Aquece meu coração, saber que está sofrendo menos.

Allegra levantou os olhos pra ela. –Aquece o meu, saber que não se incomoda de colocar a fachada de boa-moça que costumava.

-Eu faço muitas bondades. Por que deveria colocar uma fachada? – ela se inclinou pra mais perto e tirou alguns curativos que colocara no rosto de Allegra. Havia arranhões e hematomas ainda, mas o pior parecia ter sarado. –Você está se sentindo bem?

-Muito bem.

-Alguma tontura? Visão dupla? Formigamentos em alguma extremidade?

-Não, não e não.

-Você viu tudo que queria ontem? – Hermione não alterou o tom em nada, fazendo essa última pergunta na mesma voz que vinha usando. Surpreendera até si mesma com a reação que estava tendo a espionagem de Allegra... Ao invés de ficar perplexa e envergonhada, se sentia... poderosa. Ela estava na cama com Harry e tinha sua completa atenção, sem falar em seu corpo, seu amor e seu anel no dedo, enquanto Allegra se esgueirava na janela do lado de fora, na noite fria como algum tipo de fantasma olhando a vida que nunca teria. Depois de todas confirmações, depois de todas as vezes que brigaram por ela ainda ter ciúmes de Allegra, precisou acontecer esse episódio de voyerismo para que entendesse a superioridade indiscutível de sua vida sobre a triste existência de Allegra.

Allegra olhou pra ela. –Como sabia que era eu?

-Quem mais? Além disso, sabia que você não conseguiria resistir. – Allegra não disse nada. Hermione sorriu. –Fico feliz que não vai insultar minha inteligência, negando.

-Como se não estivesse gostando de esfregar isso na minha cara.

-O que eu não poderia fazer se você não tivesse enfiado a cara na minha janela. – Hermione balançou a cabeça. –Você é uma desculpa patética de sedutora malvada, sabe disso? Espreitando a gente daquele jeito? Espiando como um garotinho querendo participar da corrida de vassouras. Está abaixo de você.

Allegra suspirou. –É, eu sei. Não sei o que deu em mim pra ir olhar.

Hermione deu de ombros. –Talvez tivesse que ver por si mesma.

-Ver o que por mim mesma?

Hermione recuou e a olhou nos olhos. –Que é muito melhor pra ele comigo do que foi com você.

Allegra deixou os ombros caírem. –Esse foi um golpe baixo.

-Isso vindo de você.

-Sim. Sinta-se a vontade de dar um riso rouco. – ela suspirou. –Mas acho que está certa. Teoricamente é melhor quando se está apaixonado.

-Teoricamente?

-Não tenho como saber. Nunca me apaixonei.

-Sabe, duvido disso. – ela segurou o braço de Allegra. –Levante. – Allegra se esforçou pra ficar de pé. –Consegue andar?

-Sim. Só não me peça pra correr 10km.

-Só vamos até a biblioteca.

-Hora da história?

-De uma forma. Mas você vai contar uma história.

* * *

Enquanto estava na biblioteca com Sirius, Remo e Diz, esperando Hermione trazer Allegra, Harry ficou se perguntando se estava mesmo pronto para isso. Estava preparado pra ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer? O que quer que fosse, significava que ele teria que tomar alguma atitude. Parte de si ainda desejava que a responsabilidade não fosse dele. De alguma outra pessoa – qualquer um. Por que era sempre ele? Não era justo.

Essa pergunta estava novamente em sua mente, a mesma pergunta que sempre se fazia, toda vez que algo novo e horrível mostrava sua face terrível: _sou bom suficiente? Sou forte o bastante? _Nunca achava que a resposta pra qualquer uma das duas perguntas era sim, mas isso não impedia que o resto do mundo olhasse pra ele esperando que tomasse a frente.

Ele olhou para a mesa onde Rony estava sentando com seus arquivos, observando-o como se soubesse quais pensamentos passavam pela cabeça de Harry. Ele sorriu, dando uma piscadela enquanto a porta se abria.

Hermione e Allegra entraram, a última com vários e impressionantes machucados, mas ainda parecendo bem. Napoleon seguia as duas de perto, terminando de mastigar seu waffle. Hermione deu um sorriso caloroso para Harry enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si, e ele se sentiu um pouco melhor. Allegra sentou numa cadeira da outra mesa enquanto Hermione ficou de pé ao lado de Rony.

Harry deixou-se olhar pra eles dois por um momento, e se sentiu melhor. Eles o faziam se sentir bom o suficiente, e eles o fariam forte o bastante. Como sempre.

-Bem, a gangue está toda aqui, pelo que posso ver – Allegra falou, olhando em volta. Os olhos dela repousaram sobre Rony e ela deu um risinho. Rony se remexeu na cadeira, mas conseguiu encará-la sem desviar o olhar.

-Conhece todos? – Harry perguntou baixo.

-Conheço Lupin e o ilustre Vice-Chanceler e Jones, é claro... quem é você? – ela disse, apontando para Diz.

-Taylor. Sou da CIOS.

-Ah. De quem você é namorada? Deve ser de Remo. Sirius e Harry são casados. Jones não parece seu tipo. – ela sorriu com a expressão desgostosa no rosto de Remo. – Vejo que estou certa.

-Que você tem a ver com isso? – ele falou irritado.

-Nadinha. Lamento ser uma fofoqueira. Gosto de ficar por dentro de quem está indo pra cama de quem por aqui.

-Está aqui há dez segundos e já saímos do assunto – Harry falou.

-É, sou uma rebelde e nunca serei boa.

Harry sentou ao lado de Rony, encarando Allegra. –Então, por onde começo?

Ela deu de ombros, - Minha história começa quando o Mestre me tirou da cama, me arrastou pro meio da floresta e me bateu até eu desmaiar. E aí, minha história acaba.

-Como você terminou aqui? – Napoleon perguntou.

-Meu vice, Lynch... ex vice, devo dizer. Ele vem se passando pelo capanga exemplar para o Mestre, mas continuou leal a mim. Ele apareceu depois que os outros foram embora. Ainda bem, ou então eu teria morrido ali. Pedi que me trouxesse aqui – ela suspirou. –O que eu estava pensando?

Harry trocou um olhar preocupado com Lupin. –Você quer dizer que os capangas simplesmente te espancaram e deixaram lá pra morrer?

-É. O que? – ela disse, levantou a sobrancelha ao ver a expressão preocupada de Harry.

Harry balançou a cabeça. –Está tão enferrujada que não consegue ver?

-Ver o que? – quis saber.

-Se o Mestre te quisesse morta, você estaria morta. Eles não teriam te deixado nem com um pingo de vida. Eles teriam te esfaqueado ou dado um tiro ou ele simplesmente teria dado um fim em você. Se ainda está viva é porque ele queria assim. E você provavelmente assinou a sentença de morte de seu vice. O Mestre ia querer ver se alguém te ajudaria... e onde te levaria.

A expressão de Allegra não mudou. –Ele talvez tenha as próprias razões pra me querer viva – ela disse, encarando Harry.

-Se acha que ele te pouparia por ser quem é pra ele, está louca. Não. Sabe o que acho? Acho que ele sabia que viria até mim. Acho que ele queria você bem aqui com a gente. Acho que ele queria que você nos dissesse o que ele está aprontando. Não acho que ele esteja nenhum pouco preocupado que você possa contar alguns segredinhos dele, porque ele acha que não posso desafiá-lo, não importando o quanto de informações internas eu consiga. Acho que ele é tão arrogante que te jogaria fora como uma pilha de lixo e deixar que você diga tudo pra mim, só pra provar que ele poderia me vencer, mesmo que eu saiba tudo que planeja. Ele está rindo de mim e está te usando pra provar – Harry levantou, sentindo estranhamente como se pudesse sentir as emoções do Mestre, que podia sentir seus pensamentos tão claramente quanto se tivesse uma escuta implantada dentro do crânio do Mestre. Seria algo genético? Haveria alguma ligação entre pai e filho que fazia com que entendesse imediatamente cada pensamento do processo do Mestre? – Ele tem que provar como sou inferior. Então ele vai me dar toda ajuda que puder. E então quando ele terminar triunfante, vai ser porque ele é muito melhor...

Allegra olhava as próprias mãos. –Isso seria típico dele.

-Então coloca pra fora. Conte-nos tudo. Não deixe nada de fora.

-Quanto você sabe?

-Por que deveríamos te contar qualquer coisa? – Napoleon perguntou, levantando. –Pra que possa voltar correndo para o Mestre e contar tudo?

Allegra olhou para Napoleon como se ele fosse a pessoa mais idiota do mundo. –Então você acha que planejei minha surra quase fatal e mandei que me jogassem aqui só pra que eu pudesse voltar pro homem que quase me matou, traindo vocês?

Ele deu de ombros. –Não ficaria surpreso, vindo de você.

-Não importa, Napoleon. – Harry disse. –Tenho a mesma desconfiança – ele disse, observando Allegra – mas tem pouca coisa que sabemos que seria surpresa para o Mestre.

-Olhe – Allegra falou – Passaria de bom grado por um exame sob Veritasserum. Não estou surpresa que vocês não estejam prontos pra confiar em mim – é até reconfortante, na verdade – mas não estou planejando nenhum jogo aqui. Planejava propor essa aliança a vocês antes do Mestre ter me jogado fora e me dado uma surra.

-Devemos acreditar na sua palavra disso? – Hermione disse.

-Não precisamos – Remo mostrou um frasco de veritasserum. –Trouxe isso comigo, só por precaução. – todos os olhos recaíram sobre Hermione. Como única agente da Vigilância e Captação de Informações na sala, era a única com autorização pra administração de veritasserum fora da DI. Se Allegra fosse interrogada, ela conduziria a sessão.

-Hermione? – Harry chamou. –Você pode?

Ela suspirou. –É claro –pegou o frasco. –Preciso fazer alguns preparativos. Por favor, tragam-na para o quarto de hóspedes em alguns minutos. – ela virou e saiu, toda séria.

Allegra colocou as mãos na cintura. –Está satisfeito agora, garoto Paranóia? – virou pra Napoleon.

-Um pouco de paranóia é saudável em nosso ramo.

* * *

O veritasserum não produzia nenhum efeito visível. Não fazia com quem tomava entrasse em transe ou que falasse nada que não fosse perguntado. Então, os bruxos que o produziram também desenvolveram um talismã que refletia se a poção tinha ou não efeito. Pessoas diferentes tinham uma tolerância variada à poção; algumas precisavam de uma dose maior.

Foi necessária uma dose três vezes maior que a normal para que o cristal prateado em volta do pescoço de Allegra ficar azul, indicando que estava sob controle da poção.

Hermione não perdeu tempo. Estava extremamente desconfortável nesta situação, principalmente porque era uma oportunidade quase irresistível de ter umas perguntas pessoais respondidas – perguntas que não tinham nenhuma relação com a tarefa ou lugar nesse interrogatório. Ainda assim, a tentação estava lá, e ela só queria terminar com isso antes que sua determinação passasse.

-Seu nome completo.

Allegra pareceu incomodada com essa pergunta, a razão para isso ficou clara quando ela respondeu. – Agatha Allegra Blackburn-Dwyer.

Hermione sorriu. –Agatha?

-Em homenagem a minha bisavó. Espero que seja óbvio porque uso meu nome do meio.

Hermione resistiu a vontade de alfinetá-la. –Sua idade.

Novamente, irritação com uma simples pergunta. –Trinta e seis.

-O que aconteceu com você ontem a noite?

-Fui tirada de meu quarto por quatro homens. Eles me amarraram, me jogaram na mala de um carro e dirigiram por cerca de uma hora. Quando paramos, estávamos numa área florestal eles me bateram e me deixaram lá. Alguns minutos depois, Lynch chegou. Ele perguntou o que queria que ele fizesse. Pedi que me trouxesse até aqui e me deixasse na porta.

-Por que pediu pra ser trazida aqui?

-Sabia que Harry cuidaria de mim.

-Por que achou isso?

-Porque é o que sempre faz. E porque tenho informações valiosas que ele precisa.

-Como?

-Quais são os planos do mestre, entre outras coisas.

-Planeja voltar para o Mestre?

-Não como aliada.

-Sua proposta de aliança a nós é genuína?

-Sim.

-Se você tiver alguma informação confidencial, vai repassá-la para o Mestre?

-Não.

-Planeja nos trair ao Mestre?

-Não.

-Quais são suas intenções?

-Assistir Harry a derrotar o Mestre.

Hermione pensou por um momento. Ela só tinha mais alguns minutos dessa dose; se perdesse mais tempo, alguém teria que voltar pra DI e preparar mais poção. Não havia tempo. Ela sentiu sua determinação se esvaindo.

_Ah, inferno._ –Está apaixonada por meu marido?

Allegra parecia com dor, mas encarou Hermione. –Sim.

Ela não queria fazer a pergunta seguinte, mas saiu de seus lábios antes que pudesse impedir. –Isso é uma tentativa de reconquistá-lo?

Os lábios de Allegra agora se curvaram num sorriso de escárnio. –Não, sei quando fui vencida.

Enquanto Hermione abria a boca novamente, incerta do que sairia, o cristal em volta do pescoço de Allegra voltou ao tom prateado original. Allegra pulou de pé e tirou de seu pescoço, jogando para Hermione. Ficou de pé, encobrindo-a, os olhos em chama.

-Passei os dois últimos meses sendo estuprada pelo meu próprio filho. Era necessário que você fizesse o mesmo com minha mente? – ela tentou sair da sala, mas a porta estava trancada. Hermione levantou e abriu-a com a varinha. Allegra tentou sair com passos firmes, mas Hermione a segurou, sem acreditar muito no que estava prestes a fazer.

-Me desculpe – ela disse, forçando as palavras para fora. –Esse final... passei dos limites.

Allegra olhou duro para ela. –Sem falar de inútil – ela desviou os olhos. –Como se você já não soubesse. – sibilou entre os dentes.

* * *

Hermione e Allegra voltaram logo, assim que o interrogatório com veritasserum foi concluído. Para sua surpresa, Allegra parecia furiosa e Hermione parecia – envergonhada. Harry segurou sua curiosidade e manteve o foco na tarefa em questão. –Bem? – Allegra sentou em sua cadeira novamente, mas Hermione ficou de pé na porta.

-Ela está okay – Hermione falou. –Até onde dá pra saber. Mas aconselho um pouco de cautela.

Harry aquiesceu, aliviado. –Onde estávamos então?

-Você estava prestes a me dizer o que já sabe – Allegra falou.

Harry olhou para Rony que levantou e veio até a lareira, parecendo um pouco com um aluno que tinha sido chamado ao quadro pra resolver um difícil problema de matemática diante da classe. –Bem, sabemos que o Mestre seqüestrou mais de duzentos bruxos e bruxas. Sabemos que eles formam algum tipo de coleção, uma representação quase completa da base do conhecimento de magia, que o Mestre de alguma forma espera acessar. Sabemos que ele provavelmente ainda não tem todos, mas não temos saber quantos ou quem serão.

Allegra parecia surpresa. –Conseguiram descobrir tudo isso?

-Rony descobriu – Harry falou inclinando a cabeça em sua direção. –Uma pena que você nunca se deu ao trabalho de conhecê-lo enquanto se gabava sobre ele, poderia ter percebido que peça valiosa deixou escapar quando deixou que a gente o resgatasse.

Ela balançou a cabeça que não. –Se fosse do meu jeito, ele ainda estaria naquele apartamento. Não fui consultada quanto a essa decisão em particular, nem em muitas outras – Allegra levantou, aparentemente apenas pra esticar as pernas. Deu alguns passos em uma direção e então parou e deu mais alguns em outra direção. Cada olhar na sala a seguia. Finalmente, passou a mão pelos cabelos e encarou Harry, com as mãos na cintura. –Não digo que sou uma expert sobre todos os planos secretos do Mestre. Eu não gozo de sua confiança plena nos últimos tempos. Mas fui parte de suas maquinarias por muitos, muitos anos. Sei isso: ele vem planejando isso há décadas, Harry. Décadas. E sei que sua coleção está completa, salvo por uma pessoa.

Harry respirou fundo. - Eu?

Allegra riu. –Quando acho que seu ego não pode ficar maior, você vai e me surpreende de novo com sua enormidade. Não, sr-eu-sou-o-centro-de-tudo, não é você. Ele não precisa de um Mage, ele _é_ um.

-Quem, então? – Rony perguntou.

Ela respirou fundo, hesitando. Harry observava sua expressão. –Estou surpresa que não tenha descoberto, dado o cérebro em que se tornou de repente – ela disse a Rony, que não mordeu a isca. –Se ele tem um bruxo de cada tipo, com certeza precisa adicionar a essa coleção o único bruxo que realmente tem um conhecimento único.

Rony fechou os olhos. –Ah. É o Chanceler. – ele disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia no universo, e sua única reação foi surpresa por não ter pensado nisso antes.

-Certo.

Harry sentia como se fosse esperado que ficasse chocado e surpreso, mas estava apenas confuso. –Ele já tem um Vice-Chanceler. O que mais ele precisa saber?

-Não posso dizer o que há no chanceler que completaria sua grande busca, porque não sei. Ninguém sabe muito sobre ele, não é?

Todos os olhos se voltaram para Sirius, que estava rigorosamente desviando o olhar. –Sirius? Sabe de alguma coisa pra acrescentar a esta conversa? – Harry perguntou, engolindo a irritação. Ele sabia que Sirius provavelmente estava proibido de contar a eles o que sabia o Chanceler, se é que sabia algo, mas isso não significava que não podia se ressentir pelo simples fato dele possuir este conhecimento.

Sirius suspirou. –Na verdade, não. Sei que nenhum de vocês vai acreditar quando digo isso, mas há coisas na Chancelaria que nem eu sei. A natureza do trabalho significa que há coisas que o Chanceler mantém pra si mesmo. Eu sinceramente não sei qual conhecimento ele poderia passar que um vice também não possuiria.

Harry esfregou as mãos no rosto. –Vai ser em vão se conseguirmos localizar os outros reféns. Qualquer que seja o feitiço que vai usar pra acessar esses conhecimentos, só vai querer usar uma vez. Onde ele os esconde? Quão difícil será chegar até lá? – Allegra apenas ficou parada, os braços cruzados, parecendo desconfortável. –Você não sabe, não é?

Ela balançou a cabeça que não. –Não. Sei que minha rede está cheia de apartamentos vazios como o de Rony. Durante os últimos anos, ele vem movendo os reféns... ele os chama de Sujeitos... pra alguma localização inacessível. Sei que não estão em nenhum outro prédio do Círculo. Tentei várias e várias vezes descobrir onde estão, espionando ou através de magia, mas ele é mais escorregadio que eu. – ela deu um risinho. –Grande choque, eu sei.

-Ele tem que deixá-los magicamente escondidos em algum lugar – Rony falou.

-É muita gente pra esconder.

-Não subestime a extensão de seus poderes – Allegra falou. –Nunca vi nada como o que ele pode fazer. Não é qualquer que pode me fazer... bem, o que ele pode me fazer o que ele me fez.

-Ele vai conseguir chegar até o Chanceler? – Sirius perguntou. –A pessoa mais bem guardada do planeta?

Allegra o encarou. –Depende. Se ele quiser, vai conseguir. É só questão de tempo.

Hermione deu um passo adiante, parecendo preocupada. –A identidade do Chanceler foi descoberta? O Mestre sabe quem ele é?

Allegra balançou a cabeça. –Não, ainda não. Mas o ouvi se gabando que logo seu "pai" vai revelar isso a ele.

-Você quer dizer Seth.

Acho que sim. Tento não me envolver muito com esses Eternos. Pelo que sei, ele já pode ter o nome há meses e só está aguardando a hora. Isso também seria a cara dele.

Harry virou pra Rony, aliviado, pois o início de um plano se formava em sua mente. Ele estava com medo de depois da revelação de Allegra, seu cérebro continuasse em branco como uma folha de pergaminho. –Acho que tenho um novo projeto de pesquisa pra você – ele falou.

-O que?

-O Mestre quer o Chanceler. Eu até vou chutar que ele quer o Chanceler mais do que todos os outro juntos.

-O que te faz dizer isso? – Napoleon perguntou, franzindo a testa.

-Pense nisso. Ele esperou até ter absolutamente todo mundo que precisava. Ele deixou o Chanceler para o final, provavelmente porque ele será o mais difícil de conseguir. Os outros reféns representam um grande investimento de tempo e um grande depósito de conhecimento bruxo, mas não diria que eles servem pra outro bom propósito?

Diz suspirou. –Eles formam um bom preço de barganha.

-Exatamente. Não seria muito inteligente tentar levar o Chanceler a força. Não tenho idéia de que tipo de segurança o cerca, mas tem que ser poderosa suficiente pra fazer com que até o Mestre considere suas opções. Seria muito mais fácil tentar fazer uma troca. Então se ele está disposto a desistir de todos os outros reféns pelo Chanceler, que tipo de conhecimento isso vai trazer a ele? Tem que haver algo a mais que possamos descobrir sobre o Chanceler, mais do que os vices sabem, mais do que qualquer um saiba. Rony, sempre parece haver textos antigos e lendas esquecidas e pistas em livros empoeirados. Você com certeza...

-Pode deixar – Rony falou, parecendo feliz em ter outro projeto.

-Harry, eu não devia... quer dizer... pesquisa é meio que meu... – Hermione estava gaguejando e parecia inquieta.

-Eu sei, mas vou precisar de você conosco – Harry falou. –Você é boa na pesquisa, mas tem muitas outras habilidades. Enquanto Rony... – ele percebeu o que estava prestes a deixar implícito. –Hã.. Rony... ele.. – _que bonito, Potter. Você é bem suave._

-Eu só sou bom em pesquisa – Rony falou, dando um sorriso irônico.

Harry corou. –Não era isso que eu dizer. – Mesmo que fosse, essencialmente.

-Talvez não, mas foi o que quis dizer. Está tudo bem, eu gosto. Pode considerar feito – ele olhou para porta e então hesitou e virou de volta, olhando pra o teto. –Acho que não tem ninguém aqui que possa me guiar ou sugerir alguma coisa? – ele disse, pra ninguém especifico.

Sirius entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Sorriu e se juntou a Rony na porta. –Acho que sei onde pode começar.

-Isso não é nenhum tipo de conflito de interesses? – Rony falou.

-Nada na descrição de meu emprego me proíbe de estudar a história da posição de meu chefe. Enquanto preservar seu anonimato, não creio que ele seria contra tomar uma atitude pra proteger seus interesses.

Hermione riu ironicamente, parecendo impaciente o tópico inteiro. –Isso seria muito chato da parte dele, não é?

Sirius levantou a sobrancelha pra ela. –Tenho certeza que o Chanceler andaria quilômetros pra evitar encontrar sua fúria, Hermione.

Ela fungou. –E devia mesmo.

A mente de Harry já passava pra o tópico seguinte. Ele acenou a mão na direção de Rony e Sirius. –Podem ir então. Voltem quando tiverem algo incrível para contar – eles saíram sem dizer mais nada. Harry andava de um lado para o outro diante da lareira por um tempo.

-Harry, você vai fazer um furo no tapete – Hermione falou gentilmente.

-Caminharia também, se tivesse que encarar um super-mage, determinado a dominar o mundo. – ele disse. –E se eu soubesse o que é bom pra mim, é melhor pensar em como me preparar.

-Como está seu treino de Mage? – Allegra perguntou.

Harry sabia que era uma pergunta cabível pra ela fazer, dada as circunstancias, mas revelar o grau exato do quando ainda estava vulnerável o deixava muito desconfortável. –Vai bem, mas com certeza ainda estou muito longe do nível dele. Ele está vivendo isso desde que nasceu, foi criado com isso tudo. É natural pra ele. Eu... despertar esses poderes Mage ainda parece muito com usar um terno grande demais pra mim. Eles não encaixam, fico perdido dentro deles e tropeço toda hora.

-Então é melhor achar um alfaiate novo – ela disse. –Esses poderes tem que começar a encaixar em você se vai encará-lo.

-Por que sempre tem que ser ele a encarar as coisas? – Napoleon falou. –O resto de nós não é um bebê na floresta, sabe.

-Não, mas também não são Mages – Allegra falou. –Se Harry está em desvantagem aqui, então o resto está centenas de vezes mais.

Hermione avançou e se apoiou sobre a borda da mesa de reunião. –O que vai fazer? – ela perguntou.

-Tenho que começar a treinar. Muito, todos os dias. Não temos muito tempo. Quem sabe quando Mestre vai fazer sua jogada? Pode acontecer amanhã ou daqui um ano. Mas enquanto isso, temos coisas a fazer. Rony e Sirius tem a pesquisa. Temos que começar a planejar alguma estratégia... Ali, talvez possa nos ajudar com isso. - Ele se ouviu usando o antigo apelido que deu a Allegra antes de perceber o que tinha feito. Ele olhou pra Hermione, que não aparentava nenhuma reação visível – o que não significava, claro, que nenhuma reação existia.

Allegra concordou –vou tentar...

-Bom. Vocês ficam aqui com ela. Discutam opções.

-Onde você vai? – Napoleon perguntou.

-Vou para Sociedade, é claro.

* * *

Com a saída de Harry, os outros ficaram se olhando, num silêncio constrangido.

-Não sei nem por onde começar – Remo finalmente disse.

-Talvez a gente devesse organizar um calendário e metas – Hermione sugeriu.

-Ah, eu tenho uma meta – Allegra falou –Nossa meta tem que ser matar o Mestre. E depois matá-lo de novo. E depois novamente, só pra ter certeza. Depois a gente devia esquartejá-lo. E então queimar os pedaços. Depois fazer biscoitos pra cachorro com as cinzas e dar pra hienas famintas

.-Hã-han – Remo falou. –Bem, algo me diz que não estamos na mesma página.

Napoleon ficou olhando pensativo para Allegra. –Por que hienas _famintas?_ Qual o problema com hienas comuns, bem nutridas?

Todos o ignoraram. –Claramente, detê-lo é nossa prioridade – Diz falou. –Não sei sobre esquartejar.

-Eu discordo. – Remo falou. – Nossa prioridade tem que ser localizar e libertar os reféns. Isso completa a parte de "detê-lo", por definição. Ele não vai conseguir o conhecimento do mundo todo se tivermos todas suas fontes. Também vai tirar a vantagem que ele espera ter, usando-os como ameaça pra fazer o Chanceler se curvar a suas exigências.

-Certo – Hermione disse, levantado as mãos pra acalmar – Então como localizamos os reféns? Alguém tem que saber onde estão além dele.

-Não conte com isso – Allegra falou – Ele leva a paranóia até um nível antes desconhecido para ciência.

-Alguém tem que estar viando-os.

-Não necessariamente. Ele tem meios pra vigiá-los magicamente.

-Bem, ele tem que ir lá pessoalmente olhar. Considerando o investimento que representam, com certeza ele não os enfiou em algum canto e nunca pensa sobre isso.

Allegra balançava a cabeça novamente. –Vocês todos estão sendo muito lógicos. Estão pensando como malditos agentes da inteligência.

Remo e Diz trocaram um olhar. –Lamento, mas é a única forma que sabemos pensar.

-Isso está dolorosamente claro. Escute-me. Não há lista que possam roubar, nenhuma testemunha que possam interrogar, nenhum grupo de guardas no qual possam se infiltrar usando polissuco. Ele não está cercado por evidências de suas atividades, ou por pessoas em posição de arriscar tudo. Esse homem não é nenhum bruxo das trevas idiota, deixando um rastro de migalhas de pão para que vocês possam segui-lo até seu esconderijo secreto. Não podem descobrir onde estas pessoas estão. – ela suspirou. –Vão ter que fazer com que ele _mostre_ a vocês.

-E como fazemos isso, exatamente?

Napoleon esfregou o queixo. Hermione quase podia _ver_ os cenários se formando em sua mente e sendo descartados ou colocados de lado para uma consideração mais profunda. –Precisamos ouvir quando ele não sabe que estamos ouvindo e ver quando ele achar que não estamos vendo.

-Isso significa grampear o quartel-general do Círculo – Hermione disse, o prospecto dando um frio na barriga.

-Isso não vai ser fácil. E mesmo que consigam, ainda assim a possibilidade é pequena. – Allegra disse -Ele não deixa muita coisa escapar.

-Ele não nos deixou com muitas possibilidades. – Remo falou.

-Vamos ter que começar com alguma vigilância. Pequenos times, pra reconhecer as defesas e ver como podemos entrar sem ser vistos. Acho que pode nos ajudar com isso – Diz falou, olhando pra Allegra.

Ela deu de ombros. –Farei o que posso. Nenhum prédio é impenetrável, mas já que sou persona non grata lá, esses dias, ele pode ter mudado as coisas lá a ponto de minha ajuda ser inútil.

-Por isso precisamos de vigilância. Vamos começar com um rascunho do térreo – Hermione disse, indo para mesa de trabalho. Ela voltou com um largo pergaminho e se sentou com ele a sua frente. –Qual o tamanho do prédio?

* * *

Rony não sabia o que esperar, fazendo pesquisa com Sirius. Ficariam numa sala empoeirada, cheirando a mofo, cheia de textos esquecidos? Uma câmara segura, magicamente protegida da qual nenhum segredo poderia escapar? A realidade acabou não sendo nenhuma dessas duas opções, mas apenas o escritório comum de Sirius.

O próprio Sirius havia sumido umas duas horas antes, dizendo que ia proteger alguns documentos que Rony não deveria ver, deixando Rony sozinho com várias pilhas de livros antigos, de proveniência pouco clara. Ele dera a Rony alguns talismãs para ajudar a procurar nos textos e até agora os resultados eram tanto frustrantes quanto iluminadores. Ele aprendera muito sobre a extensa rede de feitiços, encantos e magia que cercavam a posição de Chanceler, mas nada sobre a posição em si.

Ele tentava permanecer concentrado, mas tinha sido um longo dia e ficava pensando em Laura. Agora, ela provavelmente estava sentada na cama deles (tinha um arrepio gostoso quando pensava como a cama _deles_), lendo e tomando uma xícara de chocolate. Estaria imaginando onde ele estava? Sentia falta dele ou desejava que ele voltasse para casa? Ele não queria nada além de fazer isso, mas os minutos passavam com uma rapidez alarmante.

-Sonhando acordado? – A voz de Sirius o trouxe de volta a realidade.

-Ah, não.. eu só estava... – ele suspirou. –Estava pensando em Laura.

Sirius sorriu e colocou de lado a pasta de couro que carregava. –Ah, o encanto de um novo romance. Aproveite enquanto dura, antes que os filhos de vocês vençam qualquer impulso apaixonado.

-Eles fazem isso?

-Fazem o que podem pra isso.

Rony inclinou a cabeça, olhando a expressão de Sirius. Ele só encontrara a Sra. Black e os filhos deles uma vez, em sua festa de boas-vindas. –Onde você e Cordelia se conheceram? – ele perguntou, curioso de repente.

-Numa cafeteria, eu era o gerente noturno.

Rony piscou. –Você era gerente noturno de uma cafeteria? Quanto tempo atrás foi isso?

Sirius olhou o vazio a uma meia distancia. –Ah... oito anos? Acho que por aí.

-E agora você é vice-chanceler da Federação.

-Sim.

-Acho que isso que chamam de ascensão meteórica.

-Bem, tenho que agradecer a Harry por isso. Entre outros. Mas fico feliz de ter trabalhando na indústria alimentícia, senão por outro motivo, por tê-la colocado em minha vida.

Rony balançou a cabeça. –Fico maravilhado que todo mundo foi em frente e arrumou uma vida enquanto eu estava longe.

-Você está acompanhando admiravelmente bem. Arrumou uma casa e uma namorada... E ao que parece, um trabalho também.

-Isso _não _é trabalho. Não tenho nenhuma pretensão de me alistar na Universidade de Espiões, só estou ajudando Harry.

-E quando vai contar a ele que por que não quer retomar seus treinamentos mágicos? – Sirius disse.

Rony levantou os olhos, surpreso, por encontrar Sirius encarando-o com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ele limpou a garganta e pegou a pasta de couro que Sirius trouxera. –O que é isso mesmo?

-É o Ato da Federação. É nossa constituição, por assim dizer. Escrita dezesseis séculos atrás.

Rony esticou a mão e pegou a pasta, impressionado pela história tangível que segurava nas mãos. –Uau. Nunca nem tinha _visto_ uma cópia.

-Poucos já viram. As ações da Federação são tão baseadas no cotidiano das pessoas que eles não precisavam ensinar isso nas escolas. – Rony já estava lendo. –Os deveres e responsabilidades do Chanceler estão relacionados no Artigo VII – Rony olhou pra ele e depois pulou até a parte relevante. Ele leu – era surpreendentemente curto – e depois olhou para Sirius, franzindo a testa.

-Isso não pode estar certo.

-Eu garanto que está.

-Tem que haver mais.

-Não há, na verdade. É um conceito errôneo que não nos preocupamos em corrigir. Essa percepção, apesar de incorreta, é mais útil.

-Consigo entender isso. Mas isso torna o interesse do Mestre no Chanceler ainda mais difícil de compreender! Por que ele se importa? Tem que haver alguma coisa mais.

-Se há, não estou ciente. Mas também, nunca estudei muito da história da posição profundamente.

Rony levantou pegou um livro muito antigo, abrindo na página que marcara. Virou de ponta cabeça e mostrou a Sirius, apontando um símbolo dentro das linhas do texto. – Reconhece este símbolo?

Sirius franziu o cenho. –Não. O que é?

-Não sei. Parece uma estrela ou talvez um pentagrama... mas vê como três dos pontos são alongados? Nunca vi isso antes. Está mencionado aqui, no contexto de uma cerimônia secreta que não é nomeada ou descrita. Pelo texto, suspeito que esse símbolo represente algum tipo de objeto. Fazem referência com uma palavra que não consigo traduzir. Tem um prefixo usado para o número três, como usamos "tri" em português, mas... – ele balançou a cabeça. – Isso parece importante, mas não vi nenhuma menção ou uso novamente em nenhum dos outros livros. Parece que foi esquecido, ou deliberadamente ocultado. Preciso voltar mais.

-Eu esgotei todos meus recursos aqui – Sirius viu a expressão re Rony enquanto virava as páginas de outro livro. –Já tem uma teoria, não é?

Rony levantou rapidamente o olhar. –Tenho a teoria de uma teoria. Preciso de mais informações, mais antigas. Tem que ter alguém que possa me ajudar com isso.

Sirius balançou a cabeça que sim. –Talvez tenha. Mas não hoje. Precisa descansar um pouco. Tem tudo que precisa desses livros?

-Sim. Tenho várias anotações e transcrições pra me ocupar.

-Então vou te levar pra casa. Amanha, quero te levar a DI. É hora de conhecer a Bibliotecária.

* * *

- Como está a vista desse lado da sala? – Hermione perguntou. Estava concentrando todas as forças na tarefa de evitar de pensar no fato dela e Allegra estarem sozinhas na biblioteca. Diz fora vê o Mestre de Poções da DI, Remo até a Táticas Mágicas e Napoleon saíra a "negócios" inespecíficos, deixando-as ali pra continuar trabalhando na estratégia de vigilância e informação.

- Ruins – Allegra falou, se inclinando sobre a planta desenhada a mão que eles fizeram. – É possível ver a mesa desse corredor e dessa porta – ela continuou, apontando. –Mas esse canto seria um lugar ótimo para aparatar.

-Só que o prédio inteiro está protegido contra aparatação não autorizada.

-Bem como essa casa, mas como bem sabe, fiz passeios por aí. Consigo desviar de feitiços anti-aparatação.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, enquanto Hermione escrevia algo nas plantas e escrevia pontos chaves em seu caderno. Sentido que era observada, levantou os olhos e encontrou Allegra observando-a, o queixo apoiado na mão. –Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa? – ela disse irritada, baixando os olhos para o trabalho novamente.

Allegra suspirou. –Sabe, quando cheguei aqui hoje, o pensamento me ocorreu que já que fiquei presa com o time do Bom-bom, talvez eu me presenteie com a chance de dar umas risadas à custa de vocês.

-É mesmo? – Hermione disse, esperando que soasse como se não tivesse o mínimo de interesse. Quer tivesse ou não, Allegra continuou.

-É mesmo sim. Pensei que pudesse te irritar, contando exatamente quanto tempo, a intensidade e com que freqüência eu e Harry costumávamos trepar até perder os sentidos, e esse tipo de coisa. Esfregar em sua cara o fato de eu ter carregado o filho dele. Até imaginei se podia fazer com que duvidasse da fidelidade dele. Sabe. Me divertir um pouco com você.

Hermione levantou os olhos, sem reação. –Como era natural de você fazer, porque o que não teria graça nessas coisas? – ela falou, esperando que sarcasmo mascarasse seu desconforto com o tópico inteiro.

-Inferno, poderia ter funcionado um ano atrás. Até seis meses atrás – ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito. –Você não está tão insegura quanto costumava, sabe. Duvido que conseguisse muitas reações suas com essa tática.

-Não fique triste. Tenho certeza que vai pensar em táticas novas e melhores a qualquer minuto.

Allegra riu. –Esse é o espírito. Minha nossa, que ótimo.

Hermione brincava com sua pena, pensando. _Ah, inferno, que diferença isso faz? _Ela finalmente pensou e foi adiante. –Como era? – perguntou.

-Como era o que?

-Estar grávida.

Allegra ficou séria. Por vários segundos não disse nada. –Eu amei, na verdade – finalmente falou, baixo. –Me sentia mais poderosa. Primeiro fiquei aterrorizada, claro. Mas enquanto as coisas progrediam, eu... comecei a me sentir destinada a isso. Para meu filho. – Ela desviou o olhar. –E olha como ele está me deixando orgulhosa agora. Se havia algum destino trabalhando, era o dele e não meu. Fui apenas um receptáculo para os Eternos construírem seu Messias magicamente. Barateia a experiência toda, não me importo em dizer isso. – ela encarou Hermione. –não vai ser assim para você, tenho certeza.

Hermione deu um pulo, como se não fosse exatamente isso que estivesse pensando. –O que quer dizer?

-Se você e Harry tiverem filhos, não será assim. Vai ser de _vocês_ e serão vocês a guiar e ensinar. Foi isso que me tiraram, sabe. Não apenas meu filho, mas minha chance de ser mãe. – Ela olhou a mesa. –Minha única chance, completou, num sussurro.

* * *

_NT.: Tive que dividir o capítulo em duas partes pra poder carregar aqui no fanfiction..._


	13. Reconhecimento de Padroes, parte 2

_Continuação do capitulo 11..._

* * *

Harry voltou desanimado para Bailicroft naquela noite. Passara oito horas com a Sociedade e enquanto eles pareciam impressionados com o progresso que fizera em apenas um dia, para ele não parecia suficiente nem de longe. Tinha que ser melhor e mais rápido. Ele sabia que tinha tomar medidas drásticas se ia enfrentar o Mestre e tinha idéia de como podia passar pro nível seguinte. Ele tentaria amanhã, mas tinha que ter uma boa noite de sono.

Encontrou seu time na biblioteca, inclinados sobre um esquema feito a mão. –Bem? – ele disse sem preâmbulo. –Vamos ouvir o plano.

Napoleon levantou. – Parece que vamos fazer como antigamente, chefe. Ele não vai entregar onde os reféns estão então vamos simplesmente grampear tudo em volta dele e esperar ouvir ou ver algo que nos leve até eles. Primeiro passo vai ser a vigilância, ver como vamos nos infiltrar no quartel general do Círculo.

Harry suspirou. –Ele terá excelente feitiços anti-vigilância. Vamos precisar dos melhores e mais novos equipamentos que pudermos.

Remo concordou. –Tenho a Táticas Mágicas trabalhando em algo pra nos ensinar.

-É antiquado, mas Polissuco talvez funcione.

Allegra balançou a cabeça. –Não é bom. Ele tem feitiços de detecção de Polissuco em cada sala.

-O Mestre de Poções da DI vem trabalhando num novo tipo de fórmula de Polissuco que pode enganar feitiços de detecção. – Diz falou. – Vai nos dar uns frascos em breve.

-Quando sugere que façamos essa viagem de campo?

-Daqui a três noites. É lua nova e teremos maré baixa em duas semanas – Hermione falou.

Harry concordou, aliviado deles terem um plano de ação a executar. Esse aspecto da operação não era sua preocupação como chefe. Tinha que concentrar em se preparar. –Talvez não esteja com vocês.

Todos pararam e olharam pra ele. –Você não vem? – Napoleon perguntou.

Tenho que passar o máximo de tempo possível na sociedade. Tenho que tentar fazer úteis esses poderes Mage se quero ter qualquer chance contra ele.

-Se pudermos libertar esses reféns, talvez não precise – Allegra falou, sua voz mais gentil do que ele ouvira em muito tempo. –Não deve enfrentá-lo a não ser que seja absolutamente necessário. – Harry viu Hermione olhar alarmada para Allegra, preocupada, sem dúvidas, que ela pudesse revelar a paternidade do Mestre.

-Por que não? – Napoleon perguntou, indignado. –Se ele tem que tomar umas porradas, tem que ser Harry a dar. Não podemos deixar o Mestre escapar, ele é perigoso demais.

-É perigoso para Harry enfrentar o Mestre - Allegra falou – por motivos que não te interessam.

-Não me interessam? – Napoleon virou para Harry. –Que porra ela está falando?

Harry levantou as mãos. –Agora não, Jones. E _eu_ terei que enfrentá-lo, Ali. Se não agora, logo. Algum dia. Não posso escapar. Como sempre, é a porcaria do meu destino.

-Não existe isso. – Allegra disse, se aproximando de Harry, seus olhos brilhantes. – Há apenas o que escolhemos fazer e como escolhemos agir. Você não _quer_ enfrentá-lo. Pode terminar mal. – ela segurou os braços dele. –Ele vai te matar. Sabe da vantagem que ele tem. Ele vai usar de uma forma que você não pode, porque você não é desse jeito. Fico _feliz_ que não seja desse jeito – sua voz diminuiu a um sussurro baixo e seus olhos escuros pareciam se encher com o mundo. Ele estava dolorosamente alerta que Hermione assistia a essa cena toda a apenas alguns metros de distancia. –Não quero que se machuque – Allegra falou, seus dedos em volta dos pulsos dele.

Harry olhou para ela, imagens aparecendo indesejadamente em sua mente, imagens do passado compartilhado deles. Como a ligação deles era intensa e como ela tomara completamente seus pensamentos até que parecia que só conseguia pensar nela. Era difícil reconciliar como as coisas eram entre eles antes e agora. –Gostaria de acreditar nisso – ele falou.

-Então acredite.

Ele balançou a cabeça. –Não consigo – disse baixo.

Um silêncio constrangido caiu na biblioteca. –Olhe – Hermione finalmente disse. –Vamos apenas concentrar em encontrar esses reféns. Essa _tem_ que ser nossa prioridade. Harry, faça o que for preciso para se preparar; entretanto, por mais que me doa dizer isso, Allegra talvez esteja certa. Você não deve confrontá-lo diretamente a não ser que seja a única forma.

-Ele vai fazer com que seja a única forma. – Harry falou.

Remo levantou. –Ouçam, estamos todos cansados. Acho que é hora da gente terminar o dia.

Harry concordou. –Concordo plenamente, apesar de não estar cansado. Estar com a sociedade sempre me deixa um pouco estressado.

-Estou um pouco ansiosa também – Allegra disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Ela virou para Harry. –Hei, que tal uma luta amistosa?

Ele olhou pra ela, imaginando se tinha ouvido certo. Todos começavam a arrumar o trabalho do dia em pilhas, mas a pergunta fez com que todos parecem e olhassem. –Como é?

-Fiquei presa aqui o dia todo. Meus ombros estão tensos, preciso relaxar. Com certeza vocês tem alguma sala de treinamento aqui. Aceita essa Potter? Acha que ainda pode me vencer, mesmo com sua idade avançada?

Ela estava séria, Harry percebeu. –Você quer mesmo lutar comigo?

-Essa é meio que uma pequena definição de mim, sabe. Mas sugiro que não usemos força mortal, só dessa vez.

Ele olhou para Hermione, a sobrancelha levantada. Ela olhava Allegra com uma expressão de desconfiança. Ela olhou pra ele e deu de ombros, como se dissesse "é sua escolha". –Bem, tudo bem, se você quer. Usamos o salão de festas para lutar às vezes.

Allegra sorriu. –Vamos lá então! – ela saiu da biblioteca com passos largos. Harry olhou para o resto do time, sem saber o que dizer.

Napoleon fez um gesto de expulsão com as mãos. –Vai lá! – ele disse. –Não me diga que vai perder a chance de deixar a rainha das trevas sem sentidos quando ela _te pediu_ pra fazer isso!

* * *

Ela era rápida, como ele lembrava. Seus ferimentos não pareciam diminuir seu ritmo enquanto lutavam.

Ela trocava o peso nos pés, sorrindo. –Igual aos velhos tempos – ela disse.

Harry virou o pescoço. –Tudo certo por aí?

-Venha ver com seus olhos! – ela falou animada, rindo, enquanto ela avançava e desviava por baixo do bloqueio dele e golpeava o lado dele e depois seu peito. Harry virou e deu um chute baixo na parte detrás da coxa dela. Eles dançavam em volta um do outro e Harry não podia deixar de concordar – parecia os velhos tempos. Desde que ela o traíra, a animosidade mudara a forma que ele a via. Por sua raiva, ela aumentara a estatura, seus traços modificaram e sua voz ficara mais afiada. Agora, ele se confrontava com o fato dela, podia ver como essas lentes de ódio mudaram sua visão. Ela parecia mais baixa do que ele lembrava. Quando pensava nela, sempre parecia alta e ameaçadora, mas na verdade ela tinha penas pouco mais de um metro e sessenta.

Ele não a via dessa forma há muitos anos – desguardada, sem polimento. Seu cabelo estava preso num rabo-de-cavalo solto, seu rosto sem maquiagem. Ela usava moletom um pouco folgado, que pegaram emprestado de Laura e fazia com que parecesse ainda menor.

Recuperando-se do chute, ela cambaleou e caiu sobre o ombro, do mesmo lado que recentemente quebrara a clavícula. Harry parou e se aproximou dela, mas já tinha se posto de pé antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Ele viu a dor nos olhos dela, mas apenas apertou os dentes e o provocou a avançar. –venha! – ela rosnou.

-Não temos que fazer isso – ele disse, tomando a postura de luta, relutante. –Não precisa de aval para voltar a atividade. Foi idéia sua, podemos parar a qualquer momento.

-Não podemos parar – ela disse, dando uma série de golpes na direção do rosto dele. Ele os bloqueou, mas a ferocidade dos golpes o surpreendeu. –ele não pode me derrubar – ela falou rude, dando um pequeno giro. Seu pé avançou e Harry viu estrelas quando acertou sua face. Ele cambaleou para trás e olhou para ela, alarmado.

-Alguma coisa que eu disse? – ele perguntou, se endireitando e recuando um passo. Ela ficou onde estava, os punhos levantados, raiva em seus olhos. Harry levantou a mão. – Eu não entrei na fila para tomar uma surra hoje, muito obrigado.

-Vamos lá – ela falou. –Sabe que está morrendo de vontade de te ter a chance de me bater.

-Não quer dizer que tenho que _aproveitar_ esta chance.

-Preciso disso.

-Por que? Pensei que estivéssemos estendendo a bandeira da paz. Uma luta selvagem faz parte do ritual?

-Não é por isso que preciso dessa luta! – ela gritou.

Harry deixou os ombros caírem. –Ah – ele abriu as mãos. –Olhe, entendo que você talvez precise colocar algumas coisas para fora, mas não acho que me dar uma surra vai fazer com que o odeie menos.

-Talvez não, mas com certeza vai me fazer sentir melhor.

-Sei como se sente, mas...

Ela baixou as mãos e deu um passo para frente. –Ah, você sabe como me sinto, é? Você sabe como é ter seu próprio filho se forçando pra cima de você, até te deixar submisso enquanto enfia seu pau em você, noite após noite? Sabe como é ter bruxos que antes se curvavam pra você, te olharem com pena e rirem em suas costas? – sua voz aumentava gradativamente. –Sabe como é ter tudo que é seu tirado de você? – ela gritou, golpeando com suas mãos o ar, como se pudesse atingi-lo com suas palavras.

Harry ficou apenas olhando pra ela alguns instantes. –Deus, Ali... eu não... – ele limpou a garganta. –eu lam...

-Não – ela cortou rude, levantando a mão. –Não se atreva a ter pena de mim também. Agüento deles porque sei que são estúpidos demais pra fazer qualquer coisa a não ser seguir, mas não posso agüentar de você.

-Por que não?

Ela exalou e então a raiva pareceu sair de seu corpo. –Porque eu me importo de verdade com o que você pensa. – ela o encarou e Harry queria desviar o olhar, mas não podia, porque era simplesmente muito fascinante. Ela engoliu seco e depois, para sua surpresa, seu queixo começou a tremer um pouco. Ele nunca a vira chorar, nunca. Ele duvidava que ela fosse capaz de tal exibição.

De repente, ela virou e saiu. Harry desviou os olhos para porta e ela se fechou diante de Allegra. Ela tentou a fechadura, mas não virava.

-Tenho que sair daqui – ela disse. –Me deixe sair.

Harry parou atrás dela. –Pode sair da sala, mas eu te seguirei.

Ela se inclinou pra frente, se apoiando na porta, ainda segurando a maçaneta. –Não faça isso comigo, Harry.

-Foi você quem disse que precisava disso – ele falou.

Ela virou e olhou pra ele, seus olhos marejando. –Não me faça olhar.

-Não tem olhado pra mais nada além disso desde que chegou aqui – ele esticou a mão e colocou sobre o ombro dela. –É hora de olhar além disso.

-É grande demais pra deixar pra trás – ela sussurrou, balançando a cabeça os olhos baixos.

Ele colocou a mão sob o queixo dela e levantou sua cabeça. –Você é maior do que pensa.

Essa foi a gota d'água. O rosto dela, que estava tão acostumado a ver em um estado de controle e compostura totais, se transformaram numa bagunça de rugas e linhas de expressão. O peito dela comprimia e ela não fez muito mais além de se inclinar para frente. Harry a segurou enquanto chorava com estranhos soluços quebrados e conscientes como se ela não soubesse como chorar direito. Ele sentiu os braços dela indo para suas costas e as forças deixarem seu corpo enquanto ela se rendia a isso, talvez pela primeira vez em sua vida adulta.

Ele não sabia quanto tempo ficaram ali, mas ele a segurou até que ficou quieta, impressionado em como as coisas mudavam num espaço de alguns dias. Ela suspirou e levantou a cabeça. –Acho que vou vomitar – ela sussurrou.

-Não, não vai. Isso é a emoção que está sentindo. Ás vezes vem mascarada como náusea.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso. –Obrigada – ela disse, desviando os olhos para um lado. –Não mereço esse tipo de apoio, não de você.

-Lefty diria que aqueles que merecem apoio são os que menos precisam.

-Lefty é dez quilos de merda e numa mala de 5 quilos.

-Talvez, mas ele estava certo sobre algumas coisas. – esse contato visual constante começava a ficar desconfortável. Ele viu Allegra olhar rapidamente para seus lábios antes de voltar a olhar para seus olhos e ele sabia o que estava por vir um milésimo de segundo antes de acontecer. Ela levantou o queixo e o beijou suavemente, permitindo que sua boca ficasse sobre a dele apenas o suficiente pra deixar claro que não era apenas um beijo casto, agradecendo pelo abraço.

Ela recuou, observando a reação dele. Ela deve ter gostado do que viu, pois encaixou sua cabeça no ombro dele, deixando uma mão repousar sobre seu peito. –Isso traz umas lembranças – ela murmurou, correndo a mão de um lado para o outro, pressionando os quadris mais forte contra o dele. Harry ficou parado, esperando e pensando. Quando não protestou, ela desceu a mão pelo estômago dele. Ele respirou rápido quando ela o segurou por cima da calça. –Harry – ela suspirou, levantando a cabeça de novo, seus olhos brilhando de esperança. –Me leve pra algum lugar. Me leve de volta. Faça amor comigo como fazíamos. Sei que pensou sobre isso. É tudo em que consigo pensar também.

-Eu não...

Ela colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dele. –Você é o único homem que já amei. Sabe disso, não é? – falou. Ele olhou pra ela. –E ainda amo. Sei que uma parte de você também me ama. Tudo bem dizer. Sou a única que pode escutar.

Ele balançou a cabeça, os olhos baixos, esperando seu momento. –Ali, eu...

-Vá em frente – ela falou – diga a verdade.

-Eu só... preciso saber uma coisa primeiro.

-E o que é?

Ele esticou os braços e a segurou pelos ombros e então a encarou com o olhar mais firme que conseguiu dar. –Quanto você acha que sou idiota? – ele perguntou, direto. Ele sentiu-a ficar tensa e então viu enquanto aquela expressão suave, amorosa sumia de seu rosto. Os lábios dela se curvaram em um sorriso sarcástico e ele fez uma careta quando ela deu um aperto forte em suas partes baixas antes de largá-lo. Ele a largou e recuou um passo. –Essa cena aconteceu da forma que imaginou quando me pediu pra lutar com você?

Ela suspirou. –Até o finzinho, sim, aconteceu. Como sempre disse, você não é nada além de previsível. – ela colocou as mãos no quadril. –Apesar de não ter previsto que ficaria esperto. O que me entregou?

-Quando disse que não podia aceitar que eu tivesse pena.

-O que há de errado com isso?

-Porque tinha acabado de dar um discurso sobre todas as coisas ruins que te fizeram, durante o qual disse que o Mestre estava enfiando o pau em você, entre outras coisas. Agora, eu já sabia o que tinha sofrido na mão dele, então a única razão pra me contar isso era me fazer sentir pena de você. Então dizer que não queria minha pena não fazia muito sentido.

-Foi por pouco então.

-Nem tanto, já que eu estou inclinado a não acreditar em nada que me diz.

-É justo – ela deu um sorriso irônico. –A oferta ainda vale, apesar disso.

Ele riu. –Se você pensou que podia entrar aqui, brincar direito com as outras crianças durante o dia e esperar me seduzir pra longe de meu trabalho, meus amigos, minha família, longe de minha _esposa_, então superestimei sua inteligência. – ele foi na direção da porta. –Mesmo assim, foi uma performance bem convincente. Estou impressionado com sua habilidade de chorar do nada.

-Quero agradecer à academia – ela inclinou os quadris e deu um olhar de flerte na direção dele. –Vamos lá, admita. Você ficou um pouco animado quando ficamos mais próximos.

-Minha reação... ou falta dela... não tem nada a ver com você ou comigo.

Vencida, ela se aproximou. –Você só não agüenta que eu fui a transa mais quente que já teve em sua vida, e você perdeu a chance de me ter de novo.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. –As pessoas que se dizem uma transa quente raramente se equiparam ao próprio anúncio. Agora, se me dá licença, preciso tomar banho – e queimar estas calças.

* * *

Hermione não o ouviu entrar. Estava lavando o cabelo, com os olhos fechados pra não entrar xampu. Colocou a cabeça sob o chuveiro e quase se engasgou quando deu um meio grito no momento em que foi virada.

Antes mesmo que pudesse abrir os olhos, estava sendo empurrada contra os azulejos, um corpo nu e quente pressionado contra o dela, lábios quentes a beijavam com insistência e urgência.

-Não podia esperar até que eu passasse condicionador? – ela brincou, colocando uma perna entre as dele e se enlaçando a ele. Ele a beijou novamente, rosnando contra sua boca quando ela apertou as nádegas dele.

-Não, não podia esperar. Não pergunte – ele falou. Nem precisava se preocupar em responder, ela perdera todo interesse por conversas. Harry invadira seu banho e agora a possuía com o tipo de ferocidade que raramente exibia, mas que sempre terminava com ela sem defesas nos braços dele quase que de imediato. Ela ria, relaxava e se derretia, mas fazia o máximo pra retornar ao ardor a altura.

Ela sentiu que ele não estava ali apenas porque estava se sentindo animado, ou por ter sentido um magnetismo irresistível pra ela. Parecia precisar de algo, algo que ela podia dar a ele. Qualquer que fosse a razão, ele estava demorando demais. Ela também tinha necessidades; Hermione virou e se apoiou contra a parede, grata por ter experiência anterior com sexo no chuveiro e arqueou as costas. Ele não perdeu tempo agora, se inclinando e se enterrando fundo com um movimento único que a fez gemer.

Quando acabou, ela fez uma anotação mental para instalar um suporte no chuveiro. Para uma próxima vez.

Ele a carregou até a cama, enrolada no roupão, e eles caíram numa pilha bagunçada, as cabeças molhadas pingando os travesseiros. Ele a puxou contra seus braços e começou a beijar seu ombro, pescoço, braços e mãos. Hermione suspirou, sentindo-se prazerosamente exausta. Ela adorava essa sensação de relaxamento, calor e formigamento que sempre vinham depois de um bom sexo.

-Minha nossa – ela disse, depois de um momento de paz. –Você não fazia sexo comigo assim desde a lua de mel. O que deu em você?

Ele a abraçou mais forte. –Eu não sei.

Ela virou em seus braços e colocou uma mão na bochecha dele. –Tê-la aqui está deixando louco, não é?

Ela o viu apertando os dentes. –Não tem idéia,

-Odeio admitir, mas ela está apresentando um bom comportamento até agora.

Por algum motivo, isso o fez rir. –Ah, sim. Perfeito. Não posso reclamar.

-Não a espancou muito lá embaixo, não foi? Odiaria ter que brincar de médico de novo.

Ele balançou a cabeça que não. –Não, só um treino normal. Sem danos permanentes. – ele tirou alguns fios de cabelo do rosto dela. A expressão séria, pensativa dele começava a acionar os alarmes na cabeça dela. –Hermione, eu... – ele baixou a cabeça, engolindo seco.

-O que?

Ele a encarou de novo. –Acho que nunca precisei de você tanto quanto preciso agora...

Ela queria perguntar porque, mas não perguntou. Ele provavelmente não _sabia_ porque, mas achava que ela sabia. Ele tinha medo de se perder enquanto explorava sua natureza Mage com mais intensidade. Hermione suspeitava que ser um Mage de verdade poderia significar perder quem ele era. Ela não lutara ao lado dele por quase vinte anos pra vê-lo se destruir numa busca por poderes absolutos, um poder que ela não tinha certeza que algum bruxo deveria ter. Ela segurou a língua por muito tempo nesse assunto. Toda vez que ele saia pra outra tentativa de ser tudo que podia, tudo que ela queria dizer era "Olhe o que você fez, olhe quem você é. Olhe nossa vida. Eu te amo tanto, apenas por quem é. Por que precisa de mais? O que há de errado em ser o bruxo que você já é?".

O problema era que agora, _existia _algo errado com isso. Não era o suficiente, não para o Mestre. O complexo de salvador de Harry significava que ele tinha que se enfiar mais nesse abismo, não importava o que ela tinha a dizer sobre isso.

Ela beijou a ponta do nariz dele e puxou sua cabeça contra o peito, apertando-o mais forte do que podia. –Eu lutaria contra ele se pudesse – ela disse.

Ela o sentiu balançando a cabeça. –Não há nada que possa fazer.

Ela não respondeu, mas em uma parte lá no fundo de sua mente que ela raramente olhava quando estava com ele, se perguntou se ele algum dia saberia o quanto ela realmente poderia fazer se fosse forçada.

* * *

Laura estava dormindo quando ele finalmente chegou no quarto deles. Despiu-se o mais silenciosamente possível, mas a ouviu se mexendo quando escovava os dentes. –Desculpe, tentei ser silencioso – ele disse quando voltou para o quarto.

Ela levantava as cobertas para ele. Ele se enfiou no meio delas e Laura se aconchegou em seus braços, quente e macia e com o cheiro do tratamento de ervas que usava no cabelo para impedir que os cachos ficassem desarrumados. –Estava tentando ficar acordada até que chegasse. – ela murmurou, suas mãos escorregando pelo peito dele.

-Cheguei tarde, eu sei.

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele. – Tem coisas bem cabeludas acontecendo por aqui hoje, não é?

-É, dá pra dizer isso.

-Aquela mulher – de cabelo preto – é ela, não é?

-Allegra.

-Ela parece... Não sei com o que parece. Não parece com uma super vilã. – Laura suspirou. – Parece alguém com quem poderia ter uma amizade. Não tem cara de ser malvada.

-Na verdade, ela sempre me lembrou a Xena.

-Quem?

Rony riu. –Personagem de uma série que eu assistia quando estava preso.

Laura repousou a cabeça novamente no peito dele. –Tentei conversar com Hermione o dia inteiro, mas não consegui ficar sozinha com ela. Isso deve ser bem difícil pra ela.

-Ela está bem. A mulher é quase uma rocha.

-E quanto a Harry?

Rony hesitou. -Se Hermione é uma rocha, ele é a água que flui em volta. Sempre se movimentando, sempre mudando, nunca parado. Não o invejo. Ele vai pra oito lugares diferentes ao mesmo tempo. E está tentando fazer algo a si mesmo que parece perigoso.

Um silêncio se instalou por um momento. –A água acaba desgastando a rocha, com o passar do tempo. – Laura falou.

-Hum. Isso parece enigmático e um mau presságio.

Laura começou a rir. –É mesmo, né? – ela virou a cabeça novamente e beijou seu pescoço. –Por que estamos falando deles mesmo? Não te vi o dia inteiro.

-Lamento por isso – ele disse, sentindo uma onda de culpa novamente. –Não tenho merecido o título de namorado mais presente do mundo.

-Pode me compensar agora, então – ela disse.

* * *

Harry piscou e virou para o outro lado, fazendo uma careta para luz do sol entrando no Cloister. Muita luz do sol.

Ele sentou. _Que horas são?_ Pegou o relógio. _Mas que droga, é quase meio dia!_ Ele queria chegar a sociedade às dez. pulou da cama e pegou a primeira calça que alcançou.

A porta se abriu e Hermione entrou, segurando um copo de suco de laranja. –Bom dia, dorminhoco – ela disse.

Ele lutou contra a irritação com ela. –Por que me deixou dormir até tão tarde? Tenho um bilhão de coisas a fazer!

Ela segurou o braço dele e o puxou de volta para cama, sua força deixando-o surpreso. Ela o sentou e colocou o copo na mão dele. –Você tem _uma_ coisa a fazer hoje e é descansar. Os outros estão trabalhando em estratégias de vigilância. Rony está na DI com Sirius. Allegra e eu estamos nos encaminhando pra tornarmos melhores amigas. Tudo está encaminhado.

-Tenho que ir pra sociedade – ele insistiu.

Ela sentou ao lado dele e lhe entregou um correio coruja. –Não vai a lugar nenhum – ele pegou e viu que tinha o selo da sociedade. O correio estava aberto; presumivelmente, Hermione lera. Ele olhou para ela. –Privilégios matrimoniais – ela disse.

Harry abriu a carta e olhou rápido seu conteúdo, seu coração afundando. Era de Sola, o chefe da sociedade, proibindo que continuasse seu trabalho até amanhã. O medibruxo dele estava preocupado com ele continuar o treinamento tão rapidamente e achava que Harry precisava de um dia de descanso, especialmente se ele pretendia levar as coisas ainda mais adiante na visita seguinte. Ele jogou de lado – deve ter adorado isso – ele disse, balançando a cabeça.

Hermione deu de ombros. –Na verdade, é bem chato estar sempre certa. Ás vezes queria estar errada, só pra quebrar a monotonia.

-Não preciso descansar. Não me sinto cansado. Não me sentia cansado ontem de noite e não me sinto agora.

-Não estão falando de fatiga física e você sabe disso. Não pode se extenuar magicamente assim e fazer o mesmo no dia seguinte.

-Bem, não posso ficar sem fazer nada como um gigolô.

-Não precisa. Napoleon está no escritório, sugiro que se junte a ele. Não esqueça que ainda tem uma Divisão para administrar, e maior parte da DI não tem idéia do que está acontecendo.

Ele olhou para ela, achando graça. –Então, quem fez você minha chefe?

Ela sorriu. –Você fez, meu amor. Quando disse eu aceito.

* * *

Rony temia estar desenvolvendo uma natureza impaciente. Agora, por exemplo, mal conseguia ficar sentado quieto. Depois de dois dias sólidos de pesquisa, estava pronto e com vontade de dizer a todos o que descobrira sobre o Chanceler, mas Harry não queria que falasse enquanto Allegra estivesse ao alcance dos ouvidos. Discutir táticas da DI era uma coisa, afinal Allegra uma vez fora membro dela e sabia todas suas táticas, mas arriscar com a natureza do Chanceler era outra coisa. Então ali estavam reunidos na biblioteca, fingindo fazer outras coisas, esperando. Ele não sabia pelo que esperavam, mas Harry lhe dissera sem deixar dúvidas que era pra esperar até o momento certo. Ele só esperava reconhecer o momento certo quando ele chegasse.

Às sete em ponto, a porta da biblioteca abriu e Sukesh entrou, uma expressão de expectativa no rosto. –Bem? Estou aqui. – ele disse, de uma forma que deixou Rony saber que Harry pedira que chegasse a essa hora em particular.

Harry levantou. –Sukesh, acredito que conheça Allegra – ele disse. Ela levantou, parecendo confusa.

A expressão de Sukesh não mudou. –Infelizmente, sim, conheço.

-Por favor, leve-a de volta a DI para um exame médico completo.

-Harry, estou bem – Allegra falou, revirando os olhos.

-Você levou uma porrada e tanto. Quero que seja avaliada por um profissional. Além disso, quem sabe quais feitiços e azarações ainda podem estar fazendo efeito? Pra seu próprio bem, e nosso, quero que seja examinada.

Ela suspirou. –Certo. Deixe só que eu pegue minhas vestes – ela saiu do cômodo.

Sukesh parecia irritado. –E quanto tempo precisa dela longe? – ele perguntou.

Harry sorriu. –Duas horas devem ser suficientes. – ele olhou para Rony. –Vai dar?

-Sim, com sobra.

-Sem problema – Allegra retornou e Sukesh a acompanhou para fora. Rony levantou e abriu a boca para falar, mas Harry levantou a mão para interromper, uma orelha em pé. Ele esperou até ouvir a porta da frente fechar.

-Certo – Harry disse. Todos foram para a mesa central, a maior no cômodo. –Rony, conte a história.

Rony sentou na cabeceira da mesa, posição na qual ficava cada vez mais confortável. –Se vieram ouvir uma história, acho que tenho uma. Passei ontem o dia todo examinando os documentos da Chancelaria, dados por Sirius. Hoje, passei o dia na divisão de Pesquisa da DI, um lugar em que passaria a eternidade contente. – ele abriu as anotações. –A primeira coisa que aprendi é que o trabalho do Chanceler não é o que as pessoas acham que é.

-O que todos acham que é? – Napoleon perguntou.

Diz deu de ombros. –Chefe de tudo?

Rony apontou pra ela. –Exatamente. E está exatamente errado. Tive oportunidade de ler os Atos da Federação, escritos em 415 C.E., que descreve a estrutura do governo da Federação. Alguém já leu? – Silêncio – Achei que não. – ele virou a página. –Surpreendentemente, fala muito pouco do nosso amigo Chanceler. Diz, e eu leio aqui "o Chanceler deve prover orientação ao corpo do governo bruxo, servir como símbolo de independência da nação bruxa e deve ser consultado em questões de importância da magia. – ele levantou os olhos. –Parece muito vago e solto legalmente para alguém mais além de mim?

Hermione concordou. –Não é só você. O que mais diz?

Ele deu de ombros. –Nada. É só isso.

Napoleon se acertou na cadeira. –É só _isso?_

-É. Se alguém seguir os Atos apenas, virtualmente o Chanceler não tem poder de governo algum. Não tem direito de vetar legislação, inserir legislação – pelo menos não formalmente – tomar nenhuma decisão unilateral ou empossar membros. Você sabe quem _tem_ esses poderes? O Vice. O governo de verdade cai nos ombros dele e do Conselho da Federação. Eles fazem o trabalho. O Chanceler – bem, como diz. É um símbolo de independência da nação bruxa.

-Ou seja, em outras palavras, ele não faz nada.

-Não diria isso. De acordo com Sirius, a benção do Chanceler é considerada politicamente, se quiser que alguma idéia vá adiante. Uma lei ou emenda proposta não vai muito adiante se ele for contra, mas é puramente uma questão de perspectiva. O Chanceler não tem virtualmente nenhum poder atribuído de ação ou reação, no que tange ao trabalho de governar.

Diz balançava a cabeça. –Como é que ninguém sabe disso? Como entendemos tudo tão errado? Foi mantido em segredo de propósito?

-Dificilmente. A Constituição pode ser lida por qualquer um que queira. Ninguém nunca pede, é isso. Só aceitam que as coisas são da forma que todos pensam que são, e como qualquer bom político vai te dizer, eles não operam baseados na realidade, mas na percepção da realidade.

-Se a posição não tem nenhum dente de verdade, por que criá-la então? – Harry perguntou, pensativo, batendo um lápis na mesa. –Por que criar um governo com um laranja no poder? E por que sua grande importância está incutida na mente de todos quando nem mesmo é verdade?

Rony levantou um dedo. –Você entendeu de trás pra frente, na verdade. Os idealizadores da Federação não criaram a posição no governo. Eles criaram um governo em torno da posição. – Expressões vazias responderam essa resposta. Ele suspirou. –O Chanceler precede a Federação. Nem sempre teve esse nome, é claro. Os idealizadores pensaram nesse termo. Mas sempre houve alguém nesse lugar, nessa posição reverenciada. Quanto mais no passado você vai, maior a reverência. Até onde consegui distinguir, desde quando existem bruxos, sempre houve um Chanceler. Desde os Progenitores – todos se inclinavam para frente agora, ouvindo atentamente. –Milhares de anos, dezenas de milhares, talvez centenas de milhares. Aparentemente, os Progenitores escolheram alguém para ser uma figura central. Durante anos, essa pessoa adquiriu uma significância totêmica, quase religiosa. Estavam protegidos enquanto sua identidade gradualmente se tornava mais e mais reservada até agora, sendo restrita a uma pessoa. Na época dos Atos da Federação, o aspecto religioso se perdeu, mas a posição manteve o status e foi colocado nos Atos, recebendo o nome de Chanceler. A posição foi passada de uma pessoa para seguinte, numa linha reta, única, desde a época dos Progenitores. – ele hesitou. –Tudo isso eu soube ontem. Mas me deixou com uma grande e assustadora questão.

Hermione concordava. –Por que os Progenitores precisavam ter tal pessoa?

-Certo. Nada em nenhum dos livros que Sirius gentilmente conseguiu pra mim, deu nenhuma informação sobre o propósito dessa pessoal ou porque se tornou um segredo tão guardado ou porque a posição se tornou tão central. Hoje, no entanto, me deram um material mais antigo – ele balançou a cabeça. –Esse tipo de pesquisa é tão frustrante. Ninguém em momento algum vai lá e diz, não há onde procurar a resposta. Tem que achar o que procura só espiando aqui e ali, se é que isso faz sentido. É como um buraco negro. Você não pode ver o buraco negro, só pode inferir sua existência baseado em como afeta outros corpos celestes. Isso tem sido um pouco assim. Nada é dito sobre o que o Chanceler faz ou porque ele existe. Só posso dar palpites, baseado em como se fala dele ou quando ou onde ou por quem.

-Então, qual seu palpite? – Harry perguntou.

Rony respirou fundo. Ele nunca diria como a rede lógica que o levou a essa conclusão era frágil. –Meu palpite... E lembre que é apenas um palpite... É que o Chanceler guarda algo. Esse é seu propósito. Ele é o protetor de algum segredo ou de um objeto de grande poder. Por isso sua identidade é tão protegida.

-Os Progenitores descobriram a maior parte da magia que usamos hoje em dia. Foram as primeiras pessoas a controlá-la. – Remo falou, pensando alto.

-Sim. E acho que enquanto estavam ocupados nos condenando a longas horas de aprendizado de feitiços, tropeçaram em algo poderoso suficiente pra assustá-los, ou possivelmente os maravilhou tanto que não se acharam dignos de proteger. Então escolheram uma pessoa, talvez um entre eles mesmos, em quem confiavam e ligaram esse segredo a essa pessoa, de forma que nunca mais fosse encontrado. Uma vez que a identidade do protetor foi afastada das pessoas comuns, ninguém saberia que esse... o que quer que fosse... existia.

Um silêncio de abateu na biblioteca nesse momento, enquanto todos ponderavam sobre essa teoria. –Bem – Harry falou. –Sua teoria tem um grande ponto a favor.

-E qual é?

-Com certeza explicaria porque o Mestre quer tanto colocar as mãos no Chanceler.

-Isso passou por minha cabeça também.

-Checou essa teoria com Sirius?

-Chequei. Ele disse que não sabia se eu estava certo ou errado, mas parecia uma boa teoria pra ele também.

-Mesmo que ele soubesse se você está certo _ou_ errado, ele provavelmente não poderia dizer – Napoleon falou.

-Provavelmente não.

-Infelizmente, não sei se isso ajuda. – Harry falou. –Então ele protege alguma coisa grande. Ótimo. Sem saber o que é, onde está e o que faz – é só uma justificativa.

-Devemos continuar com nosso plano atual – Remo falou. –Fazer nossa infiltração no quartel general do Círculo depois de amanhã e proceder com a extração dos reféns quando tivermos informações suficientes pra fazer isso. A melhor forma de impedir o Mestre de colocar as mãos no Chanceler é não deixar que tenha nenhuma vantagem pra fazer isso.

-Não, a melhor forma seria eu simplesmente ir atrás dele e neutralizá-lo – Harry falou irritado. –Se eu não fosse um bruxo tão fraco pra conseguir fazer isso, talvez não tivéssemos que nos preocupar com nada disso! É o que quer dizer, não é? Se eu ao menos pudesse controlar esses poderes Mage então tudo isso acabaria num piscar de olhos!

-Harry! - Hermione exclamou. –Ninguém está sugerindo que está amolecendo de forma alguma!

-Pessoalmente – Napoleon falou, franzindo a testa – Acho que está fora de seu jogo, tentando se Mageificar pra ficar mais parecido com ele! Gostamos de você por _não_ ser como ele, sabe! E Hermione me diz que é perigoso e você pode acabar precisando de uma lobotomia ou bem ferrado no geral e não sou a favor disso, nenhum de nós é!

-O que pode me acontecer não é a questão!

-Bem, então vamos _fazer_ disso a questão, que tal? – Napoleon gritou em resposta. –Não era pra gente ser os caras bonzinhos? Não era pra gente ser _contra_ sacrificar pessoas por uma vantagem tática? Se isso é apenas outro golpe para massagear seu complexo de mártir, Harry, então sugiro que deixe o resto de nós no campo! O que há de mal em ir atrás desse cara com os mesmos processos e técnicas que nos permitiram capturar milhares de caras do mal no passado? Entendo que ele é mais poderoso que a maioria, mas meu Deus, o homem não é o Satã encarnado!

-Não, ele é meu FILHO! – Harry estrondou. Rony gelou. Ele viu Hermione de boca aberta. –E é _minha_ responsabilidade assegurar que ele não machuque mais ninguém! Ele condenou centenas de pessoas inocentes a uma vida na prisão! Ele custou a meu melhor amigo doze anos de sua vida! Não vou permitir que ele continue sem adversário porque é muito _arriscado!_

Rony duvidava que mais alguém tivesse ouvido o resto da declaração de Harry, todos estavam muito surpresos com a primeira frase. Ele viu o choque e descrença nos seus rostos, menos no de Hermione. _Ela_ _sabia_, ele notou. _Graças a deus._ Esse seria um modo infernal para ela descobrir. Estranhamente, ele não se sentia confuso. De alguma forma, isso parecia inevitável. Harry era Mage, o Mestre um Mage, eles eram arquiinimigos, naturalmente tinham que ser pai e filho ou irmãos ou ter qualquer outro tipo de parentesco. A comoção era irresistível, até mesmo para destino, ao que parecia.

Harry estava de pé, seus olhos se movimentando agitados e Rony o viu de repente percebendo o que dissera. Ele colocou uma das mãos no rosto e seus ombros caíram.

-Ele é seu... _o que?_ – Remo gaguejou.

Harry virou de costas. Hermione o observava, seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas. –O Mestre é filho dele – ela sussurrou.

-Ah não – Napoleon disse. – Espere um maldito minuto. Ele é uma porra de uma _criança_? Como se já não fosse humilhante o suficiente estarmos aliados com a Calcinha do Puro Mal? Por favor, estou implorando, me digam que não estamos lidando com um espectro do Demônio de olhos vermelhos, como a porra do Damien ou algo assim, por que isso seria demais.

-Ele não é uma criança – Hermione respondeu. Ela não tirara os olhos das costas de Harry. –Ele tem quase cinqüenta anos, da forma que contamos o tempo.

-Quem é a mãe dele? – Napoleon perguntou, seus olhos fixos em Hermione.

Alguns segundos passaram. – Allegra – ela finalmente disse, quando ficou claro que Harry não ia responder.

-Ela sabe disso?

-Sim – Harry disse, virando novamente. –Ela quem me disse. Ela engravidou logo antes de nos trair – sua voz estava monótona e sem sentimentos. –Foi arranjado, entendam. Pelos Eternos. Eu sou Mage, ela é meio Mage. Eles queriam um Mage para si mesmos, para criar conhecendo seus poderes. Quando ele nasceu, foi tirado dela e um corpo colocado em seu lugar.

-Como aconteceu comigo e com todos os outros – Rony falou.

-Sim. Ele foi levado para dimensão deles, onde o tempo não passa. Ele cresceu, acreditando ser um Eterno na forma humana – e quando a hora chegou, ele contatou Allegra e se insinuou na sua organização, para que pudesse colocar seu plano em prática. Ele tomou a operação, pouco a pouco. Depois de alguns meses, revelou sua identidade verdadeira e se juntou a ela aqui no nosso mundo para seu passo final. Ele fez o que pode para tirar seu poder e humilhá-la. Ele a estuprava regularmente – ele levantou os olhos e os encarou – Esse é o homem com quem estamos lidando. Esse é o homem com quem devo lutar. Não estou pronto. Então não me diga que podemos achar uma maneira prática, segura para lidar com ele, Napoleon. Não me diga que não é meu lugar, que não é meu dever. Eu o devo isso – Um olhar assustador, implacável se apossou dos olhos de Harry e Rony se perguntou se esta fora a última coisa que Voldemort vira nessa terra. –Ele acreditou ser invencível tempo suficiente. – Harry disse, com o queixo tenso.

-Harry – Hermione chamou baixo – Quão pronto você estava quando Voldemort veio e matou seus pais? Quanto treino teve? Nenhum. E ainda assim, você o derrotou.

-Voldemort não sabia o que estava encarando. Julian não apenas sabe, ele vem se preparando a vida inteira.

Rony levantou novamente. –Ouçam, todos deviam ir descansar essa noite. Todos estamos trabalhando há dois dias seguidos. Não tem mais nada que possamos fazer hoje. Os planos estão prontos para infiltração; é um jogo de espera agora. Vamos apenas... relaxar. – ele olhou para Harry, que era quem deveria estar dando essas ordens, mas ele estava apenas de pé com as mãos nos bolsos.

-Excelente hora, parceiro – Napoleon disse. – Não me importo em tomar uma.

Rony juntou suas anotações, levando tempo pra fazer isso. Napoleon já tinha saído. Remo e Diz deram adeus, distraídos, os dois com expressões de choque no rosto, de pessoas que receberam muitas informações de uma vez e se retiraram. Harry e Hermione estavam parados, sem se olhar.

Rony finalmente foi até a porta, deixando os dois a sós. Ele virou de volta, pensando em chamar os dois pra jantar com ele. Quando virou, viu Harry esticar a mão. Hermione a segurou de uma vez e eles se deram um abraço já muito praticado. Ela passou os braços em volta da cintura dele, parecendo aliviada. Rony suspirou e então deixou os dois quietos nos braços um do outro, sabendo que ficariam bem se ainda tinham isso.

* * *

-Eu não consigo acreditar nisso – Remo falou, pela vigésima vez. –O _filho_ de Harry.

-Eu sei. – Diz concordou. -Pobre Hermione. Não posso imaginar como isso deve ser pra eles.

-Não consigo nem pensar nisso. Eles não já passaram pelo suficiente?

-Tome outra marguerita.

Ele aceitou a bebida sem protestar e deu um grande gole. –Eu não deveria estar bebendo tanto. Não com todo trabalho delicado que teremos nos próximos dias.

-Então daremos mais um galeão ao bolso de Sardoff, grande coisa – Diz hesitou, brincando com o copo. –Falando nisso, tem uma coisa que devo te contar. Queria falar há semanas, mas sempre me passo.

Ele franziu a testa. –Falar sobre ficar bêbado te lembra algo que tem que me dizer?

-Já pensou em se aposentar?

-Claro. Esse trabalho toma muito da pessoa. Tenho essa fantasia de pedir demissão de meu cargo e viver a vida com propósitos intelectuais. Viajar, pesquisar, conhecer pessoas... – ele sorriu. –Mas... todos tem que comer.

-Bem, essa é a coisa. Não necessariamente.

Ele piscou. –Alguém não precisa necessariamente comer?

-Não, não foi isso que quis dizer. – ela esticou a mão e segurou a dele. –Quis dizer que uma pessoa não necessariamente tem _trabalhar_ pra comer.

Ele riu. –Claro que não, é só ser independentemente rico – ela não disse nada. Remo parou de rir e olhou pra ela. -Você não é, é? – ela o encarou, um sorriso constrangido no rosto. Remo se apoiou na cadeira. –Ah meu deus, você é.

-Bem, a coisa é essa. Conheço Abraham Sardoff, estudamos juntos. Ele era um gênio em Poções. Todos diziam que ele inventaria algo estupendo e se aposentaria no sul da Franca. Quando soube que ele levaria a público sua poção para ficar sóbrio, eu sabia. Usei todas minhas economias e comprei o máximo de ações da companhia dele que podia.

-Pelo grande fantasma de Merlim. – ele disse. –Quanto valia na época?

-Três galeões por cota.

-E quanto vale agora?

Ela sorriu. –Quinhentos. Sem falar que as ações se desdobraram em cinco cada uma. – ela parou pra dar efeito. –Duas vezes.

Remo estava de boca aberta. –Sua raposa!

-Vendi minhas cotas quando a subida equilibrou. Reinvesti meu lucro. Eu... – ela hesitou. –Eu valho muito dinheiro. O suficiente pra você se aposentar, se quiser.

-Por que não se aposentou?

-Porque amo o que faço. E sei que também ama, mas... sempre tive a impressão que você preferiria perseguir coisas mais pacificas se tivesse a liberdade de escolher.

Ele concordou. –Gostaria. Só nunca imaginei estar em posição de escolher. – ele deslizou mais pra perto dela e sorriu, passando um braço em volta do seu ombro. –Então está sugerindo que eu pare de trabalhar e vire um homem sustentado?

-Isso depende.

-De que?

-Do que você faça pra merecer seu sustento – ela disse, um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

* * *

-Não está congelando aqui fora? – Laura perguntou. – Estamos em fevereiro!

Hermione levantou a varinha. –Não. Feitiço aquecedor. Aqui, sente. Puxe um cobertor. – Laura sentou na cadeira ao lado de Hermione, na varanda dos fundos, se aconchegando debaixo de uma coberta maluca. Hermione tomava uma caneca de algo fumegando, suas pernas puxadas pra cima.

-Prefere ficar sozinha?

-Não, tudo bem.

-Bem, você está aqui fora num canto escuro – alguém pode pensar que quer solidão.

Hermione suspirou. –Talvez quisesse quando vim pra cá, mas estou feliz que tenha me encontrado – ela estava de verdade. A perspectiva de uma conversa que não envolvesse Mage, o Mestre, Allegra ou a morte eminente de centenas de reféns era atraente. Ela olhou para o perfil de sua amiga enquanto esta observava o quintal iluminado pela lua. –Não tivemos a chance de conversar de verdade. Muita coisa aconteceu.

-É – Laura disse com um suspiro.

-Então?

Laura olhou pra ela. –Então o que?

-Como é?

-Bisbilhoteira.

-Hei, você me encheu o saco sobre minha vida sexual quando eu e Harry ficamos juntos. A recíproca é justa!

Laura sorriu, puxando o cobertor mais pra perto de si. –È bom – Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha. –Certo, é bom demais. É bom que ele esteja _aqui_, onde posso tocá-lo quando quero, e ele está na minha cama toda noite. – ela suspirou. –Ele ainda está um pouco hesitante. Fica no básico.

-Bem, ele é novo nisso.

-Também não sou nenhuma expert.

-Talvez isso seja bom. Podem explorar as coisas juntos.

-É. – ela hesitou. –Ele tem um bom peito. Largo, sem muitos pelos.

-Harry não tem pêlo no peito de jeito nenhum.

-Com uma bunda como aquela, não importa mais o resto.

Hermione riu. –E cá estava eu pensando que era a única com uma profunda admiração pela bunda de Harry.

-Você e a metade do mundo bruxo, querida.

-Isso pode soar estranho, mas... gosto muito dos antebraços de Harry. Não sei porque, sempre tive uma queda por homens com antebraços bonitos. Abel não tinha um corpo espetacular, mas tinha ótimos antebraços.

-Isso não é esquisito. Tenho alguma coisa com pescoço.

-Rony tem um pescoço bom.

-É. Não é muito grosso, nem muito fino. E odeio caras com pomos de Adão enormes. Parece um quebra-molas ou algo assim, tem q dar a volta, pra não passar por cima.

Hermione riu, sentindo o peso dos últimos dias flutuando numa nuvem de conversa de garota. –Bem, nenhuma de nós tem esse problema.

Laura riu, esticando a mão pra apertar a de Hermione. –Acho que é seguro dizer que nossos homens tem tudo de bom.

Hermione anuiu. –Agora, se a gente conseguisse que eles catassem suas meias...

* * *

-Não devia beber sozinho, sabe.

Napoleon levantou os olhou e encontrou Allegra de pé na porta do salão de jogos. Ele se escondera ali com uma garrafa de whisky quando nenhuma outra oportunidade de sair pra beber aparecera. –Se eu quisesse companhia, colocaria um aviso.

-Rony não é seu parceiro de bebida? – ela disse, entrando sem ser convidada.

Napoleon sacudiu a mão. –Está jogando xadrez com Harry.

-Hum – Allegra disse, dando uma golada da garrafa dele, com gosto. –Harry parece roubar todas suas pessoa, não é?

Ele a olhou, apertando os olhos. Não estava bêbado suficiente pra perder o que ela queria dizer _por trás_ dessa frase. –Como percebeu isso?

-Não sou idiota e você é um péssimo ator.

Ele tomou a garrafa de volta e deu outro gole da bebida. –É história antiga.

-Naturalmente. Por isso você está aqui sozinho, bebendo whisky da garrafa. Porque é história antiga. – ela sentou no braço da cadeira, deixando a mão repousar no braço dele. –Precisa aprender a se desprender, amigo.

-Não é minha amiga.

-Poderia ser. Não estou aqui pra procurar briga, sabe.

-Não precisa procurar brigas – elas te acham sozinhas.

Ela estava brincando distraída com uma das mechas do cabelo dele. Ele tentava ignorar. Era bem difícil. –Você é difícil de entender, Napoleon. Primeiro, tem o nome. Sei que não é seu nome real. Por que o escolheu?

Ele deu de ombros, dando um ar de desinteresse. –Só gostei de como soava com Jones. E achei que seria de arrepiar, sabe. Me chamar como um cara que conquistou metade do mundo, ainda que tenha sido por pouco tempo.

-Gosta de fingir que sabe tudo das ruas e é descolado, mas na verdade é um coração mole, não é?

Ele tentou dar uma risada para despistar. Saiu parecendo que estava engasgado. –Com quem tem falado?

-Você olha pra ela e posso ver que mataria por ela – ele não respondeu. –Você _o_ mataria?

-Harry é meu amigo – ele disse apenas isso.

-Interessante que sua única objeção é que Harry é seu amigo, e não que matar é errado.

-Isso também.

-Por que ele é seu amigo? E como? Vocês saem pela cidade, os dois? Tem conversas longas e significativas? Gostam de ir a jogos de quadribol e trocar histórias de suas ex-namoradas? – Napoleon deu outro gole. –Não, achei que não. Ele tem outro homem pra isso, não é? Pra que ele precisa de você?

-Se está tentando me jogar contra eles, não vai funcionar.

-Não estou. – ela disse. –Só estou curiosa do porque mantém a ilusão de civilidade quando seu verniz é tão fino. Não é bom em esconder suas emoções. Por que fica junta dela quando te machuca tanto? Com certeza não pode estar com a esperança dela se cansar dele e se voltar pra você. Não ouviu dizer? Eles são almas-gêmeas.

Ele levantou os olhos e a encarou. –Ouvi dizer sim.– ele levantou a mão e agarrou um pulso dela. –Se quer trepar comigo, seja direta. Pare com essa porra de paródia de simpatia. Está é a melhor forma de chegar junto que conseguiu pensar?

-Não. Só a que eu achei que funcionaria melhor com _você._

Ele a arrancou do braço da cadeira. Ela caiu meio no colo dele, imobilizada pela mão dele em seu pulso. –Já tentou isso com ele?

-Por que tentaria?

-Não é a única que consegue ler as pessoas, sabe. Você o quer, não negue.

Ela se inclinou pra frente, por cima da mão dele em seu pulso, seus narizes quase se tocando. –Talvez nós dois juntos pudéssemos...

-Não – ele interrompeu. –Não poderíamos. E eu nunca tentaria. Não sou como você. Amo Hermione, sim. Mas isso não quer dizer que tudo que quero é tê-la comigo. O que eu quero é que ela seja feliz e ela é. Então estou fora, grande coisa.

-Olha se não é uma nobre alma? Talvez algum dia ela note de verdade o sacrifício que fez.

-Não me importo que ela note – ele disse. –E talvez eu não seja tão nobre assim.

O primeiro pensamento de Napoleon quando sentiu seus lábios contra os dela foi que Hermione o odiaria por isso. Harry também, talvez. Seu último pensamento, antes dela arrancar as próprias roupas e eles caírem um por cima do outro como duas bestas selvagens era que isso talvez não fosse algo tão ruim.

* * *

Hermione escovava os cabelos, em sua batalha matinal contra suas mechas, observando Harry enquanto ele se vestia. Ela sabia aonde ele iria e gostaria de poder dissuadi-lo... Ou de ter alguma forma de tirar esse peso dele.

-Não passe dos limites – ela disse, sabendo que era o que ele faria, não importava o que ela dissesse.

Ele deu um riso sarcástico. –Mesmo que eu passe, vai ser muito pouco e tarde demais.

-O que é que você espera alcançar se não pode ser páreo pra ele? – Harry não respondeu, mas seu rosto tinha uma careta. Ela esticou a mão e o segurou pelos braços, forçando-o a parar e encará-la. –Quando chegar lá, quando trabalhar com eles, você é... _ele,_ não é? O Mage que vive em você. Você vira ele.

Harry balançou a cabeça que sim, devagar. –É – ele desviou os olhos.

Ela engoliu seco. –Ainda vou te conhecer quando voltar?

Ele a encarou, e ela viu que também estava assustado. –Eu não sei. Ás vezes eu quase não me reconheço. Às vezes, quando realmente estou no embalo, quando estou bem no meio de tudo... Vejo coisas. Sinto coisas que não vem de mim. É como colocar minha mão num fio e a corrente passa por dentro de mim e me faz saber de mil vidas que eu talvez tenha tido e morrer mil mortes que não são minhas. Às vezes acho que posso sentir cada bruxo e bruxa que já tocou magia na história do mundo. Nesses momentos, isso aumenta dentro de mim até que comprime Harry para fora e tudo que sou é magia. Nesses dias, acho que vai aumentar demais e que minha pele não caberá e eu vou explodir... não literalmente, mas magicamente. – ele hesitou. –O problema é que eu acho que é disso que preciso se quiser ser tão poderoso quanto ele. Tenho que quebrar essa casca, porque está me segurando. Ele nunca teve isso, aprendeu a existir fora disso antes mesmo de caminhar. – ele olhou em volta, desconfortável. –Certo, agora eu me deixei preocupado.

-Harry, calma.

-Como vou fazer isso, hein? Como isso é possível?

-Tudo é possível quando você está procurando as chaves do carro – Hermione disse do nada.

Harry parou e piscou, virando pra ela confuso. –O que foi isso?

Ela deu de ombros, se perguntando de onde isso tinha vindo. –Apenas uma coisa que ouvi um comediante falar uma vez. De como você procura nos lugares mais estranhos pra achar algo que você precisa desesperadamente encontrar. Consigo lembrar de procurar em vestes que não uso há cinco anos por uma coisa que estava comigo cinco minutos antes. – ela se aproximou e segurou as mãos dele entre as dela. Ele apertou os dedos dela de volta. –O que posso fazer para te ajudar? – ela perguntou, encarando-o.

Ele largou as mãos dela e a puxou contra si, colocando os braços em sua volta, paralisando os dela entre os seus de modo que tudo que ela poderia fazer era ficar quieta enquanto era abraçada. –Apenas fique aqui – ele murmurou. – Apenas exista – ele recuou e lhe deu um beijo na testa, sorrindo um pouco. –Sabe... – ele pausou e limpou a garganta. –Você entende o quanto isso pode ficar ruim, não é?

Ela aquiesceu, seu sorriso sumindo. –Entendo.

-Ele pode ser milhares de vezes pior do que Voldemort foi. Ele pode... – Harry parou a frase, abaixando a cabeça, de modo que ela não podia ver seus olhos.

-Hei – ela disse, segurando os braços dele e balançando um pouco. –Não vamos deixar que isso aconteça, certo?

-Ele é meu filho – Harry sussurrou, suas palavras não mais que breves sussurros.

Ela colocou a mão sob o queixo dele e a levantou para que ele a olhasse novamente. –Você não é responsável pelo que ele fez ou pelo que está fazendo.

-E se o gene da megalomania veio de mim?

-Não seja ridículo. Você deve ser a pessoa menos megalomaníaca no mundo. Acho que ele puxou a mãe – ele deu um pequeno sorriso. –Agora, vá. Vá virar super. Ou mais super, devia dizer.

-Que vergonha, Srta. Granger. Usando uma construção gramatical tão horrível – ele disse, piscando enquanto se afastava.

-Hei – ela disse, batendo em seu braço. –Estou ofendida!

-Não sabia que era tão sensível quanto sua gramática.

-Não, não foi isso que quis dizer – ela disse, sorrindo. –É Sra Potter pra você, chefe.

A expressão de Harry amoleceu e por um instante, ela teve certeza que ele ia cair em prantos. E então ele sorriu e a impressão se foi. –É o que você pode fazer pra me ajudar.

-O que?

-Ser a Sra. Potter.

Ela o beijou. –É minha coisa favorita de ser.

* * *

O dia foi longo. Hermione foi ao escritório, por não ter nada melhor a fazer. Napoleon, inexplicavelmente, se voluntariou para o trabalhado de cuidar de Allegra, então ele ficou em casa. Ela estava profundamente distraída o dia inteiro, e conseguiu fazer muito pouco. Estava convencida que Isobel suspeitava que algo estava acontecendo. Ela ficava por perto, como se quisesse perguntar, e então saia sem falar nada.

Voltou para casa, impressionada como fazer nada podia te deixar cansada. Remo e Diz já estavam lá, repassando as plantas com Allegra pela centésima vez. Harry ainda voltara da Sociedade, o que era preocupante e surpreendente.

Quando passou das oito, o sol já tinha se posto há muito tempo no horizonte, a preocupação de Hermione aumentava geometricamente com cada segundo que passava. Harry ficou fora o dia inteiro. Ela fazia o que podia para esconder sua ansiedade, apesar de ter certeza que qualquer um a perdoaria por isso.

Uns quinze minutos depois, o barulho da porta da frente ecoou pela casa. Todos pularam e Hermione quase riu. Todos estavam reunidos como se nada tivesse acontecendo – trabalhando, lendo, discutindo e fingindo que tudo estava normal com sucesso, quando claramente _todos_ estavam preocupados com Harry.

Ela foi até a porta, ouvindo o barulho dos pés atrás e a abriu. De pé na porta estava uma estranha, com bastante poder de intimidação. Hermione levantou os olhos, por um tempo que pareceu eterno antes de chegar ao rosto da mulher. Ela era impossivelmente alta, talvez, um metro e noventa e cinco e magra como centeio. Sua pele era escura e perfeita, como se tivesse sido esculpida num chocolate; seus traços eram retos e definidos que ela devia ser de alguma linhagem africana direta. Ela era careca como uma bola de cristal e usava vestes laranjas sem forma.

Hermione piscou. –Posso te ajudar? – perguntou, sem nada melhor a dizer.

A mulher sorriu e isso aqueceu seu rosto consideravelmente. –Você é a Sra. POtter? – seu sotaque confirmava as suspeitas de Hermione sobre sua etnia.

Hermione engoliu seco. A última vez que alguém aparecera em sua porta perguntando pela sra. Potter, ela acabou com uma barra de metal na barriga. –Sim.

-Então acredito que tenho algo seu – a mulher falou, fazendo um gesto para alguém que estava de lado, fora de vista. Um homem musculoso passou pela porta, mas Hermione mal o notou. Sua atenção foi imediatamente desviada para Harry, que estava sobre os ombros do homem como um saco de batatas.

-Harry! – ela exclamou, se inclinando para olhar o rosto dele. Ele parecia estar inconsciente. Ela olhou para mulher misteriosa. –O que aconteceu com ele? E quem é você?

-Ele vai ficar bem, só está um pouco extenuado. Traga-o para dentro – ela disse ao homem, sem esperar um convite para fazer isso.

-A sala de estudo – Hermione disse, empurrando o homem pela porta – Ali, coloque ele ali – o homem colocou Harry sobre o sofá enquanto os outros moradores se juntavam.

-E minha segunda pergunta? – Hermione falou, virando para encarar a mulher alta. –Quem são vocês?

-Meu nome é Sola. Sou a chefe da Sociedade do Scythe. Acho que já ouviu falar.

-O que aconteceu?

-Bem, Harry veio até nós essa tarde insistindo que ajudássemos com exercícios que estávamos relutantes em sugerir. Ele fez uma notável descoberta hoje, mas devo dizer que está pagando por isso agora.

-O que há de errado com ele? – Hermione falava com Sola, mas não tirava os olhos de Harry. Napoleon checava seus sinais vitais.

-Nada que algumas horas de descanso não vá curar. Ele não está acostumado a controlar uma magia tão poderosa. Ele pode contar por si mesmo quando acordar.

-Então... Ele não está machucado?

-Não. Só um pouco exausto. Ele pode ficar um pouco grogue e aéreo pelo resto da noite, mas amanhã ele deve estar bem.

Hermione mordeu o lábio. Isso não era bom, em sua linha de raciocínio. Se Harry não podia controlar seus poderes Mage, tinha poucas esperanças de desafiar o Mestre. Não seria nada bom se ele desmaiasse no meio de um confronto.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando se deu conta que Sola a observava. – O que? – ela perguntou.

-Estava curiosa a seu respeito. – ela falou. –A famosa Hermione. Você é o assunto de muita especulação na Sociedade, posso te dizer isso. Harry fala muito de você e com muita... ênfase.

-Curioso, ele nunca te mencionou.

-Não me surpreenderia se ele estivesse pouco inclinado a discutir as atividades na Sociedade, mesmo com você.

-Pouco inclinado? É uma forma de falar. É praticamente puxar o cabresto, conseguir que ele fale qualquer coisa.

Sola parecia pensativa. – A viagem de Harry através de sua natureza Mage é intensamente pessoal, que ele deve percorrer sozinho. Nem mesmo nós sabemos o que ele passa, o que ele sente, enquanto ele explora essa parte de sua identidade. Tudo que podemos fazer é dar qualquer orientação que inferimos de anos de estudos. Por mais pobre que esta tutela seja, é tudo que podemos oferecer e estamos honrados em fazê-lo.

Hermione suspirou. –Nem essa pobre tutela tenho para oferecer. Não tenho nada.

-Isso não é verdade e você sabe – Sola falou.

Napoleon levantou uma das pálpebras de Harry e então pulou para trás com um grito de surpresa. Todos fizeram um careta e Hermione correu para sofá. –Que foi? – perguntou.

Napoleon engoliu seco. –Olhe os olhos dele.

Com uma trepidação subindo a garganta, Hermione levantou a pálpebra de Harry. –Grande fantasma de Merlin – murmurou.

Os olhos dele não estava lá. Por baixo da pele estava uma superfície côncava ofuscante do que pareciam chamas verdes azuladas. Assim perto dele, podia sentir sua pele vibrando debaixo de seus dedos como se estivesse perto de explodir. A sensação alarmante era que ele se tornara vazio e que olhava através dos olhos deles para suas entranhas em chamas. Ela voltou a olhar para Sola. –Disse que ele fez um tipo de descoberta. O que ele fez?

Sola hesitou. –Harry chegou muito perto de transcender sua forma corpórea hoje – ela disse baixo. –É algo que suspeitávamos ser possível. A tentativa tirou muito dele, como pode ver.

-Não deveríamos ter deixado que tentasse – disse o homem musculoso que carregara Harry para dentro, até então tinha ficado em silêncio.

-Hermione, este é David, o medibruxo residente da Sociedade – Sola falou.

-Por que deixaram que ele tentasse se era tão perigoso? – Hermione perguntou, sua ira aumentando. Essas pessoas deviam _ajudar_ Harry, não ficar olhando enquanto ele se virava em pedaços.

-E como você acha que poderíamos impedi-lo? – David retrucou. –Ele faz o que acha ser necessário. – ele balançou a cabeça, como se desaprovasse toda situação. –Sra Potter, preciso falar com você em particular.

Hermione levantou, um frio subindo a espinha. –Muito bem. Venha comigo – ela guiou o medibruxo para fora da sala e entrou na biblioteca deserta. –Agora, o que é que você não podia me falar na frente dos outros.

David apenas ficou olhando para ela e então olhou para o outro lado. Um raio passou por seu corpo e ele virou de volta para ela – mas não era mais um "ele". Uma onda de alívio percorreu o corpo de Hermione, forte o suficiente para que seus joelhos ficassem fracos. –Ah, raios – Ela falou surpresa. Não conseguia se conter, e o jogou os braços em volta do pescoço de Theo. –Graças a Deus. Achei que você não sabia... ou que não se importava.

-Shh – Theo disse, abraçando-a de volta. –Se contenha, Granger.

Hermione recuou, limpando os olhos. –Então você... você é... estou confusa.

-As atividades da Sociedade me interessam muito. Sou membro há anos. Como David, é claro. E gosto de ser ele. Ele é um cara bonito. Tem bastante ação. Me pergunto o que diz de mim, o fato de eu preferir fazer sexo como um homem.

-Não vou nem comentar.

Theo riu. –Nem deve. Mas queria que você soubesse que o que está acontecendo aqui não escapou de minha atenção.

-Com o Mestre sendo ajudado por Seth, fiquei me perguntando se você se importava. Estava com medo que tivesse lavado as mãos disso tudo.

-Acredite, eu me preocupo. – ela disse, o rosto com uma careta. –Mas tem limites no que posso fazer para interferir nos problemas dos mortais – ela cruzou os braços. –Seth é outra história. Vou lidar com ele, mas não sei se ele tem muito interesse no que o Mestre faz.

Hermione franziu a testa. –Não tem muito interesse? Ele o mandou aqui para... Não sei, dominar o mundo! Conquistar tudo!

Theo a encarou por um momento, e então riu. –É isso que pensa?

-Bem, era até que você falou isso.

-Tenho certeza que Julian faria com que acreditassem nisso. Ele provavelmente acredita nisso. A capacidade dele se iludir é excepcional.

Hermione piscou, totalmente perdida. –Pode me explicar e soletrar as coisas para nós, meros mortais aqui?

Theo suspirou. –Seth tomou Julian quando ele nasceu. Praticamente dava para ouvir a risada maníaca no Domínio. Seu próprio Mage puro-sangue. Ele o via como o Encarnado, um mortal que era de pura magia, um ser que poderia atravessar a ponte entre os Eternos e o mundo mortal. E funcionou. Funcionou um pouco bem demais. Julian cresceu sem nenhum dos controles mentais e psicológicos que a vida mortal nos submete. Ele acreditava ser o Encarnado. Acreditava demais, na verdade. Ele se tornou... mentalmente instável. Não se considerava mortal em nada. Ele não atravessou nenhuma ponte, ele podia ser o Encarnado. Seus poderes Mage, sem restrições de nenhum tipo da mente de um mortal, eram selvagens, imprevisíveis, apesar de eventualmente ele ter aprendido a controlá-los. Logo ele estava passeando pelo Stronghold, todo dia com um plano grandioso para dominar o mundo. Ficou cansativo. – Theo sorriu. –Seth não mandou Julian aqui para fazer seus trabalhos. Ele o mandou para cá pra se livrar dele. Só queria lhe dar um pequeno projeto, algo para ocupar seu tempo... Porque ele estava enlouquecendo Seth.

Hermione ficou encarando. –Está me dizendo que os grandes planos do Mestre são... uma _distração_?

-Essencialmente. Claro, ele não vê dessa forma. Em sua mente, está aqui para cumprir seu glorioso destino e coletar toda mágica terrena para si, e então Seth o tornará um Eterno de verdade. Isso nunca vai acontecer. Seth não se importa em nada se Julian terá sucesso ou mesmo se ele viver ou morrer... desde que ele fique fora do caminho e ocupado.

-Bem, não posso dizer que não estou aliviada de ouvir que Seth não está muito envolvido nos planos de Julian, mas isso não torna esses planos menos perigoso.

-Correto. E não esqueça que Seth ainda pode querer Harry. Especialmente com como o experimento com Julian se desenrolou. Ele ainda pode achar que pode transformar Harry no Encarnado. Não posso ver o que Seth pensa, não sei o que ele está tramando. – ela colocou uma mão no ombro de Hermione. -Apenas... Fique alerta, certo? Só estou disposta a ir até certo ponto.

Hermione aquiesceu. –Eu sei.

-Mas não importa o que aconteça, não _permita_ que Harry tente experiência não-corpórea novamente.

Ela franziu a testa. –Quer dizer o que quer que tenha feito hoje?

-Sim. É muito perigoso.

-Porque ele pode falhar?

-Porque ele pode conseguir. A mágica livre dos limites mortais é perigosa. Ele se tornaria um ser de pura magia e não pode lidar com isso. Ninguém deve ter esse tipo de poder. Vai destruí-lo, transformá-lo em algo que ele não é. Aconteceu com Julian e não ache que Harry está acima disso. Não está. Ninguém está. Ele se tornaria tão perigoso quanto, tão destrutivo quanto.

-Ele está tentando alcançar os poderes de Julian. Como pode conseguir se não pode – nem sei que palavras usar aqui.

-Ele não pode alcançar os poderes de Julian. Não deve nem tentar isso. Não pode ser como Julian e continuar o homem que é.

Hermione mordeu o lábio, desejando que Harry estivesse ali pra reprimi-la por este hábito como sempre fazia. –Como podemos esperar que ele o derrote se não pode...

Theo a interrompeu. –Isso é pra vocês resolverem – ela pausou. –Mais uma coisa. Cuidado com Allegra. Fique de olho nela. Ela quer ajudar, mas se sua vigilância falhar por um segundo, ela pode tirar alguém que você ama de você – com essa declaração, o raio passou por seu corpo novamente e David, o medibruxo da Sociedade retornou. Eles voltaram para sala de estudo em silêncio, novas preocupações passando pela mente de Hermione e se apresentando às antigas preocupações.

Ela mal notou Sola e David indo embora. Ela sentou na cadeira perto do sofá e olhou para Harry. –Parece que está sumindo – Napoleon disse. Ela levantou as pálpebras dele de novo. A luz verde ainda escondia seus olhos, mas ela podia ver os contornos de suas íris e pupilas agora. Ela concordou.

-O que aquele cara queria te dizer? – Rony perguntou.

-Ele disse que Harry nunca mais deve tentar isso. Isso de ser não-corpóreo. Ele também disse que não acha que Harry pode equiparar os poderes de Julia e não deve nem tentar.

-Isso não é uma boa notícia – Remo disse.

-Só vamos ter que pensar em outra forma. – Rony disse, teu tom pensativo de uma forma que fez Hermione achar que ele já estava pensando em outra maneira.

Harry se mexeu. Hermione pegou sua mão. –Harry? Pode me ouvir?

Ele fez um som rouco vindo da garganta. –Mãe? – ele murmurou.

Hermione olhou para Rony. –Não, é Hermione. Sabe onde está, Harry?

-Mãe – Harry disse, sorrindo. –Estou tão feliz que esteja aqui.

Hermione deu de ombros e entrou no clima. –Estou feliz também.

-Você conheceu Rony? – Harry parecia lerdo e sonhador, Hermione se perguntou o que ele estava vendo ou pensando.

-Sim, ele está bem aqui.

-Ele estava morto antes.

-Eu sei. É maravilhoso tê-lo de volta.

A garganta de Harry trabalhava, na verdade, ele parecia perto das lágrimas. –Queria poder te ver, mãe – ele disse, a voz engasgada.

Hermione sentiu as lágrimas subindo a própria garganta. Despedaçava sua alma ouvir Harry falando com sua mãe morta. Ele raramente falava sobre isso, mas ela suspeitava que a ausência de seus pais o consumia de uma forma que ela não podia consolar. Ela levantou a mão dele para seus lábios e beijou os dedos. –Eu também, bebê – conseguiu dizer.

Tão rápido quanto apareceu, o ataque de melancolia de repente desapareceu. Seu rosto ficou sereno e relaxou um pouco. –Me sinto zonzo – ele disse.

-Nossa, ele parece _chapado_ – Napoleon disse. –Temos certeza que ele não estava queimando um lá na Sociedade? – Hermione lhe deu um olhar de "cala boca" severo e ele ficou quieto.

-Zonzo? – ela disse, esperando que ele não estivesse experimentando algum dano neurológico.

Ele aquiesceu, seus olhos ainda fechados. –É bom – ele esticou as mãos às cegas e encontrou o rosto dela. –Não quero ser mais um bruxo, mãe. É muito difícil.

-Certo – Hermione disse.

-Eu acho... eu quero ser... um astro do rock! – ele disse, levantando as duas mãos como se saudasse uma platéia invisível. Hermione tinha que dar valor aos observadores reunidos – todos conseguiram segurar as risadas.

-Um astro de rock, hein? – ela olhou para Diz. –Isso embasa minha teoria que todos os homens secretamente querem ser astros de rock.

Diz deu de ombros. –Só porque os astros de rock transam muito.

-Posso transar muito? – Harry falou.

Hermione deu um sorriso. –Vai ter que falar com sua esposa sobre isso.

Ele suspirou, sorrindo. –Minha esposa, gosto dela.

-Certamente espero que sim.

Ele abriu os olhos, só um pouco, mas não parecia estar vendo-a. –Espero... – seus lábios tremeram e ele começou de novo, as costas da mão sobre a bochecha dela. –Espero que você e papai tenham sido felizes como eu sou.

Hermione cobriu a mão dele com a sua. –Você é feliz?

Ele fez que sim. –Não deveria ser. Assustando. Coisas ruins. Ainda... Feliz. Tenho Rony de volta agora. Amo minha esposa. Já conheceu ela?

-Hum... não, ainda não.

-Oh – sua cabeça caiu um pouco para trás de volta para almofada e ele pareceu voltar a dormir. Hermione abaixou a mão, ainda segurando a dele.

-Cara, que estranho – Rony falou. –O que ele fez consigo?

-Queria saber – Hermione falou, sua voz tensa, até para ela mesma. –Talvez quando ele acordar possa...

Ela parou de falar, assustada, quando Harry de repente abriu bem os olhos, levantando o corpo como se tivesse acordado de um sono profundo. Seus olhos pareciam normais agora. –Hermione?

-Você está em casa. Sola e David te trouxeram.

Ela estava esperando um discurso acalorado. Ou um conto cansado de tentativa e erro. Outra rodada insistindo que ele deveria fazer isso, droga.

Mas ele não disse nada. Apenas se sentou e a abraçou, deixando sua cabeça cair sobre o ombro dela. Hermione correspondeu ao abraço, sem se importar com o que isso significava para o plano, ou para as loucuras do Mestre ou tudo mais. Nesse momento, ela só se importava que tinha o marido em seus braços e ele estava bem.

Por enquanto.

* * *

Rony estava sentado numa poltrona perto da varanda. Seus dois melhores amigos estavam num sofá do outro lado. Harry estava sentando, Hermione deitada com a cabeça no colo dele. Ele alisava seu cabelo com uma mão, olhando para o quintal. Ninguém tinha falado nada nos últimos vinte minutos.

Laura estava com eles antes, mas logo se retirou. Rony suspeitava que ela sentiu a necessidade deles de um "momento para o trio" como ela chamava. Isso que era preciso para uma cura de verdade, um progresso real. Apenas um momento para eles.

Harry gentilmente retirou a cabeça de Hermione de suas pernas e então levantou e foi para varanda. –Acabou – falou, de costas para os outros. –Não posso tentar aquilo de novo. Nem eu sou tão maluco.

-Como se sentiu? – ela perguntou.

-Acho que não consigo falar sobre isso. Acho que não quero. Mas... acho que talvez seja como a morte faça a gente se sentir. – ele virou, se apoiando contra grade, as mãos nos bolsos. –Então é isso. O Mestre venceu antes mesmo de eu enfrentá-lo.

-Certamente fez algum progresso – Rony falou.

-Ah, é claro. Mas não o suficiente, nem de longe – ele suspirou. –É hora de encarar a verdade. Nunca vou ser Mage o suficiente para lutar com ele.

Rony sorriu, a idéia que tinha em sua mente desde que Harry apareceu inconsciente naquela noite, de repente ganhando um plano de ação.-Bom.

Os dois viraram para ele. –Como é? – Harry disse.

-Harry, estamos encarando isso de um modo totalmente errado.

-Estamos?

-Sim. Você está se concentrando apenas em como é pior do que o Mestre, em como não é bom suficiente. Nas vantagens que ele tem sobre você. Não consideramos as vantagens que você tem sobre ele.

-E quais seriam?

Rony se inclinou para frente, hesitando em como para eles isso pareceria uma mudança de assunto. –Nenhum de vocês me perguntou porque nem tentei pegar numa varinha desde que voltei.

Hermione sentou, colocando os pés no chão. Ele viu os dois trocarem um olhar. –Bem, não – ela disse. –Pensamos que falaria sobre isso quando estivesse pronto.

-A coisa é que... Não tenho certeza se quero minha magia de volta. Quando me levaram, tive que me acostumar em quem eu sou sem ela. Vocês dois começaram como trouxas – sabem como é. Nunca fui um Trouxa. Sabia que era um bruxo desde o dia em que nasci. Não tinha identidade que não incluísse magia. Então, tudo foi tirado de mim e tive que descobrir quem eu era como pessoa. Apenas Rony. Não Rony, o bruxo, apenas Rony, o ser humano. Foi muito difícil e... não tenho certeza se posso voltar, agora que passei por isso. Estou bem em ser Rony, o ser humano. Gosto desse cara. Deixei o bruxo pra trás de mim.

Harry concordava. –Bem, claro que respeitamos seu desejo, mas... por que falar nisso agora?

Rony lentaou e o encarou. –Harry, quem é você?

Harry pausou, apenas brevemente. –Sou um agente da inteligência, sou um marido, um...

-Não, mais básico. O que você é?

-Sou um bruxo.

-Não. – Rony disse, sorrindo. Ele colocou uma sobre seu ombro. –Não, Harry. Você é um bruxo, sim. Mas é um homem _primeiro._ E é _assim_ que vai derrotá-lo – porque isso é algo sobre o que ele não sabe nada a respeito.

-Mas como isso... – suas palavras pararam de repente, quando uma compreensão passou por seus olhos. Rony viu a ficha cair para Hermione quase no mesmo momento. Harry olhou para ela. –Isso é possível?

-Para um bruxo normal, sim. Para um Mage? Não sei. Deve ser. Deve ser uma magia muito avançada.

–Se tiver um feitiço que possamos encontrar, então posso fazer.

-Harry... sem querer ofender, querido, mas feitiços complicados nunca foram...

Ele sorriu e segurou a mão dela, puxando-a de pé. –Venha. Tenho algo pra te mostrar. – Rony seguiu também enquanto Harry guiava Hermione até a sala de estudos. –Espero que esteja certo sobre isso. Estou sentindo a noite inteira.

-Sentindo o que? – ela perguntou. Ele largou a mão dela e sentou ao piano de Justino. Passou as mãos pelas teclas e sua cabeça inclinou – então começou a tocar. Rony não sabia o que ele estava tocando, mas parecia bom. Hermione colocou as mãos no rosto. –Ah, Harry... você recuperou!

Rony piscou. –O que?

-Rony... Harry não sabe toca piano. Ele está usando um poder Mage chamado "toque da sabedoria". Ele já teve isso antes, mas não tinha há algum tempo.

-Depois do que fiz a mim mesmo hoje, voltou. Significa que qualquer coisa que eu toque, vou saber imediatamente como usar. Posso pegar um violão e tocar ou uma arma e atirar. – ele anuiu. –Posso ler um feitiço e saber como usá-lo – ele levantou. –Então se está sugerindo que enfrente o Mestre não como um bruxo, mas como homem... então vamos precisar de um feitiço que tire a magia dele. Não importa o quanto seja complexo e difícil. Eu posso usar, porque consegui o Toque de volta.

-Não vamos nos adiantar – Hermione falou, levantando a mão. –Ainda temos que encontrar um feitiço e um que funcione em um Mage, e ainda tem a infiltração e vigilância e entãooommm – Rony sorriu. _Essa com certeza é uma boa forma de fazer com que ela se cale que nunca pensei em usar na escola, _pensou, olhando enquanto Harry a beijava.

Ele recuou, sua expressão mais leve do que esteve há dias. –Você se preocupa demais.

* * *

_NT.: Como assim passou mais de 1 ano e meio sem atualização? O tempo só pode estar brincando comigo... Só tenho a oferecer as mesmas justificativas: o trabalho tem me tomado tempo demais. E meus amigos levam o tempo livre que resta... Continuo contando com a paciência de vocês e dizendo: sim, eu vou terminar isso aqui! _  
_ Não vou responder todas as reviews como costumo pra não ter (mais) desculpas pra demorar com esse capítulo. Agradeço a todos que escreveram. Não pensem que seus pedidos foram em vão... Cada vez que recebia uma review perguntando, tomava um pouco de vergonha na cara e tentava me organizar pra traduzir. Infelizmente, não com a velocidade que eu queria e que vocês merecem. Mas aqui está. Outra vez, todos os erros são meus... Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos e até breve (assim espero)_


End file.
